(L O E) No Existe Resplandor en la Oscuridad
by Fernando Estrada
Summary: (Una Entrada Disponible) Una historia protagonizada por los OC's de ustedes. dentro de la trama más profunda y compleja. Ahora es cuando la historia deja su lado suave. Tras un torneo se han elegido los equipos que se encargaran de acudir en respuesta de petición de la Reina Mariposa, los Changelling ahora intentan sobrevivir el atentado de Soliloquio. Pero, qué peligros vienen?
1. Inscripción

**Fanfic "La Oscuridad Emergente"**

Luis Fernando Estrada de la Cruz. 2015. Fanfiction. México.

**Introducción**

Debemos tener conciencia que este proyecto o más comúnmente llamado Fanfic, tiene procedencias sin fines de lucro, es decir, no se espera un reconocimiento global ni fama progresiva. El único motivo para la elaboración de este Fic, es expandir y aumentar el Fandom Brony en su forma literaria. Además claro de apoyar claramente al autor del mismo y su deseo de enriquecer a sociedad con la costumbre de leer. Su importancia cobra trascendencia con el apoyo que ustedes puedan proporcionar de partes vinculadas.

Tendrá derechos de autor por parte de la historia y escrito; esto se debe a los derechos de autor del mismo Fanfic. Tomando en cuenta que la Serie "My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic" le pertenece a Hasbro. Remarcamos la idea principal de que esto es un Fanfic, una historia realizada por los Fan´s de la serie. La única aportación que hacemos es escrita.

Este orden público implica la posibilidad de que pueda participar en la elaboración de este Fanfic, protagonizado por los mismo "OC". El Contrato tendrá Clausulas y Normas que serán la base para la correcta elaboración del mismo proyecto. Cualquier clausula o norma conllevara a la denegación y rechazo del OC.

**Elementos Característicos del Oc (Personaje)**

Debe contar con una descripción física firme (Tamaño, Grosos, Ojos, Crin, Cutie Mark)

La Personalidad del mismo debe ser descrita en complejidad (Fobias, Filias, Trastornos, Personalidad )

Raza (Ya sea un terrestre, Unicornio, Pegaso o Alicornio)

Nombre del OC (Nombre simples, se recomiendan nombres en español, de ser en ingles ser pronunciable )

**Características de un Terrestre.**

Su Nombre, Cuerpo y Marca *Obligatorio*

Si cuenta con alguna destreza

Portador de algún arma *Opcional*

Fortalezas y Debilidades *Obligatorio*

Breve Historia (Biografía) *Obligatorio*

Personalidad

Relación (Con o sin Pareja)

**Características de un Pegaso:**

Su Nombre, Cuerpo y Marca *Obligatorio*

Si cuenta con alguna destreza

Portador de algún arma *Opcional*

Fortalezas y Debilidades *Obligatorio*

Breve Historia (Biografía) *Obligatorio*

Personalidad

Relación (Con o sin Pareja)

**Características de un Unicornio:**

Su Nombre, Cuerpo y Marca *Obligatorio*

Si cuenta con alguna destreza

Portador de algún arma *Opcional*

Fortalezas y Debilidades *Obligatorio*

Breve Historia (Biografía) *Obligatorio*

Tipo de Magia

Personalidad

Relación (Con o sin Pareja)

**Características de un Alicornio:**

Su Nombre, Cuerpo y Marca *Obligatorio*

Si cuenta con alguna destreza

Portador de algún arma *Opcional*

Fortalezas y Debilidades *Obligatorio*

Breve Historia (Biografía) *Obligatorio*

Tipo de Magia

Personalidad

Relación (Con o sin Pareja)

Limitante de Poder *Obligatorio*

**Características de la historia:**

Por ser un Fanfic elaborado en grupo no tendrá una duración larga, sino una media larga. El Rumbo que tomara el Fanfic será determinado en gran parte por los mismos personajes que interactúen. Hay una probabilidad que la historia incluya, violencia moderada hasta excesiva, situaciones románticas, Comedia grupal e infinitas posibilidades. Además cualquier personaje tiene la Posibilidad de morir. Se incluyeran los géneros de Terror, Horror, Aventura, Tragedia y Drama, etc.

Contendrá un máximo de personajes. Ustedes podrán elegir el bando que cual quieran participar, pero esto tendrá un efecto en la historia, por lo que puede beneficiar o perjudicar.

**Clausulas:**

De ser posible se publicitara la obra lo más posible.

Los personajes tendrán definidas sus palabras y acciones.

Ningún nombre jodidamente difícil largo y complicado al recordar o escribir.

Elegir un bando, ya sea buenos o malos, está a su voluntad, sin embargo es el autor que dirige sus pasos.

Las debilidades deben ser especificadas para la correcta elaboración de la historia. Las fortalezas deben ser mencionadas y especificadas como funciones. Las Habilidades, deben ser descritas completamente además de si tiene un defecto.

Describir a un personaje como un dios será inapropiado y concibiera el rechazo.

De ser un personaje con realeza o de contar con un Reino, se debe mencionar esto y su tipo de jerarquía que ocupa.

Se llevara a cabo en un planeta 500 veces más grande que la tierra, por lo que pueden mencionar de donde vienen sus OC.

De ser un personaje elaborado solamente para este Fic, se describirá una biografía simple. De ser proveniente de otro Fic has de tener en cuenta que debes describir todo dato del Fic anterior y el desarrollo que tubo, ya sea que haya terminado y venga a este la descripción de sus fuerzas, de participar en ambos tendrá variantes.

Más detalles pregunten al escritor

**Normas:**

No se podrá mencionar que se trata de un ser todopoderoso. Para especificar... si se describe como un Dios sera rechazado.

Los participantes podrán dirigir y apoyar en la elaboración de la historia.

El final no será revelado. Pueden preguntar cualquier información que deseen conocer.

No se incluirán humanos.

Si describes a un villano, ten en cuenta que puede ser tanto el villano principal como un secundario, todo depende si es posible trabajar con este.

La violencia puede ser incluida en batallas o recuerdos. La historia se puede tornar romántica si así lo desean.

Los villanos tendrán un final trágico. Los héroes tendrán un final trágico. Todo depende del rumbo que tome la historia.

Si cuenta con más de 10 habilidades se rechazara, este número es el máximo de habilidades.

Habilidades raras deberán ser descritas totalmente.

El romance entre personajes lo determinan ustedes.

Más detalles pregunten al escritor

**Detalles:**

Principalmente conduciré a los villanos para mantener el control.

La historia se puede tornar del color que deseen.

La locura y otros factores tendrán un efecto en los personajes.

La muerte de un Oc puede ser decidida por ustedes.

Consulten mis historias para que vean como trabajo.

**Historia**

Toma lugar en un futuro distinto las princesas fueron asesinadas junto con las portadoras. Han pasado casi mil años y la sociedad se ha restaurado pero ahora se encuentra sometida por un régimen opresor.

Maliciosos villanos, Torneos, Aventuras y diversas historias se incluyen para crear una historia épica. Aun en desarrollo.

**Información:**

Nombre de la Historia: La Oscuridad Emergente

Géneros: Varios

Categoría: Abierta

* * *

**Actualización del 2 de Abril del 2015**

No esperaba recibir tantos OC, les pediré que si no ha salido su OC no se impacienten. Algo que he notado es que más mucha información irrelevante. Principalmente necesito esto:

OC nombre, Raza, Pelaje, Crin, Ojos, Edad, Sexo, Sexualidad, Fortaleza, Debilidad, Cutie Mark y Personalidad. La Bio solo la pido para hacerme una idea del personaje.

**Primera Llamada de Atención:**

La Bio que me sea proporcionada no sera incluida solo es un requisito para conocer al personaje. El OC se introducirá a la historia de forma que no importa si viene de otro Fic, o mundo, o de Australia, el OC actuara conforme a la época. Si tardo en publicar es porque lo reviso, si no tardo como en el prologo es porque ni me moleste en revisarlo. Más adelante se actualizara para corregir esos errores.

Mientras más fuerte sea el OC que me envíen más rápido se morirá jeje Na!, pero si tardara más en salir.

**Porque no acepto OC Todopoderosos **

Es muy simple si lo metiera tendrá que haber un villano mucho más fuerte y aunque uno a uno pueda ser emocionante, no seria justo para los demás, se recomienda crear un OC nuevo

* * *

**Actualización del 13 de Mayo del 2015**

El hecho de que sea solo de OC, permite enviar su personaje o incluso crear uno para adentrarse. Sin embargo solo permitiré un máximo de 2 OC por persona, uno es preferible, dos es cuestionable, tres es una locura.

Sí quieres participar hazlo ahora antes que la historia se cierre y no se permita el acceso hasta después de la segunda mitad, es decir cuando lo vea posible.

* * *

Manden un Mensaje si quieren saber algo, o charlar =D


	2. El Prologo

**Saludos; Soy Fernando Estrada; Bienvenido al Fanfic Publico. Estás leyéndola edición 1.2 de éste capítulo.**

En las tierras de Equestria siempre han existido el orden y la paz y con ellos han nacido entidades que sean propuesto a mantenerlas protegidas a costa de sus propias vidas. El temible Discord fue detenido por las Hermanas Nobles, Nighmare Moon fue desterrada por su hermana Celestia para evitar un conflicto mayor que tuvo como única perdida el castillo de las hermanas nobles. Mil años después un grupo de amigas mantuvo la paz al derrotar a La Yegua De La Noche cuando regreso de su destierro, este mismo grupo de jóvenes amigas defendieron a su tierra ante diversas amenazas que planeaban conquistarla; Discord, Chrysalis, El Rey Sombra, Tirrek, etc. No existía amenaza que no confrontara a las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, a las representantes de estas.

**[El Día Oscuro]**

Sin embargo todo cambio cuando las estrellas cayeron, el cielo se tornó de un rojizo espectral, la tierra temblaba y rugía por la presencia de estas al ser proyectadas contra los castillos de la realeza. Canterlot fue la primera ciudad en caer, no pudieron evacuar a todos, cientos de inocentes vidas se perdieron cuando grandes fragmentos de roca ardiente acribillaron el castillo.

Celestia junto a su hermana Luna confrontaron al grupo de unicornios que desafiaban el poder de las princesas. Era un pequeño grupo de doce integrantes, todos jóvenes y con un gran dominio en la magia. La "Primavera" era el nombre que identificaba el grupo; estos dividieron a las hermanas y las forzaron a pelear. El poder de los unicornios no era rival para el de las Alicornio, sin embargo estos tenían un plan. La Princesa Cadance se esforzó en llegar a Canterlot para recurrir a la ayuda de las princesas, pero cuando logro ver sobre el horizonte, solo vio restos y escombros humeantes que emitían una tenue luz, estaban en peores condiciones.

Celestia se enfrentaba a seis unicornios de agiles movimientos que solo contaban en cuenta regresiva. Cadance intento ayudar pero se detuvo al ver como Luna tenía dificultades para detener los múltiples ataques por lo que la apoyo con su ayuda. Finalmente la cuenta regresiva termino y desde el norte un estruendo hizo que todos giraran para ver una apantallante descarga de energía que se expandía sobre todo El Imperio De Cristal, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el escudo de Shining Armor cediera y permitiera que los rayos de energía, los asteroides y los invasores atacaran a los ponis de cristal. En ese breve momento de colapso los unicornios aprovecharon que Celestia se distrajo por la explosión, uno ascendió con su magia mientras invocaba una filosa cuchilla blanca y otro se teletransporto sobre ella y descendió a gran velocidad mientras invocaba una filosa navaja blanca. La Princesa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, lo último que vio fue la sonrisa blanca del líder de estos mientras todo ante sus ojos se oscurecía. Celestia había perdido la cabeza tras el único taco de magia. El cuerpo sin vida de la princesa se impactó contra el suelo generando un sonido seco en el ambiente, el frio que impactaba a todos al ver la luz que se escapaba de sus ojos era insólito. El sol brillo intensamente y en un momento se oscureció, la resplandeciente luz del sol se había extinguido. La Princesa Luna y Cadance miraron el cielo perplejas no comprendían lo que había sucedido, se habían alejado de Celestia, sin embargo el sentir esos aires helados les hacia una idea, pero era muy probable que fuera cierto; hasta que desde lo lejos los seis unicornios arrojaron el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa, a pies de ambas. Cadance miró esto aterrada, no grito solo porque era incapaz de siquiera mover un labio; Luna trago saliva atónita, ver a su hermana la congelo, sin embargo el fuego de su furia le permitió iluminar su cuerno y disparar varios fragmentos de piedra hacia estos. La batalla entre ambos solo comenzaba, nuevamente dividieron a las princesas para tener una ventaja en número sobre ellas. Cadance podía pelear libremente sin embargo el constante agitar de la tierra y el constante golpe de magia que se producía desde El Imperio De Cristal al ser atacado le impedían concentrarse. Cadance podía disparar y esquivar pero al ver de reojo la luz que era emitida desde el norte no pudo ver claramente como desde el fondo, un unicornio se acerca sosteniendo un brillo en su cuerno con el cual planeaba terminar con ella. Cadance bloqueo los cascos de un unicornio, detuvo las patadas de otros con su magia y ya confiada vio a sus espaldas; el unicornio salto sobre sus compañeros y apunto directamente a la cabeza de Cadance al disparar. Ella regreso su vista cuando distinguió un brillo blanco que se emitía frente de ella, al ver al frente solo vio como un rayo de inmenso poder pasaba junto a ella, solo por centímetros no había perdido la cabeza. Ella sobrevivió gracias a un rayo de magia purpura que emergía desde lo cercano.

Twilight y sus amigas acudieron a la batalla, muy en el fondo cuando sintió los primeros ataques, sabía que no sería fácil, sin embargo cuando vio el cuerpo de su maestra no evito llorar unas lágrimas de tristeza, su rostro mostraba una furia ciega y un dolor muy agudo que recorría su espíritu.

\- Joven Princesa Twilight Sparkle – se dijo con una voz firme y fría, el líder del grupo avanzo y aplasto el cuerpo de Celestia, este no mostraba la más mísera señal de respeto – Me alegra que hayas venido a vernos, sé que te pudo molestar el hecho que hiciéramos caer estrellas en tu castillo pero tenía una razón de esta forma no sabrían donde atacaríamos. Pero mira que nos has ahorrado el trabajo de ir y buscarte, puedes morir aquí junto a tu maestra y tus padres

\- Cadance ve al imperio de cristal y apoya a mi hermano no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pueda seguir resistiendo – comenta Twilight fríamente, tenía su mirada agachada, no tenía el coraje de mirarla a los ojos y compartir sus fluyentes lágrimas al saber que tanto Celestia como sus padres habían muerto.

\- Twilight tranquila yo puedo… - decía Cadance algo nerviosa al escucharla, en el fondo sabía que necesitaba apoyarla.

\- ¡VE AHORA CADANCE! – exclamo furiosa Twilight, esta giro su rostro para que todos vieran la seriedad con la que hablaba, sus ojos irradiaban oscuridad, no estaba contenta, su magia comenzó a burbujear oscuridad, la venganza era su motivación.

Cadance asintió con temor mientras abría sus alas y se despedía de sus amigas, pidiéndoles a todas protegerla incluso de ella misma. Todas se miraron confiadas y asintieron mientras se preparaban.

Luna por otra parte no tenía la amabilidad de permitirles recuperarse, en momentos volvía disparar y con gran éxito había asesinado a tres de sus seis rivales, ya estaba cansada no podía descuidarse, si se distraía un segundo alguno de ellos le cortaría la cabeza. No le tomaba mucho el disparar y alejar cuando estos se acercaban pero incluso ella tuvo que girar al escuchar como uno de ellos gritaba mientras se alejaba amarrado a una cuerda, la cuerda se tensaba y luego lo impactaba contra la tierra: era Applejack que sometía a no de ellos. Luna se alega al escuchar la voz de Twilight al advertirle a Fluttershy que le saltaban por encima. Rarity utilizaba los fragmentos de roca más livianos y los emitía contra el rostro de su oponente; Rainbow Dash tenía la facilidad de moverse y golpear múltiples veces al mismo unicornio sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse; Pinkie Pie de igual forma tenía la facilidad de moverse por debajo de ellos y levantarlos de una patada y ya en el aire emitirles una patada con la cual los derribaba nuevamente; Fluttershy tenía dificultades para provocarles daño, ella no quería hacerles daños sin embargo se encontraba motivada por la pérdida de Celestia y la de todos dentro de Canterlot. Twilight por otro lado disparaba frenética al líder mientras este se teletransportaba y disparaba tenues rayos de magia que utilizaba para elevar el polvo y cubrirse con este para que evitara acertarle.

Luna se emocionó al saber que sus amigas estaban cerca, sentía que la victoria estaba cerca, le abrazo la confianza y disparo con precisión, sus rivales perdieron ante el rayo que los atravesó de lado a lado. Esta miró los escombros del lugar donde peleo y feliz dejo escapar una riza de victoria, mientras el aire refrescaba su cuerpo que sudaba por el esfuerzo anterior, esta suspiro y con uno de sus cascos limpio el sudor de su frente. Ya sentía la victoria cerca, el número les favorecía. Luna escuchaba el choque de los cascos de sus amigas, el disparo de magia y el aletear de las dos pegasos.

\- ¡Twilight! – Grito fuertemente Luna - ¡No se rindan! – Luna intentaba apoyar a sus amigas mientras se acercaba a ellas

La intención de Luna fue inocente pero ese grito llamo la atención de todas, por lo que se distrajeron al escucharla, fue un gran error. Luna podía escuchar a sus amigas mientras se acercaba a ellas, sin embargo después de un segundo tan bien escucho como se blandían unas espadas en el aire. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el grito de Twilight acompañado del sonido de cinco cuerpos cayendo contra el suelo.

Cuando llego Luna pudo ver como Twilight atacaba frenética al líder mientras que los demás se acercaban con un filo blanco de magia mientras se dispersaba el polvo. Esto aterro a Luna, todas habían perdido la vida en un momento, ella lloro al ver a sus amigas sin vida, y con fuerza choco los dientes mientras iluminaba su cuerno y disparaba contra los demás para proteger a Twilight, esta miro a sus espaldas y se teletransporto a su lado. Twilight tenía un corte en su pecho, solo había esquivado el corte por poco.

\- Princesa Luna, es un placer que nos acompañe pero ya está por terminar nuestra reunión – menciono sarcastico el líder mientras se reagrupaba con sus compañeros – verán están en desventaja nosotros somos más y ustedes son solo dos "Princesitas" – dijo el líder sarcásticamente sabía que tenía ventaja y que ambas ya estaban cansadas

\- Pero no solo somos solo dos Princesas, olvidas a Cadance ¡y cuando estemos juntas desearan piedad! – exclamo furiosa Luna al escucharlo, ella ya comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa pero estaba en lo cierto, juntas podrían sobreponerse a todo.

Luna piso fuerte el suelo al hablar, está confiada, sin embargo para infortunio de ellas, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse, las Princesas se elevaron para no caer por la agitación sin embargo los unicornios si cayeron, era imposible seguir de pie, literalmente solo podías caer. Luna y Twilight se miraron con ansiedad, estaban vulnerables, podían atacar y terminar con ellos, sin embargo al momento que iluminaron sus cuernos y se preparaban para disparar, pudieron diferenciar como el líder señalaba con malicia hacia el norte con su casco derecho. Twilight lo miro confundida mientras Luna les disparaba con furia; al elevar su vista pudo ver a que se refería. Todo el norte, donde se encontraba El Imperio De Cristal emitía una luz de alta calidad, era como un amanecer blanco, la tierra se quebraba mientras la luz se expandía, el aire se volvió helado y sofocante.

Twilight detuvo a Luna para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Solo restaba con vida el líder del grupo que se sostenía con dificultad, a su alrededor se encontraban pedazos de sus compañeros, Luna no les concedió piedad algguna. Dentro del humo se escuchaba la tenue risa del líder, esto desconcertó a Twilight.

\- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, estas derrotado, solo restas tú? – le pregunto Twilight al ver como este comenzaba a avanzar con dificultad, se tambaleaba al caminar

\- Me temo que he ganado, nosotros somos más – dijo confiado el líder mientras que comenzaban a aparecer cientos de unicornios malignos – están Solas y Cansadas sin mencionar que rodeadas – el líder se levanta en sus cascos traseros y extiende los delanteros hacia los lados mostrando que no tenían salida

Twilight ilumino su cuerno y genero un escudo que las cubrió a ambas, desde el cielo cayeron estrellas que dañaban masivamente el escudo, las Princesas estaban sometidas contra el suelo, recibiendo cada explosión de energía. Luna intento apoyarla pero era inútil eran demasiados y ya no tenían fuerzas suficientes.

\- ¿Y la Princesa Cadance? – pregunto Luna confundida al no saber de ella y al recordar la explosión anterior

\- Bueno el escudo de Shining Armor era más resistente de lo esperado, por lo que nos vimos forzados a… - decía maliciosamente el líder mientras se acercaba y saboreaba la victoria – nos vimos forzados a deshacernos de todo el reino – añadió con completo descaro, pero era cierto, todo El Imperio De Cristal se había esfumado en un resplandor blanco

\- ¡Tú Miserable! – exclamo exhausta Twilight al escucharlo, ya no podía seguir generando el escudo

Twilight hizo constante la oscuridad del escudo para que evitaran ver lo que ocurría en el interior. Twilight estaba muriendo: la espada blanca tenía una potente toxina que ya había infectado todo el cuerpo de la joven alicornio, ella ya contaba sus últimas palabras.

\- Tranquila Twilight los haré pagar por todo esto – dijo Luna mientras recostaba a Twilight sobre la superficie inferior

\- Luna ¿Qué Harás? – pregunto Twilight mientras sus ojos se cerraban

\- Si he de caer aquí… ¡ellos caerán conmigo! – exclamo Luna al iluminar su cuerno con toda su magia, se preparaba para realizar una autodestrucción masiva.

El escudo de magia de Twilight desapareció cuando esta murió, todos miraron aterrados la magia resplandeciente que se expandía hacia ellos. Fue como un resplandor, ni siquiera les dio la ventaja de saber qué fue lo qué paso.

El Resplandor arrasó con todos, estos esperaban ansiosos la caída del escudo pero retrocedieron al ver la energía expansiva que culmino con sus vidas.

La Batalla finalizo con una estatua del Líder mirando fijamente a la Princesa Luna que se alzaba sobre él con sus alas extendidas, todo el ejército se petrifico.

Después de eso Equestria cayó en la anarquía, no existían princesas, no había reyes, no había orden, las ciudades fueron destruidas por los asteroides junto con las villas y pueblos, todo quedo en ruinas. Solo sabían que sus Princesas habían desaparecido. Les tomo una semana encontrar el petrificado cuerpo de Luna. Pero este mismo fue la señal de que todas habían muerto, incluso las que representaban los elementos de la harmonía.

**[ Decadas Después]**

Los ponis sobrevivientes se reunieron y desarrollaron sus vidas, una nueva civilización nació, el orden regreso, la harmonía regreso pero no regreso sola, lo que una vez fue Equestria ahora se había compartido en una tiranía cruel y exorbitante, donde la harmonía y la felicidad se habían perdido. La mezcla de razas permitió el nacimiento de algunos alicornios pero se ocultaban porque el mismo imperio los veía como una amenaza.

Ante el llamado de auxilio un grupo rebelde se propuso terminar con esta tiranía y la única forma de hacerlo era destruyendo al actual imperio equinoccio.

**[Carretera Principal]**

Un Veloz Pegaso de un oscuro color azul y una resaltante crin negra avanzaba por la carretera perseguido por una tropa de guardias que disparaban a matar. Este se ladeaba de lado a lado para evitar que pudieran atinarle con facilidad. Los guardias tenían conciencia de quien era y esta vez no le permitirían escapar. Sin embargo en un momento el pegaso se detuvo en seco y retrocedió con una patada giratoria con la cual derribo a un guardia que pasaba cerca, seguido se empujó con sus alas y desarmo a otro guardia mientras lanzaba trozos de la armadura a sus compañeros, luego continuo con un giro sobre su cuerpo con el cual le emitió una patada en el rostro al guardia, esto le permitió empujarse contra otro, tomarlo del casco delantero y lanzarlo contra los demás.

\- ¡Sera mejor que regresen a la academia! – exclamo con agrado Rage Foil al ver como los guardias no eran capaces de continuar, sin embargo este dilato sus ojos al ver que faltaba uno de ellos

\- ¡Se terminó el juego Rage! – Exclamo confiada la Capitana Flor, esta sostenía una revolver plateado con sus cascos a espaldas de Rage, su armadura de oro resaltaba los ojos azules que esperaban un movimiento para disparar

\- ¡Oh Flor! Que astuta pero de nada sirve un revolver sin balas – contesto confiado Rage mientras levantaba sobre su costado el cartucho de balas

Flor miro esto confundida por lo que retrocedió un paso al ver el cartucho, sin embargo el suave sonido del casco de Flor al retroceder le dio la oportunidad a Rage para inclinarse un poco y salir del rango de fuego del revólver, seguido tomo a Flor de sus cascos delanteros para levantarla; esta se opuso y disparo, su arma realmente estaba cargada. Rage hizo creer que la había desarmado al utilizar el cartucho de uno de sus guardias. Flor golpeo a Rage con uno de sus cascos y acerco el cañón a su cuerpo. Se escucharon varios disparos, hasta que la munición se terminó. Rage descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Flor mientras descendía con ella al suelo. Ella cree que ha finalizado su caza al ver como este se recuesta con ella sobre el suelo inmóvil.

\- ¡Guardias!, ¡Guardias! – Exclamo molesta Flor – ¡Quitarme éste cadáver! – añadió al ver que solo uno de sus guardias se levantaba cansado por los golpes

\- ¡Hey! eso no es muy amable – añade sarcásticamente mientras pega su nariz con ella y le muestra las llave de las esposas

Rage se levanta y muestra que la tenía inmovilizada por las cadenas, un casco cruzado con una pata y una pata cruzada con un casco, todo unido al dispositivo que tenía en su casco derecho que era con el cual sostenía el arma y disparaba al no tener magia.

El Guardia se sorprendió al ver como se levantaba y rápidamente levanto su casco derecho donde se encontraba su revolver cargado, este tenía un cierto nivel de pánico pero estaba dispuesto a disparar, sin embargo al ver como Rage levanta a Flor y la arroja contra él este intenta atraparla, sin embargo sus golpes no le ayudan y solo amortigua su caída. Flor gritaba furiosa, intentaba liberarse, el guardia comenzaba a levantarse hasta que sintió como Rage lo sostuvo de la cabeza y se la azotó ligeramente contra el suelo, el guardia quedo inconsciente nuevamente. Flor estaba molesta e insultaba ligeramente a Rage, ella no conocía muchos insultos. Rage se reía de sus pobres insultos, eran más graciosos que ofensivos; Flor se calló al escuchar como sonaban otras esposas al cerrarse, la habían encadenado al guardia.

\- Sera para la próxima Flor – dijo Rage al elevarse y despedirse victorioso

\- ¡Rage Foil; Reza Porque No Te Encuentre! – grita como últimas palabras la Capitana Flor

En pocos minutos se había apartado lo suficiente, pero tenía algo que atender, una de las balas de Flor lo había herido en el casco izquierdo y durante su trayecto intento evitar el sangrado para que no lo pudieran seguir. Finalmente paso junto a una casa de madera gris, estaba hecha de un roble antiguo y duro por lo que le pareció un mejor refugio, ya que estaba por llover y la lluvia ocultaría su aroma.

Rage se acercó a la puerta y noto que esta estaba cerrada pero al ver la casa no entendía porque, este vio a su alrededor y no vio alguna casa o estructura hasta el fin del horizonte, lo que le daba mala sensación. Él forzó la puerta con una patada y entro, la casa estaba muy bien decorada pero daba la sensación de estar perdida en el tiempo, ni siquiera el reloj de pared funcionaba.

En breve callo una densa lluvia que no permitía escuchar más que las gotas al chocar contra la azotea, Rage miro nervioso su alrededor, pero tenía más interés en su casco herido y sangrante. Miraba a su alrededor y busco algo conque suturar la herida.

Mientras tanto entre las sombras alguien lo observaba con desagrado él era un intruso pero prefería que se fuera de su casa cuanto antes; está a ver como tenía una hería pensó en esconderse mejor, pero desde las escaleras que subían hacia la segunda planta, ella descendía aguja e hilo que dejaba sobre una mesita cercana, seguido bajo gasas y alcohol para acelerar su partida.

Rage no tardo en encontrar los materiales pero no contuvo la curiosidad al ver sobre un estante una muñeca que reposaba sobre él. Rage se levantó un momento y la tomo con su casco para verla de cerca. Sin embargo quien lo observaba no opinaba lo mismo al ver como miraba su muñeca trago saliva nerviosa, y al momento en que casi la toma casi estallo de miedo.

\- ¡Oh una muñeca! – Exclamo aliviado Rage al ser lo más normal que había en la casa – Me pregunto qué haces aquí sola…. – decía Rage hasta ser noqueado por un golpe en su cabeza, este cayo rápidamente. Parecía muerto.

\- ¡Hay No!, ¡Hay No!, ¡Hay No! – decía con nervios y pánico una unicornio de un color verde, su crin y cola eran de un color azul marino. Ella sostenía un trozo de leña roto con su magia de color gris claro, se notaba que le había dado con fuerza.

Ella miro su herida desconfiada, seguido miro el trozo de madera que rompió en su cabeza y suspiro mientras iluminaba su cuerno y lo arrastraba hacia la sala donde lo atendería si seguía con vida.

**Y esto ha sido todo por ahora, aún falta mucho por descubrir y conocer. Yo agradezco mucho que añadan la historia a favoritos, de igual forma aprecio mucho cada comentario: es así como te invito a dar tú opinión.**

**Espero te haya gustado. Gracias.**


	3. Embistiendo Contra La Flor

**Lo que les aguarda es un misterio. El Imperio tiene sus planes. Espero les guste. **

**[En una Casa a Orillas de la Carretera]**

En esa lúgubre casa de escasos colores y pocas aberturas de luz se encontraba Rage Foil, había sido noqueado por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Él se despertó por goteo constante que caía sobre su rostro, al despertar miro la estructura gris buscando a alguien cercano, sin embargo lo único que resaltaba de la habitación donde se encontraba era que se encontraba en una sala, los muebles, los sillones y los diversos cuadros vacíos daban esa impresión. Parecía el hogar de un desequilibrado; Rage intento moverse pero fue inútil estaba atado e inmovilizado totalmente contra una silla de madera. Éste miro los amarres, eran muy profesionales ni el mejor escapista podría salir de ellos, sin embargo entre sus girones para aflojar los amarres pudo ver como su herida era curada por magia, él estaba dispuesto a suturar la herida pero la magia es más efectiva además de que no deja cicatriz evidente. Este miro la tenue magia gris clara e intento buscar al responsable, al ser tan tenue tenía que estar cerca.

Rage miro despreocupado la habitación, había estado en situaciones peores se decía en su mente. Rápidamente las cortinas oscurecieron la habitación dejando solo el resplandor gris brillando en la oscuridad.

\- Te delata tu cuerno – dijo confiado Rage observando hacia una esquina de las escaleras donde se proyectaba el cuerno

La magia se desapareció, Rage intento rastrear al extraño pero la constante lluvia hacía difícil siquiera saber si se acercaba. Poco después en la oscuridad se mostró el rastro de magia junto con el cuerno que levitaba algo junto a ella. Rage diferencio lo que era entre la breve luz y solo pudo pensar que no era una buena señal. Lo seguido que vio fue el rastro de magia que se acercaba al golpearlo de nuevo. Rage cayó al suelo con todo y silla. Paso algún tiempo hasta que volvió a despertar, pero ahora estaba rodeado de una oscuridad, él miro que sobre sí y miro como la luz solo lo iluminaba solo a él y aun grupo de muñecas que miraban como espectadoras.

\- Estas muy lejos de casa – se escuchó calmadamente desde las sombras - ¿Quién eres? – añadió inexpresiva

\- Me temo que te equivocas pero quien es quien vive en lo más lejano de la ciudad – comento Rage al escucharla, al momento que hablo un cuchillo se clavó contra el respaldo de su silla – Soy Rage Foil el más temido forajido de la ciudad – dijo sarcásticamente mientras cortaba las cuerdas con una de sus plumas

\- Y si eres tan temido por qué huyes con el rabo entre las piernas – dijo la voz lanzando un cuchillo contra su entrepierna, solo evitando cortarlo por poco - ¿Qué haces aquí? – añadió hostil mientras acerca a la luz varias herramientas

\- Te hace falta un amigo – dijo nervioso Rage al relajarse y sentir el fio filo que lo rosaba – En realidad solo buscaba resguardarme de la lluvia y quizás dormir un tiempo. Tienes una linda colección de muñecas; no veo etiqueta o logotipo, por lo que imagino que tú las has hecho, tienes talento en realidad – dijo con agrado Rage, no tenía miedo, era verdad lo que decía

\- Quiero que te vayas cuanto antes – dijo la unicornio verde de ojos grises mientras lo desata y libera. La luz se presenta y muestra que todas esas herramientas eran de juguete

\- Gracias que amable de tú parte – decía aliviado Rage hasta que pensó en su nombre – ¿Disculpa tu nombre? – pregunto suavemente mientras estiraba sus alas que tenía entumecidas

\- No te interesa – dijo fríamente la unicornio verde mientras se acerca a la puerta para echarlo

Ella está por poner un casco en la puerta, hasta que escucha que tocan suavemente en esta. La unicornio retrocede sorprendida, no esperaba visitas, bueno ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que llamaban a su puerta. Ella miro a Rage de reojo y vio que este miraba por entre las cortinas, seguido vio que se escondía lo mejor que podía. Ella lo miró extrañado; se había mostrado muy confiado y verlo actuar de esa forma le preocupaba, podía romper sus muñecas entre sus descuidos. Ella suspiro fastidiada y se presentó en la puerta sin mostrar alguna emoción.

Lo primero que destaco de la escena fue la pegaso, su pelaje blanco brillante cubierto por esa armadura de oro de donde destacaban esos profundos ojos azules y esa larga crin rubia brillante como el sol: estaba sin una gota de lluvia, rodeada de guardias que extendían sobre ella sus paraguas, estos estaban empapados por la devastadora lluvia que los azotaba. A sus espaldas se mostraba a más de sus guardias que esperaban bajo la lluvia. Más a sus espaldas se encontraba un vehículo de gran tamaño que llevaba a muchos más guardias y a un único prisionero.

La unicornio verde inclino su cabeza sobre la pegaso para ver más allá de ella, seguido regreso a su postura firme y miro directamente a su invitada. No pudo evitar ver la suave sombra negra que tenía en sus ojos con la cual los resaltaba, además de sus brillantes labios, se notaba que le gustaba verse bien, tenía un lápiz labial rojizo que solo destacaba por el poco brillo que tenía. La unicornio verde la miro con cuidado, se veía muy valerosa de sí misma, independiente y madura.

\- Buenas Señorita, soy la Capitana Flor, y estamos buscando a un mal nacido que recorría esta zona hace poco. Me preguntaba Señorita Kiara Corpse – dijo la Capitana, un guardia junto a ella sostenía la información de la unicornio y se la decía al momento que la necesitaba – No tendrá información sobre el rufián a quien buscamos, ¿no lo ha visto pasar? – le pregunta fijando firmemente sus ojos en ella, entre ambas se proyectaba una corriente eléctrica solo visible para los guardias junto a ellas, no habían visto a alguien someterse al detector de mentiras de la Capitana y no sudar.

Los Guardias miraban desde todas direcciones como ambas se miraban sin parpadear ni moverse, los guardias sabían que tan fiera era su Capitana. Rage de igual forma miraba con interés a ambas, sin embargo al primer momento que vio como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por el rostro de la unicornio pensó que lo delataría, ya lo daba por hecho y con la lluvia no tenía adonde ir. Rage salió de su escondite y se sentó en un mueble mientras tomaba una muñeca y la movía de lado a lado desanimado.

\- Guardias retirémonos, Rage debió seguir adelante – dijo a sus acompañantes la Capitana – ¡Rápido Chicos, No Tenemos Todo El Día, A MOVERSE! – exclamo con firmeza la Señorita mientras se daba la vuelta, el vehículo abrió una escotilla lateral de donde un par de unicornios que llevaban la misma armadura que los guardias extendieron un puente de magia que impedía que su Capitana se manchara los cascos con el fango. Todos se retiraron velozmente.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí y continuaron detrás de ella. En pocos momentos se estaban retirando. Rage miró con agrado a la unicornio, este se acercó a ella y le extendió su casco derecho que tenía a una muñeca. Kiara lo miro solo levantando una ceja, ésta avanzo y pasó junto a él sin hacer contacto, Raje la miro pasar suavemente, este no evito ver el ladear de su cadera. Kiara se detuvo un segundo y tomo la muñeca con su magia mientras se retiraba a otra habitación.

\- En cuanto termine la lluvia te marcharas – le dijo Kiara mientras se retiraba a su cuarto por las escaleras pues toda la segunda planta era su habitación

\- Gracias Kiara – comento con agrado Rage mientras se acercaba a un sillón donde planeaba dormir

\- Soy Kiara Corpse para ti – dijo mientras le arrojaba unas almohadas y sabanas, comenzaba hacer frio y a rugir el cielo intensamente.

Rage miro como la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba la habitación y arrullado con la lluvia se recostó pensando en la peculiar Cutie Mark que tenía Kiara, era una herida cocida. Rage se levantó un segundo y miro su propia Cutie Mark, un escudo blanco que resaltaba de su pelaje azul.

Mientras tanto Kiara se había dirigido a su habitación, fue un día bastante agitado, más de lo usual para ella. Se sentía agitada, agobiada, y tensa, no tenía planeado tener un inquilino con ella. Ésta suspiro mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la cama y se retiraba a dar una ducha, necesitaba despejar su mente un momento; esta se adentró con la cabeza bajo y se sentó bajo el torrente de agua que empapaba su rostro y humedecía su pelaje. Su estrés se iba por el desagüe, la lluvia era un constante titubeo que tamborileaba el exterior, entre los arrullos sonoros de la lluvia una canción se hizo presente derribando el silencio y callando las preocupaciones de la unicornio. Era una suave voz femenina, muy gentil y calmada que cantaba una antigua canción de cuna que se arropaba en el murmullo del dolor. Rage se levantó al escuchar tal melodía, y por inconsciencia la siguió hasta la segunda planta. Éste avanzó con cuidado, hasta una puerta de cristal templado y donde se proyectaba la figura de una joven yegua que cantaba con libertad. Rage se ruborizo, solo por estar ahí, este trago saliva y se retiró con cuidado. Fue un día difícil.

[**Mientras Tanto]**

En un fortificado vehículo de asalto se encontraba la temible Capitana Flor, esta iba en el asiento del copiloto mirando el caer de la lluvia, sutilmente sacaba el casco izquierdo para jugar con la lluvia, incluso hacia algunos ruiditos que podían ser hasta infantiles, sin embargo sus guardias sabían que estaba preocupada. En la parte trasera de su transporte sus guardias reposaban en sus asientos mientras recargaban sus armas y se aseguraban que funcionaran, entre las dos filas de guarias un pony terrestre de un suave gris claro, tenía una crin morada con un gris más oscura, este se encontraba encadenado al suelo, enrollado en una fuerte camisa de fuerza que impedía su movimiento. Los guarias al ver que no se movía ni un centímetro habían puesto sobre él un trozo de madera cuadrangular donde jugaban póker.

\- Sí Emilio, si le tocas un franco a la Capitana esta te lo regresara – le decían otros guardias a un nuevo recluta – ella es algo salvaje pero siempre intensa, no te arrepentirás – decían en broma los guardias experimentados, contenían la risa en secreto

\- No estoy seguro, ella es muchas cosas, pero me cuesta creer que también sea modelo – decía Emilio nervioso al mirarlos

\- Es cierto Emilio, dentro de mi alforja tengo una revista suya – les dijo el pony terrestre que estaba encadenado bajo la mesa, de hecho él era la mesa

Los guardias se miraron entres sí, desconfiaban del prisionero, se tomaron un minuto en pensar, pero de todas formas seguían jugando y pudo ser la curiosidad o simplemente de ver a su Capitana en una revista pero Emilio se atrevió y reviso la alforja, este la tomo con miedo y con pánico de que explotara al abrirla, seguido rebusco y extrajo la revista.

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando! – Exclamo alegre Emilio, sostenía una risa de perversión a ver la revista blanca – ¡Una Playpony, edición de lujo! – añadió mientras se le hacía agua a la boca, los demás guardias se acercaron para ver en contenido. Podía ser mucho el respeto que le tuvieran pero su lujuria era mayor.

\- Había escuchado rumores de esta edición, tiene a las yeguas más codiciadas y prestigiosas – dijo un guardia, su rostro estaba ruborizado como el de todos – esa es la Alcaldesa de la Ciudad Equinoccio – dijo sorprendió él la conocía – Ya no sé qué pensar – se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba sudado, tenía un fluido de sangre brotando de su nariz

\- Su Capitana está en la Pagina Central – dijo el prisionero sin ánimos de que lo escuchara – y tiene una entrevista privada – añadió maliciosamente

\- ¡Ja! ¡Jeff te dije que era virgen! – exclamo orgulloso un guardia, este extendía su casco al otro exigiendo una apuesta

\- Pero que fotos… no volveré a ver a la Capitana de la misma forma – dijo Emilio mientras ocultaba su erección

\- Disculpen pero ¿qué hora es? – pregunto el prisionero con un carisma y orgullo al sonreírles

\- Ehm casi es media noche ¿por qué? – le pregunto un guardia dudoso, él estaba siendo transportado a la capital para ser ejecutado, ¿Por qué le interesaría el tiempo?

\- Oh es muy simple: no me gustaría tener mi lengua afuera cuando esto salga volando – respondió el prisionero, señalando a sus compañeros que saboreaban el cuerpo de las yeguas de la revista.

En pocos momentos dieron las Doce, media noche. La Revista se incinero y liberó un potente humo que nublo la vista de todos, incluso de los conductores, los unicornios, intentaron apartar el humo pero este se seguía generando, el vehículo se comenzó a ladear de lado a lado sin control; ya no podía mantener el control, todos entraron en pánico mientras se escuchaba la risa maniaca del prisionero que resaltaba incluso de la lluvia. En momentos se escucharon unos fuertes cascos que caminaban fin temor, aplastando todo lo que tuvieran en su camino. La Capitana tomo la revista y la arrojo por la ventana sin retraso, ésta tocia he intentaba recuperar el aliento; seguido dio media vuelta y miro al prisionero con rabia.

\- ¿A qué juegas Inkstory? – le pregunto molesta la Capitana mientras le daba un golpe en su rostro al ladearlo a un costado y mirar sus ojos directamente

\- A nada en realidad, pero esto se termina aquí – respondió orgulloso y confiado Inkstory, sabía que era lo que ocurriría, este señalo con sus ojos a sus espaldas para que viera de reojo a sus guardias, muchos por no decir todos, miraban sus nalgas e intimidad, estaban ruborizados y casi saboreando esa dulce virginidad

\- Tú, ¡Miserable! – grito con enfado la Capitana, esta retrocedió para darle más fuerza a su golpe, aunque le bajaran el rango por agresividad pero le planeaba tumbar los dientes e incluso la lengua si le lo proponía.

Pero en ese único paso hacia atrás fue incapaz de regresar hacia adelante, un fuerte golpe impacto el costado del vehículo, este estaba brindado hasta la última de sus partes pero aun así, fue un masivo golpe que hizo caer a todos en el interior. Inkstory miró caer a todos y rio victorioso, seguido un intenso golpe se proyectó de uno de los lados.

En cámara lenta se podía ver como los guardias se abrazaban e intentaban agarrarse de algo al sentir como se viraba su vehículo, sin embargo la Capitana solo fruncía el ceño, se notaba que estaba más que fastidiada, esta sintió el giro y giro su cuerpo conforme giraba la estructura de metal, sin embargo al final fueron sus propias fuerzas quienes la hicieron fallar al caer sobre ella. Inkstory utilizo la fuerza se sus cascos y se empujó fuera de su encadenamiento, las cadenas se rompieron y seguido tomo con sus patas a los guardias y los arrojo sobre la Capitana para inmovilizarla.

El vehículo se rodó sobre la carretera varios metros antes de quedar finalmente de costado. La Capitana Flor tenía su cuerpo atrapado entre una pila de guardias inconscientes. Inkstory cayo ileso, se encontraba dentro del destruido transporte, habían cables rotos, vapor, y muchas luces de emergencia que parpadeaban. El poni terrestre avanzo con cuidado de no tropezar entre cuerpos y cuerpos, se acercó a la computadora principal e introdujo su unidad de almacenamiento, tenía la forma de un pingüino, la computadora esta algo dañada pero ilesa hasta donde se podía saber. La descarga fue rápida, no le tomo mucho tiempo copiar los datos; Inkstory se detuvo al escuchar el gruñir que provenía de sus espaldas.

\- Guardias ¡Quitarme Estos Cadáveres! ¡De Inmediato!– exclamo la Capitana, esta se dirigía a los guardias unicornios que seguían conscientes. Estos levitaron a los guardias para dejar salir a la capitana.

Inkstory la miró confundido, realmente se sorprendía de ver que estuviera bien. Este tomo la memoria y dio media vuelta, se retiró lo más rápido posible. La Capitana estaba armada hasta los dientes en ese momento y era imposible que no estuviera molesta.

\- ¡Yo amaba este auto! – le dijo con rabia la Capitana a Ink que la miraba con nervios mientras retrocedía, ella acariciaba con uno de sus cascos el metal retorcido de su vehículo

Inkstory salió sin detenerse, y no le faltaban razones a sus espaldas se proyectaba una lluvia de acero que se disparaba desde las armas de la Capitana. Inkstory salió entre una cortina de humo blanco. Frente de él bajaron un par de pegasos que lo miraban con preocupación, era la primera vez que lo veían sorprendido.

En pocos momentos emergió un torrente de balas que atravesaba el metal, los pegasos se elevaron para evitar estar cerca de ella. Inkstory permaneció cerca de ella e intento emboscarla sin embargo al saltar sobre ella, esta lo tomo de sus cascos y con la fuerza de sus alas lo expulso sobre ella sin embargo esta aun lo sostenía de sus cascos: la Capitana lo tomo con fuerza y lo azoto contra el suelo, Inkstory quedo confundido un segundo; Flor lo miro furiosa, esta cargo su arma y arremetió contra él; cinco balas chocaron contra el suelo cercano, una pegaso de un firme color rojo y un crin de color azul con negro lo salvo: ésta había caído sobre el arma y la había destruido contra el suelo y al estar sujeta al casco de la Capitana esta igual cayo, sin embargo en un giro de su cuerpo soltó el dispositivo que la ataba al arma y emitió una fuerte patada contra la cabeza de la pegaso, ésta no podía moverse, la Capitana la tenía sujeta con sus cascos, para su suerte su hermano emergió de la misma forma pero frenando la patada con sus propios cascos, la armadura de oro resonó con cada golpe dado. La Capitana hizo una mueca y en momentos giro su cadera para utilizar su otra pata y emitirle una patada al pegaso azul de crin negro y una línea roja, solo fueron segundos pero su hermana evito que esta patada impactara el rostro de su hermano. Estaban hecho un nudo, ambos hermanos habían parado una pata, sin embargo fue la sensación de sentirse libre lo que preocupo a la pegaso, ya no sujetaba sus patas. En un veloz movimiento, mientras emitía la patada hacia su hermano esta la soltó y apunto con el revolver de su casco opuesto hacia Inkstory que se comenzaba a levantar del suelo. Los hermanos no vieron sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que escucharon el sonido del disparador. En un valiente acto, dejaron caer a la Capitana esperando detener las balas, sin embargo al ver a Inkstory ninguna bala había sido disparada. La Capitana Flor abrió sus alas y se propulso contra el pony terrestre, este se giró rápido y emitió una patada que solo roso el casco de oro, ella se había ladeado al último segundo y esquivado la posible letal patada. Flor lo tomo con su pata delantera y con un rápido giro lo derribo mientas lo aplastaba con sus cascos, seguido apunto y disparo al par de pegasos que no podía ni siquiera comprender la habilidad de la Capitana. Estos se elevaron rápidamente, la Capitana les disparaba en la oscuridad y solo por poco fallaba, sin embargo cada vez se acercaba más. Inkstory está inmóvil, éste miró sus ojos al molestarse y en un zangoloteó se quitó de encima a la Capitana, esta se tropezó y le dio la oportunidad a Inkstory para retraerse y emitirle una fuerte patada que la mango contra los restos de su vehículo.

La estructura de metal sintió el fuerte golpe que casi hace que se ladeo otra vez, la armadura de la Capitana estaba abollada, no había duda que pudo haber muerto de recibir esa patada directamente. Inkstory estaba molesto de ser aplastado, este grito en rabia y se lanzó contra ella, esta lo noto y esquivo los furiosos golpes con facilidad, su tamaño no le favorecían en velocidad. La Capitana espero paciente y en un momento se inclinó arrastrando una de sus patas bajo de Inkstory. Ésta salto mientras abría sus alas y se propulsaba con fuerza hacia la cabeza de Inkstory. En breve el par de pegasos la interceptaron y la elevaron con ellos para pelear en su territorio: el cielo.

Flor tenia gastada su armadura pero esta aun serbia, los hermanos se movieron alrededor de ella para que esta no supiera quien atacaría, en momentos se creó un anillo alrededor de la Capitana. Seguido un destello rojo y otro azul comenzaron a chocar contra la Capitana provocando que esta se moviera de lado a lado, esta evitaba que golpearan sus alas, recibió varios golpes hasta que en un momento esquivo al pegaso azul, lo tomo y lo arrojo contra su hermana haciendo que ambos cayeran. La Capitana abrió firmemente sus alas y se dispara a si misma contra el pegaso mientras le emitía varios golpes en el cuerpo y rostro durante el trayecto al suelo. Ambos cayeron sin embargo Flor lo seguía golpeando hasta que en una breve pausa se alejó para esquivar a su hermana que la intento sorprender, la Capitana la esquivo fácilmente y antes de que se apartara de ella la tomo del crin y la derribo con este para luego lanzarla contra el suelo; sin embargo no pudo hacer lo porque en cuanto la tomo Inkstory se acercó y le disparo una fuerte patada en uno de sus lados, sin embargo se negó a soltarla por lo que se la llevo también, ambas terminaron plasmadas contra el vehículo que ya ardía en llamas. Su hermano se levantó y se dirigió con ella, este golpeo una y otra vez a la Capitana en el rostro, hasta que logro agrietar su armadura de oro. Esto la aturdió y soltó a la pegaso, seguido atrapo los golpes del pegaso con sus cascos, ésta lo miro profundamente, los ojos rojos del pegaso se encontraron con la insaciable esencia de la Capitana al verse, esta comenzó a doblegar al pegaso, seguido lo soltó de un casco mientras intentaba tener acceso a un cuchillo de su armadura, la hermana salto sobre ella y comenzó a golpear su rostro hasta que soltó a su hermano, Flor tomo a la pegaso y la puso contra el vehículo lista para apuñalarla, sin embargo su hermano tiro de ella antes de que el cuchillo la cortara.

El cuchillo atravesó el grueso metal con facilidad y choco contra los circuitos liberando una potente descarga eléctrica que atravesó el cuerpo de la Capitana, esta no se podía mover pero seguía consciente, y estaba por liberarse.

\- ¡Rápido hermana hazlo!- le grito el pegaso al ver que esta inmóvil y a punto de caer

La pegaso asintió con la cabeza mientras se apartaba y se elevaba mucho más arriba que las nubles incluso hasta donde el oxígeno era escaso. Ella se elevó y descendió a muy alta velocidad, su cuerpo se cubrió con una energía rojiza que la hacía ver como si se tratara de una estrella fugaz, está dispuesta a aplastarla. La Capitana miró esto con dificultad debido a que no se podía mover por la energía, esta comenzó a moverse y al visualizar lo que ocurría se apresuró. Al último momento aparto el cuchillo y con estática a un lo lanzo contra ella: pareció inútil pero el cuchillo solo se desvió. Lo siguiente fue una enorme explosión que termino con el vehículo y con todo lo que estaba en el interior.

\- Bien hecho hermanos Galaxy, pero la próxima vez – decía Inkstory sarcástico mientras se retiraba el cuchillo de su pecho, por poco casi lo mataba el rebote del cuchillo - ¡Asegúrense de ser más cuidadosos! – Añadió con desagrado – Casi pierdo la memoria y como destruiste el vehículo no podría obtener otra copia – agrego cansado mientras se levantaba

\- Los guardias fueron evacuados por los unicornios, no hay perdidas graves además de su Capitana – dijo Stellar Galaxy con indiferencia, estaba muy dolida por los golpes, ella gravaba una nota de voz en una grabadora para su reporte

\- ¡¿Ninguna Perdida Grave?! – Exclamaron confundidos Inkstory junto con Comet Galaxy que se miraban entristecido – hoy es un trágico día para las revistas perdimos a las más… - decían hasta ver la mirada de indiferencia de Stellar

Desde los escombros se escucha como se retuerce el metal que ardía en el fono del foso.

\- Sigue con vida – exclamo Stellar al escuchar el movimiento, su hermano e Inkstory se alegraron un poco al saberlo

\- Desafortunadamente para ustedes sí – respondió la Capitana emergiendo de sus espaldas cargando con ella un revolver

Ella al momento del impacto salto y durante la explosión se agarró a un trozo de acero que salió disparado hacia lo apartado, una vez fuera de la visión se armó nuevamente con la única arma que seguía sin romper, ella se acercó y arrojo una roca al interior del foso para distraerlos.

\- Dame la información Inkstory – dijo la Capitana mientras los apuntaba con el arma

Inkstory miro esto calmadamente, tomo la memoria y rápidamente lanzo un cuchillo al hombro de la Capitana, esta se contrajo por el dolor y se recostó contra los escombros, rápidamente estos se miraron y se despidieron en un veloz movimiento, Inkstory era llevado por ambos para acelerar su escape.

La Capitana ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, incluso había dejado de llover. Esta suspiro y se acercó a sus guardias para ver su situación, estaba muy cansada, había sido golpeada y había perdido la información de su computadora. Ésta comenzó a revisar a los guardias y a separar para comenzar a tratarlos medicamente. Emilio la vio pasar y rápidamente le dio una nalgada mientras le agradecía por todo.

Flor abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, giro su rostro ruborizado mientras se aseguraba de tener el arma cargada, Emilio al final tuvo el valor, la Capitana le sonrió calmadamente mientras levaba su casco y le apuntaba entre los ojos. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un tiro seguido de otro y otro.

Los guardias tragaron saliva muy nerviosos, no querían hablar en presencia de su Capitana, esperaron que esta se alejara para revisar a los demás.

\- Hey Jeff te dije que le dispararía entre los ojos sí lo hacía – comenta un guardia mientras extiende su casco y recibe una suma monetaria por parte de otros.

**[A Varios Kilómetros de Allí]**

Los hermanos Galaxy esperaban que su amigo Inkstory, terminara de revisar la información para fijar rumbo hacia el siguiente destino.

El Pegaso azul oscuro su crin negro resaltaba una línea roja y peculiarmente su cola era opuesta, roja con una línea negra era Comet Galaxy, este esperaba que su compañero terminara de trabajar, miraba fijamente con sus ojo rojos el reflejo de la luz nocturna sobre su espada oscura.

\- Hubiera sido más simple si me hubieras dejado llevar mi espada – le reclamo algo desanimado y molesto a su hermana.

Su hermana mayor era una Stellar Galaxy, ella tenía un notable pelaje rojo, una crin de color azul con negro y un par de ojos azules que leían una revista. Junto a ella reposaba una espada rojiza la cual tenía un sutil resplandor rojizo en su empuñadura.

\- Nuestras ordenes fueron simples, obtener la información respecto a los interese del imperio y sobre quiénes son sus líderes – dijo calmada Stellar mientras cambia la pagina

Se encontraban en una sala muy simple, algunos sillones y una computadora donde trabajaba, aún era una oscura noche. Inkstory terminaba de romper la protección de la información, al concluir utilizando comandos de voz únicamente extrajo la información. Al ver la barra de extracción se recostó sobre su asiento y miro confiado a los pegasos, por la tenue luz enfoco su vista en sus Cutie Mark; Comet tenía un cometa con un destello azul, y su hermana tenía una estrella fugaz con un destello rojizo; Inkstory miro su propia marca la cual era un frasco de tinta con un libro atrás de esta. En breves momentos la carga finalizo y proyecto la información descodificada.

\- ¡Listo! – Exclama satisfecho Inkstory – la siguiente se encuentra en el Bosque Nocturno

\- Es un largo viaje, pero no será difícil, estaremos allí antes de lo planeado – comenta Steller al pensar en la joven - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunta por interés

\- Aim Perfect según la base de datos del Imperio – respondió Comet al acercarse y ver la información – Todo va de acuerdo al plan – añadió al ver esos brillantes ojos que se proyectaban en una imagen

\- Y con respecto a nuestra querida Capitana ella es… - decía emocionado Comet mientras revisaba la información – ¡Debes estar bromeando! – añadió al leer la información

**[En La Carretera]**

La Capitana había terminado de atender a su compañeros, sus heridas fueron tratabas, sin embargo ella ni siquiera había tomado algo para el dolor que la invadía y la punzaba. Ésta se recostó junto uno de sus guardias unicornios y suspiro mientras brotaba sangre de sus labios.

Ella está muy cansada, comenzó a divagar en su imaginación al imaginarse en una cama grande rodeada de rosas y de música relajante; pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una llamada que había recibido un unicornio desde su radio. Ella trago saliva al imaginarse lo que podría ser, se levantó entre dolores y tomo el radio mientras se apartaba, se escucharon algunos gritos provenientes del radio. Al finalizar la Capitana regreso y se dirigió con sus guardias.

\- Señores esperen aquí, dentro de trece minutos vendrá una unidad médica que los atenderá mejor – menciono la Capitana Flor mientras recargaba sus armas – No se mueran – añadió mientras abría sus alas y dama media vuelta.

\- Capitana, pero ¿y usted? – pregunto un unicornio que tenía una pata rota y entablada con acero y alambres rotos

\- Cumpliré mis órdenes – respondió sinceramente la capitana mientras se elevaba y se apartaba hacia el horizonte

Miro el radio con desagrado y lo arrojo al cráter que había dejado la pegaso.

**Y esto ha sido todo por el momento. Queda mucho por describir, desde las verdaderas intenciones del Imperio hasta lo que ha ocurrido en todos estas décadas.**

_Espero les haya gustado. Gracias._


	4. El Castillo Equinoccio

**¡Saludos! El imperio tiene planes para quien tenga el atrevimiento de enfrentarlo, y ante esto el grupo se está reuniendo. ¿Qué les aguarda esta vez al equipo?**

**[Ciudad Equinoccio] [Castillo Equinoccio]**

La Gloriosa y Majestuosa Ciudad, se eleva por la cordillera Este. Es una metrópolis de colores, las casas de alto tamaño y dimensión, junto con los edificios de incalculable tamaño y valor. Ésta se construyó sobre lo que una vez fue Canterlot; antes de ser devastada por las estrellas y dejar una colina. La Ciudad es un laberinto donde solo quienes hayan nacido en sus dominios pueden recorrer sin dificultad. Es un lugar donde las sombras se extienden por el suelo como el cielo sobre las cabezas de todos; por esto mismo la seguridad dentro de la ciudad es inquebrantable, la guardia más experimentada la patrulla a diario.

Sin embargo en el centro de la ciudad se encuentra una estructura que sobre sale a la distancia, un castillo, sus paredes parecen estar hechas de nubes, pues estas chocan contra el castillo haciendo imposible ver su cima; las ventanas miran hacia la ciudad con eterna luz blanca. La Bandera del Imperio se ondea en cada una de las doce torres que tiene el castillo. Cada torre da una campanada diferente, esto con motivo de dar la hora todos los días. Los pasillos están cubiertos de un extenso diamante que refleja a quienes caminan sobre este, las paredes interiores son de un lujoso platino. Teniendo alrededor de tres mil habitaciones, más de la mitad llena de tesoros. Los pasillos tienen al más alto nivel de guardias, estos tienen el permiso de exterminar cualquier infestación; nadie sería tan descuidado como para entrar al castillo con la intención de robar.

Sin embargo en ocasiones sucede por parte de los mismos empleados; pero esta vez no se trata de un sirviente. Un extraño se ha infiltrado entre los guardias y se ha dirigido a la habitación superior, una que se encuentra en la torre este. Disfrazado de guardia paso inadvertido, sin embargo cuando paso junto a la puerta se escondió y espero que los demás se alejaran, una vez tubo la distancia necesaria entro la habitación; sin embargo al abrir la puerta activo la alarma principal por lo que cientos de guardias se apresuraron a llegar a su posición, pero él ya había bloqueado la entrada al derribar grandes estatuas que se encontraban en el interior de la habitación. Este al ver con atención noto como el suelo estaba tapizado por el oro y joyas que brillaban por las luces del interior. Grande y vasta era la fortuna que había adentro, quizás la de 7 Reyes, solo restaba pensar que habían más habitaciones, con la misma o incluyo mayor fortuna; sin embargo esta tenía algo distinto que la hacía tener una alarma primaria. En el centro, existía un pedestal de mármol blanco que elevaba sobre el oro y joyas un deslumbrante cuerno blanco, su tamaño era superior a cualquier unicornio, incluso el Emperador tenía un cuerno de menor tamaño.

\- El Cuerno de la Diosa Solar – Exclamo alegre de verlo con sus propios ojos un pegaso café que se elevaba sobre el oro, su crin negra y amarilla se ondulaba al acercarse maravillado

Este suspiro al escuchar los golpes insaciables de los guardias al intentar romper y apartar la puerta, no tenían piedad, toda la torre temblaba con furia. El pegaso miro sobre su hombro y tomo como rayo el cuerno, seguido lo guardo en su alforza negra que era necesaria para contener el cuerno sin ser lastimado por la energía que escapaba de este. Al ver el casco con cual lo toco, nota que se ha quemado ligeramente. Seguido sonríe alegre y revisa el lado contrario de su alforja, este extrae varias pelotas negras que seguido lanza contra la pared que miraba hacia la ciudad. Las esferas negras se iluminan y comienzan a tintinear cada vez más rápido. El pegaso ríe nervioso se había dado cuenta que había puesto demasiadas bombas de tiempo en la pared, este se eleva rápido y se pega a la pared de la puerta. Los Guardias seguían golpeando del otro lado, lo tenían rodeado; todos juntos se miraron y dispararon contra la puerta haciéndola pedazos. El Pegaso miro esto agradecido, se giró sobre la parte superior del techo del pasillo y espero el estallido. Los guardias entraron con lanzas, espadas, armas de fuego y varios cuernos cargados de magia, ninguno noto que el intruso se había escabullido sobre ellos hasta que escucharon el tintinear final.

Desde el exterior se ve como una torre casi se parte por una explosión descomunal que abre un gran orificio sobre la gruesa pared del castillo. Varios escombros volaron sobre la ciudad, la guardia que se encontraba en la ciudad disparo rayos de magia con los cuales redujeron a cenizas las rocas. Desde la habitación emergía una columna de humo que se extendía sobre las nubes y dentro de los pasillos del castillo. La guardia imperial estaba herida y aturdida por la explosión, intentaban levantarse, sobre ellos se encuentra el pegaso a quien buscan, este una vez nota que los guardias caen al intentar levantarse intentarse levantar nuevamente. Él sonríe y desciende con calma mientras vuelve a ingresar a la habitación devastada para escapar por la abertura del muro.

\- Muy bien, Felicidades – se escucha desde la puerta de la habitación. El humo se divide al sentir el aletear de unas alas que elevan a un pegaso gris, de crin marrón y de gran musculatura portando la armadura de oro de la guardia imperial, este se elevaba sobre el humo mientras golpeaba sus cascos sarcásticamente para aplaudir el esfuerzo del intruso

\- Oh gracias fue un placer destruir el castillo – dijo en burla el pegaso café – Pero tampoco soy el único que lo hará estallar – añadió con una sonrisa al ver su reloj de pulso

Como si hubiera sido predicho el castillo se volvió agitar de forma exorbitante, el estruendo hizo un escándalo en las calles de la ciudad, habían explotado otras dos torres. De estas comenzó a emerger humo rápidamente. La visión de las torres humeantes del castillo era el claro indicio que era un ataque coordinado, esas torres tenían un gran valor para el imperio.

\- Es una gran pena pero has llegado tarde Máximum – exclamo el pegaso café mientras daba un fuerte aletear para salir expulsado de la torre

Máximum ni siquiera lo miro alejarse, sin embargo al momento en que abrió sus alas este desenrollo un grueso látigo de metal con el cual a solo centímetros de que ya había escapado lo tomo de la pata izquierda y con un fuerte tirón lo regreso al interior de la habitación.

\- No pensaras que escapar sería tan fácil ¿cierto? – comento Máximum, su voz era fuerte y seria no mostraba compasión – Si es difícil entrar no te imaginas que tan duro será salir Jonydius – añadió Máximum mientras apretaba el látigo con fuerza, a sus espaldas se levantaban los unicornios, no lucían contentos con la explosión; en sus ojos se veía la determinación del imperio y en sus cuernos la magia que derrochaban al cargar sus rayos

Los unicornios crearon una barrera en la abertura de la pared, la única salida había sido bloqueada. Jonydius miro sobre su hombro y miro la barrera de magia, este levanto una de sus patas y pateo un fragmento de piedra hacia esta, el resultado fue que la piedra se carbonizo hasta desaparecer. Él miro el látigo que lo mantenía atado a Máximum, era una fuerte herramienta que no se rompería fácilmente. Los guardias unicornios dieron un paso en el interior de la devastada habitación, estaban superando a su enemigo, una docena contra uno.

Los unicornios disiparon un incandescente rayo azul que paso rápidamente en el espacio. Jonydius miro inconforme los rayos hasta que sintió como Máximum lo tiraba hacia estos con gran fuerza; éste en lugar de oponerse avanzo hacia ellos mientras la distancia entre los rayos se acortaba. Ágilmente salto sobre los rayos y extrajo una bomba de su alforja, la cual lanzo hacia el suelo donde se encontraba parado. Máximum vio esto confundido _"¿Busca Suicidarse?"_Pensó al ver como comenzaba a tintinear a una alta velocidad. Sin embargo más que una locura era la forma de romper la atadura que lo ataba a Máximum. Jonydius se levantó en dos patas y tiro con fuerza del látigo, como resultado Máximum que tenía atado el látigo a su pata fue jalado hacia la bomba.

En un segundo toda la planta exploto generando que el tesoro y casi parcialmente todo el suelo se cayera sobre el piso inferior. Dentro del humo se veía como era sostenido en una esfera de magia azul Máximum que se cubría con sus alas por creer que recibiría la explosión en el rostro.

\- Capitán Máximum, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntaron los unicornios al ver que se encontraba recostado en la parte inferior del escudo. Este se sentó en la burbuja y miro su casco

\- Muy astuto Jonydius – comento Máximum al ver que su látigo había sido cortado por la barrera mágica de sus guardias

Los unicornios al crear esa burbuja desviaron sus fuerzas de la barrera por lo que Jonydius escapo con facilidad al no tener gran resistencia la barrera. Los Unicornios se miraron entre si nerviosos, temían que su Capitán les hiciera saber que fue su error sin embargo este abrió sus alas esperando que la burbuja de magia desapareciera, seguido voló hasta el borde de la pared y miro a sus guardias inexpresivo.

\- Bien hecho – comento sin emociones Máximum al desamarrar el látigo cortado de su casco – Vayan a la cabina de transmisión y utilícenla para informar a todos los guardias que debemos derribar a esos tres intrusos.

**[Mientras tanto. Hace Poco] [Segunda Torre]**

De la misma forma que Jonydius se había infiltrado otro extraño y entre todas las habitaciones que pudo escoger eligió la que tenía como centro El Cuerno De La Magia, el cual era un deslumbrante cuerno morado que emitía magia hacia toda la habitación su principal característica era que tenía la cualidad de que toda la magia que estuviera cerca de su rango seria favorecida con una fuerza superior a la normal.

\- Tal parece que el cuerno intensifica toda la magia dentro de un radio de dos kilómetros, es por esto que nos guardias del imperio son llamados "invencibles"; su fuerza mágica se duplica. Incluso mis bombas de magia serán afectadas por lo que serán más intensas, solo necesitare usar una para romper suavemente la pared – dijo una pegaso de pelaje azul claro y de una brillante crin morada, resaltaban sus alas pues sus plumas primarias tenían un color muy claro casi perdiéndose en el blanco.

\- ¡Hey niña! – se escucha desde la alforja que tenía consigo – Ya has implantado los explosivos, recuerda que deben explotar al mismo tiempo para cubrir mi escape – añade la voz masculina desde la alforja

\- Sí, solo necesito uno para hacer explotar la bomba, solo recuérdale a Jonydius que deben explotar al mismo tiempo, además de las alarmasss… – decía Moonlight hasta que escucha como se activan unas fuertes alarmas.

La radio dejo de funcionar, habían bloqueado las comunicaciones, Moonlight miro el cuerno y lo tomo rápidamente para evitar lastimarse al tocarlo, seguido lo guardo en su alforja sin embargo al retirar el cuerno se activó una segunda alarma. Rápidamente se concentraron guardias afuera de las puertas pero al intentar entrar se dieron cuenta que estaban bloqueadas por lo que atacaron con ferocidad. Resonaban los golpes en tres habitaciones hasta que dentro de una las paredes explotan salvajemente, Jonydius se había excedido con las bombas. Ella miro a su alrededor y observo como la puerta metálica se rompía lentamente.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y dejo un par de bombas junto a la entrada de la puerta. En momentos las puertas cedieron por la fuerza y los unicornios entraron furiosos mientras iluminaban sus cuernos y fijaban su blanco. Todo fue calculado, las bombas explotaron a tiempo abriendo un hueco por donde cayeron los unicornios, y en la pared había una grieta de tamaño suficiente para pasar por ella.

\- Parece que todo ha salido a la perfección – dijo Moonlight, estaba seria, tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien – Algo anda mal – dijo confundida y preocupada al ver como una de las torres se caía.

**[Mientras tanto. Hace Poco] [Tercera Torre]**

La seguridad del imperio es fuerte pero nunca se duda de la guardia por lo que ver a un guardia patrullando no era de extrañarse. El tercer intruso relevo a otro guardia que protegía una habitación: su puerta estaba hecha de un acero mucho más resistente que las armaduras de los guardias, su cerradura era eléctrica y el guardia estaba desde hace horas. En cuanto llego tomo el lúgar y fingió trabajar un segundo, sin embargo la habitación no era de tesoros, esta tenía una computadora principal de donde se mandaban las órdenes a los Capitanes, además de tener la información más secreta del imperio. Éste se inclinó sobre la mesa de control e introdujo su unidad de memoria donde comenzó la descarga. Dejo junto a los controles su fiel espada, que había metido a escondidas por seguridad, sin embargo no lo podían ver con esta arma por lo que la escondió debajo de los controles.

\- ¡Hey niña! – dice Hope Light – Ya has implantado los explosivos, recuerda que deben explotar al mismo tiempo para cubrir mi escape – añade el pegaso mientras revisaba la descarga, su pelaje café claro y crin negro resaltaba en las cámaras de seguridad del imperio

\- Sí, solo necesito uno para hacer explotar la bomba, solo recuérdale a Jonydius que deben explotar al mismo tiempo, además de las alarmasss… – respondía Moonlight hasta que escucha como se activan unas fuertes alarmas.

Hope miro las cámaras que tenía en frente y miro como Jonydius confrontaba al Capitán Maximum con valor, este era el tercer Capitán más temido de todo el imperio.

Este se acercó y miro como se terminaba la descarga seguido giro y tomo de su alforja una bomba, está la lanzo contra la pared para escapar. Este tomo más bombas y las arrojo por las computadoras y centros de almacenamientos, al final su alforja quedaba vacía. Antes de que la primera bomba explotara mira las cámaras y ve como solo una figura lo espera detrás de las puertas. Hope traga saliva al ver como se disparan grandes agujas de metal hacia la puerta, estas se clavan y la atraviesan con facilidad, estas mismas terminan clavándose en la pared interior.

Rápidamente la bomba estalla y abre la grieta para que este escape, él no tenía planes de confrontar esas agujas y no solo era por el ligero miedo que tenía hacía estas, sino porque la razón de ese viaje era robar la información.

Las puertas explotan con tremenda fuerza, estas terminan bloqueando la grieta por lo cual Hope no puede escapar. Éste mira con mucho valor a su único rival, no tenía guardias, no tenía ninguna arma visible además de su cuerno.

\- Hope Light, tenía la idea de que habías muerto en el paso del glacial cuando intentaron robar el laboratorio de pruebas – dice calmadamente una unicornio rosada, su crin era de un suave azul cielo donde resaltaban sus brillante ojos verdes – Parece que Flor se está ablandando – añade intrigada al verlo con vida

\- La Capitana Flor casi me mata, pero no tubo lo necesario para matarme – respondió con orgullo y valor Hope Light, este dio media vuelta y boleto a verla frente a frente, para que viera que no le temía – Pero no te preocupes, tú siempre serás la numero dos, Capitana Amore – añadió desafiante, él sabía en qué situación se encontraba

Ésta tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, esto la caracterizaba, sin embargo al escuchar ser llamada la "número dos" sus ojos se entre serraron mientras sus ojos verdes se oscurecían. Esta giro la cabeza un segundo al escuchar las bombas, seguido regreso bruscamente la mirada a Hope. Sus labios estaban sellados pero al darse la idea de lo que haría, una sonrisa broto de manera natural. Amore ilumino su cuerno rápidamente, Hope la miró aterrado: ya podía darse la idea que pensaba; nada alejado de la realidad, ella lanzo las bombas contra él, estas explotaban contra las paredes mientras Hope se deslizaba por las paredes al intentar esquivarla, este recorría las paredes al girar por toda la habitación perseguido por las bombas, ni siquiera podía escapar por la puerta debido a que la magia de Amore la bloqueaba.

Éste avanzo hasta una pared y se retuvo hasta que la bomba choco contra la pared para usar la fuerza expansiva a su favor, de esta forma se disparó con un exceso de velocidad. Éste voló directo hacia los controles, por su velocidad se estrelló con la fuerza suficiente para destrozar los controles y generar el humo suficiente para cubrirse y extraer su espada, la tomo con la boca y la lanzo directamente al cuello de Amore.

La Capitana miro atentamente la explosión y rebusco entre el humo el cuerpo, sin embargo no esperaba ver una afilada espada que se dirigía ella. Ella trago saliva pero no se retiró, sus ojos se dilataron cuando ejecuto su magia, desde sus cascos broto una gran cantidad de hielo blanco para frenar la espada. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, similar a cuando se rompe el vidrio, era prolongado y aumentaba. La Capitana Amore escucho cada corte y pudo predecir que no era suficiente por lo que dio un santo hacia atrás, seguido la espada sobre salió del helado hielo, la punta afilada de la espada hubiera punzado el cuello de Amore si no hubiera saltado.

Ésta estaba aterrada el filo descansaba en una columna de hielo, ella miraba la punta de cerca, seguido retrocedió para regresar a una postura firme, esta levanto la vista y miro como las demás bombas habían sido recolocadas. Seguido sus orejas se bajaron al entristecerse.

Toda la habitación exploto cortando la torre en dos, ésta cayó sobre su peso y se inquino hacia la ciudad. Hope había escapado por la nueva brecha que había creado Amore al lanzarle varias de sus bombas. Mientras tanto ella yacía atrapada entre los escombros aplastada por el peso de la torre, ella solo había generado un escudo para protegerse.

**[Actualmente]**

Los tres intrusos se las habían arreglado para escapar de la guardia pero aun no estaban fuera de peligro, desde la cima de las torres varios unicornios disparaban, además de los guardias que utilizaban armas de fuego para intentar atinarles y recuperar lo hurtado. Jonydius era perseguido muy cerca por Máximum que intentaba romper sus alas con un golpe acertado. Moonlight miraba caer la torre sobre la ciudad, desde esta posición se acercaba acelerado Hope Light.

\- ¿Tienes la información? – pregunto Moonlight al verlo descansar y recuperar el aliento

\- Sí, es hora de asegurarnos que no nos sigan, ya he destruido la central de operaciones por lo que estarán incomunicados un tiempo, y sin los cuernos no tendrán la energía para sustentar el imperio – dijo Hope Light mientras acomodaba su comunicador en su oreja, estaba cansado, podía ser fuerte pero ni él consideraría enfrentar a los dos Capitanes – ve y ayuda a Jonydius, ¡neutralicen a Máximum! – ordena Hope mientras activa su comunicador

\- ¡Hey Sebastián! Necesito esos impulsos electromagnéticos ahora, ¿Estás listo? – pregunta desde su comunicador Hope, llevo uno de sus cascos hacia su oreja esperando la respuesta

\- Dame unos minutos y todo lo eléctrico caerá – fue la respuesta que se emitió desde el transmisor

Mientras tanto Jonydius esquivaba los rápidos golpes de Máximum, mientras que este recibía las constantes patadas y golpes en su rostro, sin embargo no parecía que siquiera estuviera consiente de que lo herían, hasta los golpes más fuertes que hacían girar su rostro eran casi insensibles pues este regresaba con un golpe certero, Jonydius tenía dificultades para esquivar estos golpes cercanos, los cascos de Máximum zumbaban al cortar el aire. Finalmente paso lo que temía Jonydius al dar un golpe en su rostro este atrapo su golpe con un casco y lo acerco mientras elevaba su propio golpe, era un hecho que le golpearía el rostro y que incluso lo asesinaría: esa era la fama del Capitán Máximum, "_el cañón viviente_".

Para su suerte Moonlight cayo directamente sobre su rostro generando un gran eco al golpear su cráneo con sus patas traseras, sin embargo Máximum no se había movido ni un centímetro, sin embargo ella siguió emitiendo todo la energía de su patada, esta miro confundida al Capitán que se había paralizado, su vista estaba quieta, del costado de su crin marrón broto sangre, Máximum parpadeo lentamente y cuando abrió sus ojos, estos miraban a la pegaso de claro color azul, ésta razonaba que no era una de sus mejores ideas.

Jonydius trago saliva nervioso, pero rápidamente giro su cuerpo para emitir una patada en el lado opuesto, la patada lo golpeo, se retrajo y atrapo el casco con el cual lo iba a golpear seguido volvió a patear múltiples veces su rostro, este seguía sujeto a Máximum, por lo que cuando quedo de cabeza retrajo su casco y comenzó a golpearlo entre los ojos hasta que el Capitán comenzó a sangrar de la frente y de ambos lados de la cabeza. Máximum los miró impresionado, este sonrió ligeramente; retrajo su cuerpo un segundo, luego se agito y se quitó a ambos de encima, tomo a Moonlight de una de sus patas al igual que ha Jonydius, los agito ligeramente y luego los azoto uno contra él otro. Ambos cayeron confundidos, sin embargo se recuperaron rápidamente, regresaron al aire y ubicaron a Máximum que seguía firme e intimidante.

\- Sí creen que yo soy fuerte, no tienen idea de que tan fuerte es ella – dijo Máximum, este retorció su cuello y señalo la torre que estaba por colapsar sobre las casas, estaba confiado, su resistencia era admirable, no parecía tener contusiones

Al momento que este señalo la torre se escuchó un fuerte grito que provenía de ésta, todos miraron la torre impresionados no podían predecir qué era lo que ocurriría, y no había forma de medir el verdadero poder de la Capitana Amore.

Desde la ruptura de la torre emergió un resplandor blanco que comenzaba a ser más luminoso que el sol, la torre se comenzó a iluminar por líneas blancas que trepaban sobre esta. Seguido toda la torre se ilumino y se convirtió en nieve blanca, grandes cantidades de nieve cayó sobre las casas, el viento lo extendió por toda la ciudad. Una verdadera tormenta invernal se había desatado. Los vientos se iluminaron con rayos blancos, se comenzó a crear un remolino de vientos helados que congelaba todo lo cercano. Sin aviso exploto disparando varios fragmentos de hielo hacia Jonydius y a Moonlight que miraban impresionados era todo un espectáculo. Seguido se vio como se elevaba la Capitana Amore con ayuda de un par de grandes alas de hielo. Ésta tenía un rastro de sangre recorriendo su rostro, lo que significaba que el peso de la torre casi le ganaba. Ella era la razón por la cual la torre tardo en caer, la sostenía desde el inicio con su magia para evitar que cayera sobre los habitantes de la ciudad y para asegurarse de que todos los soldados hayan evacuado mientras podían; en un momento su escudo cedió y se encontró sola con el peso de la inmensa torre, y sin escudo un trozo de piedra cayó sobre su cabeza hiriéndola.

Máximum miro de reojo a Amore y sonrió al ver el aterrado rostro de sus oponentes, no sabían cómo enfrentar al par de Capitanes.

Máximum se limpió la sangre del rostro con sus cascos, seguido los golpeo con fuerza, el sonido al chocar ambos cascos era similar al estallido de un gran cañón. Amore estiro su cuello cansado e hizo rotar sus cascos mientras se preparaba para pelear; sus alas de hielo se extendieron más allá de su cuerpo generando una gran cortina de nieve que se desprendía de estas. Seguido miro a Hope Light que se acercaba para apoyar a sus compañeros, ya había terminado la preparación.

\- Hope, sí me muero – dijo con una voz tranquila y fría - ¡Te quiero lo más lejos de mi funeral! – exclamo molesta Moonlight al ver la situación en que se encontraban, se acerca a este y golpea su costado

\- ¡Auch! – pronuncio Hope al ser golpeado – Tranquila todo estará bien – añadió con una sonrisa sincera, intentaba darles confianza, pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que si creía totalmente, es decir se enfrentaban a dos Capitanes y eso no le daba mucha confianza, sin embargo no dejo de referirse ambos con descaro - ¡Ustedes Mascotas del Imperio Asegúrense de tener sus collares cuando se presenten ante mí! – exclamo orgulloso y desafiante al alzarse con valor

\- Esto será muy divertido – exclamo Jonydius al ver a ambos Capitanes listos para pelear – Me asegurare de dejar algo para ustedes – comento con entusiasmo a sus compañeros

\- Será mejor que puedan con esto – les dijo desafiante Moonlight mientras se señalaba así misma con valor

Amore sonreía ligeramente, sin embargo al mover un poco sus músculos esa sonrisa mostro sus dientes, esta retrajo sus alas hacia su espalda y las abrió nuevamente disparando una lluvia de blancos cuchillos helados. Los tres se movieron rápidamente para evitar ser apuñalados. En momentos una gran cortina de hielo seguía a Hope Light que intentaba escapar de Amore que lo perseguía.

Jonydius se fue directamente contra Máximum, el Capitán más grande no se movió y espero el golpe directo en su pecho. Jonydius se sorprendió al ver como Máximum no emitía señales de dolor por lo que se apartó con una patada. El Capitán lo miro directamente, este seguía esperando algún daño, pero al no recibirlo bajo la mirada y se disparó contra Jonydius, éste retrocedía al esquivar los potentes golpes.

Moonlight se había deslizado bajo de Amore para atraparla e inmovilizar sus poderes un momento, sin embargo el cuerpo de la Capitana era frio y duro, no mostraba signos vitales era como una verdadera muñeca de hielo. El breve momento en que estaba atrapada le dio la oportunidad a Hope Light de girar y caer sobre ella. Amore se agitaba fuertemente y cuando se dio cuenta de la intención de ambos intento con mayor fuerza escapar, pero fue inútil solo logró esquivar un poco de la patada que originalmente se dirigía hacía su cabeza, esta se había emitido sobre su estómago, ahora sangraba por su boca mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Hope Light herida. Moonlight suspiro aliviada al sentir como ella dejaba de oponerse, creía que la habían derrotado. Sin embargo era todo lo contrario para Hope, éste miraba aterrado como Amore abrazaba su pata y le sonreía ligeramente mientras la sangre brotaba de sus labios.

\- Que dulce intento, pero tendrá un amargo final – exclamo la Capitana Amore al tomarlo con mayor fuerza y arrojarlo hacia su compañera

Ambos se golpearon y se alejaron rápidamente, Amore los perseguía con sus alas de hielo mientras disparaba varios proyectiles hacia estos.

**[En lo Apartado]**

Dentro del castillo existía un salón del trono, este tenía una vista de 360 grados hacia la ciudad, era una cúpula de cristal que sobresalía del castillo al ser la corona de este, dentro descansaba el Emperador, este estaba sentado en su trono, mirando pelear a sus Capitanes con gran agresividad y entusiasmo. Su rostro era frio y calculador, podía ver a ambos pelear y sin embargo tenía una mueca en su rostro. Sus ojos negros eran extrañamente brillantes, resaltaban en el salón de paredes blancas, su pelaje era de un suave amarillo y su crin era dorado brillante. Este levanto su casco derecho y les dio la señal a sus guardias para que escucharan.

\- Activen a los Androides, quiero muertos a ese trio de marginados – dijo seriamente, no mostraba humildad, tenía la cualidad de ni siquiera parpadear mientras miraba la pelea

Los guardias asintieron con la cabeza, seguido se retiraron a cumplir su petición.

**[En el Exterior]**

Amore seguía con avaricia a Moonlight, esta se las había ingeniado para acercarse lo suficiente y golpearla en el rostro antes de que pudiera generar su campo de fuerza. Hope apoyaba a Jonydius con el peso pesado de Máximum. Tenía el rostro muy lastimado por las patada de Jonydius sin embargo ni con la ayuda de Hope lograban herir sus alas que al igual que sus cascos dejaban un zumbido al moverse en el aire.

\- Jonydius quieres dejarte de juegos y pelear con seriedad – exclamo exhausto Hope Light mientras recuperaba el aliento de tanto pelear

\- Tal parece que tendré que hacerlo, él no muestra cansancio – comenta cansado Jonydius, este se aparta de ambos y busca entre su alforja. Él extrae un cilindro negro que brillaba contra el sol al ser metálico.

De los cascos de Jonydius emerge una corriente eléctrica que hace que el cilindro se extienda y forme un bastón que regulaba toda esa energía en una dirección. Sus cascos brillaban al estar rodeados de toda esa energía y el bastón resplandecía como faro.

Máximum levanto una ceja y sonrió. Amore contraía su pupila, su puntería era cada vez mejor. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para finalizar con los intrusos.

Jonydius se emocionó al ver como Máximum se dirigía contra éste directamente, resistió con su bastón el golpe directo que lo aparto por la fuerza, sin embargo bloqueo la fuerza con la cual fue lanzado al abrir sus alas de forma inmediata, seguido se acercó y comenzó a golpear al Capitán con este. Los impulsos eléctricos que golpeaban el pelaje de Máximum causaban que éste hiciera un gesto de desagrado; Jonydius al ver como estos golpes si le dolían golpeo fuertemente en un costado al Capitán y seguido se elevó para luego descender y romper el bastón contra él, esto genero una gran explosión eléctrica que hizo caer a Máximum, éste se recuperó rápidamente y se disparó contra Jonydius furioso, él soltó su bastón roto y atrapo el golpe de Máximum con sus cascos. La potencia con la cual se dirigía el Capitán era tanta que arrastro al joven Jonydius por los cielos, sin embargo éste no soltó el casco de su rival en ningún momento, lo tenía en su estómago casi partiéndolo en dos. Máximum se detuvo al darse cuenta que él era quien sostenía al joven pegaso sobre su casco, al no ver respuesta pensó que lo había matado con un solo golpe, esto lo deprimió él quería jugar un rato con el pegaso eléctrico.

\- ¡Fuera Luces! – grita Jonydius emocionado, tenía un poco de sangre en sus labios, el golpe si lo había herido un poco, sin embargo estaba vivo y consciente. Se soltó del casco y electrifico sus cascos en el aire, seguido aplasto la cabeza del Capitán

Se escuchó un gran estruendo similar a la estática, los cielos brillaron intensamente por la descarga, las nubes fueron cargadas y en breve sonaron los truenos. Los civiles vieron la escena de como caía el Capitán Máximum hacia las casas cercanas. Jonydius miro alegre esto, había gastado mucha energía en ese estallido, no volvería a repetirlo hasta después de un periodo de descanso.

Mientras tanto Moonlight había dejado de escapar para enfrentar directamente a Amore, esta lanzaba grandes patadas hacia su cuerpo, de lado a lado, era un golpe seguro, sin embargo todos eran parados por un blindaje de magia que generaba Amore para protegerse. Además utilizaba sus alas de hielo para generar varios cortes menores, Hope Light la atacaba cuando sentía que era más vulnerable. Era un equipo bien balanceado, uno atacaba y otro distraía, habitualmente intercambiaban roles por lo que siempre era difícil predecir quien sería el que atacara. Amore se confundió y se defendió de Hope Light cuando este ataco a sus espaldas, ella se giro y lo bloqueo sin embargo al girar no vio como la patada de Moonlight golpeaba su cabeza y la derribaba. Su delicado cuerpo callo rápidamente por el peso de su armadura, sus alas de hielo se deshicieron al momento. Ambos pegasos lo miraron con alegría su plan había funcionado, ese par era imparable cuando peleaban juntos.

Todos se reunieron rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera herido en gravedad. Miraron a sus costados y se preparaban para escapar. Sin embargo no podía ser tan fácil.

De todas direcciones emergieron fragmentos de hielo que se aproximaban hacia estos. Intentaron escapar pero eran demasiados puntos de ataque. Al final lograron esquivar todos los ataques. Se reunieron para proteger sus espaldas y buscaron a su alrededor a la responsable.

\- No creerán que tienen una oportunidad contra nosotros ¿Verdad? – comenta sarcástica Amore mientras utilizaba su magia para curar los golpes de ella y de Máximum

\- Se terminó vuestra suerte – comento Máximum mientras levantaba su rostro y veía como la estática aun lo envolvía

Todos se miraron entre sí, apenas habían logrado herirlos y con la magia de Amore no había forma de que los volvieran a herir. Ya estaban cansados, no tenían todas sus fuerzas, a diferencia de ellos, ya habían usado todos sus trucos y ellos ni siquiera habían comenzado, tal parece que solo median sus fuerzas.

\- Ya han perdido, incluso antes de pelear – menciona maliciosamente Amore mientras levita junto a ella el par de alforjas que tenían los cuernos

Hope miro esto atónito seguido giro su vista y vio su alforja destruida, el objetivo del ataque no era matarlos, era destruir la información. Él tomo su alforja y la arrojo, para la falla de Amore, estaba vacía, la memoria no se encontraba con ellos, pero los Capitanes no lo sabían.

\- Tal parece que debemos terminar con esto – dijo Hope Light alzando los cascos orgulloso, sus compañeros creían que había perdido la cordura

La Capitana Amore ilumino su cuerno y genero una tormenta de nieve que tenía entre sus vientos afilados cristales de hielo con los cuales haría pedazos a todos. Hope Sonríe al dar la señal, la cual era el extender su cuerpo como rendición.

Desde la superficie del suelo se disparan varias fechas de luz hacia esta, Amore no pudo reaccionar a tiempo le había ganado la confianza, por lo que no pudo protegerse de las flechas que se clavaron en su cuerpo. Máximum miro esto aterrado, no solo porque eran varias flechas que también se habían clavado en una de sus patas, sino porque Amore se tambaleo hacia atrás.

Desde una de las casas cercanas un unicornio de pelaje plateado, sostenía un arco de metal, su crin es de un fuerte azul que se ondula entre sus ojos pero no afecta a su puntería, sus ojos de color celeste brillaban al fijar el cuerpo de la Capitana Amore.

Este utilizaba su magia para generar unas flechas de magia que disparaba con una velocidad superior a un rayo de magia, y una puntería mucho más acertada. Estas flechas eran energía pura que se impactaban contra el cuerpo y neutralizaban su movimiento al tener un efecto de parálisis.

La Capitana Amore entro en pánico al ver que la parte inferior de su cuerpo ya no respondía, ella giro para ver a Máximum como último acto.

\- Rápido Máximum mata… - decía Amore hasta que una de esas flechas se clavó en su cabeza, esto la noqueo por lo que dejo de usar su magia o siquiera moverse, su cuerpo se desplomo contra las casas, se pudo ver como el cuerpo de la Capitana chocaba contra una casa fuertemente, esta revoto y choco contra el suelo. Los civiles se acercaron al ver como caía y no reaccionaba.

Máximum entre cerro los ojos y bloqueo las flechas con la pata que ya tenía dormida, sin embargo por prestar atención al arquero no pudo evitar ser tacleado por Jonydius, este lo tomo y lo arrojo hacia el suelo, Máximum se recuperó rápidamente sin embargo de igual forma cayo cuando recibió la flecha detrás de su cabeza.

Ni porque los Capitanes tenían una fuerte armadura pudieron escapar del efecto dela flecha, debido a que la magia de la flecha viajo por el metal y encuentro el camino hacia el cuerpo. Los civiles vieron caer al Capitán Máximum contra el suelo, éste levanto varias grandes rocas y una gran cantidad de polvo.

Todos se alegraron al final el plan había funcionado. Todos se volvieron a reunir para ir con el arquero. Este se encontraba en una plaza central junto con un joven pegaso de pelaje blanco, y de crin y ojos azules. Éste tenía en su cuello unos grandes audífonos. Estos se miraban con preocupación el tiempo se terminaba.

\- Sebastián, ¿el pulso electromagnético está listo? – pregunto Hope Light cansado, había gastado más energías de las que había esperado

\- Sí, no falta mucho para que se detone – responde alegre Sebastián, este miraba su reloj

Desde las puertas del Castillo se escucha un sonido metálico, las puertas abrieron paso a un ejército de androides, tenía armas y turbinas, eran una máquina para matar.

\- Que oportunos – dijo sarcásticamente Silver Shield, este era el arquero plateado, bajo su arco e ilumino su cuerno – Sera mejor que nos marchemos, no quiero estar aquí cuando esas latas caigan del cielo – añadió al imaginarse la escena

Éste ilumino su cuerno, su magia era de un claro color azul, en un resplandor desaparecieron. Sebastián tenia consigo la memoria, en un breve momento Hope Light dejo caer la información hacia un pegaso que pasaba cerca, este miro confiado a sus compañeros y se refugió en un salón de fiestas donde fue en DJ, donde nadie sospechaba o si quiera imaginaba lo que ocultaba.

Los Capitanes comenzaban a reaccionar sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse; dentro del salón de fiestas una maquina generaba una carga electica que posteriormente se convirtió en un PEM (Pulso Electo Magnético), era más de un estallido todo el castillo estaba rodeado de estas bombas; se expandió como flor y cubrió toda la ciudad. Los Androides sufrieron un fallo masivo y cayeron contra las casas, y muchos ni siquiera habían salido del castillo.

Fue una misión exitosa, la información fue extraída y el imperio estaba incomunicado con las diversas ciudades que contralaba.

**[En un cuartel Secreto]**

En un gran destello emergieron cinco figuras. Estos eran observados por un grupo diferente que descansaba de su última misión, todos se miraron con una sonrisa.

\- Parece que fue un éxito, ¿tienen los datos del imperio? – pregunta Inkstory al verlos avanzar tan calmadamente

\- Un total éxito – responde alegre Sebastián, este se acerca y le entrega la información

\- Espero que Rage se dé prisa y regrese – comenta Moonlight al recostarse en un sillón junto a Steller – te extrañe, sentí que me moría múltiples veces – dice dramática al recostarse sobre ella

\- Es bueno ver que has regresado – le dice con una gentil sonrisa, ella lleva su casco a su rostro y lo acaricia con agrado – Es bueno que todos hayan regresado – añade al verlos a todos y verlos bien

\- Es difícil tratar con la Capitana Flor, no puedo imaginar lo que seria allanar su casa y robar su correo – comenta burlón Silver Shield mientras sube por las escaleras hacía su habitación

\- Tenemos un punto a nuestro favor, si Rage cumplió con su deber – comenta con alegría y tranquilidad Comet Galaxy mientras revisa la nevera

\- Intervenir una carta dirigida a Flor y salvar a quien ella se le ordeno capturar – siempre pensé que no era la gran cosa la Capitana Flor, solo es una pegaso, no tiene nada que pueda impresionarme – agrega con arrogancia Hope Light mientras enciende el televisor

\- No la subestimes – dijo con desagrado Steller Galaxy mientras acaricia el rostro dormido de Moonlight sobre ella – parece que fue más difícil de lo esperado – comenta suavemente mientras ve directamente la cutie marck de Moonlight, una pluma de fénix que escribía sobre un libro

\- Puede que sea así, por fortuna el plan fue exitoso y los Capitanes fueron derrotado – dice Silver Shield mientras baja sosteniendo una caja de herramientas con la cual calibraría su arco, no podía descuidarlo

\- Me pregunto que abra pasado con esos robot´s – exclama victorioso Sebastián mientras se pone sus audífonos y se recuesta en la silla del comedor

**[Mientras Tanto En La Ciudad Equinoccio]**

Los pesados androides cayeron como piedra sobre las casas, hubieran herido a cientos de ciudadanos de no ser por la efectiva protección de los guardias unicornios. Sin embargo eran demasiados para ellos, y en un momento parecía que fallaría en su labor; afortunadamente Amore ya había recuperado el control de su cuerpo y con este su magia volvió, ella creo una escarcha blanca con la cual atrapo varias unidades. Máximum de igual manera había despertado, éste se levantó y salto hacia el resto de las unidades, ya en el aire voló hacía estas mientras las golpeaba y hacia pedazos.

Los Capitanes protegieron la ciudad, estaban cansados de tanta lucha sin sentido, tenían en sus costados los cuernos; Amore creía que había destruido la información con su último ataque. Estos regresaron triunfantes al salón del trono donde su Emperador los requería. Estaban nerviosos, no estaban seguros de lo que fuera a ocurrir, parte del castillo fue destruido, y la ciudad también fue afectada.

\- Amore, has hecho un formidable trabajo; Máximum eres asombroso. Me alegro de contar con sus servicios – dijo el Emperador mientras dejaba su trono y avanzaba hacía ellos. Ambos se inclinaron ante él.

\- Muchas Gracias por los elogios mi Señor – exclamaron ambos fuertemente y sin emociones

\- Sí… les daré una nueva misión, para ambos, espero no fallen – exclama el Emperador mientras les deja una carpeta en el suelo con su magia. Éste se retiró en seguida. Los Capitanes no levantaron la vista hasta que abandono la habitación.

\- De que se trata – comento aburrido Máximum mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus patas

\- Buscar y Supervisar a… - decía Amore hasta que vio la imagen del expediente – esto es imposible – ¡_¿Flor Silvestre?_! – dijo con pánico, esta trago saliva y recogió los documentos con su magia.

**Y esto ha sido todo por el momento. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias.**


	5. Reunidos Por El Destino

**Saludos. Vaya que se pone delicado el tema. No solo se deben cuidar de Imperio, cuando del exterior la amenaza existe en potencia. El equipo se ha reunido, y la identidad del líder se ha revelado.**

**¿Qué próximos viajes les esperan?**

**[Estación Gran Imperio]**

Una sofisticada estación de trenes que se conectaba con las diversas ciudades que el Imperio controlaba, esta estación se encuentra en la frontera de la ciudad Equinoccio debido a que el castillo es el centro de la ciudad. Desde lo lejos se pueden ver como humean las torres del castillo, muchos tienen pánico, temen que la seguridad haya sido quebrantada. Cientos de civiles abandonan la ciudad en trenes, muchos hablan sin sentido al creer que se trata de una invasión por parte de las Repúblicas. Los ponis miran confundidos las explosiones y el humo que llena el cielo. Sin embargo por la gran distancia no deberían preocuparse, pero con el riesgo de terrorismo todos los trenes se cancelaron, para evitar que alguna amenaza escapara del Imperio.

Entre la multitud se escucha como suspiran al ver quien se acerca por la entrada principal, era la Capitana Flor que había regresado a la ciudad solo para tomar un tren directo, ella no podía seguir volando estaba muy cansada, sus golpes aun resonaban en su cuerpo pero esto no evitaba que siguiera avanzando. Quienes la vieron se apartaron de su camino, ya sea por miedo o por respeto, pero no le obstruían su paso. Se escuchaban palabras suaves, murmullos, y críticas por su apariencia la cual era deteriorable, su dorada armadura estaba rayada, abollada y rota de algunas partes, tenía sucios sus cascos y alas, su casco lo había botado hace bastante tiempo porque estaba muy roto y ya no aseguraba que la protegería por lo que su crin rubio se deslizaba por el frente de su cuerpo, lo tenía desaliñado y polvoriento, y resaltaban las gotas de sangre que manchaban su pecho y casco derecho. Tenía sus ojos muy cansados, ya no podía sonreír, pero lo intentaba, era la peor faceta de la Capitana, parecía haber sido apaleada.

Ella avanzo hacia al mostrador firme, cuidando sus pasos, caminaba como la dama que era, sin importar que los ojos no se apartaban de su figura, esta se acercó y pidió un boleto. El poni de la taquilla la miro y trago saliva nervioso, este se inclinó sin dejar de verla y le dio un boleto privado. Ella lo tomo con su casco lentamente mientras leía el contenido de este. El taquillero se sintió incomodo al verla parada frente al él sin decir nada ni ofrecen una respuesta, pero esto cambio cuando ella guardo el boleto en una de sus alas y se retiró una parte de su armadura, la que cubría su casco izquierdo se desprendió y se le ofreció al taquillero como pago. Era de oro sólido, tenía un valor superior al boleto, pero esto no le importaba a la Capitana, el 90% de su armadura estaba rota y ya no la podría volver a usar en combate.

Esta le sonrió gentilmente y se retiró, esto hizo que el taquillero se ruborizara y se paralizara un segundo, luego reacciono y corrió a informar a sus compañeros que un tren saldría en breve.

La Capitana Flor subió en un elegante tren y se dirigió a la ducha interna que tenía el tren, necesitaba relajarse, el maquinista puso en acción la maquina e hizo avanzar el tren. En pocos minutos la ciidad cayo por el impulso electromagnético que se desato sobre esta, sin embargo no alcanzo a detener el tren. La Capitana Flor aún continúa avanzando pero su destino está muy lejos.

**[Cuartel Secreto] [Actualmente]**

El asalto al Castillo fue un completo éxito, aun tomando en cuenta que las alarmas se activaron antes por parte de Jonydius, y que sus bombas fueron mucho más escandalosas, es por estas mismas que el segundo cuerno no tenía tanta seguridad. Al final el resultado fue el mismo la información del imperio y de la Capitana Flor estaban en los cascos de Inkstory que terminaba de romper los códigos que protegían la información del Imperio, junto con Silver Shield que podía digitar en el teclado con mayor facilidad al tener magia, Inkstory utilizaba varios comandos de voz, ambos rompían la seguridad del Imperio.

\- Falta mucho para que la información esté disponible, llevan trabajando dos horas – dice agobiado Jonydius al estar esperando, este se encontraba recostado en el suelo, casi durmiéndose por tanto esperar

\- ¡Ja!, se tardó el doble para romper la seguridad de la información de la Capitana Flor – dice sarcástica Stellar Galaxy al recordar que tardaron cuatro horas en abrir su información, ella esta calmada, alegre de saber que pronto sabría más de lo que sabe ahora

\- ¡Cuatro Horas! – exclama fuerte Jonydius al imaginarse estar tanto tiempo sin acción – ¿Pero cómo es posible que ella tenga mejor seguridad? – pregunta confundido al pensarlo

\- Es una buena programadora – responde Inkstory calmadamente – Pero el Imperio no tiene tanta suerte – dice apartándose, la información estaba disponible, se sentía muy orgulloso y victorioso al terminar su parte

\- Hay un problema, tal parece que las alarmas activaron una última capa de seguridad. La información se está borrando, no la puedo detener – comenta Silver Shield al ver como las carpetas se borraban lentamente

\- Abre todo y has varias capturas de pantalla, de esta forma la información no se perderá totalmente – responde Comet Galaxy mientras baja por las escaleras cansado – aun no amanece, ¿qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? – pregunta entre bostezos

\- La eliminación de datos ha finalizado, solo he capturado algunos datos – comenta Silver Shield mientras se levanta y abre la nevera con su magia mientras extrae un par de latas de bebida, una alcohólica para Stellar y una soda para él, seguido extrajo una para Inkstory y Comet que los acompañaban en la madrugada, excepto por Jonydius por ser el menor y porque ya saben que se negaría si le ofrecían, este tomo al igual que Silver una soda fría.

\- Cuando todos despierten les compartiremos la información- exclaman todos mientras alzan sus brebajes y brindan por un trabajo bien hecho

**[En Una Casa A Orillas De La Carretera Principal]**

Rage Foil, había acompañado a Kiara Corpse un par de días, pues su herida no se había sanado en complejidad, pero hoy había sanado hasta el último pelo de su pelaje por la magia curativa de Kiara. Era un nuevo día y era momento de retirarse, sin embargo durante su estadía Rage evito mencionar cuál era la razón de ser perseguido, e incluso porque la Capitana Flor sabia su nombre, ella había tenido cuidado de no habérselo dicho a nadie. Rage seguía ignorando las preguntas, cambiando el tema rápidamente, tomando de rehén a las muñecas que atesoraba Kiara para escapar. Sin embargo su velocidad no podía superar a la magia que inmovilizaba sus alas. Kiara lo levanto sobre el suelo y extendió sus alas y patas mientras hablaba, sin embargo al extender sus alas pudo notar como debajo de estas ocultaba una pequeña alforja que estaba diseñada para no ser visible y guardar pequeños objetos. Rage trago saliva al ver como se acercaba curiosa, él aun guardaba secretos y ella quería saberlos. Al momento que acerco uno de sus cascos la pequeña alforja marrón comenzó a timbrar y a vibrar; su comunicador recibía una llamada. Kiara utilizo su magia y silencio a Rage que intentaba detenerla, esta extrajo el pequeño y sutil comunicador y respondió la llamada para escuchar quien era.

\- ¡Rage! – se escucha fuertemente desde la diminuta bocina – Tu reporte no indica éxito, ¿necesitas refuerzos? – continua la voz

\- No será necesario tengo conmigo al objetivo – dice Rage al sentir como Kiara le acercaba el comunicador para responder, esta lo sostenía junto a un trozo de madero con el cual lo golpearía de no cooperar – Para ser exacto me retiene contra mi voluntad – dice con orgullo, sus ojos brillan al ver la reacción de Kiara al saber que ella era el objetivo

\- Oh, Bien hecho Rage, regresa a la central cuanto antes – se finaliza la conversación con la estática que suena después de las palabras

\- Tienes mucho que explicar – comenta con frialdad Kiara al dejarlo sobre el suelo y devolverle el comunicador

Rage Foil sonríe al pensar en la respuesta, este suspira y extraje de la pequeña alforja una carta doblada, esta carta estaba dirigida a la Capitana Flor; Rage escapaba de la casa de Flor debido a que este fue a evitar que esta carta fuera leída. Kiara lo mira confundida, qué era lo que podía decir, como es qué la afectaba. Rage estira sus cascos, estaba listo para irse, seguido lee la carta para ella.

"_Estimada Capitana Flor, por la presente carta se le ordena la búsqueda y captura de Kiara Corpse. Deberá encontrarla, capturarla y traerla al castillo para continuar con los planes. Bajo ninguna circunstancia la deje morir, es de vital importancia que siga con vida para lo que le espera. No debo recordarte que es tu trabajo_

_Atentamente el Emperador Solsticio_"

\- Fue muy directo si lo piensas – dijo nervioso Rage al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Kiara

\- Será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo ella mientras se retiraba a la puerta – No me mal entiendas, no me importa quien ocultes ser, o que pretendan tus amigos, solo me interesa saber cómo me involucra a mí – añadió con hostilidad mientras salía de su casa, solo cargando una alforja de viaje

Rage Foil sonrió nervioso, tenía preparado un discurso para convencerla de acompañarlo, se levantó y se apresuró a acompañarla, era un largo viaje y solo él podía volar, por lo que tenían que tomar el tren en la siguiente estación, esta podía estar algo lejos de la ciudad pero Kiara sabía su poción por lo que utilizando la teletransportación llegaron para el siguiente abordaje, el detalle era que no se podía teletransportar a un lugar si no lo conocía.

Al llegar a la estación desolada, se acercaron al taquillero solicitando dos boletos. Desafortunadamente muchos de los trenes habían sido cancelados por un atentado que ocurrió en la ciudad, ningún tren estaba disponible, dijo el taquillero sin apartar la vista de su revista. Rage lo miro molesto, no le agradaba la descortesía del poni. Kiara lo miro inexpresiva pero con una firmeza y desagrado, entre el silencio se escuchaba un tintinear que provenía de la mesa de controles, era una pequeña radio que se comunicaba con esta estación para informar que un único tren se acercaba y que si había pasajeros en la estación para recogerlos, de no ser así pasaría de largo.

El Taquillero miro sobre su revista e informo que tenía un par que esperaba el siguiente tren, y hasta dentro de algunas horas el único que recorrería las líneas férreas. Ambos pagaron el boleto y esperaron en una banca; Kiara estaba disgustada con el precio del boleto, naturalmente tenía un precio de diez monedas, y ahora lo tenía de cuarenta, un precio muy exorbitante por un tren viejo. Rage miraba desconsolado su monedero, había pagado el resto del boleto de ella y el suyo. En segundo se escucharon los silbatos del tren, el sonido de su avenida era impactante pero nada con la sorpresa de ver el reluciente y exótico tren que se detenía para dejarlos abordar.

\- ¡Cuarenta Monedas! – exclamo Kiara con alegría, le emocionaba subir a un tren de alta calidad

\- Cuarenta monedas. ¡Si las vale! – grito con asombro Rage, este miro al taquillero para ver su expresión, este había bajado su revista y miraba desde la taquilla el resplandeciente tren

\- ¡El piso esta hecho de oro! – grita emocionada Kiara al comenzar a trotar sobre el tren - ¡Ya se ha donde se van mis impuesto! – añade al ver el interior

Ambos subieron y no podían evitar los detalles de diamante, las piedras preciosas junto con los metales preciosos que decoraban el interior, habían varios ponis que estaban disfrutando del servicio gourmet que ofrecía el tren, los muebles de tercio pelo y seda mágica, la música energética. Muchos de los pasajeros no lucían de la alta sociedad, pero se notaba que algunos eran de la ciudad Equinoccio. Kiara noto que había un folleto del tren y por curiosidad lo tomo, le interesaba saber más sobre este.

\- ¡Hey Escucha! – dijo con fuerza Kiara – El Tren del Crepúsculo fue construido para hacer honor a los Capitanes que protegen la ciudad Equinoccio. El Tren es principalmente usado por los Capitanes pero al poder volar, decidieron dejarlo libre al público. Solo un vagón pesa alrededor de 5 toneladas, la locomotora utilizada usa magia condensada para moverse. El precio al público para el abordaje de este tren es de… ¡8000 monedas! – decía calmada hasta ver el precio – Eso explica porque muchos se están tomando fotos con casi todo lo que hay – añade al ver como un par de terrestres se tomaban una foto con la vajilla

\- Sigue leyendo, ¿Por qué esta tan bajo el precio? – pregunta interesado Rage al ver a la cantidad de ponis que se tomaban fotos

\- El tren se utiliza comercialmente para transportar a agentes de gran importancia para el Imperio, existe también la promesa de que si en alguna circunstancia un Capitán solicitara un tren, este sería la única opción, además de que al tener un Capitán el precio se reduciría al de un tren comercial que es de 40 monedas, esta promesa sigue vigente hasta el día de hoy – decía Kiara hasta ser interrumpida por Rage que la toma y se la lleva hacía el bufet, se ocultan entre las golosinas.

Kiara se molesta por la forma en que la interrumpió, cierra sus ojos con desaprobación y toma un bombón cubierto con chocolate que come molesta, su ira se esfuma con el delicioso sabor. Rage se esconde, su rostro es serio, sabe que no es la mejor de las situaciones. Él vio cómo se acercaba Flor desde el otro vagón, al entrar ellos ya estaban del otro lado de la mesa.

Flor ya no portaba ningún blindaje, está fresca y descansada, su brillante pelaje blanco brillaba con las luces, su dorado crin relucía al caminar, su cola se distinguía al ser más brillante que le oro. Muchas de las miradas estaban enfocadas en ella, no era solo por ser la Capitana, ni por ser quien les permitió pagar el lujo del tren, sino porque reía al escuchar los comentarios de los demás, su risa era muy dulce, casi la de un ángel hipnótico.

\- Que no te engañe su apariencia – comenta Rage al verla con el reflejo de un vaso que sostenía. Este se esconde dentro de la mesa al ver como se acercaba a ellos.

Rage le pidió quedarse afuera, ella lo reconocería a él, pero no había razón para que ella sospechara de Kiara. Flor se acercó a la mesa y sonrió con agrado al ver las fresas. Kiara suspiro y comenzó a retirarse, sin embargo la nariz de Flor se movió ligeramente al sentir su aroma.

\- Corpse, es bueno verte por aquí – dijo con agrado Flor, ella mordía una fresa con suavidad

\- Capitana Flor, es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarla – respondió nerviosa Kiara, trago saliva al girar para verla

\- No tengas miedo, no te morderé – comento sarcástica Flor al morder nuevamente otra fresa – Dime solo Flor, no tengo mi uniforme para ser llamada así – dijo entre risas – Ven acompáñame te daré un recorrido por el tren – añadió amablemente

Kiara no estaba segura, pero ver como Rage le decía que la apartara de la mesa para salir, no le dio muchas opciones. Flor fue citada para tomarse unas fotos junto a otros pasajeros, Kiara la acompaño y en el fondo de algunas fotos se podía apreciar que Rage comía algunos bocadillos antes de salir del vagón.

Después de algunos minutos Kiara finalmente salió de su apuro, Flor había recibido una llamada urgente por lo que tuvo que retirarse. Ella busco en cada vagón hasta que encontró a Rage que descansaba en una silla frente a un computador, este tenía una conversación con Inkstory que esperaban su llegada.

\- Es ella entiendo – comento Inkstory al ver como ella entraba cansada de tantas fotos

\- ¿Rage? – digo confundida Kiara al verlo hablar con un terrestre gris y de un colorido crin morada con gris

\- Ella es Kiara, a quien la carta pedía capturar no se para que exactamente necesita el Imperio de su presencia – responde Raje levantando la carta para que la viera por la pantalla

\- Oh, sobre eso tenemos toda la información disponible ahora y hay algo que tienes que ver respecto a los Capitanes. Hasta entonces te esperaremos en la estación – decía Inkstory mientras se levantaba se su silla para terminar con la transmisión

\- No, no vengan por nosotros, vamos en un tren y con nosotros viaja la Capitana Flor, no podemos arriesgarnos a ser vistos. Solo manden un transporte – responde apresurado Rage

La comunicación se cortó al pasar por un túnel, Kiara lo miro intrigada, ella no sabía de qué información hablaban, en segundo la puerta del camarote se abrió, Rage vio con el reflejo del computador la brillante figura de Flor que se asomaba por la puerta. Esta entro con un saludo, Rage se giró para ocultar su rostro, tenía un aire de terror, el sudor recorría su rostro al ver como ella entraba. Sentía que todo había terminado, sin embargo Kiara se levantó y llamo la atención de Flor con un abrazo que la hizo retroceder. Flor solo logro ver entre luces al pegaso que miraba la computadora nervioso, afortunadamente a quien buscaba era a ella para mostrarles las fotos que fueron reveladas rápidamente.

El conductor hizo sonar el aviso de la siguiente estación, Rage escucho claramente y se levantó sin darse la vuelta y guardo sus cosas, esta era su parada, tenía que pasar por la puerta sin llamar la atención de la Capitana, estaba seguro de que esta vez sí lo decapitaría. Trago saliva y retorció su voz para que no lo identificara, camino incluso diferente para que ella no reconociera sus pasos, necesitaba cuidar todos los rasgos, Flor era muy atenta, y de seguro ya está sospechando de ellos.

Rage danzaba repitiendo el segundo paso, Flor miraba de reojo el interior del camarote, sentía que ese olor ya lo conocía, pero el estar tanto tiempo con los pasajeros hizo que sus perfumes se pegaran a su pelaje y ahora no podía estar segura de su intuición. Ella giro su rostro para responder a Kiara que hablaba nerviosa, intentaba encontrar la forma de retirarla. Rage se quedó parado en el centro de su camarote, no sabía cómo escapar, si giraba ella vería su rostro.

\- Disculpa te podrías girar – menciono fríamente Flor, sus sospechas ya estaban claras, su voz era muy directa pero dulce. Kiara trago saliva temerosa. Desde el fondo se acercaba un unicornio que sostenía con su magia un teléfono

\- Capitana Flor, tiene una llamada del imperio, suena urgente – menciona el unicornio mientras le acercaba el teléfono

Flor miro al unicornio con desagrado, sentía que sería regañada por no haber participado en la invasión que tuvo el castillo. Esta suspiro con una sonrisa tiesa mientras aceptaba la llamada, ella se retiró hacia su camarote mientras escuchaba los reclamos del Emperador. Rage dejo escapar una risa al ver la suerte que había tenido, Kiara lo miro furiosa, ella ilumino su cuerno para levantar su equipaje y arrojárselo en cima, la siguiente estación era la suya.

**[Camarote de Flor]**

Vagamente escuchaba el reporte de daños que tuvo el castillo por un ataque, si ella hubiera participado el daño no sería tan grande, el Emperador sabía que Flor tenía la capacidad de enfrentar a múltiples enemigos, y el hecho que huyera le molestaba.

Flor se recostó en su cama mientras estiraba su cuerpo, el teléfono emitía gritos y voces a un costado de la cama, ella bostezo cansada, tomo las fotos que había olvidado darle a Kiara; se levantó en un fuerte salto y corrió a su camarote pero no la encontro, se acercó a la ventana y miro si seguía en la estación; a lo lejos la vio alejarse junto con su compañero, el extraño que nunca identifico. Ella levanto las fotos y las paso una por una hasta que se detuvo en la cual salía con todos los pasajeros, ella choco los dientes molesta, seguido una sonrisa emergió al ver como Rage sonreía desde el fondo de la foto.

\- Idiota – dijo entre risas Flor, tomo las fotos y regreso a su camarote, el teléfono seguía hablando, ella se recostó en su cama en silencio hasta que escucho que el Emperador le hablaba de que nunca respondió la carta. Ella no recordaba ninguna carta, hizo memoria, hasta el punto que recordó que sorprendió a Rage en su casa, él había escapado con algo, la carta, ella entre cerro los ojos y recordó ver sobre la mesa del camarote de Kiara una carta desdoblada, hizo el esfuerzo por recordar el sello que tenía, el cual era uno imperial. Esa carta, era su carta. Tomo el teléfono y se disculpó por ser incompetente.

La llamada se terminó y ella miraba entristecida el techo de la habitación, había tenido muchos fracasos en un solo día, y eso le afectaría. Ella descanso hasta su destino, la última estación, el fin de los dominios del Imperio, un pueblo que vive en el borde exterior del imperio.

[Poblado de Caballar Ferrum]

La última estación se hizo presente, pasaron alrededor de 3 horas desde que Rage y Kiara bajaron, y desde entonces muchos pasajeros dejaron el tren, la última estación era desolada y antigua, no había sido usada en mucho tiempo. Ella dejo sus cosas y bajo con nada más que su presencia, desarmada y sola toco el suelo de madera. Miro con atención la soledad de la estación, las telarañas y el sonido que hacían los engranajes al girar el tren para que regresara al Imperio.

Las tablas rechinaban al caminar, era un sonido muy fastidioso, por lo que era preferible volar sobre estas, el aire es seco al salir de la estación, el sol azota la tierra sin misericordia, no es un pueblo que dependa del imperio, es una sociedad independiente. Los habitantes trabajan sin dificultades, se pueden ver a granjeros en el borde del pueblo, a ponis que van de un lugar a otro, todos ocupados, sin perder un solo segundo de su tiempo. Lo que pase en el imperio no tiene por qué afectarles ni beneficiarles.

Se pueden ver a los niños jugar con sus pistolas de juguetes, su vestimenta es similar a la de la vieja Appleloosa que desapareció en el atentado. Muchos que pasaban por las calles enfocaron su vista en quien emergía de la estación de trenes, no era frecuente ver que alguien usara ese edificio.

La brillante figura resaltaba como estrella al ser bañada por la inmaculada luz solar; no era que fuera temida, sino que era una alegría verla de nuevo en su pueblo natal.

Todos los ponys cercanos se acercaron emocionados de verla, su niña prodigio había regresado, muchos se acercaron a ella y apretaron sus mejillas al verla, otros se acercaron y desarreglaron su crin, mientras otros gritaban al verla.

**[Cuartel Secreto]**

Rage y Kiara, llegaron puntuales y a tiempo, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que cuando entraron y vieron a muchos integrantes que esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Rage que venía acompañado de su objetivo, todos saludaron con agrado y felicitaron a Rage por volver en una pieza.

\- Kiara, bienvenida, esta es nuestra Familia – dijo con agrado Rage mientras la señalaba con agrado. Era un grupo numeroso.

\- Soy Inkstory, un placer conocerte – dijo mientras se acercaba y chocaba su casco con agrado. Kiara vio a detalle al poni terrestre de color gris claro, cuya crin era de un morado rayado con gris oscuro, ella inclino su mirada hacia sus francos al verlo retirarse, le intrigaba esa Cutie Mark de frasco de tinta y libro de fondo.

\- Soy Sebastián, tengo 17 años y soy el DJ del grupo – dice con orgullo un pegaso blanco y de crin azul, su Cutie Mark era un nota musical

\- Soy Comet Galaxy – dijo mientras estrechaba su casco, ella miro su pelaje azul oscuro y su negro crin que era atravesado por una línea roja, esos ojos rojos la intimidaban y esa Cutie Mark de cometa le intrigaba – ella es mi hermana… - decía hasta ser apartada por esta

\- Soy Stellar Galaxy, es un placer – menciono con alegría de ver lo bonita que era. Kiara, sonrió al verla, no conocía a muchas amigas; ella miro el pelaje rojo que tenía y su crin de color azul con negro, algo peculiar al saber que ambos eran hermanos, esta miro los intensos ojos azules y su estrella fugaz destellante que era su Cutie Mark, sentía una confianza al verla, algo inexplicable para ella

\- Bienvenida Soy Moonlight – dijo mientras la abrazaba de un costado, le alegraba verla llegar sana y salvo. Kiara miro su pelaje azul claro y su resaltante crin morada, esas plumas primarias de tonos más claros eran muy impactantes. Kiara se apartó para verla de frente, miro con cuidado la pluma de fénix que reposaba como Cutie Mark

\- Me alegra que Rage te acompañara, es agradable tenerte con nosotros ahora, soy Hope Light – dijo con seriedad un pegaso de pelaje café claro, su crin negra y sus ojos café atrajeron la mirada de Kiara, ella inocentemente lo saludo mientas miraba su marca, la cual era un punto brillante rodeado de una mancha negra, ni ella se podía explicar su significado

\- Yo soy Jonydius, un placer – dijo con claridad un pegaso de pelaje café de crin negra y amarilla y ojos resaltantes al ser amarillos, era muy joven, este se extendió y tomo con suavidad el casco de Kiara, mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba con agrado. Kiara muto sus labios, estaba nerviosa y congelada, al escuchar como la elogiaba. Kiara retiro con lentitud su casco, estaba apenada, no sabía que pensar. Jonydius fue cubierto por magia y apartado para que otro se presentara, este se despedía enérgicamente. Su Cutie Mark de rayo resaltaba al ser levitado.

\- Lamento eso – dijo el unicornio que lo apartaba – necesita una correa cuando se le presenta una chica nueva – dijo en broma al ver que regresaba con los demás y no apartaba la vista de ella – Soy Silver Shield, un placer conocerte – dijo un unicornio de pelaje gris casi plateado, su crin azul intenso hacían resaltar sus ojos color celeste. Su Cutie Mark era un escudo redondo con una espada atravesada en forma diagonal. Kiara lo miro entre agachadas, él era el único unicornio en la habitación aparte de ella.

\- Y ya me conoces a mí, soy Rage Foil, y esta es nuestra familia, grupo, equipo, gremio, escuadrón, sociedad – dijo entusiasmado – espero te adaptes bien

Kiara fue acompañada de los demás que le preguntaban por ella, esta ni siquiera sabía porque seguía con ellos, o porque acompaño a Rage exactamente, no tenía sentido pensarlo, ya estaba con ellos, y aunque quería mantenerse cerrada, las amables voces y alegres palabras le daban una confianza. Stellar y Moonlight mantenían alejado a Jonydius que intentaba conocerla más, Kiara entraba en nervios, nunca había sido pretendida, sin embargo la compañía de Stellar le tranquilizaba y ver como Moonlight discutía entre juegos con Jonydius le daba risa. Pensaba que esta era una familia muy extraña y en cierta forma se alegraba de unirse a su peculiar familia. En un momento miro a todos y noto como Rage y Inkstory conversaban en lo apartado, ella busco en todo lugar pero no podía diferenciar al líder de ellos, Rage era el mayor por lo que ella pensaba que tal vez el cargo seria suyo, sin embargo en momentos, Inkstory se veía más como autoritario e incluso Hope Light parecía ser el líder al hablar con estos. Silver se mantenía en la conversación de los demás, añadiendo que tenían que saber más.

\- Disculpa pero ¿quién es su líder? – pregunto sin retraso Kiara al verlos a todos en sus asuntos

\- De seguro piensas que es alaguno de los chicos, podría apostar por Rage debido a que fue él quien te acompaño – respondió entre risas Stellar – Todos nosotros tenemos una autoridad, un líder en pocas palabras. Pero ahora no se encuentra no debe tardar en llegar – añade mientras gira su rostro y observa la hora

Todos invitaron a Kiara a participar a una conversación, Silver Shield acercaba varias sillas para hacer un círculo donde todos tomaban asiento. Todos comenzaron a dialogar con Kiara, sin embargo Inkstory y Rage mantenían una conversación muy aparte. Rage se estaba interesado en saber que habían logrado; la información, que era en realidad.

**[Poblado de Caballar Ferrum]**

Flor avanzo alegremente por el árido suelo hasta llegar a un edificio de gran tamaño, se escuchaba el sonido del metal al chocar. Una tenue luz era emitida desde la ventana lateral. La Herrería era muy fácil de distinguir del resto de construcciones, debido a su color rojo brillante. Ella se abalanza sobre la puerta principal y entra con entusiasmo. En el interior un poni terrestre martillaba el acero con un gran mazo, su pelaje verde relucía con las chispas del metal, su crin desarreglada era de un color café que se perdía en los brotes de luz y regresaba cuando dejaba de martillar. Este dejo su mazo sobre una mesa cercana y se retiró los goggles negros que protegían sus ojos de la intensa luz. Se los retiro hacia arriba, el elástico acaricio su crin mientras sus ojos violetas se revelaban. Este giro lentamente mientras introducía el acero en agua. Este al ver quien se asomaba por la puerta se dio vuelta y corrió para abrazar a su visita. Flor de igual forma en cuanto lo vio se elevó para atraparlo. Ella cayo en los cascos de él mientras este giraba para amortiguar la velocidad con la que venía ella, seguido la tomo y la arrojo con mucha facilidad sobre él, la atrapo y la bajo mientras la abrazaba con su casco derecho.

\- Mírate Steel Wiil, no has cambiado casi nada – comenta Flor al verlo a detalles – Aunque te vez más grande – añadió al ver el gran tamaño que tenía, y como lucia esa Cutie Mark de yunque mientras es golpeado por un martillo que deja escapar chispas cuando se impacta

\- Puede ser, o te has vuelto más pequeña – dijo en broma Steel Will – has llegado temprano, ella aun no sale de la academia, pero por el sonar del tren, no tengas duda, vendrá en cuanto salga – comenta al verla y al dirigirla a su casa que se encontraba junto a la herrería

\- Sabía que estarías en la herraría – comenta Flor alegre de encontrarlo - deberías ya buscar con quien sentar cabeza, te haces viejo, no más joven – añade en broma al ver la soledad de su casa

Ambos se sentaron a conversar entre ellos, Flor le contaba de sus viajes y lo difícil que ha sido los últimos días, ella se recostaba sobre el sillón y hacía su drama. Steel Will se reía de como ella dramatizaba las cosas, este serbia un plato de comida, mientras arreglaba la casa con velocidad, el tiempo lo tenía en cima, Flor se ofrecía a ayudar, pero él se negaba al decir que ella era la visita y la invitada de honor; esta seguía hablando y charlando hasta que se hizo presente el sonido de una campana. Flor se inclina en el mueble y ve como las campanadas anuncian la salida de los niños. Se da media vuelta mientras sube sobre el sillón y mira por la ventana como salen los niños. Steel Will baria el suelo pero al escuchar como Flor chocaba sus cascos de alegría elevo la mira sutilmente, sin embargo, no puedo subir más arribas de las nalgas blancas que se meneaban frente a él. Flor se inclinó sobre la ventana al ver como un destello brotaba en la puerta; Steel Will inconscientemente se acercó, pero al darse cuenta trago saliva mientras se apartaba e intentaba quitarse el rubor de sus mejillas.

Flor salto del sillón de un movimiento de sus alas, de deslizo por el aire hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Steel Will se apoyó en su escoba al ver como ella esperaba en posición defensiva. En frente de Flor, algo al frente de ella emergió un destello blanco que hacia presenta una pequeña unicornio que miraba desafiante a la pegaso blanca. Esta corrió lo más rápido hacia ella y la envistió con la fuerza suficiente para derribarla sobre sus alas, Flor quedo contra el suelo mientras la unicornio la abrazaba con fuerza y entre lágrimas. Flor sentía como su pecho se humedecía por el llanto, esto provoco que sus ojos se humedecieran al sentir su frágil cuerpo en sus patas, esta abrió sus alas y la arropo con sus plumas mientras se ladeaba para estar sobre ella. Una docena de niños miraban desde la puerta emocionados.

**[Cuartel Secreto]**

Ya han pasado algunas horas, muchos ya hacían sus propias cosas, Rage intentaba convencer a Inkstory de dejarle ver la información sin embargo él tenía órdenes de no hacerlo hasta que todos llegaran a salvo. Kiara platicaba con las demás, ya se sentía cómoda, en especial con la confianza que le daban las demás. En momentos desde el centro de la habitación se generó un destello azul eléctrico, seguido una esfera de energía comenzó a expandirse hasta que cubrió parcialmente una zona, la luz que se emitía impedía que miraran pero todos sabían de quien se trataba.

\- Él es quien nos lidera – dijo Stellar con agrado – Viribus Unitis – añadió al ver como se asomaba uno de sus cascos

Cuando la luz cedió se visualizó aun par de entidades, que tenían grandes rasguños, marcas de combate y un estado deplorable, Viribus ya no se pudo sostener y cayó junto a su compañera que lo sostenía con dificultad, está muy mal herida al igual. Los que estaban cerca se acercaron a ayudarlos, los sostuvieron y los hicieron reposar en unos muebles mientras traían toallas limpias y equipo médico. Kiara sintió pánico al verlos, era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan herido, sin embargo entre su pánico sintió como la golpeaban ligeramente, era Moonlight que intentaba animarla para usar su magia y ayudarlos. Silver Shield aunque sabía usar la magia no conocía magia curativa, sin embargo ella sí. Kiara trago saliva nerviosa, estaba por curar a ambos, su cuerno se ilumino y cubrió el cuerpo de ambos unicornios. Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar y sus golpes comenzaban a desvanecerse, era notable que ella fuera buena para eso y a todos les alegraba.

En momento los ojos de quien acompañaba a Viribus se abrieron al momento, está sorprendida de haber sobrevivido, esta se levantó rápidamente para ver a sus compañeros, su respiración era rápida, casi forzada, esta se levantó y le agradeció la ayuda a Kiara; esta se apartó y dejo que ella continuara curando a Viribus, sus heridas eran internas.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – le pregunto Kiara a Inkstory sutilmente, no dejaba de mirar a la unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve y crin plateado, sus ojos eran de un vivido violeta que costaba no verlos, sin embargo aún por su estatura y fino cuerpo no tenía marca

\- Mi nombre es Amalthea – comenta al escucharla hablar entre diente. Inkstory se reía ligeramente al ver la expresión de susto que tenía Kiara al darse cuenta que la había escuchado

\- Ella es una unicornio de sangre pura, una de las ultimas por no decir la última, no te fijes en su costado ella no debe tener Cutie Mark, es inmortal – dice calmado Inkstory - pero no invencible, debieron tener más cuidado – añade en broma

\- Déjate de chistes y comparte la información que tenemos – dice Viribus al despertar muy adolorido

Inkstory ríe suavemente mientas le pide a Silver Shield visualizar la información con su magia. Todos toman lugar para escuchar. Jonydius se intenta sentar junto a Kiara pero es apartado por Hope que lo mira pícaramente, este le hace mala cara y se sienta junto a Moonlight, esta se burla y lo abraza para consolarlo en su fallida conquista. Comet y Stellar se sientan juntos mientas Hope la acompaña. Rage miraba desde un costado, acompañando a Kiara que miraba como Viribus seguía siendo curado. Sebastián hayo lugar y se sentó junto con bote de palomitas. Todos se acompañaron en el sillón.

Silver Shield proyecta la imagen de la Capitana Flor, mientras Inkstory explica para todos.

\- Lo sabrán muy bien, ella es la Primera Capitana del Imperio. Su nombre real es _Flor Silvestre, _su edad es de 21 años. Es originaria del _Poblado de Caballar Ferrum_ – decía Inkstory hasta ver como Jonydius alzaba su casco para preguntar

\- Pero ese pueblo está fuera del Imperio, ¿cómo ha logrado ser Capitana entonces? – pregunta Jonyduis al reconocer el poblado

\- Es por ella – Silver cambio la imagen y muestra a una pequeña unicornio de pelaje blando y crin rubia, la misma imagen de la Capitana en su juventud – ella es su hermana menor, _Brote Invernal_. Ellas junto con Rage son provenientes de este poblado e incluso – dice mientras cambia una imagen al darle la señal a Silver – Fueron amigos, en algún pasado distante – añade al mostrar una imagen de ella y él cuando eran jóvenes

\- ¡Hey esas fotos son privadas! – exclama Rage al ver la imagen de su juventud – digo… solo di la información relevante – se corrige al ver como todos lo miraban entre risas mudas

_"Bien. La Razón por la cual se convirtió en Capitana es simple, durante la expansión del Imperio, el poblado fue campo de fuego cruzado, y sus padres murieron al ser confundidos con la amenaza, ella tomo un arma y aparto a todas las fuerzas con una bala entre los ojos, donde se encuentra la protección. Al finalizar esto se acordó con ella que el Imperio se haría cargo de todo, ella se negó pero su hermana no tenía buena salud por lo que la fortuna que ha ganado es para ese pueblo. Tal parece que hoy es el único día al año que se le permite visitarlo. Tiene el acuerdo de lealtad con el Imperio a cambio de los cuidados y protección para ese pueblo sin dominarlo._

_Actualmente Flor esta titulada en 5 maestrías y 3 doctorados en combate, se le llama el premio mayor porque fue la mejor inversión que hizo el Imperio. Tiene aproximadamente un record perfecto en combate. Su inteligencia esta sobre la avanzada._

_Esta asignada a misiones de búsqueda y captura, hasta ahora su record es perfecto, sin embargo la última carta no fue recibida donde le pedían capturar a Kiara Corpse, debido a que su sangre es descendiente de Sweetie Belle, y según los registros puede ser potencialmente una amenaza." - decía Inkstory hasta ser interrumpido por una pregunta_

\- ¿Descendiente de quién? – pregunta confundida al ser la primera vez que escucha ese nombre

\- Cuentan las leyendas que hace mucho tiempo existieron seis heroínas que protegían a todos de diversas amenazas, hasta que un día desaparecieron junto con la nobleza por un eclipse total, se sabe que una de estas tenía una hermana, la cual era Sweetie Belle, esta creció para dominar la magia pero ella aseguraba que la primavera era la culpable, o bueno a si fue hasta que murió y fue olvidada, su familia se perdió en tiempo ya hora solo es un cuento, una leyenda un mito – dice Comet Galaxy emocionado al pensar en esas historias – Pero si lo piensas, y son leyendas o cuentos infantiles, ¿por qué el Imperio los persigue? – añade con razón

\- Esa es toda la información que tenemos de la Capitana, la información restante es respecto al Imperio, escuchen que es aquí donde se pone raro – comenta Inkstory mientras se aclara la garganta. Silver los miraba calmado, él ya sabía la información por eso mismo podía proyectarla.

"El Imperio ha estado en combate contra las Repúblicas por más tiempo del que dice estarlo, hay registros que datan de hace 800 años. Según la información los alicornios pueden proporcionar la salvación de todos cuando el gran invierno vuelva a contradecir la primavera.

Hay registros de algunos Alicornios que han sido detectados y ya se les ha dado la orden de captura. La primera en la lista de captura es _Aim Perfect_, que se le asignó a la Capitana Flor, la siguiente en la lista es _Red Wings _que le fue asignada a él Capitán Máximum y finalmente Avalon, qué fue asignado a la Capitana Amore. Si hubieron más anteriormente ya no están con vida.

Tal parece que los androides que utilizaron anteriormente fueron el diseño uno, el cual usaba energía eléctrica por eso la bomba de Sebastián los derroto fácilmente, sin embargo el modelo dos no usa energía, sino celdas de magia que los hará más eficientes que un guardia promedio.

Como ultima dato rescatado, parece que se planea un ataque a las cuatro Republicas que limitan con el Imperio, necesitamos informar a estos de los nuevos androides, o si se puede evitar su fabricación." – Termina la presentación Silver y Inkstory descansa después de tanto hablar.

\- Tal parece que se separaran para cumplir con todos los destinos, solo falta añadir, que ahora conocemos la ubicación de Discord, creo que es hora de que lo liberemos – comenta orgulloso Viribus mientras se levanta y estiraba sus patas, su pelaje anaranjado resaltaba esos ojos amarillos que brillaban hasta en la profunda oscuridad, su crin jade se ondulaba sobre su rostro, lucia cansado pero en mejor estado que cuando llego

\- ¿Quién es Discord? – le pregunta Kiara a Stellar al escuchar es nombre

\- Recuerdame darte un curso de historia – comenta Hope Ligh al escucharla, este se levanta y se gira para verla – Discord es una criatura del caos que se cree que vivió antes de que todo esto comenzará, el plan es liberarlo y que nos ayude a destruir al Imperio – añade para responder

\- Ah está bien, pero ¿qué tiene que ver las Repúblicas con los alicornios? – vuelve a preguntar Kiara al recordar esa rivalidad entre ambas fuerzas

\- Tanto el Imperio como las Repúblicas matan Alicornios – responde Sebastián mientras se retira los audífonos – nosotros los liberaremos a todos de ambas fuerzas, sin embargo no tiene caso pelear contra las cuatro Republicas, estas están divididas en cada esquina del Imperio, el cual se ubica en el interior del continente. Es por eso que rivalizamos contra el Imperio, por ser el central y el más importante – comenta mientras se retira a su habitación ya era bastante tarde

\- Mañana será otro día y no será fácil – dice Jonydius al despedirse, este miraba de reojo a Viribus, las misiones que asignarían parecían casi suicidas, no tenía sentido que fueran en grupos pequeños, no era secreto que no le agradaba la idea

Todos se fueron a descansar, Amalthea acompaño a Rage y a Viribus un momento antes de estirar sus patas y subir hacia su habitación. Amalthea y Viriibus se habían infiltrado bajo el castillo del Emperador, bajaron por las cuevas que habían debajo del castillo hasta encontrar la información que buscaban, la ubicación de la celda de Discord sin embargo fueron rodeados y tuvieron que abrirse paso en batallas sin fin, al final no pudieron continuar y escaparon. Para su suerte ninguno de los Capitanes estaba listo para pelear, después de haber enfrentado a los intrusos de la superficie.

Rage extrajo un comunicador de su mini-alforja para contactar con su agente de campo que era el responsable de cuidar la frontera, este respondió y mostro la escena de como Flor jugaba con los niños, que celebraban el cumpleaños de la pequeña Brote Invernal. Viribus se alegró de saber que Flor estaba ocupada y que no estaba lista para ir a trabajar, esto le daría la ventaja sobre el Imperio. Ambos se miraron con agrado y se retiraron a sus habitaciones mientras las luces se apagaban.

**[Mientras tanto en el Poblado de Caballar Ferrum]**

Ya después de varias horas, los niños se retiraron a sus casas mientras que Brote y Flor dormían abrazadas una ala otra en la cama principal. Desde la puerta las miraba Steel Will que sonreía con agrado al escuchar como Brote llamaba en sueños a su hermana mayor, y como esta le respondía con dulzura.

**Y esto ha sido todo por el momento. Solo resta preguntar ¿qué pasara después?, ¿Y quién o cómo se encuentra Discord? De seguro tienen muchas preguntas, o quizás surgieron algunas. Es por esto mismo que la siguiente entrada será para ustedes. Los invito a enviar sus preguntas, en mensaje, por cualquiera de mis cuentas o celular, si se logra la meta serán respondidas. (Mis datos en la Biografía)**

_**Solo diré una ultima cosa, recuerden comentar si les ha gustado, añadirlo a Favoritos y Siganme, eso me agradaría, Compartan la historia con sus amigos.**_


	6. El Solsticio De Las Flores

**_Y entonces, hola a todos. Originalmente este capítulo iba a presentar todas las misiones pero se me hace demasiado largo ademas de que hay cosas que no se pueden descuidar. Por lo tanto los siguientes capítulos tendrán relación entre si, aunque se lleven a cabo al mismo tiempo. Ya dicho espero lo disfruten pues sera __increíble_**

* * *

La gélida noche cubría una densa cantidad de viviendas, el viento soplaba con intensidad, la luna brillaba tan espléndidamente como siempre. La noche abrigaba a todos quienes dormían, sin embargo no todos dormían bajo de esta.

**[Castillo Equinoccio]**

El emperador Solsticio caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo acompañado de los Capitanes Amore y Máximum que lo seguían de cerca. Sus cuerpos eran acariciados por la tenue luz que atravesaba la ventana, el rosado pelaje de Amore brillaba junto con el pelaje gris de Máximum al pasar junto a la ventana. Estos miraban como su emperador avanzaba con desagrado, en sus pasos se escucha el golpe de rabia que emitía. Máximun miraba nervioso a Amore, ella tragaba saliva al ver como el emperador se adentra en una habitación cuya iluminación los sega. Ambos se detienen pero al escuchar la voz de Solsticio, no pudieron retirarse, entre duda y temor entraron para acompañarlo.

Era un salón de tamaño mediano, este avanzo hasta una computadora y mostro las escenas holográficas del ataque que sufrió Flor en la carretera. Seguido mostro el allanamiento de su hogar y como Rage escapaba con la carta que le habían enviado. El emperador miro a ambos Capitanes y mostro la grabación de la estación, donde Flor abortada un tren y se retiraba.

\- Como pueden ver la Capitana Flor ha fallado en tres ocasiones. Primero fallo al ser emboscada en la carretera, no solo perdió a uno de sus guardias, sino perdió toda la información que ella portaba, afortunadamente no era tan importante para nosotros. Segundo ella era consciente del ataque del castillo y prefirió retirarse. Finalmente perdió la carta donde se le asignaba una captura, Rage Foil encontró su objetivo y lo evacuo antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo. Por todo esto la Capitana Flor esta aprueba, si vuelve a fallar, se le considerara incompetente para cumplir con su labor de Capitana. Ustedes saben que no podemos permitir que las Repúblicas se fortalezcan. – comenta seriamente Solsticio, sus ojos oscuros eran penetrantes, e inquietantes al ver, por lo que tanto Amore como Máximum tenían agachada la mirada

\- ¿Y qué es lo que necesita de nosotros? – pregunta confundida Amore al escuchar todo lo anterior

\- No hemos fallado, recuperamos los cuernos que intentaron hurtar y salvamos a los súbditos que peligraban cuando los androides cayeron – Máximum eleva su mirada, por el tono de voz del emperador pensaba que estaba por reprocharles algo

\- Cierto pero te equivocas. La información de las computadoras fue copiada y robada. – Este aparta las imágenes de la proyección y muestra una alarma que se activó al momento en que la información fue abierta fuera del castillo – como pueden ver la información activo la auto eliminación, la cual solo se activa cuando se abre fuera del castillo. Entienden que la información escapo – Solsticio los toma del cuello a ambos con su magia y eleva del suyo mientras los acerca para mirarlos de cerca – pero la principal protagonista de este fallo fuiste tú Amore – añade mientras aprieta su cuerpo con electricidad, la habitación se ilumina con luces azules, la energía recorre y hiere a Amore levemente, seguido cae contra el suelo. Ella es tomada de su cuello para que mire su error – Capitana Amore, no hay duda de su fuerza pero dígame, ¿quién es él? – la proyección muestra la imagen de Sebastián al recibir la información y escapar

\- Él… es – dice sorprendida de verlo de nuevo, ella no sabía que seguía con vida – Sebastián David, es mi ex teniente – agrega con vergüenza, ya imaginaba lo que seguía

\- Exacto, si lo hubieras asesinado cuando deserto no habría escapado nadie. Por lo que ya has fallado dos veces, no vuelvas a fallar si sabes lo que es mejor para todos – dice con desagrado Solsticio, su voz emitía rabia y coraje al saber que peligra demasiado

\- Entiendo, no volverá a ocurrir – comenta Amore inexpresiva

\- Eso espero; tengo un par de misiones para ustedes – responde disgustado el emperador – Nuestros satélites han detectado a tres alicornios, los buscaran y los traerán a toda costa. Los rebeldes puede que tengan esta información por lo que irán con un grupo de androides – comenta mientras se abren las paredes y muestra el nuevo modelo de androides

\- Creí que todos habían sido destruidos – comenta Amore al ver el nuevo modelo

\- A sí fue, sin embargo este modelo no funciona con electricidad sino con magia y cada androide tiene una batería de magia – comenta mientras extrae una batería y se las muestra – una vez que salgan del imperio la batería no podrá ser retirada

\- ¿Entonces nuestra misión es buscar y capturar a algunos alicornios? – pregunta Máximum, el ver los androides le inquietaba, eran similares a un pony pero eran escasos de rostro, su piel metálica golpeaba el suelo con fuerza

\- Ese estilo de misiones es más para Flor, ¿qué sucederá con ella? – pregunta Amore con firmeza, ella miraba el inexpresivo rostro del emperador

\- Ya le he enviado un mensajero, y si vuelve a fallar será restituida de su cargo – responde Solsticio, sus palabras fueron tan frías que helaron los nervios de Amore, sentía que se refería a algo más grave

**[Bajo la tenue luz de la noche]**

Un Tren recorría las vías a muy alta velocidad, el mensajero del emperador había tomado el tren más rápido para llegar antes del amanecer. Ahora el mensajero descansaba mientras la distancia se acortaba.

En el Castillo Amore y Máximum preparaban sus nuevas armaduras, eran más ligeras y más resistentes, estaban recubiertas con una leve capa anti-conductora que fue diseñada para evitar que fueran noqueados nuevamente por las flechas electicas que hicieron que perdieran la consciencia. Estaban listos, sus ojos brillaban al sentir la luz que se imprimía en estos. Su determinación era fuerte. Amore subió a un vehículo aéreo, tenía forma de manta raya, era de un gran tamaño y de un color oscuro que se perdía en las sombras de la noche. Ella al adentrarse vio la alta tecnología y los androides que obedecían sus órdenes. La nave se elevó sin retraso mientras el sonido de las turbinas se perdía en el silencio al ser solo un leve silbido que se podía confundir con el viento. La nave despego con rapidez, en su interior la Capitana Amore leía la información de su objetivo.

Máximum pudo ver despegar a Amore, este miro inexpresivo la nave, seguido giro y vio su vehículo de cuatro ruedas, era tan grande como para aplastar árboles. El gran vehículo se acercó y dejo caer una plataforma que se había desplegado para el Capitán, este se subió sobre este y el vehículo comenzó a moverse con un único objetivo cercano, su motor era tan potente que asimilaba ser una bestia feroz que se movía por la cuidad. Dentro de esta El Capitán Máximum se sentaba en su asiento mientras los androides movilizaban el vehículo, en los cascos dorados del Capitán descansa una carpeta que contiene la foto satelital de su objetivo.

En los lúgubres pasillos y petrificantes habitaciones del castillo, avanza con disgusto el Emperador Solsticio. Lleva consigo el cuerno del sol y el cuerno de la magia, este mira a través de la ventana la luminosa luna que introduce su luz en los pasillos. Este se detiene para ver la apantallante luna que extingue la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos están cansados, tiene algunas señales de que no ha dormido últimamente. Ahora se encuentra sin su guardia y sin embargo no teme el ser emboscado. Seguido regresa a su mira al pasillo y cuida que no haya nadie cerca para cuando la tenue luz lunar es tomada por la magia del unicornio y proyectada contra un cristal que se esconde entre la pared.

El pequeño y sutil cristal brilla como estrella hasta dejar escapar un destello que activa la cerradura de la puerta secreta. Las paredes dejan caer su barrera de magia y muestran las puertas de madera antigua que separan el interior del exterior. Este abre las puertas con suavidad, lo primero que se puede apreciar es la estatua de piedra que reposa en el centro de la habitación. Solsticio ilumina con fuego su cuerno y enciende las antorchas que rodean la estatua; se revelan la existencia de otras pequeñas columnas de piedra. El emperador deja los cuernos sobre estas, sin embargo aunque él hacía uso de su magia para mover los cuernos, al momento de soltarlos sobré las columnas, esta no las tocaron, flotaban por su propia magia. Solsticio mira las tres fuentes de magia y traga saliva, seguido levita un cuchillo se su costado y derrama una gota de su sangre sobre la mecha de una vela blanca, al segundo en que la sangre cubrió la mecha esta ardió en un intenso fuego dorado.

\- Princesas, ¿me pueden escuchar? – dice cansado Solsticio, había usado mucha magia, para realizar este hechizo, casi toda su fuerza vital se ha agotado para poder permitir la respuesta

El cuerno del sol se ilumina y proyecta frente de este a una alta y majestuosa entidad, su crin de colores se transparentaba como su cuerpo, debido a que ella solo era una proyección. Su voz es dulce y seria, necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a respirar, después de tantas veces aún no se acostumbra.

\- Solsticio, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta la Princesa del Sol – no es necesario que hagas uso de este hechizo, confiamos en ti, harás lo mejor para todos – añade mientras se acerca y acaricia el rostro del unicornio agonizante, ella confiaba en él

El cuerno de la magia brilla con rabia, su luz es oscura pero brillante, su tamaño es menor, sin embargo se transparentaba de igual forma. Su voz es más alegré, ella avanza un poco para relajar su cuerpo artificial. Seguido mira al emperador para ver su estado y dirigirse a este con amables palabras.

\- Emperador Solsticio, me alegra volver a verte, pero ya no necesitas nuestra ayuda. Has formado un próspero imperio. Si continuas realizando este hechizo morirás tarde o temprano – dice la Princesa morada que avanza hacia este y postra uno de sus cascos en su cuerpo para mantenerlo consciente

La estatua de piedra emite un resplandor desde la punta del cuerno, la tenue luz azul proyecta frente de todos a una pequeña de pelaje azul, su crin nocturna resaltaba al moverse hacia ellos.

\- ¡Hermana!, ¿Solsticio?, ¿Para qué nos has vuelto a llamar? – pregunta la pequeña alicornio azul

Solsticio traga rápidamente, comienza a ahogarse en su sangre, su respiración es más lenta, sus ojos pierden el color. Da un paso a tras al sentir que se caía.

\- Princesa Luna, solo restan momentos. Ya hemos encontrado la fuente de energía que la traerá de nuevo a la vida. Sin embargo Princesa Celestia y Princesa Twilight, no podemos hacer lo mismo, solo puedo traer su consciencia del mundo de los muertos pero no les puedo dar la vida, ni siquiera en un cuerpo anfitrión, lo siento – comenta Solsticio la situación sin embargo se detiene al toser sangre – Hemos intentado restaurar la salud mental del Draconequus, pero simplemente parece imposible – añade con calma mientras se limpia la sangre de los labios

\- Entiendo, no importa si no puedes darnos la vida, mientras Luna regrese, todos estarán a salvo – dice la Princesa Celestia eleva su mirada con su magia. Solsticio ha sufrió un derrame en su ojo izquierdo, su ojo se ha inyectado en sangre

\- ¡Basta Solsticio, Morirás si sigues protegiendo el imperio de esta forma! – exclama Twilight al ver los estragos que deja el hechizo en el cuerpo del unicornio – Confiamos en que harás lo mejor para todos, ya te hemos enseñado todo lo que necesitas, solo sobrevive. El Invierno está por llegar.

\- No olvides que confiamos en ti. Cuídate mucho Solsticio, nos veremos pronto – dice la Princesa Luna mientras se desvanece, se escucha en su voz tristeza y alegría, teme por la vida de su amigo

Las Princesas se desvanecen, mientras las antorchas del fondo se extinguen por un aire inexistente. Los cuernos caen contra las columnas, la estatua deja de alumbrar y la habitación vuelva a la oscuridad. Solsticio toce una gran cantidad de sangre mientras se retira al exterior. Éste cierra la puerta y alza la barrera de magia; camina con tres patas puesto que con un casco se tapa la boca al toser. El emperador avanza hasta la enfermería donde las enfermeras al verlo corren para atenderlo. Su gobernante se muere. Entre los últimos momentos de consciencia puede ver a las Princesas esperándolo en el fondo de la enfermería; entre suspiros dijo: El Invierno se acerca.

**[****Poblado de Caballar Ferrum]**

Todos dormían puesto el sol aún no se alzaba para acariciar las áridas tierras. Sin embargo el sonido de los frenos hidráulicos y mágicos que solo un expreso Imperial produce despiertan a todos, dentro de todos los sonidos imaginables el sonido del tren era una alarma puesto eran escasas las visitas. Steel Will se despierta de golpe al escuchar el estruendo, él dormía en el sillón de la sala al dejarle la cama a su invitada. Se asoma como muchos a la ventana que mira a la estación con una mirada entre cerrada, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno si venia del Imperio y principalmente por que la única razón por la cual vendrían dormía en su cama.

Él mira de reojo a Flor que dormía abrazando a su hermana Brote, ante sus ojos se proyecta la imagen de cuando ella era más joven y cuando todo era mejor. Este trago saliva y cerró las cortinas y puertas, seguido tomo un mazo y espero junto a la puerta.

En el exterior, en diferentes casas se veían los ojos que miraban como bajaba un mensajero del imperio, este avanzo lentamente, sus pasos aunque silenciosos resonaban en los oídos de todos. El mensajero sabe exactamente a donde se encuentra ella por lo que su dirección hasta era predecible. Este se detiene en la puerta y toca con su casco con suavidad; seguido la puerta se abre, Steel Will lo mira con disgusto mientras asoma el mazo.

\- Mr. Will, he venido por la Capitana Flor, tengo la orden de entregarle su siguiente trabajo – dice el mensajero mientras extiende su casco para saludar y mostrar la carpeta

\- Ella un duerme, venga después – dice Steel Will mientras cierra la puerta con fuerza, sin embargo no se escucha el golpe

\- Esto puede ser por un gesto amable o por un gesto ofensivo pero entregare la misión a la Capitana Flor – dice con hostilidad el mensajero, sus ojos son desafiantes y no muestran dudad de que si necesita pelear lo hará

\- ¡Basta! – dice Brote que abre la puerta totalmente, la habían despertado con sus amenazas y el tren que se hacía notar al llegar

\- Yo le daré la información a mí hermana, gracias – dice mientras toma la carpeta y regresa a su cama, tal parece que Flor estaba más agotada de lo normal pues nada la levantaría

\- Oh, bueno señorita Brote – dice entre risas el mensajero – hasta entonces – seguido da media vuelta y se retira

La puerta se cierra, Steel Will tenía la sangre hervida, en realidad lo quería atacar. Al dar vuelta mira como Brote abría la carpeta y leía el interior. La mirada de la niña es temerosa, sabe lo que significa, siente una gran pena al ser ella el motivo de que su hermana sirva al imperio. Brote avanza hacia la nevera y levita un bote de leche, ya no se volvería a dormir. Steel Will se asoma por el marco de la puerta y mira como Flor se giraba en la cama, su dorada crin comenzaba a ser tocada por la inmaculada luz del sol lo que hacía que brillara tan cautivadoramente, su pelaje blanco rosaba la cama cuando esta se movía, los ojos de Steel Will difícilmente pueden evitar no perderse en su tan detallado físico. Esta estira sus cascos en la cama y queda boca arriba mientras expone todo su cuerpo, desde la suavidad de su cuello hasta la intimidad que se ocultaba entre sombras.

\- A veces no sé, si es consciente de como la ven los machos – dice Brote mientras extiende un suave golpe al costado de Steel Will – deja de mirarla a sí, ya hasta me asustas – dice en broma la pequeña mientras se aparta y comienza a levitar las cosas para preparar el desayuno, seguido cierra la puerta y la ventana del cuarto para dejarla descansar

\- Es una prodigio – dice Steel Will mientras se acerca a la barra para ayudar a Brote a cocinar – Al igual que tú, tu magia mejora hasta el punto de hipnotizar al mensajero – agrega entre risas al notar que la pequeña uso magia

\- No fue tan difícil solo sigue ordenes, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti pervertido – comenta confiada Brote, esta apunta a Steel Will con el cuchillo al saber lo que pasaba por la mente de este al ver a su hermana dormir

\- ¡Hey deja de ver mis pensamientos eso es invadir la privacidad de otros! – exclama con fuera y ruborizado Steel Will al ver la mirada picara de la niña

\- ¡Pues deja de pensar en ella! – grita entre risas Brote, sabía que tenía las de ganar por lo que se eleva a si misma con su magia para verlo hacia abajo

\- No puedo hacer eso – responde calmadamente Steel Will – Se lo he prometido – agrega al ver un espejo de la cocina

En el reflejo se puede ver como emerge Flor desaliñada, los gritos de ambos la habían despertado. Este mira alrededor con una mirada cansada, hasta que los encuentra a ambos, seguido lleva a un casco a su boca y bosteza mientras seguido limpia uno de sus ojos con una de sus alas. Ambos la miran con curiosidad no saben si es consciente aun, ella naturalmente no está al cien por ciento al despertar. Ambos guardan silencio mientras la ven avanzar hacia el sillón y descansar sobre este mientras bosteza nuevamente. Ella mira con cuidado los adornos que tiene Steel Will en su casa, figuritas, pajaritos de vidrio, y cuadros, Flor se levanta y se acerca para ver las fotos mientras el par terminaba de cocinar. Flor mira las fotos donde Brote esta con sus amigos y cuando está recibiendo las clases holográficas que le envía el Emperador Solsticio donde le enseña a usar su magia. Hay muchas de su hermana menor, y eso le alegra, le llena sus ojos de lágrimas al ver cómo ha crecido y de tristeza al saber que se ha perdido gran parte de su infancia. Los ojos de Flor se llenan de lágrimas al reconocer que se ha perdido los mejores momentos de su hermanita. Sus ojos están vidriosos, seguido mira un cuadro que reposaba al final, estaba tumbado sobre la foto por lo que no se veía que mostraba. Flor estalla en llanto al tomar el cuadro y ver la foto de su familia.

**[Flash Back de Flor: Familia]**

Era un día normal, los adultos trabajaban y los niños jugaban, hasta que se hizo sonar una alarma. El Pueblo estaba en medio de la expansión. La estación de trenes fue inutilizada al llegar un tren que choco contra el fin y extendió las llamas en el interior de la estación, seguido llovieron flechas que tapizaron el suelo. Los padres resguardaron a los menores bajo tierra mientras estos subían a sus techos y disparaban flechas, balas, y hechizos para alejar a las potencias en conflicto. Sin embargo la defensa del pueblo se interpretó como el ataque de la otra potencia por lo que se comenzó el ataque. Muchos pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo para defender las entradas de los niños, y otros disparaban desde lo alto. Flor cuidaba de su muy pequeña hermana, estas estaban en la puerta del refugio para ver lo que ocurría afuera, sin embargo Flor no dejaba que Brote viera más que las sombras del suelo. En un momento su madre unicornio llego para proteger la entrada, se enfrentó a varias docenas de enemigos, tanto imperialistas como republicanos, al final fue ejecutado por una bala que entraba por la ventana al ser franqueada desde lo lejos. Los pequeños estaban expuestos, muchos lloraban al ver y al escuchar tanta violencia, lo único que los protegía era esa débil puerta de madera. En los últimos momentos una espada choco contra la puerta, esta estaba cerrada por lo que sería demolida y todos los del interior asesinados. Los niños ya lloraban hasta que una segunda espada atravesó el pecho de los crueles enemigos, el padre de ambas entro cubierto de flechas, sin magia al ser un pegaso uso su espada para cortar los cuellos y aunque recibió múltiples apuñaladas no cedió un centímetro. Al final eran demasiados y lo frenaron mientras otros apuñalaban la puerta con sus espadas y sables, el padre de ambas miro con rabia esto y salto hacia estos mientras las lanzas atravesaban su cuerpo, su sangre chorreaba por todo el suelo mientras bloqueaba la puerta con su propio cuerpo; este se negaba a dejarlos pasar.

Flor miro como la luz de los ojos de su padre se escapaba y como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro al saber que ya no las volvería a ver. Su pupila se expandió y su cuerpo se deslizo hacia el suelo, ya no tenía vida con que seguir peleando, sin embargo sus cascos aun bloqueaban la puerta. Los enemigos lo cortaron hasta dejarlo sin carne, lo apuñalaron hasta reventarlo y lo masacraron hasta dejarlo morir frente de sus hijas.

Flor dejo de llorar un segundo, sus ojos lagrimeaban, seguido tomo a su hermana y la noqueo de un suave golpe. Su inocencia había muerto. Seguido giro y miro a los niños que la acompañaban, entre ellos a Steel Will y a Rage Foil, todos muy jóvenes e inocentes.

\- Pase lo que pase, cuiden de mi hermana – dice con frialdad Flor mientras les entregaba a Brote y le daba la espalda a la puerta que se abría

Flor escucha como se abre la puerta y como descienden las espadas, seguido gira y atrapa ambos filos con sus cascos, estos sangraban levemente. Quienes atacaban la miran con asombro, esa niña detuvo dos espadas. Flor se empuja con sus alas y los derriba, seguido se inclina y toma el sable de su padre, en un giro les corta la garganta a quienes había derribado. Los niños miran como su blanco pelaje se cubre con sangre, su dorada crin daba la imagen más incómoda, parecía ser una asesina profesional. Seguido cierra las puertas para que nadie vea sus movimientos. Solo se escuchan los gritos y el golpe de los cascos contra el suelo al girar o al apoyarse para patear. El metal de las armas cae, y los cuerpos quedan como alfombra en el suelo. Flor miraba inexpresiva a todos, esta estaba bañada en sangre y en sus propias lágrimas al saber lo que hacía.

Los niños abren la puerta y miran los trozos de carne, Flor tenía una gran fuerza de corte, ver como respiraba en pánico era doloroso, ella sufría al verse obligada a matar. Ella intenta calmarse pero escucha como se acercan más, esta toma un par de pistolas, las carga por instinto y les pide cerrar la puerta nuevamente. Flor traga saliva y atraviesa una ventana cercana al momento en que entran otros, al verla huir la persiguen y dejan sola la habitación.

Flor vuela y esquiva las balas pero los hechizos son más rápidos y la derriban; ella cae en la explanada, donde cualquiera puede verla, esta levemente herida, pero sus lágrimas no dejan de surgir al estar rodeada de disparos y muertes. Esta se levanta y ve como un terrestre republicano le dispara desde lo lejos, ya no puede moverse el miedo la paraliza, llora finalmente, llama a sus padres y se detiene al recordar que ya no tiene, seguido vuelve a llorar con mayor intensidad, solo era una niña después de todo; se escucha el estruendo de la bala al chocar contra un escudo. Un unicornio de un amarillo suave, crin dorado y unos profundos ojos negros la defiende, ella ve su resplandeciente armadura dorada, su cuerno proyecta varios escudos en todo el pueblo, este levita la bala y la redirige. Flor lo mira entre llantos, verlo rodeado de luces doradas hace que su corazón se detenga al ver por primera vez a quien le ha salvado la vida.

\- ¡Capitán Son demasiados, nos superan ocho a uno! – dice un guardia antes de caer muerto por una bala que perfora su pecho. El Capitán traga saliva y cierra sus ojos al verlo morir. Seguido carga su revólver y apunta entre los ojos de Flor

\- Lo siento mucho pequeña, prefiero que mueras de esta forma que por ellos – dice el Capitán mientas tira del gatillo

En breves segundos la bala choca contra la tierra, Flor salto hacia este y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lo derriba y apunta hacia otros enemigos que los fijaban, ellos estaban muy expuestos. Flor sube sobre el pecho del Capitán y les dispara entre los ojos a todos los que no portaban un uniforme similar al Capitán. Este al caer observa como le caían encima varios enemigos con lanzas, este eleva sus revolver y les dispara entre los ojos a ambos pegasos que pretendían ensartarlos. El Capitán mira la precisión de la niña y la toma con su magia mientras se teletransporta hacia una torre cercana.

\- Muy bien niña – dice el Capitán mientras se retira su casco dorado y se lo pone en la cabeza a la pequeña – Ten lo necesitaras – agrega mientras acomoda el fragmento de armadura dorada – dispara desde aquí, no te expongas

Seguido el Capitán unicornio desaparece para pelear contra las fuerzas que llegan. Flor carga con valor sus armas y dispara con precisión cada bala, ninguna fallo, no hubo nadie que pudiera ver de dónde venían las balas. Al final Flor marco la diferencia al no fallar, debido a que solo su Capitán tenía esa precisión. Ella lo sabía su infancia había muerto y ahora le correspondía proteger a su hogar y a su hermana menor.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Flor lloraba al ver el rostro alegre de sus padres, ya no quería recordar ese día, el día en que su infancia e inocencia murieron junto con sus padres, se desplomo contra el suelo. Después de tantos años volvió a llorar entre lamentos, no podía evitar sentir como sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Flor intenta reponerse, limpia sus ojos con una de sus alas, y es entonces que ve en el fondo de la parte inferior un segundo cuadro volteado e igualmente empolvado. Ella dilata sus ojos al sorprenderse con la imagen, su corazón se acelera, sus ojos vuelven a llorar, tanto de tristeza como de rabia. La imagen de sus amigos más cercanos la petrifican, el ver a Steel Will y a Rage Foil en la foto la hizo recordar el final de ese día.

**[Flash Back de Flor: Adios]**

\- Muy bien pequeña – dice con agrado el Capitán unicornio mientras se acerca y pone un casco sobre ella al reconocer su fuerza – Eres más fuerte que muchos de mis guardias, tal parece que nos acompañaras a el Imperio para educarte y afinar tus habilidades – comenta mientras se aparta y la invita a acompañarlo

\- Pero… señor este es mi hogar y mi hermana – dice tímida Flor, ver la imagen del Capitán la confunde – Quiero pero… - añade al ver como emergen sus amigos

\- ¿Señor? – repite entre risas alegres el Capitán – Dime Solsticio. Bien yo respeto eso, te has levantado para proteger a tus cercanos – dice mientras abre un vórtice de energía, ese vórtice los llevaría de regreso al imperio debido a que la estación de trenes había sido destruida – Te propongo esto: ven con nosotros, te daremos lo mejor tanto para ti como para tú hermana cuando lo necesite, además de que este "pueblo" será protegido por el imperio, sin formar parte de este – dice con agrado el Capitán, se inclina y la mira a su nivel, los ojos negros hacen que Flor se pierda en ellos

\- Yo tengo miedo, mis amigos… ellos pensaran que los abandonare – comenta tímida Flor, su pequeña estatura es notable cuando el Capitán se pone firme ante ella

\- Bien, serás la heroína de ellos y de nosotros, solo recuerda que debes sobresalir siempre si quieres todo lo que te prometí – dice el Capitán mientras la levita hasta su nivel – Duerme – añade al lanzarle un hechizo de sueño

Desde la puerta los niños ven como Flor es levitada inconsciente por uno de los que asolaron el pueblo. Steel y Rage corren para rescatarla, sin embargo, Steel se detiene al recordar que lleva sobre él a su hermana Brote, y que había prometido que pasara lo que pasara la cuidaría. Rage se detuvo al ver que él no lo seguía, se pelearon por no concordar. Al Final Steel se quedó atrás cuidando de Brote que dormía. Rage corrió detrás de Flor y de los guardias dorados, pero aun cuando el Capitán fue el último en partir no pudo alcanzarlos, este se barrió en el suelo al no alcanzar a atravesar el vórtice. Este miro con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como ellos se llevaban a Flor. Se elevó con rapidez para ubicar la luz del imperio e ir decidido a rescatarla.

\- ¡Rage No! – le grita Steel Will – ella nos pido cuidar a Brote, sin importar nada – añade al ver como se marcha

\- Sí, pero… ¡no dejare que se la lleven! – responde mientras se comienza a ir – no te perderé – se dice a si mismo mientras vuela lo más rápido posible

A sí el pueblo quedo hecho ruinas. Brote quedo al cuidado de la familia de Steel Will, y dentro de un par de días comenzaron a llegar trabajadores que repararon el pueblo, y lo desarrollaron sin perder su estilo. Al cabo de unas semanas Flor regreso portando el uniforme de la escuela imperial donde la inscribió el Capitán, sin embargo no se supo de Rage nada, si llego o si se perdió en el camino. Flor regreso acompañada de una guardia real un año después, era el cumpleaños de su hermana, el único día en que era libre de las cadenas que tenía en el cuello. Ese día volvió a llorar, volvió a ver a su hermana, y esta apenas la recordaba, sin embargo esos breves recuerdos hicieron de ambas una fuente de lágrimas. Flor se acercó a Steel y le agradeció de todo corazón haberla cuidado.

Los años pasaron y ese único día, se marcó en los calendarios del pueblo no solo por ser el cumpleaños de Brote, sino porque era el día en que Flor regresaba, muchos lloraban al ver como crecía, y les dolía el saber que por ella, el pueblo aún existe, y goza de una libertad. Le hacían cargar a Flor todos los gastos del pueblo. Ella se graduó de las academias con honores, se hizo de fama para enriquecer su hogar, y al final fue nombrada Capitana por el Capitán que le había dado más de lo que esperaba. Fue ascendida en el lugar donde se conocieron, su pueblo natal se marcaba en los mapas. Ella ganaba más y podía pagar más para su hogar, sin embargo se sometió a un régimen peor que estricto, una educación cruel y aun comportamiento que no quería volver a experimentar. Múltiples veces se puso una pistola en su cabeza al recordar todas las vidas que arrebato, pero siempre la imagen de su hermana le hacía bajar el arma. Al paso de varios años Rage no volvió, ella continuo esperando hasta que un día simplemente dejo de esperarlo, ya no seguiría esperando.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Flor trago saliva y arrojo el cuadro contra la pared, este se hizo pedazos, seguido se levantó y grito furiosa. No dejo de gritar, salto al sillón y grito entre los cojines hasta apaciguar su ira. Brote miro entre lágrimas ciegas a su hermana y sonrió, Steel miro de reojo a Flor y de igual forma sonrió al verla patalear molesta.

\- Es mejor tenerla molesta que triste – dice Brote mientras sirve los platos junto con Steel que los lleva a la mesa

Después de un breve desayuno el humor de Flor mejoro notablemente, esta miro la carpeta que reposaba en la mesa y al ver el sello real que tenía impreso, trago saliva y lo tomo mientras sorbía su jugo. Este lentamente bajo su mirada y dejo la carpeta, no tenía opciones, se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente al sillón donde termino de leer la información.

\- ¿Steel tienes alguna armadura que pueda usar? – pregunta Flor con ternura

\- Sí, el nuevo modelo de armadura que te enviaría en una semana, lo único que le falta es la cabeza, pero la puedes usar sin esta. Es tuya después de todo – responde Steel mientras se levanta y avanza hacia su taller

Steel Will entro y en su taller un momento y presento un maniquí que portaba la armadura dorada. Los bordes de la armadura eran de diamante, y el escudo del Imperio se representaba en el pecho y los francos. La armadura era la más ligera hecha y por mucho el doble de resistente que la anterior. Brote se acercó a esta y puso un casco sobre su metal, Flor se acercó y la abrazo con una de sus alas, podía ver que ella temía por su seguridad.

\- Tranquila estaré bien, no hay nadie que pueda contra mí – exclama con orgullo Flor mientras pega el rostro de su hermana a su blanco pecho – No temas, no hay lugar para dudar –añade mientras se aparta y se inclina a su nivel para tocar su nariz con su nariz

Seguido Flor hizo reír a su hermana, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a bañar, quería estar perfecta para cuando portara la armadura. Brote miro preocupada a Steel Will, ella no podía acceder a la mente de su hermana por más que quisiera, Flor era un misterio para su hermana nunca pudo saber que era lo que pensaba.

Después de unos breves minutos Flor emergió muy enérgica, esta cepillaba su crin mientras avanza hacia quienes la esperaban sentados en la mesa principal. Flor se arregló, solo necesitaba cepillar un poco su pelaje y crin; Brote ilumino su cuerno y desarmo la armadura, seguido la levito sobre su hermana, Steel Will tomo un control y la activo, la armadura se cerró por magnetismo, no tenía puntos débiles visibles, solamente su cabeza que no estaba acorazada. Flor miro como el metal la cubría hasta en la punta de sus alas, su agilidad no era afectada y todo ese blindaje solo pesaba cuatro kilogramos.

Seguido Flor tomo la carpeta y ubico la dirección; esta abrió la puerta y miro como sus amigos la miraban. Se acercó a ambos y se despidió, abrazo fuertemente a Steel Will, se inclinó hasta la altura de su hermana y le pidió ser una buena niña. Flor trago saliva al decir adiós. Esta corrió un poco hacia el exterior y en seguida se levo rápidamente. La Capitana Flor estaba en camino.

Steel dio media vuelta y se dirige a su habitación, miro su computador y al encender la pantalla se visualizaba la posición de Flor en el mapa, la armadura la ubicaba donde estuviera. Este abrió sus conversaciones y mando el archivo de rastreo a Inkstory.

\- Es bueno ver que podemos localizar a uno de los Capitanes, gracias Steel – dice Inkstory desde la pantalla del computador – pero necesitamos que abandones tu posición para confrontarla… es tiempo de que te unas al equipo – dice con seriedad

\- Pero Brote, ella es muy pequeña – dice entre palabras nerviosas Steel al temer que la dejara

\- No te preocupes, te acompañara, ella ya sabe de nosotros – dice Inkstory mientras señala con la nariz a la pequeña que mira desde la puerta

\- Entonces era cierto – dice Brote mientras se acerca, en su voz se estucha la decepción – lo vi en tu mente pero imagine que solo era un sueño, eres uno de los rebeldes – añade al ver al poni de la pantalla

\- Eres idéntica a tú hermana – dice con agrado Inkstory al verla de cerca

\- Sí, el imperio quiere reunir la magia de los alicornios para hacer uso de esta y obtener la magia más antigua, quieren al magia de las antiguas alicornios para terminar con esta guerra y tener el control total – dice Steel Will, siente desagrado al pensar en el imperio

\- Iré pero no por ustedes, sino porque fue el imperio quien me arrebato a mi hermana, además alguien debe cuidar de Steel – dice con firmeza Brote, se escucha lo madura que es para ser tan pequeña

\- De acuerdo, tomen el siguiente tren, he enviado uno para recogerlos, no tarden – comente Inkstory mientras se retira y termina la conexión

**[Cuartel Secreto]**

Inkstory se levanta y mira a sus compañeros prepararse, llevan consigo una pequeña alforja que contiene solo lo necesario. Silver Shield lucia serio, este cargaba consigo su arco y por primera vez flechas, era raro en él, debido a que sus flechas siempre han sido hechas de magia, ver esa nuevas flechas le dan una apariencia más feroz. Hope Light se ponía a realizar varios ejercicios debido que al ser pegaso depende principalmente de su habilidad y velocidad. Jonydius se encontraba en reposo, este cargaba al energía eléctrica de su cuerpo para utilizarla pronto; su respiración hace que se envuelva en chispas que incendian la madera del suelo, mientras más profundo respira más energía se manifiesta. Ellos eran el primer equipo, estaban por salir.

Rage Foil lanzaba golpes al aire, quería dar lo mejor de él para cuando rescatara a la alicornio. Comet Galaxy entrenaba con su hermana Stellar Galaxy, estos luchaban entre sí, pulían sus destrezas. Sabían que se enfrentarían a un Capitán por lo que no se dejarían ganar. Ellos eran el segundo equipo, listos para partir.

\- Los Capitanes no tendrán oportunidad – dice Stellar Galaxy mientras derriba su hermano con agilidad

\- Sí, hasta siento pena por ellos – comenta Comet al verse sometido por su hermana y al escuchar las sutiles risas de Rage al verlo caer. Stellar lo mira y en un giro de cadera y cuerpo lo ataca.

Rage miro sus giros y salta, al prever la patada, seguido se empuja hacia atrás al esquivar la segunda patada giratoria. Rage esquiva con rapidez los rápidos golpes, sin embargo en un momento choco contra la pared, por lo que no tenía adonde ir ahora. Stellar arremete contra él entre golpes y patadas. Este intenta atrapar sus cascos pero solo termina aplastado contra la pared. Seguido es arrojado hacia Comet que lo miraba con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada. Rage lo mira confiado, este se levanta y muestra unas llaves de acero. Había encadenado a Stellar contra la calefacción. Esta no podía romper la cadena, esa calefacción lo era todo para ellos, era la que le daba el agua caliente. Rage siempre lleva este tipo de cadenas en su alforja por lo que siempre podía hacer uso de estas. Comet Galaxy lo miro confiado, su hermana estaba atrapada. Rio levemente al ver los golpes que tenía en su pelaje, no podía esperar nada menos de alguien mayor a ellos. Eran el fuerte equipo dos.

Inkstory se acercó a su equipo y estiro sus patas al haberse sentado hace poco. Estiraba su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a Sebastián, este cargaba consigo una alforja llena, de su cuello colgaban unos audífonos que emitían música, llevaba en su pata derecha unos controles y varios cartuchos de metal.

\- ¿Qué llevas contigo? – pregunta Moonlight al verlo estar más que armado

\- Son cartuchos de música – dice entre risas Sebastián, su risa era tan inocente que tranquilizo a su compañera que enseguida siguió con su calentamiento

Moonlight se retiró y continuo hasta que necesito beber algo para refrescarse, estaban listos, eran el equipo tres.

Esta avanzaba hasta que ve como la nevera se abre para ella, seguido ve como es levitada una garra de agua fría, un vaso se acercó. Era Amalthea que bajaba desde su habitación, portaba una ligera armadura, venia acompañada de Kiara que conversaba con ella, ambas eran las únicas que sabían usar magia curativa y una le enseñaba a la otra. Estas avanzaron a la cocina y desayunaron, ya habían trabajado su magia en la segunda planta.

Después de unos minutos Viribus entro desde la puerta principal, había salido a comprar los suministros, toda esa familia era un trabajo dura al mantenerla. Este una vez que guardo todo les pidió a todos reunirse. Este levitaba aun costado una especie de reloj negro.

\- Muy bien estamos por partir. Estos relojes abrirán el vórtice que les permitirá viajar de un punto a otro, pero solo a puntos cercanos. No he podido fijar la posición exacta, solo una zona. Al activarse se proyectara el vórtice que los llevar hacia su objetivo, cuando lo tengan asegurado lo activan para regresar a casa – explica calmado Viribus mientras se acerca a cada líder de equipo para que partieran.

Él le dio uno a Amalthea, uno a Inkstory, uno a Rage y finalmente uno a Silver, debían darse prisa si querían ganarle el paso los Capitanes. Se activaron los vórtices, la magia de Viribus bajo considerablemente debido a que él era la fuente de magia de los vórtices. Todos saltaron al interior de los vórtices que poco después se cerraron. El plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

_**Y nada más amigos, eso ha sido todo por ahora, no olviden comentar, darle a favoritos, agregarme a favoritos y seguirme en mis redes sociales para saber más Spoiler´s jeje Esto solo es el inicio y queda mucho por descubrí. Inviten a su amigos. Hasta entonces.**_


	7. Tumba de Flores

_**Mucho gusto, es un placer estar de vuelta con ustedes. Yo diría que me he demorado un poco en realidad, me justifico con que tengo otras actividades ademas de escribir (jeje). En fin, les recordare que este y los siguientes capítulos ocurren al mismo tiempo, pero originalmente todos estos capítulos iban a estar en un solo capítulo, pero todos tenían gran impacto por lo que fue dividido en partes. Esta sería la parte dos de cinco (2/5) espero les guste.**_

_**Que puedo decir sobre este capítulo... busquen atención medica.**_

* * *

**[Frecuencia de Emergencia]**

\- _¿Alguien me escucha?_ – pregunta con temor de no ser así –_ ¡Por favor que alguien me escuche!_ – añade con pánico al escuchar como caen las rocas de la entrada –_ Sí alguien me escucha, solicito ayuda. Me encuentro bajo… aproximadamente 4 toneladas de nieve, en el interior de una gélida cueva. Tengo Frio, mucho frio en realidad; me encuentro herida… mi pata derecha inferior está rota, mi pata izquierda delantera está en peores condiciones, he perdido demasiada sangre_ – toce suavemente mientras se arrastra en el interior de la cueva – _siento las de perder… tengo miedo_ – añade con terror al ver cómo avanza la nieve hacia el interior - _¿Tengo miedo?_ – se pregunta a si misma mientras llora al intentar levantarse, esta traga saliva al ver como las paredes de la cueva seden ante el peso - _¿Alguien me escucha?-_ repite mientras retrocede lentamente. Sus francos chocan con la helada pared del fondo donde se apoyaba – _Sí alguien me escucha… lo siento. Los siento mucho hermana_ – añade finalmente _– No creo regresar_ – dice entre murmullos y llantos al terminar la transmisión

Las paredes de la cueva se rompen, ella ve con terror como se inunda la oscuridad con nieve. La melodía de las rocas al quebrarse silencia los gritos de quien teme. Sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas se cierran al ver como cae el peso sobre ella y ese lamentable, lúgubre e inhóspito lugar se convierte en su tumba invernal; Flor Silvestre encontró su fin.

**[Frente Norte del Imperio, Algunas horas antes]**

Sobre un extenso y profundo bosque invernal vuela una pegaso, de crin dorada y pelaje blanco, el blanco color la hace imperceptible en el aire, los árboles se encuentran bañados de una fina capa de nieve e incluso una suave nevada le hace estornudar en el aire. A sus espaldas la escoltan una docena de androides, estos la interceptaron en el camino y ahora la acompañan hacia su destino, Aim Perfect. Los androides no tienen rostro, pero emiten una respuesta al ver como su Capitana estornuda o acelera su velocidad. Son Maquinas precisas y se mueven a la misma velocidad que su Capitana.

**[Norte Exterior]**

En una muy apartada zona se encuentra una choza, una pequeña casa que fue construida por maderos muy firmes, el pasar de los años y el viento la han envestido por décadas pero la casa no sede, sus cimientos son duros y firmes como su inquilino el cual se refugia de la tormenta que se acercaba. Su pelaje rosado resaltaba con la nieve que caía sobre ella, su crin violeta junto con su franja amarilla se cubría por la nevada, esta dio media vuelta hacia el interior de su hogar; el movimiento hace caer la nieve que se había alojado en su cuerpo haciendo presente su Cutie Mark la cual era una única flecha incrustada en el centro rojo del blanco. Esta avanza con cuidado, abre la puerta con su magia y entra después de presenciar lo que sentía, una tormenta se acercaba.

En el interior, sacude su cuerpo para liberarse de la sensación helada, sus plumas revolotean al sentir el calor que emite una chimenea, ella ilumina su cuerno y arroja otro madero al fuego, se acerca al fuego y estira su maduro cuerpo al sentir esa agradable sensación de haber estado en el frio y seguido entrar en el re confortable calor. Acerca una silla con su magia y se sienta junto al fuego mientras toma un libro que reposaba en una mesita cercana. Era muy sencilla su vida, sin problemas ni necesidades. Esta escucha como los vientos azotan las paredes de madera con fuerza. Ella respira profundo y descansa su cabeza, seguido se queda dormida pues con la tormenta no queda mucho que hacer.

En momentos se escucha como una especie de zumbidos metálicos se acercan, los vientos comienzan a girar en sentido contrario. Ella se levanta de un susto al sentir algo cercano, fue una sensación atroz la que la invadió, en su sueño todo era un edén hasta que en cierto momento su sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla, los cálidos aires se detuvieron y azotaron la tierra, la luz se convirtió en sombras, en segundos estaba huyendo de una tempestad que se acercaba y cuando sentía que la alcanzaba se despertó agitada, su aliento era escaso, estaba totalmente alerta. Ese zumbido continuaba pero era más silencioso, aunque sonaba más cerca, ella sabía la diferencia entre distancias, sabía que lo que estuviera acompañándola estaba muy cerca. Esta se levantó muy silenciosamente, miro de lado a lado el techo, intentaba determinar el lugar de origen del sonido pero lo escuchaba a su alrededor. Trago saliva nerviosa, ella vio de reojo la ventana, la tormenta continuaba pero había disminuido su cólera un momento.

En segundos ella retrocede de un salto espontaneo, seguido el techo se colapsó al sentir el fuerte impacto de un solo golpe, ella cargo su cuerno y fijo la vista hacia los escombros para saber de quien se trataba. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como una máquina de brillante metal rompía los maderos y avanzaba hacia ella lentamente. La máquina ladeo la cabeza un segundo al emitir un mensaje.

\- Identificando. Aim Perfect se encuentra con vida. Comenzando protocolo de captura – emite el androide al acercarse. Seguido desde diversas paredes y desde diversos puntos del techo emergen más androides

Estas máquinas rodearon con rapidez a la alicornio. Ella mira la posición de todos, nota que solo la puerta principal esta descubierta, esta mira como los androides expulsan desde sus cascos energía, estaban por noquearla. Ella da un paso hacia la pared, se prepara para escapar por la puerta. Sin embargo esto cambio cuando vio cómo se abría la puerta principal con fuerza y velocidad, de esta emergen dos androides más, lo que hacía un total de doce maquinas en la habitación. Estos dos androides rodean la puerta, seguido entra la Capitana Flor, llevaba en el cuello una bufanda, los androides estaban para cubrir cualquiera de las necesidades y al ser programados por Solsticio tenían un comando para cuidar a sus Capitanes, por eso le proporcionaron una bufanda a su Capitana. Esta se acercó, sus metálicos cascos resonaban al caminar, su crin dorada resaltaba del blanco fondo que hacia la tormenta al desatarse. La Capitana elevo un casco y se retiró la bufanda del rostro, seguido dio unos pasos y vio el desastre, la nieve entraba por el techo, la chimenea se había apagado por el aire invernal que se adentraba por los cascos de todos.

\- Señorita Aim Perfect, por su propia seguridad se le pide acompañarnos – dice diplomáticamente Flor al verla – Ya sea por un buen trato o por uno forzoso pero nos acompañara – agrega al ver el rostro de incertidumbre de la alicornio

Aim Perfect se eleva de un salto y con un disparo de magia destroza la pared que la acorralaba, esta salta por la abertura y se eleva con velocidad para escapar. Su corazón se agitaba al encontrarse ante tantas emociones, el miedo de ser capturada y la alegría de escapar, sin embargo todo fue opacado por un tirón de sus patas traseras. Los androides tenían una célula mágica, por lo que el uso de magia no era de extrañarse. Ella fue detenida en el aire y arrojada contra el suelo con brutalidad. Sus fuertes cascos frenaron el impacto, sus alas redujeron la velocidad y su magia evito que se lesionara en gravedad. La nieve comenzaba a empapar su pelaje, sus ojos no distinguían las figuras, la Capitana era de pelaje blanco y su armadura blanca imitaba su pelaje y los androides eran metálicos por lo que se veía un manchón gris que avanzaba hacia ella.

Aim Perfect miro las manchas grises rodearla, esta fijo sus ojos en su formación la habían rodeado, ella esperaba su movimiento, la podrían atacar desde cada punto, tenía las de perder. Titubeaba su labio inferior al pensar en que solo podía ver diez androides de los doce que había, sabía que algo pasaría. Un silbido le dio aviso y salto hacia atrás, como si fuera predicho un androide cayo con precisión quirúrgica, le hubiera cortado el cuerno. Se elevó una gran pantalla de nieve, Aim Perfect se sintió a salvo, pero su adiestrado oído escucho un segundo silbido, justo hacia donde se dirigía. Esta entre cerro los ojos y giro su cuerpo para evitar ser aplastada por la pesada máquina que le esperaba, se sintió orgullosa al ver el fallo de la máquina y lo cerca que estuvo, miraba la pared de nieve que la separaba, trago saliva y retrocedió del susto al ver una larga cuchilla que emergía de la nieve. El androide salto hacia ella, la distancia era corta pero la alegre sonrisa de la Alicornio al esquivar el corte resaltaba, sin embargo esta alegría fue cortada al sentir como la nieve de sus espaldas saltaba acompañada de una larga cuchilla helada. Aim Perfect trago saliva y abrió sus alas en segundos, esta miro desde lo alto como las cuchillas de ambos androides se rompían por el brutal golpe, el cual la hubiera partido en dos.

Cuando Aim Perfect elevo su mira noto que los demás androides la seguían limitando, pero mantenían su distancia, esto la desconcertó; ella giro su vista para confirmar que las diez unidades siguieran en sus lugares, pero en un trágico momento quedo frente a frente con la Capitana Flor que la miraba con una intensa sonrisa, Aim Perfect intento esquivar la patada lateral pero le fue imposible, la agilidad de Flor se había incrementado. Recibió una patada en el rostro, Flor hizo un giro de cadera y emitió una segunda patada en el lado opuesto, nuevamente giro su cadera; Aim Perfect se preparó para recibir el golpe lateral, pero sus ojos se dilataron al ver como la patada lateral se convirtió en una descendiente, Aim Perfect solo logro cubrir su cuerno con una fuerte capa de magia pero la fuerza incrementada de Flor le hizo caer como piedra.

Se abrió una cortina de nieve, en su centro la alicornio se recuperaba, estaba algo desorientada. Es entonces que escucha caer a todas las unidades a su alrededor, su presión se incrementaba, estaba rodeada y se enfrentaba a alguien muy peligroso. Se levantó con delicadeza, intento calmar su respiración, miro con cuidado el borde y pensó en la mejor estrategia. Le tomo un segundo pensar en un plan. Ella ilumino su cuerno y vaporizo con un rayo la nieve que había en el suelo, ahora era imposible que Flor la viera, con su magia aisló la zona, seguido ilumino su cuerno y espero el contrataque. Fue como predicho, todos los androides desplegaron una cuchilla de acero y saltaron hacia ella. Aim Perfect estaba inmóvil en el centro, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para verlos; se escuchó el múltiple impacto de cuchillas, el cuerpo de la alicornio estaba atravesado por las cuchillas en puntos de movimientos, esas heridas serian dolorosas pero no letales. Ella elevo su mirada y sonrió orgullosa; su cuerpo exploto apartando la nieve y a los androides. Una ilusión fue utilizada para engañar a los androides, al último segundo intercambiaron lugares para engañar a los sensores de las maquinas. Flor quedo descubierta un segundo, esta miro como sus androides caían hacia los árboles, seguido dirigió su mirada a la alicornio que emergía victoriosa del humo blanco de la explosión.

\- Tal parece que ahora eres tú quien necesita refuerzos – dice sarcásticamente Aim Perfect mientras eleva un arco y apunta hacia a la Capitana con su flecha

\- Será mejor que te retires – dice con hostilidad otra Aim Perfect al salir del humo y sostener un pequeño cuchillo

\- O serás tú quien pierda la cabeza – agrega una tercera Aim Perfect que salía del humo sosteniendo el mismo cuchillo

La Capitana Flor miro al trio con cuidado, tenía que tener cuidado, ella tenía la idea de que podrían ser clones y que si los descuidaban podrían vencerla, no era descuidada, sabía que se enfrentaba a un alicornio y lo único que la defendía era una armadura. Esta respiro profundo para inflar su pecho y seguido exhalar, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo increíble, la estaba retando.

Aim Perfect invoco varias flechas y disparo sin frenos, cada flecha corto el aire y se dirigió contra la Capitana. Las demás alicornios corrieron hacia los lados antes de elevarse y girar para volar contra la Capitana mientras empuñan su cuchillo. Flor corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la arquera, no podía arriesgar que sus alas fueran flechadas, algunas flechas chocaron contra el acorazado de sus patas pero no hubo efecto, su cabeza era el blanco pero la agilidad de Flor era demasiada, además de que la nieve hacia que ver su pelaje blanco fuera muy difícil, lo único que podía resaltar de la blanca tormenta que se incrementaba eran esos ojos azules de Flor, los cuales eran un blanco mucho más pequeño e invisibles al parpadear. Las alicornios lanzaron su ataque e intentaron cortar la cabeza y patas de la Capitana, esta salto y giro para esquivar el corte y las flechas que se aproximaban. Flor cayo y giro rápidamente cuando tuvo la oportunidad se levantó con un salto, lo único que pudo ver Aim Perfect fue verla caer, rodar y saltar para apuntar con el arma de su casco. Flor sonrió al ver la inexpresiva cara de la alicornio al ver el cañón de su arma tan de cerca, sin embargo dudo al ver como esta igualaba su sonrisa al apuntar hacia ella con una flecha.

Flor entre cerro los ojos y tiro del gatillo, seguido se escuchó el disparo. La imagen era impresionante la alicornio cayendo sobre ella con una orificio en su cabeza mientras que una flecha entraba entre los ojos de Flor.

La Capitana exhalo de susto al ver el brillante filo, sus ojos se cerraron al temer por la flecha, pero en segundos noto que seguía intacta, la flecha era una ilusión y el cadáver de la alicornio igual. Flor seguía avanzando, hasta que fue envestida desde el fondo por la magia de la verdadera Aim Perfect, esta había utilizado en realidad tres ilusiones para conducir a la Capitana por encima de ella.

Fue un único disparo, su intensidad era notable, era muy resplandeciente, la armadura se agrieto al recibirlo, Flor giro sobre el disparo para no seguir siendo herida. Ella miro la grieta y pensó: "_esta armadura es el doble de resistente que la anterior, y fue agrietada. Gracias Steel"_, de haber portado su antigua armadura habría muerto por el láser que recibió a solo centímetros.

Aim Perfect respiro profundo era la primera vez que disparaba un rayo tan poderoso, pero no se había medido, lo dio todo y fue insuficiente. Esta se levantó y vio que los androides miraban atentos sus movimientos, nunca tuvo ventaja en realidad, Flor estaba probando sus fuerzas desde el inicio. Se escuchó una risa desde lo alto de las nubes; la Capitana descendió a muy alta velocidad hacia ella.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue crear un escudo entre ambas pero la fuerza era demasiada por lo que el escudo se rompió en trozos, Flor aprovecho la pausa del escudo y giro para bajar y elevar a Aim Perfect de una patada, esta al recibir el golpe intento alejarse con el golpe pero fue tomada de las patas por Flor que con fuerza la azoto contra el suelo, Perfect la miro girar y dirigir su patada hacia ella, esta ilumino su cuerno y disparo un furioso rayo para dañarla. Flor salió disparada entre humos, su rostro estaba rasguñado pues se había cubierto con sus cascos. Perfect invoco su arco y flechas para disparar desde abajo, mientras iluminaba su cuerno y generaba cientos de ilusiones. Flor no tenía remedio tenía que esquivar cada flecha porque cualquiera podría ser la verdadera. En segundos los androides vieron la dificultad en la que se encontraba su Capitana y se movilizaron para atacar. Sus sensores de calor podían diferenciar las ilusiones y atacar a la verdadera. En momentos Aim Perfect se vio rodeaba de máquinas que lanzaban cortes rápidos. Ella podía defenderse con su cuchillo pero muy difícilmente de la Capitana cuando seles unió, la batalla era un suicidio, Perfect era golpeada desde todas las posiciones, y al momento en que lanzaba un corte hacia la garganta de Flor un androide se interponía. Al final la alicornio fue inmovilizada por cadenas de magia.

\- Vaya que fue divertido – dijo con agrado la Capitana Flor mientras se arreglaba el mechón de crin que se había despeinado – tienes suerte de que el Emperador te quiera con vida, yo te podría cortar ese cuerno con mucha facilidad – agrego entre sonrisas

Ella se relajaba hasta que uno de sus androides exploto en pedazos por el impacto de una bala. La explosión sorprendió a ambas. Flor no esperaba perder a uno de sus juguetes tan rápido, y Aim Perfect se sorprendió al ver que alguien se enfrentaba a ella. La alicornio miro como uno de sus androides se movía hacia ella y ponía su propio cuerpo para protegerla de una segunda bala que se dirigía a ella. La explosión fue descomunal, la maquina se hizo pedazos en segundos mientras que Flor salió disparada hacia los árboles de hielo, un androide se elevó y la interceptó para asegurar que no se lastimara. Aim Perfect miro con ojos brillantes el tanque que atravesaba el bosque y apuntaba nuevamente a la Capitana, nuevamente un androide intervino el disparo. Flor se levantó molesta y ordeno el ataque.

Los androides tomaron el cañón y lo retorcieron con su magia para evitar el disparo. En breve se escuchó como una escotilla se abría un androide se acercó con su cuchilla desplegada pero al acercarse una cuchilla dorada le corto la cabeza. Entonces fue que emergió un unicornio marrón su crin era corta, de un intenso negro, sus ojos eran verdes brillantes, su risa daba la imagen de un héroe, este presento una pistola con la cual abrió fuego hacía Flor, esta levanto su casco y disparo hacia las balas para frenarlas, la precisión de Flor era inconcebible podía detener cada bala con una de sus propias balas y hacerlo retroceder. Seguido ambos se quedaron sin munición, sus miradas eran tan conflictivas como si su odio mutuo fuera visible.

\- ¡Vaya Flor!, tenía que verlo por mí mismo, sabes usar una pistola – dijo Sarcástico mientras salía del tanque – pero yo tengo una pistola más grande – agrego con una sonrisa – y te puedo enseñar a usarla "Correctamente" – añadió en un tono burlón y pervertido entre palabras

\- Guárdate tus ofertas Suñer, no estoy interesada en convivir con alguien de tu… clase – dijo con desagrado Flor mientras avanzaba un poco

\- ¡Oh Flor!, solo imagínalo, la hija del Imperio con el fruto de la Republica Noroeste, además dudo que haya alguien que pueda darle a ese joven cuerpo tuyo la diversión que necesita – dice con una sutil alegría mientras baja de su tanque, los androides guardan su distancia para atacar cuando la orden se emita – Vamos, mi pistola quiere ser abrigada – agrega con perversión

Aim Perfect al escuchar eso hasta se ruborizo, no podía creer que dijera eso mientras la enfrentaba, esta miro a sus espaldas y noto que venía acompañado. Desde el punto en que se encontraba podía ver el rostro de Flor, este era serio, como si fuera de hielo, sus ojos miraban directamente a Suñer. Ella intentaba darse la idea de lo que pudiera pensar la Capitana al escuchar tales palabras.

\- La funda es el hogar del arma y como vez, yo no llevo una funda – dijo con una riza burlona – tu arma se congelara – añadió mientras se reía y elevaba sus pistolas cargadas

Suñer la miro extrañada, este sonrió y rio al comprender que ella no la había entendido, seguido soltó sus armas e invoco otras de mayor calibre, ilumino su cuerno e hizo disparar el tanque a una distancia segura. Los androides intentaron retirarse pero fueron muy lentos, la explosión los daño gravemente, su blindaje ya no era tan resistente. Aim Perfect miro a la Capitana con una mirada de ingenuidad, en realidad no lo entendía. Ella al ver la explosión se cubrió con la nieve, en segundos vio como un pequeño grupo entraba en acción, estos tomaron a los androides con su magia y los arrojaron lo más lejos que pudieron. Ella se alegró la estaban rescatando.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien – dijo Suñer mientras se acercaba y tomaba las cadenas con su magia

\- Gracias, ya comenzaba a ser molesto esto de ser prisionera – exclama aliviada Aim Perfect al ver a quienes enfrentaban a la Capitana

\- Tranquila, ahora eres nuestra prisionera – comenta con una sonrisa helada Suñer mientras le inyecta una droga para dormirla – ¡Oh! parece que la dosis para un alicornio es mayor, bueno en ese estado no podrás escapar – agrega al ver como los ojos de Aim Perfect se dilataban y caía sobre la nieve atontada – Chica escucha ya nos iremos, primero tengo que ganarme el corazón de la Capitana… – decía hasta que el cuerpo de uno de sus aliados le cayó encima

Flor estaba herida, ese unicornio tenía el entrenamiento para derrotarla pero aún era insuficiente, al pelear había estado esquivando las patadas y golpes, siempre manteniendo apartados sus cascos pues en estos estaban sus pistolas. La había golpeado bastante pero su armadura resistió, sin embargo su rostro ahora estaba algo rasgado, de su labio inferior escurría un chorro de sangre. Ella avanzo entre pasos firmes, su lengua recorrió su labio al limpiar su sangre.

\- Rara vez veo mi propia sangre – comenta Flor molesta, sus androides enfrentaban en parejas a los demás unicornios y ella venia escoltada de dos androides.

\- No te emociones, te hare sangrar luego – responde Suñer con depravación mientras mordía su labio inferior al verla avanzar, él miraba ese dorado crin que seguía brillando incluso bajo la tenue tormenta que arreciaba lentamente

Aim Perfect levanto una ceja al escucharlo, seguido vio como elevaba dos pistolas. Se escucharon los disparos. El metal de las balas queda en medio al encontrarse bala contra bala, sin embargo Flor era más rápida al disparar a por lo que Suñer tenía que detener sus balas con magia. Este ilumino su cuerno y se teletransporto frente de ella mientras emitía un golpe en su estómago con el cual la levanto del suelo, esta lo tomo del casco y giro sobre este para emitirle una patada, este la detuvo con su magia, cada uno podía hacerle frente al otro, un giro convertía la herida en un daño y ocasionalmente se escuchaba el disparo de algún arma que era desviada por un golpe. Ambos podían chocar uno contra otro sin resultar seriamente heridos; Suñer golpeaba ocasionalmente la cabeza de Flor debido a que era la única parte expuesta. Flor daba fuertes golpes muchos de estos eran frenados por la magia pero muchas de sus patadas rompían estos escudos y lo herían, al final ambos se apartaron de un empujón y se dispararon hasta quedase sin munición nuevamente. Ambos estaban cansados, pero la diferencia era notable cuando desde el fondo emergían los androides cargando sobre ellos los cuernos de los unicornios que enfrentaron, eran máquinas y la piedad al enemigo no existía en su programación, su piel de metal estaba rota, su nivel de energía era alto, pero estaban al borde de ser chatarra.

Suñer se vio rodeado, sus ojos miraron a los androides por lo que no pudo ver la patada lateral de Flor, esta aprovecho su distracción y se dirigió contra él, giro en el suelo y desplegó una fuerte patada con la cual lo aturdió lo suficiente para dar una vuelta y emitir otra, esta vez Suñer genero un escudo para defenderse pero uso toda su magia para frenar esa potente patada. Este sonrió al poder tomar su pata y tirar de ella para azotarla, sin embargo se congelo al sentir un casco en su pecho.

\- Fin del juego – dijo con suavidad Flor mientras se acerca y besaba su mejilla al tirar del gatillo, ese fue su gesto de despedida

El cuerpo de Suñer fue expulsado por el impacto de la bala hacia atrás, este cayó sobre su lomo, mientras se ahogaba en su sangre, Flor se acercó lentamente y apunto nuevamente hacia su rostro para terminar con su vida. Ella miro pasivamente como esos ojos verdes se empapaban en miedo. El disparo hizo eco al salir del cañón, sin embargo fue grande la sorpresa cuando Suñer vio como la bala se impactaba a un costado de su cabeza. Una flecha de magia había desviado en el último segundo el casco de Flor. Esta giró y retrocedió para ver de quien se trataba. Un arquero hizo presente una llovizna de flechas mágicas, Aim Perfect miro impresionada las flechas que hacían retroceder a la Capitana, los androides se interpusieron y frenaron parte de las flechas con sus cuerpos, las aberturas de sus blindajes hicieron que estos se cubrieran en energía al recibir las descargas, pero no tenían efecto en estos. Desde los árboles emergieron tres figuras, un unicornio de pelaje platino y un resaltante crin azul fuerte, sus ojos celestes se ocultaban detrás de la mira de su arco, era él quien disparaba las flechas mágicas. Detrás de este salieron un pegaso café claro, su crin negro se agitaba en el aire al avanzar hacia la alicornio que seguía cautiva, este era acompañado de un joven pegaso café de crin negra y amarilla, sus ojos amarillos brillaron cuando impacto al androide que la mantenía presa, en segundo se acercó y emitió un fuerte golpe eléctrico al androide, seguido giro y emitió un doble golpe que hizo estallar al androide por el exceso de energía que tenía.

\- ¡Rebeldes! – exclamo Aim Perfect al ver como ese tenue grupo enfrento sin temor a la Capitana Flor – Apartarse ella es peligrosa – comento al ver como Flor retrocedía y se elevaba acompañada de sus siete androides - ¡VAYANSE! – añadió al ver como el pegaso mayor se acercaba a ella

\- Quieres guardar silencio, esta montaña podría caer con tus gritos – comento entre risas Hope Light al cortar las cuerdas de magia – Puede que no quieras confiar en nosotros pero somos quienes no intentan capturarte

\- Sí, en quien quieres confiar, en quienes te quieren apresar o en quienes te liberan – comenta Jonydius mientras se acerca a ella para darle el casco – ella puede ser peligrosa, pero nosotros somos una amenaza – agrega en chiste mientras sonríe con entusiasmo

Aim Perfect sonrió al escuchar su confianza, sin embargo entre sus tenues risas escucho como silbaba el cielo, esta ilumino su cuerno y genero un escudo para frenar la caída de los androides que se impactaban contra ellos, el golpe fue tan profundo que los llego a hundir en el suelo, sin embargo solo golpearon cuatro androides el escudo, debido a que tres fueron apartados por las flechas de Silver Shield. Este busco entre las nubes tormentosas y entre las nevadas a la Capitana.

Salto como si fuera a explotar el suelo, y no estaba tan alejado, Flor pretendía caer sobre él, este giro rápidamente y freno con su magia la bala que disparo al caer, ella golpeaba mientras giraba y disparaba mientras lanzaba la patada. Silver la tenía difícil al esquivar tantos golpes, sin embargo en cortas oportunidades lograba golpear la armadura, pero no tenía ningún efecto. Flor salto y emitió una patada hacia su cabeza, Silver la tomo y la arrojo lo más lejos que pudo pero esta freno su partida con sus alas y continuo atacando desde todos los ángulos al girar a su alrededor. De no tener magia ya habría muerto, todas las patadas resonaban al ser frenadas, y los golpes zumbaban al ser esquivados, las balas salían disparadas con tanta precisión que era como bailar con la muerte, cualquier error sería el último. Flor se agacho y lo derribo con una patada giratoria, seguido se elevó y apunto hacia su rostro, todo había terminado.

Flor explota al recibir la bala de Suñer que impacto contra su armadura, este estaba muy mal herido pero aun podía sostener su arma y disparar sus mejores balas. La Capitana se impactó contra los árboles invernales. Los androides que habían sido derribados por la flechas la atraparon antes de que se hiciera más daño. Los demás androides limitaban los movimientos de los demás, pero al momento en que se hizo la explosión giraron para ver que ocurría, uno de ellos recibió una bala con la cual se hizo pedazos al explotar. Suñer caminaba entre charcos de su propia sangre, avanzaba hacia la alicornio.

\- ¡_Quedarse quietos, o les vuelo la vida en pedazos!_ – exclama con dificultad Suñer mientras apunta a los androides con una pistola y a Perfect con otra pistola, traga sangre al ver como retroceden al ver como Flor no se levantaba

\- ¡Ya lo veremos! – comenta audaz Jonydius, al elevarse y confrontarlo

Aim Perfect miro esto impresionada, seguido giro su vista para ver como Flor era levantada por sus androides, su pata delantera izquierda está casi destruida, la armadura se había destrozado y el metal se había incrustado hasta el punto de perforar el hueso, ella no podía, no debía seguir peleando, pero algo en ella le permitía seguir avanzando y con la fuerza de sus alas se levantaba para elevar su casco delantero derecho y apuntar hacia Suñer.

\- Querida Flor, si nuestro amor es imposible, en la tumba de tú belleza hare nuestra eternidad – cometo Suñer al apuntar con ambas armas hacia ella, seguido disparo

Jonydius se acercó e impacto su pecho con un fuerte golpe que hizo correr por todo su cuerpo una enorme cantidad de energía. Suñer soporto toda esa energía y apunto con ambas armas hacia el rostro de Jonydius, el no esperaba que siguiera con vida, su corazón había sido frito. Las pistolas fueron arrebatadas por una sola flecha que desvió el disparo, Silver logro salvarlo. El cuerpo del unicornio cayo como plomo, Jonydius se apartó y miro como Suñer seguía con vida. Este intento levantarse, tomo nuevamente su arma y apunto hacia el grupo.

\- Fin del juegooo... – decía Suñer hasta recibir una bala en su cuerpo. Cayo nuevamente ,su cuerpo perdía sangre a fuentes

Flor seguía con vida, pero herida en gravedad, sus androides la salvaron nuevamente. Su respiración era rápida, el viento acariciaba y movía su dorada crin, esta dilato sus ojos y ordeno el ataque de sus androides. Estos la soltaron y atacaron. Solo seis unidades seguían funcionando para entonces.

Jonydius se elevó y cargo sus cascos con energía para repetir su ataque pero fue frenado un androide que lo tomo desde sus cascos, seguido un segundo androide lo envistió y lo azoto contra los árboles, este esquivaba los golpes pero la defensa mágica de las maquinas le hacía imposible acertar un golpe. Hope Light defendió a Aim Perfect esta seguía afectada por la droga, sabía que ocurría pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, este freno la envestida con su cuerpo pero un segundo androide lo envistió apartándolo, seguido giro y ataco a la alicornio, Hope lo tomo de las patas y se lo llevo consigo. La pelea con las maquinas era dura, eran fuertes y veloces aun estando en un estado defectuoso. Silver Shield giró y vio como lo atacaba la Capitana en persona sus heridas no la hacían más lenta, su armadura se había agrietado demasiado. Este se enfrentaba también a los androides restantes que apoyaban en la defensa de la Capitana.

En lo apartado de ellos Suñer agonizaba, su vida se terminaba, este se arrastró un poco hacia los árboles, uno de estos tenían una alforja escondida, este la tomo con su magia y extrajo un detonador.

\- Nuestra tumba será esta – comenta Suñer al activar los detonadores. En toda la base de la montaña y sus alrededores, se activaron las bombas.

Silver Shield retrajo sus orejas al escuchar cómo se activaba la bomba, este atrapo el golpe de Flor y la arrojo hacia lo apartado esperando que la bomba los apartara lo suficiente para escapar. Sin embargo ninguno se esperaba la cantidad de explosivos. Todo el suelo cayó ante un precipicio helado, las bombas hicieron caer a todos. Aim Perfect ilumino su cuerno y los levito a todos para salvarlos de la caída pero, la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre ellos.

\- Es todo, nos vamos – dice fuertemente Silver Shield al ver como su única salida se cubría con nieve, este abrió el vórtice en el fondo del precipicio, tenían que escapar. Los androides protegían con sus cuerpos a Flor que se sostenía en el aire con dificultad estaba muy cansada para continuar.

\- ¡Rápido capturarlos! – exclama Flor, su vista se comenzaba a nublar

\- Petición Rechazada – respondieron los Androides. Flor los miro extrañada, seguido cayo al fondo exhausta. Las maquinas la siguieron con velocidad mientras procuraban que las rocas no cayeran sobre ella

El resto del equipo atravesó el vórtice junto con un cumulo de nieve. Lo último que vieron fue caer en el precipicio a la Capitana.

**[Tumba Helada]**

La nieve se acento en el precipicio, Flor termino en el fondo, su cuerpo reposaba sobre el suelo gélido. Cuando ella despertó vio que se encontraba en el fondo, la oscuridad la rodeaba, no tenía salida. Los androides formaron una cueva con los escombros para protegerlos, pero el peso de la nieve destrozo su metal. Ella intento levantarse, pero sintió un agonizante dolor, su pata inferior derecha había sido aplastada por una roca, esta miro su alrededor y suspiro, tenía la sensación de que moriría. Se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo; una piedra cayó sobre su lomo hiriéndola nuevamente, en breve emergió desde una de las paredes uno de los últimos androides. Su condición era fatal, solo seguía funcionando por programación.

\- ¿Por qué no siguieron al objetivo? – pregunta agonizante Flor mientras se acerca y golpea su pecho de metal

\- Nuestra programación tiene como prioridad asegurar la vida de nuestros Capitanes – responde el androide

\- Pero mi objetivo era principal, yo te he ordenado que continuaras, ¡no deberías desobedecer mis órdenes! – exclama molesta Flor mientras revisa los sistemas del androide para ver si tenía un fallo

\- Exactamente. Nuestra orden principal, incluso sobre la de nuestros Capitanes es la orden de nuestro Emperador – responde el androide mientras revisa las heridas de la capitana

\- ¿Cuál orden exactamente? – pregunta adolorida Flor mientras siente como el androide reacomoda sus huesos rotos

\- Proteger a Flor Silvestre – responde el androide mientras sutura las heridas

\- ¡Solsticio! – exclama entre alegrías y lágrimas Flor

Flor siempre fue la consentida del Imperio, Solsticio siempre le dio todo lo que necesitaba, ella se esforzó tanto para enorgullecerlo y siempre pensó que él la quería, pero ahora estaba segura, no dejaría que esta fuera su tumba. Tomo los cables del androide y acciono la frecuencia de emergencia para solicitar ayuda. Tenía aires de miedo, la cueva donde se encontraba ya comenzaba a colapsar sobre el peso que tenía encima. Cuando termino el comunicado, la batería de ese androide finalizo. Se arrincono contra la pared más sólida y vio como todo se volvía oscuridad al caer sobre ella.

**[Cuartel Secreto]**

Emergieron como un escupitajo, la nieve que entro con ellos hasta llenar la habitación donde ingresaban. Todos los muebles fueron cubiertos por esa capa de nieve. En breves momentos emergieron como margaritas, felices, y contentos de haber escapado. Steel Will y Brote emergieron sorprendidos por la nieve, Brote al venir de un pueblo caluroso, no estaba acostumbrada al frio que sentía, sus dientes temblaban por el frio, sus palabras se entre cortaban. Silver y su equipo se levantaron cubiertos por la nieve, Brote ilumino su cuerno y los fijo, no tenía idea de que esperar; sin embargo se apaciguo al ver emerger a una tambaleante alicornio rosada, las drogas seguían en su sistema, ahora solo presentaba mareos y nauseas. Brote salto hacia ella y miro su crin violeta y su única flanja amarilla.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto tiernamente Brote mientras se inclinaba sobre ella

\- "Bien estoy" – respondió lo más cuerdamente posible Aim Perfect mientras daba un paso y caía cansada, su cuerpo aún estaba muy débil

\- Estamos bien – comenta Jonydius mientras se sacude la nieve y estornuda – creo que pillare un resfriado – agrega mientras limpia su rostro con una de sus alas

\- He estado en mejores condiciones – responde Hope Light mientras se retira la nieve con sus alas y avanza hacia sus compañeros

\- Fortuitamente escapamos – responde Silver Shield mientras le da un casco a Steel y cubre a Brote con nieve - tuvimos mucha suerte de que la Capitana Flor estuviera cansada y herida – comenta cansado mientras estira su cuerpo. Brote lo miro con ira, lo que dijo le inquieto – no creo que hubiéramos sido capases de vencerla de no ser por sus heridas – agrega confiado

\- ¿Flor? – repitió confundida Brote - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto en un tono helado

\- Es muy posible que muerta – responde nervioso Hope Light, noto el tomo de voz de la niña

\- Ella… era… ¡mi hermana! – grita furiosa Brote, esta ilumina su cuerno y los empuja fuera del lugar

Brote disparo un tenue rayo que fue paralizado por un escudo mágico de Silver Shield. Brote, salto hacia ellos y volvió a disparar, pero su poder era algo inferior, por lo que no hizo gran efecto. Steel se acercó y puso un casco sobre ella para tranquilizarla.

\- Brote, tranquilízate, Flor estará bien, ella no se permitirá morir. Tú la conoces, incluso contra toda probabilidad ella continua – se inclina para verla a los ojos – además ella no te dejaría sola – agrega mientras acaricia su rostro y limpia sus lagrimas

Brote se encogió en llanto al pensar en la pérdida total de su familia como posibilidad cercana.

**[Flash Back. Años atrás]**

\- Iniciando programa. ¿pueden escucharme? – pregunta intrigado Solsticio a la cámara frontal

\- Sí, podemos escucharlo – responden los androides, estos se ponen firmes y saludan a su emperador

\- Activar programación principal. ¿Cuál es tu directiva? – pregunta Solsticio a las maquinas con frialdad

\- Directiva: Salvaguardar la vida de Flor Silvestre – respondieron todos los androides – Objetivo: Cuidar la vida de nuestros Capitanes – agregaron con seriedad

\- Excelente – añadió Solsticio mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba hacia los pasillos de su castillo – Procedan con la hibernación, hasta nuevo aviso – agrega al salir de la habitación

Solsticio avanzo por los finos corredores mirando el paisaje que ofrecían las ventanas, ver la calidad de vida que ofrecía el imperio le llenaba de satisfacción el pecho, su mirada estaba perdida hacia los hogares de sus habitantes. Este sin remedio choco contra una pequeña pegaso que tampoco miraba por donde iba. Solsticio era más alto que ella por lo que ella fue quien retrocedió al ir algo acelerada.

\- ¡Solsticio! – exclamo emocionada Flor al ver de quien se trataba – Debes tener la vista al frente – comenta entre risas dulces

\- ¿Silvestre? – respondió intrigado el emperador al verla rondar por los pasillos – ¿No deberías estar en clases? – le pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Sí – responde nerviosa – ya me dirigía para allá, pero en ausencia vuestra pensé en irlo a buscar – responde suavemente Flor mientras da media vuelta y lo invita a avanzar

\- No me necesitas para empezar – comenta agraciado Solsticio al ver su timidez – ve, en breve estaré contigo – añade calmado

Solsticio se despidió con una alegre risa, esta hizo ruborizar a Flor, por lo que se fue apresurada a su aula. Él miro nuevamente la brillante ciudad donde vivía, seguido avanzo y miro el andar de la joven Flor, esta se giró y lo apresuro entre sonrisas y risas, era una chica entusiasta y elocuente. Sin embargo por más ojos que la vieran crecer, él seguía viendo a la adorable y audaz niña que rescato y la que lo salvo en la misma ocasión. Al verla correr por el pasillo, se veía desde la ventana la distinguida Pegaso Imperial, mientras que ante la visión del emperador solo era una pequeña que lo apresuraba. Él sostuvo la respiración y comenzó a perseguirla, Flor se divertía mucho en aquel entonces.

Después de sus clases Solsticio tenía que regresar a sus labores, eran agobiantes y pesadas. Todo el día encerrado en una habitación, sin receso y sin pausarse. Algunas horas después Solsticio emergía cansado y lo primero que veía al salir del salón del Trono era una pegaso que dormía en un mueble cercano. Este ya cansado, sonrió alegre de verla, la toma y la llevaba a su habitación donde la arroparía y se despedía.

\- "Solty" – dijo cansada Flor al verlo retirarse – Mañana, ¿podremos tomarnos el día y salir? – le pregunta entre sueños la joven

\- ¿Mañana? – repitió al pensar en su agenda – Sí, te debo una cita, después de hacerte esperar hoy, se supone que te prometí un día libre, lamento que lo hayas pasado esperándome – responde calmado Solsticio mientras la abriga y se despide.

Solsticio seguía viendo a la niña con la cual enfrento un ejército, y aunque la diferencia de edades era corta, el seguía siendo mayor por siete años. Él fue el Capitán más joven existente al cargar con la armadura imperial a los trece años, y el día que la conoció ella tenía seis años. Y ahora que él tenía veintiún años ella cumplía catorce años. Aun siendo una niña Solsticio le permitía tener algunas libertades ese día libre era por semana y ella al estar totalmente enfocada en su educación ese día lo pasaba junto con él. Flor le tomo mucho afecto, como él a ella. Por eso la directiva de todos los androides fabricados tenía la misma directiva. Salvaguardar a Flor Silvestre.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Dentro de una pequeña burbuja de oxigeno se abrió paso una agonizante Flor. Sus huesos estaban cansados y sus músculos desgarrados. Todas sus esperanzas de sobrevivir se habían esfumado como humo y ahora su corazón se detenía por la baja temperatura de la nieve.

Sin embargo contrata todo pronóstico seguía luchando por salir, aun en la oscuridad buscaba la luz. Y por más que cavaba y cavaba, no encontraba el fin de su tumba. Sus lágrimas se habían congelado, su desesperada expresión mostraba que había luchado por horas sin tener éxito, la nieve era demasiada. Finalmente vio su propio fin, pero con la promesa de regresar continuo hasta perder la consciencia por el esfuerzo.

En la superficie los androides reiniciaron su funcionamiento y emergieron de la nieve muy dañados, sus circuitos estaban muy defectuosos, ya sus funciones eran limitadas. Tres androides eran los que emergieron de la nieve y buscaban entre los cúmulos de nieve alguna señal de vida pero era nulo el esfuerzo, todo indicaba que Flor estaba muerta y sepultada bajo algunas toneladas de nieve. Estos se miraron en busca de una respuesta, su directiva había sido quebrantada. Estaban por comenzar la autodestrucción hasta que escucharon los instantes gritos, y el esfuerzo de alguien en lo cercano. Un pegaso de ojos ambar y pelaje azul oscuro apaleaba solo la nieve, lucia cansado y su cuerpo ya estaba cerca del colapso, sin embargo no dejaba de apalear la nieve. Los androides lo miraron un segundo, su identidad fue confirmada pero no había ningún protocolo que seguir, ya no eran útiles, estos se acercaron a él. Sonaban muy forzados los movimientos de los androides, uno de estos activó su sensor y capto la señal que buscaba, a cientos de metros bajo de ellos, la armadura cumplió su objetivo al final, protegerla.

\- Nosotros ya no contamos con las energías para salvarla – comento un androide mientras se acercaba y detenía la pala

\- Podemos aligerar la carga, pero no rescatarla – añade el segundo androide al tomar una gran cantidad de nieve

\- Nuestra directiva principal es proteger a Flor Silvestre, cueste lo que cueste – agrega el tercer androide

El pegaso los miro cansado, por más que cavara no la salvaría solo. Este trago saliva y se levo con dificultad. La noche ya se había presentado, era fría y oscura. Los androides levitaron con ayuda de su magia grandes cantidades de nieve para abrir un agujero hasta las profundidades. Las tres máquinas levitaron la nieve hasta que su célula mágica se agotó. Como habían dicho ese esfuerzo quemo toda la magia que su batería contenía, al final los androides cayeron desactivándose. El último androide bajo hasta donde se encontraba el pegaso.

\- Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance todo resta de ti – dijo finalmente el androide al caer sin energía

El pegaso trago saliva y bajo por el abismo oscuro, fue un largo descenso pero al final encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Flor seguía con vida. Sus ojos se inundaron con lágrimas al ver como descansaba sobre el fondo helado, parecía solo dormir mientras era arropada por el frio. Este llego al fondo y acaricio su rostro suavemente con su casco al verla dormir. Este la tomo en sus patas y se elevó con ella alegre.

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto confundida y cansada Flor, su nariz titubeo al sentir el aroma de quien la elevaba fuera del vacío – Eres… ¿tú tonto? – agrego con una voz cortada. Esta intento abrir los ojos pero ya sus fuerzas fallaban, simplemente se quedó dormida en el pecho del pegaso

* * *

**Y es todo por ahora amigos, espero les haya gustado. Falta mucho que descubrir, las cuatro repúblicas están en movimiento. Ninguno la tendrá fácil, enfrentar a los Capitanes sera el menor de sus problemas. **

**¡Que comience una batalla sin cuartel!**

**¡La hora de morir se acaba de fijar! Con un simple movimiento sus problemas se han incrementado. Nuestro héroes saben que hacer pero ¿Será suficiente?**

***El Invierno se acerca, si la Primavera se adelanta todo habrá sido en balde***

**Hasta la próxima, no olviden añadir la historia a favoritos, seguirme si les interesa. Les extiendo la invitación para leer mis otros Fanfic, ademas de pasar a la pagina de Facebook y apoyarme a mi y otros fanfic en español. Comenten que les ha parecido el Capítulo, resta poco para ver la conclusión.**


	8. Máximo Conflicto

**Hola a Todos, vaya que me demoré... Me justifico con Colisión, esta muy cerca de lo mejor (jejeje). Bueno les recordare esto. Este capítulo, el anterior y los siguientes ocurren al mismo tiempo. Vaya que se alargo, llegue al punto de querer partirlo en dos. En fin esta sería la parte tres de cinco (3/5) Espero les guste.**

**Para introducirlos al Capítulo diré que... todo empeora.**

* * *

**[Frontera Este, Cerca Del Mar]**

Cientos de proyectiles son disparados desde los barcos de guerra que acribillan la costa: la arena se levanta en grandes cúmulos blancos que el viento se lleva con rapidez, las enormes balas parten el cielo creando un zumbido inquietante al saber que faltaba más por venir.

Algunos proyectiles explotaban sobre la playa y esparcían cientos de fragmentos de metralla al chocar contra la tierra. No había donde refugiarse; la casa que reposaba sobre una colina con vista al mar ardía en llamas inquietantes: una de sus paredes había desaparecido cuando un proyectil se impactó contra esta. Una flota de 12 barcos totalmente armados, listos y con la capacidad de destruir un imperio tres veces arremetía contra un pequeño grupo que procuraba a toda costa sobrevivir: el humo les ayuda pues ocultaba su posición y los francotiradores no los podían ver.

Se escuchaba un estruendoso e insofocable disparar de los cañones. Ellos no tenían forma de escapar; una larga línea de naves disparaba hacía el mismo punto y solo por poco acertaban pues dentro del humo el vehículo terrestre del Capitán Máximum yacía recostado en la superficie, ardiendo y resistiendo los impactos que podía.

\- Parece que no hay salida – comenta cansada Red Wings al agachar su cabeza por el estruendo de los cañones

\- Nos han rodeado la única alternativa es pelear hasta el fin – responde audaz Comet Galaxy

\- Podríamos abrir el portal ahora pero el vórtice necesita un espacio más amplio – dice tranquilo e inquieto Rage – si solo pudiéramos elevarnos lo suficiente podríamos abrirlo en el cielo y escapar… después de todo, todos volamos – agrega como solución: eleva su casco para señalar un espacio del claro cielo que se veía tan distante

\- Tú lo dijiste, si pudiéramos, con esa potencia de fuego, sería mucha suerte que pudiéramos si quiera aletear nuestras alas unos segundos – comenta fastidiada y agobiada Stellar Galaxy al escuchar los cañones

\- Tranquila, siempre hay una salida – agrega confiado el Capitán Máximum, los mira con esperanzas: sus ojos brillan al suspirar. Se escucha como se acercan los aviones a lo lejos – Chicas listas para un poco de acción – agrega al aletear una de sus alas: la ráfaga de aire rompe el polvo y muestra como varios misiles se acercaban con la capacidad de ocultar al sol por su cantidad

\- ¡Siempre quise tener una aventura así! – exclama emocionada Red Wings al escucharlo

**[Horas Antes]**

Un gran transporte se traslada a alta velocidad por el alto borde de la costa, el sol esta emergieron glorioso: en su interior un robusto pegaso, que cargaba sobre su cuerpo una armadura sumamente fuerte descansaba sobre su asiento mientras que un androide conducía a su lado. Este miraba por su ventana el cielo: respira profundo y suspira para empañar el vidrio, seguido retuerce su ala y dibuja una carita sonriente. Los androides notifican a su Capitán y señalan la casa sobre la colina; estacionan el vehículo frente de la casa; todos bajan sin preocupaciones: doce androides y un Capitán.

Máximum se acerca a la puerta principal y toca gentilmente la puerta; sus androides están a sus espaldas esperando órdenes: estos ven como la puerta se abre al emerger una yegua que cubría su cuerpo con una manta, solo era visible su cuerno. Los sensores de los androides cambiaron los ojos rojos de las maquinas a un verde resplandeciente al confirmar su identidad. Máximum miro por el reflejo de los ojos de la dama el cambio de colores: relajo sus hombros y sonrió con calidez.

\- Agradable día, joven y encantadora "unicornio". Mi nombre es Máximum Power y soy el segundo Capitán del Imperio; la razón de mi visita es para solicitar su apoyo con algunas cosas – dice con claridad y confianza - Si le apetece podemos conversar en el interior, así podrá deliberar una mejor elección – agrega con un gesto de alegría

\- Sí… adelante… ¿son amigos tuyos? – le pregunta la inquilina al ver como los androides pasaban después de él – que… peculiares – exclama al ver su apariencia

\- Son mis acompañantes, me ayudaran a ayudarla a elegir la mejor… opción – responde calmado Máximum al sentarse en un sillón

\- ¿Gusta algo de tomar? – pregunta amablemente la dama al mostrarse hospitalaria

\- Por favor, un café con leche, tres cucharadas de azúcar si no es molestia – responde con una brillante sonrisa Máximum su crin marrón hace difícil no perderse en esos oscuros ojos y ese firme pelaje gris. Este la ve dirigirse a la cocina; los androides inclinan su cabeza hacia este al no comprender sus métodos – Tranquilos la fuerza no es la única solución, además no puedo lastimarla… eso sería descortés siendo un invitado – les responde a los androides al comprender su lenguaje corporal

\- Espero te guste – entra diciendo al llevar el café – Soy Red Wings, un placer – le extiende un casco al saludarlo formalmente, estaba nerviosa, le sudaba el rostro al extender el casco frente del rostro del Capitán

\- Sí – dice nervioso Máximum al retirarse el cascos de rostro y saludarla – un verdadero placer. Bien comenzare, tome asiento por favor, Señorita Wings – añade con seriedad – como dije vengo por parte del Imperio para solicitar su colaboración con algunos experimentos – toma un sorbo de su café – tenemos entendido que usted es una alicornio – los androides le arrebatan con su magia la manta que cubría sus alas: ella se sorprende e ilumina su cuerno para defenderse de los androides que la rodean en segundos – No se preocupe por ellos, no atacaran – comenta calmado al ver la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su rostro

\- ¿Qué clase de experimentos? – pregunta con un tono de desagrado Red Wings al ver como los androides se retiran contra la pared dejando solo frente de ella a su Capitán

\- La magia de los alicornios es muy rara, las Repúblicas quieren su poder para adueñarse del Imperio. Nosotros queremos protegerte pero tengo las sospechas que hay más que ver de lo que es visible – dice tranquilo Máximum, no parpadea hasta terminar y mantiene su vista fija en su acompañante

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – exclama confundida Red Wings al escucharlo – no se supone que el Imperio es la potencia más fuerte, la que tiene la mejor tecnología y los mejores índices de vida; eso sin mencionar a el emperador Solsticio quien es quien trae el día y la noche – comenta al saber la reputación del Imperio

\- Sí, pero Solsticio no es quien me preocupa; puede que utilice magia muy rara para darnos los días y las noches pero nunca dañaría a alguien… temo que alguien este conspirando contra él y si tiene éxito, el Imperio caerá junto con miles de vidas – responde con aires de angustia Máximum

\- ¡¿Una Traición?! – exclama sorprendida Red Wings al solo cuestionar la idea - ¿Quién traicionaría a Solsticio?, puede que no confié en ninguna de las potencias pero sé que si el Imperio cae el mundo caerá con él. Quien pretenda darle mala fama al Imperio lo ha logrado, se rumora que asesinan alicornios para drenar su magia, ¿es solo un rumor, cierto? – comenta preocupada al ver la vista helada del Capitán

\- Un rumor en efecto… - piensa al escucharlo, eran pocos los que sabían de la existencia de los alicornios y muchos menos quienes sabían de sus muertes – Quien opere la traición sabe bien sobre nuestras misiones de búsqueda – agrega al reducir en su mente a los sospechosos

\- ¿Misiones de Búsqueda? – pregunta con una ceja levantada Red Wings – Entonces si buscan alicornios – añade con una sonrisa inquieta

\- En efecto, pero no solo a alicornios, sino tan bien a quien pueda ayudarnos. Lo importante es que usted nos acompañe para asegurar su bienestar – dice tranquilo Máximum al terminar su café

\- ¿Pero creí que era inseguro estar en el Imperio ahora que buscan derrocar a Solsticio? – pregunta confundida Red Wings al escucharlo y verlo ver sobre la ventana

\- Oh, es inseguro, podrías morir si permaneces en el Imperio ahora. Pero no me acompañaras a mí, sino a ellos – dice calmado al señalar la puerta, se escucha como tocan la madera con un casco

Durante su conversación un pequeño grupo apareció en las praderas cercanas por lo que tuvieron que volar hacia la casa; no fue difícil ubicar el hogar debido a que era la única casa en toda la distancia que abarcaba la vista. Mientras más se acercaban, más claro era el vehículo del Imperio, un par de espadas se alzaron sobre dos cuerpos, estaban a la defensiva, pero el escuchar como su compañero pasaba junto al transporte como si este no fuera más que decoración los tranquilizo; se acercaron y tocaron la puerta suavemente. Rage estaba al frente del grupo esperando que la puerta se abriera para saludar a su inquilina; Comet se encontraba al lado izquierdo de él, cargaba consigo una filosa espada, su filo era como la misma oscuridad del espacio y su empuñadura era roja como si fuera la extensión de un Fénix: esperaba ver a un enemigo al abrirse la puerta; Stellar se encontraba al lado derecho por lo que esperaba con tranquilidad, cargaba sobre ella una espada de filo rojizo, su empuñadura tenía una aura roja intensa, el rostro de ella es más maduro a comparación de su hermano que ansiaba una batalla.

Al abrirse la puerta principal, Red Wings los recibe con alegría. Rage traga saliva y la saluda a la par que presenta sus acompañantes. Comet retrocede un paso y guarda su espada para saludar de la mejor manera a la dama: se acercaba para darle un abrazo y un beso gentil cuando su hermanase interpuso sin aviso previo: desde su punto de vista vio el angelical rostro de Red Wings y en el fondo a el Capitán Máximum que reposaba su cabeza contra el mueble, este miraba el techo como si ellos no estuvieran cerca; ella al verlo dilato sus pupilas con furia, tomo a Red Wings y la arrojo sobre Rage y su hermano para protegerla mientras ella desenfundaba su espada y se lanzaba contra el Capitán.

Comet al ver como ella caía se acercó para sostenerla en su descenso pero ella era más grande por lo que cayó junto con ella, Rage se apartó para no caer y con un danzar se aproximó a la puerta. Red Wings cayó sobre él, este quedo expuesto totalmente en un intento de aliviar el golpe, ella cayó de costado.

\- ¡Oh! Discúlpame – dijo suavemente Red Wings al virarse y ver el rostro de a quien apachurraba. Su crin amarillo se deslizaba por su cuello, su mechón negro capturo la tensión de Comet, sus ojos azules brillaban al reflejar su rostro inexpresivo

En el interior, Stellar hizo girar su espada y con un rápido movimiento de sus alas se elevó y dejo caer un solo corte hacía el Capitán, este miraba fijamente el techo, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos: al momento en que ella se acercó lo suficiente este se empujó con sus alas y con su casco derecho se acercó atrapando el cuello de Stellar, esta fue asfixiada un segundo pues este la detuvo sobre él y la azoto cuidadosamente contra la mesita del frente. Su espada cayo junto a ella, mientras esta luchaba para quitarse el casco de metal que impedía que se levantara. La espada se tambaleo y cayó sobre ella, si no fuera porque Máximum freno el corte con su casco habría perdido la cabeza por su filosa espada. Gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el angustiado rostro de Stellar al creer que moriría tan fácil.

\- Ese filo es muy bueno. Incluso mi armadura que es nueva fue cortada hasta llegar a mi pelaje – comenta sorprendido Máximum al ver como sangraba desde el metal. Este aparto la espada con un suave empujón y miro a quien tenía inmovilizada – eres muy ágil, solo viste mi rostro y atacaste… no sé si seas muy osada o muy descuidada, pudiste salir herida – comenta tranquilo al retirar su casco y avanzar hacia la puerta

Ella lo miro con desprecio seguido frunció el ceño y giro con la intención de derribarlo pero patear sus cascos era como tratar de mover una montaña, no se movían ni un centímetro; hasta la casa tembló con la devastadora fuerza de la patada, los adornos que decoraban las paredes cayeron al retumbar las paredes. Stellar al ver el inexpresivo rostro de Máximum dilato sus ojos, ni siquiera había parpadeado.

\- Stellar, tranquila. Max es amigo – comenta Rage al chocar cascos con este al saludarlo tranquilamente

\- ¿Amigos?... ¡Es un Capitán del Imperio, ha tratado de matarnos! – exclama exaltado Comet al ver la sonrisa de ambos

\- Si hubiera querido matarlos, lo habría hecho en el primer intento – comenta con gracia y sarcasmo Máximum – Adelante no tenemos mucho tiempo – dice al invitarlos a entrar. Stellar se levantó y con un empujón puso contra la pared a Rage

\- Tienes mucho que explicar – dice hostil Stellar al sostener su espada contra el cuello de Rage, solo cortando su pelaje por poco. Este hecho una risa nervioso y retiro la espada

\- Máximum es quien me proporciono la dirección de Flor y quien desactivo la seguridad de su casa para que yo pudiera entrar a su hogar y tomar la carta que solicitaba la captura de Kiara. Además él es quien nos daba la información interna del Imperio; nos ha apoyado en algunas cosas – comenta Rage al avanzar hacia el centro y sentarse en un mueble

\- ¿Tú eres el traidor? – pregunta confundida Red Wings al saber lo que ocultaba el Capitán

\- No exactamente, nos conocimos cuando atacamos la base naval de la Republica del Noreste – responde tranquilo Rage – él es leal al Imperio, pero se asegura de encontrar la manera más pacífica de resolver sus problemas. Es por eso que es el Capitán con el menor índice de bajas. ¿Qué dices Max, sucede algo? – agrega confiado al dirigirse a su amigo

\- No del todo, los rumores del asesinato de alicornios parecen ser hechos desde el interior para denigrar la buena imagen del Emperador… sospecho de una traición cercana, por el momento no es bueno tener prisioneros dentro de las paredes del Imperio en especial a una alicornio. Lo mejor sería que ustedes se llevaran a la "señorita" Wings – dice tranquilo Máximum al analizar sus posibilidades

\- ¡Espera un segundo! – exclama alterada Stellar – dices que el Imperio, contra el cual luchamos ¿es bueno? – comenta confundida al golpear la mesa para capturar su atención

\- ¡¿Eso significa que somos los malos?! – exclama impresionado Comet al comprenderlo – nos unimos a este grupo porque sabíamos que el Imperio era cruel y despiadado, principal fuente de guerras y muertes. Si eso es falso ¿qué es real? – dice alterado, este ve la tranquilidad de Rage y del Capitán con desagrado

\- Solsticio es un buen Rey, el mejor que ha tenido el Imperio, se ha asegurado de extender paz, sin embargo alguien ha llevado la muerte bajo su nombre… y quien sea que lo haga lo quiere muerto – responde tranquilo Máximum: este se levanta y avanza hacia sus androides que esperaban ordenes junto a la pared – sus corazones están en el lugar correcto pero su ira debe ser dirigida a quien está moviendo los hilos – agrega con seriedad mientras mira el vacío rostro de sus androides

\- ¿Y quién mueve los hilos? – pregunta intrigada por lo dicho Stellar

\- Eso lo tendrán que descubrir ustedes. Ustedes son quienes conservan su libertad… busquen la verdad y sálvenlos a todos – comenta pensativo Máximum: este baja su mirada un segundo para luego voltear y ver a la pegaso – Stellar… - decía hasta ser interrumpido

La pared donde se encontraba explota a lo largo, los androides saltan sobre los demás y los protegen de los maderos que caen sobre estos. La casa es atacada desde el mar por una frota naval de barcos de guerra.

\- ¡Fuego! – exclaman dos voces desde la punta de un barco, un par de jóvenes terrestres de pelaje amarillo suave y un fino color dorado en su crin dirigen los disparos que parecen no terminar. La casa desaparece entre los escombros y el humo; los barcos se alinean y esperan indicaciones. Los ojos rojos de los hermanos resaltan en la distancia

\- Señor, mis sensores registran que los gemelos Gore están dirigiendo el ataque – informa un androide que soportaba el peso de la casa para proteger a su Capitán – recomendamos huir de forma inmediata – agrega al analizar la situación

\- Nuevo análisis Señor, tal parece que los gemelos Gore nos tienen en la mira con varios cañones. Es imposible escapar – informa un segundo androide que sostenía el techo

\- ¿Quiénes son los gemelos Gore? – pregunta Red Wings al escucharlo – se levanta adolorida por el golpe, por debajo del techo que soportan los demás androides

\- Son unos niños que trabajan para la Republica del Sureste… son genios de guerra… y si nos atacan, es que ya han calculado su victoria – comenta Rage al ver entre los huecos la nave de los gemelos

\- ¿Y cómo los conoces, "jugaron contigo"? – pregunta sarcástico Comet al ver que este conocía a medio mundo

\- Ellos jugaron conmigo en realidad. Cuando me capturo la Republica su padre los dejo a cargo de los controles y bueno… les divertía mi dolor – responde incomodo Rage al recordar esa fracción de su pasado

**[Flash Back: Rage]**

Cuando Rage era joven intento rescatar a Flor del Imperio cuando esta fue llevada a la capital. El pequeño pegaso atravesó el desierto para rescatarla pero era un blanco fácil al ser un cielo despejado y sin obstrucciones. Durante su viaje una red eléctrica lo atrapo haciéndolo caer, la energía lo noqueo; para su suerte un equipo de asalto de la Republica del Sureste lo había capturado cuando regresaban de un fallido intento de conquista.

Rage fue llevado hasta una de las prisiones donde se le interrogo, por razones que él desconocía por su edad. Fue obligado a trabajar como mano de obra fabricando armas y herramientas. Creciendo entre torturas y sometidas, cada noche intentando escapar… cada mañana siendo castigado por su intento fallido. Siendo un niño sus alaridos de dolor resonaban en las paredes de la prisión. El carcelero siempre dejaba sus torturas a sus hijos, y estos desarrollaron un gusto por hacerlo gritar hasta el desmallo. Largos años pero la memoria de a quien se prometió rescatar le permitía volver a intentar escapar día con día, y eran estas mismas memorias que le permitían soportar la dolorosa y agonizante tortura.

Los minutos parecían horas, las horas eran días, los días se convirtieron en años y los años parecían ser eternos, hasta en un grado su cordura se había perdido, hasta había olvidado porque era que intentaba escapar. La luna que bañaba su celda lo acompañaba en la soledad, sus cadenas eran cada día más pesadas, más largas… eran eternas. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, el pensar en cuantos años habían pasado era inútil; todos los días eran iguales: despertar, trabajar hasta el cansancio, ser castigado por caer durante el trabajo, regresar al trabajo, comer las sobras de los guardias e intentar escapar por la noche, fallar y despertar para ser castigado con cientos de descargas eléctricas, caer inconsciente y volver a despertar para repetir el ciclo otra vez.

Su voz se había perdido por tantos gritos, su voluntad era lo que le permitía continuar aun siendo el único que se oponía al régimen que lo ataba. Fueron largos años en confinamiento.

Este se encontraba recostado sobre el suelo de piedra de su celda, con cadenas que limitaban sus pasos, cadenas que impedían que se apartara del centro de su habitación, una venda en los ojos para evitar que viera como la luz se acercaba: perdía sus esperanzas. Ya sin pensamientos solo esperaba el culminar de sus días hasta que una gota cayó sobre su frente, seguida de otra y de otra que lo impulsan a levantar su cabeza del concreto.

Su espíritu se reencendía al ver una blanca flor en su mente: vuelve a luchar contra las cadenas pero estas descargan energía hacía este para aplacarlo. Eleva su rostro a una de las cadenas y se retira la venda al atorarla en uno de los pliegues de sus cadenas. La energía baña la habitación, hasta contraer involuntariamente el cuerpo de Rage; las luces parpadean rápidamente, la energía las hace estallar; seguido las cadenas se sueltan y la energía se apaga al sobrecargarse. Rage sigue consiente y tira de sus cadenas hasta romper el eslabón más débil. Las puertas eléctricas se encuentran apagadas como las alarmas: este se acerca a la puerta y la desliza sin dificultad; sus sellos magnéticos están apagados; las cámaras no graban ninguna sombra, solo se escucha los gritos de los demás reos que apoyan a Rage para que continúe.

Los carceleros lo interceptan en una esquina forzándolo a regresar, huye y vuelve a toparse con los guardias; intenta huir pero cada giro presenta más guardias. Al final se vio forzado a abrirse paso a golpes: cuchillos rasgaron su pelaje, lanzas eléctricas arremetieron contra él. Ya en el trecho final tenía un largo corredor oscuro que atravesar para escapar. Vuela rápido sin mirar a sus perseguidores, sus espadas chocan contra la pared al atacar, sus cadenas intentan ser alcanzadas por los carceleros. Las puertas colgantes se cortan desde su engranaje para cerrar la entrada y atraparlo o partirlo con el metal de la puerta. Se apresura para cruzar antes de que la puerta se cierre. Cierra los ojos al ver como la luz se incrementa y como la puerta la comienza a eclipsar la luz hasta ser solo un destello sobre el suelo.

Al volver a abrir sus ojos ve el claro cielo, las blancas nubes y la infinidad del horizonte; al ver hacia la puerta ve como algunos carceleros fueron partidos a la mitad por la puerta. Se alegra al ver como se aleja de su prisión pero teme al ver como arqueros se acercan al borde y disparan flechas de fuego: este gira su cuerpo y se apresura para alejarse mientras esquiva las flechas que se acercan. Siente como el calor de las flechas queman su pelaje, seguido mira sobre su él y ve aterrado a cientos de miles de flechas que se elevaban: eran tantas flechas que al alcanzar el cielo eclipsaron en sol, la oscuridad lo envolvió nuevamente, no importara que tan rápido fuera o que dirección tomara… las flechas lo matarían. Este se gira sobre su espalda para ver el negro cielo que ardía con las flechas, deja de volar y se cubre totalmente en un intento de salvarse. Un vórtice se abre frente de su descendiente camino: este lo atraviesa sin darse cuenta, pero se sorprende al sentir como choca contra la tierra.

\- Tranquilo chico – dice un unicornio – ya estas a salvo. Soy Viribus Unitis – agrega al extenderle su casco y levantarlo

\- Pero ¿cómo, hace poco yo estaba por? – Responde confundido Rage al ver que se encuentra a muchos kilómetros de donde estaba

\- Has acertado otra vez – comenta una unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve y de un crin plateado, su voz es muy madura – Tendrás que decirme como haces para saber siempre lo que ocurrirá – agrega al ver como concordaban los datos físicos que le había dado él

\- Lo pensaré – comenta al cerrar el estado de incertidumbre de Rage – ella es Amalthea, agradécele cuando te cure – dice al ver como ella ilumina su cuerno y comienza la curación del cuerpo del pegaso

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta Rage alterado al ver a sus acompañantes

\- Muy buena pregunta. Pero responderse esa pregunta es trabajo de toda una vida. Ya te hemos concedido nuestros nombres – dice tranquilo Viribus al iluminar su cuerno y generar un segundo vórtice – Somos quienes te rescataron. Quienes están en contra del Imperio y de su gobierno, al igual que de las Repúblicas. Y necesitamos a alguien con tu abstinencia para completar nuestro equipo – agrega calmado

\- Somos llamados rebeldes al defender lo que los gobiernos, tanto Republicas como el Imperio han destruido en sus guerras – dice tranquila Amalthea al apartarse, ya había curado sus heridas – Estamos entre la raya que define a ambos, protegiendo a quien no se puede proteger – agrega al mirar como este estira sus patas para ver su recuperación

\- Gracias – exclama Rage aliviado al ver esos ojos violetas – Y a donde vamos ahora – dice confiado al aceptar sin reclamo la oferta.

Estos atravesaron el vórtice y llegaron a su nuevo hogar, cuando Rage entro exploro las paredes con su vista y como si hubiera visto un fantasma, su reflejo lo paralizo. Habían pasados muchos años, ya no era el niño que recordaba ver en el espejo, había olvidado que contaba las lunas llenas.

\- Diez años… han pasado diez años desde la última vez que vi mi reflejo – menciono al acariciar su propio rostro. Este miraba a detalle su cara, pero en el fondo del espejo pudo divisar la imagen de una televisión donde se mostraba la imagen de los Capitanes Imperiales al desfilar en un día festivo. Al ver el rostro de los Capitanes su vista se enfocó en la pegaso blanca - ¡Flor! – exclamo al girar y correr para ver la imagen

\- Ella, es la Capitana más feroz del Imperio – comento Amalthea con tristeza al ver como este lagrimeaba al verla saludar y sonreír a los súbditos del Imperio

\- Eso sin mencionar la más codiciada yegua del Imperio – comenta Viribus al ver como el Emperador Solsticio se acerca para abrazarla – algunos la llaman la consentida del Rey – añade con tranquilidad. Rage estaba paralizado, sus ojos estaban paralizados en la imagen del rostro de Flor, no dejaba de llorar al pensar en que habían pasados tantos años

\- Le prometí rescatarla… - dice inexpresivo Rage al ver como el Imperio la ovacionaba

\- No creo que necesite ser rescatada… pero necesitamos rescatar a varios de ella – comenta Viribus – Amalthea puede suprimir algunos de tus recuerdos y sentimientos si eso te hace sentir mejor. Este no respondió su mente se había quebrado; lo que años de tortura no hicieron ella lo hizo en segundos. Viribus asintió al verlo tieso de su cuerpo y le confirmo que usara su magia

Amalthea se acercó y con un toque de su cuerno, este cayó en un profundo sueño. Rage Foil despertó solo recordando que necesitaba proteger a todos del Imperio y de las Repúblicas, se convirtió en la principal pieza de espionaje de Viribus.

**[Fin del Flash Back]**

Los impactos resonaban desde toda posición: un androide quito los escombros sin demora, seguido se elevó para llamar la tención de los navíos y para permitirles a todos escapar; en cuanto se elevó algunos cañones lo siguieron en el aire, pero fueron proyectiles desde las praderas los cuales lo hicieron pedazos. Los tanques terrestres bordeaban el horizonte al avanzar.

\- Un combate contra seres tan primitivos, no parece agradable – comenta Dictum Gore, su pelaje amarillo suave era acariciado por los vientos navales y su fino crin dorado revoloteaba al ordenar el disparo, su voz es seria y helada, casi como si se tratara de un fantasma

\- ¡Fuego! – Exclama con entusiasmo In Curia Gore, se encontraba en borde del barco, saltando en el barandal, su alegre voz al tomar un poste y girar en este alerta a los subordinados que era tiempo de atacar

Los cañones disparan balas más potentes, se escucha el zumbido al acercarse; los tanques dispararon cañones de luz para destruir el vehículo del Capitán: era el humo y el polvo lo que los protegía, invisibles hasta que se asentará el polvo. El tiempo se terminaba tenían que actuar; el vehículo destrozado los protegía de los cañones que disparaban hacia la costa, mientras que los androides desviaban los cañones con su magia lo suficiente para salvarlos. Hablaron entre ellos para idear una salida.

\- La única alternativa que queda es afrontar directamente a los barcos, los tanques no podrán atacarnos a esa distancia y mientras más esperemos los tanques se acercaran y nos forzaran a elevarnos – comenta inquieta Stellar al ver su alrededor, todo ardía y el sonido de como los tanque se acercaban le molestaban, se sentía atrapada, libre de actuar pero sometida a un resultado mortal – Tenemos que ser rápidos – agrega al ver a todos

\- Sera difícil en realidad, solo dependemos de tú magia Wings. ¿crees poder luchar? – le pregunta Máximum con una sonrisa firme al verla – ¿No tienes miedo? – agrega al ver como sus ojos rebuscaban en su alrededor

\- ¡Adelante! – exclama confiada Red Wings al ver como todos dependían de que pudiera usar su magia más allá del límite físico

Desde el punto de vista del barco principal se ven como dieciséis sombras emergen cubiertas de humo: once androides, un Capitán, tres pegasos y una alicornio. Todos se elevaron sobre los escombros y giraron para esquivar los proyectiles que no parecían finalizar. Tenían que ser agiles para dar curvas tan cerradas y dirigirse contra los barcos mientras esquivaban la metralla que se les disparaba.

En segundos se acercaban, per ante sus ojos la velocidad creaba la ilusión de moverse cada vez más lento. Comet giraba mientras las finas balas pasaban tan cerca de sus alas como para sentir su frio metal. Sus alas se acalambraban al moverlas tan rápido pues si los cañones se cargaban nuevamente seria desastroso estar en el cielo. Un cañón se cargó y giro hacia este al tenerlo cerca, no importa que tan rápido volara la bala el misil es mucho más rápido; tenía que apresurarse y salir de su perímetro. Se apresuró demasiado, su ala se congelo por el esfuerzo, su velocidad se redujo lo suficiente para que las metrallas apuntaran hacia su cuerpo. Un androide que lo escoltaba desde el fondo lo tomo desde el cuerpo y lo llevo sobre él mientras evitaba las balas doradas. Se elevaron lo suficiente para escapar pero el resonar del disparo masivo hizo temer a Comet: seguían dentro de la mira del cañón. El androide lo tomo del cuerpo y lo arrojo contra el misil que le había disparado: el gesto de Comet fue confuso, en un momento estaba aliviado de que la maquina lo rescatara pero en el siguiente la maldecía al arrojarlo directamente al misil. Brevemente vio como a un costado suyo el misil lo acariciaba al pasar junto a este. Lo siguiente que vio fue el misil dirigiéndose al androide que generaba un escudo de magia. Al suave contacto de la magia el misil exploto liberando una enorme cantidad de energía que hizo pedazos el escudo y a la máquina. Comet fue impulsado por la fuerza expansiva por lo que ningún cañón lo vio caer sobre la nave principal: este freno su caída al abrir sus alas, se encontraba en la nave principal.

Los cañones disparaban destruyendo a algunos androides que protegían con sus cuerpos a Red Wings. Tenía que girar rápido pero los cañones levantaban el mar y le impedían ver claramente cuando el agua empapaba sus ojos. Los androides generaban escudos sobre ella para evitar que perdiera el curso: se sumergieron por debajo de las naves; solo dos androides la acompañaban, esta ilumino su cuerno y junto a la magia de los androides crearon grandes y filosas cuchillas de hielo con las cuales partieron algunas naves a la mitad. En la superficie se vio como un filo helado emergía desde el fondo del barco. Se movieron rápido y partieron algunas naves más hasta que varias cadenas de acero cayeron al agua. Red Wings no les dio importancia, tenía que concentrarse al crear su herramienta sin embargo uno de los androides noto la forma y rápidamente reforzó el escudo para protegerla. La cadena descargo enormes cantidades de energía que hicieron hervir el agua. Vapor cubría el barco que era partido desde las profundidades. Los androides comenzaban a fallar, no estaban diseñados para soportar tanta energía sin incluir que estaban directamente en agua conductora. Se acercaron a otros barcos que realizaron el mismo truco hasta que un androide simplemente se desactivo al fallar sus baterías. El último de su escolta miro intrigada la germinación de cientos de cuchillas de agua que se formaban por debajo de ellos: el androide rompió la burbuja de agua y tomo a Red Wings: atravesaron directamente el barco al ver como los filos de agua rebanaban todo al acercarse. Al emerger sobre el barco ella ve como el androide había sido partido a la mitad, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Esta miro como ocho barcos se hundían, está feliz de haber ayudado pero el ver el resto le molestaba: el androide la tomo y freno como último acto el misil que lo hizo pedazos al protegerla; ella salió impactada contra uno de los barcos que se hundían, esta vio caer los pedazos de la máquina, suspiro agradecida y seguido se apartó para el barco más cercano: con un agitar de sus alas se elevó y abordo el barco, los unicornios la atacaron sin misericordia; estos disparaban magia a la par que algunos disparaban balas dorados desde sus armas: ella ilumino su cuerno y creo un escudo para protegerse, seguido tomo el metal del suelo y lo levanto para sacarlos del barco; esta comenzó a destruirlo por si misma mientras otros barcos le disparaban al barco invadido; todo ardía en llamas al recibir los disparos de los demás barcos, la destrucción acogió a Red Wings al defender a sus amigos.

Rage sobrevolaba los barcos para que gastaran sus disparos y para que ocasionalmente se dispararan entre ellos al estar tan cerca uno de otros. Se enfrentaba a los pegasos que protegían los barcos, entre ocasiones se elevaba para que estos lo siguieran y con un ágil giro los tomaba para luego lanzarlos hacia los misiles que le disparaban. Ya cuando no tenía quien lo confrontara se dejaba caer hacia los cañones: estos apuntaban y disparaban, sin embargo con un giro de sus alas esquivaba el misil que explotaba sobre él. Al frenar su caída con sus alas cayó sobre uno de los cañones, seguido tentó a los demás cañones para que lo atacaran y con éxito destruyeron su posición mientras este confrontaba a la tripulación que tiraba por la borda.

Stellar estaba acompañada de unos cuantos androides: seis de estos fueron destruidos al proteger a Red Wings hasta el final, uno salvo a su hermano por lo que los cuatro restantes la escoltaban mientras esta se acercaba al barco principal con su hermano, sin embargo una explosión a sus espaldas la perturbo: los cañones estaban destruyendo sus androides. Esta se tenía que apresurarse pues los cañones no fallarían nuevamente. Se acercaba lo más rápido que podía hasta que una explosión adelantada la freno, esta impactada, se elevó hacia el cielo mientras las metrallas la seguían de cerca, giraba mientras las balas la alcanzaban. La metralla termino y ella miro sobre las nubes los barcos que ardían, sonrió satisfecha estaban ganando algo que parecía imposible. Esta escucho un disparo muy potente, busco entre los barcos de cual se trataba pero no lograba ubicarlo; estaba muy arriba: sabía que era un disparo potente pues hasta en su gran altura lo escucho. Miro de lado a lado los barcos que seguían en funcionamiento pero el empujón en una de sus alas la perturbo: una bala de francotirador atravesó una de sus alas; no pudo sostenerse en el aire y cayó mientras giraba sin poder estabilizarse.

Desde los barcos se vio caer a una yegua que emergía de las nubes; giraba al intentar detener su caída. Los cañones se elevaron y todos apuntaron a la pegaso que caía sin remedio. Esta al ver como los cañones le apuntaban temió y el rugir de los cañones hizo que el miedo se incrementara… la harían pedazos. Los misiles se acercaron entre sí conforme se acercaban a ella, en un rápido movimiento intento salir de curso pero su ala herida le dolía demasiado como para moverla ahora. Desde el fondo Máximum se acercó en carrera para interceptarla antes de que los misiles la alcanzaran, cuatro misiles, y dos pegasos que se acercaban a la par en que la muerte acariciaba sus rostros al ver los misiles tan cerca.

En una gran explosión emergió un disparo de acero. Era Máximum cargando sobre él a Stellar que temía al ver el infierno tan cerca. Las metrallas cargaron y dispararon hasta opacar la luz del sol. Stellar miraba como este frenaba las balas con su casco derecho, su armadura era muy resistente. Él era lento a comparación de ella por lo que un cañón cargo su misil y disparo hacia ambos. Ella giro sobre él y tomo su espada en un intento de frenar el misil sin embargo el suave corte que produjo genero una explosión que los impulso a la nave principal. Cayeron entre girones y golpes, cuando esta se levantó para ver su condición noto como su espada se partía a la mitad.

\- ¡Esto es imposible! - exclama al ver como su espada terminaba de romperse, el filo rojizo quedo contra la cubierta, ella no entendía que era lo que ocurría, no habría forma en que su espada se rompiera por el impacto de un misil, está furiosa

\- No te preocupes, Steel puede reparar tu espada – comenta Rage al caer cerca de ellos – Pero ciertamente no debería ser posible – agrega al ver el corte fino de la ruptura de la espada

\- La tecnología de las Repúblicas ha sobrepasado mis expectativas – comenta Máximum al levantarse y mirar como el metal de sus patas traseras se rompía en pedazos muy finos, como si hubieran despellejado el metal

\- ¡Y mi hermano, el confía de su arma! – exclama preocupada Stellar al no verlo en lo cercano – si las Repúblicas son así de sofisticadas necesitamos huir cuanto antes – agrega al ver como Red Wings destruye con hielo los demás navíos que atacaban, solo restaban tres naves de ataque

Comet estaba solo en la cubierta principal, la ausencia de auxiliares lo intrigaba, era como estar en un barco fantasma, nadie a la vista. Mientras más avanzaba por el barco, más observada: desde a sus amigos, a su hermana, la destrucción de los androides y la destrucción de las naves por parte de Red Wings. Se escucha el silbido del viento que lo inquietaba, este encontró una puerta abierta: trago saliva al ver la oscuridad del interior, seguido tomo su espada y se adentró en su interior. Vio la elocuente decoración, continuo hasta bajar a un nivel inferior, sabía que no debía entrar solo pero su confianza le daba el valor de enfrentar a todo rival. Llego a un salón de madera, muy sofisticado que estaba bañado en oscuridad: en el fondo podía ver un sillón y una silueta que reposaba sobre esta. Las luces se hicieron presentes para revelar quién era la responsable de la oscuridad.

\- Decirte la verdad: no esperaba que tuvieras el valor para entrar – dice con suavidad una yegua de pelaje amarillo suave y crin dorado – ¿le temes a la oscuridad? – comenta al ver como este veía su imagen. Todo el salón en una firme y absoluta negrura mientras que una sola luz señalaba a la yegua que saluda con aires de hostilidad

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta Comet al ver como esta estaba recostada sin verlo, sin darle seriedad a la situación. Este deja su espada contra el suelo esperando que respondiera

\- Mi nombre es _In Curia – _dice con dulzura al verlo_ – In Curia Gore_ para ser exactos – agrega al levantarse y avanzar hacia este. Su danzar era hipnótico, sus ojos rojos eran tan profundos que era imposible que su voz fuera tan angelical, sus risos rubios acariciaban su pelaje al caminar. Comet miro a detalle a su anfitriona, sentía que corría más peligro con cada paso. Ella llegó hasta él y como si estuviera congelado por el tiempo dejo que tocara su mejilla derecha al acariciarlo suavemente – Y te a…se…si…na…re - dice entre risas al bajar su vista y forzarlo a que viera sus ojos: en estos pudo ver como su hermano que se acercaba con una pistola. Este tenía toda la intención de apartarse, pero mientras más se acercaba ella, más difícil le era pensar, respiraban el aliento del otro: ese suave olor a néctar hizo agua su boca, sus rosados labios se acercaban mientras el arma se acercaba cargada y lista.

Comet estaba sin movimientos, se perdía en las fantasías que producía In Curia al acercarse y humedecer sus labios. Este trago saliva nervioso: cerro sus ojos y beso a In Curia a la par en que la toma y la utiliza para dispararse a sí mismo fuera del alcance de su hermano Dictum. Este se alegró de haber escapado a salvo pero cuando miro hacia estos esperaba ver un gesto de desagrado, en su lugar ella deslizaba su lengua por sus labios con lujuria, mientras que su hermano sonríe y disparaba: se escuchó un disparo pero ninguna bala escapo del arma.

\- Como dije: yo te asesinare – dice con calma In Curia al avanzar hacia este, reía suavemente

Comet miro como las paredes se derretían, como el suelo temblaba, las luces se incrementaban, como perdía el sentido común… había sido envenenado… por un beso. Este retrocedió en un intento de escapar, todo comenzaba a ser borroso. Desde la superficie una espada rota se abrió paso hacia el interior al escuchar el disparo.

Stellar cayó acompañada de los demás: Rage y Máximum cayeron junto a ella mientras que Red Wings abrió la coraza del barco con su magia para acceder al interior.

\- Hola "amigos" – dice con tranquilidad Dictum al ver que los superaban en número – ¿Quieren una tacita de té? – pregunta sarcástico al verlos tan hostiles

\- ¡Se acabó! – exclama confiado Rage al ver el par de hermanos que retrocedían hasta unirse

\- Tal parece que sí. Ciertamente es el fin – comenta Dictum al retroceder y apretar un interruptor secreto. Un cilindro de vidrio aisló a los gemelos de sus invitados – ¡Adiós! Agrega al abrazar a su hermana y salir disparados hacia la parte superior

Rage miro confundido su escape, están a punto de perseguirlos pero el aroma de gas lo intimido: bajo de sus pies y dentro de toda la habitación un gas inflamable se expandía. Todos se apresuraron a salir del barco pero una chispa verde hizo arder el gas y en respuesta el barco exploto creando una bola de fuego ardiente. Los gemelos fueron disparados sobre la ardiente nave: estos sonreían al ver como el fuego consumía a sus rivales. En sus pechos un resplandor los acogió en su luz; un hechizo de invocación les permitió aparecer sobre dos de sus barcos. Estos saltaron sobre el barandal y agitaron su casco al ordenar el ataque masivo. Los cañones giraron y desataron una lluvia de proyectiles que expandieron las ráfagas de fuego hasta las nubes.

Los gemelos sonrieron al ver como su nave se hundía en llamas infernales y se profundizaba en el fondo del mar.

Desde las llamas fueron disparados escudos burbujas, "cinco burbujas": dos hacía la derecha y dos hacia la izquierda, uno sobre todos. Emergiendo en una explosión de magia el fuego retrocedió al revelar como sobre el infierno se elevaba Red Wings, su cuerno ardía en cúmulos de magia al generar escudos tan fuertes. Dictum veía molesto como se acercaba una burbuja de magia que en una explosión apartaba el fuego. Rage junto con Stellar, avanzaban sobre el infierno a la par que intimidaban a quienes acompañaban a Dictum. Stellar sostenía el corto filo de su espada, para cuando esta cayo lanzo el corte, Dictum dilato sus ojos al esquivar el corte, seguido del otro que ascendía, de la patada y los múltiples cortes que invadían su visión, lentamente era cortado. Rage cayo a sus espaldas, evitando que este escapara: Dictum sonrió y atrapo a Stellar de la cintura lanzándola contra Rage, este está muy cerca y el ver como la espada de su amiga lo cortaba lo congelo; Dictum rio al ver caer a Rage y con un juego de sus patas golpeo el cuerpo de Stellar hasta dejarla en el suelo.

\- Las armas son peligrosas – dijo Dictum al apartarse victorioso – no es justo competir contra alguien que tiene las matemáticas a su favor. Es necesario… - decía confiado al ver como su nave se hundía, sin embargo al girar para ver la expresión de ambos se sorprendió al sentir como la otra mitad de la espada de Stellar se incrustaba en su pecho.

Stellar adolorida por los fuertes golpes en su cuerpo giro hacia este empuñando en su casco la otra mitad de su espada y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo lanzo hacia este, como era el plan. Dictum retrocedió inexpresivo, no podía entender que había sucedido. Sonreía al sentir como su boca se llenaba de sangre.

\- Una espada rota, creo que olvide ese factor – comenta orgulloso Dictum al retirar el filo y ver como su pelaje se teñía de sangre y sus labios dejaban escapar un torrente color carmesí – Pero han fallado – agrega al señalar el horizonte. Desde el fin de su vista se acercaban unidades aéreas.

Mientras tanto Máximum y Comet emergían del fuego hacia la otra nave, donde se encontraba In Curia: esta los esperaba en la cubierta sin escoltas y sonriendo; sonreía hostilmente al verlos acercarse entre las llamas. Comet estaba cansado el veneno de su cuerpo ya era más fuerte, había pasado de estar desorientado a estar cansado y débil; sin embargo seguía con las intenciones de confrontar a todo rival. Máximum impacto contra el barco agitándolo bruscamente, In Curia salto hacia este y con un juego de patadas lo aparto a la par que lanzaba un corte con un pequeño cuchillo. Comet se acercó y ataco con su espada: ella aparto al Capitán con una patada en su pecho y con un giro en el aire confronto el corte de Comet, esta no podía frenar la espada por lo que con su cuchillo lo desvió hacia un lado mientras ella se acercaba para emitirle una patada en su pecho. La miraron con desprecio, sin magia, sin alas los frenaba. Comet agito su cabeza en un intento de retomar el control de su cuerpo, el veneno ya comenzaba a empeorar. Máximum suspiro y se disparó contra ella: esta sonrió al extender un solo casco hacia este, en segundos lo tomo de la cabeza y en un giro de pasos lo derribo contra el acero del barco. Comet lanzo un corte lateral pero esta salto sobre el corte: ambos quedaron fijos frente al otro; ella sonreía al chocar narices, esta atrapo su cabeza para hacer girar su cadera y golpearlo con sus patas traseras al girar sobre su espada.

\- No escaparan – dice suavemente In Curia al ver los aviones de ataque acercándose

Todos miraban como los aviones disparaban una tormenta de proyectiles, era el fin. Los gemelos rieron victoriosos al ver el exaltado rostro de todos. Sin embargo la reacción de todos fue mutua al ver como los misiles explotaban en el aire, seguido de los aviones que estallaban en pedazos. Stellar miro sobre el fuego y vio como Red Wings iluminaba su cuerno rabioso, había excedido su límite: hizo emerger del mar largas y filosas agujas de hielo que atravesaron los aviones y destruyeron los misiles; eran demasiados aviones y muchos más misiles, por lo que después de terminar miro satisfecha el resultado.

\- Creo que se terminó Dictum – comenta Rage al ver como el ojo izquierdo del terrestre se contraía al molestarse

\- Sí, se terminó – comento inexpresivo al verlos satisfecho. Este lanzo el fragmentó de espada hacia ambos en un intento de escape: ambos se apartaron al volar y lo persiguieron al ver como este retrocedía agitado. Unicornios atacaron desde el fondo evitando que lo alcanzaran

Ambos tenían que abrirse paso a golpes. Máximum era muy fuerte por lo que cada vez que erraba un golpe el barco se tambaleaba bruscamente, el acero estaba abollado totalmente. Comet atacaba en un intento de cortarla pero el ágil cuerpo de In Curia era muy flexible por lo que no le era difícil esquivar la espada. Este en un rápido movimiento choco su espada contra el suelo, como lo esperaba ella lo esquivo por lo que cuando logro predecir su respuesta la empujo lejos de él: ella se sorprendió, la batalla ya había durado demasiado, ya comenzaban a predecir sus movimientos; tenía su vista fija en Comet pues este era quien le apuntaba con una espada.

Máximum golpeo el acero con mucha fuerza, la suficiente para lanzar por los cielos a In curia al posicionarse en una placa de acero que hacía de balancín. Ella giro sin control sobre los cielos, la habían engañado. Cuando esta vio su dirección intento hacer de todo para cambiarla; se dirigía contra Red Wings que se preparaba con un casco en vuelto en magia: ella recibió el golpe sin frenos y como resultado fue impulsada a otro barco que esperaba indicaciones.

\- Que ingenuos – comenta In Curia al caer en el barco apartado. Escupió un poco de sangre, estaba muy cansada de esquivar y ese último golpe si le dolió – hazlos conocer el infierno – ordena al levantar su casco. Sus oficiales accionaron los detonadores a la par que giraban los cañones hacia los barcos.

Los dos barcos ardieron en fuego y explosiones. Todos se elevaron para evitar ser dañados por el fuego, los subordinados saltaron al mar para apaciguar el fuego que los envolvía. Las metrallas cargaron y disiparon a quienes escapaban. El cielo se llenó de balas doradas, cada barco tiene dos cañones, uno de ellos se cargaba con un misil mientras que el otro se cargaba con algo especial. Todos se acercaron para escapar, Red Wings generaba un escudo para protegerlo, era el momento de escapar. Rage activo el vórtice que se proyectó frente de ellos, estaba a una distancia considerable. Todos miraron el vórtice con esperanzas; un último retumbar se hizo presente al disparar la última carga de misiles: este se impactó contra el escudo de Wings, ella sintió un fuerte golpe en su sistema, era una explosión tan feroz que agito las nubes del cielo. Cuando el escudo cayó, Máximum atrapo a Wings que había caído inconsciente; se apresuraron a cruzar el vórtice: un segundo disparo hizo que su sangre se congelara; In Curia había utilizado su propio cuerpo como proyectil: ella voló a muy alta velocidad hacia estos, se impactó contra Máximum evitando que se acercaran más, avanzaron y se adentraron al vórtice: el capitán les arrojo a Red Wings mientras evitaba que In Curia los persiguiera. Stellar giro para atrapar a Wings, cuando la tuvo en sus cascos no evito levantar la vista y ver como la garganta de Máximum era cortada con un pequeño cuchillo. Esto la horrorizo: el corte no fue sutil la sangre del Capitán salpico el rostro de Stellar al estar cerca del vórtice. In Curia lamio sus labios al sentir como la sangre la había salpicado también: esta sonrió y salto contra Stellar que estaba paralizada. In Curia se acercaba con una filosa sonrisa, sin embargo su rostro cambio a uno desorientado al sentir como sus cascos traseros era jalados por… Máximum. Este la atrapo con sus últimas fuerzas y tiro de ella para salvar a Stellar: el filo del cuchillo cortó la nariz de Stellar. El capitán se acercó y la empujo en lo profundo el vórtice donde los demás la esperaban, no podía acercarse, de igual forma veían como la sangre empapaba a Máximum. In Curia se agitaba furiosa, estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez: esta lanzo como último acto su cuchillo; el filo acaricio el pelaje de Stellar y se incrusto en el mecanismo que permitía la creación del vórtice.

El vórtice se volvió inestable, tenían que apresurarse. En el interior se formaron dos brechas que tenían diferentes destinos, Rage se apresuró y atrapado a Stellar que se dirigía contra la brecha blanca en lugar a la que mostraba su hogar; en su apresurado tirón la rescato pero este cayó en el interior de la brecha blanca, gritaron al verlo desaparecer dentro de esta.

Máximum vio cómo se cerraba el vórtice, seguido se dejó caer, sus fuerzas ya habían culminado. In Curia intentaba mantenerlo despierto para que se elevara, era una gran altura, no sobreviviría a un golpe como ese: ella estaba sobre el pecho de Máximum golpeándolo con miedo, sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas al ver como se acercaban a la tierra. Estaban sobre la costa, el vórtice se generaba cerca de donde se había abierto por lo que estaba sobre tierra y no sobre el mar. Máximum miro sus lágrimas y la abrazo fuertemente, ella temió por su vida y lloro más.

\- Perdón por cortarte el cuello – dice tímida y arrepentida In Curia al recostarse sobre su pecho, el sentir sus cascos y alas a su alrededor le daban la confianza de estar a salvo.

Ambos cayeron impactándose contra el sólido suelo, elevando una alta cantidad de tierra y polvo: un gran cráter los acogía en el fondo de sus orígenes. In Curia abrió sus ojos tímida y vio como Máximum la había protegido con su cuerpo del impacto. Ella se levantó y para ver que el aún era consiente, su garganta sangraba aun, ya era un milagro que siguiera consiente.

\- Gracias – dijo In Curia arrepentida al ver como se cerraban los ojos del Capitán, sus cascos cayeron a un costado como sus alas. Esta se levantó y emergió del cráter para ver como solo uno de sus barcos seguía sobre el agua, cientos de barcos salva vida se acercaban para exportar a los heridos a hospitales, incluyendo a su hermano Dictum que estaba a riesgo de morir.

\- Señorita In Curia, ¿necesita atención médica? – le pregunto un enfermero al verla llena de polvo y tierra

\- No, trasladen a todos los heridos al hospital más cercano – dice tranquila al ver como el sol se ocultaba, la noche se hacía presente – Hay un pegaso en aquel cráter, vean que sobreviva – añade al apartarse por el borde de la playa

**[Vórtice]**

Cayeron sobre nieve que habían traído consigo el equipo de Silver Shield, su aterrizaje fue suave pero aún tenían heridas que tratar. Se sorprendieron al ver la nieve y a la pequeña que jugaba con ella.

\- Me voy unas horas y traes contigo a una niña – exclama sarcástico Comet al ver a la niña jugar con Silver, el veneno lo dallaba cada vez más

\- Es la hermana menor de la Capitana Flor – informa Jonydius al acercarse adolorido por el corredor de la cocina

\- ¡Que linda es! – exclama Red Wigns al ver a la infante

\- ¿Y Rage? – pregunta confundido Silver al ver solo a los hermanos Galaxy junto con la alicornio que comenzaba a socializar con Aim Perfect

En una brecha inestable Rage era torturado por la energía aleatoria de la brecha que le forzaba a revivir sus viejas experiencias. Salió expulsado del espacio hacia un montículo de nieve. Su mente estaba siendo afectada, el hechizo que suprimía sus memorias había sido cancelado por toda la energía de la brecha. Su alegre rostro cambio a uno más frio y pensante, todos esos recuerdos suprimidos por Amalthea regresaban. Rage sofocado por sus recuerdos miro su posición, seguido avanzo sin rumbo mientras intentaba despejar su mente.

Después de algunas horas de caminar por el frio sin rumbo, ni protección vio en lo lejos como algunos androides emergían de la nieve. Vio una casa abandonada en lo cercano, al entrar pudo notar su antigüedad, tomo una vieja pala y avanzo por instinto hacia donde le indicaba su corazón. Comenzó a apalear la nieve solo hasta que las maquinas le ofrecieron su ayuda, sabía lo que ocurría pero era incapaz de responder. La nieve que le estorbaba fue removida por la magia de los androides: este bajo hasta el fondo del abismo oscuro para presenciar como Flor seguía con vida, la tomo y abandono su tumba helada.

\- Creo que me he demorado algunos años en rescatarte – exclama tranquilo al ver el rostro cansado de Flor – Pero es mejor que nunca haber cumplido – añade al activar el vórtice que lo llevaría con los otros. El vórtice era inestable pero funcional.

**[En Casa]**

Todos habían retirado la nieve, estaban incomodos al ver el regreso del equipo que fue por Avalon, este conversaba con las demás alicornios, era la primera vez que conocía a otros alicornios. Los demás estaban con aires de tristeza al curar a sus compañeros, era un día trágico pero todos sabían cuál era el riesgo de cada misión. Frente de todos él vórtice hizo presente a Rage que emergía sosteniendo sobre sus cascos a Flor Silvestre que estaba en las manos de la muerte. Estos los atraparon, las fuerzas de Rage se habían terminado, logro llegar a casa pero en cuanto cumplió con su trabajo cayo en los cascos de sus compañeros que lo atendían. Estos fueron atendidos por Kiara y Amalthea que ya habían regresado de su misión.

La noche parecía ser eterna cuando estas comenzaron a sanar las heridas de todos. El viento susurraba muerte, y arañaba las ventanas con ramas al querer entrar. Estaban cansadas pero al ser las únicas que sabían magia curativa, eran las responsables de tratar a los heridos.

Brote acompañaba a su hermana al ser curada, verla en tan mal estado, le hacía llorar de tristeza, si algo pasara sería la última vez que la vería. Su llanto mudo entristecía a todos, tenían mucho que lamentar esa trágica noche.

Stellar sentía la depresión al recordar el corte de Máximum. Se encontraba en el baño, descansando bajo el torrente de agua caliente que relajaba su cuerpo, se sentía triste al recordar las salpicaduras de sangre. Steel reparaba y mejoraba la espada rota, era él mejor tenía la facilidad de trabajar el metal. Ambas espadas estaban bajo sus cascos, tenía grandes planes para estas filosas armas. Comet descansaba en su habitación después de un largo día.

Jonydius miraba el cielo estrellado, intentaba mantener la compostura al saber que la oscuridad se expandía. El hecho de ver como Kiara y Amalthea trabajaban al máximo por curar a todos le hacía pensar que las misiones suicidas, eran una trampa, lo sentía en el fondo de su pecho… las cosas comenzaban a empeorar.

**[Salón del Trono]**

\- Hermanito has llegado muy lejos pero es inútil seguir frenando lo inevitable – comenta alguien en la oscuridad al ver como Solsticio ilumina su cuerno y realiza un sutil hechizo – puedes retrasar este evento tantos años como quieras pero al final ocurrirá… y será más pronto de lo que esperas – agrega con hostilidad al iluminar su firme rostro

\- No importa cuánto me tome pero no dejare que triunfes, ¡nuestra maestra no debe acceder a esta dimensión! – exclama furioso Solsticio al terminar su hechizo. Las estrellas brillaron con furia al formar un circulo con una estrella en su interior; en el centro de la estrella un candado brillaba

\- La Oscuridad se acerca – comenta el hermano de Solsticio al acercarse a este – Mi Invierno se presentara pronto, y solo será cuestión de saber que tanto amas a tu pueblo – agrega al verlo a los ojos – los amas lo suficiente para morir por ellos – dice al ver como Solsticio sangraba de su nariz por efecto del hechizo que utilizo

\- No te preocupes… creare los elementos de la armonía y terminara con esto… aun si mi vida hace constancia de que corregiré nuestro error – comenta furioso Solsticio al ver como su hermano lo enfrentaba

\- ¿Los elementos de la armonía? – repite con gracia su hermano al escucharlo – Vaya que eres testarudo… llevas años obsesionado con crear nuevos elementos de la armonía… tú y yo sabemos que fueron destruidos hace ya mil años – agrega mientras se desvanece en el aire

\- Ya lo veremos *******, hermanito – responde al ver como desaparece de su estancia. Solsticio suspiro agobiado y se retiró a su habitación.

**[Cuartel Secreto]**

Inkstory miraba desde su camilla como Kiara lo trataba sin problemas. Pero él seguía preocupado por el rumbo que tomaba el equipo ahora que todo se complicaba. Comet ya había tomado un antídoto y dormía al sentirse muy cansado por efecto del antídoto. Todos los demás descansaban mientras eran curados por Kiara y Amalthea.

\- ¿Qué es lo que viene ahora? – se pregunta así mismo Inkstory al ver como muchos de sus amigos están exhaustos por el duro día.

* * *

**Y bueno eso es todo amigos, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Se que pudieron originar algunas dudas pero falta mucho por descubrir. En realidad lamento la mue... lo de Máximum. Todo se vuelve más dificil con forme se acercan a la verdad. El Invierno se acerca.**

**Si quieren hacer una pregunta, no tengan miedo en hacerla; hay un final alternativo, ya esta escrito (jeje) Al final dire que si les gusta la historia, añadirla a sus favoritas, seguirme (Eso me gustaría mucho jeje) si gustan =D. Les extiendo la invitación para que lean mis otros Fanfic's, ademas de pasar a la pagina de Facebook y cuentas derivadas jeje**

**¡Comenten!**

**¿Creen saber qué es lo que les espera? manden un mensaje con sus predicciones**


	9. Melodía Fúnebre

**Saludos mis Amigos, saben que si publico rápido les espera un periodo de espera pues Colisión ha llegado a la encrucijada de la historia. Ahora les recordare que este Capítulo y los anteriores forman parte del mismo evento, pues ocurren al mismo tiempo. Llegamos a penumbra de la historia lo que ocurrirá después es la declaración de la verdad. Esta parte corresponde a ser la cuarta de cinco (4/5). Espero les guste.**

**Y como los introduciré al Capítulo... bueno... lo lamento pero es cierto... la última canción fue cantada.**

* * *

**[Suroeste]**

En un creciente bosque la nieve cubre lentamente los árboles al bajar las temperaturas. Una mansión blanca, se oculta entre las entrañas del bosque, protegida por un escudo de magia que impide que alguien pudiera encontrarla o verla desde las alturas. Avalon es un alicornio macho, de pelaje gris y una resaltante crin blanca que contrasta con sus negros ojos, utiliza su magia para talar uno de los árboles y así obtener su madera, su rostro es inexpresivo como si pensara en algo completamente distinto a lo que hacía. Talar madera era lo más fácil que hacía, día con día tenía que mantener su campo de fuerza para evitar que lo encontraran. Se escucha entre los árboles los rumores de como la "Caza de Alicornios" está abierta. Esto le preocupa, podría ser un alicornio maduro pero no tenía entrenamiento en magia avanzada que respaldara su poder natural.

Este sentía como los helados vientos advertían que algo se acercaba, pero la confianza en su barrera era suficiente para ignorarla. Este tomo la madera y se retiró a su hogar pero una extraña sensación lo invadía: levito la madera hasta el interior sin abandonar la entrada de su casa, algo pasaba, tenía frío; era la primera vez en años que sentía frío. Dio media vuelta para asegurarse que no fuera nada pero ver como una nave se acercaba lo hizo sentir inseguro. La barrera evitaba que lo vieran, pero la nave se dirigía directamente a su posición. Analizo las probabilidades con rapidez: era poco probable que fueran por él, nadie conocía su existencia, además de que a algunos kilómetros cercanos se encontraba la Republica del Suroeste, por lo que era más lógico pensar que esa era su dirección.

Avalon tambaleo su cabeza al ver como las compuertas de la nave se abrían: de estas emergieron los androides; las maquinas se alinearon con la nave y con un sónico la rebasaron chocando contra la barrera mágica. Ya era obvio, iban tras de él. Los androides caminaron sobre la barrera hasta posicionarse en una zona frente de la casa. La nave se apresuró a llegar; Avalon estaba intrigado, quería saber de quien se trataba. La cabina del piloto se abrió mostrando al piloto: La Capitana Amore, su pelaje rosa resaltaba en la imagen blanca que mostraba la nieve al caer sobre ella, sus verdes ojos brillaban al iluminar su cuerno; su crin azul revoloteaba en el aire que acariciaba su rostro.

La barrera de magia se desintegro con rapidez mostrando la mansión y a Avalon que miraba desde la entrada de su hogar. Su inexpresivo rostro no mostro cambio incluso cuando los androides cayeron frente de él rompiendo el hielo del suelo helado. La nave aterrizo sin demora, sus escoltas procuraron que su Capitana bajara a salvo. En cuanto Amore se acercó al suelo la nieve creo un circulo de hielo para que esta pudiera avanzar sin tener que caminar por nieve o tierra: cuando esta avanzo un poco la leve nevada se paralizo a su alrededor, ningún copo de nieve se acercaba a ella. Avalon la miro con intriga, su apariencia era extraña, mostraba tanta furia e intensidad, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban una dulzura escondida.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunta Avalon al ver como se acercaban los androides junto a ella

\- Mi nombre es Amore Eternety, tengo el cargo de Capitana Imperial y he venido por usted – responde tranquila al presentarse – ellos son mi escolta. Ahora si me lo permite, suba a la nave – agrega sería, señalando su nave

\- ¿Y si me opongo? – pregunta con descaro Avalon al ver la brigada que enfrentaba. El alegre rostro de Amore se desfiguró aun gesto de desagrado y emoción.

\- Bueno en todo caso nos acompañara inconsciente pero le aseguro que si hubiera otra for… - decía Amore pacifica hasta sentir como su comunicador recibe una frecuencia de emergencia distorsionada, la distancia es mucha para su comunicador. Un androide cambia las luces rojas a amarillas al recibir un mensaje por parte del Imperio: ella se acerca para leerlo mientras los demás androides fijan su vista en Avalon que espera la primera señal de descuido para escapar – ¡Oh! Tal parece que mis órdenes han cambiado – comenta al leer el mensaje, su sonrisa se alarga y se afila a la par que sus ojos se dilatan. Las luces de los androides brillan con un color negro al ver como su Capitana ilumina su cuerno con intensidad – Tal parece que no necesito llevarte… con vida – dice maliciosamente al girar sus ojos para verlo solo de reojo

Avalon retrocedió un paso al ver como gigantes cristales de hielo se formaban sobre ella; era la peor situación, toda la zona le favorecía a ella pues no tenía que esforzarse para crear armas. Un brillo de los verdes ojos de la Capitana lo alertaron al momento en que ella disparo cientos de fragmentos de hielo hacia este: retrocedió rápidamente pues todo lo que estaba frente de él fue pulverizado por el ataque que avanzaba cada vez más rápido. Los androides iluminaron sus cuerpos e hicieron uso de su magia al arrancar árboles y arrojarlos hacía la casa. Él cuidaba sus pasos al retroceder pues el más pequeño tropiezo arruinaría su vida; Amore no frenaba su ataque, hasta carcajeadas emitía al sentir esa excitación al luchar, seguía con cuidado los pasos del alicornio y cuando vio que este se dirigía a las paredes de su casa sonrió: emergieron grandes fragmentos de hielo que destrozaron la casa desde sus cimientos. Avalon escucho el romper de sus paredes y se teletransporto sobre ella mientras disparaba un rayo de magia: ella ni siquiera aparto la vista: el rayo de energía blanca fue frenado por una barrera de hielo que se generó espontáneamente, seguido de esta emergieron púas de hielo. Avalon retrocedió con el agitar de sus alas, sintió una leve corriente de aire que hizo que virara su rostro para ver a sus espaldas, cuchillas de hielo lanzaban el corte mientras este se acercaba: se teletrasnporto sobre la tierra y ataco aprovechado que Amore no miraba, sin embargo el mismo resultado, un escudo de hielo la protegió de donde emergieron púas enormes que se dispararon contra este; Avalon trago saliva al intentar moverse, se alarma al ver como ataduras de nieve inmovilizan sus cascos: él ilumina su cuerno con fuerza al ver como a su alrededor emergían cientos de púas que arremetían contra él, desde el cielo, desde los lados, desde sus propios cascos, por donde viera era atacado.

Una explosión de fuego consume la nieve que estaba cerca de él asegurando que estaba a salvo. Sintió nuevamente frio en su pecho, algunas púas habían alcanzado su pecho, sus cascos estaban cortados y quemados por la nieve. Avalón mira la silueta fantasmal de Amore al ser acariciada por la tormenta que arreciaba, la risa de la Capitana estaba justificada: tenia control total sobre la zona; se enfrentaba a alguien omnipotente, pues podía atacar de donde fuera.

\- ¡Es inútil resistirte! – exclama con fuerza Amore al levantarse con sus patas traseras y crear un casco de hielo sobre él con el cual ataco sin retrasó. Avalon miro sorprendido el gran tamaño del golpe: genero un escudo y resistió el golpe que lo profundizo levemente en la tierra; un segundo casco de hielo se formó y la consistencia de los golpes aumento. Avalon resistía en su escudo al tratar de solucionar su situación pero ver como dos cascos más se unían hizo más difícil concentrarse.

El escudo era hostigado por los cuatro cascos que impactaban con desdén contra el escudo: golpe y golpe, impacto tras impacto; era un azotar imparable. Avalon se esforzaba en pensar una solución, ver como la Capitana inclinaba hacia un lado su cabeza lo intrigo: un viento azul intenso azoto el escudo hasta formar a su alrededor un tornado, la tormenta estaba bajo la voluntad de Amore. Grandes garras de hielo rasgaban los lados del escudo. Avalon miro preocupado a Amore, ella miraba hacia el cielo perdida en la oscuridad de la tormenta que intensificaba: sus ojos verdes se cristalizaban, su aliento se escapaba con el azotar de los helados vientos, su crin azul se a transparentaba mientras más largo se hacía.

\- ¿Pero que le ocurre? – se preguntó a si mismo Avalon al ver como su armadura se recubría por hielo plateado. Su cuerpo se retorcía a la par en que se carcajeaba al ver como grandes alas de hielo emergían de sus costados. Él miro a sus androides, estaban inactivos, no habían hecho más que destruir parte de su casa y ahora reposaban en un costado solo mirando como lo atacaban con desacato y como se transformaba su Capitana. Una luz roja que se movía de lado a lado en su pecho indicaba que analizaban la situación

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo la libertad de pelear libremente – dice Amore al avanzar hacia este. La tormenta impedía que él la viera claramente, por lo que en un segundo toda la tormenta se pauso en el aire – ¡no me decepciones! – dice con firmeza al generar un impulso con el cual expulso fuera de su escudo a Avalon

Este giro suavemente por el aire y contuvo su expulsión con sus alas al agitarlas y elevarse sobre ella. Miró impresionado su alrededor, la tormenta, los vientos, cada copo de nieve había sido paralizado en su lugar. Avalon miro la nueva apariencia de la Capitana, su armadura de hielo protegía todo punto débil y aseguraba una movilidad total. Su avanzar congelaba el suelo: mantenía la vista fija sobre él.

\- ¿Qué eres? – le pregunta Avalon al ver como sus ojos daban la imagen de ser soles verdes

\- ¡Qué descortés! – responde Amore - ¡Esa no es forma de referirse a una dama! – añade ofendida – pero sé a qué te refieres. Esta apariencia – comenta tranquila al verse a sí misma un momento

\- Sí, ¿Por qué esa apariencia? – vuelve a preguntar tranquilo Avalon, él era consciente de como cientos de púas de hielo se formaban a su alrededor

\- Como te matare, no veo razón de negarte el saber – dice para sí misma Amore a llevar uno de sus cascos a sus labios y pensarlo – Bien, ¡te diré! – exclama con alegría al girar. Cadenas de hielo atrapan a Avalon y lo hacen descender con un azotar

**[Relato de Amore]**

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era pequeña, mucho antes de que Solsticio fuera Rey; todos y entre todos nos odiábamos. La rabia, el rencor, el conflicto era diario, éramos azotados y castigados con los **Windigos**, eso espíritus se alimentaron de nuestra desgracia. Yo nací débil, tenía pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Un día, cuando yo sentía que era el fin Solsticio llego acompañado de su hermano: estaban cazando a los espíritus para terminar con su crueldad. Buscaron y buscaron por todo mi pueblo a alguien que supiera donde se ocultaban pero nadie se aventuraba en las montañas. Mi corazón ardió de alegría cuando me lo pregunto, yo sí sabía… pero mi condición era delicada para salir al frio por lo que se entristecieron al saber que habían llegado tan lejos para fallar.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, sabía que iba a morir pronto, mis pulmones o mi corazón fallaría y moriría en soledad pues mi familia ya había muerto por violencia o enfermedad. Estaba al cuidado del pueblo pero ya nadie me visitaba, tenían miedo de que fuera contagiosa mi enfermedad; solo actuaban bien porque habían visitas. Durante el desayuno, el día en que ambos partirían me escabullí en su posada.

\- Tengo la forma de que lleguen al hogar de los **Windigos **pero tendrán que confiar en mi – les dije tímida, intentaba que mi voz cortada no los asustara o preocupara - Bajo la sombra del atardecer alguien los estará esperando en el camino de la montaña, no lo hagan esperar – agregue para que no sospecharan de que en realidad sería yo quien los llevaría

Toda mi vida he estada custodiada por la muerte solo quería sentir, que no era inútil que podía ayudar a alguien, que no solo era una boca más que alimentar. Siempre lloraba hasta dormirme pues sabía que muchos pensaban que solo era un estorbo. Les demostraría lo contrario ese día.

Fueron puntuales y como espere al ver que se trataba de mí se miraron preocupados, no querían cargar con mi muerte, pues era muy probable que muriera. Los convencí rápidamente pues yo era la única que sabía dónde dormían esos despreciables espíritus. Avance la mitad del camino sola, mis fuerzas fallaron después y Solsticio me llevo sobre él desde entonces. Sabía dónde vivían porque era lo único que hacía: ver hacia la montaña y en una ocasión vi a donde se escondían. Cuando llegamos a su escondite ambos iluminaron sus cuerno y los invocaron al pensar en cosas que les desagradaban a ambos; su hermano era aterrador cuando se enojaba.

Los atacaron con magia muy extraña, era como si emergiera de su interior, muy diferente a la de sus cuernos. Lograron someter a los espíritus, su hermano… ya no recuerdo su nombre pero era muy extraño; él quería condensar las energías de estos espíritus en un recipiente pero cuando lo intento la energía escapo hiriéndolo y destruyendo parcialmente la cueva. Solsticio bloqueo la salida y me tomo, me pregunto si _quería acompañarnos_; llore en cuanto lo escuche, me hacía sentir especial, claramente le dije que sí, luego me pregunto _si confiaba en él_… Dude en realidad, tenía miedo, todo se caía en pedazos, pero ver los oscuros ojos de Solsticio y sus crin dorado hizo que tartamudeara que sí.

Él me sonrió y me utilizo para contener el poder de los **Windigos** en mi interior. Desde aquel día el invierno se alejó, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ese día después de varios años el sol emergió para bañarnos con su inmaculada luz dorada; todos nos vieron bajar por la montaña, triunfantes y fuertes. Todos me vieron con asombro, mi salud había mejorado notablemente, les agradecí a todos y me fui con ellos al creciente Imperio.

Con ese éxito, Solsticio se convirtió en Capitán pues había liberado a miles de la opresión del hielo. Yo era mucho más joven que él pero le tome un cariño especial pues él se convirtió en mi tutor, me dio todo lo que nunca soñé. Mi alma se engrandeció mientras el mundo iba descubriendo, estudie para llegar a ser como él, pero no era la única, un par de años después llegó acompañado de una pegaso que también cuidaba. Cuando nos conocimos automáticamente nos volvimos rivales, luchamos por ser la numero uno, pero nunca pude superar sus destrezas.

Me tomo tiempo aprender a utilizar estos poderes a este grado, por mucho tiempo Solsticio me entreno para controlar mis poderes. Recuerdo cuando recibí mi título de Capitana, creo que congelaba el suelo de emoción, tiendo a perder el control de mi misma al usar mis poderes.

Esta fuerza emerge desde el punto más profundo de mi cuerpo, todos saben que me convertí en un arma definitiva, no tuve nada, no buscaba nada de lo que tengo ahora, no buscaba vivir un día más, solo buscaba mostrar que esa niña enferma a la cual todos ignoraban también era alguien y que tenía algo que ofrecer."

**[Fin del Relato]**

\- Ahora lo entiendes – dice con calma Amore – ¿listo para luchar? – le pregunta al limpiar las lagrimas que bajaba por sus ojos

\- Más de lo que crees – exclama Avalon al levitar rocas de las profundidades con las cuales rompe sus cadenas y ataca a la Capitana

\- ¡Así me gusta! – exclama emocionada Amore al generar una espada de hielo gigante frente de ella con la cual parte la roca

Avalon se levita y genera un disparo de fuego desde su cuerno con el cual derrite los copos de nieve que frotaban en el cielo. Ya lo había resuelto, si podía deshacerse de la nieve ella no tendría con que atacar, por lo que tendría que hacer agua y congelarla, eso posteriormente la dejaría sin magia. Este volaba a su alrededor quemando los árboles y todo lo que tuviera nieve encima, Amore lo mira discretamente y cuando se esté la atacaba con rocas lo atrapo de una de sus patas con la nieve que flotaba en el aire, la nieve se hizo hielo y se extendió hasta el suelo donde se retrajo para azotarlo contra el suelo. Avalon ilumino su cuerno y disparo destruyendo la cadena, cuando este elevo su mirada vio frente a frente a la Capitana que se elevaba con sus alas de hielo: esta genero un cuchillo de hielo y ataco; este lo esquivo notando como la nieve generaba múltiples cuchillos a su alrededor, este se agita y comienza a esquivar todos los cortes lo más rápido que puede sin embargo cada vez era más hielo: su mejilla fue cortada, su pecho cortado en varias direcciones como su lomo, sus cascos estaban cortados al frenar algunos cuchillos. Avalon ilumino su cuerno y genero una explosión de fuego con la cual se liberó del hielo, él noto como ella no se había apartado y como lanzaba un golpe hacia su pecho: este atrapa el casco y lo desvía a un costado de él al mismo tiempo en que golpea el pecho de la Capitana para agrietar su armadura.

\- No fue lo más inteligente que has hecho - comenta Amore dentro del fuego que se aplacaba y revelaba como una lanza emergía del casco que Avalon había desviado: ella planeaba golpear su pecho y hacer crecer una lanza frente de él con la cual lo habría asesinado de no ser porque este lo desvió

\- ¡Qué fuerte! – exclama sorprendido Avalon al ver como se rompía el hielo del pecho de Amore, su pecho este seguía generando un fuego sobre su casco con el cual derritió el hielo de la armadura pero aun así no lograba dañarla

\- Fue un hábil intento, pero aun no entiendes mi poder – comenta al retorcer el hilo de la lanza y atraparlo en una soga de hielo que comenzaba a estrujarlo fuertemente. Ella lo inmovilizo con el hielo y lo azoto contra el suelo una y otra vez

Avalon resistía, los golpes, se había envuelto a sí mismo con un escudo de magia para sobrevivir: este mientras recibía el castigo pensaba en la situación analizando el látigo de hielo con el cual lo azotaba, estaba amarrado a este y no se podía mover. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: ella podía hacer emerger hielo de donde sea, incluso del hielo que dirigía, recordando como el escudo hacia emerger hielo de este miro el látigo, si ella lo quería lo hubiera asesinado en cuanto lo tuviera atrapado. Esto era peor de lo que pensaba, no peleaba contra alguien que quería matarlo, peleaba contra alguien que fácilmente podía matarlo y solo se divertía peleando con él. Tenía que derrotarla antes de que se aburriera de él: cuando este miro hacía Amore noto como su ojo derecho se había oscurecido y su pupila se había vuelto amarillo resplandeciente… estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes. Avalon trago saliva y genero una explosión para romper el látigo y liberarse, se alejó en un vuelo rápido y vio como la nieve ya era escasa, tenía oportunidades de ganar.

\- Yo… - decía Amore al llevar un casco a su ojo derecho, baja su mirada al retroceder de lado a lado, como si perdiera el control finalmente – ¡me estoy divirtiendo mucho! – agrega con fuerza al levantar la vista. Sus dos ojos ya eran negros con pupilas amarillas

Los androides miraban inmóviles a su Capitana cuando esta giro para verlos, sus ojos negros cambiaron aun color rosado. Sabían bien que no era posible frenarla y retrocedieron para abrirle paso. Avalon miro extrañado su condición, esperaba que la atacaran pero el ver esa reacción solo indicaba que Amore mantenía aun el control de sus poderes, pero su cordura ya se balanceaba en un alfiler.

\- ¿En realidad crees tener una oportunidad contra mí? – le pregunta Amore al bajar al suelo y caminar lentamente hacia este

\- Matemáticamente siempre existe una oportunidad – responde Avalon con valor: ilumina su cuerno y genera una cortina de fuego blanco con la cual hace un orificio en la tormenta

Vuela rápido embistiendo contra la Capitana: Avalon gira por los cielos evitando acercarse a los cúmulos de nieve y de entrar en las zonas heladas; el fuego blanco que generaba con su magia hacia cálido el aire por lo que estaba salvo del hielo que Amore disparaba desde todo ángulo.

Amore confronta sin dificultad, el poder de un alicornio confrontaba su persona, le encantaba pelear de esta forma: generando escudos de hielo con los cuales se defendía y disparando púas de hielo; el viento helado acariciaba su rostro y le forzaba a sonreír. Desde el suelo emergían columnas de hielo que atacaban y limitaban los movimientos de Avalon: este ya comenzaba a sentir la presión, mientras más tiempo pasara más intensa se volvía la tormenta y después de eso solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que estuviera rodeado. Amore representaba al frio, el miedo, el rencor, la muerte helada; su poder no tenía limite más haya que ella misma.

Avalon se cubre con su magia y se dispara contra Amore, esta lo mira intrigado: él destroza con pura fuerza bruta las columnas y púas que se le disparaban al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a ella, en segundo enfrento los vientos gélidos, confrontando cuerpo a cuerpo a la Capitana. Esta al verlo acercarse no hizo nada más que atacar pero la magia que lo cubría era tan ardiente que su hielo no se podía acercar y apuñalarlo. Avalon se logra acercar lo suficiente para estar frente a frente con Amore, seguido golpe tras golpe embiste la armadura hasta romperla y proyectar como meteoro a la Capitana: esta al darse cuenta de que la magia que lo protegía era cálida teme, su armadura se fractura rápidamente, y con el último golpe se trasladó inmediatamente contra el suelo donde ahora descansaba su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo será el día de mañana? – se pregunta sí misma al levantarse, su aliento se convertía en los vientos que azotaban la zona, su armadura de hielo se caía dejando solo una capa de hielo delgada.

Avalon escucha sus palabras y mira confundido su alzar, sus alas de hielo se afinaban y se tornaban más naturales. Ella elevo suavemente la vista hacía él: todos los vientos expulsaron la nieve del aire y apartaron las nubes generando un anillo de nubes sobre ambos. Sus ojos eran más fríos, más serios, más intimidantes. Su sonrisa era más pequeña, su voz era más calmada, su crin se había vuelto blanco como la nieve. Los androides escanearon a su Capitana y confirmaron que había perdido el control de sus poderes, toda la magia que contenía, todas las emociones que reprimía, emergían en forma violenta. Su cuerno emitía magia antigua al acercarse a él: cuando él intento retroceder vio aterrado el hielo que lo inmovilizaba; esto lo hizo pensar en que pudo haberlo matado en ese momento, el hecho de no hacerlo significaba que planeaba algo.

Amore cargo su cuerno y disparo un rayo plateado que triplicaba su tamaño, este se dirigía directamente a Avalon: este género un escudo para detener el escudo antes de que llegara pero fue inútil, el escudo fue arrasado como si no hubiera estado ahí; la magia de Avalon ya no tenía efecto contra la Capitana, este intento romper el hielo de sus cascos pero era inútil, intento teletransportarse pero la nieve de su cuerno evitaba que lo hiciera; fue entonces que lo entendió, ella lo había capturado para atacarlo directamente. Avalon miro con desprecio el inmenso rayo que se acerca, este analizaba su composición en busca de algún punto débil pero era energía pura. Ya no había nada que hacer, el rayo destruía todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino; Avalon cerró los ojos y espero sobrevivir el impacto al crear una barrera sobre su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo azul claro y de crin morada choco contra Avalon con la fuerza suficiente para romper el hielo y quitarlo del camino. Cuando este sintió el fuerte golpe vio asombrado como una pegaso era acariciada por el rayo que apenas lograban esquivar. Cayeron sobre la nieve del suelo, él miro como ella rotaba sobre él y lo tomaba sobre ella para apartarlo de las púas que emergían rápidamente. Sus alas llamaron su atención, sus plumas primarias eran de un tono más claro, casi perdiéndose en el blanco, la marca de una pluma de fénix escribiendo sobre un libro lo forzó a ver su femenino rostro.

Avalon se apeno al ser rescatado por ella, seguido se levantó de su lomo el cual tenía quemaduras por la nieve: el rayo si la había alcanzado.

\- Siento el miedo de tu corazón – dice tranquila Amore al verla volar junto al alicornio – Muy adentro de tu interior temes ser devorado por la oscuridad – agrega al fijar su vista en ella

\- Espero estés listo para pelear – comenta para Avalon al contemplar la forma de la Capitana – ¡Ataquen! – exclama en voz alta Moonlinght mientras se acerca directamente a ella

Amore miro inexpresiva a la pegaso que la enfrentaba sin temor: ella generaba decenas de púas con las cuales pretendía empalarla, sin embargo recibió un golpe en su rostro que fue emitido por un poni terrestre de pelaje gris claro que se acercó en silencio desde sus espaldas: el golpe hizo temblar a la Capitana, esta retrocedía adolorida para ver a su agresor; hizo un cambio de trayectoria de algunas púas y lo fijo como blanco. Su labio inferior sangraba levemente al mirar furiosa a Inkstory que se acercaba para dar otro golpe sin importar que las púas se acercaran. Amore retrocedía para fijar a ambos y asesinarlos sin retraso pero fue aplastada por un pegaso blanco de crin azul que había atacado desde las alturas. Las púas cayeron un segundo antes de volver a redireccionarse y fijar al pegaso que se apartaba en el aire mientras que ella se encontraba extendida en el suelo. La mirada de la Capitana ya era asesina, esta suspiraba herida al disparar sus púas a todas direcciones. Esta al ver como su nariz generaba sombra miro de reojo sobre ella donde se encontraba Avalon disparando un intenso rayo de magia que la profundizo en la tierra, mientras generaba escudos para todos. Los androides atacaban los escudos en respuesta para proteger a su Capitana; todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuvieron la velocidad para protegerla de esos ataques.

Los vientos dejaron de soplar bruscamente y dejaron ver claramente a sus acompañantes. Sebastian frenaba los golpes de un androide en el aire cuando este atravesó el escudo de magia; Inkstory atravesaba el metal de un androide con un firme golpe mientras frenaba a otro que lo atacaba después de romper su escudo; Moonlinght esquivaba el corte de un androide mientras embestía con su cuerpo a otro que se acercaba por arriba.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les pregunta Avalon al verlos enfrentar a las maquinas

\- ¿Crees que es el mejor momento para preguntar eso? – responde Moonlight al decapitar un androide con su propia cuchilla

\- Somos amigos, hemos venido para rescatarte – responde tranquilo Inkstory al tomar a el cuerpo de un androide y lanzarlo contra otro

\- ¡Sónico! – grita como advertencia Sebastian al dejar sobre la cara de un androide una bomba y retroceder: este llevo sus cascos a sus orejas como todos los demás; Avalon los imito cuando se lo pidieron. Una frecuencia sónica se presentó al destruir al androide y a uno cercano.

Las nubes se oscurecieron con el sónico debido a que Amore escucho la frecuencia que la atormento en las profundidades de la tierra. Los vientos azotaron nuevamente al crear un tornado helado de donde emergía la Capitana, lucia molesta. Los androides seguían atacando pero era inútil no eran rivales para el equipo por lo que los tres androides que continuaban en funcionamiento retrocedieron para darle paso a su Capitana. Su ojo derecho había regresado a la normalidad: un ojo verde brillante contrastaba con el otro que era negro con una pupila amarilla. Su vista estaba fija en el pegaso blanco que había utilizado la bomba sónica.

\- Sebastián… veo que no has cambiado mucho – comenta tranquila Amore al verlo volar sobre Inkstory y junto a sus amigos

\- ¿La conoces? – le pregunta suavemente Avalon al ver la reacción de ira en el rostro de ella

\- Ella era mi Capitana – responde con alegría y una risa nerviosa Sebastián – Cuando yo formaba parte del equipo Imperial, fui el teniente de ella – agrega calmado al verla descender y dar unos pasos hacia este

**[Relato de Sebastián]**

"Ella y yo estudiamos en la misma academia, junto a Flor y Máximum, todos buscábamos ser el mejor de la academia, pero ella tenía una rival constante: Flor Silvestre; toda confrontación y desafío ambas peleaban por superar a la otra; eso hizo que el margen de éxito fuera inalcanzable para Máximum y para mí. Entonces solo éramos estudiantes, amigos desde siempre, aun con nuestras constantes peleas y rivalidades sabíamos que éramos familia.

El día de la graduación Solsticio cedió su título de Capitán Imperial y nos lo confirió…bueno a los mejores tres estudiantes de todas las academias: Flor se convirtió en la Primera Capitana Imperial, seguida de Amore y de Máximum. Amore y Flor eran tan amigas como rivales, siempre buscando mostrar que eran la mejor, por eso resultaba imposible determinar cuál era la mejor… o así era hasta que ella la desafío por el título.

Esa fue la primera vez en varios años que perdía el control de sus poderes, y ni siquiera con el poder que tenía logro derrotar a Flor. Cuando ella la derroto quedo claro quién era más fuerte… Sé que ambas vienen de un origen triste pero una tenía que ser mejor que la otra. Yo me convertí en el Teniente de Amore mientras que Máximum se convirtió en el Teniente de Flor; incluso siendo un Capitán tenía el cargo de Teniente cuando Flor estaba junto a él.

Por muchos años todo estuvo en orden pero cuando se nos ordenó liquidar un pueblo rebelde entendí que algo andaba mal y ella lo sabía… supongo que era porque eran órdenes directas que no pudo negarse y fue obligada a asesinar a decenas de ponis. Yo no pude tolerar esa injusticia y abandone el Imperio. Sé que me tacharon de traidor pero siento que hice lo correcto.

La última vez que nos vimos cara a cara fue en la misión en que fingí mi muerte con la intención de aliviar las deudas. Ella pudo matarme pero no lo hizo; por eso creo que un hay algo de bondad en su frio corazón"

**[Fin del Relato] **

\- Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad – comenta Amore al verlo tan tranquilo y sonriente – no te daré piedad en esta ocasión – agrega con furia, su ojo verde se tornaba similar al otro: oscuro

\- ¡Chicos hay que noquearla antes de que pierda la cordura! – exclama con fuerza Sebastián al levantarse con sus alas y arrojarle bombas a ella

Inkstory presiono sus cascos contra el suelo para prepararse, su crin morada se agitaba con el viento luciendo la franja gris más oscura al prepararse y frenar la embestida de la Capitana: fue arrastrado por el suelo mientras frenaba el impulso de Amore, este al ver como se generaban púas a sus costados se tiró al suelo junto con ella para derribarla; seguido se apartó rápidamente para evitar ser apuñalado por las púas del suelo que emergían.

Moonlight embistió el lado de Amore con una patada para luego lanzarle una de sus bombas al rostro. La Capitana fue proyectada contra el suelo nuevamente donde un rayo de magia la embestía desde las alturas, era Avalon que atacaba con un rayo blanco que derretía la nieve cercana. Una descomunal explosión alerto a los androides y atacaron sin retraso pero la magia de Avalon los detuvo en el aire y con un solo destello los hizo pedazos.

\- Te equivocas si piensas, que esos androides me servían de protección alguna - comenta Amore al levantarse del cráter.

Inkstory miro el sensor de su casco y detecto como la magia de Amore aumentaba considerablemente: las lecturas indicaban que enfrentaban a alguien invencible pues su poder aumento hasta hacer fallar la herramienta.

\- ¿Sebastián qué ocurre? – pregunta Moonlight al ver como la nieve evitaba que viera claramente a su alrededor

\- Perdió el control de sus poderes – responde nervioso Sebastián con una sonrisa tiesa

\- Siento lo que florece desde muy adentro, temo que les aguarda algo horrible – comenta hambrienta Amore al detener la tormenta

\- Los androides bloqueaban su flujo de magia, ahora sin ellos sus poderes no tiene limitantes – informa Inkstory al ver como su poder crese hasta el cielo como si fuera un ardiente fuego

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunta nervioso Avalon al ver como miles de púas se formaban a su alrededor

\- Escapar – responde con aires de miedo Inkstory al ver como se disparaban las miles de púas hacia estos

**[Momentos antes]**

Tres figuras avanzaban en busca de Avalon, pero la emergente tormenta hacía difícil ver lo que ocurría. Los tres se desplazaban tranquilos hasta que se toparon con los restos de metal de grandes vehículos. La montaña era atacada durante la tormenta por las fuerzas de la Republica del Sureste, pero no se enfrentaban a una simple tormenta. Amore ataco a la avanzada del Sureste y destrozo su intento de captura.

Grandes púas y columnas de hielo se encontraban alrededor de la montaña, tanques, naves, soldados todo estaba apuñalado y cubierto por la nieve roja; los vientos acariciaban el crin de quienes habían muerto ahí; el metal se retorcía y ardía por el fallido ataque. Era un cementerio helado. Al subir Sebastián iba dejando un sendero de sus más potentes bombas.

Inkstory miro extrañado la nieve, tanto poder no podría ser bueno. Avanzaron para ver como la Capitana enfrentaba y azotaba a Avalon como si se tratara de un trapo viejo.

**[Actualmente]**

Intentan esquivar el ataque masivo pero resulta inútil, de no ser por la magia de Avalon ya habrían sido heridos por las púas; las bombas que cargaban con ellos, aunque potentes eran insuficientes pues ella podía frenarlas antes de que se acercaran o incluso protegerse de su explosión sin dificultad.

Avalon miraba los débiles movimientos de Amore, sentía que tendría que haber algo que la hiciera vulnerable: fue entonces que vio como en su oreja izquierda el transmisor parpadeaba para alertarle que la atacaban por detrás; Moonlight intento sorprenderla al lanzarle las bombas pero una barrera de hielo la embistió.

\- ¿Ya te has dado cuenta verdad? – le pregunta Inkstory al acercarse a él, mientras Moonlight la confronta frente a frente a la par en que rivaliza contra Sebastián que ataca desde arriba

\- Su transmisor – responde confiado Avalon al ver como Sebastián intentaba quitárselo al acercarse

\- Sí, cuando la golpe lo vi pero no logre romperlo – comenta tranquilo al ver como Amore frente la patada de Moonlight y la lanza contra un árbol cercano mientras dispara un rayo hacia Sebastián – puedo romperlo pero necesitare que me cubras con tu magia, no creo ser tan hábil para esquivar todos sus ataques – agrega confiado al plantear una idea

Moonlight es arrojada frente de ellos; la Capitana sostiene del cuello a Sebastián mientras genera miles de púas de hielo hacia su cabeza. Inkstory traga saliva y corre para rescatarlo: avanza y esquiva los cortes de hielo mientras se acerca; cuando una columna de hielo lo envistió desde el fondo agradeció tener un escudo de magia pues esta lo hubiera atravesado de lado a lado: giro y cayo mientras se cubría el rostro al ver como las púas se dirigían hacia este. El escudo de magia se mantuvo el tiempo necesario para caer sobre ella pero era ella quien tenía el control pues con su casco izquierdo había frenado su caída; Inkstory giro su cadera y ataco con esta hacia su cabeza: ella dio un paso atrás para esquivar el golpe, seguido genero una esfera de energía y la posiciono entre los ojos del pony.

Sebastián sonrió y le giño el ojo a Inkstory al cumplir con su parte: acercarla. Cuando ella vio el gesto de alegría del pony sintió curiosidad y giro su rostro para ver al pegaso: se sorprendió al sentir como una patada se impactaba contra su cabeza y destrozaba su comunicador; ella lo apretó con su magia y lo arrojo contra su compañero. Avalon ilumina su cuerno y derrite la nieve para mantenerse a salvo cuando los vientos y nevadas se intensificaron. Amore se tambaleo un segundo mientras se retiraba los trozos de metal que se habían incrustado en su cabeza: le dolía, la sangre de su rostro solo avivaba más su furia.

Era el momento de escapar; Inkstory y Sebastián retrocedieron hasta llegar a sus amigos, fue ahí donde Inkstory abrió el vórtice para huir, sin embargo una barrera de hielo que emergió de la nada bloqueaba su paso. Amore se acercaba molesta. Todos se miraron preocupados, el vórtice estaba tan cerca pero era inaccesible y el frio aumentaba.

La Capitana Amore grito furiosa, esto hizo emerger rocas punzantes de hielo que atacaron; cuando estos se elevaron púas de hielo los rodearon, Avalon se intentó teletransportar pero la nieve se lo impedía por lo que se vio forzado a generar un escudo de magia a su alrededor.

La tormenta desato su horror sobre ellos, grandes agujas de hielo rompieron el escudo, y los vientos cortaron el oxígeno para forzarlos abrir el escudo. Cuando Moonlight miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que su pata delantera había sido alcanzada por el hielo: tenía una herida profunda, Avalon tenía cortaduras en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Están bien verdad? – les pregunta cansado Inkstory al desactivar el vórtice y abrirlo de nuevo fuera del alcancé de la barrera. Todos lo miraron aterrados: en su pecho una púa se incrustaba en lo profundo

\- No hay forma de escapar – comenta entristecida Moonlight al ver como cientos de miles de púas de hielo atacaban el escudo que ya estaba por romperse

\- ¡Sí la hay! – exclama alegre Sebastián al buscar entre sus cosas y sacar una bomba

Avalon ya no podía resistir más, como último acto expandió lo más posible el escudo, todos excepto Sebastián se dirigían al vórtice, él se dirigía hacia ella mientras lanzaba hacia ella la bomba. Amore lo miro con desprecio, una bomba no la lastimaría: ella creo una barrera de hielo y se defendió de la bomba mientras disparaba alargadas agujas de hielo hacia el cuerpo del pegaso. Por otro lado miles de púas estaban por apuñalar a sus compañeros, todo se reducía a lo siguiente: una bomba sónica, esta al momento del contacto se activó y desato una frecuencia que destruyo todo el hielo y lastimaba los oídos de todos los que estaban cerca. El hielo se hizo polvo y dejo pasar al equipo a través del portal, sin embargo la frecuencia daño la herramienta de Inkstory por lo que cuando se acercaban, el vórtice entro en estado inestable y se comenzó a cerrar. Para cuando ellos lo atravesaron se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Cayeron sobre los muebles de su casa, con heridas graves, algunas púas si lograron su objetivo de herirlos, sus compañeros se acercaron y los atendieron lo más rápido que podían, pero tenían que esperar a Amalthea y a Kiara, pues ellas eran las únicas con magia sanadora.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – les pregunta alarmado Jonydius al ver como creaban charcos de sangre

\- 1, 2, 3… ¿y Sebastián? – dijo Hope Light al acercarse y verlos todos amontonados al caer

\- ¡Rápido hay que regresar por él! – exclamo cansada Moonlight al no verlo, tenía sus heridasy eran graves

\- Es muy tarde – comenta Inkstory al levantarse del suelo y ver por la ventana de un costado

**[Montaña: Melodía]**

La frecuencia rompió el hielo que la protegía y evito que viera como se acercaba para derribarla con un golpe; las alas de hielo se hicieron pedazos, toda la nieve hervía por el dolor de Amore al escuchar esa frecuencia. Sebastián miro la bomba explotar al finalizar, el viento ya no tenía la fuerza para volver a azotar la montaña, los sentidos de Amore estaban heridos, pero aun podía generar púas de hielo con las cuales se protegía mientras recuperaba el control de su cuerpo.

\- Siempre odie tu música – comenta molesta Amore al ver como Sebastián se retiraba unos audífonos

\- Parece que fue ayer cuando componía canciones en tú nombre – responde tranquilo Sebastián al ver como ella se tambaleaba

\- Nunca dejaras de ser él tonto que componía canciones para mí – dice suavemente Amore, su voz es más dulce a recordar esas memorias – de no ser por ellas no estaríamos aquí – agrega al ver como su crin se alzaba por el viento

\- Puedes rendirte y unirte a nosotros – le dice al avanzar lentamente a ella – no tienes que volver con ellos – añade como propuesta

\- ¡Aléjate! – exclama al ver que se aproximaba: su vista es borrosa y no puede apuntar claramente por lo que dispara hacia sus patas – Esto es algo que debo hacer – comenta al retroceder y agitar su cabeza para unir las visiones duplicadas

\- Siempre fuiste muy orgullosa y hostigada con tus metas, fue por eso que nunca derrotaste a Flor – le dice desafiante Sebastián, en su casco derecho una cuchilla de acero se desliza lentamente

\- ¡Cállate! – exclama molesta Amore – ¡Yo, no dejare que vivas! – agrega furiosa al retomar el control de sus poderes y atacar con púas de hielo

Sebastián se eleva con un agitar de sus alas para evitar el ataque, Amore lo imita y regenera sus alas de hielo para perseguirlo en los cielos. Ya sin magia, y sin refuerzos, él pretende derrotar a la Capitana Amore. Toma su cuchillo y lo arroja hacia los ojos de ella: esta genera una barrera y se protege mientras alza sobre ella un casco de hielo con el cual ataca a Sebastián. Este lo esquiva rápidamente pero es impactado contra un rayo de magia que lastima su ala derecha, su respiración se acelera al ser perseguido y se pierde al ser golpeado por el casco de hielo que lo proyecta como bala contra la nieve. Amore genera púas hacia donde se dirigía: el abre sus alas y amortigua su golpe, sin embargo el casco de hielo lo golpea hundiéndolo contra las púas que rompe por el machacón. El pecho de Sebastián emite una última melodía.

\- ¡Vamos, solo tú y yo! – dice el sangrante Sebastián al levantarse y retarla, se siente el dolor en su voz. Amore genero un segundo casco de hielo y lo utilizo para atacar de lado a lado al pegaso – ¡Ven y trata de herirme si es que puedes! – exclama Sebastián al deslizarse por debajo de sus gélidos golpes y emitirle un combo de golpes con los cuales la derriba – ¡Ven y trata de golpearme nuevamente! – agrega desafiante al verla caer, ella se levanta y ataca con púas forzándolo a retorcer rápidamente y esquivar las decenas de púas y golpes que ella emitía la Capitana al acercarse: su visión, su audición, están afectadas por la música – ¡soy más fuerte que tú! – le dice al pasar junto a su oreja y susurrárselo antes de patearla y derribarla nuevamente

\- ¡Miserable! – comenta Amore en el suelo: ella ilumina su cuerno y lo ataca con sus cascos de hielo que levitaba sobre él, este recibe unos golpes y con pequeñas bombas destruye el hielo

\- Esto ya se terminó, mi ofrenda de paz – dice inexpresivo Sebastián al escupir sangre y volar contra ella. Esta dispara su hielo nuevamente pero es esquivado con un danzar suave de las alas del pegaso. Él cae sobre ella y gira sobre esta para arrojarla contra un árbol cercano. Su rostro muestra lo exhausto que esta, su corazón late al ritmo de la última canción – Si crees que puedes escapar, piénsalo una vez más – comenta al volar contra ella, embestirla y arrojarla nuevamente contra el suelo mientras se eleva sobre ella: el rostro de Amore muestra que la desesperación la invade

\- ¡No es posible que me ganes tú! – exclama furiosa Amore al ver como Sebastián se eleva sobre ella; con tantos moretones, cortes y heridas puede enfrentarla

\- Esa es la cuestión… no solo soy yo… soy todos aquellos quienes aman, soy cada sueño floreciente, soy la fuerza de todos de quienes buscan un brillante futuro… soy tú peor enemigo, soy tú propia voluntad… soy la voluntad de muchos, mientras que tú eres solo una y yo soy muchos – responde valiente Sebastián al ver como ella recordaba el juramente del Capitán – y eso es más fuerte que tú – agrega al bajar a su nivel. Ella baja el hielo y su mirada entristecida, la tormenta se pacifica

\- Tienes razón… había olvidado cual era nuestro deber… el poder de mi interior logro corromper mi mente – responde Amore al desactivar sus poderes, sin embargo uno de sus ojos negros se mantenía activo inconscientemente – lo lamento mucho… pero en el punto en que caído… ¡no hay forma de corregirme! – agrega al reactivar sus poderes y generar una lanza frente del pecho de Sebastián con la cual lo atraviesa de lado a lado - Lo siento mucho Sebastián pero, ¡LA AMORE QUE CONOCISTE SE PERDIÓ EN LA LOCURA HACE MUCHO! – grita al levantar el cuerpo del pegaso con su lanza sobre el de ella, la sonrisa afilada y sus ojos negros muestran la oscuridad del Amore

\- No del todo – comenta tranquilo Sebastián al limpiar las lágrimas del ojo derecho que seguía siendo verde. Este toma el rostro de la Capitana y lo ladea para ver el oscuro ojo – yo también lo lamento – le dice directamente a la oscuridad al mostrar el detonador de su pecho. Este funcionaba del modo que emitía una pulsación eléctrica a bombas que había esparcido por todo el lugar, cuando estas dejaran de recibir la señal detonarían

Amore miro furiosa como los ojos de Sebastián se cerraban, seguido escucho la activación de las bombas. Su corazón se había detenido.

\- Tú ultima melodía – dijo cariñosamente desde el corazón Amore al cerrar sus ojos y ver como la luz y el fuego se expandían hacía ella, una única lagrima se desliza por su rostro al ver el cuerpo del pegaso

La montaña exploto, la inmensa explosión hizo desaparecer la gran montaña, vientos huracanados eran producidos por la onda expansiva. El fuego consumió todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Los cimientos de la tierra se agitaron con rabia y descaro, las nubes crearon un anillo sobre la explosión que se alzaba en forma de nota musical.

**[Cuartel Secreto]**

A la enorme distancia la imagen de una nota musical se alzaba sobre el horizonte oscuro, seguida de una onda que rompe las ventanas de su hogar, un temblor hizo noticia de la muerte de dos personajes esa noche.

Todos miraron con lágrimas en los ojos la explosión que lentamente termina por apagarse.

La explosión fue tan brutal que agito en gravedad la tierra, hasta en las costas donde se encontraban grandes cantidades de tanques que miraban la batalla naval y aérea que ocurría frente de ellos; para su gran distancia fue como un retumbar que hizo que todos los que operaban los tanques miraran la nota que se alzaba en el lejano horizonte. La costa hizo una ola al compartir su fuerza, ya estando en el mar era imposible que sintieran el estruendo.

**[Ultima Memoria]**

\- Cuando sea mañana sé que te encontrare – dice suavemente Amore a Sebastián en el día de su graduación

\- No importa que ocurra, siempre cuidare de ti – comenta Sebastián al recibir el título de Teniente

\- Y te tendré a mí lado, hasta él fin – le dice alegre Amore al recibir su título de Capitana

\- **_Hoy y siempre_ **– dicen ambos al levantar un casco y saludar al público, estos chocan cascos al bajarlo y ver como celebran su graduación – **_en esta y otras vidas_** – agregan al abrazarse y verse uno al otro –_ **juntos**_ – dicen al separarse y verse ruborizados – **_por siempre_**

* * *

**Y bueno es todo por ahora. Espero les haya gustado. Trágico fue el destino, la situación empeora y no parece mejorar pues los secretos más oscuros están por rebelarse cuando el verdadero rostro de la oscuridad quien mueve los hilos actué y rebele su identidad. El Invierno se acerca y la Primavera hará lo necesario para evitarlo su regreso pues es una amenaza su regreso.**

**Les agradezco que sigan esta historia y les invito a leer mis otros Fic's, ademas de agregarme a su lista de favoritos. **


	10. Corazón De Oscuridad

_**Saludos mis amigos, es bueno estar con ustedes una vez más. Y celebramos hoy que el evento ha terminado con este Capítulo, el cual representa la parte cinco de cinco (5/5). Imaginen que una vez pensé publicar esta aventura en un Capítulo, pueden imaginar su tamaño. Bien con esto comienza un nuevo curso para la historia, pues se acerca el final de la primera parte de la historia lo que representa nuevas inscripciones.**_

_**Ahora como los introduzco al Capítulo... ****El verdadero mal ha dejado de ocultarse**_

* * *

**[Castillo Equinoccio]**

Debajo de los pasillos reales, muy por debajo de la ciudad, donde la luz del sol es un mito, se encuentra la prisión imperial, conocida por el hecho de que quien entra no vuelve a salir. Las paredes de piedra sedimentada con magia pura, guardias tan bastos como un ejército, con prisioneros que representan un peligro potencial para el Imperio, un lugar donde la voz del Emperador Solsticio es cuestionable.

La luz de las antorchas impide que la oscuridad se propague más; dentro de una habitación oscura emerge como estrella un vórtice de colores por donde se adentra el equipo de Amalthea, Kiara y Viribus. La oscuridad se intimida por la presencia de Amalthea; su cuerpo irradia luz e ilumina la habitación. El sonido de los cascos al avanzar es opacado por el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- Se nota que las puertas no se abren en años – comenta Kiara al escuchar el horrible ruido de la puerta

\- Sin mencionar la limpieza – agrega Amalthea al ver el polvo que hay a su alrededor – ¿Para qué era que venimos exactamente? – agrega al acercarse a la puerta y ver el exterior

\- Discord, el Draconequus de los tiempos inmemorables esta cautivo dentro de estas paredes. Necesitamos su sabiduría para saber que le ocurrió al mundo – responde Viribus al salir de la pequeña habitación y entrar al pasillo

\- Me resulta extraño que nos eligieras para esto – comenta Kiara al ver el inexpresivo rostro de Viribus al caminar por los pasillos

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Viribus sin desviar su rostro del frente, pero virando sus ojos hacia ella para prestar mejor atención a ella

\- Nosotras somos las únicas que sabemos usar magia curativa y por lo que sé, rara vez te hieren. Entonces para que nos pides acompañarte, pudimos acompañar a los demás que se enfrentaban a los Capitanes… ¿y si están heridos? – dice calmada Kiara al pensar en sus demás amigos – Los Capitanes no son débiles y si ellos peligran tendrán que esperar nuestro regreso – agrega al pensar más detalladamente

\- Tranquila seguro hay una razón lógica para que ambas lo acompañemos, no creo que expusiera a los demás a ese riesgo sin una buena razón… ¿Verdad? – le dice tranquila Amalthea a Kiara para tranquilizar sus miedos

\- He escuchado que la mente del Draconequus está enferma, la locura lo ha vuelto inestable, necesito a ambas para curar esa atrofiada mente – responde serio Viribus al doblar en una esquina

Los guardias se sorprendieron al chocar con ellos, el rostro de todos mostro sorpresa pero mientras unos mostraban nervios y desconfianza, los demás mostraban ira, valor y fuerza al correr tras de ellos. Viribus ilumino su cuerno para colapsar las paredes y escapar. Los guardias dispararon hacia ellos con las mismas rocas que obstruían su paso. Amalthea miro hacia sus perseguidores y con un ligero uso de magia hizo emerger una pared de piedra con la cual esperaba detenerlos pero las rocas de los guardias la atravesaron como si estuviera hecha de papel; Kiara miro aterrada como las piedras se acercaban: esta trago saliva e hizo brillar su cuerno al explotar el suelo debajo de ellos; mientras avanzaban el piso se colapsaba e impedía que los guardias los siguieran pero sus proyectiles continuaban: Viribus miro alegre el acto de sus compañeras seguido ilumino su cuerno y genero un vórtice detrás de ellos, el cual se comió las piedras sin retrasó seguido lo cerro para escapar.

Los pasillos eran todos similares a todos, perderse era muy fácil la magia del prisionero favorito hacia que subir fuera bajar y que bajar fuera subir, las puertas al abrirse una vez mostraban un camino pero al volverse a abrir mostraba otro. Amalthea estaba frustrada sabía que ya habían pasado por ese pasillo. Cada vez que avanzaban regresaban al mismo lugar, sin importar que rumbo tomaran regresaban al mismo pasillo. Kiara miro extrañada la condición en que se encontraban, después de caminar un tiempo decidió esperarlos en el pasillo: mientras ambos caminaban y se adentraban en la prisión; Kiara se recostaba junto a una puerta para descansar un poco. Después de varios minutos la imagen de como Kiara dormía frente ellos hizo explotar la rabia de Amalthea: esta se enfureció al ver como regresaban al principio.

\- ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! – exclama molesta Amalthea al sentarse junto a Kiara – Se supone que avanzábamos hacia delante sin dar vuelta, sin detenerse ¿cómo es posible alejarse y regresar? – comenta frustrada al ver como Viribus mira las puertas

\- Hay que continuar… - decía Viribus al ver como su amiga exhala exhausta – Yo continuare, no se preocupen de una u otra forma siempre nos encontraremos

\- Buena suerte – dicen ambas al ver como se adentra nuevamente a la prisión

\- ¿Crees que lo logre? – le pregunta tranquila Kiara al ver como se despide de ellas

\- No tengo dudas… se perderá – responde con gracia Amalthea, dejando escapar una sutil risa

\- Estas puertas están hechizadas… mientras más cerca estemos más difícil será acercarnos – comenta Kiara al ver la cantidad de puertas del pasillo

\- ¿quieres ver a donde nos llevan? – pregunta Amalthea al levantarse y abrir una puerta con su magia

\- No podemos perdernos más – responde entre risas Kiara al acompañarla. Avanzaron un largo tiempo por las puertas sin poder encontrar nada más que habitaciones vacías y pasillos, era frustrante no encontrar nada, pero la imagen de que estaban acompañadas les tranquilizaba eventualmente

\- ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Viribus? – le pregunta tímida Kiara al pensar en la diferencia de ambos

\- Oh… - respondió apenada Amalthea al recordarlo

**[Relato de Amalthea]**

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, yo vivía en un bosque antiguo, hace ya varios siglos que vivía en el extenso bosque Everfree, un día solo desperté ahí, sabía que había escapado de algún peligro y que había aterrizado en aquel bosque. No me quejaba, el bosque era tan grande como para llamarlo selva, tenía comida, agua, refugió, todo lo que podía necesitar. Pero ya después de algún tiempo el Imperio nació, algo que tienen en común todos los líderes del Imperio es la maldad, podía estar a varios kilómetros

Ver lo bien era vida dentro del bosque hizo que me quedara. Dentro del bosque nadie podía verme y con eso estaba a salvo. Tras algunos años vi nacer el Imperio, entre guerras y muertes, alimentados con el odio y el rencor. Líderes del Imperio… todos son malos, su corazón es negro y su crueldad es brutal. Por varios siglos, cada Rey tenía esa fragancia de putrefacción; Algo que siempre he podido hacer es sentir la presencia de energías oscuras, eso me ha mantenido a salvo cuando los Reyes invadieron y arrasaron con el bosque poco a poco.

Buscaban magia antigua dentro del bosque, pero nunca me podrían encontrar, mientras más se acercaban más me alejaba. Yo no podía enfrentar a los Reyes Oscuros, sus corazones eran tan negros que podrían manchar mi pureza.

Finalmente confirmaron mi existencia y me buscaron dentro del bosque, pero al no encontrarme lo quemaron hasta volverlo cenizas… mi nuevo hogar fue destruido por sus ambiciones. Fundamentaban la sangre que derramaban con el bien mayor pero sus palabras eran falsas solo buscaban más poder. Al final me rodearon y entre combate me apresaron con cadenas, seguido me encarcelaron dentro de una jaula en la cual me transportaban al Reino. Yo ya había perdido mi voluntad por luchar, fuera a donde fueran todos buscaban mi poder.

La última noche del viaje una explosión evito que siguiéramos avanzando. Cuando me acerque a los barrotes eléctricos, mire sorprendía como un unicornio enmascarado peleaba contra el ejército que me apresaba, su poder hizo virar sus vehículos y con una barrera de fuego nos aisló. Viribus me rescato de mi prisión, en ese entonces no acepte su ayuda, no confiaba en él, no me sentía segura estando a su lado, sin embargo ver como frenaba hasta con su propio cuerpo los ataques me obligaron a confiar. Viribus hizo pedazos el vehículo para incrementar el fuego: él me pidió que lo acompañara, seguido salto al fuego. Yo tenía miedo pero algo me dio el valor de seguirlo: un vórtice dentro del fuego nos permitió escapar.

Cuando me di cuenta donde estaba él estaba retirándose esa ropa negra, seguido me invito a comer pero yo lo rechace para irme enseguida; él no hizo nada para detenerme, solo me acompaño a la puerta y me la abrió. Algo me intranquilizaba, su aspecto, su sonrisa, su confianza, su orgullo. Le agradecí y me presente, yo no tenía hogar entonces y me ofreció esa casa; Viribus era muy joven cuando lo conocí y hasta hoy lo he visto crecer, se de lo que es capaz y de lo que no.

Yo me quede para cuidarlo, lentamente su 'familia' fue aumentando en número, hasta ser lo que es hoy. Y hoy tú eres parte de nuestra familia."

**[Fin del Relato]**

\- Entonces te convertiste en su niñera – comenta entre risas Kiara al escuchar la breve historia

\- Bueno, él era muy impulsivo, siempre andaba metiéndose en problemas y cuando no desaparecía por semanas – responde tranquila Amalthea

\- ¿Y adonde se iba? – pregunta Kiara al pensar en ese tipo de conducta

\- No lo sé, un día se iba, pasaban semanas y regresaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Es alguien con muchos secretos, he llegado a pensar que tiene alguna familia secreta – responde entre risas Amalthea, virando la vista al pensar en que este tuviera una segunda familia

\- ¿Enserio? ¡eso es terrible! – comenta Kiara con una risa burlona

\- Sí, pero no es nada con lo que dice Jonydius. Él siempre se ha peleado con Viribus, siempre lo ve como una especie de monstruo, hasta en un punto diré que no confía en él su vida. Hoy antes de partir me pidió que lo vigilara atentamente, que no le perdiera el rastro. Yo le dije que él ya era un adulto y que no tenía por qué cuidarlo, pero el hecho es que Viribus es algo descuidado – responde confiada Amalthea al avanzar - Y qué Jonydius es algo dramático – dice con gracia al pensar en lo ultimo

\- A mí me resulto extraño como nos dividió, es decir, los Capitanes son serios: Flor es peligrosa, y envió a tres que nunca la han enfrentado; Amore es fuerte lo mejor hubiera sido enviar a un unicornio contra ella y Máximum, Jonydius ya lo ha enfrentado creo que le sería fácil ganarle. Me resulto extraño las combinaciones – comenta Kiara al abrir una nueva puerta – además piensa, si nos capturan a ambas el Imperio tendrá lo que buscaba a ti y a mí, no me parece lo mejor pasearnos en su prisión si consideras que nos quieren a nosotras – agrega al pensarlo un poco más

\- Tienes razón, pero Viribus siempre tiene un plan, siempre sabe el resultado de todo – comenta tranquila pero pensante Amalthea

La puerta de un costado se abre bruscamente y las jala con fuerza hacia su interior: ambas intentan oponerse pero el ver como Viribus se acercaba para llevarlas a dentro las sorprendió. Este cerró la puerta ligeramente y miro como varias docenas de guardias entraban al pasillo donde estaban. Él suspiro al ver como las puertas nuevamente se cerraban. Amalthea estornudo, la luz de su cuerpo revelo su ubicación, era la misma habitación de donde emergieron. Kiara se levantó y abrió la puerta para salir de la pequeña habitación; ambas miraron con desagrado y desaprobación a Viribus, que estaba ligeramente herido por los guardias.

\- Ya sé cómo encontrar a Discord – dice como defensa Viribus al ver como ambas iluminaban sus cuernos para golpearlo por el susto. Estas se sorprendieron al escucharlo

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron ambas con curiosidad

\- Las puertas tienen números dentro del marco: al abrir una puerta el número se revela, lo que hay que hacer es pasar por las puertas correctas. La celda de Discord es la 10102010. Si pasamos por las puertas con estos números llegaremos a su celda. Las puertas y toda la magia dentro de la prisión es impulsada por la magia drenada de su cuerpo para mantenerlo nivelado – explica Viribus tranquilo a levantarse y abrir una puerta con el número 10, seguido la cierra y la vuelve a abrir para mostrar el número 32 – Tenemos que cazar las puertas – añade al cerrarla nuevamente y avanzar hacia el corredor

Las puertas eran infinitas, mientras más avanzaban más difícil era encontrar la puerta que buscaban. Avanzar sin saber a dónde terminarían era lo de menos porque podrían terminar frente de los guardias y aunque pudieran pelear por horas, era el castillo donde se encontraban. Los tres pasearon por los pasillos una y otra vez en busca de las puertas; al paso de algunas horas solo les faltaba una última puerta. Para su des fortuna en cuanto Kiara abrió una se topó con una tropo de guardias que al verla ataco: ella se oponía a los guardias que intentaban entrar, Amalthea se acercó y la ayudo a cerrar la puerta, al momento en que la puerta se cerró cedieron los golpes, Kiara la volvió a abrir y se miró a si misma abrir la puerta, esto la intranquilizo, hasta hizo que temiera por su cordura al verse a sí misma. Su contraparte sonrió y seguido fue arrastrada por una garra dorada que la tomo de un costado y la arrojo contra la pared: la garra alargo sus uñas y la asesino brutalmente; Kiara miro esto aterrada, acababa de verse ser asesinada; Viribus cerró la puerta y la aparto para continuar.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le pregunta tímida Kiara al recordar como las uñas atravesaban su cuerpo de lado a lado

\- Una Paradoja. Estamos cerca del Draconequus – responde serio Viribus al avanzar y abrir otra puerta en busca del número. Al abrir la puerta se ve a sí mismo colgado en el centro de la habitación. Amalthea cierra la puerta y lo levanta contra la pared con su magia

\- ¿una paradoja?, ¡tienes idea del riesgo que representa solo estar aquí! – exclama furiosa Amalthea al ver su inexpresivo rostro

\- Debemos continuar, si atravesamos una puerta que no sea la correcta tendremos que repetir todo el proceso de nuevo – comenta Viribus al romper la magia que lo sostenía en el cielo

\- ¿Qué era esa garra? – pregunta Kiara al recordar esa garra dorada

\- Posiblemente sea Discord. Su locura es peor de lo que pensé – responde tranquilo Viribus al acercarse abrir lentamente otra puerta

\- Deberíamos tener más cuidado, siendo un ser de caos las puertas son peligrosas – comenta Amalthea al recostarse contra la pared y ver como Viribus le respondía al abrir la puerta

\- Lo peor que podría pasar es que escape antes de que nosotros lo… - decía Viribus hasta ser apuñalado por una lanza dorada que se lo lleva de paso hacia otra puerta que se abre oportunamente, de donde emerge otro Viribus. Mientras tanto los guardias rodean a Amalthea y a Kiara, estas se cubren una a la otra mientras iluminan sus cuernos y se defienden de los guardias. Viribus ilumina su cuerno y con un resplandor desmalla a los guardias

\- ¿Pero te vi morir?, ¡moriste hace unos segundos! – exclama alerta Amalthea al ver como se acerca

\- Recuerden que estas habitaciones no obedecen la lógica: cuando recibí la lanza no morí, pero quede herido, avance un poco y me cure; luego busque el momento en que yo mismo entraba herido, por eso estoy aquí – responde tranquilo Viribus sin apartar la vista de sus amigas – la puerta que buscamos es esa – agrega señalando la puerta de un costado

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – pregunta Kiara al ver su sonrisa

\- He caminado por estos pasillos alrededor de un año, he memorizado sus cambios – responde al abrir la puerta y mostrar a estos mismos en el mismos corredor – eso es nuevo – agrega al saludarse a sí mismo como a las demás, seguido cierra la puerta y la vuelve a abrir mostrando un corredor sin puertas – como les dije, este corredor nos llevara a la puerta de Discord – agrega confiado al mostrar la oscuridad absoluta

Ambas se miraron nerviosas al ver el interior; Amalthea fue la primera en avanzar, su cuerpo hizo retroceder a las tinieblas revelando que la oscuridad estaba viva: esta danzaba alrededor de ella, buscando tocar su luz, garras oscuras se elevaban a su alrededor; Kiara se apresuró y salto hacia ella para evitar que las garras la atraparan: ambas cayeron al suelo; Amalthea se levantó y miro la oscuridad que se manifestaba frente de ella, la cual se volvía cada vez más oscura, tanta que ni su luz la podía cortar. Una explosión de luz desintegro las sombras, Viribus iluminaba su cuerno al disparar un solo disparo de magia: este avanzaba sin problemas por el ahora vacío pasillo. Ambas continuaron avanzando hasta llegar a una gran puerta metálica, con bastas cerraduras mágicas, cadenas de magia y varios condensadores de magia que absorbían la magia que expulsaba el prisionero. Kiara miro la magia extraída y la siguió hasta un costado donde vio como gran cantidad de la magia era condensada e introducida en un cilindro: estas eran las baterías de los androides. Amalthea miro la mesa de un costado donde se reportaba el historial clínico de Discord: ella ilumino su cuerno y leyó los documentos para saber con qué era lo que trataban. Viribus miro alegre las cerraduras y con un movimiento de su cuello rompió los sellos y cadenas: la puerta estaba abierta.

Kiara se acercó a Viribus para ver el interior mientras Amalthea terminaba de leer los documentos, el rostro de incertidumbre y horror la apenaba al leer los informes. Al abrir la puerta un humo blanco emergió por debajo de ellos, cuando las puertas mostraron el interior, nadie podía creer lo que miraban.

Discord, el amo del caos, colgaba de sus garras, sus alas y patas estaban estiradas con pesas, cadenas inmovilizaban sus movimientos, sus ojos estaban vendados y se encontraba suspendido en el espacio, en una zona negra que simulaba el espacio, la oscuridad acariciaba el cuerpo de Discord a la par en que lo cortaba para drenar su magia, largas sombras de magia eran expulsadas de su cuerpo; agujas en su espalda lo mantenían con vida. La expresión sombría de su sonrisa mostraba la locura de la cual era protagonista.

\- "Bienvenidos a mi morada" – dice tranquilo el viejo Draconequus – "Me hubieran dicho que vendrían, habría limpiado este desastre" – agrega al agitar con dificultad su cola y remover las estrellas de sus alrededor para formar muebles con ellas.

\- Discord… – decía Viribus al dar un paso adelante. Al avanzar se cae al vació del espacio al pensar que era solido; Amalthea lo toma del crin para evitar que cayera, ella lo hace regresar para que ella pudiera avanzar: cuando su casco toco la infinidad esta retrocedió mostrando el suelo de la habitación

\- Tan grande es su poder como para crear un infinito dentro de una pequeña habitación – dice para sí misma Amalthea al ver la infinidad del espacio, estrellas, planetas, cometas, oscuridad; todo dentro de una habitación

\- "Hija de luz que brilla cual sol ardiente, vete y no fíes tus palabras en la oscuridad eterna" – comenta Discord al mover ligeramente una de sus garras y lanzar un planeta contra ella. Un rayo blanco impacta contra el mundo y hace una penetración por la cual pasa Amalthea sin problemas: la velocidad del planeta al pasar era tan alta que hizo caer a la unicornio al sentirse en peligro

\- Hemos venido a curarte – dice firme Amalthea al acercarse y cubrirlo con su luz; el espacio se desvaneció lentamente mostrando las paredes de la celda: la oscuridad se despellejaba de las paredes mientras más luz cubría el cuerpo del Draconequus, cuando el suelo fue visible Kiara se acercó para ayudar a Amalthea en su hechizo de curación.

Viribus se mantenía al borde de la habitación pendiente de si alguien se acercaba, sus ojos miraban de lado a lado en busca de algo inusual. Kiara y Amalthea sanaban la perdida mente de Discord, pero entre sus disparates la razón podía escucharse.

\- "Sangre rota que vive hoy, tú hogar peligra ante la marea verde que se acerca. Escapar, actuar, sin retrasó hay que pensar" – dice Discord al ser tratado. Kiara retira la venda de sus ojos solo para ver las órbitas oculares vacías

\- Esto puede ser más difícil el daño de su mente fue masivo… es como si alguien hubiera destruido su mente con… magia – decía Amalthea al ver la dificultad del trabajo, seguido mira su vista para ver a su compañero el cual frenaba la horda de guardias que había entrado

\- "Se fue la luz de la oscuridad, ¡Interfiere! La mascota traerá a su ama" – dice Discord al romper las cadenas de sus garras y atacar a Viribus sin misericordia: este se telestransporta evitando el ataque, mientras que los guardias eran ensartados en sus garras doradas. Discord se agita con furia y rompe sus ataduras, con un rápido giro lanza a ambas contra la pared mientras este escapa

\- ¡Rápido hay que atraparlo! – grita Viribus al aparecer cerca de ambas y perseguirlo

\- ¿Pero por qué?- pregunta curiosa Kiara al comenzar a perseguirlo

\- Su poder mantiene estas paredes, si escapa todo se caerá sobre su propio peso… además de que atacara a cientos de inocentes – responde nervioso y preocupado Viribus al dispararle para detenerlo

Los tres comenzaron a perseguir a Discord por los corredores pero él era quien tenía control de todo por lo que cuando se dio cuenta de que lo perseguían abrió las puertas liberando a diferentes prisioneros que están dentro, estos atacaron con rayos a los unicornios. Las paredes hicieron emerger púas de roca que asesinaron a algunos prisioneros e hirieron al equipo al ser demasiadas para continuar. Viribus destruyó las paredes para continuar pero una garra lo tomo y lo arrojo a una pared que al momento se abrió y seguido se cerró para evitar que lo persiguieran; Amalthea tomo a Kiara sobre ella e intento teletransportarse pero una segunda garra la tomo de los cascos y la arrastro hacia una pared que se la consumió. En segundos Kiara estaba sola en un pasillo oscuro.

Kiara trago saliva al ver como las luces se rompían por una creciente neblina que emergía de las paredes. Intento retroceder pero de algún modo estaba contra la pared, al ver hacia esta miro la simbología de las paredes, cuando regreso la vista al frente, estaba frente a una nueva pared, de pronto lo noto estaba rodeada de paredes: ella ilumino su cuerno y rompió la ilusión; su respiración estaba agitada y sus sentidos alerta.

\- "Sangre antigua, hija generosa que brilla tímidamente" – dice Discord al formarse con la neblina, la ausencia de sus ojos intimida a Kiara – "¿Conoces la identidad de tu enemigo?" – le pregunta al acercarse para acariciar su rostro

\- ¿Mi enemigo? – repite confundida Kiara al sentir sus frías garras

\- "La Primavera" – responde con una sonrisa Discord al separarse y tomar la niebla para mostrar una ventana

**[Relato de Discord]**

"Hace muchos años, un grupo ataco Equestria. Fue tan repentino, pero estaban organizados: ellos asesinaron a las Princesas y a las portadoras de los elementos.

La Princesa Luna hizo lo que pudo para evitar que dañaran más Equestria, y llego al punto de autodestruirse con el ejército… los cuales se hacían llamar Primavera. Mientras que las Princesas los enfrentaban en Canterlot, la Princesa Cadance los enfrentaba en el Imperio de Cristal.

Yo por mi parte evite que el daño de los meteoros fuera mayor, pareciera ser el mejor plan pero en realidad, todo fue una trampa. Ellos no buscaban matar a las Princesas, solo buscaban separarlas de su verdadero objetivo…

Cuando me di cuenta de su obra, fue demasiado tarde, el Imperio de Cristal desapareció y las Princesas habían muerto, solo la Princesa Luna y Twilight sobrevivieron pero ya era el fin; Luna se autodestruyo para terminar con su avanzada.

Cuando me acerque para ver qué era lo que había ocurrido me tomo por sorpresa un destello de luz; el líder de la Primavera sobrevivió a la explosión, por la expresión de su rostro supe que no esperaba ese resultado.

\- Discord te habías demorado – me dijo al avanzar hacia mí, su cuerpo estaba petrificado y solo por magia muy antigua había sobrevivido

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte en ese entonces, ver como sus labios sangraban y solo su ojo derecho era funcional me daba confianza, no habría forma de que me ganara ahora

\- Lo que escondes dentro de tu cuerpo – me dijo. Me confié no esperaba verlo saltar y apuñalarme con su cuerno. Me sorprendió lo suficiente para tomarlo y romper su cuello; sin embargo algo paso me pateo y puso su cuerno contra mis ojos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que caí al suelo sin poder moverme, el seguía hablando pero yo ya no lo escuchaba… el hechizo que utilizo destruyo mi mente. Ya furioso arremetí contra él hasta matarlo. Después de aquel momento perdí la cordura, ataque y desate el caos más puro para evitar que mi mente se perdiera por el efecto de ese hechizo.

Varios siglos después lograron derrotarme y encarcelarme dentro de esas paredes… aunque yo ayude un poco, me había convertido en un peligro para todos. Aunque muy dentro de mí sabía que ellos regresarían para terminar su trabajo, y aunque Luna destruyo a la mayoría de ellos, algunos escaparon y continuaron con su misión, sin embargo por la condición en la que me encontraba no podían acercarse. Y ahora que mi mente fue restaurada… lo mejor que pudieron hacer, deben escapar, eviten que ella acceda a este mundo.

**[Fin del Relato]**

\- "No confíes en el Hijo Nocturno" – agrega Discord al desaparecer y dejar a Kiara frente de una puerta. Ella la abre y ve el salón del trono del Castillo, esa puerta era la salida

Mientras tanto Amalthea era arrastrada por el suelo hasta detenerse y ser levantada desde sus cascos por las garras doradas de Discord, este una vez que se acercó noto como la oscuridad escapaba de ella. Esta miro la garra y con una pequeña explosión de magia se liberó, pero olvido que estaba siendo levantada por lo que cayo. Una garra la atrapo y la bajo lentamente, las sombras se movían a su alrededor.

\- "Hija de luz. Tu hogar lejos está" – dice Discord al materializarse frente de ella

\- Tranquilo solo queremos ayudarte – comenta Amalthea al avanzar y tratar de hablar con él

\- Ayudarme… No. Tienen que escapar. Ya mi mente la han curado… lo mejor que se puede en realidad. Pero su obra ya fue hecha yo me encargare desde aquí – le dice Discord al abrir una puerta y mostrar a Kiara del otro lado

\- Espera… ¿Por qué Viribus te necesita? – pregunta Amalthea antes de entrar

\- El Hijo Nocturno no es de confianza – responde al empujarla junto con su compañera

\- ¿_El Hijo Nocturno_? – repite confundida Amalthea al avanzar hacia Kiara

Ambas se miraron y atravesaron la puerta con rapidez, ahora estaban en el salón del trono, ellas lo miraron incrédulas, estaban a cientos de metros por debajo y en un sencillo paso estaban presentes en el salón imperial más alto del castillo. Solsticio que descansaba sobre su trono se apoyó en este para ver a sus invitadas que emergieron a espaldas del trono. Los guardias alzaron lanzas y las rodearon rápidamente. Kiara trago saliva e ilumino su cuerno para crear una cortina de magia mientras que Amalthea disparaba rayos amplificados hacia los guardias.

Los Guarias imperiales saltaron y dispararon una insoluble luz que hacia explotar todo al chocar. El escudo de Kiara las defendió mientras Amalthea frenaba el rayo de magia de un guardia. Explosión tras explosión los guardias se acercaban más a ellas; Kiara protegía a su compañera mientras esta atacaba y derrotaba a los guardias. Un guardia avanzo esquivando los rayos de magia de Amalthea, con el choque de su cuerno atravesó el escudo de Kiara, seguido giro para derribarla y con su lanza ponerla contra el suelo. Amalthea intento ayudarla pero cadenas de magia la atraparon y apartaron de su amiga; ambas fueron atrapadas y levitadas por gruesas cadenas de magia. Kiara señalo las cadenas para que Amalthea viera su origen; las cadenas se arrastraban por el suelo, rodeando el trono, colgando de un casco de color amarillo suave.

\- Bienvenidas chicas, a que debemos su visita – comenta Solsticio al retraer su casco y levantarse de su trono para verlas – se habían demorado – agrega al ver el reloj de pared

\- ¿Sabías que estábamos aquí? – pregunta incomoda Amalthea al ver su rostro de confianza, ella colgaba de cabeza mientras las cadenas de magia se apretaban cada vez más

\- Sí, después de todo es mi castillo. Qué tipo de Emperador seria si no fuera consiente de los intrusos, pero afortunadamente el par de intrusos que preveía están capturados, aunque hubiera preferido que no liberaran a Discord, su mente es inestable si escapa desatara el caos mortal sobre nosotros… y a diferencia de sus crueles intenciones – dice al avanzar hacia ellas – yo tengo a miles de ponis que proteger. No permitiré que ustedes los lastimen – agrega al verlas a ambas colgar

\- Eh, ¿estas protegiendo a tus ciudadanos de nosotras? – pregunta confundida Kiara al escuchar la firmeza de sus palabras – ¡Nosotras los protegemos de usted, del tirano Emperador! –agrega fuerte y claro al verlo de cerca

\- ¿Habías dicho que éramos un par? – pregunta confundida Amalthea al analizar la situación – pero nos acompañaba Viribus – agrega viendo a Kiara en busca de alguna respuesta

Solsticio mira el rostro de Kiara, su preocupada mirada y esos grises ojos reflejaban su juventud. Él miro directamente la profundidad de sus ojos, sentía que ella tenía algo importante, pero no podía hacer uso de sus poderes frente de sus guardias.

\- Kiara Corpse, es un placer conocerte – comenta Solsticio al parpadear, su voz elegante hizo estremecer el cuerpo de la unicornio

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto tímida Kiara al ver como la llamaba por su nombre sin habérselo dicho o escuchado

\- Él es el Emperador, Solsticio Brillante – le comenta Amalthea al girar en sus cadenas al intentar romperlas

\- ¡¿Para qué me necesitas?! – pregunta Kiara con firmeza al balancearse y acercarse al Emperador: este al ver como se acercaba la atrapo de las cadenas con su casco y la acerco a él

\- Aun eres joven e inexperta… tal vez ahora no lo entiendas… y puede que nunca lo entiendas… pero yo no soy su enemigo – comenta Solsticio al iluminar su cuerno y desvanecer las cadenas de magia que las aprisionaban, él usando su magia las baja lentamente

\- ¡A qué te refieres! – exclama molesta Amalthea - ¡Hemos estado en tú contra por todas tus despreciables acciones y ahora pretendes ser bueno! – agrega molesta al iluminar su cuerno y tomar una lanza con la cual lo pone contra la pared. Sus guardias la rodean de lanzas, pero ella no baja la lanza con cual ataca

\- Sé lo que has escuchado… pero yo no las he ordenado – dice con firmeza al desintegrar la lanza que punzaba su garganta. Kiara miro impresionada el hechizo, y solo pensando vio que él estaba en otro nivel, uno completamente diferente al suyo

\- ¿Entonces qué significa eso? – pregunta Kiara con curiosidad, se acerca con esperanzas de una respuesta

\- Gracias a Máximum sé que alguien trata de asesinarme, dentro de mis filas hay un traidor. Él me ha dicho que han ejecutado a cientos en mi nombre, no puedo decir que algo anda mal o alborotaría al pueblo y lo último que necesito es que comience una batalla entre mi gente. Máximum ha hecho contacto con un tal "Rage", y aunque ustedes los Rebeldes son peligrosos, la amenaza que se acerca es mayor y no puedo permitir que mi tiempo se desperdicie con un grupo de niños que buscan matarme. Prefiero luchar con quien amenaza a mi Imperio y a mí gente – explica tranquilo Solsticio

\- ¿Tal vez Viribus sepa algo al respecto? - se pregunta a sí misma Amalthea, se acerca a Kiara lentamente

\- ¿Quién es Viribus? – pregunta intrigado Solsticio al escuchar ese nombre – Como dije solo he detectado a ustedes, hasta donde sé no hay nadie más abajo que Discord – agrega al revisar nuevamente el fondo del castillo con una pulsación de magia – ¡Discord! – grita al sentir su condición

**[Prisión]**

Viribus se liberó de las garras con su magia pero ahora se encontraba solo, en la oscuridad y a merced de Discord: garras de oro emergieron de la pared y lo aplastaron contra la pared; él utilizo un escudo burbuja para defenderse del ataque del fuego abrazador que emergía de las grietas.

\- Hijo Nocturno, ¿seguirás con el plan de tus ancestros? – pregunta Discord al materializarse dentro de las sombras

\- El Plan va bien, solo necesito lo que ocultas dentro de ti. Puedes dármelo o te lo sacare por la fuerza – dice firme Viribus, el paso que da hacia adelante destroza el suelo y aparta las sombras con una tenue luz blanca, sus ojos se tornan rojos al ver al Draconequus cerca

\- Quisiera ver que lo intentaras – dice audaz Discord al disparar un inmenso rayo de magia que triplica su tamaño

Viribus toma una postura firme y con un golpe de su casco desvía el rayo hacia un costado: las paredes fueron destruidas y en la parte superior hubo un leve temblor en la ciudad. Él reclino sus rodillas y salto envistiendo contra Discord, rompiendo paredes mientras lo derriba y lo arroja contra el suelo mientras ilumina su cuerno y dispara un rayo de luz. Discord interpone su garra frente del rayo y atrapa la energía en su garra hasta aplastarla totalmente; se levanta de un golpe y toma al unicornio de sus cascos mientras lo azota contra las paredes: este se protege con magia, seguido hace estallar el suelo debajo de ellos; Discord lo sostiene y lleva su garra su rostro mientras ilumina la punta de sus garras, seguido dispara un tremendo rayo dorado que perfora la tierra y todo lo que está a su paso: Discord retrocede al recibir un golpe en su rostro: Viribus ladeo su cadera para emitirle una patada en su rostro para liberarse y evitar el ataque letal.

Viribus cae al vacío mientras ilumina su cuerno y agrede a Discord al estar aturdido por el golpe: este recibe el rayo y queda inmóvil contra la pared. Este aparece cañones rosados en el trayecto de Viribus con los cuales dispara ráfagas de luz que lo perforan y proyectan contra el suelo al no poder esquivarlo. Seguido toma un trozo de piedra y lo arroja hacia este: la piedra aumenta su tamaño y se trasforma en una manzana roja; Viribus esta adolorido por los cañones y cuando recibe el golpe de la manzana queda aplastado por esta: él ilumina su cuerno y la levita para salir, es entonces que Discord cae sobre la manzana aplastándolo nuevamente, este rasguña la manzana y la convierte en una bomba. El unicornio se refugia en un escudo burbuja pero la explosión lo rompe como cristal, Viribus queda suspendido en el fuego y rocas ardientes mientras que Discord se refugia en una caja musical. Cuando la explosión termina la melodía de la caja musical termina y emerge un viejo Discord que sostenía una espada azul, de empuñadura dorada y resplandor morado.

\- Terminare con tu plan ahora... ¿Sabes qué es esto?, es la espada que hice para combatir a la Primavera después de que ustedes mataron a las Princesas. La Fuerza de Celestia, la Intensidad de Luna y las Esperanzas de Twilight. Esta espada las representa a las tres y serán ellas quienes terminen contigo – dice Discord al avanzar y elevar la espada sobre el cuerpo herido de Viribus, el rastro de sangre de su boca muestra que sus órganos internos fueron lastimados

\- ¡Ven gran perdedor! – exclama exhausto Viribus al estar recostado en el suelo, mirando de reojo a Discord

Este desciende la espada con fuerza, pero en un resplandor: Viribus se teletrasnporta frente de él evitando el corte de la espada, un casco evitaba que levantara nuevamente la espada mientras que el otro casco reposaba sobre el pecho de Discord. La sonrisa sangrante, los ojos rojos resplandeciente hacían inmemorable olvidar el rostro de Viribus.

\- Que predecible eres – comenta Viribus al descansar su cabeza junto a la de Discord: este furioso encajo sus dientes en el cuello del unicornio hasta llenar su boca de sangre

\- ¡Muérete! – grita Discord al retraer la espada y atravesar de lado a lado al unicornio

\- Lo mismo digo – responde Viribus al expulsar una onda de magia desde su casco: el cuerpo de Discord fue penetrado totalmente por esa breve explosión de magia, la sangre y pedazos de hueso mancharon la pared; Discord cayo sin fuerzas, ahora un enorme agujero estaba sobre su pecho, su vida ya era limitada

\- ¡Miserable! – exclama Discord con sus últimas fuerzas, su corazón se detiene y las paredes y corredores caen sobre ellos lentamente

Los guardias ya habían evacuado, Viribus miro el inerte cuerpo de Discord y se acercó lentamente al orificio de su pecho, se inclinó y tomo el tesoro que escondía. Las puertas se desactivaron, los corredores se inundaron de escombros y oscuridad. Viribus miro calmado los trozos de piedra que caían junto a él, pero por más limitado que se volviera la zona él no temía.

**[Salón del Trono]**

Solsticio esta aterrado no podía sentir a Discord; el rostro de pánico del Emperador cambio a uno furioso al escuchar como un vórtice de magia se abría en el centro de su salón, los guardias giraron y apuntaron con sus lanzas a quien emergía con grandes heridas, sus cascos bañados en sangre ajena avanzaban tranquilos.

\- Hola ¡hermanito! – dice Viribus al ver la espalda de Solsticio

\- Soliloquió… - responde con voz quebrada el Emperador al darse vuelta

\- ¿Viribus es tu hermano? – pregunta confundida Kiara al ver como ambos rivalizaban en miradas

\- Su nombre no es Viribus… él es mi hermano mayor, Soliloquió Brillante – comenta tranquilo Solsticio al ver el rostro de ambas, ninguna sabía que era lo que ocurría – él les ha mentido

\- Es cierto, ya no necesito esconder mis intenciones – dice con firmeza Soliloquió al avanzar: el tenue brillo de su cuerno hace emerger lanzas del suelo con las cuales asesina a los guardias cercanos – me han servido de mucho, en especial ustedes dos al curar la mente de Discord, yo no podía acercarme a él en ese estado, necesitaba de ustedes para sanarlo y luego asesinarlo para obtener mi premio – agrega orgulloso al caminar sobre los cuerpos muertos

\- ¡Entonces vete! – exclama furiosa Solsticio, el brillo de su cuerno hace desaparecer a sus guardias y a la vez levita las lanzas de estos

\- No puedo, aun. Necesito del poder de Kiara, así como tú, yo necesito de su poder para traerla con nosotros – comenta con una sonrisa fina Soliloquió al acercarse

\- Pero… ¿Cómo pudiste, confiamos en ti? – pregunta rabiosa Amalthea al disparar un inmenso rayo de magia hacia él, este abre un vórtice frente de él y atrapa el rayo en su interior

\- Como lo hice, fue muy simple en realidad, me tomo años buscar un grupo que pudiera enfrentar a mi hermanito y asesinar a sus queridos Capitanes – responde maliciosamente Soliloquió, mirando la expresión de su hermano al decir lo ultimo

\- Mis Capitanes… ¿Qué has hecho con ellos? – pregunta molesto Solsticio al lanzar las lanzas que esquiva su hermano

\- Yo no he hecho nada, pero si mande a mis compañeros a una misión suicida… después de todo también llame a las Repúblicas y les di la misma información. Espero que hayan cumplido con su misión… e incluso si mis compañeros murieran eso me asegura que tus Capitanes también murieron – explica inexpresivo Soliloquió, mira a sus amigas aterradas por su crueldad

\- ¡Los mandaste a morir! - grita Kiara al escucharlo; el recuerdo de como Jonydius siempre lo dijo atraviesa su mente – Jonydius lo sabía era una trampa desde el principio – dice para sí misma, virando su vista para tomar confianza en los ojos de Amalthea

\- Él siempre supo que no era de fiar, qué todo era una trampa; agradezco que lo tomaran de paranoico si lo hubieran escuchado esto sería diferente – dice entre risas Soliloquio al iluminar su cuerno y mostrar todas las veces que Jonydius les advirtió de que era una trampa

\- Pero es imposible, hubiera sentido tu oscuridad… ¿por qué no la sentí? – le pregunta confundida Amalthea al ver sus rojos ojos

\- La sentiste, no puedo reprimir mi naturaleza totalmente, sin embargo cuanto más reprimía mis poderes, más difícil era para mí usar magia, por lo que cada vez que te sentías insegura, sentías mi oscuridad. Además de que compartimos años juntos, es natural que te acostumbraras a ese bajo nivel de oscuridad… pero en el fondo tú lo sabías y me permitiste continuar – explica con arrogancia Soliloquió al mostrar las imágenes de ambos juntos

\- ¡Tú, Me manipulaste! – exclama con lágrimas Amalthea al ver a quien enfrentaba, quien era el verdadero villano

\- Manipule a muchos, no te sientas especial, solo fuiste una pieza más en este juego y como todos los demás… has cumplido con tu función… y debes ser desechada – dice con frialdad y sin rasgos de sentimientos Soliloquió

Rayos de luz negra son disparados hacia todos, Amalthea tambalea sus pasos y salta frente de sus rayos provocando una explosión de luces, su cuerpo rechaza la magia oscura por lo que no es afectada por ella; sin embargo dentro del rayo se escondía la punta de una lanza, por lo que ella cae sobre su peso al sentir como su sangre se desliza sobre su pecho.

\- No olvide tu inmunidad a la oscuridad, tantos años no significaron nada pero tampoco fueron inútiles, ustedes me facilitaron el trabajo de matar a los Capitanes de mi hermanito. Honestamente yo nunca hubiera derrotado a los tres solo, y difícilmente a enfrentaría a alguno… es por eso que mande a los demás contra ellos junto con alguna Republica cercana, solo era cuestión de que murieran – dice confiado Soliloquió al apartar el humo con su magia

\- Confiamos en ti – comenta entristecida Kiara al auxiliar a su amiga y curarla, sus lágrimas brotan al ver la penetrante imagen de su líder

\- Necesito que se vayan, yo enfrentare a mi hermano – comenta Solsticio, este miraba atentamente los movimientos de su hermano, analizando su alrededor – No eres rival para él – agrega dirigiéndose a Kiara

\- ¡Pero te podría matar! – grita entre llantos al ver como Amalthea se desmallaba ligeramente al sanar sus heridas internas, la herida de su corazón la agoto

\- Tranquila hay una razón por la cual soy Emperador – le dice confiado Solsticio al abrir un vórtice de luz – Ese vórtice es especial, te llevara a donde quiera ir tu corazón… vayan con sus amigos y díganles la verdad – agrega al levantarlas a ambas y llevarlas al vórtice; una vez que lo atravesaron lo cerró

\- Me asombra que aun puedas hacer vórtices – comenta Soliloquió al ver como su hermano salvaba a ambas unicornios

\- ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? – pregunta Solsticio, su cuerno se mantiene alerta por cualquier ataque, sus ojos negros reflejan a su hermano

\- Quiero el poder prometido por nuestra maestra. Ya tengo al Espacio de mi parte, solo resta Tiempo y romper el hechizo que conjuraste para proteger este mundo. Tus Capitanes interferían en mi camino, es por eso que no espero que vuelvan – dice con una sonrisa y malicia horrible

Solsticio miro en el horizonte una estruendosa explosión que le hizo helar su sangre: bajo la mirada para saber si era cierto pero no pudo ver nada, algo interfiere en su visión. Cuando eleva la vista mira a su hermano, su ojo derecho portaba una espiral; Soliloquió miro la ardida mirada de su hermano menor, la espiral de su ojo derecho le hacía imposible saber que era lo que ocurriría.

\- Fue por eso, que no pude verte, hacías uso de tu ojo del mañana – comenta Solsticio al ver como su hermano le sonreía

Soliloquió ilumino su cuerno e hizo caer el techo sobre su hermano; este lo desintegro con un resplandor seguido disparo un ardiente rayo de magia que choco contra el de su hermano. Ambos desactivaron su ojo y se enfrentaron; corrieron hacia el otro chocando sus cabezas al impactarse, en un rápido giro disparaban rayos de magia que destruían el salón del trono hasta lanzar escombros sobre las casas, los guardias las atrapaban y evitaban que los civiles fueran heridos al evacuar las zonas cercanas, los ponis de abajo miraban asombrados las explosiones y el retumbar de los choques de magia, nunca habían visto a su Emperador luchar.

El salón del trono se incinero después de recibir un rayo de Solsticio, la imagen de como dos hermanos se enfrentaban atrajo la atención de muchos. Soliloquió disparaba rayos de magias y fragmentos de roca mientras su hermano las frenaba y disparaba pequeños pero letales golpes que esquivaba rápidamente. Solsticio solo tenía que acertar un golpe y terminaría con él pero sus agiles movimientos le dificultaban verlo; Soliloquió impacto el suelo haciendo volar a su hermano, ya en el aire con una teletransportación se acercó y lo golpeo para luego arrojarlo hacia el suelo del castillo, los espectadores se horrorizaron al ver parpadear la barrera de magia que protegía el Imperio. Solsticio era golpeado de lado a lado con cascos recubiertos en magia mientras descendían por los pisos del castillo: este no podía concentrarse, si bajaba el escudo las Repúblicas lanzaría misiles hacia la ciudad y miles morirían, no podía ni considerar eso, por lo que generó una explosión sobre su pecho para quitarse de encima a su hermano; su corazón latía fuertemente al girar sobre el fuego y patear con sus patas traseras a su hermano y lanzarlo solo un poco sobre él, seguido girar y disparar un único rayo que lo envolvió en energía totalmente. Solsticio suspiro aliviado al ver el cumulo de humo sobre él, se levantó lentamente pero fue arrojado hacia el cielo por la magia de Soliloquió, este logro sobrevivir y con toda su fuerza lo tomo y lo regreso a la superficie.

Solsticio cayó nuevamente sobre el suelo de su salón del trono cansado, esos golpes si lo habían lastimado. Un resplandor hizo presente a Soliloquió que cayó sobre él emitiendo una patada sobre su cabeza, seguida de un rayo que lo arrastro por el suelo. Solsticio está cansado, no había descansado en mucho tiempo; su hermano se acercó herido, el brillo de su cuerno invoco el arma de Discord, una espada.

\- ¡La Espada de la Discordia! – exclama Solsticio al escupir sangre al levantarse - ¿tienes algo en mente para ella? – le pregunta sarcástico al ponerse firme y escupir un poco de sangre

\- Te cortare la cabeza con el poder de tus amadas Princesas – responde enérgico Soliloquió al empuñar la espada con su magia

\- Es inútil que intentes derrotarme – dice firmemente Solsticio al cubrirse con su magia la cual acariciaba el cielo al cargarse, sus ojos negros resplandecían al sonreír – No hay forma de que me derrotes por qué… - decía firme hasta quebrarse y caer sobre sus cascos, un agudo y estruendoso grito opaco los misiles que chocaban contra el escudo de la ciudad

En lo lejano, todas las Repúblicas recibieron el mensaje de atacar el Imperio cuando su escudo parpadeara, y cuando lo vieron ser debilitado y casi desaparecer, abrieron fuego hasta llenar el cielo de misiles y cubrir la ciudad con fuego y explosiones. Solsticio contuvo con su poder las enormes explosiones, eran tantas que rompieron el escudo, él generaba un nuevo escudo y resistió hasta que lo atravesaron nuevamente, seguido genero un nuevo escudo; Solsticio gastaba mucha magia la cubrir el Imperio entero con su magia con un escudo cada vez más resistente: su mente estaba cansada, lo único que pudo ver mientras resistía el ataque era a su hermano que se acercaba con la espada. Soliloquió alzo la espada lo más que pudo y la hizo caer sobre el cuello de su hermano, sin embargo, los escudos no bajaron y la espada no toco el cuello de Solsticio.

\- Las Princesas no me mataran – dice orgulloso Solsticio al levantarse y derribar a su hermano mayor con un juego de cascos, seguido lo levanta con su magia – no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – agrega al quitarle la espada y arrojarla contra este, los ojos negros se tornaron azules brillantes al lanzar la espada

Soliloquio, se impresiono y se convirtió en humos para escapar de su hermano, su nivel de magia esta sobre él suyo. El castillo ha quedado convertido en escombros, el escudo resistió hasta que los misiles cedieron, Solsticio se acercó a la orilla de su castillo y miro a todos los que emergían de sus casas alegres de verlo a salvo. La sangre sobre su cuerpo solo es visibles para los guardias en entras después de todo el escándalo, acompañados de los enfermeros que comienzan a tratar las heridas de su Emperador, el cual se acercaba a su trono para descansar y reflexionar sobre lo que será de mañana: con un casco termina de bajar el sol y con el otro termina de alzar la luna, su respiración es agitada pero no es el peor estado en que lo han visto sus enfermeros.

**[Cuartel Secreto]**

En medio de la sala un vórtice ajeno se abre de donde emergen Kiara y Amalthea, ambas se miran entristecidas al saber que tenían que decirles la verdad a sus compañeros, que Viribus los había engañado para hacer el trabajo sucio. Sin embargo al ver a sus compañeros vieron que ninguno estaba listo para saberlo, sus heridas eran graves, y si ellas no hubieran llegado abrían muerto en algunas horas. Los que estaban en mejor estado ayudaron a llevar a los heridos a las habitaciones donde ellas los atenderían.

\- Jonydius… - dijo nerviosa Kiara al verlo, su rostro entristecido le daba mala imagen a lo que diría – tenías razón, Viribus los mando a misiones suicidas para que murieran en estas… nos manipulo para enfrentar a su hermano – agrega tímida de lo que dijeran todos

\- Nos engañó a todos, ni siquiera se llama Viribus, su verdadero nombre es Soliloquió, y es el hermano mayor del Emperador, nos manipulo para enfrentarlo – dice confiada Amalthea al tratar las heridas de todos

\- ¡Él es el conspirador que busca matar a Solsticio! – grita Stellar al recordar lo que les dijo Máximum antes de separarse

\- Es imposible, a nosotros nos atacó una de las Repúblicas, Máximum nos ayudó a combatirla y gracias a su ayuda estamos con vida – comenta a dolorido por el veneno Comet, el veneno era tan impredecible que parecía irse para luego regresar más dolorosamente

\- ¿Qué intentaba lograr en realidad? – les pregunta Silver Shield a ambas al ser las únicas que saben la verdad ahora

\- Nos mandó a morir – dice con furia Kiara – además él fue quien alerto a las Repúblicas para que estuvieran en el mismo momento – añade disgustada

\- Eso tendría sentido – dice cansado Inkstory en su cama – era improbable que nos encontráramos con un Capitán y una Republica al mismo tiempo, tenía que ser arreglado – agrega al pensarlo

\- Y por su culpa, Sebastián tuvo que sacrificarse – dice entristecida Moonlight al ver su cama vacía

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunta confundida Amalthea al escucharla

\- Nos enfrentamos a la Capitana Amore, y nos sometió, Sebastián se sacrificó para que pudiéramos escapar… y el resultado fue una explosión que fulmino a ambos – responde seria Moonlight al recordar lo ocurrido

\- Aprecio mucho su sacrificio, La Capitana Amore era demasiado fuerte para nosotros, e incluso para mí – dice humildemente Avalon al acercarse

\- Sabía que él tramaba algo – comenta orgulloso Jonydius - ¿Y qué planea? – pregunta nervioso al no saber en realidad que era, él solo sabía que era malo

\- Hasta donde se nos intentó matar, junto a los Capitanes – responde Hope Light al moverse en su cama y ser curado lentamente por la magia de ambas unicornios

\- Tendremos que esperar a saber más, por el momento el Imperio ya no es un enemigo – dice Stellar al imaginar lo mejor – Amalthea… hay algo que tengo que mostrarte – agrega nerviosa al imaginar la respuesta de su amiga

Ambas avanzaron por los corredores, Stellar estaba nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir. Amalthea vio que se dirigían a su habitación, las sospechas se incrementaban.

\- Veras… – dice nerviosa al abrir la puerta y mostrarle su cama desarreglada

\- La arreglaran ahora – comenta molesta sutilmente Amalthea al ver el interior de su dormitorio, sin embargo su furia se reduce al acercarse y ver que una pequeña unicornio dormía bajo de sus sabanas

\- Ella es Brote… es la hermana menor de la Capitana Flor –agrega tímidamente Stellar al ver el rostro de asombro de Amalthea

\- ¡Es muy linda! – dice suavemente al verla – Y que con ella… ¿ahora somos guardería? – se corrige nerviosa Amalthea

\- No… pero cuidaremos de ella, el equipo de Silver Shield dice que Flor fue derrotada por las fuerzas de la Republica y una avalancha le hizo de tumba… Brote está sola desde ahora, es por eso que nos ofrecimos para ser su familia – responde sería Stellas, ella sabía que Amalthea tenía un grado jerárquico superior por lo que tenía que hablar fuerte ante ella

\- Muy bien, algo más veo que el equipo de Rage, ¿ha vuelto, pero y él? – pregunta Amalthea al cerrar la puerta de su habitación

\- Su equipo informa que mientras escapaban el vórtice se volvió inestable y fue consumido por un vórtice blanco; hasta el momento está desaparecido – informa con firmeza Stellar

\- Un vórtice blanco dices… nosotras regresamos por un vórtice similar… si ese vórtice funciona igual, el ira a donde su corazón quiera estar…. – las memorias de como ella bloqueo sus recuerdos sobre los sentimientos hacia Flor le dan una corazonada – Él tenía la máquina de vórtices… volverá – agrega confiada al retirarse y regresar a curar a los demás, no podía dejar sola a Kiara, su magia aun es inexperta.

Después de varios minutos, como si fuera profetizado un vórtice se abrió en su hogar, por el cual emergió Rage acompañado de Flor, sus amigos estaban entristecidos por la pérdida de uno de sus amigos y por la revelación de Amlathea y Kiara. Tomaron a ambos y los recostaron sobre las camas vacías, la de Sebastián y la de "Viribus". Amalthea y Kiara trataron completamente las heridas de ambos debido a que eran los únicos que no habían sido atendidos: Amalthea sanaba los tejidos del cuerpo de Flor mientras Kiara removía el metal roto y unía los vasos sanguíneos rotos. Ambas lograron salvar la vida de sus amigos, pero la memoria de lo que habían perdido les hacía sentir una victoria vacía, incluso cuando miraban a los tres alicornios que conversaban entre ellos.

**[Castillo Equinoccio]**

Después de una conversación con su hermano, Solsticio restauro la firmeza del escudo, utilizando la luz de la luna cuido de su pueblo mientras buscaba el escondite de su hermano, su salud ya era estable pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien, sus poderes siempre están en funcionamiento por lo que su mente siempre estaba ocupada. Ver la Espada de la Discordia le hizo pensar en su hermano y en el error que cometieron en el pasado. Este tomo la espada y la teletransporto hacia su habitación secreta donde se encontraban los cuernos; una vez hecho esto descanso sobre su trono mientras busca nuevamente con la luz lunar.

\- Me alegra verte – dijo al ver algo que le hizo sonreír. Gracias a su luz de la luna encontró algo más valioso

\- Solsticio ¿estás bien? – se escucha en la oscuridad de la destruida sala imperial

\- Sí Luna, gracias por preguntar – responde Solsticio al desactivar su visión lunar y ver que la princesa se manifestaba tenuemente sobre los rayos de luna

\- Casi pierdes la cabeza hoy – dice Twilight al manifestarse a su lado

\- Deberías descansar, mañana será un nuevo día – comenta Celestia al emerger de los rayos de luz

\- De acuerdo – responde Solsticio bostezando y retirándose hacia su dormitorio, las princesas se desvanecieron con una mirada de satisfacción al verlo irse a descansar

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, los eventos que ocurrieron en un día marcaron el transcurso de la historia. Aun no ha empeorado lo suficiente y lo que sigue es peor.**

**Espero nuevamente que les haya gustado, agradezco a quienes me dejan un comentario, me gusta leerlos (jeje) e invito a dejar uno. Ademas de invitarlos a seguirme por las diversas paginas. Debo recalcar que gracias a ustedes lectores yo escribo; y porque se qué es "Especial" dejare que ella de los avances:**

**"_Hola, soy Flor Silvestre y he venido a acompañarlos para dar los avances de los siguientes Capítulos: Como verán las cosas están mal y parece que van a empeorar debido a qué él ya nos ha rebelado su identidad, es un miserable al hacer eso... bueno continuando, mi despertar esta cerca, junto con la visita de alguien muy importante, sin embargo lo más estremecedor será cuando El Invierno se presente y confronte a la Primavera... Ahora que lo pienso el guión no dice nada de qué es en realidad... Verán malas intenciones seguidas de algo revelador"_**


	11. Los Pétalos De Una Flor

**Siento que me he demorado. Hablando seriamente: Recuerdan cómo inicio todo esto; inicio siendo un Fic para todo publico, ahora miren su nivel, parece que ha aumentado nuevamente. Ahora les informaré que consulten mi perfil para leer algunos detalles que no incluiré aquí [...] Ademas Resaltare qué se me ha subido de tono.**

**Ahora cómo introducción: Una fragancia puede también puede ser intoxicante **

* * *

**[Cuartel Secreto]**

El nuevo día trae consigo nuevas palabras, el ardiente e inmutable sol se alza sobre el horizonte para anunciar el nuevo despertar. Amalthea se había despertado muy temprano, como era su costumbre se acercaba a las ventanas ahora sin cristal para ver el sol despertar, los frescos aires le despertaron su instinto natural, entre cerró los ojos molesta, seguido dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para salir: al emerger se aleja un poco y comienza a golpear el suelo con su casco furiosa, el alarido de enojo es demostrado cuando grita apasionadamente, seguido intenta recuperar la compostura, respirando profundo y regresando a al interior de la casa calmada. Al abrir la puerta se topa con Jonydius que miraba cansado la luz del amanecer.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta sería Amalthea al verlo inmóvil y con un rostro cansado

\- Te he venido a acompañar – responde tranquilo Jonydius al dar un paso adelante y poner un casco sobre ella para poyarla

\- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no es necesario – responde tranquila Amalthea mientras sonríe y retira el cascos de sobre ella con su magia para conducirlo a su habitación – Regresa a dormir, tú no eres de los que frecuente las mañanas – comenta entre risas al dirigirse al comedor

Jonydius la miro un segundo, aun estaba algo confundido por el sueño notaba como ella se guardaba sus sentimientos para sí misma, éste bostezo y seguido se dirigió a la comodidad de su cama. Mientras éste subía por las escaleras para dirigirse a las habitaciones alguien más bajaba. Kiara bajaba tranquila y el hecho de verlo despierto a tan tempranas horas hizo que se frenara, sin embargo se rio levemente al ver como éste se mantenía despierto contra su voluntad: ella lo saludo y con un casco evito que callera sobre ella nuevamente; éste sonrió, el sueño le ganaba, seguido bostezo contagiándole el sueño al continuar subiendo las escaleras. Kiara, vio a Amalthea preparando la mesa, esta ilumino su cuerno y la ayudo mientras conversaban entre ellas.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto Kiara al ver la vista perdida de su amiga

\- Mejor que ayer, pero en general mal – responde Amalthea girando para verla, rebelando las sutiles lagrimas que mojaban sus ojos

\- Lo mejor es dejarlo atrás, puede que él haya formado esta familia con un fin oscuro, pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser una familia. Puede que yo no lleve tantos años como muchos de ustedes pero ya les he tomado afecto, ustedes me acogieron sin cuestionar mi aspecto o pasado – dice tranquila al acercar una servilleta y limpiar sus lágrimas – todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos – agrega confiada

\- Yo no te enseñe eso – responde con una sonrisa de alegría Amalthea al tenerla cerca, seguido suspira y de un rápido movimiento la abraza con fuerza – Gracias – le susurra al oído al acariciar su cabeza. Ella ilumina su cuerno y con un destello presenta el desayuno.

**[Habitación de Inkstory]**

Por debajo de las sábanas blancas un pony gris claro dormía, su crin morada y gris resalta el color blanco de la almohada. El primer rayo de luz lo acaricia sutilmente al entrar por la ventana; él despierta cuando uno de sus ojos siente la luz, éste rueda por su cama, se refugia en sus sábanas mientras busca el borde de la cama. Baja con una mirada cansada, su cuerpo aun le duele, sus heridas ya habían sanado pero el efecto de la anestesia ya había pasado y presentaba un leve dolor, toma la toalla y se dirige al baño para terminar de despertar. Después de una ducha, emerge nuevamente: se acerca a su mueble y abre un cajón de donde extrae una caja de chocolates de ron, toma tres y se retira guardando el resto. Baja las escaleras tranquilo para saludar a sus dos compañeras, en las cuales recae el cuidado de todos, Kiara comía tranquila, pero se pauso para saludarlo.

\- Esto es por su ayuda – comenta Inkstory al dejar sobre la mesa dos chocolates. Kiara lo toma con alegría, sin embargo al sentir el sabor del ron puso un gesto de sorpresa – aún me duele – agrega con malicia al tragar el chocolate que tenía en la boca

\- Me alegra ver que puedes jugar – comenta con una risa leve Amalthea al escucharlo, ella terminaba su desayuno mientras servía la ensalada de heno para él.

\- Vales miles – responde gratamente Inkstory con lágrimas en los al ver una de sus comidas favoritas.

**[Habitación de Aim Perfect]**

Ella durmió muy cómoda, aunque la cama le quedaba algo pequeña, su pelaje rosado resaltaba del blanco junto con su ondulada crin violeta y con su franja amarilla. Las sábanas revoloteaban cuando esta despertó, el hecho de despertar debajo de un techo distinto la sorprendió, su arco descansaba sobre la pared cercana, y su cuchillo en la mesa cercana: ella se quitó con su magia la sabana y seguido se bajó de su cama para luego recardar qué fue lo que ocurrió, bajo sus armas y se dirigió a la ducha que estaba en su habitación, se alegró mucho al sentir el agua caliente, en su cabaña tenía que calentar el agua con su magia y aquí emergía de una regadera; su felicidad la hizo entonar una canción de alegría que quienes estaban despiertos disfrutaban. Cuando se dirigió a acompañarlos los saludo con una notable felicidad; Amalthea le sonrío y sirvió su desayuno desde el sillón donde disfrutaba de un descansó.

\- Disculpa Amalthea, ¿te puedo pedir una cosita? – le pregunta tímida Aim Perfect al ver como esta utilizaba su magia para reparar los cristales rotos de las ventanas

\- Sí, ¿qué es? – le responde tranquila Amalthea al ver como Kiara encendía el televisor para ver la programación

\- Ah… - decía al ver el televisor, ella al estar apartada del resto del mundo estaba algo atrasada en la tecnología del imperio – tú eres quien le has enseñado magia a Kiara, ¿te importaría enseñarme a mí también? – pregunta con ojos brillantes como el sol, sus esperanzas destacaban como faro

\- Claro, por lo pronto deja que recupere mis fuerzas, estoy algo cansada por lo de ayer aún – responde con una risa nerviosa Amalthea

**[Habitación de Red Wings]**

La segunda planta alojaba todas las habitaciones, y en una descansaba Wings; la alicornio se despertó por costumbre y en cuanto se percató donde se encontraba miró asombrada la habitación, las paredes sólidas y una ventana que miraba hacia el horizonte. Su crin amarilla había despertado desarreglada y su único mechón negro se eleva como cuerno: se notaba que había descansado muy bien tras lo ocurrido ayer.

Con un brillo de su cuerno tomo sus pulseras y su broche de corazón rojo y se dirigió hacia la puerta; en cuanto salió se dirigió a uno de los tres baños que se encontraban en la segunda planta. Sentía pesado el cuerpo, sus heridas podrían no ser graves pero si la acompañaban las repercusiones. Al terminar de asearse bajo con los demás para acompañarlos, ella tenía la confianza para comenzar a socializar con ellos, pues fueron ellos quienes la reacataron.

**[Habitación de Rage Foil]**

No había dormido, en su rostro se notaba la nostalgia, el vacío oscuro se representaba en sus ojos ámbar; solo hace algunas horas, había recuperado sus memorias, todos esos años que fue aislado y torturado por una de las Repúblicas regresaban. Las heridas que le habían dejado esos años hoy los demostraba. Con una mirada baja miraba su creciente sombra: a sus espaldas la imagen del amanecer lo cubría. Se sentía tan abrumado, tan repleto de odio y con un deseo profundo de venganza; aunque por otra parte, el recuerdo de cuando rescato a Flor de su tumba, le apaciguaba su cólera. Sentía un grave y notable problema, durante algunos años él la combatió sin tener recuerdo de ella y ahora que los tenía sentía que todo se derrumbaba sobre una tumba. No tenía escape, pronto tendría que enfrentar a lo que ahora se había convertido en una sentencia: enfrentar a Flor Silvestre.

Con todo deseo de levantarse y afrontar el día se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Al ver a sus compañeros recordaba como lo habían conocido, como alguien alegre y conocedor; ahora sentía incómodo dirigir un saludo, tantas memorias le hacían imposible pensar. Ni siquiera la reconfortable agua lo aliviaba: una vez salió, bajo calmadamente las escaleras, saludando a quienes estaban en la planta baja disfrutando de esta paz. Con la misma velocidad con la cual bajo las escaleras se dirigió hacia la puerta principal: sentía una insaciable necesidad de caminar, quería despejar la tormenta que en su mente lideraba. Al avanzar un poco no evito sentir curiosidad el ver la casa donde todos vivían la cual era una mansión: paredes blancas, parecía estar recién pintada, dos pisos y de una gran tamaño tanto en ancho y como largo. Era digna de ver pues resaltaba del prado donde se encontraba. Sin embargo en el interior solo Amalthea sabía lo que ocurría pues era ella la responsable de suprimir sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Le sucede algo? – pregunta preocupada Aim Perfect mientras comía en el comedor al verlo forzar una sonrisa

\- Tiene problemas mayores qué elegir que desayunar – responde tranquila Amalthea al escucharla, lo había notado, pero sabiendo cómo era él, no habría mucho que pudiera hacer, y no estaba dispuesta a forzarlo a hablar, ella no era su madre si no su amiga, solo estaba para él cuando la necesitara

\- No crees que deberíamos hablar con él – comenta con un tono de duda Kiara al verlo irse tan seriamente

\- Kiara, soy su amiga y estoy para cuando me necesite. No soy su madre para darle unas palmadas y decirle que todo está bien – responde fríamente Amalthea al cambiar la programación del televisor

\- ¿Y todo estará bien? – pregunta incomoda Kiara, al preguntarlo pero la curiosidad era demasiada como para quedarse en silencio

\- Tengo tantas ganas de saberlo cómo tú – le responde energéticamente Amalthea mientras acaricia su cabeza con su casco derecho

**[Habitación de Steel Will]**

El robusto poni terreste de pelaje verde y una detallada crin café descansaba sobre la estilizada cama. En cuanto se despertó levanto la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre la cama mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un casco, bostezaba cansado, había sido el mejor sueño que había tenido.

Se vio en el reflejo del espejo de junto y miro su crin más despeinada de lo usual, con su casco derecho reviso sus ojos violetas para ver si estaba completo, de un leve saltito bajo de la cama directo a la ducha para comenzar el nuevo día. Seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido, se sentía mal por sus nuevos compañeros, uno de sus amigos no había despertado con ellos. En cuanto emergió del baño con un agitar de su cabeza arreglo su desarreglada crin café. Saludo a todos los presentes con alegría y después de uno de los mejores desayunos que recordaba fue directo al taller con el cual contaba la casa para terminar sus proyectos; trabajar con el metal le gustaba, puesto su Cutie Mark lo representaba al ser un yunque siendo golpeado por un martillo que emitía chispas al impactar contra este. Agradeció la comida de Amalthea con mucha cortesía, hasta el punto de hacerla ruborizar, nunca había escuchado tanta gratitud por un desayuno que estaba acostumbrada a preparar con magia.

**[Habitación de Stellar Galaxy]**

La pegaso de pelaje rojo despertó con la alegría de estar viva, el resplandor dorado del sol al calentar su pelaje le hacía sentirse viva; en retrospectiva se compadecía por su amigo le hubiera gustado despedirse de él. Su crin azul con negro se ondulaba al pasarle un cepillo que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, sus ojos azules miraban con calma su crin siendo cepillada. Una vez la tuvo lista se dirigió a la ducha junto con otro cepillo especial. Ella disfrutaba mucho del baño: principalmente por el agua caliente que disfrutaba cada segundo; al emerger del baño sentía la sensación de venir de un spa profesional.

Su actitud amable y bondadosa la hacían muy querida por los demás, puesto ella siempre procuraba ayudarlos; Kiara al verla acercarse al sillón le hizo un lugar entre Amalthea y ella; ésta se sentó solo para ser recibida por un abrazo lateral de Kiara y ser recostada sobre el pecho de Amalthea; Aim Perfect la abrazo desde lo alto. Era muy apreciada por ellas pues era quien les daba siempre la bienvenida a los nuevos. Stellar les sonrió y se relajó un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una interesante idea: llamo a Aim Perfect y le susurro en la oreja la idea.

**[Habitación de Comet Galaxy]**

El pegaso azul aún permanecía dormido en su cama, con la sabana clavada en la pared de la ventana para evitar ser despertado por la luz del sol; él dormía plácidamente. Su oscuro crin se recostaba sobre una de sus almohadas, su línea roja descansaba en el negro de su crin y en el blanco de la cama.

Aunque dormía profundamente su oreja se retorció al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente; no le dio mucha importancia pues todos los que vivían en la casa saben que él se suele despertar más tarde. Éste abrió extrañado sus ojos rojos, ese perfume, ese aroma era muy similar al de ella. Comet giro su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, y con un solo ojo presenció cómo la joven In Curia se acercaba en silencio.

Al momento en que identifico quien era ella, se levantó de un susto, ella casi lo había asesinado; el pensar que por un beso casi se muere le producía un gesto de enojo. Éste tomo la posición de guardia y miro el dulce andar de la poni amarilla y de un fino crin dorado. Miró como ella se ladeaba y seguido se recostaba en el suelo invitándolo a acompañarla al abrir sus patas traseras. Él sintió que la lógica se fue y no regresó, se abalanzo lentamente, temiendo que fuera una trampa; sin embargo al ver como extendía sus cascos para abrazarlo, sintió la debilidad de inclinarse para volver a besarla. Aunque en cuanto la toco esta se desvaneció en el aire, y Comet se desplomo de cara contra el suelo; fue un golpe moderado, se había escuchado hasta en la planta baja. Al otro lado de la puerta su hermana y Aim Perfect contenían la risa; sin embargo al ver como abrían la puerta y veían directamente su roja nariz, no evitaron reír a carcajadas mientras éste las perseguía furioso. Stellar planeo despertarlo con una de las ilusiones de Aim Perfect.

**[Habitación de Moonlight]**

Por el escándalo producido por una persecución ella fue despertada: la pegaso cerró con fuerzas sus ojos mientras ocultaba su cabeza debajo de sus almohadas en un intento de silenciar el sutil ruido que la había despertado. Resaltaba mucho su crin morada entre las sábanas blancas que la arropaban: esta al no conciliar nuevamente el sueño se sentó sobre la cama como un rostro de desagrado, esta tomo su almohada con una de sus alas y la arrojo contra la puerta.

Ella estaba mirando fijamente la puerta y por el sonido del exterior logro saber que alguien se acercaba con velocidad. La puerta se abrió con fuerza al mostrar la imagen de Aim Perfect y de Stellar al entrar apresuradas, estas anticiparon con tiempo la almohada de Moonlight y se deslizaron por debajo de esta hasta terminar frente de la cama donde se encontraba ella. Sin embargo Comet no tuvo tanta suerte, en cuanto giro y se propulsó al interior choco contra la almohada, la cual obstaculizó su vista mientras avanzaba. Aim Perfect reía con mucha alegría al ver el almohadazo, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir una mirada asesina cerca, ella miro a Stellar la cual miraba nerviosa de reojo a Moonlight. Ambas gimieron un segundo antes de tragar saliva nerviosas: Stellar abrazo con fuerza a Aim Perfect mientras esta rápidamente se teletransportaba fuera de su habitación. Comet continuaba volando a ciegas mientras esto ocurría: este al llevar una velocidad alta la embistió, haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

Comet al chocar quedo sobre ella, forzándola a extenderse completamente: la almohada cayó sobre el rostro de ella, mientras Comet miraba hacia los lados en busca de sus objetivos, sin embargo al ver donde se encontraba, fue inevitable sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Comet trago saliva nervioso al ver la condición en la cual ponía a Moonlight, se podía mal interpretar: retiro lentamente la almohada de su rostro; ella tenía extendido su cuello mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación, su delicado cuello se movió al pronunciar unas palabras tan calmadas y suaves como frías y sedientas.

\- Comet, sabes la regla – dice con un tono de malicia Moolight, ella ni siquiera mantenía su mirada en él, pero lentamente lo tomaba de sus patas delanteras que rodeaban su pecho.

\- _Esto fue… un accidente_ – dijo con pánico al ver donde se encontraba su casco trasero, éste intento retirarse pero sus cascos delanteros ya eran presos de ella; giro su vista hacia la puerta solo para ver como Aim Perfect cerraba tímidamente la puerta, mientras que su hermana se disculpaba entre risas

\- _Sí, un accidente_ – dijo al mover su rostro hacia él y verlo con un rostro de sutil furia – además rompiste mi regla – añadió con dulzura al soltar uno de sus cascos y acariciar su rostro con calidez hasta una de sus mejillas – No despertarme antes de las diez – agrego con un tono distinto, en un segundo la amable y dulce se transformó en la hostil y cruel: ella con un rápido movimiento de sus alas se levantó empujándolo contra el suelo

Comet cayo contra el suelo de su habitación mientras ella se elevaba ligeramente sobre su cama, la poca luz que entraba e iluminaba su espalda le daba un aspecto muy temible. Éste rio nervioso al saber que era lo que seguía: ella dejo escapar un suave aliento antes de comenzar, como si no hubiera remedio. Desde la primera planta se escuchó el zangoloteó que le dio Moonlight, solo limitándose a no lastimarlo mucho. Todos miraron el techo, curiosos al escuchar los golpes contra la cama, seguido miraron al par que bajaba con la máscara de culpa puesta. Incluso Steel que trabajaba en el taller se asomó al sentir como vibraban los cimientos de la casa: sintió lastima por quien la hubiera despertado. Moonlight finalmente lo dejo de azotar contra el techo y su cama: seguía algo adolorida por lo que solo lo dejo caer mientras esta bajaba lentamente para retirarse. Comet la miro retirarse pero notó el cojear de una de sus patas, y por su naturaleza pregunto qué era lo que tenía.

\- Mientras te azotaba contra las paredes me disloque el casco – dijo calmada Moonlight al levantar una de sus patas hacia él

\- Deberías tener más cuidado con tus rabietas – le dijo con una confiada sonrisa Comet al levantarse de su cama y tomar su casco para reacomodárselo

\- ¡Ja! escucharlo de ti – dijo sarcástica Moonlight al sentir como se reacomodaba – qué no fuiste tú el que se molesta cuando pierde en los juegos – agrega con malicia mientras choca suavemente su casco contra el suelo para comprobar que todo esté en orden – gracias – le dijo con dulzura al acercarse y besar su frente en gesto de gratitud

\- Ahh… ¿y eso por qué fue? – pregunto ruborizado Comet mientras la miraba retirarse hacia la puerta con un andar muy femenino

\- No me pude despedir de Sebastián, y conociendo lo problemático que eres, quisiera pensar que me despedí si te mueres un día – dice Moonlight sarcástica y con un tono burlón al verlo de reojo al abrir su puerta, se detectaba una muy leve risita en su voz – además, te vez lindo ruborizado – agrega confiada al abandonar su habitación con la imagen de Comet tan rojo como el amanecer.

**[Habitación de Hope Light]**

Éste se despertó con la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y cerrar las cortinas de su habitación: este aunque se volvió a dormir solo fue un segundo pues el estruendo de los golpes le impedían volver a dormir. Con un gran bostezar, agito sus alas para acostumbrarlas al vuelo y estiro sus extremidades antes de bajar de su cama. Se retiró al baño para asustar el sueño con el agua. Una vez listo, se dirigió a la primera planta para ver a sus compañeros que ya habían tomado lugar en los sillones: Amalthea les reprochaba a Stellar y a Aim Perfect en la cocina, todos están pendientes de lo que ella decía pero tenían la mirada fija en el comercial del Imperio.

\- ¿Quién fue la victima esta vez? – le pregunto Hope a Inkstory que cambiaba los canales en busca de algo interesante que ver

\- Comet, ellas la despertaron y lo dejaron a él con las consecuencias – responde tranquilo Inkstory

\- ¿Y se encuentra bien, está muy callado ahora? – le pregunta Hope mientras tuerce la vista hacia el techo

\- Bueno ella no ha bajado pidiendo ayuda, entonces esta con vida aún – le responde Inkstory con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¿Qué hay planeado para hoy? – le pregunta ansioso Hope al saber que él era quien agendaba las misiones – otro intento de asalto o de búsqueda – agrega mientras da unos leves saltitos para activar sus articulaciones

\- No. No hay nada, Viribus era quien programo esas misiones para agredir al Imperio, pero ahora que él ha mostrado sus verdaderos colores… no sé qué es lo que sigue – le responde Inkstory con un tono de decepción y furia al pensar en quien creía que era su amigo

\- Sé que es extraño, pero todo mejorara. No se puede estar peor, ¿verdad? – le dice confiado Hope al sentarse a su costado y quitarle el control para poner las noticias

\- Podríamos estar muertos – comenta Inkstory con un tono frio y perdido en sus pensamientos - ¡Él miserable nos envió a morir! – grita molesto y harto al reconocer su traición

\- ¡Ink¡ - grita fuerte Amalthea para controlar su tono de voz – sí, pudo enviarnos a morir, pero seguimos aquí – agrego con firmeza al levantar su vista hacia él – y seguimos siendo una familia – añade para que todos escuchen

\- Somos Familia al final – comenta enérgico Hope Light al chocar casco contra éste

Todos la miraron con respeto, sabían que tenía razón al hablar, seguían siendo una familia incluso si él los había traicionado.

**[Habitación de Avalon]**

El masculino cuerpo de Avalon despertó con la sensación de extrañeza, era la primera vez que dormía fuera de casa; aunque justo ahora su casa ya no existía. El sentimiento de haber estado tan cerca de morir le dejaba un nauseabundo sabor; saber que pudo haberlo dado todo y que aun así sería insuficiente para derrotar a la Capitana que lo atacaba. Se encontraba recostado sobre su cama: mirando al techo en busca de las respuestas para las preguntas que lo cuestionaban.

Ocultaba sus ojos de la luz del sol con una de sus patas: pensativo, reflexivo y analítico era la naturaleza que lo distinguía. Se sentía extraño al despertar en aquella casa donde quienes lo ayudaron actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada más grave que recibir una mala noticia. No sentía la confianza para bajar con ellos y acompañarlos, era un extraño, un ajeno a su grupo; sin embargo el retumbar del dato de como ellos arriesgaron su vida por él les daba un punto a favor en confianza. Había recibido mucho pero no había dado nada; eso le incomodaba, _¿Qué podrían pensar los demás?_ "Un alicornio adulto que necesitaba ayuda para enfrentar a una unicornio" se decía con amargura.

Avalon se levantó de su cama con cuidado: su cuarto estaba frente del baño por lo que en cuanto salió se topó con la alegre imagen de Moonlight que emergía como resplandeciente sol. Éste miró su gesto de felicidad al verlo despertar, y no pudo evitar devolver el saludo con un tono similar de alegría, sin embargo aunque similar, no era el mismo: ella noto esta variación y supuso la idea de que algo le molestaba y por su naturaleza curiosa no evito preguntarle qué le ocurría: el aspecto húmedo y vivido de ella, le hacía imposible a Avalon negarse a responder a esos ojos brillantes que lo miraban con esperanza.

\- Ustedes actúan extrañó – dice con un tono serio y firme Avalon, había analizado la conducta de todos al despertar: los escucho reír, y jugar, hasta pelear entre ellos

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundida Moonlight al escucharlo, para ella era natural escuchar las risas y peleas por ver una programación

\- Uno de ustedes murió, y su líder los traiciono, ¿por qué actúan como si se tratara de un día normal, es acaso qué no sienten la pérdida de su amigo? – la cuestiono Avalon al ver su rostro de inocencia, tan gentil y amable, no podía comprender ese tipo de condición

\- Ah – dijo con un tono de tristeza al recordar esas cosas – te entiendo pero como quieres que estemos – le cuestiona con una sonrisa – de nada nos sirve llorar, Sebastián se sacrificó para qué escapemos. Estoy muy agradecida con él, pude ver el sol alzarse otro día, este día fue el obsequio que nos dejó Sebastián, poder despertar y estar con mi familia – dijo con unos ojos llorosos, sentía esas palabras que tocaban su corazón. Ella hizo temblar a Avalon, no lo había visto con esos sentimientos – Viribus nos traiciono, fue su culpa, pero también nuestra por no verlo antes. No tiene caso hacer una rabieta por eso, seguimos siento una familia – le dijo con un tono de satisfacción al poner un casco sobre el pecho del alicornio – desde hoy, somos tu familia; puedes confiar en nosotros – agrego con un tono tan gentil que hizo retroceder un paso a Avalon: algo tenia ella que lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable e invencible a la vez

Avalon la miró con una sonrisa sostenida, su tranquilidad era más clara. Ambos rieron y conversaron mientras bajaban hacia la planta baja con dirección al comedor.

**[Habitación de Jonydius]**

Se había despertado muy temprano para su hora habitual por lo que cuando regreso a su habitación continuo descansando con gran alegría: sus alas agitaban las sabanas al soñar con bastante fuerza; una patada ocasional demostraba que combatía incluso en sus sueños. Algo pasadas las horas despertó con una voluntad ardiente, sentía la necesidad de acelerar su cuerpo. En cuanto despertó abrió la cortina de su habitación y aparto los vidrios para dejar que los frescos aires entraran a acompañarlo. Salto de su cama directo al baño, una vez listo se elevó con sus alas y atravesó su corredor hasta entrar a alta velocidad en su habitación: éste salió disparado desde la ventana como un proyectil: un eufórico grito hacia constancia de que disfrutaba cruzar el cielo azul; subiendo muy alto la crin negra y amarilla se agitaba vigorosamente en el aire, éste continuo atravesando las nubes, siguió más allá del horizonte hasta llegar a una capa a de nubes que bloqueaban la vista hacia el suelo: el aire era muy limitado pero no parecía ser un desafío para él. Jonydius voló con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al sol, sus ojos amarillos lo reflejaban e igualaban en intensidad; entre espirales y giros que daban forma a las nubes volaba velozmente; finalmente comenzó a girar alrededor de las nubes para generar un tornado de nubes que lo seguía con sus vientos: éste miro a sus espaldas confiado al ver como las nubes lo perseguían. Con un rápido giró descendió hacia la superficie a toda velocidad seguido de las gruesas nubes.

Dese cualquier punto de vista se podría ver como una flecha blanca se impactaba contra la tierra; aunque para ser exactos contra la reserva de agua del pueblo cercano: Jonydius a centímetros del agua se elevó siendo acariciado por el agua: las nubes se impactaron contra el agua llenando nuevamente la reserva de agua que estaba por la mitad. Cuando los pobladores lo vieron retirarse lo saludaron al verlo regresar hacia su hogar volando de espaldas para saludar. Éste regreso a casa con la sangre caliente, la adrenalina lo mantenía alerta; en cuanto entro saludo a todos, y aunque los alicornios miraron extrañados y confundidos su llegada los demás lo miraban hasta acostumbrados.

**[Habitación de Silver Shield]**

El joven unicornio se despertó de forma natural, aunque era consciente del disturbio que generaban sus compañeros, no tenía intenciones de despertar hasta que tuviera deseos de hacerlo. Su crin azul se rizaba entre las almohadas, sus ojos color celeste brillaban al abrirse. Con una chispa de su cuerno apareció frente de su cama, su adormilado rostro delataba que seguía cansado; realizo unos ejercicios de estiramiento mientras acomodaba su cama antes de irse al baño a disfrutar como todos del agua caliente con la que contaban.

Éste al salir se dirigía al comedor con los demás, pero le despertó una curiosidad por ver como se encontraba su inquilina: Flor Silvestre. Él se acercó a su puerta y abrió la puerta con suavidad para evitar despertarla: recordaba cuando la enfrento, aunque pelearon a la par, ella estaba muy herida por lo que estuvo en desventaja desde el principio, eso a él le disgustaba si se enfrentaría a la mejor, quería enfrentarla en iguales condiciones.

Al asomar su ojo por la brecha de la puerta noto el uso de magia: estó lo hizo retroceder sorprendido, sabía que ella era una pegaso por lo que no podía usar magia. Éste entre cerró la vista para ver claramente entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Las sabanas bloqueaban la ventana junto con sus cortinas para evitar que la luz entrara, las paredes y el suelo estaban recubiertas con una barrera aprueba de sonido que silenciaban todo. La figura de Flor era muy visible desde la puerta sin embargo dormía dándole la espalda a está por lo que no se podía ver su rostro: un tenue resplandor de luz iluminaba algunos aspectos de su rostro junto con la pared. Silver abrió totalmente la puerta para poder entrar y ver qué era lo que originaba aquella luz: se llevó una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Brote que dormía acurrucada al pecho de su hermana mayor.

Éste trago saliva al ver que Brote estaba despierta, ella le sonrío suavemente al ser descubierta: tomo los cascos de su hermana y se liberó de su abrazo para salir. Ambos avanzaron por la habitación con mucho cuidado, no querían despertarla; en cuanto salieron y cerraron la puerta no se evitaron las preguntas por parte de Silver.

\- ¿No crees que ya eres algo grande para seguir durmiendo abrazada como a una bebé? – le pregunto sarcástico Silver Shield al como ella desactivaba su magia al dejar todo en su lugar nuevamente

\- Quería aprovechar a mi hermana antes de que se volviera a ir – respondió con un tono de tristeza y nostalgia Brote – hace poco fue mi cumpleaños y solo ese día he podido ver a mi hermana desde hace muchos años – le comenta con un tono frio y serio para su edad

\- ¿Enserio y eso a qué se debe? – pregunto curioso Silver Shield al escuchar ese oscuro tono - ¿viven muy lejos la una de otra? – añadió como alternativa

\- No. Ella es la Primera Capitana del Imperio – respondió con una voz molesta Brote – eso significa que siempre debe estar acompañando a Solsticio, siempre debe ir adonde haya problemas – comento con seriedad y confianza – siempre debe estar lejos de mí – añadió entristecida

\- Oh, ¿y cómo termino convirtiéndose en Capitana? – pregunta intrigado Silver Shield al tener la oportunidad

\- Ocurrió hace varios años, cuando las potencias estaban en expansión. Nuestro hogar se vio en medio de la contienda. Flor se enfrentó a todos sin temor, eso llamo la atención de Solsticio. Él le ofreció un trato que no podía dejar pasar: él le daría las alas para hacerse de poder a cambio ella no fallaría y lo acompañaría. Nuestro pueblo fue destruido por el ataque pero gracias al dinero que Flor ganaba trabajando para el Imperio logro ser restaurado, sin embargo ella siguió ganando y el pueblo floreció y creció gracias a que ella sacrifico su libertad por nosotros. Hoy tiene todo lo que puede tener – le explico tranquila Brote, ella se sabía esa historia porque Steel se la había relatado cuando era más pequeña

\- Tiene todo, menos una familia que la acompañe – comento con un tono triste Silver Shield al entenderla

\- Me tiene a mí, soy su familia – dice orgullosa Brote, ese orgullo era similar al que tenía su hermana al hablar, era algo que las asemejaba en personalidades

\- Y nosotros somos tú familia ahora, eso implica que ella también es de nuestra familia – dijo Silver Shield confiado al pensarlo – aunque ella quiera matarnos – agrego entre risas nerviosas al acariciar la cabeza de Brote e invitarla a desayunar

**[Habitación de Flor]**

Las heridas de Flor eran por mucho las más graves y las que más dificultades les dio a Amalthea y a Kiara al tratarla: sus huesos molidos no fueron fáciles de curar, y aunque muchos médicos hubieran amputado muchas de sus extremidades, ellas lograron salvar hasta el último pelo de ella. Solo le restaba descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas. En un momento del amanecer su hermana Brote se adentró en su habitación y se acurruco con ella: ésta al ver como el sol se elevaba se aseguró de que Flor continuara descansando. Pero cuando ya era tarde quedo nuevamente sola; despertar era inevitable.

Con su vista cansada miro la habitación: ella se sorprendió al ver el cuarto ajeno, se levantó con un agitar de sus alas sobre su cama, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal que le indicara su posición pero no obtuvo nada. Ésta se levantó de la cama con timidez, sus patas le templaban al estar saliendo de un tratamiento muy delicado: ella cuido sus pasos pues sentía que en cada momento caería. Sus azules ojos eran directos al ver los objetos de su habitación: un peine, unas sillas, almohadas, sabanas y un espejo en el cual no evito ver su forma. Las imágenes de su atrofiado cuerpo pasaban ante sus ojos, los recuerdos de como toneladas de nieve se convertían en su tumba se presentaban con un dolor punzante, la sensación de haber muerto la acobijaba mientras abría suavemente la puerta.

El sonido de las risas llamo su atención al emerger al pasillo: las paredes de concreto blanco, y el sólido suelo de mármol le daba la imagen de estar en una casa muy elegante; el tamaño del corredor y la cantidad de habitaciones le permitió imaginar el tamaño de la casa. Ella avanzo suavemente por el corredor hasta llegar hasta las escaleras: las risas y palabras eran más sólidas, ya podía imaginar el número de quienes estaban en el piso inferior. Miró a su alrededor y busco algo que pudiera usar como arma en caso de que aquellos fueran peligrosos, hasta donde sabía era invitada en la casa; no habría razones para estar temerosa sin embargo las voces hablaban mal del Imperio y señalaban el ataque al castillo: eso fue suficiente para dejar la generosidad y proseguir con la hostilidad. Flor hecho un vistazo a un reloj de pared, las manecillas de acero brillaron al ser reflejadas en sus azules ojos: ella se elevó con dificultad para tomar el reloj y desarmarlo, ahora cargaba en sus cascos las afiladas manecillas de acero.

Ella se acercó a las escaleras y prosiguió a bajarlas en silencio, sus cascos parecían programados para no hacer ruido pues ni siquiera se escuchó un sonido. Las afiladas manecillas eran sostenidas por sus cascos delanteros: vio rápidamente el número y el rostro de quienes miraban confortablemente el televisor. Bajo las escaleras hasta estar frente de estas; con gran determinación empuño las manecillas, sin embargo el sonido de las risas de Brote le hizo reaccionar a tiempo. Como si fuera el sonido de una alarma Flor soltó las manecillas que se clavaron contra el mármol del suelo, sus fuerzas se fueron al ver reír a Brote entre ellos: lágrimas de amor cubrieron sus ojos, la alegría que sentía de ver a salvo a su hermana era indescriptible.

El ruido que provocaron las manecillas al caer llamo la atención de todos: ellos miraron con asombro la firme figura de Flor al llorar; Brote giró su cabeza al verla estar de pie sin problemas, ésta se teletransporto frente de ella para luego abrazarla con gran entusiasmo.

Flor la abrazo con un casco mientras sentía como su hermana restregaba su rostro en su pecho alegre; todos miraban de reojo la escena, era más interesante. Flor elevó su vista hacia estos, que al ver la intensa pero húmeda mirada apartaron la vista. Amalthea se acercó a ella y miró su condición, si alguien podía decir si estaba mejor, era quien había curado sus heridas.

\- Debo admitir que no esperaba que fueras capaz de levantarte tan pronto – dice con un tono de satisfacción Amalthea al darle el casco y saludarla en representación de todos – Es bueno tenerte con nosotros – agrego al dar media vuelta y señalar su desayuno – Brote nos dijo cuál era tú alimento preferido – añadió confiada al sonreírle. Flor les sonrió muy suavemente, no podía exigir mejor trato

\- ¿Por qué dices que no esperabas verme andar hoy? – le pregunto Flor con humildad al avanzar hacia el comedor

\- Tus heridas eran muy graves – dijo Kiara que se reposaba sobre el sillón – Tus huesos estaban rotos en muchos pequeños pedazos, tenías múltiples hemorragias y tus pulmones estaban llenos de sangre. Sí no te hubiéramos tratado al momento hubieras muerto por hipotermia – comento confiada al ver como se sentaba y la escuchaba atentamente

\- Aunque te perdimos un momento – exclamo Stellar con un tono de burla y timidez

\- ¿Morí? – pronunció impresionada Flor al escucharla, esa sensación aun perduraba en su pecho, cómo si la alertara de algo más

\- Un par de segundos – comento Jonydius desde su lugar – quizás fueron unos minutos – agrego en tono de broma al ser cierto – Brote insistía en resucitarte incluso cuando muchos pensábamos que ya no despertarías – le informo con orgullo al reconocer lo cerca que estuvo de morirse

\- Oh, bueno. Gracias por no perder las esperanzas, y por cuidar a mi hermanita; pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les pregunto con malicia, ella oculto su mirada al bajarla para ver su desayuno y tomar su cubierto con un casco con fuerza

\- Somos una familia – le respondió Silver Shield al levantarse de su lugar para ver a ésta que estaba a sus espaldas. Una cuchara de plata fue frenada por la magia del unicornio al frenar a tiempo el ataque; ella lo miraba con un desprecio total al recordar que él la confronto

\- Oh, perdón – dijo apenada al analizar la respuesta. Su mirada de odio cambio a una de confusión – esperaba otra respuesta – agrego tímida al llevar un casco a su crin y tomar su crin para acariciarlo temerosa de ser reprendida al no esperar una respuesta para atacar

\- Tranquila nadie salió herido – le respondió entre risas Hope Light al levantarse para estirar sus cascos y verla frente a frente. Al momento en que él mostro libremente su rostro ella lo miro con ojos asesinos: los recordaba, el equipo que la enfrento. Jonydius notó el patrón y se deslizo un poco hacia abajo para evitar ser visto por ella, estaba seguro que lo reconocería

\- ¿Qué pensaste que responderíamos? – le pregunto amigablemente Moonlight al asomarse por encima del sillón junto a Kiara

\- Por un momento llegue a pensar que se trataba del grupo rebelde que opera contra el Imperio – respondió Flor con un tono sarcástico y burlón, eso era lo que pensaba y de no ser porque Amalthea le daba confianza ya habría hecho un movimiento. Todos se miraron entre ellos nerviosos; los alicornios en cuanto sintieron las miradas hicieron gesto de no saber nada, no querían agregar nada más

\- ¿y de serlo? – comento nervioso dijo Steel Will al asomarse por la puerta del taller - ¿Qué harías si lo fueran? – le pregunto en desafío al ver que estaba rodeada, y con un estado delicado en su cuerpo

\- Steel – exclamo con dulzura al escucharlo, viro su rostro levemente para verlo solo de reojo entrar y acercarse hasta ella. Todos aguardaban la respuesta que diera pues esta representaría sí podrían confiar en ella – Supongo que en otras circunstancias los asesinaría a todos – dijo con un tono muy femenino mientras les sonreía a todos. Fue claro el tragar de saliva al ver como alguien tan dulce podía ser tan hostil y cruel

\- ¿Y en estas circunstancias, lo harías? – le pregunto Steel Will confiado al ver esa sonrisa confiada que adornaba su rostro

\- No – Flor respondió sin censura, sin retrasó e inexpresiva a la pregunta

\- Qué alivio – exclamo confiado Hope Light al escucharla, todos lo miraron como si se tratara de una broma, los había delatado cuando sintió que la presión se le normalizaba

\- Tranquilos, hay que ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta – dijo con alegría Flor al soltar una leve risa burlona – después de todo soy una Capitana, sería ilógico tener tan alto rango y no ser capaz de distinguir a los fugitivos del Imperio – agrego confiada al abrazar a Steel, quien era al único a quien conocía además de su hermana – ¿te volviste rebelde Steel? – le pregunto con un tono burlón y unas suaves carcajadas – Brote, te he dicho que no te hagas de malas compañías, mírate ahora… ¡una rebelde! – comento en voz alta y en tonos de decepción dramática, mientras intentaba no reír para conservar lo dramática hasta terminar

\- ¿Entonces todo está bien? – pregunto Kiara al escuchar sus palabras llenas de confianza y dramatismo

\- Por el momento sí, no tengo razón para estar contra ustedes, ustedes me salvaron, me curaron y sobre todo lo más importante, cuidaron a mi hermanita. Equitativamente puedo dejarlos ir… esta vez – dice confiada Flor al levantarse de la mesa – ¿y en que parte del mundo estamos, tengo una agenda que cumplir? – agrego con un tono de seriedad al acercarse junto con Amalthea, Brote y Steel al sillón central

\- Estamos dentro del Imperio – respondió Comet al escucharla; ella en realidad pensaba que estaban muy lejos de casa – Poblado Romadio – respondió confundió ante el hecho de que estaban solo algo apartados de la ciudad principal. Flor lo miro cómo si se tratara de una broma no podrían estar tan cerca sin llamar la atención, sin embargo al ver como todos la miraban con un rostro inexpresivo tuvo que aceptar que ellos se escondían por debajo de su nariz

Ella recordó la hora del reloj que desarmo y supuso que estaba a tiempo, por lo que no le molestaba convivir con sus "ene-amigos" un momento, antes de regresar al Imperio. Ella se comportaba muy distinta: era tan humilde y gentil con sus palabras que daba la sensación de que se trataba de alguien más. Amalthea sabía que estaba agradecida de estar viva, sin embargo algo en su mente perduraba, las verdaderas intenciones de Soliloquio: matar a los tres Capitanes Imperiales.

Sabía que los actos del día anterior tendrían consecuencias devastadoras pero sin sus Capitanes el Imperio estaba expuesto a amenazas externas, muchos podrían morir si no se hacía saber que al menos uno de los Capitanes seguía con vida. Jonydius reía mientras cambiaba la programación nuevamente, nadie estaba conforme con lo que otros miraban, sin embargo en cuanto cambiaban un mensaje llamo la atención de Flor: ella insistió en regresar. Todos miraron alterados la leyenda del televisor "El Imperio sin Héroes".

**[Noticias]**

\- _Gracias por sintonizarnos nuevamente soy Lirios Pie para ustedes. Justo ahora hemos encontrado la última pista de nuestros queridos Capitanes_ – dice la conductora unicornio de crin verde claro y pelaje anaranjado, con un tono muy profesional; ella se encuentra en el estudio noticiero, mostrando a su compañera que se encuentra en un amplio terreno con vista al mar

\- _Hola Lirios, como ya sabrás bien ayer se supo de múltiples ataques por parte de distintas Repúblicas. Justo ahora me encuentro en los restos de la unidad terrestre del Capitán Máximum: según tenemos entendido que Máximum fue víctima de un ataque sorpresa_ – muestra la cabaña destruida – _sabemos que Máximum no estaba solo cuando fue atacado. Ahora miren hacia el horizonte del mar _– señala con su casco hacia los barcos casi hundidos y aun ardientes en algunas partes – _Como pueden ver barcos de guerra arremetieron contra Máximum; y por el resultado, no cayo sin pelear_ – la reportera comienza a lagrimear inconscientemente al pensar en los resultados – _ahora sabemos que Máximum se encontraba limitado por tanques a sus espaldas y con su vehículo destruido, el resultado fue inevitable…_ \- su dulce voz se quiebra al intentar decir lo siguiente mientras señala al cráter profundo donde plumas y sangre reposaba _– Máximum está… no… no, lo siento no puedo decirlo, soy Abi Star para ustedes_ – agrega al apartar la vista de la aterradora escena donde la sangre abunda, sus ojos verdes no podían seguir viendo eso

\- _Gracias Abí, se lo duro que puede ser para ti ver eso. Pero… para continuar nuestra compañera Rubí White qué se encuentra justo en lo que una vez fue una monataña helada_ – dice Lirios Pie al mostrar la siguiente reportera

\- _Gracias Lirios, y en efecto, hace no más de algunas horas, esto que ven a mis espaldas era uno de las montañas más heladas de esta zona, sin embargo gracias al sistema de vigilancia de un local que tiene como fondo esta zona, pudimos ver como la nave de la Capitana Amore arribo en el centro de esta. Como sabrán Amore es por mucho la unicornio más fuerte del Imperio, solo superada por el Emperador. Después de algunos minutos varias unidades de alguna de las Repúblicas intentaron acercarse, pero sea lo quesea o con quien se enfrentara la llevo a utilizar tal grado de sus poderes que pudo incluso reprimir el ataque. Sin embargo entre los cúmulos de nieve y vientos bruscos podemos ver como un grupo se acerca hasta donde ella se encuentra. Lo siguiente que podemos ver es una explosión de tamaño catastrófico. No hay duda con esto, nuestra Capitana Amore murió por tal explosión_ – Rubí White narró el video mientras el público puede por sí mismo ver lo que ocurre, las cámaras regresan a la pegaso rojiza y de crin rosado, sus ojos negros lagrimeaban al concluir la transmisión

\- _Gracias Rubí, nuevamente les digo que esto no fue una simple trampa, alguien planifico la muerte de nuestros queridos Capitanes, y sí, de todos ellos. Mi compañera Platino Apple, les dará el siguiente testimonio_ – dice con un tono entristecido al señalar la imagen de Flor y lo que ella atestigua es su tumba

\- _¡Hola!, chicos, verán me encuentro parada justo donde la Primera Capitana Imperial encontró su tumba. La Capitana Flor, que se encontraba en una misión fue emboscada por y cito, una República, hasta el momento no sabemos cuál pudo ser. Pero por los rastro de sangre y conflicto sabemos que Flor, fue derrotada con ayuda de tanques y un equipo que la rivalizó ya herida. Aunque esto no fue suficiente para darle muerte. Lo que sabemos es que una explosión la hizo caer a un abismo y seguida con una avalancha fue sepultada por la nieve. Flor podría ser la mejor en combate pero contra lo que se enfrento es grato decir que peleo hasta el final, pues como muchos sabemos no era invencible. Puede que no lo demuestre ahora pero lloro por dentro en su memoria_ – dice con un tono serio pero lamentable Platino Apple al despedirse

\- _Sí te entiendo, yo no puedo hacer eso Platino_ – comenta entre risas suaves Lirios Pie al limpiarse unas lágrimas _– y ahora lo que conmocionó hasta las zonas más alejadas del Imperio. El atentado contra el Emperador Solsticio. Ayer, algunas horas escasas del anochecer mientras todo lo anterior ocurría, sucedió el primer ataque al Emperador y aunque suene imposible el ataque fue protagonizado por su hermano mayor Soliloquio; además se sospecha que es el principal autor de la muerte de los Capitanes; debido que al momento en que enfrento a su hermano el Imperio fue atacado por misiles. De no ser por el escudo que Solsticio emite sobre todo el Imperio no estaríamos presentes hoy. Está es toda la información que tenemos por el momento, debido a que Solsticio se negó a dar comentarios. Justo ahora se emite el mensaje de captura de Soliloquio por los cargos de Traición en Alto Grado e intento de Asesinato Imperial. Si tenemos más información se la haremos saber, gracias por acompañarnos_ – dijo finalmente Lirios Pie mientras se levantaba y se despedía, el programa había terminado

**[Regresando A La Sala]**

Flor miró cada escena como si se tratada de una burla y escucho cada palabra como si fuera un insulto: sus ojos azules resplandecían con odio y furia, no podía aceptar que fuera verdad; sin embargo el hecho de recordar que pudo haber muerto le hacía pensar que estaba sola, sus amigos habían muerto por causa de una trampa letal. Su labio inferior titubeaba al intentar decir algo, pero se negó, no iba a llorar: la memoria de sus amigos no sería manchada por sus lágrimas.

Le dio el control a su hermana y se retiró hacia la puerta, su rostro mostraba la seriedad que debía, no importaría que enfrentara ella tenía que regresar al Imperio, no solo por ella si no por todos quienes sentían morir sus esperanzas con cada segundo que no se sabía de ellos. Todos miraron su comportamiento, sabían que se mentía a si misma al reprimir sus emociones; ella era como un barril de pólvora, solo necesitaba una chispa para estallar. Fue en ese momento que abrió la puerta y se topó con quien menos deseaba hablar: Rage Foil.

**[Republica del Sureste]**

Una ciudadela apartada del resto del mundo por una muralla tan alta como hasta donde la vista llega: construida con piedras de un color oscuro, tan gruesas como para frenar el ataque más fuerte y con una única entrada que se elevaba sobre el nivel del mar. Las casas y todos dentro de esta vivían separados de los problemas del mundo, con la iniciativa de ser lo mejor: estudian y desarrollan las mejores técnicas de combate y de magia; todos tenían un estilo de vida centrada en la auto-superación. En el centro de la inmensa ciudad una estructura de colores metálicos se alzaba por debajo de los edificios centrales: el castillo a diferencia de otros se profundizaba en la tierra muchos metros por debajo de la superficie.

En una habitación amplia y de colores claros, iluminada con una brillante luz artificial se encontraba un pegaso: sus cascos estaban esposados a la cama, junto con sus alas y patas. Aunque la habitación era grande, solo una parte era ocupada por la cama donde descansaba y por los instrumentos médicos que lo estabilizaban; la otra mitad era ocupada por una joven poni terrestre que tocaba una suave melodía en un piano negro: su pelaje amarillo suave la hacía resaltar del negro, su crin color dorado resplandecía con la luz. Ella no miraba el piano al interpretar una lenta pero enérgica canción.

\- "Querida madre tan gentil, te amábamos tanto así. Todos nuestros esfuerzos son, inútiles de seguir" – cantó finalmente al dejar de tocar, con un giro de su cadera se levantó. Había estado interpretando canciones mucho antes del amanecer, solo se detuvo al ver como su invitado abría suavemente sus ojos para ver donde se encontraba

Máximum al momento en que visualizo la figura femenina de In Curia se alteró, el último recuerdo que tenia de ella era cuando ésta le cortaba el cuello. Verla avanzar entre giros hacia él, le hizo intentar romper las gruesas cadenas, pero estas eran demasiado resistentes, solo hicieron vibrar la cama con cada tirón: eran cadenas especialmente diseñadas para su exagerada fuerza. Máximum continuo pataleando aunque era inútil, no rompería las cadenas: ver como In Curia se postraba sobre la cama y como lentamente se subía sobre él lo hizo temer; ella era muy peligrosa, incluso sin tener alas o magia. Máximum cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba esconder su rostro al ver como lo montaba y se inclinaba sobre él lentamente, las mejillas ruborizadas de In Curia apenaban a Máximum al tenerla tan cerca. Cuando este cerró sus ojos sintió como su nariz entraba en contacto con su pecho, su aroma a flores era notable; el ruido de un cerrojo forzó a Máximum a abrir sus ojos, sin embargo al abrir sus ojos se topó con la imagen de In Curia que lo miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Dime, tienes miedo? – le pregunto In Curia con un tono lujurioso mientras oprimía su pecho con sus suaves cascos delanteros, sus labios se inclinaban hacia el en forma de burla

\- ¿De ti?, no – respondió con firmeza Máximum, aunque su voz temblaba al tener herida sus cuerdas vocales, tuvo la facilidad para responderle con tanto orgullo y osadía. In Curia le sonrió al mostrar sus blancos dientes e inclinarse para lamer la punta de su nariz con su lengua

Máximum sintió incomodo se lamido por esa húmeda y suave lengua que retrocedía entre risas. Ella se levantó con rapidez y de un salto bajo de sobre él. Máximum se levantó de la cama mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un casco; fue poco después que notó que las cadenas ya no lo inmovilizaban: todas las cadenas tiraban de las extremidades de su cuerpo para evitar que este se moviera, sin embargo sobre su cabeza se encontraba la cerradura del amarre principal; cuando In Curia lo abrió todas las cadenas se aflojaron. Él la miro con intriga, no entendía por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan distinta, éste fue llamado por su nombre para recibir las llaves y liberarse de las cadenas que lo apresaban aún. En cuanto estuvo libre no evito ver con mayor intriga a la yegua que lo había liberado.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – le pregunto Máximum con un fuerte dolor en su garganta, al llevar un casco a esta sintió la sutil herida: los médicos hicieron lo imposible para que esa cicatriz fuera una pequeña cicatriz.

\- No me mires así – dijo In Curia con un tono infantil – no es que seamos amigos, simplemente no puedo permitir que seas más honrado que yo – respondió con un tono de arrogancia – Yo te corte la garganta. Sentía que moriría, y no iba a morir sin haberme disculpado por hacerlo; tenía mucho miedo, no tenía idea que tan aterradora era enfrentar la muerte – Máximum la miro confundido no entendía a que se refería en realidad, ¿honradez? Su rostro demostraba su confusión – verás… yo te corte la garganta, literalmente te maté, más o menos. Pero eso es lo de menos; el hecho es que aun cuando yo era tu rival y tú verdugo tuviste el corazón para protegerme de morir, aun acosta de su propia integrada. En ese momento me rebajaste como… miserable – explico con un tono serio, su alegre voz se veía reducida mientras más intentaba explicar cómo se sentía – recupere mi valor al evitar que te murieras, pero estar igual no es suficiente – agrego con hostilidad mientras giraba y golpeaba el pecho de Máximum con su suave casco – te daré algo que puede que valores – agrego al girar indignada

\- No te sorprendas tanto – se escuchó desde las puertas que miraban hacia el pasillo – Le gusta sentirse superior a todos – dijo su hermano Dictum al entrar y verla pelear con un casi mudo pegaso

\- Dictum, me alegra verte – dijo con dulzura In Curia al verlo entrar – trajiste lo que te encargue – agrego con frialdad e intensidad mientras alzaba uno de sus cascos como amenaza – Máximum no podía evitar reír ligeramente al ver los cambios tan repentinos que ella sufría y aunque actuaba como una niña, su cuerpo era todo lo contrario, firme y redondeado, esto atrajo la mira del pegaso pues al final seguía siendo un macho - ¡Hey! Mis ojos están arriba – comento con un tono de ofendida , sus rosadas mejillas demostraban que no le gustaba que al viran a sus espaldas

\- No crees qué es algo excesivo compartirle tus investigaciones, puede que el Imperio esté más cerca del centro de resonancias pero ese sigue siendo un punto muerto – comento Dictum al sacar un proyector de la bolsa que cargaba consigo

\- ¡Escucha bien Máximum, y escucha muy bien, porque solo lo diré una vez! – le dijo con fuerza al acomodar el proyector hacia la pared y apagar las luces artificiales - ¡Esto es información sumamente rara, y hasta un punto representa lo que puede ser el principio del fin! – agrego con tono dramático al activar las imágenes

\- Otra vez con su canción – comento agobiado Dictum al recostarse en el suelo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado lo mismo

"Hace mucho tiempo, existieron unos seres que gobernaban toda esta tierra, desde las Repúblicas del Sur hasta la del Norte y del Este al Oeste. Un Día la Primavera se alzó con fuerza hasta traer el futuro que es hoy. Sin embargo el conflicto bélico que lideraron contra esos gobernantes solo fue una fachada.

En los antiguos textos, se cuenta de cómo la pureza puede hacer temblar hasta a las más temible oscuridad. "Llama al Sol y vendrá, llama a la Luna y vendrá, llama a la magia y esta acudirá; la voz de quien ve por otros traerá la paz."

**_La Oscuridad Emergente_** encontrara la forma de manchar las tierras con su andar. Según las profecías dos hermanos traerán el fin de este mundo, uno con su hambre de poder y él otro con su muerte."

\- Ahora escucha en el Norte, muy cerca de la República del Norte se encuentra un punto muerto, nada crece, nada puede sobrevivir en esas tierras. Todos los años emitía una pulsación de magia extraña, algo muy distinto a lo normal, y hoy en día la emite con mayor frecuencia e intensidad. Sospecho de que Solsticio y Soliloquio son los hermanos que dice la profecía. Solsticio tiene en su poder los cuernos de la magia, del sol y la luna, y si mis hipótesis con correctas "La Oscuridad Emergente" a la cual se refieren los textos está por venir. Quieres servir de algo, ve al norte y destruye el centro de esas resonancias mágicas – explica con una voz firme y confiada In Curia

\- ¿Cómo saben de Soliloquio?, solo los Capitanes sabemos de él – pregunto con dificultad Máximum al levantarse del suelo. In Curia trago saliva nerviosa, quería omitir eso

\- Máximum, hasta donde sabemos eres el último Capitán con vida – comento Dictum al levantarse y avanzar hacia la pared, este empujo un panel mostrando como una pantalla se revelaba, seguido mostro las noticias del Imperio grabadas. Después de ver eso Máximum cayo en depresión, sus amigos habían muerto e incluso Solsticio fue atacado, todo había sido una trampa.

\- No nos veas como un aliado del Imperio, pero tenemos el mismo enemigo – comento con dulzura In Curia al acercarse y elevar su vista hacia ella – Ayer hubo una reunión de todos los líderes de las Repúblicas, nuestro padre también acudió, pero todo eso fue… - decía hasta callar por la tristeza

\- Todo fue una trampa, un asesino implanto una bomba en la sala de reuniones. Se sospecha de la Capitana Amore pues la bomba simula ser un ataque de hielo. Las demás Repúblicas no ven estas noticias y no saben que ella murió. Las cuatro Repúblicas quedaron bajo el mando del único sobreviviente… es irónico pero el líder de la Republica del Norte es Soliloquio – le informa brevemente Dictum

\- Justo ahora Soliloquio tiene a las Repúblicas del Este y Oeste bajo su control: mi padre dejo un testamento donde especificaba que si algo como esto ocurría, yo me convertiría en soberana – dijo firmemente In Curia al proyectar una imagen de ella siendo recibida como la nueva líder

\- Ella es la mayor, por eso ella tomo el control – dijo con un tono de burla Dictum al apagar el proyector – Entiendes, no es casualidad que el día en que esas resonancias mágicas son más fuertes Soliloquio adquiere tanto poder. No lo veas como un gesto de fe pero si las demás Repúblicas atacan al Imperio, pueden contar con nuestra fuerza como respaldo. Puede que no seamos los indicados para decir que confíes en nosotros pues te intentamos matar hace solo algunas horas atrás, pero… ¡Nadie se mete con mi familia! – exclama con firmeza Dictum al lanzarle la un periódico con el encabezado de su padre muerto

\- Soliloquio nos traiciono, en esa reunión se suponía que estaríamos nosotros también pero faltamos, como él – dice con furia In Curia – no me mires como si fuera una heroína – exclama ruborizada al sentir como éste la miraba confiado al saber que contaba con ellos – Y eso qué cuando la cabeza del miserable de Soliloquio caiga, también lo hará nuestra paz – dice finalmente In Curia mientras da media vuelta y abre la puerta: sirvientes se postraban ante ella, mientras otros se acercaban para acompañarla - ¡Ven! – añadió al ver que no la seguía

\- Tranquila "_Incu_" si te gusta solo díselo, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones – dice sarcástico su hermano Dictum al ser más relajado que ella

\- Me gustan más pequeños, y no tan… - decía al ver el firme y fornido cuerpo de Máximum – grandes – añade al darle la espalda y escoltarlo a la salida. Ella tenía que ir al Imperio a notificar a Solsticio sobre lo de su hermano y sobre lo que se acercaba, y con la escolta de uno de los tres renombrados Capitanes Imperiales, no se podía ver más poderosa una yegua sin alas ni magia.

**[Las Espinas De Una Flor]**

\- ¡Rage! – exclamo con un tono de asombro Flor al verlo frente de ella, con un rostro inexpresivo pero firme

\- Flor tenemos que hablar… – le dijo Rage, se sentían pesadas las palabras, hasta ser interrumpido

\- ¡Silvestre! – lo corrigió con frialdad – Yo no te permito llamarme por mi nombre – dijo con un tono de furia en su voz, no toleraba que él pronunciara su nombre – y no hay nada que hablar – añadió Flor al apartar la vista de él y avanzar hacia el exterior

\- ¡Deja de actuar como una malcriada y escúchame! – le grito a sus espaldas Rage al ver que no se detenía

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – le pregunto Flor, en su voz se notaba la hostilidad y la ira que la invadía. Ella giro y le lanzo un poco de tierra al rostro al ver que se acercaba a ella - ¡Miserable! – dijo con desprecio al cubrirlo con la tierra que levanto con una patada

\- Mira quien lo dice: la traidora – le replico Rage con agresividad al ver como tomo ella tomaba una postura defensiva

\- ¿Traidora? – repitió extrañada Flor, no tenía idea a qué se debía que la llamara así

\- Sí, una despreciable traidora – le dijo con fuerza y crueldad – ¡el día en que nuestro fue atacado, nos diste la espalda, a nosotros y a tú hermana para irte de cachonda con Solsticio! – agrega Rage al avanzar un paso. Flor retrocedió indignada, ofendida ante lo ultimo

\- ¡Qué, tú no puedes dirigirte a mí de ese modo! – comento furiosa Flor al sentirse insultada - ¡Tú solo eres un sucio y lamentable ladrón; además de ser un completo _idiota!_ – la paciencia de Flor se rompió – ¡Eres el más grande imbécil que he conocido! Yo no traicione a nadie, regrese. ¡Sí hay alguien que incumplió con sus obligaciones fuiste tú! – añadió con euforia - ¡Lo único que les pedí fue cuidar de Brote, pero ni eso pudiste hacer, escapaste como el cobarde que eres! – Flor avanzo sosteniendo la discusión con un tanto de elegancia, puede que por primera vez usara palabras ofensivas pero no quería perder aun su tono de elegancia

\- ¡Fui a rescatarte! – exclamo con fuerza Rage al avanzar y confrontarla, ella había avanzado solo un paso para demostrar que no le temía

\- ¡¿Rescatarme?! – repitió sarcástica Flor - ¡Quien te pidió hacerlo! – le grito molesta, esa no era escusa – A mí solo me importaba que Brote estuviera a salvo; yo confié en ti y demostraste lo que valías al escapar – continuo con el mismo tono de desprecio con el cual inicio

\- ¡Yo no escape!, cuando fui a buscarte me capturaron – le dijo con orgullo Rage, sus ojos ámbar brillaban mientras reflejaban el furioso gesto de Flor – y ¡escape con la única intención de rescatarte! – agrega al hacer memoria de los años que paso prisionero - ¡Pero vaya sorpresa me llevo al escapar y sorprenderme que habían pasado diez años! – añade mientras avanza haciendo retroceder a Flor al alzar su tono de voz sobre el de ella - ¡Pero la peor sorpresa fue ver que te habías convertido en LA PERRA DEL IMPERIO! – agregó totalmente furioso, sus palabras cortaron hasta en lo más profundo de ella, ser llamada así, además de lastimarla, le hizo caer su mirada: Flor retrocedió hasta sentarse sobre sus cascos con la mirada baja; una leve risa por parte de ella resaltaba, sin embargo esta risa era profunda y maligna

\- "_La perra del imperio_" – repite como burla Flor, ella se levantó con rapidez algo en ella había cambiado muy drásticamente – Sí, soy _La Perra del Imperio_ – agregó con un tono frio y cortante, al elevar su rostro mostro como leves lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas – "_y como Perra me comportare_" – agrego al sonreírle suavemente

Flor, abrió sus alas rápidamente y con un veloz movimiento se disparó contra él; éste la miro asombrado su velocidad nunca había sido tan alta, sin embargo se debía a que no portaba ningún tipo de armadura. Rage freno el golpe de su casco derecho con éxito, seguido del izquierdo; ambos cascos fueron frenados por los mismos de Rage; aunque en un breve momento Flor aparto sus cascos al tenerlos sujetados para proyectarle una firme y contundente patada doble que lo derribo y arrojo frente de ella.

\- _Hoy te mueres_ – le dijo Flor al retomar la postura de firmeza

Rage se levantó para ver como ella se elevaba y con un giro de su cadera separaba sus patas al descender: éste esquivo el golpe con un rápido salto: la patada era letal pues la pata que mantenía levantada cayó como guillotina contra lo que tuvo en frente, en este caso creo un enorme cráter. Rage se vio forzado a esquivar las patadas de Flor, las cuales tenían el potencial para decapitarlo, ella se mostraba tan fría y serena, era como si estuviera acostumbrada a pelear de esa forma tan violenta. Todos miraron y escucharon lo dicho, sentían raro el escuchar su discusión e incluso querían intervenir, pero Amalthea no se los permitió al no ser su problema si no de ellos; sin embargo cuando vio los golpes que ella emitía alerto a los demás, si esto continuaba se podría lastimar o peor lo podría matar.

Rage esquivaba rápidamente y por poco los golpes, y con la diminuta distancia entre ellos la golpeaba, esos golpes le hicieron algunos moretones y por la condición en que se encontraba su cuerpo los resentía. Ambos podían bloquear sus golpes con golpe, hasta que en una patada de Rage ella no la freno sino la recibió directamente en el costado del rostro: esto impresiono a Rage, no había medido su fuerza. Flor lo tomo suavemente mientras lo apartaba para mostrar como sangraba su cabeza; Rage miro la oscuridad de sus ojos, era como si ella no tuviera alma. Flor coloco una de sus patas sobre el casco que lo sostenía, estaban ambos sostenidos por sus cascos traseros. Flor se impulsó rápidamente con sus alas para hacerlo caer contra el suelo; ella giro y coloco sus nalgas sobre su rostro para inmovilizarlo, sus alas no se podían mover pues tenían encima el peso de ambos. Amalthea miró con terror esa posición y alerto a sus compañeros que intervinieran… pero fue muy tarde. Flor sonreía levemente, la malicia de su rostro era intimidadora pues ella sostenía una de las patas de Rage al estar sobre él; el dulce aroma de las nalgas de Flor le impidió a Rage predecir lo siguiente. Con un rápido giro Flor rompió la pata de Rage al golpear con la fuerza suficiente para romper el hueso. Al momento se escuchó un incesante grito, y en cuanto intento respirar lo noto, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Flor fue retirada por el impacto de un rayo de magia que fue disparado contra ella: Silver Shield miro con descontento la deformada pata al ver como derribaba a Flor contra el suelo. Ella rodo un segundo y se levantó con la pura fuerza de sus alas y lo miro acompañado de los demás. Éste invoco su arco para disparar una flecha rojiza: la ira que sentía hacía hervir su magia. Con un rápido movimiento disparo hacia ella; ésta lo miro inexpresiva pero con una leve sonrisa mientras humedecía sus labios con su lengua: Flor extendió sus cascos hacia la flecha y con el izquierdo recibió la punta del impacto mientras hacía retroceder el casco; lo giro hacia adentro mientras lo pegaba a su pecho a la par en que lo tomaba con la derecho y lo redirigía contra Rage que era levantado por Amalthea.

Avalon creo un escudo para frenar la flecha de magia, los cascos de Flor emitían una aura rojiza que era el residuo de la magia que no podía apartar. Amalthea entro junto con Kiara al interior de la casa para tratar esa horrible herida, lo horrible que se ve una extremidad rota era lo que tenían que arreglar, mientras más avanzaban más gritaba Rage, el dolor y el terror de ver como se asomaba el hueso lo helaba.

Silver la miró furioso, él la quería enfrentar pero justo ahora parecía ser un monstruo, sus ojos sin brillo y su leve risa le incomodaban: por más flechas que lanzara ella las esquivaba o incluso las redirigía; él la reto a enfrentarlo en tierra, ella confiada se disparó contra él, éste permaneció inmóvil mientras creaba una cuchilla de magia para atravesarla en cuanto se acercara. Ya en el momento éste lanzo la estocada mientras que ella tomaba el casco con el cual la atacaba y con un giro de su cadera lo golpeo con ambas patas traseras: Silver cayó rápidamente, éste rápidamente creo un escudo sobre su rostro al ver como Flor lanzaba golpes directos hacia este: el retumbar de los golpes lo comenzaba a intimidar, su magia de agrietaba y esto solo lo empeoraba; Flor lo miro un segundo y con un golpe en su pecho lo aparto de su vista.

Avalon se acercó con un golpe cubierto de magia mientras Aim Perfect la esperaba en el cielo para regresarla al suelo de un golpe; ambos fueron efectivos hasta que Flor detuvo su avanzada con sus alas, la sangre de sus labios chorreaba en abundancia. Aim Perfect se multiplico con un hechizo y la rodeo en al iré con sus ilusiones, todas sostenían un cuchillo junto a ella; en segundo todas las ilusiones atacaron, eran cientos de ilusiones, estaba rodeada de ellas.

\- No me engañaras esta vez – dijo con malicia Flor al atrapar a la verdadera de sus cascos. Flor la miro directo a los ojos mientras retorcía sus cascos y la apuñalaba en la garganta con sus mismos cascos. Todas las ilusiones se desintegraron al mostrar la imagen de como Flor apartaba el cuchillo de los cascos de la alicornio y la dejaba caer hacía el suelo.

Avalon enloqueció de furia al ver la risa que ella portaba, y con una suma de magia se envolvió al dispararse contra ella, Flor lo escucho acercarse y bloqueo su golpe derecho con un candado izquierdo de sus patas, mientras levantaba su casco derecho y recibía algunos golpes en sus costillas. Flor hizo caer su casco sobre el cuello de Avalon: el cuchillo se introdujo sin dificultada; la sangre se Aim Perfect toda vía tenía residuos de magia para atravesar la capa de magia de Avalon: éste se apartó rápidamente; con su magia tomo el cuchillo y lo arrojo contra de ella, sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al ver como lo atrapaba al interponer una de sus patas. Avalon la miró desorientado, no entendía que era lo que pensaba. Los labios de Flor continuaron emitiendo sangre, uno de sus pulmones había sido atravesado por una de sus costillas al romperse. Ella lo miró y le mostro esa sonrisa carmesí; en un agitar de sus alas se acercó y mientras Avalon lanzaba un golpe ella golpeo directamente su cuerno hacia adentro, provocando que todo su interior fuera afectado. Avalon quedo inconsciente por el golpe que agito su cerebro; ambos cayeron a alta velocidad al acercarse al suelo, sin embargo Flor abrió sus alas al final para evitar sentir la colisión, ya tenía muchas hemorragias internas para seguir aumentándolas.

Jonydius se acercó a alta velocidad embistiéndola y derribándola, ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta frenarse mutuamente, Flor contenía el avanzar de Jonydius, sin embargo resulto extraño para ella ver como este le sonreía con tanto orgullo y valor: él soltó una carcajada al liberar una potente descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de Flor, la hizo sumisa hasta el punto de hacerla bajar por debajo de su nivel. Jonydius, la había dominado. Flor soltó uno de sus cascos para llevarlo a su corazón, le dolía mucho, estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco; Jonydius, puso su casco sobre su cabeza para intensificar el daño, ya reía victorioso al tenerla bajo su voluntad. Flor levanto la mirada a duras penas y con un rápido golpe en su entrepierna lo hizo caer sobre ella; ésta se levantó para recibirlo y con un giro de su cuerpo patearlo en su cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

Fuer rápido, pero él la había llevado tan cerca de la muerte como para forzarla a tomar un respiro, su corazón se había detenido un momento, sus ojos se dilataban al tomar aire nuevamente. Flor se levantó desafiante una vez más.

Stellar y Comet cayeron desde las alturas sosteniendo sus espadas para terminar con ella, las espadas eran levitadas por la nueva herramienta que les había agregado Steel, un control inalámbrico. Flor contuvo la respiración y esquivo los cortes al acercarse a uno de ellos. Stellar se encontraba tan cerca de Flor como para estar compartiendo intimidad sin embargo la leve cantidad de sangre que emitía el pecho de Stellar al ser apuñalada la delataba. Flor pateo la espada y la sostuvo un segundo para frenar el corte de Comet; Flor giro para retirar el cuchillo del pecho de su hermana e introducirlo en el pecho de Comet. Ambos fueron rápidamente lesionados; Flor se elevó y con una patada abierta los aparto de ella.

\- ¡Basta Flor! – grito Steel Will al acercarse desarmado, él intentaba hacerla entrar en razón. Flor estaba a punto de cortar nuevamente Stellar, pues sostenía su pecho desde su pelaje mientras acercaba el cuchillo ensangrentado – no tienes por qué hace… - decía Steel al recibir el cuchillo en su pecho. Flor ni siquiera lo escucho, en cuanto lo vio le lanzo el cuchillo

Flor había derrotado a todos los del exterior; adentro de la casa se refugiaban Amalthea y Kiara, al ser ellas las únicas con magia curativa no podían perderse, Red Wings, Moonlight, Hope Light y Inksroty eran su última línea de defensa si ellos no podían frenarla nada lo haría, solo hasta que restauraran la pata de Rage y este pudiera protegerlas también. Flor se acercó al cuerpo herido de Steel y retiró el cuchillo sin retrasó, ella miro hacia la casa y avanzo sin retrasó; sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, su vista ya era borrosa, las hemorragias comenzaban a ser una carga. Al entrar se topó con los cuatro individuos que bloqueaban su camino, ella los miro desafiante.

Ellos tenían miedo, sus compañeros, aquellos que tenían más experiencia en combate habían sido derrotados en segundos por esa maligna yegua que les sonreía mientras lamia la sangre de sus labios. Todos tomaron posición de firmes al ver como daba un paso hacia ellos, pero como si se tratara de un milagro, una magia apreso la cabeza de Flor inmovilizándola, seguido un choque eléctrico la cubrió. El cuerpo de la pegaso ya no podía continuar, y aunque era consiente ese pulso eléctrico daño su sistema nervioso por lo que no podía moverse por más que quisiera.

\- No sé qué fue lo que hicieron – se escuchó desde afuera, alguien se acercaba a la entrada – pero me alegra que sigan con vida – añadió Solsticio al mostrar su figura en el marco de la puerta

\- _Solsticio, mira, cuantos años sin vernos_ – dijo la pegaso inmóvil su tono de vos era oscuro y tétrico

\- Les presento a Kuri – menciono Solsticio al levitar el cuerpo de Flor – ella es el estado inconsciente de Flor – agrego confiado mientras entraba seguido de todos los demás que eran levitados por su magia

\- Gracias por venir Solsticio – dijo Amalthea al entrar a esa habitación y verlo sentarse en el sillón central – Siento lo de Flor – agrego al ver como la miraba con ojos de furia - ¿Qué se supone que le ocurrió? – le pregunto al ver esa mirada vacía y oscura

\- Cuando Flor era joven, la lleve a hacer un examen Psicoanalítico para ver cómo se encontraba, debido a que tenía pesadillas frecuentes. Fue ahí donde me informaron que Flor suprimió su miedo hasta crear esta segunda personalidad. Se hace llamar Kuri y solo emerge cuando Flor es herida sentimentalmente – explica calmado Solsticio mientras comienza a ayudar a Amalthea a curar a sus compañeros – es como una medida de defensa – agrega con un tono curioso

\- _Sí, cuando la pequeña Flor se rompe, se bloquea y se esconde en lo más profundo de nuestra mente_ – dice con malicia Kuri, no puede moverse pero habla claramente – _y ser insultada por quien menos esperaba, creo que le dolió_ – agrega entre risas leves

\- ¿Y cuándo regresara a la normalidad? – pregunto Moonlight curiosa, el hecho era que le daba miedo era oscura versión de Flor

Solsticio curo a los demás con rapidez, su magia era mucho más poderosa que la de Amalthea pero era menos inexperta por lo que tardaba un poco más en terminar el hechizo curativo. Ella le pidió acompañarlo para terminar de arreglar la pata de Rage; él la miro y con un destello reacomodo los huesos y los sano. Rage se levantó agradecido con él, sin embargo en cuanto se acercó, Solsticio le emitió un golpe con la fuerza suficiente solo para casi dislocarle la mandíbula. Rage cayó contra la cama, no esperaba ser golpeado.

\- Nadie llama a Flor "perra" – agrego Solsticio mientras se retiraba. Kuri, le había dicho lo que había ocurrido

\- ¡Espera Solsticio! – le grito Rage antes de que se marchara – Tengo que saber algo antes de que te vayas – agrego con un tono de respeto, si quería respuestas solo Solsticio se las podía dar - ¿Por qué te llevaste a Flor? – le pregunto con firmeza

\- Yo no me la lleve, ella eligió acompañarme – respondió sin rodeos Solsticio – pero sé a qué te refieres. Flor mostraba algo que en ese entonces creía extinguido: dentro de su ADN, hay un gen muy raro, uno que debe ser heredado correctamente. Después de un tiempo me presento a su hermana y ambas comparten el gen que tanto he buscado – dice sin expresión alguna Solsticio

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Kiara que los acompañaba en la habitación

\- Así como tú, ambas tiene algo que las hace muy valiosa, en tú caso es el gen de una portadora, mientras que Flor tiene un gen que solo los unicornios pueden desarrollar a su máxima capacidad; quiero que Flor transfiera este gen a sus hijos pues su gen es el más fuerte que he visto, está incluso más desarrollado que el mío. Y Brote también me está superando. – le responde con un gesto de alegría, se sentía bien al decir que las siguiente generaciones serían más fuerte que él

\- ¿El gen de una portadora, qué clase de gen es el que comparten ustedes? – le pregunta Hope Light al entrar a la habitación – ah… lamento intervenir, pero ya todos han despertado, no sería mala idea compartir ese tipo de información – les dice al abrir la puerta y mostrar como todos escuchaban atentos

Solsticio los miró con una leve sonrisa, no tenía por qué oponerse, después de perder a dos Capitanes.

**[Relato de Solsticio]**

_"Hace mil años la Primavera ataco a la Princesa del Sol, de la Luna y la Magia. Llevaron la muerte a cientos de lugares y con el paso de los años todo cayó bajo el peso del caos. _

_He investigado y descubierto que existieron unos amuletos llamados los elementos de la armonía que eran portados por ciertas ponis elegidas; sin embargo todas fueron asesinadas junto con las Princesas y los elementos destruidos por los integrantes de la Primavera. Hoy aún existen algunas familias que comparten el gen de alguna de las portadoras, pero es de algunas. Sé que puedo restaurar o incluso crear nuevos elementos de la armonía pero necesito encontrar a todos los portadores que completaran la creación._

_Mientras que Kiara tiene el gen de la Generosidad, otros pueden convertirse en un portador por su gran valor. Aunque Flor y Brote comparten semejanza no pueden portar los elementos o incluso crearlos, el gen que las distingue es el de la capacidad de predecir y ver el futuro, como yo y mi hermano. Flor no tiene magia para activar su habilidad pero al ser hembra lo puede heredar._

_La triste verdad es que una oscuridad mayor se acerca, y no puedo detenerla solo. Es por eso que necesito de su ayuda, ustedes pueden convertirse en los nuevos portadores, no sé el orden, pero la unión que tiene les puede garantizar su creación. En realidad Aim Perfect también comparte un gen de portadora, la Risa tenia hermanas y ellas extendieron su familia hasta el día de hoy."_

**[Fin del Relato]**

\- Me llevare a Flor y a Brote, no creo que sea el mejor lugar para ellas – dijo Solsticio al lanzar una indirecta a Rage – Vendré mañana Amalthea, ella está por despertar y no quiero tener que noquearla – agrega al tomar a Flor, Kuri se había dormido al acercarse el momento del despertar de Flor

\- ¿Vendremos mañana? – le pregunto Brote con ojos de ilusión

\- Sí, aún tengo cosas que hablar con Amalthea – agrego Solsticio al levantar a Flor con su magia y crear un vórtice hacia su castillo

Brote se alegró y siguió a Solsticio, sin embargo antes de entrar se detuvo para despedirse y decir en señales que castigaran a Rage por lo dicho a su hermana. Brote ilumino su cuerno y con un golpe de su magia lo derribo, era cierto, la magia de Brote alcanzaba a la de Solsticio. Ella salto al interior del vórtice al adentrarse al brillante resplandor.

Después de eso Steel levanto a Rage para contarle la verdad, de como ella había tomado la responsabilidad de pueblo en sus cascos. Ella se fue para mejorar el estilo de vida de todos e incluso asegurar la seguridad del pueblo junto con la completa libertad. El pueblo no pertenecía al Imperio pero este los protegía; todos conservaban su liberta, sin embargo Flor fue llevada para estudiar; con un estricto y cruel régimen se convirtió en la mejor, con clases 20 horas al día, y una reputación que mantener pues se había convertido en la representante principal del Imperio. Muchos antes de pensar en el Emperador Solsticio pensaban en la Capitana Flor. Steel y Amalthea le reprocharon su conducta, por su culpa había entrado en ese estado de hostilidad total. Rage sabía que hizo mal, recordárselo no le ayudaba, le hacía sentir peor, quería arreglar todo o incluso volver a repetir este día.

\- Me he comportado como un verdadero idiota – se dijo así mismo Rage, estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo

\- Sí – le respondieron todos al regresar a la sala y dejar esto como una mala memoria

* * *

**Esto fue todo por el momento, espero haya sido de su completo agrado. Les invito a dejarme un comentario, su opinión es muy importante para mí, me alegra leer sus comentarios. Nuevamente les invito a seguirme en las redes sociales, en especial para aquellos cuyos OC's son protagonistas, hay algunas cosas que ver.**

**También les invito a leer un poco mis otros Fic's, pueden ser de su agrado. Finalmente les agradezco por acompañarme.**

**No olviden pasar a consultar la información en mi perfil, en la sección de Noticias.**


	12. El Regreso Del Imperio

**Hola Queridos Amigos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos comunicamos. Quiero informarles que los últimos Capítulos serán el cierre de la primera temporada. Por lo que no esperen nada ligero. Disfrútenlo.**

**Ahora como los introduzco al Capítulo: _(1/3) Solo esta iniciando... y el Invierno enfrentara al a Primavera finalmente._**

* * *

**[Castillo Equinoccio]**

Solsticio apareció en el salón del trono, el cual seguía en reparación: unicornios, pegasos y terrestres avanzaban por el salón al restaurar las paredes, el mosaico de oro y los cristales finos de las ventanas. En cuanto apareció los guardias se presentaron frente de él para recibirlo; sin embargo verlo emerger acompañado hizo retroceder a sus guardias, todos los presentes miraron con asombro el resurgir de la Capitana Flor. Los guardias no podían creer lo que miraban y de no ser por la potente voz de Solsticio hubieran permanecido en ese trance de incertidumbre.

\- Guardias lleven a Flor Silvestre a la enfermería – ordeno sin emociones Solsticio al levitar frente de ellos a la pegaso de crin dorado. – Brote, si quieres acompáñalos. Tengo cosas que hacer por el momento, ve y diviértete – añadió finalmente Solsticio al avanzar hacia la puerta principal y dejar a la pequeña junto con un grupo de guardias

\- ¿Adónde se dirige? – les pregunto Brote a sus guardias – Es sospechoso, puede que yo – decía al iluminar su cuerno y utilizar su hechizo para acceder a los pensamientos de Solsticio

Brote ejecuto su acción y toco la superficie de la mente de Solsticio mientras se alejaba sin embargo cuando quiso profundizarse fue expulsada y como su hubiera sido víctima de un impacto fue arrojada hacia atrás por una fuerza inexistente. Los guardias a su alrededor evitaron su caída al suspenderla con su magia: estaban sorprendidos, habían sido testigos del poder de su Emperador.

\- Brote, no es correcto invadir la privacidad de otros. Puede ser descortés – Solsticio detuvo su marcha y torció la mirada hacia la pequeña que lo miraba incrédula: sintió que choco con algo tan inmenso como infinito – Incluso para una niña es de mal gusto, sin embargo no recuerdo la última vez que vi alguien ejecutar tal hechizo y no quedar inconsciente al ser rechazada. Veo que has progresado, sigue estudiando y podrás acceder a cualquier mente, incluso a la mía – dijo confiado al darle la espalda y salir de su vista

\- Te tiene mucho respeto y afecto – dijo un guardia al ver como se cerraban las puertas principales

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Brote al levantarse y limpiarse el sutil polvo que tenía sobre ella - ¿Qué tan fuerte es "Solti" en realidad? – agrego al tallarse la frente, comenzaba a sentirse mareada

\- Solsticio es capaz de crear un escudo sobre todo el gran imperio, además de dar energía a cada casa y contacto; su magia mueve los mecanismo de muchas maquinas, como también emite vitalidad. Es por eso que los vehículos dentro del Imperio no contaminan pues son impulsados por magia. Siempre está agotado por todo este gasto de magia y ocasionalmente realiza hechizos muy peligrosos. – explico con calma un guardia, eran cuatro, estos comenzaron a avanzar junto con Brote que emergía de la habitación para explorar el castillo – Su fuerza y poder lo convierten en el defensor del Imperio, es la razón por la cual las Repúblicas le temen, temen de enfrentar su verdadero poder – agrego finalmente el guardia

\- Interesante – dijo con malicia Brote. Ella avanzaba como una tirana por los pasillos, tenía planes para superarlo

**[Estación de Trenes Principal]**

La concurrida estación tiene el calmante escandaló habitual: silbatos, alarmas, comunicados, músicos, ponis llegando, ponis saliendo. El sonido de los cascos al avanzar resulta imposible de escuchar, aunque tampoco resalta el silbido de los trenes al llegar. Muchos se mueven rápido, pues no quieren perder su tren: una familia de tres integrantes avanza entre la multitud; el padre lleva sobre su lomo las maletas, era un poni terrestre de color marrón; su madre revisa su agenda mientras acerca a su hija a ella para que no se pierda entre la multitud, la magia unicornio era de un claro color verde su pelaje azul resaltaba al avanzar; la pequeña seguía muy atenta a sus padres, su magia color platino sostenía un único peluche, una versión suave e infantil de la fuerza bruta.

Un tren de calidad mediana se acercó con una gran sinfonía de silbidos, el maquinista trasmitía una señal que solo maquinistas podrían entender. Varios maquinistas viraron la vista al escuchar los silbidos, pero al momento en que interpretaron el mensaje se levantaron de donde estuvieran y se acercaron a la estación para presenciarlo por ellos mismos: estos comenzaron a apartar a los ponis de enfrente pero el tren llegó primero.

El notable tren se detuvo frente de quienes pretendían abordar, éstos sintieron malas vibras al ver a sus espaldas y ver como todos se apartaban del tren. Las puertas laterales se abrieron y revelaron el vacío interior; sin embargo ante la familia la imagen de una yegua armada y acompañada de guardias hizo temblar a los padres, la pequeña se petrifico al ver a In Curia sostener una larga pistola en el fondo del vagón mientras lo cargaba, los guardias emergieron rodeando a la familia al ser los únicos que obstruían el paso. La pequeña humedeció sus ojos al ver como los guardias alzaban armas, sin embargo la imagen de la fuerza le dio la intensidad a sus palabras para pronunciar su nombre.

\- ¡Máximum! – dijo con firmeza la niña al soltar su peluche y ver como se asomaba este por la entrada del vagón – ¡estas… estas vivo! – agrego con alegría al ver al Capitán acercarse y levantar su peluche con una de sus alas

\- ¡Así que es cierto! – exclamaron los maquinistas al acercarse y ver al Capitán escoltando a los líderes de la Republica del Sureste - ¡Estas con ellos! – agrego con desprecio un maquinista al elevar la mira de una pistola, todos los maquinistas alzaron armas al verlos llegar: todos apuntando al Capitán y a los lideres

\- Se equivocan – dijo nervioso Máximum al ver todas las armas, desde operadores, maquinistas e incluso el de la taquilla le apuntaba – Esto es un mal entendido, vienen en paz – agrego con una voz cortada, su rostro sudaba al avanzar y cubrir a la niña con su cuerpo en caso de que le dispararan.

\- Tiene Razón – dijo Dictum al emerger desarmado – Hemos venido para hablar con el emperador Solsticio, no queremos armar ninguna… – decía al ser interrumpido por su hermana

\- ¡Hemos venido para esclavizar a sus niños, a sus mujeres, a sus ancianos y matar a quien se oponga a mi real voluntad! – grito con orgullo, se podía notar que dramatizaba lo dicho, pues lo decía con la intención de que dispararan sin retrasó

Su hermano dejo caer el rostro al escucharla, sabía que diría algo malo, pero eso fue un suicidio, los guardias torcieron la vista hacia ella, no estaban seguros de lo que habían escuchado. Máximum contrajo sus pupilas al escucharla y trago saliva al escuchar la orden de fuego. Todos los que cargaban armas dispararon hacia In Curia, y esta no se movió un centímetro, no parpadeo y hasta en un punto dio un paso adelante. Una leve risa se hizo presente entre la multitud del fondo.

\- ¿Eres suicida? – pregunto entre risas al acercarse, la multitud se apartaba para darle camino libre – Bajar las armas, vienen acompañados de un Capitán, por lo que no son una amenaza –agrego al atravesar la multitud y revelar su identidad ante quienes se preguntaban quien hablaba. Todas las balas habían sido frenadas y suspendidas en el aire por lo que no había heridos.

\- Solsticio – dijo con rivalidad In Curia al levantar su pistola y disparar. La bala se acercó hasta la parte delantera del unicornio pues fue desintegrada al momento – Vaya en realidad es imposible matarte, o bueno eso dirán cuando lo haga – dijo entre risas al avanzar hasta él y verlo frente a frente. Él era más alto, por lo que la miraba hacia abajo.

La mirada lujuriosa de In Curia la distinguía, pues era seductora de las masas, al ser una joven líder su lado infantil prevalecía constantemente. Solsticio evitaba respirar su perfume, pues era un afrodisiaco natural, sus ojos rojos resaltan mucho de color amarillo de su pelaje; rivalizaban con los oscuros ojos de Solsticio que le sonreía sutilmente. Ambos sonrieron y con un cortes giro de Solsticio le indico el transporte que los llevaría al castillo nuevamente.

Ya en el castillo In Curia y Dictum le contaron sobre lo que sabían de su hermano e incluso sobre el atentado que hubo contra los líderes republicanos. El saber que todas la Repúblicas eran dirigidas por Soliloquio lo dejo pensativo; la información de las resonancias fue lo que lo hizo temblar con un escalofrío: el evento estaba más cerca. Solsticio se acercó a su capitán y reviso su condición, la exposición a In Curia suele ser letal, ella lo noto y no evito saciar sus dudas.

\- No te preocupes, me han inyectado el suero, la Impureza está controlada – dijo In Curia al tomar una copa de vino blanco – No hay riesgo de muerte, a menos claro que prueben mi piel – agrego con malicia al lamer sus labios

\- ¿La Impureza? – repitió confundida Brote al escucharlos al estar entrado

\- La Impureza es un efecto… toxico. Su cuerpo emite una toxina tan letal que mataría a cualquiera con la dosis indicada: su aroma es letal, todo su cuerpo es muerte, pues hasta tocarla es imposible. Gracias a un suero la Impureza es controlada, pero aun no es suficiente. – explica con claridad Solsticio al verla acercarse – resulta imposible tocarla – agrega con una sonrisa de malicia

\- Represento la belleza más peligrosa existente, pues con un solo toque – dice con calma In Curia al levantarse y llevar un casco a su boca para lamer una parte; ella se acercó a una planta y toco una de sus hojas con su casco humedecido – mato, mato al contacto – agrega con malicia

\- Pero eso significa que no podrás nunca tener contacto con nadie – le dice con curiosidad Brote al acercarse - ¿Cómo sucedió? – pregunto al ver como la planta se ennegrecía y se moría en segundos

\- Escuche que alguien me probó y no murió, me gustaría volver a intentarlo – dijo con una risa maliciosa al sonreírle – Cuando era joven mi padre encontró residuos de la Impureza en un cráter, él la suprimió y la intento replicar, sin embargo no pudo. Entonces se me metió la idea de que era imposible matarme y entre en contacto con la Impureza: estuve a punto de morir, la única forma de salvarme fue introduciendo directamente la Impureza en mi cuerpo hasta que la adoptara en mi sistema. Y así fue como sobreviví pero mi cuerpo comenzó a producirla de forma natural; mi padre diseño el suero para que pudiera tener una vida medio normal – agrego con calma, no estaba orgullosa de su error pues ese le costó años de confinamiento y la baja ovulación de su cuerpo

\- Oh eso es triste, podrías nunca ser madre – le dijo con calma Brote al ver sus rojos ojos

\- Es casi seguro que no podre… – responde In Curia con calma hasta notar esa leve sensación en su cabeza: ella sonrió y fijo su vista en la pequeña al contraer sus pupilas. Brote fue expulsada de su mente inmediatamente – Vaya que eres hábil. Solsticio le has enseñado un hechizo de esa clase a una pequeña, o eres muy desconsiderado o muy audaz. Ese hechizo es ilegal en muchos lugares – le dijo al sentarse y tomar nuevamente su vino blanco

\- ¿Es ilegal? – pregunto con fuerza sorprendida Brote al escucharla

\- Bueno, sí. El hechizo de "Mente de hilos" es muy peligroso, pues puedes registrar la mente y memoria de cualquiera sin dificultad – respondió con una voz nerviosa Solsticio al rascarse la cabeza

\- Esa no es la Razón por la cual es ilegal – comento Dictum al escucharlo

\- Bien. También puede manipular los pensamientos de uno para hacer que haga lo que quieras, es como mover una marioneta. Actualmente no existe, aunque tú y yo lo conozcamos es un secreto, este hechizo solo se puede enseñar uno a otro, y te lo mande en clases holográficas. – explico con una sonrisa incomoda al decir la verdad – Si tu hermana pregunta, es legal – agrego con una mueca tiesa – ella me mataría si se enterara que es lo que te he enseñado – añadió con un risa que abrió puertas a la risa entre sus acompañantes

In Curia y Dictum mantuvieron posición un par de días, su alianza fue gratificante pues se abrieron puertas a la exportación. Un tren privado fue apartado solo para trasladar las compras de In Curia. Dictum ocasionalmente compraba, siempre acompañando a su hermana y asegurando que no se metiera en problemas. In Curia puso un puesto de besos para encontrar a alguien inmune, mientras que su hermano puso un puesto de antídotos para quienes fueran envenenados; aun cuando la Impureza era limitada por los sueros, la intensidad era suficiente para tirar a cientos, grandes y pequeños en segundos. Fue una búsqueda inútil, muchos terminaron envenenados y muy cerca de la muerte. Ella finalmente decidió dejarlo y comprar más para saciar esa necesidad de afecto. Su hermano llevaba con él un cartel que decía: "Si la tocas, te mueres". Esto fue mal interpretado y algunos se acercaban para pretenderla pero al tocar su piel caían inconscientes y Dictum tenía que inyectarles el antídoto.

Flor al despertar no recordaba nada, el hecho era que esas memorias eran suprimidas por su contraparte para evitar que se volviera sentir mal. Ella se alegró mucho al despertar en la cama de Solsticio, lo último que recordaba era ser rescatada de la tumba de nieve: ella asumió que fue Solsticio e inmediatamente se reconfortó en la cama. Sin embargo vagas memorias pasaban en su mente, impresiones de sueños, ecos de lo ocurrido. Ella llevaba su casco derecho a su cabeza por un recurrente dolor mientras se levantaba, sentía ese agrio sabor en sus labios: ese era el indicativo de que Kuri la había defendido. Ella omitió eso creyendo que se vio forzada a salir cuando se encontró en una situación superior a su habilidad; avanzo con facilidad, sus heridas ya no eran un problema por lo que se dirigió a la puerta para salir; ella al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su hermana que estaba por entrar. Ambas se alegraron Flor había dormido por un par de días: al escucharlo giro su vista a la cama y vio las agujas que la nutrían; ambas no perdieron el tiempo y se dirigieron a la cuidad a convivir un tiempo de hermanas, el cual más que raro era especial, Flor nunca había tenido un tiempo libre desde que asumió su cargo. Ya en su paseo se toparon con Máximum que revisaba las calles, Flor se alegró tanto de verlo, pensaba ser la última Capitana: la triste verdad no tardó en hacerse presente, él le conto sobre lo de Amore, la única Capitana muerta. Ambos lamentaron su perdida, pero no era motivo para amargar su día, su entrenamiento les exigía controlar sus emociones y agradecer la vida incluso después de la muerte.

Mientras ellos y los demás disfrutaban de una paz, Solsticio seguía trabajando junto con In Curia y Dictum, las resonancias representaban la llegada del Invierno. Aunque era un misterio, Solsticio sabía exactamente que era lo que le preparaba el destino. En el segundo día regreso con sus amigos para dar conversar con ellos pues tenía que designar su última defensa: los elementos de la armonía.

**[Cuartel]**

Había pasado dos días desde que Solsticio los rescato o desde que rescato a Flor, en su condición solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera y no pudiera levantarse. Amalthea acompaño a Rage en sesiones privadas para aliviar su trauma, y aunque su magia curativa era eficiente el trauma era muy grande y le tomaba tiempo tratar cada año. Durante esos días Stellar quedo a cargo de la casa junto con Kiara. Steel diariamente mejoraba el sistema inalámbrico de las espadas de los hermanos Gallaxy pues en combate eran eficientes pero podrían ser mejor. Todos estaban por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin nada que hacer. Fue hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta, Amalthea había terminado sus sesiones y al estar más cerca fue la que la atendió la visita, su magia estaba agotada, usarla para sanar la mente se le dificultaba mucho.

\- Hola – dijo suavemente Solsticio al cerrar el vórtice que lo trajo acompañado de Brote – ¿me esperabas? – le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa al inclinar la vista para verla directamente, él era solo ligeramente más alto.

\- Te habías demorado mucho. – comento al invitarlo a pasar – estoy cansada, estuve tratando el trauma de Rage, solo he aliviado dos años de trauma. Podrías venir mañana, ahora tengo un dolor en mi… - decía Amalthea hasta ser silencia por una acción. Él se inclinó y coloco gentilmente su frente contra la suya, sus cuernos se acariciaron lentamente: ella se ruborizo al tenerlo tan cerca y al ver esos totales ojos oscuros se congelo

\- Estas caliente – dijo con un tono firme – te podría dar fiebre – agrego al retirarse y limpiarse el sudor con su magia. Ella lo miro furiosa sin embargo fue cuando levito el cuchillo que lo noto, el dolor se había ido – deberías estar mejor ahora, ven acompáñame, curemos a tu amigo y luego me podrás ayudar – agregó al entrar en la habitación y ver recostado al pegaso – Hola Rage – dijo con un tono de rencor al acercarse – Amalthea realiza el hechizo que usualmente utilizas

Ella lo miro extrañada, pues aunque sus fuerzas estuvieran restauradas le tomaría el mismo esfuerzo sanarlo. Lo realizo con cierta duda: ella ilumino su cuerno y recostó a Rage en la cama mientras lo curaba, con el tiempo sus fuerzas fueron cayendo; Solsticio se acercó a un costado de ella y le proporciono una fracción de su fuerza, la magia de Amalthea deslumbro como el sol; Rage quedo suspendido sobre la cama, inmóvil e inconsciente, al final la magia se agotó y Amalthea dejo caer sobre la cama a Raje: el trauma estaba solucionado, lo que puedo tomar varias sesiones de magia y años de superación él lo hizo en un par de segundos.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo con una voz cansada Amalthea al girar para ver a su invitado, el aliento se le escapaba y tenía una vista de túnel

\- Solo te preste un poco de magia, la suficiente para curar su mente. Yo no soy bueno cuando se trata de curar una mente, es más fácil destruirla – dijo Solsticio al equilibrar los pasos de Amalthea que eran tambaleantes e imprecisos

\- Bien… - dijo Amalthea al llevar un casco a un costado de su cabeza e intentar recuperar el sentido - ¿a qué has venido?, asumí que nos llamarías cuando nos necesitaras – continuo al recuperar el control de sus pasos y ponerse frente de él con la misma postura de firmeza, orgullo y valor

\- He traído esto – le respondió con una sonrisa al iluminar su cuerno e invocar una bolsa de tela café, se escuchaba como si tuviera en su interior cristales rotos al caer sobre el casco de Solsticio – esto es lo que queda de los elementos de la armonía originales, trozos. – dijo al abrir la bolsa y sacar con ayuda de su magia unos pequeños fragmentos de los elementos rotos

\- ¿Qué les ocurrió? – pregunto con desagrado Amalthea al verlos, estaban sin color, rotos y muy deteriorados por los años

\- Cuando sus dueñas murieron sus cuerpos seguían en el rango de la auto-destrucción de una Princesa, fueron dañados y casi destruidos, sin embargo el mayor daño fue hecho por los sobrevivientes, los destruyeron para evitar que fueran utilizados nuevamente, sin embargo estos pedazos fueron dispersados durante la explosión por lo que sobrevivieron – explico con calma Solsticio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo con un tono de desconfianza - ¿y cómo los obtuviste? – agrego al iluminar su cuerno como amenaza

\- Los compre en una joyería y subastas, me tomo un par de años encontrarlos todos – dijo al recordar esas compras – y me lo contaron unas viejas amigas. – dijo con una voz nerviosa, no quería entrar en detalles – lo importante ahora es reactivarlos o en cuyo caso de qué no funcionen crear unos nuevos a raíz de estos trozos – agrego para evitar hablar más

Amalthea retomo su postura de autoridad y tomo los trozos para verlos de cerca, cada trozo carecía de forma, brillo y magia; Solsticio los levitaba mientras ella los miraba uno a uno: en cuanto un trozo morado entro en contacto con la magia de Amalthea brillo hasta recuperar su color vivido nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto Amalthea al ver como el trozo de color morado se recubría con un resplandor similar a su magia

\- El elemento te acepta, con el tiempo se adaptará a tú magia y podrás utilizarlo – le dijo con facilidad Solsticio al ver el brillo del elemento

\- ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunto con un tono de furia al no comprender exactamente lo que ocurría, su magia era drenada lentamente por el elemento para restablecer su poder

\- Que tenía razón, los elementos pueden ser utilizados nuevamente. Es un punto a nuestro favor, no estaremos tan indefensos para cuando la Primavera regrese, o incluso si mi hermano se adelanta tendremos algo que no podrá destruir, solo resta que el Invierno emerja y pueda darnos un poco más de información sobre lo que pretende mi hermano al traerla a esta dimensión – decía inocentemente Solsticio al pensar en voz alta, al medir las probabilidades: en su mente pasaban cientos de imágenes, miles de resultados, millones de ideas de lo que pasaría, su voz solo daba conclusiones al aire – puede incluso que descubra la forma de evitar su acceso pero tendría que… – decía hasta ser interrumpido por un tosido a sus espaldas

\- ¡Hey espera!, qué estás diciendo, ¿La Primavera?, ¿El Invierno, eres consciente de que es verano? – dijo confundida Amalthea – Tienes mucho que explicar "Solsticio"- agrego con seriedad, ya comenzaba a dudar de si ese era su verdadero nombre, pues era hermano de Soliloquió quien les mintió por años

\- Sí, creo que sería lo correcto. Nos pides confiar en ti, pero no confías en nosotros para decirnos lo que en realidad ocurre – dijo Rage al despertar, ya había despertado pero al escuchar como Amalthea confrontaba a Solsticio decidió apoyarla

\- Bueno – dijo con un tono de duda Solsticio – si han de saber – decía al iluminar su cuerno, con su magia desintegro la puerta y dejo caer a sus compañeros que escuchaban atentos del otro lado – lo correcto es que todos escuchen – agrego al levitar a los caídos y avanzar hacia la sala - acompáñenme les contare una historia que ni Flor ha escuchado – añadió con malicia al desaparecer y aparecer en el comedor

**[Narración de Solsticio]**

_Hace mil años existió un reino liderado por alicornios, las princesas del sol y de la luna; bajo su mando estaban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, incluso Discord respondía a su voluntad. Sin embargo todo cambio cuando un grupo organizado ataco: hicieron llover fuego por toda la superficie terrestre, así bloquearon a Discord; separaron a las princesas y atacaron hasta silenciar sus voces. Trágicamente nadie sobrevivió el día cuando la oscuridad ataco. La briza y el viento fueron silenciados con la muerte de las portadoras y aunque parezca mentira el grupo se llamaba Primavera, y esta por regresar para terminar su obra. _

_Generaciones nacieron, crecieron y se multiplicaron, las historias se volvieron cuentos, mitos, leyendas, su existencia es dudosa hoy en día. Pero algunas familias continuaron contando estas historias. Me tomo varios años llegar a donde estoy, busque el poder y lo encontré; pero el costo fue terrible._

_Cuando era menor, mucho antes del que el Imperio tomara fuerza yo vivía con mi hermano Soliloquio en las tierras del Imperio emergente; nos gustaba mucho la magia, queríamos ser reconocidos por el Imperio, éramos simples niños con sueños imposibles. Un día una estrella descendió del cielo en un mar de fuego y se profundizo en la tierra; nosotros fuimos tercos y nos acercamos para ver lo que era, pues emitía mucha magia. Al acercarnos vimos como el cometa se abría a la mitad y revelaba unas hojas: eran hechizos, hechizos de muy alto nivel._

_Aprendimos magia gracias a esas páginas: quien nos habría enviado esas hojas dejo un hechizo para solicitar más páginas, y por curiosidad y ambición pedimos más. Al final nos convertimos en los mejores: logramos tratar la hambruna, las enfermedades y para finalizar derrotamos a los espíritus del frio para probar que éramos dignos del último hechizo. La última carta decía que nos daría el poder máximo si lográbamos completar un hechizo. Sabíamos magia, pero no sabíamos lo que hacíamos: creamos un círculo de invocación muy complejo, lo alimentamos con los materiales más raros y el día que cayó la estrella, diez años después realizamos el hechizo._

_El círculo brillo con colores dorados, emitía mucha luz, era maravillosa, nos arropo una sensación cálida, sus vientos eran dulces y perfumados; nos vimos seducidos por el poder: mi hermano estaba muy seducido para notar como los alegres colores se oscurecieron, los vientos se volvieron violentos, y el aroma a veneno se presentó. Ese día fue cuando activamos nuestra habilidad máxima, nuestro ojo derecho se tornó en forma de una espiral y ejecutamos el hechizo. Yo sin embargo use mi ojo y presencie lo que venía, nuestra mentora, quien nos había llenado la mente de ideas de poder y gloria nos había engañado: nos estaba usando para acceder a este mundo. _

_El hechizo necesita dos integrantes como mínimo pensé, en ese momento me aparte y dispare contra el círculo para destruirlo. La explosión fue terriblemente poderosa, sea lo que sea, no teníamos idea de con cuanto poder jugábamos. Mi hermano me reprochó el acto e insistió en volver a realizarlo, sin embargo yo no podía hacerlo. Ese día nos separamos; yo me enliste en el ejército del Imperio y con el tiempo me convertí en el Capitán más joven. Sin embargo mi hermano siguió con la ridícula idea de traer a nuestra mentora; antes de hace algunos días, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando asesino al Emperador que me precedió; él fue tachado de asesino y traidor, mientras que yo tome el lugar de Emperador al ser el único con el poder para proteger a un Imperio; con el tiempo busque a quienes pudieran proteger al Imperio: fue entonces que deje de ser un Capitán y cedí el lugar a mis mejores guerreros._

_Ahora mi hermano intento asesinar a mis Capitanes al usarlos a ustedes, él sabía que no podía derrotarlos solo: por eso busco a quienes tuvieran lo necesario para hacerlo e incluso así uso a las Repúblicas para lograrlo. Él y yo compartimos algo, y son las enseñanzas: nuestra mentora nos dijo que un día del norte emergería la amenaza, que sería tan frio y constante como el invierno. Sé que el Invierno nos defenderá de ella, pero con el tiempo descubrí que mi hermano representaba a la Primavera, él y todos sus seguidores son la Primavera que apaciguara al Invierno que nos salvara._

_La verdad desconozco que tan fuerte es mi hermano en realidad, el siguió aprendiendo; y también desconozco la forma del Invierno, solo estoy seguro de que está muy cerca. Para mí es una medida extra restaurar los elementos de la armonía, y espero que reaccionen con ustedes._

**[Fin de la Narración]**

Solsticio ilumino su cuerno y presento los cinco fragmentos sobre la mesa: todos estaban tan demacrados que parecían ser piedras sin valor. Él les pidió a todos sentarse a su alrededor y tener buenos pensamientos pues estaba por ceder una fracción de su propio poder para reactivar los elementos. Todos siguieron sus instrucciones y se sentaron a su alrededor mientras pensaban individualmente en aquellos momentos cuando todo era mejor, donde su felicidad era representada.

Los fragmentos fueron levitados sobre la mesa mientras comenzaban a rotar frente de todos, aun inactivos; Solsticio bajo la intensidad de la luz que su cuerno emitían: una leve chispa blanca corono la punta de su cuerno, lentamente se separó y se introdujo en el fragmento de la magia que estaba activado: Amalthea perdió mucha magia al activarlo, por lo que si Solsticio alimentaba con su poder al fragmento de magia, este alimentaria y reactivaría los demás elementos en un efecto simultaneo. La chispa se adentró dentro del perímetro de los fragmentos y se introdujo dentro del fragmento de magia. Un efecto de fusión comenzó, la luz que emitió ese débil fragmento forzó a todos a apartar la vista: incluso con los ojos cerrados era imposible mantener la mirada hacia este resplandor. El fragmento expulso cinco puentes de lo conectaban con los demás: comenzó a nutrirlos de magia, los colores asemejaron al arcoíris, asemejaron al sol; finalmente el fragmento de magia cedió toda la energía extra y cayó sobre la mesa, sin tener contacto: la magia de los elementos les permitían levitar. Solsticio miró inexpresivo a los elementos, eran solo una fracción de lo que una vez fueron. Todos abrieron sus ojos para ver lo que tanto Amalthea, Brote y Solsticio miraban con asombro, pero nunca esperarían los siguiente.

\- "Solti" – fue lo que se escuchó en toda la habitación – ¿Qué has hecho? – continuo una voz femenina que se escuchaba de múltiples direcciones – Te advertí que era demasiado peligroso, el cuerpo de un unicornio no puede soportar tanto esfuerzo – añadió la voz. Al escuchar lo último miraron con terror como Solsticio caía sobre sus cascos, sin fuerzas, sin aliento, sin la capacidad de volver a levantarse

\- ¡Solsticio, levántate, ¿qué te sucede?! – exclamo Amalthe al ver como justo a su lado se derrumbaba como una torre de cartas el emperador. Ella giro su visión radicalmente, era inconcebible para ella que él cayera de esa forma por lo que evito que se impactara con mayor fuerza contra el suelo al atraparlo justo antes de golpear su cabeza contra el suelo.

\- ¿"Solti" qué te duele? – pregunto Brote al acercarse e intentar levantarlo al empujarlo con su cuerpo

\- ¡Que obstinado es! – dijo la voz al ver las reacciones de todos – sin embargo esta con vida, puede que lo haya subestimado un poco – agregó con un tono de alivio, se notaba que estaba alegre de que Solsticio siguiera respirando

\- Tú, ¿dónde estás, quién eres? – pregunto Silver al volver a escuchar esa vos, aunque amigable no dejaba de ser una voz independiente de un cuerpo - ¡Revélate! – exigió al sentirse amenazado por aquella espectral voz

El fragmento de magia brillo y disparo un único rayo frente de todos, algo por detrás de Solsticio y Amalthea. El disparo choco contra el suelo y manifestó una figura femenina, una alicornio morada que relucía con toda la fuerza de la magia.

\- Soy Twilight Sparkle, y soy una de las princesas de las cuales se refería Solsticio – yo presencie el ataque de la Primavera, además una de las mentoras de Solsticio – agrego con un tono de orgullo y vitalidad.

**[Republica del Norte]**

Soliloquió mira el reloj de la pared, cada segundo aparenta ser una hora, una gota de sudor se desliza por su rostro al ver el movimiento de las manecillas. En el interior del palacio de gobierno, en una única habitación se escucha a un militar hablar sobre la estrategia de como atacar y destruir finalmente al Imperio. Soliloquió no aparta la mirada del reloj, siente el peso del día: mientras los Generales discuten estrategias, él escucha paciente cada palabra. Así se mantuvo un tiempo la reunión no encontraba la forma de liderar contra Solsticio; sin embargo todo cambio cuando un mensajero entro por la puerta principal, con la única información que le importaba a Soliloquió.

\- ¡Señores, vieron al escudo del Imperio parpadear! – exclamo con fuerza el mensajero al posicionarse frente de todos – Según los reportes, el escudo se vio debilitado. Creemos que Solsticio está herido.

\- Es el momento perfecto, haz que todos los misiles apunten al castillo Equinoccio, si Solsticio está herido hay que aprovechar antes de que se recupere – dijo el líder del ejercito sin perder tiempo, los demás tomaron un teléfono y comunicaron la orden, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el líder de las Repúblicas

\- No es necesario. Sería inútil atacarlo, no está herido, solo está cansado – dijo con firmeza mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia una ventana que miraba en el horizonte al Imperio - ¡Miserable! Tal parece que mi hermanito ejecuto un hechizo muy peligroso. Puede estar cansado pero… no puedo verlo – pensó para sí mismo al ver el escudo de magia que resguardaba el Imperio: el reflejo de Soliloquió mostraba su disgusto, su hermano estaba tomando acciones para prevenir lo que tanto esperaban ambos, su ojo derecho mostraba una espiral, mientras una furiosa y rencorosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro

\- Pero Señor, el Imperio es nuestra peor amenaza, si termináramos con ellos, no habría más guerra entre pueblos. – dijo como pretexto el General para disparar los misiles

\- No. Necesito toda la artillería para esta tarde, mi hermanito no es tan amenazante como lo que viene – corrigió con un tono de firmeza Soliloquió al iluminar su cuerno desaparecer de la vista de todos – Por el momento esta reunión se terminó, regresen a sus posiciones – agregó al aparecer frente de la puerta principal

Soliloquió abandonó la habitación sin retrasó: ya lo sentía, las resonancias de magia eran más frecuentes, más intensas. Éste mantuvo un rostro muy calmado aunque muy en el fondo la tensión lo partía: se alejó de todos y se dirigió a su habitación con calma, pero al entrar la puerta y las ventanas se sellaron con magia. Ilumino su cuerno y proyecto la imagen del primer ataque de la Primavera; todo el ejército atacando, y muchos muriendo por la explosión producida por Luna; utilizo su magia y creo los hologramas que ilustraban la batalla paso por paso, desde el inicio hasta el fin: su motivación era clara; después de la auto-destrucción de Luna, el líder de aquel tiempo quedo petrificado, pero solo temporalmente, un escudo de magia lo resguardo. Su piel de piedra se rompió con unos suaves movimientos, a sus espaldas miembros de la Primavera original emergían de los escombros y de su igual piel de piedra. Habían tenido éxito, sin embargo Discord seguía siendo una amenaza, pues era el único ser que podía interferir; con el tiempo los sobrevivientes murieron en sus garras aunque le dejaron un gran daño en su mente al Draconequus. Soliloquió sentía orgullo al ser descendiente directo del líder de la Primavera. Éste miro hacia un costado de su habitación y vio el espejo que lo reflejaba, era la misma imagen de quien protagonizo "el día oscuro". Una sombra se manifestó en el espejo, unos verdes y resplandecientes ojos se abrieron del interior de la oscuridad, una blanca sonrisa que fue acompañada de una muy tenue risa se dirigió a él.

\- Se ha completado el ciclo; no dudes en usar todo tu poder – dijo una femenina voz – Mi querido aprendiz, hay tanto que puedo enseñarte que no sé por dónde comenzar – agrego la oscuridad al arder en el espejo

\- Tanto que puedo aprender, en cuanto las resonancias terminen, acabare con esto, solo es cuestión de extraer el tesoro de mi hermanito – dijo con una terrible malicia, su lengua humedecía sus labios al pensar en lo que haría – ¡le arrancare la vida, incluso si debo hacerlo con mis propios cascos! – exclamó con firmeza al golpear el suelo y retorcer una sonrisa macabra – ¡Mataré a Solsticio, y no habrá nadie que pueda frenarme! – agrego al romper en carcajadas, la oscuridad se desvaneció satisfecha, solo era cuestión de tiempo

**[Cuartel]**

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Aim Perfect al ver su cuerno y sus alas, la figura lucia incluso menor que ella, pero emitía magia pura

\- No soy, fui una de las princesas que vivieron hace siglos. "Solsti" ha utilizado un hechizo de puente para traer nuestros espíritus y alojarlos dentro de nuestros cuernos – respondió con tranquilidad y madurez Twilight

\- ¿Sus cuernos? – dijeron con timidez Hope, Jonydius y Moonlight, al recordar aquella ocasión cuando fueron a robar esos cuernos, sintieron un escalofrío – El cuerno de la magia y el cuerno de la diosa solar, ¡Son cuernos reales! - gritaron Jonydius y Moonlight al recordar que ellos fueron los que los tomaron.

\- Pensé que eran solo artículos de piedra – dijo con un tono de temor Hope al recordar esos cuernos

\- Cuando la Primavera las mato, les arrancaron el cuerno de raíz – explico con dificultad Solsticio al levantarse

\- ¿Y para que las trajiste de nuevo a este mundo? – pregunto Avalon al pensarlo un segundo – no es algo descortés interrumpir su descanso. Solsticio bajo la mirada, era la única pregunta que no podría responder, incluso miro de reojo a Twilight para solicitar su ayuda

\- Le dices tú, o lo diré yo – le respondió, ésta lo miro un segundo pero al ver como bajaba la mirada y suspiraba continuo – no trajo para ser sacrificadas en un hechizo de sello – respondió sin dificultad Twilight, la muerte ya no le aterraba

\- ¿Un sello de bloqueo? – repitió Inkstory al escucharla – pero eso es improbable, un hechizo de sello no necesita sacrificios ni mucha magia… a menos que… - decía al pensar en la respuesta

\- A menos que selles un poder muy superior – dijo Comet al complementar las palabras de Ink

\- Sí eso es cierto, ¿a qué nos enfrentamos en realidad? – pregunto Stellar al imaginar el poder de Solsticio y concluir que hay alguien más fuerte que él

\- Me resulta extraño – dijo Steel Will al pensar un segundo las cosas – un hechizo de sello tiene una dificultad variable, depende que es lo que sellaran. Si necesitan el poder de unas princesas, ¿qué intentamos sellar? – decía con un tono muy firme – "el cielo" – agrego sarcásticamente

\- No exactamente el cielo, nuestra dimensión – respondió seriamente Solsticio al dar vuelta y dirigirse con Kiara – Yo no puedo hacer lo que haces – le dijo a la unicornio al iluminar su cuerno e invocar una carpeta que contenía mucha información de ella – necesito que le des vida a un cuerpo.

Todos inclinaron su cabeza al escucharlo, no podían creer lo que decía. Amalthea miro el fragmento de magia un segundo y noto como su fuerza se reducía, la proyección de Twilight ya estaba en las últimas.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabes? – pregunto con terror Kiara al retroceder y chocar contra la pared

\- Utilizamos un sensor de magia para localizarte y espiar tu actividad, esa rara habilidad que utilizabas con tus muñecas fue la razón por la cual le pedimos a Flor ir a buscarte, necesito que le des vida a un cuerpo, solo el tiempo suficiente para realizar el hechizo. – explico sin remordimiento Solsticio

\- "Solti" ya se me termina el tiempo; chicos, mis amigas y yo portamos los elementos de la armonía para proteger nuestro hogar. Les pediré que los porten, los elementos ya han elegido, y al ser solo una fracción necesitan ser complementados, aliméntenlos con sus sentimientos o fusiónenlos a lo que tenga su afecto. Los elementos de la armonía, los protegerán. – dijo Twilight mientras atravesaba el grupo hacia el fragmento que le permitía comunicarse – Amalthea ¿cierto? – agrego con una risita – quiero que seas fuerte, cosas están por ocurrir, puede que creas que será el fin, pero recuerda que cuentas con tú familia – ella señala a sus amigos, mientras gira y levanta el rostro de Amalthea para que la vea frente a frente – incluso si tu fuerza no es suficiente, tendrás mi fuerza. – se comenzó a desvanecer, Twilight ilumino su cuerno y acerco el fragmento al casco de Amalthea - Cuídalos – agrego al depositar el fragmento en su casco y abrazarla mientras se desvanecía finalmente

Los elementos restantes se alzaron y dispararon una tenue luz hacia sus portadores elegidos: el fragmento anaranjado de Honestidad señalo a Comet, en cuanto la luz lo toco el brillo del fragmento muto al mismo color de sus ojos, un resplandeciente rojo, sintió como sus fuerzas se multiplicaban, finalmente el fragmento se acercó a él; un resplandor claro señalo a Jonydius, el fragmento de Amabilidad lo reconoció y le brindo sus energías, la energía del fragmento igualo el color amarillo de sus ojos, un aura eléctrica escalo por el cielo hasta quemar ligeramente el techo, su habilidad eléctrica se había incrementado.

\- ¡Rayos cuanto poder! – exclamo Jonydius al ver la quemadura del techo – estoy seguro que ahora si le gano a Flor –agrego emocionado

\- Sí, así como ella te derroto – dijo con un tono burlón Moonlight al recordarle el único golpe que lo derroto, los demás solo habían sido para que no se levantara

\- No es gracioso – dijo con desprecio Jonydius al recordar esa horrible sensación

Los fragmentos siguientes señalaron a sus elegidos: el fragmento azul cubrió el cuerpo de Silver, su cuerno brillo con un color celeste, el color de sus ojos les dio imagen al poder que el fragmento de Lealtad, su cuerpo ardía en cúmulos de magia; el fragmento de la risa, resplandeció como estrella y fue disparado contra Aim Perfec con la fuerza para derribarla mientras cientos de rayos la envolvían e iluminaban, sus fuerzas habían sido incrementadas exponencialmente; finalmente el fragmento blanco que representaba a la Generosidad se acercó a Kiara y la baño con su resplandeciente luz blanca.

Todos se miraron con asombro, sentían un gran peso en sus cuerpos sin embargo no era un peso físico. Antes de que pudieran decir algo Solsticio hablo.

\- Bien no pierdan el tiempo, si pueden fusionar ese fragmento con algo, las resonancias se han acelerado, y necesito aun grupo que pueda resistir a mi hermano – dijo Solsticio al retirarse a la sala

\- ¿Y Flor? – pregunto Steel con interés, la recordaba y por el tono que él usaba interpretaba que no contaba con ella

\- No quiero exponerla a esto – respondió simplemente Solsticio, se escuchaba un tono de amargura y temor al hablar

\- Solsticio puedo preguntar exactamente que son esas resonancias – le dijo Red Wings al no concluir ninguna respuesta lógica

\- Las resonancias a las que se refiere son el resultado de magia chocando contra el espacio; en el caso de Solsticio se producen cuando activa ese raro ojo – comenta Inkstory al acercarse

\- ¿y las resonancias del norte por qué son producidas? – pregunto Moonlight al apoyarse en Ink y hacer retroceder un paso a Solsticio

\- Tengo tanta curiosidad como ustedes en realidad – les respondió con una sonrisa Solsticio al abrir un vórtice y avanzar hacia este – cuando llegue el momento abriere un vórtice frente de ustedes para que me acompañen y vean con sus propios ojos al Invierno. – agregó al despedirse y desaparecer dentro del vórtice

**[Habitación de Silver]**

Sostenía el fragmento de Lealtad a un costado de su lomo: el buscaba entre sus cajones algo que pudiera ser significante, algo valioso que pudiera intensificar el poder de su elemento; entre lo más profundo de sus cajones, encontró algo que para él, significaba más de lo que expresaba su depresivo rostro: una caja contenía su afecto, pues cuando la abrió aprecio aquella foto que tanto atesoraba: la única foto de su hermana menor. Una calidad y sutiles lágrimas bajaron por su rostro al recordar aquella última escena.

\- ¿Sucede algo Silver? – le pregunto Red Wings al asomarse en su habitación acompañada de Brote que descansaba sobre ella

\- ¿Quién es la dela foto? – pregunto inocentemente Brote al abrazar con fuerza el cuello de Wings para que se adentrara con ella. Silver miró ambas con desconfianza, no era algo que compartiera con cualquiera, sin embargo la mirada tierna de Brote, y la cálida sonrisa de Wings lo doblegaron sin remedio

\- Ella era mi hermana – dijo con una voz calmada Silver al acercarles la foto

\- ¡Es una alicornio! – dijo con agrado Brote al ver su pequeño cuerno y alas - ¡Es muy linda! – agrego al acercarla con su magia a Wings para que la viera, sin embargo ella pensaba más a fondo en el "era" que su amigo acababa de utilizar, su curiosidad la domino y no evito hacer esa incomoda pregunta

\- ¿Era? – dijo inconscientemente Wings – lo siento, no era mi intención – se corrigió rápidamente al escuchar lo que dijo – me refiero a… - decía al tratar de buscar una respuesta correcta, pero fue interrumpida por una sencilla respuesta

\- Sí, era, fue asesinada hace años – respondió Silver con una forzada sonrisa, no le gustaba hablar de eso, no evitaba recordarlo

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto Brote con curiosidad, ella era muy joven y no sabía todo lo que pasaba fuera de la protección del Imperio

\- La caza de alicornios – respondió por instinto Wings al saber de ese periodo – Durante algunos años, se ordenó matar a todo alicornio que naciera o existiera. Era raro que naciera un alicornio, pero ocasionalmente pasaba. – explico sencillamente Wings para que Brote supiera un poco más

\- Sí, mi hermana nació siendo alicornio y cuando se ordenó aquella petición no tardó mucho en ser buscada, nuestros padres habían muerto en un conflicto entre la Republica del Este y el Imperio; antes de vivir a en el Imperio vivimos en aquella Republica, sin embargo las guerras y el conflicto, nos quitaron a nuestros padres y para cuando la orden de matar a los alicornios fue declarada dentro del Imperio, estábamos solo: entonces no pude protegerla, era demasiado débil para pelear contra la guardia imperial solo; finalmente la asesinaron, por eso me uní al equipo, quería destruir al Imperio que me arrebato a mi hermana. – dijo con furia y rencor Silver al contar esa breve historia

\- ¿Odias al Imperio? – pregunto Brote con una mirada de incertidumbre, había notado algo, solo quería saber si él lo había notado

\- Lo odiaba, quería matar a Solsticio por tal orden de asesinatos, sé que murieron jóvenes y niños en aquellos años – decía con rencor Silver; Brote lo miró decepcionada un momento hasta que escucho lo siguiente – Sin embargo ahora, ya no siento rencor hacia Solsticio y el Imperio, pues lo curioso es que la orden inicio en la Republica del Norte, luego se extendió a las demás, y finalmente al Imperio. – agrego con una sonrisa de confianza al saber quién era el responsable de todo

\- Eso significa que Soliloquió desde un principio, tomo acción para este día: ordeno matar a los Alicornios para que no intervinieran en el futuro. – dijo con agrado y sorpresa Wings a decirlo – Yo por mi parte, mis padres me escondieron tanto del Imperio como de las Repúblicas, estoy segura que los buscaron, pues muchos sabían que tenían una hija… la verdad nunca regresaron – añadió finalmente con un gesto de tristeza

\- Soliloquió desde un principio manipulo los eventos – comento con tranquilidad Brote al comprender la verdadera naturaleza de él - ¿Qué es eso que tienes allí? – agregó tiernamente al ver un resplandor en el interior de la caja

\- Es un broche de hoja – respondió al levitarlo para mostrarlo. En ese momento el fragmento de Lealtad brillo y se disparó contra el broche: un resplandor cubrió la delicada pertenencia, el elemento se había incorporado a este para ser más estable.

**[Taller de Steel]**

Steel es el herrero del grupo, no solo porque sea el único que sabe trabajar el metal, sino porque el Imperio recurría a él para elaborar varias herramientas: era conocido como la herramienta más útil. Su taller estaba desacomodado, piezas por todos lados, metales y herramientas en cada lugar, En ocasiones cuando buscaba alguna herramienta, permanecía en su lugar y hacía memoria para saber dónde la había dejado anteriormente.

Para algunas horas después había terminado algunos proyectos en los cuales había estado trabajando; al ver combatir a sus compañeros noto algunos defectos que tiene, e incluso fallas en la forma en que utilizan sus armas. Llamo a sus amigos para presentarles sus nuevos proyectos, pues era la tecnología que superaba a la del Imperio.

\- Comet, Stellar, recuerdan que les hice inalámbricas sus espadas. Bueno esto fue porque al ser pegasos no pueden manipularlas perfectamente, por lo que he terminado de perfeccionar el sistema inalámbrico: la espada reconocerá sus pensamientos y los ejecutara, a esto se le aplicara la fuerza que desean. – explica Steel mientras levanta una sábana y muestras sus espadas con una pequeña adición metálica – utiliza magia como fuente de energía, tiene una duración de siete días esa única carga – agrego al tomarlas y arrojarlas

\- Esto será muy útil, Flor logro esquivar nuestros cortes por ser más ágil, e incluso nos apuñalo en segundos, ¿Cuál es su velocidad de reacción? – le pregunta Stellar al activar el único botón del mecanismo inalámbrico

\- Eso de pende de ti – dijo Steel al retroceder y hacer caer una pelota que rodo hacia un costado activando un interruptor que hizo caer una guillotina sobre ella. Está en fracciones de segundo alzo la vista, y aun antes que eso la espada ya estaba bloqueando el corte – mientras más perceptivas seas, mejor será el tiempo de respuesta. – le dijo al activar un interruptor y alzar la guillotina – Además les he preparado este equipamiento magnético – dice señalando un par de mochilas que asemejaban sillas solo que se portaban sobre su lomo y en sus cascos delanteros – Esto les permitirá llevar su espada y desenfundarla un 87% más rápido que cargándola, además ejerce una protección similar a la armadura de Máximum – agrega al levantar uno y mostrar el equipo

\- Has estado ocupado – comento Comet al acercarse y tomar la mochila para verla de cerca

\- Cierto, estas cosas son muy modernas, no creo que el Imperio tenga algo similar – dijo Stellar al agitar su espada un segundo y luego hacerla rotar en cien revoluciones por segundo - ¡Tiene mucha velocidad! – exclama al sentir como el aire se cortaba por los altos y veloces giros de sus espada – No creo que un unicornio pueda mover una espada de esta forma – comenta al ver como gira totalmente la espada

\- No puede, el sistema inalámbrico lo diseñe para superar a la magia, sin embargo no te confíes, la espada puede ser muy veloz pero no la puedes controlar tan fácilmente; es decir te podrías cortar tu propia cabeza si gira muy rápido y no te mueves conforme a ella – explica tranquilo Steel al ver como ella agitaba su arma – tendrás que practicar mucho para ajustarla a tu velocidad corporal – agrega al ver como la lleva a su espalda y la guarda por medio de su mochila magnética

\- ¿y este espacio en mí mochila para qué es? – pregunto Comet al ver que su mochila tenia justo en la mitad un estuche muy pequeño

\- Lo he agregado recientemente – responde Steel al abrirlo – lo he diseñado para que puedas introducir tu fragmento de elemento, el estuche debería reproducir las habilidades del elemento en tu cuerpo – agrega al activar esa sección

\- ¿Debería? – repitió preocupado Comet, la duda era peligrosa, en espacial cuando se trataba de un mecanismo que acaba de ser creado, sin pruebas ni historial

\- Oh tranquilo, en el peor de los casos te emitirá un choque eléctrico – dijo maliciosamente Steel – además no es algo a lo que no estés acostumbrado – le sonrío con entusiasmo- será como despertar a Moonlight nuevamente – le dijo como burla mientras se levantaba y alzaba al vista

\- Steel, no es correcto burlarse. – dijo Silver al entrar al taller – Te podría escuchar… y digamos que tienes muchas cosas punzantes en tu taller – agrego entre risas de burla al darle la imagen de que podría ser el siguiente

\- Silver, te habías demorado. – comento Steel al verlo, tengo tus nuevos juguetes. – dijo en broma al retirar un cobertor – he sustituido tu arco con este rifle de francotirador, sé que tienes buena puntería, pero actualmente existen armas de fuego y ya viste que Flor sabe desviar tus flechas con sus cascos: puede utilizar tanto balas físicas como recargas de magia; me ha tomado tiempo hacerlo – agrega al levantarlo y pararlo junto a él – tiene un gran cañón, por lo que ten cuidado, puede ser muy efectivo – comenta al ver que es ligeramente más pequeño que el arma

\- Me agrada – comenta con una sonrisa – Necesito vencer a Flor, ella me derroto con mucha facilidad, ¡como si se tratará de un juego! – dice con fuerza al recordar esos momentos en que la enfrento – fue capaz de derrotarme con heridas de cañón en aquella avalancha y nos derroto a todos… bueno a la mayor parte estado herida y en recuperación – comenta incomodo al ver a todos y saber que difícilmente le hicieron frente a una moribunda

\- Bueno no es de sorprenderme. – comenta Steel tranquilo al escucharlo – me lanzo un cuchillo, la verdad nos dejó vivir. De haberlo querido nos hubiera apuñalado el corazón. Le rompió la pata a Rage, pudo romperle el cuello con sus nalgas; me lanzo un cuchillo al pecho, pudo haberlo lanzado a mi corazón. Recuerda que Flor tiene la mejor puntería de todo el Imperio, he escuchado que ha desviado balas con sus propias balas. – le comenta Steel al imaginar a Flor con sus distinguidas pistolas

\- Me estás diciendo que no solo nos derroto como si fuéramos "novatos", si no que nos dejó vivir – comenta Comet sorprendido al imaginar a Flor apuñalándolo nuevamente

\- Es una… - dijo con rencor Silver – No puedo ganarle, no puedo igualarla… Necesito enfrentarla nuevamente – comento con orgullo al pensar en desafiarla directamente

\- Oh bueno, no te lo recomendaría, pero puede que tengas una oportunidad con esto – dijo Steel al levantar una capa de color verde oscuro – esto te protegerá de ataques mágicos y físicos, escucha esto evitara que te hieran, no que te duela. – comenta al señalar su casco derecho – Puede resistir un corte, pero el golpe dolerá un rato – dice nervioso al señalar el gran moretón – además con ayuda de Amalthea, puede camuflarse con su entorno; esto lo pensé a que tú apuntas y no puedes ser herido durante ese proceso – toma la capa y cubre parte de su cuerpo con ella; en momentos su parte cubierta se desvanece – ¡no la pierdas! – agrega hostilmente al ser un trabajo muy difícil.

\- No tendrás una en color rosa – comenta Brote al entrar al taller – o en amarillo – agrego al ver el color

\- Brote, tus frazadas están en casa, podemos ir por ella si quieres – dice nervioso Steel, no consideraba la idea de hacer otra capa igual - además he elaborado esto – toma un mango de acero negro – con ayuda de la idea de Solsticio de baterías mágicas, he desarrollado esta herramienta: es el mango de una espada, su filo será nutrido por la magia que le proporciones, de igual forma puedes darle la forma que deseas, solo te limita tú imaginación y control de magia – explica Steel al darle la pequeña herramienta – la hice porque eres vulnerable a ataque cercanos, y el rifle no te defenderá de ataques cercanos – explica su función.

\- Steel, has trabajado mucho últimamente – comenta Brote al verlo sudar y ver todo el desastre que tiene – necesitas vacaciones – agrega inocentemente al verlo descansar en una silla

\- Puede ser, incluso diseñe este brazalete para Jonydius y esté collar para Aim Perfect para canalizar la energía de su fragmento – dice nervioso al mostrar otros proyectos

**[Sala]**

Inkstory descansa en el sillón central, como si no le preocupara lo que estuviera por venir. Sus ojos están fijos en la programación, un banquillo sostiene sus cascos traseros para acomodarlo. Un tazón de frituras aclara que no tiene interés en los datos que reporta su computadora.

\- Parece que te sucede algo – comenta Kiara al recargarse sobre el sillón, esta alza el tazón con su magia para tomar unas frituras

\- Las resonancias aumentaron nuevamente – dice calmado Ink al cambiar la programación – sea lo que sea, se acerca y no podremos detenerlo – comenta al bajar los cascos traseros al suelo y tomar la computadora para mostrarle los datos – es enorme – dice al darse vuelta y acercar los datos a Kiara

\- Ink, no soy una genio, solo veo números y rayas de colores, hasta donde entiendo sé que tiene forma circular – comenta sarcástica Kiara al apartar la computadora – ¿te preocupa algo más verdad? – le pregunta mientras lo toma de la cabeza con sus dos cascos delanteros

\- He ingresado a los archivos del Imperio; Solsticio se refiere a esto – señala a la computadora – como el Invierno, mientras que las Republica del Norte se refieren a esto como el evento inicial – comente con intriga al pensar en ambos datos

\- ¿Ingresaste a los datos secretos de ambas potencias? – pregunta incauta Kiara al escucharlo - ¿qué se supone que haces en tú tiempo libre? – comenta entre risas

\- Me enseña programación – le responde Moonlight al escucharla preguntar – No podemos depender solo de Ink para ingresar solo a fuentes de información clasificada, por eso me enseña – dice al acercarse y retirarle el control del casco

\- Amalthea te ha dicho que practicaras tus hechizos de curación – comento Ink al sentir como Moonlight se giraba y lo ablandaba a golpes para recostarse contra él, una leve lagrima escapa del ojo de Ink sentirse usado como almohada

\- Lo bueno de que seas inteligente es que también eres muy moldeable – comenta Kiara al aparecer junto a él y recostarse contra él. Ambas terminan comiéndose las frituras de Ink

[Exterior]

\- Ahora todos respiren profundo – dice Amalthea al levitarse a sí misma

Se encontraba dando les una clase a los alicornios, al estar algo apartados, no tenían todo el entrenamiento mágico que deberían haber recibido. Avalon se levita así mismo con ayuda de su magia, sus alas aunque extendidas no se agitaban; Red Wings de igual forma levita, sin embargo a una menor altura, pues el ejercicio era para equilibrar sus niveles de magia; Aim Perfect se levitaba un poco más alto que todos, tenía dificultades para limitar su flujo de magia: una soga clavada al suelo y amarada a los cascos de todos era la medida usada para que no se propasaran.

\- Me resulta extraño – comento Hope al ver a Amalthea cambiar de posición seguida de los demás

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto Jonydius al escucharlo, ambos miraban a Amalthea ejercer su magia con facilidad

\- Amalthea es la nueva líder de nuestro grupo – dijo sutilmente al ver su figura ligeramente alta – incluso dirige a los alicornios que deberían ser los seres más fuertes – agrega al ver como el sol ilumina a los alicornios que tienen dificultada para seguir a su mentora - ¿Por qué ella esta tan calmada? – se pregunta al ver que el bello rostro de Amalthea no cambia

\- Recuerda que ella es incluso mayor que nosotros, es inmortal. – comenta Rage que miraba el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba – Una unicornio de sangre pura, no me impresiona que su magia y conocimiento sean superiores al nuestro – agrega al girar su rostro y ver como descendía suavemente, seguida de los alicornios que bajaban con dificultad

\- Oh, bueno yo cuando la veo no evito el pensar si alguna vez ha tenido pareja – dice tranquilo Jonydius al pensarlo un segundo – no envejece, y si lo hace no ha cambiado desde que la conozco – agrega al verla conversar con los alicornios y reír de sus comentarios

\- Eso me recuerda, me sorprende que la Capitana Flor no te haya matado Rage – comenta en tono burlón Hope al recordarlo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Rage al girar su rostro para verlo

\- Bueno, por lo que le dijiste, solo te rompió una pata, alguien más te hubiera asesinado – comento entre risas Jonydius

\- Sí, ni me lo recuerden, fuí un patán… me desahogue con ella. No fue lo correcto, ahora debería odiarme – se dice así mismo Rage entristecido, sus traumas habían sanado, pero aún tenía esas amargas memorias y el recuerdo de lo dicho.

\- ¡Ustedes, vengan necesito unos muñecos de prueba! – grita enérgicamente Amalthea al avanzar hacia ellos

Esos tres acompañaban a los demás en su entrenamiento de combate, cada uno se dirigió con un alicornio y se preparó para enfrentarlo, tenían que agilizar sus movimientos y al utilizar a los más rápidos era una medida muy eficiente: Jonydius enfrento a Aim Perfect, este atacaba sin problemas, como si fuera un verdadero rival, Amalthea había sido clara, atacar con todo, pues el objetivo era que ellos esquivaran; Hope ataco rápidamente y de forma radial a Avalon, éste tenía dificultades pues Hope atacaba de forma tan bizarras que resultaba imposible predecir de donde atacaba, solo ocasionalmente era golpeado; Rage lanzaba rápidos cortes a Red Wings, su estilo de cortes largos y cortos con sus alas desbalanceaba a la alicornio por lo que se le dificultaba esquivarlo.

Amalthea los dejo entrenando mientras esta se dirigió a sentar a la entrada, un vaso de agua clara la refrescaba, sin embargo cuando dejo el vaso medio lleno, miro las ondulaciones del vaso: eran fuertes, resaltantes. Ink emergió de la casa con un rostro de preocupación.

\- ¡Amalthea, las resonancias indican que está sucediendo! - grita Ink al buscarlo en lo lejano, se sorprendió un poco al verla tan cerca

\- Y eso que significa… - decía Amalthea al levantarse, sin embargo cayo junto con todos al sentir e golpe del suelo

Era un estremecedor terremoto que agito los árboles, casas y lagos: como si se tratara de una mesa siendo golpeada fuertemente. Todos emergieron de la casa por su seguridad, los que volaban se alzaron para evitar sentir las agitaciones, los que contaban con magia levitaron a quien no podían volar ni usar magia, mientras estos mismo se levitaban.

Cientos de pájaros alzaron vuelo al ver como del norte se proyectaba una luz clara que enmudecía al sol amarillo. No podían comprender que era lo que emergía, hasta las nubes se apartaban al sentir la cantidad de poder que emergía. Nubes negras hicieron de telón al elevar una gran columna de energía que permitía el acceso al mundo: vientos fuertes y cortantes, luces brillantes eternas impedían dirigir la vista a lo que emergía.

\- ¡Solsticio! – exclamo Red Wigns al ser la primera en ver como se abría un vórtice por el cual emergía éste

\- Ha llegado el momento, el Invierno ha regresado – dice con facilidad Solsticio al avanzar por la inestable superficie – y tengan por seguro que mi hermano la atacara- agrega al ampliar el vórtice para que todos ingresaran rápidamente

**[Republica del Norte]**

\- ¡Fuego! – grita Soliloquió al ver emerger de un cumulo de luz a lo que tanto temía

\- Señor, ¿a qué le disparamos? – pregunta un general al disparar todos los misiles en un acto

\- No creo que hayas escuchado su nombre – dice confiado Soliloquió al proyectar en una pantalla su objetivo, al verlo frente afrente añadió finalmente al sonreír – Se le conoce como, "_El Imperio de Cristal"_

**[En lo lejano]**

Una alicornio de pelaje rosa mira con asombro como la oscuridad que una vez la envolvió romperse y revelar el claro color del cielo azul: sus ojos se dilatan al ver ese manto siendo cubierto por cientos de proyectiles.

* * *

_**¿Se lo esperaban? Lo mejor esta por venir.**_

**Espero les haya sido de su agrado. Si gustan pueden dejar un comentario, ya saben que me gusta saber sus opiniones. Ademas los invito a leer mis otros Fic's.**

**Les agradezco por acompañarme, miren como ha crecido la historia, ha superado mis expectativas. Gracias.**


	13. Corazón Que Late Y Se Detiene

**Hola mis queridos lectores, se que me demoró; intento escribir cuando puedo. Disfrútenlo. Éstos son los últimos capítulos de la primera temporada, por lo que las cosas se hacen serias. Sí gustan son libres de comentar, ya lo he dicho me gusta leerlos y responder. (2/3)**

**Los introduzco al Capítulo con lo siguiente: _el latente corazón, cual enfermizo e inhóspido es perdura mientras el aclamante destino se acerca pronunciando su nombre._**

* * *

**[Imperio de Cristal, 1000 años antes]**

Todo el imperio es resguardado por un único escudo de magia que separa el exterior del interior. El borde del imperio es atacado sin piedad con rayos y diversos proyectiles: varios cientos de unicornios disparan con furia hacía el escudo mientras llueve fuego del cielo para romper la parte superior del escudo.

Cada punto del escudo es dañado; en el interior del escudo, a pies del Castillo, Shining Armor se estremece por la dificultad que siente al mantener su escudo con tanto ataque. Su frente duda mientras sus patas tiemblan, él había estado defendiendo sin ayuda a todo el Imperio.

Un anillo de luz se formó alrededor del escudo al estarse usando rayos de magia. Desde el horizonte se visualizó a Cadance que volaba a toda velocidad hacía el Imperio: rayos de gran intensidad pasaban junto a ella al esquiarlos; el cielo se llenó de disparos y explosiones que rodeaban a la Princesa. Shining Armor la miró con alegría y abrió ligeramente una pequeña brecha en el escudo por donde ella entró.

\- Cadance me alegra que hayas regresado – dice agotado Shining Armor a avanzar hacia ella - ¿Cómo se encuentran las princesas, mi hermana y sus amigas? – pregunto con un tono de preocupación, su ojo se entrecerraba por el cansancio

\- Se encuentran bien, parecían tener todo en orden. No creo que tengan problemas – les respondió con un gesto de alegría al entre cruzar su cuerno con él

\- ¡Princesa! – grito un guardia que se acercaba junto con otros de diferentes direcciones - ¡Algo sucede! – gritaron los guardias al llegar junto con ellos

**[Norte]**

Cientos de miles son disparados hacia el emergente Imperio, los ojos de Soliloquió se ampliaron al ver como terminaba con única verdadera amenaza para sus planes. Sin embargo los primeros misiles impactaron contra un escudo de gran dureza: la primera ronda de misiles agrieto el escudo mientras la segunda ronda cubrió la superficie del escudo con un fuego que se extendió hasta los suelos; el escudo cayó hecho pedazos. Aún quedaban muchos misiles en el aire y ninguno de ellos era obstruido por un escudo. A solo centímetros de ser un peligro, un segundo escudo emergió protegiendo el Imperio de los misiles más cercanos: eran poderosas y estruendosas explosiones las que se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo el escudo siguió firme aun después de que el humo y fuego cedieran.

**[Republica del Norte]**

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamo Soliloquió al ver como el escudo le permitía terminar de emerger de las profundidades del hielo - ¡Siguen con vida después de todo! – agrego furioso al darle la espada a la ventana por donde miraba las explosiones. – Tendré que encargarme personalmente del Imperio de Cristal. ¡General desplegué todas las unidades de ataque, quiero ver hecho escombros ese Imperio! – añadió con firmeza al abandonar la habitación

**[Imperio de Cristal, 1000 años antes]**

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Cadance al ver la alterada mirada de su guardia

\- Han utilizado el ataque para distraernos y utilizar el escudo para dibujar un círculo de invocación alrededor de todo el Imperio – informa un guardia al señalar el borde donde rayos de magia impiden que puedan ver como un círculo ha sido dibujado

\- Ha sido una trampa – comento Shining Armor al comprenderlo: los habían atacado con la única intención de que se defendieran y no opusieran resistencia mientras realizaban su verdadera obra - ¡Hay que detenerlos antes de que lo!… - decía hasta ser derribado por un temblor que agito el suelo como si fuera papel en el aire

Un enorme resplandor cubrió todo los alrededores del Imperio: la luz se alzó por encima del escudo y azoto a la tierra con golpes tan fuertes que estremecieron al mundo; la luz envolvió todo el campo de visión del escudo mientras en el exterior vientos arrasadores y temblores catastróficos se presentaban. El suelo se abrió tragándose al Imperio de Cristal de forma lenta pero constante: en el interior Cadance y Sining Armor miraban como se dibujaba oscuridad sobre la luz; eran garras que oscuridad que profundizaban en el olvido al Imperio de Cristal. Tenuemente la oscuridad consumió a la luz y el Imperio desapareció, dejando únicamente un vasto terreno helado donde descansaban los cuerpos sin vida de los unicornios que dieron su vida para desterrar al Imperio. Un gélido aire acariciaba el crin de los muertos al avanzar sin ser obstruido.

**[Castillo Equinoccio]**

\- Entonces eso es el Invierno – dice con calma Solsticio al mirar apagarse las luces

\- ¿Qué sucederá, qué debemos hacer ahora? – pregunto Hope al ver el calmado rostro de Solsticio

\- ¿¡El Imperio de Cristal!? – exclama una voz femenina, a espaldas de todos se manifiesta la figura de Celestia, era muy tenue, como si se tratara de una ilusión

\- Tal parece que Cadance continúa con vida. Pensé que los habían destruido en aquella ocasión – comenta Luna al aparecer junto a Solsticio – Vayan y resguárdenla, si la desterraron fue porque representaba un peligro en aquel entonces, y ahora no estamos para defenderla – agrega al ver hacía el horizonte y ver como se elevaban naves por encima de la Republica del Norte

\- Estarán todos a salvo un momento – comenta Twilight al manifestarse junto a Amalthea – y por como luce el horizonte – señala como se acercan más naves y vehículos de gran tamaño de las demás Repúblicas – Quiere destruir el Imperio de Cristal a toda costa – agrega al ver como se disparan misiles desde el fondo

\- Pero si vamos, el Castillo Equinoccio esta vulnerable a ataque, podría ser una trampa – comenta Inkstory al recordar que Soliloquió tiene a ser muy tramposo

\- No te preocupes tengo el mejor anti-aéreo protegiendo el cielo del "Imperio de Cristal", nuestro radio aéreo y al equipo de defensa alrededor de todo mi imperio. – dice calmado Solsticio: se da media vuelta y les sonríe a todos al activar con su magia un interruptor

El Castillo Equinoccio rugió con fuerza, el salón del trono se abrió en la forma de espiral mientras el techo se desplegaba hacia arriba: fueron grandes los sonidos mecánicos lo que se producían al emerger un gran cañón de color negro. Las paredes del trono se resguardaron hacía abajo mostrando el anti-aéreo más potente del Imperio: solo la boca del cañón tenía el tamaño de salón del trono mientras su tamaño coronaba al Castillo.

\- Debes estar bromeando – dijo Steel atónito por el tamaño, no le alcanzaban las palabras para expresar lo que sentía - ¡Es un Cañón de Frecuencias Mágicas Tipo Alfa! – exclamo al ver el cañón y su diseño estético - ¡Creí que eran un mito! – dijo emocionado al sentarse, su presión se bajó por tantas emociones.

Él al ser herrero trabajaba con el metal, sin embargo también estaba muy interesado en las nuevas tecnologías, y ese cañón solo era teoría, algo que representaba el arte del acero y de la magia. Había pasado días diseñando la estética del cañón, soñando como se vería, sin embargo verlo frente de él lo hizo estremecer como si fuera un niño.

El cañón giro su mira hacia el Este y comenzó su carga. Steel reconoció el movimiento y los sonidos y les indico a todos que se cubrieran. Un sonido de turbina y de tormenta se generó desde el cañón y con un silbido, un temblor disparo un potente rayo de luz que destruyo los misiles que se dirigían al Castillo Equinoccio junto con las naves que se acercaban.

\- Hermoso – agregó Steel al ver como el cañón regresaba a su posición de carga, unas torretas sobre el cañón giraron y dispararon con precisión hacia las naves lejanas, era una sola bala la que derribaba las naves – El cañón principal debe recargarse por lo que las torretas de plasma son las que atacan, sin embargo esas torretas son para derribar naves a distancia media larga, ¿Cómo ha podido derribarlas a varios kilómetros de distancia? – se cuestiona un momento

\- ¿Quién es el artillero? – pregunto Moonlight al ver como caían las naves sin haber tenido una oportunidad

\- Flor Silvestre – comenta Silver con un tono de rivalidad y confianza – reconocería ese estilo de disparar donde fuera – agrega al recordar cuando ella disparaba

\- ¿Crees que recuerde que la insultaste? – le pregunta curioso Jonydius a Rage. Cuatro miras apuntaron a al frente de Rage, y sin importar el movimiento que hiciera seguían apuntando entre sus ojos

\- Tenías que preguntar – comenta entristecido Rage al ver como las torretas laterales le apuntaban

Una puerta negra se abrió a pies del cañón por donde emergía una yegua de crin dorado, ésta llevaba sobre sus ojos unos lentes que hacían de mira para el cañón. Esta avanzo y se acercó a Steel primero al verlo sentado mirando hacía el arma y hacia ella.

\- Sabía que te gustaría – comento con dulzura Flor al levantarlo del suelo; esta se alzó los lentes obre la cabeza para desactivar las torretas – Me da mucho gusto que estés con nosotros.

\- Tiene puntería visual – comento Steel al ver los lentes de Flor – Sí, es un gusto saber que ya no estamos en bandos contrarios – le dijo agradecido de tenerla a su lado

\- Entonces quien protege las fronteras es Máximum – comento Stellar al analizarlo – Si la Capitana Flor está protegiendo los aires, Máximum debe estar protegiendo los suelos – explico al asomarse al borde de la explanada donde se encontraban y ver como éste dirigía las fuerzas terrestres

\- Cierto es pequeña. – dijo Solsticio al escucharla – ahora no hay tiempo que perder – añadió al iluminar su cuerno y abrir el vórtice – ¿Flor me has traído lo que te pedí? – le pregunto al verla acercarse a él

\- Sí. – Respondió al tomar la bolsa que llevaba con ella y entregársela

\- Bien todos adentro – dijo Solsticio al revisar el contenido de su bolsa. Todos lo siguieron a través del vórtice; eran muchos pero están muy cerca de la Republica del Norte donde se encontraba Soliloquió. Entre la partida Flor tartamudeo un nombre.

\- Rage – dijo con firmeza. Éste tragó saliva al escuchar su fina voz, dio media vuelta y avanzo hacía esta: Jonydius y Hope lo miran de reojo mientras avanzaban lentamente

\- Hola Flor – comento nervioso Rage, por su mente solo pasaban los insultos que le dijo y su rostro enfurecido al pelear

\- Es… es bueno, tenerte de nuestro lado. – dijo con un tono dudoso y gentil – Intenta que no te maten – agrego con una sonrisa tímida

\- Sí, no te preocupes – le dijo calmado sin embargo al darle la espalda y aproximarse con sus amigos no evitaba el pensar: "No me recuerda, ha perdido la memoria de lo ocurrido".

**[Imperio de Cristal]**

\- ¡Guardias! – exclamo Cadance con fuerza mientras sostenía a su ya agotado esposo -¿Qué ha ocurrido? – agrego al ver como se desvanecía totalmente la magia del cuerno de Shining Armor. Ella tenía un punzante dolor en el lado derecho de su cabeza, como si le estuvieran clavando un clavo; sin embargo no era la única los guardias y todos los ponis de cristal se encontraban con el mismo dolor agonizante que los derrumbaba al no poder soportarlo

\- Estoy… ya lo hemos sentido… - dijo un guardia antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor

\- Princesa – dijo con dificultad su guardia de más alto rango – debe considerara la idea – gruño por el dolor que lo hizo retorcer el cuello inconscientemente – de que el Imperio de Cristal haya sido desterrado – agrego al mirar a su alrededor y ver como se alzaba el vapor en toda la frontera del Imperio – justo como hizo el Rey Sombra – añadió al dar un paso para sostenerse

\- ¿El Imperio de Cristal desterrado? – repitió con dificultad Shining Armor al elevar la cabeza – Sí eso es cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – se preguntó al ponerse firme junto a Cadance

Un aire cortante llamo la atención de todos, la corriente de aire succiono el aire un segundo y seguido lo expulsó junto con un torrente de vientos que presentaba aun vórtice de energía blanca; unos golpes leves llamaron la atención de las miradas.

\- Llevan el suficiente tiempo ausentes – comento con una sonrisa Solsticio al emerger del vórtice seguido de un gran grupo que intimido a los guardias de cristal; la sola presencia de alicornios fue suficiente para hacerlos retroceder

\- ¿Qué? – pronuncio con sorpresa Cadance - ¿cua… cuantos años fueron? – dijo con tono de temor al pensar en lo peor - ¿cien, trecientos… quinientos años? – pregunto con una mínima esperanza en sus ojos

\- Amalthea sana sus mentes, tienen un leve traumatismo. No te preocupes por el tamaño del imperio, tendrás suficiente alcance para sanarlos a todos – dijo con firmeza Solsticio, se mostraba que tenía el total dominio en las palabras pues ninguna expresión les respondió a la Princesa, él por otro lado ya había notado sus dolores. Esto llamo la atención de Amalthea, habían pasado solo un par de segundos desde que llegaron y ya tenía una vasta cantidad de información; esto llamo su atención pues aun desconfiaba de él aunque en menor grado

\- Solsticio ¿cómo sabes? – decía Amalthea hasta ver como viraba la vista hacia ella y revelaba la espiral de su ojo derecho; estaba a punto de preguntarle como sabía exactamente su padecimiento, pero al ver su habilidad entendió; había más cosas que desconocida de él que de las que conocía – De acuerdo – se corrigió sin pretexto – podía sentir una desconfianza hacia él pero también le tenía un respeto y un temor al mismo tiempo

\- _Princesa Mi Amore Cadence, Principe Shining Armor_ – dijo con un tono de realeza y respeto, algo típico entre reyes – Soy el Emperador Solsticio Brillante, líder del Imperio Equinoccio. Les doy la bienvenida a… - decía hasta ser atacado por un rayo de energía rosa descomunal que se dirigía hacía él desde el cuerno de Cadance

Un estruendo se produjo a corta distancia de todos, aunque la explosión a un conservaba su trayectoria por lo que toda la energía se expandió hacia las fronteras. Cadance miro la gran pantalla de humo satisfecha, el titulo de Emperador le molestaba pues si existía significaba que Celestia y Luna habían sido destituidas. Una sonrisa se produjo en el rostro de la alicornio rosada, su cabeza punzante indicaba frustración, sin embargo el cesar de ese dolor la alarmo como si se tratara de una broma cruel. La pantalla de humo mostro un escudo de magia con una punta que rompió la fuerza del ataque y la extendió sobre todo su equipo para evitar algún herido. Amalthea iluminaba su cuerno al generar una onda de magia curativa que se expandía rápidamente como un sonar por todo el Imperio para sanar a todo poni.

\- Eso fue muy descortés – comento Jonydius al ver como se dispersaba el humo y Cadance lo miraba furiosa

\- Ésta asustada – comento Hope al analizar su ceja bailante y sus ojos temblorosos

\- Ha sido un hechizo muy fuerte – dijo Steel al ver como aun había electricidad en el aire – y lo ha desviado en segundos – comento al ver que Solsticio avanzaba nuevamente, sin sentirse amenazado o nervioso

\- Esto es Equestria… mil años después del "Día Oscuro" – dijo con firmeza para dar a entender la verdadera naturaleza del mundo

\- ¿Mil Años? – repitió con horror Cadance, retrocedió al imaginar tal cantidad de años

\- ¿El día oscuro? – repitió intrigado Shining Armor al escuchar esa referencia; hizo memoria un segundo y analizo que si fueron desterrados el día de los ataques, eso significaba que ese día fue conocido como el día oscuro pero ¿por qué?, se preguntaba a si mismo al pensar en detalle – ¿por qué lo llaman de esa forma? – pregunto con seriedad, era notable que él tenía la madurez cuando la necesitaba demostrar

\- Fue el día en que nos asesinaron –se escuchó de ningún lugar, esa voz congelo al valiente unicornio blanco, era una esperanza muriendo, reconoció la voz pero lo dicho no lo asimilaba

\- Fue el día cuando Equestria cayó – agrego una segunda voz, está llamo la atención de Cadance, era inconcebible que esas voces dijeran tales palabras

La bolsa de Solsticio brillo y disperso unos colores que les dieron forma a unas apariciones ancestrales; las princesas Celestia y Twilight aparecían junto a Solsticio. Twilight miró a su hermano con alegría, verlo con vida era suficiente para llorar de alegría; pero era caso contrario con su hermano: ver a su hermana menor como una aparición, le partió el corazón y doblegó su cuerpo hasta caer en un abismo de tristeza; lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro al no controlar sus emociones en ese corto momento.

\- Hermano no llores, estoy bien. No es importante ahora mi condición – dijo con tristeza Twilight, sabía del dolor de su hermano, pero no había nada que hacer

\- Es cierto Cadance. No hay tiempo para lamentarse ahora, están en un gran peligro. La Primavera los ha esperado. – dijo Celestia al acercarse a ambos – el grupo que nos atacó en aquel entonces se llamaba La Primavera, y los ha esperado todo este tiempo; tal parece que su verdadero objetivo era el Imperio de Cristal – les informo con la debida seriedad y suavidad – Todo el ataque fue una trampa para separarnos y dejar indefenso al Imperio de Cristal – agrego con una sutil furia – pero hoy tienen en quien confiar- Celestia se acercó a Cadance y la miro hacia abajo con ojos compasivos, se alegraba mucho de verla viva aun

\- Confíen en ellos, son la última esperanza para salvarlos. Solsticio ha procurado mantener la paz pero es insuficiente mientras exista la Primavera – dijo finalmente Celestia

\- Son alicornios, pero ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó Shining Armor al ver al trio de alicornios que miraban hacía ellos, mirando solo de reojo el cielo

\- La cruza de razas permitió nacimiento de alicornios, sin embargo muchos de estos fueron casados para evitar que intervinieran en este día. – dijo serio Inkstory al acercarse a ellos – Entonces, esta era la fuente de las resonancias, magia impactándose en un intento de escapar – dijo al ver a ambos Príncipes agotados – Parece que sus cuerpos, todos sus cuerpos no sintieron el paso de los años: es como si hubieran parpadeado – agrego al analizar los residuos de magia que perduraban un tiempo en el aire

\- Lo mejor es que evacuen a todos. Sí Soliloquió se lo propone atacara con todo lo que tiene – dijo Avalon al ver como los ponis de Cristal se acercaban cansados

**[Frente Norte]**

Soliloquió mira con una mirada entrecerrada el Imperio de Cristal, su luz brilla coronando el cielo, las luces del norte que emite el Imperio pasan sobre él: éste las mira pasar con tranquilidad, esos colores de arcoíris. El aire que eleva su crin hacía sus espaldas es fuerte y frio, son vientos de la parte más fría del norte; en sus ojos se ve el reflejo del Imperio: su ojo izquierdo refleja en lo lejano al Imperio que tanto esperaba, mientras que su ojo derecho presenta una espiral que proyecta en su mente imágenes, segundos, minutos, todo acto que esperaba enfrentar.

\- Señor los ejércitos están listos para actuar, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – pregunta un general que ve solo las espaldas de Soliloquió, éste abre ligeramente sus ojos y se gira para verlo y responderle

\- ¿Mis órdenes? – repite con un tono de desorientado, su cuerno se ilumina y abre varios vórtices de magia; tanto en el suelo como en el aire se abren vórtices blancos - Ataquen al Reino Equinoccio y a la Republica del Sureste, manda todas las fuerzas contra ambas potencias – dice con firmeza mientras sonríe y gira su cuello para ver al Imperio – Iré a ver a mi hermano – comenta con malicia Soliloquio al abrir un vórtice frente de él

\- Enfrentara a Solsticio, pero él es… - decía el general hasta ser silenciado por una risa inquietante

\- Es mi hermanito, puede ser fuerte, pero yo no he dado todo mi potencial. – dijo con orgullo y prepotencia al pararse en el borde del edificio donde estaba. - Cuando el escudo del Castillo caiga… llenen el cielo con fuego – agrego con frialdad al saltar hacia el vórtice que se suspendía frente de él.

El general tragó saliva temeroso y dicto las órdenes: los hangares de las Repúblicas se abrieron: ordenó que toda nave ingresara a los vórtices del cielo; mientras que los hangares terrestres hicieron emerger el juguete de Soliloquió un vehículo muy superior y totalmente ajeno a su hermano: era una especie de esfera de hierro que giraba sobre un eje interno que hacia girar las láminas de acero de la superficie que funcionaban como cuchillas muy grandes y filosas. Las esferas emitían luces de entre las grietas del metal, su centro de energía mágico era piloteado por un único piloto que se resguardaba en el interior. Eran cientos de miles de esferas las que salieron de los hangares, todas las Repúblicas aliadas al Norte tenían estos vehículos; en segundo el suelo solido se hizo escombros y las esferas desaparecieron en el interior de los vórtices.

En segundos todas las fuerzas enemigas desaparecieron junto con los vórtices de magia que desaparecieron de la vista de todos los vigías del Castillo Equinoccio. Un aire seco lleno los pulmones de todos, una larga nube de humo envistió contra las defensas del Castillo Equinoccio.

**[Castillo Equinoccio, fronteras]**

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo Máximum al retroceder un paso y llenar sus pulmones con ese aire seco.

Entre las líneas de defensa y artillería del Castillo cientos de vórtices se abrieron permitiendo la salida de las esferas de hierro que al salir se impactaban con los vehículos del Castillo: estos eran cortados y convertidos en metal retorcido con mucha facilidad, como si se tratara de papel. Las esferas no tuvieron piedad y pasaban por encima de los guardias como si se tratara de hierba: sus cuerpos fueron hechos pedazos e incluso menos que eso pues solo dejaban el manchón rojo sobre el suelo.

En segundos se produjeron las explosiones masivas, gritos desgarradores llenaron el mundo, pues las victimas de esa carnicería sentían cada corte hasta el final.

En el cielo naves muy ligeras disparaban impulsos de magia muy fuertes que al tener como objetivo a un guardia, este simplemente explotaba al ser un impulso tan grande que lo hacía pedazos al tocarlo. Máximum ordeno rápidamente una retirada estratégica, muchas muertes había presenciado.

Una esfera rodo hacia el Capitán el cual al escuchar la destrucción que generaba a su paso esquivo la esfera, está no tuvo que girar y ladeo para perseguirlo, Máximum se elevó y abrió fuego con una pistola hacia las aberturas de la esfera, sin embargo no ocurría nada. En eso una nave abrió fuego contra este forzándolo a escapar hacia las alturas, sin embargo al elevarse se volvió blanco de todas las naves y de decenas de ataque. Máximum era perseguido por los aires mientras balas y misiles de magia se disparaban contra él; éste al ser perseguido dejo que las naves lo alcanzaran, por todo el cielo hizo un patrón para comunicarse con la artillera que disparaba hacia las miles de naves, eran pequeñas y muy rápidas; ella noto el patrón y apunto las torretas hacia el suelo.

Máximum giro bruscamente en el cielo y se dejó caer mientras era perseguido por las naves; en una caída muy rápida abrió sus alas y solo a centímetros del suelo se elevó, las primeras naves no pudieron realizar el mismo giro y se impactaron, pero las siguientes sí pudieron y se elevaron con dificultad; para desgracia del piloto al elevarse perdían velocidad y quedaban directamente en la mira de una torreta que de una bala asesinaba al piloto. Las naves cayeron como si fueran un juguete.

El escudo de magia alrededor del Imperio Equinoccio era cortado por las esferas que rotaban a una muy alta velocidad. Máximum activo su comunicador y ordeno desplegar las defensas terrestres: este se mantenía volando mientras esquivaba las naves y en solo ocasiones derribar algunas de un golpe. Con un rápido movimiento retorcía su cuerpo y evitaba el corte del ala de una nave, este al regresar a su posición giraba y con una bala asesinaba al piloto. En lo lejano el General del Norte apuntaba hacia los terrestres con un rifle de energía plasmática para colaborar con el trabajo: éste miro como el aclamado Capitán dirigía el ejército con astucia y control; lo vio tan concentrado en las naves que no evito apuntar hacía este, sin embargo los movimientos de Máximum eran constantes por lo que parecía imposible fijarlo; éste movía la mira en varias direcciones para centrarlo y al perderlo un segundo disparo esperando un resultado positivo.

Máximum evitaba las balas al escucharlas partir el aire y cuando retrocedió para evitar una, sintió el dolor más profundo que había sentido; su cuerpo se desbalanceo y cayó como un muñeco de trapo: su espalda se retorció hacia el suelo, sus alas cubrieron su cuerpo, Máximum veía como el cielo se alejaba a través de un orificio de quince centímetros de diámetro en su ala derecha. Intentaba volar pero su armadura era muy pesada para que un ala lo pudiera elevar; este torció la mirada hacia el suelo esperando caer en blando, sin embargo un frio interno lo estremeció al ver como varias esferas de hierro se juntaron bajo de él para triturar su cuerpo en cuanto cayera.

La visión era aterradora, el pegaso de gran cuerpo descendía en giros sin control hacia una tumba de cuchillas giratorias. Las cuchillas echaban chispas al chocar entre ellas, los ojos de Máximum se dilataron del terror al ver como se juntaban cada vez más, no importaría donde cayera, lo esperaban, era larga la caída por lo que el miedo se incrementaba mientras más claramente se veían las cuchillas.

Una explosión hizo pedazos algunas esferas, el gran cañón de Flor abrió fuego contra las esferas de hierro, Máximum giro su cuerpo y se preparó para el impacto, tenía confianza en Flor, sin embargo el escudo se concentraba en la parte inferior y contaba con la parte superior abierta para que el cañón pudiera girar y disparar. Las naves se acercaron a espaldas de Flor y abrieron fuego hasta llenar su visión de misiles de magia; ella giro las torretas y disparo a cada misil en un intento de defensa, pero eran demasiados las torretas seguían los movimientos de sus ojos pero al final, las balas de la torreta se terminaron. Flor vio con terror el número, se levantó instintivamente y abro la escotilla de escape: decenas de misiles abrieron el gran cañón las naves giraron sobre los escombros y la terminaron de destruir, pero al ver a Flor elevarse en el aire no evitaron fijarla inmediatamente; Flor se retiró las gafas de la mira y levanto su casco derecho donde cargaba su única arma, una pistola de calibre corto: Flor trago saliva y con un suspiro disparo entre los ojos de todos los pilotos que venían hacia ella. Las naves cayeron y explotaron contra el suelo. Ella cargo su pistola y miro las explosiones maravillada, eran de colores morados y azules, ver el fuego en el suelo le recordó la situación de Máximum: giro su vista y vio cómo se habían concentrado nuevamente las esferas de hierro, las chispas asemejaban el descenso al infierno.

Flor avanzó un segundo hasta que retrocedió al esquivar el corte de una nave, en ese momento fue fijada y una bala de energía plasmática corto su lomo, la herida le ardió como ninguna otra, ella giro la vista hacia la ubicación y con esa pequeña pistola disparó. Lo último que vio el General fue como Flor le apuntaba a una muy larga distancia: la bala entro en la mira del rifle y se adentró dentro de su ojo derecho, introduciéndose en su cráneo. Ella siempre apuntaba a entre los ojos, y solo había fallado unos centímetros. Ella giró su vista e intento ayudar a Máximum sin embargo redes de magia cayeron sobre ella de las naves terrestres que lanzaron estas redes de gran peso para hacerla caer y exponerla al filo de las esferas. Flor se agito desesperadamente al no poder elevarse, eran un peso muy grande para ella, no podía volar y para empeorar su visión al final de su caída le esperan las esferas que se acumulaban para triturarla.

**[Imperio de Cristal, momentos antes] **

Solsticio hacia uso de su magia para abrir vórtices de magia que utilizaba para evacuar a los ponis de cristal y a los habitantes de su reino hacia una zona apartada que no sería afectada, una zona intermedia entre todas las potencias. Solsticio vio como el su castillo era atacado junto con la Republica del Sureste.

\- Hay que darse prisa Soliloquió ya ha comenzado su ataque – dijo Hope al elevarse para ver qué era lo que ocurría en la distancia. Este quedo petrificado de la impresión al ver esas esferas que intentaban ingresar al Castillo

\- La evacuación ha terminado – dijo Shining Armor al emerger del interior de un vórtice cercano – Todos están resguardados en tú búnker – le informa al avanzar hacia él con una mirada seria – ¿Desde cuándo esperas este día? – le pregunto al recordar el basto y amplio búker

\- Es cierto, es muy grande y tiene más que suficientes habitaciones para todos los habitantes del Imperio de cristal, de la República del Sureste y tú propio pueblo – comento con calma Cadance al emerger del mismo vórtice – todos están a salvo ¿qué es lo que sigue? –le cuestiono al ver como éste miraba hacia su castillo siendo atacado y su gran cañón atacando

\- Sí hermanito, ¿qué es lo que sigue? – se escuchó a espaldas de todos. Soliloquió apareció del interior de un vórtice blanco – ¿Princesa Mi Amore, donde está el corazón del imperio? – le pregunto con calma mientras descendía de unas escaleras de magia

\- ¿El corazón de Cristal? – se cuestionó Shining Armor al escucharlo - ¿Qué quieres con eso? – lo confronto al dar un paso hacia adelante

\- Mirar al Principe Shining Armor. – dijo sarcástico Soliloquió al bajar a su nivel – Nada importante solo debo destruirlo – comento con una mueca en su rostro

\- Lo hemos ocultado, donde no podrás encontrarlo jamás – dijo con firmeza Kiara al ver esos brillantes ojos

\- Ocultar algo de mí – repitió en burla Soliloquio – intentar ocultar algo de mí es como intentar ocultar el sol con un casco, solo lo ocultan de ustedes mismo – dijo al avanzar, su postura era más inestable, estaba emocionado, sus pasos eran firmes y fuertes, su risa se escuchaba entre los aires – Cuan difícil puede ser encontrar algo que escondiste de mí… - decía Soliloquió al activar la espiral de su ojo y no ver nada. Su rostro cambio a uno muy frio y seco, su postura se compuso y su pecho se alzó al respirar

\- Ya lo abras notado verdad – dijo con un tono de burla Solsticio al mirar la ceja arqueada de coraje de su hermano – Yo he sido quien oculto el corazón - dijo con una sonrisa – Y no me puedes ver a mí – agrego al ver como su hermano chocaba sus dientes de enojo

\- Eres muy astuto "Solti", pero yo también se jugar sucio – dijo Soliloquió al sellar su boca y sonreír con malicia

La mirada de su hermano lo hizo entender la situación, Solsticio ilumino su cuerno y teletransporto a todos en distintas ubicaciones, quedando solo frente de él: con un segundo hechizo hizo brillar su cuerno con el cual genero un escudo burbuja antes del ataque de su hermano. Donde se encontraba parado se generó una descomunal explosión que convirtió en cenizas todo el cristal que había en la superficie del suelo. Un impulso seguido de otro impacto al suelo y expulsó una torre de energía roja que consumía todo. Soliloquió sonrió al no ver respuesta pero esto cambio cuando vio cómo su ataque explotaba con ayuda del escudo burbuja y su hermano menor disparaba un fino rayo negro hacía él.

Soliloquió esquivo el rayo con una teletransportación, el fino rayo negro se impactó contra las casas hasta salir fuera del castillo y desvanecerse en la distancia: el cristal perdió sus colores al terminar de pasar el rayo y con un aire leve golpeo las casas y con esto estas se evaporaron en el aire.

\- Haz aprendió nuevos trucos "Soltí" – comento con orgullo Soliloquió al ver como varias casas se desvanecían en el aire – Puede que te haya subestimado, pero… - dijo con calma al apartar el vapor con su magia para verlo – ¿y tus capitanes? – torció una macabra sonrisa al ver con su ojo su condición solo futura por algunos minutos

Solsticio miro a sus espaldas y miro explotar su gran cañón, trago saliva al ver como Flor emergía entre cúmulos de fuego y siendo atacada por las naves; ese descuido fue aprovechado por su hermano, con un rápido movimiento apareció frente de él sosteniendo con su magia una alargada cuchilla de magia con la cual pretendía decapitarlo. Sin embargo un impacto de magia hizo retroceder a Soliloquio a solo centímetros del cuello de su hermano; Avalon había disparó un rayo para defenderlo.

\- Solsticio no te distraigas, es contra tú hermano con quien peleas – le dijo Amalthea al aparecer junto a él y respaldarlo de un rayo de magia de Soliloquio

\- Sí pero… - decía al retroceder lentamente al ver a la distancia a Máximum caer sin control – Necesitan mi ayuda – agrego al regresar su vista hacia adelante

Un brutal rayo de energía roja se dirigía contra ellos: con el tamaño suficiente para desvanecerlos en segundos. Red Wings ilumino su cuerno desde el fondo y creo un escudo frente de ellos: un estruendo agito la tierra, fue como si se tratara de una broma, el suelo de cristal se abrió con facilidad. Wings miro maravillada como su escudo apenas resistía el impacto que se extendía hasta las paredes del Castillo Equinoccio.

\- ¡Solsticio encárgate de tu hermano, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto! – exclamo con fuerza Amalthea al verse envuelta por un rayo de energía que pasada alrededor de ellos

Wings torció la mirada al sentir el peso del hechizo; cómo si se tratara de un muñeco cayó exhausta: Solsticio fijo la mirada en un punto y genero una explosión de aire que expulso la energía de su hermano y les permitió a los demás ver su postura de autoridad didáctica. Amalthea miró impresionada la firmeza de la mirada de ambos hermanos: estaban dispuestos a matarse entre ellos en realidad.

\- Moonlight, Silver, vayan por ellos – dijo con autoridad Amalthea al ver como caían los Capitanes a una tumba de cuchillas - Avalon, Perfect, vayan y reguarden los cielos, sin el cañón de Flor nuestro apoyo aéreo es nulo y necesitamos estar estables – continuo al ver como las naves sobrevolaban los cielos atacando el escudo de energía del Castillo Equinoccio – Steel, Ink, Comet y Stellar… descubran como romper esas esferas – les dijo al ver en la distancia como las esferas cortaban la tierra hasta molerla y destellaban chispas al chocar entre ellas – Rage, Jonydius, Hope derriben las naves que puedan, no se arriesguen tanto – pronunció al ver los giros tan cerrados que hacían esas naves.

\- ¿Y nosotras? – pregunto Kiara con un temor en sus palabras

\- Regresaran al Castillo – dijo Solsticio con un tono de seriedad – La necesito haya para cuando ocurra – añadió con una tono oscuro

\- ¡Eres astuto hermanito! – dijo con fuerza Soliloquió al avanzar: los cristales que pisaba y todo a su alrededor se convertía en un vapor muy grueso, su poder era tan fuerte que consumía su alrededor – Comenzara tú agonía – dijo al callar un segundo y continuar con un tono de voz muy tenebroso

Solsticio abrió un vórtice de energía frente de todos, necesitaba evacuarlos antes de que su hermano actúe con su verdadera naturaleza. Todos se miraron entre sí y saltaron sin retrasó al interior de los vórtices de luz; Soliloquió sonrió tétricamente al ladear su cabeza hacía el lado izquierdo: una ráfaga de aires salió emitida desde su cuerpo, eran aires cortantes, las casas de cristal fueron rebanadas mientras el cristal se despellejaba; ondas de fuego arremetían mientras una risa grotesca inundaba el entorno. Solsticio retrocedió horrorizado al ver como su hermano rompía su cordura con el abominable poder que poseía; un escudo de energía lo resguardaba del aire y las ondas de fuego: miraba fijamente como las pupilas de su hermano se contraían hasta casi desvanecer, esos ojos blancos con pupilas tan rojas como el infierno le sonreían mientras avanzaba hacia este.

\- Tú no eres mejor que yo – le dijo rápidamente Soliloquió a su hermano al ver como entrecerraba sus ojos con desprecio

\- Yo no soy un asesino – le dijo con firmeza Solsticio al bajar la mirada con una sonrisa, estaba confiado, era momento de usar sus verdaderas fuerzas

**[Castillo Equinoccio]**

Amalthea y Kiara emergieron del vórtice en el salón del trono: Kiara se movía con dificultad pues el castillo se agitaba ferozmente por los ataques; mientras Amalthea avanzaba sin problemas pues utilizaba su magia para caminar sobre el inestable suelo que se fracturaba; Kiara la miro asombrada, ese truco era nuevo; la siguió de la misma forma hacia la puerta del trono.

A través de las ventanas del corredor miraba como las esferas intentaban entrar a la ciudad; eran explosiones constantes, un cielo lleno de fuego y humos negros al cual no se le veía el fin. Un cielo rojizo lleno el corazón de Kiara de temor, ni en sus mejores pesadillas hubiera imaginado tanta muerte; los guardias del Imperio frenaban las esferas y eran hechos pedazos por las naves que los tomaban por sorpresa; la guardia imperial era fuerte y ruda, sin embargo no podían destruir las esferas por lo que solo las apartaban con su magia. El grito de los guardias al ser triturados hacía que uno de los ojos de Kiara temblará inquieto; Amalthea siguió unas indicaciones secretas y dio con un muro específico al cual le brindo su magia para accionar un mecanismo y tener acceso a la habitación.

\- Kiara ven – le dijo Amalthea al ver como la pared se recorría para permitirle el acceso – tendrás pesadillas si ves eso por más tiempo – le dijo con un tono de compasión por los muertos

\- ¿Qué es esa habitación? – pregunto Kiara temerosa al ver la profunda e infinita oscuridad del interior. Amalthea dio un paso en el interior, unas antorchas se encendieron al detectarla.

\- La Tumba de la Princesa de la Noche – dijo inexpresiva al ver la estatua de piedra que se encontraba en el interior. Amalthea tragó saliva, estaba asombrada de que algo como eso pudiera existir; Kiara notó que ella cargaba la bolsa de Solsticio, no sabía en qué momento se la dio, pero su contenido y esa estatua le daba una mala sensación.

\- ¿Qué será lo que… - decía Kiara hasta sentir una sacudida que la derribo, incluso Amalthea cayo contra el muro, había sido un golpe muy fuerte. Ella se levantó y miro hacia la ventana para presenciar como la barrera de magia que protegía al Imperio se alzaba y caía con fuerza para expulsar a las esferas de los alrededores para luego desvanecerse en el aire; las luces del pasillo se volvieron intermitentes para luego apagarse: el Imperio cayó en un silencio profundo, sin energía ni protección

\- Tal como me dijo – comento para sí misma Amalthea al ver como se desvanecía el escudo – No le dará tregua a su hermano. Kiara todo el éxito depende de nosotros ahora - le dijo con firmeza y audacia al avanzar hacia el interior

\- Sí, claro – le respondió en seguida Kiara al levantarse y seguirá, de reojo miraba las naves regresar – ¿Pero qué debemos hacer? – le pregunto al avanzar y pasar junto al monumento de piedra

\- Tendrás que darle vida a ella – dijo con un tono helado – te quedaras en esta habitación mientras le permites volver a la vida a ella; usaras el poder del cuerno… de la Princesa Celestia y de la Princesa Twilight para realizar ese hechizo. – agrego al levitar los cuernos y ponerlos en su pedestal – No son tu muñecas, no será tan fácil. Esta habitación duplicara el poder total, por lo que sentirás tu cuerpo arder en cada segundo y el elemento de la Generosidad que cargas en tu cuello, te permitirá controlar esa devastadora cantidad de energía que tendrás dentro. – le informo seguido su función – yo te acompañare y sanare tu cuerpo si te sobre esfuerzas, además de curar eventualmente a los demás a distancia, esta habitación actúa como un radar, puedo efectuar mi magia sobre cualquiera que esté dentro del rango – agrego al iluminar su cuerno y ajustar los pedestales en su lugar.

**[Frente Superior, momentos antes]**

Dos vórtices de luz se abrieron entre las nubes, uno distanciado del otro por donde emergieron los demás. Rápidamente Rage, Jonydius y Hope cayeron pues esperaban sentir el suelo al atravesar la luz; rápidamente se llevaron y miraron como las naves intentaban destrozar el escudo. Eran rápidas las naves, de lado a lado cortando el cielo: ellos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa y se dividieron para comenzar la defensa aérea del Imperio.

Rage volaba y esquivaba las alas de las naves que tenían el filo para partirlo en dos: con un giro completo evitaba el corte y al pasar por debajo de una de estas alas pateaba con fuerza el ala: esta se doblaba y torcía el vuelo haciendo que la nave cayera contra el suelo. Eran decenas de naves las que lo envestían y solo ocasionalmente podía romper una de sus alas.

Hope se mantenía fijo en una posición aérea, esquivando los corte y misiles que disparaban hacia este: ya cuando una nave se aproximaba contra él, éste retorcía su cuerpo y volaba con las patas arriba para esquivar el corte de la nave y quedar por debajo de la nave; él con un único golpe, exacto e intenso activaba el sistema de eyección lo que hacía que el piloto se golpeara y quedara inconsciente: la nave giraba bruscamente y chocaba contra otra cercana.

Hope volaba con gran libertad envistiendo las naves con sus cascos: una corriente eléctrica sobrecargaba sus circuitos y producía que cayeron para luego explotar y caer como una esfera de fuego. Jonydius, mira y jugaba con los misiles que solo por poco impactaban contra él. Sin embargo su confianza lo tomo por sorpresa y choco accidentalmente contra una nave, ambos perdieron equilibrio, él estaba por derribarla pero no se percató de como las demás naves abrían fuego total contra éste y la nave: en cuanto éste golpeo el metal produjo un estallido eléctrico que partió la nave; giró solo para ver cómo era imposible esquivar los misiles que rodeaban todo sus alrededores: no habían tenido piedad lo harían pedazos.

Una honda de magia se produjo y expulso las esferas de hierro del suelo y empujo bruscamente a las naves del cielo: los misiles que están demasiado cerca explotaron al momento y la explosión se produjo hacia el exterior: Jonydius miro aterrado la pantalla de fuego azul que se generaba frente de él.

\- El escudo del Imperio ha caído – comento Raje al ver como se desvanecía la barrera

\- Tengo una idea de donde esta esa energía – dijo Hope al ver como el Imperio de Cristal alzaba luces rojas y negras

Rage torció la mirada a su alrededor en la búsqueda de Flor, no sabía de ella y ver como el metal retorcido del Cañón ardía no le daba una buena sensación.

Al mismo tiempo Avalon y Perfect volaban sobre las naves disparando fuertes rayos que producían que cayeran hechas pedazos, estos estaban limitados a proteger el Castillo, pues en su interior Amalthea y Kiara trabajaban. Las naves más rápidas podían disparar hacia el castillo, pero eran derribadas al momento, sin embargo eran demasiadas: era como ver un enjambre de abejas.

Cuando el escudo cayó Avalon miró hacia el norte al sentir un impulso muy agudo en su cabeza, un sentimiento profundo de maldad atrajo su atención; seguido vio las luces que se proyectaba sobre el Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿Qué está pasando halla? – se preguntó al sentir las emociones que disparaban esas luces: pura oscuridad

\- Lo has sentido ¿verdad? – le pregunto con miedo Aim Perfect, ella por otro lado se aterraba al pensar en la identidad de quien era el origen. – Esa energía opaca la de Kiara ahora – agrego al bajar su mirada y ver hacia el catillo

\- ¿A Kiara? – repitió confundido. Miró hacia esa dirección y fue que sintió como incrementaba sus fuerzas a la par en las de Amalthea disminuyen al curar su cuerpo

\- Este cielo rojizo me desagrada – dijo Perfect al ver el cielo lleno de fuego y humos

**[En el suelo, defensa primaria]**

Emergiendo de un vórtice de luz avanzaron Steel, Ink, Comet y Stellar; el vórtice se cerró a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Ink, Steel, ustedes son los genios de la mecánica e informática, descubran como destruir esas esferas y nosotros lo haremos! – exclamo con fuerza y entusiasmo Stellar al girar su espada con su mente - ¡esto será muy divertido! – agrego con una sonrisa al ver como levitaba su espada con un control total

\- Los genios – repitió con una sonrisa y risa Comet al ver que ambos la miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues era cierto. - Haremos lo posible, pero ustedes tienen que descubrir cómo funcionan esas esferas – agrego con orgullo al desplegar su espada

Las esferas los fijaron en segundos, la tierra era removida con facilidad por las cuchillas, los cuerpos en el suelo eran molidos hasta solo dejar un sendero de sangre. Se movieron con rapidez para empezar.

Con un salto Steel esquivaba las esferas, al ser perseguido producía un cambio de dirección tan brusco que la esfera no podía imitarlo. Mientras Ink se dejaba perseguir, y solo ladeaba un poco para ver lo más cerca posible la composición de las esferas. Ambos la tenían difícil, estaban forzados a esquivar por muy poco para ver cada giro de cuchillas: el sudor de sus rostros salía expulsado con fuerza, necesitaban ser muy rápidos y muy astutos para predecir y evitar a las cuchillas.

Por otro lado Comet y Stellar intentaban cortar las esferas, pero al estar rotando el corte era impreciso y era desviado fácilmente; les resultaba imposible cortar en cualquier dirección. Incluso dar una punzada directa era imposible. Pues las esferas rotaban demasiado rápido para esas espadas.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo cortarlas? – se pregunta molesta Stellar al ver como despliegan chispas las esferas

\- Parecen estar compuestas principalmente de hierro, pero es solo superficial – comenta Inkstory al evadir la esfera que giraba a sus espaldas

\- Es una fachada su esqueleto se compone de acero templado, podría decir que templado alrededor de cinco veces por cómo suena al chocar – comenta Steel al correr hacía una esfera y con un salto pasar por encima de ella mientras se agarra de una nave que pasaba, sus cacos delantero tuercen el vuelo y mientras la nave se inclina con rumbo de colisión él sube sobre ella y rueda hacia el suelo cercano

\- Eso es genial – dice sarcástico Comet al detenerse un segundo y verlos con una mirada de disgusto - pero cómo… - decía hasta ser envestido por una esfera que lo tomo por sorpresa, la espada reacciono muy rápido, fue con un destello de luz al moverse: la espada se interpuso contra la esfera; las cuchillas pasaban muy cerca de la espada que levitaba; sin duda si la estuviera sujetando estaría muerto.

Comet fue arrastrado lentamente hacia sus espaldas, la esfera avanzaba con furia mientras que él retrocedía al ver como las cuchillas pasaban muy cerca de él, al estar levitando la espada frente de él podía ver claramente las cuchillas de la esfera.

\- ¡Comet!- llamo su atención Ink al ver que mantenía la punta hacia abajo mientras evitaba la avanzada – Cuando te diga, levanta la punta de la espada y entiérrala con toda la fuerza que tengas – le dijo al ver una fisura entre las cuchillas – ¡Ahora! – grito al reconocerla. Comet solo lo pensó y la espada actuó, entre dos cuchillas y entre el acero del interior la espada entro por un respiradero.

La esfera se detuvo rápidamente; Comet miró asombrado como las cuchillas se caían sin fuerzas. En seguida retiro la espada solo para ver como la punta estaba bañada de sangre: la parte inferior de la esfera proyecto un charco de sangre a liberar un poco de vapor.

\- Esas esferas giran muy rápido, produciendo una fricción y aumentando su temperatura, en promedio deben estar en un punto de fusión – comenta Steel al ver el metal hirviendo – apuñalen los centros de respiración, es la parte más blanda. – mira a su alrededor, avanza confiado hacia la esfera inactiva y le pide cortarla.

Comet y lo mira curioso y de un corte veloz tumba las alargadas cuchillas de la esfera. Steel toma una y la lleva a su rostro; Ink se acerca y confirma el recubrimiento de magia.

\- Los pilotos son unicornios – dice Ink al ver una leve iluminación

Stellar intenta continuamente atravesar la capa de acero de la esfera pero simplemente la magia que la envuelve y su estructura le hace imposible hacerlo. Esta retrocede en el aire mientras apuñala fallidamente la esfera; a sus espaldas una esfera se propulsa y se eleva a su altura: esta se sorprende y cierra los ojos esperando que no doliera; sin embargo su espada se desplegó firme frente de la esfera. Ella miro asombrada como la espada rompía el escudo de la esfera; sin embargo la fuerza que traía con ella empujo bruscamente a Stellar contra el suelo, donde otra esfera la esperaba con las cuchillas listas. Mientras esta se acerca la esfera giraba hacia ella y se acercaba rápidamente. Intentaba retirar salir pero una punta de las cuchillas había apuñalado una de sus alas.

Esta cuando se liberó dejo su espada y se apartó para ver como ambas esferas chocaban ya inactivas: en un momento Ink lanzo la única cuchilla al aire y con un giro de su cuerpo la pateó con fuerza hacia la esfera, la cuchilla atravesó totalmente la esfera, matando a su piloto al momento.

\- Vienen más – dijo Comet al ver las esferas que se acercaban, en eso la onda de magia aleja a las esferas un segundo; algunas esferas salieron volando por los aires, el escudo de magia limpio las fronteras, sin embargo algunas esferas hicieron un agujero en la tierra y se escondieron para luego regresar

\- Esto no será fácil – comenta Stellar al ver emerger del suelo algunas esferas y en lo lejos verlas acercarse de nuevo.

**[Momentos antes, los capitanes]**

Un par de vórtices se abrió sobre las esferas por las cuales emergieron Silver y Moonlight, interceptando a los Capitanes que solo por segundos habrían caído en el filo de las cuchillas: fue de forma cruzada, Silver emergió de la derecha para interceptar a Flor con su cuerpo y utilizar su teletransportación para apartarse de la caída mortal; Moonlight emergió de la izquierda para intersectar a Máximum y elevarse junto con él hacía un lugar más seguro. L llevaron a ambos Capitanes sobre uno de los edificios del Imperio; creían estar a salvos del otro lado del escudo. Moonlight cuando intentaba aterrizar tropezó y cayó sobre Máximum el cual quedo extendido por debajo de ella.

Esta agito un segundo su cabeza al quedar un tanto confundida, sin embargo miro la pasible mirada de Máximum que miraba fijamente sus ojos que se ocultaban entre su crin morada. Esta se miró apenada, pues está totalmente sobre él, se apartó con rapidez al ver esos profundos ojos negros que poseía Máximum. Golpeo su pecho acorazado al apartarse, el golpe le hizo pensar que lo lastimo e intento apartarse pero solo aplasto sus alas al hacerse a un lado. Ella retiro su casco apenada de haber pisado su casco, sin embargo al recoger su pata hacia ella una gota humedeció sus labios: se sentó sobre él mientras miraba lentamente hacia su casco.

\- Tranquila, ya no siento dolor – le dijo con gentileza Máximum. Ella miro el rostro sonriente a la par en que miraba su cacos cubierto de sangre; seguido miro hacia su ala y vio la perforación por la cual cabía su casco

Ella tragó saliva con pánico, no se podía controlar, había cubierto su casco con sangre, y pasado su casco a través de un orificio orgánico. Este miró hacia el norte y miro los colores que se elevaban; en seguida levanto la mitad de su cuerpo junto con el de Moonlight y miro con temor esos colores: rojo y negro. Ella sentía el latir del corazón de Máximum, podría no aparentarlo pero palpitaba muy rápido.

\- Máximum ¿qué ocurre? – le pregunto Silver al retirar la red que apresaba a Flor. Estos aparecieron y trabajo en la Red que había dejado inconsciente a Flor; esto llamo la atención de Silver, pero en cuanto la toco lo noto, estaba electrificada y perfumada con hierbas para dormir: esta era la única forma para que Flor no se liberara.

\- Solsticio ha despertado su poder – dijo con calma Máximum al ver como la barrera se alzaba y expulsaba lo más lejos posible a las esferas.

\- ¡Max! – exclamo mareada Flor, esas hiervas habían dormido algunos de sus sentidos por lo que estaba confundida al despertar. Cuando Silver le retiro las redes ella pudo respirar aire normal y despertar. - ¡Arma! – agrego con un tono de molestia

Máximum ladeo su mirada hacia ella un segundo, tomo el cuerpo de Moonlight con su pata derecha y la levanto para luego levantarse él. Esté miro a Moonlight un segundo antes de avanzar hacia un panel del suelo: con un fuerte golpe lo hizo escombros, tomo un tubo y tiro de este levantando un gran depósito de armas.

\- ¿Y esas armas? – pregunto Silver al ver la gran colección de armas – Son muchas – agrego al ver la variedad

\- Esto es un depósito de emergencia – dijo Flor al levantarse y estirarse para ajustar sus sentidos – Son utilizado como ultima alternativa en guerra, existen en todo el Castillo y sus tierras – agrego al agitar su cabeza y extender el casco hacía Máximum

Éste la miro y le arrojo unas pistolas que se ajustaban a los brazaletes de acero que cargaba en sus cascos con los cuales disparaba con solo desearlo. Solo dos pistolas y algunos cartuchos eran lo que Flor necesito de todo el inventario; Máximum dejo caer la bodega, su peso era el suficiente para agitar el edificio.

\- Bueno chicos, espero estén listo para todo – comento Flor al acercarse al borde y ver como se acercan las naves y esferas después de ser apartadas. – Pueden que deban matar hoy – agrega confiada al cargar sus pistolas

En ese momento una esfera sube por la pared y sale disparada sobre ellos; Flor inclina su cuerpo de lado para evitar los cortes, seguido deja caer su cuerpo mientras se suspende con sus alas; la esfera se elevó y comenzó a caer hacia ellos, sin embargo de la pistola color platino se disparó un potente disparo de luz que atravesó la esfera de lado a lado: todo se apartaron y vieron caer la esfera. La sangre se acumuló bajo la inactiva esfera.

\- Yo no mataré – comenta Silver al ver como la mirada de Flor se entre cierra al ver su pistola de luz – no soy un asesino como tú – le dice con rivalidad, éste la mira directamente para desafiarla

\- ¿Asesina yo? – pregunto con sarcasmo Flor al dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia él – Que lindo suena eso – le dijo mientras llevaba un casco a sus labios y lo decía para sí misma – Sin embargo – continuo con una voz sería, sus ojos azules demostraban la confianza de la cual es dueña y de la experiencia que años le han dado – No lo dudes, cuando el tiempo llegue… solo actuaras – le dijo Flor a verlo frente a frente

La sangre de Silver hirvió al escucharla, tanto deseaba enfrentarla uno a uno, tanto desea demostrarle que no era tan débil como ella creía. Flor se elevó un poco con sus alas para pararse en el borde y ver el horizonte donde se alzaban esas luces.

\- Muchos han dicho que no asesinarían – le dijo Máximum al acercarse a él – incluso yo lo dije años atrás; pero tiene razón cuando llegue el momento, será tú vida la que peligrará y tendrás que defenderla – comenta con orgullo y alegría Máximum al recordar que una vez dijo lo mismo: no matar sin embargo se visto forzado a hacerlo

**[Castillo de Cristal, actualmente]**

Un torbellino rojo envolvía el cuerpo de Soliloquió, su fuerza se elevaba hasta el cielo siendo limitada por una barrera de símbolos que limitaban el cielo, eran largos símbolos que no parecían tener una forma clara. Mientras que un torbellino negro envolvía el cuerpo de Solsticio, su poder tocaba la misma limitante una barrera de símbolos.

Estos sonrieron un segundo para luego desvanecerse en el aire. Cadance y Shining Armor tomaron a Wings y se la llevaron de ese lugar, el aire era tan raro, como si te intoxicaras con el.

En una chispa de luz emergieron ambos chocando cuernos uno contra otro. En segundo volvieron a desvanecerse para luego aparecer sobre el castillo de Cristal disparándose ligeros rayos: Soliloquió rompió el suelo y utilizo cristales como cuchillos que se lanzaban contra Solsticio; éste en respuesta los esquivo y lo arrojo desde lo alto. Soliloquió cayó como si se tratara de una broma, en seguido un leve brillo de su cuerno abrió un vórtice por el cual introdujo sus cascos y tomo a Solsticio del cuello: en la parte superior un vórtice se abre a espaldas de Solsticio por el cual su hermano lo toma y lo destina a caer. Ambos se golpean con cascos recubiertos de magia hasta el punto de desgarrarse el pelaje; solo cuando estaban por chocar contra el suelo crearon un vórtice que los expulsó fuera del Imperio de Cristal: Soliloquió creo uno propio, pero su hermano creo uno sobre el suyo.

Ambos cayeron contra el suelo y se separaron lo suficiente para girar y dispara un único rayo, ambos tenían el mismo plan: caer, girar y disparar.

El rayo de Soliloquió era de color rojo destellante, de un tamaño muy delgado, mientras que el rayo de Solsticio era de un profundo color negro que emitía oscuridad y muy delgado: ambos rayos chocaron y en un segundo su tamaño creció exponencialmente; el rayo los empujo hacia atrás con mucha fuerza. En un momento el rayo de Solsticio disminuyo su fuerza, dejando que su hermano avanzará: éste al ver como Solsticio se cansaba disparo todas sus fuerzas; sin embargo él se desvaneció y creo un vórtice de gran tamaño frente del rayo de su hermano el cual fue devorado instantáneamente.

Solsticio apareció sobre su hermano sosteniendo una esfera blanca sobre su casco; Soliloquió iluminó su cuerno para generar un escudo; como si fuera una espada Solsticio deslizo la esfera por el aire, en segundos la energía que atrapo su vórtice fue de vuelta a su dueño. Éste salió disparo contra la el suelo. Mientras este se deslizaba Solsticio sonrió e hizo emerger del suelo grandes y filosas agujas de energía oscura que proyectaba por lo que su hermano quedo clavado al suelo; seguido rompió el suelo y abrió una brecha que utilizo para profundizar a su hermano dentro de miles de púas de oscuridad; finalmente con un suspiro lo cello aplastando a su hermano.

Miró la tierra un segundo para luego ladear la cabeza y esquivar un rayo que quemo hasta el aire, seguido retrocedió para esquivar el golpe ascendente de su hermano, seguido de unas patadas giratorias que rotaban muy rápido. Él miro inexpresivo a su hermano mientras generaba otra esfera sobre el pecho de su hermano sin embargo a sus espaldas emergió otro Soliloquió que lo tomo por sorpresa: con sus cascos lo tomo de cuello mientras lo inmovilizaba. Solsticio sonrió y abrió varios vórtices medianos por los cuales dreno energía del rayo: su hermano se desvaneció dejando a su duplicado que genero una esfera roja sobre el pecho de Solsticio para luego disparar el fragmento de una llamarada solar que atravesó de lado a lado el cuerpo de Solsticio. Seguido los rayos que guardo chocaron generando una explosión masiva que agito el continente.

Solsticio era fuerte pero su hermano sabía cómo luchaba, sus debilidades y había seguido estudiando hechizos de gran rareza.

\- Se terminó hermanito, puedes ser el más fuerte, pero no debiste dejar la escuela – le dijo Soliloquió al avanzar hacia el humeante cuerpo de su hermano

\- ¿Para traer la muerte a este mundo? – le pregunto con odio – Yo no soy un monstruo como ustedes, puede que mi poder se haya formado para serlo – dijo al levantarse antes de que este se acercara más – pero yo soy quien decide cómo usarlo al final –agrega al iluminar su cuerno y sanar su herida – y he elegido evitar que ingrese al mundo que amo – tambalea su cabeza un momento antes de limpiarse la sangre de los labios

\- Es una pena – dijo Soliloquió con un tono entristecido – la verdad no quería matarte en realidad – le sonríe mientras lame su labio superior

Una esfera roja se crea sobre el cuerpo de Solsticio, el cual no hace nada más que ver hacia su hermano. Con un ligero movimiento crece exponencialmente, sin embargo un rayo azul impacta contra la esfera generando una explosión que hizo retroceder a Soliloquió, seguido esquiva dos rayos que se dirigían a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Vaya luces exactamente igual que ese maldito! – comenta desde el aire una voz femenina – Lo tendré que tomar como el segundo asalto – agrego al tocar el suelo y ver como un escudo de magia protegió a Solsticio

\- Te habías demorado – comento Solsticio al escucharla y solo ladear sus ojos hacia ella

\- Lo sé, fue más difícil regresar de lo que pensaba – se excusó ella al escucharlo reprocharle

\- ¡Es imposible, no es posible traerte de nuevo! – exclamo sorprendido Soliloquió al verla – ¡La Princesa de la Noche murió hace ya mil años! – agrego al verla en persona

\- ¿Por qué se sorprende?, con sus ojos pueden ver el futuro con exactitud – le cuestiona Luna a Solsticio

\- Todo el Impero Equinoccio se mueve por mi magia, lo que hace imposible que él vea lo que ocurre dentro. Así como él es inmune a mi hechizo, yo lo soy al suyo. – le explica con calma, estaba orgulloso todos esos años le daban la ventaja – te oculte con mi esencia – le sonríe calmado.

\- Tú no la trajiste a la vida, tú magia negra no te lo permite, debió ser… - pensó un segundo Soliloquió – Kiara – añadió como respuesta – no importa, te arrancare lo que llevas dentro de tú cuerpo y luego abriere la puerta – agrega orgulloso

Los cielos se oscurecieron la luna estaba alzándose.

**[En lo apartado]**

\- Esa es Luna – comenta Cadance al ver la pelea de Solsticio en lo apartado

\- ¿A quien quiere invocar ese tipo? – dice con intriga Shining Armor al escucharlos con un hechizo de espionaje

\- No lo sé, pero hay que evitarlo a toda costa – comenta Cadance al darle la espalda y avanzar hacia una zona segura

\- Lo mejor será apartarnos, ambos ni siquiera están usando la mitad de sus poderes y no quiero estar presente cuando lo hagan – comenta Shinigh Armor al seguirla; este cargaba sobre él a Wings que dormía tranquilamente

* * *

**_Avanza tercamente hacía un paradero desconocido, cuyo nombre es semejante a la muerte o incluso peor: pues la muerte al menos clemencia tiene._**

_Esperó les haya gustado, les agradezco por acompañarme nuevamente; nuevamente les invito a leer mis otros Fic's ya comentar si ha sido de su agrado._


	14. Corazón Que Se Detiene Y Evapora

**Saludos a todos, espero estén preparados para el final (3/3). Puedo decir que no todos entenderán el final o las circunstancias finales. Pero para introducirlos al capítulo diré:**

_**La Oscuridad Emergente se presenta ante la cerradura que impedía el acceso. El latido de la adversidad marcara el destino del Resplandor mientras La Dama se desvanece..**_

* * *

**[Resonancias de hermandad]**

\- ¿Cuál es su plan exactamente? – pregunta exactamente Luna al ver como la espalda de Soliloquió se curvea para dejar escapar una intensa risa; parecía estar contento

\- El mismo, asesinarme para completar el conjuro – comenta Solsticio al mirar como ríe su hermano mientras intenta reprimir su risa fallidamente

\- ¡Trajiste a la vida a la Princesa de la Luna! – exclama con fuerza y en un tono burlón Soliloquió – Debe ser divertido morir "Princesita", para volver a morir, debió ser una experiencia formidable para repetirla. Es una lástima que morirás, ya sea por mi voluntad o por haber consumido la magia que te mantiene con nosotros – dice retomando la calma, su ojo derecho presenta una espiral roja – Cuanto tiempo he esperado enfrentarte hermanito, pero me siento ofendido que solo estés usando el 40% de tu poder, ¿no me consideras una amenaza? – le pregunta al final con un tono de ofendido

\- ¿El 40% de tu magia? – repite confundida Luna al escucharlo

\- Sí, la mitad de mi magia total fue utilizada para traer sus espíritus de nuevo, un 5% lo he usado en la barrera que defendía el Imperio, 1% era la energía que nutria al Imperio y le cedí un 4% de mi magia total a Amalthea y a Kiara para que pudieran resistir el hechizo – explica calmado al levantar su casco derecho hacía Luna y cubrirlo con magia pura que se alzaba hasta el cielo – pero aun con menos de la mitad de mi poder, debería ser capaz de derrotar a mi hermano – comenta confiado al reducir la magia de su casco para luego golpear el suelo y partir el suelo bajo de su hermano

\- Siempre fuiste un prodigio en la magia, por eso lograste dominar todas las magias antes que yo y convertirte en la cerradura que abrirá la puerta a nuestra mentora – le dice Soliloquió con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro – Siento lastima por quienes confían en ti, les fallaras y no habrá nada que puedas hacer. Es decir cuando mueras, ¿quién me detendrá? – dice en burla – Luna, ella morirá cuando la magia de Kiara se agote, ese cuerpo solo es temporal, morirá antes de que yo la asesine. Y tus capitanes, sin Amore no pueden ejecutar **la triple alianza**, y no hay ningún recluta que pueda suplantarla sin conocer la verdadera esencia de la magia – su voz es obstinada, caprichosa y terca – Lo vez hermanito no hay forma de evitar que triunfe – se declara vencedor antes de iniciar, su espiral brilla incandescentemente, está usando mucha magia para ver el futuro

\- Nunca aprendiste a guardar silencio – comenta Solsticio al dar un paso atrás y sonreír confiado – eres muy escandaloso – comenta al activar la espiral de su ojo, el golpe de la resonancia de magia derribo a su hermano, solo usuarios con el mismo poder eran afectados

Luna miro atenta la mirada indicativa de Solsticio y con un rápido giro de su cuerno disparo un devastador rayo que supera e incluso triplicaba el tamaño de ella: ella miro asombrada su poder, nunca había tenido tanto, fue entonces que recordó, que parte del poder de Solsticio estaba en ella, y en Kiara y Amalthea que la mantenían con vida ese periodo de tiempo. Detuvo el rayo de magia para ver los resultados.

Soliloquió había detenido el impacto con su casco derecho el cual estaba recubierto con su propia magia, aun con esto sangraba, su magia roja no rivalizaba contra la magia negra de su hermano. Luna lo vio sonreír mientras sacudía su casco herido y lo descansaba sobre el suelo; éste suspiro para luego iluminar su cuerno y generar decenas de circunferencias rojizas que rodeaban a Luna.

Ella se apresuró e intento alejarse, pero en solo segundos se activaron: desde el centro hasta de los costados se alzaron rayos rojizos que apuñalaban el cielo con fuerza. Soliloquió miro desaparecer a Luna entre el rojizo color que ascendía con fuerza; sin embargo entre sus risas un vórtice blanco apareció junto a él por el cual emergió Solsticio lanzando un único golpe de luz negra con su casco; Soliloquió miró horrorizado el emerger de su hermano y con unos pasos hacia atrás esquivo el golpe de oscuridad: hizo aparecer un vórtice a sus espaldas para evacuar, pero al mismo tiempo Solsticio hizo aparecer uno frente del suyo. Por tal razón cuando Soliloquió esquivo se desvaneció en el vórtice de luz para luego aparecer en frete del puño de su hermano al emerger de un vórtice que se abrió espontáneamente. Solsticio lo golpeo con fuerza, el rostro de su hermano que se desfiguro un momento al ser disparado contra el vórtice por donde emergió para salir disparado hacia los ascendentes rayo rojizos que continuaban.

Soliloquió espero bajo los rayos para evitar el golpe, pero al hacerlo contemplo como una esfera negra se revelaba frente de él; de la cual Luna emergió con una patada que hizo elevar a Soliloquió con fuerza. La mandíbula de Soliloquió se rompió al contacto, ya con su rostro desfigurado casi completamente destrozado miraba el cielo que lo separaba de su meta. Luna cargo magia y disparo un monstruoso rayo de magia que la dejo agotada al momento, Solsticio fijo la mirada en su hermano y creo una esfera negra que se fracturaba con grietas de luz blanca. Soliloquió miro la esfera y trajo saliva al ver lo que era: abrió un vórtice en su pecho y consumió la esfera negra, seguido giro su cadera rápidamente para ver frente a frente el disparo de Luna, el cual había disparado a sus espaldas: con un giro de sus cascos abrió un vórtice frente de este e hizo emerger la esfera de su hermano.

La explosión ahuyentó a las nubes al retorcer los colores de la realidad: Soliloquió trago saliva y se teletransporto a sí mismo fuera de peligro, de igual forma su hermano ilumino su cuerno y se teletransporto junto con Luna aun lugar seguro. La esfera al contacto se expandió hasta alcanzar los límites del Imperio de Cristal y más haya de su horizonte, la oscuridad era total: para luego en un segundo ser contraída y no dejar rastro de nada. Solo el gran cráter fino del suelo.

**[Republica del Sureste]**

\- ¡Disparen! – exclama con fuerza In Curia, ella se encontraba sobre el cañón de una de sus defensas. Los disparos impactan contra las esferas de hierro y con el contacto se produce una explosión de vacío que consume y destroza las esferas.

Esa República no tenía defensas terrestres, utilizaban sus cañones anti-aéreos junto con los cañones de sus navíos para mantener a la distancia a las esferas y a los aviones que comenzaban a destruir a los barcos de guerra.

\- Esto se ve mal – comenta Dictum al ver como algunas esferas han logrado llegar a la muralla que protege a la República, sus balas no podían dañar esas esferas

\- ¿Esto? – repite confundida su hermana – Esto es un día en la playa – comenta desde lo alto del cañón – No es más que arena en tu ropa, es incómodo, pero puedes con ello – dice al saltar del cañón hacia su hermano – Solo te la sacudes – comenta con una sonrisa al activar un mecanismo de la puerta

La muralla exclamo alaridos de metal, por debajo de las esferas que comenzaban a cortar el raro metal de la muralla se abrió una escotilla, esas paredes eran del mismo material que la muralla por lo que quedaron atrapadas las esferas; seguido un segundo estruendo del metal: la muralla separo algunas de sus zonas inferiores y las deslizo hacia adelante para aplastar con su peso a las esferas. Solo se escuchó un agudo grito seguido de un silencio inquietante.

Las esferas retrocedieron un segundo al ver la altura de la muralla y las partes que la conformaban, al menos podía repetir eso treinta veces por fila. Lo que no sabían era que el mecanismo era repetitivo, un ciclo, pues cuando bajaba un cuadro, el inferior se deslizaba por debajo de las filas y se alzaba para dejar caer otro que tomaba su lugar. Las esferas se enfilaron y rotaron hacia ellas mismas para que sus cuchillas se desplegaran y dejaran visible al piloto.

Unicornios jóvenes que portaban uniformes negros que cargaban sobre ellos una alargada cola de cuchillas era lo que presenciaban todos; estos con el inclinar de sus cuerpos lanzaban una estocada muy rápida que penetraba los muros que protegían a la Republica. Estos aguijones se enrollaban en la pared y tiraban del cuerpo del unicornio que se preparaba para atacar.

Estos unicornios subieron los muros de un salto y al estar frente de la guardia soltaron el muro y con su alargada cola de metal rebanaron a la guaria como si estos fueran aire. Varios fueron mutilados con el simple agitar de la cola metálica que se alargaba hasta el cielo para tomar impulso y atravesar y empalar en su metal a los guardias para lanzarlos hacia los habitantes de la Republica con fuerza para aterrarlos y empezar el genocidio masivo.

Un alargado corte pretendía rebanar a los últimos guardias que escoltaban a la líder, pero el juego de cascos de un poni terrestre le permitió avanzar hacia el látigo de cuchillas, tomarlo del filo sin cortarse y correr hacia su piloto que no espera ver tal destreza de un terrestre: Dictum protegió a su hermana y con el avanzar de sus veloces cascos rebano el cuello del unicornio utilizando su propia cola de cuchillos para luego girar totalmente y lanzar un corte hacia los demás; sin embargo aunque asombrados, lograron protegerse del impacto. La diferencia era grande, los unicornios movían la cola como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo mientras que Dictum utilizaba la inercia y la fuerza de su cuerpo para usarlo como látigo.

Brilla el acero en sus cascos, Dictum enfrentaba lo que sería la última arma de Soliloquio, un ejército de unicornios con una extremidad tan larga como para atacar a distancia, y enrollarse en ellas para formar esas esferas de hierro.

\- Hermana escapa – dijo Dictum al darle la espalda a su hermana y agitar el látigo de hierro contra el suelo para limitar a los unicornios – guardias evacuen a la ciudad, soliciten ayuda de Imperio, no creo que dure mucho tiempo solo – les dice al ver como las puntas de hierro se alzaban en el aire como aguijón, eran cuando mucho 12 unicornios, las demás esferas se habían retirado para regresar al Imperio para realizar la misma estrategia con un mayor número.

Los guardias acompañaron a In Curia a la salida; ella no era una traidora, y le dolía dejar a su hermano con un combate que no ganara solo, pero entendía que él le permitía escapara para comandar el ataque que salvaría su Republica.

\- Muy bien malditos, quien será el primero – dice Dictum al poner un casco sobre el unicornio que tenía – como peso en el látigo para tirar y arrancar la cola con todo y metal – hoy es un gran día para enfrentar la muerte; pero por nada del mundo podrán dañar a mi hermana – les afirma al agitar contra la piedra el látigo de cuchillas para reafirmar su posición

\- Tienes mucho valor para hablarnos de esa forma; viendo tú condición, uno pensaría que has perdido el juicio – le comenta tranquilo el líder del grupo – Pero no te lo puedo negar, la muerte de In Curia representa la derrota de esta República, además la Impureza debe morir junto con el resto de aquellos que se oponen al cambio. – le dice con arrogancia al verlo, le afirmaba que todo era por ella

**[Castillo Equinoccio]**

Amalthea se levitaba así misma mientras rotaba alrededor de Kiara para curar esas heridas que emergían por la sobrecarga de su pequeño cuerpo: entre momentos su carne se desgarraba y la sangre emergía a brotes; Amalthea la curaba sin demora mientras mantenía nivelado su ritmo cardiaco y sus impulsos nerviosos que estaban en un estado de locura.

\- ¿Puedes continuar? – le pregunto Amalthea al ver como sus ojos se movían inquietos, era como si viera imágenes muy difíciles de comprender

\- Sí, solo me cuesta entender lo que pasa. Luna está enfrentando a Soliloquio junto con Solsticio, pero está siendo herida ligeramente. Además Solsticio lo enfrenta con menos de la mitad de su poder – le informa Kiara, sus ojos ven lo que Luna ve, y sus heridas se dividen entre ambas para que ella no fuera herida con letalidad.

\- Con menos de la mitad; pero si están muy parejos. – dijo con asombro Amalthea al imaginar que Solsticio solo ha estado menos de la mitad de sus poderes y ya ha desatado lo que ella considera un apocalipsis

**[Defensa: Edificios]**

Desde lo lejano se pueden ver como varios cientos de esferas regresan a toda velocidad, sin embargo en un salto se desarman y revelan a su pilotos que caían con firmeza y avanzaban sin demora hacia adelante, seguido levantaban su aguijón metálico para lanzar una punzada al suelo e impulsarse con esta en el aire: con un resplandor de luz desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Flor y Máximum predijeron sus actos y giraron a distintas posiciones mientras abrían fuego contra el aire. En momentos aparecieron pilotos armados que lanzaban un corte muy rápido que si no fuera por la habilidad de Silver, abría rebanado a ambos. Moonlinght miro con asombro como justo donde habían disparado los Capitanes habían aparecido pilotos que morían al recibir la bala entre sus ojos y en su corazón.

Silver miró los movimientos de Máximum y sintió como si este le comunicará algo con su cuerpo, por lo cual lo teletransporto a espaldas de Flor, quien giro sobre éste y lo utilizo para recargar sus pistolas y volver a disparas.

\- Bien hecho muchacho – le dijo Máximum con alegría al azotar a un piloto contra otro

Los pilotos lanzaban cortes muy rápidos que eran frenados por la magia de Silver, quien con un único disparo de magia los apartaba; Moonlight los pateaba con la fuerza suficiente para extenderlos en el suelo; ninguno de los dos quería matarlos por lo que los derribaban o apartaban; pero los Capitanes no tenían problemas con ello; los atravesaban con sus mismas cuchillas o los levantaban de malas, solo Flor se tomaba el tiempo para romper el cuello a alguno que tenía la desgracia de pasar bajo de ella: ella utilizaba sus cuellos para cambiar de dirección rápidamente por lo que los decapitaba parcialmente al cambiar radicalmente de dirección.

\- Parece que tienen todo en orden – les comenta Máximum al atrapar un corte con su casco y tirar de este para atraer al unicornio y dejarlo fuera de combate con un solo golpe – Si no los matas, no dejes que se levante. Porque volverán a hacerlo si les das la oportunidad – le dice a Silver y al ver como este tiene un especial cuidado en no matarlos. - Ellos si te mataran, no lo dudes - agrega al romper dos patas del unicornio y patearlo fuera de su vista. – Yo tampoco soy muy fanático de asesinar – les comparte al mostrar que varios están inconscientes y hay pocos muertos

Varios látigos descienden contra el Capitán más grande que solo de reojo mira cómo se acercan para luego girar y bloquear los golpes al cruzar sus cascos delanteros como defensa: su gruesa armadura le permite resistir las sierras que contiene el golpe: con un giro de sus cascos toma con fuerza los látigos y con el girar de su cuerpo tira de los unicornios para arrojarlos muy alto. Flor estaba algo distanciada para su seguridad necesitaba defenderse y poder atacar desde cualquier ángulo, y en cuento vio cómo se alzaban un grupo giro su casco hacia estos y termino con sus vidas con una única bala que atravesó el cuerpo de todos: una vez que determino su trayectoria, fijo su vista en los que tenía enfrente por lo que disparo sin ver y acertó sin dificultad.

Moonlight utilizaba una patada tipo gancho para golpear de un lado, regresar y golpear el siguiente lado, para luego girar su cadera y repetir con su otra pata sin embargo el gancho atrapaba la cabeza del unicornio contra su pierna para luego arrojarlo contra sus compañeros que o bien lo atrapaban o lo partían al considerarlo un estorbo. Sus alas permanecían abiertas para propulsarla fuera de peligro cuando ella quisiera, uno de los impactos más fuerte que generaba era una embestida directa que producía sobre su rival al golpear con todo su cuerpo en el pecho o rostro. Ella era solo ocasionalmente lastimada, tenía la ventaja de tener alas y poder moverse en toda las direcciones; esa misma habilidad le permitía pelear incluso contra siete unicornios.

Silver cubría a sus compañeros con impulsos de magia que apartaban a los unicornios, los latigazos que llegaba a recibir al no poder esquivar un golpe que se aproxima como serpiente; la capa que la había dado Steel era de mucha ayuda pues su aspecto adoptaba el del medio que lo rodeaba por lo que hasta en un punto parecía desvanecerse en el aire. Utilizaba la empuñadura para crear una espada de energía que repelía los látigos, él esperaba cortarlos para desarmarlos pero esos látigos estaban tan articulados con magia que era como si tuvieran un escudo individual; de la misma forma que Máximum los tomaba con su magia y los azotaba contra otros para retirarlos, sin embargo estos regresaban en pocos momentos. Él fue quien vio como Máximum repelía a los unicornios con pura fuerza bruta y los expulsaba lejos para abrirse paso: como dijo se retira a acompañar a otros por si tenían dificultades.

**[Defensa: Frontera]**

Máximum avanzó con rapidez, galopando con fuerza suficiente para embestir a las esferas que se aproximaban a cortarlo, incluso cuando estas se trasformaban liberando al piloto eran embestidos, los unicornios pensaban que teniendo magia podrían frenar su velocidad o incluso dominar la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero lo cierto era que él era tan fuerte como para romper el control mágico que extendían sobre él los unicornios, y al estar en carrera de un leve empujón los derribaba condenándolos a caer sobre sus propias cuchillas que enrollaban a su alrededor para protegerse: pero el impacto de la armadura de Máximum rompía fragmentos de hierro que apuñalaban al unicornio y al caer sus cuchillas trituraban el cuerpo al no poder frenarlas al momento.

Mientras tanto Stellar tenía dificultades para controlar a las esferas que se formaban a su alrededor; lentamente se liberaron los pilotos, sus cuchillas en látigo se alzaban como aguijón sobre el cielo: uno a uno lo punzante azoto el suelo; Stellar utilizo su espada la cual era más rápida que los aguijones para causar rebote y defenderse; no importaba cuantos aguijones se impactaran contra ella, mientras pudiera escucharlos podría imaginar el movimiento de su espada y al ser inalámbrica se movía más rápido que la magia, por último acto trago saliva al rotar y cortar los látigos de hierro mientras se elevaba para luego arrojar su espada contra el pecho de un unicornio, su mirada era firme, el clima era tan áspero que no podía darse el lujo de suspirar, tenía que estar muy atenta de los látigos recortados que apuñalaban el cielo: sus movimientos eran rápidos, utilizando el peso de su cuerpo para cambiar de dirección tan bruscamente. Ella podría ser muy rápida pero los látigos eran aún más, si no fuera por el sonido metálico al moverse que producen no las podría esquivar sin ver. En una muy corta caída libre contrajo sus alas para esquivar la espiral de látigos que emergieron de un costado: más pilotos saltaron para someterla; su espada esta incrustada dentro del cuerpo de un unicornio fuera de rango: sus ojos se contrajeron hasta casi desaparecer al sentir como unos cascos tocaban una de sus patas. Sin pensarlo viró su rostro para ver como un unicornio se había adentrado dentro de los corte: con un rostro cortado y un cuerpo casi despellejado empuño sus cascos al tirar de ella y deslizar desde sus cascos un látigo cubierto de su propia sangre: la única forma que encontró el unicornio para dar acceso a un látigo sin que chocara con otro fue pegarlo a su cuerpo para cortarla al avanzar. Stellar sintió el tirón y el frio metal que se deslizaba por su pata al avanzar: la cuchilla era tan afilada que no sentía como cortaba su piel; sin embargo muy bien sabía que la sangre que goteaba por su pata era suya.

Una espada apuñalo el cuello del unicornio: en segundos Stellar reacciono y tomo la espada de su hermano para hacerla girar con pánico y cortar todo el hierro que estaba por contraerse y hacerla pedazos. Los unicornios miraron sus látigos hechos pedazos, el hierro cayó como chatarra; los unicornios dejaron caer su extremidad de metal revelando su verdadera cola.

\- Eso ha estado cerca – le dice Comet a su hermana al ver como una de sus patas estaba en extremo cortada, tirones de su piel colgaban al no ser cortados – ¿Crees poder continuar con esa herida? – le pregunta al ver como se forma un pequeño charco de sangre al avanzar hacia su espada incrustada en un cuerpo lejano.

\- Solo ha sido un rasguño; esto no evitara que siga avanzando – le responde al cubrir rango inalámbrico para levitarla y lanzarla a un costado de su hermana con tremenda fuerza: había asesinado a un unicornio que se acercaba a sus espaldas. – Debo preguntar si tú puedes seguirme el paso con esa velocidad que tienes – le responde con entusiasmo, la confianza de sus palabras hizo retroceder a los unicornios: los látigos se lanzaron mientras los que ya no tenían dispararon rayos de magia que esquivaban los hermanos con movimientos de sus alas

Tenían ventaja al estar juntos, sin embargo sus espadas eran rápidas que fácilmente podría matar al otro si se acercaban de más. Un látigo lizo se deslizo por el suelo asemejando a una serpierte: Comet ataco para cortarlo pero el látigo lizo salto y trepo por la espada sin ser afectado, un escudo mágico recubría esa arma sin filo. El unicornio agito su látigo lizo y desarmo a Comet, seguido una curvatura se acercó alzándose sobre Comet: este quería volar pero un cielo lleno de látigos le impedía hacerlo, sus costados llenos de unicornios y cuernos cargados que esperaban en silencio. Tenía que reaccionar rápido, pero entre sus pensamientos el látigo se acercaba: su hermana lanzo su corte contra el látigo pero este lo atrapo inmovilizándolo, una segunda curvatura la tomo del cuello y como si fuera un trapo la jalo hacia el exterior del perímetro que los hermanos a su alrededor habían creado. Un agudo grito de terror se produjo al ser envuelta por el látigo lizo que impedía que escapara. Comet se apresuró en cortar para salvarla pero los látigos habían dejado caer sus cuchillos para ser una extremidad fina que podía sostener su afilada espada sin problemas.

Stellar era arrastrada para que no opusiera más resistencia de la necesaria sin embargo al final fue alzada como trofeo sobre los unicornios que alzaban sus látigos finos, una punta filosa apuntaba hacia el cuerpo de la pegaso que solo podía gemir de terror: su boca había sido suprimida, sus alas apretadas, sus patas inmovilizadas y lentamente su oxigeno se escapaba al apretar cada vez más su pecho; ya sentía como sus costillas comenzaban a ceder por la presión que comprimía su cuerpo. Ya perdiendo la visión por la falta de oxígeno vio como todos tiraban de la última estocada: ella cerró con fuerza sus ojos, no podía ver su propia muerte a la cara, no estaba lista para ello.

El aire inundo sus pulmones, sus ojos se abrieron para ver como todos los unicornios caían al suelo con un orificio en sus cabezas, ella cayo sin fuerzas pero al esperar caer sobre el suelo se sorprendió al sentir un plumaje y una fuerza tan dócil para hacerla descender al segundo para evitar un golpe seco: la única ala sana de Máximum la suspendía con facilidad mientras recargaba su única pistola.

\- No soy muy fanático de las armas de fuego como Flor, pero siempre llevo una especial por alguna emergencia – le dice Máximum alzar su ala y contraerla a él para protegerla de cualquier ataque repentino - es la primera vez que utilizo la pistola que nos dieron al convertimos en Capitanes – le informa al llevar un cargador blanco que ocultaba su armadura a sus labios para soplarle el polvo que tenía.

Los Capitanes al ser condecorados cargaban con una arma reglamentaria, tan especial que solo se conocían las de Flor pues ella las usa con mucha frecuencia: siendo la número uno le fueron otorgadas dos, mientras que los demás solo una. Amore nunca llevo su arma consigo, mientras Máximum la cargaba pero nunca le dio uso, siempre utilizaba las armas que tenía a disposición y con cada armadura nueva él trasladaba su arma. El arma reglamentaria está hecha de acero ionizado mágico que el mismo Solsticio hechizo y su primer y único cartucho original lleva balas de energía plasmática las cuales son similares a disparar luz.

\- Tú ala – Stellar exclamo con miedo al ver como el agujero se regeneraba por la magia de Amalthea – eso es asqueroso – le dijo en broma al ver como este la miraba de reojo sosteniendo palabras en sus labios; ella bromeaba pero su ala estaba tejiendo musculo por musculo.

\- Necesito que estés bien – dijo Máximum al retirar su mirada de ella, algo llamaba su atención.

Una decena de unicornios se unieron para generar una esfera más grande, más fuerte y parcialmente indestructible. Era una esfera de hierro monstruosa que rotaba a varias direcciones diferentes. Máximum miraba fijamente la esfera que se ajustaba para arrollarlo; Stellar hablaba pero él no escuchaba, su mente estaba calculando estrategias, pero la única forma de salvarse era dejándola. Máximum la volvió a ver y comprobó que su pata esta sanando pero a un ritmo muy lento y sus alas estaban algo fracturadas hasta donde podía ver por la forma que tomaban al contraerse a su cuerpo. Pensaba que nadie podría culparlo de su muerte, sin poder volar o correr no tendría muchas oportunidades, sin embargo eso no lo podría considerar. Stellar ya le gritaba pero él solo miraba sus ojos como si la respuesta la pudiera encontrar en ellos; ella no podía entenderlo, una esfera gigante había empezado a avanzar hacia ambos; la mirada de Máximum era tan inexpresiva que ella ya comenzaba a pensar que la abandonaría.

El temblor de su cuerpo se hizo notar al alzar un casco, ya lo había pensado, él tenía su orgullo y nadie moriría si él podía evitarlo. Él ladeó su cuerpo y la hizo descender con cuidado al utilizar su ala como rampa, le dio la espalda a la pegaso y avanzo hacia la esfera que se acercaba con velocidad.

\- Mantente atrás – dijo con firmeza y autoridad Máximum al alejarse un poco de ella – no quiero que te lastimes más – le dijo al mirarla nuevamente, esta vez regalándole una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que daba con tanta alegría.

\- _Código fuente: Steel 252, desbloqueo total_ – dijo Máximum en silencio para sí mismo, sin embargo su armadura escucho.

La gruesa armadura confirmo su orden: el metal se expandía y seguido dejo caer tornillos que se desenroscaban solos. Los blindajes cayeron al momento revelando como la armadura comprimía sus músculos y drenaba parte de su fuerza para hacerla más resistente: la magia drenante de Solsticio drenaba la fuerza excesiva de Máximum.

Cuando toda su armadura cayó revelo su pelaje, sin heridas, sin imperfecciones, y con un pelaje notoriamente largo; daba la impresión que no dejaba su armadura bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta ahora.

Máximum se paró en cascos traseros, hizo girar sus cascos delanteros en dirección hacia las manecillas del reloj y con todas sus fuerzas impacto el suelo: todo un nivel frente a él cayo, un temblor abstracto hizo caer a todos, la tierra se partió hasta más allá de donde estaba la esfera gigante y una pared de piedra se alzó por el lado derecho con un gran tamaño que atemorizaba a quien miraba a kilómetros. Seguido con un salto alzo sus cascos delanteros para hacerlos girar en sentido contrario e impactarlos con fuerza: de igual forma una pared enorme se alzó mientras la parte interior se fragmentaba y bajaba medio metro. Dos barrancas se alzaron por pura fuerza bruta: los pilotos se apresuraron pero la visión de cómo Máximum se alzaba nuevamente en cascos traseros y golpeaba la parte interna con sus cascos con un golpe interno; sus cascos empujaron el suelo con pura fuerza bruta: la parte interna cayo en forma de ola marina, la esfera intento escapar pero cayó hasta el fondo donde no podía moverse más que hacia arriba. Los pilotos miraron con terror la oscuridad del abismo pero al estar vivos suspiraron aliviados, pero el golpeteo de unas piedras sobre ellos les hizo ver como las barrancas caían por el peso que tenían; las montañas artificiales cayeron en el abismo sepultando a la esfera gigante bajo toneladas de piedra y tierra.

Stellar temblaba por el estruendo mientras miraba con asombro la verdadera fuerza del Tercer Capitán Imperial, ella se levantó al ver como todo se sepultaba y dejaba escombros pero el hecho de verlo caer sin fuerzas llamo su atención al acercarse vio como este chocaba sus dientes de dolor, sus músculos, cada uno se había desgarrado. Un par de esferas normales se aproximaban por dos laterales: iban a aprovechar la herida de Máximum para terminar con él.

Stellar viro su rostro al buscar su espada, pero al no encontrarla recordó que al ser tomada la dejo caer frente a su hermano. Y aunque la tuviera no podía frenar ambas esferas; Comet llamo la atención de su hermana al elevarse sobre el aire y con un lanzamiento le devolvió su espada: él ya había recuperado la suya. Ella la tomo control de ella al entrar en el rango pero por el riesgo la acerco, no tenía idea como pero lo protegería de ambas esferas: ella pensaba en volar y escapar, pero él era muy grande para cargarlo. Cuando las esferas se lanzaron para destrozar sus cuerpos Comet lanzo su espada, pero era mucha la distancia. Stellar sintió el peso y la oposición de la espada, y al ver cuál era la razón miro como Máximum tomaba con dificultad su espada con un solo casco: éste se levantó en segundo y con un paso se acercó a un más a una esfera, utilizando la espada tiro un corte diagonal con toda sus fuerzas, esto produjo que la esfera fuera partida a la mitad de forma inmediata, y por la fuerza impacto ambas mitades cortadas fueron empujados contra la sí mismo. Él giro su cuerpo de forma brusca para repetir el corte pero el corte y desgarre final de sus músculos le hizo sentir un dolor tan agudo que soltó la espada, sin embargo no dejo de lazar el golpe, con una mirada muy firme y certera golpeo con el casco descubierto la esfera: el estruendo del metal produjo un desagradable sonido que hizo a Stellar ocultar sus orejas y cerrar sus ojos. Lo que no vio fue ver como la esfera se destrozaba y pulverizaba el cuerpo del piloto con el metal, los trozos de metal fueron disparados como metralla hacia otras esferas que pasaban en su dirección, el metal de las esferas fue disparado con tanta velocidad que asemejo una luz gris.

Máximum cayó sin fuerzas, su golpe final destruyo los músculos de su casco derecho, y el esfuerzo de sus caderas le impedía seguir de pie. Stellar tomo su espada nuevamente y se levantó para marcar un perímetro en lo que se recuperaba.

En otra posición Flor miro las barrancas y entendió lo que pasaba y por el último estruendo comprendió que su amigo había caído en combate. Bajo la mirada en su nombre y la alzo para defender nuevamente a sus compañeros.

Anteriormente Comet había sido desarmado, de no ser por la espada de su hermano no habría sido capaz de abrirse paso hasta su espada, y en cuento la tuvo intento hacer uso de ambas, sin embargo el sistema inalámbrico se sobrecargaba rápidamente de no ser por su fragmento de armonía se habría quedado sin energía su sistema inalámbrico: Steel había construido ese sistema para sostener únicamente un arma con toda la habilidad mágica, sostener dos conllevaba al programa a una excesiva perdida de magia que no tenía solución. Comet se armó con dos espadas y con ese doble filo lograba cortar y asesinar a los unicornios: sus látigos podrían no ser cortados pero podrían ser sostenidos con una espada y con la segunda apuñalar el cuerpo directamente. Con esa estrategia y un hábil juego de alas y cascos se quitó de encima a las dos docenas de unicornios que lo atacaban. El temblor lo hizo caer, era imposible no caer, toda la tierra se movió bruscamente, él por tener alas no cayó y aprovecho esto para terminar con sus rivales; al finalizar se elevó para buscar a su hermana: sabía que era fuerte y que estaría bien pero verla desarmada en trayectoria de dos esferas le afecto, cuando le devolvió su espada y lanzo la suya noto la diferencia de energía, había consumido mucha, ya no tenía la misma fuerza que al iniciar y también vio que su espada no llegaría tiempo. Ver los movimientos de Máximum lo impresionaron, su cuerpo parecía sufrir en cada segundo.

Por otra parte Ink y Steel enfrentaban a las esferas con la misma estrategia que desarrollaron, golpes en puntos de unión. Las esferas quedaban inmovilizadas o se rompían cayendo sobre su piloto. Ambos tenían el control de la situación pero el hecho de ver como las esferas se abrían y revelaban a los pilotos les hizo calcular nuevamente; esa cola artificial les daba un alcance muy grande y al ser unicornios su magia les daba un control total. Ambos se miraron entre sí para compartir ideas.

\- No veo puntos de unión – le dice Steel al ver como el aguijón se alzaba

\- No tiene, pero sus cuchillas están muy pegadas entre sí. Intenta seguirme el paso – le dice con arrogancia Ink al avanzar hacia el unicornio directamente.

Ink se apresuró y corrió evadiendo los cortes que se aproximaban: su mirada se fijaba en un único unicornio. Éste saltaba y giraba por debajo de los látigos cortantes, con giros y danzares de sus cascos evitaba otros y pasaba sobre, entre y por debajo de los látigos. Al final este término frente a frente con el unicornio a quien fijaba desde inicio.

\- Se terminó – le dijo Ink al unicornio al agacharse por completo.

Los demás unicornios tensaron sus látigos y al hacerlo se generó un mazo de cuchillas, la tensión disparo el mazo contra el rostro del unicornio: una explosión de sangre empapo su pelaje mientras rotaba por debajo y se lanzaba hacia otro unicornio. Al ponerse frente a ellos su vista los fijaba y su látigo individual tiraba de los demás. Uno termino con el látigo en el cuello para ser decapitado por las cuchillas pero siempre era el mazo de cuchillas el que destrozaba el cráneo de quien mirara fijamente a Ink. Los unicornios intentaron usar ese nudo como arma pero era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaban, al final Ink había provocado la muerte de todos, solo con bailar entre los látigos. Al final el último no podía hacer uso de su látigo al ser muy pesado para moverlo. Una patada diagonal lo derriba al final.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta verdad? - le pregunta Ink a Steel al ver como este miraba se limpiaba las gotas de sangre que lo manchaban

\- No en realidad, ha sido muy rápido – Steel le responde con una mirada de disculpa, ambos eran genios pero había una diferencia entre sus razonamientos

\- Sus cuchillas no pueden girar entre sí, al llegar a un punto sus cuchillas chocan entre sí y se demoran; mientras más cercan estén entren ellas mismas más difíciles serán sus movimientos. De la misma forma la punta es la que guía el golpe, por eso pude anudar los látigos entre ellos; pero el detalles más importante era que su ataque se fija por la vista, atacaran a lo que vean, por eso mismo al verme fijamente el golpe se proyectaba contra ellos mismo, no tenían control, sí me miraban tensarían el látigo o lo moverían de forma inconsciente hacia mí. – le explica con calma Ink a su compañero al ver como este comenzaba a tomar los látigos y mirar su composición, la forma en que los metales se hilaban para rotar y cortar

\- Este látigo se extiende por varios metros, pero pueden contraerlo hasta este tamaño mediano para juntar sus cuchillas. Es un tejido meca-mágico – dice para sí mismo Steel al ver con detalle las uniones ajenas a él – esta tecnología está a años de la nuestra incluso de la mía, quien la haya diseñado sabe bien como unir el gen a lo artificial – le comenta al mostrarle el tejido único que compone a los látigos – solo un experto en tecnología y magia podría unir estos factores como si fueran dos componentes iguales – le aclara al botar ese látigo para ver como los quedaban menos esferas a su alrededor.

Ambos pegaron costados y se lanzaron a enfrentar uno a uno a los unicornios.

**[Defensa: Cielo]**

Avalon y Perfect enfrentaban a las naves sobre las nubes, siendo alicornios tenían la ventaja mágica pero esas naves habían aumentado su velocidad: estaban diseñadas para vuelos ultra sónicos, por lo que mientras más alta sea la altura donde vuelen más rápidas serán las naves.

Avalon partía los cielos al volar por encima de esas nubes, utilizaba su magia para darles formas a la nubes y en su interior esconder a otra nave: se producía un choque de naves colosal que desencadenaba una explosión de colores oscuros; Avalon se daba el lujo de disparar finos rayos de magia que partían a las naves con facilidad: él las embestía directamente y con golpes rectos destrozaba las naves que plagaban el cielo. Perfect por otro lado utilizaba sus ilusiones para engañar a los pilotos y conducirlos hasta ella donde con un rayo o golpe destruía una de sus alas: esto condenaba a la nave a caer sin control, su estrategia le funcionaba hasta ahora no tenía daño. Pero en pocos momentos una nave que se dirigía contra una ilusión se transformó: como si fuera una araña: patas o gachos se lanzaron para atrapar a la ilusión; como si fuera un pulpo ataco revelando que su interior tenia cierras giratorias; el piloto se enganchaba en la parte exterior mientras piloteaba la nave irregular. Perfect temió a la apariencia horrida de la nave actual, seguido noto que sus ilusiones habían sido capturadas y destruidas por esas máquinas dejándola sola en un cielo lleno de naves tenebrosas.

Cuando esta se disponían a atacar Avalon azoco con sus cascos las máquinas, de lado a lago golpea una para luego arrojarla a los dientes de cierra de otra, los pilotos eran unicornios por lo que al tener la oportunidad saltaron sobre el alicornio y con un hechizo de gravedad lo hicieron caer como piedra. No importara cuando aleteara su cuerpo esta hechizado para caer y destrozarse en el suelo: hábilmente Avalon giro su cuerpo y expuso al unicornio que se sujetaba a él: el pesado cuerpo de Avalon aplasto al unicornio que murió por el impacto mientras que Avalon al momento de sentir el golpe se teletransporto nuevamente en el cielo para seguir cayendo pero ahora con la habilidad de estabilizarse y volar hacia Perfect que era perseguida por esas naves: el cuchillo de la alicornio y sus ilusiones no eran rivales para ese grupo y su aspecto arácnido. Avalon impacto con un golpe ascendente una máquina, pero esta lo atrapo con sus patas metálicas y lo comenzó a acercar su centro donde se encontraban esas cuchillas de acero. Perfect se frenó de golpe al escuchar los gemidos de oposición de Avalon: ella miro como sus cascos era empujado hacia su centro y no sabía qué hacer, las demás máquinas se acercaban a ella.

Con un gesto de cansancio dividió su cuerpo en cientos de ilusiones que se movían por el cielo de forma errática; ya era imposible encontrarla; se ocultó para ejecutar un hechizo de protección. El casco y el cuerpo de Avalon fue recubierto por una barrera de magia de colores, esta barrera evito que su casco fuera triturado por las cierra: él al ver el gesto de su compañera noto que era un hechizo muy difícil para ella, y el hecho de mantener todas las ilusiones para encubrirse de las demás máquinas era una estrategia hábil; se sintió aliviado de tenerla cerca: él empujo el casco hacia su interior y destrozo los sistemas de la nave desde el interior, la explosión siguiente no le afecto por la barrera que Perfect de otorgaba; ella no podría ser una de las más hábiles guerreras pero sabía cómo ayudar a sus compañeros. Avalon impacto de la misma forma a todas las naves que llegaban y buscaban entre el cielo de ilusiones: era una sesión muy violenta, de golpe a golpe trozos de acero volaban por los estruendosos y violentos goles que Avalon emitía; el uso de su cuerno estaba muy limitado, al tener una barrera recubriéndolo su cuerno estaba bloqueado, por lo que la embestida directa su única arma; esto en lugar de ser una desventaja le dio una ventaja y confianza a Avalon, su cuerpo no era herido, no importaba cuantas apuñaladas recibiera, su barrera evitaba que lo tocaran, sus alas al estar recubiertas obtuvieron un filo mágico que utilizo para partir naves a la mitad.

Del cielo llovía acero retorcido y cortado en pedazos; un violento Avalon destrozaba a las unidades aéreas sobre el castillo con sus propios cascos. Al final las naves se agotaron, ya no había más. Avalon suspiro cansado, se había esforzado físicamente totalmente; este se acercó a Perfect que era rodeada de una decena de sus ilusiones que vigilaban sus costados. Avalon se acercó al pasar a través de las ilusiones para ver que ella descansaba en una nube: él había sido descuidado, había olvidado que la barrera de su cuerpo obtenía su fuerza de Perfect, por lo que al someterla a una sesión tan brutal de golpes la barrera le exigió más magia y Perfect tenía que darla. La respiración de Perfect era muy débil, su pecho se inflaba con dificultad, su miraba estaba muy agotada, y su cuerno ya brillaba con lastima. Avalon la toma de la nube donde descansaba y la subió a su lomo para bajarla: él al tenerla sobre su lomo sintió ese débil latido, se había esforzado mucho para mantener una barrera corporal, la respiración que ella tenía le cosquilleaba su lomo, era la primera vez que sentía que alguien le respiraba ahí.

Avalon sintió como la barrera de su cuerpo cayo, y el ver como las ilusiones desaparecían en el aire. Ella había quedado noqueada por el uso excesivo de magia, ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse o defenderse.

\- Lo siento mucho, has quedado en estas condiciones por cuidarme de mi impudencia – dice Avalon culpable, sabía que era el responsable: todo el daño letal que su cuerpo enfrento sin sentirlo había dejado a Perfect muy agotada

\- Solo hacia lo correcto – le responde con tono muy humilde y suave Perfect al forzar su cuerpo para responder: esta se levantó un poco para acomodarse y poder abrazarse del cuerpo de Avalon que volaba sobre el castillo buscando una zona segura donde dejarla descansar un momento – Tú abrías hecho lo mismo por mí – continua al abrazarlo del cuello y reposar finalmente su cabeza contra la suya al caer inconsciente por el esfuerzo: sus cascos seguían abrazados a su cuello para no caerse

Avalon se apeno al sentir como ella rosaba su rostro contra él al dormir. Trago saliva al bajar a una plataforma del castillo, el lugar más seguro era en el interior donde sus compañeras usaban magia muy avanzada para él. Éste busco una habitación cercana a ellas donde podría dejar descansar a Perfect; sin embargo no lograba entrar y dejarla sola, por lo que prefirió esperar a Amalthea y a Kiara fuera de la habitación; se aseguraba que nada se acercara e irrumpiera con su hechizo, sin embargo en su lomo aun dormía Perfect; sus alas le hacían más cómodo el lomo, y aunque representaba un esfuerzo tener suspendida a Perfect con sus alas, ella había quedado así por su culpa por lo que no le molesto darle sus alas para descansar en ellas.

**[Defensa: Interna]**

Colaborando con la defensa del castillo, Jonydius defendía los pisos internos; las defensas terrestres difícilmente eran suficientes, muchos unicornios habían logrado llegar al castillo para ejecutar a quien mantenía con vida a la Princesa Luna y a quien curaba a sus enemigos a distancia.

Los unicornios rompían las ventanas para acceder al interior, sus paredes exteriores eran una mezcla de magia y tecnología en un nivel similar al de los látigos por lo que no podían romper las paredes sin romper sus propias armas.

Jonydius paseaba por los pasillos inferiores embistiendo con sus cascos eléctricos a los unicornios; el impacto era tan brutal que desde el exterior se visualizaban luces azules al impactar el golpe. La descarga aumentaba su poder mientras más rápido volara por lo que el golpearlo un par de veces era suficiente para quemar su pelaje y detener el corazón de los unicornios. Sin embargo cuando el numero aumentaba ya no podía hacer el mismo impacto; tenía que golpear a uno, esquivar los cortes y disparos de magia de otros mientras buscaba inmovilizar a los demás, tenía que hacer giros que solo un pegaso muy ligero y hábil podía hacer pues pasaba entre los cortes y lanzar un golpe repentino era muy difícil para muchos otros pegasos, y aun considerando que era un corredor donde tenía que moverse.

Por todo el corredor luces de relámpagos se proyectaban, y entre momentos Jonydius embestía la ventana para salir e impactar a quienes estaban por adentrarse, luego entraba a un segundo y tercer piso para protegerlo de igual manera él solo; su deber era proteger a sus compañeras, ya que ellas al ser interrumpidas perderían el hechizo que mantiene viva a Luna.

Hope y Rage protegían los niveles superiores; Hope volaba en la parte exterior evitando que entrara un número mayor de unicornios al interior. Al volar esquivaba la punzada letal del látigo y al acercarse golpeaba directamente el pecho de los unicornios generando un impacto tan brusco que rompía sus costillas y perforaba sus pulmones con estas; esto le daba una sensación horrible al sentir como se rompían los huesos pero en la condición en la que estaba era él o ellos. Sus golpes tenían que evadir los látigos y los disparos para acercarse y golpear estratégicamente el pecho o el cuerno de los unicornios para inmovilizarlos y frenar su avanzada. Podía frenarlos pero cuando se adentraban Rage los embestía a casco, teniendo ventaja con sus ajiles movimientos lograba engañar al látigo para que se enrollara en su dueño y lo ejecutara el moverlo una última vez para serruchar sus gargantas.

Ambos intercambiaban lugares cuando lo veían necesario; Rage atravesaba las ventanas incrustando el cristal en los unicornios que ascendían; ambos se cuidaban uno al otro, pues tenían la desventaja de pelear contra seres mágicos que podían teletransportarse sobre ellos para atacar; las paredes del castillo evitaban que se adentraran con magia por lo que la única forma de acceder era a pie o a través de las ventanas. Rage al moverse utilizaba los muebles como arma, desde cubiertos, bandejas y cajones que rompía contra los unicornio; el expulsar una patada desde el suelo que noqueaba los rivales era su mejor ayuda: él no lo sabía con seguridad pero ya notaba que el pequeño espacio limitaba mucho el movimiento del látigo por lo que girar era imposible para esas armas: el aprovecho esta ventaja y enfrentaba directamente al unicornio, usando su fuerza para tirar de este y noquearlo para luego arrojarlo por la ventana.

**[En los edificios del Imperio]**

Unicornios rebanaban los edificios al azotar un mega látigo contra los edificios; Moonlight evitaba a toda costa el corte de miles de cuchillas que componían al mega látigo que azotaba la ciudad por el movimiento del cuerno de un unicornio: su blindaje negro con detallados dorados mostraba que se trataba de un General Republicano; su crin verde bailaba en el aire al evitar el corte de una patada tan rápida como letal.

El Primer General contra La Primera Capitana Imperial. Ambos impactaban golpes al bloquear uno golpe ajeno; el general disparaba rayos tan letales que atravesaban edificios sin dificultad. El estilo de reflejo que usa Flor le permite reflejar el disparo como si fuera un espejo, sin embargo aun con esta habilidad desarrollada por Solsticio ella era herida en sus cascos. Ambos disparaban a matar; el general con disparos de magia finos y rojos que se profundizaban en la tierra, mientras que Flor disparaba balas con un único objetivo: entre sus ojos. El general era distinto a todo lo que Flor enfrentaba, se había especializado en un combate, un combate contra la máxima Capitana.

El estilo del general consistía en bailar entre los cascos de Flor, haciéndola tropezar y al estar cerca emitirle un golpe en su cuerpo hasta cansarla por el dolor; Flor podía golpearlo de forma brutal pero este aprovechaba el golpe y lo utilizaba para golpear su cuerpo con un pulso eléctrico con el cual dañaba críticamente a Flor. Ella lo sabía, la habían estudiado, sabían que dañar su sistema nervioso la condenaría. Y así era: sus movimientos eran más lentos, su cuerpo comenzaba a perder movilidad y con eso las heridas de Flor aumentaron hasta que el general de una única patada la proyecto al lado opuesto del edificio donde lo enfrentaba.

\- Se terminó Silvestre, haz perdido – le dice el General al verla contraerse por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, ni su armadura podía defenderla de ataques eléctricos – Siempre fuiste la mejor, sin embargo tiene una debilidad muy explotable – comenta al avanzar y retirarse unos brazaletes que eran los responsables de los golpes eléctricos – tienes un sistema nervioso muy activo, por eso tienes uno de los reflejos más rápidos pero al someterlos a la energía correcta fallan. Eres como un reloj, tan perfecta que fallas por el más mínimo error – agrega al materializar frente de ella una espada de energía – Tú perfección fue tu condena – agrega al patear a Flor y ponerla contra el borde, seguido el alzar de su espada que miraba hacia su fino cuello – ¿unas últimas palabras Capitana? – le dice al reflejar en su espada su cuello

\- Nunca he dicho que fuera perfecta – le dice Flor con dificultad al intentar hablar, los músculos de su boca no obedecían sus órdenes con facilidad – pero me acerco mucho – le dice con orgullo al retomar sus fuerzas y tomarlo de su casco. La espada cayó pero un casco la detuvo; Flor utilizo su cadera para emitir una patada lateral con la cual daño el rostro del General y con la misma pata lo aparto para levantarse nuevamente.

El látigo se enrollo sobre ellos para evitar que alguien apoyara a la Capitana; Moonlight intentaba entrar por las aberturas pero los pequeños látigos le hacían imposible acercarse; Silver por otro lado miraba el combate, no podía creer como Flor era apaleada por un par de herramientas, pero el pensar que habían sido diseñadas para derrotarla le daban un poco de envidia; Flor solo peleaba para defenderse pero en pocos momentos peleaba para sobrevivir. El General había remplazado sus brazaletes por unos nuevos y cargados.

Flor era golpeada con estruendos eléctricos que la dominaban y con la magia era impactada a matar: su armadura ya no podía resistir más tiempo.

\- ¡Silver haz algo, la matara! – le grita Moonlight al ver como Flor caía y como solo unos golpes impactaban contra el general. – Teletransportate, usa tu cuerno – le comenta al acercarse a él

\- No será necesario – le responde con un gesto amargo al ver como Flor frenaba con su propio casco un golpe directo; ella no lo soltaba. La mirada en los ojos de Flor reflejaba que alguien más estaba ahí.

El casco del General se doblego por la pura fuerza de la Capitana, su postura era más sádica y egocéntrica, Kuri estaba presente. Esta lo tomo con sus dos cascos y lo azoto contra el suelo aun cuando la electricidad invadía su cuerpo para luego arrojarlo lejos.

\- Milos – pronuncio con lujuria Kuri al ver como el General se levantaba después de ser azotado y arrojado - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?, veo que puedes caminar nuevamente – le comenta al verlo levantarse

\- Kuri, hasta que por fin te presentas, me comenzaba a preguntar si tendría que seguir golpeándote más. Es un placer como siempre, la última vez me dejaste invalido, déjame regresarte el favor al detener tú corazón – le responde Milos al activar con su magia minas eléctricas que reposaban bajo de la Capitana.

Un estallido eléctrico noqueo finalmente a la Capitana, era tanta la energía que simplemente apago su cuerpo. El General sabía de lo que era capaz Flor, y tomo todas las medidas para derrotarla. La espada subió nuevamente y apunto a una dormida pegaso, no sentiría dolor.

En eso un destello disparo una bala hacia el pecho del General: este se tambaleo por la fuerza, que ya siendo alta, no pudo romper la armadura del General.

\- Tienes una pésima puntería – comento Milos al ver como Silver aparecía junto con Moonlight, su compañera tomo a Flor y con un segundo destellos fueron evacuadas.

\- No le apunte a tú cabeza – le responde Silver al hacer a un lado su rifle, su empuñadura de magia se solo esperaba un momento.

\- ¿Y eso? – exclamo Milos con intriga – Temas arrebatar una vida; pero que ingenuo, crees que puedes pelear sin matar; por favor, yo personalmente he asesinado a miles, terrestres, pegasos y unicornios – le comenta con orgullo – incluso, he asesinado a una alicornio – esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Silver, temía lo peor, la simple forma en que lo dijo ya le tiraba mala pinta – Si mal no lo recuerdo era una pequeña alicornio que aclamaba por su hermano mayor – dijo con malicia al ver como los ojos de su rival lo miraban con rabia – fue tan divertido desmembrarla miembro por miembro, mientras imploraba que terminara con su dolor – agrego mientras lamia avanzaba hacia este – ¿te gustaría mirar? – le pregunto al proyectar las imágenes con su cuerno.

Algo en la mente de Silver se rompió, algo que limitaba su poder desapareció al ver la horrida muerte con la cual su hermana fue ejecutada.

Silver disparo con toda la intención hacia Milos quien con un escudo detuvo las balas para luego abalanzarse contra él y desplegar su espada de energía; Silver utilizo su empuñadura de energía para desplegar una espada de magia que freno la del General. Ambos unicornios chocaron espadas al pelear, entre saltos y esquivadas las espadas rebanaban el suelo, el estilo agresivo y rabioso de Silver era fácil de leer para un experimentado General que con un danzar y una ocasional teletransportacipon cortaba las patas de Silver para lentamente hacerlo más lento y posteriormente penetrar su corazón con un filo de energía. Silver atacaba con furia al ver a su hermana morir, sin embargo todo era efecto del General un hechizo hipnótico le hacía ver horrores siendo multiplicados hasta la crueldad; lo cierto era que el General si había asesinado alicornios pero no podría recordar a cuantos y quienes eran, el hechizo le hacía escuchar y ver lo que tanto temía ver y escuchar a Silver. Aun cuando esto fuera cierto o una fachada del General estaba cada vez más cerca del corte de final de su cuello.

\- Vamos si tantas ganas tienes de matar… ¡Hazlo! – le desafía Milos al giras de forma descendiente y golpear al Silver con la empuñadura de la espada para luego patearlo contra un muro que hizo emerger con su magia – No tienes la fuerza, más desafiante era pelear con una yegua que peleaba con toda desventaja que contigo quien ataca con rabia y furia, sin elegancia ni estrategia militar – le dice al hacer rotar la espada en el aire para lanzar la última estocada.

Silver esquivo la estocada al teletrasnportarse, rodo al aparecer para esquivar el corte del General que lo perseguía: odiaba admitirlo pero era cierto la ira lo segaba y lo volvía predecible; este comenzó a esquivar los ataques para darse un patrón de ataque pero era casi imposible, eran al menos nueve combinaciones que usaba el General. Al final logro predecir un golpe y aprovecho este movimiento para deslizarse y emitir una serie de golpes en su rostro para desorientarlo, con una patada lo empujo para apartarlo, giro en su eje y lanzo su capa para cubrirse.

Milos predijo su acto y giro para ver cuando este apareciera a sus espaldas, con un rápido golpe lanzo una estocada que corto parte del cuello de Silver: este logro esquivar por poco el corte, de no ser por estar desarmado lo había lamentado, era más ligero como para moverse más rápido. En ese momento Milos lo noto, su garganta cortada se desangraba al caer hacia atrás como si tirara de algo, luego busco a su alrededor y noto la ausencia de su espada.

Un empujón impacto la armadura del General y emergió como una punta alargada de magia que partía el cuerpo de Milos. Silver había logrado engañarlo, al utilizar su capa oculto su espada que quedó suspendida y al aparecer a sus espaldas lo hizo girar para que no notara como la capa era atravesada por la espada que lo ejecutaba al atravesar su pecho de lado a lado. Milos cayó en sus cascos al ver como la punta de magia goteaba su propia sangre.

\- Ha sido un buen truco debo admitirlo – dijo Milos al ver como su magia se debilitaba por el golpe critico – Te subestime tal vez – dice al sonreír y dejar caer un chorro de sangre desde sus labios – Pero lo que viene no es algo que pueden asesinar con una espada – agrega al levantar su rostro y caer sin fuerzas a un costado.

El látigo gigante cayo a su alrededor aplastando los edificios. Toda la magia de Milos se limitaba por el control de ese látigo que había destruido la ciudad Equinoccio.

**[Resonancias De Hermandad Eterna]**

Solsticio disparaba rayos completamente dirigibles que perseguían a Soliloquió quien enfrentaba en un duelo de golpes y cortes a Luna. Este salto a sus espaldas y con el estruendo de un disparo la esfumo de su vista: Solsticio generaba escudos para protegerla cuando el ataque era muy letal; lentamente su nivel de magia se disminuía. Soliloquió tomo a Luna y la arrojo hacia el castillo utilizando un vórtice para que no le estorbara más, la batalla era contra su hermano.

\- ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto por estas criaturas?! – le grita cansado Soliloquió al bajar a su nivel - ¡Éramos tú y yo contra el mundo, quienes cambiarían el mundo con el poder del secreto de la magia! – le dice al regenerar sus heridas – Pero bien te daré la muerte que se te prometió y reclamaré la llave del Tiempo que ocultas dentro de tú cuerpo – le amenaza al hacer arder su cuerpo en magia roja que dibujaba pentagramas en el cielo – puedes verlo, ya está accediendo a nuestro mundo. ¿Crees poder frenarme antes de que su figura se materialice? – le dice en burla Soliloquió al señalar como el cielo sobre el Castillo se abría liberando una luz dorada.

\- No intento derrotarte, de querer lo haría, pero debo permitirle entrar para poder ver su nombre y desterrarla fuera de esta dimensión. Tú nunca fuiste rival para mí – le responde con seriedad Solsticio al presentar su magia negra que inundaba el ambiente y consumía la luz cercana

Soliloquió ataco al lanzar un golpe directo hacia su hermano; el rostro de Solsticio cambio a uno muy drástico, no se había movido ni un centímetro, sin hacer uso de sus cascos o de su magia recibió el golpe en su rostro sin ser afectado. Seguido tomo a su hermano y lo azoto contra el suelo para arrojarlo contra el cielo donde se impactó: las realidades provocaban paredes para quienes estaban destinados a morir. Soliloquió activo un hechizo y creo un vórtice bajo los cascos de su hermano que se lo trago sin esfuerzo. Al emerger Solsticio vio que estaba frente de una estrella de siete puntas que presentaba una forma femenina que se bañaba en sombras.

\- No te demores Solsticio abre la puerta – le dijo la voz femenina que coronaba la estrella, Soliloquio apareció disparando un rayo a espaldas de su hermano: el rayo atravesó el cuerpo de su hermano, y prosiguió a la figura, pero toda la magia era succionada hacia el cielo y a las puertas que limitaban la dimensión.

Solsticio cayó sin fuerzas, su hermano puso un casco sobre él proclamando la victoria y reclamando su tesoro; con un resplandor hizo aparecer la segunda llave, la cual llamo a su hermana que rompió el pecho de Solsticio para emerger y acompañar a su llave hermana. Solsticio se teletransporto para evitar el conjuro, si su corazón se detenía la puerta se abriría.

La figura ordeno su muerte y Soliloquio avanzo hacia él con lentitud, ya herido no podía derrotarlo y al ser hermanos él no podría ver sus movimientos con su ojo del mañana. Una pegaso cayó en un intento de detenerlo pero al tener su ojo activado lo esquivo con facilidad.

Flor había despertado y aunque su cuerpo estaba muy dañado podía defender a Solsticio hasta el final. Soliloquió se burló de su condición, no la miraba como una amenaza a él, todo lo que ella pudiera hacer él lo veía, en un momento inclino su cabeza de forma inmediata al esquivar una bala de francotirador: Silver entre cerro los ojos con furia al disparar balas contra Soliloquió, pero era el mismo caso, cada bala era vista y esquivada incluso antes de entrar al cañón.

Avalon apareció a sus espaldas lanzando un golpe de energía que fue frenado y con un giro él fue arrojado contra Perfect que aparecía para sorprenderlo. Jonydius atravesó el suelo al lanzar un golpe eléctrico que fue tomado sin efecto y utilizado como garrote para quitarse de encima a Hope y a Rage que intentaban sorprenderlo.

\- No lo entienden verdad, no pueden detenerme. Cada movimiento que harán incluso antes de pensarlo lo he visto, no hay forma de que ustedes puedan lastimarme, yo me he convertido en un ser tan… - decía al ser embestido por un golpe de su hermano quien se había teletransportado a su lado y lo propulsaba contra la pared de la estrella.

\- No olvides que no puedes verme a mí – le dice Solsticio al revelar su ojo derecho en espiral – yo no podré verte, pero tú no puedes verme a mí – agrega al iluminar su cuerno y atacarlo con un disparo fino

Todos atacaron a Soliloquió pero era inútil no podían entrar en contacto con él, mientras que su hermano lo golpeaba al sorprenderlo. Todo está muy parejo hasta que un disparo rojizo perforo el pecho de Solsticio. Todos guardaron silencio al ver caer sin fuerzas al Emperador.

\- Soliloquió te estas demorando mucho – le dijo la sombra dentro de la estrella – termina con esto antes de que lo lamentes – agrego al dirigir esos ojos verdes a Flor quien atendía las heridas de Solsticio.

Avalon intento frenar la avanzada de Soliloquió pero eran solo golpes sónicos al aire, no habría forma de derrotarlo mientras tuviera ese ojo activado. Rage intento confundirlo pero incluso sus movimientos erráticos eran visibles para él. Luna los ubico por los estruendos, había sido expulsada en el punto opuesto y no sabía dónde se habían reunido todos, toda esa energía en el aire no le permitía rastrear a sus compañeros.

Luna tenia las mismas condiciones no podía retener mucho a Soliloquió; no había rival que pudiera enfrentar ese ojo. Luna produjo una explosión que elevo el humo y el escombro en el aire. Entre el polvo Flor ataco lanzado golpes tan directos que parecía obvio su ataque, sin embargo al ser golpeado una vez, entro en pánico: no podía verla con su ojo del mañana; en solo segundos su hermano lo tomo de su cuerpo con su magia para azotarlo y aplastarlo con su magia; Soliloquió ataco con fuerza al hacer emerger golpes de diamante que impactaron el cuerpo de su hermano, esto le hizo sonreír al verlo volar sin fuerzas, en eso reacciono a lo obvio y decidió romper el corazón de Solsticio: con el brillo de su cuerno hizo crecer una púa de gran tamaño que apuñalo de lado a lado a Flor que lanzaba un golpe hacia este.

Ante todos emergió la imagen de una Flor empalada frente a Soliloquió y de un Solsticio que se elevaba sin fuerzas mientras ejecutaba un hechizo. Todo el cuerpo de Flor fue atravesado por la piedra que dejaba correr su sangre sin embargo Soliloquió miraba como esta cerraba los ojos al tener su casco justo frente a sus ojos. El hecho era que verla sonreír mientras reía y revelaba al bomba de su casco congelo a Soliloquio y con el hechizo inhibidor de Solsticio su magia fue bloqueada temporalmente. Lo que pudo impactar más a Soliloquio pudo ser la bomba como a muchos al ver como la explosión cubría a ambos, pero lo cierto era que ver la espiral de su hermano en ella lo dejo perplejo.

Solsticio había cedido su ojo a Flor para que ella se acercara lo suficiente y lo derrotara pero lo que paso fue que él logro predecir instintivamente el ataque de Flor por lo que no necesito su ojo para defenderse.

La explosión agito el castillo y derrumbo el suelo dejando solo la estrella de invocación donde observaba la sombra. Entre los escombros los demás miraron emerger a Soliloquio con heridas masivas Moonlight se aventuró y lo impacto elevándolo para luego arrojarlo contra los escombros: hasta ella se asombró, lo había herido. Todos los demás miraron como se levantaba entre cortes, su rostro muestra cortes de metal por la explosión, sin embargo ver como su ojo derecho se había reventado por la explosión impacto a todos.

\- ¡Malditos, malditas criaturas! – les dijo Soliloquio al reposar en una pared, su magia se había reducido a nada, y su ojo ya no era funcional, aunque regeneraba su globo ocular, su habilidad se había esfumado.

Soliloquió suspiro y conjuro su evacuación, ya no podía confrontar a nadie en su condición; todos intentaron detenerlo pero en su condición no habría mucho que pudiera hacer, todos habían visto su verdadera naturaleza, no tardaría mucho en ser ejecutado.

Rage no presto a tención a lo que dijo Soliloquió, él movía con sus propios cascos escombros en busca de la pegaso que de desangraba a muerte, al encontrarla sus compañero le ayudaron a sacarla y Avalon junto con Pefect detuvieron las hemorragias masivas, sin embargo ese enorme agujero en su cuerpo le aterraba a Rage.

En la parte superior Solsticio se acercó a la sombra, había logrado su cometido, y aun tenia magia para continuar. Este se acercó hasta quedar frente de la alta figura, y con un soplido aparto las sombras revelando su pelaje gris, crin plata y ese rayo morado; y esas dos espirales en sus ojos le daban mucha presencia. La postura de tirana y su apariencia adulta le hacían ver como alguien de temer, aun cuando era alicornio no hacía nada al tener a Solsticio frente de ella.

\- Bien lo has logrado – le dijo con gentileza al ver como solo había transferido su ojo, no intercambiado, su cuenca vacía y su agotado cuerpo revelaba que Solsticio era más fuerte de lo que parecía ser y de no ser por su hermano nunca habría conocido ese dolor.

\- Se terminó tú juego, esta dimensión esta fuera de tú alcance – le dice confiado Solsticio al elevar su casco derecho y bajarlo recubierto de magia para generar una simbología muy extraña – Soy yo el portador de las llaves Espacio – Tiempo, y con ellas sellare esta dimensión impidiendo que accedas a ella, en el pasado, en el presente o en el futuro. Este trivial juego ha llegado a su fin – le dice al invocar ambas llaves y unirlas para generar la cerradura

\- Siempre habrá otra dimensión, una donde fallaras. Celebra esta vacía victoria, no me afecta en nada que puedas bloquear tú dimensión de mi – le responde con un tono muy firme la dama

Solsticio hizo brillar su cuerno mientras conjuraba un hechizo vocal. Trago saliva al ver como esa belleza se preparaba para desaparecer dentro de poco.

\- _Yo siendo él dueño de Espacio y Tiempo, proclamo que la entidad "Socra de Twilight´s Star" no podrá acceder a esta dimensión, bajo ningún modo y que su sola presencia será borrada de todo a quien que sepa de su existencia_ – dijo con autoridad total y firmeza Solsticio. La cerradura ascendió y cello totalmente las puertas, la imagen de la dama se desvaneció en el aire, junto con todos los recuerdos de quienes sabían de su existencia.

El aire que era succionado hacia la puerta paro y revelo como las nubes blancas ocultaban lo que era la cerradura. El cuerno de Solsticio brillo liberando lo que era el efecto de olvido que aliviaba la memoria de todos.

Luna permaneció a sus espaldas todo este tiempo y siendo producto de un hechizo no fue afectado por la magia por lo que lo cuestiono al ver como este avanzaba por el débil suelo hacía ella.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso? – le pregunto con una mirada firme y autoritaria

\- Ella era mi mentora, nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí todos los secretos de la magia: hechizos, invocaciones, y objetos mágicos. Nos llenó la mente de ilusiones, pero solo nos utilizaba para acceder a esta dimensión; resulta que ella es una amenaza y cuando íbamos a abrir la puerta por primera vez active mi ojo y vi todo lo que ella haría; simplemente no podría permitirlo – le responde sin demora Solsticio, su cuerpo ya estaba muy cansado

\- ¿Y ahora, nos has salvado a todos? – le pregunta Luna al ver como el cielo se calma

\- No ha todos, tú morirás en cuento la magia de Kiara se agote, o la magia de Amalthea deje de curarla – le informa al recordarle que su cuerpo estaba hecho de piedra originalmente y si había vuelto era por el hechizo de Kiara. Solsticio se acero a ella y deposito su casco sobre su pecho – ¿Puedes cuidar de Brote en mi ausencia? – le pregunta al comenzar a concentrar su magia en su casco

\- ¿Tú ausencia? – repite confundida Luna - ¿A dónde iras? – le pregunta al no entender lo que hacía

\- Debo morir, el conjuro solo puede ser que he realizado solo puede ser roto por quien lo conjuro. Ahora mismo soy el único que puede destruir el mundo, y sé que ella encontrara la forma de manipularme aun cuando no esté presente. Por eso te cederé mi vida y mi carne para que puedas vivir una vez más. – le informa al separar su casco de ella – lamento que solo sea el 10% de mi magia, pero solo necesito un poco para lo último que haré – le dice al inclinarse hacia ella y robarle un beso húmedo – me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, no puedo decir que no lo he planeado – agrega al apartarse un momento para ver como su cuerpo comienza a evaporarse – te encargo que leas mi testamento, como última voluntad he asignado un sucesor al trono – le dice al evaporarse totalmente y finalmente morir.

Kiara quedo agotada, ya no tenia magia para sostener la vida de Luna; Amalthea la tomo y se teletransporto con sus compañeros. Amalthea atendió las heridas de Flor, sin embargo el daño era peor de lo que imaginaba Soliloquió uso un hechizo toxico que destruyó su vientre a un nivel molecular: Soliloquió quería destruirla pero al ser más rápida la penetro en su vientre extinguiendo su matriz. Amalthea sano sus heridas pero tuvo que extraer su útero muerto para salvarla. Ella no despertó al momento; todos evacuaron la zona para encontrarse con Luna que leía el testamento que Solsticio había dejado en su trono.

Todos se asombraron al verla viva, ya no dependía de la magia de Kiara y ahora cargaba con ella un incremento de magia que le hacía brillar notablemente.

\- ¿Y Solsticio? – le pregunto Amalthea al verla parada frente al trono vacío

\- Ha muerto – Luna le respondió sin problemas – Cedió su vida para dármela – les comenta al tomar el testamento y girar para verlos – Todo ha terminado, este conflicto inútil ha terminado – le informa al avanzar hacia ellos

\- Pero sin un Emperador – dice con pánico Perfect al imaginar la disputa por el trono – Solsticio no tenía hijos, no heredero – les comenta al recordar eso datos políticos

\- No tiene heredero, pero si un sucesor – les dice Luna al extenderle el testamento a Amalthea. Ésta lo leyó con calma pero al leer el nombre se sorprendió – Flor Silvestre es la hija del Imperio y es quien tomara el trono cuando Solsticio muera. – les dice a todos al avanzar hacia ella y tomarla con su magia para ver su estado.

Y así una pegaso gobernara el Imperio Equinoccio, Luna y Amalthea permanecieron en el Castillo para acompañar a Flor y notificarla de lo acontecido: ella no lo tomo muy bien al inicio, pero sabiendo que él le había dejado su trono sintió la necesidad de enorgullecerlo. El Castillo y la ciudad comenzaron a ser reconstruida con la ayuda de Ink y Steel quienes se convirtieron en los más renombrados ponis terrestres de todo el continente. Kiara acompaño a Amalthea en su estadía y en sus estudios de magia. Todos vieron crecer nuevamente el Imperio, más grande y más fuerte, incluso más glorioso de lo que Solsticio logro tener. Brote acompaño a su hermana junto con Rage que permaneció a su lado como una pareja: Flor lo había perdonado a cambio de obedecer todas sus órdenes sin cuestionar en cuestiones de pareja.

Muchos estaban por comenzar con sus viajes al nuevo mundo que Flor exploraba con navíos. Pero seguían viviendo en las habitaciones del Castillo, como gesto de agradecimiento Flor los alojo a todos en su hogar.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Sí has notado el secreto de esta historia, te felicito. Los que no: la respuesta la compartiré en mi perfil. **

**Agradezco a quienes me acompañaron por esta aventura; sin embargo aunque se anuncia como el capítulo final, esto se refiere a la trama principal: Combatir a La Oscuridad Emergente. El cierre de esta aventura continuara en el especial crónicas, donde se narran hechos y momentos después del final. Del mismo modo las entradas están nuevamente abiertas, para más detalles consultar las inscripciones.**

_**El fin es lo el comienzo. **_


	15. Segunda Inscripción

**Fernando Estrada: u/5814438/ Contrato: Términos, Clausulas y Normas**

* * *

**Elaboración del Fanfic**

**Luis Fernando Estrada de la Cruz. Octubre 2015. Fanfiction. México.**

**Introducción**

Emito un cordial saludo. Como anteriormente se presentó el proyecto Fanfic, tiene procedencias sin fines de lucro, es decir no sé espera un reconocimiento global, ni una fama progresiva. El único motivo para la elaboración de éste Fic es: expandir y aumentar el Fandom Brony en su forma literaria; además de fomentar el deseo de enriquecer a la sociedad con la costumbre de leer.

La importancia de este Fanfic cobrará trascendencia con el apoyo que ustedes le proporcionen al involucrarse.

Tendrá derechos de autor únicamente por la parte de la historia y escritura; es decir que los derechos de autor que mencionen se aplican al mismo Fanfic, su historia y trama. Esto tomando en cuenta que la serie "_My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic" le pertenece a Hasbro. _Recalcare que esto es un Fanfic, una historia realizada por los Fan´s de la serie. La única aportación que se realiza es escrita.

El orden público implica la posibilidad de que uno pueda participar en la elaboración de la segunda mitad de este Fanfic, la cual se protagoniza únicamente por los mismos "OC's". Como anteriormente el contrato tendrá Cláusulas y Normas que serán la base para la correcta elaboración del mismo proyecto. Cualquier término o especifico quebrantado conlleva a la denegación y el rechazo del OC. En caso de incumplir con la información se le notificara para que ya sea le aumente o le elimine.

**Cláusulas Vitales:**

· Uno deberá haber leído la primera temporada, es decir La Oscuridad Emergente. (Esto es recomendable por cuestiones de la trama, sin embargo solo es necesario para los nuevos aunque fácilmente pueden entrar)

· Deberá haber comentado el capítulo cierre de temporada (capítulo 14), añadiendo lo siguiente al final: "No Existe Resplandor En La Oscuridad"; si desean participar en la segunda temporada. Publicar solo eso será considerado trampa, por eso es un comentario en general de la primera temporada; es decir que les ha parecido el capítulo y la historia, y al final la frase para marcar la aceptación de su OC.(Es para darme una estimación de cuantos quieren participar, de igual un mensaje es bien recibido)

· Deberá mantener contacto directo con el autor, por la cuenta más accesible a su disposición. (por cuestiones de comunicación)

· Si la historia de su OC, afecta la trama e historia, no será incluida pues será modificada.

· Cláusula de Reinos: Lo que es Equestria no tiene Reinos desconocidos, otros reinos existentes están en el otro continente, donde ya algunos están asegurados para existir en el Fic.

· Cláusula de Límites: se razonable, si haces un personaje muy fuerte, los villanos se adaptaran y fácilmente lastimaría a los demás, considera que no será el único protagonista. Todos tendrán sus historias, momentos y detalles.

**Cláusulas secundarias:**

· De ser posible se publicará la obra lo más posible.

· Los personajes deberán tener definidas sus palabras y acciones (mensajes con el autor).

· Ningún nombre (_jodidamente difícil)_ largo y complicado al recordar o escribir.

· Elegir un bando, ya sea buenos o malos, está a su voluntad, sin embargo es el autor que dirige sus pasos. Y podría no ser un antagonista principal; siempre se recomienda ser bueno para que se mantenga dentro de la historia.

· La inmortalidad infinita está prohibida, esto haría que el personaje no fuera apreciable.

· Las debilidades deben ser especificadas para la correcta elaboración de la historia. Las fortalezas deben ser mencionadas y especificadas como funciones. Las Habilidades, deben ser descritas completamente además de contar con un defecto especificarlo.

· Describir a un personaje como un dios será inapropiado y causará el rechazo de forma inmediata.

· De ser un personaje con realeza o de contar con un Reino, se debe mencionar esto y su tipo de jerarquía que ocupa. Aunque si se menciona lo siguiente se emitirá una llamada de atención para solicitar la corrección:

· Mencionar que el "OC" es familiar de Solsticio, u otro de los líderes mencionados.

· Un Reino oculto dentro de Las Cuatro Grandes Repúblicas Y Del Imperio Equinoccio.

· Ser familiar de uno de los protagonistas anteriores, esto es porque esos mismos son propiedad de otros autores.

*Leer cláusula de reinos para saber más*

La segunda mitad se desarrolla años después del final de la primera parte. Si pueden introducir a su OC ustedes mismos en el universo del Fic, será agradecido pero de lo contrario se les introducirá de la mejor manera. *opcional*

De ser un personaje elaborado solamente para este Fic, se escribirá una biografía simple. De ser proveniente de otro Fic has de tener en cuenta que debes describir todo dato del Fic origen y el desarrollo que tuvo, ya sea que haya terminado o no, y añadiendo a este la descripción de sus fuerzas y habilidades, sin embargo de participar en ambos tendrá variantes en su desarrollo.

**Más detalles pregunten al escritor**

**Normas:**

· No se podrá mencionar que se trata de un ser todopoderoso.

· Los participantes (autores) podrán dirigir y apoyar en la elaboración de la historia si lo desean.

· El final no será revelado, sin embargo, está escrito, y con decir la frase secreta, será revelado. Pueden preguntar cualquier información que deseen conocer.

· No se incluirán humanos. Sin embargo, esta norma puede variar, pero ya depende si lo vale.

· Si describes a un villano, ten en cuenta que puede ser tanto el villano principal como un secundario, todo depende si es posible trabajar con este. Haz de saber, qué el final está escrito.

· La violencia puede ser incluida en batallas o recuerdos. La historia se puede tornar romántica si así lo desean.

· Los villanos tendrán un final trágico. Los héroes tendrán un final trágico. Todo depende del rumbo que tome la historia y del tipo de OC's que envíen.

· Si su OC cuenta con más de 8 habilidades se rechazado, este número es el máximo de habilidades. Y ser muy poderosas se limitar 5, esto depende mucho de cada uno.

· Habilidades raras deberán ser descritas totalmente. Ya que si estas son de otro Fic, no sabré de estas.

· El romance entre personajes lo determinan ustedes. Aunque en menor grado, serán sus mismo OC's.

· La única forma en poder emparentar con otro OC's, es que hable con su dueño. Solicitarlo si lo desean.

· Describir todos los aspectos que tenga el personaje, si tiene algún objeto especial o material que sea desconocido.

**Más detalles pregunten al escritor**

**Características del Fanfic**

Deberán haber leído en complejidad la primera temporada, para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. En la primera parte se fue muy amable con todos, sin embargo ahora, ya no habrá amabilidad. El Fic, que inició siendo categoría K el cual creció a ser T, y ahora en la temporada dos, será un Fic, Grado M. No esperen nada ligero, todo será cuidado y elaborado como un fic de calidad. A esto mismo, si antes no quise matar a los OC o protagonistas por ser inicialmente una categoría baja, ahora no se dará clemencia, si un OC, es descuidado morirá; un comentario basta y un mensaje basta para mantenerlo con vida. Como he dicho, la segunda temporada, no será cosa sencilla. Se le dará el mejor esfuerzo para su éxito.

Sin embargo, nuevamente, el rumbo que tomará el Fanfic, será determinado en gran parte por los mismos personajes al interactuar y sus autores al comunicarse.

La trama, incluirá los siguientes aspectos: Violencia moderada y descriptiva, Situaciones Románticas, Comedia, Traición, Desprecio, Pecados, Esperanzas, Amor, Alegría, Etc. E igual todo personaje podría morir. Mencionaré estos géneros: Terror, Aventura, Tragedia, Drama, etc.

Mientras más conversación tenga con el autor, mejor será el desarrollo de su OC.

**Detalles:**

· Principalmente conduciré a los villanos para mantener el control.

· La historia se puede tornar del color que deseen.

· La locura y otros factores tendrán un efecto en los personajes. Por eso tengan cuidado como describen a su OC.

· La muerte de un OC puede ser decidida por ustedes. Y se mandará un mensaje cuando se haya sido decidido.

· Consulten mis historias para que vean como trabajo.

**Historia**

Después de haber derrotado a Soliloquió y de haber salvado su hogar; el orden fue restablecido, han pasado tres años desde que Soliloquió escapó, su derrota marcó el ascenso de la Nueva Soberana; Cadance, sigue gobernando el Imperio de Cristal el cual ha crecido hasta extender sus tierras hasta donde eran las Repúblicas enemigas. La Princesa Luna la acompaña en sus decisiones sin embargo sigue siendo la consejera de la Emperadora del Imperio Equinoccio. La moneda actualmente tiene un nombre nuevo "Solti" en memoria de Solsticio. La paz de Equestria esta inquebrantable por las medidas que ha tomado la Emperadora, pero del otro lado del mar, más allá del horizonte: el continente cercano tiene problemas y sus problemas se vuelven problemas mundiales conforme el tiempo pasa.

Sí creyeron que había esperanzas cuando la oscuridad brillo y desapareció, esperen a ver cuándo Madre descienda e imponga su voz ante los ojos de la luz que resplandece en el horizonte.

Lo peor, es solo el inicio.

**Ahora atención interesado, esto es para ustedes:**

**Características Principales de un Personaje:**

· Debe contar con una **descripción física firme** (Tamaño, Grosor, Ojos, Crin, Cutie Mark, etc.)

· **La Personalidad** del mismo debe ser descrita en complejidad (Fobias, Filias, Trastornos, Personalidad)

· **Raza** (Ya sea un terrestre, Unicornio, Pegaso, Alicornio, etc.)

· **Nombre** del OC (Nombre simples, se recomiendan nombres en español, de ser en inglés ser pronunciable)

**Personaje:**

Según el tipo de OC's que incluyan deberán llenar los siguientes aspectos correspondientes, pueden estar todos juntos pero se especifica para cada raza especial.

· Su Nombre ***Obligatorio***

· Cuerpo ***Obligatorio***

· Marca ***Obligatorio***

· Si cuenta con alguna destreza ***Especificar***

· Portador de algún arma ***Opcional***

· Fortalezas ***Obligatorio***

· Debilidades ***Obligatorio***

· Breve Historia (Biografía[ya sea que usted lo incorpore al universo del Fanfic, o que deje que se incorpore])***Opcional***

· Personalidad ***Obligatorio***

· Relación (Con o sin Pareja [especificar si quiere, busca, o algún otro dato]) ***Opcional***

· Velocidad al correr ***Obligatorio***

· Fuerza ***Obligatorio***

· Velocidad al Volar ***Raza Con Alas***

· Fuerza de sus alas ***Raza Con Alas***

· Tipo de Magia ***Raza Mágica***

· Color de Magia ***Raza Mágica***

· Habilidad Mágica ***Raza Mágica***

· Límite de poderes ***Obligatorio***

**Ahora pasando a participantes anteriores:**

Las condiciones son las mismas; sin embargo a ustedes les corresponde mandar una actualización de su OC's, sobre lo que ha hecho en esos años de paz. Sus viajes o entrenamientos. Se recomienda primero leer el capítulo CRÓNICAS o mandar lo que su OC hará en esos años, para asegurar todo aspecto, pues en éste capítulo se incluirán datos después del final. La verdad lo único que deberían de hacer es confirmar para seguir en la historia. Ya sus OC's tendrían un papel diferente pero aún muy importante.

Por eso, si les ha gustado la primera parte, que apenas la trabaje, la segunda les gustara igual e incluso les encantará, pues será la parte más trabajada.

A decir verdad será la fusión de 4 historias que suceden dentro del mismo universo.

Nuevos y Viejos:

Cómo se relacionarán todos.

Bueno, será difícil debo admitir. Pero los nuevos tendrán una historia que se vincula con la de los viejos; los nuevos tendrán su historia personal que se relaciona con la de los viejos; la historia de la Realeza, esta incluirá a viejos y a nuevos; y la historia del Fanfic que será de todos.

Es decir: existen cuatro historias o cuatro tramas principales:

· **Historia de Nuevos**

· **Historia de Viejos**

· **Historia "Realeza Rota"**

· **Historia "No Existe Resplandor En La Oscuridad"**

Dicho esto espero nuevos lectores se animen a participar y que los demás hayan disfrutado de la historia y de lo que está por venir.


	16. Crónicas De La Oscuridad Emergente

**Saludos espero estén en las mejores condiciones. Pues este Capítulo representa la conclusión de "La Oscuridad Emergente". Dentro del Especial Crónicas verán historias que dan pie a la segunda parte "No Existe Resplandor en la Oscuridad". Siendo historias que suceden durante tres años. Ademas se incluye el Final Alternativo. Pues siendo oficialmente el real el bueno, existe uno malo. [Sé espera su comprensión.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Final Alternativo: Los Ojos Que Miran Solo Oscuridad ****[Final en Referencia a Colisión Espacio - Tiempo] [Evitar comentar si no comprender las referencias]**

Luna tenia las mismas condiciones no podía retener mucho a Soliloquió; no había rival que pudiera enfrentar ese ojo. Luna produjo una explosión que elevo el humo y el escombro en el aire. Entre el polvo Flor ataco lanzando golpes tan directos que parecía obvio su ataque, Flor golpeaba con una velocidad muy diestra, digna de La Primera Capitana Imperial, Soliloquió asemejaba un baile, inclinando y girando a Flor al esquivar, ella lo miraba con enfado: no le molestaba fallar sino la expresión que tenía al hacerlo; él se burlaba de los mortales y rápidos golpes que daba Flor.

Solsticio sorprendió a su hermano al aplastarlo contra paredes que emergieron de sus costados: Flor lo miro atrapado y lanzo una patada directa que Soliloquió esquivo sin siquiera verla; éste ilumino su cuerno y aparto a ambos por el impulso de magia.

En ese espacio de claridad Luna disparo intentando herirlo pero fallo y fue derribada por una roca que impacto su ala derecha. Solsticio emergió dentro del polvo iluminando su cuerno con una luz equivalente al sol. Su hermano templo al ver que estaba dispuesto a destruir kilómetros de su reino para evitar que su mentora entrara.

\- Ocho Llamaradas – dice Soliloquió al ver como su hermano alza sobre él una esfera rojiza que deslumbraba como el sol – debes estar muy desesperado para utilizar un hechizo de ese tipo en un terreno como este – agregó al ver como lo fijaba como blanco

\- No estoy dispuesto a permitir que todos mueran por nuestro error – le responde Solsticio al ver como su hermano iluminaba su cuerno, éste alzo su casco lentamente y lo sostuvo

\- Te equivocas "Solti", el único que morirá serás tú… - decía Soliloquió al despejar el humo con su magia – y ella – agrega con malicia al revelar como había inmovilizado a Flor con piedras que atrapaban sus cascos. – Te ha condenado – agrega al hacer deslumbrar su cuerno con una corruptiva luz roja

Ante los ojos de todos una alargada púa de piedra negra brillante atravesaba de lado a lado el cuerpo de Flor. Ella miraba con terror como se alejaba del suelo al ser suspendida sobre el suelo por una tremenda distancia: un frio errante, donde sus ojos se postraban veía una estructura de piedra donde su sangre se deslizaba, sus fuerzas fallaron; pudo ser el miedo o simplemente el hecho de ser partida a la mitad lo que la noqueaba. Aun cuando el miedo se alojaba en su piel sus labios podían pronunciar bien un débil nombre: Solsticio.

Los ojos de todos vieron fallar a ambos ante Soliloquió: éste había expulsado a Solsticio a una ubicación cercana a la estrella donde su mentora miraba con alegría.

\- ¡Miserable! – pronuncio Solsticio con furia al detonar la esfera y liberar su hechizo: llamas de fuego tan ardientes como el solo se expandieron sobre el cielo, inundando el suelo y la atmósfera

\- Muy tarde – comento Soliloquió al elevar una púa muy pequeña, larga y fina en dirección al pecho de Flor: aun cuando ella estuviera muy cerca de la muerte seguía con vida y con esa última púa su corazón fue atravesado sin retraso: ella solo vio como algo se acercaba, seguido de una ligera punzada; justo después solo podía sentir como su cuerpo moría, sus ojos se cerraron finamente al morir.

Solsticio dilato sus ojos de un golpe: cayó en sus cascos al no poder soportar el golpe interno. Su pecho punzaba, su pecho explotaba por una enfermedad mortal que lo acercaba a la muerte: sus labios dejaron ver su sangre emerger, su cuerno perdió la magia y la puerta que sellada el cielo era golpeada con emoción. Solsticio ya no podía moverse; ante los ojos de quienes miraban era como si se estuviera rindiendo, pero lo cierto era que estaba muriendo.

\- Vaya estaba en lo correcto – dijo Soliloquió al acercarse a su hermano. Con una patada lo introdujo a la estrella donde su mentora se desvanecía al ver que había triunfado. – Habías utilizado a Flor para regular tú propio corazón. – le comento al patearlo nuevamente para extenderlo en el centro de la estrella – Tenia mis sospechas, desde un principio la elegiste para sincronizar su corazón con el tuyo. Pero al pensarlo era muy evidente: porque de otra manera para que le habrías enseñado tanto. – le dijo al avanzar sobre su cabeza. Con un movimiento de su casco hizo caer lanzas de luz que inmovilizaron sus patas; sin embargo su pecho retumbante señalaba moriría pronto – Es la carga de nuestro ojo, mientras más lo usemos más grave será nuestra enfermedad. Pero tú al sincronizar tú corazón con el de esa yegua creíste haber superado esa debilidad, pero lo cierto es que tienes la debilidad de que tú vida se limita por otra – le dijo al inclinarse a su oreja para decirle algo final – yo he hecho lo mismo pero he sido más discreto – se levantó y miro hacia las puertas que se agitaban con fuerza, era un retumbar cósmico, cualquiera podría oírlo. Soliloquió se puso de pie y puso un casco frente al rostro de su hermano quien lo miraba con pupilas danzantes, esa expresión de miedo indicaba que sabía lo que ocurriría – ahora descansa – le dijo finalmente. Se pudo notar un tono muy triste, muy deprimente, en la voz de Soliloquió era como si fuera sincero. Solsticio murió al ser atravesado por una púa roja de magia que apuñalo su corazón desde su espalda para emerger del otro lado.

\- No llores hermano, te perdono – dijo con sus últimas palabras Soliloquio al ver como su hermano cerraba los ojos al ejecutarlo para luego abrirlos inundados de lágrimas. No podía evitar ver como mordía sus labios al intentar evitar escuchar o ver la expresión de su hermano menor al morir. Soliloquió retiro su casco y miro como su hermano menor moría con una sonrisa en su rostro, con ojos finos sellado; solo parecía dormir. Él trago saliva al intentar controlar sus emociones: por años se había preparado para hacerlo, pero nunca se imaginó lo difícil que sería matar a su hermano menor.

Las puertas del cielo se abrieron de un retumbar muy fuerte. Todos solo miraban como Soliloquió miraba hacia el cielo al visualizar a su mentora. Era inútil atacarlo, su ojo lo alertaría y su magia había asesinado a Soliloquió. La mentora se adentró al mundo por aquellas puertas del cielo; en cuanto su imagen se visualizó la noche se hizo presente. El sol comenzó a perder su brillo rápidamente hasta apagarse, su cuerpo astral fue destruido en segundos dejando solo la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras ella bajaba las estrellas en el cielo se presentaba solo un segundo: pues todas ella se extinguían de manera descomunal.

Cuando la mentora toco el mundo una onda de poder inundo el pecho de todos los seres mágicos, solo ellos podrían saber lo que significaba su presencia. El cielo era negro, ya era inexistente: un rio de energía que venia del espacio entro dentro de las puertas. Todo lo existente era convertido en energía pura: lunas, planetas, sistemas solares, galaxias, y toda la creación era convertida en energía que se adentraba con fuerza por las puertas. Su mundo comenzó el mismo proceso: montañas lejanas se evaporaron convirtiéndose en energía que fue tragada, incluso el fuego que había creado Solsticio el cual quemaba el cielo y la distancia fue descompuesto.

\- Bien hecho Soliloquió, has cumplido con tú objetivo – le dijo la Mentora al unicornio que lo recibía. – Reclama tú premio del otro lado de esas puertas – le dijo al extender su casco y abrir unas puertas que miraban aun mundo de colores.

En cuanto Soliloquió puso un casco en ese mundo se desvaneció, su cuerpo se hizo magia y fue tragado por la puerta superior. Aunque todos miraban no entendían lo que pasaba, y al creer que había muerto se acercaron para ver como el cuerpo de Soliloquió aparecía del otro lado al ser reconstruido de nuevo, solo que sin cuerno. Su mirada también era distinta, podía tener la misma imagen pero había cambiado mucho.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – le pregunto Kiara al ser la única con el valor para acercarse a la Mentora

\- Tú debes ser Kiara. – le dijo la mentora con dulzura al escucharla, sin embargo no la volteo a ver – La unicornio de la vida nueva, cuya magia puede traer el cuerpo a la vida. Una interesante habilidad si me lo preguntas, yo lo tengo documentado en mi bitácora y desarrollado a fondo; pero tú lo has desarrollado por instinto: es la primera vez que veo algo así. – le dice al mirar como su mundo se destruye. Al finalizar gira para verla directamente – Si gustas puedo enseñarte y llevarte al más alto potencial de tú magia – le dice al ver como la miraba.

\- ¿Enseñarme? – repitió confundida Kiara, no esperaba esa oferta de alguien como ella: aun con esto en mente ella no estaba segura esas dos espirales en sus ojos, ambos distintos uno de otro no le daban confianza. Un disparo de magia explosiva separo a ambas con una nube de humo.

\- ¡Kiara aléjate de ella! – le grito Amalthea al ver como la mentora se había interesado en ella. Avalon la acompañaba a un costado al disparar logro crear una interrupción que Amalthea uso para acercarse – Ella no es buena, siento maldad en ella – le dijo al ser la única que podía identificar esa esencia abrumadora

\- Pero mirar eso, una Unicornio ancestral, no había visto uno de tú especia desde que toque su mundo. Pero alardeo, he tocado cientos de miles de mundos, no podría recordar si era el tuyo o uno similar. – le dijo en broma la Mentora al ver su cuerpo estético. - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – les pregunto la Mentora mover el humo con sus alas y revelar como un escudo de luz la protegió. – Lo único que pueden hacer es sentarse a esperar ser consumidos por mi poder – les dijo al señalar como todo lo que quedaba de su realidad era un plano, lo que sus ojos miraban, ya no existía un mundo, ni una realidad, solo ese espacio donde la puerta succionaba toda la energía y los aires que se introducían.

\- Pelearemos, siempre pelearemos contra el mal – le dijo con determinación Stellar al acercarse a los demás – no importa quién sea el rival – agrego con firmeza al saltar hacia ella y lanzar todo el corte de su espada inalámbrica.

La espada de Stellar pasó el cuerpo de la mentora como su fuera un fantasma: esta se había hecho intangible para evitar el corte. Seguido con un casco solido atrapo la espada entre el suelo y su casco. La mentora miro a la pegaso con un gesto alegre y con una sonrisa la tomo con su magia: solo era un gota de magia la que la tomaba. Ella la inmovilizo y miro su rostro con atención.

\- No parece que tengas una enfermedad, ¿qué te hizo creer que podías matarme con un ataque tan simple? – le dijo al acercarla para decírselo en la oreja – Esto es un corte de verdad – le dijo al romper su espada con un poco de presión en su casco, sin embargo ese no era su corte: a espaldas de estas un ala astral, de color blanco y con un recubrimiento metálico se alzó, era tan grande como una casa. Esta ala se agito y destrozo una torre lejana: la Mentora había extendido su ala para corta la torre cercana, luego guardo su ala nuevamente al no necesitarla. Luego tomo a Stellar con fuerza y la arrojo contra sus compañeros; fue un pegaso de gran musculatura que la atrapo con sus alas que eran la única parte de su cuerpo que no le dolía a morir.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto Máximum al acercarse con debilidad. Se había convertido en el último Capitán Imperial, su cuerpo estaba muy débil, y no debería estar moviéndose, pero era la única autoridad Imperial que aún seguía con vida

\- Estoy construyendo una realidad; mi realidad. Pero necesito la energía de varios cientos de realidades para crear mi realidad. No te preocupes por tú dimensión, solo dejan de existir, no mueren porque nunca existieron. Es un poco más cruel que muerte si lo piensas pero nunca sabrás si alguien desaparece – le responde con calma la mentora al saber que no podían hacer nada contra ella

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunta Hope al acercarse

\- Es muy simple por ejemplo – decía al tomar un trozo de la espada rota y lanzarlo contra el pegaso que intentaba sorprenderla. Ella lo tomo y lo acerco frente de todos. Rage se había escabullido en un intento de asesinarla, pero ella sabía de su presencia desde un inicio. – él dejara de existir miren – ella ilumino su cuerno y lo hizo explotar al convertirlo energía que subió hacia la puerta – ¿recuerdan a quien sostenía? – les pregunto al ver como más energía del universo entraba en las puertas

\- ¿Sostener a quién? – le pregunto Kiara al escuchar la pregunta

\- Lo ven, ustedes no pueden impedir que su realidad desaparezca, solo esperen su muerte – decía al ser interrumpida por el corte de Comet que intento decapitarla, sin embargo su espada se convirtió en polvo al tocar la piel de la Mentora – ¿Tendrá que ser de esta forma? – se dijo así misma al suspirar

Avalon disparo un fino rayo de energía que fue redirigido a las puertas; la mentora tambaleo su cabeza a un costado al mirarlo fijamente: ante todos Avalon cayó muerto, como si fuera un trapo sin vida. La Mentora dejo escapar unas risas al ver el golpe de la cabeza de Avalon contra el suelo; esta risa llamo la atención de todos quienes quedaron perplejos al ver el corazón de Avalon latir en el casco de la Mentora: ella le extrajo su corazón al teletrasnportarlo hacia su casco. Stellar trago saliva y tomo su espada rota en un intento pelear. Una melodía muy calmada invadió el mundo: el cantar de niños, acompañados de un piano, armas y flautas. Era la sinfonía de la muerte: una canción de amor que narraba la pérdida del amor, donde agritos aclamas por amor.

Stella lanzo el corte sin retraso: La Mentora desintegro la espada con su mirada, y con el giro de su cuerpo expulso su ala astral la cual partió a la mitad a la pegaso. Comet furioso por la imagen de su hermana cayendo en dos mitades ataco directamente; la Mentora suspiro y giro para verlo mientras retraía su ala para cubrirse de un rayo de magia. Comet lanzo su corte al cuello, pero al tocar su espada su piel se destruyó convirtiéndose en energía; ella avanzo y beso su frente mientras lo sostenía con un casco. El cuerpo de Comet se convirtió en energía y desapareció ante la vista de todos. Silver quien había disparado el rayo quedo perplejo, ella ni magia estaba usando, fue entonces que miro como su cuerpo se desvanecía al alejarse de la Mentora. Este miro a sus espaldas y no vio más que nada, ya no existía nada, solo quedaba la cima del castillo que comenzaba a desaparecer.

\- Lo has visto, la inexistencia, un destino peor que la muerte- le susurra en la oreja la mentora a Silver. Este intenta decapitarla con su espada de energía pero toda su pata explota convirtiéndose en energía, seguido por un golpe es enviado contra el muro donde queda extendido un momento. – Lo cierto es que no existe el dolor – le dice al explotar sus extremidades y dejarlo solo con el torso que la maldecía. – No hay dolor porque nunca existió – le dice finalmente al explotarlo y convertirlo en energía totalmente.

Ink y Steel se quedaron sentados viendo el fin, ya sabían que no habría forma de detenerla, desde que entro condeno a todos. Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la existencia y miraron como su realidad desaparecía y cuando los alcanzo se despidieron uno del otro y de sus compañeros cercanos. La inexistencia los toco y se convirtieron en energía. Hope fue convertido en energía al intentar sorprenderla, Jonydius desapareció cuando la toco, Amalthea abrazo a Kiara con fuerza al estar en el centro de lo que era la estrella donde había bajado la mentora. Moonlight intentaba encontrar una forma de herirla pero la inexistencia la alcanzo y desapareció como todos los demás

\- ¿No duele dices? – le pregunta Amalthea la mentora al ver como todo y todos habían desaparecido, ella abrazaba en su pecho a Kiara quien intentaba no llorar, pero siendo aún joven le temía a lo desconocido

\- Sí gustas puedo hacer que duela – le dice al acercarse a ambas – Pero no duele, la inexistencia extingue todo lo que sea de esta dimensión – le dice al ver como la inexistencia las alcanzaba – por lo que lo que es de otra no será afectado por la inexistencia de esta realidad – le comenta al ver lo que sabía. Kiara se desvaneció dejando sola a Amalthea quien lloraba por haber quedado sola nuevamente.

\- ¿Y ahora que pasara? – le pregunta Amalthea con el rostro agachado

\- Tú no puedes desaparecer con esta realidad debido a que no es tu realidad, pero comprenderás que debo destruirte. No puedo dejarte en la nada, morirías de sed en cuestión de horas, prefiero evitar tú sufrimiento. – le dice la mentora al poner un casco sobre ella

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregunta Amalthea al escucharla, sonaba como si lo hubiera hecho por años

\- Cumpliré 120 mil años en unos días. Mi cuerpo está fuera de tiempo, por lo que no envejezco de forma natural, y mi mente en el espacio, por lo que he aprendido cada hechizo existe e incluso si no existe lo he creado. – le dice al comenzar a destruirla, solo una chispa fue necesaria para hace esto de forma lenta

\- ¿Con que objetivo? – le preguntó con calma al sentir como sus patas se desaparecían

\- Mi hogar fue destruido, solo intento recuperarlo. Y no importa cuántas realidades ni vidas tenga que sacrificar, al final lo lograré. – le dice con calma al bajar con su mente las puertas que estaban sobre ella.

\- ¿Y qué tan fuerte eres? – Amalthea se voltea para ver como esta se regresa al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Justo ahora estoy destruyendo millones de realidades. Justo ahora billones de mundos mueren, justo ahora la creación es destruida. Si quisiera pude haber destruido esta realidad en cuanto se abrieron las puertas; solo quería ver quiénes eran los que evitaban que entrara. Realmente no te podría decir que tan fuerte soy, nunca he usado mi magia por encima del 10%. – le dice al verla desaparecer completamente – Una realidad más, un paso más cerca de recuperar a mi familia – se dice a sí misma al salir de la realidad borrada y ver como varias miles de puertas se abrían a los costados de la oscuridad eterna. Donde no existe el tiempo, ella puede entrar y salir como si fuera solo un segundo su estadía.

**[Final Alternativo: Final Malo] ****[Comentar solo si entiendes las referencias] [Referencia a Colisión Espacio - Tiempo]**

* * *

_**Crónicas**** de La Oscuridad Emergente**_

* * *

**[La Realeza Roja]**

Tras la pérdida del Emperador Solsticio el imperio quedo sin un líder que condujeras sus pasos; solo Amalthea y sus compañeros sabían del testamento de Solsticio. Al primer día no se esperó por el caos, cuando los ciudadanos volvieron al Impero solo encontraron escombros y muerte. Sin la voz del líder el Imperio callo en un abismo de control. Luna llamo a atención de todos al tener alas y cuerno, siendo la primera alicornio vista públicamente por el Imperio: aun cuando se conocía de esta especie, tras su casa no era normal verlos en un ambiente público. Ella con una fuerte voz llamo la atención de todos, con una gran presencia reunió a todos los habitantes que comenzaban a llegar. Junto a ella quienes defendieron el impero la acompañaban, pero solo Amalthea estaba a su lado al ser la líder del grupo.

\- Habitantes del Imperio Equinoccio. Mi nombre es Luna. – dijo la Princesa con fuerza para todos los ponis – Fui la Princesa de la Noche hace ya mil años; hasta que un grupo trajo la oscuridad al mundo. Hoy ustedes viven en el Imperio que Solsticio creo. Pero temo decirles que Solsticio ya no nos acompaña en este día. Dando su vida para sellar a la oscuridad emergente y sacrificándose para concederme una nueva vida. – les dice con calma, no podía dejar que una emoción surgiera y la interrumpiera. – Sé que pueden estar confundidos por lo que parece ser el fin del Imperio, pero no deben temer. Solsticio sí ha dejado un heredero, alguien que tomara su lugar en el trono. Yo no he venido para gobernarlos, mi era ha pasado, ahora es su era y no son los mismo tiempos cuando viva. Por esto mismo Amalthea leerá las palabras de Solsticio donde declara quien llevara su corona. – habla sin dificultad. Al terminar le cede la palabra a su amiga quien esperaba con ansias hablar, estaba nerviosa, pues miles la escuchaban y miraban. Estaba por leer el testamente de Solsticio.

\- _Siendo mis últimos días, he visto a la muerte y le he sonreído con entusiasmo. Pude ver mi propia muerte y elegí lo mejor para lo que sigue. Nunca quise vivir para siempre, nunca busque la inmortalidad; mi único objetivo era protegerlos del error que cometí al convertirme en discípulo de la oscuridad, y como lo he logrado ya no necesito posponer mi muerte la cual me ha estado esperando por algunos años. – Amalthea traga saliva al leer lo siguiente, mira el rostro de quienes la miran, mira lo que es el Imperio caerse a pedazos. – El sol que se alza sobre el horizonte es el mismo que se oculta y vuelve a salir; así es el Imperio Equinoccio; el Imperio que se alzó, cayo y se volverá a alzar. Sé que se estarán preguntando quien llevara mi título de Emperador, bueno es muy obvio que Flor Silvestre ocupara mi trono, pues ella es La Hija del Imperio, por lo que sus labores como Capitana Imperial habrán de concluir. Mi hermano hará lo posible por asesinarme, pero no le daré ese privilegio, por lo que mi muerte fue otorgada por mí mismo. Ahora me despido de todos, habré completado mi labor cuando este mensaje sea emitido. Todos busquen El Resplandor: el Camino a la Luz – concluye Amalthea con humildad._

Después de ese día la población del imperio cayo brutalmente, no había hogares, no había alimentos, no había nada de lo que una vez fue el Imperio Equinoccio. Por todos los alrededores se refugiaban y buscaban hogar: fue Cadance quien invito a todos a alojarse dentro del Imperio de Cristal. Ella consumió políticamente las demás Repúblicas pues al no tener líder ella se presentó como la más indicada líder por lo que el Imperio de Cristal se extendió hasta crear una anillo que rodeaba al Imperio Equinoccio.

La Republica del Sureste fue la última en ser consumida. In Curia nunca tuvo interés en gobernar, sin embargo cedió el permiso a Cadance para tomar las decisiones de su Reino, aun cuando ella era la líder de la republica del Sureste, Cadance era la figura autoritaria, solo superada por la imagen de un poni terrestre que desde un inicio peleo dentro de la frontera contra las fuerzas de Soliloquió. Dictum vio desde lo lejano el estruendo del Imperio Equinoccio. Su figura era audaz, alzándose sobre escombros de ciudad, usando como látigo las colas de hierro de los unicornios. Había logrado sobrevivir al adentrarse dentro de la ciudad y utilizar las limitaciones de las calles a su favor, sin embargo su rostro había sido cortado pues una cortada en su mejilla derecha resaltaba y su cuerpo estaba completamente cortado. Él permaneció como líder interno de la Republica del Sureste mientras su hermana se aventuraba al Imperio Equinoccio.

En menos de un año Cadance logro crear un anillo de diamantes por toda Equestria, su Imperio era el más grande existente, aun cuando era el más atrasado tecnológicamente.

* * *

**[Reconstrucción]**

El Imperio Equinoccio fue destruido en complejidad, solo había escombros. Solo los guardias imperiales se quedaron para la reconstrucción sin embargo aun siendo unicornios esto era labor para dioses, ni los alicornios que acompañaban al Imperio podrían hacer más que mover escombros y restaurar el suelo.

Con el paso de algunos días Ink miraba el Imperio más grande ser abandonado y con el paso del tiempo logro diseñar algo que sería de gran ayuda. Éste bajo a los niveles más bajos del Castillo y encontró los androides que Solsticio había diseñado como guardias. Todos estaban incompletos, les faltaba el chip de órdenes. Al buscarlo lo encontró dentro de una caja de cristal; él lo tomo e intento copiarlo, pero era inútil: Solsticio le había protegido con un código de _quince mil variables mutables_. Ninguna de las computadoras de Ink podía acceder a los archivos que Solsticio oculto en la memoria de esas máquinas; entonces Ink se vio forzado a tomar notas viejas y a construir su propio chip de datos. Le tomo muchos intentos pero logro crear un chip funcional al cual le programo la misión de reconstruir, seguido lo fabrico en masa con ayuda de Steel. Sin embargo el chip no era compatible con los androides del Imperio, esto hizo de caer a Ink, había trabajado tanto para nada; entonces Steel se ofreció a construirle un androide compatible. Utilizando los modelos de Solsticio construyó su propio androide funcional.

Ambos remplazaron la mano de obra y multiplicaron la velocidad de construcción. Las paredes de piedra fueron remplazadas por acero, las calles fueron nuevamente construidas y el Castillo nuevamente se alzó a la vista de todos. Cuando comenzaron a regresar los habitantes Ink tomo el modelo de androide de Steel y creo uno superior con la intención de servir a cada habitante. Steel lo miro con enfado, pues había modificado su creación pero lo cierto era que Ink solo lo llevo a otro nivel. Ambos podrían ser genios entre genios, pero había algo que los diferenciaba al final. Mientras Ink era un genio, Steel era un herrero, su metal era muchas veces más fuerte y resistente, razón por la cual todo el Imperio uso su metal para su nueva imagen. Ambos habían resuelto el problema de la reconstrucción en menos de una semana, pues los androides no descansaban.

* * *

**[La Infértil Flor] **

Aun cuando le dolía la perdida de Solsticio Flor no podía mirarse al espejo y no ver sus ojos apagados. Al pararse frente al espejo se acerca y miraba su rostro: sus ojos cansados y artos de llorar, su crin alborotada y solo ligeramente peinada, y unos labios tristes que intentaban sonreír. Seguido ladeaba su cuerpo para ver como la falta de alimento le afectaba, era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que se miraba así misma sin alguna armadura o arma en sus cascos: miro su propia Cutie Mark, la cual era una corona de flores rojas. Ella perdió su vista un momento, el pensamiento de su estado la congelaba: alzo su pata derecha mostrando su intimidad y la alargada cicatriz que irrumpía en su cuerpo. Ver ese corte siempre hacia retirarse del espejo: un miedo, un asco por ella misma la invadía, simplemente no podía mirarse al espejo y reconocer que su cuerpo estaba marcado de forma perpetúa.

Flor se apartó del espejo y avanzo hacia su cama, sin embargo no podía retener su llanto. Al llegar solo subió e intento callar sus gritos de pena con la almohada. La belleza de Flor había caído bajo el peso de la locura que invadían sus pensamientos: simplemente ya no se consideraba hembra.

\- Flor voy a pasar – se escucha desde sus puertas de acero. El castillo como toda la ciudad había sido reconstruido y comenzaba un periodo de crecimiento solo le faltaba pintar sus paredes. Rage entro solo, con una miraba muy comprensiva intento acompañarla

\- ¡Lárgate! – le grito Flor al alzar su rostro de la almohada, sus ojos lloraban en cantidad, ella nunca lloraba por lo que ahora su detonador la hizo no parar. No podía siquiera hablar bien, lloraba tanto que se ahogaba de tanto llorar: la Flor era tan frágil para ser destruida y tan brava para defenderse. Ahora se podía sentir que Flor moría lentamente.

\- Flor yo… - decía el pegaso al entrar hasta que Flor lo interrumpió

\- ¡He dicho que te fueras! – le dice al escucharlo claramente. Flor se levantó de un agitar de sus alas y extrajo un par de pistolas de las almohadas que tenía abrazadas, eran pequeñas y muy letales. - ¿eh? – dijo al activar los botones laterales de las pistolas y no escuchar el disparo, solamente el giró del cañón

\- No tiene munición – dijo Rage al avanzar hacia ella. Esta con furia ciega, girando por su cama extrayendo pistolas desde cada esquina, dispararla y botarlas al ver que están sin carga; Flor se alzó con sus alas y mientras se alejaba de Rage iba tomando más armas ocultas, desde peines, espejos, cajones, muebles y cortinas. Todas las armas que Flor ocultaba estaban desarmadas. – Tome mis medidas. – le dijo Rage al arrinconarla en una esquina. Flor al verlo acercarse golpeo el suelo rompiendo el mosaico de su habitación: entonces extrajo una última pistola, la elevo y disparo. Rage bailo en la trayectoria de la bala – ese escondite no lo sabía – comento Rage al poner a Flor suavemente contra la pared, sosteniendo el casco lejos de su cuerpo y sosteniéndola con su otro casco.

\- ¡Te he dicho que te marches, no quiero verte, no quiero tú compañía! – le dice Flor al soltar el arma e intentar apartarlo - ¡Vete y no vuelvas, vete y…! – decía al pensar las palabras, ella evitaba el contacto visual: miraba abajo mientras empujaba - ¡Ve a reproducirte con alguna yegua! – le dice finamente al perder las ganas de seguir, solo miraba el arma cargada y en lo fácil que una bala podría matarla

\- Lo haré, solo si me lo dices de frente – Rage le responde con calma y una pasiva voz. Sabía que ella estaba en un momento de fragilidad; ella tenía la educación de los nobles, por lo que una marca era inconcebible y su ahora perdida de luz la rebajaba a una muñeca con la cual solo se puede jugar.

Flor golpeo su pecho al escucharlo, ella intento alzar su rostro pero era como si estuviera limitada por cadenas. Al final logro verlo pero ver los ojos de Rage siendo mojados por lagrimas por esas antiguas palabras le hicieron tragarse sus mentiras. Flor cerro los ojos y lloro en su pecho al sentir como este la abrazaba. El llanto de Flor era trágico, largo y sin estribos, cruel y doloroso.

\- ¡No quiero ser una muñeca! – le grito en llanto al pegar su rostro contra el pecho de Rage. El peso de ella lo hizo caer de espaldas pues ambos estaban parados en dos cascos traseros. – ¡no quiero ser una muñeca! – repitió con fuerza al aumentar el miedo de su llanto. Rage no entendía del todo a que se refería, pues él no tuvo la educación de prestigio que ella tuvo

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien – le dijo Rage al abrazarla incluso con sus alas

Flor se encogió al sentirse protegida. Tranquilizo su respiración y se durmió escuchando el corazón de Rage. En un par de minutos después de haberse dormido se levantó con firmeza y se retiró de Rage para mirarse nuevamente en el espejo. Su avanzar era más firme y sus pasos mostraban una elegancia de realeza. Rage la llamo pero esta no le respondía; él miro como ella revisaba su intimidad para ver la alargada cicatriz que iniciaba desde muy abajo hasta su abdomen. Rage alzo la voz al ver que ella se tocaba y no le respondía.

\- Guarda silencio o la despertaras – dijo una sensual voz al bajar la pata y girar para verlo – No quieres despertar a Flor, ¿verdad? – le dijo maliciosamente la pegaso, su mirada era hambrienta y sus labios se mojaban por su lengua al callar

\- Kuri – dijo Rage al reconocer esa personalidad - ¿Qué haces afuera? – le pregunto al ver como ella revisaba la pila de armas sin balas

\- Cuando Flor es herida de forma brutal es en su mayor parte por sentimientos, ella no maneja muy bien sus emociones y al caer por ella yo puedo salir, aunque también tomo el control cuando la vida de ambas peligra. Quisiera poder decir que podría enfrentar a Soliloquió pero me noquearon además de que él podía ver los movimientos de Flor, sería lo mismo conmigo. – le dice al estirar los cascos – no crees que se ha descuidado un poco, está muerta de hambre – comenta al escuchar rugir su estomago

\- Y que le pudo afectar tanto, la perdida de Solsticio o de su… - decía Rage nervioso intentando evitar decir la palabra

\- Ambas. Podría decir que Solsticio fue su amor juvenil. Pero lo que más le afecto fue el hecho de mirarse al espejo y sentirse una muñeca. Entonces sí, lo que más le duele es la pérdida de su matriz. – dice al alzar la pierna y mostrarle directamente la cortada - Pobre nunca tendrá crías – le dice con malicia al bajar la pata y avanzar hacia la puerta

\- Ella decía algo de "no ser una muñeca", ¿Qué significa eso para ella? – le pregunta Rage al acompañarla fuera de la habitación

\- No lo entenderás como ella lo entiende. – le dice Kuri al avanzar por los pasillos del castillo hacia el comedor – Así como yo tengo sus recuerdos, tengo sus sueños. Sé que ella soñaba con tener una familia: dos niñas y un varón. – le comparte al desarreglar su crin con sus alas – Flor ha perdido todos sus sueños, pues ella solo soñaba con dejar todo esto y hacerse de una familia propia – continua al personalizar su crin que caía hacia ambos lados. Kuri se detiene de golpe y mira a Rage fijamente a los ojos – muchos de esos sueños de tener crías eran con Solsticio – le dice con la intención de molestarlo – lo cierto es que está destrozada. Ser una muñeca significa: ser usada y verse bien. – continua avanzando hacia el comedor mientras mira por las ventanas – Ella solo puede ser usada para satisfacer sexualmente a los machos y para verse bonita, o al menos eso piensa. Siendo virgen pueden eyacular dentro de ella tantas veces sin la posibilidad de fecundarla pues no tiene que fecundar, solo tiene el cuello vaginal y un destrozado útero artificial. – dice con frialdad Kuri, ella era más honesta consigo misma de lo que debería pensaba Rage

\- Creo entender – dice con pena Rage, era un tema muy profundo para ella y no podía ni siquiera imaginar cuan afectada estaba en realidad - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? – le pregunta al ver que Kuri abría las puertas del comedor. Los sirvientes sirvieron comida al escuchar exigir el alimento: estaban sorprendidos, no habían visto a Flor comer en el comedor en varios días, solo ocasionalmente pan.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarla? – repitió en burla al avanzar a la mesa para comer – Dale un hijo propio – le dijo en broma cruel. Kuri rio un rato; Rage la miró seriamente al ver su burla – oh, ¿es enserio? – dijo al bajar la cuchara – Bueno Recuérdale que es importante, lo ha olvidado por estar pensando en estos días – ella come con calma y elegancia – Recuérdale que aún tiene que cuidar de Brote, eso la calmara. Ella adora a su hermana menor, sí tú se lo dices ella podrá continuar. – le responde con honestidad. Kuri era la única que podía saber lo que Flor sufría – Y hazle caso, le gusta tener el control, pero que su pareja sea de fuerza superior. No digas que es complicado: solo obedece a lo que pida y cuando debas amarla tú toma el control; eso le gusta, es algo caprichosa, lo abras notado – le compartió Kuri con amabilidad, su hambre era grande pero ante todo tenía sus modales.

Kuri alimento el cuerpo antes de volver a la habitación donde se recostó para devolverle el control a Flor. Rage la acompaño en todo momento y al despertar hizo lo que Kuri le aconsejo; al recordarle a Brote, Flor recupero su vitalidad mental. Ahora estaba triste pero podía dirigir su Reino. Flor le agradeció la compañía y la ayuda. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de levantar al Imperio por encima de lo que fue el reinado de Solsticio.

\- Rage – pronuncio con dulzura Flor – ¡Recarga mis armas! – le grito al cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Rage miro esto confundido, seguido se levantó y tomo las armas para ir a recargarlas. Este se sorprendió al escuchar como la puerta se habría nuevamente – Rage, gracias, realmente te has ganado mi perdón y mi gratitud – le dice con dulzura al asomarse por la puerta y sonreírle

* * *

**[Largo Viaje]**

Con los días el Imperio Equinoccio creció hasta cubrir la parte central del continente. La tecnología de Ink y Steel los hizo merecedores de un título entre títulos. Pues tras algunos exámenes se demostró que ambos tenían una inteligencia superior a la de Solsticio quien tenía un IQ de 230, mientras que Steel lo tenía un IQ de 240 y Ink tenía un IQ de 280. Ink se convirtió en poni del milenio, su alto intelecto le aseguro un puesto junto a Steel en la corte de Flor. La tecnología hecha por ambos hizo crecer al imperio a un ritmo acelerado. Mientras Ink pensaba en circuitos y programas Steel desarrollaba nuevos metales que eran utilizados al ser más ligeros y mucho más resistentes que varias capas de metal.

Flor lidero su Imperio con el nombre clave de **La Reina Roja**. Pues debía mostrar el mismo poder que tenía al ser una ex-capitana. Su Imperio y sus habitantes la reconocen por llevar un lujoso vestido rojo que contraste mucho con su pelaje blanco y su crin rubia. Sus ojos eran aterradores, un ojo derecho negro y el izquierdo azul al ser el que le pertenece a ella.

Ink y Steel desarrollaron el mismo sistema de energía que utilizaba solo que utilizando un generador magnético que era sustentable y producía suficiente energía para no depender de un ser mágico todo el tiempo. Sin embargo necesitaba de un hechizo muy raro para activarse el cual convertía la energía en ondas espaciales las cuales eran inofensivas para los seres vivos pero energizaba todo lo mecánico y vitalizaba a todos dentro del Imperio. Brote era la única que sabía el hechizo que Solsticio utilizaba para convertir esas ondas por lo que gracias a ella la energía era inalámbrica y todos gozaban de salud. Sin embargo como efecto adicional Brote y Flor gozaban de un incremento en magia. Lo que llamaba la atención de los médicos era que la magia en Flor crecía aun cuando era una pegaso; esto no tenía sentido hasta que en una ocasión Brote uso su magia cerca de su hermana: sucedía que cuando Brote usaba magia o estaba cerca de su hermana, el ojo de Solsticio se activaba dotando a Flor de su habilidad.

La habilidad de Solsticio en Flor la doto de una habilidad muy grande ya que ella misma se paseaba por las calles y enfrentaba a casco limpio a quien se atrevía a desafiar su ley. El imperio dejo de tener la necesidad de Capitanes pues tenían a La Reina Roja. Con el paso del tiempo la habilidad de Flor logro aumentar hasta el punto de no necesitar a su hermana para ser activada sin embargo siempre necesitaba estar bajo el rango de la energía que su hermana enviaba a la ciudad.

Sus amigos quienes le ayudaron a proteger su Imperio la miraban como el único signo de autoridad, pues hasta Máximum pudo dejar su puesto. Sin embargo aunque todos le tenían respeto Silver le seguía teniendo una rivalidad profunda. Flor seguía siendo muy alegre con sus amigos pero entre bromas y bromas termino discutiendo con Silver quien aun sabiendo su título le alzaba la voz. En esa ocasión se habían reunido en un restaurante para celebrar el primer mes de paz.

\- ¡Nunca estarás al nivel de Solsticio! – le dijo como ofensa Silver. Esto molesto a Flor; Rage que siempre la acompañaba ocultaba su cabeza al pensar que Kuri saldría, sin embargo al escuchar la risa de Flor alzo su vista para ver

\- Yo fui estudiante de Solsticio como mi hermana –dice con orgullo y prepotencia Flor al avanzar y verlo cara a cara – ¿crees tú estar a mi nivel? – le dice al empujarlo con un ala hacía atrás

\- ¡Puedo derrotarte! – le responde al regresar y empujarla con su magia

\- Solo en palabras. – le dice al girar su cabeza con fuerza y golpearlo con su crin rubio – Te lo dije una vez: _Solo actuaras cuando el tiempo llegue y no dudaras_ – le dijo al empujarlo con su ala

Brote bajo la mirada al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana. Sus compañeros la miraron con intriga, parecía saber algo más. Esta se acercó un poco a su hermana para hablar pero fue interrumpida por el salto de Silver.

\- Pelemos, tú y yo, ¡ahora! – le desafía directamente Silver – Sí tan gloriosa dices ser no tendrás problemas a menos que… - decía hasta ser callado por Flor quien pasaba a su costado

\- Date prisa, no quiero llamar mucho la atención – dijo Flor al salir del Restaurante, su vestido rojo rosaba el suelo de metal y su crin rubia brillaba al salir y al ser impactada por la luz del sol y de los flashes de las cámaras. – Aun no sé cómo puedes mover el Sol, Brote, es enorme – dice al tapar su vista para ver el cielo azul.

En pocos minutos Silver la acompaña y antes de que pudiera imaginárselo una multitud estaba de espectador. Flor esperaba en medio de la terraza exterior que tenía el restaurante. Silver salió y noto que Flor aun cargaba su lujoso vestido. Esto le molestaba pues indicaba que ni lo ensuciaría al pelear.

Una vez ambos estuvieron listos Silver disparo rayos de magia rápida, sin embargo esos rayos fueron destruidos por la misma cantidad de balas de una pistola; Flor le sonrió al elevarse con sus alas y utilizar su otra pistola para atacar rayos de magia. La nueva munición que Steel le había fabricado utilizaba cargadores de magia para disparar veloces balas de magia. Silver salto en diagonal para esquivarlo y generar un escudo de roca con su magia donde se refugió para acomodar su capa al saltar se llevó la sorpresa de que Flor no estaba ahí. Seguido escucho el movimiento de unas alas sobre él; sin saber si era cierto salto esquivando la metralla de energía de Flor. Esta boto los cargadores y los remplazo por otros: sus patas traseras están llenas de estos cartuchos de magia que eran mucho más pequeños y ligeros que un cartucho normal, por lo que podría disparar por horas.

Entre las carreras que hacia Silver logro teletransportarse sobre ella para derribarla: Flor utilizaba la altura para esquivar y atacar. Al momento giro y atrapo a Silver de frente; sin sostenerse con sus alas ambos cayeron: sin embargo era Flor quien sostenía a Silver por lo que con un giro de su cuerpo Flor lo arrojo sin ser dañada, pero Silver al ser arrojado utilizo su espada de magia para lanzar un corte a Flor el cual le corte el lomo al girar para apartarse. Silver se teletransporto para evitar el golpe. Brote miro con asombro el corte del vestido de su hermana, era lo más cercano a una herida que había visto en su hermana en este corto periodo de tiempo.

\- Vaya creo que te subestime – dijo Flor al ver como su vestido rojo le comenzaba a colgar – me costó caro, era mi vestido favorito – comento algo deprimida

\- ¡Tienes siete iguales en tú habitación! – le grito Rage al escucharla, siendo él quien comparte su cama sabía bien cuantos vestido iguales tenia

\- ¡Lo sé! – le responde Flor al escucharlo - ¡Pero este es el del fin de semana! – le responde al señalar que tiene uno para cada día. Entre su discusión esquiva el rayo de Silver si siquiera verlo

La forma en que lo esquivo lo dejo confundido, no lo estaba viendo, ni estaba en su punto de visión y logro retroceder su cabeza para esquivar el rayo que venía desde sus espaldas. Flor bajo y para desafiarlo dejo caer ambas pistolas magnéticas que tenía sujetas a sus cascos. Recogió el crin de su rostro y con un casco ínsito a Silver a atacar.

Este no espero y disparo magia mientras se desvanecía con su capa y preparaba el corte de su espada de magia. Flor bailo entre los disparos para luego saltar y patear la empuñadura solida de la espada rompiendo la capa al estar cubriendo la espada. Silver la sujeto y la hizo girar para luego lanzar un corte superior hacia Flor, pero esta ya bajaba cuando lo hizo; ella toco el suelo y con un rápido movimiento de sus alas se empujó contra él tomándolo de los cascos delanteros, estirándolo hacia arriba y derribarlo con una patada inferior.

Ya en el suelo disparo magia para apartarla pero esta lo evadía al saltar y elevarse por encima de él. Flor al verlo detenerse cayo dejando impactar su patada. El estilo de Flor cambio radicalmente, ahora eran ataques muy directos: sus patadas doblaron el metal del suelo, con cada giro de su cadera en el aire la patada hacia retroceder a Silver pues eran patadas muy fuertes para bloquearlas con sus cascos pues ya lo había intentado con magia y cada escudo era roto por la intensa patada que Flor daba.

Silver se telestransporto a sus espaldas para atacarla con su espada que había recuperado pero Flor freno el corte al atrapar con su propio casco la empuñadura y con la distancia golpeo directamente el cuerpo de Silver hasta arrojarlo al otro lado de donde peleaban.

\- Se terminó Silver, nunca podrás derrotarme, puedo leerte a la perfección. – le dice Flor al darle la espalda, sin embargo ella escucha como se levanta a sus espaldas por lo que voltea su rostro para verlo

\- Cualquiera que sea el resultado, yo voy a pelear hasta lo último, no me rendiré tan fácil y si crees que soy débil, cometes un gran error – le dice Silver al nuevamente levantarse desafiante – Yo soy a seguir peleando – le aclara al plantar sus cascos firmes en el suelo y correr hacia ella generando una enorme cantidad de energía sobre él con al cual pretender atacarla

Brote agacha al mirada al verlo atacarla de forma total con la intensión total de destruirla. Sin embargo Flor lo único que hace es suspirar al ver que él nunca se rendirá: ella baja la mirada y activa su ojo para ver los pasos de Silver al no verlo directamente. Al acortar la distancia Flor se dispara a sí misma con la fuerza de sus alas embistiendo el torax de Silver y derribándolo. Esta lo sostiene con todo y energía mientras alza su casco derecho hacía un costado de su cuello ligeramente y al ver su cuello descubierto lo golpea noqueándolo de un solo golpe.

\- Yo te lo dije: Solo actuaras cuando el tiempo llegue y no dudaras. Solo cuando tenías las intenciones de matarme lograste herirme realmente – le dice Flor a un unicornio que apenas la mira confundido

\- ¡Hermana! – le grita Brote desde la ventana – ¡La dices mal! – le corrige al ser ella una estudiante de Solsticio igual – ¡Es: _No dudes cuando el tiempo llegue solo actúa!_ – le grita al escuchar esa frase mal dicha una vez más

Silver mira de reojo a Brote y le sonríe a Flor mientras se ríe de que su hermana le corrigiera en público. Flor escucha sus risas y lo mira con un gesto de molestia, no le gustaba que se rieran de sus errores, ella repite sus lecciones a como las entiende. Flor se levanta mientras se quita los restos de energía con sus alas al regresar al restaurante. Todos miraron como la energía que proyectaba Silver de forma errática se apagaba de manera instantánea mientras Flor se acercaba con su vestido quemado y cubierta de humos blancos.

\- Esa ha sido una cantidad de magia muy fuerte para él – dice Hope al asomarse desde un barandal del restaurante

\- Eso no ha sido magia – le responde Amalthea al escucharla. Ella no estaba interesada en la pelea, solo estaba cenando acompañada de Avalon quien estaba junto a ella mirando por la ventana desde lejos

\- Al final que Flor fue quien invito la cena – dice con alegría Perfect al apilar su plato en otros

\- No debieran emocionarse tanto, nadie derrota a Flor dentro de los límites de su Reino, ni nosotros siendo alicornios pudimos ganarle – dice Wings al apilar un plato junto a su amiga – Incluso peleando entre dos no logramos ganarle – comenta cuando un mesero les trae más comida a ambas amigas

\- Sí no es magia, ¿entonces qué es? – le pregunta Hope al ver como Flor se acerca a sus compañeros para terminar su cena

\- No lo sé, pero vaya que destruyo mi vestido – dice algo adolorida Flor al entrar y sentarse

\- Eso no era magia – dice Jonydius al regresar a su asiento – eso venia de su interior no de su cuerno – les dice al ver que se originaba desde su interior.

Todos cenan tranquilos, pero Brote permanece vigilante de Silver, y al no ver que se levantara comienza a preocuparse.

\- ¿Crees que debas dejarlo bajo el sol? – le pregunta Brote al mirar por la ventana y ver a Silver extendido afuera

\- Rompió mi vestido, es lo mínimo que puede pagar – dice Flor al tomar un trozo roto de su vestido y mostrárselo a su hermana. Flor dramatizaba su tono de voz para hacerlo sonar más trágico

\- ¡Flor! – le grita al ver que esta el sol en su punto más fuerte y Silver inconsciente

\- De acuerdo – dice Flor al suspirar y pedirle a los meseros que lo metan a la sombra – solo porque pones esa cara – le dice a Brote al tomar su nariz con su casco

\- ¡No soy una niña pequeña! – le corrige Brote al apartar su casco de ella

\- Pero eres mi hermana menor, siempre lo serás aun cuando yo sea más vieja y tú más joven – dice en metáfora al permanecer aun con su ojo activado. Esta toce para ocultarlo y lo desactiva mientras se recuesta en Rage que estaba a su lado.

Al pasar las horas todos se fueron retirando, dejando en soledad al restaurante. Silver despertó después de esas horas para ver cómo se ocultaba el sol por un costado del castillo. Miró confundido su alrededor, las mesas limpias y las sillas encima de las mesas, miro las alargadas sombras que se proyectaban a sus espaldas; con un esfuerzo se puso de pie para ver como su sombra se profundizaba por el salón, rodeada de colores cálidos. Como si fuera un impulso bajo su mirada para suspirar sin embargo giro su cuerpo con velocidad al escuchar el suspiro de alguien más a sus espaldas. Una pequeña sombra se asomaba mientras se adentraba. Silver miró con grandes ojos como Brote era la única que lo acompañaba. Él no podía entender su presencia, verla siendo contrastada por los rayos del sol le daba una imagen mucho más madura, su cuerno ardía levemente mientras ocultaba el sol en el horizonte; sus ojos brillaban aun en la oscuridad mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la puerta.

\- Brote, ¿qué haces…? – decía con intriga Silver al verla, pero fue interrumpido por la niña que adoptaba una postura nuevamente firme

\- Nunca podrás ganarle a mi hermana – le dijo con sencillez Brote al ver como tenia algunos moretones en su rostro

\- Tú también. Puedo hacer… - decía Silver hasta ser callado por un leve grito

\- ¡No lo entiendes! Nunca podrás ganarle si no abandonas tu rivalidad con ella. Ella te lo ha intentado decir; siempre repite la frase erróneamente. Pero es tiempo que la entiendas: _No dudes cuando el tiempo llegue solo actúa_. – le dice al ver cómo pone un casco adelante y lo levanta un poco al dolerle, su cuerpo tiembla y es inevitable para él. Él mira como cae el sol y la luna se alza a sus espaldas, la luz blanca cambia los coles con que ve a Brote quien ilumina su cuerno y desaparece al convertirse en luz

Silver mira el vacío que dejo la niña un momento para luego darse vuelta y regresar a su habitación en el castillo, en su camino ve como desde una torre la Princesa Luna mueve su astro siendo acompañada de una pequeña unicornio quien conversa con ella. Él se adentra en el castillo, pensando en las palabras de Brote: no se escuchaba como una niña, realmente algo en ella era intrigante. Al llegar a su habitación miro la decoración y sus cosas y entendió que nunca le ganaría a Flor si continuaba siendo limitado por ella y su reino. Miro por la ventana mientas escribía una carta de despedida, había tomado la decisión de partir y abandonar todo: tomo su sobre y dejo la foto de su hermana dentro del sobre con la carta; tomó el arco y sus flechas que tenía junto con el rifle y bajo a la estancia donde todos se reúnen al despertar. Dejo la carta en la mesa junto con el rifle y se dirigió a la puerta sin embargo al pasar junto a un corredor cercano una mirada crítica lo observaba. Amalthea aún no descansaba y aunque ya era muy tarde ella estaba presente en el camino de Silver.

\- ¿Planeas algún viaje? – le dijo con una ceja arqueada Amalthea al avanzar fuera del corredor donde se ocultaba para estar a espaldas de Silver

\- ¿Me detendrás? – le dijo Silver al girar su cuello y verla de reojo

\- No. – le respondió fríamente Amalthea - ¿adónde iras? – le pregunto al abrirle la puerta con su magia

\- Debo… necesito ser más fuerte, no puedo estar por debajo de Flor –dijo Silver al mirarla fijamente, la mirada de ella eran tan potente como siempre, con ojos fuertes y una mirada comprensiva – Regresaré cuando sea necesario, pero hasta entonces no me busquen si no es vital – les dijo al avanzar y salir del castillo

\- Buena suerte – le dijo al finalmente Amalthea al cerrar la puerta y regresar a la estancia. Ella tomo la carta y le hecho una mirada sin embargo ladeo sus ojos hacia la cocina al escuchar un ruido – Revélate Avalon – le dijo al identificar la magia que escondía una zona

El espacio se fracturó y dejo caer un manto que ocultaba a Avalon que acompañaba a la Reina Roja que miraba con atención cada acto. Esta solo le sonrió para después felicitarla y mandar a ambos a descansar. Ella se acercó a la mesa para leer la carta y luego retirarse a su habitación.

* * *

**[La Inteligencia Ancestral]**

Con el pasar de los días la tranquilidad era abrumadora, ya era innecesario seguir entrenando pues Ink y Steel habían desarrollado androides similares a los de Solsticio, y aunque le tomo un año Ink logro romper el código del chip de Solsticio: al final resultaba que esa memoria contenía una Inteligencia Artificial que estaba trabajando para hacerla independiente de magia pues los androides usaban la magia de Solsticio para activar la IA y lograr pensar y actuar con sus valores.

Steel insistía en desarrollar totalmente la I.A. pero Ink ambicionaba a más por lo que con ayuda de Amalthea utilizaron su fragmento de elemento de la armonía para generar una I.A. mágica. El resultado fue mejor de lo esperado: la I.A. tenía la apariencia de Twilight Sparkle, pero solo era eso una imagen y un razonamiento similar.

Ambos construyeron más I.A. y utilizaron los fragmentos de la armonía para implementar seis I.A. que actuaban como la red de información del Imperio Equinoccio. Nuevamente ambos probaban ser genios entre genios. Sin embargo Ink seguía intrigado por el sistema de seguridad que tenía la I.A. de Solsticio: al final fueron tres seguros, uno de códigos mutables, uno magico que solicitaba magia para acceder al último cerrojo; Brote le ayudo a abrir este seguro pues su magia era muy similar a la de Solsticio, y el último seguro era de voz: solo la voz de Flor pronunciando el nombre del castillo le daba acceso a la I.A. Esta seguridad resultaría inquebrantable de no ser porque tenía todos los elementos a su disposición: esto le hizo pensar ¿de quién o qué protegía esta I.A.?

* * *

**[La Toxina Solitaria]**

Aunque los días ya eran tranquilos para el primer año Comet tenía otras dificultades: In Curia lo había reclamado como suyo desde el primer momento que lo encontró.

En breve fue lo siguiente: Comet disfrutaba de las comodidades reales que ofrecía el Castillo Equinoccio hasta que un estruendo agito las puertas, seguidas de una explosión que demolió las puertas: todos se asomaron a ver quién tenía la osadía de irrumpir en el castillo; sin embargo todos torcieron la mirada confundidos al ver a In Curia avanzar entre el humo y escombro.

\- ¡Se supone que eres nuestra aliada! – le grito Jonydius al elevarse para apartar el humo con sus alas.

In Curia lo miro con curiosidad y de una carrera corta salto para embestirlo con sus cascos: la toxina del cuerpo de ella noqueo al contacto al pegaso haciéndolo caer contra el suelo y entre sus compañeros que no entendían las razones de ella. Todos intentaron apartarse de ella pero ésta era demasiado flexible por lo que con solo estirarse logro noquear a varios de los presentes: Hope fue alcanzado por la pata con el ligero rose de un casco, este colapso por la toxina al momento; Stellar se apartó al volar pero In Curia logro alcanzar a tocar su ala: ella se mareo y choco contra el muro al no poder resistir más tiempo la toxina; Avalon intento teletransportarse pero la cola de In Curia acaricio su rostro haciéndolo caer sin fuerza; Amalthea logró escapar al saltar de forma inmediata pero Kiara fue alcanzada por un casco que toco su nariz; Rage logro apartarse pero choco contra el muro del pasillo, en breve fue alcanzado por In Curia que le soplo en el rostro al ver como lo tenía arrinconado: este viro los ojos hacia el cielo y colapso. Wings estaba a salvo al estar fuera de su alcance pero le resultaba raro su toque toxico, en ese momento siente un aroma muy peculiar: su mundo giro y colapso. In Curia no lleva ningún perfume por lo que su fragancia mortal se ventilaba por donde pasara. Perfect escapo en busca de ayuda, pues sabía bien que no podía vencer a un rival que no puede tocar ni acercarse. Ink fue alcanzado al intentar escapara junto con Steel, siendo terrestres dependían de su velocidad sin embargo In Curia era más flexible y rápida que ellos por lo que no fue un desafío alcanzarlos. Comet escapo junto con Amalthea pues ambos tenían el instinto de resguardarse y atacar a diferencia de su hermana que ataca justo después de ser atacada.

\- ¡In Curia has perdido la cabeza! – le grito molesta Amalthea al invocar aires que mantenían lejos los aires tóxicos que la envolvían. In Curia se pone firme y lleva su casco a su cuello para buscar un corte

\- No, aun la tengo puesta – le dice In Curia en burla al avanzar por los cuerpos de sus compañeros. En espacios reducidos ella era un peligro mortal pues no había mucho aire limpio

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto Comet al alzar su espada sobre él, la mirada insensible de In Curia le inquietaba, pues ella no actuaba con prudencia, ella tenía el poder de tomar lo que quería con solo pedirlo pues su veneno era incurable y de no estar bajo sueros mortal. Él sabía que era una caprichosa, egocéntrica y prepotente pues nunca había conocido la derrota; sin embargo ese veneno le había presentado el miedo, la soledad y la oscuridad que deja la muerte al extinguir una vida. Por lo que era madura pues sabía lo que era la vida y la muerte pero actuaba de esta forma para no sentirse sola; Comet miraba esos ojos entristecidos que imploraban compañía. Esto era lo que le confundía, pues sus ojos le mostraban a alguien muy distinta a quien se acercaba.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones In curia? – le pregunto Amalthea al ver como se acercaba mirando fijamente a ambos, solo intercambiando su vista entre ambos – ¡Te lo advierto, es mejor que declares tus obras o me veré forzada a atacarte! – le amenaza al invocar espadas de energía sobre ella, sin embargo aunque se acercaba su dirección siempre fue la misma

\- Lo quiero a él – dijo In Curia al postrarse frente Comet, seguido eleva su casco y lo toca directamente – Es inmune a mi veneno – le dice al acercarse y poner ambos cascos sobre él. Comet podía resistir el veneno pero hasta un punto, su visión se entubo y golpeo la pared al no poder resistir más la toxina – Es lindo, resiste mi letal cuerpo más que cualquiera; si mis investigaciones son precisas la exposición constante a mí – dice al inclinarse para cargar con el peso de Comet sobre ella con facilidad – lo hará inmune a mí en un 100% - comenta al acomodarse el cuerpo de Comet para dar vuelta y dirigirse por donde entro

\- ¡eh! ¿Y conque objetivo exactamente? – le pregunto al seguirla, ella bajo la guardia y respiro el aire donde In Curia estaba; fue rápida su caída, ella no estaba diseñada para una toxina tan poderosa.

In Curia rio al ver que todos dormían sin embargo a fueras del castillo Perfect y La Reina Roja la esperaban: con el aire a su favor no se preocupaban por la toxina.

\- Veo que lo has reclamado como habías dicho – le comento Flor al verla cargar con Comet sobre ella

\- ¿Y para que lo quiere? – le pregunta Perfect al ver que ambas compartían miradas y se entendían mutuamente

\- Pienso intentar aparearme con este pegaso, siendo el único que no ha muerto por la exposición prolongada de mi cuerpo; en teoría debería funcionar – les informa con seriedad y calma, lo que decía era cierto – en el peor de los casos él muerira – dice al saber que hay un contra – Pero lo adiestraré para ser inmune a mi veneno – comenta al ladear su cuerpo y señalar como Comet empieza a respirar con facilidad – sobrevivirá – comenta al ver como sus pulmones se inflan con naturalidad

\- ¿Pero con qué objetivo?, podrías matarlo – le dice Perfect al pensar en la posibilidad mortal que se sustentaba con el hecho de que ella era mortal

\- Estoy harta de estar sola, todos tienen que apartarse de mi por la letalidad de mi piel y con cada año mi veneno aumenta, y dentro de poco ni los sueros podrán reprimir la toxina – dice con un tono triste al contarles la verdad de su condición – Me convertiré en una muerte solitaria… y te lo aseguro me suicidaría sí ese fuera mi destino – deja caer unas lágrimas al temerle a la soledad – no me culpes por aferrarme a la única esperanza de felicidad que tengo – llora al ver en su mente años de soledad de niña y al saber que eso es lo que le espera por el resto de su vida: una vida que no puede ser vivida.

Flor le permitió marcharse a cambio del maletín de la cura la cual era diez veces la dosis pues la toxina era más fuerte ahora, una nave esperaba In Curia a un costado del castillo: ella le sonrió a Flor y después de meter a Comet dentro le dio la cura para sus compañeros.

Desde entonces Comet vivió en la Republica del Sureste, se podría decir que fue secuestrado y sometido a ser la pareja de In Curia, pero no podía ser interpretado como un castigo pues tenía la libertad de marcharse pero la ternura de In Curia era adictiva. Su inmunidad paso de ser a segundos a minutos para luego pasar a un mareo, ojos llorosos y finalmente ser inmune a la impureza de In Curia.

* * *

**[La Espada Rota]**

Máximum perdió la capacidad de pelear pues sus músculos se desgarraron hasta el colapso, incluso al año debía tener cuidado con su fuerza descomunal pues aunque perdió su movilidad combativa. De igual forma la paz y la avanzada tecnología de los genios del milenio redujo la utilidad de los Capitanes pues aunque conservó su título seis meses más Flor lo de destituyó por ser incapaz de pelear y por su salud, sin embargo por el servicio prestado se le concedió una vida tranquila pues Máximum nunca tuvo un espíritu conflictivo y su relación de Capitán lo demostraba al tener solo 98% de su historial sin muertes, 1% en muertes hechas por sí mismo y 1 % en muertes provocadas por asistencia.

Aunque Comet se había marchado del Imperio al ser obligado al matrimonio su hermana Stellar al fin pudo escuchar las palabras que Máximum nunca le dijo cuando fueron interrumpidos por los barcos de guerra. Resultaba que Máximum sentía aprecio y hasta en un punto se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Stellar miraba a Máximum y miraba a quien rompía al mundo con pura fuerza bruta para protegerla de lo que ella nunca podría enfrentar sola. Ella acepto sus sentimientos al saber que eran honestos, pues la fama de Máximum se basaba en que nunca había dicho una mentira.

Mientras Stellar siguió sirviéndole al Imperio con el filo de su espada, Máximum le compartió los secretos del combate que solo Solsticio había compartido con sus tres Capitanes. Aun cuando Stellar era parte de la defensa del Imperio Máximum prefirió ser maestro, pues no tenía que usar su fuerza bajo ningún motivo. Al par de años Máximum le pidió matrimonio al estar seguro que era la indicada.

* * *

**[La Heredera Del Sol]**

Brote pasó sus días aprendiendo magia de Amalthea, de Luna y de sus hologramas que eran lecciones pregrabadas de Solsticio. Sin embargo al final de su curso Brote logro desbloquear una grabación que Solsticio preparo para ella para cuando terminara su educación.

El holograma final la felicito para luego distorsionarse y mostrar a un Solsticio más actual, uno que grabo el mensaje un día antes del ataque.

\- Muy bien Brote, todas mis lecciones las has dominado. Este mensaje se proyectara automáticamente una vez termines tus lecciones y mi muerte sea un hecho. – esto impacto a Brote no esperaba algo así – verás te he enseñado a mover el sol, pero la luna le corresponde a la Princesa Luna entenderás. Solo quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sé que te preguntaras por qué te elegí para llevar mis hechizos. Bueno lo cierto es que tú y Flor llevan un gen muy raro uno que les permite desarrollar el ojo del mañana en su ojo izquierdo. Para realizar esta habilidad se necesita magia, es una ley fundamental; por eso Flor nunca podrá activar mi ojo sin ayuda ni el suyo al no tener magia. No puedo ver claramente la conclusión, hasta un punto dejo de ver a Flor. Solo asegúrate de que tenga descendencia su gen no debe morir con ella, ni contigo. Quisiera poder enseñarte a usar tú propio ojo, pero es izquierdo y no puedo enseñarte de la misma forma que yo lo aprendí. Solo te daré el hechizo para que lo actives; no será como el mío pues apenas se estará activando, pero podrás llevarlo a un nivel igual o superior si estudias. Necesito que estudies la magia fuera de nuestro continente. Debes ser más fuerte de lo que he sido en vida. – el holograma falla y se distorsiona un poco – Justo ahora ocurrirá lo siguiente, este holograma se detonara y te dará un porcentaje de mi magia almacenada, que estará bloqueada hasta que la necesites realmente.

Brote mira el holograma apagarse para luego explotar liberando magia en cantidades enormes que se adentran por la piel de Brote hasta dejarla noqueada por el exceso de energía; fue un dolor agudo en su piel, como si miles de agujas inyectaran la energía hasta lo más profundo de ella.

Una sombra de la magia se alzó sobre los trozos del holograma, la silueta de un unicornio avanzo hasta ella. Brote reconoció ese andar, esa postura al momento: tanta elegancia y honor solo podía identificar a Solsticio quien miraba fijamente a Brote que lentamente caía en un sueño profundo; solo escucho sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer frente de ella.

\- _Prepárate para recibir al Resplandor, pues su Luz guiara al futuro donde emerge el Sol _– fue lo último que dijo la proyección al desparecer finalmente

\- Siempre odie tus acertijos – comenta Brote al desmayarse en su habitación

* * *

**[La Ilusión De Continuar]**

Perfect miraba el paso de los días con inquietud, solo podía pensar en la facilidad con la cual fue derrotada, al no tener muchos hechizos de ataque estudio magia junto con Kiara pero hasta un punto era inútil, el estilo de magia de Kiara y de Amalthea era curativo en su totalidad: hechizos de luz y hechizos de vida. Aprendió lo básico de la magia curativa y con ayuda de Flor preparó un viaje fuera de los límites conocidos. Hacia uno de los continentes vecinos. Sin embargo la Reina Roja le dio el título de embajadora para que no tuviera problemas con otros Reinos que ella conocía. De igual forma Wings la acompaño como segunda embajadora del Imperio. Ambas querían ser más fuertes pero algo en las intenciones de Flor les intrigaba.

\- ¿Y qué significa ser embajadora? – le pregunto Perfect al ver como aterriza la nave de gran tamaño, su diseño representaba al Imperio: colores metálicos y una flor roja.

\- Sí, yo entiendo que le interesa extender el nombre del Imperio Equinoccio pero dos embajadoras es sospechoso incluso la nave – le comenta Wings al ver como la nave se recarga. Seguido como maletas se cargan en la nave - ¿Maletas? – se pregunta así misma al ver la cantidad de cosas que pasan

\- Esto tiene otras razones no es cierto ¿verdad? – le pregunta Perfect a Flor al ver que la nave estaba lista

\- Sí – les responde con tranquilidad la Reina Roja al revelar sus otras intenciones – Sí las mando a estudiar magia nueva, sí las mando a hacer conocer el Imperio Equinoccio y sí, les estoy encargando a Brote; ella quiere aprender magia nueva por lo que la enviare con ustedes siendo el tesoro del Imperio Equinoccio. Debo admitir que la protección de dos alicornios da una muy buena imagen, quisiera mandar a Avalon igual pero se reúsa a abandonar a Amalthea por su periodo maternal. No lo obligaría de no ser necesario – les comenta entre risas Flor al revelar como Flor abordaba la nave: la pequeña saludada a su hermana y apresuraba a ambas alicornios – Estarán bien, si se encontraran en el problemas Brote las protegerá.

Ambas se miran entre sí al sentirse subestimadas por su amiga, sin embargo el viaje pagado, el alojamiento y la oportunidad de aprender magia extrajera les interesaba demasiado pues querían ser más fuertes.

* * *

**[Las Alas De Fuego]**

Al primer año solo Comet y Stellar habían contraído un matrimonio, mientras los demás se habían ido por su camino con la intención de ser más fuertes. Al segundo año Avalon había tomado como pareja a Amalthea quien disfrutaba de su compañía aun cuando se veía ocupado todo el tiempo al ser la principal maestra de magia del Imperio.

Hope y Moonlight accedieron a trabajar con Steel para desarrollar equipamiento para pegasos, tras su éxito con el sistema inalámbrico construyo su sistema para mayor peso y mayor objetos, Ink le permitió llevarlo al último nivel para manipular pesos muy grandes con una batería de magia. Hope y Monlight se convirtieron en estudiante de Máximum quien les enseño a derrotar hasta alicornios siendo pegasos. Ambos aprendieron el estilo que Flor utilizaba para pelear contra rivales mágicos, y con el paso del tiempo lograron desarrollar _la ruptura del control_ la cual era una habilidad física que permitía al ser sin magia romper ataduras de magia con facilidad.

Moonlight seguía probando su fuerza contra Amalthea mientras Hope se disputaba en combate contra Avalon. Al ser días, meses y años muy calmados no pensaban que esos días terminaran.

Ink se concentraba en el desarrollo de programas y tecnologías que creaba utilizando los metales que Steel creaba, siendo este quien desarrollaba los materiales que Ink le pedía, y desarrollando metales tan duros que ponía a prueba en condiciones muy intensas; siempre le gustaba ver cuál era el punto de ruptura de su metal y si podía aumentarlo más. Ambos incorporaron el sistema inalambrico por lo que tanto los seres sin magia podían manipular objetos solo con estar al alcance de estos lo que le dio a todos los no mágico la facilidad de manipular objetos: fueron años de cambios y ese sistema era la obra maestra, pues mientras estuviera dentro del Imperio podrían manipular lo que tuvieran a su alance.

* * *

**[Régimen De Acero]**

Al tercer año Flor pidió llamar a todos sus amigos, tomo algún tiempo pero todos volvieron pues la Reina Roja solicitaba la presencia de estos de forma inmediata. Según el consejo del Imperio necesitaban Capitanes y ella no podía llevar ese título. Por lo que le cedió ante todo el imperio el título de Primera Capitana Imperial a Amalthea quien era la que le había demostrado merecer ese título aun cuando había tenido una niña que llevo él nombre de Serenity.

Seguido Máximum cedió su título a Stellar quien tenía el conocimiento para sustentarlo. Luego Flor determino los demás títulos dándole a Avalon el Segundo lugar, a Comet el Cuarto, a Ink el Quinto, a Silver el Sexto, a Perfect la Séptima, a Hope el Octavo, a Moonlight el Noveno, a Steel el Décimo, a Jonydius el Onceavo y a Wings el Doceavo puesto entre los Capitanes.

Siendo todos partes de la defensa del Imperio, cada uno protegiendo y siendo el representante de cada uno de los sectores que cuenta el ahora inmenso Imperio Equinoccio pues había triplicado su tamaño. El Imperio se dividía en doce regiones alrededor del Castillo a las a cuales están designados cada uno pero siempre alojándose en el Castillo.

\- Me hubiera gustado poder ser una Capitana – dice Kiara entristecida al ver como sus compañeros eran nombrados y con el título del Imperio

\- Aun tienes mucho que aprender – le comenta Amalthea a abrazarla para consolarla – además solo dos de los tres Capitanes Imperiales cedieron su título, esos son los que valen más pues son elegidos por los mismos Capitanes, Flor solo aumento el numero para cubrir el extenso Reino que tiene. – le dice con malicia al saber un poco más afondo lo que significaba ser un Capitán Imperial.

\- Me sorprende que Brote no haya sido elegida como Capitana – comenta Kiara al ver como el pueblo del Imperio Equinoccio saluda a sus Capitanes

\- Flor le permitió quedarse en su viaje un tiempo más regresara dentro de unos meses – le responde Amalthea al ser ella quien programa su agenda diariamente para sus clases en el otro continente

* * *

**[La Equestria Imperial]**

Tras los primeros años toda Equestria quedo dividida en dos Imperios: El Equinoccio liderado por la Reina Roja y El De Cristal que era liderado por La Princesa Cadance. La estructura del continente era la siguiente: toda la orilla estaba gobernada por Cadance mientras Flor gobernaba el interior del continente.

Al paso de los años Cadance logro aprender mil años de guerras y de conflicto que fue pacificado por Solsticio y los cuatro Líderes Republicanos que posteriormente le declararon la guerra a Solsticio quien limito sus dominios con la ayuda de tres Capitanes que igualaban cada uno a los mejores ejércitos.

Algo descrito como _La Triple Alianza_ era mencionada como estrategia de los Capitanes para luchar pero también se mencionaba que necesitaba la fuerza de los tres Capitanes Imperiales. Todos los datos sobre la guerra fueron perdidos por el vago control que tuvo la información. Una vez aprendió la historia de mil años pregunto por los juegos de Equestria, sin embargo la respuesta era negativa. Dejaron de celebrarse desde el Día Oscuro; Cadance invito a Flor a realizarlos, pero ella no entendía aun el propósito exacto; ella acepto con la condición de que no fueran juegos, sino un torneo a Nivel Continental. Cadance la miró con intriga, Flor era el tipo de personaje que siempre pensaba en sus propios beneficios incluso cuando pensaba en otros.

Cadance acepto sabiendo que Flor tramaba algo además de conservar las tradiciones. Su mirada de dos colores siempre le daba temor, aun cuando el torneo se realizaría en el Imperio de Cristal por ser la ciudad más antigua existente.

\- Flor, no evito pensar que tramas algo – le dice Cadance al tomar el valor para preguntarle, podría ser una pegaso pero ella era una Reina

\- No te preocupes, solo quiero encontrar el Resplandor al que se refiere el testamento de Solsticio. – le responde Flor al confirmarle que algo tramaba

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y se hayan dado una ligera idea de lo que viene para la Temporada 2. Nuevamente agradezco a quienes me acompañaron por la historia. Y les hago la invitación a leer mis otros Fic ademas de agregarme a favoritos sí les ha gustado la historia. Ahora debo mencionar, la T2: no será cosa sencilla pues en esa temporada el Fic llegara a M, y les aseguro: no habrá piedad. Además de ser la parte más desarrollada y trabajada hasta el momento.**

**Y para introducirlos a: No Existe Resplandor en la Oscuridad, diré:**

_**Donde veas sombras, de seguro hay una luz que las crea. Aun cuando el Resplandor se presente, deber sera de la Sinfonía asegurar que escuche sus palabras. Es fácil perderse cuando caminas a oscuras, como es fácil perderse cuando demasiada luz impide que veas. **_

_**Pues cuando lo veas no lo escucharas y cuando lo escuches ya no lo verás**_


	17. Recorriendo El Presente

_**Ha pasado algún tiempo desde se actualizo. Y hoy por fin puedo presentar a NERO como: la Temporada Dos Inaugurada. No debo, ni quiero recordar lo que será esta temporada; solo intensa basta como resumen. Se ha logrado la aparición de todos, por lo que espero sea de su agrado, siendo el inicio de: No Existe Resplandor en la Oscuridad. Ahora para introducirlos al Capítulo (1/2) diré:**_

_**Prepararse que lo mejor esta por venir.**_

* * *

**[Imperio Equinoccio, Tres Años y Seis Meses Después de la Muerte de Solsticio]**

En lo alto de la torre se corona una pegaso blanca con crin dorado que mira el expansivo horizonte del reino, el cual solo es limitado por los cristales del Imperio de Cristal que hacen brillar el borde del mundo cuando el sol los toca con su luz. Una agradable brisa pasa por las calles y un despiadado viento azota la torre alzando el crin de una Reina que mira con orgullo las luces de su Imperio.

\- Son incluso más brillantes que el sol – piensa para ella misma al reposar sobre el barandal de oro que la separa del borde, ella se refiere a las luces de las calles, a las luces de las casas y a las luces que el Imperio esparce por su centro de energía - Y todo es mío – dice al separarse de un salto y mirar a quien le espera a sus espaldas con un cobertor pues hace un frio que llega hasta congelar a los huesos.

\- El Imperio Equinoccio se ha marcado como el mayor gobierno existente en el mundo hoy; nuestra moneda aun encabeza las listas de crédito. – dice la secretaria que espera abrigada a la pegaso de crin rubio que por primera vez en años siente que ha cumplido con todas sus promesas – Su majestad necesitamos ir a arreglarse para el evento dentro del Imperio de Cristal – menciona con un tono de respeto y humildad

\- Sí, los juegos de Cadance – menciona con un entusiasmo madrugador Flor al acercarse y ser cubierta por el cobertor de fina tela roja con un grabado de oro que asemeja flamas doradas – Pero después de tres años es la primera vez que el Imperio de Cristal abre sus puertas al mundo exterior, me preocupa un poco como actuaran. Nos tomó tres años instruir la cultura actual al "Anticuado" Imperio de Cristal. – menciona la Reina al avanzar junto con su secretaria a las puertas de metal que asemejan al diamante

\- Los mejores maestros, con clases de materias básicas, historia de los últimos mil años, el día oscuro, y la actual magia biomecánica – decía hasta pausarse la secretaria –la cual aún para nosotros es un arte nueva. – agrega al pensar en esa nueva arte mágica que aún está en proceso de desarrollo – Esto me hace pensar si es lo correcto compartirles tantos secretos al Imperio que nos rodea en todo ángulo. Es decir la sola idea de que los Juegos se realicen en sus tierras me preocupa – comenta la Secretaria al pensarlo un segundo

\- No hay que temer; tampoco le he revelado todo lo que El Imperio Equinoccio tiene, sin embargó me pareció más adecuado realizar su actual torneo en sus tierras ya que estas fueron las que lo presentaron por última vez. Tampoco es que me afecte, ni preocupe un ataque o traición de la Princesa Mi Amore, mientras yo tenga este ojo no habrá forma de que me derroten. – aclama la Reina Roja al contemplar cada aspecto de lo que puede pasar.

Ambas bajaron por una elegante escalera de mármol blanco. Las paredes de acero asemejaban al diamante por lo lustrado que estaba, y cada ventana mostraba un aspecto del Imperio; al ser la torre más alta mientras bajaba cada ventana miraba hacía uno de sus doce distritos. Al avanzar pensaba en quienes protegían dichas zonas y en quienes depositaba la seguridad del Imperio. Hoy todo tenía que ser perfecto, por lo que todos sus Capitanes se aseguran de mantener el orden dentro de los distritos. Ambas bajaron para proseguir con su agenda y arreglar a la Reina para su primera presentación fuera de su propio dominio.

**[Distrito 1: Amalthea]**

Con una presencia arrolladora avanza la unicornio ancestral, con una ligera armadura que cubre como mínimos sus puntos vitales, llevando en el pecho el escudo del Imperio, y en sus costados un cobertor blanco que se ondula por el viento. Su crin cae de un solo lado mientras saluda a quienes pasan junto a ella y a quienes del otro lado de la calle la ven pasar: como si fuera una celebridad todos se alegran de verla caminar por su distrito, saben que ella los protegerá. Un vendedor ambulante le ofrece un pan dulce de cortesía; ella con gusto lo acepta: ya se había convertido en rutina pasear por su distrito para cada día disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Solo evitando disturbios y conflictos dentro del mismo distrito provocado por los mismos habitantes. Como Capitana tenía la autoridad de aprisionar y de resolver conflictos en un juicio oral.

\- ¿Se encuentra nerviosa por lo de hoy? – pregunta el vendedor al verla comer el pan que sostiene con su magia mientras mira a unos niños jugar en un parque cercano. Se notaba la humildad del vendedor, sin malicia e inocente

\- No, ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – le pregunta confundida Amalthea al inclinar su mirada hacia el vendedor sin torcer su cuello.

\- Escuche que la Reina pidió que todos sus Capitanes la acompañaran a su presentación – menciona con un tono muy cálido el vendedor al atender a unos niños que se acercaron desde un costado a comprar

\- Sí, pero no estoy nerviosa. Debo admitir que me preocupa un poco las intenciones de Flor, el hecho de presentar mundialmente a sus Capitanes y a sí misma me causa algo de inquietud – menciona con tranquilidad y dulzura al hablar Amalthea al confesar que duda de su Reina

\- Bueno es la labor de todos los Capitanes: siempre ha sido esa. Pero porque tanta inquietud por las decisiones de la Reina Roja, ella logro en tres años llevar al Imperio al punto más alto del desarrollo incluso superando a su predecesor – dice el vendedor al reposar en su carrito de madera oscura y cubrir sus panes con un aura de magia para mantenerlos calientes

\- Ella siempre trama algo. Es muy inteligente como para mostrar todas sus cartas ante el mundo. – comenta al terminar su pan dulce y despedirse del vendedor quien continua por un rumbo opuesto. – _Aunque ella misma me ha dicho que quiere atraer al Resplandor, ¿a qué se referirá? –_ se cuestiona en un pensamiento Amalthea al continuar.

**[Distrito 2: Avalon]**

El alicornio vuela sobre las casas y edificios solo pausándose para verificar el orden de cada zona. Como si se tratara de una sombra vuela y avanza buscando algún inconveniente. Es en una alta zona donde encuentra con rumbo de colisión a una unidad de transporte terrestre que ha perdido los frenos magnéticos y se dirige con una carga de químicos hacia un restaurante que queda cuesta abajo de la colina por donde cae.

El conductor aun siendo un terrestre con un equipo magnético no logra arreglar la falla, sus instrumentos magnéticos no tienen la precisión para repararlo en un movimiento constantemente errático.

Los del Restaurante miran a lo lejos el vehículo, sin embargo es hasta que lo tiene cerca que presencian como el Conductor no tiene el control. En un grupo agitado los pegasos y terrestres escapan bloqueando la puerta, mientras que los unicornios escapan al teletransportarse y haciendo intangible la ventana para que otros escapen.

Sin embargo como si fuera un golpe del destino frente de todos cae un cuerpo cubierto con una ligera armadura de acero negro; Avalon gira su mirada hacia el vehículo mientras con una flama de magia amortigua la velocidad del mismo para evitar que un golpe seco agitara los químicos, para cuando su velocidad era controlada levito sobre el suelo el vehículo para dejarlo suspendido y bajar al conductor que agradecido saludo. Como si fuera una sombra Avalon desaparece para continuar con su rutina, sin decir una palabra solo asegurándose con una mirada rápida que todos estén a salvo.

\- Parece tener todo bajo control – menciona tranquilo un mesero al arreglar las mesas con sus alas

\- Debería estarlo, hoy es la primera presentación a nivel mundial, serán la imagen del Imperio ante el resto del mundo – comenta un civil al volver al interior.- Escuche que el continente vecino asistirá con su realeza – agrega al llegar a su asiento

\- Sí, según será el choque de mundos en un tercer mundo; siendo tres imperios los que se miraran por primera vez desde la edad oscura. Me pregunto qué tipo de personalidades asistirán – dice el mesero al mirar como el conductor arregla los frenos con su magia

**[Distrito 3: Stellar]**

Una falla eléctrica había generado un incendio dentro de uno de las fábricas del distrito, desde cualquier punto del mismo se podía ver una columna de fuego que alcanzaba niveles colosales, siendo un infierno en el interior.

En el interior avanza una pegaso armada únicamente con una espada y su armadura de combate; con un corte parte paredes para crear caminos más rápidos a las salidas ya establecidas. Eran paredes de acero, muy gruesas, ni la magia de los unicornios podían atravesarlos sin embargo la espada que Stellar cargaba siendo levitada por el sistema inalámbrico en su lomo le permitía atravesar los gruesos muros y llegar a las zonas más profundas de la fábrica donde aún permanecían civiles. Mientras más adentro estuviera más calor hacía, el sistema de su espalda le permitía crear una barrera sobre su pelaje que mantenía una temperatura tolerable. En el nivel más profundo solo quedaban cuerpos inconscientes que ella misma tuvo que cargar. Su sistema inalámbrico estaba mejorado y podía cargar hasta nueve cuerpos además de su espada con la cual retiraba las placas de acero que se colapsaban sobre ella.

Era difícil respirar, había tosidos de quienes no podían moverse, cada vez hacia más calor. El ruido del fuego al romper cristales era abundante y aunque ella tuviera el camino fijo a la salida la estructura ya era muy débil. Y no era de esperar que parte del piso superior cayera bloqueando la salida. Ella clavo su espada al suelo para sustituir su control al de una gema rosada que llevaba en su cuello.

\- La entrada se ha colapsado. Necesito una nueva abertura. – menciona a la gema para luego soltarla y tomar su espada que en segundos bloquea una biga de acero que cae sobre ella

La salida bloqueada explota disparando varios fragmentos que son bloqueados sin dificultad por esa veloz espada de gran tamaño. Ante la pura luz y el polvo que se adentra una entidad se retira para abrirle paso a quien se apresura a emerger. En cuanto sale los médicos toman a los heridos: son terrestres con un sistema inalámbrico en su lomo, estos en filan los cuerpos y con ayuda de los unicornios sanan sus heridas y purifican sus pulmones contaminados.

\- Capitana no se reportan bajas – dice el líder de escuadrón de demolición que había hecho volar la entrada para que saliera – Solo hay heridos que están siendo atendidos. Por lo visto no hay más trabajo, si lo necesita se puede retirar para irse a duchar – menciona el líder al ver como el humo negro, la ceniza y el hollín la manchaban

\- Parece lo mejor, quisiera verme bien para cuando el resto del mundo me vea – comenta Stellar al limpiarse el pecho con un casco para mostrar su reluciente escudo.

**[Distrito 4: Comet] **

Escapando por una salida un pegaso es perseguido por un Capitán que con facilidad se eleva y evade los obstáculos: era un ladrón al que seguía y que evitaba volar al saber que otro pegaso lo perseguía. Ante los vehículos que evitaba de un salto se elevó en un intento de escape. Comet con un alzar de sus cacos ya lo estaba persiguiendo: mientras que el ladrón daba giros muy pronunciados Comet lo perseguían con cautela y cuidado. Cada vez era menor la distancia entre ambos. En un desesperado acto del ladrón este giro su cuerpo en un intento de derribar al Capitán que lo perseguía con ardua ambición, sin embargo al voltear de esa forma Comet torció su cuerpo para pasar entre un espaciado de su cuerpo, hizo uso de uno de sus cascos como gancho para tomar al ladrón del cuello y con rumbo de colisión caer hacia el suelo.

Ambos cayeron con velocidad embistiendo en lado superior de los vehículos al caer, para rodar por la calle de acero. Eran golpes constantes los que recibían en sus cuerpos pero a diferencia del ladrón Comet llevaba una ligera armadura que generaba un campo magnético que evita que el impacto fuera más fuerte de lo normal. Por lo que al dejar de rodar Comet se levantó fácilmente dirigiéndose hacia el ladrón que reposaba en el suelo, solo intentando escapar en leves pasos. Cuando Comet se acercó el ladrón se giró y lanzo una apuñalada con su casco, llevaba en su pecho un sistema inalámbrico que le permitía sostener el cuchillo e impulsarlo con fuerza. Fue grande la sorpresa del ladrón al ver como el arma blanca se rompía al chocar contra el Capitán.

\- Todo se terminó – dice Comet al mirar sobre el ladrón y revelarle como los demás guardias ya lo habían rodeado y lo esperaban con una patrulla abierta.

El escudo que lleva en su pecho era tan resistente que ni había sido abollado por el cuchillo, y solo fue como un leve empujón que no demostró al estar bien plantado en el suelo. Los demás guardias se acercaron y esposaron con energía al ladrón. Un guardia se acercó cargando sobre él la espada de Comet.

\- Capitán, fueron 72 segundos – menciona con asombro el guardia al cargar un cronometro consigo

\- Más rápido que la última vez – menciona alegre Comet al tomar su espada y engancharla a su lomo con su mochila magnética

\- Señor, In Curia llamó – menciona con un tono de preocupación otro guardia al acercarse. Sus uniformes plateados muestran una leve ondulación dorada que los distingue como guardianes del Imperio. – Dice que no olvide asistir al evento en el Impero de Cristal y que pasé a recoger los resultados con el médico. Y lucia algo seria, me refiero a más de lo usual. – le informa el guardia

\- No lo había olvidado – menciona con una sonrisa tiesa Comet al mirar de reojo un reloj que muestra un negocio

\- Es en dos horas – dice una guardiana de crin negra al pasar entre los guardias

\- ¡Dos horas! – exclama alarmado Comet al ver la hora con descaro. - ¡Que hago perdiendo el tiempo con estos juegos! – menciona al avanzar y retroceder para mirar a la guardia de crin negra

\- El medico al que asiste In Curia está a diez cuadras, lo vera al llegar; el evento se realiza en el Imperio de Cristal, no olvide llevar los emblemas del Imperio – le dice la guardiana de crin negro, se nota un tono de indiferencia y una mirada de que se lo esperaba. Sin demora Comet partió agitando el aire con fuerza

\- ¡Teniente Blanca hay una emergencia en el sub sector quince! – grita un guardia al subir a su nave

\- ¡Caballeros a trabajar, nadie dijo que podían descansar! – grita la Teniente Blanca al correr hacia su vehículo terrestre

**[Distrito 5: Inkstory]**

Agitando la cabeza al ritmo de una música callejera Ink enfrenta un par de bandidos que pretendían robar a unos estudiantes. Tomándolos del cuello los hace girar sobre él para arrojarlos contra la pared.

Con pistolas magnéticas los bandidos atacan al Capitán que con las limitaciones del área se refugia detrás de un contenedor de basura. Espera hasta un tono de explosión de la música para saltar lateralmente, girar en el espacio y disparar con una pistola hacia el sistema inalámbrico de ambos. Las armas caen sin remedio; cuando estos bajan la mirada son impactados por un cuerpo que los impacta contra el muro y al segundo con un par de cascos que patean su rostro.

Un vehículo llega una hora después para encontrar a ambos esposados de los cuellos al suelo. Ink continuo con su trayecto, sin armadura, sin más que una pistola de seis tiros es lo que carga consigo dentro de lo que es el sistema inalámbrico de su lomo.

Ink siguió tarareando la melodía de explosiones con agrado, mientras se adentraba dentro de su laboratorio.

\- Gloria, prepara mi traje – dice Ink al entrar con entusiasmo – hay que dar una buena impresión – agrega al saltar sobre una silla amueblada y deslizarse al tener ruedas

\- En seguida Señor- menciona la ayudante universitaria que trabaja para él – Señor recuerde revisar las lecturas del sistema Twilight – agrega al cargar consigo una tableta electrónica con una agenda abierta en pantalla

\- ¡Claro! – agrega al tomar una pistola de darlos y disparar a los blancos que tiene en la pared

Ink giro la silla y se empujó de una patada al panel de control, con un juego magnético del sistema inalámbrico movió los interruptores. La pantalla gigante aparto los programas abiertos para seguido digitalizar la imagen de una alicornio morada brillante que solo mostraba su rostro y parte de sus alas en el fondo.

\- Princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¿cómo están las entrada digitales hoy? – menciona Ink al recostarse en la silla y dejar sus cascos al aire

\- Quinto Capitán Inkstory, las entradas digitales son normales, sin embargo ha aparecido un error en el sistema 409. Recomiendo reescribir el sistema de manera total. – dice la IA de Twilight

\- ¡Gloria! – grita Ink al enderezarse y levantar un micrófono. Esté lo golpea para ver su funcionamiento. Al verla asomarse en la habitación le pide acompañarlo – ¿Quieres ver como reprogramo el sistema 409 en noventa minutos? – le dice al empujar la silla y acercarse a una nevera

\- Señor, ese programa aplica para el 40% de los sistemas actuales, no debería intentarlo, es muy grande incluso a mí me toma cuatro días programar el 10% del sistema Imperial. No olvide que debe ir al Imperio de Cristal – le dice con un tono maduro Gloria al acercarse y pasar un trapo en el micrófono empolvado que Ink extrajo

\- Lo sé – dice Ink al empujarse hacia ella y golpear muy ligeramente su cuerno verde claro – por eso dije noventa minutos tontita. Te enseñare a programar con ayuda de una IA – dice Ink al empujarse nuevamente y abrir el panel de control donde se ingresan los códigos.

Gloria levantó un sillón magnético la cual era solo el asiento, sin patas ni respaldo, ella subió y se recostó en el amueblado cojín. Ink trago saliva y junto a su IA preparo sus códigos para cuando iniciara la eliminación y la escritura del código. En un resplandor morado el sistema 409 era eliminado y remplazado. Haciendo uso del habla codificaba, mientras por medio del sistema inalámbrico escribía códigos a una velocidad cercana a la que la IA de Twilight escribía códigos. Siento un total de tres veloces entradas de códigos que seguían muy claramente a la eliminación. Gloria miró con asombro como su maestro superaba a las maquinas al codificar diferentes códigos sin confundirse. Ella trago saliva y con ayuda de su magia alzo del suelo un segundo teclado donde se unió a la codificación.

\- No me mires como si fuera gran cosa, solo terminaremos antes – dice con una mirada cerrada Gloria - además me interesa ver el tipo de "Participantes" que habrá – agrega al apartar la silla de Ink de ella.

**[Distrito 6: Silver]**

Un banco de paredes de acero se deslumbra por el estallido de magia de una explosión que hace pedazos las puertas principales. Una unidad aérea desciende para extraer a un trio que emerge con una gran cantidad de oro del Imperio. Haciendo uso del sistema inalámbrico disparan sus armas de proyectiles mágicos los cuales causan simulan ser ametralladoras que limitan a los guardias que se refugian en sus vehículos.

\- ¡La Teniente Blanca está ocupada, no podrá asistirnos! – grita un guardia al ocultarse de las balas mágicas que explotan quemando el metal

\- ¡Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, escaparan por el aire! – responde su compañero al asomarse y disparar a la cabina del piloto. El cristal era muy grueso para romperse.

Sin demora el grupo sube a la nave que se mantiene estable frente los guardias; el piloto dejando estable la nave puede colaborar y ayudar a subir las bolsas, mientras que dos disparan hacia los guardias para evitar que se acerquen mientras uno con ayuda de su magia sube las bolsas.

El piloto al acomodar la bolsas regresa a la cabina para darse a la fuga, sin embargo un destello le hace apaciguar su mirada, cuando este oculta sus ojos con uno de sus cascos no evita ver como esa fosforescente luz roja apunta hacia su posición.

\- ¡Sujétense todos! – grita al usar el sistema inalámbrico para asegurar los seguros y cinturones de todos

Una única flecha cruza el cielo impactando contra la cabina. En momentos una fuerte explosión de energía seguida de una onda de fuego agita la nave hasta chocar contra el suelo; la había derribado un momento. La nave se agito hasta chocar contra los muros para luego girar y quedar frente al arquero.

\- ¡Fuego! – exclama con fuerza un unicornio del interior al ver como el mismo arquero dispara otra flecha

Silver Shield dispara una segunda flecha; la nave despliega la torreta de plasma y carga su energía al abrir un torrente de energía que es partido por la flecha de acero templado. La flecha impacta contra la torreta generando una explosión plasmática que hace caer la punta de la nave.

\- Será mejor que sepas volar - dice para sí mismo el piloto al elevarse y virar la punta de la nave hacia el horizonte más cercano

La nave alcanza una altura estable mientras es acribillada por energía, en el interior se causa a una agitación constante sin embargo al impulsarse esto cede. En un breve momento el Piloto mira como una flecha pasa a un costado de la nave hasta alcanzar la cabina principal. En un estruendo eléctrico el pulso electro magnético hace caer a la nave de forma errática. Está cae en un lago profundo causando que el agua amortigüe la caída.

\- Escaparon del Distrito – menciona un guardia al ver como se acerca el Capitán Silver

\- No esperaba que esa nave sostuviera su vuelo con esas explosiones – responde al mirar los golpes de la nave – El lado positivo de esto es que ya no nos toca limpiar el desastre – menciona al ver como emergen del suelo las unidades robóticas que comienzan a reparar las paredes y los daños.

\- ¿Por qué se demoró? – pregunta un guardia al verlo llegar al final del robo

\- Fue una trampa, sabían que vendría y me entretuvieron con un robo en otra parte, ya al terminar ya era tarde para alcanzarlos, solo he podido derribar su nave. – menciona al guardar su arco en su lomo por el sistema magnético de su traje.

\- Y eso que era una _Ave de Fuego Brindado_; esas cosas no caen tan fácil. Debieron robarlo de la fábrica ya que no se han reportado el uso de alguno – menciona un guardia al recordar la monumental nave de combate que tenía la capacidad para resistir por semanas en guerra.

\- Le he dicho a Steel que no necesito una mira – menciona para sí mismo Silver con algo de modestia al tomar con su magia la mira del arco y destrozarla - solo revela mi posición cuando apunto a un objetivo – agrega al arrancarla y tirarla en la basura.

Cuando todos regresan a sus posiciones y regresan a sus lugares designados un ave de colores anaranjados y rojos parte el cielo con llamas al dar unos giros sobre Silver y sentarse sobre su lomo. Éste lo esperaba para luego extraer una semilla del bolsillo de su armadura para dársela a su compañero Fíos.

**[Distrito 7: Perfect]**

Dentro del lago una nave de combate intenta volver al cielo. Un par de golpes en el techo llaman la atención de los internos. Un láser comenzó a cortar el grueso acero negro de la nave; se escuchan más golpes, y la nave se comienza a hundir por el incremento de peso. Con un golpe de magia la gran tapa cortada sale volando rebelando como doce alicornios apuntan hacia el interior.

\- ¡Quietos! – exclama un duplicado de Perfect al ver como los cuatro internos se asombran al ver a tantas alicornios y a todas con el mismo rostro. – ¡No hagan movimientos bruscos! – agrega al bajar y atar a todos con ataduras de magia

\- Miran lo que han traído para nosotras – dice en un tono alegre un duplicado al abrir una bolsa con su magia y mirar el oro – ¡es realmente hermoso! – dice con dulzura al tomar las mejillas del pegaso, su sistema inalámbrico estaba roto por los golpes al estrellarse por lo que no podía hacer nada

\- Ciertamente es un gran regalo, sí sabes lo que quiere una chica – dice con un ligero interés un duplicado al sacar al piloto de la cabina

\- Desafortunadamente no podemos aceptarlo – comenta con un tono dramático un duplicado al dejar caer el oro y levantar con su magia al terrestre – no por ti, si no por mí – agrega al pegar su rostro a su pecho y acariciar su rostro y crin al sonreírle gentilmente

\- Lo cierto es que somos más de joyas que de oro – dice Perfect al entrar y ver a sus duplicados jugar con los internos – Chicas es tiempo de levantar esta cosa y llevarla a la tierra, no quisiera tener que arreglarme otra vez – menciona al señalar su lujoso crin que mostraba horas de trabajo.

Todas juntas salieron de la nave que se hundía y con su magia levantaron del agua la pesada nave para llevarla a la orilla del lago donde los guardias ya esperaban a los internos para arrestarlos. Perfect bajo la nave y se acercó al guardia responsable del equipo.

\- Capitana lamento mucho molestarla con esto en su día libre, pero lo teníamos bajo control – menciona con pena el guardia

\- No hay problema iba de paso, me dirigía al Imperio de Cristal – dice al iluminar su cuerno, su cuerpo brilla y los duplicados de ella saltan convirtiéndose en energía que vuelve a ella. – además hubieran escapado con el oro – dice tranquila al tomar la puerta con su magia y arrancarla de un tirón: el oro cae sin esfuerzo – No lo podíamos permitir, por eso mismo me di el lujo de intervenir. – dice al tomar a los ladrones con su magia y entregarlos a los guardias

\- Por eso mismo gracias y suerte con la presentación; escuche que el Imperio de Cristal no será el único Imperio invitado. Tenga cuidado – menciona el guardia al darle la espalda y escoltar a los ladrones

Perfect mira la nave destruida un segundo, pensando en su origen, sin embargo al no tener una idea desaparece en una teletransportación.

**[Distrito 8: Hope]**

Con un estruendo de golpes el pegaso impacta unas profundas patadas que doblan e grueso acero del suelo. En una demostración escolar Hope demuestra lo que significa ser un Capitán y que no es un título que cualquiera consiga.

Los niños miran la destreza al pelear y como sus patadas se volvían tan duras como para doblegar al acero y sus alas se incendiaban con ayuda del sistema inalámbrico: siendo modificado por Steel sus alas como su cuerpo generaba una armadura de fuego que lo protegía del daño mientras dañaba a quien lo atacara. Expertos en el combate lo enfrentan pero esté con unos giros de sus alas puede derribarlos y desarmarlos. Los niños miran esto como si fuera un acto de magia ya que aun cuando unicornios lo enfrentaban con su magia no podían sostener su cuerpo; esta habilidad era lo que lo hacía un rival al que no se lo podía frenar.

Los mayores estudiantes tomaban nota de las técnicas y del estilo al pelear del Capitán. Revisando sus libros y apuntes para identificar detalles para preparar su reporte. Aún costado de estos el profesor de nivel universitario juega cartas con la maestra de preescolar.

\- Discúlpeme Capitán Hope, pero ¿cómo es posible que un Pegaso pueda romper las ataduras de magia y resistir los impactos de magia? – le pregunta un estudiante al ver como con un casco podía desviar los rayos de magia

\- ¿Esto? – dice al ver su casco humeante – Se trata de una habilidad de combate. La Ruptura del Control te permite romper con la magia, pero no te hace inmune, solo es más fácil romper la magia – menciona Hope al parar un estallido de magia con un casco – aun puedo ser herido – menciona al mostrar su casco rojo y pelaje quemado.

\- Interesante, pero ¿Cómo se puede adquirir esta habilidad? – pregunta una niña al ver como exhalan cansados los unicornios

\- Ciertamente no sé cómo funciona, pero debo decir que es mucho entrenamiento físico y que solo puede ser aprendida si otro que ya la domine le enseña – menciona calmado Hope al bostezar

\- ¿Y quién se la ha enseñado? – pregunta un estudiante mayor al mostrar interés

\- ¡Fui yo! – exclama alegre el profesor universitario al tirar sus cartas al ganar

\- ¿Profesor Max? – dicen los jóvenes al escucharlo para luego reírse a carcajadas al no considerar ni saber la verdadera identidad de su profesor.

\- Ciertamente fue él. ¿Cuánto tiempo Máximum?, veo que te convertiste en maestro, ¿puedes con estos jóvenes? – dice Hope al ver a un gran pegaso con gafas, traje elegante y un peinado refinado

En ese momento los más estudiosos reconocieron el nombre real, el nombre del Capitán más fuerte existente. Hasta la maestra de preescolar quedo atónita al ver como se retiraba sus gafas.

\- Tres años, ya hasta había olvidado que te había enseñado la Ruptura del Control. – comenta con nostalgia Máximum al acercarse- Son buenos chicos, solo un poco escandalosos. Solo usos estos lentes en exteriores, debo decir que solo son mis músculos los que fueron lesionados.

\- ¿Y a usted quien le enseño esa habilidad Profesor? – preguntan los estudiantes al verlo con ojos distintos

\- A mí, me enseño el Emperador Solsticio – dice con un tono de orgullo en sí mismo – pero Hope, ¿no deberías estar lista para ir al Imperio de Cristal? - le pregunta Máximum al inclinar su cabeza y señalar la hora

\- Llegaré a tiempo, odio esperar – comenta Hope al ponerse firme en el suelo continuar su demostración.

**[Distrito 9: Moonlight]**

Avanzando por las calles esta Moonlight que mira atenta los eventos que ocurren dentro de su zona. Mirando la tranquilidad se detiene a escuchar el festival musical que se presenta dentro de una plaza. Dentro de la multitud todos miran a los músicos, ella por otra parte no evita detenerse donde están las pantallas, estas muestran al Imperio de Cristal siendo visitado desde el exterior como del interior. Los trenes llegan de forma constante lo que le hace pensar en las intenciones del evento.

\- _No se trata de un simple juego o torneo. Sí esa fuera la intención lo hubiera hecho interno. No, esto tiene otro propósito, es decir que gana Flor al presentar a todos sus Capitanes ante todo el mundo. Es como si quisiera provocar algún evento. Tendrá algo que ver con el llamado Resplandor que le he escuchado mencionar, y sí es así para que necesita tal objeto, si ella tiene el poder para destruir el mundo con una orden; para que necesita más. Algo… algo no me gusta en todo esto._ – piensa Moonlight al ver la decoración que figura dentro del Imperio de Cristal

\- Señorita Moonlight deberías estar partiendo al Imperio de Cristal – menciona una unicornio al verla mirando fijamente las pantallas

\- Sí, ya iba en camino – responde Moonlight al mirar a la unicornio y continuar su camino.

**[Distrito 10: Steel]**

\- Las células de energía parecen estables – menciona Ink en uno de los laboratorios – aumenten la carga, quiero ver que tanta energía podemos comprimir – agrega Steel al mirar las gráficas que cambian a un rojo de advertencia.

\- Capitán Steel, puede ser riesgoso, aun cuando la habitación de pruebas pueda soportar estallidos de energía masiva, no estoy seguro que este diseñada para soportar algo como esto – dice uno de los maquinistas al ver como todas las luces de emergencia se activan

\- ¡Continúen! – exclama terco Steel al ver como las placas magnéticas reducen la enorme energía a un punto. - ¡Todos desalojen esta zona! – grita al ver como los cristales se rompen por la energía que emana un punto.

Todos los internos abandonaron la zona sin pensarlo, al ver como la energía entraba en un estado crítico y casi incontrolable. Todos miraban desde el único ascensor como el Capitán Steel seguía aumentando la energía hasta llevar la maquinaria al punto de fundición. Había mucho calor, los cristales resistían pero ya presentaban grietas, las vigas de acero ya se doblegaban por el calor; y toda la estructura presentaba un derrumbe inminente.

Quienes escapaban sentían la turbulencia, sentían las vibraciones de la exponencial energía que solo aumentaban. Ante los gritos de todos por el terror de pensar que el ascensor se colapsara notan que ya no hay ruido, ya no hay vibraciones. Muchos niveles bajo tierra Steel había fusionado exitosamente energía y magia.

\- Así que esto es lo que querías llevar en el cuello – menciona Steel con intriga y un tono muy serio al ver sobre la mesa un dije de corazón con alas, hecho de oro y diamante – tanto poder en un recipiente tan pequeño – dice al aire al tomar el dije de la cadena, el oro estaba a una temperatura inefable.

\- ¡Capitán Steel! – se escucha de unas puertas paralelas que se abren al paso de una yegua con bata blanca - ¡Estas lecturas, nunca antes se había condensado tanta energía; acaso ha perdido el juicio; eso tiene el poder para destruir más de un Distrito! – dice a acercarse entre todo el vapor del aire seco

\- Señorita, porque no evacuo la zona, pudo terminar en desgraci… decía hasta ser bofeteado por la yegua de crin azul

\- ¡Lo sé, yo era quien mantenía la energía funcionando, ahora dame una explicación para no destruir esa cosa! – exclama furiosa al ponerse frente de él y no recibir respuesta - ¡No lograras nada al buscar suicidarte! – agrega al mirar como toda la habitación diseñada para esas prácticas estaba destruida

\- Sé que no lograré nada haciendo estupideces, pero ¡tampoco lograre nada sin tomar riesgos, y estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo si eso me acerca más a la perfección de la magia y el metal! – le dice con la firmeza que un Capitán tiene al hablar. Se escucha el silencio de la destrucción, y en el fondo uno que otro escombro cayendo.

\- Yo… - decía hasta quedar muda ante lo dicho – Solo intenta no morir en el intento, ahora… - se pauso un segundo – Arregla esté lugar, cuando regreses del imperio de Cristal, Te he dicho cien veces que no destruyas las instalaciones, ¡no estoy forrada de dinero! – le dice al regresar por el corredor por donde entro – Y traerme uno de esos corazones de Cristal pequeños, esos que brillan de tú visita al Imperio de Cristal – agrega con un tono de humildad al mirarlo solo de reojo

\- Es un encanto – dice al aire al verla desaparecer por esas puertas de acero. Steel toma el collar que se había enfriado y sube por el ascensor para subir a la superficie.

**[Distrito 11: Jonydius]**

Dando giros por el aire cuida de su zona, escuchado cada ruido y mirando que no haya ningún riesgo potencial. Esté al no reportar nada fuera de lo normal, decide bajar en un parque cercano donde toca tierra y decide por un momento mirar las ondulaciones del lago que reflejan de una forma tan clara el cielo infinito.

\- Luces aburrido – comenta intrigada y con tono enérgico In Curia al verlo mirar sin piedad el agua

\- ¡In Curia! –exclama sorprendido Jonydius al escucharla, éste gira de forma inmediata al escucharla

\- ¿En serio?, no viste a la yegua embarazada que dormía en su mantel de flores azules – comenta In Curia con un tono de burla – No pareces tú mismo – le comenta al levantarse con dificultad

\- Sí, siento muy extraño el día. Pero que hay contigo, no deberías estar en un hospital por cualquier cosa, sé que estas en tus últimos días de gestación – comenta Jonydius con preocupación al ver su abultado y su cálida mirada

\- Estoy en el día 330, aún faltan cinco o veinte días para su nacimiento. Además odio los hospitales, siempre se siente uno vigilado, atrapado o como si fuera a ocurrí algo al momento. No es para mí, prefiero reposar en esté parque, el único con un lago tan claro para asemejar el cielo. – dice In Curia con un tono muy confortable y gentil la yegua que mira esperanzada el reflejo del cielo

\- Sí, bueno, deberías tener cuidado no quisiera que tuvieras otro… - decía hasta ser silenciado por cuchillo que paso cortando sus labios para luego hundirse en el lago. La mirada era muy distinta: ardiente, intensa, feroz y llena de crueldad

\- Sí dices la palabra te juro que te cortaré la garganta – menciona con maldad In Curia, un aura de enfermedad comenzaba a brotar se su pelaje, la Impureza había despertado. Ella cierra los ojos y calma su temperamento, con ello la bruma toxica desaparece – Yo… lo lamento, pero este es mí tercer embarazo, no quiero que sea mi tercer aborto. Ni pensarlo como posibilidad puedo; ya llame a Kiara para que me venga a buscar, no tengo el gusto de seguir caminando. – dice con tristeza In Curia al recordar esos viejos años

\- Sí, la Impureza mato a tú primer hijo en la mitad del periodo de gestación, y el segundo nació muerto… yo no puedo imaginar ni lo que debiste sentir – comenta al bajar la mirada al ver como ella lo miraba con desprecio al recordárselo

\- Son estos momentos cuando quiero romperte el cuello yo misma – le dice In Curia con una cruel sonrisa que asemeja una sonrisa calida, esos ojos no daban buena imagen

Frente de ambos pasa la sombra de una nave _Ave de Fuego_ negra baja frente de ambos. Kiara abre las puertas y deja ver su vestido alargado. Está se apresura y corre hacia su amiga, aun cuando había lodo y su vestido se mancha ella no paro al ver como se esforzaba en levantarse. Kiara la tomo con su magia y la ayudo a entrar a la nave mientras miraba a Jonydius estirar sus alas.

\- No vienes, estamos a poco de empezar el evento; si quieres te puedo llevar – menciona Kiara al dejar que In Curia descansará en una cama plegable del suelo

\- No gracias, no me gusta estar encerrado. Además creo que arruinaste tú vestido – le dice en broma al señalar con el movimiento de sus ojos el vestido azul claro que ahora se encontraba manchado

\- ¿Mí vestido? – repite confundida al verlo – oh cierto, no importa llevaré a In Curia al Castillo y me cambiaré – comenta Kiara al cerrar las puerta de la nave mientras se dirige a la cabina del piloto.

Ambas partieron con el sonido de un impulso de energía de la nave al volar. Jonydius sintió un aire fantasma en su pelaje al ver el reflejo del cielo en el lago. Sin embargo podía ser cosa de In Curia ya que su mirada un perduraba en su mente.

**[Distrito 12: Wings]**

Emergiendo de un tribunal Wings sale con un bostezo, arreglar problemas legales no era su cosa favorita, sin embargo el poder ver uno de los Distritos más calmados le daba tranquilidad. El hecho de poder volar sobre las nubes y no escuchar más que saludos le daba una sensación de agrado. Incluso cuando había disturbio callejero solo tenía que hacer uso de unos hechizos para pacificar la zona.

La vibración en su pecho llamo su atención, la estaban llamando. Ésta tomo su cristal rosado y respondió la llamada con una alegre voz mientras seguía volando, mirando el suelo mientras escuchaba y hablaba.

\- Wings ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta Perfect al buscarla en el Imperio de Cristal

\- Voy en camino, me demoré más en el juicio de lo esperado – responde al volar sobre su lomo y girar entre las nubes. – ¿Tan tarde es?- le pregunta al mirar la posición del sol – Cuando mucho tengo media hora – comenta al parar sobre una nube

\- Sí eso es lo que falta, no olvides llevar tus condecoraciones Flor fue muy estricta con nosotras, al ser sus embajadores nos quiere mucho mejor que ella misma – comenta Perfect con un tono de nervios

\- Tranquila, Somos doce Capitanes Imperiales, escoltando a la _Temible Reina Roja_ al Imperio de Cristal. ¿qué podría salir mal? – dice confiada Wings al usar su magia y convertir las nubes en su vestido para luego desaparecer en una teletransportación.

**[Tren Imperial Continental]**

Ante el panorama del océano al suspender un tren de gran espesos hacia un destino evidente. Los pasajeros llevan ropas opacas, con sombreros y unas cámaras para documentar su visita al emergente Imperio de Cristal que por primera vez en tres años abre sus puertas al mundo.

\- ¡Escuche que todo, absolutamente todo está hecho de cristal! – dice entusiasmada una yegua al pasar por un camarote blanco.

Dentro de la habitación una unicornio de un claro color Fucsia que descansa sobre la cama lateral de aquel lugar: mirando hacia la venta y la proyección del cielo al cruzar el océano a una alta velocidad. Las nubes parecen moverse como ríos blancos en un manto azul. La luz impacta en la ventana iluminando un Violonchelo que descansa en el sillón de junto.

\- _El Premio para el Torneo del Imperio de Cristal son un equivalente a cien Solsticios. Además de un premio especial para los mejores cuyo desempeño sea recalcable, y solo comparable con la excelencia_. – se escucha del otro lado de las puertas; aquella unicornio solo tuerce la oreja al sonreír y mirar su instrumento.

Mirando por la ventanilla de su vagón puede ver el Resplandeciente Imperio de Cristal, y más al fondo donde la vista se dificulta la cumbre del mundo: el Imperio Equinoccio. Ella tomando su instrumento mira con ansia lo que es el Imperio de Cristal, solo ambicionando a la victoria y ofrecer el primer encuentro continental.

**[Imperio de Cristal, Horas después, Centro del Imperio]**

Ante la conmoción del espectáculo el público se divide entre quienes fotografían al Imperio Perdido en el tiempo, con una escasa tecnología que le fue brindada de su vecino Imperial y de un amplio espacio sin estructuras: lo cierto era que era raro ver tanta naturaleza y tanto espacio. El Día oscuro trajo la devastación mundial, siendo protagonizada por las enormes piedras de fuego que llovieron creando montañas, creando valles y calcinando mucha de la vegetación existente en la superficie del mundo. Al final del milenio, había más acero y hierro sobre la superficie que naturaleza. Turísticamente era el lugar perfecto para escapar de la realidad; ese aire tan puro y fresco era cogido por una brisa que envolvía y abrigaba a uno con su viento. La tierra era negra, fértil hasta la última parte. La sensación al tocarla era como sentir la manifestación de la magia más pura en un cuerpo o incluso mejor.

Aunque Flor Silvestre ofreció modernizar al Imperio, Cadance y Shining Armor rechazaron la idea debido a que los ponis de cristal no habían tenido ni un lustro de años para adaptarse a la Equestria de hace mil años y ahora que volvían de un segundo destierro era muy difícil entender una era de modernización. Ante todos podía ser un paisaje muy simple, pero esa acogedora esencia le daba un deseo de nunca irse a los visitantes.

Entre el público se pueden extranjeros y ponis de cristal que les dan la bienvenida a estos; sin embargo aunque era un hecho el evento que se realizaría dentro de poco muchos estaban solo para mirar, pues sabían de la fama del Imperio Equinoccio y sus Capitanes; aun cuando estos solo miraran no eran de confianza mundial. Entre el público un poni de cristal, que no resaltaría de los demás, ni por su color pardo transparente, su crin verde clara y unos parejos ojos verdes claros, de un tamaño mediano y estatura promedio; solo resaltaba por la dirección que lleva al avanzar, pues se dirigía directamente al registro de concursantes. Para cuando alguien noto su presencia ya estaba dando su nombre a la unicornio que atendía el único puesto.

\- ¿Está seguro que quiere participar? – pregunta Kiara al sostener sobre ella es sello de aprobación – Es una formalidad preguntar, no quisiera algún herido de gravedad – agrega al mirar a Druce Rook frente de ella

\- Representare al imperio de Cristal dentro de su propio torneo, incluso si un ejército viniera, no cambiaría mi opinión – menciono con una voz baja y profunda, la confianza en los ojos claros de Druce reflejaba el vestido rojo incendio de Kiara el cual aumentaba su edad en apariencia

Kiara no negó su confianza y sello su entrada sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras una contable fila se acerca ella miraba con la intriga suficiente para ladear su vista al poni de cristal que se apartaba hacia el interior, subiendo por una escalera de cristal azul. Era el aire de intriga, esa sensación tan especial la que le hacía girar su mirada. Para luego regresar y continuar con su labor.

**[Imperio de Cristal, Próximas horas del Evento]**

\- _Atención visitantes, las entradas para pasar a ver el torneo están disponibles para todos, pueden pasar a recogerlas cuando gusten; mientras que los cupos para los participantes de esté se acercan a su conclusión, sí estas interesado acercarse a participar._ – se escucha la clara y suave voz de Kiara al usar su magia para hacer presente su voz en todo lo cercano y extenso de la capital.

Ante lo que puede ser una vista desde lo alto: una figura que corre a alta velocidad entre la multitud; el reflejo de la luz en su cuerpo llama la atención pues al llevar metal por alas llama la atención de algunos; sin embargo el bloqueo de una fila de ponis le fuerza a extender esas metálicas alas y elevarse ante el público que mira el reflejo del sol en su cuerpo; entre la multitud se pueden escuchar críticas y opinión por el cuerpo de la pegaso que se eleva con prisa. Ante un corto tiempo a la vista de todos, baja su mirada para ver a quienes hablaban de ella. Ante el acto de la multitud ella tuerce la mirada al mostrar un desagrado por las críticas; sin embargo al momento en que se acerca al suelo aparece un unicornio frente de donde se realizara todo el torneo.

Con un fuerte impacto ella se presenta, al estar bajando lleva al unicornio a caer junto con ella, quien por la ya reducida distancia no pudo hacer nada. Por la fuerza que ella llevaba derribo y rodo junto con él al tocar el suelo. Sin la habilidad de detenerse el viento sopla elevando el polvo y señalando con un círculo de polvo a ambos.

\- _¿Quién aparece de la nada de esa forma?_ – se pregunta a sí misma la pegaso al levantar su rostro del suelo y girarla lentamente hacia quien ya estaba levantándose sin pronunciar un ruido

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se escucha mientras ella acomoda sus alas de metal en sus costados – Ha sido un fuerte golpe – agrega al ver la grieta del suelo de cristal

Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando en un último despliegue de sus alas nota la sangre que una de sus alas lleva por pintura; en breve recuerda que hizo un intento para protegerse al llevar sus alas frente de ella y escudarse en ellas, sin embargo eso significaba que con quien había chocado había sido no solo golpeado, sino atropellado. Con un segundo vistazo mira que su otra ala también tenía rastros de esa pintura escarlata; había dado un giro para caer de costado y no de cara, por lo que en el giro había golpeado nuevamente a aquel extraño. Al girar mira con temor su postura de firmeza, su pecho descubierto y su frente sangrante que gotea entre sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh mis perdones, no quería causarte este daño! – exclama la pegaso cyborg inclinarse sobre él e intentar limpiar su frente

\- No hay cuidado; me han golpeado más fuerte- responde Silver llevar su casco a su frente y limpiar su herida con facilidad - ¿por qué tanta la prisa? – le pregunta al ver su alterada respiración y su cambio de dirección hacia él; mirando hacia esas alas y hacia sus ojos disparejos al ser uno bionico.

\- Estaba por ir al registro cuando… - decía al recordar su objetivo. Ella retomo su postura cercana a ser superior y de un agitar de esas distinguidas alas se apartó, mientras retrocedía y se disculpaba nuevamente para luego girar y apresurarse.

Silver solo se quedó con una postura firme ante la multitud que miraba con atención, aunque los extranjeros no lo supieran muchos de los ponis de cristal miran al Capitán del Imperio Equinoccio con aires de asombro, ya que el golpe no se quedó mudo. Un ave de fuego bajo desde el cielo al regresar del Castillo de Cristal con un emblema en sus patas: está ave solo giro y cayó sobre Silver mientras miraba hacia la misma dirección.

\- Tiene una agradable voz, ¿Verdad Fíos? – le dice Silver al ave al continuar hacia la misma dirección que ella.

**[Comedor Superior del Coliseo de Cristal]**

Mirando por el horizonte, observa la cumbre resplandeciente del Imperio Equinoccio: **_La Cumbre Inalcanzable; _**menciona un unicornio de color escarlata al mirar como una nave negra emerge de lo lejano del castillo. Su crin azul se mueve al reposar sobre el barandal del borde, una franja roja intensa asemeja al fuego danzante, su pelaje de igual forma asemeja pequeñas llamas que parecieran abrigarlo; en un costado se ve la representación de un escudo rojo siendo abrazado por un ave fénix. Su musculoso cuerpo luce bien con un color tan intenso que asemeja la hirviente sangre flameante en el aire; a un costado de él levita su bolsa de papel del almuerzo que hace poco consumió, con la mirada de sus ojos rojo incendia aquella bolsa para no dejar desechos.

\- Debes admitir que ese Castillo expresa muy bien el gusto de la Reina Roja – comenta Fenix Hearth al dar un salto para impulsarse del barandal y mirar a quien a su lado mira la distancia. – Me encantaría poder asistir un momento a esos corredores de oro y diamante; a La Cumbre del Mañana donde la Reina asegura un día más para su pueblo – comenta el unicornio escarlata al aspirar la cima

\- Difícilmente podrías poner un casco en el Castillo, mucho menos en la Cumbre que solo fue diseñada para la Reina Roja, incluso nosotros quienes hemos vivido dentro de su Reino, no hemos podido entrar al Castillo – menciona un pegaso amarillo que lleva un gorro sobre su cabeza por donde sobresalen sus orejas, esos ojos profundos y penetrantes ojos marrones resaltan en su pelaje claro y de cuerpo esbelto – Nadie además de la realeza entra al Castillo Equinoccio. Esa es la diferencia ante el Imperio de Cristal. – menciona al darle la espalda y apartarse del respaldo

\- Mira que ha venido público de cada lugar – comenta Fenix al desaparecer y aparecer frente el respaldo que mira hacia el interior. – Puedo ver pegasos, terrestres, ponis de cristal, unicornios y… - decía al buscar entre el público – grifos, ciervos, osos, lobos, leones, búfalos, cebras, y…. ¿qué es eso? – exclama al ver una especie fuera de su conocimiento natural

\- Eso es una Quimera del Sur; las he visto en mis viajes por la "actual" Equestria; la Equestria después del Día Oscuro – menciona el pegaso al bajar cerca del respaldo y de su compañero

\- Cierto, habías dicho que tú estabas dentro del Imperio de Cristal cuando ese día se presentó. ¿Cómo era en aquel entonces? – le pregunta Fenix al desconocer lo que fue de Equestria en mil años; podría ocultar su rostro, pero era evidente que no sabía nada acerca de lo ocurrido; esto ya era raro, pero al Pegaso no parecía afectarle, aunque mantenía su mirada en él

\- Era una visita normal al Imperio de Cristal, sin embargo en momentos todo se hizo luz y despareció; para cuando recuperé el sentido, estaban evacuando al Imperio, la imagen de alicornios y de un unicornio maligno era lo que aterraba a todos, ni siquiera la Princesa Cadance permaneció en su Reino. Puedo decir que no era su batalla. Para cuando todo el estruendo continental termino se nos dijo que habían pasado mil años; y que lo que fue el pasado ya no existía por un ataque masivo a Equestria y el mundo. La Reina Rojo nos dio la educación más actualizada y más necesaria, pero nunca me ha gustado leer sobre lugares por lo que fui uno de los primeros en abandonar el Imperio de Cristal y recorrer está nueva tierra. – explica con calma el pegaso al mirar la imagen de la Princesa Cadance saludar a los espectadores, su tono es pausado y sin interrupciones, no habría rastros de mentiras en sus experiencias

\- ¿Qué paso con las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Twiligh; y con las portadoras y Discord? – pregunto con un tono alzado Fenix, su poco conocimiento ya era evidente

\- Todos fueron asesinados, en el día del ataque; esa fue una de las primeras lecciones; sin embargo Luna esta con vida hoy en día por un hechizo del Famoso Emperador Solsticio, quien fue quien evito que todo pasara a mayores. Pero el Imperio Equinoccio aún guarda secretos como la presencia de un Draconequus en el Castillo Equinoccio, además de la presencia de los Alicornios. En lo que he visto tras el ataque masivo todo cambio para mal, las quimeras se dividieron formando dos familias y los búfalos fueron expulsados a la parte más seca de Equestria. Lo que puede ser más extraño es lo que sucedió con el Bosque Everfree; según testimonios solo desapareció; actualmente aunque existe, es solo una leyenda ya que solo aparece debes en cuando; ese es el hogar de los lobos y de algunas Quimeras y Leones – le explica al mirar como la melena de muchos leones se compone de fuego blanco, rojo, azul y dorado; mientras que los lobos brillan como la luz y las Quimeras han adoptado otras formas de bestias.

\- Eso es mucho conocimiento, se nota que has tenido mucho tiempo para ir de un lado a otro – le comenta con una helada sonrisa Fenix, aunque escucho por su mente solo pasaban memorias de un tiempo muy distinto - ¿No llegaste a cansarte por recorrer toda Equestria? – le pregunta en broma para desviar las miradas de él

\- El Imperio Equinoccio tiene muchos trenes, y todos conectan con todo, sin embargo cuando encontraba zonas fuera del alcance del transporte siempre era fácil volar – le responde con un tono de burla – además tenía que documentar todo en mi bitácora, ¡es un nuevo mundo, un nuevo mundo fuera de lo real y lógico! – exclama con entusiasmo al golpear el barandal de acero y mirar el horizonte con hambre de aventura - ¡Y estoy dispuesto a explorarlo por completo! – Agrega al elevarse con la ayuda de sus alas, se notaba motivación, esa hambre de conocimiento por lo desconocido en su voz

\- Me repites tú nombre – dice Fenix al ver como un pegaso se alza sobre lo normal y ambiciona con el mundo, con un mundo desconocido para ambos.

\- Wiki Slow – dice el pegaso amarillo al bajar nuevamente al nivel del unicornio

**[Zona Privada]**

Con el ruido de fondo de miles de voces la Princesa Cadance saluda junto con Shining Armor quien baja para comprobar que todo esté bien con Kiara quien administra las entradas. Se puede notar un temor en el labio danzante de la Princesa Cadance, siendo ella la anfitriona del evento quiere dar una buena primera impresión ya que recibe a no solo ponis sino criaturas de todo el mundo. Ante el público que aclama y espera el inicio, la pantalla gigante muestra a la perdida Princesa junto con quien regresa de la parte inferior, un unicornio blanco que corresponde con su afecto.

\- ¿Lista para esto? – pregunta Shining Armor con un tono de preocupación, podría ser el sudor o simplemente el movimiento de un casco inquieto el que le daba la alerta de que Cadance no disfrutaba de la espera

\- Sí, es solo que Flor aun no llega, y si ella llega antes, no sé bien que decir, o cuales son las costumbres actuales al presentarse con una Reina; no quiero dar una mala impresión – responde Cadance con un titubeo de su habla, ya le era difícil mantener su calma al ver que solo minutos los separan del inicio.

Ante todos la gran pantalla se nubla y presenta una animación de flores y mariposas; una música muy elegante con ritmos evolutivos y refinados de órgano y piano se escucha. Cadance vira los ojos al saber que su tiempo se agotó, ante las cámaras se presenta la Reina invitada. Con su aspecto de insecto y color oscuro la gran pantalla muestra el emerger de una Reina a través de un vórtice de magia blanca. Una voz solo le presenta un ligero golpe de migraña a la Princesa Cadance.

"_Desde las tierras ocultas, donde las flores emergen en brotes de luz. Llega la Reina de las Flores Blancas; la majestuosa Reina Mariposa_" Dice le narrador del evento al ver como emerge una Reina Changelling del vórtice que es acompañada de dos más uno joven y una mayor. Como si fuera una pasarela los tres avanzan por el corredor de cristal, entre las fotos y gritos avanzan sin perder la compostura o elegancia.

\- Princesa Mi Amore Cadance, Princesa y Gobernante del Perdido Imperio de Cristal; es un placer conocerla al fin, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti – dice con tono de Realeza entre Realeza la Reina Mariposa al avanzar con gracia y elegancia, su mirada esta inclinada hacia arriba por lo que es difícil no verla y sentirse inferior pues tiene una mirada de autoridad absoluta – Lindos Colores – agrega con una sonrisa al duplicar su apariencia exactamente igual para espectáculo de quienes miran la pantalla

\- Reina Mariposa es un placer y un honor estar en su presencia – dice muy tímidamente y respetuosamente Cadance al dar una reverencia junto con Shining Armor. Ante las cámaras la Reina Mariposa regresa a su forma original y con un avanzar golpea el pecho de la Princesa para empujarla y perturbar su postura

\- No es necesaria tanta humildad – menciona con una risa entusiasmada la Reina Mariposa al avanzar y pasar junto a ella y su pareja. – No soy muy diferente de Flor Silvestre, solo que claro… - decía al detenerse para tomar un punto, ella gira mientras cambia su forma a la de la misma Reina Roja – Yo soy más atractiva – menciona al avanzar y levantar la mirada de Cadance: al convertirse en pegaso altero su estatura por lo que ella es quien mira a Cadance hacia arriba ahora.

\- Será mejor que no te acostumbres a mí imagen – se escucha desde la izquierda. Ante las cámaras una brecha de colores rojos y una puerta roja que emerge del fuego que escala por el aire hacen presente a la voz; con las cámaras enfocando la puerta en llamas se presenta ante la abertura de estas la Reina Roja, siendo escoltada por Amalthea en el lado derecho quien lleva una armadura de rubís y oro, y a su izquierda Avalon que lleva una armadura de diamantes blancos con incrustados rubís que enfocan su atención en el escudo del Imperio Equinoccio; aunque La Reina Roja lleva un vestido compuesto de telas rojas que arden sin quemarla, sus alas se extienden sobre sus dos Capitanes al arder sin compasión

\- Presumida – exclama con indiferencia la Reina Mariposa al sonreírle y esperar que las alcance – Habrá un momento en que no llames la atención – agrega al abrazarla. El fuego se extingue al ser producto de las ilusiones de Perfect quien emerge del mismo costado al crear toda la ilusión de la puerta y flamas.

\- Veo que trajiste a tus consentidos – dice Flor con tono burlón al ver a sus acompañantes – Es un placer – agrega al darles el casco y presentarse a sí misma como la Reina Roja.

\- Es un placer su majestad – dice la Chagelling al hacer una reverencia en su presencia – Mi nombre es Red Rose – se presenta con humildad la Chagelling de pelaje negro, su crin rojo claro era un distintivo de su reina además de sus alas de mariposa que reposaban sobre sus costados; sus pupilas titubeaban al ver la postura y el fino rostro de La Reina Roja que sin piedad clava su mirada en ella.

\- Ella es mi mejor amiga, no pude evitar invitarla, espero no te moleste - comenta La Reina Mariposa al pararse junto a ella para terminar la evacuación de La Reina Roja - ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunta al ver que parpadeo solo para cuando abriera los ojo tuviera la vista fija en Mariposa

\- No, solo… - dijo hasta que sus palabras se callaron – me gustan tus alas – le dijo al regresar la mirada hacia su Red Rose

\- Tranquila RR, no te mira mal, esa es la mirada que tiene. – le susurra entre risas la Reina Mariposa a su mejor amiga al ver que su respiración se aligeraba – fue un cumplido – agrega al separarse y regresar con Flor que se acercaba a su segundo acompañante

\- Es un placer su majestad – dice el Chagelling más joven al hacer una reverencia ante quien gobierna el Imperio más poderoso; su aspecto era conformado por un pelaje gris y ojos violetas que reflejaban el frio rostro de Flor al verla; su crin negra recaía sobre un lado mientras tragaba saliva ante la fina mirada de la Reina Roja; se podía sentir una sensación muy cortante entre ambos, su gruesa voz al hablar provocaba que Flor alzara una ceja – Mi nombre es Liko Stuart es un gusto conocerla – menciono al extender un casco hacia ella

\- Es algo joven ¿no? – comenta la Reina Roja al saludarlo – Aunque tienes unos lindos ojos y una altura muy resaltante – agrega al mirar sus ojos violetas y su tamaño superior – ¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregunta sin perturbar su rostro

\- Tengo 16 años – le responde respetuosamente Liko al escucharlo, podía tomarse un momento para pensar, pero le resultaba extraño su interés: Flor bromeo con Mariposa un momento después, algo que ha Cadance le resultó extraño, ya que siendo muy diferentes podían llevarse tan bien. Esto no evito la pregunta de Cadance.

\- Flor y ¿cómo conociste a Mariposa? – le pregunta al separarse de sus acompañantes y avanzar solo la realeza hacia sus asientos: mientras los acompañante de la Reina Mariposa subían a las partes más altas de las gradas; Amalthea y Avalon bajaban a unos asientos por debajo de las Gobernantes donde esperarían a sus demás compañeros.

\- Fue hace años, la primera vez que la vi trato de matarme: Tal parece que tenía órdenes de matar al líder del Imperio Chagelling en aquel entonces. Desafortunadamente pudimos repeler a la Capitana Amore por lo que no pudieron ejecutar su estrategia y fallaron – explico con tranquilidad Mariposa al recostarse sobre su mueble acojinado – Escaparan con la cola entre las patas – agrego hostilmente al levantar una mirada hacia Flor

\- Sí, Solsticio nos envió a matarla pero logro derrotar a Amore y tuvimos que retirarnos antes de perder a uno de nosotros. – acepta con el rostro agachado Flor al recordar esos días como Capitana – Sin embargo recuerdo que fue todo un Reino, contra tres Capitanes; y no tuve ninguna herida de gravedad, aunque Amore quedo no queada por tu bomba eléctrica justo cuando estabas a punto de asesinarte; lo tenías calculado desde el principio; esa bomba era para mí, pero ella era la cabeza de la estrategia y cayó. Después de eso no volvimos a tú Imperio hasta hace dos años que te propuse la tregua. – narra Flor con orgullo al alzar su mirada y desafiar a Mariposa

Mientas las Reinas y la Princesa miraban el paso del tiempo la multitud no evitaba acelerarse por la música que comenzaba a abrir la presentación. Liko y Red Rose miraban a la multitud que esperaba el espectáculo; todas las gradas tenían una mirada hacia la pista que se alzaba y rompía el borde que conectaba con las gradas; La parte central se abrió revelando un despliegue del metal que hizo presente una zona que proyectaba luces verdes.

\- ¿Tú no participaras verdad? – le pregunta Liko a su compañera al ver el grado de tecnología que La Reina Roja había compartido; su voz gruesa mostraba que tenía una curiosidad plena

\- No, alguien debe cuidar que Mariposa este bien, y es mi deber como Escolta Real protegerla – menciona con una suave voz al ver a su compañero – Pero inscríbete tú, ese premio es muy tentador para dejarlo pasar; ¡participa y gana! – le dice con entusiasmo al quedarse mirando a su Reina que pelea con Flor, siendo ambas separadas por Cadance quien no entiende donde estaba su realeza en ese momento; pues parecían más infantiles que Reinas.

\- ¡Será cosa fácil ganar! – exclama con orgullo Liko al darse media vuelta hacia las escaleras

\- No es solo ganar; hay otras especies compitiendo, no solo ponis; te recomendaría tener cuidado con los lobos y leones, además solo es la primera etapa la segunda promete algo mayor ya que Flor Silvestre es quien dirige esa etapa – menciona Red Rose al dar una ligera sonrisa y parar su mirada en el porte de Realeza que tiene La Reina Roja – Esto no es un simple juego – agrega al ver como una sonrisa muy débil adorna el rostro de Flor al ver a sus capitanes llegar y sentarse frente de su vista.

**[Parte Exterior]**

Avanzando por el corredor interno del coliseo de cristal una pegaso de color gris claro avanza con la mirada hacia el exterior mientras conversa con quien apenas acaba de conocer; su crin negro resalta por la franja roja que se eleva por el viento del aire comprimido que se libera por los mecanismos de la zona central. Sus ojos color rojo vino enfocan a la Realeza mientras conversa con una dulce voz; en su lomo la luz toca y se refleja por una espada que lleva consigo.

\- Esos que están por debajo de las Reinas son los Capitanes Imperiales del Imperio Equinoccio – menciona una pegaso de pelaje blanco como la nieve, sus plumas son cafes; su aspecto era adulto y entre el blanco de su pelaje resaltaban muy bien esos profundos ojos azulados junto con un crin de tono claro de café; en su costado una nube con la forma de ráfaga dorada con pequeños pétalos rojos y negros se plasmaban como CM. – Por lo visto esto comenzara cuando lleguen todos – menciona al ver de reojo que solo hay ocho lugares ocupados de los doce disponibles

\- Mystical, segura que este era el corredor para los participantes – pregunta Surprise Boom quien mira como bajan por las escaleras buscando la estancia de los participantes

\- Sí, ya había visitado el Imperio de Cristal; es una zona baja ya que los participantes no ven lo que sucede en la superficie por ellos mismo si no por las cámaras – le responde Mystical Rose al bajar junto con ella hacia una metálica puerta de acero

\- Espero no se demoren más, quisiera ya comenzar – dice entusiasmada Surprise Boom al abrir la puerta con una de sus grandes alas - no creo que haya mucha competencia… - decía al visualizar el interior de la estancia de cristal

Habían al menos tres decenas de participantes, sus aspectos eran agradables a la vista sin embargo algunos ya están en grupos o alianzas formadas internamente para conseguir la victoria; los lobos al escuchar la puerta alzaron sus cabezas del suelo y miraron con esos ojos amarillos cuando entraron; los leones solo inclinaron la mirada hacia ellas pero al ver sus aspectos las ignoraron aunque mantuvieron la mirada en la espada que Surprise llevaba consigo.

\- Aun tienes tanta confianza – le pregunto en tono burlón y temeroso Mystical Rose al ver como daba unos pasos hacia atrás; las quimeras alzaron aguijones y púas al verlas entrar, cebras solo torcieron sus orejas al escucharlas pero no se dignaron en verlas – Deberíamos quedarnos cerca de los seres equinos – dice con timidez al avanzar junto con Surprise

Ambas eran el centro de atención dentro de la estancia ya que eran unas de las últimas en entrar y de por tener unas alas relativamente grandes Surprise avanzaba con cuidado de no molestar a nadie. Las bandas en los cascos de Mystical como el arco que lleva en un costado capturaba la atención de algunos en específico pues era observada por un lobo de fuego elemental.

\- Deberías tener cuidado con ese lobo en específico – menciono un poni de color rojo claro al ver como ese lobo clavaba la mirada en Mystical al avanzar; ante su actitud indiferente con todos los demás no evitó comentarlo ya que al estar analizando a la competencia no evito ver esa mirada roja. Su crin se componía de dos tonos de gris: claro y oscuro; con ojos dorados que en breve realizaron con los del lobo quien había notado su distinguida mirada dorada en su dirección. Su voz seca y un poco grave era correcta para un tamaño pequeño para un terrestre.

\- Parece que has hecho un amigo – le dice entre risas de pena Mystical al interponerse ella misma en la mirada de ambos para esconderlo al sentirse responsable por la rivalidad entre ambos

\- Mi nombre es Surprise Boom y ella es Mystical Rose – dijo la pegaso de color gris claro al presentarse junto a su compañera, su enérgica voz solo ocultaba la timidez y el miedo que tenía al tener a sus espalas a un Gran León – llevas una bonita armadura e imagino que esta es tú espada – agrega al ver que su cuerpo está cubierto por una armadura y al comentar la espada que descansa contra la pared junto a él

\- Sí, es una brillante armadura, la necesitara para cuando pelee, ¿Verdad _pequeñín_? - comenta con fuerza una quimera de gran tamaño que estaba en el fondo de la estancia – ¡o tal vez necesites ver donde te has metido! – grita en referencia a las gafas que lleva, era una grotesca vos que además de impactante era desagradable

\- No te fijes en eso, a mí me gustan tus lentes – dice con gentileza Surprise al inclinarse cerca de él y susurrárselo para que nadie más que él la escuchara.

\- ¿Ese lobo sigue mirando? – le pregunta Mystical al ladear un poco su cuerpo y quitarse de la visión bloqueada; pero donde antes hubo rivalidad ahora hay solo un vacío lugar

\- No – respondió con titubeo al apartar su vista de Surprise que le hablaba sobre sus gafas – por cierto soy Burning Spades – se presentó el poni rojo al ajustar sus gafas por la ligera sacudida que dio al cambiar su vista; al acercarse formalmente su armadura revelo la marca de una pica de la baraja inglesa de color negro que ardía en el interior de una flama anaranjada; su CM se encontraba plasmada en la armadura y en su espada como si fuera el escudo de arma de un reino.

**[Entradas]**

Donde Kiara atiende las entradas están concluyendo, su último anuncio dio cinco minutos para los últimos participantes siendo que ya era hora de comenzar el evento; los que serían el público ya habían entrado, y con nadie a la vista Kiara desapareció sus papeles para luego evapora la mesa donde atendía y retirarse al interior sin embargo la aparición de un unicornio a sus espaldas llamo su atención, aun cuando la había sorprendió no cambio su ruta hasta que escucho que la llamaba; con una mirada en el reloj del corredor comprobó que le quedaban dos minutos, con eso en mente hizo un gesto de fastidio y con sus ojos hizo un arco al dar media vuelta y mirar al unicornio azul claro que la miraba; su crin de un tono más oscuro de azul y sus ojos azules preguntaban por los participantes. Esto hizo que Kiara suspirar y por obra de su magia volvió a materializar su mesa de trabajo.

\- Mi nombre es Caelus Light – dijo el unicornio al ver como Kiara bajaba por las escaleras mientras levitaba una tableta electrónica con la que tomo una foto y nombre del unicornio – espero no llegar tarde – añade con una sonrisa tímida al ver como Kiara mantiene la mirada baja – Lamento molestarte cuando ya te retirabas – le dice al verla bajar

\- No es nada en realidad; me estaba retirando antes debido a que no se miraba a nadie en la distancia – responde mientras niega con su cabeza y tocar la mesa con su casco para sellar su entrada – además no eras el único por lo visto – dice al señalar a un unicornio que se acerca con toda la calma del mundo, aun cuando carga con ella un instrumento consigo.

Al llegar a la mesa solo deja su Violonchelo a un lado mientras invoca una pizarra y escribe con un gis que levita junto con esta lo que quiere: Kiara sin inclinarse lee, solo haciendo un gesto de asombro al ver a un competidor mudo; pues dentro del Imperio Equinoccio la onda de magia curativa que constantemente se emite evita las enfermedades como esa o mayores. Kiara lee y escribe en su tableta los datos que la unicornio sin palabras presenta. Seguido ambas se miran un momento.

\- Se acabó el tiempo – dice Kiara al evaporar su mesa y sus cosas – Ahora síganme, esto está por iniciar. – comenta al subir por las escaleras y marcar el camino: Caelus no evita mirar el distinguido vestido rojo de Kiara que aun cuando tocaba la adultez ella aún muy joven en su presencia; era el tipo de vestidos que mentía sobre su edad; sin embargo mientras él estaba hipnotizado por el menear de la joven unicornio Bass Clef quien era la unicornio muda acerco su pizarra con el mensaje de "él te está mirando"; una sonrisa de malicia adornaba su rostro al ver que Caelus no notaba la pizarra al volar

\- Sí, no hay problema, esté vestido atrae mucho la mirada, tuve que prestarle uno a Flor porque ninguno de los míos era el indicado para la ocasión. – Dice Kiara con una risa en su voz al reconocerlo como un hecho claro – Esté era su vestido menos vistoso y atrevido que tenía – dice al detenerse y esperar a Bass Clef – Y si este ya muestra mucho mis atributos, imagina que tiene muchos más, muchos más provocativos – le susurra al acercarse a ella y decírselo solo a ella. Para luego continuar por el corredor – Chicos, ustedes continúan por esas escales; yo tengo "trabajo" que hacer – dice calmada mientras recuerda que tiene que hacer y en lo que trae puesto.

**[Zona Privada]**

La Princesa Luna llego tarde al evento ya que ella era responsable del cuidado de In Curia quien a un paso lento pero constante llego a la zona privada para encontrar a La Reina Roja y a La Reina de las Flores Blancas gritándose indirectas entre ellas ya directas. Algo que tanto a In Curia y a Luna les parecía muy divertido al ver a Cadance siendo aplastada por ambas.

\- ¡Cuero Blanco! – exclama la Reina Mariposa al subirse sobre Cadance y apréstala ligeramente

\- ¡Anciana! – exclama Flor al levantarse y chocar nariz contra Mariposa y aplastar a Cadance

\- ¡Asesina! – exclama La Reina Mariposa al aplastar claramente a Cadance contra el pecho de Flor

\- ¡INSEPTO! – le grita con fuerza Flor al aplastar a Cadance contra el pecho de Mariposa

\- ¡VIRGEN! – grita La Reina Mariposa al aplastar a Cadance más de lo posible; sin embargo Flor Retrocede con un gesto de ofendida para luego dejar escapar una risa burlona debido a que realmente ya no lo era. Mariposa al verla reír se disculpa entre risas por el tono subido que alcanzaron.

\- Terminaron de jugar niñas – comenta Cadance al arreglar su crin con magia y pensando en el tipo de Realeza que existe

Luna junto con In Curia se dirigieron a sus lugares debido ella aún era gobernante de una Republica que Coexistía en ambos Imperios; Shining Armor y Rage llegaron con la lista final de participantes; mientras Rage se despidió y tomo lugar como guardia debido a que aun cuando mantenía un relación con Flor Silvestre esta era secreta para el público; Shining Armor se mantuvo junto a Cadance debido a que al ser su pareja tenía el grado de realeza. Una vez todos los Capitanes tomaron su lugar, y toda la Realeza del Imperio Equinoccio y de Cristal estuvo en sus lugares el narrador bajo las luces y con su voz presento y dio inicio a la conductora del evento.

Con un ritmo de clásico rock las luces bajaron hasta casi llegar al punto del ocaso; la magia bloqueaba la luz del sol; una voz femenina que cantaba acompañada de una masculina que hacía de coro hizo arder luces de plasma que deslumbraron la zona interna. Con un retumbar la música hizo generar un circulo de luz blanca que proyecto un círculo de invocación por donde emergió Kiara con un micrófono inalámbrico; las luces hacían lucir su cuerpo y su vestido. El narrador guardo silencio para dejarle la presentación a la representante del evento.

\- "_Grandes Momentos a Todos; mi nombre es Kiara Corpse y les doy la bienvenida a todos_" – dijo al presentarse, en la pantalla sus ojos grises resaltaban al enfocar su rostro y su pelaje verde, ese crin azul marino brillaba al moverse y dar la reverencia – "_Como fue dicho se dará inicio al Primer Torneo de Equestria que hoy es de escala mundial. Ahora presentando a la anfitriona la Princesa Mi Amore Cadence, y a su pareja el Príncipe Shining Armor; ¡Los Gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal!_" – exclama con fuerza hasta perder el aliento; se notaba la emoción que tenia o simplemente la presión de que el vestido lucia más de lo que era ella; en su mente maldecía el gusto atrevido de Flor; después de que ambos se levantaran de su lugar y saludaran a todos regresaron a su lugar – "_Y a la Gobernante actual del Imperio Equinoccio, patrocinador del esté evento; La Reina Roja, La Reina Flor Silvestre_" – las cámaras enfocaron a la pegaso blanca del vestido rojo que saludaba al ponerse frente de todos, esta extendía una de sus alas para mostrar ante las cámaras las finas plumas que tiene; Kiara solo sonreía al pensar una palabra "exhibicionista" – "_Presentando a la Reina del Mundo lejano; la Reina Changellin; La Reina de las Flores Blancas; La Reina Mariposa_" – ante el público se mostró la imagen de una Reina, cuyo distintivo era su crin blanco y dos pares de alas de mariposa que al abrirse proyectaban la imagen de un patrón que era similar a ver dos grandes ojos negros con un borde blanco; todos guardaron silencio al ver esas enormes alas proyectar una mirada que podía parpadear al ser un juego de dos pares. – "_Continuando por la Gobernadora de la República del Sureste, In Curia: La Flor Toxica_" – dice Kiara al presentarla con su apodo mundial, ella mira por las pantallas como se levanta con ayuda de la magia de Luna para saludar, su estado de gestación fue públicamente conocido entonces – "_Y por último la más antigua Princesa, aquella que presencio en carne El Día Oscuro; La Princesa de la Noche Eterna, La Princesa Luna_" – la postura de una antigua gobernante al saludar no fue diferente del resto, solo que ella se mostraba más seria y enérgica al saludar.

La música para la presentación de la Realeza cambiaba según el gusto de cada una, siendo alternada con una melodía de piano que continuaba para ser alternando adecuadamente con sonoro musical de aire que continuaba la presentación de Kiara.

\- "_Es tiempo de presentar al Imperio Equinoccio con la ayuda de sus Capitanes Imperiales _" – dijo Kiara al elevarse junto con una plataforma que la alzaba sobre la zona y con un viento que movía su crin y su vestido, ella continuo cuando todas las luces bajaron enfocando con un reflector mágico a cada uno según iban siendo presentados – _"Ella es la Primera Capitana Imperial, siendo solo nombrada como **La Sanación,** es la Capitana Amalthea_" – dice Kiara activar con su magia su reflector que con un primer destello impacta con el escudo de armas de ella haciendo un resplandor que cubre a todos un momento para luego mostrar la armadura imperial – "_La furia e intensidad se representan con Avalon, nuestro Segundo Capitán Imperial, nuestra **Intensidad**_" – presenta a Avalon con un segundo destello – "**La Estrella del Cielo**, la Tercera Capitana Imperial: Stellar Galaxy" – tercer destello que rebela a una pegaso que sostiene la espada en dirección a las cámaras – **"**_Nuestro **Impacto**, el Cuarto Capitán Imperial: Comet Galaxy_**" – **su hermano sostiene su propia espada la que causa un reflejo de distinto color, ambos juntan sus espadas sobre ellos con dirección hacia las cámaras – "**El Ejercito, ** nuestro Quinto Capitán Imperial: Inkstory" – éste se levanta de su asiento al ser iluminado, su postura revela que su única armadura estaba conformada por un collar y una mochila que protegía su lomo y pecho – "Nuestro aclamado **Arquero de Plata **cuyo tiro no falla, el Sexto Capitan Imperial: Silver Shield" – éste levita su arco sobre él mientras un ave de fuego desciende sobre él para acompañarlo en pantalla – "La ilusión que nunca verá fin, solo puede ser producida por** El Espejo Infinito**, nuestra Séptima Capitana Imperial: Aim Perfect" – ésta se levanta mientras dos ilusiones de ella misma emergen de la parte oscura de su asiento y se abrazan entre ellas al saludar a las cámaras – "**_El Filo de la Luna_**_, nuestro Octavo Capitán Imperial: Hope Light" – _éste se alza junto con una espada la cual clava frente de él para poner su casco y darse una alzada y extender sus alas – "**Ocaso de Flores**, nuestra Novena Capitana Imperial: Moonlight" – ella solo se eleva ligeramente mientras gira dando saludos y luciendo sus alas – "**_Arma Armada_**_, el Décimo Capitán Imperial: Steel Will_" – su armadura es más opaca, se alza y saluda mientras revela sus cascos reforzados – "Ante los Truenos y Rayos , se abre paso quien presente está **La Tormenta**, nuestro Onceavo Capitán Imperial: Jonydius" – con un salto carga sus cascos y genera un estruendo de rayos y relámpagos que escalan hasta el cielo – "**La Brecha Constante**, la maestra de los Vórtices, la Doceava Capitana Imperial: Red Wings" – ella se eleva y abre vórtices que proyectan pequeños meteoros que cruzan la zona para ingresar en otros vórtices que devuelven los meteoros al espacio.

\- "_Y por el nombre del Imperio Equinoccio y de todos los Presentes les damos la Bienvenida nuevamente" – _dice ante el público la Reina Roja al tomar la voz

\- ¡Y que los juegos comiencen! – exclama La Princesa Cadance al levantarse de su lugar enérgica e iniciar con todo

* * *

**Esto ha sido todo por el momento; quisiera poder ofrecerles más, pero me llevaría un escrito mucho más largo. Debo agradecer a quienes me acompañan desde el inicio de esta historia: por infortunio del destino mientras cerca del Sol vuelan más riesgo de quemarse con el éste presentan. Recuerden mantener comunicación.**

**"Ante _La Mariposa del Infierno_ quienes buscan las respuestas enfrentarán la caza "**

**Espero les haya gustado; les invito a dejar su comentario y a aventurarse en mis otros escritos, sin mencionar la pagina de Facebook que ocasionalmente publica Spoiler's**


	18. Demuestra Tú Potencial

**Debo decir: éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Diré unas cosas antes de empezar el Capítulo. Éste Capítulo, estaba planeado para ser publicado a finales de Febrero o mediados de Marzo. Pero decidí adelantar su estreno por un comentario en especifico, pueden agradecer a: **_Dragon Lector__. _**Ya que por su atento comentario acerca de Spike, el cual me impacto. ¡Yo Debía felicitarlo! Lo Premiaría si pudiera; no digo que por esto su OC sea alzado por los otros, no cambiara nada con que ya tiene escrito; pero se lo reconozco: se lo ha ganado. ***Adelante el Capítulo*

**Dicho esto; les comentaré. Ciertamente yo escribo los Capítulos y me esfuerzo por darles lo mejor con lo que me han proporcionado; lo único que les pediré es: **_un buen comentario_**; **me gusta saber que les gusta, pero me gusta más saber como se sintieron, cual fue su parte favorita, sí se sorprendieron, sí se emocionaron o sí hablan conmigo en un punto. Decirme que solo les gusto, me deja un sentimiento de vació que me deprime: no les pido un gran texto, solo que plasmen un sentimiento. Quiero saber lo que sienten con cada capítulo. Eso me da ganas de publicar otro en cuestión de días.

**Ahora iniciando con el Capítulo: Continuando con la Temporada Dos, espero que el Capítulo sea de su agrado. Termino la introducción (2/2) y comienza desde el siguiente lo que serán las tramas principales.**

_Y lo mejor... aun ni empieza._

**Para introducirlos al Capítulo diré: **

_**Aquellos que miran por encima de otros, y aquellos que bajo sus mentiras ven, quien mira más, mira menos mientras más cerca esta del otro.**_

* * *

**[Imperio de Cristal]**

Con el estruendo del acero al suspenderse una plataforma que levita a Kiara todos miran como el brillo del cuerno de la unicornio vaporiza su cuerpo mientras el acero que la sostenía la imita y cae junto con una bruma blanca que siega a los espectadores de lo que ocurre en la plataforma principal. Un banco de niebla blanca queda frente del público que mira asombrado como cae el vapor y se introduce por el espaciado que hay entre las gradas y la plataforma.

La presencia de fuego, de cuernos, de orejas al bajar la neblina presenta los veinticuatro participantes que miran como ante las pantallas presentan sus rostros al emerger del vapor que Kiara utilizó para ocultar su entrada. La presencia de quipos formados de dos era notable a la vista ya que están conformados por la misma especie. Estos miran al público que celebra el inicio; algunos saludando y otros son indiferentes a las miradas.

\- _¡Daremos inicio a los eventos!_ – exclama Kiara desde la cabina de narración que se suspende por encima de todos. Ésta tapa el micrófono con su casco y un manto de magia al hablar con sus acompañantes – Necesito que preparen las gradas de los participantes, zona A y zona B. Alguien que le quite ese letrero ofensivo a ese grifo y asegúrense que ningún león de las gradas estornudé, no quiero incendios. – decía con una voz muy madura, aun siendo la menor en la cabina nadie se negaba a sus órdenes; la voz de la autoridad y el control de todo estaba bajo su tutela – Equipo Médico, estén alerta; Equipo de Intervención prepararse; Equipo de Extracción, quiero que estén alerta, no quiero declarar un ganador si el oponente aún puede defenderse – por medio del cristal rosa de su cuello se comunica con los demás puntos de acción sin cambiar su mirada de sus cámaras de seguridad; retirando su manto de magia y su casco continua –_ Invitamos a todos los participantes a tomar sus lugares en las Secciones A y B, en breve un vórtice se abrirá en ambos lados para que tomen lugar, una lista de sus rostros les indicara si son parte de la sección A o B; espero se diviertan_ – dice con una enérgica y agradable voz al ver un resplandor azul que hace aparecer los vórtices.

Ante los participantes el estruendo de la magia hace aparecer dos vórtices azules de los cuales ponis de cristal emergen cargando con ellos una lona con los doce participantes de cada lado, con lanzas alzaron la lona sobre el vórtice para que fuera visible. Todos miraron a ambos lados ubicando su zona y separándose en dos grupos.

Al pasar por el vórtice aparecían en el interior del metal de los lados, una habitación espaciosa con todas las comodidades posibles era lo que miraban: el acero era ventana ya que por medio de un hechizo proyectaba el exterior pero impidiendo que miraran al interior.

\- Quisiera ver la conclusión de esto – comenta La Reina Roja al apoyar su rostro sobre el cuerpo de Cadance

\- ¿Qué no puedes ver el futuro con el ojo de Solsticio? – le pregunta Cadance con una voz baja para evitar que La Reina Mariposa la escuchara al no saber si le había compartido ese secreto

\- Puedo; dentro de mi imperio, el flujo de magia en el aire me permite activarlo ya que siendo impulsado por la magia de Brote puedo activarlo cuando lo desee, sin embargo fuera de mí Imperio no puedo ver nada más de lo que veo ahora; necesito de Brote para activarlo, ya que es una habilidad mágica, y hasta donde he visto – le explica mientras retoma su lugar y mira a Cadance con una mirada pasiva y sonrisa suave – yo no tengo un cuerno por frente – dice al tocar el cuerno de su amiga – Además solo puedo ver doce minutos al no ser un ser mágico realmente - agrega al empujarla un poco con su casco

En la pantalla principal una animación de rayos presenta una imagen de cristales; un rayo parte la pantalla presentando a los primeros competidores. Un poni de cristal color pardo para representar a la zona A contra con reno adulto de color marrón representando el lado B.

\- ¡Esto será divertido! – exclama con agrado la Reina Mariposa al recibir un paquete de palomitas de un guardia

En el interior de la estancia A, Druze Rook que miraba la pantalla del interior con su rostro y el de un reno de grandes astas: al ver la parte inferior puede leer su nombre: Nieve.

\- ¡Debe ser un chiste! – exclama Druce Rook al ver que él iniciara sonríe con emoción al ver como un vórtice horizontal aparece bajo de sus cascos y se eleva al llevarlo a la arena

Ante el público dos vórtices aparecen mientras se elevan y traen consigo a ambos participantes. Aunque Druze llega primero logra ver como el vórtice frente de él termina de traer a su oponente. Ambos se miran mutuamente; los ojos verdes claros reflejan la mirada marrón del reno, quien con cascos de hielo golpea el acero congelándolo. Sin mostrar anuncio un vapor desciende materializando a Kiara frente de ambos.

\- _Estas son las condiciones: pelearan hasta que su oponente se rinda o no pueda continuar – _dice Kiara al mirar a ambos que asienten con la mirada. – Po_r otra parte no hay reglas más que no matar_ – agrega con una sonrisa maliciosa al desaparecer

**[Cabina de Narración]**

\- ¿No hay Reglas? – le pregunta el narrador junto a ella, le parecía algo desconsiderado, aunque tenía sentido con toda la seguridad que manejaba

\- Bueno, si hay. Pero… las escribió Flor –dice con aires de angustia al reconocerlo. Kiara se levanta de su lugar y extraer un grueso libro de cuero marrón, con letras doradas

\- ¿Entonces por qué no las determinaste? – le pregunta su compañero al acercarse y levantar la portada

\- Léelo – pronuncia Kiara con una sonrisa. Cuando su compañero abrió el libro y pasó las páginas de introducción y editorial se encontró con una página que decía: Reglas; _pueden hacer todo para ganar menos matar a su rival_. Esa única leyenda llenaba la página, lo siguiente eran mil hojas en blanco. Kiara al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su compañero dijo – Puse la misma cara cuando Flor me lo trajo.

**[Pelea 1: Druze Rook VS Nieve Polar]**

La pantalla mostro una cuenta regresiva: 3… Ambos tomaron aire al ver como el otro doblaba sus patas para comenzar, 2… la mirada de ambos se cruzó; la persistencia de ambos era notable, 1… las pupilas de ambos se agrandaron al ver cambiar el número.

Aunque Druze quería dar el primer golpe, el Reno salto y desde el centro de sus astas un rayo de hielo golpeo el suelo de acero causando la creación de una capa de hielo y de un iceberg en el lugar. Druze al verlo saltar a la vista pensó en interceptarlo pero ver aquel disparo lo forzó a parar su carrera y saltar de forma inmediata hacia atrás. Una espina de hielo logro llegar hasta su ojo; y por segundo hacerle perder la vista. Druze tragó saliva e intento formular una estrategia pero el grito del Reno llamo su atención; con un giro de su cuerpo se proyectó a sí mismo hacia el montículo: a Druze no le tomo mucho determinar su intención y con una carrera rápida se alejó.

El Reno cayó impactándose contra el montículo de hielo y disparando a gran velocidad hacia todas direcciones una gran cantidad de fragmentos de hielo. Druze miro solo de reojo los cristales de hielo y con un freno de sus cascos delanteros paro y giro sobre estos para evadir los cristales. Ante su aliento al girar un cristal paso cerca de su rostro, mientras su mirada miraba al Reno que alzaba lentamente su mirada del impacto para ver si acertó. Con ayuda de sus patas traseras tomo y giro con la fuerza del giro un cristal que re direcciono hacia el Reno quien al alzar la mirada recibió el cristal en su pecho. Druze cayó firme y miro la herida fina que dejo al Reno. Su mirada de asombró revelaba que no esperaba ser herido por su propio ataque; sin embargo una helada risa revelaba que era un daño menor. Ya cuando Druze creía tener todo bajo control el Reno hablo.

\- Eso fue inesperado – menciona el Reno al romper con una pata el hielo, dejando la punta en su cuerpo al no poder sacarla – Esperaba que fuera más fácil derrotar a un poni sin alas o magia. Sin mencionar que eres de cristal – dice con hostilidad, su voz es ruda y varonil; salta ligeramente y dobla el acero de la plataforma por la fuerza de choque – Te romperé cual cristal eres – agrega al avanzar hacia él

El Reno genero una esfera de hielo sobre sus astas y con un empujón de su cuello disparo varias esferas de hielo que al impactarse disparaban fragmentos de hielo. Mientras Druze esquivaba los ataques unicornios protegían a los espectadores de los fragmentos de hielo mientras estos incitaban a Druze a correr más rápido a ser perseguido por el Reno que disparaba rayos de hielo y esferas para herirlo.

**[Zona Privada]**

\- ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad? – le pregunta la Reina Mariposa a Shining Armor quien se encuentra junto a Cadance – Realmente si tuviera que apostar, le apostaré al Reno; el poni de cristal no tiene defensa contra la magia de hielo de Nieve. – dice con una voz desmotivada al ver al Druze solo esquivar y devolver algunos cristales

\- De cierta forma esperaba más acción – comenta In Curia al ser arropada por una manta que trajo Comet para ella: el aire gélido ya comenzaba a alcanzarlas. Comet sonrió y regreso a su lugar. – Espero se ponga emocionante – agrega al recostarse en su lugar y ver solo de reojo

\- Yo no estaría tan segura si declarar un ganador, Druze ha sido campeón del Imperio de Cristal desde que retomamos la milicia. Esperaría un desempeño mayor de él – dice Cadance al quitar con ayuda de su magia el crin del rostro de In Curia

\- Cierto, él solo está cansándolo, mira como no tiene daño mientras Nieve esta lastimado: solo está ganando tiempo – menciona Shining Armor al ver esquivar los rayos de hielo con un salto

\- Luna, recuérdame que para la próxima fijar un límite de tiempo – menciona Flor al jugar con sus plumas y el crin de Luna, se notaba un tono de aburrimiento en su voz, siendo una ex capitana había tenido enfrentamientos más peligrosos

\- Eso debiste ponerlo en las reglas – le dice sutilmente Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa, siendo una indirecta muy directa

**[Pelea 1: Druze Rook VS Nieve Polar]**

Druze logro mantenerse alejado del Reno que con furia ataca, sus pasos congelan el acero lo que le fuerza a saltar de montículo en montículo ya que si tocara el acero se resbalaría. Nieve se plantó fijo al momento y con un alargado rayo congelo la superficie; Druze al ver su acto avanzo hacía el acero; su cuerpo cayo y se deslizo por debajo del gran rayo de hielo que evitaba que viera sus movimientos.

Ante el escándalo del hielo al subir por las gradas y al congelar el domo de magia que los aislaba un golpe suena mientras el rayo de hielo sube y congela la parte superior del domo quedando una gruesa placa de hielo. El Reno había sido golpeado en el hocico por Druze que al deslizarse hacia éste llego y con ayuda de las rupturas del hielo que hacia al avanzar se detuvo y con un golpe ascendente impacto contra el rostro de Nieve causando un espectáculo de hielo al torcer la cabeza del Reno hacia arriba. Ante todos el poni de cristal había logrado hacer retroceder al superior Reno. Seguido ante el salto que dio Druze para generar una gran fuerza de choque tomo un asta del Reno y tiro de ella mientras bajaba para derribarlo al torcer su cuello y doblegarlo; o ese era el plan hasta que al tener en el suelo gélido al Reno, y él sobre este presionando sus heridas se sorprendió al sentir que era tomado por las astas cuando Nieve Polar levanto su mirada y envistió a Druze con sus astas: con el impulso de su cuerpo se puso de pie en breve y con el giro de su cuerpo aplasto a Druze al impactarlo con su frente; seguido al no estar conforme ladeo su cabeza y estrello contra un montículo de hielo a Druce, para luego recogerlo con su asta contraria y repetir de lado a lado, hasta que se le escapó por el giro brusco de su cuello.

\- Acabaré contigo – dijo al ver como había hecho escombros el hielo – ríndete y podrás regresar con la cola entre las patas – agrega con brutalidad al ver como cae contra el hielo frente de él; era orgulloso no lo ocultaba

Druze sentía los golpes en su cuerpo, y hasta un punto se negaba a reconocerlo; al alzar su vista miro al Reno que no estaba muy lejos de él. Suspiro mientras se levantaba a cortos impulsos. Las cámaras grabaron como del crin de cristal de Druze se asomaban cristales que se disparan como metralla hacia el Reno que al no esperarlo recibe la mitad antes de poder crear un domo de hielo que lo proteja.

Todos miraban con aires de lastima el último esfuerzo de Druze al continuar disparando sus cristales en el domo de hielo que no cedía; sin embargo la intención de él no era romper el domo sino nublar su vista. Fue en poco tiempo que logro cubrir toda la delantera del domo con cristales que evitaban que el Reno viera como la cola de Druze se alzaba y disparaba diamantes hacia la placa de hielo. Los ojos de todos ampliaron sus pupilas al ver como la placa se separaba del domo mágico: algunos hasta se sujetaron el rostro al ver el tamaño de la placa de hielo; otros quitaron la vista al ver como superaba en tamaño el hielo ambos; y algunos gritaban de horror al ver las púas que tenía en la parte baja.

Druze al ver el movimiento de la placa se levantó; tuvo que dar la impresión de no poder levantarse para que el Reno se confiara y no se acercara con prisa; ahora que ha bloqueado su vista se levanta y con ayuda del hielo roto que dejo Nieve al avanzar se aproxima y con su cuerpo empuja al Reno que retrocede al no esperar esa fuerza mientras Druze gira y sale del perímetro mientras mira como el domo de hielo cae para dejar ver al Reno lo que pasaba.

Con un estruendo la plataforma se agita; todos se levantan de su lugar al no ver más que escombros y a Druze caer frente de esto solo exhalando al sentir y ver como casi era aplastado.

Los ponis de cristal de las gradas gritan con orgullo mientras festejan, los renos que miraban desde las gradas quedan asombrados al ver el hecho de como uno de su raza era aplastado y potencialmente descuartizado. La gran pantalla tacha la imagen del Reno y agranda la de Druze con la leyenda de vencedor. Seguido repite la última escena a detalle.

La monumental placa de hielo que se encontraba ligeramente pegada al domo de magia, fue separada proyectándola con una trayectoria hacia ambos competidores: la placa tenía por parte baja una cama de púas blancas que se alargaban al ser de gran grosor. La imagen de Druze al empujarse para salir del peligro y de cómo apenas lograba salir de la zona letal fue proyectada desde todos los ángulos: la mirada de miedo al ver las púas tan cerca al salir hizo alabar la vida a Druze en ese momento; mientras que Nieve Polar al retirar su domo miro con intriga la sombra que se hacía más oscura: como última imagen vista desde las cámaras, el ojo del Reno miraba directamente la púa que se separaba de su vista por un centímetro. Lo siguiente fue la repetición del golpe y del estruendo que agito los resortes de la plataforma.

Muchos lo acusaban de haberlo matado, sin embargo un vórtice horizontal de luz apareció y bajo mientras proyectaba al Reno en su última pose: para cuando emergió totalmente se estremeció con un escalofrió que erizo todo su grueso pelaje. La pantalla mostro un mensaje de simulación y proyecto la animación del Reno siendo atravesado por la púa en su cráneo mientras las demás partes lo penetraban y desgarraban su interior, cuando fue aplastado los cristales despedazaron su cuerpo al estar en la zona más gruesa, al final su cuerpo terminaría hecho pedazos e irreconocible.

Kiara apareció con el vapor que volvió a descender y cubrió el cuerpo del Reno y Druze mientras comenzaba su curación; un vapor verde cubrió la plataforma de metal y en cuanto Kiara toco la plataforma al dejar de descender el vapor se apartó creando anillos blancos; la plataforma de pelea estaba restaurada y todo en menos de unos segundos.

\- _Nada mal para el primer evento_ – dice Kiara al levantar su casco y recolectar todo el vapor en su casco – _ya tenemos un vencedor_ – dice con orgullo al retraer su casco y volver a extenderlo hacia Druze; el vapor fue disparado creando una torre de hielo que lo alzaba sobre todos y ante la vista de todos – _¡Continuemos!_ – agrega Kiara al derretir el hielo y bajar a Druze hacia un vórtice que lo regresaría a la estancia de participantes.

**[Estancia A]**

Los cascos de un poni de cristal se adentraron dentro de la habitación al atravesar el vórtice de luz. Podría haber llamado la atención pero la pantalla al generar sus imágenes y carga la silueta de los siguientes atrajo por mucho la atención: Druze torció sus labios al creer que lo felicitarían por ganar pero en cambio vio como todos esperan que su rostro saliera en aquella pantalla.

La imagen de una unicornio de pelaje Fucsia y de una arreglada crin negra junto con un fondo de Violonchelo. Todos torcieron la mirada para ver como ella miraba su imagen mientras el vórtice la consumía; ella miro a un lado y tomo con ayuda de su magia su instrumentó que junto con ella fue tragado por la luz del vórtice que la lleva a la plataforma.

Ante el público que seguía emocionado la imagen de Bass Clef apareció por medio del vórtice; aunque nadie supiera cual fuera su nombre era proyectado por la pantalla junto con su imagen. Ella miro las gradas con ojos grandes, las luces le recordaban a los escenarios donde se presentaba y a las noche donde su música hacia eternos los minutos. Una agradable sonrisa adorno su rostro al sonreír al mostrar con entusiasmo y saludar. Por el otro lado el vórtice terminaba de traer al rival: un Lobo, su pelaje era azul y se encontraba rodeado de una electricidad que avanzaba por el suelo para levantarse más adelante como flores de energía. Su cola erguida alzaba energía por encima de él: se puso frente del público y aulló con fuerza logrando romper el domo de magia: los unicornios se vieron forzados a crear uno nuevo para remplazar el que había destrozado con su potente voz. Kiara apareció entre la vista fija de Bass y la mirada perdida del lobo al mirar a sus compañeros en las gradas. Su cola se agitaba generando una cortina de energía por encima de él.

\- ¿Segura que quieres traer tú instrumentó a un encuentro? – le pregunta Kiara al demorar la pelea al ver que la unicornio muda era quien se presentaría. Sin embargo la orgullosa y desafiante mirada de Bass mientras asentía con la mirada hizo suspirar con temor a Kiara – Como gustes – dijo al apartar la vista de ella con temor y regresar su mirada al centro para las cámaras – _mismas reglas. ¿Listos?_ – dice al volverse vapor y subir por el aire

**[Pelea 2: Bass Clef VS Bofo Fobo]**

En cuanto la cuenta mostro el cero el Lobo agacho su cabeza y agito su cola disparando una corriente alargada de energía que se hincho generando una barrera de electricidad que avanzaba hacia la unicornio de manera acelerada; los unicornios que mantenían el domo reforzaron el domo; sus rostros mostraban que cada centímetro del domo presentaba un daño considerable y que era difícil de mantener.

Bass formo una sonrisa al poner su Violonchelo frente de ella y generar un estallido sonoro al tocar una cuerda con su arco: el instrumento brillaba por la magia de la unicornio, un brillo violeta semejante a sus ojos fue emitido con una segunda cuerda; aunque tuviera magia ella no la usaba para tocar su instrumento si no sus casco con los cuales sujetaba el arco. Un arco de luz partió la barrera de energía y con la segunda nota impacto al lobo quien sin perturbarse aulló creando una espiral de energía que repelió la nota magia; al estar en trayectoria Bass torció sus labios al teletransportarse fuera de peligro pero manteniendo la misma distancia.

El lobo gruño al sonreír y repetir su aullido en cada dirección que Bass tenía; mientras que ella a solo metros del ataque lo evitaba al teletransportarse fuera de peligro. Ante los ojos de todos era una escena muy impactante: los aullidos se disparaban constantemente raspando el acero de la plataforma y forzando el lado del domo donde impactaban a ser más fuerte, llego el punto que Luna tuvo que usar su poder para asegurar el domo. Los aullidos eran de alto impacto por lo que Bass no los podría detener con música. La mirada de Bass al evitar los aullidos de impacto era desafiante y orgullosa hasta la última parte; mientras que el Lobo miraba rabioso como ella se burlaba la no ser herida. Sin embargo el Lobo ya comenzaba a predecir sus apariciones por lo que Bass se tenía que mover más rápido; este cambio de velocidad era notable ante las cámaras, realmente ella podía terminar mal si un aullido le impactaba. Algunos ya apartaban la mirada al ver que la distancia entre sus teletransportaciones y el aullido de impacto era menor a diez centímetros.

\- ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? – le pregunta la Reina Mariposa a Flor al ver el desempeño de la unicornio al esquivar y del Lobo al atacar; se notaba un tono muy distinto, algo de intriga y preocupación

\- Lo habría asesinado antes del primer ataque; simplemente la electricidad y yo no nos mezclamos bien – comenta seriamente Flor al saber que su mayor debilidad son los ataques eléctricos

\- Sí, eso pensé – murmura la Reina Mariposa al regresar su mirada a los participantes

El Lobo ya estaba saboreando la victoria, había forzado a Bass a retroceder y a aumentar su velocidad: incluso había tenido que retirar su instrumento para llevarlo a un costado de ella y poder esquivar los débiles impulsos de electricidad que en el metal florecían como flores. Cuando uno de sus cascos resbalo en el borde salto para retomar el paso; la mirada de sorpresa que proyecto fue el indicio para que el Lobo aullara con fuerza y disparara una enorme corriente horizontal que la empujaría al vacío al hincharse y alcanzar un tamaño muy superior. Sin embargo cuando la barrera de energía choco contra el borde del domo no se proyectó nada: no había rastros de la unicornio. El Lobo miro a sus lados confundido, buscando en la pantalla la leyenda de victoria; sin embargo cuando regreso su vista al impacto electrico se llevó la sorpresa de verla aparecer frente de él: ella caía y antes de tocar el acero utilizo su instrumentó envuelto en magia como bate para levantar del suelo al Lobo por encima de ella. Los espectadores no comprendían lo ocurrido hasta que la gran pantalla proyecto la imagen de Bass saltando al vacío para evitar la barrera; mientras caía se telenstransporto justo frente del Lobo para sorprenderlo y con el impulso de la caída amplifico el golpe que le acertó al Lobo.

Las cámaras congelaron la imagen de Bass al sonreír justo cuando el golpe se separaba del Lobo que mantenía un rostro confundido y una mirada adolorida. La expresión de todos los espectadores era de admiración al ver como la unicornio se desvanecía en una teletransportación y aparecía por encima del Lobo con la misma posición que tenía anteriormente; es decir con su instrumento sobre ella: con una maliciosa sonrisa Bass repitió el golpe con basta fuerza de impulso para impactar al Lobo contra su instrumento al usarlo como bate y lanzarlo hacia el suelo para repetir el mismo acto y regresarlo al cielo para luego volver a golpearlo hasta el suelo.

Las cámaras enfocaron el acto de velocidad y precisión de Bass, su rostro mostraba esfuerzo al girarlo de manera artística para esquivar los rayos de energía que disparaba la cola del Lobo disparaba en un intento de frenar su avanzada: podía parecer simple, pero esos giros en el aire que tenía que hacer eran pura fuerza física y mucha agilidad; lo más resaltante era la distancia que había recorrido Bass con ese golpe, había llevado al borde de su lado al Lobo y parecía que pretendía lanzarlo al vacío.

Pero esto no pudo continuar porque un rastro de energía de la cola del lobo logro tocarla y esto creo un punto entre la energía y el cuerpo de la unicornio: un estallido de rabia disperso una corriente de energía que paso por el cuerpo de la unicornio y saliendo por una de sus patas para llegar al metal de la plataforma. El rostro de Bass al sufrir la descarga le forzó a estirar su cuerpo ya que era una energía muy fuerte; pero hubiera sido peor de estar en contacto con el metal: sus ojos ampliaron sus pupilas mientras emitía un grito mudo que asomaba su lengua al ser afectada; llego a tener un rostro muy erótico al dejar unas gotas de saliva en el aire, además ser atormentador pupilas que tenía encogidas por la energía que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Todo este evento le permitió al Lobo girar su cuerpo y alzar a dar un impulso que le permitió morder el cuello descubierto de la unicornio.

La imagen de los dientes al enterrarse y desgarrar su garganta al avanzar en contra para derribarla fue lo que a tantos hizo exclamar y ampliar sus ojos; seguido el brote de sangre cuando el lobo logro pasarla llevando en sus dientes sangre y pelaje de Bass.

Lo siguiente que miraron fue la imagen de ambos al caer contra la plataforma de acero: el Lobo cayo elegantemente para luego escupir el trozo de carne mientras limpiaba su hocico con una de sus patas; mientras Bass uso su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída de su instrumentó que por el corte y la electricidad su magia fue afectada y no pudo seguir sosteniéndolo: fue una caída seca, hasta el punto de ver un cuerpo sin vida caer.

\- Espero no esté muerta – dice con agresividad Kiara a su cristal rosa con el cual se comunica

\- No Señorita, aún tiene signos vitales – se escucha desde el cristal al emitir una respuesta de sus compañeros

\- Dale unos segundos, si no puede seguir sácala – exclama con serenidad Kiara al enfocar la cámaras en su cuerpo inmóvil

Los espectadores miraron como el Lobo se sentó a aullar al aclamar la victoria, y aunque pudo serlo el escándalo de las gradas al ver como el cuerpo de la unicornio se levantaba mientras por debajo de su rostro se proyecta un notable charco de sangre al levantarse: la imagen de como Bass se levantaba y cubría su instrumentó con magia al acercarse a sus cuerdas con sus cascos: las cámaras lograron captar el momento en que alzaba la vista y su orgullosa mirada se alzaba sin desperfectos más se encontraba acompañada por una lengua que lamia la sangre se sus labios al comenzar a tocar. Dos esferas de luz arcoíris se desplegaron junto a ella; el Lobo al verla en las cámaras agito su cola alzando otra barrera de energía. Las esferas formaron dos cuerpos idénticos al de Bass y bloquearon con sus cuerpos la barrera al tomarla en un punto y partirla con sus cascos: una sonrisa maliciosa adorno el rostro de Bass al tocar una melodía clásica que hizo bailar a sus duplicados: estos se cruzaron a lados contrarios y avanzaron a alta velocidad hacia el Lobo que al verlas de reojo se levantó y aulló en el intento de detener su avanzada, sin embargo solo las vio esquivar mientras la canción aceleraba su velocidad y más notas eran tocadas. En un momento una copia sorprendió al Lobo y lo alzo de una patada mientras lanzaba a su otra copia para interceptarlo en el aire: la copia de Bass llego al final de domo primero y se impulsó de regreso al impactar contra el cuerpo de Lobo. El metal se dobló alzando las placas de acero y proyectando al herido Lobo mordiendo con fuerza la garganta de la copia en un intento de frenarla, pero sus dientes no podían atravesarla, solo había logrado agrietar la piel del cuello de la copia; el Lobo ya furioso abrió mostro sus dientes una vez más al reforzarlos con energía y cerrar su hocico y decapitar a la copia al romperla en pedazos: la música de Bass guio a las copias un segundo antes desplegando a la segunda copia a espaldas del Lobo para que no la viera.

EL Lobo rabioso salió del cráter con una bocanada de energía que pretendía usar: planto sus patas al suelo usando sus garras y disparo desde el interior de su boca una esfera de neutrones de azul color. Era el golpe definitivo, sin embargo la imagen de una Copia al pasar al Lobo un segundo después de dispararla y ponerse en su camino género que la esfera explotara antes: los ojos del lobo se encogieron con horror al ver sonreír de igual forma a la copia como a Bass quien se desangraba en el fondo.

La esfera exploto hinchándose generando una esfera de mayor tamaño que cubrió y consumió en su luz a la mitad de la plataforma: la energía se movía una velocidad aterradora, era como ver millones de tormentas pelear en un especio muy pequeño, la plataforma se agito con fuera; incluso Bass cayo al no poder sostenerse con el agitar de la esfera: Finalmente hubo silencio, un silencio artificial al tragarse el sonido la esfera; esta se encogió rebelando que se había comido todo dejando por centro al acero fundido y nada más.

La pantalla tacho la imagen del Lobo y amplio la imagen de Bass como vencedora. En breve un equipo médico apareció del vórtice. La imagen de Kiara y Amalthea en la plataforma al recostar a Bass y tratar su herida impacto un poco a sus compañeros; cuando estos voltearon a ver había una Amalthea con ellos sin embargo estas les sonrió y cambio su forma a una ilusión de Perfect: ella había tomado su lugar para permitirle atender a Bass ya que la herida era muy profunda para que Kiara la tratara por sí misma.

Un vórtice proyecto a el Lobo que con el mismo rostro de horror miraba el resultado; Kiara atendió sus moretones para luego abrir un vórtice y regresarlo a su estancia. Bass abrió sus ojos mirando como Amalthea la curaba al regenerar su tejido y al duplicar la sangre que tenía para que no sufriera anemia. Bass se ruborizo al sentir la respiración de Amalthea en su cuello: la Capitana curaba directamente su herida mientras restauraba con ayuda de Kiara la plataforma. Para cuando Amalthea termino Bass sostenía su pizarra frente de ella tapando su nariz y boca al escribir "_Gracias_", Amatlea se apartó al terminar y pronuncio "_De nada_" al hundirla en un vórtice que la llevaría a su propia estancia.

Una vez el vapor restauro la plataforma todos los que habían ingresado se retiraron incluso la Capitana que regreso a su asiento.

\- "¡No hagan pausa que la siguiente pareja está por iniciar!" – exclama Kiara con fuerza al girar y señalar la pantalla - Amalthea, ti te puedo molestar con que uses tus vórtices de sanación masiva para evacuarlos y curarlos; no quisiera tener a un equipo médico en cada combate – le comento Kiara al saber de la habilidad de Amalthea para sanar – solo estate atenta para la orden de evacuación - le dice mientras le abraza y la ve desaparecer y ella se evapora hacia su cabina de control

**[Estancia A]**

Emergiendo del suelo en una posición recostada Bass aparece a espalda de quienes miran la pantalla al ver la animación de espadas al chocar y ver proyectadas las imágenes de un unicornio alto y musculoso; el pelaje azul claro junto con la crin más oscura y unos finos ojos azules era lo que proyectaba la imagen junto con un mandril de color anaranjado que sonreía mientras sostenía un báculo de madera, sus dientes blancos brillaban al sonreír: su hocico tenía una coloración azulada y roja que resaltaba de su pelaje; habían unos caninos que resaltaban en su sonrisa.

\- Eso ha sido grandioso – le dice Caelus Light a la recostada unicornio que mira el techo pensante – llegue a pensar que habías muerto cuando impactaste – menciona al recordar la imagen enfocada en el desgarre de su garganta: en ese momento Bass lleva sus cascos a su garganta para sentirlo y llevarse la sorpresa que ni cicatriz había.

El vórtice cubrió los cascos de Caelus al preparar su entrada; esté acto lo hizo mirar a la pantalla pues no había prestado atención a su rival. Puso gesto de confusión al verlo, no sabía que era en realidad. Ante el acto de ser engullido por la luz trago saliva un segundo mientras su vista proyectaba la imagen de la estancia un segundo y al otro la plataforma.

\- ¿Estás listo? – pregunta Kiara al ver a Caelus mirar las gradas con asombro, eran más grandes que en pantalla

\- Ah… sí – exclama con fuerza Caelus Light al plasmar su casco contra el acero de la plataforma y retar al mandril que saluda al harem que le apoya; ante este gesto el mandril muestra sus dientes y golpea con fuerza la plataforma generando que se agitara

\- Pues si ambos están listos, no diré más – les dice Kiara al doblar sus cascos para no ser derribada por la agitación; al volverse vapor la numeración cae y todo inicia.

**[Pelea 3: Caelus Light VS Aqua Ardens]**

Caelus ilumino su cuerno para comenzar pero fue sorprendido por la velocidad del Mandril al saltar hacia él y proyectar su báculo hacia su rostro; ante lo improvisto intento esquivarlo logrando solo hacer que le abanicara el crin al agacharse e intentar tomarlo por sorpresa; sin embargo la imagen de una pata sosteniendo su rostro lo asalto con horror: el mandril giro su cadera para atraparlo con su pata y retraerlo hacia él donde lo tomo con sus patas al abrazarlo del cuello y empuñando sus garras sometió a golpes directos al unicornio quien con el tiempo en contra genero un escudo sobre su cuerno y rostro para no quedar tan herido.

Una explosión impulso al gran Mandril hacia al domo que ya arriba clavo sus garras en las paredes para no caer. Caelus retiro su escudo para mostrar algunos golpes y arañones de las garras.

\- No pierdes el tiempo verdad – le dice Caelus en broma al limpiarse el rostro con ayuda de una pata

\- El Premio es muy grande para no considerar la victoria – le responde el Mandril al soltarse y quedar colgando de sus patas mientras toca con su báculo el domo: en menos de los esperado el domo compuesto por la magia de la Princesa Luna desapareció; el báculo brillo de forma resplandeciente y dejo caer al Mandril al no tener de que sujetarse.

Luna sufrió un golpe de cansancio; mucha de su magia había sido hurtada en segundos ante eso los guardias enfocaron su vista en ella que gimió golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. Sus acompañantes no podían creer lo que miraban por lo que no fueron capaces de actuar al ver como Luna caía inconsciente. La cámara la enfoco al caer junto con la aparición de Amalthea que evito que el golpe fuera directo al crear un bulto de magia en su rostro.

Caelus quedo impactado por la imagen de las cámaras, esa arma había robado mucha magia en menos de un parpadeo. Mientras los guardias alzaban armas apuntando al Mandril en la espera de la orden.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta con infamia el Mandril al rivalizar su mirada con la de La Reina Roja que no había cambiado su aspecto incluso cuando Luna estaba junto a ella. Sus ojos mostraron odio hacia quien había hecho esto y más cuando discretamente lo reconocía - Creí que no había reglas: además de no matar. ¡Y hasta hora no lo he matado! – menciona con fuerza al apuntar con su báculo hacia La Reina Roja

\- Es Cierto, no las hay – dice con facilidad Flor al enderezar su postura - ¡Que continúe! – exclama ante las cámaras sin mostrar un cambio en su rostro

Caelus planto sus patas firmes al saber que su rival tenía el poder de La Princesa Luna en sus garras peludas. Un impulso de magia titánico fue impactado desde la punta del báculo hacia Caelus que al verlo espero para teletransportarse por encima y desplegar una fila de cuchillos que disparo con la fuerza suficiente para quedar clavados en el acero: el Mandril dibujo en el aire un círculo con el cual formo un escudo y paro los cuchillos. Caelus sin perder el tiempo giro sobre su cuerpo y rotando dispersó más armas que disparo; al final un grupo de espadas cayó. Toda la plataforma fue cubierta de armas: cuchillos, lanzas, flechas y espadas. El escudo del Mandril contuvo todo hasta que comenzó a agrietarse, para cuando las espadas lo tocaron su alargado filo logro atravesarlo. El Mandril estaba confiado en su escudo que se olvidó que Caelus también caía; por lo que su peso justo en una espada clavada logro romper el escudo permitiéndole entrar y al tener la espada cerca tomarla y atacar.

Con un rápido corte hizo saltar al Mandril que en el aire lo atrapo del cuello para arrojarlo contra el suelo y danzar sobre él: Caelus genero una barrera con la cual se protegido de sus patas; al mismo tiempo alzo todas las armas y las lanzo hacia el Mandril que danzaba sobre él. Seguido él se teletransporto fuera de su vista para ver el resultado; sin embargo fue más impactante el resultado de lo que esperaba: el Mandril se había lanzado contra él directamente; su apariencia pudo ser mejor ya que todo su cuerpo presentaba perforaciones por los cuchillos que seguían clavados en su cuerpo. Con una agachada Caelus esquivo el golpe que disparo como onda oscuridad. Sin embargo nuevamente su agilidad le permitió tomar a Caelus del cuello y ponerlo contra el suelo. Con ayuda de su gran peso lo inmovilizo y puso su báculo frente de su rostro mientras cargaba el disparo directo.

\- ¡Se terminó caballito! – exclamo con fuerza el Mandril al disparar

Una daga del suelo fue disparada por la magia de Caelus hacia la punta de báculo para desviar el disparo que a solo momentos había disparado. La mitad del rostro del unicornio se quemó por toda la energía sin freno que fue disparada. Seguido ya molesto Caelus tomo la espada que asomaba la punta en el pecho de Mandril y la retiro al volver a apuñalarlo en el hombro para tumbarle el brazo que sostenía el báculo. La sangre broto como fuente al perder una extremidad; no tardo mucho para que el grito de público fuera escuchado: las cámaras mostraban como la espada ensangrentada entraba nuevamente y como con la inclinación de 180° el brazo del Mandril era amputado sin retrasó: la espada salió volando fuera del alcance de la cámara cuando la sangre del Mandril cubrió el rostro de Caelus al estar por debajo de éste.

El Mandril ya sin control de sus actos ataco a mordidas el rostro de Caelos mientras con su mano buena estrangulaba al unicornio que con ayuda de su magia protegió su rostro; pero su escudo no podría resistir tanto esas mordidas que fácilmente le arrancarían el rostro.

La escena era frenética, ambos se encontraban en un charco de sangre que aumentaba mientras las mordidas rompían una y otra vez el escudo de magia que protegía al unicornio. Ya sin aliento las oportunidades de Caelus eran pocas; sin embargo al mirar a un costado visualizo el brazo del Mandril que empuñaba aun su báculo; sin pensarlo demasiado lo tomo y con un giro brusco golpeo el cráneo del Mandril: la cámara repitió el golpe mostrando la velocidad y fuerza del golpe al momento; el báculo se partió a la mitad y dejo paralizado al Mandril enseguida. Ante el momento que Caelus sintió que su garganta era soltada tomo fuerza y se impulsó para proyectar un cabezazo directo; sin embargo al momento el Mandril desapareció junto con su brazo amputado.

Esto confundió mucho a Caelus sin embargo al ver la pantalla lo entendía: la leyenda de vencedor con su imagen le dio tanta gracia que no evito recostarse y reír con temor. Lo siguiente que se proyecto era la animación de Caelus impactando contra el cráneo del Mandril; era un golpe letal ya que al ser unicornio su cuerno rompía su cráneo y lo mataba al instante.

El estruendo era mudo, muchos no sabían ni que pensar, había mucha sangre en la plataforma más no había cuerpo; ante eso un vórtice dejo presente la imagen del Mandril al regresar; sin embargo estaba en su estado petrificado anterior, el golpe había sido muy fuerte como para noquear su cuerpo más no su mente. En unos momentos se levantó y llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza: tenía un dolor de cabeza que no le permitía estar de pie ahora, sentía que se caía en todo momento.

El equipo médico genero un vórtice de luz que consumió el cuerpo de Caelus para luego devolverlo sin heridas; algo que lo dejo muy impactado porque había perdido la visión de un ojo por la energía de Luna: ese pensamiento le hizo mirar el báculo y como la energía robada regresaba a su dueña.

\- _"Debo admitir que fue impactante hasta el último momento"_ – comenta Kiara ante las cámaras: de sus cascos cae una bruma blanca que cubre toda la plataforma, para cuando ella se alzó para anunciar a los siguientes participante la plataforma estaba restaurada y libre de sangre – _"Podemos continuar con los siguientes participantes"_ – menciona ante las cámaras con calma al señalar la pantalla y dos vórtices en lados opuestos.

**[Estancia A]**

Todos en sus lugares miran la pantalla central al ver a un monumental León de fuego por parte de la Estancia B mientras que una pegaso de color gris claro representaba a la Estancia A.

\- Te toco algo fácil – comenta la horrida Quimera de la Estancia B al ver a una pequeña pegaso con lo único grande como alas

\- Tal parece que sí – comenta al León al ver como su vórtice se había frente de él. Sin pensarlo lo atravesó de un salto causando una gran entrada ante las cámaras

**[Pelea 4: Goliath Fire VS Surprise Boom]**

Con un giro el Gran León de fuego se detiene rompiendo el metal con sus garras que ardían a temperaturas indescriptibles ya que al partían el acero como si fuera manquilla. Incluso cuando guardo sus garras sus patas se hundían un poco al derretir el acero.

\- Nota. Recordar usar un metal más duro – se dice Kiara al invocar una libreta de apuntes al ver como el metal se doblaba por el calor natural del León – "¡_Adelante Surprise!_ "– exclama al ver como se acercaba lentamente la pegaso

\- _Tienes que estar jugando conmigo, es el mismo León que me fijo en su mirada; estaba detrás de mí, y está derritiendo el metal, quizás deba…. – pensaba al ver como parte del metal quedaba sobre su pelaje y actuaba como gotas de agua – _¡Quizás deba esforzarme más! – exclama de un salto al ganar confianza en ella misma. Esto llama la atención de todos al verla con una sonrisa por encima de Kiara que miraba su espada con duda

\- ¿Segura que quieres usar esa espada? – le pregunta Kiara con una ceja alzada al tomar la espada un momento y solo asomarla al León: la espada se puso de un color rojo vivo que rozaba el punto de fundición. – ¿No prefieres usar alguna más resistente? – pregunta al devolverla y mostrar como la empuñadura ardía.

Kiara pidió asistencia y un vórtice que expulso al mecánico que con ayuda de su propio sistema inalámbrico ajusto un sistema inalámbrico de estilo femenino a Surprise; sin embargo a diferencia de los profesionales éste solo podía mantener un objeto en el aire algo que consiguió sin que lo consideraran trampa. Sin embargo su espada no podía ser usada ya que al acercarse se fundiría. Por un momento estuvo por iniciar dejando a Surprise sin una espada útil, pero la ruptura del Domo de Shining Armor genero intriga al ver caer en pedazos el domo seguido por una espada que con un filo de oscuridad y mango rojo parte el hacer al hundirse casi por completo.

Desde lo alto Comet Galaxy saludaba al recostarse en su asiento y mirar el tic tac el reloj de la pantalla, con un gesto de su rostro le dio el visto bueno a Surprise que aun sin arma estaba dispuesta a pelear: con todo en contra no retrocedió. Ella se acercó y retiro con facilidad la espada al usar el sistema inalámbrico; con un giro la hizo arder en fuego y la blandió contra el León que sin importancia la miraba. Con todo listo Kiara se desvaneció en su cortina de vapor y subió a su cabina mientras la cuenta regresiva empieza.

Con el inicio fijo Surprise se lanzó sin temor, exclamando con fuerza un grito de guerra que el León escucho y sin hacer más acto que ladear su mirada expuso el cuello; la espada impacto contra su melena de fuego sin poder profundizar en su piel.

\- Me pareció lo más indicado darle mi espada – menciona al aire Comet al asomar su mirada hacia sus superiores – ya que mí espada está compuesta principalmente de la melena de esos leones. No puedo hacerla arder hasta estar cerca de uno de esos leones, ya que emiten una feromona que les permite hacer arder su melena cuando lo necesitan, por lo que la melena de ese León no será atravesada por mi espada, pero puedo decir lo mismo de su fuego hacia mi espada. – menciona al saber de qué estaba compuesta su espada en lo más profundo de su metal.

Surprise empujo lo más fuerte que pudo con sus alas pero no lograba romper la melena que escudaba su cuello. Sin embargo tuvo que apartarse para esquivar la garra de fuego del León.

Con un replicar de sus pasos toco la plataforma para lograr volver a lanzar un corte hacia su pecho: sin embargo el León aparto la espada al ver la abertura y con su segunda garra arremetió directamente contra su cuerpo embistiéndola contra el suelo mientras retrocede hasta el borde de la plataforma.

\- ¿No gané? – mira confundido el León al ver su cuerpo al rebotar contra el metal – ¡Pero si eso ha sido un golpe letal! – exclama al saber por testimonio que cuando un golpe sea letal para el oponente este se desvanecerá antes de ser impactado

\- ¡Pues sigo con vida! – comenta Surprise al darse vuelta y revelar que había usado la espada como escudo. –_ Ésta espada no puede cortar su melena, pero él tampoco puede dañarla con sus garras, solo tengo que asegurarme de usar ésta espada como escudo; además la velocidad de reacción de la espada es mucho más rápida que sí lo hiciera yo misma incluso más cuando es algo de defensa: Si realizo bien mis pasos puedo ganar, tengo la espada, y tengo la estrategia para vencerlo; aun cuando un golpe directo me derrote_ – piensa al levantarse y mirar como el León ruge disparando de su melena una tormenta de fuego que se acerca en espirales de fuego

Surprise miro fijamente el ataque al pensar en una forma de evitarlo; al no tener magia depende de su cuerpo totalmente: sus ojos color rojo vino reflejaron los vórtices de fuego; sin pensarlo demasiado toma medida del diámetro de las espirales y al ver que se reduce al acercarse se acerca y en un vuelo veloz salta por a través de las espirales y elevándose por encima de las pequeñas para acercarse y lanzar un corte. El León miro su acto y con una garra ataco pero ella lo predijo y con un ala retorcida se impulsó brutalmente por encima de la garra y lanzando el corte: Con el giro de la espada las cámaras grabaron como le cortaba la garra al León.

Sin perder tiempo retrajo la espada y empalo la garra mientras se apartaba. Mientras el León dispara bobas de fuego hacia ella, ésta se apresura y comienza a volar alrededor del León mientras arrastra la garra que arde en llamas al tener extendidas las garras. Al volar evita que el León vea como comienza a derretir el acero creando una ondulación que se profundizaba en medida que aumentaba su velocidad y el fuego del León hundía más el acero al no poder escapar de esa prisión de acero que ahora lo atrapaba en sus patas. Mientras más atacara más se calentaba su cuerpo y más rápido se hundía en el metal; llego el punto que Surprise le arrojo su pata amputada para bloquear su vista ya que él no estaba dispuesto a destruir su propia pata; pero esa breve pausa de segundos le permitió abrir sus alas y acelerar mientras atraviesa el acero con la espada y hacia caer el acero fundido sobre el León. Como resultado todos vieron como sepultaban en acero al León mientras intentaba subir con una pata en su boca. Al final todo quedo mudo mientras Surprise bajaba sobre lo que fue su tumba y separaba sobre la espada al no poder tocar el acero fundido.

Con un golpe de fuerza el León emergió bañado de acero que se resbalaba de su pelaje. Sin retrasó la espada salió volando hacia arriba fuera del alcance de Surprise mientras el León al salir atrapa a la pegaso de una de sus grandes alas y la derriba para aplastarla y quemarla con su cuerpo; sin embargo era una doble quemadura, el acero que quemaba su lomo y el León que aplastaba su rostro con su garra y su cuerpo con su pecho.

Los gritos de dolor eran insaciables; el sistema inalámbrico generaba un escudo que mantenía la temperatura de su cuerpo a salvo pero al reducir miles de grados terminaba con quemaduras de tercer grado que aumentaban en proporción; los espectadores escucharon el horror de sus gritos y miraron en la pantalla como su rostro se quemaba, como su ojo expuesto hervía y explotaba en su órbita. El sistema inalámbrico tenía como función preservar la vida, por lo que su dolor se extendió hasta el punto que el León se hartó de escuchar sus gritos y exhalo fuego sobre ella para acelerar el golpe de la muerte y que perdiera. Los que miraban apartaban la mirada de la pantalla que mostraba como sus órganos se quemaban y como su rostro ya era horrido, el sistema inalámbrico fue una maldición en ese momento; no le permitía morir. Sin embargo sus labios aun eran visibles, y con un silencio llamo la atención del León al guardar silencio y pronunciar una palabras.

\- Fin del Juego – le comparte Surprise al León al sentirse la ganadora

El León tuerce la mirada al alzar su garra un poco y ver su confiada sonrisa. En seguida ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos. La pantalla cargo resultados al proyectar la imagen de Surprice como ganadora; ante él publico quedo la duda, hasta que vieron caer la espada.

La pantalla mostro la animación y revelo que la espada causaba la muerte del León al partirle la cabeza, mientras como segunda animación proyectaron la imagen del León al desvanecer y proyectar la imagen de la espada decapitando a Surprice al no evacuarla junto con el León.

Dos vórtice regresaron sin heridas a ambos, Surprice sabía que regresaría ganara o perdiera sin herida por lo que tomo la alternativa más arriesgada y utilizo la fuerza del León para lanzar la espada al cielo ya que no había domo; y con la fuerza de gravedad de su lado podía reclamar la victoria, solo tenía que aguantar el tiempo suficiente

\- _No tengo palabras _– dice Kiara al tallarse una oreja con su casco – era necesario gritar tanto – comenta al inclinar la mirada hacia Surprise – "_Los siguientes participantes iniciaran la primera pausa para que puedan pasar a comprar o hacer sus necesidades_" – menciona

**[Zona Privada]**

\- Creo que encontramos a tú versión más joven – menciona La Reina Mariposa al ver la estrategia de la pegaso

\- Insinúas que soy vieja – le responde con una voz agresiva, y solo mirando en su dirección: era una mirada infernal y muy fría

\- Creo que se refiere a tú estilo de pelear – comenta Cadance con aires de que sabe que no la escucharan

\- Puede ser, ya te pesan los años – le dice desafiante La Reina Mariposa al extender su cuerpo por encima de Cadance y mirar el perfil griego de Flor

\- Recuérdame, ¿Cuántas décadas cumples este año? – le responde con orgullo Flor – tres, cuatro, seis quizás… pero veo nueve en mi mente – le dice al girar su rostro y chocarlo contra ella y confrontarla

La Reina Mariposa retrocede indignada al recordarle su edad; regresa a su asiento al no saber que responder.

**[Estancia B]**

\- Mute la pantalla por tus gritos – le comenta Mystical ver como regresa Surprise con una sonrisa de victoria – llegue a pensar que nunca terminaría – agrega ver cómo le saluda con una sonrisa que aparentaba inocencia

\- Fue fácil – comenta con alegría al acercarse a ver la pantalla; se notaba la modestia al hablar y en su simple forma de caminar

La pantalla llamo la atención de todos al proyectar la imagen de una Abominable Quimera que gruñía en la foto; parecía ser muy peligroso. Burning Spades miro la pantalla y noto que era la misma Quimera que le había insultado, al no saber cómo era solo supuso que una horrida voz solo podía provenía de una criatura tan abominable; en cierta forma sentía alivio, esa criatura no parecía ser algo que quisieras enfrentar. Algo que llamo la atención de todos los de la estancia era el representante de la estancia B.

\- Pensé que era un peluche – comenta Surprise al llamar la atención de todos: ella estaba acariciando a su representante. – Es decir quien no lo pensaría: no se ha movido o parpadeado – ella se encontraba sentada con sus patas abiertas para jugar con la pequeña, esponjosa y agradable criatura que de un salto brinco hacia un pequeño vórtice de luz que se abrió frente de él.

**[Plataforma]**

\- Tenía esperanzas que fueras más grande – menciona la horrida Quimera al ver el diminuto tamaño, igual o inferior al de un gato – Yo quería pelear, pero esto es… - dijo al torcer una de sus garras hacía su hocico y pensar – ridículo… sí, es ridículo – comenta sin ánimos al no encontrar algo mejor y ver la solo infantil imagen de su rival

\- Bueno chicos espero estén preparados; ya saben las reglas – menciona Kiara al aparecer en forma de vapor – Que sea interesante – menciona al inclinar su mirada en pequeño participante – ¿Estás listo pequeñín? – dice con dulzura al confirmar con el diminuto participante; un único maullido, confirmaba con alegría – Asegura de divertirte – continua Kiara al mantener una charla con el participante; Kiara mira cómo se acerca y le pide con sus patitas retirarle el collar que lleva su nombre; ella lo mira con duda y retira el collar con su magia para luego retirarse al desaparecer en su forma de vapor

**[Pelea 5: NENE VS Restos]**

La Imagen en pantalla era muy resaltante: por un lado se veía a la horrida Quimera cuyo cuerpo era conformado por el torso de un elefante, melena de león de fuego y rostro de chacal: sus dientes estaban conformados por diferentes caimanes; su ojo derecho era de águila y el izquierdo de una morena; su nariz inhalaba aire y su garganta lo exhalaba; de tras de sus orejas de murciélago unas branquias le permitirían cazar bajo del agua; sus patas delanteras eran de un gorila negro mientras que las traseras eran de toro; en su hocico se notaba una división que le permitía dislocar su mandíbula como una serpiente y abrirla hasta un tamaño similar a su cabeza; al hablar su mandíbula inferior se partía mostrando que la tenía partida; cuatro lenguas: dos inferiores y dos superiores: afiladas como daga y rasposas como lija era lo que le permitía hablar. Dos cuernos negros al frente y dos laterales se alzaban sobre su cabeza.

Incluso las mismas quimeras le temían al ser considerado la primera quimera monstruo vista; frente de él se sentaba un peludo, pequeño de color blanco y de ojos rojo: era un gato, sus ojos no tenían pupilas, solo eran la coloración roja a la cual no se le miraba fondo profundidad; sus bigotes largos y blancos rebasaban su rostro; era solo tres por cada lado. Sus patas esponjosas no presentaban garras y su cola era incluso más grande que él ya que era más esponjosa: esta la agitaba de lado a lado como si estuviera contento de ver a la criatura.

En cuanto la pelea inicio el torso de la Quimera libero sus costillas que estaban articuladas con músculos expuestos con los cuales se levantó como araña; sin perder un segundo la cintura que presentaba bultos se liberó y alzo por encima de él doce gigantes aguijones de escorpión gigante que con un movimiento de carga se dispararon al indefenso gato que no mostro acto de movimiento.

Ante la cámara fue visto como todos los aguijones fallaron evitando tocar al gato que ladeando su cara un segundo maulló; la Quimera gruño al quedar paralizada, sus ojos se agitaban de lugar al buscar la forma de escapar. Con un corte y un golpe la Quimera salió impactada hacia atrás con todas sus colas cortadas que seguían firmes junto al gato; con un movimiento estas colas salieron volando hacia atrás del gato para que pudiera avanzar. La Quimera gruño y con ayuda de su melena de fuego disparo un vórtice de fuego y energía hacia el gato. La Princesa Luna sin pensarlo ejecuto el domo para proteger a los espectadores: su domo azul cubrió la zona; sin embargo la forma en que actuaba el felino atrajo la atención de la Princesa por lo que ya teniendo su domo encima decidió ejecutar un sonar para ver lo que los ojos normales no podían ver. Con un golpe de realidad La Princesa Luna retrocedió al ver la forma real del gato; era imposible no ver la reacción de Luna: pues con temor fue proyectaba en la pantalla al ser visible su hechizo.

Las cámaras enfocaron a la Quimera que era suspendida en el aire siendo asfixiada por una fuerza invisible: La Quimera actuó disparando agujas de sus garras, lanzando fuego hasta quedar sin aliento; en un desesperado intento intentaba alcanzar al gato que a una distancia segura miraba.

La Princesa Luna se puso de pie y aplico su hechizo para que todos vieran lo que ella miraba: el domo se hizo de un color más oscuro de azul; aún era visible pero ahora como manchas blancas se proyectaban. Figuras similares a extremidades emergían del cuerpo del gato; estas suspendían a la Quimera del cuello mientras otras se enrollaban en su cuerpo y lentamente rompían sus huesos; una costilla se rompió perforando sus pulmones; luego las demás se rompieron apuñalando sus demás órganos; ante el dolor que podía ser proyectado otras extremidades estiraban dedos blancos que forzaban al rostro de la Quimera a dar una expresión diferente: abriendo sus ojos y moviendo sus extremidades para fingir que aún estaba consiente; si no fuera por las pupilas que se agitaban y lloraban no se sabría que sufría. El Gato giro su cuello hacia la Princesa Luna y en un acto de momentos una extremidad se lanzó hacia ella rompiendo con su domo: ella se sobresaltó en un intento de frenarlo, pero un domo color verde la protegido a ella y a las demás, era la Reina Mariposa que sin expresión miraba al gato blanco; fue un impacto que agito la plataforma al chocar contra el inmovible domo de la Reina; ese segundo permitió ver como la extremidad se partía en miles y giraban hacia todos los Capitanes que al no poder verlas quedaron inmovilizados al ser suspendidos por las extremidades, incluso los alicornios y unicornios quedaron sin la capacidad de usar su magia al tener un dedo sobre la punta de sus cuerpos que evitaba el uso de la magia; con sus gargantas aplastadas hasta el punto de quiebre todos fueron llevados al punto de casi desmallarse por la presión a la que sus cuerpos eran aplastados y por la falta de oxígeno, sus pupilas hasta se ampliaron hasta perder su brillo.

En segundos la Quimera desapareció al perder la consciencia; con ese evento todos los capitanes cayeron inhalando aire con desesperación; el gato los había soltado. Kiara bajo escoltada de guardias y con todos estos apuntando al gato le regreso su collar mientras la imagen de NENE en pantalla con la leyenda de vencedor era proyectada en grande. Lo siguiente que se vio fue el salto del gato hacía el vórtice que aparecía frente de ella.

\- Miaaawww – fue lo que se escuchó al desaparecer dentro del vórtice.

\- Que miedo - exclama aliviada Kiara al limpiarse con un pañuelo el sudor – "Bueno como se les prometió habrá un receso de unos minutos" – menciona con una sonrisa al desvanecerse junto con sus guardias; ella pareció en la cabina histérica y molesta con lo ocurrido - ¡Quiero que alguien realice una investigación acerca de la especie de ese gato! ¡Alguien que repare la plataforma! – grita al avanzar a su silla de control – Necesito vacaciones – agrega al recostarse y taparse la cara con sus cascos, se notaba un tono de cansancio y estrés

**[Capitanes]**

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunta Silver al tomar aire y sentir que una de sus costillas se había fracturado

\- Era _Un Gato Del Cielo,_ pero esos gatos no pueden realizar eso o bueno no pueden tener más de cuatro extremidades astrales – exclama con molestia Perfect al levantarse y estirar sus patas

\- Cierto, nunca pensé ver uno de nuevo – comenta Wings al agitar su cabeza y extender sus alas algo adolorida

Amalthea curaba a todos con esfuerzo su cuerno le dolía por el toque de esa criatura; sin embargo al no saber de qué se trataba lo ignoro. Wings le detuvo al informarse que no debía usar su magia en unos minutos, ya que ese dolor aumentaría hasta romperle el cuerno: un grupo medico atendió sus heridas y curo los huesos agrietados por la presión solo suficiente para causar dolor.

\- No entiendo porque no se le pudo golpear, todos esos aguijones eran golpes directos – comenta Hope al ver como unos guarias reparaban la plataforma

\- ¿No lo has visto? – le pregunta Ink confundido, para él era algo obvio

\- Sucede que tenía un campo de fuerza de rotación – comenta Steel al saber que Ink hablaba por él, pues al ser un genio no le tomaba mucho determinar razones y justificaciones – piensa que es una anillo en la mesa – dice al quitarse un anillo del cuerno y dejarlo sobre el metal del suelo – al rotar crea una barrera que repelerá todo ataque mientras más rápido gira – él toma su anillo con su sistema inalámbrico y lo hace girar mostrando su punto – Como puedes ver al rotar cubre todo ángulo lateral, sin embargo en la parte superior se crea una abertura por la cual se extendían todas esas extremidades, por lo que su único punto débil es su punto más armado, además de bajo de esté. – le explica al recordar como débiles rayos de luz blanca rotaban sobre el gato cuando Luna hizo visible todo

\- Sí, esos gatos son muy peligrosos son territoriales – comenta Wings al levantarse de su lugar y salir a pasear un momento – no me sorprende que atacara a Luna, esa es su naturaleza; atacar a todo lo que amenaza su dominio – explica al saber bien lo que dice

\- Lo raro es ver tantos vectores astrales venir de uno solo – dice Perfect con algo de preocupación – No, debería ser imposible, pero por lo visto existe algo así – comenta con una voz depresiva, su mirada no le permitía fingir; estaba recordando a esos gatos cuando visito el segundo continente – Iré a comer – agrega con un cambio de humor - ¿Quién me acompaña? – dice entusiasmada – Yo te acompaño – dice un duplicado de ella – Sí, tengo hambre – dice una segunda copia – Yo me adelantare – exclama una tercera copia que ya estaba en las escaleras

**[Zona Privada]**

Las Reinas se miraron entre ellas con aires de intriga, aun con todo lo visto no podían tener un criterio claro, sin embargo ya sospechaban de algunos participantes. Cadance intentaba imitar su calma ante el conflicto, ella no podía entender como ambas podían ser tan infantiles y de momento ser tan maduras y con una clara imagen de Realeza entre Realeza. Luna miraba a los espectadores que pensaban gracias a la sonrisa de Kiara que todo era espectáculo pues sin saber que realmente habían criaturas con el poder para matarlos, ellos podían levantarse y saciar un antojo sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba en el torneo.

\- In Curia por suerte se durmió – comenta Luna al ver como se había acomodado y dormido sin saber lo que pasaba

\- Es mejor, no necesita emociones fuerte – comenta Cadance al mirarla de reojo

Mientras las compras se hacían, mientras los espectadores disfrutaban de la paz los participantes eran alimentados con una comida racionada, casi ligera ya que no querían afectar a nadie con su alimentación.

El tiempo paso y Kiara regreso a la plataforma reforzada, un metal tan brillante como el diamante era lo que de ahora se componía la plataforma; con un vapor grueso bloqueo el reflejo del acero para poder caminar sin que lo que su vestido ocultaba fuera expuesto.

\- "_Ha llegado el momento de continuar"_ – dice Kiara en la gran pantalla – "Continuaremos con los siguientes participantes " – agrega con una apaciguada y enérgica sonrisa

**[Estancia B]**

La Quimera quedo cayada, solo se fue a una esquina y se recostó para ver la pantalla con calma al saber que lo habían derrotado; algo en su orgullo se rompió, la criatura más pequeña lo había derrotado.

\- Parece que no hay regla que aplique realmente – comenta Liko Stuart al ver como regresaba la Quimera con cero ánimos: Además ahora era evidente que las reglas de la Reina Roja eran totales; podían hacer lo que fuera para conseguir la victoria.

\- Todo se ha vuelto más interesante – menciona una pegaso con alas de metal; su mirada refleja la pantalla al mostrar la animación de espadas chocando y por un lado la imagen de ella contra la imagen de un oso negro que lleva sobre su cabeza una corona de roble – Sí, no hay reglas o limites; debo suponer que los otros participantes ya se habrán dado cuenta y atacaran a matar – dice confiada al ver como unas líneas de magia forman un círculo que la consume hacía la plataforma

\- Sí, y por lo visto puedes atacar a matar – comenta Druze al recordar su pelea y el momento casi letal que vivió

\- Sí fuera un golpe letal se produce una evacuación – señala Bass con su pizarra mientras se acerca; para entonces la pegaso de las de metal apenas se perdía en la vista por la luz del vórtice

\- Ese es un oso del infortunio – comenta Wiki Slow al continuar viendo la imagen del oso e identificar la especie proveniente del lejano continente vecino – pueden deformar su cuerpo a voluntad – agrega al girar hacia quienes se habían despedido de ella: sus ojos grises enfocaban la bitácora que carga en su casco mientras hojea con una de sus alas. Tenía pocos datos de esta especie por lo que se preparaba para actualizar su página.

**[Pelea 6: Lía VS Grecia Nova]**

Dos vórtices dejaron en lados contrarios a dos imágenes que entendían la realidad de las reglas. Kiara podía estar hablando para ellos y las cámaras pero en la mente de ambos solo se dibujaba una estrategia. La mirada roja del oso negro, con sus dientes blancos era impactante: eran los primeros en tomar con la seriedad de un combate este juego. El cuerpo del oso lleva un metal opaco para proteger su lomo y patas; la corona brilla como si se tratara de alguna reliquia de magia, su pelo era grande, áspero y muy grueso, difícilmente un golpe físico le haría daño. Lía no era muy diferente de él; lo miraba sin espasmos, sin dudar por un segundo que era una lucha a muerte. La sonrisa en su boca solo podía ser comparada a la de los legendarios Capitanes que invadieron Imperios. El Publico miraba su aspecto, aunque raro, habían visto algo peor hace poco. Sentían curiosidad por la seguridad de la pegaso que se enfrentaba a alguien superior en tamaño y fuerza. Abriendo sus alas con fuerza intento intimidar mientras inclinaba un poco sus patas delanteras para el salto.

Con la evaporación de Kiara la batalla se pospuso por los limitantes segundos. El viento se detuvo entonces, el silencio llego a presentarse en los oídos de Lía; aun cuando la multitud aclamaba por la emoción sus oídos eran sordos. Y sin temor dio el primer salto al ver como el uno se convertía en cero.

Como si fuera predicho ella salto y de un impulso de sus alas se disparó hacía el Oso que con un giro de su cuerpo tiro un zarpazo con el cual la redirigió hacia el metal de la plataforma al derribarla. Ésta con esa fuerza giro y derrapando al final del borde para retomar curso hacia el mismo Oso. Al final de su curso cerró sus alas para girar su cuerpo y desplegarlas a una distancia muy limitada: con esto un corte directo de su ala derecha partió el pecho y el blindaje del Oso haciéndolo retroceder de la impresión para luego abrir su segunda ala y hacer el mismo corte en vertical; ahora con la sangre tiñendo el metal y con una ventaja en agilidad toco la plataforma para sostener su cuerpo; girando y dándole la espalda contrajo sus alas hacia ella para luego hacerlas hacia atrás de ella: con esto logra golpear el torso del Oso con la punta afilada repitió la apuñalada hasta sentir como el peso del Oso caía sobre ella.

Ante las cámaras la imagen de como el pelaje del oso era atravesado por la punta de esas alas no era nada contra la imagen de su piel tocando el acero hasta cubrir por completo el cuerpo de la pegaso. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasa ya era tarde el oso la había inmovilizado con su cuerpo gelatinoso por donde sobresalían sus alas al no poder moverlas con libertad: en segundo las patas del Oso se contrajeron hacia su interior para ser expulsadas de forma inmediata por otra zona de su cuerpo; la cabeza del Oso emergió de lo que era su espalda: la sonrisa hambrienta que proyectaba era visible ante todo el público a medida que el torso del Oso se encogía aplastando su interior; un fluido azul era lo que sangraba el oso. En su interior Lía se encontraba en el interior de una bestia que podía modificar su cuerpo según su voluntad. No importaba cuantas veces apuñalara su corazón, éste lo volvía a unir sin dificultad; con un giro interno intento abrirse paso paro solo logro caer sobre su lomo al verse atrapada por las tripas de la criatura que la sujetaban de los cascos; lentamente un fluido acido comenzaba a brotar de las paredes; su pelaje ya comenzaba a ser disuelto por el ácido y en breve su carne era quemada. Mirando con su único ojo normal miro como la garganta de la criatura se abría al bostezar: mientras ella era consumida la criatura descansaba. Intentando destrozar su cabeza levanto su ala derecha pero fue sorprendida por el brazo del Oso que creció dentro de él y le sujetaba el ala de acero; con un movimiento de tripas su alas paso por las paredes del cuerpo y cayó hacia el exterior ya que ese metal no lo podía consumir; de la misma forma dos garras tomaron el ala izquierda y la extrajeron para mantener el metal fuera de su organismo.

Esas paredes rojas, viscosas quemaban el cuerpo mientras con leves pero firmes golpes intestinales ablandaban la carne del cuerpo de la pegaso; por más que se agitara, por más que gritara no hacia efecto en el Oso que con una maliciosa mirada miraba su cuerpo hinchado agitarse.

El ácido ya comenzaba a quemar el hueso de una de sus patas que estaba ahogada en ácidos más intensos; con desesperación se estremeció por el dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba; un impulso de su cuerpo le permitió liberar su casco de metal que no había sido afectado por el ácido. Cadenas de órganos ataron su pata pero no lograron bajarla por más que tiraron de ella: con el aire toxico del intestino, miraba como la garganta del Oso bostezaba. Con un estruendoso grito la voz de Lía se hizo presente a través de la garganta del Oso; éste cubrió su hocico al sorprenderse del llanto que expresaba aquella femenina voz; con un gesto de molestia torció su cuerpo dislocando costillas y haciéndolas emerger hacia su interior para apuñalar el cuerpo de Lía que ya hundida en acido sentía como el hueso la atraviesa y permitía la entrada del ácido a su cuerpo.

Con un gesto distinto un instinto de supervivencia se activó en ella, su casco de metal perdió forma al abrir su casco y agrandar su tamaño al transformarse en un arma: Con la mirada mecánica de su ojo biónico disparo hacia lo que era la cabeza.

Las cámaras proyectaron la imagen del Oso al dormir y en segundos se vio su cabeza explotar en pedazos; para luego ver como su cuerpo era reventado por constantes explosiones que abrieron su cuerpo dejando escapar a Lía; de sus patas traseras la derecha estaba quemada hasta el musculo y la izquierda revelaba el hueso en gran parte expuesto, solo unido por trozos de carne. Su cuerpo presentaba cortes y quemaduras muy graves; su pata delantera estaba quemada ligeramente mientras que su pata mecánica relucía al perder el ácido y brillar con el sol. Con un giro de su cuerpo apunto hacia el cuerpo del Oso y disparo al ver movimiento: se comenzaba a unir nuevamente en grupos de carne y sangre.

Sin temor ataco hasta quedarse sin energía que disparar; entonces los restos se volvieron a unir y a aumentar su tamaño hasta completar el cuerpo del Oso que sin daño aparecía nuevamente con una feroz mirada. Lía torció una sonrisa tímida y retrocedió lentamente al ver como el tamaño del Oso aumentaba al avanzar: la iba a atropellar con su cuerpo; ya que corría hacia ella: dislocando cabeza creo una maza sin rostro donde solo sus dientes eran visibles, con estos la envestiría causando su muerte al aumentar su número y su tamaño.

\- ¡_Corre_! – grito la multitud al ver como la Criatura avanzara doblando el acero con su gran peso

Lía no estaba lejos del borde por lo que no tenía a donde ir, sin embargo algo en ella le impedía tener miedo, tenía que ganar. Corriendo velozmente llegó al final de la plataforma seguida del Oso, con un salto su pata en hueso se cortó al no tener la fuerza para mantenerse unida por lo que al forzar el salto esta se rompió a no soportar más; cayendo hacia el vacío ella se dio vuelta miraron como una enorme mandíbula intentaba alcanzarla; sin éxito el Oso cayo al no soportar su propio peso, no pudo frenar a tiempo y acompaño a Lía en su caída; con una victoria en su rostro Lía abrió sus alas que había fingido que se habían dañado para que la siguiera hasta el final de la plataforma. Con la ayuda de sus alas se apartó del paso del Oso y se elevó nuevamente.

Las cámaras grabaron como emergía del vacío con un gran corte en su lomo; el Oso había alcanzado a cortarla: tocando la plataforma la pantalla principal amplio su imagen con la leyenda de vencedora; la ilustración del Oso al caer e impactarse contra el suelo a más de diez kilómetros proyectaba como su muerte se producía por un golpe tan letal que perdía la capacidad para unirse nuevamente al romperse su corona: la cual le permitía regresar de la muerte si su cabeza fuera destruida.

Un vórtice de magia consumió el cuerpo de Lía para expulsarla dentro de su estancia sin ningún rasguño, todas sus heridas eran solo un recuerdo. Una ilusión que ilustraba la repetición de las pantallas.

\- Eso ha sido horrible – exclama al ver en pantalla la escena del Oso consumiéndola y para luego ver como lo revienta desde adentro.

**[Estancia B]**

Con una animación de flores presentan los siguientes rostros: una pegaso de color blanco como la nieve le sonreía en la imagen, su crin color café claro y un fondo de que ilustraba su CM de pequeña nube con la forma de ráfaga dorado con pétalos rojos y negros flotando en su ráfaga. Contra un Tigre adulto, sus ojos amarillos personalizaban el miedo ya que no mostraba otra expresión más que hostilidad. Con el vórtice a un lado no le tomo mucho tiempo saber que era su turno; aun cuando miraba por la ventana hacia el público que miraba como Kiara restauraba la plataforma.

\- Es tú turno – comenta Burning Spades al ver su imagen junto a la de un Tigre – Suerte – le dice desinteresado al reclinarse sobre su asiento y esperar su turno

\- Sí, suerte – comenta enérgica Surprice al saltar sobre Burning al usarlo como obstáculo y elevarse con sus alas para caer junto a Mystical – No tienes que estar celoso, tú turno llegara – le dice en broma a Burning al escuchar su tono – Sí te gusta analizar, puedes analizar la competencia – agrega al tocar su nariz con su casco y dirigir su mirada a quienes los acompañan

\- Pero peleamos contra los de la estancia A, no contra nosotros mismos – le dice inexpresivo Burning al apartar su casco de su vista

\- Sí, pero este torneo será de fases, por lo que pronto solo los ganadores seremos ganador contra ganador para continuar y reducir el número de participantes – exclama confiada Surprise al tomar nuevamente su nariz y enfocar con la mirada de él a los ganadores de su estancia

\- ¡Pero solo has ganado tú! – le responde confundido Burning al ver cómo le giraba la vista para terminar en ella misma

\- ¿Y qué? – comenta con ingenuidad Surprise al sonreírle e inclinar su cabeza hacia él – ¿Temes enfrentarme? – le pregunta con malicia al avanzar y ponerlo contra la pared; con la ya reducida distancia entre ambos Surprice se alza sobre él y lo mira hacia abajo mientras lo intimida con un fragancia a canela y sonrisa dulce; cuando esta se aleja entre risas suspira empañando sus gafas lo que impide que vea como regresa con su amiga.

\- Intenta tener más ánimos, aun no nos acercamos al final – comenta Mystical al saltar hacia el interior del vórtice.

**[Pelea 7: Cazzu Zoe VS Mystical Rose]**

Ante la imagen de una Mystical al emerger cargando con ella su arco e impactando sus cascos contra la plataforma fue mostrada en la gran pantalla. El Tigre no cambio su postura de clase y solo ladeo su mirada hacia ella. Sus garras portaban un metal que las recubría como si fuera una especie de guantes con garras más grandes y afiladas. Ambos miraban como Kiara saluda y comunicaba el inicio. Al volverse vapor y subir por el aire el Tigre apretó sus garras rasgando el acero de la plataforma; Mystical suspiro y abrió sus alas para tener un rápido acceso a su arco.

El tiempo dio inicio y ninguno de los dos cedió un paso; El Tigre avanzo directamente hacia ella mientras esta se alzó un poco y con sus cascos disparo una flechas que el tigre aparto con un golpe de su garra, con una distancia menor salto hacia ella; intentando escapar esquivo ambas garras pero su casco trasero fue atrapado por la brutal mordida del Tigre que con su peso la desplomo logrando azotarla contra la plataforma, con un gesto continuo alzo sus garras para rebanar su cuerpo sin embargo ella insistía en soltarse al patear directamente su rostro con impaciencia. Esto molestaba y dañaba el ojo del Tigre, tras recibir un golpe muy crítico no dudo en atacar pero se vio atrapado por el arco que evitaba que avanzaran sus garras: el arco no podría frenar su filo, por eso freno directamente sus patas.

Una estática cubrió las alas de Mystica y con una exposición de luz se convirtieron en un cuerno; esto le dio ventaba al tener expuesto al Tigre: ella cargo el cuerno rebelando que no era ilusión: un despiadado golpe de energía los separo. El impacto fue suficiente para proyectar a ambos contra ambos bordes de la plataforma. La pata de Mystical tenía tirones de carne colgando y marcas de dientes que se profundizaban hasta el hueso; recubrió su pata con un manto de magia y aseguro su funcionamiento al levantarse; seguido teletransporto su arco con ella con el cual cargo flechas que invocaba justo al disparar una. Sin discreción baño el cuerpo del Tigre con flechas, charcos de sangre y mechones de pelo teñido reflejaban la profundidad que alcanzaban las flechas.

El Tigre mantuvo su rostro protegido, usando una garra como escudo, una vez que vio el ritmo de Mystical avanzo evadiendo las flechas por segundos, al pasar cerca de su cola eran tomadas y redirigidas hacia ella que las atrapaba con su magia y las reutilizaba al instante.

A paso veloz el Tigre corría alrededor de ella a alta velocidad, con el tiempo ella perdía la puntería, fallando por más distancia; la verdad era que el Tigre era más rápido con cada segundo. Al final cambio bruscamente de dirección; ella fue engañada y siguió la trayectoria que tenía anteriormente, verlo acercarse le sorprendió, ya que de un salto lanzo un zarpazo de sus garras hacia ella: con una teletransportación lo esquivo: el metal fue partido y levantado por la fuerza del corte, el Tigre giró y la ataco al momento: ella intentaba teletransportarse y atacarlo pero él predecía su aparición y acertando por poco: lograba cortarla levemente, con un par de apariciones más su mejilla fue cortada a profundidad; realmente no podía acercársele.

En un momento el Tigre corto el aire, y quedo completamente confundido: no había aparecido donde debía aparecer. En esos segundos una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre él, al momento corrió esquivando las flechas que eran reutilizadas al fallar: Mystical se suspendía con ayuda de un par de alas mientras con ayuda de la magia disparaba constantemente flechas.

Las cámaras enfocaron la imagen de una alicornio. Ella sabía que no podía acercarse a él, era muy rápido y muy resistente para los golpes, por lo que tenía que mantenerse fuera de su alcance y con un ataque a distancia; ella esperaba no usar esa forma hasta los lugares más avanzados pero por lo visto no podría avanzar sin ella. El Tigre con ayuda de las cámaras vio su forma mientras corría en círculos por debajo de ella; zigzagueando para no ser alcanzado; con la posición de ella ubicada gracias a la inclinación de las flechas el Tigre se detuvo y con un salto se alzo hasta donde ella creía que estaría a salvo: durante la larga subida el Tigre fue cubierto de cuerpo completo por las flechas que se impactaron contra su pecho y partes de su rostro ya que se protegía con su pata ya herida. Al alcanzarla por la gran fuerza de sus patas traseras ya calentadas por la carrera se proyectó la imagen del Tigre lleno de flechas. Ella intento teletransportarse pero la garra del Tigre fue más rápida que la magia y al aparecer sobre la plataforma se desplomo por el inmenso dolor que la derriba. Ante todos cayó el Tigre desde una gran altura junto con su ala izquierda entre las garras. Él le había arrancado el ala de raíz junto con gran parte de su lomo: Mystical se levantó con su lomo totalmente cubierto de sangre por la brutal herida que si no proyectaba sus costillas proyectaba sus músculos descubiertos. Ya no tenía a donde escapar, moverse le ocasionaba mucho dolor, sus dientes chocando al evitar gritar, sus llenos de lágrimas por el dolor y terror de ver su ala en las garras del Tigre la paralizaban en su lugar: el aire que soplaba generaba un dolor a la herida abierta.

\- Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de ganarme – comenta el Tigre con orgullo al aplastar su ala con una garra y con la otra hacerla pedazos – no estas hecha para esto – agrega al tirar los pedazos al vacío

Ella le sonrió al plantar sus cascos a su lugar, con un gesto de desafío apunto con su cuerpo para luego disparar sus flechas. Era una atmosfera muy profundo, tan inestable, la audiencia vio avanzar al Tigre en contra de las flechas, decenas se impactaban y se rompían con el cuerpo del Tigre. La distancia entre ambos se vio cada vez más corta hasta que al final Mystical se quedó sin flechas; fue un horror: su arco ya era inútil, no podía correr, no podía teletransportarse pues él la perseguiría hasta alcanzarla. Solo trago saliva y espero poder esquivarlo y hacerlo caer al vacío, pero su costado y el gran charco de sangre que había perdido no le dejaban muchas fuerzas.

Para sorpresa de todos el Tigre cayo de costado; por la velocidad que tenía se deslizo hasta los cascos de Mystical: el rostro del Tigre estaba ahogado en espuma, sus ojos estaban perdidos en agonía. Su cuerpo petrificado por el dolor interno se congelo mientras se estremecía de frio y de contracciones leves que le forzaban a estar estirado desde cabeza hasta la punta de la cola.

Él Tigre se desvaneció después de unos segundos de haber tocado el cuerpo de Mystical; la gran pantalla amplio su imagen con la leyenda de vencedora; ella suspiro aliviada, seguido miro su vórtice que tragaba su cuerpo; en pocos minutos la audiencia gritaba confundida; sin embargo la animación proyecto que las flechas de Mystical tenían un veneno; el Tigre no era afectado por lo que no se preocupó en sus heridas, sin embargo mientras mayor era la cantidad de flechas mayor era el veneno que entraba al cuerpo del Tigre, al final fue demasiado y sus órganos colapsaron provocando ese final. Lo siguiente que se mostro era la repetición de las flechas al fallar: no impactaban contra la plataforma, solo eran tomadas y reutilizadas, la punta era lo que llevaba el veneno por lo que ella evitaba fallar. Cuando ella apareció miro la proyección del cuerpo del Tigre revelando que mientras más rápido fuera mejor se distribuía el veneno por eso su cuerpo llego a soportarlo, sin embargo llego el punto que el veneno lo lleno y provoco una falla masiva en su cuerpo.

Kiara se acercó a ella y examino sus alas y cuerno, para ver que su cuerpo haya sido restaurado correctamente, ya que por lo visto podía cambiar de raza a voluntad. Con la confirmación de Mystical, Kiara le regreso a su estancia para comenzar el siguiente evento. Con el vapor la sangre y cortes fueron restaurados.

**[Estancia A]**

El Tigre regreso sano y salvo, solo recordando lo que el veneno le había hecho; Un pegaso amarillo le comento que él veneno está hecho para criaturas de menor tamaño pero la gran cantidad lo afecto letalmente. Las pantallas internas proyectaron la animación de unas plumas cayendo, un flujo de luz separo la pantalla al presentar la imagen de un Grifo y de un pegaso.

\- Un Grifo de las tierras altas – comenta el pegaso al revisar su mochila y extraer dos brazaletes que rápidamente se puso en sus cascos delanteros al ver como el vórtice bajo de él lo comenzaba a tragar – será fácil – agrega al ver como sus compañeros lo miraban hundirse

**[Pelea 8: Wiki Slow VS Lost Holic]**

Ambos emergieron en el aire, para luego bajar a la plataforma. Ambos podían volar y solo estaban armados con su propia habilidad. Wiki espero que Kiara terminara de hablar para activar sus brazaletes: un flujo de magia genero garras de fuego que adelantaba con hostilidad: el grifo lo miro un segundo, el fuego no le intimidaba ya que tenía sus propias garras. Ambos prepararon sus cuerpo para comenzar, solo esperaban que la pantalla marcara el inicio.

En el acto Wiki se adelantó y se dirigido rápidamente hacia el grifo quien retrocedió y se elevó hacia el sol. Wiki lo perseguía a corta distancia, de pronto ambos chocaron cuando el Grifo giro y lo impacto con sus garras, golpe tras golpe, el pelaje del grifo era quemado mientras Wiki era cortado al no poder esquivar alto a tan reducida distancia: lo único que tenían que hacer era cortarle las alas al otro, la altura haría el resto.

Girando en ráfagas de aires ambos se apartaban de la plataforma, las garras de fuego quemaban las plumas al acercarse y sostenerlas era doloroso; con un gesto de maldad el grifo se dejó caer para ser perseguido por Wiki que quería alcanzarlo antes de que se volviera a elevar: convirtiéndose en una llamarada comienza a quemar la cola del Grifo; sin embargo éste logra llegar al fondo y girar hacia la derecha; Wiki lo iguala y gira hacia la izquierda. Ambos arquean el cielo; las pantallas muestran el rostro de ambos, con suavidad cortan el aire mientras se curvan y se impactan en la mitad; las garras de fuego son frenadas por las garras del grifo: sus garras se queman y provocan un daño constante, sin embargo todo era parte del plan: el Grifo empuño los cascos de Wiki y con el peso de su cuerpo lo hizo cargar con el peso de ambos. Cubriéndolo con sus alas inmovilizo el cuerpo de Wiki: agitándose con fuerza intento escapar de la trayectoria que ambos tenían; Holic pretendía estrellar el cuerpo del pegaso directamente contra la plataforma, la colosal altura lo mataría o rompería sus huesos de forma inmediata.

Las cámaras enfocaron la caída de ambos, como el grifo apartaba los cascos de fuego de Wiki de su cuerpo para sostenerlo como si fuera una cría. Cada vez era menos la distancia, el golpe del aire en sus rostros impedían que abrieran sus ojos, sus mejillas se agitaban por la velocidad. Con golpes en las costillas intentaba liberarse; cada vez era más rápido, más fuerte; cada vez era menor la distancia, a solo metros sentía como todo se terminaba. En su momento escucho y sintió como rompía las costillas de ambos lados; con el siguiente golpe logro abrir levemente su abrazo y con un golpe al aire su casco en flamas emergía, esto altero gravemente la caído provocando un giro brusco que Wiki utilizo para propinarle un golpe en el rostro al Grifo y quemar su rostro: logro generar una debilidad en sus alas al pretender apartarse. Sus brazaletes no podían generar las garras por el brusco aire que los impactaba, sin embargo lograba generar un bulto de fuego con el cual quemaba el cuerpo del grifo. Con la pura fuerza de las alas de Wiki aparto las garras y las alas que lo oprimían y con ayuda del aire y del giro de sus cuerpos dio media vuelta para ver hacia el Grifo que apenas recuperaba el sentido por los giros. Con un agitar se sus alas Wiki aumento su velocidad y embistiendo el cuerpo del Grifo, descendiendo mientras impacta golpe tras golpe con el cuerpo del Grifo que indefenso sentía como todas sus costillas se terminaban de romper, sin embargo con un rápido corte su garra corto el rostro de Wiki arrebatándole los ojos al reventarlos.

Las cámaras grabaron el corte que le había arrebatado la vista; esto no se vio afectado; Wiki siguió golpeando el cuerpo del Grifo, casco por casco las flamas calcinaban su pelaje, lentamente un filo de fuego apuñalaba el cuerpo del Grifo que impotente miraba como la mirada ensangrentada no le era necesaria para continuar. El rostro del Grifo fue alcanzado en breve, de lado a lado cada golpe era definitivo. La distancia entre ambos era menor; en cuanto Wiki escucho los gritos de la audiencia intento apartarse pero el grifo se las ingenió para tomar sus alas y girar para exponerlo al golpe de la gravedad: Wiki se agito con fuerza logrando abrir una de sus alas; ante esto el Grifo apretó su ala y rompió los huesos al retorcerla con sus afiladas garras. Por el dolor Wiki agito su ala provocando que ambos giraran de forma errática, el riesgo de colisión aumentaba sin embargo por la orientación en los giros Wiki logro ajusta la velocidad para que al final el cuerpo del grifo fuera el que estuviera bajo sus cascos.

Las cámaras gravaron el brutal golpe: el cuerpo del Gripo reventándose contra la plataforma y siendo aplastado del pecho y del rostro por los cascos de Wiki que lo utilizo para amortiguar su caída; las patas de Wiki rompieron sus hueso provocando que se colapsara y cayera segundos después a un costado del Grifo. Su respiración demostraba que incluso su pecho había alcanzado rasgos del golpe. La cámara enfoco la mirada de ambos, la mirada perdida, mientras la sangre brotaba de sus labios y de sus rostros. El pecho del Grifo bajo al perder la capacidad de respirar y en la vista de todos Holic se desvaneció, la imagen de Wiki se amplió proclamándolo en vencedor; por debajo de él un vórtice lo consume regresándolo a su estancia.

**[Estancia A]**

Emergiendo del suelo Wiki se encontraba recostado, su estado era saludable, recordaba el dolor y el hecho de volver a ver era suficiente para alegarse.

\- ¡Eso fue brutal! – le comparte Caelus Light al recordar el golpe de ambos contra la plataforma

\- Fue repetido nueve veces – le dice Druze al ver como las pantallas enfocaban a Kiara que hablaba mientras la plataforma era limpiada por su vapor – parece que les ha gustado tu espectáculo – le dice con una palabras de admiración

\- Diez – les comparte Bass con su pizarra, una flecha de tiza le señalaba la pantalla donde Kiara hablaba del golpe que Holic recibió

Lo siguiente en pantalla fue la animación del fuego, quemando el acero y revelando a los siguientes participantes a una criatura viscosa de color azul que portaba la forma de un lobo; este no tenía boca, no tenía expresión real; esta criatura fue llamada "limo" por Wiki que al revisar su bitácora solo había encontrado un viejo relato que le habían contado de esas criaturas; sin dudarlo Wiki se levantó y tomo apunte de su forma, color, y esperaba su pelea con entusiasmo para actualizar su página. Ver a una criatura extraña era su mayor ambición.

**[Pelea 9: Baba "Limo" VS Fenix Hearht]**

Con la pantalla en números rojos, el cero marco el inicio, sin perder el tiempo Fenix disparo disparos de magia que asemejaban rayos de fuego: impactando contra el cuerpo del Limo que inmóvil recibía los impactos, no producía ruido, no generaba reacción, aun cuando su cuerpo explotaba y se quemaba el Limo no parecía sufrir daño. Fenix retrocedió de un salto y con un remolino de su cuerno hizo emerger de la punta una espiral de fuego que limito el cuerpo del Limo. Los espectadores quedaron maravillados por el tornado de fuego que se alzaba sobre la plataforma hasta alcanzar el cielo y expulsado fuego en la punta.

Con un aumento en su magia su cuerno asemejo arder en una flama mientras el tornado se cerraba y comenzaba aumentar su velocidad para superar la temperatura tolerable y calcinar al Limo. Una barrera de magia aisló el calor de los espectadores; Luna al sentir el calor hasta su asiento creo un cilindro de magia para contener el calor: todo parecía un espectáculo, ninguno de los espectadores llegaría a pensar que en realidad alguien podría salir lesionado.

De una pared de fuego el cuerpo humeante del Lobo emergió proyectando su imagen al partir el fuego con facilidad; era más pequeño que al inicio, se notaba que se había derretido ya que su rostro se veía flácido y sus patas no lo podían mantener recto por lo que al avanzar se le vio tropezar levemente. Fenix lo miro asombrado, no esperaba que pudiera soportar la temperatura que él generaba pero verlo emerger le dio a entender que no podía darse el lujo de limitarse. Luna amplia el cilindro cubriendo todo el perímetro de la Plataforma, de esta forma el calor se quedaría dentro y no afectaría a los espectadores.

El tornado de fuego se retuerce y embiste directamente el cuerpo del Lobo, éste al ser golpeado divide su cuerpo creando dos versiones de él, más pequeñas pero más sólidas que su versión original. Fenix retuerce el tornado para que asemeje a una serpiente de fuego con la cual limita su horizonte; los Lobos se miran y sin dudar saltan dentro de sus limitaciones.

Las cámaras grabaron la imagen de Fenix rivalizando contra ambos Lobos, todos limitados por la serpiente de fuego que gira a su alrededor creando muros de fuego; el sudor de todos revelaba que la temperatura solo era tolerable y que dentro de poco sería insoportable, pues el acero ya comenzaba a ponerse rojo y se podía esperar la fundición por la coloración del acero.

Ambos Lobos cruzaron sus pasos y se dirigieron contra Fenix quien sin dudarlo disparaba rayos que ocasionaban una explosión de fuego en sus cuerpos; cada impacto generaba una bola de fuego de la cual el Lobo emergía sin daño notable. Con un fuerte golpe de su garra el Lobo de la derecha golpeo el rostro de Fenix mientras que el izquierdo saltaba sobre el otro y aplastaba la cabeza de Fenix contra la plataforma, rápidamente se apartaban y repetían: un Lobo utilizaba su cuerpo para proteger a su compañero, con el golpe evitaban que dirigiera sus disparos hacia ellos y el segundo aplastaba con su peso la cabeza ocasionando un gran dolor; esté era un intento para romper sus vertebras o su cráneo en cuestión.

Fenix no tenía muchas alternativas, sus impactos de fuego apenas dañaban los cuerpos viscosos de los Lobos; el tiempo se terminaba, ellos no mostraban cansancio pero él necesitaba del aire, dentro de su vórtice ya se agotaba, tenía que hacer un acto que culminara con ambos y le permitiera restablecer sus fuerzas, ya comenzaba a agotarse de usar su magia.

El público miraba asombrado como los Lobos dominaban la gran potencia de fuego que Fenix tenía; no se les dificultaba recibir esos impactos calcinantes y golpearlo exactamente igual que su anterior movimiento; era como sí no le dejaran alternativa. Ante todos Fenix planto sus cascos y agarro fuerza para correr directamente contra los lobos; asemejando a un comenta de fuego intenso se dirigido contra ambos lobos que no quitaban su mirada de Fenix. Sin pausar sus pasos ambos colisionaron creando una sorpresa en los espectadores que esperaban que alguno se apartara; el cuerpo del primer lobo se deformo atrapando el cuerpo del Fenix: asemejando a una pasta viscosa impidió que Fenix continuara avanzando; el segundo el lobo salto atrapando su cabeza en su cuerpo, deformando ambos cuerpos atrapo a Fenix dentro de una burbuja de algo que no era líquido.

Algo paso, era mayor la cantidad, lo que lo había inmovilizado era mayor masa de la que el cuerpo de esos dos lobos tenían, gracias a las cámara entendió que nunca logro herir a la criatura: las placas de acero se alzaron revelando que gran parte de la criatura se había introducido dentro de las grietas; la fuerza de la pasta era tan grande como para romper las uniones del metal y emerger como un fluido que recuperaba la forma de Lobo original. Su pata izquierda sostenía una correa de su propio cuerpo que le mantenía unido a la pasta que sumergía el cuerpo de Fenix. Vapor emergía de está pasta ya que el cuerpo de Fenix comenzaba a calentarse a grados tan elevados que debería poder evaporar cualquier líquido, sin embargo solo comenzaba a calentar la pasta viscosa que ya había agotado su respiración.

Los ojos vidriosos de Fenix al soltar la última burbuja de oxigeno proyecto lastima, su serpiente de fuego ya se había apagado al quedar atrapado, solo la flama de su cuerno aun ardía aunque ya solo era cuestión de tiempo. El Lobo miro los rostros de todos y al ver rostros angustiados decidió terminar con esto de un solo golpe. Alzando su pata rompió la plataforma al elevar el lazo que sostenía el cuerpo de Fenix: todos miraron como el Lobo suspendía su cuerpo por encima de todos; lo planeaba aplastar contra la plataforma.

Sentimiento de pérdida e incompetencia era lo que sentía Fenix al ver como el acero que apenas se había doblado era partido por la fuerza de la extremidad del Lobo; los rostros de maravilla del público le dio a entender que ellos realmente no entendían lo que estaban viendo; las memorias de como Kiara les vendía el espectáculo como si fuera una obra o algo ya planeado le hizo sonreír: realmente era una gran conductora para dirigir algo así y hacerlo ver como un juego. Calor invadió su pecho al ver el sol en el cielo; sus ojos reflejaron el fuego del cielo: un vacío de gravedad abismal se congelo. Las cámaras enfocaban la última flama de su cuerno, ya desapareciendo la mirada vacía de Fenix cambio proyectando una última sonrisa.

Inundando el vacío de su interior con fuego su cuerno se volvió a envolver con su magia; lentamente todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto por las flamas de su magia, esto le permitió girar su cuerpo dentro de la pasta y darle la cara al Lobo que confundido miraba las pantallas para ver la expresión desafiante de su rostro.

Con una explosión masiva de fuego la pasta detono liberando el cuerpo de Fenix, sin segundos de sobra quedo suspendido en el aire, la bola de fuego le permitió reservar su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo las cámaras mostraban esto a los espectadores y al Lobo que miraba como el cuerno de Fenix arrastraba el fuego y disparaba una flama dorada que se introducía en círculos de fuego.

\- ¡Un multiplicador! – exclamo Inkstory al reconocer el hechizo; sin perder tiempo se levantó y aclamo que todos apoyaran a Luna con el cilindro de magia.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunta la Reina Mariposa al ver como los Capitanes con magia reforzaban el escudo junto con las princesas – solo es fuego – agrega confundida al ver en las pantallas como la flama crece al pasar por cada círculo

\- No se trata de un fuego normal – exclama La Reina Roja al asentir con la mirada para que todos los guaridas reforzaran las partes cercanas del Cilindro de magia – **_Es una llamarada_** – agrega al ver como en segundo la flama crece expandiendo y quemando hasta la magia del cilindro

La pequeña flama llego a multiplicar cien veces su tamaño, logrando cubrir todo el perímetro del cilindro llego a expandirse hacia el fondo con una fuerza tan brutal como para asemejar un mar en rabia.

En cosa de segundos la mirada del Lobo pasó de asombro a temor puro; estaba bajo de un océano de flamas que se deslizaban por las paredes de magia hacia él. Su cuerpo viscoso desaparecía de la vista de todos al ser presente y objetivó de un ataque masivamente letal.

El cuerpo de Fenix de igual forma desapareció al perder la fuerza que lo impulsaba hacia el cielo, y en el momento cuando llego a una velocidad de cero solo le quedo caer hacia el abismo de fuego; miles fueron los testigos al ver como se creaba un cilindro de fuego sobre la plataforma que forzosamente llego a profundizarse hasta las profundidades.

Todos los que limitaban el fuego intentaban no producir un gesto de dificultad, debían mantener la ilusión de tener todo bajo control.

\- ¡Wings! – grito Flor al levantarse – expulsa esto de una vez – le ordena al señalarla y luego apuntar hacia el cilindro que ya se fracturaban sus paredes.

La Capitana Wings asiente con la mirada al levantarse de su lugar y mirar hacia el cilindro que dejaba escapar flamas que comenzaban a quemar el exterior, solo una flama genero el calor suficiente para que el público retrocediera por la onda de calor. Dos vórtices se presentaron: uno sobre el cilindro y otro que cortaba la raíz de la plataforma; con un movimiento de su cuello ambos vórtices consumieron el vórtice y dejaron el vacío de la plataforma.

**[Zona Privada]**

El vapor de Kiara llamo la atención al aparecer frente de las Princesa, las cámaras la enfocaron pues tenía un mensaje para los espectadores.

\- _"Eso ha sido Caliente"_ – bromea Kiara, su infantil tono y su aspecto tan seductor como gentil, les daba confianza a todos; aunque ver a las Princesas de fondo hablando entre ellas les parecía intrigante. – "_Como pueden ver no hay plataforma"_ – dice nerviosa mirando hacia las pantallas y mirando como Flor la miraba con disgusto, eso le hacía sudar y tartamudear levemente. – "_Tendremos una pausa, aprovechen la oportunidad para cumplir con sus deseos; dentro de poco continuaremos"_ – informa Kiara profesionalmente, podía temer pero su aspecto era diferente, seguido las cámaras se apagaron y le permitieron respirar normalmente

\- Kiara, quiero que arregles las ultimas peleas – comenta Cadance al levantar y peinar su crin desarreglado - Intenta no esforzarte demasiado – le susurra al ver como la mira esperanzada

\- Sí, al final eres tú quien organizo todo – le menciona Amalthea al acercarse a estos – Eso sin mencionar que eres quien cuida a mí niña – le dice un tanto avergonzada de cargarle una responsabilidad mayor a su joven amiga

\- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunta Avalon al acercarse a espaldas de la Primera Capitana Imperial

\- Está en la Cabina, le he dado unos muñecos con el aspecto de todos los participantes; le pedí que hiciera dos grupos y que luego hiciera parejas con uno de cada lado. Me pareció una loca idea pero ha formado unos interesantes combates – les cuenta Kiara con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada

\- ¿Dejaste que una niña hiciera los grupos y formara los combates? – le pregunta Mariposa confundida al escucharla, realmente escuchaba que le dejo el destino de los participantes a una cría

\- Me pregunto sí podía ayudar, y no pude decirle que no, me pareció adecuado el darle unos muñecos a escala de los participantes sería lo mejor; además parecía muy feliz con poder ayudar; al final termino siendo parte de todo; una vez formo todo, le deje con los juguetes, pero se ha dormido en la cabina, y les he pedido a todos trabajar en silencio. – explica Kiara al compartirles lo que ha hecho

**[Gradas Superiores]**

La Changelling de crin rojo miraba desde la parte más alta; teniendo a la vista a la Reina Mariposa, solo miraba las peleas, sin preocuparse de la multitud que pasa a sus espaldas y se quedaba mirando su cuerpo, aunque maduro era muy atractivo para la mirada; su postura no ayudaba apartar las miradas, ya parecía acostumbrada a esas miradas, ya realmente no le importaba como la miraran. Era indiferente a todos, mientras sus ojos miraban las pantallas y a la Realeza que bromeaba con Avalon por el tono que uso al preguntar por su hija.

\- Pareces aburrida – comenta Rage al acercarse desde la derecha - ¡Ustedes, apartar la vista y continuar! – les grita al ver la multitud que se había detenido a tras de ella

\- ¡El Teniente! – exclaman algunos - ¡Corre! – gritan los demás al ver el emblema del pecho de Rage

\- No eres un Capitán Imperial, ¿Qué es ser un Teniente Imperial? – le pregunta interesada Red Rose al ladear su vista ligeramente hacia su emblema

\- Nada realmente, los Capitanes son la máxima autoridad, un teniente solo está sobre los guardias normales, pero están por debajo de los Capitanes; estos son elegidos por los Capitanes cuando sienten que lo necesitan, hasta ahora solo hay dos Tenientes: la Teniente Blanca elegida por Comet y yo elegido por Amalthea – le comenta tranquilo Rage al recostarse contra el barandal

\- ¿Y sí llegara a morir el Capitán? – pregunta con un tono bajo Red Rose al pensar en una situación de gravedad masiva

\- Realmente los Tenientes existen para sustituir al Capitán si este no pudiera continuar; aunque solo la presencia de doce Capitanes es excesiva, pero el Consejo del Imperio exige ese número – le responde Rage al extraer de bajo de sus alas un alimento que había ido a buscar – ¿ya has comido algo? – le pregunta al extender su ala hacia ella y ofrecerle su comida

\- No, no he traído dinero suficiente para pagar el Solti – le responde Red Rose al compartirle que no trae el dinero para pagar

\- No es necesario, todas las comidas, y todos los servicios están a la cuenta de Flor… digo la Reina Roja; no te preocupes por pagar, solo tienes que pedir la comida, solo disfruta del servicio – le comenta Rage al retraer su alas y señalar los puestos de comida

\- Anda, ve y come, yo estaré bien, no necesito que mueras de hambre por cuidarme – le menciona la Reina Mariposa al subir por las escaleras y llegar a ella; por estar mirando a Rage le perdió el rastro a su amiga – he escuchado que la comida puede ser digerida por cualquier especie – avanzando y mutando sus labios con un casco la empujo para que fuera a comer – intenta no meterte en problemas – le dice sonriente al verla avanzar por sí misma

\- Parecen muy unidas – comenta Rage al hacer una reverencia ante la Reina de los Chagelling

\- Sí, es mi mejor amiga. Además le debo la vida – dice orgullosa la Reina Mariposa al darle la espalda un segundo - ¿Tú eres el novio de Flor verdad? – pregunta al verlo sobre su lomo solo de reojo, con el brillo de su cuerno su forma cambia en un parpadeo a la misma que Flor lleva. Rage retrocede sorprendido, realmente idéntica; hasta el aroma era el mismo; pero al ver hacia un lado podía ver a la verdadera que conversaba con Luna – ¿Te parezco linda? – le pregunta al avanzar hacia este con la distintiva mirada de seducción que la Reina de Changelling tenía, la cual era superada solo por el hermoso rostro de Flor que con cada gesto seductor Rage temblaba al recordar y ver la perfección de las imitaciones

En segundos una bala corta la nariz de la Reina Mariposa; esto ocasiona que se detenga y retroceda un paso de su ya avanzado paso. En segundos la imagen de la Reina Roja cayendo sobre el barandal y abriendo sus alas entre ambos se impone con una mirada firme e implacable.

\- _Eso ha sido una advertencia_ – dice La Reina Roja al pegar su ala izquierda a su cuerpo – _No fallare la próxima vez, y de ser necesario acabaré con un continente para fundamentar mi punto _– le dice directamente a la Reina Mariposa al apuntar con una pistola plateada, la primera bala era de bajo impacto, sin embargo las siguientes balas eran las balas de la Realeza Roja, balas que solo carga ella; el cañón de la pistola brillaba con fuerza pero era menor al brillo rojo de los ojos de la Reina del Imperio Equinoccio. Mariposa le teme, no es la mirada amistosa o infantil de su amiga, realmente le disparara: ésta traga saliva y restaura su verdadera forma. Cadance llega poco después escudando a Mariposa con su ala; la furia de la Reina Roja resalta en se corredor vacío.

\- Flor, no es necesario que… - decía Rage hasta ser golpeado. La Reina Roja giro su cuerpo y le emitió una patada al empujarse con la fuerza de sus alas; la brutal patada doblo el acero de la armadura de Rage al golpearlo en un costado y la fuerza de impacto lo proyecto contra la pared de cristal que se fracturo por la fuerza de choque

\- _¡Tú, creí que tendrías más fidelidad!_ – le comenta La Reina Roja al bajar hacia el corredor

\- Kuri, tranquilízate, no he hecho nada, solo estaba impactado por la similitud – dice Rage al contener la sangre de su boca

\- ¡Por tú bien, espero que así sea! – le dice Kuri al levitarlo con ayuda del sistema inalámbrico que lleva en su pecho escondido; lo acerca a ella para que vea que no estaba jugando – ¡Sí lastimas a Flor, te romperé cada hueso, y eso para empezar! – le amenaza al bajarlo y aplastar su cabeza contra el suelo, un segundo después lo deja mientras regresa a su antigua posición para que cuando le regrese el control a Flor, ella no note la diferencia

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunta Red Rose al regresar con comida para ella y Mariposa – ¿Por qué le has llamado _Kuri_? – le pregunta a Rage que quedo recostado en el suelo

\- Larga historia, realmente no quieres saber – le comenta Rage al intentar ponerse de pie nuevamente

\- Rose, recuérdame no hacer enojar a Flor – le comenta Mariposa al abrazarla y esconderse en su crin al buscar refugio en su amiga

\- No estaba molesta – comenta Rage al estirar su cuerpo ya que lo tenía entumido por el golpe – estaba celosa – agrega con una sonrisa al ver como los ojos rojos volvían a ser azules al hablar con Luna quien cuidaba de In Curia

**[Estancia A]**

Con la pausa viene la calma para todos los que ya han participado, pero para los que aún no han participado, solo les queda esperar a que su rostro pase en aquellas pantallas para anunciar su lugar en el torneo de Equestria.

Mientras otros solicitaban su alimento por la ventanilla, ya que no se les permitía salir de su estancia.

\- Solo restan tres de nosotros para participar, por lo que en la estancia B debe haber otros tres esperando participar – comente Druze al ver como la multitud vuelve a sus lugares

\- Me impresiona que hayan más equinos que criaturas – les comparte Liko al acercarse

\- Sí, ha habido criaturas muy lejanas, pero todo ha valido la pena – dice alegre al mostrar las paginas actualizadas de la Criatura Limo

\- Creo que se refiere a que los últimos participantes que no han peleado son él, un Changellin y aquellos unicornios enmascarados – les señala Lía al señalar a dos unicornios que enmascaran sus rostros y se encuentran apartados de todos al estar recostados cerca de la pantalla

\- Creí que los equipos eran inútiles, ya que al final pelearan entre ellos – comenta Caelus al acercarse a estos

\- Lo cierto es que son dos cazadores de almas – comenta Restos al escucharlos hablar, su figura monstruosa parece temerles - Vienen del Reino Changelling, no son de jugar – dice al mirar como ambos conversan en silencio

\- ¿Cazadores de Almas? – pregunta Wiki confundido al escuchar ese nombre – pensé que solo eran leyendas, mitos, cuentos para antes de dormir – agrega al haber escuchado de estos como un rumor entre el silencio

\- Son muy Reales, más nunca se les ha visto pelear – comenta Goliath al acompañarlos en su conversación – no ha habido testigos de sus actos, pero lo que han dejado es suficiente para probar sus actos – agrega al mirar la punta de sus cuernos, afilada y muy alargada para un unicornio normal

Las pantallas se activaron mostrando las animaciones de polillas y mariposas cruzando y revelando los siguientes rostros: Liko se resaltó a ver su rostro junto con el de un León. Éste trago saliva y comenzó a estirar sus patas y alas para su espectáculo.

\- Ese es mi compañero – comenta Goliath el León de fuego de esa estancia al reconocer su rostro – él no es como yo, el realmente atacara a matar, no titubea tanto en sus elecciones. Si quieres vencer tendrás que dar lo mejor desde el inicio, y acabar rápido – le comenta con tranquilidad; él sabía que era más importante el espectáculo pero si no le advertía de su compañero, éste acabaría con él desde el principio: Liko se hundió en su vórtice para caer sobre la plataforma de acero que había sido remplazada nuevamente.

**[Pelea 10: Liko Stuart VS Text Mortuorum]**

Liko miro con asombro las gradas, eran más grandes de lo que imaginaba, ver como Red Rose le saludaba desde lo alto y como La Reina Mariposa le presumía a las demás princesas a su participante; ella sentía orgullo de él, no omitía expresión al apoyarlo. Mientras tanto Liko se ruborizaba al ver como la Reina lo saludaba como si se tratara de un niño; de cierta manera era correcto, él era el participante más joven, y un niño a los ojos de La Reina Mariposa.

Frente de él un poderoso León de melena negra se inmortalizaba al peinar su melena con sus garras; su pelaje recubierto con una capa de fuego no era nada ante la poderosa melena de fuego negro que resaltaba sus ojos amarillos. Ambos tomaron sus lugares, el tiempo marco el uno y al momento que cambio el León ya se había lanzado a sí mismo de un salto, haciendo menor la distancia desde el primer momento Liko se vio forzado a esquivar; el León clavo sus garras para girar logrando desgarrar el acero con facilidad; sin ritmo bajo el León lazo cortes sin preocuparse por si eran controlados. Liko tuvo que admitirlo, sin la advertencia no estaría moviéndose a la velocidad con la cual esquiva los cortes, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el León lo alcanzara; sí asemeja a su compañero o al tigre, se haría más rápido con cada minuto.

Con una pausa se plantó frente del León, el cual sin pensarlo salto y ataco con sus dos garras delanteras, si pensarlo lo partiría o aplastaría, realmente no pensaba en lo que le pasaría. Para sorpresa de todos Liko no se apartó y parándose en sus patas traseras freno ambas garras con sus patas delanteras; reteniendo el peso del León sobre su cuerpo el metal bajo de él se dobló por el peso y fuerza de impacto que repartía hacia la plataforma: Liko hizo de resorte sus patas y empujo hacia arriba al León, con fuerza giro su cuerpo propinando un gacho directo hacia el cuerpo descubierto del León, seguido saltando lo aparto al empujarlo hasta el borde de la plataforma.

En esos momentos la imagen del Changellin de pelaje gris se mostraba en la pantalla, su crin negro flotaba en el aire al girar una de sus patas al sentirla entumida por el peso; sus ojos violetas miraban como el León escupía sangre, realmente Liko tenía tanta fuerza para crear una parálisis en la bestia de fuego negro. En la Zona Real, La Reina Mariposa lo apoyaba con gritos, parecía emocionada al verlo participar; literalmente solo se le puede comparar a una madre apoyando a su hijo en una competencia. Las demás princesas bromeaban entre ellas lo que a veces hacia a Mariposa reír de sus comentarios.

En un vistazo rápido Liko desvió la mirada hacia las gradas, sin embargo al verla no evito ver la pantalla: fue un horror ver al León con la garra ya desplegada en un golpe; los ojos de Liko se ampliaron al ver como la garra estaba tan cerca que verla seria gastar el tiempo de diferencia. Con un gesto de error Liko cerró sus ojos solo llevando uno de sus cascos a su rostro para amortiguar el golpe. Estruendoso y Brutal fue el golpe; ni siquiera el escudo de magia que genero con todas sus fuerzas pudo frenar el golpe; el estruendo de la magia rompiéndose seguido de su pata recibiendo el golpe para luego verlo volar sobre la plataforma casi inconsciente; bajo de sus cascos el León lo persiguió para recibirlo al final y volver a golpearlo; ahora Liko genero un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para no romperse y proteger su rostro que era el que iba a ser aplastado por la enorme garra del León. Aun con esto fue un gran golpe que hizo golpear su cabeza contra su propio escudo; al ser proyectado contra otro borde el León lo persiguió y con un gancho similar al que él le dio, embistió su cuerpo: su pecho y pansa fue impactado por la garra de fuego; el eco de las costillas al romperse genero un vacío en la mirada de Liko, realmente ¿Qué era lo que enfrentaba?

La Reina Mariposa miraba horrorizada el trozo de costilla que sobresalía de su cuerpo; El León era más fuerte de lo que parecía; y Liko aunque era muy fuerte, no podía rivalizar contra una criatura hecha únicamente para el asesinato. Si no se levantaba de su lugar era porque si interfería Liko perdería, además de que sí estuviera por morir ya lo habrían evacuado.

Liko se alzó sobre la multitud que miraba en las cámaras como una costilla sobresalía de su pelaje, al llegar a la altura máxima solo le quedo caer, él retomando el sentido ilumino su cuerno y sano su mayor herida y aunque no pudo sanar sus costillas, al menos estaban adentro y en su lugar: con un giro de su cadera y aprovechando la altura genero agujas de magia con las cuales ataco. El león se quedó en su lugar; con un intenso rugido creo una onda sónica que destruyo su ataque y al estar dentro de su rumbo sus orejas fueron afectadas; con el dolor no pudo ver como el León se inclinó para preparar el salto y al tenerlo a su altura salto interceptándolo; con una garra lo devolvió a la plataforma, fue un golpe realmente duro: en el suelo Liko solo sentía el dolor pero no evitaba en pensar en que odiaba el metal de la plataforma; cuando intentaba levantar su rostro fue aplastado por el cuerpo del León que cayó sobre él terminado de romper lo que no se había roto.

Con una bocanada de aire el León exhalo sobre Liko fuego para terminar con él. Las Cámaras siguieron paso a paso cada movimiento, incluso cuando el cuerpo de Liko era quemado las cámaras no apartaron la mirada; incluso cuando la piel de Liko comenzó a tornarse negra continuaron gravando, hasta sus cascos habían alcanzado a teñirse del oscuro color. De forma inmediata un casco cerró el hocico del León; Liko lo había golpeado directamente, de sus ojos violetas ahora uno era de color naranja, se podía notar que había crecido un poco. Con una repetición de uno y dos, golpeo el rostro del León mientras éste incrustaba sus garras en su pecho e intentaba arrancarle las patas al patear de estas al tener sus garras incrustadas en ellas.

Liko abrazo su cuello con sus cascos y comenzó a apretar el grueso cuello hasta empezar a sofocar al León; éste al verse sin aire comenzó a quemar a Liko con su melena, al ver que esto no le afectaba por un manto de magia que proyectaba sobre su cuerpo intento cortarlo pero sus garras se vieron cubiertas por magia que evitaban que pudiera dañar a Liko. Con fuerza apretó más, dentro de los pocos esfuerzos del León al final cayo por la falta de oxígeno, el fuego de su pelaje y de su melena se apagó al perder el aire que necesitaba para encenderlo; ante todos el cuerpo del León se evaporo al perder la capacidad de combatir, al retirarse se rebeló como las garras del León si habían dejado su marca en el cuerpo del Liko, ya había perdido sus patas traseras por la profundidad de las garras, su estómago yacía reventado por sus garras eso sin mencionar las quemaduras que habían calcinado su pelaje y carne expuesta.

En un acto final su ojo derecho regreso a la normalidad, dejando caer sus cascos quemados en el acero de la plataforma; la mirada en el cielo azul, solo saludando con la sonrisa gracias a la pantalla que mostraba su rostro. Los espectadores gritaron, realmente habían reventado su cuerpo; el vapor de Kiara le permitió enmascarar el vórtice que lo consumió y lo expulso nuevamente sin lesiones; Liko respiro maravillado, había sufrido un daño letal hace algunos segundos y al siguiente estaba parado frente a la multitud: saludando y sonriendo. Desde lo lejos se puede ver a la Reina Mariposa que festejaba con una trompeta de cristal que había pedido para apoyarlo, aun costado de esta Red Rose le saludada y felicitaba.

Con el público calmado al ver que Liko estaba a salvo Kiara lo regreso a su estancia al abrir un vórtice de luz frente de él.

**[Estancia B]**

\- Serás el último – le comenta maliciosamente Mystical al ver como Kiara habla con el público – debieron pensar que por tú tamaño no serías gran cosa – le dice bromeando, intentando no reír para mantener lo serio de la broma

\- Quizás – comenta Surprise al mirar la pantalla y ver la animación que hacia sudar a Burning al esperar ser el siguiente o el último – A mí me gusta dejar lo mejor para el final – le dice al dirigirle la mirada a él y darle un giño para darle la confianza, algo a lo que Burning no estaba acostumbrado por lo que bajo la mirada para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas: siendo de un pelaje rojo, no quería que un color distinto se asomara por sus mejillas. Entre la animación pensaba pero siempre llegaba al mismo resultado: ella terminaría convirtiéndose en un rival más que vencer en el torneo, debe solo estar jugando para que al final dudara y ella le venciera. Siendo de un pensamiento muy analítico tenía la esperanza de equivocarse y tenía la certeza de que ella al final le combatiría para continuar el torneo – ¡Hey mira! – le dice Surprise al saltar frente de él y alzar su mirada con una de sus alas hacia la pantalla

\- Eres el siguiente – le comenta Mystical al ver su rostro – Suerte – le comenta al inclinar su mirada al vórtice que se abrió a un costado de él – Da lo mejor – le dice al poner un casco sobre él y empujarlo al interior del vórtice

**[Pelea 11: Ante Bellum VS Burning Spades]**

Un unicornio enmascarado apareció al emerger del vórtice, portaba como su compañero una gabardina negra que impedía que vieran su pelaje real ya que bajo estar un traje negro pegado a su cuerpo impedía que su pelaje fuera visible. La capucha impedía ver sus orejas ya que estaba por debajo de la máscara por lo que no habría forma de saber su forma o rostro; la máscara era blanca con resaltados rojos que decoraban la máscara; un cuerno coronaba la frente y a sus costados dos cuernos curveos se extendían creando un espacio inferior entre cada cuerno; sus ojos proyectaban el vacío, ya que no se alcanzaba a ver realmente su pupila.

Por el otro lado emergió tropezando Burning, sin lograr caer avanzo para tomar lugar frente del cazador que lo miraba discretamente entre la oscuridad de su máscara. En cuanto Kiara se desvaneció en forma de vapor la cuenta regresiva comenzó dando inicio a su contienda.

Sosteniendo su espada con su boca se preparó para el cero, con la inclinación de su rostro acerco sus ojos a uno de sus casco para ajustar sus gafas y alzar la mirada desafiante. Ante el cero Burning avanzo veloz como relámpago, saltando e impactando la espada contra el cráneo del unicornio directamente. Con valentía deslizo la espada haciendo bajar el rostro del unicornio, con un giro de su cuerpo impacto el pecho del unicornio contra la espada que con fuerza la hundió, sin embargo solo había logrado empujar al unicornio, no lo logro atravesar su vestimenta.

\- ¿Eso es todo pequeñín? – le dice el unicornio al poner un casco sobre su espada – Espero esa armadura resista – le comenta al elevar la mirada y revelar que la máscara solo había sido agrietada. Él sabía que le había dado mucha fuerza, no entendía como la máscara solo tenía una grieta donde le había impactado

Con una onda expansiva proveniente del cuerpo de unicornio: Burning salio disparado contra el borde de la plataforma, una de sus patas quedo colgando del vacío, si no fuera por la espada que utilizo para frenar su avanzada habría caído.

\- _¿Qué ha sido eso_? - se pregunta a sí mismo Burning al ver como no había hecho un movimiento - ¿_Magia?, debe ser magia, pero no logro identificar qué tipo de magia; podría ser magnética, pero sí lo fuera habría detenido mi espada. Puede que solo midiera mí fuerza; debo determinar el tipo de magia que usa para desarrollar alguna estrategia que pueda superar a su magia_ – mirando sus cascos al avanzar mira como tuerce la mirada hacia este

Mientras pensaba y meditaba las acciones observo como un círculo de aire rodeaba los cascos de su rival y antes de que pudiera analizar sus acciones vio como un movimiento rompía con el círculo, un débil movimiento del aire en su dirección; velozmente Burning salto logrando evadir el golpe de aire que raspaba el acero al pegarse a la plataforma. Mirando hacia las cámaras observo como las paredes que limitaban el vacío proyectaban un gran golpe que lo superaba en tamaño, no podría esquivarlo si hubiera saltado. Con los cascos en movimiento continuo corriendo al ver como un segundo golpe se acercaba; observando se reojo continuo en el borde para tener una probabilidad mayor al esquivar; Burning miraba atento sus movimientos, para cuando el quinto disparo fue disparado se detuvo en su lugar; logrando engañar al disparo este impacto a centímetros de él; en ese momento observó como el círculo se desvanecía: era su oportunidad.

Con velocidad y ferocidad se acercó saltando y arremetiendo con fuerza en el mismo lugar de la máscara, justamente ahora ese era el lugar más débil de su máscara; rebanando la máscara intento girar y atacar su garganta pero el círculo regreso impidiendo que la punta llegara; como si fuera atropellado Burning salió volando contra la plataforma.

\- Acéptalo, no puedes vencerme – menciona el unicornio al avanzar hacia este, se nota la arrogancia que tiene

Con un gesto de odio Burning se alzó intentando cortar la máscara lateralmente pero nuevamente la espada no logro llegar, con una explosión de aire la espada fue expulsada de su boca mientras el salió disparo al lado contrario dejándolo contra la plataforma inmóvil al atacarlo nuevamente para separarlo de su arma.

\- Realmente es rudo – comenta para sí mismo Burning al levantarse con el dolor en su cuerpo presente – _Tiene magia del aire, no hay puntos débiles, es una magia que le permite defender y atacar, pero por lo visto solo tiene disponibles cinco impactos por carga, con una pausa de cinco segundos. Lo que significa que en cinco segundos tengo que acabar con él_ – piensa al ver gracias a la pantalla como su círculo dispara una ráfaga hacia él

Actuando con astucia rueda evitando su cuarta ráfaga; sabiendo de lo que es capaz fijo su espada como próximo objetivo, ya había partido a la mitad la máscara con su último corte, su precisión era tanta que corto con una certeza de grado milimétrico; la máscara solo necesitaba de un corte para partirse o podía intentar decapitarlo nuevamente. Corriendo hacia su espada, intento ganarle el paso, pero a solo centímetros cambio de dirección; el unicornio confiado disparo hacia la espada clavándola contra la pared.

Burning avanzo con ventaja y con un salto logro superar al unicornio que atónito elevo la mirada para ver lo que haría, pero solo recibió una patada descendiente que impacto el cráneo del unicornio contra la plataforma, rompiendo lo que no estaba roto contra la plataforma; con agilidad contrajo su cuerpo sobre su cabeza para finalizar su acto y salir en una voltereta con la cual se apartó al saber que cinco segundos eran suficiente para que acabaran con él.

Cayendo le dio cara al cuerpo que apenas se lograba levantar: a pedazos la máscara cayó, rompiéndose por la mitad, rompiéndose en trozos por el gran impacto, la oscuridad de la gabardina hizo deslumbrar sus verdaderos ojos color rojo vino. Su rostro dejo desconcertado a Burning, realmente no era posible.

\- "¿Temes enfrentarme?" – le dice su rival al retirarse la capucha y revelar su rostro; su dulce voz le impedía reaccionar, su crin negro flotando en el aire solo aumentaba la confusión, esto rompía con su lógica matemática. Pero los ojos color vino y su pelaje gris claro era inconfundible a la vista.

\- ¿Surprise? – exclama confundido al ver a su nueva amiga frente de él – _no, debe ser un hechizo_ – piensa al inclinar su mirada hacia las cámaras, para su sorpresa ella miraba hacia la cámara por lo que su rostro al soplar aire era proyectado, cuando Burning cambio punto de vista hacia ella se vio sorprendió por la velocidad que tenía con sus grandes alas; con un barrido logro evitar la embestida.

Ella girando en el aire intento aplastarlo; Burning tuvo que rodar, en ese momento lo noto, el círculo de aire seguía activo y estaba en un rango muy peligroso, saltando se abrazó del cuello de ella, al ver como liberaba la ráfaga. Sosteniéndose con fuerza evito salir proyectado tan lejos; todo su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire; se soltó a segundos de que terminara, dando giros en el aire cayo tropezando un poco pero manteniendo el paso para estar atento del círculo de aire que defendía su cuerpo.

\- _Ella no es real_ – piensa lógicamente – _ella no puede usar magia, y si me ha atacado con ese impacto de aire; quiere decir que se enmascara con los recuerdos de su rival, para vencerlo tendré que… matar a Surprise _– piensa con algo de incomodidad al tener los recuerdos de lo amable que es ella.

Burning trago saliva y miro su espada clavada en el acero de la pared, con un movimiento débil de sus cascos verifico el funcionamiento de su armadura: golpeada y algo agrietada por el golpe de aire constante aún era funcional.

\- _Tendré que usar magia para alcanzar mí espada, no puedo usar alas, no la venceré en una batalla aérea, es muy rápida, las alas de Surprise le permiten alcanzar una gran velocidad en pocos segundos. Pero tendré que alcanzarla si vuela, y solo tengo cinco segundos para dañarla letalmente_ – piensa al correr y esquivar una rafaga, ella sabía que no podía alcanzar su espada sin caer al vació por lo que solo tenía que acertarle un golpe para derribarlo, pero él se detiene de forma inmediata y le engaña al cambiar de dirección y correr hacia ella para luego ladear y apartarse.

Todos miran como los impactos son esquivados y cuando el quinto se presenta todos esperan correr a Burning tras ella pero lo ven saltar hacia el vacío y hacia su espada, sosteniéndola con la boca se columpia extrayéndola, con tres segundos de ventaja activa su armadura, despliega una aura de magia y expulsa un cuerno de cristal que le permite manipular su espada con magia, seguido un par de alas mecánicas se despliegan de su armadura permitiéndole volar y con dos segundos de ventaja lanzarse contra su rival. Sin embargo se queda corto y el filo logra llegar hasta su garganta, ella ni siquiera se mueve, su confianza le permite contar el tiempo. Con un impacto retiene a Burning en el aire y lo aparta, sus alas mecánicas no están diseñadas para soportar ese tipo de golpes y no le permiten retenerse mucho tiempo por lo que todos miran elevarse a Burning por el aire fuera de control.

\- Puedes volar, pero no significa que sepas volar realmente – grita con dulzura la imagen de Surprise al perder a Burning en la altura.

Un brillo llama la atención de todos, antes que las cámaras lo enfocaran cae y corta la mejilla de la falsa Surprise: confundida mira hacia esa dirección y percibe el disparo de magia de Burning, con ayuda de una de sus alas se escuda, seguido dispara en esa dirección un impacto de aire pero cuando retira su alas no hay rastro de nada, hasta las nubes en esa dirección se apartaron pero no habría rastro o pedazos de Burning. Con su percepción lateral mira una sombra a sus espaldas y dispara una ráfaga esperando pero al girar su cuello mira hecha pedazos una de sus alas extendía hasta el borde, una segunda sombra es detectada, pero ahora apoyándose en la pantalla mira como Burning intenta decapitarla con su ala. Nuevamente un impacto de aire es disparado hacia su dirección; sin embargo nuevamente solo era un ala que fue hecha pedazos por el impacto de aire. Nuevamente lo mira en la pantalla a sus espaldas a punto de saltarle encima. Sin temor la falsa copia de Surprise dispara una ráfaga sobre ella pero al ladear su mirada se lleva la sorpresa de que solo era parte de su armadura que le hacía sombra; tragando saliva percibe su acto y dispara por instinto hacía la espada que antiguamente le había cortado, al regresar su vista hacia su posición agradece que no este, pero el movimiento de sus ojos le ínsita a ver la pantalla nuevamente. Frente de ella estaba Burning sosteniendo la espada hacia su pecho. Con temor, horror y engaño ella mira como Burning le sonría al impulsar su espada hacia su pecho con ayuda de toda la magia disponible que tiene el cuerno de cristal que carga en su frente.

Dando el golpe sin piedad, Burning logro lo imposible, logro terminar con las defensas de la copia y con todas las fuerzas de su magia su espada atravesó el cuerpo de su rival aun tenido la fuerza para apartarlo de él y despedirlo hasta el borde la plataforma.

El público fue testigo del hecho, usando la teletransportación esquivo los impactos y usando parte de su armadura engaño el sexto sentido de su rival para que gastara sus impactos y ya sin defensas atacara con un ataque súper efectivo.

El rostro de su rival brillo al perder las energías para respirar, la espada había cortado la entrada de aire y ahora se ahogaba en su propia sangre; mientras gira su cuerpo en un intento de levantarse revela que su verdadera forma era la de una Changelling de crin morado y ojos verde que arrastrándose cargo en la punta de su casco un último impacto que fue insuficiente y solo fue una brisa fuerte. Se sentía el agonizar, el esfuerzo, realmente quería ganar pues hasta lloraba al ver como Burning la miraba al intentar levantarse. Su cuerpo se desvaneció y la imagen de Burning se amplió con la leyenda de vencedor; con un vórtice de luz que lo consumió a él y a las partes de su armadura lo regresaron a su estancia después de su debut.

\- ¡Eso has sido increíble, ha sido intelecto contra fuerza! – le comenta Luna al ver la forma en que burlaba los ataque de su rival – ¿Podemos repetirlo? – les pregunta con ayuda del diamante rosado que lleva en el cuello. Por su petición la gran pantalla proyecto los últimos segundos

\- Sí, pero de no tener esa carga de magia no habría atravesado la armadura de ella – comenta la Reina Mariposa al recordar su primer intento de atravesarla

\- Pero la hubiera decapitado, es decir, no tenía defensas para una distancia tan corta; aunque le apunto a su corazón, él titubeó y solo reventó su cuerpo provocando que se ahogara en su sangre – comenta La Reina Roja al ver un parpadeo en la mirada final de Burning

**[Estancia B]**

\- ¡Eso ha sido increíble! – exclama Fenix al acercare y verlo emerger del vórtice con su armadura sin rasguños

\- No dude de ti – comenta orgullosa Mystical al golpearle la nariz orgullosa

\- Miente, aposto en tú contra – dice Surprice al acercarse y extender su casco hacia su amiga para cobrar su apuesta – Sin embargo – dice al recibir el dinero y contarlo con la vista – me hubiera gustado más sí me hubieras apuñalado el corazón – comenta sonriente al tocar su pecho y sentir su propio corazón, habría sido rápido y sin dolor; mejor que ahogarse y sentir la muerte llegar – dice melancólica al bajar la mirada y mirar hacia su pecho e imaginar la espada - ¿Realmente quieres verme agonizar? – le pregunta al dirigirle la mirada directamente

\- Ehm… no sé a qué te refieres; hice lo necesario para ganar. Y pude a ver fallado por un momento – dice retrocediendo al sentir que ella le está atacando sutilmente

\- Te vi titubear la mirada, parpadeaste y moviste la punta; no pudiste haber fallado porque no fallaste en el corte de la máscara, y fue un corte con exactitud milimétrica. – le comenta al apartar la mirada de él y ver al Lobo que los acompaña y que miraba su rostro pasar en animaciones de olas. – la próxima vez apunta al corazón – le dice sonriente al apartarse y darle ánimos al Lobo que mira a su rival un unicornio con el mismo atuendo que el anterior

\- Será fácil solo da lo mejor de ti – se le escucha a Surprise animar al Lobo que mira el vórtice abrirse frente de él

**[Pelea 12: Sortel Terbisv VS Bones White]**

\- **"**_Agradezco a todos por acompañarme hasta el final, pero esta etapa ha llegado al final, y le daremos inicio al último evento" – _Dice Kiara las Cámaras mirando el sol estático sobre ellos piensa que han terminado a tiempo

El Lobo mira a la unicornio encapuchada que con una máscara blanca lo mira, una única línea roja señala la altura de los ojos, nuevamente tres cuernos adorna la máscara pero a diferencia de la anterior esta tiene una mandíbula de huesos que sobresale de la máscara. Cuando Kiara termina de hablar y se evapora, la cuenta regresiva inicia, al aparecer el cero el Lobo dispara tornados de electricidad que impactan directamente, sin embargo no parecen hacerle daño; con su aullido atrae a una tormenta pequeña y le hace caer rayos pero esta los atrapa con un casco y lo redirige al metal sin ser afectada. Algo andaba mal piensa el Lobo, no estaba usando magia, mirando a sus cascos no ve el mismo círculo, por lo que si usaba magia no será visible.

El Lobo gruñe y se aproxima cubierto de energía para impactarla, acortándo la distancia su rival solo observa; para cuando este salta intentando morder su cuello el unicornio se levanta y con su casco lo intercepta en el aire al tomarlo de su garganta, con unos pasos hacia delante lo invierte y por pura fuerza lo derriba poniendo un casco sobre su garganta hasta que el lobo deja de respirar y se desvanece al perder la consciencia por la falta de aire.

\- Eso ha sido rápido – comenta Cadance al ver como el enmascarado limpia con su casco la gabardina

\- Mejor, ya comenzaba a aburrirme de ésta etapa – comenta La Reina Flor al bostezar

Con el vapor de Kiara la plataforma se nubla, vórtices hacen emerger a todos los vencedores para la siguiente etapa de la competencia, mezclados entre ellos todos alcanzan a ver los rostros de los demás.

\- _"Debo decir que esto ha sido maravilloso, pero es tiempo de continuar y la segunda etapa es algo distinto"_ – comenta Kiara al aparecer frente de todos y saludar al público

\- Todos ustedes ya son vencedores, pero para la segunda etapa de este torneo no pelearan entre ustedes; si no contra el Imperio Equinoccio – dice orgullosa La Reina Roja al dar la señal e indicar que sus Capitanes se alzaran – Por esto mismo, pueden elegir con quien combatir, pueden tomar un descansó ahora para salir a donde gusten pero para el siguiente amanecer tienen que tener una elección.

La multitud escucha el giro del torneo, los participantes escuchan la siguiente etapa la cual era de una dificultad tan brutal como sorpresiva, sin embargo no imposible; todos escuchan atentos, sin embargo alguien no escucha. Su mirada vacía invade su rostro, con la magia de su lado una flecha se carga en silencio en su arco, con un gesto contrario su cuerpo gira y dispara la flecha directamente hacia La Reina Roja que emocionada habla. Ante el aire aquella flecha aparece de forma inmediata, con una velocidad sorprendente atraviesa la distancia; con la sombra que crea provoca el pánico ante quienes antes de gritar y alertar, miran horrorizados al ver al perpetrador, miran impactados el alegre gesto de La Reina Roja al reír alegre.

En segundos demorados Flor mira la Flecha detenerse por la magia de Red Rose que a tiempo logro generar varios escudos de magia para frenar la flecha que habría reventado la cabeza de la Reina. Por el impacto Flor suspira tambaleándose un segundo, su mirada cae un segundo al suspirar aliviada; al elevar la mirada observa como sus Capitanes han inmovilizado al arquero; antes de poder decir una palabra la flecha explota colosalmente provocando pánico en los espectadores, toda la realeza de dos continentes había sido afectada; fuego abrazador es lo único que queda, sin palabras, los guardias apartan la vista indignados, realmente no podían estar viendo eso.

\- _Pude a ver muerto _– comenta una dulce y maliciosa voz al ver como la magia de la Reina Mariposa retraía la explosión al contenerla exitosamente bajo de su magia, para luego regresarla a su estado anterior antes de explotar _\- Hay formas más fáciles de conseguir la pena de muerte, pero eres el primero que veo que tiene **los cojones necesarios para alzar un arma ante mí – **_menciona el estado más cruel de la Reina Roja, con ojos rojos visibles la mirada se clava en Silver Shield que yace inmovilizado por los demás Capitanes – _Realmente debes desear la muerte. Te daré el benefició de la duda. ¿por qué has disparado?... no, digo. ¡Por qué demonios me has disparado! – _le grita furiosa Kuri al ser quien tiene el control del cuerpo

\- Debo admitir que está manejando muy bien la ira – comenta Rage al ver como Kuri es quien habla ante los miles de espectadores – ha estado practicando sus ejercicios de relajación, sin ellos ya le habría disparado – agrega al saber que no hay nada que pueda hacer, Kuri no es alguien de juegos

\- _¡No!… No ha sido mí culpa, algo ha dominado mi cuerpo, yo nunca le atacaría a traición. ¡Algo me ha manipulado! _– grita Silver al sentir como cada parte su cuerpo es inmovilizada y apuntada con cada espada y arma disponible

\- _De acuerdo –_ dice calmada La Reina Roja al tragarse la rabia _– Te he escuchado_… - dice pausándose un momento al mirar el cielo pensando – _Pero no te creo_ – agrega al dirigir su mirada hacia él y extraer su arma de unas de sus alas y apuntar a su rostro – _Con el beneficio de la duda dado, puedo dispararte libremente_ –comenta al cargar el cañón

\- _¡Disculpe Reina Roja! – _se escucha el grito de uno de los participantes – Es cierto… yo he visto el cambio en la atmosfera y ciertamente algo le ha manipulado _\- _ dice Lía al alzar la voz y defender al Capitán que estuvo cerca de ser ejecutado

\- _Eso quiere decir que hay un testigo ocular; por lo que no puedo matarlo ¿verdad?_ – le comenta Flor a Cadance confundida al escucharla – _aunque siempre puedo matar a ambos_ – le dice como alternativa al pensar en dispararles a ambos – De acuerdo niña, no lo ejecutare, por el momento – dice con disgusto Kuri al bajar su arma – Inkstory acompáñame – le ordena directamente, su paciencia se terminaba, y esos ojos danzantes ya no podían resistir más tiempo, estaba molesta – Cadance, acompáñame por favor, necesito alguien que me consuele un momento –le murmura al bajar a su asiento y pegar su rostro a su pecho, estaba llorando, algo le comenzaba a doler y Kuri no lo entendía

Con todo esto Kiara dio fin y despidió a los participantes que se retiraron por un vórtice que se les abrió frente de ellos; por otro lado Silver fue liberado pero las armas seguían apuntando a él, inclusos sus compañeros dudaban de si era cierto; él una vez tuvo problemas con Flor, por lo que tenía una razón para atacarla.

**[Corredor Privado]**

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunta Cadance al tenerla abrazada y consolando un llanto incomprensible para Kuri – Todo estará bien – le decía Cadance al acariciar su cabeza y tranquilizarla, realmente parecía una niña

\- Kuri, es el sentimiento reprimido de Flor, si llora debe ser por algún temor a la muerte – comenta Raje al acompañarlos en ese corredor apartado del público

\- _¡Yo no le temo a morir!_ – grita Kuri furiosa _– pero…_ \- dice pausándose y atorándose en un llanto que mojaba el hombro de Cadance; ciertamente parecía una niña al llorar – _No quiero morir sin saber que lo haré_ – dice al apoyarse sentimentalmente en Cadance – _Puedo enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara, pero es porque puedo enfrentarla, no quiero morir, sin poder hacer nada_ – dice al tomar aire y calmar su llanto; estaba feliz, me gustaba hablar pero esa no es la forma de matarme – dice al volver a llorar y al entrar en panico sobre Cadance, sentía que sus fuerzas eran nulas ya; solo lloraba al sentir a Cadance como la madre que perdió, la suavidad de su piel y su dulce aroma le reconfortaba y le impedían ser la misma, solo quería dormir en ella al sentirse protegida en el pecho de Cadance

\- Yo no lo entiendo – comenta Ink al escucharla llorar hasta dormirse

\- Es cuestión de orgullo, ella cree que solo puede morir en combate, morir de otra forma seria humillante para ella – le responde Rage ver como Cadance carga con el peso ya dormido de Flor

\- ¿Qué harán con Silver? – pregunta Cadance al acompañarlos hacia el exterior

\- Sí no podemos probar su inocencia será sentenciado a la pena de muerte por alta traición a la corona; e incluso si Flor se negara, ella sería restituida de su cargo al ser considerada incapaz para gobernar – responde preocupado Ink al saber lo que pasara para ambos – solo espero sea inocente y podamos probar que ha sido manipulado – agrega con pocas esperanzas al abrir las puertas del exterior

\- ¿Y quien pudo manipular a un capitán de esa forma? – le pregunta Rage al ver como Flor dormía abrazando el cuello de Cadance y oliendo su aroma para tranquilizarse

\- Creo que tengo una idea de quien pudo haber sido – comenta Ink seguro de sí mismo, sus palabras eran firmes y confiable al ver como Flor lloraba en sus sueños

* * *

**Como se ha dicho: les doy la elección a los nuevos de elegir a su siguiente oponente para la segunda etapa; de igual forma les invito a los dueños de los Capitanes si lo desean elegir a un rival. **

**Y esto ha sido todo por éste Capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. No ha sido fácil terminarlo antes de navidad; véanlo como un regalo para todos (jeje) ¡que generoso soy!**

**Pero en serio, debo agradecerles a ustedes, quienes leen, quienes me acompañan en cada historia y capítulo. Nuevamente les invito a leer mis otras historias, y darle a favoritos la historia sí es esta gustando. No miento, lo mejor está por venir; es solo la punta del Iceberg. **

Ya vieron que sí les doy valor a sus comentarios, por eso les invito a dejarme uno.


	19. Antes de Ir

**Saludos mis amigos, éste capitulo es muy especial por las razones de: 1) Se incluyen varias tramas y sub tramas que se desarrollaran desde ahora; 2) Se presentan los antagonistas finalmente, ¿ya los esperaban? se los presento. 3) Tristemente será el último capítulo donde verás a todos los protagonistas juntos.**

**Justifico mi demora con el capítulo anterior donde se dijo que ese sería publicado a finales de Febrero pero al ser adelantado gracias a alguien especial este se prolongo. Además tenia que hacer algo para mi Reina. Ahora espero tengan un medidor cardíaco y una receta medica porque las necesitaran. Además éste es capítulo 1 de la temporada dos por lo que haciendo honor a la serie será de dos partes. Nuevamente les doy la bienvenida a: **No Existe Resplandor en la Oscuridad.** (1/2)**

**Para introducirlos al Capítulo diré:**

Necesitas coraje para enfrentar al miedo; necesitas de luz para la oscuridad asustar. Órgano que late y órgano que piensa, ambos inferiores a quien no escucha sus voces y los ignora.

* * *

Fuego, miedo, gritos, llantos, terror es la expresión de quienes intentan escapar de siete sombras que invaden un pueblo rustico. Cayendo del cielo invaden los horizontes y asolan las salidas de escape con solo alzar sus miradas. Ojos de colores y dientes blancos deslumbran entre la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¡Asesinen a todos los jóvenes! – exclama una Leona de fuego blanco vivido al saltar por los tejados de madera y quemar todo lo que sus patas tocaran.

\- ¡Vidia! – exclama una de las sombras al necesitar su asesoría, a pesar de un grito este suena muy forzado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta al caer suavemente junto a su compañero; un rinoceronte blanco, con un cuerno de luz esperaba en la entrada de un búnker de acero que logro encontrar.

\- ¿Qué hago con esto? – pregunta al torcer sus pequeños ojos al fondo del búnker: habían distintas especies en su interior, al ser un pueblo dedicado a la venta y transferencia se podían ver tanto Changelling, Ponis, Lobos, Leones, Ciervos, Pequeños Dragones y Simios; todos hembras; todas preñadas. Ante un desesperado acto habían sido ocultadas por su seguridad.

\- Peza… - dijo la Leona al ver los rostros temerosos de todas, lloraban, temían e improbaban no hacerles daño; por unos minutos parecía que a la Leona le gustaba escucharlas – Acaba con ellas – dice inexpresiva la Leona al mirarlas y decir esas palabras directamente hacia ellas, para hacerlas temblar al compartirle su sentencia.

El Gran Rinoceronte asiente con su cabeza y plantando sus grandes patas genera un muro de energía en la punta de su cuerno: tal muro se movía con el ambiente por lo que no dejaba salida; rascando el suelo un momento se hecho a la carrera contra el interior del búnker: su muro entro y se adaptó a su espacio para cerrar su contorno. La Leona se dio media vuelta en la espera de los gritos que al llegar le hicieron reír satisfecha, cuando los gritos se hicieron mudos, cuando la imagen del Rinoceronte emergió solo manchado de sus patas y parte de su panza al inundar la habitación con sangre ella le dio la señal de continuar a la cual su bestia compañera dejaba charcos de sangre que se escurrían de su piel al avanzar con pereza.

Por el cielo se ven cuerpos volar de forma horrida al ser golpeados y lanzados a volar por una fuerza bestial que peleaba contra las defensas de aquel pueblo; Un Gorila blanco con espalda en llamas blancas peleaba sin armas, usando su sola fuerza para demoler casas y de un golpe partir a sus oponentes; tomando a un grifo del cuello usa sus mano peluda izquierda para sostenerlo mientras con la derecha empuña su cuello y baja arrancando su cabeza de su cuerpo solo dejando su columna al aire; saltando atrapa a un pegaso arquero con su pie peludo y como si fuera un objeto lo usa para darse impulso y saltar más alto; este acto le arranco la mitad del cráneo al llevárselo entre sus dedos blancos. Embistiendo con patadas acaba con los Jóvenes Dragones que intentan quemarlo; rompiendo sus espaldas de una patada descendiente los hace caer contra civiles: el fuego que era lanzado era consumido por el fuego de su espalda que lo atraía y comía; de el cielo el Gorila explota liberando su ira en un grito salvaje que provoca que el fuego consumido sea liberado en llamas blancas que devastan con la superficie. _Rila_ era su nombre era una fuerza devastadora que con solo caer estremece el pueblo con impactar sus palmas contra el suelo; esto hace caer edificio como fichas de dominó.

En otro sector del pueblo un Pavo Real alza sus plumas congelando a todo él que las ve, con un giro de su cola perfora sus corazones al lanzar espinas que oculta bajo alas. Quienes intentan enfrentarlo evitando sus plumas azules y verdes pelean sin dirigirle la vista a su rival. Con sus garras toma espadas y frena los proyectiles al extender las plumas de su cola como abanico: eran más sorprendente de lo pensado, resultaba imposible caer sobre ya que al estar frente esas plumas su cuerpo se frenaba al congelarse en su espacio. Eventualmente alguien tenía el corazón para pararse frente de esas plumas y pelear con libertad; no era afectado por su encanto y lo enfrentaba en nombre de todo los que caían muertos. Era más fácil que un dragón no fuera afectado pero enfrentar al Pavo Real no era tan fácil, usando sus plumas como escudo corta el pecho del Dragón en el mismo lugar que al principio; el fuego de los dragones pasa por el cuerpo del Pavo Real sin afectarlo, pareciendo ser inmune usa su pico y de un golpe profundo entierra su cabeza dentro de su pecho mientras se come el corazón del Dragón en su interior. Más temprano que tarde el Dragón cae muerto en el suelo; sobre el cuerpo del dragón, el Pavo Real extrae su cabeza cubierta de sangre mientras traga los últimos trozos de su corazón; traga y saborea la sangre, mientras saborea el órgano que le arrebato, seguido pica el pecho del Dragón buscando entre el cuerpo la escama más bonita, la más brillante y la más apreciable; al encontrarla la toma con su pico y la arranca con fuerza para luego tragarla: su cuerpo brilla como el diamante y una nueva pluma de su cola nace al emerger como luz: más de mil plumas hacen el abanico azul. Plumas blancas en su cuerpo con una coloración negra en su pico mientras su cola tiene el patrón de fuego azul al abrirse.

Corriendo por las calles principales un Lemur Cola Anillada avanzaba al columpiarse por las casas: su pelaje blanco ardían en un fuego blanco mientras su pelaje gris consumía los ataques de magia que la defensa del pueblo podía ofrecer, su rasgo más distintivo era su cola anillada y esos anillos de un total negro que parecían tener una función secreta pues brillaban como la tela del espacio. Cuando se columpiaba sus manos blancas dejaban una estela de energía rojiza que se alargaba por todo su caminos dejando ese resplandor escarlata; con un giro de su cuerpo saltaba a lo alto y caía frente de todos a los que lo perseguían; parándose en sus patas traseras aplaudió con fuerza mientras se agachaba y cerraba su acto al hacer explotar todo el sendero que sus manos tocaron: de frente de sus manos se disparó una cadena de explosiones que se extendió por metro y metros llevándose casas, calles, adultos y niños que estuvieran en ellas. Con una aura de fuego sobre las casas el Lemur se levantó atrayendo la luz de las vidas que arrebataba para que su pelaje blanco brillara más que el resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Lem! – Exclama la Leona de fuego blanco mientras avanza por las calles tranquilamente mientras culmina con la vida de quienes sobreviven entre los escombros – Asegúrate de matarlos a todos – le dice mientras se acerca a los escombros de una casa y con su pata apartar el escombro que apastaba a un mandril. – No hay que hacer esperar a _La Verdad_ – dice la Leona al torcer su garra hacia ella y alzarla para arrancarle el rostro de un golpe al mandril que pierde la parte delantera de su cráneo

Los gritos de terror ante una pequeña criatura hacen correr a quienes se alejan del pueblo. Resalta de la arena y de la tierra una mancha blanca que salta hacia quienes huyen y los derrumba. Un cuerpo robusto y de un pelaje largo y blanco hace la imagen de un monstruo que corre y con sus fauces negras rebana el cuello de quienes escapan. Se trata de un Glotón Blanco que persigue a los que escapan, dividiendo a su cuerpo crea réplicas de sí mismo de un tamaño menor que saltan sobre su víctima y tumban sometiéndolo a mordidas que le arrancan grandes cantidades de carne; ni siquiera los leones que enfrentaban la bestia fueron rivales para una mordida como esa; al partir su cuerpo con sus garras se generaban dos de este que terminaban por devorar al león. Su pelaje brilla al evaporar la sangre y al correr tras su víctima.

\- _Sumérgete en un sueño, entre la luz y las sombras _– dicen los duplicados de la bestia antes de comenzar a comer a sus víctimas – _Ahora yo… voy a proteger tú sueño_ – decían las copias al terminar de comer. Su voz era fría y calmada, seria y gruesa.

Un rayo blanco se desliza por las calles, rompiendo con la luz y el sonido, dejando solo el camino de cuerpos que son víctima de una garra que perfora sus pechos y corta sus gargantas con una velocidad de ilusión. El rayo se alarga por toda las calles y entra al interior de las casas para no dejar sobrevivientes dentro; saliendo para limitar a quienes el Glotón ha pasado por alto. Creando un anillo de luz que rodea el borde lejano del pueblo el rayo se adentra en varias casas y limita las áreas donde sus compañeros trabajaban. Al final el anillo de luz se rompió para ir con el Glotón y detenerse al parar frente de él.

\- ¿_Gulo _qué tal sabe eso? – pregunta el rayo al frenarse al momento y revelar su luminoso cuerpo. Un Jaguar blanco con manchas negras se presentaba con sus patas delanteras manchadas de sangre; al sentarse lame la sangre con su lengua y brilla al probar la sangre que empapa sus patas: a quienes tenían el pesar de ser sus víctimas no lograban ver ni quien los asesinaba cuando una garra atravesaba su pecho y reventaba su corazón con sus garras.

\- Ahora no "Gatito" – le respondió el Glotón al seguir comiendo y tragando – Estoy comiendo – agrego al separarse y mostrar su hocico rojo de sangre.

\- Esto de vivir; está muy sobrevalorado – Dice el Jaguar al mirar como su compañero toma el corazón y de un mordisco lo revienta.

En un último sector cientos de machos se rinden entregándose a una hembra que con su mirada seductora hace sucumbir a los machos que sin importar su especie: Leones, Dragones, Ponys, Simios, etc. La Femenina era la belleza perfecta, la vista de quien la viera miraba al reflejo de su corazón por lo que quien la mirara miraba a quien más amara, dentro de un área de cinco metros un circulo la centraba; los machos al entrar daban unos pasos antes de que sus espíritus fueran arrancados por la fuerza de atracción que tiene aquella hembra. Numerosos cuerpos caían muertos mientras más espíritus se adentraban en su cuerpo como aire y le hacían más brillante e hipnótica. Un Lobo pudo evitar su atracción y se convirtió en el centro de su atención; con un avanzar de tentación la Femenina figura se acercó directamente al Lobo y poniéndolo contra la pared lo comenzó a acariciar; si la voluntad del Lobo era inmensa difícilmente podría moverse por la atracción que tiene su cuerpo. Tumbándolo comenzó a fornicar con éste a la vista de quienes se acercaban para colaborar. Varios caían muertos al perder sus espíritus mientras quienes lograban llegar comenzaban el acto con ella, dentro de su pequeña orgia su primera víctima perdía su vitalidad; cuando el Lobo eyaculo su cuerpo se convirtió en luz fundiéndose con el de ella; insaciable e irresistible ella culmino con la vida de tantos, incluso otras hembras llegaron a ser sus víctimas al ser seducidas por aquella que sin esfuerzo derrotaba a decenas.

\- ¿Ya has terminado _Juria_? – le Pregunta la Leona de blanco fuego al llegar a su sector, con ese avanzar de orgullo – Espero te hayas divertido, ha llegado la hora de regresar. La Verdad nos espera – le dice al echar un vistazo a su cuerpo al deslumbrar y retomar su forma real

\- Quisiera que no fuera tan fácil – exclama al bostezar y reducir su cuerpo al de una joven Chagelling Blanca; con alas de avispa cubre su pelaje blanco que ardía en llamas blancas como el de sus compañeros; con un crin negro como la noche que se extiende en su cuello esta lame sus labios al sentarse y estirar su cuerpo

\- Vidia ya hemos matado a todos los niños y mujeres – dice el Rinoceronte blanco al atravesar los muros de una casa y abrirse paso entre los escombros – Es tiempo de irnos – agrega al acercarse y sentarse viendo a su compañera

\- Sí el resplandor estaba aquí – dice el Lemur al caer del cielo; saltando sobre las casas llego presentando en una caída que levanto el poco polvo que su cuerpo podía elevar – ya habrá muerto – comenta al avanzar y subir encima de su compañero rinoceronte

\- No he sentido una pureza perfecta – se escucha desde los aires. Una sombra gira entorno a sus compañeros y desciende cayendo suavemente junto a la leona – Solo eran inocentes – exclama indignado el Pavo Real al confrontar a la Leona

\- Eso no le quita lo divertido – le responde el Gorila Blanco que se acerca con sus manos teñidas de rojo – es un buen calentamiento – agrega al caminar en dos patas y tronar sus dedos al hacerlos puño

\- En algún momento perdí la cuenta de cuantos había comido – dice emergiendo del humo un Glotón gigante; su naturaleza le permitía segmentar su cuerpo y crear varias versiones de él mismo que actuaban independientemente, para finalmente juntarse y crear un cuerpo gigante que igualaba al Rinoceronte en tamaño

\- Setenta y dos - comenta el relámpago blanco al rodearlos y quedar junto a su compañero – Algo Voraz – agrega al detenerse y estar acostado sobre su pelaje blanco –Ya es tiempo de regresar con _La Verdad – _menciona al dar unos pasos y rodear a la Leona para acariciar su rostro con su cola

\- Con éste pueblo van quince – menciona la Chagellin Blanca al levantarse y estirar sus patas traseras – Sí nos pide seguir atacando tendré que omitir la orden. No me gusta pelear con seres tan bajos y débiles; no es excitante – dice con su melodiosa voz mientras se acerca un poco más a sus compañeros

\- Mientras _La Verdad _ le de caza al Resplandor, nosotros seguiremos sus órdenes – dice Vidia al levantarse de su lugar y demostrar un rugido bestial que estremece la tierra y perfora los cielos. – Cada una de ellas y cualquier orden – menciona al crear un anillo de luz en el cielo que desde los lados comienza a llenar el centro para crear un disco de luz

El Gorila blanco se aparta un poco de sus compañeros, y con un dedo toca el espacio empujando una puerta de madera negra que presenta la imagen de una Catedral de acero. Todos mantienen su vista un momento en la plataforma de luz y al ver como se mueve hacia abajo se levantan de sus lugares y se adentran al interior de la puerta. Al poco tiempo que se cierra se va con el aire al convertirse en polvo; mientras lo que ahora era una plataforma de luz, cae en virutas de sal que cubren todo con un blanco color; era una total lluvia de sal que empapa la tierra y los escombros. Para luego desvanecerse en el aire dejando solo la nada de la noche.

**[Consejo del Imperio Equinoccio]**

Ante una corte de cien espectadores que yacen sentados en tres secciones: dos laterales con una capacidad para cuarenta y una contra la entrada donde veinte miran a quien la gloria y el honor han tatuado; con un desnivel notable la Reina Roja mira al frente con un rostro calmo y sereno; hacia donde mira se extienden cinco lugares que se alzan sobre ella, y sobre todos a cinco ponis terrestres; Inkstory está en la primera posición mirando como la Reina baja la mirada al escuchar ordenes; Seguido está el _Marfil_ un poni de aspecto maduro y con años en sima, su crin plateado por las canas junto con un descolorido pelaje verde mirar a la Reina con esos resplandecientes ojos azules; Seguido de éste se encuentra el _Mariscal_, quien es un anciano de mirada furiosa, siendo el líder del Consejo, habla y le reclama a Flor sus actos, su voz es fuerte y no muestra compasión; Una mirada piadosa con una sonrisa antigua está en el siguiente lugar la _Cardenal _mantiene una mirada cerrada mientras escucha y dirige su mirada a Flor, su crin dorado se ha desteñido por los años y su pelare rosado ha perdido sus colores vividos, su rostro muestra tanta dulzura que asemeja a una abuela; en última posición Steel escucha y mantiene la mirada fija en su amiga de la infancia que mantiene su mirada baja mientras escucha al líder del Consejo.

\- La conducta que ha demostrado dentro del "torneo" que organizo, es inaceptable – dice el Mariscal al mostrar las imágenes de Flor jugando – Como "Reina" debe ser la imagen de la perfección, y no debe estar actuando como una completa idiota delante de las demás Princesas y en especial delante de otra Reina – menciono molesto mientras toma una bola de papel y se la arroja a la cabeza baja para llamar la atención – Usted ha sido un problema desde el primer día – menciona al regresar a su asiento y retomar sus papeles – Usted y su metas nos han costado millones; millones que no vemos recuperados – dice al revisar las pérdidas que ha tenido el Imperio – Usted realmente es peor que Solsticio – menciona al cerrar su carpeta

Dentro de lo que cabía lo posible Flor, mantenía su mirada baja, mientras chocaba sus dientes y sentía la humillación a la que la exponen, sabiendo de las armas que le apuntan, no podría ni alzar la voz si no se lo piden. Su cuerpo temblaba de furia mientras recordaba cuando era menor y miraba a Solsticio ser tratado de la misma forma.

\- El Imperio Equinoccio había tenido pérdidas por los ideales de Solsticio – dice el Marfil al tomar la palabra – Pero usted, no nos deja alternativa, si el Imperio sigue perdiendo tendremos que hacer recortes en el estilo de vida que ha dado al pueblo – menciona tranquilo – no podemos seguir pagando estos altos costos y no tener una ganancia – dice al mirar a sus compañeros un momento – Solo su juego, nos ha tumbado a una crisis económica, la tercera en su nombre, toleramos la primera por ser nueva: cuando le ordenamos industrializar la capital del Imperio, solo se le ordeno la Capital, no todo el Imperio; luego están los gastos para financiar sus investigaciones, tanto las de ambos Capitanes – dice mirando de reojo a los extremos – como las que patrocina para el pueblo – agrega al leer los gastas por investigaciones – Y ahora esto – dice al ver los gastos de los juegos

\- Señorita Flor, usted muy bien sabe que aceptamos que fuera la Reina porque así eran los deseos de Solsticio – menciona tranquila la Cardenal al hablar – De igual forma estábamos inconformes con las decisiones de él, ya que invirtió demasiado en usted y su hermana, sin mencionar a su pueblo. – dice con una suave voz al torcer la nariz con disgusto – Sé bien que usted sabe la razón por la cual Solsticio fue coronado a tan temprana edad, ¿verdad? – dice arqueado la ceja derecha mientras se apoya en la mesa

\- **_La Ley de Soberano_** – responde claramente, mientras alza la vista con los ojos cerrados – Te quedas con los bienes de a quien matas – dice al tragar saliva y mirar a la Cardenal

\- Sí, es correcto – responde la Cardenal al cambiar su tono a uno más oscuro y abrir sus ojos para mirarla directamente; era una vista temible, un dulce aspecto condecorado con unos ojos rojos como la sangre – El Rey anterior fue asesinado; Soliloquio lo intento pero Solsticio evito que lo lograra al derrotarlo, sin embargo, en un lecho de muerte el Rey le pidió a Solsticio asesinarlo, para sí dejarle su trono – dice al mencionar la razón por la cual nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con Solsticio – Ahora actualmente con su suicido dejo el trono vacío y con su testamento te entregaba su lugar. – dice tranquilamente mientras moja sus resecos labios – Solsticio quería la paz para el mundo, pero se empeñó más en darte la educación, ahora tú quieres completar su misión – dice tranquila al conocer los antecedentes de ambos

\- Solsticio era un imprudente, un inmaduro que intentaba alcanzar las estrellas – menciona el Mariscal al torcer un gesto – y tú eres incluso peor – menciona al verla directamente e inclinarse en la mesa – Sí, sigues ocasionando problemas – menciona hostil – nos veremos forzados a eliminarte – agrega al golpear la mesa con su casco con fuerza

\- Usted bien sabe que podemos ordenar su ejecución en cualquier momento – dice el Marfil al inclinarse sobre la mesa – ¿o es acaso que ha olvidado la verdadera razón por la que existan "Los Capitanes"? – le pregunta al retomar su lugar y mirarla – Ink, recuérdaselo – menciona al ver que ella no respondía

\- El Deber de un Capitán es proteger – menciona Ink al repetir lo que públicamente se sabe – Y en cuestiones extremas de asesinar al Rey para preservar el orden – agrega al saber bien el verdadero propósito de un Capitán y de todos ellos, su rostro mira con lastima a Flor que se le ve como algo menos que basura

\- Tú debes saberlo muy bien Flor, después de todo, Fuiste la Primera Capitana Imperial, y por más fuerte que sea Solsticio, tú sabías bien que La Triple Alianza de los tres mejores capitanes existentes lo derrotarían. Ante el miedo y la confusión Todo se reduce a la orden para disparar – menciona la Cardenal tranquilamente

\- Por otro lado, omitiendo la tercera gran crisis económica que has traído. Ahora tenemos el acto de traición hacia el Imperio Equinoccio – Dice el Mariscal al cargar las imágenes del ataque de Silver – Una flecha lanzada contra la Reina, es una acto peor que traición a la corona; en todo caso de que murieras él sería quien tomara tú lugar, pero fracaso – dice algo decepcionado – Ahora carga con la sentencia de muerte por atentado contra el Imperio Equinoccio – agrega al hacer claro que la vida del Rey no importa dentro del Imperio – Procederemos con su ejecución de forme… - decía hasta ser interrumpido por la voz de Ink

\- Disculpe – menciona Ink sabiendo que no está sobre su voz o lugar – Pero se mencionó que fue manipulado, sí es así; se trata de un ataque al Imperio – informa respetuosamente Ink al mantener su mirada hacia Flor

\- Sí, Ink, nunca le dispararía a Flor por la espalda – menciona Steel al levantar la mirada hacia los testigos – Puede que constantemente quiera pelear con ella, pero un ataque a traición no es algo que pueda considerar de él – agrega al ver como todos lo miran, pensando y juzgándolo

\- Sí me lo permite puedo probar su inocencia – dice Flor al ponerse de pie, con un rostro de firmeza y autoridad, ante el cambio de peso el suelo descarga una corriente eléctrica que ataca a la Reina Roja tumbándola al ser diseñado solo para sus debilidades

\- Su inocencia – repite en burla el Mariscal, con una prolongada risa se ríe de como el cuerpo de Flor cae inmóvil contra la plataforma que sigue descargando su poder en ella – Corten la energía , que hable – menciona al hacer un movimiento con su casco

\- Sí – dice jadeando de dolor Flor al intentar levantarse, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor, alza su mirada desafiante – puedo probar su inocencia – dice al desafiar con la mirada al Mariscal

\- De acuerdo, te dejaré intentarlo – dice en burla el Mariscal al tumbar una hoja de papel; esta cae y toca la plataforma de Flor, donde se convierte en cenizas por la temperatura a la que ardió por la descarga – Pero sí fallas – comenta con malicia al mirar a sus compañeros de reojo

\- Sí fallo – dice al ponerse de pie, su cuerpo humea y su pelaje lo recorre una corriente eléctrica – Sí fallara, yo tomare la sentencia de muerte y lo dejaras absuelto de todo – dice poniendo su cabeza en una apuesta, con su mirada impacta a los miembros del Consejo, solo exceptuando a Ink y a Steel que miran su rostro; su ojo derecho presentaba la espiral que Solsticio presentaba al hablar con ellos; la imagen de Solsticio se encima sobre la de Flor en las mentes de los concejales

\- Es idéntica a él – menciona la Cardenal al aprobar la orden, ella le tenía respeto a Solsticio por lo que al ver el reflejo de él en ella acompaño su petición con una aprobación, mientras el Mariscal y al Marfil niegan la orden, Steel e Ink la aprueban dando una victoria a Flor dentro del Consejo; tres votos a favor y dos en contra.

Para lo siguiente Flor les dio la espalda y se retiró por las grandes puertas donde un equipo de unicornios comenzaron a tratar el daño: su corazón era muy fuerte, inclusos esas descargas letales eran tolerables, pero dejaban repercusiones en su respiración y en su ritmo cardiaco. Para el cabo de unas horas fue hospitalizada en la habitación que tanto odiaba de niña: una habitación de hospital diseñada para la realeza, recordaba todas la veces que se sentaba a acompañar a Solsticio en sus recuperaciones; al despertar miraba las misma paredes y donde ella solía acompañar esperaba Ink y Steel.

\- Eres muy imprudente – comenta al estar parado junto a ella - ¿Cuál es el plan? – menciona Ink sabiendo que ella siempre tiene un plan

\- Podemos abandonar la búsqueda del resplandor y… - decía Steel hasta ser mutado por el casco de Flor al detener sus labios

\- Steel, termina el torneo, dile a todos que no se limiten, pero que no se excedan – menciona con una cálida sonrisa al reír un poco – Ink, prueba que tengo razón – dice dirigiendo se a su compañero que toma una tableta y muestra unas escenas

\- Pero la tienes, fue manipulado por una magia de corta distancia – dice Ink al mostrar como bajo un filtro diseñado por él se ve como un hilo de magia entra dentro de la cabeza de Silver y lo fuerza a actuar; torciendo la imagen Ink enfoca al unicornio que lanzo el hechizo, pero éste se encontraba encapuchado en las gradas por lo que no sé sabía su rostro

\- Bien, no creo que crean en tú palabra, por lo que tendremos que buscar una manera de encontrarlo. – dice al recostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos – Steel, no te confíes del Gato –menciona Flor al abrir sus ojos y tener la espiral presente en su ojo derecho

\- El Consejo quiere terminar lo que comenzó con Solsticio – menciona Rage al incorporarse en la conversación – Mientas existan las súper armas no te van a dejar liderar una guerra contra Soliloquio – agrega al acercarse a la cama y desplegar una carpeta con fotografías de este dirigiendo un ejército – Aun cuando tengas superioridad en milicia y tecnología fallas contra el hecho de que Soliloquio tiene los mismo conocimientos mágicos que Solsticio lo que lo convierte en una gran amenaza – menciona al ver como Ink sostiene una foto de su actual rostro

\- Sí Soliloquio quiere guerra – menciona Ink calmado al romper la foto justo en la mitad de su rostro – Le daré guerra – agrega al reír y retroceder mientras baja la mirada – Flor te daré una razón para tomar cartas en la guerra del Continente Changelling – dice dando media vuelta y partir hacia la puerta principal – ¡Por la Hermandad! – exclama emocionado con una energía risa al dar un salto mientras gira su cuerpo alzando el casco derecho en el aire y caer frente a la puerta mirando a sus compañeros

\- ¡Por la Hermandad! – repiten Rage y Steel alzando su casco en honor a su camarada: Ink era el Capitán con mayor rango en el Imperio; incluso cuando Amalthea era la principal, incluso ella se limitaba por las modenés del ente más listo del Continente

\- Por nuestra hermandad – dice suavemente bajando la mirada Flor al activar su mirada y ver el destino de su mejor amigo

Aun cuando Rage se había convertido en su pareja sentimental, éste se mantenía oculto ya que el Imperio públicamente no sebe la verdad sobre Flor, siendo incapaz de engendrar podría ser fácilmente destituida de su cargo por el simple hecho de no poder tener hijos. Rage sabía que el consejo buscaba una razón para quitar a Flor del cargo desde que tomo el Reino, y entre ambos sabían varias razones que harían caer la cabeza de Flor en una canasta. Ink y Steel; se habían unido al consejo por su gran intelecto, sin embargo no era la única razón; siempre habían tres concejales, de los cuales dos siempre tenían el voto en contra del Rey: éstos mismos limitaban a Solsticio en secreto, por lo que Flor tomo la medida de incluir a ambos para que el consejo fuera más justo. Sin embargo su otra función era informar sobre movimientos por debajo de la corona del Imperio Equinoccio.

Los cuatro formaron una hermandad que buscaba cambiar la forma en que vivían dentro del Imperio, mientras Ink pensaba en las estrategias, Flor era el rostro del Imperio quien impondría tales cambios; Rage se convirtió en los oídos detrás de las paredes, quien miraba las conspiraciones contra la Corona; Y Steel se convirtió en el fundamento Científico que corroboraba a la Reina y enfrentaba al Consejo dentro del juzgado.

Juntos lograron hacer crecer el Imperio a la grandeza que hoy tiene, sin embargo varios cargos contra Flor se acumularon tantos para llegar a considerarla enemigo de su propio Reino, solo hacía falta un acto que confirmaran la alta traición. Usando ese método engaño al Consejo para que ella lograra tomar cartas en el asunto y poder enfrentar la amenaza antigua que escapo de su Imperio: Soliloquio.

**[Imperio de Cristal, Algunas horas después]**

\- Es tiempo niños – menciona Ink al presenciar a todos los competidores. – La última parte del torneo comenzara – menciono al saltar en su lugar dos veces y con un gran salto señalar toda la gradas vacías.

Los competidores fueron llamados a una temprana hora a donde paso la primera parte de su torneo; sin embargo al tocar la entrada eran teletransportados a la plataforma; donde lo primero que miraban era la soledad de las gradas, sin cámaras, sin algún espectador más que la Reina Mariposa junto con sus escoltas Changelling.

\- Hoy jugaremos con mis reglas – menciona Ink al golpear la plataforma y desplegar su tamaños a uno mucho más grande que alzaba pequeñas plataformas sobre ésta misma – Lo único que tienen que hacer es hacerle un rasguño a su rival para proclamar la victoria – menciona el Capitán al no cargar más que un collar de acero sobre su cuerpo

\- Ahora les comentaré la verdadera razón de organizar este juego – dice una pegaso blanco de crin dorado al llegar volando por la derecha y bajar junto a Ink – No puedo salir de mi Reino – menciona Flor al estar bajo medicamentos por sus dolores – Sepan bien: El Imperio Equinoccio es una potencia mundial, pero no podemos colaborar con el mundo sin una razón que nos beneficie – dice al dar unos pasos al frente; La Reina Roja, no llevaba ningún emblema, ninguna condecoración solo vestía su crin rubio que llegaba al suelo

\- El Reino Changelling tiene problemas, debo admitirlo – menciona La Reina Mariposa al levantarse de su asiento y volar hasta poder pararse junto a Flor: La diferencia de tamaño era notoria y Mariposa se dignaba a poner un casco sobre la cabeza de Flor para revolver su crin dorado – Una amenaza llego hace tres años: Soliloquio. – dice proyectando con ayuda de Red Rose que la acompañaba su imagen – Éste unicornio representa una amenaza global ahora que esta fuera del alcance de La Reina Roja y ha estado atacando mi Reino junto con un grupo de forajidos – menciona Mariposa tranquila mientras empieza a aplacar su risa para luego fijar sus cascos en el metal de la plataforma - ¡Y quiero su cabeza en bandeja de plata! – agrega furiosa al presionar contra el metal doblándolo

\- Pero solo es un unicornio, que tanto daño puede hacer un unicornio tuerto – comenta desinteresado Burning Spade al no importarle realmente aquel unicornio

\- Tiene el poder para enfrentar a la Luna y al Sol – menciona Amalthea al avanzar desde el fondo donde los demás esperan ordenes – Pero no es su poder al que Flor le teme, si no a lo que está buscando – agrega al iluminar su cuerpo y alzar un reproductor, que contenía una grabación del mismo Soliloquio.

_"Saludos joven Reina Roja; es decir Flor Silvestre. Espero te hayas divertido en mi ausencia, me pregunto cuanto tiempo te tomara reconstruir tú amado reina cuando vuelva a destruirlo. Pero esto lo puedes evitar, solo te tienes que suicidar: ante todo tú amado reino.  
No es el deber de una Reina proteger a su pueblo aún a costa de su propia vida. (_Su tétrica risa lleno la grabación mientras intentaba continuar sus palabras)  
_Apuesto que te preguntaras como planeo tal hazaña; bueno no me limitare a solo el Reino Equinoccio, espero eso te reconforte un poco. Voy a encontrar al Resplandor y usare su poder para culminar con lo que existe: ¡no habrá nadie que no sepa mí nombre, y cuando vean al Resplandor, sus vidas habrán culminado!"_

\- Es fue la primera grabación la recibimos una semana después de la muerte de Solsticio, luego la siguiente fue hace una semana, es decir tres años después del primer audio – agrega al cambiar la cinta y reproducir el segundo audio

_"¡El Conejo Blanco está cerca!, ¡Ya lo he visto! ¿O él me ha visto a mí?  
(_ruidos de metales golpeándose y de cascos al avanzar con fuerza, un suave murmullo al fondo se detecta_)  
¡Hey, hey, hey Flor!, ¿sabes por qué un encanto mágico es igual a una cerradura de una puerta que se sostiene en la nada? (_guarda silencio hasta que su risa leve empieza a resonar mientras se escucha a alguien suplicar_)  
Porque necesitas las palabras correctas para hacer el encantamiento, así como necesitas la llave correcta para esas cerraduras.  
(_En el fondo se puede escuchar el grito de una fémina al pedir ayuda agritos, alaridos y en llantos_)  
El Resplandor tiene forma femenina, cuyo deslumbrar asemeja al sol y de mirada cálida como su…  
(_El grito del fondo se alarga hasta terminar en un silencio absoluto_)  
Yo seré quien use el Resplandor para asesinar a La Oscuridad; seré quien asesine a todos los que sepan tú nombre y seré…  
Quien atrapará al conejo blanco."_

\- ¡Ha perdido el juicio! – exclama Wiki Slow al escuchar las palabras sin sentido de quien se rumora que es una amenaza más que continental

\- Pero eso son problemas del Imperio – menciono desinteresado Burning Spades – ¿Por qué tendríamos que involucrarnos en sus problemas? – les dice desafiante al no verse obligado a cooperar – Sí el aclamado Imperio Changelling o el invicto Imperio Equinoccio tiene problemas; ¿Cuál sería la razón para involucrarme en sus problemas? – agrega seguro al mirar directamente a las Reinas sin algún titubeo que demuestre la duda en sus palabras

La mirada de la Reina Mariposa bajo entristecida, era cierto lo que decía; ninguno de ellos tenía obligación de pelear la guerra que antiguamente ellos comenzaron; libremente podían rechazar su petición; aun cuando significara la derrota del Imperio Changelling y una guerra entre continentes. Los ojos de la Reina lo miraron correspondiendo su desafío pero fallaron al no tener fundamentos para obligarlo; La Reina Roja ladeaba su vista entre todos sabiendo que muchos pensaban de esa forma: era una guerra que hasta ahora se mantenía bajo las sombras que pronto estallaría. Ambas Reinas estaban desesperadas necesitaban de una solución para evitar lo que sería una guerra contra quien cuya mente estaba fracturada entre la locura y el conocimiento. Se guardó un segundo de silencio en lo que alguna de las Reinas encontraba las palabras; pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca Flor al ser mutada por el golpe de un pegaso de gran musculatura que arribo a espaldas de todos. Stellar al verlo solo de reojo sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de alegría al ver a Máximum pasar entre todos con su típica ya vestimenta de maestro.

\- Claro que ese es un buen punto – exclama mientras se acerca y se retira sus lentes para dejarlos colgar en su ropa – Nadie les obligara a tomar partido entre el bien y el mal – menciona al llegar al frente y ver a los jóvenes competidores – Pero no te culpo. Vi tú debut, muy impresionante, metódico y preciso, pero te hace falta la fuerza para enfrentar éste reto – menciona al sonreír y rebajar su nivel al de insuficiente – Titubeaste al final; muy fuerte serás pero no tienes lo que necesitas para enfrentar a Soliloquio – dice mirando a Surprise Boom de reojo – Dime: ¿de qué te sirve tener tanto poder, de qué te sirve saber pelear, de qué te sirve poder enfrentar a cientos? Si no tienes un motivo para hacerlo – impone un casco al frente con fuerza suficiente para hacer temblar la plataforma de forma brutal y lograr tumbar a todos los que estaban frente de él – ¡Ya sea que pelees por ella! – menciona fuerte al verlo caer en sus cascos y alzar su mirada al muro que representa Máximum; éste con su mirada señalo a Surprise dando a entender que él usaba su único error como indicativo de interés - ¡Pero si peleas por ti mismo nunca serás tan fuerte como quieres llegar a ser! – agrega mirando a los demás y dando media vuelta - ¡La verdadera fuerza está en el porqué de pelear! – dice deteniéndose y mirado a sus compañeros y frenando la vista en su esposa –Yo no le temo a Soliloquio; yo peleare contra el Resplandor por cualquiera de ellos – agrega al sonreírle a los demás y declarar el motivo de su verdadera fuerza titánica.

Todos lo escuchaban atentos, Máximum tenía la fama de nunca haber cedido en batalla; y ahora con su voz de didacta no se le podía ignorar, fundamentaba sus palabras con el hecho de que a diferencia de ellos él tenía por quien pelear. Surprise presto mayor a tención a sus palabras ya que eran una respuesta al desafío de Burning; respuesta que fundamentaba con ella: se vio involucrada en algo mayor por lo que sonreía nerviosa al ver como la mirada del Pegaso se fijaba en ella, y luego en su amigo. Se sentía algo avergonzada y alagada pero no podía darse el gusto de pensar más pues el paso de Máximum la tumbo: eso demostró que la fuerza del pegaso aún era la de las leyendas: Titánica.

\- Lo que viene es una guerra que tomara el presiono de miles de inocentes – menciona Steel al involucrarse – nosotros trataremos de evitar que Soliloquio complete su objetivo pero la amenaza es más grande que nosotros por lo que recurrimos a ustedes para que nos ayuden a enfrentarla – agrega al saber que si Soliloquio tiene un ejército necesitan de un equipo numeroso para enfrentarlo.

\- Además no creo que quieras ser responsable de miles de muertes de jóvenes, niños y mayores – dice Ink al sonreírles tranquilo – Ustedes tiene la oportunidad de hacer el cambio, convertirse en quienes le hagan morderse la lengua a ese enfermo psicópata – agrega al referirse a Soliloquio como alguien menos que digno. – ¡Ustedes no le temen a Soliloquio! – dice con fuerza y enérgico al pegar un salto hacia una plataforma que emerge del suelo para suspenderlo por encima de todos – ¡él quiere su libertad; quiere acabar con todos los sueños; quiere destruir el destino de los niños; quiere hacer la noche tan oscura como para no ver nuestros cascos! – habla al imponer su voz con fuerza y declarar su rivalidad contra Soliloquio - ¡Sí ustedes no están dispuestos a alzar un cascos en su contra; estén seguros que nosotros usaremos toda nuestra fuerza para derrotarlo finalmente! – les grita al alzarse en sus cascos traseros y materializar frente de ellos la imagen de Soliloquio riendo; con sus casco izquierdo rompe la pantalla destruyendo la imagen del lunático.

\- Como dije, no están obligados a ayudarme – menciona La Reina Mariposa al tragar saliva y adelantarse hacia ellos – Pero les suplico – menciona al bajar su postura a una inferior y hacer una reverencia a estos – ¡Por favor, ya no puedo defender a mi Reino; necesito que me brinden sus fuerzas para poder mantener a salvo a mis súbditos! – dice en una piadosa suplica al bajar su mirada al suelo y hablar con miedo - ¡Ya no sé qué hacer; no puedo, no tengo la fuerza para derrotarlo! – dice en pánico al caer en sus cascos y terminar a pies de estos al saber que Soliloquio ha asolado su reino hasta casi la extinción de los Changelling.

Ink estaba por agregar algo pero a su costado se materializo una figura de alicornio morada: Twilight apareció para comunicarle únicamente con Ink; entre ellos hablaron en un lenguaje de códigos, un lenguaje inexistente pero existen entre ambos. Mientras los demás conversaban con los participantes Fenix se percató de la presencia de Twilight la llamo por su nombre intentando atraer su atención; empujando a levemente a sus compañeros intento acercarse al ver su hermosa figura; gritando a su nombre solo logro hacer que ésta girara su mirada y luego terminara su mensaje: Twilight se desvaneció en el aire al ser producto de hologramas. Ink callo al ver que él sabía el nombre de su IA; más que eso, la llamaba como si la conociera de años.

\- Fenix ella no es real – le menciona Caelus Light al atraer su atención con un golpe y tirón – ella es un programa; un programa diseñado por Ink para procesar información – le informa al saber sobre los sistemas de información que usa el Imperio Equinoccio.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – exclamo confundido al ver como Ink baja su mirada hacia ellos y mira a Fenix sin una pausa; hasta el punto de incomodarlo por su feroz mirada.

Entre conversación y conversación al final se vio cerca el momento de enfrentar al imperio Equinoccio; las cámaras se encendieron; las gradas empezaron a llenarse de espectadores para lo que ellos creían solo era un juego que unía a tres Reinos.

**[Segunda Ronda]**

Los Capitanes y todos sus representantes del Imperio Equinoccio. En lo alto las Reinas Flor y Mariposa junto con las Princesa Luna y Cadance; todos esperando ver lo que sería la última parte; por gran parte muchos esperaban ver un gran desempeño pero los el Imperio Equinoccio no les dejarían tan fácil ganar. Kiara no los acompañaba en las primeras horas ya que ella tiene papeles que desempeñar fuera del torneo.

\- Al tratarse de un juego los retadores pelearan con el objetivo de lograr hacerle un daño a su rival – dijo Kiara al presentar el evento nuevamente. Su vestido rojo se volvió a lucir al presentar al primer participante: estaba programado que participarían en el orden que ganaron por lo que todos los espectadores querían ver que lograban contra quienes ahora eran llamados leyendas.

Druze Rook emergió del vórtice emocionado, él personalmente quería enfrentar "_Al** Impacto del Imperio**_". De su lugar se levantó Comet, siendo aclamado como el favorito a ganar, ya que es el Capitán más activo del Imperio, muchos saben de lo que es capaz. Tomando la espada con el sistema inalámbrico se despidió con una sonrisa de sus compañeros y regalándole un beso a In Curia se elevó cayendo en la plataforma. Su armadura Imperial brillaba como el sol por el oro y diamante que tenía mientras alzaba en defensa su gran espada: era una espada muy pesada que aun con el sistema inalámbrico la sostiene sin dificultad.

\- Te seré sincero no te daré piedad – menciona confiado Druze al hacer emerger de sus cascos cristales que rodean su zona creando un anillo de diamantes.

\- Eso espero; no quiero lastimarte – agrega Comet al rotar su espada a una velocidad muy alta como para dar la ilusión de ser dos espadas.

En cuanto Kiara se alzó en vapor Druze disparo diamantes para acribillar a Comet quien solo uso el grosor de su espada para repeler los cristales sin tener que moverse. Su vista se vio llena de los diamantes, incluso cuando estos empezaron a emerger de sus costados la espada se movía tan rápido como para protegerlo sin que hiciera el menor esfuerzo. Esto le enfado a Druze ya que él Capitán solo jugaba con él: con su cuerpo rodeado de ataques su espada se volvió una luz que repelía todos sus cristales.

\- Esa es la velocidad del sistema inalámbrico - menciona impresionado Bruning al ver su espada e intentar moverla a esa velocidad tan aterradora.

Druze se irrito por la sonrisa de Comet que le hacía burla a su ataque; cargando un circulo de cristales más grandes y alzo un mar de cristales con los cuales pretendía triturar el cuerpo del Capitán que ni se había movido de su lugar. A espaldas de Druze el mar de cristales se agito y se alzó rodeándolo para embestir al Capitán que al notarlo despego sus alas de su cuerpo en la espera, su mirada se enfocó en la abertura que tenía Druze para verlo: espero ya cuando los mares de cristal embistieron esa visión fue nublada. Mares de cristal desgarraron el metal de la plataforma al triturar todo lo que estuviera en su camino, rodeando a Druze al ser quien controlaba los cristales.

\- Pensé que haría algo más… - decía Druze hasta ser embestido por la espada de Comet que apuñalo su cuerpo al caer desde lo alto. El golpe le hizo perder las fuerzas de sus cascos, así cayendo por el letal golpe giro su vista sobre él con terror, sus labios dejaron brotar su sangre al ser atravesado completamente por la espada gigante. Al girar su rostro hacia arriba solo logro ver cuando Comet caía sobre su espada sosteniendo la pistola de luz de los Capitanes.

\- Mala elección – menciona Comet al tirar del gatillo con el sistema inalámbrico y disparar una bala física que corto la mejilla de Druze. Éste poni de cristal se desvaneció al regresar a su habitación sano y salvo ya que la espada lo había derrotado en cuanto rompió su columna y órganos vitales. Comet espero a que la visión fuera cero para despegar y elevarse partiendo el mar de cristales con su espada para abrirse paso y desde lo alto lanzar su espada hacia su cuerpo.

Kiara bajo en forma de gas y señalo que Comet no tuvo ningún daño, los cristales eran rápidos pero la espada se movió mucho más rápido gracias al sistema inalámbrico de Ink.

Bass Cleff fue la siguiente en aparecer en la plataforma después de que fuera reconstruida por Kiara, sin embargo podía verse en problemas ya sea por enfrentar a un Capitán o simplemente por enfrentar a la Primera Capitana Imperial: Amalthea.

\- ¿Segura que quieres pelear con ella? – le pregunta Kiara al saber que enfrentara a su maestra – Te seré sincera, Amalthea es muy ruda aun cuando solo sepa magia curativa – le informa la aclarar que Kiara aprendió mucho de ella, y que si ella podía restaurar la plataforma lo que podía hacer Amalthea estaba fuera de la imaginación

\- Sí – le respondió en la pizarra Bass al empuñar su instrumento y mirar desafiante a Amalthea que peinaba su crin con su magia al inflar su pecho y esperar su respuesta.

Kiara temió por la competidora muda sabiendo que su maestra ya no era tan indefensa como cuando rivalizaron con el imperio. Kiara se desvaneció dando inicio al enfrentamiento entre ambas: los ojos de Amalthea brillaban al seguir sus movimientos con cuidado, mirando sus ojos, analizando cada punto de su cuerpo; Por parte de Bass era diferente enfrentaba a alguien que admiraba desde el primer momento en que la vio; una Capitana destinada a gobernar en caso de la muerte de Flor.

\- Esto no te lo pondré fácil – menciono enérgica Amalthea al iluminar su cuerno mientras sonríe de lado a lado. Bass solo blandió su instrumento y puso el arco contra las cuerdas – tienes un grave fallo – menciona al desaparecer y disparar desde sus espaldas un impacto de magia.

Bass alto lateralmente mientras daba inicio a su sinfonía: su cuerno brillo liberando dos esferas de luz que posteriormente se convirtieron en duplicados de ella mismo siendo ahora pegasos; las alas de los pegasos le darían más oportunidad de enfrentar a la Capitana Amalthea quien guardando su distancia disparaba rayos de magia. Una de las poni-notas se interponía bloqueado el daño mientras la otra se adelantaba; usando sus alas como cuchillas arremetió contra la unicornio de gran tamaño: Amalthea ladeo su vista hacia esa copia y dejo que el ala atravesara su cuerpo como si su cuerpo fuera una ilusión.

Dentro de los pensamientos de Bass resonó el hecho de que ella era la maestra de Kiara y ella se convertía en vapor por lo que ningún ataque físico le haría daño real. Vio tropezar a la copia frente de la capitana, fallando las notas vio explotar a su copia; convirtiéndose en pedazos: Amalthea adelanto un casco e impacto su pecho con el casco mientras emitía una resonancia de magia que pulverizo su cuerpo.

\- Eso ha sido el impulso de héroes - menciona Wiki Slow al acercarse al barandal de las gradas – ¡es la primera vez que veo uno! – exclama al ver como Amalthea ladea su vista hacía Bass con su casco alzado tras haber emitido el golpe

\- ¿Y qué significa eso? – pregunta Fenix al cargar con las botanas que han comprado; habían salido para abastecer su hambre

\- Se cuenta que es un golpe que impulsa tu interior hacia el exterior – dice Liko al ver desde el barandal – La Reina Roja es quien diseño ese golpe – agrega al mirar a la zona privada conde Flor se alza emocionada por el tributo que le hicieron – No sabía que se lo había enseñado a algunos – agrega el ver como Amalthea alza su rostro para disparar un rayo que es bloqueado por la poni nota que retrocede por el fuerte impacto que la arrastra un poco

\- Un golpe que destruye el interior – menciona Fenix al ver como Bass desaparece para escapar y reestablecer el silencio para generar nuevas copias

Bass tiene dificultades para rivalizar contra ella, no puede acertarle un golpe ya que su cuerpo se hará intangible para evitar el daño, si intentara acercarse sería riesgoso por lo que su única alternativa era ir con todo. Separando su instrumento presento los discos de mezcla junto con sus cuerdas: no era suficiente cambiar de estilo, necesitaba crear una fusión musical si quería dañar a la Capitana. Con un sonido eléctrico agito la plataforma, mezclas electrónicas se presentaron creando el ritmo que creaba un ambiente magnético.

\- Esto se pondrá interesante – dice Amalthea al sonreírle y cubrir su cuerpo con luz e invocar espadas de luz que cayeron del sol – terminare de un solo golpe – se dice a si misma al ver como Bass junta la música electrónica con la clásica.

El cuerno de Bass brillo con fuerza y disparo dos esferas que tomaron la forma de ella misma ahora en la representación de alicornios; esto hizo que Amalthea abriera sus ojos sorprendida, era algo que no estaba esperando.

Ambas alicornios se dispararon contra la unicornio que no tuvo más elección usar sus espadas contra estas; la primera se alzó y ataco dejando caer su cuerpo contra el suelo; Amalthea salto al último segundo y apuñalo su cuerpo con tres de las seis espadas; mientras la segunda copia la espero para recibirla con un golpe con el cual la arrojo al borde de la plataforma: sin embargo en su golpe logro apuñalarla logrando clavar las espadas restantes en la segunda copia.

\- Que desperdicio – menciona Amalthea al iluminar su cuerno y detonar las espadas: las copias se detonaron al generarse una explosión de luz que repelió el sonido silenciando la plataforma; fue una explosión de luz pero con la energía para desaparecer parte de la plataforma.

Bass se vio forzada a cubrir sus ojos con sus cascos por la luz cegadora; al no estar firme cayo contra la plataforma al recibir el impulso que repelió su música: para cuando logro ver más que luz miro las cuerdas de su instrumento rotas y sus discos rotos junto con los mecanismos que hacían tan versátil a su instrumento.

\- Eso ha sido todo – menciona Kiara al bajar donde ahora solo era un vacío de por las explosiones – Te felicito Bass, ganaste – menciona aliviada al señalar la pantalla principal donde la segunda copia había logrado cortar la mejilla izquierda de Amalthea al ser golpeada: lo cierto era asombroso Amalthea al apuñalar a la copia provoco un reflejo que hizo que una de las filosas alas le cortara una mejilla. Ciertamente la armadura de Amahtea estaba rasgada pero su pelaje no tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar

\- Oh, es un verdadero alivio – menciona Amathea al tallarse el ligero corte de su mejilla – estaba por detener su corazón – le dice en broma al regenerar su herida al sonreír. Bass miró preocupada a Kiara quien reía nervios mientras le decía entre murmullos: _no es brom_a. Esto le hizo reír nerviosa a Bass ya que su instrumento fue destruido indirectamente.

Para el siguiente participante: Caelus Light, Comet volvería a pelear sin embargo In Curia se encapricho en querer intentarlo; siendo esposa de un Capitán legalmente era miembro del Imperio y podía representarlo.

\- Vamos, aun puedo vencer a cualquiera – les dice In Curia al bajar acompañada de Luna que es quien le cuida mientras la desciende en una plataforma de magia

\- Deben estar bromeando – comenta Caelus al retroceder apenado al ver como In Curia le sonríe al público al tocar la plataforma

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta In Curia al estirar sus cascos un poco – Porque soy una chica o porque estoy embarazada – le dice bromeando mientras talla su vientre; aun lado de ella luna miraba que no tuviera problemas al caminar – Vamos no seas tímido o temes no poder acertarme un solo golpe –le dice desafiante al abrir sus patas y mirar uno de los parches que tenía dentro de sus patas

\- ¿Solo es a un golpe verdad? – le pregunta inquieto Caelus al ver como Kiara teme por la preñada yegua

\- De momento sí, al primer rasguño eres el vencedor – dice temerosa al ver como In Curia rasca uno de sus parches – pero tengo miedo que te lastimes – le dice al suspirar y mirar al competidor con temor – ella esta invicta aun – agrega al ver como la yegua remueve uno de sus parches

\- ¿Invicta?- repite confundido al ver como Luna desaparece junto con Kiara; la yegua embarazada le sonreía mientras miraba como Amalthea creaba una burbuja alrededor de la plataforma para evitar que saliera – aun preñada sigue peleando, ¿sin ser derrotada? – era lo que pensaba al ver como la respiración de In Curia bajaba alzando una bruma negra que rodeo su cuerpo

\- Vamos intenta seguirme el paso – dice In curia entusiasmada al manipular la Impureza a voluntad

Caelus ilumino su cuerno e invoco cuchillos que lanzo hacia el látigo de oscuridad que In Curia usaba para atacar: los cuchillos quedaron clavados en el látigo al ser algo sólidos y viciosos que consumió a los cuchillos al convertirlos en nutrientes. Su crin azul oscuro se agitaba con fuerza al tener que escapar del látigo que arremetía contra la plataforma: desde lo alto genero pistolas con las cueles abrió fuego hacia el humilde rostro de la yegua. La mirada de Caelus se tornó horrida al ver como del mismo látigo emergió una extremidad que atrapo las balas que disparo. Lo siguiente que miro era como el látigo se segmento en varios más; por lo que tuvo que usar la teletransportación como transporte fijo.

Los látigos de oscuridad de In Curia no eran tan rápidos como las balas o cuchillos pero su numeroso número le permitía protegerse sin tener que hacer uso de sus ojos: un domo de oscuridad rodeo a In Curia mientras Caelus disparaba balas más potentes y cubillos más filosos en un intento de lograr. Saltando y casi literalmente volando en el aire se le veía a Caelus rotar alrededor de In Curia en un intento de encontrar la abertura.

\- Es un esfuerzo inútil – menciona Comet en su asiento al ver como Caelus embiste la espera con espadas, cuchillos y flechas que invoca – ya ha formado su domo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo falle – agrega al suspirar y ver en sus memorias esa misma táctica que le ha dado tantas victorias sin tener que hacer uso de su cuerpo

Caelus ya estaba cansado, respirando agitado, no encontraba la abertura, miraba como los látigos se movían pero no lograba adentrar un cuchillo dentro, eran más de una centena de látigos que lo atacaban con un rango limitado. Caelus tenía que estar en el borde para no ser alcanzado por In Curia. Su respiración era limitada, ya estaba en el límite de su magia lo siguiente que invoque seria lo último. Ante todo miro como los látigos explotaban y el domo de oscuridad se detonaba al revelar a la yegua que avanzaba hacia él sin rasgos de cansancio. Caelus trago saliva e invoco cuchillos para lanzarlos contra la yegua que avanzaba sin problemas.

Ante sus ojos vio como la yegua alzaba su casco izquierdo y en segundos atrapaba su primer cuchillo para usarlo contra los demás cuchillos que fueron desviados con el uso del casco izquierdo. In Curia era una asesina maestra, no tenía dificultad el atrapar un cuchillo y muchos menos defenderse de ellos. Algo que Caelus ignoraba era que no enfrentaba a una yegua normal: enfrentaba a la única que ha derrotado a todos los capitanes al menos una vez; quien ha derrotado a la Reina Roja y quien solo es capaz de defender el imperio.

\- Yo soy la Flor de la Muerte – menciona In Curia al llegar frente de Caelus e intimidarlo por el aura de oscuridad que emana su pata derecha de forma similar a llamas que ascienden por el cielo – y has perdido – le dice al pararse contra el unicornio exhausto.

La respiración de Caelus le hizo víctima de In Curia; sus músculos perdieron las fuerzas mientras escuchaba la arrogancia de la Flor Mortal. Frunció el ceño al mirarla y alzando su casco derecho emitió un golpe hacia su rostro logrando ladear su rostro un segundo mientras recibía la mirada de la yegua.

Caelus cayó ante sus cascos mientras que ella solo miraba su cuero rebotar contra la plataforma; suspirando inhalo su impureza y contrajo todo el aire contaminado dentro de ella para que Amalthea pudiera romper la burbuja. Caeulus fue tratado con una súper cura para la Impureza de In Curia, parecía una broma cuando le comentaron que solo estaba usando un 10% de sus capacidades. Caelus había visto a la criatura más letal existente, a quien con solo respirar su aroma causa la muerte.

\- Ha sido divertido – menciona In Curia al ser subida por Luna que la lleva en una plataforma de magia – me hizo pensar mucho - a pesar de tener el control de su maldición necesitaba seguir sus movimientos; mientras Caeulus se teletransportaba ella tenía que seguirlo para saber exactamente donde atacar sin embargo no lograba acertarle un golpe – por un momento creí que tenía que quitarme otro parche para derrotarlo – dice al flotar los parches que se esconden entre sus patas.

La Siguiente en plantarse en la plataforma fue Surprise quien fue acompañada por Stellar quien bajo impactando su espada contra la plataforma. Sabiendo que era una pelea igual no usaría su espada contra ella más era donde reposaba al espera que Kiara se evaporara ante ambas.

\- Yo no prometo nada – menciona Surprise al blandir un duplicado de su espada original. Stellar le miro sin cambiar su rostro y con una gentil sonrisa le invito a comenzar. "**La Estrella del Cielo" **le miraba inmutable.

\- Nadie ha dicho que te lo dejaré fácil – menciona Stellar al abrir sus alas y expulsar aire hacia sus costado – Puede que Amalthea sea la favorita para ser la sucesora del trono pero yo seré quien se convertirá en la siguiente Reina del Imperio Equinoccio – le menciona al señalar con su ala derecha a Flor y a la multitud que sabe sobre lo que habla

Lo cierto era que el Rey debe ser el ser más fuerte en combate; desde el principio ha mostrado grandes habilidades que le permiten reposar entre las mejores opciones para suceder a Flor cuando esta sea asesinada o destituida. El Consejo declaro esta ley para evitar que la ley del más fuerte dejara a alguien maligno con el trono de Flor.

Surprise le sonrío a la pegaso y usando el sistema inalámbrico básico se lanzó contra Capitana de las Estrellas. Con un rápido acto lanzo cortes superiores, laterales y estocadas hacia la pegaso que con un sonriente rostro esquivo los cortes al ejecutar pasos de baile mientras retrocedía.

\- Muchas aberturas – menciona Stellar al saltar y tomar con su casco el lado plano de la espada y elevarlo mientras de adelanta golpeando el pecho de Surprise con su casco opuesto. Como resultado del golpe Surprise es expulsada contra la pared de acero que alzaba las gradas. – No puedes vivir con "Max" sin aprender algunos trucos sobre la fuerza – agrega al enderezar su postura y arrojar la espada de Susprise contra su espada que reposaba clavada: con la pura fuerza que traía el lanzamiento la espada fue partida al tocar el filo de la espada de Stellar.

Surprise impacto la pared con la fuerza suficiente para estremecer a los espectadores; muchos se acercaron para ser su estado ya que no era un golpe medido: Surprise tocio aire al abrir los ojos y ver sorprendida como su espada era partida como si fuera un papel. Su cuerpo se encontraba envuelto en energía que recorría su cuerpo y sus alas ella salto de la abolladura donde se encontraba.

\- _Sistema inalámbrico dañado _– es el mensaje que expulsa el mecanismo que protegió su cuerpo del colosal golpe

\- Está cosa se rompió – menciona Surprise al ver como el sistema se desabrocha y cae hecho pedazos – No puedo enfrentarla directamente; aun sin su espada es muy rápida – piensa Surprise al ver como Stellar despliega sus alas para atacar – si hay un lugar donde pueda vencerla no será en el cielo – dice al ver como Stellar agita sus alas y se dispara contra ella – solo tengo que hacerle un rasguño para ganar – su vista se enfocó en la mirada decisiva de Stellar y se ladeo hacia los dos pedazos de espada – solo un rasguño es necesario – dice al empujarse lo más rápido para esquivar su trayectoria.

Todo pasó muy rápido, ya que era la velocidad contra la agilidad: Stellar pudo fallar su embestida pero rápidamente se giró creando un aire cortante con el cual arremetió golpes y giros al usar las cuchillas de sus alas para una danza de cuchillos que era usada para que movimientos elegantes al girar y atacar; sus movimientos subían y bajaban mientras giraba para emitir golpes que rotaban hacia el mismo punto Surpirse; por su parte mantenía sus ojos hacia los movimientos mirando con terror la sonrisa de Stellar al avanzar siendo incapaz de atacar ya que el esfuerzo de atacar la exponía a un golpe. Retrocediendo con astucia hasta pisar con un casco trasero lo deslizo para tomarlo y lanzarlo con una patada hacia la capitana que improvisadamente atrapo la espada rota sin sospechar del salto que usaba Surprise para despistar su vista del suelo y elevar otra mitad con el aire de sus alas para con su cola sujetarla y apuñalar la armadura. Este acto fue muy drástico para Stellar en un momento mira cómo se elevaba y al siguiente su pecho era embestido por la espada rota; ladeo su mirada por la sorpresa hacia su pecho mirando como la parte plana impactaba su emblema; sin embargo fue todo un plan por parte de Surprise: sabía que no había forma de derrotarla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero se sustentaba en el hecho de su matrimonio en el siguiente acto casi suicida. Girando sus alas rápidamente se empujó sobre ella y mordió la espada que sostenía Stellar; el tacto labial que tubo le hizo aflojar la mordida lo suficiente para que Surprise deslizará la cuchilla por sus labios y cortara la unión de sus labios creando un corte que rasgo notoriamente la mejilla derecha de Stellar al rebanar su sonrisa.

\- ¡Maldecida! – exclama la Capitana al retroceder y ver su mejilla ser cortada, con la boca llena de sangre giro apartándose únicamente para retomar postura y tomar su espada con el sistema inalámbrico; atrayéndola hacía ella miro a Surprise y no evito pensar en decapitarla de un corte; la espada se movía como la luz al rebanar el acero al levantarse y girar para asesinar sin embargo su acción de ira fue interrumpida por una unicornio de vestido rojo que bajo en luz y poniendo un casco sobre la pegaso compartió su hechizo.

La espada de Stellar atravesó el cuerpo de Kiara que se interpuso entre Surprise y la espada: su cuerpo se hizo intangible y con eso la espada la atravesó como si esta fuera un holograma, junto con Surprise que por el tacto en su lomo giro su rostro mirando a Kiara para luego ver con horror la espada que pasaba por su cuello impactando contra la plataforma rebanando el acero al no poder frenarse por la fuerza que llevaba.

\- ¿Realmente pensabas decapitarla? – dice Kiara con seguridad, una voz más que madura miro a su amiga parpadear y retomar el control de sus pensamientos

\- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar – menciono Stellar al bajar su mirada y rascar su cabeza apenada ya que solo tenía pensado ejecutarla de un golpe. – me gano el temperamento – agrega al recoger la espada que se profundizó en el metal; emergiendo entre el acero la espada descanso en su lomo mientras una estática azul comenzó a sanar el notorio corte de Stellar.

La multitud aclamo el acto, de no ser por el temperamento de la capitana habría pasado como una pelea pero el acto asesino lo hizo ver más que una pelea amistosa. Ya se rumoraba que había algo raro en las peleas pues pelear hasta un solo rasguño era subestimar mucho a los competidores. Todos callaron cuando vieron aparecer a un gato en la plataforma junto a Kiara, el mismo gato que acabo con una criatura, el mismo que ataco a la realeza y defensa del Imperio Equinoccio y Changelling. NENE el gato del cielo maúllo al aparecer, lamiendo su pata derecha para usarla para arreglar su pelo esponjoso y blanco como la nieve.

\- ¡Es mí turno! – exclama Steel al levantarse de su lugar y saltar al borde de las gradas – Flor, déjame probar la piedra de los lamentos – comenta al abrir el emblema de su pecho y rebelar que el objeto que casi destruye su laboratorio lo cargaba en su pecho. – Ese gato me demolerá si le doy una oportunidad – bromea al saltar entusiasmado y girar su peso para dar una voltereta antes de caer e impactar el metal de la plataforma.

El cuerpo de Steel cayó suavemente al enderezarse; bajo sus cascos, el metal de su armadura se magnetizo reflejando el metal lo que hizo que su aterrizaje fuera suave pero su impacto fuerte al cambiar la polaridad magnética. Con su rostro caído la mirada de Steel cambio de la alegre sonrisa a una mirada hostil que le tomo desarrollar; él no era un guerrero, era un herrero, esa cara le tomo tiempo dominarla: sin embargo ahora no era algo que quisieras ver frente de ti; más siendo el centro de su mirada hostil y calcinante.

\- Steel, es un gusto poder verlo de frente – dijo NENE al hablar telepáticamente, su voz resonaba en la mente de todos los presentes, incluso los espectadores se agitaron temerosos al escuchar esa suave, infantil y masculina voz. – "Un Gran Honor" – dijo sarcástico al poner sus patas frente de él al mirar al poni terrestre con su roja mirada; sus ojos no contaban con pupilas, solo eran puntos rojos que brillaban al verlos directamente – Una de las grandes mentes que revoluciono la tecnología – dice al ladear su mirada hacia su emblema que se cerraba ocultando la piedra. – es una pena que tú muerte no será recordada – dice al enderezar su mirada y levantarse al poner sus patas extendidas – o siquiera que tú existencia habito este mundo – dice al estirar sus patas al alzar su trasero y mantener su mirada en el Capitán.

\- Como lo presentía hay algo diferente en ti. No existe gato del cielo con el nivel de tu aura – comenta Steel al sonreír confiado y dar unos pasos hacia delante – pero te equivocas conmigo si crees que me limito por mis capacidades - dijo tenaz al impactar su casco derecho contra la plataforma y cubrir su cuerpo en totalidad con una capa de metal que emergió de su emblema.

Una armadura mucho más completa; sus cascos, patas, costados, cuellos y rostro se vieron forrados por un metal color platino que reflejaba el sol, con emblemas del imperio y símbolos de magia se presentó "**El Arma Armada**" del imperio Equinoccio. Kiara miro el acto de su compañero y asistió con la mirada a su lenguaje corporal y se comunicó con Wings para que los evacuara fuera de la vista de los espectadores; y junto a Perfect asintió al preparar sus ilusiones. Un Relámpago de luz cayó entre ambos y deslumbro la vista de todos para luego proseguir con la imagen de Steel aplastando al gato cansado. Kiara suspiro preocupada y bajo de su estancia al ver como la crisis fue ocultada; pero lo que era preocupante era lo que estaría pasando realmente. Kiara actuó y continúo confiando en su compañero: sabe que el increíble luchador en el que se había convertido junto con su alta inteligencia le darían la ventaja, además que iba preparado para enfrentar a lo que fuera ese endemoniado gato.

\- Ink, ve y asegúrate que el cielo caiga – le menciono Flor sin darle cara, dando una frase sin sentido que solo él entendería: "Ve a ver que el gato muera", ese era su mensaje real.

\- Claro pensaba ir a terminar mi una partida de ajedrez pero creo que puedo hacer ambas cosas – bromea al levantarse y dar un ligero salto al vació. El público exclamo asustado al verlo caer desarmado pero se callaron al ver como una plataforma de magia freno su caída y lo traslado hacia la plataforma donde avanzando con cuidado hizo presencia y miro a su rival acercarse. Lía se acercó confiada y dispuesta a ser una buena competidora, pensaba en presentarse ante la mente del milenio, quien tenía la fama de ser la mente más brillante existente.

\- ¡Es un verdadero Honor Capitán Inkstory! – dijo Lía al acompañar a Kiara hasta el centro donde se presentarían ambos. Se escuchaba su emocionada voz al avanzar; algo común en Ink era el convertirse en ídolo de los jóvenes: El terrestre que rivalizaba contra los aliconios y contra la Reina Roja. – Debo agradecerle el honor de poder demostrar mis capacidades ante…- mencionaba al verlo frente de ella desarmado completamente pero guardo silencio al ver cómo le interrumpía al poner su mirada curiosa sobre ella.

\- ¿Y qué cosa se supone que eres tú? - le pregunto Inkstory al ver sus partes mecánicas mezcladas con su cuerpo; su rostro se torció con desagrado al verla, mirándola con asco retrocedió un paso al ver cómo le extendía su casco de metal hacía él – eres acaso algo biológico y mecánico... – guardo silencio al ver como la postura de la pegaso cambio al ver como él se apartaba de ella – te compadezco por la atroz y horrida acción que cargas cada día; espero no te duela esa transformación – dice al retomar su rostro alegre y mirar sus ojos; pausándose en su ojo biológico y su ojo mecánico – Sí te duele yo puedo borrar el horror de tú cuerpo y sanarlo – le menciono al proponer la alternativa de un cuerpo normal si lo deseaba.

Las palabras de Ink retumbaron en el lugar, retumbaron entre los espectadores que miraban la gran pantalla y escuchaban sus palabras; sus gesto describieron bien lo que él sentía hacía ella: asco como si fuera una aberración de la naturaleza. No era nada fuera de lo real: Inkstory le tenía una aberración a la fusión de la maquina con la carne; era algo que destrozaba su mente, era un tabo que no eraba dispuesto a romper; no aceptaba tal unión, no encontraba ético el someter el cuerpo aun cambio tan radical. Odiaba el dolor, odiaba la fusión de la carne con la máquina. Incluso Steel tenía esto como tabo; ambos hicieron la fusión de la tecnología pero cada uno la llevo a su propio camino. Mientras Steel fusiono la Tecnología con la Energía; Inkstory fusiono la Energía con la Magia. Steel no aceptaba la unión de la carne pero la toleraba sabiendo que esto era someter al cuerpo aun eterno dolor; esa era la diferencia con Ink: ya que éste hasta dispuesto a corregir tal abominación.

\- ¡Al único que le va a doler es a ti! – dijo en un tono subido al demostrar su disgusto por su palabras y al dar un fuerte pisotón con su casco de metal, provocando que el metal de la plataforma se doblara fácilmente. Su mirada se hizo furia y abriendo sus alas presento su tamaño para presentar su imagen con orgullo.

\- Hablas como si el conejo blanco estuviera en tú sombrero – bromeo al bostezar y tomar guaria; su referencia era señal que la interpretaba como una locura - ¡Adelante da lo mejor que tú cuerpo pueda dar! – exclamo al bajar su rostro para mirar sus cascos y alzar su vista con una sonrisa amistosa

Kiara rio ante la infantil actitud de su amigo; sabía bien que era alguien muy sencillo, alguien que aun teniendo los recursos nunca busco el lujo. No le sorprendía mucho las palabras que dijo él tenía ese tabo y con la creencia de que el cuerpo no debe ser profanado se transformó en creador de múltiples inventos que facilitaban las cosas para seres sin magia. El cuerpo de Kiara les dio privacidad al desvanecerse en vapor: dando inicio a su breve lucha.

Lía sonrió y disparando su cuerpo contra el desarmado Capitán, pausando su embestida en segundo después de ver cómo Ink le sonreía y evadía su ataque al ladear su cuerpo al último segundo; Lía se detuvo rápidamente y giro su cuerpo para usar sus alas como arma contra él; quien lucho sin el uso de la fuerza usando sus cascos para saltar, desviar sus alas al empujar sus alas hacia arriba o abajo para asegurar su integridad.

\- Tú estilo es tan deplorable – comenta Ink al verla atacarlo sin compasión – tan abierto, inútil en combate, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien con conocimientos de pelea – menciono al impactar su casco contra su rostro y hacerla retroceder – Temperamental – agrego al deslizar un casco entre sus patas y usar su cuerpo para tumbarla rápidamente y alejarla al tomarla de sus cascos y arrojarla fuera.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo cortarlo? – piensa Lía al recordar cómo sus cuchillas pasaban sobre la nariz, entre sus labios al bostezar o incluso frente de sus ojos al abrir sus ojos – no detecto alteración en sus ojos o en su cuerpo – piensa al analizar su cuerpo y no detectar alguna alteración física; esto se debía a que los ojos de Ink seguían sus acelerados movimientos, seguían y modificaban sus actos al verlo. - ¡Esto lo terminare de un golpe! – menciona al levantarse rápidamente al ladear su cuerpo y apuntar con sus pistolas al desplegarlas desde su casco metálico; fijando a Ink como blanco disparo hacia quien no hizo nada para defenderse.

Una barrera de magia morada apareció a centímetros del rostro de Ink, quien solo parpadeo para luego reír y rascar su ojo derecho con su casco.

\- Apostaría que imaginabas que iba a disparar a tus balas para frenarlas – bromea al desvanecer la barrera al deslizar su casco sobre esta – No puedo hacer eso, mi puntería es buena pero nadie mejora a Flor – agrega al cubrir su cuerpo con la energía morada que era emitida en su defensa

\- ¿Pero que se supone que es eso? – se pregunta Lía al bajar las armas y activar su caño de energía de su casco para pulverizar a Ink de ser necesario. Cargando una luz el disparo se abrió paso hacia el Capitán que se envolvía en energía morada que envolvía su casco derecho.

Un impacto agito la plataforma alzando una nube de fuego que se extendió cubriendo la mitad de la plataforma y alzándose hacia las gradas; Luna tuvo que interferir al crear una barrera para aislar el fuego y proteger a los espectadores. Lía sonrió al ver el acero desgarrado y ver como el fuego se extinguía mostrando el daño masivo; pero su rostro se cambió a uno más molesto al ver como una burbuja morada presentaba a Ink sin daño, mientras que frente de la esfera que lo protegió del fuego un diamante blanco emergió siendo el que provoco la explosión radical que produjo el fuego. Todos lo vieron; el Capitán reventó su burbuja y avanzo hacia el diamante para ver el daño parcial que tenía su defensa.

\- Es un gran impacto, lo mejor será terminar esto ahora – comenta Ink al reconocer que si la subestimaba podría terminar mal herido. – ¿Es todo lo que puedes ofrecer? – le pregunto sonriente al desafiarla – Sabía que tú cuerpo no podría cumplir con las expectativas, es insuficiente – le dijo al proclamar su superioridad en más que un simple aspecto físico.

Lía gruño y abrió sus alas de acero; sus ojos brillaron con furia, mientras sus cascos golpearon el acero de la plataforma al saltar para atacar; segundo tras segundo la formación de ambos se hizo predecible; mientras ella giraba para atacar; él giraba su cuerpo o saltaba evadiendo y golpeando su cuerpo ligeramente. Los movimientos de Lía aunque rápido eran predecibles e Ink usaba esto para moverse entre sus golpes y repelerla. Finalmente Lía puso su cañón contra el rostro sonriente de Ink quien solo pudo reír al ver como cargaba su disparo. Una explosión aparto a ambos cuerpos fuera del centro de la explosión: El casco armado de Lía estaba hecho pedazos mientras que Ink al salir volando giro su cuerpo y aterrizando en la plataforma de energía que lo suspendía sobre el borde de la plataforma envuelto en humo y fuego que se desvanecía al dar unos pasos en la plataforma hacia Lía.

\- Pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo para que usaras ese cañón - menciona Ink al avanzar lentamente sobre la plataforma y extinguir el fuego que era separado de su pelaje por su energía morada – no te levantes – agrega al ver como Lía se gira hacia el para verlo confundida

Su casco metálico y sus partes mecánicas fueron apuñaladas por diamantes blancos que destrozaron su cuerpo: antes de que disparara hizo emerger un diamante que atravesó el cañón y provoco la explosión dentro del mismo casco. Su cuerpo no estaba herido, la misma energía que protegía a Ink protegía las partes biológicas de Lía; su ojo mecánico sobrevivió a la explosión y analizaba la energía que le protegía, un rápido análisis le informo que se trataba de magia pura.

Kiara descendió y desvaneció a Lía para que sus partes destruidas fueran reconstruidas: Ink le sonrió y desvaneció su energía morada y desintegro los diamantes al prenderlos en fuego blanco.

\- Quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que ir a perseguir al conejo blanco – le dijo al público al dar una breve reverencia y caminar hacia la plataforma que lo llevo a las puertas para evacuar la instalación. El público rio por su chiste ya que había dicho algo similar al inicio, sin embargo Flor sabía bien lo que significaba

Mistical Rose fue la siguiente en tomar lugar en la plataforma, ignoro un poco lo que sería su rival ya que nadie se presentaba sin embargo realmente ignoraba quien lo sería; Kiara reía al verla mirad de lado a lado, buscando entre los capitanes a quien se levantara; gruñendo molesta le dio cara a Kiara que se reía ligeramente.

\- Descuida, yo seré quien te de acto – menciona Kiara al avanzar frente de ella y ponerse en guardia – pero intentemos no usar contacto físico – agrega al señalar su vestido rojo – debo verme presentable por el resto del día y el vestido es prestado – menciono nerviosa al mover su casco contra su rostro en señal de disculpa

\- Pero usted no es una Capitana – comenta Mistical confundida al verla hablar tan confiada - no se supone que debo pelear contra el Imperio Equinoccio – le dijo al señalar con casco a la Reina Roja y a sus acompañantes

\- Lo cierto es que debes enfrentar a un representante del Imperio Equinoccio, tanto puedo ser yo, como puede ser In Curia que por parte de Comet representa el lado maternal del Imperio. Y aunque no tenga el título de Capitana o Teniente, tengo la destreza para pelear a igual con cualquiera de ellos – menciono orgullosa al iluminar su cuerno con magia que simulaba el fuego – Oh, bueno, a la mitad de ellos - piensa al reír nerviosa y mirar a Amalthea con un nudo en su garganta – No estoy tan preparada para enfrentarla a ella o a los genios, sí apenas logro empujar a Máximum – piensa al ver a Mistical algo inquieta por su rival

Era cierto tener desconfianza; Kiara no era una guerrera realmente; se sabía que era una alto rango de medicina pero nunca se le vio enfrentar a un rival; más sin embargo habían registros que mencionaban que ella había derrotado a varios en segundos. Y con su habilidad pública ante todo el Imperio su extraña habilidad para conceder la vida representaba una adición a su rareza. Y por su juventud es por muchos considerada la nueva flor del Imperio; ya que la actual flor ha madurado lo suficiente.

Una nube de vapor se alzó y rodeo a ambas para iniciar con su encuentro; mientras la pantalla anunciaba una cuenta regresiva; Kiara saludaba al público masculino que le alagaba por su ajustado y revelador vestido; Mistical miraba confusa a su rival, no tenía una conducta agresiva, muy distinta a cualquier rival, Kiara estaba jugando con el público mientras Mistical cargaba su arco para terminar de un acto.

Llegando al cero Mistical disparo flechas rápidamente hacia Kiara que miraba y saludaba tranquila; en el acto las flechas atravesaron el cuerpo de la unicornio: su cuerpo se había convertido en vapor por lo que no pudo ser dañado; rápidamente observo como Kiara giraba su rostro hacia ella y desaparecía en el acto.

\- Tan predecible de una unicornio – menciono Mistical orgullosa al verla desaparecer; sabía que ese era un hechizo muy simple para los unicornios, uno que siempre que hay que esperar. Salto a los bancos de vapor se escondió; siendo su pelaje blanco le fue fácil desaparecer de la vista; lo único que resaltaba del banco de vapor eran los ojos azules, el crin y plumas café que se movían entre el vapor

Dentro del vapor era casi invisible pero sus colores resaltantes la señalaban lo suficiente para ser un blanco. Kiara emergió al ser lanzada lateralmente hacia el cielo, donde usando su magia se levito así misma: Mistical le espero y por un sexto sentido detecto el golpe que Kiara le lanzo: tomando su casco uso sus cascos y alas para redirigirla y lanzarla contra el aire; fue tan rápido que Kiara no pudo ver lo que había pasado pero ahora sabía que necesitaba más que trucos para vencerla.

Apareciendo frente de ella Kiara se teletransporto en presencia de Mistical; no le daría la ventaja del cielo, y mucho menos la ventaja del tiempo para usar sus flechas por lo que le enfrento directamente; cubriendo sus cascos con filos de magia y vapor mientras rodeaba a ambas con el mismo vapor que usaba para esconderse. Mistical al verla aparecer se impactó; pues apareció con la cabeza baja pero mirando hacia ella; seguido se vio forzada a evadir ya que Kiara uso un giro de su cuerpo para lanzar una patada que continúo con golpes laterales y descendiente.

Las cámaras eran testigos de lo que ahora se demostraba; Kiara estaba usando el mismo estilo de lucha que Flor Silvestre, patadas y golpes entremezclados con giros que potencializaban la fuerza; Mistical no tenía más que retroceder y saltar al ver como placas de vapor se lanzaban para cortar sus patas; estaba esquivando con naturalidad por lo que cuando presto atención a su alrededor fue cuando noto lo que realmente estaba haciendo. El rostro de Kiara se notaba frustrada, algo detonaba un rostro de furia: Mistical noto tarde que estaba volando mientras se movía dentro del banco de vapor que hacia emerger cuchillas largas que partían el espacio rápidamente: Mistical esquivaba algo que debería ser imposible; al reír alegre por su acto inconsciente detono la furia de Kiara. Entre una risa pensó en su siguiente movimiento, mientras esquivaba miraba como el vapor giraba y las rodaba por lo que solo tuvo que dejar que sus bandas soltaran un hilo muy delgado de color dorado que paso oculto entre el vapor.

\- ¡Suficiente! – exclamo Kiara al iluminar su cuerpo y disparar un estallido de magia que quemo el vapor y expulso a Mistical fuera de su vista al ser el blanco del ataque.

Mistical al escucharla y ver su cuerno supo que hacer, alterando su raza tomo forma de alicornio y con su ahora magia creo un escudo para el impacto. Sin embargo no era su único truco; tirando de los hilos se preparó para el acto. El impacto de magia si fue algo masivo que destruyo su escudo y quemo parte de su pelaje pero Mistical planeo su movimiento: convirtiendo los hilos en cuerdas de oro los hilos que flotaban se tensaron envolviendo a Kiara en cuerdas de magia; ni su estado incorpóreo logro salvarla por lo que fue atada totalmente: sus cascos se unieron provocando que cayera; ni su magia logra sacarla de sus ataduras; sus cuerpo fue inmovilizado y posteriormente empujada junto a Mistical que tiro de ella por el impacto de magia. Ambas cayeron contra la plataforma; Mistical por el impacto no pudo mantenerse en el aire y cayo rodando junto a Kiara que fue arrastrada por ella contra la plataforma como si se tratara de una muñeca.

\- Es más ruda de lo que esperaba – menciono Mistical al levantarse adolorida, el impacto fue tanto que logro sentirlo como un golpe en el cuerno; su mirada estaba cansada, no podría seguir más tiempo. Su rostro cansado se vio transformado a uno de miedo al ver a Kiara atada frente de ella, siendo hasta incapaz de hablar por las cuerdas – ¿Gane? – se preguntó confundida al ver como Kiara forcejeaba para escapar; su rostro tenía varios rasguños por el hecho de ser arrastrada contra la plataforma más el corte de las cuerdas al presionar su cuerpo por la explosión que tiro de ella.

Amalthea bajo al aparecer frente de ambas y tirar de las cuerdas con su magia para aflojarlas; intento romperlas pero no logro hacerlo por lo que solo aflojarlas lo suficiente para sacar ala dañada Kiara, quien al ver por quien era rescatada bajo su rostro avergonzada. Mientras tragaba saliva al mirar de reojo a Mistical que no entendía la relación de ambas.

\- Te contuviste demasiado – menciono Amalthea al sanar las heridas de ambas y luego girar hacia Mistical para felicitarla – Has hecho lo imposible – le dijo al extender su casco y felicitarla – nadie había estado dentro del "Tinte Blanco" más de 15 segundos – agrego recordarle cuando estuvo dentro de la niebla que hacia emerger sus cuchillas; un hechizo de ataque que ella logro superar por instinto.

\- No ha sido nada – le dijo Mistical nerviosa al ver como Kiara reía apenada – No sabía que se estaba conteniendo – menciono intrigada por las primeras palabras – parecía muy alterada hace poco – agrego al recordar cómo se vio forzada a disparar un rayo de magia contra ella

\- Sí, después de un minuto parecía que nunca te dañaría, por lo que te ataco con algo superior para terminar contigo – agrego al ver como Kiara se daba la vuelta para continuar con el siguiente torneo – Hablamos de contenerse ya que Kiara es la única que puede asesinar a cualquiera de nosotros en combate mediante un hechizo – le comento Amalthea orgullosa al desaparecer junto con ella para regresarla a su habitación y ella a su lugar.

El siguiente en la plataforma fue Wiki Slow que se vio frente al Capitán Jonydius. Había una diferencia entre ambos; y era que el Capitán disfrutaba del público que aclamaba su nombre: Pues se presentó con el mismo estilo que siempre, alzando vuelo, creando rayos entre el aire e impactando la plataforma la cual se vio llena de rayos y energía por un rato.

\- Debo ser rápido, no puedo perder el tiempo con él – piensa Wiki al ver como Kiara habla y presenta a ambos – no debo mantener contacto con él por su estado eléctrico; no creo poder evitar todos sus golpes, y una pelea aérea no es muy ventajosa – piensa al ver como Jonydius toma posición – Solo tengo que acertarle un golpe – agrega al abrir sus alas en su presencia y aceptar el reto.

En cuanto Kiara desaparece Jonydius alza sus cascos delantero s y desata una corriente eléctrica que empaña la plataforma: Su ventaja era área por lo que bloqueado la plataforma garantizaba su victoria. Wiki salto elevándose y alejándose de los rayos que ascendían en búsqueda de algún cuerpo; siendo seguido por el capitán que en vuelto en energía electrificaba el aire creando nubes de tormenta que disparaban rayos hacia el mismo objetivo. Wiki volaba hacia el cielo más elevado en un intento de escapar de las nubes que lo seguían creando un anillo de nubes negras.

\- Tiene más control del que clima que pensaba – menciona Wiki al ver como hilos de nubes se extienden sobre el para cerrar la zona, su rostro se vio alterado por la imagen de las garras que intentaban atraparlo – Debo escapar, no podré vencerlo en sus términos – piensa para sí mismo al ver como se ve alcanzado por las garras.

Las garras de nubes se cierra pero Wiki solo acelera y atraviesa las paredes de nubes siendo presa de su energía que produce un grito que rige su cuerpo un segundo para luego caer sobre una nube blanca, con su cuerpo lleno de energía. Descansado exhalaba agitado hasta ser embestido desde abajo por unos cascos que lo impulsaron al cielo: Jonydius no podía ser afectado por su propia energía por lo que solo siguió y ataco lanzando una patada que atravesó la nube donde descansaba. Sumándole un estruendo eléctrico el cuerpo de Wiki fue atravesado por una lanza de energía que termino con sus movimientos al caer sobre otra nube cercana.

\- Vaya, quizás me he sobrepasado – dice nervioso Jonydius al reposar en la mitad de la nube rota que partió, se escucha al nervioso por el hecho de haber afectado su corazón

\- Quizás te estas ablandando – menciono Wiki al levantarse y estremecerse al recargarse en sus cascos delanteros al tratar de sostener su peso – dependes demasiado de tu energía para enfrentar a tus rivales – dice al fijar sus cascos en la nube y preparar uno de sus cristales que oculto en su boca para ahora tenerlo oculto en su casco, solo esperando un acercamiento – no tienes la habilidad en combate para enfrentar a nadie realmente – comenta fingiendo una sonrisa y confianza: era una apuesta si fallaba significaría un golpe tan brutal que no podría volver a utilizar su sistema nervioso; era la confianza de Jonydius en sí mismo lo que ahora le dominaba. EL capitán choco los dientes por la falta de respeto hacia su nombre y estremeciendo la nube cargo una carga completamente letal. – Quizás esa sea la razón por la cual no tienes un rango mayor entre los capitanes, ya que tú energía es una ventaja injusta contra la misma Reina Roja – agrego al retroceder unos pasos para empezar a preparar su acto: exponiendo el cristal blanco a la luz del sol para que este comenzara a consumir la luz para cargar su poder. Era un hecho que Flor tenia completa vulnerabilidad contra la electricidad por lo que Jonydius era el más preparado para derrotarla.

\- Esta vez no prometo que sobrevivas – menciona temperamental Jonydius al gruñir y disparase a sí mismo con una estela de energía a sus espaldas que culminaría en una descarga final.

Midiendo el tiempo Wiki alzo el cristal de luz y expulsando la carga completa rivalizo contra el impacto del Capitán. Las nubes negras se apartaron presenciando el estruendo de rayos que cubrió el cielo por el choque de luz y rayos que expulsaron a ambos pegasos fuera del exterior inconsciente por gradual impacto que azoto contra sus cuerpos.

\- Wings recógelos – se escuchó desde la zona privada, la voz de La Reina roja tomo lugar por el silencio que provoco la explosión del cielo, incluso los espectadores miraban ingenuos como dos cuerpos eran disparados fuera de la vista y como dos vórtices emergían sobre la plataforma para expulsar a ambos contra la misma. Ambos cuerpos revotaron contra la plataforma sin fuerzas y sin la capacidad de levantarse mientras gotas de sangre manchaban la plataforma de acero

\- Considerare esto como un empate – menciona Kiara al aparecer entre ambos y mirar sus dañados cuerpos.

El impacto eléctrico fue hecho pedazos convirtiendo el cielo en una plano de muerte al cual Wiki no escapo siendo afectado por las descargas que mutaron sus palabras mientras Jonydius fue afectado por el disparo de luz que atravesó su energía e impacto contra su cuerpo directamente creando una reacción que condujo a la explosión de su energía aun en su presencia. Kiara cubrió a ambos con magia y reactivo el corazón de Wiki ya que la energía efectivamente había sobrecargado su ritmo cardiaco y lo había pausado, no había muerto pero su corazón fue programado para dejar de latir, algo que Kiara pudo resolver sin dificultad; volviendo luz sus cuerpos los teletransporto fuera de su vista para continuar.

Apareciendo en la plataforma Red Wings se manifiesta al emerger de un vórtice de luz; desde la plataforma solicito permiso de sus compañeros para ser el siguiente quienes que no sabían que no podían negárselo una vez que tenía la idean. Mientras ella se presentaba junto con Kiara la mirada de la Reina Roja se dirigía a dos capitanes que sonreían y saludaban, fingiendo toser lleva su casco a su boca para poder entonar una orden a sus cazadores.

\- ¿Tienen señales de actividad extraña? – es la pregunta de Flor al mirar en el borde de las gradas y ver a dos sombras recorrerlas desde lo alto sin que nadie se diera cuenta

\- Negativo, sí está aquí no lo hemos visto salir o entrar – menciona Hope al frenar su vuelo y caer entre dos columnas; su vestimenta negra reflejaba la luz lo que lo hacia invisible a la vista de los espectadores

\- Ciertamente puede que este acompañándonos las alarmas de magia se han activado dos veces, alguien se teletransporto dentro y fuera del lugar – Informa Moonlight al bajar a un lado de Hope y estar ambos sostenidos en el barandal – Pero no creo que se trate de él, es decir no esta tan loco para venir a presenciar esto – agrega al apoyarse contra la columna y masajear su rostro por el esfuerzo de su vista al revisar cada rostro

\- Quizás cuenta con ello y se permitió venir – agrega Hope al abrir sus alas y elevarse al ver como espectadores se acercan al barandal – al final hablamos de Soliloquio, desquiciado puede estar pero sigue siendo un genio – agrega al elevar a la parte superior

\- Aun no entiendo porque Ink no lo ha capturado – agrega al suspirar en su traje y seguirlo a la segunda planta.

Fenix Hearth apareció por el vórtice que la misma Wings creaba para cada competidor; al verla retrocedió un segundo por el impacto, había sido ella quien esfumo uno de sus ataques más fuertes en segundos; era ella quien se le atribuía el nombre de **Brecha**. Tomando el paso Fenix se acercó encendiendo su cuerno desde el primer paso: ya era claro que no le subestimaría y ella no le daría menos que el 100% ya que había visto algo que no creería ver.

\- No pienso dejarte ganar – menciona Wings al sonreírle suavemente y extender sus alas a sus costados y hacer arder su cuerno en cúmulos de magia

\- No seguiré las reglas – comenta Fenix al hacer arder su cuerno en fuego y generar esferas de fuego a sus costados; mirándola con desafío iniciaría con todo por el todo

\- Chicos, al menos esperen que me retire – les dice Kiara al generar escudos de magia en ambos lados para proteger su vestido del fuego y la magia. Torciendo la mirada disgustada hacia ambos se evapora dando inicio a su lucha.

Fenix sin parpadear utilizo sus esferas para disparar llamas que se extendieron hacia la Capitana Wings que se mantuvo inmóvil incluso cuando el impacto era obvio. Sin embargo Fenix tuvo que saltar para evitar sus propias llamas que fueron disparadas desde un costado para cortar las mismas y atacarlo: Wings genero vórtices que expulsaban el fuego contra el unicornio.

\- Como lo esperaba – dice para sí mismo Fenix al retomar el control del fuego y girarlo a su alrededor para expandirlo por la plataforma logran que Wings se teletransporte sobre el fuego para disparar un rayo de luz

Wings se alarmo al ver el mar de fuego que se acercaba pero elevándose con su magia se dio firmeza en el aire con sus alas al disparar un impulso de magia que impacto contra un muro de fuego; impactando contra el fuego llamas amarillas se disparaban contra la capitana que usando su magia las frenaba con un escudo. Habiendo más fuego en la plataforma y en el aire Wings miraba como Luna bloqueada las gradas para protegerlos del mar de fuego.

\- Puedes acertarme un golpe – le dice Wings al deslizarse por el aire y evitar las llamas, se notaba su confianza en esa sonrisa que se acompañaba por el crin flotante

\- Esto no lo es todo – dice Fenix al fijar a Wings en sus ojos y crear una explosión instantánea que liberaba más fuego; el rostro del unicornio se vio envuelto en sombras que el fuego creaba al tener un arma de distancia y manejable

\- Nada mal – se escucha en una esfera de magia que detona apagando varias de las llamas – voy a ser sincera no voy a pelear contra un piromántico – agrega al hacer brillar su cuerno y disparar un impacto de magia contra el unicornio que se protegió con un muro de fuego.

\- Será mejor que te relajes – comenta Fenix al caer avanzar sobre la plataforma en llamas; el fuego se apartaba de él para evitar dañarlo y mantener un muro de fuego activo por los rayos que Wings disparaba desde cualquier lado: solo necesitaba disparar y abrir un vórtice para dispararlo desde cualquier ángulo – hasta donde he visto te tengo dominad completamente; pronto mis fuego te alcanzara y… - decía Fenix al caer en sus cascos y sujetar su cuello mientras intentaba tragar una bocanada de aire

\- Como enciendes fuego donde no hay aire – le dice Wings al agitar sus alas y apartarse para rebelar un vórtice que conducía al espacio, donde el aire era consumido por la presión y rápidamente se agotaba – solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el aire se extinga – agrega al tocar la plataforma fría y mirar como el fuego es tragado por el vórtice junto con el aire y algunas de sus plumas que eran tiradas por la presión.

Fenix intento usar su magia pero gran parte de su magia utiliza fuego por lo que cayendo sobre la plataforma miro como la gravedad se volvió cero al volverse la plataforma una extensión del espacio. Aunque Fenix tenía una ventaja en su potencia de fuego le fallo que la plataforma se cerró para proteger a los espectadores del fuego: Wings creo el vórtice en la parte superior y al abrirlo consumió el aire que Fenix respiraba; aun cuando ella misma era afectada ella tenía una capacidad pulmonar mucho más alta ya que parte de su entrenamiento consistía en poder controlar meteoros y abrir vórtices fuera del planeta.

Cuando vieron caer a Fenix, Wings cerró el vórtice y Luna retiro el escudo para dejar ingresar el aire y permitirle a Kiara bajar para continuar. Kiara se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Fenix y sin agacharse toco su cuerpo para comprobar que estuviera respirando.

\- Supongo que es tiempo de continuar – comenta Wings al reír nerviosa al ver como Kiara le miraba preocupada porque Fenix dormía aun – el aire solo debe regresar a su cerebro y espero que no le haya dado problemas mayores – dice en voz baja al saber el riesgo del acto que hizo

\- Aun así, sabes que el daño cerebral no es fácil de arreglar, solo Amalthea sabe tratarlo y no es que sea fácil – menciona Kiara molesta con su amiga, por el ruido de un vórtice mira emerger a Liko para su siguiente turno

Wings tomo a Fenix con su magia y abriendo un vórtice para ambos se adentró junto con el mientras reía nerviosa al cargarlo sobre ella; Kiara suspiro y miro al Changelling para confirmar su turno y ahora proseguir con el siguiente acto.

\- Perfect puedes enfrentarlo – dice Flor al verla de reojo y señalar a Liko y mirar a Kiara conversar alegre con él

\- ¿Segura? – le pregunta con malicia en su voz la Reina Mariposa al inclinarse sobre ella y aplastar su cabeza con su pecho – estoy segura que Liko puedE contra cuatro capitanes a la vez – agrega orgullosa al retroceder y avanzar para mantener un movimiento en su pecho con el cual flotaba el rostro de Flor

\- Sí; aunque no lo parezca – dice Flor al dirigir su vista a Perfect que discutía con una de sus copias y colaboraba una conversación con otras sin saber que es observada interactuar con ella misma – ella es fuerte aun cuando sea algo infantil – agrega al reír y ver como la copia regañada se sume para aceptar la decisión

\- Mira que quien habla de infantil – comenta Cadance al rodearla y apoyar sus cascos en su cabeza- no te has mordido la lengua –agrega al burlarse de ella y mantenerse volando

\- Ciertamente tú eres más infantil – comenta Luna al aplastar con su rostro el rostro de Flor – te he visto jugar con tus muñecas – le susurra al tapar la unión de sus labios y oreja al hablarle

\- ¡No son muñecas! – exclama apenada al quitárselas de encima – Son representaciones miniaturas de antiguas guerreras de la amistad – dice orgullosa mientras mantiene una sonrisa rígida

\- Linda, te amo pero son muñecas – se escucha desde su comunicador; Rage que vigila las gradas con la idea de ser un espectador más escucha la conversación de las princesas

\- ¡Tú no ayudas! – se escucha el grito que emerge desde lo alto al ser transmitido; Rage tapa el cristal rosado para silenciar un poco y apenarse por el grito que le acompaña

\- ¿Qué muñecas? – pregunta Red Rose al acompañarlo mientras ignora algunas miradas que se fijan en ella – ¿acaso la Reina Flor aun juega con juguetes? –agrega curiosa al torcer su vista a Rage y ladearla a Flor que choca frente contra la Reina Mariposa

\- Bueno, ella les dice figuras de guerra interactivas – comenta Rage al doblar sus cascos a los costados de su cabeza para señalar las comillas. Una risa nerviosa se agrega al mirar a Red Rose y mirar a Flor empujarse con la Reina Mariposa mientras son separadas por Luna y Cadance – Sus muñeca se las regalo Ink por su cumpleaños hace dos años, según ella esas muñecas tienen el poder para consumir al mundo en luz o en oscuridad – dice serio al recordar las figuras que presentan las formas de las antiguas protectoras de equestria –aunque entre nos – dice Rage al pegarse a Red Rose y susurrarle – le he visto jugar con ellas – le comenta en risas al recordar los momentos de día cuando Flor jugaba en secreto con ellas

Kiara mantenía una conversación con respecto a las reglas y si estaba listo para su rival; aun cuando escuchaba sudaba nerviosa al tener que reflejar en las cámaras sus proporciones para evitar que las cámaras grabaran los actos de las líderes. Para cuando miro como Perfect se levantaba y calmadamente bajaba acompañada de sus copias. Ésta ignoraba el hecho de estar acompañada por lo que cuando se le fue señalado unión sus clones que se volvieron luz y se incorporaron a su cuerpo para restablecer un solo cuerpo.

\- Lo siento estoy tan acostumbrada a estar rodeada de ellas que no las siento como si fueran yo misma – comenta enérgica Perfect al dar una reverencia a las cámaras – quizás han desarrollado una personalidad propia – comenta al sostenerse en tres patas y llevar la cuarta a sus labios en búsqueda de una respuesta

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las incorporaste? – le pregunta Kiara al empezar a desvanecerse mientras mira intrigada a su amiga

\- Es la primera vez desde hace dos años – comenta Perfect al estirar sus patas y plantarlos en el metal de la plataforma para aceptar el reto

\- Terminemos con esto, no me gusta estar sobre esta plataforma – comenta Liko gentilmente al preparar su defensa mientras mira como se refleja en el nuevo metal, le incomodaba pero ahora no podía negarse ya que él representaba a todo el Imperio Changellling

\- ¡Stuart! – se escucha desde la zona privada – ¡acaba con ella! – dice al ser tirada por la magia de Luna y Cadance para que no se elevara tanto de su asiento – ¡no tengas piedad! Agrega al ser tirada por ambas princesas que desesperadamente intentaban no lucir desesperadas

\- ¡Perfect te ordeno que ganes! – exclama Flor antes de ser frenada por la magia de Amalthea y Avalon que además utilizan sus cuerpos para retraerla a su lugar – ¡usa lo que te he enseñado! – agrega finalmente al ser encerrada en una esfera de magia invisible para silenciar sus palabras junto con la Reina Roja

Ambas se miraban y hablaban mutuamente solo se podía interpretar un odio entre ambas por sus gestos y movimientos que señalaban golpes contra los bordes del escudo. Kiara las miraba paralizada y confundido mientras su rostro se entristecía al bajar y elevarlo para ver a ambos favoritos: _Debo decirlo; no tengo idea como ellas son gobernantes o si quiera lideres_ – le dices Kiara al desvanecerse y dar inicio al duelo de dos Imperios.

\- Deberás perdonarme – menciona Perfect al inclinarse un poco para ver a Liko frente a frente – Pero ordenes son ordenes- agrega como excusa para deslumbrar los ojos de Liko y desaparecer mientras genera una esfera en su lugar y aparecer a espaldas de él

\- Digo lo mismo – menciona Liko al deslizar sus cascos y girarse hacía la derecha para interponer sus cascos en frente de él para frenar la patada lateral – soy la fuerza del imperio Changelling – dice al rodear con su magia el casco de Perfect y girarla para lanzarla contra la plataforma: Perfect al ser lanzada gira su cuerpo con ayuda de sus alas y cae en sus cascos frenando su impacto – y no me dejare vencer – agrega al sonreír y lanzarse contra ella

Perfect mantuvo su rostro bajo y al elevarlo miro a Liko lanzando un golpe hacia su rostro: el casco y la fuerza del changelling le arranco el rostro a la alicornio quien exploto en luz disparando dos copias de ella misma que actuaron impactadas para disparar un rayo de magia cada una que impacto contra los costados de Liko tumbándolo hacia delante. Empañando su cuerpo con su magia genera una capa que protege su cuerpo de los rayos de los alicornios.

\- Evades los golpes letales al volverte energía pura – menciona Liko al adelantarse y pegar sus cascos delanteros para dar un brusco giro y seguido disparar un rayo de magia

\- Cerca – menciona Perfect al interponer su casco derecho e inclinarlo hacia un lado para desviar el rayo sin usar su magia; este efecto es al que se refería Flor, la capacidad de redirigir la magia con sus propios cascos – pero ya he ganado así que mejor da un buen espectáculo – agrega al multiplicarse por tres y ahora mantener la imagen de cinco cuerpos fuertemente armados con cuerno y alas

\- Eso está por verse – comenta Liko al impulsarse contra la copia principal y colisionar contra ella al tomarla de abajo y tumbarla

Siendo dominada se desvanece y aparece a sus espaldas imitando la patada descendiente de Flor que impacta el lomo de Liko, estremeciendo la plataforma Liko cae para rodarse y embestir el cuello de esa copia con una patada que la dispara contra el borde de las gradas rompiéndose en pedazos al tratarse de una ilusión; al fijar su vista en el cuerpo de luz descuido su costado siendo víctima de una unión de patadas que bajan su mirada, la alzan y profundizan un cascos en su pecho lanzándolo contra el borde de la plataforma.

\- Esa fuerza me recuerda a la de Max – menciona una copia al mirar como el metal de las gradas se rompió hacia dentro travesando el cuerpo de la otra copia

\- Usemos su fuerza en su contra – agrega una segunda al adelantarse

\- Seamos canción – comenta una tercera al fijar su casco al frente, sonriente mira a sus compañeras solo para luego ser atravesada por un rayo que asciende partiendo su cuerpo y permitiendo que su luz regrese a sus copias

\- Debimos acabar con él de un golpe – menciona Perfect al ver como su mirada morada se ha vuelto anaranjada – Esto se ha vuelto peligroso – agrega al iluminar su cuerno y alzar convertir el aire en vapor para esconderse, el pelaje de Liko se mutaba a uno negro completamente visible en la neblina.

\- Tus juegos no te servirán de mucho – menciona Liko con una voz gruesa e intimidante – no hace falta que te multipliques tanto, con una sola a la que pueda partir es suficiente – menciona al abrir sus alas y agitarlas un poco para apartar la niebla y presenciar como decenas de Perfect disparan contra él generando una explosión que deslumbra la zona

Liko sostenía los cuerpos que impactaban e suyo y los sostenía para azotar a los demás; siendo apuñadado por cuernos y rayos de luz su rostro no presentaba alteración mientras el número de duplicados se reducía de cinco en cinco. Cada vez que el número se reducía los rayos eran más fueres y cada copia era más fuerte y rápida; teniendo el grado de con una patada guillotina tumbar su rostro al suelo, aun cuando Liko después la tomara con su casco rompiendo su tráquea al sujetarla.

Despejando un poco la niebla miraba como aún permanecían varías disparándole cuando las que lo cortaban con sus alas y cuernos se agotaban. Dando unos pasos adelante sintió las heridas en sus cascos y al escuchar una voz familiar giro su rostro a las gradas para presenciar como la Reina Mariposa junto con Red Rose bajaban impactando sus rayos contra él, esto más que dañarlo le hizo retroceder confundido donde impacto contra el pecho de Perfect que al verlo girarse hacia ella disparo un rayo de magia contra su rostro elevándolo y tumbándolo contra la plataforma. Lleno de ira Liko gruño como bestia y empuñando sus pasos embistió a Perfect directamente usando su cuerno para apuñalar el pecho de la capitana.

\- Stuar – se menciona al rodear el cuello de Liko y caer sobre su cabeza el cuerpo sin vida de la Reina Mariposa - ¿por qué? – agrega al desvanecerse sus últimas fuerzas

Los ojos naranjas de Liko se contrajeron del horror de haber apuñalado a quien más estimaba, su voz produjo un alargado grito de miedo y terror mientras sus ojos se volvían a teñir de violeta y su pelaje se volvía nuevamente gris. Cayendo sobre sus cascos miro como los cascos de Mariposa colgaban a sus costados; lagrimas llenaron sus ojos al ladear su cuello y tumbar el cuerpo de la Reina Mariposa junto a él para poner sus cascos sobre la gran herida mientras desesperadamente gritaba que no lo dejara; implorando que no lo dejara de está forma. A su alrededor una sola Perfect miraba desde el fondo inexpresiva de lo que presenciaba, un intento de resucitarla: la Capitana trago saliva y cerro sus ojos cargando un punto de magia y disparar un láser que atraviesa el corazón de Liko generando que caiga sobre a quien intenta revivir. Perfect sonríe suavemente y al abrir los ojos nuevamente rompe con la ilusión.

El público mira caer el cuerpo de Liko inconsciente, mientras seguido mira como Perfect cae en sus cascos al usar un hechizo muy sofisticado. De los labios de Perfect brota un goteo de sangre mientras suspira para regular su respiración y llevando un casco a sus ojos fruncir el ceño al estar agotada. El público presencio todo; el destello en los ojos de Liko fue usado para introducirlo dentro de la ilusión mientras que la esfera de luz se usó para proyectar sobre ellos lo que era la ilusión; mirando como el cuerpo de Liko cambiaba y se viraba al sentir cada golpe como real; mientras que de igual forma miraban a Perfect ladear su rostro por algunos golpes o incluso chocar sus labios al soportar un gran golpe.

\- ¿qué ha sido eso? – menciona Red Rose al haber bajado para acompañar a su Reina y ver junto a ella el desempeño de ambos – ¿un hechizo de ilusión? – agrega confundida al ver como Perfect tiene que ser llevada por Kiara a curar unos golpes internos

\- No lo sé, pero infringe un gran daño – comenta la Reina Mariposa al ver como Perfect toce un manchón de sangre sobre su casco al cubrirse

\- _Realidad Compuesta_; ese es un hechizo de ilusión prohibido que Solsticio dejo en sus archivos; tiene la capacidad para crear en su totalidad una realidad en la cual el dueño – menciona Flor al señalar a Perfect que se retira por un vórtice mientras saluda normalmente – quien era Perfect, puede asegurar un daño 100% real o solo de grado ilusión como dio el ejemplo. Hoy solo fue una ilusión pero si ella lo hubiera deseado habría hecho real la ilusión y habría devastado su cuerpo.- menciona orgullosa Flor al sonreírles burlonamente a la Reina Mariposa – desafortunadamente todo daño para ella es real hasta en un punto; como solo era una ilusión solo era un 10% del daño en ella real. – exclama entristecida al saber que su amiga tiene una herida interna en su pecho

\- Sí, pero uso ilusiones, he visto que uso nuestras formas – comenta impactada Red Rose al recordar las dos ilusiones de ambas

\- Recuerdas cuando ella y otras dos fueron a nuestro reino a investigar – dice Mariposa al sonreírle de reojo a Flor y acariciar el crin de su amiga – nos estudiaron a nosotros, aprendieron nuestros hechizos y los adaptaron a los suyos – agrega al reír enérgica al comprender que Perfect no solo dominaba un hechizo ilusorio prohibido, sino que lo había hecho más poderoso al agregar la capacidad de los Changelling dentro del mismo.

Kiara continúo con su deber y proclamo la victoria a Liko ya que ciertamente había provocado un daño en su rival aun cuando haya perdido la consciencia; presentando al siguiente se acercó a Burning Spades para saludarlo y estrechar su casco con él.

\- Ciertamente te deseo la mejor de las suertes – le dice nerviosa Kiara al sostener su casco y apartarse para dejar que el vórtice de su rival se abriera

\- Pareces más que arrepentida – le dice Burning al notar como el danzar de sus pupilas delata que temía esto desde un inicio

La mirada de Burning se inclinó hacia el vórtice y al ver salir su primera pata ya podía estar retrocediendo; frente de él se presentaba el Ex-Capitán Máximum quien cargaba nuevamente su vieja armadura; la cual solo protegía su pecho y costados de sus patas junto con sus cascos. Mirando el destello de su emblema antiguo, emblema que rinde honor al ser de los años en que gobernó Solsticio su mirada gentil y postura firme resalta que no se trata de un Capitán ordinario.

\- ¿Es legal que usted pelee? – menciona confundido pero serio Burning al mantener la compostura y mirar a las Reinas

\- In Cuira peleo y está embarazada – comenta Máximum al reír y saludar al público que aclama por una leyenda – estoy retirado pero aun puedo darte una lección – agrega al levar su casco izquierdo a su boca para bostezar e impactarlo contra la plataforma con la fuerza suficiente para hundirla y generar que vuelva a subir por los resortes

\- No hay forma que tengas tanta fuerza – le dice Burning al mirarlo desafiante y automáticamente extender su espada al desplegar su cuerno de cristal y alas de metal – no importa que tan grande seas, he vencido cosas más grandes – agrega al reflejar en su espada los ojos de Máximum

\- No podrás cortarme – comento Máximum al girar su rostro confiado y saludar a su esposa y capitanes que le acompañan

Burning dilato sus ojos al ver su acto de confianza y alzando vuelo se disparó a sí mismo intensificando su espada con la magia para decapitar al pegaso de leyenda. Un estruendo conmocionó al público, pues miraron como la espada de Burning se rompía al colisionar con la frente de Máximum. Burning miro su espada impactar directamente, mirando como los ojos de Máximum lo seguían hasta impactar; seguido como solo la fuerza rebrotaba y luego se rompía a espada para que él continuara hacia delante alterado por acción. Frenando la marcha con sus cascos se giró para ver como Máximum se giró mientras la mitad de su espada caía sí haberlo cortado.

\- No tienes la fuerza – dice Máximum al recoger su casco derecho y girarlo hacia fuera para fijarlo – no tienes la disciplina – agrega al lanzar un golpe al aire e igual que su anterior rival disparar un golpe de aire. Burning miro el fino tamaño y saltando evade el golpe que agita las gradas al chocar

\- ¡No es posible, ese corte era más que letal! – menciona Burning al retroceder sorprendido por la resistencia del pegaso – le ataque con todas mis fuerzas y no he logrado hacerle un rasguño – piensa al mirar su compostura y ver como su golpe de aire era más lento pero más fuerte – compensa su velocidad con fuerza; esa es su debilidad – piensa analizar su gran fuerza y su velocidad

\- Mucho depende el por qué – dice Máximum al ladear su vista al cielo y golpear la plataforma frente de él para estremecerla y tumbarlo.

Era cierto, Máximum no era conocido por velocidad más sin embargo sí por estratégico. Usando sus fuertes alas aleteo impulsando a Burning fuera de la plataforma; éste se giró a tiempo y en el borde salto para elevarse y girarse para recibir la embestida de Máximum que al impactar uso su peso a favor para inclinar su cuerpo y arrojarlo contra la plataforma. Rápidamente Burning abrió sus alas frenando la velocidad pero miro como el pegaso activaba su sistema inalámbrico y desplegaba una pistola plateada. Mirando la trayectoria del arma ladeo su cuerpo solo lo suficiente al descender para ver de cerca como el rayo de luz pura impactaba contra el acero desvaneciéndolo; usando como guía el movimiento de su cañón uso sus patas como resorte para poder elevarse en su contra e ir girando entre los devastadores disparos.

\- He perdido mucho la practica – comenta Máximum al ver como se acerca, comando el arma la arroja contra éste quien confundido crea un escudo para evitar una trampa mayor, sin embargo al fijar su vista un segundo en el arma no mira al pegaso que deja caer su peso para romper de un golpe su escudo y luego impactar suavemente su cuerpo contra su casco.

El cuerpo de Burning cayó a gran velocidad solo frenando su caída con magia y permitiéndose girar para luego saltar hacia tras y evitar el segundo golpe de Máximum. Tomando el arma que aun caía fijo el rostro de Burning y disparo fallando por los rápidos movimientos: Burning se apegó a él sabiendo de su tamaño para avanzar entre sus golpes saltado desde un costado darle la espada en el aire y cortar el sistema inalámbrico de su espada: esto género que el arma de luz cayera y que Máximum estuviera indefenso.

\- Sin el sistema inalámbrico no tengo que preocuparme de su arma, sin embargo – piensa al ver como el arma cae en su casco al estirarlo. – debo tomar el arma y dispararle – agrega al usar sus alas de metal para tumbar el arma y recogerla, sin embargo Máximum usa el mismo truco haciendo que sus alas pasen por sus patas tumbándolo y retomando el arma apuntando nuevamente contra él.

\- Peleas por ti mismo – menciona Máximum al ver como su ala desvía el cañón y lo toma para apuntarle – esa fuerza nunca podrá contra los más grandes rivales – agrega al imitar el golpe del cañón y demostrar como el disparo pasa junto a su ojo

\- ¡Me basta mi propia fuerza! – exclama Burning al girarse sobre él y retomar el arma para intentar apuntar con ella; sin embargo se ve frenado por el casco de Máximum que detiene el arma que intenta ir contra él

\- Ella debes ser muy especial – comenta Máximum al poner sus dos cascos contra el arma y empezar a girarla en contra de Burning que usa su magia para empujar – Tiene una agradable personalidad, no me dirás que no te agrada – agrega al empujar el arma contra Burning

\- ¡Esto que tiene que ver! – le grita al imponer sus cascos contra el arma y empujar para llevar el cañón contra el cielo mientras ambos empujan el cañón del arma contra el otro

\- Puedes imaginar que una bala perdida le dé – dice con malicia Máximum al ladear fácilmente el cañón contra la pared que él sabía que escondía a los competidores – Sería un desafortunado accidente –agrega al usar el sello magnético para quitar el seguro del arma y prepara el disparo

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes que involucrarla?! – exclama Burning al re-direccionar contra Máximum el cañón y disparar un disparo de luz que apenas agita el crin del pegaso

\- Porque te empeñas más en protegerla a ella que a ti mismo – dice Máximum al señalar con su vista la posición del arma: inclinada hacia él pero apartada de donde se supone que ella estaba

Burning retrocedió un paso al entender su punto, una fuerza mayor. Máximum le hablada de una fuerza que se obtiene al proteger a otros. Tragando sus palabras empujo el arma torciéndolo contra su emblema y sin perder tiempo apretando el interruptor con su magia para disparar la luz. Un gran acto de luz se reflejó partiendo en trozos la plataforma y revelando finalmente el emblema roto junto con Burning tumbado sobre las alas de Máximum: las cámaras grabaron como el pegaso impacto su frente contra la de Burning noqueándolo para girar y suspenderlo en sus alas para protegerlo de los rayos de luz que rebotaban contra la plataforma trituraron el metal.

\- Eso ha sido todo – comento Kiara al ver como la plataforma se caía en pedazos al ser destruida por la pistola que segmento los disparos de luz contra el suelo y parte de las paredes de las gradas que tuvieron que ser reforzadas por la magia de los alicornios para evitar heridos

Kiara se sostuvo en una viga de acero que aún se mantenía equilibrada mirando hacia los engranes rotos que se colapsaban sobre su peso; su mirada mostraba asombro por el grado de profundidad que logro alcanzar con un disparo fracturado. Kiara suspiro y usando la magia de su cuerno abrió las paredes de las gradas para hacer emerger placas de acero que se cerraron para remplazar la plataforma. Kiara dio un paso sobre las placas y miro como se cerraban ante ella junto con Máximum que sostenía un vuelo con el cuerpo de Burning sobre un ala a lo cual no mostraba dificultad. Un vórtice bajo del pegaso le permitió evacuar la nueva plataforma para el último combate. Kiara señalo un costado por donde lentamente con una naturalidad siniestra emergió la enmascarada.

\- Ya lo hemos localizado – comento Moonlight desde su comunicador; la frecuencia privada resonaba en las orejas de la Reina Roja que miraba discretamente las sombras que subían y se postraban en el barandal de la parte más alta

\- Acaba de ingresar por medio de una teletransportación – informo Hope al visualizar desde lo alto aun encapuchado que se encontraba por debajo de los capitanes fuera de la vista de estos – parece estarse comunicando con alguien – comento al ver como sus labios sobresalen de las sombras de su capucha para pronunciar palabras insonoras

\- Interfieran en esa transmisión y averigüen que trama – ordeno La Reina Roja al usar el reflejo de sus emblema para poner alerta a los demás capitanes

\- Sí, será un juego de potrillos – comento Moonlight al sentarse en el barandal y alzar su casco izquierdo para acercar una placa de metal para ingresar a su comunicación

**[Frecuencia del Sombrero]**

Moonlight solo tenía que calibrar algunos sensores para codificar su mensaje y poder trasmitir en tiempo real su mensaje para compartirlo con Flor.

\- Ya puedo escuchar algo, se trata de… - decía Moonlight al calibrar los ajustes y mutarse al escuchar su voz claramente

\- Te tomas a juego nuestro nivel – se escuchó la confiada risa de Inkstory al conversar naturalmente

\- _Volveré a vencerlos y todos reirán cuando vean lo que el cielo ha traído para quienes miran los espejos buscando los reflejos de quien traerá al resplandor _– decía con un tono igual de calmo y frio que resonaba aun con una risa que sonaba entre labios. – _Mucha pena; los quienes oyen sin invitados ser _– dijo Soliloquio al tirar su capucha hacia atrás y alzar su vista al punto invisible donde los dos capitanes se escondían en sombras de luz que los hacia invisible a los ojos de todos

\- No hace falta que hagas un movimiento; yo en totalidad iré a terminar con este juego de ajedrez – dice Inkstory al tornar una voz más seria y conflictiva

\- No puedes con mi nivel: Ya sea tú cabeza o la de la Reina Roja, una o ambas caerán sin vida – Dijo Soliloquio al girar su vista a las cámaras y mirar fijamente a estas mientras sonríe y señala un detonador en su casco – Hastente de moverte "Conejo". Hazlo y todo se ira al infierno – dijo al referirse a Flor; él sabía que lo escuchaba, él sabía que lo miraba por medio de la cámara. Deja que concluya esto con tu actuación – le dijo al bajar su rostro y esconder el detonador en su traje

\- Ese maldito quiere retarme – pensó Flor al chocar sus dientes y entre cerrar sus ojos furiosa al ver los ojos de Soliloquio: ahora un ojo rojo que era acompañado de uno blanco por estar cegado. - ¡No en mí juego! – exclamo llamando la atención de todos al levantarse de su lugar y abrir sus alas

Kiara miro impactada como la misma Reina era señalada por la enmascarada; era un reto directo contra la corona; Kiara trago saliva al girar su vista y ver como Flor le hacía frente al reto: con pupilas contraídas intentaba pronunciar unas palabras pero solo era mutada por el silencio de los espectadores que miraban como la Reina Roja se elevaba y bajaba hasta la actual plataforma.

\- ¡Estás loca! – exclamo Kiara en silencio al acercarse y poner su casco derecho en su pecho para detener su avanzada – Tú no puedes pelear, si ella en cualquier caso te asesinara todo el titulo caería sobre ella – dijo en un temor por lo que ocultaban ambas – ya han intentado asesinarte hoy, y no ha sido la primera vez, puede que ya hayas frenado doce intentos pero este no parece la mejor idea para demostrar que aun puedes pelear – Kiara hablo al saber sobre los múltiples intentos de asesinarla que han tomado lugar desde su coronación: aun cuando era casi obvio que el consejo tenia participio en ello no tenían pruebas para defenderse.

\- Acabare de un solo golpe, no te preocupes, no hay quien pueda rivalizar contra mí – dijo Flor al tomar los cascos de Kiara que la frenaban y bajarlos – Aun no he sido vencida completamente – agrego al recordar cómo cada uno de sus capitanes caía eventualmente ante ella

\- Pero esto no es el Imperio Equinoccio; aquí no puedes usar ese ojo – le dijo Kiara al mirar como la enmascarada ladeaba su rostro en señal de atención

Kiara fue apartada por las alas de la Reina quien avanzando miro la máscara blanca mientras entrecerraba su mirada buscando los ojos dentro de los orificios; ladeando su mirada miraba como Soliloquio sonreía ladeando su rostro para reflejar su sonrisa blanca.

**[Laboratorios Inkstory] [Unas horas antes]**

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo no deberías estar trabajando?! – exclamo Gloria al ver como Ink jugaba una partida de ajedrez: el tablero tenía un tamaño sumamente grande, pues contaba con unas 250 piezas blancas y negras, teniendo relieves y cuadros de varios colores dispersos en un tablero de tres niveles - ¡No es tiempo de jugar con tus amigos! – le dijo Gloria al tirar de su cola y llevárselo con todo y silla

\- Gloria ha llegado el tiempo que esto culmine – menciona Ink al mover una pieza e imponerla contra un rey blanco – Jaque Mate – comento al reír y girar su cadera para llamar la atención de su aprendiz. Ella giro su vista confundida por su comportamiento ya era más errático de lo acostumbrado lo miro entristecida al soltar su cola y permitirle girarse para tomar sus mejillas

\- Después de dos años al fin terminaron ese juego – dijo Gloria al ruborizarse por las caricias de sus mejillas y ver a su maestro para luego ladear su vista a la pantalla que se encendía y mostraba aun unicornio, el jugador con quien había jugado dos años el mismo juego.

\- Cumpliré nuestro reciente trato – comento Soliloquio al girar en una silla y recostarse en su silla al ver como Ink y Gloria se acercan: mientras Ink lo miraba con naturalidad ella se impactaba encogiendo sus pupilas al reconocer esa cicatriz de su ojo y precisamente saber de quién se trata – No la mataré pero tú tendrás que venir por ella – le dijo al empujar una silla a su costado y señalar

\- ¡Hermana! – exclamo Gloria al ver como una yegua de crin azul era traída a las luz, su bata blanca delataba su origen aun cuando se encontraba desgarrada y muy manchada de tierra y polvo - ¡Victoria estás bien! – grito Gloria al ver como la venda de los ojos de su hermana era removida para dejar ver como su rostro estaba arañado y algo golpeado

\- Steel tiene una muy interesante compañera – dijo Soliloquio al poner sus cascos sobre la cabeza de la poni que ya no mostraba respuestas: su mirada vacía se perdía en lágrimas mientras manchas de sangre en sus costados resultaban difíciles de no ver.

\- Y tú tienes un interesante método para sacar información – comento Ink al activar el rastreador de la llamada para localizar esa nueva habitación que miraba

\- Steel está muy cerca de obtener la batería perfecta- comento Soliloquio al poner sus cascos contra el cuello de su compañera de investigación para estrangularla con sus patas – debo darle crédito a ella, llegue a pensar que moriría antes de decirme dónde encontrar la nueva batería; y ya he tomado mis medidas para robarla – agrego al tumbarla contra las sombras que se movían como si estuvieran vivas

\- Yo… - decía Ink al girar su mirada a las lágrimas de Gloria que miraba el estado de su hermana mayor – iré por ella y la traeré a casa –le dijo a Gloria al llevar uno de sus cascos a sus ojos y limpiarlos – y te llevare la caza que mereces – agrego al mirar hostilmente a Soliloquio

\- Solo asegúrate de venir solo, si alguien más te acompaña, si alguien más se entera de esto ella morirá junto con muchos más – agrego al sonreír y alzar un cuchillo manchado que deja caer cerca de la cabeza de la rehén – te estaré esperando – agrego al cortar la transmisión y desaparecer en estática

Gloria lloro un momento al ver como su hermana había sido secuestrada por un psicópata; tenía un predicamento ella sabía que era una trampa, una trampa directamente para Ink; si lo dejaba ir no sabía que pasaría, sí no iba su hermana seria ejecutada: podía ser muy lista pero no podía tomar una decisión. Solo lloraba hasta cuando escucha como los cascos de Ink caen de su silla para dar media vuelta.

\- Twilight – dijo Ink al llamar a su IA, esta se visualizó al ser proyectada holográficamente – Prepara los datos – dijo al ver como la IA asentía con su mirada y se desvanecía al encender varios mecanismos

\- ¿Iras? – pregunto tímida Gloria al elevar su vista y verlo sin saber que era lo que sentía

\- Gloria ven – le dijo Ink al darse media vuelta para verla; su cuerpo era iluminado por una luz que lo señalaba directamente haciéndolo ver como un faro por sus adornos

Gloria se levantó y avanzo tragando saliva, su abdomen se aplastaba al no saber qué era lo que venía, su mirada temblaba al ver como Ink llevaba su casco derecho a su pecho mientras le sonreía tranquilamente; miro a su alrededor mirando el movimiento de su mecanismo. Ink puso una mirada pasiva al verla hacia abajo y suspirar. Twilight se digitalizo junto a ellos en compañía de las demás IA y mirándolos a ambos asintieron a la mirada rápida que les daba Ink.

\- Gloria del Sol – pronuncio su nombre con seriedad Ink al tomar uno de sus hombres y alzar su vista con su casco para que lo mirara a él y no a las IA – Hoy cedo mi título de Quinto Capitán Imperial – dijo haciendo que los ojos de quien era su aprendiz se contrajeron; ella abrió su boca para expulsar unas palabras que solo se redujeron a un prolongado: no, que repetía mientras lloraba. – Por el motivos de incapacidad me auto-destituyo para que ella continúe con el servicio Imperio – dijo Ink ignorando los golpes que Gloria le daba en su pecho y cascos al sostenerla mientras seguía repitiendo que se detuviera. – De la misma forma sedo el control de las instalaciones Inkstory a ella para que continúe con sus propios trabajos o retome los que he dejado suspendidos – dijo hasta ser pausado por un golpe que ladea su rostro a un lado: los ojos de Gloria lloraban al caer en sus cascos e intentar detenerlo – Antes seis autoridades del imperio Equinoccio esto se hace real – agrego al bajar para abrazarla y ver como las IA asentían con su cabeza para desvanecerse y procesar esta nueva información

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – pronuncio Gloria al llorar y esconder su rostro en su cuello

\- El más grande del mundo – le dijo Ink abrazarla y sonreírle mientras visualizaba sus actos siguientes.

**[Praderas de manzana] [Horas antes]**

Cayendo en un prado verde Steel junto con NENE emergen amortiguando su corta caída con sus patas se miraron un momento antes de que el gato blanco maullara.

\- Podemos evitar esto – dijo el gato inexpresivo al comunicarse telepáticamente – solo dame el resultado de tú esfuerzo y no tendré que romperte tantos huesos – dijo al maullar y resaltar unos finos dientes blancos

\- Me temo que esto – señalo su emblema donde ocultaba su último resultado – no caerá en los cascos de Soliloquio – le dijo Steel al preparar su guardia y asegurarse de estar alerta

\- ¿Soliloquio? – repitió confundido NENE al levantarse y avanzar lentamente hasta un flor que aplasta con su pata – Yo no trabajo para él – dijo al extender hacer un circulo de tierra elevada al detenerse – Soy participante del _Círculo_ – agrego al crear varios círculos de tierra que se expandían hasta llegar a ser diez – No me interesa que hagan ustedes solo necesito recolectar mis ingredientes – menciono el gato al poner sus garras de fuego contra la vegetación – y todos podrán dormir – agrego al gruñir y erizar su cola al saltar hacia Steel.

Steel quedo confundido un momento, si no se trataba de quien creía entonces eso significaba que había alguien más detrás del gato. Dentro de sus pensamientos resonaba a lo que el gato se refirió como el "Círculo" ya sabía que Soliloquio era la "Primavera" por lo que podía entender que se trataba de alguien más. Con el salto del gato interpuso un casco para frenarlo, pero el ver como el felino ponía sus patas en su pata para luego saltar y girarse para saltar hacia atrás: Steel noto el giro rápido seguido de la fuerza sorprendente de las patas que lo patearon haciendo que su cuerpo retrocediera: sus cascos recubiertos de acero frenaron su avanzada pero no fue mucha ya que la tierra de sus cascos se levantó acumulándose en sus patas.

\- No será fácil – comenta Steel al ver como el metal que cubre su pata fue doblado por el simple salto – pero yo tengo más trucos – se dice a sí mismo al ver como las abolladuras de su pata se restauran para lucir como nuevo

**[La Flecha Rota]**

En un corredor enteramente hecho de acero con celdas al lado derecho; tres guardias se paran junto a una pared negra para con un botón dispersar parte de la pared y visualizar el interior de la celda; estos se mantienen mirando al interior para fijar su vista en el prisionero.

\- Entonces soy inocente o solo vinieron para saludar – comento sarcástico Silver al ver los rostros de los guardias que hicieron un gesto de desagrado por el olor a humo que se había generado en su interior; se miraba sudoroso y ya sin energías pues sabía que cuando la celda se abriera le cortarían la cabeza

En el interior de una celda reposaba Silver, con cascos inmovilizados por grilletes blancos que limitan sus patas al extender una correa de energía azul que son emitidos de dos esferas de cristal. Sus paredes se ven hechas de metal con la adición de miles de esferas de cristal que brillan levemente: su tamaño es tan pequeño que parecen ser solo canicas. Silver reposa en un cojín rojo donde esperaba lo que sería su ejecución por obra de la Reina Roja. Se notaban algunos rasguños en su pelaje, lo que era señal que opuso resistencia a su aprensión.

\- Como se siente la electro aura de fotones – comento Ink al cargar una armadura blanca que cubre completamente su cuerpo y un casco de guerra que cubre sus mejillas y cabeza dejando a su crin y cola ser remplazado por un holograma de fuego

\- No les será tan fácil matarme – Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo Silver al iluminar su cuerno y levantarse para rivalizar y oponerse al juicio

Una esfera superior se ilumina y dispara un enlace de luz que se une a otro inferior; seguido se dispara una corriente eléctrica que atraviesa el cuerpo del unicornio; su grito se presenta un segundo para callar por el choque de sus dientes; aun cuando éste lo miraba y preparaba su magia un destello de luz cegó la habitación para luego presentar el cuerpo de SIlver extendido contra el suelo con rastro de humo sobre su piel.

\- Te lastimaras – comento Ink en broma al abrir la celda que desplegó la pared hacia arriba al volverse fichas que se guardan al sobre montarse – esos grilletes fueron hechos para retener la fuerza de Máximum y bueno el sistema de fotones aura es cosa de otro mundo – dice al jugar con las palabras al presionar un botón de la pared exterior y apagarlo – creí que estarías feliz de ver las peleas, espero no estés molesto por lo que… - dijo al ser impactado contra la pared por un disparo de magia que lo derribo.

\- Por tú comportamiento hipócrita, hostil e insensible que tuviste con ella al destrozar su cuerpo – menciono Silver al levantarse y avanzar entumecido por las descargas que sufrió constantemente; usando su magia lo levanto poniéndolo contra la pared mientras presionaba su garganta; a sus costados guardias miraban aterrados el acto sin saber cómo actuar: Ink les ordeno no intervenir

\- No… - dijo Ink entre risas de burla y carcajadas al pensarlo – No destruí su cuerpo si no sus defectos – agrego al llevar sus cacos a su garganta: Silver se molestó presionando su cuello contra las paredes – No le hice daño – agrego ver como se acercaba para tomar una flecha: su arco y flechas reposaban en una mesa cercana dentro de su habitación; con la punta de la flecha su magia reflejo el cuello de Ink al preparar su acto

\- ¡Maldito seas! – pronuncio con fuerza y odio hacia Ink al aplastar su tráquea y acercar la punta de la flecha más – ¡No tenías porque tratarla de esa forma, tú miserable esclavo de la lógica! – agrego al presionar más y aflojar su apretó mientras retrocedía su flecha al intentar calmarse para no agravar la situación ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Silver al intentar no asesinarlo al momento aunque no le faltaban las ganas

\- No me mires como el villano; solo quiero ahorrar energía – dijo Ink al reír de él y sentir como se afloja su cuello – necesito energía y no puedo dedicarte un poco ahora – agrego al sonreírle y ver a los guardias un segundo – Puedes ir a ver a la defectuosa – agrego en broma al mirar los ojos de SIlver y referirse a Lía como a un defecto

Silver contrajo sus pupilas furioso y disparo su flecha con su magia mientras al mismo tiempo Ink le sonreía gentilmente. Ink espero al segundo suficiente para interceptar la punta de la flecha para desviarla y con su casco golpear el cuerno de Silver rápidamente para dispersar su ataque: el casco de Ink impulso a Silver contra el interior de su habitación en un estado inconsciente: una devastadora potencia eléctrica apago su cuerpo mientras magnetizaba su cuerpo contra el suyo para repelerlo en segundos: Ink se impactó contra la pared pero su armadura redujo el daño a cero.

\- ¿Lo matamos? – dijo un guardia al alzar su lanza y acercase para ver como el unicornio yacía en el suelo

\- No, cuando despierte díganle que haga lo que quiera, sus cargos han sido retirados – les dijo Ink al continuar y apagar todos los sensores de su habitación – o bueno intercambiados – agrego al retirarse por su camino e ir apagando los sensores de cada celda vacía.

\- Veamos la pelea de Jonydius – comento un guardia al entrar a la habitación de Silver y sentarse junto con los demás a ver el torneo – me incomoda verlo a si - agrego al ver a Silver inconsciente

\- Sí es inquietante – dijo un segundo guardia al levitarlo con su magia y sentarlo mirando la pantalla – mejor – se dijo al dejarlo contra la pared

\- Mucho mejor – comento un tercer guardia al acercarse y ponerle unos lentes negros para que se les hiciera más fácil ignorar su estado

**[Frecuencia del Conejo]**

\- ¿Hola? – dijo en un tono humorista Soliloquio al contactarlo – Te estas demorando mucho – agrego al saber que pasaban las horas

\- Hola, lo siento tuve que hacer unos preparativos para cuando te asesinara – dijo calmadamente Inkstory; como si hablara con un amigo

\- _Te comparas con una montaña pequeña liebre _– le dijo Soliloquio al burlarse

\- Te tomas a juego nuestro nivel – se escuchó la confiada risa de Inkstory al conversar naturalmente

\- _Volveré a vencerlos y todos reirán cuando vean lo que el cielo ha traído para quienes miran los espejos buscando los reflejos de quien traerá al resplandor _– decía con un tono igual de calmo y frio que resonaba aun con una risa que sonaba entre labios. – _Mucha pena; los quienes oyen sin invitados ser _– dijo sabiendo que lo miraban.

\- No hace falta que hagas un movimiento; yo en totalidad iré a terminar con este juego de ajedrez – dice Inkstory al tornar una voz más seria y conflictiva

\- No puedes con mi nivel: Ya sea tú cabeza o la de la Reina Roja, una o ambas caerán sin vida – Dijo Soliloquio al sonreírles a las cámaras al estar en las gradas – Abstente de moverte "Conejo". Hazlo y todo se ira al infierno – dijo al reír entre dientes y esperar sus actos

La comunicación se corta dejando a Ink confundido quien aborda una nave de guerra para ir en su misión de rescate. La nave es completamente secreta para el público, su metal se hace invisible para volar sin llamar la atención mientras que su potencia de fuego es más que nula.

\- Twilight, tienes todos los datos cargados – comento Ink al tomar el mando y elevarse para salir de una colina cercana al castillo

\- Todo está listo para el acto – dijo Twilight al materializarse su holograma frente de Ink- ¿pero estas seguro de utilizarlo? – le pregunto Twiligth al deslizarse por la nave

\- No, pero tomare el riesgo; si me equivoco no tendré que usarlo; pero tú y yo sabemos que Soliloquio era inventor – comento al impulsar la nave que en segundos genero un silbido al acelerar y callar mientras se movía a una velocidad pausada pero constante. No era la nave más rápida pero sí la más sofisticada.

* * *

**Y eso es todo espero les haya gustado; la siguiente parte concluirá con los eventos junto con la revelación de respuestas o preguntas. Les agradezco a quienes leen y a quienes me acompañan. Ya saben que adoro leer sus comentarios (**_¿no lo había dicho?, bueno ya lo saben, en especial los largos_**) Son libres de mandar un mensaje si gustan o de contactarme por cualquier otro medio.**

**Por sí aun no se lo imaginan. Sí, el fic ha llegado a éste grado, por lo que si quieren mantenerse informados no les negare el derecho pero ya han visto de lo que pueden ser capaces algunos. Los veré en el siguiente capítulo.**

_(¿se han imaginado mi voz al leer estas partes? es extraño pensarlo [jejeje])_

_(Por cierto: miren que son capítulos largos, me toma escribirlos; agradezco la paciencia y su apoyo.)_


	20. La Ley de Reino al compás de una voz

**Saludos a todos, espero no hayan esperado mucho; lamento la demora; intentaré no demorarme y no disminuir ni la calidad ni su cantidad. E igual unos capítulos más cortos ya que no sé verá a todo el elenco (de nada).**

**Por otro parte más alegre; está es la segunda parte del inicio de: **No Existe Resplandor en la Oscuridad** (NERO)**

**Ahora para introducirlos al siguiente capítulo diré:**

_Aún dentro de la locura existe algo de cordura; y dentro de cada cordura, excite la locura._

* * *

**[El Mundo Que Desapareció]**

Con la mirada en una pegaso de crin dorado, todos los espectadores miraban a la temible Reina Roja aceptar el desafío contra su nombre por parte de una misteriosa competidora que cubría su rostro por una de las máscaras de los cazadores del Reino Changelling: Sortel había pasado sin rasguños a la siguiente ronda y como rival desafío a la Flor Silvestre; quien en secreto había sido forzada a aceptar por Soliloquio que los acompañaba dentro del torneo. Lo que dejaba a entender que esa competidora trabajaba para él.

Kiara no pudo hacer nada para cambiar la decisión de Flor, por lo que mirando a ambas accedió a abrir el encuentro: los presentes miraban esto como un simple acto, algo se había pensado para el espectáculo sin embargo los Capitanes y toda la guardia tenía el conocimiento que se trataba de un acto terrorista contra el torneo y contra la misma corona del Imperio Equinoccio. Kiara se desvaneció al convertirse en un brillante vapor, su forma se desfiguró ante todos para que la última cuenta regresiva empezara; mientras el vapor se alzaba el tiempo se volvía cero dando inicio a la contienda de la Reina Roja contra la participante de Soliloquio.

\- Desconozco que sucederá; pero – menciona Flor al tragar saliva y deslizar su vista por todo el público que apoyaba su nombre – ¡Todo acabará ya! – exclama al abrir sus alas e imponer su imagen dominante ante la competidora enmascarada.

Sin demora Sortel doblaba sus patas y se impulsaba con fuerza contra Flor; impactando su pecho contra el suyo para que la pegaso se suspendiera en sus alas y con la misma fuerza de su embestida la lanzara contra el lado opuesto al girar en un punto de eje. Sortel derrapo sobre el acero al terminar en el borde con la cara baja al estabilizar su cuerpo: lentamente su cara se alzó para mirar como Flor no sudaba una gota al moverse tan ágilmente; sus ojos no mostraban titubeos o señales de distracción.  
Flor tenía que cuidar muchos sus movimientos por la herida de su vientre, ya que aún sana, le resultaba imposible pelear o atacar como antes solía hacerlo: si se esforzará demasiado su herida se abriría y seria público el daño de su cuerpo lo que la forzaría a dejar su título. Ahora solo miraba la distancia y analizaba cada inclinación de sus patas para predecir cada acto.

Sortel se ladeo de lado a lado al correr contra ella, lanzando un golpe recto el cual fue rápidamente evitado para ver como Flor respondía con uno igual que se movía con velocidad al pararse en sus cascos traseros y mantenerse equilibrada con sus alas: Sortel intento seguirle el paso, pero le era difícil poder alcanzar sus partes débiles; mientras Flor se deslizaba por la plataforma con sus alas; Sortel tenía que avanzar a patas y alzarse para golpear; a lo que Flor respondía con alejarse o con un golpe aún más rápido.

El público entero miraba asombrados como su Reina le daba golpe tras golpe, cada segundo que pasaba en combate contra la enmascarada era un segundo perdió su Reina analizaba su estilo de movimientos y peleaba hasta determinarlo. En un segundo se notó el cambio en la actitud de Flor: se detuvo al dar un paso largo hacia atrás para que Sortel la persiguiera y con un fino y firme golpe el rostro de Flor se ladeara mientras su mirada se fijaba en la enmascarada que permanecía atónita por el golpe: con un segundo se diferencia Flor; le respondió al elevarse un poco y azotar su casco izquierdo contra el costado de la máscara: el golpe hizo ladear el cuerpo completamente, haciendo que Sortel retrocediera por el impacto; sin un segundo que perder Flor aprovecho la fuerza que reservaba para que con la inclinación su casco derecho se alzara como un cañón que separo de la plataforma a la enmascarada alzándola sobre la Reina que se alzaba junto con ella por la ayuda de sus alas.

\- ¡Se terminó! – Exclama furiosa al estirar su cuerpo y usar la pura fuerza de su cadera para girar todo su cuerpo en lo que cerraba sus alas para que el impulso que llevará la alzara más que al cuerpo de Sortel; con un elegante giro de su cuerpo sus patas traseras rotaron hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo lo seguía al rotar en su propio eje.

\- ¡Oh no, eso es una! – exclama con algo de asombro Kiara al ver todo desde su cabina y ver como en la gran pantalla se mira el movimiento del cuerpo de Flor, haciendo que su pata trasera derecha diera una vuelta sobre ella y todo su peso cayera sobre su casco derecho; mientras el cuerpo de Sortel quedaba inmóvil y expuesto al ataque que distinguía a la Reina Roja - ¡_Guillotina_! – dice en un grito de miedo Kiara al levantarse de su lugar y mirar directamente como la patada recaía completamente sobre el cuerpo de Sortel que intentaba bloquearla con sus cascos.

Es así como todos los espectadores se alzan de sus asientos al levantarse para ver el resultado del ataque ejecutor de la Reina; todos miraban atentos la pantalla cuando las alas de Flor se abrieron rápidamente para luego aletear con mucha fuerza y velocidad; su patada se volvió más rápida y fuerte en segundos y cuando todo el peso de la patada impacto los cascos de Sortel que buscaban defenderla para ver como su cuerpo era brutalmente arrasado y en solo un segundo pasaba de estar en el cielo para impactar contra la plataforma de acero. Fue un gran golpe en que se escuchó, el sonido del hueso al golpear era inconfundible, mientras que los más atentos miraban como la plataforma era doblada a la mitad en que la patada golpeaba: su fuerza era casi imposible, mientras todo el acero del impacto se había hundido junto con el cuerpo de Sortel: sin humo todos miraron con asombro como el cuerpo de Sortel era cubierto por una manto de magia blanca que lo protegió del daño mientras retenía la patada; con el manto había soportado la patada que agrietaba su magia. Flor miro con rencor y lastima su pata para ver cómo se trataba de un ser mágico; mientras su rostro furioso la miraba rápidamente cambiaba por uno más débil al sentir como su pata era empuñada por la magia. Ante todos: el cuerpo de la Reina Roja fue tomado y azotado contra la plataforma para que vieran su hermoso rostro golpear el acero y seguido regresara para impactar su lomo y continuar la serie de azotadas como si se tratara de un trapo. Flor resistió los golpes un segundo para luego tragarse el miedo y romper con el control de magia de su cuerpo para alejarse y recuperarse. Sortel se alzó con la ayuda de su magia y tiro de su capucha para señalar como la máscara cubría más que su rostro si no toda su cabeza, unas grietas en la parte trasera revelaban que no salió ileso del golpe.

\- Con que magia – dice Flor al cojear en tres patas; ella no podría repetir esa patada, había usado su patada más fuerte en un intento fallido – ya no me sentiré tan culpable de usar esto – menciona buscar el emblema de su collar y girarlo para activar el sistema inalámbrico de su espalda el cual ya había recibido daño por lo que se miraba soltar una chispa justo desde su pecho

\- ¡Acaba con ella! – se grita desde las gradas, sin una referencia a un quien sin embargo su voz era clara, se trataba de Soliloquio, le había ordenado asesinar a Flor ante todos.

Sin una respuesta bucal Sortel se inclinó sobre sus cascos y desde la punta de los cuernos de sus mascara se generaron cuatro esferas de magia blanca; los dos cuernos superiores y los dos inferiores brillaron para luego expulsar cuatro rayos de gran magnitud que avanzaron contra la Flor, quien mantenía su vista fija hasta el último segundo, fue cuando entonces salto al empujarse con sus alas para rápidamente empezar a ser perseguida por los rayos que se movían muy cerca de ella. Las Princesas Luna y Cadance alzaron al momento una barrera frente de las gradas para que el impacto de magia se frenara contra la barrera: los espectadores miraban el rayo chocar frente de ella mientras la Reina volva por todo el radio de la plataforma evitando se alcanzada por sus rápidos y agiles giros en el aire al esquivar los rayos que se adelantaba sobre ella. Cuando los cuatro rayos se adelantaron Flor freno de golpe y usos sus cascos traseros para patear la barrera e ir contra Sortel; lo rayos se centraron contra ella pero en la pequeña brecha Flor giraba para adelgazar su cuerpo y que se le permitiera seguir dentro del corto y diminuto espacio para finalmente chocar sus cascos delanteros contra la máscara y romper los cuernos superiores y sujetar los cuernos inferiores para tomarla y con su impulso tirar de ella y arrojarla hacia el frente de ella.

Rodando sobre su cuerpo Flor giro para ponerse en marchar y galopar contra Sortel que alejaba intentando ponerse firme; ante las cámaras las alas de Flor se abrieron ligeramente para que el sistema inalámbrico extrajera de bajo de sus alas dos pistolas plateadas que alzaba contra Sortel. Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando de los cañones plateados se expulsó un disparo de energía pura que asemejaba a la luz.

\- ¡Inaudito! – exclama Kiara desde lo alto al mira como Flor no está tomando limites; quizás por saber que se trataba de la representante de Soliloquio o simplemente porque quisiera dar un gran espectáculo ante todos; con dos cascos sobre los controles se alzó sobre la ventana para ver por ella misma los disparos

El público junto con los capitanes y participantes presenciaron la ferocidad de la Reina Roja en dos simples segundos: Flor al disparar provoco que la luz cegaba a Sortel mientras ésta alzaba una barrera de magia que resistió un disparo antes de ser destrozada: Sortel retrocedía mientras saltaba y se ladeaba para esquivar las espadas de luz que se hacían presentes como disparos; de poca ayuda era cuando Flor redujo la distancia para sostenerla y derribarla: poniendo ambas pistolas frente de su rostro no dudo en activarlas para desatar una ráfaga de tiros: Sortel se desvaneció al momento solo para intentar romper su espalda, sin embargo con un bloqueo de sus alas se giró sobre su cintura para elevar una pata y azotarla contra el costado de Sortel. Ambas lanzaban patadas contra la otra pero Sortel no lograba acertarle una buena parata ya que las alas se cerraban bloqueando y exponiéndola al disparo de una pistola. En segundos ambas terminaron bloqueando una patada; mientras Flor ejecutaba una segunda guillotina Sortel usaba su magia para detenerla para en segundo mirar esos ojos mixtos de Flor y comprender que su sonrisa era una trampa: La realidad era que las alas de Flor se alzaron revelando sus pistolas que abrieron fuego contra Sortel quien expulso a Flor al cielo para apartarse mientras saltaba hacia atrás para evitar los disparos que penetraban la plataforma.

La plataforma se derrumbaba por los disparos fallidos de Flor que se impactaban contra la plataforma, los últimos atravesaron directamente los seguros y estabilizadores por lo que ahora la plataforma temblaba por la potencia de disparo de cada arma: Sortel se teletransportaba para evitar ser alcanzada pero la velocidad de las balas era similar a la de un hechizo por lo que tenía que esquivar antes del disparo; Flor caía sobre ella embistiendo y golpeado su cuerpo, dejando moretones y reventando su traje hasta dejarla en tirones negros que revelaban su pelaje blanco que se teñía de rojo: Flor, no había sido gravemente golpeando, solo su rostro tenía unos rasguños aunque ya se notaba cansada, aun cuando una de sus patas se mantenía recogida por haber usado una guillotina y haber fallado en su uso.

\- ¡Ríndete! – Exclama Soliloquio desde la gradas, sin que nadie supiera de quien se trataba todos siguieron sus palabras apoyando a su Reina

Flor giro su vista hacia su voz para asegurarse de que sus capitanes lo tuvieran rodeado, sin embargo Sortel se desvaneció y apareció sobre Flor en menos de un parpadeo: sosteniéndose sobre el aire con su cuerpo envuelto en magia adopto la posición que Flor usaba y con la pata derecha en alto descendió contra ella: Flor solo alcanzo a girar su vista al cielo para moverse lo más rápido que podía pero le fue inútil; Sortel uso la misma patada que había hecho leyenda a Flor, la patada guillotina se cubrió de un cumulo de magia y corto el pecho y pata derecha de Flor que solo logro moverse un poco: su piel se reventó dejando una larga y profunda herida que la hizo caer sobre su lado izquierdo mientras aleteaba para alejarse: miro como el lado derecho de la plataforma colapsaba y caía a lo profundo del abismo desapareciendo en ruidos de metal retorcido y con el grito del público que miraba a Flor retroceder. Una gran cortina de humo se alzó nublando la vista de la mitad de la audiencia; pero quienes miraron a Flor la vieron alzarse en vuelo para rápidamente girar su cuerpo y descender utilizando su pata izquierda como guillotina; Sortel se aproximaba fuera del humo: se escuchaba unos tosidos, esa mascara no la protegía del humo por lo que al escuchar el silbido del aire alzo su vista para toparse únicamente con la letal patada que impacto directamente su rostro: las cámaras grabaron y expusieron como toda la máscara era destrozada mientras la patada guiaba su cabeza contra la plataforma para aplastar su cabeza contra el acero que se dobló deformándose: aun cuando era letal la máscara no se rompió completamente, solo había destrozado su frente mientras el casco que era la parte trasera y laterales era aplastado contra la plataforma que la apretaba al hundirse en ella.

Flor miro como el cuerpo de Sortel quedo inmóvil en el acero por lo que con su casco encima empezó a golpear la cabeza hasta romper el casco y ver el color del crin que se ocultaba; antes de que pudiera girar su cabeza se escuchaba la ovación del público que miraba todo el lado derecho de Flor sangrar tiñendo su pelaje blanco con un rojo carmesí; Flor suspiro y avanzo fuera del lugar, se notaba el dolor de sus patas traseras, ya no podía moverse y los golpes en sus alas al bloquear con ellas ya la tenían muy cansada y desgastada.

\- ¡Bravo! – dijo Soliloquio al quitarse la capucha y revelar su identidad ante todos – ha sido una gran actuación la de esta noche – menciono aun cuando el cielo era claro, se notaba en su voz un descontrol, algo que entre sus palabras no estaba bien. Los espectadores reconocieron esa mirada, ese rostro genocida y se apartaron rápidamente de esa zona para evacuar en disturbio su lugar – Pero esta fiesta aún no ha terminado, - algo se sentía extraño, se le miraba levantarse y girar su vista hacia los capitanes que ya rodeaban su zona – uno se divierte hasta llegar a la locura – menciona al alzar su vista y sonreírle a Avalon – Diviértete hasta llegar a la locura – repitió al deslumbrar su cuerno y tomar el control de los cuerpos de Avalon, Wings, Luna y Cadance.

Los alicornios perdieron la voluntad de sus cuerpo, con rígidos movimientos se alzaron para iluminar sus cuernos y atacar a sus compañeros; con un destellos rojos sangre atacaban a matar; Amalthea se vio obligada a enfrentar a su pareja para mantenerlo lejos de sus compañeros y junto con Coment y Stellar lo embistieron derribándolo para alejarlo de la Reina; Moonlight y Hope tomaron las alas de Luna y la derribaron mientras la inmovilizaban y mantenían su cuello rígido para que los disparo de furia no dañaran a nadie: cada rayos de los alicornios destrozaba y derrumbaba paredes. Wings fue detenida por Kiara que con apoyo de Druze bloquearon sus alas para derribarlas y con el apoyo de Bass y Surprise frenaron sus salvajes movimientos que hacia al intentar escapar; Cadance se elevaba en el cielo disparado frenéticamente hacia los espectadores y hacia los capitanes hasta que fue tomada por Burning que con su magia tiraba de sus patas pero la fuerza artificial no se comparaba al poder de una alicornio real, Fenix tras recuperarse generaba explosiones controladas sobre ella y a sus costados para debilitarla para que Caelus fuera lanzado por Máximum y la derrumbara contra las gradas para que entre todos la inmovilizaran.

En lo que se hacia el disturbio la Reina Mariposa intentaba colaborar pero Red Rose se negó y tuvo que evacuarla junto con Rage ya que Luna y Cadance le habían disparado antes pero ya estaban siendo controladas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – exclama angustiada Red Rose al entrar en una habitación segura junto con su Reina y Rage para resguardarse del ataque – pensaba que tenían todo controlado – exclama al ver el disturbio que agito a todo el mundo

\- Ese era Soliloquio, ¿verdad? – comenta La Reina Mariposa al llevar su casco a su mejilla y ver como Luna si había logrado acertarle un corte – tomo el control de los Alicornios

\- Pero no es posible, no tiene sentido que un unicornio pueda superar a cuatro alicornios – exclama Rose al cubrir la mejilla de Mariposa y comenzar a sanar esa herida – incluso altero su magia; éste era un hechizo asesino – comenta al cortar la piel de su Reina y ver como el tejido afectado se desintegraba- solo un roce es suficiente para matar – menciona al comenzar a sanar el corte

\- Soliloquio es un psicópata, no imagino cuál sería su… - decía Rage al girarse y encender una pantalla con su ala para ver claramente sus intenciones – Rivalizar uno a uno contra la Reina Roja; la Asesinara ante todos – menciona con temor al ver que sigue la transmisión continental; dando unos pasos hacia la puerta intento intervenir pero las puertas estaban cerradas por magia

\- Ha sido una trampa, des un inicio quiso deshacerse de quienes pudieran intervenir – exclama Red Rose al acercarse a la puerta y con su magia revelar los colores rojizos de la magia que cubría las paredes y puertas

Mientras todos enfrentaban a los alicornios Soliloquio apareció frente a la ya cansada y herida Reina, sosteniendo una sonrisa al avanzar paso a paso. Flor retrocedía pidiendo ayuda de sus guardias que evacuaban y escudaban a los civiles: pero su voz no era escuchaba; pedía ayuda a gritos pero nadie venia; se tornaba la derrota inminente; al ver que ya no tenía escapatoria dejo de retroceder y mantuvo su mirada mixta hacia Soliloquió; éste se detuvo en el cuerpo de Sortel y la levanto para que está retomara sus fuerzas al cederle un poco de sus energías.

\- Esto se terminó Flor Silvestre – comenta engreído Soliloquió al mirar los cascos temblorosos de la pegaso que sangraba ya dejando pasos rojos de su casco delantero derecho

\- Aún estoy de pie, no cantes victoria tan fácilmente – menciona Flor al escupir una pequeña cantidad de sangre y sonreírle desafiante mientras retrocede dos cascos y adopta una última posición de pelea

\- Es un hecho, has perdido – menciona Sortel al enderezar su postura y girarse para verla de frente y cruzar su mirada con ella – no tienes escapatoria – agrega al sonreírle y llevar su casco derecho para romper los pedazos de mascara y casco para dejar su crin rubio expuesto al aire; sus ojos azules hicieron retroceder a Flor del miedo, estaba mirando a su propia hermana junto a Soliloquió

\- ¡Mátala! – exclama con un tono de malicia y crueldad Soliloquió al ordenarle a Brote asesinar a su hermana mayor; los ojos de Flor se humedecieron al ver como su hermana menor se desvanecía para cargar su cuerno y atacarla de una menor distancia; los ojos de Flor lloraron al ver aparecer a Brote frente de ella alzada en dos patas cargando un disparo rojizo con el cual la destruiría.

Su corazón latió lentamente, se aceleró rápidamente y se detuvo; sus ojos llorosos se cerraron cortando las lágrimas; su labios titubeantes se detuvieron convirtiéndose en una mueca de ira; sus ojos se abrieron perdiendo el brillo de paz y dejando el dolor a un lado puso todo su peso en su lado derecho mientras extendía sus alas para en un parpadeo aletear con furia y apuñalar el pecho de Brote con su casco izquierdo que se fracturaba por la fuerza excesiva que usaba; las ropas negras de Brote explotaron descubriendo su lomo y costados; toda sus ropas fueron expulsadas por una fuerza tan masiva que primero expulso sus ropas, segundo erizo su pelaje para luego disparar su cuerpo como si este fuera disparado por un cañón. Brote salió disparada a gran velocidad hacía donde Soliloquió miraba intrigado. Flor retomo su postura, su cuerpo ya ardía en dolor y sus fuerzas solo eran resultado de la intervención de alguien más.

\- _Eres asqueroso_ – menciona Kuri al ser quien había tomado el control del cuerpo de Flor – _usar lo que más ama para asesinarla_ –agrega al dar unos pasos que dejaban sangre y sudor – _querías una pelea uno a uno, ahora la tienes_ – comenta indignada al saber que espero a que Flor estuviera lo suficientemente herida y cansada para acabar con ella

\- _Kuri, siempre es un placer verte, te invitaría a tomar una tacita de té, pero he visto que_… - sin terminar sus palabras empuño el cuerpo de la pegaso y lo azoto contra la plataforma: rodeando sus alas, cuerpo y patas, la sostuvo con la fuerza para elevarla diez metros sobre la plataforma y azotarla contra la misma plataforma que se agito brutalmente; elevándola de nuevo la alzaba sobre la vista de todos y la embestía repetidamente; se escuchaba entre los golpes el sonido de los huesos al romperlos, los gritos de Kuri eran similares a una risa, ya que ella no comprendía el dolor, por lo que al ser elevada por octava vez rompió el control de magia para elevarse en el aire con un esfuerzo sobre mortal al aletear con sus alas rotas; giro su cuerpo y se lanzó contra Soliloquio a alta velocidad para a solo centímetros de su rostro ser detenida por su magia, su cuerpo blanco ya se veía bañado en su sangre y con esa imagen fue nuevamente azotada para ser aplastada contra la plataforma – pero he visto que no te gusta el té – menciona al verla escupir sangre y jadear exhausta.

\- _Eres patético – _exclama en un intento de levantarse delante de él, Kuri tenia las fuerzas para superar las rompeduras y levantarse aun con el dolor masivo, pero Soliloquió no era el mismo que una vez enfrento – _te odio_ – exclama adolorida y cansada al ser cubierta por la magia del unicornio y ser sostenida sobre la plataforma

\- Se terminó – dice melodiosamente Soliloquió al empuñar con su magia las alas de Flor y retorcerlas para hacerla llorar, gritar y pedir ayuda; Kuri lloraba de dolor, ya había alcanzado el límite de su resistencia – ¡deja que todos te escuchen! – menciona con fuerza en un tono sádico al romper en pedazos los huesos de su ala al retorcerla, girarla y doblarla en dirección opuesta para que los huesos rompieran la piel: los gritos eran largos, profundos y dolidos; sus lágrimas caían mezclándose con la sangre, lagrimas saldas y dolor y miedo llenaban los ojos de Kuri al mirar el inexpresivo rostro de Soliloquió que hacia pedazos sus alas: con su magia mantuvo las cámaras dentro para que el pueblo y el continente entero mirara llorar y pedir ayuda a gritos a su querida Reina – eso ha sido un buen calentamiento ahora… - mencionaba hasta sentir como Kuri se libera de su control y gira su cadera para soltar una patada directamente contra su rostro: pero Soliloquio fue más rápido y con un escudo se protegió para ver como la ya débil pata de Flor se rompía a la mitad dejando colgar su pata ya en un estado sin vida – ¡Buena idea! – menciona al retomar el control de su cuerpo y con su magia romper en varias secciones las cuatro patas de Flor, para que nuevamente gritara de dolor, ya con los huesos emergiendo de sus patas la sostuvo de su cuello mientras la estrangulaba – Ahora morirás - menciona al empuñar su cuerpo y romper todas sus costillas al doblarlas hacia dentro para apuñalar sus pulmones y órganos internos dejando ya su cuerpo sin la capacidad de respirar; fue en ese momento que noto como su ojo izquierdo se tornaba en espiral; esto altero el gesto sádico e inexpresivo de Soliloquió.

Un único rayo de magia azul atravesó el cuerpo de lado a lado de Soliloquio mientras otro lo golpeaba y lo alejaba dejando caer a Flor; magia azul la sostuvo recostándola en la débil plataforma; Brote Silvestre se alzaba con sangre en los labios mientras deslumbraba con su cuerno al proteger a su hermana, aun cuando ya fuese muy tarde. Soliloquió se giró para mirar como Brote avanzaba débil por el golpe interno que le dio Kuri, sus cascos timbraban de miedo al ver al genocida del Imperio Equinoccio. Brote temblaba del miedo al ver el cuerpo destruido y ya deforme de su hermana: los fuertes golpes contra el acero y los incesantes gritos le habían dado la fuerza para despertar y contemplar la sangre que se esparcía por gran parte de la plataforma, con mucha fuerza Soliloquio la había azotado; su cuerpo destruido, su aroma y sangre asfixiaban a Brote que intentaba no vomitar por la cantidad de huesos rotos que rompían la piel de su hermana y llenaban su descanso con sangre que se coagulaba y secaba. Sus ojos confundidos temblaban de horror al querer que fuera una pesadilla, y sus lágrimas brotaron al ver las lágrimas mezcladas con sangre de su hermana.

\- Mira la hora – exclama Soliloquio al ladear su vista a su izquierda y alzar su casco izquierdo al invocar un reloj en su casco – ya es muy tarde – menciona al desvanecer el reloj y avanzar hacia un vórtice que abría para salir – tengo una cita – menciona al avanzar y saber que le tomaría más tiempo asesinar a Brote que a su hermana. El rayo que perforo su cuerpo justo a la mitad dejaba caer un rastro de sangre que parecía no importarle – _Querida y amada Brote_ – dice en burla al dirigirse a la joven unicornio que alumbraba su cuerno para proteger el cuerpo inmóvil – puedes perseguirme y darme muerte solo si dejas a tú hermana morir, o puedes matarla tú misma y reclamar su trono como tuyo al ser quien la ha asesinado – menciona al saber sobre las leyes que rigen el trono de Flor – intentar salvarla o tomar su lugar – menciona al despedirse y seguir su camino hacia el vórtice de salida. Sin embargo un último grito fue continuado por un rayo que impacto contra Soliloquió quien lo bloqueaba con un escudo de magia que se agrietaba; alguien sí le daría pelea al asesino.

**[Momentos antes]**

Tras despertar en una celda abierta Silver miraba el desorden del lugar el sombrero, gafas que le habían puesto, junto con varios juegos de mesa que yacían en orden para dejar un desorden pronunciado como si los guardias hubieran corrido rápidamente para actuar. Silver miro el desorden y choco sus dientes arto del imperio, el imperio que desconfiaba de él y lo había condenado a morir por algo que no había hecho, con o sin pruebas en su contra lo iban a ejecutar como ejemplo. Ya estaba harto de las estúpidas leyes que regían al Imperio Equinoccio, harto de tener que obedecer a una pegaso egocéntrica, prepotente y valerosa que no piensa más que en ella misma. Ahora que los guardias no estaban él pensaba en escapar y no volver a esas tierras donde lo querían muerto, donde Flor reinaba, ya estaba harto de ser menos preciado. Al dar un paso su rostro se volvió agresivo y hostil, ya estaba decidido dejaría el imperio que lo había traicionado; al dar un segundo pasó aplasto el control de la pantalla encendiéndola: solo había una transmisión que era marcada por emergencia.

Silver ignoro todo al saber que se trataba del juego de Flor, pero al escuchar los gritos de auxilio giro su vista al identificar esa voz; así fue como su vista se postro en las imágenes de Flor siendo azotada violentamente contra la plataforma; su gesto fue indignante no podía creer que alguien realmente estuviera haciendo algo así, pero esa mirada se cortó al ver como se liberaba y descendía en un ataque directo; ahí fue cuando miro por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo a Soliloquio: quien había ordenado asesinar a los alicornios en el pasado, y quien era el único responsable de la muerte de su hermana, él asesino de su hermana, él genocida del Continente Equinoccio. Sus dientes se chocaron con fuerza hasta el grado de sangrar por el odio que le tenía, su rabia aumentaba más y más, ya no podía controlar ese impulso, lo quería asesinar. Las imágenes de la Reina siendo destrozada y apuñalada con sus propias costillas era algo que uno miraba con horror al ver tantos huesos romperse para apuñar sus órganos. Antes irse Silver miro como alguien disparaba contra Soliloquió atravesando su cuerpo, su rostro se detuvo al ver a Brote sangrar de su boca y de su pecho al proteger en un desesperado intento a su inmóvil y silenciada hermana. Tragando saliva Silver se desvaneció para teletransportarse en el torneo, mirando a todos pelear contra los alicornios, él ya entendía que se trataba del control de Soliloquió por lo que al ver a Flor parada en la plataforma entendió que se trataba de una ilusión y con un único disparo se cargó de energía y ataco a la ilusión rompiéndola y revelando la verdadera situación; ese mismo rayo impacto contra Soliloquio que lo miraba confundido por su presencia.

\- ¡Soliloquió! – exclama Silver al cargar una bulto de magia sobre su cuerno, inspirada en su ira y rabia contra el unicornio genocida – ¡Por tú culpa mí hermana fue asesinada! – exclama al aparecer en uno de los costados de la débil plataforma - ¡Y vengo a pagarte ese favor! – menciona rabiosa y con una desbordante ira al encender sus poderes y envolverse en una energía a la cual él se refería como aura; con una aspecto burbujeante y ardiente su aura lo rodeaba completamente mientras solo llamaba la atención de Soliloquió que seguía su camino

\- Ese es mi nombre no lo gastes – le responde Soliloquío tan egocéntrico como siempre al solo dirigirle la mirada un segundo – tú debes der uno de los juguetes de Flor es decir uno de los perros de Flor – bromea al detenerse un segundo y girar su inexpresivo y sonriente rostro hacia él, ignorando su poder, e ignorando que ahora cualquiera lo podría ver, él no lo consideraba una amenaza real.

\- Juguemos entonces – menciona Silver al borrarse de su vista y aparecer al lado puesto de Soliloquió al reclinar su cuerpo para lazar un golpe directo contra su rostro; ese golpe fácilmente sería letal, pero Silver ignoraba el entrenamiento de Soliloquió por lo que su ojo derecho aun siendo natural lo había perfeccionado para seguir la velocidad del jaguar que estaba bajo sus órdenes por lo que siguió sus movimientos para a pocos centímetros desvanecerse en una teletransportación que lo dejo frente de su vórtice de escape, con la mejilla cortada al no ser tan rápido para esquivarlo; Silver estaba poseído por el odio y por la venganza por lo que su propia aura lo estaba lastimando al usarla.

\- Yo no juego con ¡Perros! – le responde sin perturbación Soliloquió al iluminar su cuerno y proyectar a su ejército de animales blancos que aparecieron rodeando a Silver en segundos; cada uno lo miraba con un gesto de asombro al ver esa energía que les parecía rara en un unicornio; Soliloquió toco la pared del vórtice para ver su destino, su hogar pero se detuvo para ver como en el borde las alicornios seguían peleando contra los demás.

\- ¡Soliloquio, tendré tú cabeza en mis cascos! – le grita al verse rodeado y superado en número estaba por atacar de no ser por que miraba atento como Brote se recuperaba y cargaba con el cuerpo de Flor para llevarlo a donde la pudieran ayudar

\- Eso es fácil – menciona sarcástico al invocar una réplica de su cabeza y dejarla caer frente de los cascos de Silver; con una profunda risa esa misma cabeza se quemó dejando el rostro de su hermana en su lugar: solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y emociones. – pero esto es morir – menciona al girarse rápidamente y alumbrar con su cuerno su rostro. Silver no supo lo que le paso, solo se colapsó en su lugar: Soliloquió estaba apretando directamente su corazón con su magia; apretando su corazón como si lo estuviera aplastando con sus propios cascos. Soliloquió lo habría asesinado en ese momento al aplastar y reventar su corazón pero ya no tenía la magia suficiente por lo que solo lo dejo caer en sus cascos mientras miraba como perdía el control sobre los alicornios que recuperaban el sentido – lo siento, no tengo tiempo para matarte – dice al apartar su vista de él y girarse – hay alguien más amenazante esperando – dice al ir hacia su vórtice y atravesarlo calmadamente

\- ¡Oye, Regresa asesino hijo de! – decía al verlo desvanecerse a través del vórtice que dejaba su imagen como en un espejo -¡Te encontrare y te arrepentirás! – exclama al ver como el vórtice se cierra delante de él, dejando solo a sus compañeros que se desvanecieron al ser ilusiones.

Cuando los Alicornios retomaron el control de sus cuerpos estos quedaron extendidos: sin fuerzas y sin la capacidad de moverse por el agotamiento que Soliloquio les había dejado; las paredes se agrietaron al perder es sustento de magia, lo que dejo salir a Rage, Red Rose y La Reina Mariposa que estaban encerrados.

\- Eso ha sido una masacre – menciona Red Rose al salir acompañada de ambos y ver como los alicornios quedaron sin fuerzas tras destrozar las gradas y dejar un grupo de heridos más ningún muerto gracias al cuidado de los guardias imperiales – Pero es extraño que se retirara si tiene a los "Inmortales" de su parte – menciona confundida al girar su vista hacía su Reina y buscar su apoyo

\- ¿Los Inmortales? – pregunta confundido Rage al escuchar como ella se refería a los animales blancos por un nombre en específico – sabes que eran esas cosas, parece que solo eran ilusiones hechas por Soliloquio – agrega al recordar como miraba en la pantalla a todos rodear a Silver y ver como se desvanecían al no ser los reales

\- Sí, han estado atacando mí reino desde hace un año, pero parecen estar bajo las ordenes de Soliloquió, no lo creería si no lo veo por mí misma – menciona la Reina Mariposa al ver como la plataforma cae finalmente, Viendo como Kiara sostiene a Silver y lo lleva a las ya destruidas gradas

\- Pero ¿Qué son? – pregunta intrigado Rage al ver que ambas tienen información sobre las extrañas criatura

\- Exactamente no sabemos, sin embargo sabemos que se trata de seres inmortales con un alto poder destructivo; algo que hemos llamados por años "deidades" – menciona Red Rose al recordar los tributos y altares que se arman para esas imágenes – sin embargo, hace un año aparecieron en carne y comenzaron a matar a todos los que se pusieron en su camino – menciona al ver en sus memorias la desaparición de varios pueblos y ciudades que por arte de un torbellino blanco desaparecían

Rage pensó un segundo las cosas antes de recordar el estado de Flor; aun sabiendo que quería ir, su deber era proteger a ambas Changelling mientras los Capitanes restantes resguardaban el lugar y a los competidores que se involucraron. Para su alegría Mariposa quería ir a ver a Flor por lo que solo tuvo que esperar un poco para asegurarse que nadie estuviera gravemente lastimado y seguido ver que había pasado con la masacrada Reina Roja.

**[NENE vs El Arma Armada] [Horas Antes]**

En un extenso valle solo dos figuras se alzaban de la tierra que se movía por un ligero pero notable aire que pasaba entre ambos cuerpos al chocar contra estos. La armadura de Steel partía el aire al mirar distanciado a un gato blanco que lo miraba sin parpadear.

\- Es un débil intento de resistencia – menciono NENE al sentarse en su lugar y mirar a Steel mantener posición frente de él; Steel torcio sus patas y se propulso de un salto sobre la tierra al sentir esas ligeras vibraciones que se movían por debajo de la tierra hasta emerger como extremidades largas cubiertas de tierra que se alzaban en un intento de alcanzarlo.

NENE alzo su pata izquierda para señalar a Steel que se mantenía suspendido en el aire por un sistema repulsor que le permitía volar sobre la tierra por la ayuda de su armadura. El casco de Steel ya era capaz de ver las extremidades de NENE, por lo que ya no lo podía atacar a distancia ya que tras verlo actuar ya reconocía esas energías que usaba. Steel miraba como las extremidades se estiraban y regresaban por los agujeros, para ocultarse en su espera: NENE esperaba que Steel tocara nuevamente la tierra para sorprenderlo pero el poni acorazado no caería en su trampa: por debajo de la tierra con una gran extensión las extremidades actuaban como raíces que se extendían a la redonda de NENE.

\- Estará inmóvil mientras tenga esa extensión como arma; podría atacar desde cualquier punto si me rebajo a su nivel – piensa Steel al ver en su visor todas las extremidades que se mueven por debajo de la tierra y las que se mantienen estáticas en el cielo - no parece tener otro tipo de ataque, sí aun es un gato del cielo, solo contara con esa habilidad pero… - se muta al ver como el gato blanco agita su gato con algo de impaciencia - no es un gato normal – menciona al ver como su cola se carga con energía plateada la cual hace brillar su pelaje como si se tratara de una lámpara – ¿qué estará…? – se preguntaba al ver como su cuerpo se divide a la mitad dejando una copia exacta de él mismo en tierra mientras la segunda se separaba y avanzaba libremente

\- Uno – dice al doblar sus patas y mirar a Steel en lo alto: con un repentino salto recorrer esa grande distancia para verse frente a frente con Steel que esconde su sorpresa en su armadura; NENE giro su cuerpo rápidamente para patear el pecho de Steel y expulsarlo rápidamente contra el espacio, casi logrando sacarlo fuera del planeta; su armadura se congelo rápidamente al subir hasta el límite de la atmósfera desde donde miraba como el gato se giraba observándolo

El gato agito rápidamente su cola cargando energía y desde su boca disparo un colosal disparo blanco que subió por el cielo en dirección contra el poni acorazado para abatir con él: Steel miro el rayo acercarse desde lo lejos y fue tomando datos del mismo mientas lo miraba acercarse para en los últimos momentos propulsarse fuera de su camino para descender al impulsarse en su contra.

Algo que ya notaba era que esa copia del NENE no contaba con las extremidades invisibles que lo protegían aunque sus capacidades físicas seguían siendo igual de irregulares. Mientras descendía iba dando giros para esquivar los rápidos y casi invisibles disparos que el gato disparaba a alta velocidad al maullar. Rompiendo con el sonido los disparos eran avistados por la tecnología de Steel quien en segundos se acercó al gato para verse sorprendido al fallar la embestida: NENE estiro su cuerpo y se pegó al pecho de Steel para empujarlo con mayor fuerza hacia la tierra donde impacto. Rápidamente los sensores de Steel anunciaron el movimiento y alzando sus cascos empezó a disparar desde sus cascos energía que dañaba gravemente las extremidades que se retiraban para despellejarse y regresar con una punta afilada que era igual invisible a la vista.

Steel se giró y se impulsó al cielo para ser golpeado por las extremidades que cortaban la armadura y la rompían dejando su pelaje expuesto; pero era solo un momento ya que el metal se regeneraba al cerrar la abertura. Los sensores notificaron de NENE pero el gato era demasiado rápido como para ver una respuesta por lo que Steel fue abatido por el gato blanco que impacto contra su lomo aferrándose con sus garras para girar con su cuerpo y disparar directamente contra su pecho un disparo de luz que arraso con Steel al hacerlo girar rápidamente; el gato giro sin rumbo hasta caer sobre una nube desde donde empezó a disparar contra Steel que regeneraba la defensa principal para moverse por el aire en un intento de esquivar los letales rayos que se hacían más rápidos y fuertes.

\- Parece que no tuviera debilidades, tiene ataques masivos y un fuerte antiaéreo. Pero solo necesito saber si su cuerpo es frágil o resistente – piensa al moverse y cargar desde sus cascos disparos de energía que impactan contra los de NENE generando una estruendosa explosión con la cual cubre sus movimientos para detenerse y juntar sus cascos delanteros para al separarlos crear una esfera de energía desde la cual disparar un masivo rayo con el cual separa el humo y sorprende a NENE

El gato disparo constantemente disparos de luz contra el masivo rayo pero sin éxito, por lo que se vio forzado a saltar para esquivarlo; al principio se notaba que pretendía disparar mientras Steel atacaba pero entonces NENE noto el verdadero objetivo, su cuerpo en tierra; el gato erizo su pelo del miedo y tocando una nube salto adelantándose al rayo para ver como las extremidades se contraían para crear un domo que defendía al gato terrestre. El gato ladeo su roja mirada hacia Steel y disparo sus rayos contra su cuerpo golpeando rompiendo la armadura que se regeneraba rápidamente para evitar perder una extremidad o ser herido gravemente: aunque los disparos si dejaban el golpe y la quemadura en su pelaje. Por los fuertes golpes Steel corto la energía y arrojo directamente la esfera contra el domo; la esfera de energía era muchas veces más grande que el colosal rayo por lo que la cantidad de energía era mayor: el gato miro el domo ser gravemente herido por lo que al ver la esfera no dudo en acelerar sus disparos y saltar contra la esfera para empujarla a un costado con su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Así que le tienes mayor prioridad a ese cuerpo – piensa Steel al cargar en su casco izquierdo un disparo y dispararlo contra la esfera para detonarla en el aire

Todo paso tan rápido para el gato que al intentar apartarla esta exploto en corto quemando su cuerpo y dañando más al domo que finalmente se rompía dejando expuesto al NENE real que se vio forzado a levantarse para escapar de la energía que siguió quemando sus extremidades invisibles. La energía cubrió el cuerpo de ambos gatos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

\- Puede que me haya sobrepasado un poco – menciona Steel al ver como la energía se expande quemando el valle completamente – pero al menos… - decía hasta ser atravesado por una extremidad que rompió su armadura y atravesó su cuerpo de lado a lado – ¡Imposible, estoy fuera de su alcance! – menciono conmocionado al ver como la extremidad se coloreaba de rojo al partir su cuerpo y dejar una perforación que solo por poco habría sido letal

Desde lo lejano se miraba como el gato postraba sus patas blancas sobre el cielo: creando leves nubes que le permitían sostenerse en el cielo; el felino giro su cabeza hacia un costado y con ese simple gesto arrojo a Steel contra el suelo para que rápidamente el gato diera unos pasos creando nubes bajo de sus patas para avanzar y saltar hacia Steel que miraba al gato perseguirlo.

El visor de Steel miraba algo atroz, todo el cielo era cubierto por las extremidades invisibles, mientras las más largar se estiraban para alcanzarlo a medida que el gato caía en su dirección. Steel alzo sus patas para sustituir los repulsores con cañones de energía con los cuales empezó a disparar ráfagas de luz que impactaban contra las extremidades que se torcían sobre el cuerpo de NENE para protegerlo; la mirada del gato se volvió de un rojo incandescente al estirar sus extremidades y tomar las patas de acero: las extremidades se hicieron presentes al apretar y romper con el metal al doblarlo hacia su pata que comenzaba a sentir la presión lo que produjo que Steel gritara al sentir como el metal se rompía atravesando sus patas desgarrando su piel cuando NENE tirara de la armadura llevándose trozos de la carne de las patas traseras.

\- Ahora… - menciona levemente NENE al abrir su pequeña boca y revelar una vasta concentración de fuego blanco que exhalaba al hablar: su fuego eran tan ardiente que ponía al rojo vivo el acero de armadura aun con su distancia de metros – _Morirás_ – agrega al sonreír con esa tétrica sonrisa de fuego y romper su mandíbula para ampliar el tamaño de su boca: su mandíbula inferior se rompió dividiéndose en dos parte largas que se estiraban apuntando dos huesos que funcionaban como mira; sus mejillas se abrieron dejando dos agujeros por los cuales respiraba el fuego purificador; su mandíbula superior se amplió para que una gran cumulo de fuego fuera expulsado como un aliento de fuego que cubría el cielo en dirección a Steel que mira el resplandor blanco del fuego que calentaba la atmósfera, destruyendo nubes y el aire, iluminando el cuerpo del pony acorazado, reduciendo las sombras a nada al cubrir todo su cuerpo con esa inmensa luz

Steel miro asombrado la naturaleza del gato, realmente era un espécimen completamente distinto a su especie, sin embargo no parecía intimidado por el fuego que ponía a hervir su armadura: su sistema refrigerante lo mantenía a una temperatura ambiente que rápidamente se elevaba a medida que el fuego de NENE se acercaba envolviendo su contorno. Cuando los sensores de Steel detectaron el punto del gato continuaron con la distancia entre ellos y la tierra; con un pensamiento completamente lógico, sonrió enmascarado por su armadura para rotar su casco delantero que seguía recubierto con su metal para que viera como el metal se regeneraba subiendo por la extremidad de NENE; lo tenía encadenado a él: Steel ajusto su lomo para que unos estabilizadores lo frenaran de golpe para girarse e impulsarse contra el suelo con toda la potencia que la gema de su pecho tenia.

El gato sintió el cambio de fuerza e intento frenarlo pero la potencia que tenía fue tanta que rompió con las nubes que NENE creaba para frenarse; su boca se vio cerrada al ser arrastrado desde su lomo que era desde donde se originaban las extremidades. NENE exclamo un agudo grito de llanto al pasar a través de su propio fuego: sus quemaduras fueron notables al ser expulsado del fuego completamente carbonizado, solo moviéndose para romper con la piel negra que ya era expuesta: se miraban en su lomo y patas varias cortadas y suturas, marcas de operaciones que los sensores traseros de Steel capturaron en imágenes al continuar descendiendo contra el suelo: desde lo lejos se podía notar como Steel en solo segundos rompía la barrera del sonido lo que ejercía una fuerza mayor contra el cuerpo del gato que era arrastrado

Steel roto en una espiral de hilos de aire para evitar que NENE lograra recuperar su equilibrio, para evitar que lograra reducir su impacto, ni sus extremidades podían oponerse a la fuerza que los extendía hacia atrás exponiendo completamente el cuerpo del gato. Steel finalmente cambio de ruta a centímetros para curvear su vuelo y elevarse mientras miraba con sus propios ojos como el pequeño y débil cuerpo de NENE rompía con la corteza de la tierra hundiéndose en las profundidades de la misma: Steel miro asombrado como sus extremidades seguido golpeaban la tierra marcando las decenas de extremidades que lo defendían. Se alejó en paralelo al suelo para ver como su mismo fuego recortaba su distancia impactando el suelo creando una gigantesca bola de fuego que llenaba el agujero negro hasta desbordarlo y convertía el lugar en un infierno blanco donde un solo grito se escuchaba hasta ser silenciado por las llamas del fuego que se aplacaban al consumirse a sí mismo. Steel sostuvo su vuelo sobre la tierra lejana para ver como las profundidades se había convertido en piedra y la superficie en un tipo de cristal negro con manchas blancas que se rompía hacía el punto de impacto central.

\- Habría sido más peligroso dejarlo vivir más tiempo – menciona Steel al ver como todo guarda silencio, su casco registro las profundidades con un sonar que emitió su cuerpo para no detectar signos vitales. – quería esto – menciona al tocar su pecho y abrir su pecho para mirar como la piedra aun brillaba con las energías para repetirlo cien veces o incluso más – pero ¿para qué? – se preguntó al cerrar su pecho y mirar lo que era el impacto de fuego. Retrocediendo un paso esperaba retirarse para elevarse con los repulsores de su espalda y regresar con sus compañeros

\- Así que ahí lo escondías – se escucha casi omnipotentemente, era una trágica, cruel y sarcástica voz que se escucha de todas partes, desde lo alto, desde los alrededores, desde bajo de sus cascos e incluso dentro de su propia armadura. Steel se aceleró para elevarse pero una extremidad ya visible por las quemaduras masivas que hacían crujiente su piel al emerger.

Steel se elevó unos metros para ser intersectados por cuatro extremidades que lo sujetaron de sus patas traseras y de su cuerpo para sin escrúpulos azotarlo contra el suelo para enrollar esa extremidad negra por todas sus patas y exponer su pecho únicamente mientras lo presionaba para romper su armadura y volverla más frágil: una extremidad corta se alzó e impacto su pecho repetidas veces hasta romper con el metal y apuñar su pecho para extraer en el mismo acto el cristal que resplandecía con mucha fuerza. NENE estaba muy cerca ya que esa extremidad corta estaba presente. Desde las profundidades de la tierra un agujero se rompió fracturando el suelo para hacer emerger a un gato negro que sangraba de su hocico, des sus patas, de sus orejas y de uno de sus ojos que recibió mayor cantidad de los impactos. El carbonizado gato se movía rígido, ya muy debilitado para subir sobre el cuerpo de Steel y sentarse sobre su panza mientras agitaba su cola sin pelos.

\- Como he dicho – menciona al romper su hocico y revelar su deforme mandíbula – morirás – exclama al arrojar la piedra a su boca y consumirla al tragarla de un bocado. Su cuerpo exploto generando un impulso de energía que lo cubrió de luz blanca que se incorporó a su cuerpo generando su pelaje blanco y sanando algunas de sus heridas – ahora – agrega en un tono malvado al pronunciarlo como venganza tras todo el dolor al que lo sometido

La tierra a su alrededor se rompió revelando el túnel que NENE uso para moverse por debajo de la tierra y alzar sobre él a algunas de sus extremidades que seguían funcionales, solo una decena se alzó para curvearse y apuntar contra el corazón de Steel. El poni acorazado sintió la muerte cerca al ver los ojos rojos de NENE su sonrisa sangrienta y esa esponjosa cola que se meneaba con emoción. Pero su visión blanca fue interrumpida por una maravillosa ave que apuñalo el cuerpo de NENE con sus garras y con su velocidad se lo llevo arrojándolo contra el suelo cercano.

Steel miro impactado como un ave blanca lo salvaba de la muerte al derribar al Gato y alejarlo. NENE cayó sobre su lomo para mirar fijamente al ave que ponía una pata contra su garganta apretándolo y ya apuñalando su garganta con esas garras de fuego que comenzaron a dañar al gato; con su otra pata junto sus patas traseras y las extendió para exponer su cuerpo; mientras sus patas delanteras rasguñaban la pata que oprimía su respiración. Su respiración de fuego se puso a prueba al disparar leves vientos de fuego que se acercaban al Pavo Real que ladeando su vista abrió las grandes plumas de su cola para frenar el fuego en su lugar y con eso los movimientos de NENE que se movía muy difícilmente como si realmente tuviera la fuerza para sobreponerse al poder del Pavo Real.

Steel miro de reojo como el pavo real extendía e inmovilizaba al Gato que torcía sus extremidades contra el ave, dejando muy cerca varias de sus extremidades al no poderlas mover. El Pavo Real recogió su pata derecha y la subió a al pecho de NENE para enterrar sus garras en su cuerpo y rasgar su cuerpo dejando completamente sus órganos expuestos que comenzaba rasguñar hasta hacerlos una papilla rojiza que se comenzaba inundar de sangre el cuerpo del gato que era hecho tiras a medida que la pata del pavo real subía y bajaba extrayendo pedazos de carne y órganos; ni siquiera podía gritar solo mirar como su cuerpo era vaciado por la fuerza. Steel miro asqueado como el ave dejaba una gran cantidad de tripas entre las patas ya inmóviles del gato. Así como comenzó se detuvo para empezar a picotear su corazón hasta romperlo y arrancar partes que arrojaba a los lados. Steel se levantó confundido por sus actos tan brutales, no le había dado si quiera la oportunidad de decir algo; pero lo que más intrigaba a Steel era que: su cuerpo no lo obedecía, se levantó pensando que era por su voluntad pero al ver como se acercaba caminando presionando sus cascos lastimados contra el suelo supo que las plumas de la cola lo habían capturado bajo su control.

Steel no podía ni mover sus labios, no podía apartar la vista por lo que miraba asqueado como la cabeza sangrienta del ave se alzaba cargando en su pico la piedra que le había robado NENE. Su ojo se giró hacia Steel para revelar su color blanco que se teñía de azul al sostener la piedra. Miro como giraba su cuello a una bolsa de tela blanca que ocultaba bajo de su ala para seguido ver como la garra que sostenía el cuello del gato se apretaba cortando su garganta para seguido tomarla con sus garras y arrojar la cabeza de NENE hacía los cascos de Steel que la pisaba para reventarla y dejar que su casco herido mesclara su sangre con la sangre caliente del gato, sintiendo como su expresión enfocaba como su pequeña cabeza era destrozado por su propio casco, mirando cómo se manchaba de un rojo carmesí: como brotaba de sus ojos llorosos sangre y partes de su propio cerebro que había pulverizado. Steel miro al Pavo Real girarse y avanzar hacia él; sin bajar sus alas para suponer lo que seguía: lo asesinaría en ese acto. No podría moverse, no podría gritar, estaba completamente a su merced.

\- Es tú turno – menciona el pavo real al pisar el suelo y dejar un muñeco sin vida que continuaba con un sendero de sangre: su salvaje comportamiento intimidaba a Steel que no importaba cuanto intentara pestañar; su cuerpo no lo obedecía. El Ave se detuvo al dar un paso y miro a posición del sol, sabiendo de la hora giro su vista y le sonrió al poni acorazado – La "Verdad" me necesitan – menciona al apartar su vista hacia el Este para rápidamente girar sus cuerpo al bajar las plumas de su cola y girar todo su cuerpo para lanzar un corte horizontal que partió el pecho de Steel al arrojarlo fuera de la vista del Pavo Real.

Steel impacto contra el suelo mirando solo como el ave se alzaba en vuelo para desaparecer en el aire al convertirse en un polvo similar a la sal que se dispersaba en el aire hasta desvanecerse su cuerpo en el aire. La cortada de Steel era muy profunda, su armadura sello los conductos de sangre que inundaban sus pulmones de sangre y lanzaba una alerta cuando notificaba que su actividad cardiaca se reducía. Steel programo su armadura para llevarlo al Imperio mientras se desmallaba en el viaje, solo mirando como sus ojos se llenaban de oscuridad al mirar en lo cercano el Castillo Equinoccio.

**[La Decisión]**

Una rápida nave partía el aire al superar los mares y llegar a las tierras del continente Changelling; en su interior solo había un tripulante; un pony armado únicamente con una armadura ligera que constaba del emblema del Imperio Equinoccio en su pecho, cargando solo con cascos de metal al manipular los controles por medio del sistema automático. La visión de la nave mostraba un paisaje desértico que mostraba pequeños pueblos de changelling, de algunos ponis, de una muy pequeña cantidad de dragones que volaban como defensores de estos pueblos. Como las granjas eran lo que más abundaban como las pequeñas viviendas eran tan hogareñas que le extrañaba de no ver tecnología.

\- ¿Éstas seguro de esto? – menciona la IA Twilight al manifestar su imagen en la los cristales delanteros de la nave – esto es lo que quiere – comenta al acercar la imagen y señalar el castillo de Soliloquio: una gran estructura de metal negro que se alzaba sobre el mundo con torres de vigilancia que resguardaban un castillo maligno. – No peleara limpiamente – agrega al manifestar la imagen de una pequeña Twilight sobre los controles que señalaban todas las defensas anti-aéreas del castillo

\- Una voz suena en mí interior – menciona Ink tranquilo al girarse hacia Twilight al dejar de ver las ventanas laterales – me dice que todo estará bien – agrega sonriente al acercarse a los controles

\- Es una trampa, posiblemente te esté esperando con un ejército – menciona la IA de Rarity al unirse a la pantalla; sus movimientos eran finos y suaves, mientras Twilight brillaba con colores morados, Rarity brillaba con claros colores al señalar que no hay guardias o defensas terrestres

\- No creo que un ejército sea suficiente para derrotarnos – exclama confiada la IA de Rainbow Dash al aparecer sobre la imagen del castillo y demolerlo con sus cascos – Le haremos saber que si nos reta, necesita más que un "ejercito" para vencernos – agrega al bajar y unirse a sus compañeras para cargarse con una armadura que se digitalizaba sobre ella al impactar la base de la pantalla para bajar una lista de comandos que incluían la notificación de "Completo"

\- A tipos como esos hay que darles una lección – comenta Applejack al emerger de una carpeta y sacar consigo su sombrero que resplandecía en tonos anaranjados mientras el azul brillaba sobre Rainbow Dash – No hay que darle piedad – Exclama al chocar casco con la IA azul

\- Los sensores "Pinkie" apuntan a que nos espera – señala una IA Rosada al romper la pantalla y traer consigo un modelo del interior del castillo al analizarlo a kilómetros de distancia – Victoria lo acompaña – menciona al señalar dos corazones latientes en la habitación principal

\- Sigue convida pero, sus signos vitales ya son muy bajos, necesita atención médica de urgencia – menciona la IA Amarilla que bajaba sobre la imagen para señalar los índices cardiacos de ambos corazones – te puedo confirmar que éste es Soliloquio – comenta al ampliar el corazón y sacar un informe de la salud y estado del genocida

\- Solo será entrar y salir: Victoria entrará y la nave regresara al Imperio para tratar sus heridas – menciona Ink al alzar un casco y apartar todas las imágenes en pantalla para ver como el castillo se presentaba ante él

\- Solo mira dentro de tú corazón y podrás derrotarlo – menciona Fluttershy al digitalizarse fuera de la pantalla para volar hacia sobre su cabeza

\- Descuida no podrá hacerme nada, enfrentarse a mí será su mayor error – menciona enérgico al presionar directamente un botón azul de su mando de controles

La nave invisible se hizo visible delante del castillo mientras desde la punta de la nave se bajaba un cañón de energía sin ningún aviso empezó a tirotear contra las defensas del Castillo para derribar las torres y finalmente disparar un impacto de magia que desplomo parte del castillo para que las defensas exteriores cayeran como aviso. La nave bajo suavemente para tocar la desértica tierra: alzando polvo la nave aterrizo bajando las compuertas para que la imagen de un poni se alzara sobre la nubes de polvo que se ventilaban por el alrededor. En su pecho cargaba el emblema del Imperio decorado con seis piedras que representaban su dominio sobre el Imperio, los seis aspectos del imperio era lo que traía consigo. Dando unos firmes pasos dio lugar a sus pasos para avanzar hasta las enormes puertas de acero que se abrieron para recibirlo.

\- Bienvenido "Capitán" Inkstory – menciono Soliloquio al yacer sentado sobre un trono de oro que era iluminado por una única luz blanca – Como he prometido, no la he asesinado – menciono al chocar sus cascos y alumbrar el cuerpo de Victoria que yacía inconsciente por las torturas físicas y psicológicas a las cuales fue sometida.

\- Era lo que esperaba – menciona Ink al mirar como su sombra es tirada de des la puerta hasta las sombras que yacían a sus costados: era una profunda oscuridad que atraía las sombras aun cuando el sol no estaba a sus espaldas. – La levaré a su nave para seguir con lo siguiente- menciona Ink al sonreírle con malicia a Soliloquio y mirar de reojo la nave que estaba de fondo

\- Sí, sobre eso… – menciona Soliloquio al virar su vista al techo y mirar la luz que iluminaba su ojo azul y su ojo blanco; se notaba que tramaba algo ya que ligeramente sonreía – no se podrá – menciona al apagarse la luz que lo iluminaba para prenderse la de su alrededor y revelar su compañía. A su derecha cuatro figuras blancas eran visibles al girar sus rostros hacia la puerta donde Ink se encontraba; a su izquierda las siguientes cuatro figuras sonrieron al girar su rostro y seguido dar un paso hacia delante en lo que las luces se volvían a apagar para que todo se sumirá en oscuridad

Era extraño pensaba Ink, aun cuando su pelaje era conformado por un distinguible fuego blanco la oscuridad los ocultaba sin delatar la posición que tenían. Con la ausencia de luz solo se escuchó el golpe de una serie de pasos para luego verse en plena oscuridad la fugaz imagen del brillo blanco de las garras impactando contra un diamante blanco que escudaba a Ink que tomaba sobre su lomo a Victoria al saltar y sostener su peso al encontrarse parado sobre el gran Rinoceronte. Rápidos destellos de luz movían las escenas que asemejaban fotografías, desde Ink sosteniendo a Victoria que era ajena a lo que pasaba; ignorando lo cerca que pasaba la garra de fuego de la leona al atacar. Un resplandor azul mezclado con un destello anaranjado expulso las sombras fuera de los alrededores de Ink para que este corriera a la puerta mirando como siete figuras eran apartadas del poni al ser expulsadas por una carga azul. Sin embargo a sus espaldas se acercaba el jaguar que se movía proyectado el camino de luz al buscar atacar: Ink se giró sobre sus cascos y dio cara al jaguar para recibirlo de frente.

Las garras se clavaron en un escudo de magia morada que aparecía doblándose hacia el jaguar para envolverlo en magia y sostenerlo delante de todos. Los instintos de los demás se activaron para acelerarse y correr tras de Ink que lanzaba hacia el fondo al jaguar que era interceptado por el gorila que lo atrapaba para luego romper con la magia que lo aprisionaba. El gorila lo hundió sus dedos blancos en la magia para rómpela como si de ropa vieja se tratara: con un gruñido de furia llevo sus puños a su pecho para tamborear con ellos su pecho para ir en un acto de furia contra Ink que se dirigía a la nave para escapar: el avanzar del gorila rompia el suelo al quemarlo y convertirlo en cristal, sus pasos agitaban el suelo al alcanzar a Ink que aseguraba a Victoria a una silla.

La nave desplego un cañón minúsculo y disparo un único rayo que impacto contra el pecho del gorila perforándolo de lado a lado dejando caer su gran peso sobre la nave. El gorila tenía un rostro asesino al volver sus ojos de un profundo rojo sangre que brillaba al visualizar a Ink en la entrada de la nave; pero todo cambio cuando miro su pecho ser atravesado, sus ojos se ampliaron de asombro al ver que gran parte de su pecho había sido destruido por un rayo que terminaba con sus fuerzas al romper su espalda tras haber destruido su columna y pecho: su gran cuerpo cayo como peso muerto sobre la nave inclinándola y rompiendo parte de esta al caer sobre el suelo inmóvil.

Ink miro de reojo caer al gorila para ver cómo se acercaban los demás a alta velocidad. Dando unos pasos corrió hacia la cabina para accionar el motor para ingresar los códigos por voz para girarse y correr hacia las puertas que se cerraban: su cuerpo paso entre las compuertas para caer en el concreto y mirar como la nave se alzaba al elevar la punta e impulsarse: expulsado fuera a los que se acercaban al disparar desde las turbinas una fuerte cantidad de aire que arrojo el cuerpo del gorila contra la esquina de la pared doblándolo hacia atrás.

\- ¿No has escapado? – menciona Vidia al clavar sus garras en el suelo y cubrir sus ojos para ver entre el polvo como Ink no sé intimidaba por ellos: la leona era la única que se mantenía al frente avanzando un paso al pasar el viento.

\- Con qué objetivo, me perseguirán si escapara y he prometido llevarla con vida – menciona al levantar un poco sus cascos delanteros y girarlos para calentar sus articulaciones. – Además he venido para terminar con sus actos, y ejecutar a Soliloquio – agrega al plasmar en el suelo sus cascos y alzar su vista desafiante

\- ¿Tú? – menciona Vidia al ver como los desafía aun cuando mira como los siete se acercan imponiendo sus figuras blancas que eran amenazantes al reflejar unas mirada tan sádicas como las de Soliloquio. - ¿Crees poder vencernos, a nosotros, tú solo? – dice con una burlona risa la leona al mirar como su compañero sujeta la pared al levantarse y demostrar su poder ante la muerte – No tienes oportunidad – comenta finalmente al señalar con su vista como el Gorila se levanta regenerando cien por ciento su letal herida, y acercándose al presionar un puño contra su palma para hacer sonar los huesos de su mano; los ocho miraron al pony solo parpadear al suspirar y alzar su vista hacia ellos

\- Nunca he estado solo – susurra Ink al confrontar las miradas de todos y solo tomar aire para sus siguientes palabras – Ustedes destruyeron ciudades y asesinaron a cientos de seres: las atrocidades que han cometido hacia la vida son **¡horrendas e imperdonables!** y demandan inmediata justicia soberana; pero debido a que estoy moralmente obligado por las leyes de la paz y tratados continentales, les emito una advertencia final: **Abandonen éste lugar** **o ¡mueran! **– Los ojos de Ink se mantuvieron fijos contra la leona, sin titubear, sin distraer su mirada; mientras su crin caía por la usencia de aire, sus músculos se volvían tensos al afirmar sus cascos al suelo

La leona miraba atenta esos ojos, mirando cómo no había una pisca de duda, realmente pensaba, sabía que los podría matar; pero solo era una ilusión él no los podría matar y ella lo sabía y sonreía burlonamente al ver como en los ojos de Ink se reflejaban los ocho inmortales.

\- ¡Matenlo! – exclama con fuerza Soliloquio desde lo profundo de su castillo, incluso en la profunda oscuridad su ojo azul brillaba en el fondo al encenderse su luz y revelar como se ansiaba su muerte al chocar sus dientes al ordenar su muerte.

El Jaguar tomo posición y salto dando giros en el aire para deslumbrar y crear una esfera blanca con su cuerpo: sin tiempo para parpadear su cuerpo se disparó rotando sobre su propio cuerpo para ser detenido por los cascos de Ink que se clavaban en la tierra: mientras sus patas traseras se hundían en la tierra al retroceder sus cascos delanteros frenaban la burbuja blanca que empezaba a quemar los cascos desnudos de Ink. El Gorila elevo su mano izquierda para apuntar hacia Ink y sujetando su muñeca disparo un resplandor blanco que exploto generando una corriente de humos blancos que desfilo por la derecha de Ink: cuando los humos se deslizaron por el aire miraba como Ink sostenía la burbuja que era el jaguar con su casco izquierdo mientras con el derecho había frenado el brutal impacto de energía que había alzado la tierra al partirla.

\- Así que esta es la razón por la cual te has hecho del título del "Ejercito" – menciona Vidia al gruñir y clavar sus garras en la tierra – eres más fuerte delo que pareces – comenta al elevar una garra y descenderla junto con una presión gravitatoria que hunde la tierra cinco metros – pero no aprendes que no puedes vencernos – exclama al aumentar el golpe que eleva paredes de piedra al hundir en las profundidades a Inkstory

\- No es esta la razón por la que he tomado ese nombre – se escucha la voz de Ink al apartarse las nubes de polvo y revelar como en una columna de tierra se mantiene fijo ante un abismo de gravedad – soy más que uno – menciona Ink al levantar su casco derecho y empujar a la Leona blanca contra sus compañeros al usar el mismo golpe gravitatoria pero en su contra – soy más la suma de sus partes – exclama con fuerza al sujetar a Vidia en un estela morada y azotarla contra sus compañeros más lejanos

\- ¡Está usando magia gravitatoria! – grita Vidia al frenar sus golpes al extender sus patas y elevarse a sí misma sobre el castillo para deslumbrar sus garras y lanzar cortes de energía blanca que embestían contra la imagen de Ink que se sostiene en un pilar de tierra.

Diamantes blancos aparecen interceptando el golpe para que del lomo de Ink una cadena anaranjada se mueva sobre la tierra sujetando al Pavo Real que se acercaba a sus espaldas: tomando su cabeza lo usa para azotar con su cuerpo al Jaguar que se recupera para romper el cuello del ave. El Rinoceronte blanco corre contra su propio compañero y con su gran cuerno atraviesa el cuerpo del ave para cortarlo a la mitad y detener los golpes: plantando sus patas delanteras carga un brillo en su cuerno gigante al estar bañado en la sangre de su compañero. El Disparo descomunal de Luz va contra el cuerpo de Ink que se mantiene inmóvil mientras lidera una defensa contra sus compañeros: mientras el Glotón disparaba a escondidas sus balas de energía eran frenadas por el diamante blanco que se movía a alrededor de Ink para defenderlo; cuando éste pensaba que sería mejor comérselo; su pata trasera fue tomada por el magnetismo de Ink y arrojado contra el descomunal rayo del Rinoceronte que lo hizo pedazos esparciendo entrañas y cubriendo la mitad del rostro de Ink con su sangre.

\- Me quedaré sin energía si continuo con este ritmo – menciona Ink al saltar y usar al Lémur que saltaba delante de él para que fuera un escalón: mientras el Lémur era aplastado y enviado al abismo Ink caminaba tranquilamente hasta la orilla del abismo para ponerse a correr contra la Leona

Dos zarpazos blancos fueron disparados para en breve ser dirigidos contra el suelo al emerger diamantes blancos que escudaban a Ink; con la corta distancia ambos saltaron contra el otro para ver como Ink era rápidamente tomado por la garra de Vidia y azotado contra el suelo para sin retrasó ser víctima del golpe gravitatoria que perforo la tierra dejando ver como el rostro de Ink se torcía al romperse un diente; Vidia torció su rostro un segundo para sentir el control de Ink: la gravedad atrapo la mitad superior de su cuerpo mientras Ink creaba un abismo de gravedad en su cola para partirla a la mitad: sus órganos fueron expulsados casi instantáneamente dejando caer la parte superior del cuerpo de la leona contra el cuerpo de Ink.

\- ¡Muy astuto! – exclama una Changelling blanca al aparecer suspendida sobre él y expulsar de sus labios un tornado de fuego blanco que llevaba consigo ráfagas negras que impactaban la tierra hundiéndola en un color blanco que se derrama por los alrededores: quemando las paredes que alcanzaba y la vegetación que lograba alcanzar. – Pero necesitas más que trucos… - decía la Changelling al bajar la intensidad de su fuego para hablar y contemplar como hasta la misma tierra consumida elevando vapores blancos que se incorporaban a su pelaje blanco. Sin embargo su hocico se vio atrapado por una fuerza invisible: sus ojos se vieron ampliados al mirar como desde el fondo se miraba una burbuja de energía rosada que protegía a Ink del daño. Sus miradas se cruzaron al ver como el poni solo sonreía tomando por completo el cráneo de Juria que miraba con pánico como su visión se teñía de rojo.

Sobre él y ante los demás el cráneo de la Changelling blanca fue brutalmente aplastado hasta convertirlo en una esfera de carne latente de la cual caía un torrente de sangre donde trozos del hueso se movían entre el viscoso líquido.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es él? – exclama el gran Rinoceronte blanco al mirar como atrae todo el cuerpo de la Changelling hasta que dentro de un solo punto todo su cuerpo fue consumido derramando una cascada con su sangre, produciendo que la canica de carne al juntarla detonara manchando a sus compañeros con la sangre de su compañera; sin oponer defensa el cuerno del Rinoceronte se hundía dentro de su propio cráneo hasta emerger por su lomo y regresar para destrozar todo su interior y dejar caer su cuerpo sin vida

\- Ya han tenido suficiente – menciona Ink al expandir su burbuja rosada y aplacar el fuego para que todos vieran como pisa el cráneo de su líder Vidia – Como entenderán, les daré muerte a todos – agrega al avanzar pisando la cabeza de la leona dejando que el sonido al romper su cráneo se escuchara claramente

\- "¡Oh no, el poni nos ésta amenazando!" – exclama el Lémur al emerger de la tierra y levantarse en sus patas traseras y dramatizar un acto al llevar sus manos a su rostro y llorar falsamente - ¡Trágate esto! – grita con fuerza al aplaudir e impactar sus manos contra el suelo con fuerza: desde las palmas de sus manos blancas un rojizo rayo se deslizo por la tierra rodeando a Ink hasta crear un círculo rojizo para en segundos aumentar su resplandor y detonar una exorbitante explosión que estalla lanzando trozos calientes de roca que se van desintegrando dejando un polvo blanco

El Gorila miraba atento la situación buscando los movimientos de Ink para en segundo girarse y ponerse a la defensiva para frenar con sus dos manos una patada guillotina que arrojaba contra el cuello del gorila: Ink se encontraba con residuos de un brillo morado que empujaba una gran presión que hundía al gorila en la tierra y lo forzaba a dar muchas energías. Mirando con atención se veía claramente el esfuerzo del gorila al ser aplastado por la gravedad sin sospechar que ese no era el verdadero ataque: Ink al ser frenado fue devuelto al cielo al ser rechazado y con un giro de su cuerpo miraba como del suelo emergían cientos de diamantes blancos que se disparaban contra el cuerpo del gorila hasta pasar de lado a lado dejando caer su parte superior que había sido cortada: dejando su gran pecho blanco lleno de apuñalados que pasaban de lado a lado que derramaban su sangre al gotear de punta a punta.

El Lémur pensaba llevar sus manos al suelo para detonar el lugar donde caería Ink pero algo atrapo sus manos rompiéndolas al momento: destrozando sus dedos y retorciendo sus manos dentro de su muñeca para crear un bulto de carne latente que golpeaba el suelo manchándolo provocando que se detonara donde él estaba. Con un lamentable grito el Lémur intento cargar un disparo desde su boca pero su hocico fue sellado para luego ser suspendido y sentir como su cabeza era aplastada completamente al arrancarla de su cuerpo para que su inerte carne callera contra el suelo árido.

\- ¡Eres un monstruo! - exclama el Jaguar al mirar como todos sus compañeros habían sido abatidos en solo momentos; mirando como la arena roja se alzaba dejando claro la sangre derramada: aun cuando había presenciado un poder masivo, aun cuando había visto que sus compañeros habían sido masacrados de forma violenta no parecía tener miedo, sus patas estaban firmes y sus ojos no se cortaban al ser reflejado en la vista maldita de Ink – Para desgracia tuya… - mencionaba al sentarse y señalar con su mirada a sus espaldas – Nosotros también lo somos – agrega al darle la imagen de como todos lo miraban con una ligera mirada de intriga

Vidia había regenerado su parte inferior junto con sus órganos internos; el Pavo Real había regenerado su cuello y cuerpo para volver a levantarse sin señales de daño; el Gorila quemaba su parte superior y de la parte inferior crecía su cuerpo para que junto a los demás se alzara sin rasguño; el Lémur se levantó y regenero su cabeza delante de el: era un fuego blanco el que les permitía regenerar esas grandes cantidades de carne mutilada; el cuerpo destrozado del Rinoceronte se levantaba presentado su cuerpo intacto, dejando expulsar su cuerno del interior de su rostro al regenerar su cráneo; desde el suelo se alzaba un fuego que empezaba a crear los cascos de la Changelling blanca que agitaba su cabeza hacia un lado al destapar su oreja, su mirada parecía desinteresada, como sí su muerte hubiera sido tan común; finalmente el Glotón regeneraba su cuerpo desde un trozo de su cabeza para estar junto con ellos.

\- Pudiste hacerlo de la forma fácil, pero decidiste pelear – comenta el Glotón al dar unos pasos hacia el fondo y sentarse sobre el suelo – ¡pero que pedazo de bestia eres! – exclama al saltar y dejar que su cuerpo se deforme creando a un gigante que superaba cien veces al rinoceronte, dejando pequeño incluso al castillo de Soliloquio – Me das algo de pena – exclama al girarse y dejar su deforme imagen, su pelaje blanco arda como el sol, dejando una gran capa de fuego que cubría a esa criatura, mostrando solo unos ojos negros que resaltaban por una mandíbula que se rompía en ocho partes en forma de octágono de donde emergía un fuego blanco que quemaba la piel de Ink incluso estando apartado

\- Como abras notado – menciona Vidia con una melodiosa y sensual voz al dar unos pasos delante de su equipo – No puedes matarnos – exclama al desvanecer su garra y hacerla emerger de un tamaño inmenso de las profundidades de la tierra que se torcía tomando el pequeño cuerpo de Ink que solo se escudó dentro de una burbuja rosada que era aplastada por la garra blanca de Vivia al mantenerlo suspendido delante de todos – Por la mira que pones supongo que acabo de acertar – exclama al ver como Ink gruñe confundió de los cuerpos y poderes de esas exóticas criaturas. Gruñendo por como miraba las garras romper la burbuja para destrozar su cuerpo.

Ink suspiro y se desvaneció apareciendo junto a la pared solo para verse cara a cara con el Jaguar que lanzaba una garra contra su cuello; aun con los diamantes que aparecieron fue el Gorila quien interpuso su grueso brazo para proteger a su compañero; su cuerpo recibió el ataque para que las garras blancas desgarraran y cortaban profundamente la garganta de Ink que retrocedía en último acto.

Sin un segundo de demora el Gorila retrajo su brazo para sujetar la herida de Ink al meter sus calientes y gruesos dedos dentro de la herida y tirar de él al arrojarlo contra el suelo y ponerlo a sus pies mientras el Jaguar se apartaba para darle privacidad su gran compañero que aplastaba el pecho del poni con su gran pata blanca al inclinarse y al someterlo.

\- Has fallado poni – menciona el gran Gorila blanco al inclinarse sobre su pecho para tomar con sus manos sus patas delanteras – Tus sueños y todo lo que amas _morirá_ – exclama al hundir las uñas dentro de la carne de sus patas al empezar a tirar de ellas - _y tú mundo ardera _– agrega con un tono se sadismo al tirar sus patas con una fuerza completamente bestial con la cual arrancaba las extremidades de Ink: sus patas delanteras desgarraron su piel, para luego ser el musculo el que tensara y rompiera; con débiles ligamentos sus huesos fueron separados al ver como su carne se rompía dejando ver como sus patas delanteras eran sostenidas por el Gorila que las arrojaba al suelo para reírse al lamer la sangre de Ink que había manchados sus dedos; con las cuerdas bocales cortadas Ink solo podía ver como sus patas eran arrancadas y como el Gorila lamia con esa rosada lengua la sangre que quedaba en sus dedos

\- Ahora es cuando me pregunto porque tú nombre es tan temi… - decía el Gorila al virar levemente su rostro para ver como el poni solo lo miraba sonriente; con un casco compuesto totalmente de luz solida golpeaba con una fuerza superior a la del Gorila logrando destrozar su mandíbula para quitárselo de encima

El pesado cuerpo del Gorila se elevó pronunciadamente para luego verlo caer de espaldas contra el suelo mientras Ink se rotaba para ponerse de pie delante de las criaturas inmortales; con sus dos patas delanteras convertidas en energía pura que le permitían caminar y sostenerse: con un casco llevo alcanzo su garganta para arrancarse la piel y revelar como su garganta se había remplazado por la energía que ahora lo mantenía vivo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, creí que querían una pelea entre iguales? – exclama Ink con un tono de fanfarrón en broma al suspirar un ligero fuego blanco – Pero aún tengo trabajo que hacer - comenta tranquilo al suspirar y bajar la mirada a sus cascos – Debo matar a Soliloquio – comenta al elevar su casco derecho frente de los inmortales; una masiva descarga de energía broto del tejido que conformaba su pata para apartar a los espectadores que se escondieron detrás del gigante Glotón que solo con su cola se protegía al escudarse

Arrastrando su casco derecho por el suelo dejaba su energía en una gran línea blanca que brillaba por debajo de su rostro. Regresando su casco derecho a su lugar se alzó un momento para embestir la línea blanca y romperla revelando un panel de control con más de mil de focos rojos que se encontraban apagado con un gran botón rojo que centraba el panel de metal.

\- ¿Lista? – pregunta Ink al sonreírle al panel y ver como desde un foco azul se digitaliza la imagen de Rainbow Dash al acompañar el panel

\- ¡Siempre he estado lista! – exclama enérgica la holográfica pegaso al ver como Ink presiona el botón junto con ella encendiendo todos los focos que acompañaban el panel

\- Twilight, prepárate – comenta Ink al sentir como el brillo morado baja al mezclarse con sus cascos de energía al llenar el panel con la magia morada que activa una serie de luces que rodean las luces hasta hacer brillar el panel con un brillante color purpura – es hora de ponerse serios – exclama con una sonrisa infantil que hace desvanecer los hologramas de la alicornio y la pegaso

Mientras el fuego plateado que dejaba el disparo de Ink se apagaba mostraba como los inmortales se acercaban con pisadas fuertes y firmes para atacarlo a matar. Extremidades blancas como tentáculos se acercaron desde lo lejano al moverse por el cielo para embestir la antigua posición de Ink que saltaba para esquivar el ataque e iniciar su defensa.

**[Castillo Equinoccio]**

El Castillo entero se movía por una misteriosa temblor que sacudía las paredes y hacía vibrar las ventanas; con el pesar de los parpados, sus ojos miraban el techo blanco que lo resguardaban mientras las luces parpadeaban de forma constante tras bajar y subir la energía de forma errática.

Silver despertaba mirando como desde la puerta que yacía a su derecha se miraban pasar aceleradamente a varios médicos que cargaban equipos en camillas que brillaban con luces azules mientras a su izquierda miraba la ventana con las persianas cerradas que destilaban una luz blanca que pasaba entre las persianas. Junto a su camilla una mesa descansaba un fénix que saltaba sobre la cama frotando su rostro con él de Silver al verlo despertar. Mientras con un gentil gesto saludaba a su fiel compañero miraba como varios médicos pasaban sin darle importancia a su estado pasando de largo, hablando entre ellos gruñendo y maldiciendo sus esfuerzos. En el costado derecho de su camilla una insignia brillaba al reflejar las luces que tintineaban sobre él.

Moviendo sus cascos notaba que nada era lo que lo sostenía, nada le impedía levantarse; aun cuando la orden de su ejecución ya había sido dictada, pero no tenía guardias o algún capitán que impidiera o le diera muerte; tomando su manta tiraba de ella para bajar de la camilla e irse de esa habitación para irse lejos del Imperio que ahora traicionaba su nombre, el que desconfiaba de su nombre y de sus actos; los médicos desfilaban de ida y vuelta cargando resultados de pruebas y varias herramientas medicas; ninguno de ellos notaba como Silver pasaba entre ellos. Su imagen asemejaba la de un fantasma entre la multitud, cuando se acercaba a las puertas principales miraba como Steel se acercaba de un corredor adjunto de su derecha para mirarlo un segundo y luego torcer su vista hacia la unicornio que le acompañaba a su izquierda al girar con él; Lía le sonreía mientras conversaba con él, ambos reían incluso cuando giraban para intersectar con Silver que cruzaba su mirada con la mecánica de Lía y con esa orgullosa mirada de Steel al verlo de pie.

\- ¿Vas a alguna parte? – pregunta en un tono serio y helado Steel al mirar cómo se cruzan los cuerpos de Silver y Steel; se escuchaba burlón como si quisiera una respuesta obvia

\- Me voy del Imperio, no pienso tolerar un lugar donde desconfíen de mi palabra; más sin pruebas de ser culpable – exclama con un tono claro Silver al girar su rostro para ver como Steel ni se viraba mientras Lía lo miraba confundida al ver esa mirada que delataba ira

\- ¿Solo te iras? – pregunta al alzar su mirada un poco para ver el fondo de corredor al pensar un segundo – creí que eras más… - decía al buscar una palabra al llevar su casco derecho a su labio al pensar – "Honorable" – exclama con entusiasmo al girarse un segundo y mirarlo sonriente – después de todo ella fue quien te quito la soga del cuello – exclama al llamar a un médico y tomar sus registros para tomar una copia de una orden especial – lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue poner su propio cuello por el tuyo; aun cuando Flor sea una caprichosa, tiene un buen corazón. Creía que al menos le darías las gracias por tomar tú pena de muerte y cargarla sobre ella – exclama al girarse y compartirle la orden donde se especificaba como todos los crímenes de Silver eran trasferidos hacia la Reina Roja.

\- Ella decidió cargar con los cargos de Traición al Imperio, y con el cargo de hostilidad contra el sistema Imperial – dice Lía al saber un poco del tema tras estar en conversando con Steel por alguna rato en lo que la reparaba

\- Pero, no es posible… - dice confundido Silver al ver claramente como Flor firmaba ella misma la transferencia - ¿por qué lo haría? – se pregunta al recordar a la orgullosa y creída Reina Roja que daba orden desde lo alto de su trono

\- Quién lo diría; cuando nadie se atrevía a defender tú nombre tras el miedo que dan los concejales; ella misma aposto que se equivocaban y ella estaba tan segura que cargaría con tú penitencia sí eso les aseguraba la confianza que ella tenía en tú nombre – comenta Steel al dar media vuelta y dar unos pasos hacia su destino, Lía miro a Silver, cruzando su mirada un segundo quedándose con las palabras en la boca al realmente querer saber más sobre lo que había pasado.

**[Horas Antes]**

Mientras Steel llego herido y moribundo, sus heridas fueron tratadas lo antes posible pero algo más pasaba; todos las pantallas mostraban la pelea final entre La Reina Roja contra Sortel; pero a medida que la pelea aumentaba todos dejaban lo que hacían para ver a su Reina usar sus capacidades para pelear; sin embargo ver como la verdadera identidad de Sortel era revelaba congelaba la sangre de todos al ver que era una batalla de hermana contra hermana: sangre contra sangre. Todos sabían que Flor no podría pelear contra su hermana pero para sorpresa de todos solo basto un golpe para vencerla; aun cuando era publico el poder de Flor, pocos eran los que sabían de su doble identidad. Ver a Kuri era asombroso ya que era la victoria de la Reina Roja, pero lo que les hizo temblar a más de uno fue ver al temible Soliloquio esperar en el fondo, para luego darle frente a la Reina; incluso cuando todos trataban de cortar la señal, las pantallas seguían proyectando como Flor era brutalmente destrozada al grado de verse sin vida, de no ser porque Brote apartaba Soliloquio; abrían grabado y presenciado la muerte de la Reina Roja.

Para cuando el tratamiento de Steel termino la sala de emergencias era un pánico sin control, muchos capitanes se encontraban mal golpeados, con marcas de rupturas y los alicornios estaban en un estado absorto al ser manipulados por Soliloquio; con una gran dificultad para mover sus cuerpos aun cuando pudieran hablar libremente. Tras un paseo por las habitaciones notaba como gran parte de la energía era redirigida hacia otra dirección; el miraba como las luces tintineaban por la falta de energía, lo cual ya era raro al ser energía inalámbrica ; observando atento decidió asistir a los heridos como médico extra para cubrir la demanda medica; tras tratar a algunos heridos con ayuda de algunos enfermeros Lía fue su última paciente ya que el daño que Ink de provoco destruyo por completo sus partes mecánicas, y ningún médico sabía algo sobre el metal: con determinación en la mirada Steel comenzó a reparar a Lía que solo miraba como en su momento las enfermeras limpiaban el sudor de su rostro para que no le molestara a la par en que usaban sus cascos para crear uniones en sus partes y cubrir su exterior con un color cromo brillante.

Tras conversar con Silver se dirigió a la habitación donde los médicos agachaban la cabeza al pasar entre sus puertas y se escudaban con magia al entrar; gruñidos y gritos de dolor y rabia se escuchaban mientras una ocasional grosería resonaba en las paredes.

\- _¡Estúpidos!_ \- se escuchaba al entrar cuando la pegaso rubia le arrojaba unas pastillas a unos soldados – _¡Sigan buscando: lo quiero muerto, pero para ayer!_ – grita la pegaso al correr a sus soldados que tenían rostros asustados.

Aun cuando a sus costados Amalthea y Kiara trataban sus heridas internas; la pegaso aun fuertemente anestesia y les gritaba los médicos por no suministrar la suficiente anestesia; pues aun podía moverse y sentir como Amalthea y Kiara movían sus huesos para ponerlos en su lugar y empezar a unir uno por uno con uniones de mágica.

\- Majestad – exclama Silver al asomarse en la puerta y mirar como La Reina Roja le gruñe a Amalthea por pulsar su interior con un hueso

\- ¡Ten más cuidado unicornio! – exclama furiosa al levantar su pata derecha y alzarla sobre ella para intentar golpear a Amalthea que se defiende al crear un escudo que se agrieta levemente donde golpea

\- Tenga más cuidado, no quiere volver a romperse la pata – exclama Kiara al estar manteniendo el corazón de Flor latiendo junto con sus pulmones al tener que inflarlos manualmente ya que están perforados y recién salía de una cirugía

\- ¡Pero Me duele! – exclama la Reina al morder la almohada al girar su rostro y romperla - ¡Odio el dolor! – grita al sentir el movimiento de sus huesos; el dolor le hizo morder la almohada y arrojarla contra los médicos que se cubrían con sus tabletas

\- Kuri ¿cierto? – menciona Silver al adentrarse desde la puerta para acompañar a Steel y Lía que miraban como la Reina les gritaba a los médicos por no anestesiarla lo suficiente

\- Te juro que si el siguiente hueso duele, yo seré quien te demuestre cuanto me duele – le dice amenazante Kuri al mirar al médico que aumentaba la anestesia para que no sintiera como los clavos de magia unían sus huesos; sosteniendo con su pata derecha tambaleante un peluche de un poni médico que golpeaba contra la camilla como referencia de lo que haría – ¡y tú! – exclama con fuerza Kuri al mirar a Silver de reojo - ¿¡dónde demonios has estado!? necesitaba de alguien que me auxiliara, pero ¡Nadie; puedo hacer más que ver! – con ira en sus palabras movía su cabeza para tratar de levantarse y enderezar su postura pero era inútil

\- Encerado por "intentar" asesinarte ¿recuerdas? – dice fríamente al mirar los apagados ojos mixtos: uno azul muy oscuro que reflejaba los rostros de todos mientras un rastro de luz cortaba sus cuellos; y uno verde se miraba toxico al ver a los mismos. Silver miraba sus ojos desafiante como sí viera a la antigua Flor de hace tres años; pero algo era diferente: esa no era la mirada de Flor, esos ojos no eran los suyos: Kuri le miraba con si un depredador mirara su víctima, la intensidad de Kuri hizo titubear la vista de Silver al ver a la identidad sádica de Kuri como una bestia completamente letal que era mejor evitar

\- Ah sí, claro ahora es mí culpa – exclama al ladear su rostro hacia Kiara que le distraía con una risa muy leve – "y por qué sigues con vida" – menciona en burla Kuri al alzar su casco derecho y señalarlo para llevar su peluche a su boca y morder su cuello rompiendo su tela expresando su ejecución - ¡Oh sí!, fue por la sensible de Flor que puso su cuello bajo la guillotina por "defender su nombre" – dice en sarcasmo al saber lo que hizo Flor: sus dientes chocaban de rabia al verlo y reflejar la mirada de Silver en la suya al clavar su distintiva mirada asesina - ¡insensible Flor! – exclama furiosa al morder su peluche y cortarle la cabeza para arrojarlo contra la pared y un enfermero le diera otro de una caja cercana que tenía contra la pared

\- Le relaja romper cosas – exclama Amalthea al tomar el peluche y ponerlo junto la cabecera de Kuri para que esta empezara a gruñirle y sus instintos se reflejaran contra el muñeco; Kiara le miraba nerviosa ya que ella entre ratos era el centro de ira de Kuri y su mirada homicida le causaba temor al verla; solo podía pensar en las decenas de forma en que imaginaba asesinarla

\- Ella sabe que también es mí cuello ; ya es la segunda vez que casi me mata: contigo y con la maldecida lacra de Soliloquio – gruñe mirando el peluche y tomándolo del rostro para agitar su cabeza hasta arrancarle la cara y escupir su cara contra la cama – creo que me siento rara – dice al bajar la cabeza y menearla en señal de mareo

\- La anestesia ya está afectándole – exclaman los enfermeros al mirar como sus ojos se dilatan un poco al quedar un segundo en silencio

\- Sí, lo que digas Kuri. Disculpa me preguntaba si es posible hablar con Flor un momento – Silver le responde ignorando las palabras de Kuri para retomar su postura de firmeza con la cual desafiaba a la sádica versión de la Reina Roja para que reflejara la seriedad de sus palabras al sostener su mirada contra la suya

\- ¡JA! – exclama en burla Kuri al reírse en una gran burla y elevar su casco derecho para golpear su cama al callar un segundo y mirar esa mirada con un gusto por matarlo – _ella está muerta _– menciona al mirar en el reflejo de la ventana su reflejo y no ver más que su propio rostro – _no siento su presencia dentro de mí; asumo que murió_ – les dice al lamer sus labios con su lengua al proyectar una escena seductora para los machos enfermeros que miraban esa seductora lengua lamer los rojos labios de la Reina mientras flotaba su pecho con su casco como sí hablar de la muerte le diera un tipo de placer enfermizo

\- Descuida Flor, está en cómo tras ser la victima de Soliloquio; no tenemos idea cuando podrá despertar pero hasta entonces Kuri llevara su cuerpo y nos apoyara con su recuperación y terapia – comenta Amalthea al ser quien ha estado curando a Flor desde el inicio, sabiendo bien el tipo de daño que tuvo su cerebro por los fuertes golpes – despertara un día, es muy ruda aun cuando murió dos veces dentro de la operación, pero quizás se tome algún tiempo – exclama al recordar como extirpaban los trozos de huesos para cerrar las hemorragias y sanar los órganos más vitales

\- _Pero si realmente quieres ser de ayuda para "Flor"_ – menciona sarcástica Kuri al ladear su vista a la caja de muñecos – _Flor sabía que algo así era muy posible, así que…_ \- dice tranquila al suspirar y manifestar la espiral de su ojo derecho un momento mientras dice firmemente **_\- Orden Cerrado Número 44_** \- la seductora vos de Kuri apago las luces de la habitación para que la pantalla superior cayera y se deslizara frente de todos para que todos miraran como la pantalla se encendía y mostrara la imagen de Flor sentada en su trono con la mirada en la cámara mientras respiraba nerviosa – _a veces pienso que se sacrifica demasiado por ustedes, o por todos_ – dice Kuri al llorar una sola lagrima al ladear su rostro y reusarse a ver a Flor sonreírle a todos los que miran el video – _por todos menos por mí _– exclama al derramar una lagrima que se oculta en la oscuridad para no ser vista; solo Kiara la noto para limpiarla con su magia al tomarla y sonreírle tranquilamente a Kuri al tomar su pata aun entumecida en señal de afecto

**[Maquinaria]**

Las grandes cantidades de energía se movían por debajo de las paredes para conducir su energía hacia hacía una gran máquina que conducía esa energía para activar sus diversas maquinarias: una gran estructura que estiraba unos brazos de metal de donde brotaban unas capsulas blancas que resplandeciendo empezaban a expulsar vapores para ver como una luz cambiaba de rojo vivido a un verde resplandeciente que accionaba una plataforma que se extendía por kilómetros debajo del Castillo: lunares morados emergían abriendo vórtices de magia que se ajustaban exactamente para que las esferas blancas cayeran dentro de los vórtices de magia que se abrían al momento apropiado.

Mientras un contador solo marcaba números subiendo mientras más esferas descendían hasta que la última cayó dejando un marcado de: 1000 de 1500 unidades. La gran maquina gruño con un sonido de metal al retumbar su metal y retraer sus brazos para guardarlos dentro de su cuerpo en lo que la máquina que mantenía la forma de un cilindro. Para luego rotar en su lugar e introducirse aún más afondo en la tierra al guardarse.

**[Armada]**

El panel de control se borraba al volverse luz e incorporarse a los cascos de Ink que solo alzaba su vista ante la imagen de los inmortales: separados por una pared de fuego blanco que se alzaba tornándose azul: sus rostros eran visibles entre las flamas, todos torciendo sus rostros con desagrado al gruñir y mostrar como sus dientes brillaban con el fuego blanco del ardor que producían en sus bocas. Con unos alusivos ojos negros que se inyectaban en sangre para dejar todo el ojo rojo con un punto negro que brillaba mostrando un punto central en sus ojos donde se creaba un punto blanco a la mitad de su pupila.

\- Es tiempo de morir peque… - decía la gigante y bestial criatura que asemejaba al Glotón al ponerse en cuatro patas y apagar el fuego de Ink con el arrastrar de su cola blanca por la tierra: sin embargo sus palabras fueron cortadas por la invasión del cielo contra su cuerpo

Cayendo como meteoros capsulas blancas apuñalaron el cuerpo del Glotón: rompiendo su cráneo y lomo hasta agujerear su cuerpo como si se tratara de solo una masa de tierra; a sus alrededores las demás capsulas cayeron impactando la tierra creando cráteres de tierra donde terminaban las capsulas que habían sido traídas por un hechizo a distancia. El cuerpo de la gigante criatura cayo contra el suelo, víctima de su peso tras ser perforada cientos de veces por las capsulas que detonaban detonando en pedazos el gigante cuerpo del monstruo al derramar su sangre negra por el valle árido de color claro que en solo segundos se cubría de negro. Los Inmortales intentaron protegerse al usar el cuerpo de su compañero como escudo al elevar una garra como domo: solo se escuchaba como rompía los huesos de su pata al romperla en pedazos dejando caer a un costado de ellos las capsulas que tras quedar fijas en un lugar detonaban explotado para liberar su contenido.

\- Esta es la parte cuando tiemblan de terror – dice una figura de color cromo al revelar su presencia del banco de polvo que dejaba la explosión; un par de ojos rosados se presentaba de entre el denso polvo para disparar desde estos un letal laser rosado que impactaba el escudo del Rinoceronte para ser desviando contra el suelo; con el sonido del metal el polvo era empujado fuera del lugar para dejar ver esas alas de metal cromo que se decoraban con ramificaciones de color azul que se extendían por todas las alas, por todo el cuerpo y por todo su cuello para dejar su rostro con cuatro puntos donde indicaban las ramificaciones. – ¡O es la primera vez que miran a una leyenda! – exclama con un tono engreído al pegar sus alas a su cuerpo y mirar como en todo su alrededor un ejército entero se alzaba de entre el polvo

\- ¡Miserable! – exclama la gigante criatura al levantarse y levar su garra que se flameaba para curarse instantáneamente y caer con dirección al extraño que amenaza a los inmortales

Sin embargo su pata era cortada por el disparo de cuatro rayos azules que cortaban su extremidad dejándola caer sobre la tierra para que se quemara hasta desaparecer; antes de que pudiera exclamar algo su rostro era destruido al ocurrir una explosión sangrienta que expulsaba sus ojos y trozos de hueso al emerger del rostro unos disparos que salían de su rostro, para luego dejar expulsar una estela de energía que era producida por el vuelo emergente de seis similares que se alzaban cargando su pata derecha como si fuera un arma de energía: esa pata era más gruesa que la pata que la sostenida para finalizar con un cañón de energía que exclamaba poder con su letal luz azul.

\- Destrúyanlos – exclama Inkstory suavemente al darse media vuelta y al ver su gran e inmensa armada; un ejército de armas que eran dirigidos por la IA de Rainbow Dash; cada unidad, cada maquinaria llevaba su forma, desde el estilo de hablar, su crin y cola, su postura y su sonrisa que daban rostro a la armada de Rainbow Dash. Con unos pasos les daba la espalda a los inmortales al dirigirse al castillo para asesinar a Soliloquio; a su fondo se miraba como cada Rainbow Dash era de color cromo pero la energía azul y sus ojos era suficiente para caracterizar su personalidad combativa; cada una se alzó sin aviso y alzando su casco derecho abrió fuego contra el pequeño grupo de criaturas que miraba con algo de temor a la Rainbow Dash que se alzaba en cascos traseros para disparar un potente disparo que era seguido del millar de rayos azules que azolaron los cielos al deslumbras las nubes y hacer temblar la tierra por solo impactar el primero.

**[Megalomanía]**

El castillo era absolutamente oscuro, solo el corredor principal se encontraba iluminado al señalar un camino; Ink ya sabía que era una trampa; pero era la mejor forma de encontrar al psicópata de Soliloquio; avanzando por la alfombra roja que se manchaba con manchas rojas más oscuras que se arrastraban hacia los costados: mirando las sombras sabía que no era lo que buscaba, que por ver sangre ya era obvio que Soliloquio practicaba la tortura hasta morir; rosas decoraban el suelo al estar tiradas en el alfombrado al formar corazones con un cuchillo oxidado clavado contra el suelo al dar la imagen de: apuñalar el corazón.

\- Es un enfermo – comenta al avanzar por los corredores oscuros para ver el final de luz de una gran habitación – ha matado tanto, es difícil creer que una vez lo llegue a llamar amigo – exclama al recordar cuando lo había reclutado para dar el golpe contra el Imperio cuando realmente los usaba para matar a sus capitanes y acercarse a su hermano.

\- Recuerda que es tiempo de mostrar de lo que estas hecho – exclama la voz de Twilight al iluminarse su pecho para pronunciar sus palabras – Tú sabes porque estás aquí - añade la IA al apaciguar su luz y dejar paso a una luz amarilla

\- Sí, todo el terror que ha infundado, todas las vidas que ha sacrificado; tienes la llave para conseguir el brillante futuro que tanto deseamos – comenta Fluttershy al tomar la voz y hacer brillar su pecho

\- Te has engrandecido lo suficiente – comenta un brillo anaranjado al presentarse – solo date prisa; recuerda que cada golpe cuenta – dice Applejack al ver como Ink se acerca al umbral de la puerta

\- Lamento tanto que tuvieras que hacer esto – exclama un brillo plateado; su voz suave denotaba tristeza y pena al hablar – pero creo que ella será la más afectada – agrega Rarity al proyectar la imagen de Gloria que se encontraba siguiendo los índices de energía de Ink y de su armada; con ojos lloros y un tic nervioso que le hacía acariciar su cola

\- Nosotros somos mejor que él, no importa que arma utilice – exclama un brillo azul al sonar combatiente y con una determinación clara – ¡no perderemos! – dice con fuerza Rainbow Dash al dejar escapar su emoción tras estar peleando contra inmortales y pronto contra Soliloquio

\- ¡Somos más fuertes que él! – dice con felicidad un brillo rosado al deslumbrar su pecho y mirar como la gran habitación tenia luces doradas que dejaban claro como Soliloquio lo esperaba justo a la mitad de la habitación **– ¡_Solo es: uno contra siete_! **– agrega segura al ver como Ink se presenta con el brillo de su pecho de seis colores mientras sus patas delanteras y su cuello brillaba con luz.

**[Tierra de los Muertos]**

La energía de Ink consumió el color de sus ojos para dejar un claro color blanco que centraba una pupila de múltiples colores; sus cascos sonaban con un eco masivo al avanzar y mirar como Soliloquio se giraba para mostrar una sonrisa confiada al cargar consigo una mariposa azul rey; sus miradas parecían estremecer el lugar, ambos están seguros de que el otro lo mataría sí tenía la oportunidad. Un aire muy leve paseaba entre los cascos de ambos al quedar fijos uno contra el otro; con una separación de diez metros solo esperaban el movimiento del otro para actuar.

\- Bienvenido – pronuncia sarcástico Soliloquio al ver como Ink ha llegado, tras haber enfrentado a la par a sus compañeros o sus mascotas como él las llama – _Sabía que un día te vería morir, pero no esperaba estar vivo para verlo_ – comenta al torcer su rostro y mirar como su pecho brilla

\- Y yo no esperaba estar vivo para enfrentarte – comenta Ink al torcer una risa y cerrar sus ojos un segundo – e incluso… - decía al abrir su mirada y alzar su rostro para hablar pero en solo un parpadeo Soliloquio se impulsaba cargando en sus cascos un cuchillo blanco con el cual cortaba los ojos Ink tras no alcanzar a retroceder; en un acto impulsivo lo impulso contra la pared de fondo solo para que Soliloquio se girar y clavara el cuchillo contra el suelo para frenar el golpe de gravedad

\- Realmente esperabas que me quedara quieto mientras hablabas – exclama en burla Soliloquio al levantarse y levitar el cuchillo sobre él para duplicarlo diez veces y moverse un poco para darle a conocer que todos esos cuchillos eran perfectamente reales – Te asesinare – exclama con una malévola risa al desvanecerse y aparecer sobre Ink para apuñalar su cuerpo con todos los cuchillos

En un acto Ink solo movía su oreja derecha para hacer aparecer un diamante plateado donde se clavaban los cuchillos al impactar con la fuerza para enterrarse y agrietarlo; Soliloquio entrecerró los ojos para virar su vista hacia su izquierda donde una rosa amarilla emergía floreciendo y disparando un rayo de energía dorada que arrasaba con la imagen de Soliloquio.

\- Estas usando tú cuerpo astral para pelear – comenta Soliloquio al estar recostado a la mitad de un pilar: desafiando la física todo su ser estaba sostenido en el pilar con naturalidad – sabes que si mueres en ese estado… - decía tomando el cuchillo que balancea en su nariz y arrojarlo contra Ink: mientras un diamante aparece para protegerlo el cuchillo desaparece para aparecer a su costado y apuñalar la pata trasera izquierda tras ser teletransportado a un punto descubierto – Sí mueres en ese estado, tú espíritu desaparecerá de la existencia – comenta al deslizar su casco derecho sobre él mientras lo mira: aunque no lo estuviera sosteniendo el cuchillo se movía cortando la pata de Ink: tras estar enterrado profundamente su pata temblaba al ser cortada profundamente; el brillo morado extraía el cuchillo y lo volvía cenizas para evitar que lo usara de nuevo, pero su pata aún estaba sangrando cubriendo su pata con su sangre. Desde lo profundo de su herida la luz resplandeció para remplazar la pata herida con una pata de energía que se ocultaba dentro de la carne roja

\- Sí ese ha sido tu mejor truco – menciona Ink al levantar su pata trasera para estirarla y verificar el cambio al ponerla de nuevo contra el suelo – ya es mi turno de atacar – comenta al sonreír y ampliar sus ojos al fijar a Soliloquio que lo miraba con odio

Soliloquio fue suspendido del pilar fuera del propio uso de su magia para en segundos fuera empujado contra el pilar con una fuerza masiva que partió la columna al mandar a Soliloquio contra la pared; para ser aplastado y sin demora azotado contra el suelo para crear un cráter con su cuerpo y se elevado para impactar el techo: mientras Soliloquio usaba magia para protegerse del daño ya era obvio que Ink le estaba destrozando. Como si fuera un tipo de muñeco el cuerpo de Soliloquio embestía los pilares al partirlo y chocar contra las paredes para subir y romper el techo para caer y fragmentar el suelo; cuando las paredes, suelos y el techo estuvieron lo suficientemente hechos pedazos empezaron a emerger diamantes blancos: delgados y largos diamantes que perforaban el cuerpo de Soliloquio hasta hacerlo pedazos que se quedaban clavados entre los diamantes de las paredes, superiores o inferiores para dejar solo un corazón latente que era aplastado hasta volverse nada.

\- Eso ha sido muy fácil – exclama la fémina vos de Twilight al ver como la sangre del unicornio manchaba el lugar dejando los trozos de su cuerpo regados – es como sí… - decía su voz hasta que fue interrumpida por el resplandor del suelo que se detono clavando piedras en el pecho y rostro de Ink dejando su cuerpo caer consta los escombros del suelo

\- No es fascinante la realidad, cada vez que te acercas a la verdad, más lejos de la muerte te alejas – exclama una potente voz que hacia retumbar los pilares – trate de huir pero era imposible, solo me quedaba comprender lo que significaba ser "la verdad" – esa fantasmal voz era clara aun cuando no tenía un origen; el cuerpo herido de Ink se levantó dejando caer las dagas de piedra que lo perforaban para que su carne se cerrada con energía al remplazar esas partes con su energía que dejaba que su pelaje se manchara para levantarse y mirar cómo frente de él, se volvía a incorporar el cuerpo de Soliloquio.

Lo estaba viendo, su aparición era totalmente igual a la de los inmortales, no importaba si su cuerpo era destruido completamente; su presencia volvería al crear su cuerpo en el espacio para que volviera a combatir como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- No importa cuántas veces regreses – dice Ink al pisar fuerte con su pata derecha – ¡te mataré las veces que sean necesarias! – exclama con seguridad al levantarse en sus patas traceras y golpear el suelo para hacer emerger del suelo rosas que florecían disparando rayos de energía amarilla que perforaban el cuerpo de Soliloquio dejando que su cuerpo quedara con agujeros; incluso la mitad de su rostro era destruido para que su pecho y patas fueran arrancadas por la energía - ¡incluso, si debo quedarme aquí el resto de la eternidad, lo haré! – le grita al alzar su casco derecho y descenderlo al demoler el techo para aplastarlo

\- Lo apostaría, pero no tienes una eternidad – exclama Soliloquio al aparecer sin daño a su lado para golpear el rostro de Ink: sosteniendo un cuchillo de luz, la mitad derecha de su rostro era cortada para dejar expuesto su cráneo que era cortado; Ink en respuesta hizo emerges diamantes con los cuales empalo el cuerpo de Soliloquio para elevarlo sobre él y retroceder: el rostro de Ink brillo para que su energía remplazará la mitad de su cara y no afectara a su visión.

\- ¡Ink, creo que tenemos un problema! – exclama el resplandor azul que brilla sobre el pecho de Ink – esas cosas ya están comenzando a destruir a la armada – comenta Rainbow Dash al saber que su armada está siendo atacada por seres que desafían la física.

En el exterior las máquinas de guerra disparaban potentes rayos de energia que pulverizaban la carne de las criaturas pero era lo que menos les importaba ya que incluso cuando sus cuerpos eran hechos pedazos los trozos de su cuerpo se consumían para que volvieran a aparecer. Sus ataques eran tan fuertes que de un solo golpe podían destruir a las maquinas causando una explosión que adsorbía sus cuerpos quemándolo y causándoles daño colosalmente. Mil máquinas contra siete monstruos que regresaban de la muerte las veces que sean necesarias.

Mientras el exterior era un campo de guerra del cual solo brotaban luces, el interior miraba como Soliloquio aparecía y cortaba la carne de Ink, para ser destrozado y volver a aparecer; incluso tomarlo del pecho y azotarlo contra las paredes hasta molerlo era inútil ya que si volvía aparecía a sus espaldas para romper lo que le quedaba de cuerpo.

\- ¡No puedes vencerme Ink! – exclama orgulloso Soliloquio, se sentía invencible, con su mirada roja miraba como el cuerpo de Ink era más energía que cuerpo; solo le restaba una pata, un ojo y parte del lomo de carne; ya había apuñalado su corazón por lo que ahora era obvio que su corazón no era lo que le mantenía con vida – aunque es extraño, porque sigues vivo, he destrozado tú cuerpo, he dejado tú existencia ser sostenida por un pelo; ¿qué te permite vivir tanto? – le pregunta al respetar al poni ya como un igual, ya como alguien que lo ha matado más veces de las que ha contado

\- Porque sigo con vida – exclama entre una risa Ink al ver como Soliloquio relaja su postura para inclinar su mirada hacia un costado – porque si te dejara vivir, matarías a todo el mundo; matarás a todos los que ahora protejo; mataras todo lo que amo, mataras cada uno de los sueños; mataras todo lo que significa: vivir. – le responde normalmente Ink, como si se tratara de una conversación

Entre pensamiento y palabras, Soliloquio le miraba con intriga, le miraba y miraba el rostro que por tres años sostuvo un juego de ajedrez con él, sin importar que era una amenaza lo trataba como a un igual. Pero que ahora se paraba frente de él desafiando sus principios.

\- En un momento llegue a considerarte mí amigo – exclama Soliloquio al retroceder un paso y pisar un interruptor del suelo que estaba disfrazado como una gema del suelo – pero mientras yo quiero destruir, tú quieres proteger lo que quiero destruir; solo para evitar que adquiera el poder que siempre debió ser mío – menciona al sentir como se abre una compuerta que deja un agujero a espalda del unicornio – e inclusive a hora; no importa que suceda, matare al mundo: ese es mi objetivo, ¡para eso existo! – comenta al saltar y dejar que un resplandor rojizo brille para ocultarlo.

Ink miró saltar al psicópata pero su resplandor le impidió ver como todo el salón donde habían combatido se detonaba por el hechizo de Soliloquio dejando que se colapsara sobre Inkstory que avanzaba hasta ser cegado: la explosión hizo que todo el Castillo Este cayera sobre Ink que era aplastado sobre escombros hasta ser sepultado por lo que una vez fue el sala del trono de Soliloquio.

En el exterior las maquinas enfrentaban a los monstruos, incluso cuando eran devorados por el Glotón gigante se detonaban haciendo pedazos sus dientes y con la suma del algunas más lograban hacer pedazos el cráneo gigante de la bestia: la batería de cada máquina tenía la potencia para convertirse en un explosivo altamente dañino que en suma de partes solo aumentaba su poder. Las Rainbow Dash's que volaban disparando sus rayos contra ellos miraron atónitas como la mitad este del castillo colapsaba hasta demolerse y aplastar lo que hubiera dentro.

\- Sigue con vida – comentaron las máquinas al girar sus ojos hacia sus objetivos y a partir la tierra por los disparos de energía con los cuales mantenían a raya a esas criaturas

Incluso siendo maquinas les era difícil resistir la intensidad de la Leona que desvanecía sus garras para cortarlas por la espaldas o que entre salto y salto desaparecía para emerger del interior de las máquinas y partirlas por la mitad para disparar desde su hocico un rayo que asemejaba al de la armada sin embargo la suma de seis maquinas le superaba y era arrojada contra el suelo para ser acribillada sin piedad.

\- Mi hermano siempre busco superar a la súper arma del Consejo – menciona Soliloquio al aparecer en un pasillo de metal angosto – quien diría que sería su hermano quien la usaría contra ellos – entre las sombras del pasillo su rostro era iluminado creando sombras que se alargaban hacia su cuerno; sobre su cuello cargaba la gema que le había robado el Pavo Real a Steel; esa gema que contenía tanta energía que solo era comparable con un sol. – entonces hay que ver que tan heroico era mi hermano en realidad – comenta el unicornio al deslumbrar su cuerno con un brillo rojizo y tomar la gema para depositarla en un centro de energía que yacía en un panel de control plateado.

De entre los escombros una explosión hizo volar los escombros de los cuales salía Inkstory que ya cargaba en una totalidad su cuerpo convertido en energía pura que deslumbraba poder al avanzar y quemar las piedras al pisarlas; sus ojos multi-color enfocaban la dura pelea que lideraba la armada, siendo cientos los necesarios para combatir a uno solo; pero incluso así ya solo restaban menos de una decena que enfrentaba uno a uno a cada bestia; Ink ya sabía que pronto tendría que enfrentar a esos monstruos y a Soliloquio y viendo que no los puede matar no le quedaban muchas alternativas más que resistir.

\- ¡Hey Ink! – se escuchó de ninguna parte - ¿Qué es grande, plateado, y tiene el poder para mandar a todos al infierno y parece un ángel? - le pregunta Soliloquio, su tono bromista solo describía algo que Ink solo imaginaba como mito; su voz provenía desde debajo de la tierra.

Por debajo de los inmortales el suelo colapso derrumbándose mientras ellos escapaban arrojando a las maquinas restantes a la avalancha de rocas que dejaba un abismo inmenso que dejaba la imagen de una súper máquina que se alzaba sobre el cielo; era tan grande que eclipsaba el cielo, gran inmenso que aun sin abrirse ya parecía ser un cañón. Mientras el derrumbe tomaba la tierra y la llevaba muy por debajo de la vista para que esa maquinaria se alzara y extendiera unas enormes alas que cubrían más de doce kilómetros al extenderse.

Los inmortales se alzaron de un brinco y entraron al interior tras abrirse una compuerta. La maquinaria rugió con un grito metálico al extender anillos de arena que eran expulsados al sostenerse sobre el cielo; con un brillo en su cabeza dos anillos dorados se alzaron para sostenerse sobre lo que era su cabeza; las alas se extendían dispersando energía por el cielo. Lo que era la cara del ave de metal contaba con ocho luces dentro su cara, algo que Ink noto al momento.

\- ¿Ocho? – menciono Ink al recordar a los inmortales; sus ojos se mantenían fijos al pensar y recordar que al emerger ya había una luz encendida, y ahora que los inmortales su número aumento – uno de ellos no es como los demás – pensaba Ink tras recordar como todos se inclinaban para protegerse unos a otros, pero entre sus miradas recordaba cómo solo a uno lo protegían sobre los demás – uno de ellos es mortal – comenta con una sonrisa el pony de luz al alzar su pata delantera izquierda y apuntar a la cabeza de la nave – El Jaguar es su punto débil – menciona al deslumbrar su pata entera y disparar un rayo de energía pura que partió con el cielo, al ser tan brillante como para crear sombras completamente negras. Un anillo de luz dorada se alzaba por el alrededor de Ink mientras toda su pata izquierda se desvanecía al ser disparada

La energía era tan rápida que impacto la nave con la fuerza suficiente para alzar su cabeza y atravesar su punta dejando un agujero que explotaba provocando que su potencia decayera gravemente.

\- ¡Imposible! – exclama Soliloquio al sentir como ese único disparo dejaba la nave en un estado deplorable - ¿sabía del sistema arcángel? – se pregunta a sí mismo al ver en pantalla como se sostiene en tres patas mientras regenera la pata que había disparado

Ink miraba la nave descender para girarse y elevarse nuevamente para apuntar sus cañones contra el único blanco: el poni Inkstory que miraba calmadamente la nave colosal.

\- Éste es el sistema Arcángel de Solsticio, me preguntaba si realmente existía algo como eso – piensa para él mismo al mirar esa nave similar a un ave – la Súper Arma diseñada para vencer a la Triple Alianza – sus ojos se enfocaban en el cañón principal para que mientras cargaba su disparo el alzaba su pata derecha y apuntaba con ella a la nave – pero que pésimo diseño – exclama al expulsar la energía de su pata: la tierra se rompió en pedazos al disparar y más rápido que un rayo la energía impacto el cañón detonando el arma y provocando que la nave ardiera en llamas blancas al caer contra el suelo, para nuevamente elevarse y cargar varios de los diversos cañones – que desperdicio es que la gema de Steel sea usada para mover esa bestia de metal – comenta al ver como de su cuerpo crece nuevamente su pata al estar enteramente hecha de energía

\- ¡Ink, sabes que esos disparos no son fáciles, solo puedes usarlo tres veces sin gastar toda nuestra energía! – exclama una voz furiosa al dejar el resplandor morado llenar su pecho – Hay formas menos drásticas de destruir esa cosa – agrega al sonar cansada y desgastada

Ink tomo paso y con una carrera alcanzo la velocidad sónica al deslizarse por el espacio al ser impulsado por la energía que expulsaba de sus cascos; él ya los contaba, se quedaría sin energía antes de lograr determinar si era cierto lo que había intuido de esas bestias blancas, pero si solo lograra saberlo Twilight mandaría ese reporte al Imperio y todo habría tenido significado; elevándose por la expulsión de energía atravesó la visión de la nave para caer sobre su parte más extensa y mirar como los cañones apuntaban al Imperio.

\- Te has convertido en una molestia – menciona Vidia al emerger de su lomo y cortar su cuello al girarse para tomarlo y arrojarlo contra el acero - nunca había visto alguien no mágico que alcanzara el estado astral sin el uso de magia

\- Puedes creerlo – menciona Ink sarcástico al rodar y disparar los rayos que perforan a la Leona para que esta avance e intentarle encima y partirlo para volver a cortarlo – pero he usado mucha magia – comenta al señalar su pecho y dejar expulsar un disparo de color arcoíris que cubre con magia a la leona para convertirla en piedra

\- ¡Inútil! – exclama Vidia al romper su prisión con su rígido para disparar desde su rugido: una onda sónica que distorsiona el cielo provocando que las nubes se evaporaran – Tú no entiendes lo que hacemos, tú solo interfieres – dice la leona al levantar su garra derecha y lanzar un golpe a su costado por donde su garra se desvanece para emerger diez veces más grane sobre Ink aplastándolo y repitiendo el golpe hasta romper su compostura y dejarlo tieso – nosotros somos lo que este mundo necesita; éste mundo ardera, todo lo que amas debe morir – exclama al sacar las garras y apuntar a Ink que al momento se rueda para correr contra ella y llevar sus cascos a su pecho

La leona regreso su garra para defenderse y frenar la patada guillotina que impactaba su cuello pero al ver bien miraba como Ink giraba su cadera para expulsar sus dos cascos contra el centro de la nave; la energía consumió el cuerpo de Ink que desapareció en el disparo al ser el mismo quien se disparó contra toda la nave. Desde lo lejos se pudo ver como el ave era atravesado completamente por una lanza que rompía la energía de la gema para segundos después detonar y destruir la nave tras romper su fuente de energía. Una gran esfera de luz consumió el paisaje para que dé entre la misma luz blanca unos cuerpos cayeran impactando contra la tierra; el gorila cargaba entre sus brazos al jaguar que estaba quemado y gravemente exhausto. Mientras Soliloquio emergía convertido en un esqueleto en llama que regeneraba desde su cerebro, músculos y piel para descender y mirar como la nave de su hermano era destruida por alguien que de igual forma sabia sus secretos.

Ink paso gran parte de los años registrando los documentos de Solsticio, registrando sus informes y avances; ya que teniendo a la IA no había secreto del Imperio que no cayera en los cascos de él y que no fuera llevado a la mesa donde Flor determinaba que hacer. Sí el consejo tenía planes externos, Solsticio tenía el arma para acabar con ella pero nunca había sido completada, solo los planos era lo que Twilight tenía en su memoria.

Las explosión paso a ser contraído a un punto a la mitad de cielo que detono en destellos de luz mientras entre hilos de humos y un silencio era visto por los nueve pares de ojos que se movían para interceptar su caída al teletransportarse cerca; llegando miraron como impactaba contra el suelo deteniéndose para que su imagen fuera lo último que vieran.

\- Así que esto fue lo que hiciste – menciona Soliloquio al aparecer en lo cercano y mirar como una esfera de energía blanca resplandecía mientras seis coloraciones le complementaban – fusionaste el parte del espíritu de cada IA a tú propio espíritu – exclama asombrado al ver como se vuelve a incorporar la figura de Ink que cae sobre sus cascos al estar cansado y desgastado

\- Eres una atrocidad a nuestra misión – exclama Vidia al acercarse y mirar como seis siluetas aun protegen su núcleo espiritual – juegas con poderes más haya de tú comprensión mortal – menciona al hundir una garra en la tierra y hacerla emerger al atravesar el pecho de Ink y tratar de romper su núcleo

\- Ya es hora de que te sumerja en un sueño – dice Soliloquio al hacer brillar su cuerno e invocar una afilada espada que alza a su costado para apuntar hacia el centro de su núcleo – ahora yo voy a proteger tus sueños – exclama finalmente al ver como la silueta de Ink empieza a desvanecerse en el aire.

Con un cielo escarlata y un sol rojo cegador el crepúsculo en el continente Changelling llega; éste sentimiento que llena el pecho de Ink, es ajeno a él, no es miedo, no es tristeza; muy en el fondo hay una voz que le dice que todo estará bien; el bello color del cielo y el fresco aire que dispersa su crin de energía blanca hace que sus ojos miren a los de Soliloquio, pensando en todo lo que habían compartido en sus juegos a través de una pantalla. Esos ojos que ahora alzan y retroceden una espada; bien sabe que no hay nada que hacer, su decisión fue tomada y bajo este cielo escarlata, bajo ese rojo segador. Con un único movimiento de la espada su núcleo espiritual es atravesado cruelmente para ser partido a la mitad al ser extraído de su cuerpo al distorsionar su cuerpo. La esfera de luces solo brillo una última vez para luego desvanecerse por el aire que se lleva la energía y deja la usencia del poni astral que cayó ante los cascos de Soliloquio.

Tomando su decisión, con honor les hizo temer a su nombre y sin miedo marcho cargando solo sus fuerzas. Solo y muy lejos de su hogar intento no fallar al enfrentar el desafío más grande y noble causa fue su final. Incluso aun después de desaparecer en el aire los inmortales miraron sus energías con la idea para aullar a su nombre tras ser el primero en darles lucha.

**[La Flor de la muerte]**

\- Todo héroe tiene una decisión – menciona Flor al mirar como Ink mira las nubes en la torre escarlata, el punto más alto del Imperio Equinoccio, el punto donde solo la Reina y sus acompañantes tiene permitido estar

\- No es una decisión muy difícil, la vida de uno no equivaldrá a la de miles – menciona Ink al girarse y ver el sollozo rostro de Flor que mantiene una espiral en su ojo derecho al mirar su final

\- Descuida, todo estará bien – le dice Flor al abrazarlo y derramar una lagrima sobre su cuello.

Flor sabía que Ink era un soldado fiel que marcharía hacia su muerte si ella se lo pidiera; todo porque ella le dio todo lo que una vez soñó. A la muerte él no le temía y lucharía hasta no poder más; teniendo años de entrenamiento hasta el punto de no tener miedo: Ink era el único que podría hacer lo imposible.

\- Sí Soliloquio te asesina – intenta decirlo Flor pero son sus sentimientos los que la domina y le dejan caer en un llanto que intenta ocultar al morder su labio; sus sentimientos chocaban buscando expresar lo que siente.

\- Sí Soliloquio me asesina tendrás derecho para ingresar al Continente Changelling, ya que al matar a un miembro del Consejo su crimen será contra todo el Imperio Equinoccio; y eso a su vez te permitirá ir a cazar al Resplandor que Soliloquio busca de igual forma – menciona Ink inexpresivo, sosteniendo su mirada al solo del amanecer, mirando como su pesadilla se está haciendo realidad – Es un hermoso día – menciona al abrazar a Flor y consultar su lagrima al mirar la imagen de estar frente Soliloquio; era como estar ante el mismo diablo o incluso peor.

**[Hospital]**

Mientras en la pantalla se proyectaba a Flor mostrando dibujos de visiones muy lejanas de las cuales no tiene acceso, intenta explicar que lo que viene es buscar al Resplandor y destruirlo antes de que Soliloquio lo encuentre y lo use para lo que tenga planeado.

\- Ha muerto – menciona Kuri al levantarse de la cama de golpe y mirar como el cielo se torna de una anaranjado - ya están tarde – comenta al mirar el cielo y estirar su casco izquierdo con dificultad - lo has hecho muy bien – exclama al aire Kuri al estirar su casco y regresarlo a su pecho para sentir el propio palpitar de su corazón

Todos los que miraban tanto enfermeros, como capitanes y participantes que se decidieron a acompañarlos miran como Kuri empieza a reír en una crisis nerviosa al exclamar un alarido en forma de risa que destaca sus ojos húmedos que derraman unas leves lágrimas de orgullo al apretar su casco contra su pecho.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta Kiara al mirar cómo se tuerce Kuri aun con el dolor para mirar el cielo y dejar caer su mirada a la pantalla donde Flor se proyecta

\- ¿Quién ha muerto? – pregunta Bass al estar cerca de Amalthea y mirar que incluso ella baja la mirada manteniendo una forzada risa – ¡porque se miran de esa forma! – exclama angustiada al ver cómo tanto Amalthea y Kuri se miran entre ellas para compartir la risa y unir sus frentes al sonreírse a la otra

\- Inkstory ha muerto – menciona Steel al abrir sus ojos y mirar como Kuri le confirma con la mirada al intentar ponerse de pie y girarse para sostenerse sobre la cama

\- ¡No te levantes, tu cuerpo aún está roto! – exclama Kiara al ver como Kuri le da poca importancia a su estado para bajar de la cama.

\- Estoy bien; solo me rompió todos los huesos del cuerpo – comenta en broma Kuri al quitarse los sueros de las patas y avanzar siendo sostenida por Kiara que le ayuda a sostenerse para no romperse sus patas de nuevo al saber que ahora que se levantó no se volverá a acostar en una camilla como una inútil.

\- ¡Todos! – grita en alto Kuri al avanzar hacia la puerta - ¡Capitanes, armarse en armas, que iremos a darle muerte a Soliloquio! – grita al pisar con fuerza rompiendo el soporte de magia y demostrar que aun destrozada puede usar sus fuerzas para caminar, soportando las ganas de llorar de dolor, ella da media vuelta para avanzar chocando sus dientes - ¡Vamos esto de perdonar nunca ha sido mí tipo de juego! – exclama al emerger de su habitación con la mirada de los médicos en alerta por cualquier emergencia - ¡Yo no soy Flor Silvestre; yo no soy Amor! – menciona al ver cómo incluso sus capitanes presencian la conducta errática de Kuri - ¡Soy Kuri: La Flor Salvaje; La Reina Escarlata! – les grita a los guardias que se interponen en su camino, su voz y su aspecto les hace apartarse y darle una reverencia mientras pisa con cuidado al avanzar

Nadie había visto realmente a Kuri; era un estado que solo se le veía al amanecer y al combatir pero ahora que Flor estaba dormida Kuri tenía el conocimiento y recuerdos de Flor al ser una espectadora de su propia vida.

\- Cambien esas caras – comenta Comet al ver como muchos tiene los ojos abiertos de la impresión y como se giraron para ver si era cierto que la invalida pegaso se levantada con la determinación parar armarse en batalla – Kuri es alguien… - decía hasta empezar en buscar la palabra correcta – ella es poco sociable, y muchas veces… - dice hasta ser interrumpido por Rage que se asoma en la puerta

\- Kuri, es el tipo de poni que da todo lo que tiene en el primer golpe, y espera que todos den o mejor de ellos aun cuando se trata de algo tan simple como caminar – menciona Rage al mirar cómo se tambalea por el corredor rechazando la ayuda – ella hará lo necesario para defender su hogar, aun si eso implica su muerte - menciona al tomar desde debajo de su ala una cerbatana – puede que ella odie a Flor por sacrificar todo, por todos incluso sobre ella; pero ella hace lo mismo sin darse cuenta – comenta al llevar la cerbatana a su boca y avisar a los enfermeros para que estén pendientes – la llamaría hipócrita, pero realmente puedes llamar hipócrita a alguien que pone a todos por encima de uno mismo – tomando aire dispara un dardo que pincha el costado de Kuri haciendo que caiga dormida – solo es muy impulsiva, y muy… - dice a ver como los enfermeros la atrapan y la regresan a la habitación para ser dejada en su cama – solo está muy confundida con quien es ella en realidad – agrega finalmente al mirar como los enfermeros con ayuda de magia la dejan en la cama para conectar sus sueros y dejar uno de sus peluches entres sus cascos que lo abraza al solo sentirlo un momento.

\- ¿Así que la Reina Escarlata? – comenta la Reina Mariposa al inclinase sobre la puerta y mirar a Liko intimidado por la mirada asesina de Kuri – Vamos quita esos ojos llorosos, te he visto ponerte peor – bromea la Reina al tomarlo de su torso y levitarlo para ponerlo de pie

\- Según esta orden del Consejo – menciona Red Rose al cargar con el pergamino de color dorado; un color que ni los capitanes pueden sujetar ya que es exclusivo para realeza o para sus embajadores – Todos los participantes y acompañantes pueden dormir en las respectivas habitaciones del Castillo; mientras se resuelve el acontecimiento del ataque de "Soliloquio"; _y lo ponen entre comillas_; y mientras la "Reina Roja"; _nuevamente entre comillas, como que se traen algo contra ella_; entonces la siguiente en posición ocupara su lugar temporalmente, quien vendría siendo la Reina Mariposa, a menos claro, y esto se pone feo – dice Red Rose al alzar la vista del papel al bajarlo y mirar a todos los que los acompañan – a menos que alguien asesine a Flor y tome su lugar como líder del Imperio Equinoccio – exclama al ver como ahora la Reina yace dormida y completamente vulnerable a quien quiera su trono y a quien tenga el coraje de matar a quien ha sacrificado su propia integridad por su pueblo – de lo contrario a no ser que la Reina Mariposa no guste el trono temporal su lugar será tomado por la habitante más antigua existente: la Princesa Luna – Mariposa se inclina abrazando la cabeza de Red Rose para quemar su nombre al rechazar la oferta; a espaldas de ambas se asoma la Princesa Luna cargando la corona Imperial, junto con Cadance e In Curia que la escoltan junto con una armada de guardias

\- Ahora – menciona Luna al iluminar su cuerno y cubrir la frente de Kuri para tranquilizar sus sueños ya que se movía inquieta al tener una pesadilla – Todos pueden irse a descansar, desde mañana todos tendrán que partir, el consejo le ha declarado guerra a Soliloquio tras haber asesinado a Inkstory – exclama al encender las pantallas y proyectar una grabación de cuando lo apuñala destruyendo su núcleo y acabando con su vida

\- Eso que significa para nosotros – pregunta Burning Spades al ver como quien hablaba de proteger a otros moría por intentar cumplir sus palabras; recordando lo que le había dicho antes de la segunda etapa, como hablaba de darlo todo por el bien de otros – ¿nos mandaran a combatirlo? – pregunta con un titubeo al mirar a sus compañeros, con un aire de temor al sobreponerse la mirada de como apuñalaba a Surprise Boom y pensar que ese mismo acto mato a Ink

\- No, ustedes no están listos para ese reto – menciona Twilight al tomar la pantalla y aparecer – tengo los datos necesarios para acabar con los "Inmortales"- dice al mostrar imágenes separadas que muestran a esas ocho criaturas que brillan como la nieve – Ciertamente son inmortales, pero solo uno de ellos es mortal y nos hace pensar que es el que hace a todos invencibles – exclama al mostrar como todos defienden al Jaguar – Ink tomo la decisión de morir para que ustedes, nosotros – dice haciendo que las demás IA's le acompañen – evitemos que cumpla su objetivo: activar el Resplandor. – dice al mostrar como un documento antiguo narra lo que es el Resplandor, escrito y descrito por Solsticio.

**[Castillo de Soliloquio]**

Bajo de una espesa luz dorada el corredor se cae rompiéndose proyectando las sombras de las criaturas que se encuentran firmes ante el colapso que expone al sol; sus sombras se alzan sobre la pared mientras Soliloquio mira la misma pared dejando su caso derecho sobre la piedra del muro para exclamar una risa que aturde los oídos de quien la escuche

\- No tardará mucho antes de que el Imperio sepa que su querido Ink fue asesinado – exclama al sostenerse en sus patas traseras y levantarse para recostar su rostro en la pared - ¿Cuál era el siguiente movimiento querida? – menciona al girar su cadera y mirar a sus acompañantes con una mirada absorto al observar el sol y mirar a la Leona que esta un paso delante de todos

\- Que absurdo es oponerse a su destino, ya hemos escrito su purificación con solo estar presentes; es solo un esfuerzo inútil por intentar evitar su propia destrucción – menciona la Leona al resplandecer junto con sus compañeros para opacar la luz del sol y deslumbrar la sombra de Soliloquio que se torna de un color roja al girarse y mirar de nuevo la pared

\- Supongo que al final es mi turno: en mí anterior turno puse en jaque a Flor; y ella movió su defensa al atacar con Ink; es mi turno y creo que es tiempo de ponerla en "Jaque mate" – menciona Soliloquio al llevar su casco derecho a su vista y materializar del polvo una pieza de ajedrez roja: una Reina Roja – Amor y Amistad, son cosas que ya no comprendo más – exclama al hacer pedazos la pieza al usar su magia para hacerla añicos

\- Posiblemente quien remplace a Flor sea más prudente y en lugar de apuntar a la cabeza intente cortar primero las extremidades; es decir, cortar las suministros y detener la búsqueda del Resplandor – exclama una femenina voz que se asoma dentro de las sombras – Incluso ahora, **_el Círculo_** ha comenzado a tomar partido para cazar al Resplandor – exclama al deslumbrar una luz y empujar una tableta electrónica hacia el unicornio que la detener con su nariz al inclinarse y mirar su contenido - Te acusan de la muerte de Ink, y de atacar y matar a un miembro del consejo: felicidades eres popular – exclama al ver como Soliloquio mira la repetición de las cámaras imperiales que siguieron a Ink para que grabaran y transmitieran como la espada de Soliloquio era la que acaba con su vida

\- ¿Así se ve mi crin con el aire? – comenta Soliloquio al girar su cuello y tomar un mechón de su crin para morderlo y mirarlo de cerca – Aun con esto, no logro entender que quieres decirme mi querida estudiante – agrega al tomar la tableta electrónica y romperla a la mitad para quemarla y desvanecerla

\- El Imperio Equinoccio y el Changelling trabajaran juntos para liberar el continente de tu control; pueden ser un problema, sin el Arcángel no tendremos potencia de fuego contra una Tripe Alianza: eso solo considerando que Flor lo permita – exclama al asomar su cuerno de color vainilla a la luz junto con sus ojos dorados que miraban con interés a las criaturas blancas – Son selectos quienes han visto morir a Ink; pero su muerte ya se abra difundido para dentro de unas horas – exclama al deslumbrar su cuerno y rebelar su color vainilla con crin color crema para asomarse a la luz blanca de los inmortales

\- Sí, esperaba eso – exclama Soliloquio con disgusto al sonreírle y cruzar mirada con Vidia que miraba a la joven unicornio con rabia y desprecio. - ¡Que excusa más ridícula! – grita en alto al pisar con fuerza y quemar el suelo hasta volverlo cristal

\- ¿Sucede algo "Verdad"? – pregunto Juria la Changelling blanca al mirar como chocaba sus dientes al gruñir

\- Ella tomo como pretexto de su amigo para poder mandar ayuda a la Reina Mariposa – exclama Soliloquio al dar un golpe sin piedad contra la pared – E incluso debió disfrutar ver cómo era asesinado; es una enferma al disfrutar ver a sus amigos morir – exclama al mirar a sus acompañantes y suspirar agotado

Soliloquio camina hacia la pared demolida pasando entre sus acompañantes para mirar fijamente al sol reflejando su ojo azul junto con su ojo cegado parar mirar caer la noche y ver como la luna se alza gloriosa.

\- Al menos somos mejores que "esos" enfermos que atestiguaron su muerte – exclama al sonreír y suspirar hacia el suelo – Esa gentuza patética que disfruta de atestiguar como es la muerte, como sufren y como sus vidas se terminan – llevando su casco hacia el cielo bloquea la luz de la luna de su ojo sano para mirar cómo ha eclipsado la luna – Pero son muy débiles e insignificantes como para hacer algo por ello o por ellos mismo, incluso pidiendo que viva son incapaces de ayudarlo; son inútiles y solo les queda mirar – con sus ojos cerrados atrae su casco a su pecho para sonreírle a la luna y girarse hacia sus compañeros que lo acompañan al alinearse con él – Apuesto que hay alguien así, alguien en alguna parte que inclusive sabe lo que ha pasado sin tener que presenciarlo con sus ojos; sí – exclama al mirar escuchar como la leona intentaba decir algo pero se muta tras ver que sabe lo que dirá – Sí, me refiero a los miserables que observan e imaginaran su muerte; pobres criaturas – dice al mirar nuevamente a la luna – me pregunto si alguno sabrá que al acrónimo le falta una "C" - dice finalmente al suspirar mirar el reflejo de la Punta escarlata en el horizonte lejano

…

* * *

**Y... bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora; espero les haya gustado y me compartan lo que les haya gustado, sentido o lo que les guste.**

**\- nuevamente les agradezco a ustedes por acompañarme, y p****or tenerme esa paciencia de esperarme; gracias a todos.**


	21. Días Calmos, Noches Tortuosas

**Saludos a todos, quisiera disculparme por la demora. Perdí la latop por algo más de una mes. (Lo sé merezco la condena) En todo caso; Gracias por acompañarme, les tengo un par (creo) de sorpresas. Por lo próximo, el siguiente capítulo es una sucesión de varios días. Con los eventos más notorios. (Perdón que sea algo largo).**

**Ahora para introducirlos al Capítulo:** _Al salir el sol, un alma nace, al caer en el horizonte un alma muere. Aquellos ojos, de murmullos sonoros, corazones negros y espíritus blancos; piensa en mí, piensa en ti. La deslealtad, y el creer solo es una equivocación._

* * *

\- Solo quiero expresar lo que siento; porque r-realmente tengo… sentimientos y me gustaría que los entendieran; q-quiero ser libre de ser yo misma – Quiero saber que no soy más que un gran error… que soy más de lo que soy, más de lo que todos creen de mí –

**[Instalación: Embrujo] [Restauración]**

Los pasillos de metal eran largos y muy anchos, eran recorridos por pegasos y unicornios que se distinguían por llevar largas batas que los abrigaban del frio que revelaba las respiraciones de todos los presentes; aunque los pasillos presentaban rupturas y gran parte de la instalación ésta estaba hecha pedazos por los años de abandono que tuvo bajo la tierra.

\- Odio éste lugar; es tan deprimente – menciona una unicornio al mirar unas gradas que miraban a un desnivel donde habían huesos y rastro de batallas a muerte; tras ver los varios daños contra las paredes y esqueletos rotos múltiples veces – me cuesta imaginar que los alicornios crearon esto; eran tan sanguinarios y estúpidos – menciona al colocar su casco sobre su vidrio y empujar el panel de cristal para hacerlo caer al interior donde se rompía en pedazos – psicópatas, pero su tecnología esta incluso a la vanguardia actual, me pregunto quién les habrá enseñado esta tecnología tan sofisticada – mencionaba al dejar caer la manga de su bata rebelando su casco de color negro. Sus ojos amarillos miraban en el fondo del vacío los huesos de ponis; huesos de ponis con alas y cuerno: alicornios de la antigüedad.

\- Se cuenta que fue su líder, pero está fue derrotada y la instalación destruida por un equipo interno y externo; aun con su alto poder no lograron frenar a un pequeño grupo de su propia especie que peleo por liberar a sus víctimas; y destruyendo a su malvada líder – explica un unicornio de gafas gruesas que le acompaña en la espera de que termine de ver lo que una vez fue la primera instalación de experimentos genéticos de los alicornios, el lugar donde la misma raza hizo lo más atroz con sus semejantes e iguales.

\- ¿Ya han logrado abrir las puertas del Experimento 100? – pregunta la unicornio de oscuro color al mirar como un grupo de pegasos usan cierras de energía para romper los seguros de la gran puerta de acero que aislaba una capsula dentro de un laboratorio destruido – ¿qué tan duro puede ser ese domo? – pregunta nuevamente al acercarse lentamente y mirar como el domo estaba a punto de ser partido a la mitad por dos grupos de pegasos que cortan el metal hacia la parte superior.

\- Lo siento; él científico Alan realmente creo un metal demasiado duro para la magia, hemos tenido que usar un impulso vital para cortar el metal – exclama un ingeniero que mira gritar el metal al romperse a la mitad y caer contra el suelo al partirse a la mitad: su gran peso destruye el suelo – Pero déjeme presentarle _al Experimento 100: El Eterno_. – exclama al ver como los pegasos tiran ambas partes para dejar ver como una poni madura flota en una capsula llena de un líquido verde: siendo solo suspendida por el líquido mientras su alargado y extenso crin y cola muestran que ha estado por más tiempo del que se imaginaban – es muy hermosa si me lo preguntas – menciona el ingeniero maestro al mirar a su superior y ver esa expresión de asombro al ver a una poni terrestre de un firme pelaje rosa muy puro, incluso su cola y crin eran de un dorado más suave a diferencia de su pelaje.

\- ¿Quiere que la liberemos? – pregunta un pegaso al elevar un mazo de luz apuntar hacia el punto más alto de la capsula. Se notaba curioso por saber de lo que sería capaz o si seguiría con vida, ya que muchos de los sistemas estaban apagados y desgastados

\- No. No quiero liberarlo hasta saber exactamente la razón de su creación o al menos no hasta tener una buena de su utilidad. – exclama al mirar a todos y mirar como otros unicornios se acercan con una plataforma flotante – Trasládenla a mi laboratorio, quiero extraer sus habilidades – exclama al avanzar hacia la puerta e ir entonando una leve canción de jazz – ¡todas sus habilidades! – exclama al elevar la voz y girar su vista a los unicornios que elevan todo el suelo para llevársela sin problemas – con ella: mataré a Soliloquio y toda la Realeza del Imperio Equinoccio. – dice entonado al quitarse la bata y desvanecerse en el aire justo después de revelar su rostro oscurecido: su mejillas y ojos se teñían de un blanco que se degradaba hasta formar una máscara donde se revelaban sus ojos amarillos y su crin de color gris – Este mundo fue de "El Círculo" y lo volverá a ser – dice al desaparecer seguida de todos al ser teletransportados por ella desde su laboratorio

**[Castillo de Soliloquio]**

Un aire de misterio cubre los pasos de la Leona que avanza entre los pasillos hasta llegar a donde el trono reposa; descansando sobre el lomo del Rinoceronte el unicornio se giraba mientras jugaba con una gigante esfera de metal que levitaba sobre él: dentro de la esfera corría un poni tras ser perseguido por una segunda esfera de fuego ardiente que Soliloquio movía hacia al poni para aplastarlo si no corría en la esfera mientras avanzaba su movimiento. Eso era un simple juego para Soliloquio, hacer correr a su víctima de la muerte con la falsa promesa que si aguantaba hasta que el fuego se apagara lo dejaría irse. La Leona miró furiosa como trataba a su compañero como un mueble; observando cómo le había pedio al Pavo Real reconstruir el castillo con ayuda del Lémur y del Gorila; realmente los trataba como simples sirvientes aun cuando sus poderes superaban a muchos habitantes de la vida.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? – dice con un tono mal humorada Vidia al alzar su voz y mantener un gruñido entre dientes – Para que me has llamado. – menciona con furia al sentarse a esperar ordenes

\- Sí, sí, yo te llame. – le responde Soliloquio al detener la esfera de fuego y mantenerla sobre la parte superior – Hay que empezar – dice al deslumbrar su cuerno y contraer la gran esfera de metal y encogerla lentamente para aplastar al poni de su interior contra la esfera de fuego que reposaba en lo alto: sus gritos de terror solo eran escuchados a través de los agujeros por donde intentaba escapar metiendo sus patas y tratando de hacer que su cuerpo entrara entre las rejillas que se abrían para que el maligno unicornio pudiera ver en los ojos del poni sus deseos de vivir, el temor a la muerte y el odio que le tenía al mismo – Como toda partida de ajedrez, primero debemos eliminar a los peones, luego a las piezas de mayor importancia; pero nos saltearemos un paso – menciona al ver como el rostro del ponis cae contra la rejillas mientras sus cuatro patas quedan suspendidas al caer entre las rejillas: ¡Detente, por favor, detente; no quiero morir!, exclamaba el poni al sentir como la esfera de fuego alcanzaba su pelaje; lo siguiente fue un cruel grito de dolor que se acompañaba del llanto y las risas de Soliloquio que miraba como la vida se escapaba del cuerpo del poni al ser consumido y dejar caer sus cuatro patas con un rastro de quemadura mientras la esfera de metal y fuego desaparecían dejando solo la usencia de una vida – Mataremos primero a la amenaza más grande o digo las amenazas más grandes – dice al levitar las patas quemadas del poni y trotar con estas sobre el aire – los últimos alicornios del mundo; ya es hora de que la especie se extinga finalmente – comenta al disolver las patas en el aire al convertirlas en azucar que cae espolvoreandose en el aire

\- Pero dentro de las alicornios existentes aun hay nobleza; y la Princesa Luna tiene una fragción del poder de… - menciona hasta que un fierro negro emerge del suelo atravezando su cabeza hasta emerger por su craneo y silenciarla

\- Sí dices su nombre, la inmortalidad será el mayor de tus problemas – menciona Soliloquio al girar su vista izquierda hacia la leona que miraba atonita como su garganta había sido cortada y su craneo partido; con un movimiento de sus garras rompio el fierro desde su base para extraerlo de su cabeza y regenerar su craneo mientras retoma la palabra omitiendo la mirada de Soliloquio que observa sus movimientos reflejando en su ojo izquierdo la mirada sumisa de la Leona

\- Entiendo. La Princesa Luna es una alicornio ancestral puede que tenga más poder del que demuestra, incluso la Princesa Cadance tiene un limite; fuera de eso no entiendo porque deberiamos preocuparos de Wings, Avalon o Perfect ninguno de ellos puede… - menciona al ver que Soliloquio exclama una risa entre dientes que empieza a resonar en el silencio hasta que exhala aire al mover del lomo del Rinoceronte y bajar

\- Quien me preocupa más es Perfect; ella solo comprende la superficie del poder que ahora tiene, de los hechizos que le fueron enseñados; lo que temo es que sepa la realidad de su poder: "Lo Perfecta que es su magia"… - guarda silencio al mirar a la Leona un segundo al hacer una broma con su nombra; él chocar sus dientes disgustado – desprecio a mi hermano por enseñarle un hechizo tan codiciado como ese; y lo peor es que lo usa para jugar; si solo supiera que tiene el poder para cambiar el mundo, ni siquiera sus compañeros, ni nosotros podriasmo detenerla: necesito que muera antes de que descubra la verdadera naturaleza de su poder – exclama al acariciar la garganta de la leona y acariciar su cuello mientras llega hasta su rostro para acariciarlo – eso y que solo ella me puede llevar al tesoro de la primera Gran Reina: _El Collar de la Realidad_ la esta llamando, solo necesitamos esperar a que ella acuda a su llamado – exclama al convertir a la Leona en una estatua de azucar blanca y acariciar su mejilla para dejar caer en pedazos la estatua

\- No entiendo; entonces para que me has llamado – menciona desde el trono al aparecer entre la disolución de la luz que se comprime en su cuerpo para dejar su imagen característica que le miraba con aburrimiento

\- Bueno; muy pronto… - Soliloquio se gira llevando su mirada hacia la Leona – necesitaré que encuentres al actual Rey de los Dragones – sus ojos se giran hacia el borde de la luz al avanzar y deslumbrar con su cuerno una pintura – Sí el dragón Spike vivió en Pico de Fuego cuando existió, cuando la Primavera asolo el mundo por primera vez; quizás sepa dónde está el tesoro de los dragones – comenta al señalar una joya que lleva un antiguo dragón blanco que se enfrentaba a cientos de ejércitos de la Primavera durante el día oscuro – La Muerte del Rey de todos los dragones impacto al mundo de más de una forma, ahora solo queda acabar con la poca realeza dragón que vive – menciona al quemar la pintura antigua que capturaba la última imagen del Dragón más poderoso que cayó ante el día oscuro como mucha la realeza alicornio.

\- Los dragones están dispersos en todo el mundo, y aunque Equinoccio no tenga un número real, hay un par viviendo en alguna parte – exclama la Leona al exhalar fuego y crear un mundo blanco – hay una concentración mayor en nuestro continente; pueden que no estén muy lejos pero sea donde estén, ellos se esconden no los puedo rastrear: deben estar bajo tierra – exclama al mirar como luces rojas brillan señalando grandes zonas donde era posible que estuvieran – Pero incluso sí los rastreo los híbridos: los hijos de dragones tiene una huella genética que hace imposible rastrear a los que verdaderamente son dragones; ya que muchos comparten una herencia dragón dentro de nuestro continente – explica Vidia al remover varios filtros de su mapeo y revelar que el 90% de los habitantes comparten un gen dragón mientras que solo un 12% tiene los genes suficiente para que su cuerpo exprese su herencia.

\- No somos los únicos buscando al Resplandor; la diferencia es que tenemos a la Primavera de nuestro lado – Soliloquio con una sonrisa deslumbra la sala de su trono revelando como la oscuridad realmente es un ser orgánico que se esconde de la luz – Mientras el Círculo siga buscando las llaves, nosotros esteremos tres pasos por delante de todos – exclama al quemar su trono y revelar que sus cenizas se unen a la oscuridad; una gran puerta de metal oscuro, marcada por quemaduras y ataques de magia en sus puertas. – Aun cuando tengan a la Triple Alianza, mientras tenga el poder de la puerta maldita, nada podrá evitar que use el resplandor como quiera – exclama al deslumbrar la puerta y cortar la oscuridad que se escapa de entre unas gritas producidas por golpes que emergían del interior

\- Pero a la puerta le faltan tres llaves maestras – exclama el gran Rinoceronte al iluminar con su cuerno dos llaves negras que se incrustan en dos lados opuestos – y nadie sabe dónde pueden estar las restantes; incluso si supiéramos el resplandor se activaría y lo destruiría, después de todo para eso fue creado en primer lugar, para destruir la oscuridad que fue sellada tras esas puertas – menciona al cortar con su pata gruesa la oscuridad que regresa dolida al interior

\- Sí, pero si controlas al Resplandor, controlaras a la Oscuridad – menciona Soliloquio al acercarse a las puertas y poner sus cascos contra su frio y oscuro metal – y yo, _quiero controlar a éste monstruo._ – exclama con un tono seductor al acercar su ojo hacia la fisura y mirar hacia el interior de ella: observando como una masiva criatura se arrastra moviendo extensiones suaves sobre paredes infinitas, dentro de la oscuridad solo un par de ojo rojos deslumbran mostrando la hilera de dientes como sierra blanca. – después de todo yo soy…- comenta al girarse hacia la leona y desafiarla con la mirada – yo esclavicé a sus inútiles dioses - con una mirada extiende una extensiones de las sombras que sujetan la cabeza de la leona como todo su cuerpo para sumirla contra el suelo y arrodillarla contra su voluntad y sumir su rostro hacia los casco que llegan frente de ella – esclavicé a los inmortales – subiendo un casco sobre la líder de los inmortales desciende la cabeza hasta llevarla al suelo y aplastarla al presionar contra el suelo. Solo para humillarla y recordárselo.

**[Imperio Equinoccio, Castillo]**

El pelaje rojo despertaba al moverse entre unas sábanas blancas, sintiéndose incomodo al ver un techo muy alto; la ventana que miraba al sol hacia entrecerrar sus ojos y hacia brillar sus ojos dorados.

\- Odio está cama – menciona al girarse y mirar sus lentes de forma redondeadas que reposan en un elegante mueble blanco al costado de una cama que es más que suficiente – no puedo imaginar en primer lugar porque hay tantas habitaciones vacías – menciona al girarse en la cama y tomar sus lentes para que sus ojos vieran con claridad la habitación vasta que lo acomoda – y yo pensaba que era soberbio, ¿qué clase de Reina construye un castillo, y lo llena de cuartos vacíos? - menciona al girarse en la cama y bajar; un maniquí vestido con su armadura descansa junto a la pared mientras éste toma la toalla del cajón de baño y se dirige a las duchas mirando la pintura blanca de la habitación y el azul claro del baño – azul para varones – exclama al mirar el baño completo que parece solo una versión más pequeña de su habitación.

Para el plazo de unos minutos había emergido del baño; al parecer lo más natural era el agua que lo cubría al quedarse bajo la regadera dejando que el agua masajeara su rostro al mirar la regadera y dejara lavar su crin gris claro y oscura se dejaba de un color más firme al salir del baño con la mirada hacia su armadura; con la toalla se había secado y con un gentil movimiento la arrojo hacia la canasta donde decía lavandería; tomando un cuerno de cristal con su boca el cual reposaba en la misma mesa ilumina la armadura que se separa dejando el maniquí y tomando lugar sobre su cuerpo para equiparlo; el cuerno es tomado por su casco y guardado dentro de su armadura junto con las alas que se retraen equipándose dentro de la armadura para cuando las necesite. Al acercarse a la puerta y presentar su imagen en su umbral es asaltado por un rápido pegaso que huye mientras pide disculpas al volar de espaldas; cuando alza su mirada hacia la derecha observa girar en la esquina a una pegaso furiosa que lo persigue arrastrando a una unicornio lila que intenta frenarla con magia.

\- ¡Es mejor que corras Jonydius! - exclama Moonlight al esforzarse en alcanzarlo al mover sus alas con más fuerza, el recubrimiento de metal hace que corte las paredes y sus vientos tumben algunos de los cuadros de la pared mientras elevan el crin de Kiara que la frena mientras es arrastrada por su amiga – Porque si te logro alcanzar, ¡no volverás a volar en tú maldecida vida! – le grita hasta ser reducida hasta el suelo y solo avanzar a cascos hasta ser tumbada tras pasar la habitación del poni rojo

\- Lo siento espero no haberte… despertado tan temprano – menciona Kiara al hacer amarres de magia en el cuerpo de su amiga y levitarla al materializar una camilla de vapor que la sostiene – a veces estás cosas pasan, descuida, es raro que alcance a alguien – menciona al acercarse y golpear su pecho en broma

\- ¿¡Por qué, es muy lenta? – pregunta al mirar y notar que ante la pregunta Moonlight le mira indignada

\- No exactamente, siempre hay alguien que la detenga; usualmente soy yo o mi maestra, pero cuando lo atrapa… - dice Kiara al inclinar su mirada hacia su amiga y desatar su boca para que hablara tras haberse calmado

\- Todo termina mal – menciona al suspirar y tragar saliva al respirar profundo – está bien ya me calme, ¿puedes desatarme linda? – comenta al mirarla de reojo y agrandar sus ojos con cariño para apiadar a su lado sensible – por favor – dice al hacerle un puchero

\- ¡No me mires con esos ojos! – exclama Kiara al ladear su rostro e intentar resistirse – Vale, esta vez tú ganas – menciona al bajar su rostro tras luchar con su encanto y desatarla dejando caer su cuerpo al desvanecer la camilla

\- Que no ha sido así siempre – comenta confiada y orgullosa Moonlight al aterrizar en sus cascos y levantarse ante de ambos – y que tal Burning, ya te acostumbraste a los techos altos – le menciona al acercarse y mirar el techo de su habitación; al estirarse dentro de su habitación sin quitarlo deja caer su crin perfumado en la nariz de Burning que intenta apartarse pero es tomado por Kiara que lo usa como escalón para ver dentro – te dieron una habitación linda – exclama la unicornio al retroceder y mirarlo con una inclinación al ser de menor tamaño

\- ¿En serio? Yo la veo vacía – comenta Kiara al ver que solo hay unos cajones, su cama y mesa de noche – falta que la llenes de cosas, como yo – menciona Kiara al retroceder y apoyarse contra la cama

\- ¿Llenarla? Pero no pienso quedarme a vivir – exclama confundido Burning al mirar cómo se confía la unicornio al mirar su habitación – es decir, no es mí hogar, solo soy un invitado – añade al mirar nuevamente el interior e ir añadiendo cosas con su imaginación que lo hagan sentir como en casa

\- Oh, es una pena, sería divertido tener más compañía – dice melancólica Kiara al girarse y mirar a ambos extremos del corredor – por si no lo habías notado esté es un castillo descomunalmente enorme – dice con una leve sonrisa al bajar su mirada y meditar lentamente mientras busca el final del techo sobre su cabeza, era su mente la que le hacía verlos tan altos, tan descomunalmente inalcanzable, lo que le hacía sentir tan pequeña, tan vulnerable al mundo

\- Kiara… - menciona temerosa Moonlight al retroceder y empujar al interior de su cuarto a Burning – lo estás haciendo de nuevo – menciona al ver como las paredes se marchitaban cortándose en tiras negra que se evaporaban y creaban cenizas negras que cubrían su crin; mientras el diamante del suelo se quemaba y se rompía más y más hasta irradiar vapores blancos tras entrar en evaporación

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – menciona Burnig al mirar como la evaporación forma leves nubes toxicas que rodean a Kiara; cuando ésta escucha que le mencionaban retoma el sentido regresando el mismo vapor a las grietas dentro del diamante – no parece controlar su magia - exclama al mirar como el cuerno de Kiara brilla con leve verde y en su punta con un oscuro brillo que es centrado por un azul puro

\- Es difícil controlar toda la magia curativa; aun para los mejores unicornios sigue siendo una magia muy escasa y desconocida - comenta atenta Moonlight al ver como Kiara intenta mantener su magia dentro de ella – y aunque no lo creas ella tiene _agorafobia_; le asustan los grandes espacios – explica al acercarse; mientras la mirada de costado para ver como la pegaso esconde a Kiara entre sus ojos para ayudarla a tranquilizarse. Burning les mira confundido, notando como el temor de Kiara le hacía perder el control de la magia.

Aunque Burning le mirara raro, no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo sabía y mantenía su distancia ya que era lo único que podía hacer por ella; cuando Kiara retomo su confianza le miraba apenada con una sonrisa tanto infantil como avergonzada ya que no suele perder el control frente de desconocidos. Aunque viendo su extrema tranquilidad y esos ojos que le miraban interesado no tuvo que guardar silencio.

Kiara había crecido en una casa muy antigua, sola dentro de esas paredes que conocía de inicio a fin, su miedo a lo desconocido, al nuevo mundo, a lo pequeña que realmente era a comparación del mundo le asustaba y rompía con la confianza que tenía; su miedo era consiente pero no lo podía superar, solo ignoraba ese dato al ocuparse del pulso curativo que emite el castillo hacia todo su continente. Mientras Amalthea operaba el pulso sanatorio del castillo por doce horas después del medio día las mañanas eran responsabilidad de Kiara y era un esfuerzo constante que hacia su cuerno, con los años su cuerno dejo incluso de brillar con el nivel de magia que usaba hasta el punto que realmente no era posible saber cuándo usaba magia. La unicornio se había hecho de la fama de alcanzar un estado perpetuo de magia y junto a ella solo Amalthea y Solsticio eran conocidos por usar magia sin hacer uso de su cuerno: un nivel considerado _arma maestra_.

Mientras los tres recorrían los pasillos hacia el comedor principal Burning Spades escuchaba atento a lo que le contaba cada una; aunque pudieran verse como detalles sin importancia, a él le interesaba entenderlo todo, preguntando desde la utilidad y el alcancé del pulso sanatorio. Aunque fuera un poni terrestre sus conocimientos de magia alcanzaban aun unicornio bien preparado; interesado en la magia oculta del Imperio miraba como Kiara le sonreía mientras giraba en su andar; aunque los guardias paseaban entre pasillo y pasillo todos guardaban orden al mirar a Kiara pasar delante de ellos; algo era obvio: su jerarquía estaba sobre la de Moonlight. Aunque muchos podrían preguntar el porqué de tal razón para Burning era obvio, su respeto y valor era tal por la labor mágica de curar y esparcir salud a todo el continente; mirando por las ventanas de los pasillo miraba los repetidores que enviaban el impulso más lejos de lo que ella podría hacerlo sola. Cuando éste pregunto la razón de la furia de Moonlight se impactó al saber; hasta su avanzada se detuvo para verla con una señal de alarma.

\- Yo no debo despertar hasta pasadas varias horas, no es que sea floja o perezosa – explica Moonlight en broma al bostezar al cargar con algo de su sueño aun – pero la princesa Luna… - decía al corregirse ella misma – o la Reina de la Luna actualmente – menciona al usar el término que actualmente lleva el nombre de la alicornio azul – ella me eligió para acompañarla a proteger los sueños de los ponis de todo el continente; _aunque a veces visitamos otros más lejanos_ – dice al final con un tono de murmullo tras ser un secreto entre ambas al referirse a los sueños de otros seres fuera del continente

\- Espera, eso significa que viajas al mundo de los sueños con la princesa Luna – exclama con algo de asombro Burning al mirar a la Capitana que acompaña a una alicornio milenaria a su viaje dentro de los sueños cada noche

\- Sí, bueno desde un inicio admire a Luna, la forma en que se expresaba, lo que expresaba, su pasado – señala al girar hacia una gran puerta y mirar su gravado de fuente – aun cuando todos los registros históricos se perdieron tras el día oscuros las leyendas se hicieron cuentos, yo crecí escuchado la historia de las dos hermanas y de la yegua de la noche que fue derrotada y que dio lugar al reconcilio de ambas hermanas; puede que no sea correcto creer en rumores, pero valía la pena intentarlo – menciona al empujar las puertas junto con Burning – pero mira a donde me han llevado – con su mirada bañada por la luz del amanecer Moonlight comparte la mirada junto con Burning que le mira serio hasta ver que su genuina sonrisa refleja su felicidad

\- ¡Buenos Días! – exclama Kiara al irrumpir entre la mirada de ambos para gritarle a la ciudad su saludo y con un destello blanco de su cuerno el castillo resplandeció a la par para que esa luz se alzara y fuera expulsara como aurora por toda la ciudad Equinoccio para ser repetida al acercarse a las fronteras y repetirse hasta cubrir todo el continente y sus aguas.

**[Laboratorios Inkstory]**

Varios pegasos y unicornios uniformados de naranja que movían muebles y maquinas viejas fuera de los laboratorios, cada uno llevaba equipo listo para ser usado por las industrias de construcción; mirando el exterior de los laboratorios se miran a varios pegasos y unicornios trabajar, destruyendo y tirando a bajo el nombre de Inkstory, las luces que forman su nombre se apagan y caen embistiendo el suelo: se escucha el ruido de su soporte metálico aplastar las luces para que otro grupo de pegasos acompañaran a un segundo soporte que era levitado para que ellos lo soldaran a su nueva ubicación.

\- **Laboratorios Gloria** – menciona una poni al detenerse y mirar como el soporte que llevaba el nombre anterior era aplastado por la magia de un numeroso grupo de unicornios – es normal sentirse tan horrible con uno mismo – menciona al girarse y ver a sus dos acompañantes que le miraban preocupados al ver en sus ojos restos de lagrimas

\- No – menciona Victoria al avanzar tras ser empujada en una silla de ruedas por Steel que le acompaña – no eres responsable de lo ocurrido, puedes solo intentar vivir en su memoria como quiso – exclama al estirarse un poco en la silla solo para abrazar el cuello de su hermana – Gloria, él decidió morir para que otros vivieran. Quería verlos jugar, verlos felices , verlos correr, gritar, que pudieran soñar – menciona Steel al ver a un grupo de jóvenes potros que corren hacia uno de los parques cercanos – hoy vivimos por él – con su mirada en alta mira el nuevo nombre para seguido mirar los alrededores y pensar en lo que realmente estaba protegiendo – lucho y destruyo al sistema arcángel para evitar miles de muertes, para evitar que estos jóvenes perdieran su vida, para que tú pudieras cumplir tú sueño – añade Steel al empujar a Victoria hacia los nuevos laboratorios

\- Sí, quiero superar a mí maestro – menciona para sí misma Gloria al acceder al interior y mirar a la IA de Twilight a una escala real compuesta holográficamente que esperaba a su nueva residente – Twilight Sparkle – menciona para activar los programas de la IA y todo el laboratorio se activara – Borra la existencia de Inkstory por completo – menciona con una serena voz, sus ojos titubeaban al hablar aunque su voz fuera firme

La IA, se mantuvo firme hasta autorizar la acción, la pantalla gigante en la cual Ink jugaba se enciende y empieza a borrar cada dato, imagen, y documento donde Ink haya sido nombrado, su total existencia es borrada; como si aquel poni nunca hubiera existido; como si todo su legado fuera borrado y remplazado por el nombre de Gloria.

\- Proceso Terminado. Inkstory, ha dejado de existir – menciona la IA al acercarse a la pantalla y mirar en blanco la carpeta personal de Ink - Bienvenida a los laboratorios Capitana Gloria – añade al desvanecerse y regresar a la pantalla

La poni intento sostenerse pero se derrumbó en sus cascos al considerar que nadie recordara, nadie sabrá lo que pago por todos; solo se convertirá en un mito, en rumor de alguien que vivió. Gloria dolida lloraba en silencio mientras peleaba por levantarse, mirando solo la pantalla que editaba los registros paras reconocer a Gloria como la nueva Capitana.

\- Descuida él siempre… - intento decir Steel antes de que se colapsara per fue sorprendido por el rugir del suelo que se rompía liberando anillos que se alzaron rotando alrededor de Gloria, liberando un sistema inalámbrico sobre su lomo y magnetizando una leve armadura de oro que cubría solo las partes delanteras de sus patas, su pecho y sus mejillas – ¿un sistema espiritual? – menciono Steel al ver el escudo partido en ocho partes que centraba su pecho – es la primera vez que lo veo tan cerca; Ink nunca dejo que nadie se acercara a su mesa, y ese sistema es su última obra – comenta asombrado al acercarse y mirar los anillos integrarse al suelo y esconderse – están vacías sus almacenes espirituales, tal parece que solo tendrás que recolectar ocho espíritus para expresar sus poderes en tú cuerpo, así como él lo hizo con los espíritus de las IA's. – comenta al presionar el seguro central del escudo y mirar los espacios vacíos que debían ser llenados, limpios, lizos y de un color platino

\- ¿Espíritus, y cómo se obtiene eso? – menciona Victoria intrigada por la inusual batería de esa armadura, por la mirada tan atenta de Steel y por el extraño y frio comportamiento de la IA de Twilight.

\- Hay dos formas – menciona Steel al cerrar el escudo y retomar la tranquilidad en su rostro para tomar una sonrisa y relajarse un poco aun cuando en su mente las dudas de como existe eso le llenaban la cabeza – te la pueden entregar, o se las puedes arrebatar directamente – dice algo inquieto por la mirada de Victoria que no entendía porque tanta naturalidad de esas palabras, es como si supiera como hacerlo.

\- Sí tú experimentabas con la tecnología y la magia, ¿con que experimentaba Ink?- pregunta Victoria al retroceder impactada y mirar los largos tubos de cristal que se presentan por todo el laboratorio, con las maquinas del fondo y el gran e inmenso laboratorio donde solo habitaban dos seres vivos: Ink y Gloria

\- Trabajábamos con la energía y la magia, la fusión del espíritu y la energía pura- comenta seriamente Gloria al evaporar sus lágrimas al quitárselas con el sistema inalámbrico y girarse para armarse en valor y mirar a su hermana como si ahora lo único que importara fuera terminar su trabajo. – intentábamos crear _un cuerpo inmortal_ – menciona fríamente al encender las pantallas con un vistazo y mostrar los experimentos fallidos que terminaban en explosiones y desastres biológicos como mutaciones o deformaciones; una experimentación con semejantes vivos que eran acusados de asesinato y sentenciados en la corte a la pena de muerte; claramente morían pero eran enviados a las instalaciones para ser conejillos de indias. – nosotros apenas alcanzamos el éxito – exclama con una sonrisa al mostrar cómo Ink usaba a condenados para traer unas partes de los espíritus de las IA y obtener sus habilidades y poderes – somos solo un par de monstruos que intentaban llevar la paz por medio de armas cada vez más poderosas – exclama al llevar su pata derecha a su crin y peinarlo hacia atrás para partirlo con su cuello y mirar una estrella de seis puntas que contiene los seis núcleos de las IA.

Steel observo aterrado las deformaciones: patas extras, múltiples cabezas y una deformación al grado de asemejar solo una pasta de órganos; con una fotografía a lado de cada experimento recordaba cuando él mismo daba la sentencia de muerte en el consejo del Imperio; sus ojos se dilataban al ver los charcos de lágrimas de algunos infelices que se mantenían con vida al sobrevivir un experimento, y como premio se presentaban para el siguiente; criaturas sin cordura armadas solo con cuchillos en sus nuevas extremidades para ser usados como arma en combate; organismos armados con garras y dientes; y toda una sala donde se preparaban los condenados para ser usados como combustible. Steel no lo dudo un segundo, realmente se habían convertido en bestias, aun cuando conocían la piedad, la misericordia, sus mentes dentro del trabajo eran tan mecánicas que era incluso mejor suicidarse: algo que algunos hacían al cortarse la propia lengua y atragantarse al estar en sus celdas de acero. Era entonces está la razón de Ink para no merecer homenaje. Con imágenes y grabaciones donde él mismo somete a sus víctimas para probar su teorías y extraer los cuerpos sin vida para hacerles un funeral normal y enterrarlos en un cementerio privado. Victoria, ahora desconocía a su hermana, ella no podía ser la misma que estaba frente de ellos y en los videos inyectando sustancias en los cuerpos de los condenados; sus ojos eran distintos, sin brillo con una mueca quieta que sonreía al ver resultados. Tuvo que apartar la vista de la pantalla para ver a su hermana Gloria derramar unas lágrimas; esté era el precio que había pagado por el conocimiento. Intentando decir algo su hermana se adelantaba apagando las pantallas y dando media vuelta al mencionar que era tiempo de tomar un descanso para comer algo; su vista era realmente triste, sabía lo que había hecho, parecía arrepentida pero no parecía que se pensara detener.

\- Al menos mamá tendrá una hija a la que pueda ver a los ojos sabiendo que ha mejorado el mundo – menciona con un tono calmo, suave y sutil; Gloria que avanzaba se detenía en la puerta para esperarlos al abrirla con el sistema inalámbrico.

\- Vamos, esté no es lugar para ustedes, está es mí jaula: la jaula de un monstruo – dice Gloria con una sonrisa blanca al reflejar una leve iluminación en su ojo al verlos y mostrar que el blindaje de sus mejillas era para esconder esa sonrisa lateral.

**[Castillo Equinoccio. Habitación Real]**

Una pegaso rubia volaba contra una alicornio rosado, lanzando almohadas con su boca al girarse y arrojarlas por la inercia; una alicornio azul peleaba contra una changelling de crin blanco que usaba múltiples almohadas para defenderse y atacar.

\- Mariposa, he dicho sin magia – menciona Kuri al arrojarle una almohada al rostro y derribarla de la cama al llevar una fuerza notable para romperse al cortarse con su cuerno. - de que sirve todo sí… - decía Kuri hasta ser impactada por múltiples almohadas blancas que liberaban sus plumas al chocar y dejar a una pegasos envuelta en trapos y plumas

\- Vamos Kuri, tienes que aprender a divertirte –comenta Cadance al recostarse en la cama extensa y mirar las plumas volar que toma con su magia para hacerlas volar en una ráfaga de aire que mueve alrededor de Luna

\- Pero intenta no sobre esforzarte, puede que tus huesos estén unidos con magia, pero aún se pueden romper – menciona Luna al seguir las plumas con su vista y cambiar su visión hacia la pegaso que estornuda por las plumas de su nariz, su gesto infantil hace que ría provocando que unas plumas floten su nariz y estornude arrojando las plumas contra Cadance que de igual forma estornuda al verse con dos plumas en su boca y nariz

\- Puede que el factor curativo del Imperio sane tus heridas pero hasta qué grado – dice curiosa y entusiasmada Mariposa al elevarse sobre la cama y alejar las plumas de ella – hay que averiguarlo – dice con malicia al elevar las almohadas de todas con su magia y hacerlas girar con velocidad – solo intenta no moverte – exclama con una leve sonrisa al lanzar las almohadas contra Kuri que tras no poder volar aún se rueda en el suelo para correr por el costado de la habitación y subir a la cama tras llegar a su costado

Con un giro sobre su lomo sube a la cama tomando con su boca la almohada que le arrojaba al rostro para girarse y arrojarla de nuevo contra Mariposa que sin evitarlo la almohada pasaba entre otras dos para impactar contra su rostro. Antes de que pudiera moverse Kuri saltaba sobre ella presionando la almohada contra su rostro; mirando cómo se agitaba y luchaba por quitársela de encima hasta que esta dejaba de moverse; provocando que Kuri suspirara aliviada al quitarse de encima y arreglar su crin rubia para quitarse las plumas.

\- Uno pensaría que la decisión de dormir juntas sería para hablar de lo ocurrido o por tratados – dice Red Rose al estar sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro de los que tenía disponible una cómoda de madera blanca y curvas elegantes – pero solo han estado jugando desde que llegaron – comenta al pasar página y solo alzar la vista para ver como la almohada se alzaba y emergía Mariposa con una expresión enérgica con la cual sorprendía a Kuri y le tumbaba sobre la cama para oprimirla contra ella y hacerle una tortura de cosquillas al ser sometida con ayuda de las demás

\- Bienvenida a mi mundo – menciona sarcástico Rage al estar junto a ella pasando página de una revista; giraba la revista para ver a la modelo semana que resultaba ser Kiara que posaba para la actual revista como la nueva Flor del Imperio – aun puedes ir a desayunar, no creo que necesiten ayuda para meterse en problemas – comenta al acomodar la revista y empezar a leer el articulo

\- Cuantas veces puedes ver a cuatro yeguas mencionadas como la elite de dos continentes y verlas jugar en la cama con almohadas e intimidando – comenta Shining Armor al estar fingiendo leer otra revista pero estar atento a los juegos en la cama; su comentario llamo la atención de Red Rose y de Rage que alzaron su vista para ver a Kuri que estaba acosando a Cadance al someterla y flotar su casco en su pecho mientras mordisquea su oreja derecha al estar atando sus cascos a la cama al tenerla inmovilizada. Esa imagen los sorprendió a todos menos a Rage; al mirar a Shining Armor, Red Rose le miraba con mejillas rojas y una leve saliva en sus labios al verlos.

\- Oh, lo olvidaba, Kuri no tiene una preferencia sexual – comenta Rage al bajar la mirada y cerrar la revista para suspirar

\- ¿Espera, eso quiere decir que ella es? – pregunta Red Rose al mirar desorientada a Rage, solo cambiando su vista para ver como Mariposa y Luna sostiene a Cadance mientras Kuri se sube sobre y se acerca; aun su querida Reina miraba con curiosidad

\- Sí, le gustan ambos – exclama algo apenado al recordar esos incomodos momentos cuando piensa las grandes diferencias que tienen Kuri y Flor

Red Rose se levanta del sillón para avanzar a la cama y tirar de Mariposa para sacarla de ahí mientras esta se abrazaba de la cama diciendo: espera, solo quiero ver sí lo hará; sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes miraban como Luna se sorprendía al ver como hacían contacto los labios de Cadance y Kuri. Como si fuera un capricho Mariposa se sentaba mientras era arrastrada hasta fuera de la cama.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme por sentir excitación al verlas? – pregunta angustiado Shining Armor al ver cómo tanto Cadance y Kuri compartían el beso para luego separarse y verse entre ellas y compartir una risa

\- No tanto, Kuri es básicamente un afrodisiaco, su fragancia incita a los deseos. El ser que se expone a su presencia tiende a sufrir alucinaciones o un deseo hacia el libido. – comenta Rage al alzar la vista y ver como las princesas escuchaban algo atónitas al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

\- ¿Y de quien fue la brillante idea de permitirme compartir cama con ella? – pregunta Luna en una fuerte y redundante exclamación; elevándose de la cama con un salto rodaba al gatear por la cama y llegar al borde de la cama para bajar y levantar la revista con la cual se oculta para confrontarlo al presionarlo contra el sillón al poner un casco contra su pecho

\- Bueno; tuya… - mencionaba al intentar callar sus labios mientras miraba la sádica y enfermiza mirada de Kuri – Flor tenia curiosidad en saber si tus hormonas eran tan fuertes como afectar a otras hembra o incluso si afectaría a alicornios… - con unas rápidas palabras compartía esa intriga que su pareja mantenía aun oculta de Kuri – además viendo a Mariposa, me pareció el momento indicado. Y como ella sabía que tú podías ver a través de sus ojos pensó un lenguaje escrito que no pudieras ver – comenta al mirar su mirada y sudar al presentir el miedo de ver a una bestia a los ojos

\- Mm ha sido muy astuta – menciona Kuri al retroceder y sentarse en la mesa frente de ellos. – me pregunto que más pudo ocultar de mi – se pregunta al mirar como las alicornios empiezan a sudar al pasar el efecto de sus hormonas

Mientras Cadance y Luna caían sobre la cama cansadas, Mariposa ladeaba su mirada hacia ellas tras no sentir el mismo efecto en ellas; con una sigilosa risa alzo todas las almohadas para sepultar a ambas en una pirámide de almohadas y montarse sobre ella tras hacer una réplica del trono del Imperio.

Red Rose tomo un aire de suspiro y paso junto a Kuri y los demás con el pretexto de que necesitaba distraerse un momento; sus pensamientos eran confusos, aun cuando conocía a su Reina, ahora era más infantil, como si estuviera encargada de cuidar de una niña; algo que era irónico para ella al igual que trágico. Aunque fuera una Changelling mayor, su edad no representaba su físico ya que a la vista seguía siendo la atracción exótica del castillo. Pero bajo de la seriedad de sus ojos, sentía un agrado hacia la conducta seductora de Kuri, ya que era algo que aunque no gustara reconocer, sabía que era observada a escondidas y con toda intención se hacía desear; sabia seducir con movimientos tan cotidianos que aun siendo invitada del castillo se veía en la condición de rechazar algunas citas de los guardias. Muy en el fondo, no tenía el interés en relacionarse; era más el hecho que todos conocían su raza y sabían bien que podría tomar la forma de quien deseara algo que le molestaba tras sentirse usada: y aun después de eso, no sé sentía lista para eso: tras las guerras que marcaron estos años tranquilos, mucho antes de que el imperio Equinoccio se alzara ella vivia en una agradable comunidad donde por desgracia sus ojos tenían el defecto de tener un iris más pequeño que los demás lo que en una disfuncional legión fue hecho burla desde que se hizo noticia su apodo en burla: Erre Erre "RR""; incluso cuando sus sueños eran ser una de las cosechadoras, el mismo defecto en sus ojos le impedía mantenerlos. Avergonzada de sus defectos dejo su hogar y se fue como el sol: desapareciendo en el oscuro horizonte.

Incluso con los años que vivió en la naturaleza, alimentándose del amor que encontraba en las desoladas tierras, en los crueles pueblos y los insufribles países, evitaba involucrarse en los conflictos. Se llenó del amor suficiente para tener una hija; su pequeño Ruby, una hija mestiza a quien llamo: Red Ruby. Ese nombre era el que aun hoy, después de casi dos décadas susurraba al ver el sol salir, y cubrir las casas y familias del imperio. El amor que le tuvo a su hija le permitía superar el amable tras aprender a producir su propio alimento. Esos jóvenes años eran felices, días completamente soñados en una casa rodeada de la naturaleza donde nunca le podría perturbar. Trágicamente los estados se confrontaron en dominio; queriendo escapar presencio las artimañas de cada lado, viendo se obligada a alejarse más allá de su hogar, mucho más lejos de su nuevo hogar, solo para mirar la colonia donde creció ser atacada por la suma de tres potencias que tras desconocer la ubicación de los Changelling sus fuerzas hicieron de campo el lugar donde nació. Entonces no importaba quien vivía o moría, solo importaba dominar el terreno y avanzar: la imágenes en sus memorias, eran crueles, tras ver a sus propios familiares descansando en una tierra manchada de sangre que era iluminada por incendios y magia que detonaba estructuras.

Era una colonia de muchas, pero está era todo lo que conocía. No sabría a donde ir sin una orientación; tras mirar la evacuación de la dirigente de la colonia, solo sintió caer sus cascos en una ladera; protegiendo a su hija para evitar sus heridas cayo seguida de un grupo de unicornios: sus uniformes eran distintos con una anillo por escudo y una lista especifica; cargando cuerdas de magia y pistolas eléctricas para inmovilizar a sus objetivos. Sin saber de qué se trataba no se quedó para averiguarlo y escapo hacia el campo de guerra tras ver que los unicornios le seguían de cerca, ocultándose con la luz para ser invisible; las distorsiones ella no las perdía, solo podía pensar en escapar, atravesando casas de piedra y arena, partiendo muros de fuego para evitar los disparos de magia de unicornios que estaban atentos a las teletransportaciones. Cortando el fuego de una casa mirada su antigua vivienda, ardiendo en fuego con muros quebradizos para al darse la vuelta mirar a los tres unicornios perseguirla sin ser detectados; fuera la magia que fuera era muy superior para evitar un radar de magia. Olvidando las limitaciones partió la pared con un estallido para escapar; los dos bandos no dudaron y disparan letales rayos que eran esquivados por ella e impactaban a un unicornio que caía contra el suelo muerto mientras la casa detonaba cayendo a pedazos.

Red Rose cayo recostada contra el suelo tras ser impulsada por la detonación mirando como el vórtice de los Changelling se desvanecía de su vista; algo que lamentaba ya que era la única forma de sobrevivir. Solo tomo a su pequeña hija esperando que los unicornios detonaran su lugar hasta matarla, pero en cambio a eso, las explosiones continuaron contra la casa: los escombros se impulsaron revelando al unicornio líder que con ayuda de un escudo burbuja mantenía a salvo a sus compañeros que estaba rendidos contra el suelo de tierra roja. Las explosiones eran retumbantes al punto de crear un silbido en las orejas de Red Rose, quien se giraba aterrada al ver que aún le miraba como si fuera una presa. Levantándose y resbalando por el miedo intento alejarse pero un amarre en sus patas la tumba y arrastraba aun oscuro vórtice de donde brotaron más lazos que la tomaban tirando de ella. Con el miedo de su lado se oponía, siendo terca en dejarse vencer. Con su vista hacia ellos el sonido de un segundo vórtice a sus espaldas la dejo congelada, si la habían rodeado era su fin, y no podía hacer más para proteger a su hija ya que cada intento sería inútil, un lago de lágrimas se hizo presente al temer por su hija; incluso cuando miraba al unicornio elevarse y arrojar un corte de magia hacia ella no hizo más que congelarse y poner su cuerpo antes que el de su hija.

Una Changelling de crin blanco se opuso creando un escudo de energía que corto los amarres y detuvo el corte de magia solo hasta romperse. Una Changelling de clase superior había regresado por ella; tomando cartas retrocedió a todos con un impulso de magia y tiro de Red Rose hacia el vórtice para escapar; quizás fue su error mirar hacia el vórtice, quizás fue error de su salvadora tirar de ella sin dar indicaciones: porque al mirar hacia el otro lado no vio venir los lazos de magia que en un último intento de tomarla presaron a su hija y con el corte de impulso del escape su hija fue separada de ella; en un breve instante Red Rose se giró angustiada al ver como su única hija era arrastrada hacia el oscuro vórtice de energía que se cerraba tras consumirla.

Al atravesar el vórtice lloro en llanto al ver como se cerraba su vórtice, con una mirada furiosa quiso culpar a su salvadora; la verdad ahí mismo le hubiera querido dar muerte, pero la vio caer agonizante; el unicornio no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar y con una lanza de magia atravesó su lomo haciéndola emerger con la punta de la lanza sobresaliendo de su pecho. No la querían a ella, querían a Red Rose y a su hija y por intervenir había sido cruelmente herida.

Tras el pánico, Red Rose miraba su nuevo hogar, una caverna oculta: un antiguo volcán que se apagó y dejo una playa interna donde se podía habitar; siendo atenta escucho como llamaban a la Changelling agonizante que era tratada al momento por otro grupo mientras ella era llevada por otro hacia un médico para ver su condición; eran dos clases distintas, dos diferentes entidades siendo tratadas de la misma forma; la única diferencia era que a quien estaba por morir le decían: _Superiora Mariposa_.

Red Rose lloro por su hija desde ese días sin embargo no dejo que lo que sucedía le hiciera daño, ella sabía que su hija debería seguir con vida, no importaba que tanto deba cruzar, descubrirá donde se ocultó a su hija, y con la mirada en alto se prometía encontrarla. No le importaba que cientos de Changelling llegaran tras ser rescatados.

Incluso ahora que avanza por los pasillos del castillo mira a familias que saben están seguras mientras el Imperio tenga un líder que piense por ellos. En su corazón no podían caber mentiras, miedos, frustraciones o inseguridad ya que eso solo le haría más débil, y ella debía ser fuerte, aun por el recuerdo de su hija, aun cuando hayan pasado más de una década desde el día en que la perdió.

**[Comida Gourmet]**

Fenix Hearth junto con Wiki Slow miraban como una elegante alicornio balanceaba cinco cuerpos sobre uno, haciendo malabares con los platos para al final dejarlos caer y que fueran atrapados por la última de ellas que los volvía a elevar tras hacer malabares con los platos, haciendo que una pelota suba por el movimiento de los platos y baje de igual forma.

\- Les dije que podría hacerlo – menciona Perfect al detener la pelota con sus dientes y dejar caer los platos para que la última de sus clones los detenga y los acomode de nuevo; siendo cargada por sus demás copias compartía el desayuno con ambos que habían llegado al comedor; para mirar solo a tres clones sentados en la mesa esperando su desayuno.

\- No sé si es justo, todas ustedes son las mismas – menciona Liko Stuar al llegar al comedor y mirar desde la puerta el espectáculo – todas saben lo que hará la otra – agrega al acercarse a la mesa y tomar lugar algo apartado, ya que siendo Changelling no está acostumbrado a comer con ponis

\- Técnicamente es cierto – menciona Wiki al no quitar su expresión de asombro tras ver como las Perfect ponen la mesa y un plato frente de cada uno

\- Aunque eso no le quita lo extraordinario. – menciona Fenix al mirar como una Perfect suspende los cubiertos para formar una pirámide

\- Puede que eso pienses, es natural – menciona Perfect al quitar las bases de la pirámide y dejarla suspendida en el aire – pero ya has visto que no soy alguien muy normal – comenta al tomar una cuchara y volverla una servilleta y con las demás poner la mesa

\- Yo esperaría más una disculpa por dejarte ganar – comenta la Perfect de la izquierda, su hostilidad era algo obvia ya que rodeando la mesa se acercaba mientras hablaba sarcásticamente – o es que el creer que puedes superar la realidad es posible – dice burlonamente al suspender su crin y jugar con él al llevarlo a su nariz

\- Técnicamente perdimos porque confiamos en que no daría el golpe – dice algo tímida la otra Perfect al tirar de su compañera y hacer que sus cascos se arrastren al no querer alejarse – ganaste en lo que cabe la palabra – dice en duda al virar su vista a la Perfect central y buscar su apoyo

\- Lo que ella quiere decir es que pudimos vencerte desde un inicio pero no teníamos ordenes de usar todas nuestras habilidades – dice con un tono serio tras ser la líder y guiar las otras a su mesa

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta confundido Liko al ver que ella misma se refiera a sus clones como si fueran independientes de ella – ¿ustedes que son? – comenta al ver como de las puertas de la cocina emerge un mesero que resultaba ser Perfect en esmoquin negro, con un bigote elegante y un peinado elegante

\- Ella quiere decir que pudiste morir con tan solo estar cerca de nosotras – exclama una Perfect que emerge cargando el gorro del chef y acercarse orgullosa con la comida que hacía – y ellas, como las vez son tan reales como tú y yo – menciona al servir un plato de comida gourmet delante de él y revolver su crin tras quitar su cabeza de su costado

\- Yo no puedo comer esto – dice con un frio y algo sarcástico tono al rechazar la comida

\- Descuida sí puedes comerla: está hecha con todo mi amor – menciona al acercar el plato con su magia y con sus ojos rodear la silla para sujetar su pecho y tapar sus ojos y descubrirlos con el plato delante – adelante puedes comer – le susurra al sentarse a su lado y mirar el fuego rosado que emerge de los ojos de Liko tras estar bajo una ilusión que le permitiría ver la comida que quisiera.

Fenix y Wiki, miraron extraño como aquella Perfect se comportaba hasta el grado de usar una ilusión para hacerlo comer tras rechazar una comida que realmente estaba hecha para Changelling. Perfect tras ser embajadora sabía todo tipo de recetas que los Changelling usaban en su alimentación.

Mientras comían los cristales visualizaban la IA de Twilight que se paseaba por el comedor de forma anónima tras solo ser representada como un reflejo en el cristal que miraba comer y jugar con los platos tras convertirlos en aviones o unidades terrestres, inclusive al punto de formar figuras similares a los capitanes para jugar con ellas; era una actividad infantil pero Wiki parecía entender más a la Perfect que jugaba con ellos.

\- ¿Sucede algo con Twilight? – pregunta la Perfect delante de Fenix que dejaba el bigote falso para comer – no has dejado de ver su imagen desde que llego al comedor – Perfect era muy atenta, miraba el reflejo del cristal en los ojos de Fenix

\- No, nada – decía Fenix tras ser sorprendido, creía que estaba viéndola discretamente

\- Seguro, tienes una reacción particular desde que la viste por primera vez; es como si te hubieras enamorado de una imagen – comenta en broma al ver que no le mira a ella si no a la IA que mira el exterior y el interior al mismo tiempo

\- No es eso, es… - decía Fenix tras cruzar la vista y morderse la lengua, sus pupilas se contrajeron al mirar a Twilight sentada delante de él, comiendo del plato mientras le sonríe y pregunta si todo está bie. Fenix, se congelo antes de reaccionar e intentar escapar tras retroceder y tumbar la silla al caer con ella

Twilight se teletransporto junto con él para ayudarlo a levantarse a lo que él reaccionaba con temor tras no entender que había pasado. Una risa leve y el sonido de un aire al salir de los labios de Twilight deja escapar la voz familiar, la cual desde la punta de su cuerno comenzó a brillar para romper con el hechizo de transformación de Perfect quien con una risa algo burlona no evitaba reírse del rostro de Fenix tras haberse transformado en su más profundo amor.

\- Te dije que la amabas – menciona Perfect al cepillar con su magia su crin para quitarse los residuos de magia

\- ¡Ese hechizo! – exclama asombrado Liko al ver el hechizo Changelling que usaba la realeza y Changelling de gran nivel – ¡Cómo es posible que puedas hacerlo! – exclama de nuevo tras saber que la naturaleza del hechizo le permite tomar la forma del amor verdadero y no la que necesites

\- Te lo he dicho somos asombrosas – comenta la Perfect sentada junto a él al llamar su atención y mirarlo gentilmente – descuida nos lo enseño Mariposa cuando fuimos embajadoras en su reino – comenta tranquila al terminar su desayuno su mirar el reflejo del cristal y verse a ella misma un segundo.

**[Flores Rojas]**

Tras ser una tarde calurosa, la joven pegaso del ala de metal recorre los pasillos buscando alguna actividad y tras haber memorizado los pasillos le interesa ver que tan buena es la zona de entrenamiento; con paredes, suelos y techos recubiertos de una alta magia, asegura que el entrenamiento sería lo mejor. Sin embargo a medida que se acerca escucha el disparo y explosión. Al ver las puertas de acero entra para ver la zona de disparo limitada por el cristal holográfico que proyecta los blancos.

Era una vasta habitación con subniveles para espectadores y para los hologramas. El cristal protegía a los espectadores para que pudieran ver el desempeño del disparador. Mientras el nivel básico mantiene el blanco a una distancia lejana los niveles superiores incluyen el movimiento y obstáculos holográficos para el tirador. Lía se acercó en silencio para ver la configuración de los hologramas, y la dificultad: _Flores Rojas (Imposible);_ era lo que marcaba el monitor. Aunque era un nivel rara vez usado era común cuando se quería demostrar un control maestro ante uno de los mejores tiradores. Los controles mostraban un listado de objetivos junto con el holograma usado para el combate. No era cosa fácil y Lía hasta alzo una ceja al ver que los hologramas usados eran una copia de Flor Silvestre.

La zona de disparo estaba programada para reflejar a treinta Flores que eran el objetivo; cada una armada y con la fuerza para provocar un daño notable. Los cristales gruesos evitarían que el disparo saliera de la zona de disparo. Lía se acercó para ver a Silver dentro de la zona, cargando su arco con su magia, atento a las luces verdes que eran la marca de carga. Las luces blancas que iluminaban la zona bajaron su brillo para darle una tonalidad opaca mientras el vapor emergía del suelo; las luces verdes se volvieron amarillas anunciando su salida; los hologramas estaban cargados y listos; y mientras el lugar se cubría por la niebla el holograma disfrazaba la habitación de tiro como una selva tropical.

\- ¿Imposible? – repite intrigada Lía al leer como los hologramas se activan al cambiar las luces a rojo. Un breve temblor activo el suelo provocando una leve ilusión de suelo donde Silver se presentaba.

Era el centro del lugar, y sin un momento que perder cargo una flecha disparando a uno de los árboles de donde brotaba una pegaso que giraba disparando energía desde una pistola. A los ojos de lía podía ver que eran hologramas con su aspecto, que los arboles de hecho eran los subniveles que se retraían para dejar los blancos, que incluso el disparo de luz era una proyección holográfica. Pero ante la cámara todo era muy real, el disparo de luz era tan rápido como siempre lo fue y Silver tuvo que evadir mientras disparaba la flecha contra otra.

Las Flores usaban su número para hacerlo correr, mientras Silver esquivaba trataba de darle a algunas pero sus disparos repelían la flecha y seguían contra él. Una dificultad que nadie ha podido superar: diseñada para ser imposible y poner a todos a prueba contra un grupo de Flores Silvestres con inteligencia y capaces de aprender.

Su avanzada se frenó por la embestida de una Flor que tratando de fijarlo en su mirada luchaba contra sus cascos para repelerlo: tomando una flecha con su magia la incrustaba directamente en su pecho donde era el blanco, ese holograma de Flor se disolvía; podría celebrarlo pero por caer su posición se vio comprometida y se vio rápidamente rodeado por esas aves de la muerte que abrieron fuego contra su posición. La teletransportación le permitió cargar una flecha múltiple y disparar contra un grupo de tres que no logro evitar ser cubiertas por las fechas dejando la imagen de tres flores caer llenas de flechas.

Lía miraba asombrada como él solo podría librarse de un grupo de cazadoras para incluso darles conflicto. Se acercaba para subir a las gradas y mirar el espectáculo en compañía del fénix de Silver que miraba tranquilo al no poder ingresar. El golpe de los disparos eran tan fuerte como para lastimarlo si entrara.

En el medio del conflicto Silver usaba múltiples flechas para atacar a los grupos sin embargo a medida que tenía éxito estas se volvían más diestras y empezaban a disparar a las flechas antes de que se dispersaran, a incluso a disparar hacia algunas para saltar entre la abertura y evadirlas.

Aun cuando Silver usaba un arco se veía incluso reducido a una posición cuando algunas se acercaban con cuchillos de para acertarle un golpe: Silver no podía defenderse en realidad, solo se limitaba esquivar ya que si atacaba las que estaba lejos le dispararían en cuanto golpeara a una: su mirada no podía fijarse en una, si tan solo descuidaba alguna perdería su arco ya que por su tiempo los hologramas aumentaban su dificultad y atacaban a su arco para dejarlo desarmado junto como a sus ojos y sus patas.

Tomando una flecha rápida la cargo en el arco mientras saltaba en su lugar; la flecha de hielo impacto el suelo siguiendo y congelando las colas y torsos de cada una, inmovilizadas recorrían sus miradas contra el unicornio que cargaba la siguiente flecha mientras caía tras saltar. La flecha giro en el aire para romperse y desplegar una cortina de flecha que acabaría con las cuatro que estaban atrapadas en el hielo. Una de esas Flores disparo contra ella misma destrozando el hielo y disparando contra las demás para dispáralas; el impacto terrestre de energía detono el hielo y las cubrió mientras las flechas pasan el humo helado y revelaban como solo una de ellas había sido víctima de las flechas tras salvar a las demás.

\- Se ha sacrificado por las demás – menciono Lía al ver como la Flor que disparo se acercaba arrojando a las demás fuera del rango para en un último acto cubriera a una con su cuerpo a la menor que no había roto su hielo a tiempo. – uso sus alas para escudarla – menciona al ver como las tres siguientes se quitaban el hielo de las alas y tomaban directamente las armas para activarlas manualmente al presionar su botón con el casco izquierdo: el sistema de cada una resulto dañado por el hielo.

Silver no duro mucho en su lugar tras esquivar de forma inmediata un disparo que venía de arriba y le cortaba una gran parte de su crin, la proyección le ocultaba el crin aun cuando este realmente no fuera quemado. Las IA cambiaban su formación drásticamente, siendo ahora ellas similares a una tormenta. Mientras tres de ellas se acercaban a un combate cercano dos superiores disparaban un fino rayo que solo por poco cortaba su cuello o impactaba su corazón. Mientras otras esperaban ocultas.

\- Él puede vencerlas, sí puede – se decía Lía al ver como Silver las empujaba con magia para alejarlas y protegerse de los golpes y patadas que fracturaban los escudos de magia.

Las Flores golpeaban directamente a su cuello y aunque fueran solo tres las que se movían en círculos a su lado el escudo de magia de Silver podría detener a dos mientras apartaba la tercera y esquivaba las disparadoras. Las tres Flores saltaban una a una, golpeando el escudo desde tres lados para cuando se rompiera embestir contra él. Silver detono su escudo para apartarlas y dañarlas dejándolas a medio metro de él con sus cascos sobre el suelo tras sufrir quemaduras. Esa pausa le dio tiempo suficiente para cargar su siguiente flecha y apuntar a las artilleras, sin embargo el triple golpe de las Flores embistió contra el cielo y cayo impactando con un improvisado escudo de magia.

\- Fin del juego – exclamaron las tres Flores al impactar el lado superior del escudo y señalar con sus ojos el punto de impacto. El escudo de magia sostenía las tres baterías de cada una mientras estas eran destrozadas por los cascos de cada una. Su última expresión fue seguida de una poderosa explosión que deslumbro todo por algunos segundos. El escudo de magia no mostro resistencia, la explosión era lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el de cualquiera; no quedo rastro de las Flores sin embargo Silver quedo en su lugar tendido en el suelo con quemaduras masivas en su pelaje, emitiendo vapores blancos tras ser presionado por una presión simplemente destructiva.

\- Buen juego – exclaman el par de artilleras que se acercaba lentamente hacia el cargando su arma y apuntando hacia su rostro directamente. No se dijo más, solo rugieron las armas al disparar dos rayos de energía que se dispararon contra el rostro del Silver; a solo centímetros la energía y las IA se desvanecieron junto con el escenario.

\- Fin de la Simulación – exclama la computadora al resumir las estadísticas y expulsar un reporte de toda la simulación: 17 objetivos restantes.

Silver se levantó mirando como magia le hacía efecto de heridas y cansancio, lentamente se fueron desvaneciendo sus efectos mientras él avanzaba a el exterior de la zona. Se topó con Lía que terminaba de leer el reporte de la computadora.

\- A sido asombroso, realmente estuviste cerca de derrotarlas – exclama enérgica Lía al verlo posas su mirada en ella – al final determinaron que el suicidio de algunas sería el único método para derrotarte – le dice tras haber leído las anotaciones de la computadora

\- Muchas gracias – exclama Silver algo asombrado de verla ya que su rostro le parecía familiar, y mientras más le miraba, más familiar le era su rostro

\- Según los registros del Imperio Flor ha sido forzada a usar esa estrategia suicida solo una vez; la cual fue para derrotar a Soliloquio cuando este estuvo a punto de dominar el imperio. Quizás signifique que te consideran lo suficientemente bueno para sacrificarse para derrotarte – le dice tras saber sobre el día cuando Soliloquio ataco al Imperio, sabiendo que Flor planeo suicidarse al llevar una granada lo más cerca del mismo y detonarla, sin embargo él fue más listo y la detuvo a tiempo solo para salvar su vida y perder solo su ojo derecho. – Me llamo Lía – exclama al darse cuenta que hablaba sin haberse presentado antes formalmente

\- Eres quien me defendió por el ataque de Flor en el torneo en el imperio de cristal, ¿verdad? – le pregunta Silver intrigado tras recordar que una fue la que defendió su nombre tras ver por su ojo mecánico el rastro de la magia de Soliloquio.

\- Sí, tenía que hacerlo la Reina estaba a punto de cortarte la cabeza delante de todos, y fue gracias a mi ojo que pude notar ese rastro de magia tan extraña – dice Lía tras recordar como él ataco directamente – pero ya fue hasta después que vimos como Soliloquio tomo dominio de las mentes de todos los alicornios para atacar mientras enfrentaba directamente a Flor, fue ahí que supieron todos que era un hechizo – su entusiasmo en su voz era notable, enérgico y seguro – aunque no se sabe qué tipo de magia puede hacer eso aun; hasta que se averigüe se cree que pudo ser un atentado de traición a gran escala

\- Soliloquio es un asqueroso asesino – se dice para sí mismo al recordar como lo noqueo de un momento a otro – Pero gracias, fue un gesto muy amable de tú parte, ¿cómo podría agradecerte? – le pregunta Silver al sentirse en gratitud con ella

\- Estaba por ir a uno de los restaurantes cercanos, no sé sí te parece bien si me acompañas – menciona algo tímida tras recordar que se trataba de uno de los guardias o capitanes del mismo imperio

Con un sencillo gesto hacia ella, acepto, apagando la zona y cerrando la sala mientras le acompañaba seguido del fénix que se alzaba y se posaba sobre su lomo. Mientras conversaban Silver iba incluyendo a su compañero en la conversación, respondiendo a sus ruidos y sus gestos, intercambiado palabras con ella y conversando entre los tres. Se notaba que a su fénix le agradaba Lía y eso le agradaba Silver.

**[Plaza central]**

Algo de tiempo tras el despertar cada uno tuvo la oportunidad de ir a donde quisiera ir ya que siendo invitados tenían esa libertad en primer lugar, aunque fuera necesaria una escolta de guardias que los acompañaran esto no era así ya que lo supieran o no, estaban siendo vigilados muy discretamente.

En la fuente de principal que mira hacia el lejano castillo descansa una unicornio de color fucsia que se ocultaba del brillante sol tras hacer sombra con su violonchelo que llevaba con ella: sus ojos miraban su extravagante instrumento ser rodeado por la luz del sol mientras miraba las nuevas tecnologías que Steel utilizo para repararlo tras ser dañado por Amalthea. Esas costuras de metal brillante y el acromado de platino resaltaban una firma de energía que dibujaba una clave de sol al estar conectada a su dueña; le era intrigante ya que cuando preguntaba por las mejoras, Steel solo afirmaba que es mejor descubrirlas con el tiempo ya que aún estaba entrando en el campo de armas sonoras ya que su viejo y extinto amigo era el que sabía de música.

Mientras esperaba usaba la pizarra para hacer un trazo del castillo: ella dibujaba el paisaje a su izquierda al copiar lo que sus ojos veían: observaba el horizonte y cambiaba a la pizarra para dibujar. Fue el ver aun figura especial llegar que dejo su dibujo para rodarse de borde plano de la fuente y mirar cómo era acompañada.

\- Hola Bass – menciono un poni de cristal al ver que ella solo tomaba la tiza de la pizarra con su magia y la arrancaba para plasmarla en la fuente como si hubiera dibujado donde estaba recostada; con su pizarra limpia respondía el saludo añadiendo solo un: ¿estás listo? – sí, solo invite a alguien ya que de venia me la he topado en el trayecto – menciona Druze Rook, al señalar como en un puesto de recuerdos ambulante donde Mystical Rose se probaba unos oscuros lentes y se miraba en el espejo para intimidarse a ella misma y con una sonrisa satisfecha pagaba mientras se acercaba caminando con autoridad por entre la multitud hasta llegar a ellos

\- Escuche que buscaras el Club del Abandono – menciona Mystical al acercar un batido que cargaba con su magia y dejaba caer unas gotas del sabor sobre los labios de la unicornio muda al llevarlas con su popote – ya he escuchado de él, se dice que no es lugar para niñas curiosas que si te pierdes dentro no podrás encontrar la salida – le dice con algo de entusiasmo al bajar sus gafas oscuras y mirar sus ojos – ¿segura? Aun cuando lo encontremos no hay garantía que podamos entrar – agrega al apartar el popote y mirar hacia lo que se convertía en una jungla de paredes

\- Sí, quiero escuchar su música – responde en su pizarra la unicornio al mirar las calles y avanzar hacia ellas; aun con un titubeo en sus pasos no se frenaba a medida que se adentraba en la expandida ciudad.

**[Bienvenidos al Club]**

Algo pasadas las horas el grupo de tres había pasado por calles y calles, desniveles y llegado al nivel subterráneo de la ciudad; tras la expansión la ciudad creció hacia abajo, creando un bajo mundo donde las luces brillaban todo el día. A medida que avanzaban por las calles iban notando que las paredes se volvían algo borrosas, se estaban alejando de los dominios del sector de la ciudad.

\- Es como ver una imagen borrosa – comenta Druze al mirar la pared de una casa y ver como si estuviera hecha de pixeles que se rompían y revelaban una imagen bajo de la original. Esto era más notable a medida que avanzaban, ya que el suelo de plata se cortaba como si tuviera un error de computadora y dejara a medias el trabajo – esto no parece una buena señal – comenta al arrastrar el casco sobre la división y mirar que rompía con el lado más débil

\- Debo admitirlo, esta parece una mala… - decía Mystical hasta girarse espontáneamente y sorprender a un pegaso de crin negro y traje azul a espaldas de Druze - ¡Le puedo ayudar! – dice firme al romper con el silencio y llamar la atención tanto de sus compañeros como del pegaso que acercaba una ala hacia Druze

\- Oh disculpe, el joven tiene un poco de polvo – menciona el pegaso al retroceder el ala rápidamente y solo agitar sus plumas sobre el lomo de Druze mientras se acompaña de una risa y sonrisa – es un poco riesgoso que ustedes estén por estos rumbos, más considerando que dos de ustedes son solo unas jóvenes unicornios – dice con un tono algo oscuro al señalar con su vista las marcas de sangre de una de las paredes – por estos rumbos no hay tanta vigilancia como en los otros tres subniveles – menciona al señalar como más a delante se está quemando un androide de Steel tras ser destruido

\- Ehm nosotros – menciona Druze al sentir escalofríos al sentir como ese pegasos acariciaba su lomo con sus plumas – buscamos algo solamente, ya pensábamos regresar – dice nervioso al mirar como desde una ventana superior lo observa un ojo amarillo que se oculta al ser descubierto

\- Oh, es interesante, no hay mucho que ver – menciona el pegaso al elevarse e ir al frente de todos hacia su camino – solamente que busquen el "Abandono" – dice con un mecánico tono al volar en círculos alrededor de ellos

\- Sí – responde Bass en su pizarra haciendo que el pegaso se dirija a ella y le mire de cerca al observar su pizarra

\- Te recuerdo a ti por esa pizarra – comento al unir la mirada a la suya: Bass tembló y retrocedió a ver esos ojos sin brillo, era como ver el abismo y verse a ella misma en el fondo, esos ojos sin vida que le decían_: jamás pararé_. – solo sigan los letreros. – comenta al elevarse a un edificio y golpear la pared haciendo caer una cortina de polvo sobre ellos a la vez en que rebelaba un texto en un letrero: _abandona toda esperanza_. – solo intente no salirse del camino – comenta al bajar e ir en avanzada hacia donde ellos venia.

\- Chicos, creo que es mejor regresar, esté lugar no me da buena pinta – comenta Mystical al sorprender a otro que la miraba desde una ventana con tablas

\- Sí pero no podemos dejar que Bass siga sola, y tampoco te podemos dejar irte sola – menciona Druze al saber que solo podían protegerse unos al otros – solo sigamos hasta encontrar el club y nos regresamos – menciona finalmente al asentir con la mirada a Bass

Siguiendo los letreros se encontraban con caminos y caminos que se marcaban con los letreros de: abandona todo sueño, abandona tú identidad, abandona el mundo, abandona la cordura. No tardaron tanto como esperaban en encontrar el fin del nivel y ver una gran casa donde las ventanas brillaban con colores fosforescentes; a medida que entraban era más obvio que se trataba de un club de fiestas. Pero antes de seguir Mystical los detuvo tras sentir un aroma en el aire. Ella tras trabajar con veneno sabía el aroma de los venenos y no le tomo mucho detectar ese perfume en aire: no espiren por la nariz; les dijo al tomar el popote y romperlo en tres partes para hacerlas una bola de plástico y masticarlo para respirar por la boca y no por la nariz.

\- No respiren el aire por mucho tiempo, mastiquen y respiren por la boca, siento que se trata de una droga que produce graves alucinaciones – les decía al mirar como el final del nivel era una cueva oscura, con suelo de tierra y una única casa de donde emergía ese aroma

Bass entendía y cubrió los pulmones de todos con una débil capa de magia para seguir hacia dentro; los guardias dejaron pasar a ambas pero Druze no podía pasar; tras preguntar por qué supo que necesitaba de un sello especial; Bass salió un momento y con un poco de magia cubrió su casco derecho para que esos guardias le pusieran el sello.

\- Muy astuta – menciona el guardia al acercar el sello y quemar la barrera de magia para dejar una marca de tinta negra sobre la pata de Druze – pero la magia no funciona bien – comenta al tomar con sus cascos a Druze y levantarlo para arrojarlo al interior con fuerza

Juntos miraron como desde unas gradas ellos observaban a decenas de yeguas bailar entre una especie de neblina blanca; Mystical sabía que se trataba de alucinantes y drogas: observando más atenta miraba como algunas de ellas estaban recostadas en el suelo con la mirada vacía, entre charcos de fluidos producidos por una excesiva exposición a los afrodisiacos del aire.

Druze no tenía intenciones de alejarse de ambas, ya que al acercarse a las escaleras se vio asaltado por la imagen de unas yeguas que eran cogidas contra las escaleras en un pleno éxtasis por un grupo de sementales que cargaban un sistema inalámbrico aprueba de gases. Con eso en mente miraba a ambas y regresaba tras ver como un gran poni terrestre se acercaba excitado al derribar a una pegaso y buscar a las nuevas inquilinas. Druze cargo una silla y le arrojo contra la puerta solo para ver como un escudo interno evitaba el daño. Alzando sus cascos hacia crecer una pared de cristales para mantener al poni que empezaba a embestir la pared para acceder al otro lado.

\- Chicas, creo que debemos irnos – comenta angustiado Druze al ver que se suman más a la causa e ir por nuevas yeguas - ¿chicas? – dice confundido al ver que Bass se sube al barandal y empieza a hacer mezclas con el instrumento que cargaba con ella.

Su instrumento aunque era de cuerdas también estaba hecho para componer mezclas electrónicas por lo que, deslizando su casco sobre el símbolo brillante el violonchelo se deslizaba dejando cuatro discos con los cuales irrumpía la ambientación logrando atraer a las víctimas; los discos se alzaban desplegando dos discos más para modular mejor los sonidos y el cuerpo que era de las cuerdas se concretaba a un filtro para guardar una parte y repetirla sin la necesidad de volver a tocarla lo que hacía una música más explosiva y salvaje; con vibraciones que movían las paredes hasta el punto que tres esferas de luces múltiples color emergían cayendo en la pista donde se bailaba. Varios guardias unicornios cargaron lugar y empezaron a disparar rayos de magia hasta acribillar el barandal con la única intención de destruir a la DJ.

Una barrera de cristal caía tras resistir los impactos y desmoronándose cayendo sobre algunos cuerpos que habían quedado abandonados ahí. Mystical se alzó sobre el barandal y altero su forma de unicornio para resaltar unas alas sobre su lomo y deslumbrar a los presentes al disparar un impulso y alejar el gas.

\- ¡Demonios es Perfect! – grita uno al retroceder y alejarse de la ventana – ¡Vamosno de aquí! – grito otro al cargar unas maletas y abrir una puerta doble que dejaba ver la luz del exterior por donde escapaban varios unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, seguido de estos se miraba a varios ciervos tomar lugar en la puerta e incendiar todo para no dejar pruebas. Con sus astas llenaron de fuego los techos y paredes logrando ver como las ponis notas de Bass eran pegasos y cargaban con ellos a tantas sobrevivientes como podían cargar sus cuerpos y sus alas – ¡Miserables! – les grita uno de los dos ciervos al atravesar las puertas y cerrarlas al pasar ambos. La luz que brotaba por debajo de la puerta se cortaba al perderé el destino

\- ¡Genial ahora moriremos! – exclama Druze al bajar y revisar que ninguna se quedara. Unos gritos de ayuda llamaron su atención mientras el techo se caía en llamas Druze avanzaba hacia por debajo del corredor para buscar a quien aclamaba por ayuda; sin embargo algo sonaba mal, por más que se acercaba no cambiaba el grito o las palabras: por el ruido de las cosas al quemarse y al romperse lo ignoro hasta ser derribado por Mystical que justo a tiempo lo derribaba contra ella para evitar que una trampa emergiera de un costado y como resorte apuñalara su pecho con una tabla llena de estacas de metal.

Mystical no estaba muy lejos ya que revisaba que ningún cuerpo del suelo tuviera vida fue entonces que miró a su Druze y tiro de él con miedo al ver en una décima de segundo el golpe letal que iba en contra, logro apartarlo a tiempo pero lo tumbo sobre ella haciendo que rodaran: ambos se miraron con asombro para luego ver las estacas y mirar las marcas de sangre por el éxito que había tenido antes con otros intrusos. Ambos apartaron sus vistas agradecidos uno con el otro solo para seguir a Bass que tocaba para mantener a sus poni notas, aun cuando estaban a salvo todo el lugar estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre su peso. Bass miró las puertas y observo el sello de magia; al abrir las puertas solo se encontraba un muro de piedra. Mystical puso un casco junto al sello y expulso una leve muestra de magia que fue suficiente para activar la puerta y mostrar el interior de una casa abandonada; todos vieron a sus espaldas para ver como el fuego hacia caer la casa; esa fue su señal para cruzar la puerta y verla cerrarse a sí misma para luego quemarse y partirse a la mitad, cayendo y dejando el muro sólido de piedra.

Bass dejo caer su instrumento al ver que una de sus patas traseras sangraba, la explosión del cristal impulso un cristal que atravesó su pata dejándola herida. Tras descansar sus ponis notas se desvanecieron dejando a un total de doce yeguas sobre el suelo en un estado de sobredosis masivo.

\- Estarán bien, pero aun así hay que llevarlas al hospital – menciona Druze al inclinarse y extraer el cristal de la pata de Bass con fuerza para ver qué tan serio era – igual deberías ir – menciona al mirar como lograba ver el hueso roto por el cristal

\- Descuida, la aura curativa del Imperio curara tu pata muy pronto pero aun así debes ir al hospital – comenta Mystical al mirar como un brillo blanco cubre a las yeguas al estar curándolas masivamente tras estar en peores condiciones. – puede que el aura sane las heridas y enfermedades pero no podrá regenerar la carne, tendrás que ir al médico si no quieres cargar una cicatriz – añade al levantarla con su magia y subirla a su lomo para buscar la puerta principal de la casa abandonada.

Con un poco de búsqueda encontraron las puertas, mientras se acercaban para abrir las puertas y empezar a sacar a las yeguas fueron impactados por las luces de naves y vehículos que los señalaban, láseres señalando sus corazones y cabezas mientras un gran grupo de oficiales apuntaba con pistolas de energía al sostenerlas sobre un escudo con su magia o con ayuda del sistema inalámbrico.

\- ¡Alto, armas abajo! – menciono Stellar al mirar quienes eran, con algo de duda tras verlos salir de una posición crítica, el aura actuaba como alarma y tras señalar doce cuerpos en riesgo de muerte se activó una alarma para las fuerzas armadas

\- ¿Esto significa que no iremos a desayunar hoy? – comenta en duda Druze al ver que ya era de noche, aún más era la mitad de la noche, ahora que miraba a la capitana pensaba si les tendría consideración o los arrestarían a todos

\- No, esto significa que las alarmas de salud alertaron a los paramédicos de una contaminación muy grave – comenta Stellar al señalar las ambulancias que se enfilaban para tratar a todas de emergencia

\- La próxima vez que les diga – escribió Bass para sus dos compañeros al llevar la pizarra al frente para que la vieran – "vamos a buscar algo divertido" – añadió entre comillas y ente el movimiento de una risa muda – asegúrense de no dejarme ir – escribe al mirar su pata y ver que va manchando el lomo y pata izquierda de Mystical que la carga sobre ella.

**[Torre del Observador]**

Era otro día de los muchos que se podrían contar; con un viento que impulsaba y ondeaba banderas la octava torre del castillo tenía un visitante, su posición miraba perfectamente al resto de las once torres, mirando hacia el castillo, y aunque no fuera la torre más alta tenía la cualidad de tener un banco de nubes en su cima donde al estar en ella parecía que la plataforma era un barco surcando las nubes y era el viento el que agitaba las nubes acercando y alejándolas.

\- Es una interesante forma la que llevas – menciona Perfect al emerger de las puertas que conducen a las escaleras y la planta de la torre – sí recuerdo bien, tomas una forma para ocultar tú aspecto, pero ¿cuál sería la razón ahora? Los changelling no son enemigos o alguna amenaza – menciona al acercarse e ir empujando las nubes que cubren el suelo para ver como un unicornio gris de crin negra y ojos violeta yacía mirando hacia las demás torres y hacia la ciudad; era como verlo entre neblina profundamente blanca, solo esos ojos violeta resaltaban al girarse hacia su acompañante

\- Sí, pero con el tiempo uno aprende a distorsionar esa apariencia para adquirir una propia – su grave voz era firme, denotaba una seguridad al hablar; al irse girando un destello verde brillante empezaba a cubrir la punta de su cuerno para ir pelando su forma y revelar su forma original; el Changelling que compartía un espejo y el símbolo de marte en su franco: Liko reconocía esa suave y femenina voz desde lo lejos; no le impresionaba verla, la estaba esperando, tras dos días observando sus rutinas, noto que siempre frecuentaba la octava torre a la misma hora; y mientras esperaba sus pensamientos turbios habían encontrado un equilibrio, había ensayado lo que quería decir, aunque sonara seguro estaba nervioso de ver a Perfect que parecía más intrigada por su presencia que por su disfraz – podría tomar la forma que desee – menciona al cambiar su aspecto y tomar la apariencia de Solsticio, tras ver las pinturas y retratos en algunos pasillos ese aspecto estaba entre su selección – pero quisiera ser yo quien hable contigo ahora – comenta al descascarar su piel en brillo y romper con su disfraz

\- ¡Oh! – menciona elegantemente Perfect al llevar su casco derecho a sus labios y mutar una risa – sí, claro. Pero has escogido uno de los peores momentos para verme – comenta entre unos pasos la alicornio al avanzar hacia el barandal donde Liko esperaba – ¿te podría hacer una pregunta algo rara? – comenta con un mudo tono, entre labios suaves y rosados se sentía una depresión y agotamiento

\- Sí, lo que quieras – respondía rápido Liko, alzando una defensa en su mente, había sentido esa emoción: era como si en un segundo el aire se volviera más frio y seco. Ya notaba que era un momento difícil ya que no estaba sonriendo como normalmente se le veía, y que incluso solo era una; cada aspecto tenía sentido ahora, era la suma de todas, ya que tras recordar su enfrentamiento recordaba como al juntarse todas sus fuerzas eran multiplicadas. Ahora era Liko el que estaba intrigado por saber que pasaría.

\- ¿Podrías decir que soy buena? – le pregunta al subir sus cascos en el barandal de acero y recostar su cabeza en sus patas delanteras al cruzarlas, Perfect preguntaba como si olvidara o necesitara recordarlo

\- Sí, lo eres – le respondía Liko pensando en su significado, podría no estar seguro de lo que pensara pero sabía que necesitaba ahora que alguien le escuchara

\- Podrías decir que soy buena aun sabiendo que… - mencionaba Perfect al empujarse en el barandal y tomar sus fuerzas y hacerlas un nudo en su garganta, su crin ventilaba cayendo de repente como si el aire se hubiera cortado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ambos; con un giro lento y suave el pelaje de Perfect comenzaba a desmoronarse dejando que un pelaje más opaco se viera; su dorada armadura se caía como hojas de otoño dejando ver un metal de color acero con un resaltado de color negro donde debía estar el dorado: era una armadura más negativa, con un aire de seriedad y miedo tras centrar su pecho con una piedra rojiza que brillaba; esa piedra tenia circuitos de luz que hacían ver venas de energía atreves del oscuro metal; las nubes superiores ocultaban el sol que la iluminaba para ser escondida y las nubes se rompieran resaltando sus ojos y un pasador dorado que deslumbraba con un color carmesí. – sabiendo que todo el imperio es una ilusión creada por mí – decía con una pálida sonrisa al bajar sus alas y limpiar el cielo de las nubes.

El brillante aspecto que había contemplado Liko había desaparecido; los colores eran más opacos, el metal era más frio de lo que recordaba, aunque no era muy diferente al que miraban todos tenía una diferencia clave, habían manchas en algunos callejones, basura, y se notaba un aire de peligro en cada calle. Liko se giraba para ver a Perfect que miraba el cielo en busca de alguna respuesta a lo que ella solo contestaba con un suspiro que hacia brillar a la guardia que ella controlaba: decenas de ponis vestidos de negro que eran invisibles para el ojo común; era una ilusión muy perfecta con la capacidad incluso de superar a las maquinas. Solo Flor sabia de esa guardia y aunque no los veía realmente su ojo derecho le indicaba su presencia aun cuando esta fuera invisible.

\- Ésta es la Guardia Sombra del Imperio Equinoccio – dice Perfect al bajar el brillo de sus ponis y ocultarlos de la vista de Liko que miraba asombrado el poder que habían dejado sobre la joven alicornio. Era imposible que ella pudiera controlar tanta magia, no era su naturaleza, pero algo era claro, ese pasador y la piedra de su pecho eran la respuesta, pero ¿cuál era la pregunta que debía hacer? Los ojos de Liko recorrían sus patas: firmes y fuertes, recubiertas con una capa leve de acero opaco con ramificaciones rojas que dibujaban un corazón en sus patas; sus francos y costados eran cubiertos por una armadura muy ligera pero con esa misma marca de corazón. Tras ver su pecho un momento pensó y pensó: fue asaltado por la verdad, había visto esa piedra antes, aunque no fuera una original esa única piedra estaba impulsando el hechizo de Perfect. – cuando te dije que era el peor momento – mencionaba para ladear su vista un segundo y señalar a espaldas de esté. Mientras Liko reaccionaba y se giraba era atravesado por una lanza de magia que lo alzaba sobre el suelo – me refería a que era el peor momento de todos – exclama una segunda Perfect al elevarse con él y abrazar su cuello y pecho con sus cascos al susurrar tales palabras en su oreja. Liko cerro sus ojos del miedo para abrirlos al escuchar una risa que brotaba de la alicornio que se sentaba en el suelo para relajarse – debiste ver tú rostro – comentaba entre risas la alicornio al acercarse desde un costado, esa era la segunda Perfect que miraba hace un momento.

\- ¿qué ha sido eso? –menciona Liko al mirar su pecho intacto y mirar como ambas se juntan frente de él y mirándose una a la otra. La Perfect que la había acompañado al inicio manifestó una lanza de energía y la alzaba sobre ella mientras a pies de Liko un circulo de energía carmesí se formaba creando simbología de sacrificio

\- Una vez cada día debe recargar su energía – menciona la Perfect que no cargaba armadura o atuendos, su voz dulce era firme, como si fuera algo normal para ellas, aunque lo cierto es que ya era normal para ellas – como abras intuido la piedra que lleva en su pecho es una copia de la piedra que Mariposa usa para alimentar a todo su reino. Aunque fueron y son los Changelling los únicos y los primeros en crearla solo necesite una muestra e Ink fue el que la duplico lo mejor que pudo. – la Perfect que apenas llegaba se giraba y empujaba a Liko fuera del circulo que al sentirla brillaba alzando ramificaciones escarlatas hacia sus patas para atraparla – Aun no sabemos cómo crearon una piedra filosofal perfecta; pero nuestro modelo necesita de un sacrificio cada nueve días o cada día si la usamos a su máximo poder – menciona al exhalar y mirar como la Perfect armada alzaba la lanza apuntando directamente hacia su corazón – te recomendaría cerrar los ojos – exclama por última vez esa Perfect tras ser embestida por la lanza que perforaba su cuerpo provocando que su sangre brotara al desvanecerse la lanza.

La lanza era muy afilada y tras ser lanzada provocaba la muerte automática, dejando que al atravesar el cuerpo la lanza se hiciera aire y dejara caer la sangre dentro del circulo que al entrar en contacto con su sangre brillaba convirtiendo el cuerpo en cenizas rojas de fuego dejando una conversión de sus fuerzas, de su vitalidad y de sus pensamientos en una concentración rojiza que se suspendía en el centro de circulo. Al final todo el cuerpo había desaparecido sin dejar prueba del acto; el aroma a sangre permaneció haciendo que Liko se apartara para controlar su instinto que brotaba por no haber quitado la vista; el ver como su cuerpo era atravesado justo a la mitad era impactante pero aun al final en su rostro había una sonrisa. La gota rojiza vibro en el aire y embistió a Perfect clavándose directamente en su pecho para fusionarse con la piedra que llevaba en el pecho.

\- T-te sacrificas a t-ti misma – dijo tímido al ver como el aire volvía como el color retomaba posición y como el aspecto frio de Perfect se enmascaraba por esa apariencia que todos conocían, ocultando la realidad de tras de una ilusión perfecta: ni siquiera los Changelling que eran maestros de esa arte lograrían notar su ilusión o incluso romperla

\- Sí, tras poder clonarme a mí misma uso a unas de mis copias como sacrificio. – con un suspiro Perfect estiraba el cuello para sonreír y dividir su cuerpo en otras cuatro copias que la acompañaban – es muy pesado contener todo el poder de la piedra, nadie podría soportarlo, nadie es capaz de contener o de estar dispuesto a esto – menciona al ver como sus copias avanzan en silencio al no querer involucrarse en su conversación – por eso divido mi entidad en ellas para que sea más fácil, y aunque es algo doloroso: todos los días son** monocromos** siempre tengo que ser la optimista, todos dependen de mi sonrisa para sentir el día más cómodo – menciona al levantarse de su lugar y avanzar hacia Liko para chocar franco con él e indicarle que se relaje – ya te he contado mi secreto, "el gran secreto", ¿podrás guardarlo? – le dice en un tono tierno al ponerlo contra el barandal de la izquierda

\- Sí, descuida – menciona Liko al notar esa alegre e infantil personalidad con la cual la conocía. Aunque en su mente solo podía seguir pensado en el sacrificio que ella hacía por el Imperio – ¿quién te encargo hacer esto? – pregunto Liko curioso al sentirse en confianza a medida que bajaban por la escalera de caracol. Aunque podrían usar magia Perfect era la que guiaba y ella quería bajar sin usar su magia.

\- Cuando el Imperio comenzó a crecer los inventos de Steel e Ink fueron muy solicitados; pero hubo algo que ambos par de genios pasaron por alto – decía al referirse a ambos con un tono de burla al reír – olvidaron que había maldad en todos. Mientras Steel creo el sistema inalámbrico para brindar una ayuda a seres no mágicos; Ink lo mejoro creyendo que podría ser mejor; sin embargo ninguno pensó que habían creado un arma. Los primeros modelos no tenían restricciones, actualmente si intentas estrangular a alguien con el sistema éste se autodestruirá o si haces uso para el asesinato o portación de armas sin registro. Cada sistema inalámbrico está muy limitado, un ciudadano no puede alzar un chuchillo contra otro semejante, pero un sistema hecho para guardias o escolta si podrá. Hay una variedad de sistemas; pero aún hay al menos una decena de los primeros modelos, puede que no lo repliquen con éxito pero hay replicas piratas de esos, y son usados para el asesinato dentro de la ciudad. – Perfect iba hablando con una naturalidad asombrosa, como si estuviera exponiendo la historia del invento – ambos "genios" crearon un cuchillo pero olvidaron que el cuchillo era un arma que podía ser usada para matar – dice en metáfora Perfect mirar el sistema inalámbrico de emergencia – pero actualmente todos y digo ¡Todos! – dice con fuerza al girarse y suspender a Liko sobre ella para que la viera de cerca – tienen una fecha límite de uso, después de un año debes comprar otro sistema para remplazar el que se "rompe" – dice ente comillas que hacía al llevar ambas patas delanteras junto su cabeza y hacer un gesto de broma.

Liko le miraba intrigado por la información aunque no fuera la que había preguntado no podía dejar de escucharla ahora que entraba en un estado parlanchín, se notaba que le gustaba contar historias, ya que aun cuando contara algo serio ella incluía sus comentarios o correcciones. Se notaba más feliz, aun cuando sabía que se tratara de una ilusión, entendía que aun cuando estuviera mal ocultar su dolor y esfuerzo era lo mejor para los demás; ella tenía un corazón muy bondadoso, muy gentil y muy considerado, algo que no podría decir de él. Tenía su encanto y entendía porque lo hacía, ella no quería que los demás se preocuparan por ella, sabía que todo el mundo tenía sus problemas, que tenía sus metas y sueños, que no todo tenía que estar forzosamente relacionada a ella; ella quería que todos pensaran que estaba bien, que era feliz, que no se preocuparan por ella, aun cuando ella era la que más se preocupaba por los demás nunca dejaba que nadie pensara que ella estaba mal: _ya tiene muchos problemas como para pensar en cómo estoy; _era lo que Perfect pensaba.

\- Bueno entonces, tras ese ataque al castillo tomamos la decisión de crear una guardia especial – cuando Liko regreso de sus pensamientos se percató que Perfect seguía hablando eufórica, ahora contando sobre porque se creó esa guardia; con una mirada de culpable seguía escuchando esperando no notara que no la estaba escuchando desde hace poco. – Flor, Ink y Steel "La Hermandad" – decía en broma al torcer su vos como juego – me comento que necesitaba de mi ayuda: nuestro secreto creció hasta el punto de usar la piedra artificial y esconder todo lo negativo del imperio; esconder a mi guardia que patrulla las zonas más profundas y las superiores. Pero hay un pequeño problema, no soy tan fuerte y no puedo cubrir los niveles más bajos por lo que ahí solo hay un guardia en todo el nivel, aunque sea invisible no puede salir del límite de mi control o se hará visible. Entonces Flor me pidió continuar con esta ilusión hasta el día en que encontremos el desierto de las ilusiones y … - decía Perfect al salir de las escaleras y avanzar hacia lo que eran los pasillos del castillo hasta ser interrumpida por Liko que tras escuchar ese nombre entro en asombro por conocer a alguien que buscaba ese lugar olvidado

\- ¿El desierto de las ilusiones, para qué buscan algo así? – pregunta curioso al acercarse y poner a Perfect contra la pared, al ahora ser ella la interrogada – digo es curioso que lo digas, solo los Chagelling lo llaman así – dice al retroceder tras notar que ya tenía a Perfect contra la puerta

\- Ehm – dijo al suspirar y quitarse el rubor provocado – fui embajadora en el Reino de Mariposa, escuche todo, y aunque nunca supimos nada de ustedes; los "niños listos" hicieron su tarea y encontraron información en antiguas bibliotecas; aunque yo digo que compraron la información. Como sea, según ambos el desierto guarda un amuleto que tiene la capacidad de crear una ilusión perfecta a un nivel maestro ya que… bueno han pasado más de miles de años y ese desierto aun es un desierto, esa ilusión dura una eternidad y Flor quiere usarlo para mejorar el Imperio y dejarme descansar. Estoy segura que cuando llegue el día poder retirarme e irme a vivir lejos donde haya naturaleza y pueda descansar todo el tiempo que quiera – comenta al salir y seguir avanzando hacia el distrito de compras.

\- Parece que tienes planeada la vida – menciona en broma Liko al seguirla de cerca e ir ya conversando normalmente sin sentirse incomodo al estar con ella

\- Bueno soy "La Magnifica, La Explendida; La Maravillosa; La Poderosa Aim Perfect" – dice al adelantarse y pararse en patas traseras para alzarse y sentir como los que paseaban cerca coreaban su nombre tras ser una capitana muy querida por su buen humor y su peculiar forma de hablar con ella misma – sí te portas bien, te dejaré acompañarme – le dice con una ceja levantada al sonreírle con malicia y reírse al ver que lo dejaba congelado por la insinuación

**[Plaza de los Cuernos]**

Una mesa de cristal sostenida sobre un pilar magnético, junto a una silla que se sostiene por el mismo efecto magnético del pilar; con unas carpetas sobre las mesas un pegaso registra e indaga entre sus datos; múltiples datos sobre la mesa, fotografías, notas y mensajes: carpeta tras carpeta Wiki va copiando y confirmando información con su bitácora. Los reportes del imperio son más exactos y completos que notas o menciones viajeras; desde el atentado contra los tres grandes capitanes como la caída y exterminio de la capitana Amore.

\- Es extraño, aun cuando Amore era la capitana más fuerte, su rango era menor al de Flor – dice Wiki al alzar con su casco el registro de la difunta capitana – según las notas agregadas por Solsticio ella tenía problemas para controlar su furia. – agrega al mirar las fotografías de como su rabia la dominaba y creaba icebergs – la instalación polar es donde ha demostrado su mejor desempeño – comenta al mirar como los reportes especificaban su defensa

\- Sí, puede que se deba a los rangos – menciona Burning al comparar dos registros con sus cascos al ponerlos sobre la mesa y comparar sus estadísticas – Flor tenía un rango A mientras ella tenía un rango B – dice al comparar los desniveles y sus notas – mientras más tiempo combatas contra un tipo A más rápido descubrirá la forma de vencer – dice al sostener otra hoja y revisar que tiene una decisión de cada tipo

\- ¿En qué tipo me han clasificado? – menciona Surprise al montarse sobre él al estar sentado a su lado para revisar las clasificaciones

\- Esper-a – dijo Burning al sentir como la pegaso se estiraba sobre él para tomar la carpeta que él leía – yo no tengo nuestros registros – dice con una voz cortada al tener que sostenerse del asiento plano para evitar caer y verse limitado por el vacío y perfumado cuerpo de Surprise que evita escucharlo tras estar leyendo el documentos desde los cascos de Burning

\- Piénsalo… ¿seguro que quieres que se quite de encima? – le murmura Mystical al deslizarse por la banca plana y darle el empujón final y derrumbarlo contra el suelo – ven mí niña – dice tras detener a Surprise y sentarla en la banca que rodea la mesa y compartirle la carpeta que deseaba tras ser ella quien la leía – Dice que te clasificaron como tipo D; y tienes en letras rojas escrito: ingenua. – Mystical le sonreía tras solo echar una revisada a su reporte hecho tras su desempeño, y con la firma de las dos princesas y dos reinas y otras tres firmas que validaban el documento.

Para prevenir algún daño un par de alas amarillas se materializaban para suspender a Burning y descenderlo más cuidadosamente; las alas se descomponían y se figuraban en una pequeña pegaso que se quedaba suspendida sobre ella para verificar que no tuviera herida. La IA de Fluttershy era la más ampliamente conocida, siempre era la que resguardaba a todos de pequeñas lesiones, con la ilusión de algunas de las pegasos amarillas reposando sobre algunas flores o sobre carteles. Además de ser el rostro del servicio médico.

\- No importa cuántas veces lo lea, aun me parece raro lo de las IA's - comenta Fenix tras bajar la carpeta que leía con empeño – es como si esto fuera escrito para que no sospechen de ellas – dice tras cerrar la carpeta e intercambiar sus datos con Wiki

\- Parece muy sencillo – comenta Lía tras tomar la carpeta de los cascos de Wiki y leer todo al alta velocidad. – Twilight representa toda la información, bases de datos y almacenamiento; Rainbow Dash es todo el sistema de defensa, desde los androides como el sistema de apoyo para vehículo; Fluttershy es el sistema de salud, cuidados y enseñanzas; Apleejack es la que mantiene las fábricas y máquinas de construcción; Rarity es el sistema de apoyo de defensa, usado para ataques discretos; mientras Pinkie Pie es el sistema de búsqueda y dentro de la información y localización – menciona Lía tras dar un resumen de la información – me parece algo siemple – menciona tras revisar la carpeta y seguir con el diseño de los repetidores y su alcance

\- Creo que se refiere a que las IA's se vuelven consientes y actúan fuera de su programación – comenta Caelus al cerrar su carpeta de crimines cometidos dentro del imperio – pues hay un registro de que la IA de Pinkie actuó para cerrar las puertas de una casa y apresar a sus intrusos – menciona tras haber concluido con su investigación – eso sin mencionar que Ink las uso a un grado que no está descrito en alguna de estas páginas, o al menos dudo que el genio más grande haya descrito sus secretos – menciona tras recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa para descansar tras haber leído por horas.

\- Alguien me recuerda porque seguimos o bueno… por qué leemos todo esto – comenta Red Rose tras terminar las carpetas individuales de los enemigos públicos del imperio – ya he terminado con esto – dice tras apilar nueve carpetas y levantarse de su lugar para estirarse

\- Sí, el imperio nunca nos dirá nada, y ahora que ya han programado el viaje al Reino Changelling todos debemos saber con qué tipo de cosas nos involucramos, desde el pasado, presente y lo que debe estar por venir – responde Burning tras haber tomado el lugar de Surprise tras ésta haberse sentado en el suyo para conversar con Mystical. – y quien mejor que nuestras más experimentada Changelling para contarnos si esa información es exacta – comenta tras tomar una carpeta y ver su interior: la fotografía de una poni color vainilla junto a Soliloquio marcaba una limitada información pero múltiples fotos donde ella lo ha acompañado e incluso donde se ve como la última sombra de una despiadada escena.

Todos alzaron su vistas tras escuchar tartamudear a Red Rose, sus palabras no afirmaban que eran ciertas, sino al contrario, que hacía falta mucha más información; la información reportaba lugares y acontecimientos pero la información sobre los seguidores de Soliloquio era muy limitada.

\- Temo decir que esa poni es la estudiante de Soliloquio; no es la pareja como se especifica ahí – comenta atrayendo las miradas tras conocer que existe alguien que adopto a un psicópata como maestro – sí somos conscientes de que Soliloquio tiene una acompañante intima, pero desconocemos su identidad, ningún espía ha logrado escapar de ella, pero sabemos que esta armada con un filo y que ataca al corazón por lo que de un golpe produce la muerte – menciona tras mostrar la carpeta donde incluyen las autopsias a espías changelling y un único corte que apuñala su corazón – aunque la información sobre los inmortales es bastante exacta, Ink nos permitió conocer los puntos débiles y fuertes de cada uno, sin embargo no hay formas de matarlos – menciona tras buscar la carpeta donde Twilight grabo la información obtenida por Ink

\- Bueno no exactamente; sabemos que protegen a uno de ellos sobre todo; lo que puedo entender es que su inmortalidad es real mientras ese viva, lo que lo marca como el mortal – comente Burning tras llevar su carpeta a la mesa y responderle a Red Rose seriamente, como si estuviera debatiendo – por lo tanto debemos matar al jaguar para matar a los demás. – menciona tras imaginar ejecutar al jaguar y dejar expuestos a los demás

\- Pero esa cosa se mueve más rápido que el sonido, no hay ser que pueda alcanzar su velocidad – menciona Wiki al compartir un dibujo del jaguar corriendo a una velocidad cercana a la luz

\- Pero podemos tenderle una trampa, en el primer momento que se exponga tendríamos que movernos y asegurarnos que se mueva hacia donde queremos – comenta Caelus tras utilizar unas tazas para representar como rodeaban la fotografía del jaguar – y en cuanto se descuide, ¡asesinarlo! – exclama con fuerzas tras invocar un cuchillo y atravesar la fotografía con el filo

\- Y finalmente acabar con los demás – comenta Fenix tras incendiar las fotografías de los demás – no importa que tan poderosos sean; todos y cada uno de ellos pagara por sus actos – menciona al ver la cantidad de homicidios bajo sus nombres.

\- Al final, vale más la inteligencia que la fuerza bruta – dice sonriente Surprise al levantar de la banca y subir un casco sobre la mesa – todos estarán a salvo y la vida volverá a comenzar – dice eufórica al motivarse y alzarse sobre la mesa con sus alas – acabar con la penumbra que ha consumido al mundo, terminar con la historia de horror ¡e iluminar los corazones de todos! – dice motivada tras estar sobre la mesa con la fotografía de Soliloquio en sus cascos y mirarla con una chispa de desafío, con un pecho inflado de coraje y un crin perfumado que se mueve por los aires del lugar – ¡un mundo sin maldad donde haya libertad! – menciona al sujetar la fotografía con sus cascos al elevarse levemente mientras rompe y hace pedazos la fotografía del unicornio homicida, dejando que el aire se lleve los pedazos hacia el cielo y los disperse

Fenix motivado enciendo los pedazos de la foto e hizo que una leve lluvia de fuego se proyectara con ellos mientras los pedazos se quemaban hasta desvanecerse en el aire.

\- Me encanta su entusiasmó – menciona Mystical al mirar como su inocente y humilde amiga es la que toma la iniciativa para terminar con la pesadilla que ellos han creado en el continente al que ella llama hogar – ¿tú que piensas? – pregunta con discreción tras ladear la mirada a Burning que se guardaba las palabras sin notar que una leve sonrisa llegaba a su rostro – tiene su encanto mágico – murmura al señalar con su nariz al público que le mira asombrado, donde incluso algunos machos le miran con algo más a la vista, con un gusto por su porte y su gran corazón.

**[Laboratorio del Cielo]**

Una isla, que se alzaba sobre un gran lago inmortalizaba una edificación que se alzaba sobre la neblina profunda dando la imagen que se encontraba sobre las nubes; con paredes de granito su interior era una instalación del Círculo una de las pocas conocida, una de las pocas que estaba rodeada de una ciudad. A orillas del lago todo un poblado miraba el laboratorio como un castillo abandonado en el cual se hacían experimentos con químicos sumamente peligrosos. Para el pueblo el lugar no era tan importante ya que no había forma de llegar sin un barco o sin el uso de la magia, además que aun si fuera alguien no podría encontrar nada.

Pero muy en el fondo bajo el nivel del castillo el laboratorio trataba con sustancias tan dañinas como para poder referirse a estas como armas biológicas con el potencial de extinguir ciudades. Con un limitado número de operadores, todos iban con un traje blanco que los aislaba del ambiente y de las sustancias que manejaban.

\- ¿Ya han replicado a la impureza? – pregunta una poni de color vainilla qué vestía una bata blanca mientras un manto de magia le protegía

\- Aun no, hasta en un punto nos hemos acercado – menciona un mono que vestía un traje pegado a su piel que le permitía usar sus dedos para manipular las sustancias y compuestos – pero resultara imposible duplicar la impureza de In Curia – menciona al acercar una tableta digital donde señala la molécula negra que mata a las demás células que entran en contacto con ella

\- Necesitaremos una muestra de la impureza de In Curia – comenta uno de los otros monos que deja los compuestos azules para mirar su tableta y señalar la batalla donde participo – pero necesitaremos una muestra de su impureza original – comenta tras congelar la imagen y señalar los parches que limitan su infección – esos parches diluyen demasiado la impureza y no podemos conseguir la estructura que ella esconde – comenta tras dar una comparación de ambas moléculas: mientras la sintética era negra completamente la de In Curia tenia manchas carmesí que le daban una letalidad mayor.

\- Entiendo, pero por el momento no hay forma de obtener eso, sin esos parches la impureza se expandirá matando a todos, y no habrá forma de acercarse a ella – menciona la poni vainilla tras descansar contra una mesa y mirar a los monos – ni siquiera ella podría hacerlo – murmura al mirar a los monos seguir trabajando y dar media vuelta para ir a otra sección del laboratorio

Los monos la escucharon pero sabiendo que quien hablaba olvidaron y le dejaron retirarse para seguir; los pasillos de cerámica y metales brillantes continuaron mientras avanza hacia la otra sección. Una leve canción, muy dulce, suave y sutil resonaba sobre la habitación. Al entrar en ella se nota a primera vista la cámara de audio, donde tras un cristal una unicornio de ojos Neón y pelaje platino. Su femenina voz cantaba en una cámara aislada mientras el micrófono grababa su melodía. La poni vainilla detuvo la grabación para supervisar su progreso; los ojos de color neón emergieron de la cabina de audio para saludar y acompañar a su invitada.

\- Espero hayas terminado estas melodías – comenta la poni de color vainilla – después de todo tú voz es suficiente para ganar una guerra – exclama al ver como esferas de color negro y verde son cargadas con la melodía para asemejar bombas de sonido.

\- Descuida, la princesa al mando no sabrá que paso, y cuando las campanas entonen mi canción, la flor de la maldad se pintara de mis colores – la elegancia al hablar, como si fuera una figura de alto prestigio, con cuidado al hablar descansaba sobre un sillón de tercio pelo rojo donde suspendía una botella con agua para su garganta

La poni vainilla emergió de la habitación tranquilamente, dejando sola a su compañera: _Murmullo del Silencio;_ con su dulce voz podría conquistar ciudades tras ser altamente peligrosa; su identidad conocida dentro de los expedientes del imperio la denominaron como una cruel científica del sonido.

Buscando en la siguiente habitación, el interior tapizado de oro, con relucientes objetos una poni terrestre de ojos magenta, leía uno de los expedientes que se comparten mientras su crin dorado se extiende por la habitación siendo un organismo viviente que descansa. Tras abrirse la puerta las puntas se alzan apuntando a la unicornio de color vainilla que le miraba intrigada por la información que lee.

\- Tal parece tú amiga, tiene más nueva información – menciona _Crímenes Dorados_ tras compartir la carpeta con la ayuda de un mecho de su crin que se mueve dándole la carpeta – tal parece que ya han descubierto como matar a los inmortales, es una buena oportunidad mientras ellos gastan sus fuerzas peleando con las mascotas del imperio nosotros terminamos con ambos grupos – exclama al sujetar las fotografías de cada participante y capitán

\- No lo dudes – comenta la unicornio color vainilla al ver como el crin perfora cada foto y la tritura al moverse como tijeras – el espectáculo aún tiene una función reservada para ellos – comenta tras leer el reporte – mientras tengamos ojos dentro del imperio no hay movimiento que no podamos anticipar – exclama al ver los destinos de cada grupo

Con un gesto tranquilo la unicornio vainilla se retiraba mientras revisaba los destinos y los informes de cada capitán junto con los datos de la nueva reina. Los secretos del imperio eran filtrados hacia ella, dejando solo el informe de su estado.

Llegando a un estadio interno con un desnivel se miraba a una unicornio que practicaba sus destrezas con la ayuda de lobos de fuego que la atacaban masivamente. Con su magia alzaba las sombras que alcanzaba haciendo un ejército de lobos sombra que rivalizaban con sus originales sin tener que moverse más que para avanzar o esquivar el fuego de su aliento manejaba un ejército que apuñalaba el corazón de cada lobo para dejar que su cuerpo se apague y muera. Disparos de fuego y zarpas de fuego eran usadas mientras los escudos de magia la protegían mientras los lobos sombra acababan con todos para desvanecerse y dejar una neblina negra en el aire.

Tomando un respiro se teletransportaba junto a la unicornio que observaba para reposar en el barandal y exhalar un aire oscuro; sus ojos negros profundos resaltaban notoriamente, como si fuera los ojos de una bestia hambrienta, las mirada de todos se volvía de cristal tras aterrarse por ella y ese cristal romperse en temor; su pelaje dorado era suave y muy cuidado. Suavemente estiraba su cuello mientras esperaba palabras de su compañera.

\- Pareces ansiosa – menciona la unicornio color vainilla – descuida aun no es tiempo. Primero hay que esperar la orden parar poder ir por ellos – comenta al compartir la información al darle la carpeta de los miembros del imperio y la de los inmortales

\- Quiero algo desafiante – menciona al señalar al gran gorila – pobres ingenuos, creen que podrán con la tentación. No les dejare olvidar mi nombre – exclama la unicornio al quemar en llamas negras la foto del gorila y dejar la marca de una equis negra sobre su rostro.

La unicornio vainilla tomo lugar y le dejo terminar de leer la información, recordando su nombre entre sus labios, aun cuando fuera muy pasiva se sentía atraída por la imagen del conflicto: _Tormenta de Cruel Piedad_, ese nombre es el que recordaran cuando miren su debut pensaba la unicornio mientras avanzaba hacia su última visita, dejando a la joven unicornio en el lugar.

Llegando a una habitación a oscuras la luz comparte la imagen de una alicornio que tenía sus ojos vendados, con marcas de operación en su rostro, torso, patas y cuello, recostada en un cojín blanco escuchaba una de las melodías más calmas y dulces del momento.

\- La realidad está más lejos – dice al escuchar que entra alguien a su habitación, su calida voz suena entristecida – mañana ya no habrá escapatoria – agrega al girarse y darle cara la unicornio de color vainilla

\- Sí, mañana te quitaremos la venda de los ojos, tus ojos volverán a ver – exclama la poni vainilla al acercarse y acariciar sus mejillas y su cabeza – pronto tus lindos ojos, todos los verán – menciona al abrazarla y mirar el collar que lleva su nombre: _Amante Flores_; junto con varios cellos de magia que limitan su poder

Dejándola dormir con sus caricias le recuesta sobre su cojín blanco para salir y continuar tras haber tomado las lecturas de su collar para seguir y regresar a su propia habitación. Una puerta de madera con ilustraciones de flores. Una habitación con un gran escritorio, y con bastos libreros llenos de libros y con una silueta especial en la gran silla de su despacho.

\- La célula está casi lista – menciona al acercarse a su silla que asemejaba al trono de un rey para mandar el mensaje de voz hacia un superior – mandaré a los experimentos cuando estén listos – dice al cerrar la comunicación y asomarse hacia unas pantallas que eleva desde el interior de su escritorio para ver el progreso de su nueva adquisición.

En las pantallas se mostraba a varios monos entrenando a una poni rosada, su crin rubio se extendía por el suelo mientras avanzaba tras estar estos enseñándole a caminar junto con su educación en el hablar: algo que fácilmente dominaba ya que imitaba los sonidos y los replicaba para emitir palabras.

\- Aun debo elegir un nombre para ella – se dice a sí misma _Amore In War_ al ver como la sonriente poni rosada sonríe a sus maestros a medida que aprende a mover su cuerpo – ¿cuál debería ponerle? – se pregunta al meditar nombres para su nueva adquisición, mientras su pelaje se torna negro y un pelaje blanco crea su antifaz para ocultar su identidad.

**[La Bestia Salvaje]**

\- Tendrás que esforzarte más – menciona entusiasmada Kuri tras cargar con ayuda del sistema inalámbrico; usando solo su ojo derecho disparaba a los blancos holográficos de la habitación de entrenamiento. Con sus ojos contraídos por la emoción de disparar, el impulso de su pistola de energía empuja su crin elevándolo sobre su lomo mientras los destellos blancos cruzan la habitación quemando el holograma y chocando contra la barrera de magia de las paredes.

\- Nunca he sido un gran disparador – menciona Wiki al disparar a hologramas más cercanos y fallar tras no tener un entrenamiento con armas de energía – esto es algo injusto – menciona al ver que apenas acierta en el blanco pero muy lejos del centro.

\- Oh vamos Wiki, solo es una pistola – menciona confiado Caelus mientras entra dentro de la zona de disparo para tomar su lugar. Usando su magia sujeta la pistola para hacer a un lado a Wiki y fanfarronear sobre su talento al disparar – he disparado armas por muchos años una pistola como ésta no será un desafío – menciona con una sonrisa al cargar el arma y apuntar al blanco más lejano – les enseñare a todos como se… - decía tras fijar en su mirada el blanco

\- ¡Hey! espera – le dijo Kuri de reojo tras escucharlo pero él no pareció escucharla o tomarle en cuenta – fue hasta que vio como apuntaba que vio que no estaba jugando - ¡Esa no es una! – intento decir pero se vio obligada a dejar su arma e intervenir.

La pistola que Caelus sostenía disparo un rayo de luz que partió el blanco exitosamente, sin embargo el golpe del disparo impulso el arma contra la barrera provocando que el gatillo nuevamente disparara tras ser más sensible al ser un botón en lugar de un gatillo. Ni el escudo de magia de Caelus evito que el disparo del arma atravesara la magia e irrumpiera contra el suelo fracturándolo y haciendo que el disparo rebotara por la barrera de magia que protege las paredes como los suelos. El sistema inalámbrico de Kuri mantuvo a Wiki y a Caelus fuera del camino del cañón del arma, ya que tras caer nuevamente disparo pero ahora destruyendo la pared que separa a los hologramas: siendo de cristal está exploto por la presión del disparo provocando que fragmentos de cristal cayeran sobre el trio que disparaba.

\- Las pistolas de energía pura no son cualquier arma – comenta exaltada Kuri al quitarse el vidrio roto con sus plumas - ¡Te pudiste matar! – le grita al tomar a Caelus del cuello y atraerlo frente de ella – ¡o pudiste matar a alguien! – exclama al ver a los espectadores que se levantaban tras esconderse – estas armas son mucho más poderosas que una bala, el golpe al disparar es incluso más fuerte – dice al tomar el arma y poner su seguro – tienes que tomarla con mucha fuerza; los unicornios deben sujetarla con mucha magia para soportar el golpe, mientras que el sistema inalámbrico la sostiene con la misma fuerza – menciona al señalar como el sistema inalámbrico de Wiki muestra una energía constante solo para sujetar un arma – su gran calibre le da precisión pero debes sujetarla firme – dice al llevar el arma a los cascos de Caelus – puedes practicar con ella pero nunca subestimes el arma, será tú mejor amiga en batalla, y que se volverá más poderosa si tienes algo que proteger, una razón para disparar con ella – le dice al confiarle su propia arma

El arma brillo con un gran valor, su calibre grabado con hechizos de fuerza que le daban una potencia mayor a otras arma, una arma que ahora sería portada por Caelus, un unicornio que subestimo el arma.

\- Pero no podré usarla mucho tiempo, al usar mi magia quedo muy agotado – dice Caelus tras no entender claramente porque le está confiando una arma tan poderosa como una pistola de energía al grado de la realeza.

\- Sí, puedes, poco a poco el dolor se disipa, mejora, y supera tus limites – le dice al darle un cargador de energía para cuando se agotara el que tiene – además esa arma merece estar con alguien que comprenda su valor, que pueda proteger sus principios y que pueda jurar proteger a sus amigos – le dice con un cálido gesto, su sádica figura se desvaneció con sus palabras, eran emociones, la salvaje Kuri empezaba a desarrollar sus emociones: los días entre amistades le hacían más cálida, más comprensiva y aunque ella no lo notara sus ojos lagrimeaban a medida que hablaba y cedía su arma – todos tenemos un límite, quien no lo tiene no puede mejorar – le dice al mirar a los que miran confundidos y atónitos sus gestos suaves – busca tú limite, y supéralo, sigue así siempre rompiendo tus limitaciones – exclama al llevar su casco a su pecho y desactivar su sistema inalámbrico dejando caer la mochila que la equipaba

Kiara que miraba desde lo alto aparecía frente de ella al ver que los dejaba marchando hacia la puerta, la seguía mientras notaba como su gesto de sonrisa se torcía en un llanto mientras trataba de detener sus lágrimas. Sus pasos débiles le dejaron caer en los pasillos mientras golpeaba su pecho desesperada, limpiando sus ojos con sus alas mientras chocaba sus dientes en un intento de detenerse.

\- ¿Kuri? – menciona Kiara al alcanzarla y ver que colapsa en el camino – ¿estás bien? – pregunta al ver como intenta desesperada detener su estado

\- No sé – dice con voz quebradiza – algo me pasa, no sé qué es – dice al presionar su pecho y tratar de detener su corazón – mí corazón está latiendo, mi pecho arde como el fuego – dice al ver como su respiración se acelera – mis ojos se mojan, y mi cabeza no deja de… – dice hasta ser interrumpida por un golpe que estremece su cuerpo

\- Espera deja te ayudo – dice en un alarmado tono Kiara al usar su magia para tratar de aliviar su dolor – espera… - su única palabra dicha al sentir el dolor que ella siente – ella está – menciona con asombro al ver como Kuri se levanta y rompe la ventana tratando de escapar, sus alas fallan y cae sin control del castillo, solo logra aletear mientras intenta alejarse del lugar

\- ¡Sal de mí cabeza! – grita Kuri al contraer sus alas y desplomarse contra uno de los techos cercanos para rodar y caer dentro de las calles – ¡deja de golpear! – menciona en un grito al avanzar hacia una fuete publica y buscar algún tipo de ayuda

**[Jaula de Hueso]**

Muy en el fondo de lo que pasaba; todo el mundo de Kuri se rompía a pedazos. Las amistades le ayudaban a desarrollar sus propias emociones, sus propios pensamientos, su propia identidad. Pero sucedía que desarrollar esas emociones, esos pensamientos, esas amistades con los demás aceleraba la recuperación de Flor; sus emociones florecían y dejaban conocer más de ella pero ahora mismo esas emociones entraban en conflicto tras ser Flor la que buscaba despertar.

En su cabeza Flor intentaba despertar, intentaba retomar su lugar en su cuerpo; el despertar de otra identidad era una tortura para la que ahora dominaba.

**[La Salvaje Dormida]**

Kuri avanzo tratando de resistir el despertar pero en un desesperado acto salto a la fuente creyendo que el agua podría aplacar el fuego de su cuerpo. Sin embargo la sensación de ahogarse hizo despertar instantáneamente a Flor, haciendo que los ojos cerrados de Kuri se abrieran con fuerza tras buscar el aire y emerger del agua completamente empapada mientras respiraba agitada al buscar el borde de la fuente y apoyarse en éste al descansar por la agitación.

\- ¿Dónde? – pregunta curiosa Flor al ver como una multitud reconoce a la pegaso rubia que ahora no se puede levantar - ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunta al buscar entre el horizonte su castillo y verlo en lo lejano. Kuri había llegado lejos, tratando de escapar llego a la fuente principal.

Flor relajo su respiración para tomar camino hacia su castillo, caminando por las calles tras no poder volar: Kuri no sentía dolor al volar tras no estar ligada al sistema nervioso por lo que no sentía el dolor, pero a diferencia de Kuri, Flor sentía dolor al tratar de volar con sus dañadas alas.

Su pelaje mojado no parece afectar a su imagen ya que su brillante pelaje resplandece llamando la atención mientras su crin se desliza por encima del suelo hasta llegar al castillo, los guardias al verla llegar lucen confundidos pero esa mirada de dos colores es inconfundible.

\- Alguien me quiere decir ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? – les pregunta a sus capitanes al subir por las escaleras hasta la estancia de los capitanes

\- Exactamente… - dice Steel tras estar leyendo una revista de tecnologías donde él sale de portada – un par de semanas tal vez un mes – comenta al señalar como Perfect le acerca un periódico donde se anunció la coronación de Luna – no ha pasado nada interesante – dice entre risas al esconderse y recordar los golpes criminales y el actual mandato para dividir a los capitanes y los participantes para ir a pacificar al Reino Changelling y liberarlo de la sombra de Soliloquio.

\- Sí no te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos a arreglar ese crin – dicen un par de las Perfect's que jugaban entre ellas – porque no sé si sepas que tú peinado paso de moda – dicen al llevársela a otra habitación mientras una de ella les da indicaciones a los demás de que arreglen las cosas

\- No sé cómo tome lo de Ink – dice Rage al girarse de otra puerta tras haber escuchado – ella era muy unida a él, ya que ambos crearon nuestra hermandad – menciona al pensar en la última vez que los cuatro se unieron, antes de que uno dejara la vida. – nunca pensé que despertara tan pronto – menciona al mirar a Perfect que aun sin ser parte de la hermandad conocía muy bien su organización

\- Pues tendrás que decirle en un momento, después de todo ella comparte la cama contigo – le dice con una mirada picara al burlarse Perfect – no te preocupes, sí intenta asesinarte la detendré – comenta en burla al tomar sus cosas y dejar la estancia

\- No te preocupes – le dice Steel al tomar sus cosas y partir – ella no puede hacerte daño en su estado actual – comenta al reírse un poco del pobre que tendrá que decirle todo a ella

Esa noche Flor escucho sobre el acto de Ink, sin embargo no le sorprendió, ella sabía de su acto, pero eso no le quito el sentimiento de pérdida de un amigo. Flor durmió esa noche por si misma junto a Rage que le acompaño en la noche tras ser la primera en que era consciente del sueño. En silencio la pegaso rodo en la cama y lo abandono dejándolo en la cama mientras se introduce en los pasillos y camina por ellos sin rumbo.

\- Kuri, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Red Rose al encontrarse con ella recostada en barandal de una ventana – actuabas muy extraña esta tarde, es como si de repente fueras otra – le dice al acercarse a ella y acompañarla en el aire nocturno

\- Estoy bien, físicamente es extraño decir que me importan las cosas – dice algo seria al tratar de ocultar su rostro húmedo

\- Lloraste, sentías dolor, sentías alegría, ¿verdad? – le dice Red Rose al mirar como su crin dorado se ondea por el aire – ¿te avergüenza tener sentimientos? O es que te avergüenza sentirlos – le pregunta al conversar pasivamente con ella

\- No sé… - dice Kuri al ocultar su rostro en el barandal – me siento tan estúpida – le dice al mirarla de reojo y sonreírle con un titubeo en sus labios

\- ¿Quieres decirme lo que sientes? – le pregunta Kiara al acercarse y ladearla para que le viera de frente

\- Solo quiero expresar lo que siento – tomando un ligero aire intenta confrontar la mirada atenta de Kiara - porque r-realmente tengo… sentimientos y me gustaría que los entendieran – recordaba cómo cada uno puede expresarse y hacer amistades – q-quiero ser libre de ser yo misma – con una motivación asiente su palabra al alzar su vista determinada – Quiero saber que no soy más que un gran error… - lo dijo recordando como el duro entrenamiento y la seria infancia llena de reglas y disciplina la creo al ser la suma de la represión tanto sentimental como física - que soy más de lo que soy – sabiendo que ella fue creada y usada como un instinto asesino – más de lo que todos creen de mí –dice sabiendo que muchos le temen a su conducta asesina – que soy más que un arma viviente, más que una asesina – exclama al sentir su corazón latir y sus ojos llorar – saber que aun cuando comparto un cuerpo con Flor, yo, soy independiente de ella – exclama al mirar su reflejo en un cristal

\- Kurí… - menciona Red Rose impresionada de como ella ha desarrollado personalidad y sentimientos – es un gusto conocerte – dice al acercarse y abrazarla al reconocerla como un ser diferente a Flor.

Qué sucedía con ella, porque de forma inmediata perdía el control de su mente y expresaba sensaciones que nunca había entendido, aun cuando a través de los ojos de Flor ella veía el mundo, como los ojos de una muñeca que observa el mundo inerte sin ser anfitriona de tales sensaciones; pero ahora eran demasiadas, todas las emociones de las que se formó ahora le hacían cuenta y le demolían su juicio. Kuri lo sabía, ella solo había sido el resultado de un error de Flor, ella no era real, ella no existía como tal; ¿pero entonces, por qué le era tan doloroso verse al espejo y saber que ni un rostro puede ofrecer?

\- Quiero ser real – se decía a sí misma por las noches siguientes, pensando que un día Flor formaría su familia, el resto de su vida, pero ella… ella solo podría ver a través de los ojos de ella, sin poder opinar, sin poder expresarse, solo siendo la victima de sus propias emociones que por tantos años le dieron fuerza. – no soy solo un error – le murmuraba al espejo por las noches sabiendo que ahora Flor dormía en lo profundo de su mente cuando ella dominaba el cuerpo, esas pesadas emociones le hacían sentir presa del mundo, débil e insignificante

**[El Secreto de Kiara]**

En la biblioteca había una gran cantidad de libros, tantos que sería imposible leerlos todos ya que día a día aumentan. Subiendo el segundo piso hacia la zona de estudio había computadoras planas, con un teclado holográfico que se usaba con magia o a casco o a voz. La curiosidad atrajo a Druze que interesado por saber sobre el final de la misma biblioteca se topó con la imagen de Kiara escribiendo con magia a gran velocidad, mirando fijamente la pantalla mientras su magia tecleaban un teclado rápidamente. Druze no tardo en sentir atracción por ella así que no dudo en ir lentamente a ver en que trabajaba. Junto a la ventana que le daba iluminación había al menos una pequeña sección de la biblioteca llamada "KiaraLove" donde estaban un acumulado de nueve libros, todos firmados por ella, todos escritos por ella. Druze tomo uno y lo hojeo rápidamente para ver su contenido: su rostro se torció confundido al ver lo que era, pero para asegurarse reviso los demás y la desesperación tomo su cara al llenarla de confusión: Kiara no se había dado cuenta de él, incluso cuando él mismo se acercó a ver la pantalla: un solo documento abierto llamado "Hermandad Prohibida". El titulo le relajo el rostro un segundo pero al leer lo que escribía no evito exclamar unas palabras.

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando! – exclamo con asombro al ver dos nombres sobre la pantalla, seguido se los actos que seguían y continuaban en los demás libros

\- ¡¿Druze, qué haces aquí?! – le dice parándose en dos patas y guardando su progreso para ocultarlo – Es decir, ¡qué revisas! – le dijo a la defensiva intentando sacarse la culpa de ser sorprendida escribiendo

\- ¡Oh por las flores! – le dijo al ver como el rubor se la cara de Kiara no hacía más que confirmar su auditoria – E-eso e-era… - dijo tartamudeando – eso era una historia protagonizada por… - continuo tras ver como la pantalla se congelaba y hacia desesperar a Kiara que trataba exaltada de ocultar su escrito

\- Sí, sé lo que dirás, soy una enferma que no tiene respeto por… - decía tras ser interrumpida por Druze que corto su confusión para detenerla

\- No. Nada de eso. Me sorprendió más saber que eres la autora de nueve libros – dijo sinceramente al señalar sus libros sobre el estante – pero no esperaba que fueran… - decía extrañado, no quería sonar mal delante de ella – pero escribir una historia ficticia usando a Solsticio y a su hermano Soliloquio parece algo… - no sabía que decir solo recordaba las líneas donde ambos interactuaban románticamente que ella estaba escribiendo en ese momento

\- Es mí siguiente historia, aunque siempre cambio los nombre tras editar – dice Kiara un poco más confiada tras siempre usar los mismo nombres para satisfacer su gusto para luego editarlo – también hice su porta… - decía tras recordar sus dibujos donde expresaba las escenas más cálidas entre ambos - … - Kiara estaba atrapada, nadie debía saber que ella escribía esas cosas, mucho menos que usaba de inspiración a sus amigos al ponerlos en sus tramas románticas – porque no vamos a comer algo ligero – le invita a comer tras ver el restaurante por la ventana.

Druze acepto, aun sabiendo que era una forma de cambiar de tema, pero igual sería una forma para conocer a la nueva flor del imperio. Apagando la computadora esta se guardó creando una cajita de plata que Kiara guardo en su bolsa que colgó en su cuello.

\- Sabes nunca pensé que fueras tan pervertida – le comento en la comida Druze tras recordar las escenas más fuertes e íntimas que no termino de escribir

\- Ni lo menciones – le dijo avergonzada y ligeramente Kiara tras no querer llamar la atención y doblar la cuchara disgustada con una risa culpable.

* * *

**Y bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero les haya gustado. "Quizás" fue algo largo. Pero por lo mismo ahora diré lo siguiente: Gracias por todo. Les agradezco la espera y cada una de sus palabras, ya saben que disfruto de leer sus comentarios y mensajes, largos y expresivos (jeje).**

**Ahora se hará algo dinámico. Quisiera que ustedes me sugirieran el nombre que les gustaría para el experimento 100. Sí, ahora ustedes pueden sugerirme el nombre que más les guste. ¿Cuál es la trampa? Bueno el nombre libremente pueden sugerir el que consideren el más apropiado. Pero ciertamente tiene un nombre real. Y claro hay una sorpresa para quien acierte su nombre real (aunque es muy poco probable) entonces…**

**Me gustaría saber. **_¿Cuál te gustaría que fuera el nombre del experimento 100?_

**Finalmente; para los lectores que no tiene un personaje dentro. Hay un **_puesto disponible_**; para más detalles o informes. Contarme para más información.**

**¡Oh! y ya que la información del Imperio se vio comprometida, por lo próximo se publicaran sus archivos de cada respectivo personaje, zona o evento. Será algo como: **_NERO: Archivos Secretos_**.**


	22. Nocte Mortuorum

**¡Muy Buenas a Todos! Soy Fernando Estrada. Y me parece justo decir: me he propasado algo con éste capítulo. Y sin mayor demora, los introduzco al capítulo:**

_"¿Qué nombre recibe la flor más bella? ¿Qué esperanza tiene el condenado? ¿A donde compro fuerzas y mendigo la paz?_  
_¿Es correcto matar o bajo que intensión es correcto? La Triste verdad es que tú mentira es mí verdad y mí mentira sera tú verdad."_

* * *

**[La Penumbra]**

Noche profunda, de aires solidos que arrastran las nubes y traen consigo las oscuras nubes de tormenta; la presión baja haciendo que el frío se presente a tiempo creando una leve capa de hielo sobre los cristales, sobre los tejados y sobre el pelaje gris que se sienta sobre una de las torres imperiales. Inexpresivo es el reflejo del vidrio que mira hacia la torre donde solo la vista se postra en sombras.

Lento y calmo, los ojos negros se ocultan en la crin blanca que se ventila y se cristaliza por el hielo mientras el suelo de sus cascos se congela. Las temperaturas dejan que su aliento se vea segundo a segundo. Las alas que lo abrigan se mueven entre ellas para entrar en calor mientras la mochila mecánica deja claro que el sistema inalámbrico lo protege del frío.

\- Quizás pueda estar equivocado – menciono Avalon con una voz medida y calma, con los aires de confusión y sorpresa; se encontraba desorientado por la imagen que sus ojos muestran entre los vientos fríos de la noche – Así que está era la razón por la cual muchos archivos del imperio sean filtrado, está es la razón por la cual siempre estuvo tres pasos delante de nosotros – su voz se volvía fuerte, gruesa y seria, estaba decepcionado del hecho, con su mirada perdidamente fijada en los ojos de Soliloquio quien se queda fijo con una sonrisa ligera al ver como los labios de Avaln se tuercen con odio, por los aires de mentira que llenaron sus pulmones por años. – Eres tú quien traiciono al Imperio, quien opero y orquesto los ataques internos – su odio era visible en sus ojos al fruncir el ceño y darle forma a su mirada con sus cejas mientras sus pupilas reflejaban a quien acompañaba a Soliloquio, al traidor dentro del Imperio.

**[Imperio Equinoccio] [Días antes]**

Con las semanas que han pasado mientras La Reina retomaba su salud Luna cargó con el peso del Imperio, sin embargo estas actividades solo le podían traer viejas memorias de cuando su hermana Celestia hacia el mismo trabajo, desde la simple firma de documentos hasta el mantenimiento económico. Esas pesadas horas de trabajo sin descanso, los minutos que se volvían largos y eternos, pasando de conferencia a conferencia, pasando de viaje a viaje. Las noches podrían ser más calmadas pero siendo la princesa de la noche tenía una última tarea del día: supervisar y cuidar los sueños para aliviar las pesadillas.

Luna tras salir de los deberes políticos llegaba agotada con las ojeras formadas por la falta de sueño que ha tenido estos últimos días. Pisando con cuidado sus cascos tocan la superficie una vez para solo procurar avanzar adecuadamente: sus pensamientos de agotamientos le permitían ignorar sus deberes por lo que al ver las puertas de su habitación puede pensar en descansa una vez. Empujando la puerta derecha la aparta de su camino para adentrarse en su sofisticada habitación mostrando las paredes de color azul claro con la mitad inferior cubiertas de placas de mármol color blanco; una cama hacia su derecha y un tocador hacía la izquierda. Una alfombra circular roja sobre el suelo, donde le espera su joven aprendiz. Con la mirada pasiva, alegre y enérgica se levanta de su lugar para recibirla y con un leve abrazo acercarla a su cama para que pueda por un momento descansar.

\- ¿Ésta segura que podrá hacerlo hoy? – Le pregunta Moonlight al subir sobre la cama para acompañarla – no ha dormido en al menos tres días – comenta al alzar una ceja y recordar las fechas sobre la última vez que ella uso su cama para dormir y no para trabajar.

\- Sí, aún creo que es muy duro el trabajo de gobernar – exclama Luna al suspirar y cerrar sus ojos con calma – por eso mi hermana lo hacía, para hacer estás cosas debes crecer para saber hacerlas – dice al ver en su memoria una imagen de Celestia atendiendo y firmando documentos mientras ella solo le acompañaba – Flor fue criada desde muy joven para saber manejar estas cosas, puede que desde un principio Solsticio haya querido dejarla a ella con esa responsabilidad – dice con disgusto al bostezar entre unas risas tras recordar las noches en vela que el unicornio y ella se quedaban conversando por varias horas cuando solo era piedra - pero hasta que Flor pase su examen psicológico no podrá asumir el cargo de Reina, y sabiendo que Kuri está influyendo más en ella puede que no sea pronto – le comenta la alicornio al estirarse y bostezar

\- ¿Qué sucede con ambas? – pregunta Moonlight al bostezar de igual forma y reírse tras haber imitado el bostezo de Luna

\- Según las investigaciones de Steel: Kuri y Flor han entrado en un periodo de consumismo, la mente más débil será consumida por la segunda para poseer el completo control: lo que significa que a menos que duerma a Kuri para siempre Flor perderá su identidad, aunque es lo mismo; Kuri ya es independiente por lo que está viva. – menciona Luna con aires de angustian con ojos pesados que se cerraban por el agotamiento, mientras su pecho baja al exhalar

\- Es matar a una u otra antes de que ambas se maten una a la otra – piensa Moonlight al mirar caer sobre la cama a Luna, su reflejo en la ventana nocturna le deja unos segundos de pensamientos, reflexionando sobre su objetivo – a veces puede ser lo más piadoso darle muerte a alguien – exclama al mirar como su amiga Luna descansa sobre las sabanas buscando la almohada con la imagen de Celestia que abraza para conseguir el sueño

**[Jura ante la espada]**

Tras los días siguientes Flor retomo el control del Imperio, dejando a Luna descansar de la burocracia que el Imperio día con día lleva. La expresión de Flor mostraba su estrés, aunque su cuerpo sanara bien, su cabeza era una caldera que necesitaba explotar. Su salón del trono es muy amplio donde sobre un subnivel muy alto el trono se alza con una pegaso de crin rubio que apoyada en su asiento empieza a firmar con el sello de su casco cada papel tras darle una rápida lectura: su labio vibraba por el aburrimiento y su parpadeo lento era notable. A su costado derecho Perfect se encontraba durmiendo recostada contra el mismo trono, con un papel sobre sus patas que intento leer para ayudarle; a su izquierda Steel leía y firmaba con su casco los documentos, aun cuando podría parecer rápido, ambos leían cada palabras dos veces antes de firmar, sin embargo era una labor demasiado tediosa de hacer.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta Flor tras detenerse y sujetar un documento al leer una palabra desconocida para ella, con una inclinación le acerco el documento a Steel para tomar su palabra y su juicio

\- Niégalo, básicamente quieren que les des apoyo para financiar videos para la InterTwilight – exclama Steel tras ver que solicitaban más dinero del que se suele aprobar.

\- Flor, tengo una pregunta – dice Perfect tras levantar su rostro con la marca del trono en su frente - ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? – dice con un tono triste, no era común tener a Perfect quieta en un lugar, mucho menos tan callada, ya que en todo el salón no se escuchaban palabras

\- No hay nadie más que sepa hacer estas cosas, y Luna ya estuvo mucho tiempo trabajando en esto, no puedo pedirle ir más allá de su propio limite. Eso y estas remplazando el lugar de Ink, no puedo hacer esto yo sola: puedo pero no quiero hacerlo – dice Flor con un tono bromista tras presumir sobre su trabajo

\- ¡Odio la burocracia! – Exclama exhausta Perfect al dejar caer su cabeza sobre el borde del trono y cubrir sus ojos con sus cascos – una cosa más: siempre me pregunte porque tú ojo se volvió azul, como estuve fuera dos años cuando regrese ya era azul – menciona llamando la atención de Flor y Steel que giran ligeramente para fijar sus miradas hacia ella

Era cierto, aunque el ojo que Flor recibió de Solsticio originalmente era negro, con el plazo de los años ha tomado un color más claro llegando a tener un color azul claro; Perfect preguntaba inocentemente, ya que siendo embajadora no se quedaba mucho tiempo dentro el imperio cuando regresaba, solo tendría un año de haber establecido su hogar en el castillo. Steel tomo aire y trago saliva ligeramente, para responderle.

\- Su ojo está muriendo – dijo tranquilo sin dejar de leer o sellar los y hacer correcciones – El mismo ojo que Solsticio usaba, su "ojo del mañana" solo puede ser usado por unicornios o seres con magia natural; sin embargo ella puede usarlo gracias al impulso de magia del Imperio, le permite activarlo y usarlo moderadamente; pero en estos tres años hemos visto que su habilidad daña el ojo y lentamente lo va destruyendo – dice tras dirigir su mirada al ojo derecho de Flor que lo mira asombrada al detenerse y mirarlo – Sí sigues usando esa habilidad el ojo se terminara volviendo blanco y quedaras ciega de ese ojo – le dice directamente a Flor tras ser él quien investiga y estudia ese ojo – sí lo usas como en estos tres años, cuando mucho: podrá soportar dos o tres años más – exclama tras intuir el rendimiento de su ojo; apartando ambos la vista del otro siguen con su trabajo. – eso sin mencionar que el uso del ojo está ligado a tú corazón – añade al saber sobre las deformas que ha sufrido su corazón.

\- Vaya, aunque se ve muy lindo, tienes que admitirlo – comenta Perfect tranquila tras ver uno ojo de un color y otro de uno diferente.

Con las horas los tres terminaban agotados y se acomodaban en sus lugares para tomar una pequeña siesta.

\- Odio hacer este trabajo – exclama Perfect tras quedar cabeza abajo al acomodar su trono a modo de cama

\- No sé de qué te quejas – bosteza Flor tras estirar sus alas sobre ella y hacer tronar sus huesos al estirarse – he hecho este tipo de trabajo por tres años, 28 horas al día, todos los días del año – dice Flor tras acurrucarse en un lugar de su trono

\- ¿28 horas? – dice confundida Perfect, levantando su cabeza y haciendo gesto de duda tras no creer lo que decía

\- Sí, le hemos pedido a Luna y a Brote que alarguen los días, la noche dura ocho horas y el día veinte, es decir, hay más producción y más ingresos y más estabilidad para las familias – menciona Steel tras bostezar y caer dormido contra su asiento acompañante

Mientras los tres apenas cerraban sus ojos, buscando el descanso prometido, con un suave movimiento de sus parpados se fueron cerrando hasta finalmente quedar dormidos sobre sus lugares. Silencio absoluto, una calma que dejaba escuchar sus respiraciones.

En un acto todo se detuvo, el golpe de la puerta al azotarse se presenta cortando el sueño, los tres del interior se levantan de golpe tras ver como las puerta derecha se abre con la imagen de Silver y el grupo de guardias que intento evitar detenerlo: ya habían pasados los días, y aunque él deseaba hablar con Flor, los guardias se lo impedían alegando que estaba en recuperación, en una junta, o trabajando, o más sencillamente durmiendo. La espera parecía eterna, y por más que insistirá los horarios de Flor solo permitían unas horas de descanso que usaba para dormir o para ir a ver a sus amigos; aun así una audiencia con la Reina Roja ya era algo muy difícil de lograr. La Reina hizo retirar a los guardias con un casco al verlos seguirlo con lanzas sobre ellos, mientras tomaba lugar miraba a sus acompañantes que de igual forma estaban agotados de su trabajo. Silver llego a pies del trono del Imperio y se arrodillo alzando su espada contra ella y entregándola en tributo mientras comenzaba a recitar un dialogo incompresible para ellos.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué está diciendo? – comenta Flor al ladear su rostro y mirar a Steel en un aliento de ayuda

\- No tengo idea – dijo con una ceja en alto mientras lo escuchaba – Perfect ¿volviste a cocinar tú estofado misterioso? – pregunta Steel culpándola de su acto o su lengua incomprensible – no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que lo hiciste – dice frunciendo las cejas tras ser una de las victimas

\- ¡Hey nadie te obligo a comerlo! – le responde Perfect con algo ofendida tras sentirse acusada – Además te veías lindo – le dice con malicia tras recordar el efecto que tuvo sobre él

\- Perfect, linda ya te hemos dicho que la "Broma Venenosa" no se usa en la comida, mucho menos cuando es una comida que se distribuirá por todos los sectores del imperio. – comenta Flor tras seguir escuchando el parlamento de Silver y no entender nada

\- Ya les dije, lo puse en la salsa, no esperaba que la mezclaran y se distribuyera: además pretendía ser gracioso, no provocar un caos – dice tras calmarse y escuchar a Silver – Pero estaba hablando una de las lenguas del oriente, del tercer continente si mi memoria no me falla – exclama tras meditar las palabras para entenderlas

\- Puedes traducir – comentaba Flor al mirarla intrigada por lo dicho, mencionándolo en un tono sarcástico

\- Sí, deja termina y te repito todo – comenta tranquila Perfect tras preparar la garganta para traducir

\- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablar actualmente? – pregunto Steel intrigado tras saber algunos idiomas y verse sorprendido por un idioma desconocido para él

\- Actualmente hablo 164 idiomas diferentes, pero ¿quién los cuenta? – dice en broma Perfect tras arreglar su crin, aunque le gustaba presumir, no le gustaba hacerlo tan obviamente

Mientras los parpados de Flor se caen por el sueño, Silver continua recitando su verso en ese oriental idioma que solo podía entender Perfect.

**[Susurros del Recuerdo]**

Caminando por las largas avenidas de uno de los parques dentro de la capital, la Changelling danza entre los danzares de los compositores callejeros que tocan una suave guitarra acústica que se acompaña por el violín estridente que hace los danzares más rápidos y suaves, con movimientos más finos y atractivos.

Con una suave reverencia, la solitaria Changelling se vio rodeada de otros que con el mismo gusto entre parejas se unían al baile en plena plaza, captando las miradas de todos los que desde el horizonte miraban como los arcos cortaban las notas del violín mientras intercambian sus parejas hasta rotar en sentido al reloj.

\- No puedes decir que no sabe llamar la atención – menciona Fenix Hearth siguiendo los movimientos de Red Rose que se mantiene en el centro danzando junto a sus acompañantes, con una leve respiración su pecho se infla alzando su nariz mientras mira como los aires cooperan formando un aro de pétalos

\- Realmente parece que no importa lo que haga siempre estará ahí para ella – comenta Wiki al ver como la principal atracción del centro es la Reina Mariposa cambiaba su forma para aparentar el amor de todos sus acompañantes, cantando y haciendo el coro de Red Rose que hace una reverencia junto a ella al quedar una contra la otra.

Así era como las dos embajadoras, las extrañas Changelling eran la atracción de muchos, ya sea por su extraña forma, como la extraña habilidad de cambiar su aspecto. Un elegante baile que atraía a multitudes que deseaban congeniar o pretender a las flores extranjeras.

\- Chicos, si quieren pueden acompañarlas, no creo ir a ninguna parte – menciona In Curia que tomaba una taza de porcelana con ayuda del sistema inalámbrico mientras de igual forma revisaba una revista de modas. – la madura yegua descansaba en su cojín de terciopelo mientras un guardia cepillaba su crin con un cepillo blanco. – no puedo hacer esos pasos, - dice con una leve sonrisa tras cortar sus palabras un segundo – ya me es muy difícil caminar – ríe dulcemente tras acariciar su vientre

\- Pero nos han pedido cuidarte – exclama Fenix enérgico al recordar cómo Comet y Stellar les pedían cuidarla en lo que hacían sus turnos como Capitanes. – En cualquier caso debemos estar listo para cualquier emergencia – continua mirando como su mirada pasiva se enfoca en los movimientos de los demás, como si su mirada envidiara el poder bailar así; su labio rosado se moja al hablar y sus vidriosos ojos brillan desprendiendo el amor, que le trae el poder descansar sabiendo de su peso extra.

\- Descuiden, soy completamente capaz de cuidarme, y siempre podré contar con su ayuda, así que porque no van y me dan un espectáculo, yo siempre podre bailar cualquier otro día: estos bailes son tradición de todos los días. – Con la mirada en la Reina Mariposa al tornar la forma masculina para cargar a Red Rose sobre ella y danzar con ella – ustedes son turistas, porque no van y disfrutan de las pequeñas cosas, un día no podrán hacerlo y lo podrán lamentar. – exclama al ver como Red Rose es inclina hacia el suelo para ser alzada por la magia de Mariposa y volver a incorporarla en el baile.

Ambos se miraron un segundo para decidir sí compartir las tradiciones, pero esa mirada piadosa de In Curia les hizo difícil decir que no. Con un paso dieron media vuelta para ver como algunas femeninas bailaban entre ellas, su mayor población era femenina por lo que no era raro ver a los machos ser compartidos en ese baile de reloj.

Fenix no dudo mucho al ver a una pegaso que flotaba en lugar de danzar, con inclinaciones pronunciadas, su propia fama de estar todos los días, le habían dado una destreza en el baile muy amplia. El unicornio apenas dio su reverencia y sintió sus cascos delanteros ser tomados para ser elevado y por la propia inercia ser movido por el peso de las alas y del aire que lo hacía flotar; lentamente, sus ojos notaban que ella parecía en un trance, realmente disfrutaba de bailar cada día y esos músicos aun con magia daban un espectáculo a la misma hora. Siendo inclinado por ella su lomo se arqueaba al ser sostenido por su compañera, para luego intercambiar y dejarlo a pies de otra unicornio que al verlo caer en sus cascos cae con él para de un salto elevarlo y moverlo a sus costado mientras giran. Era un baile intuitivo, sus movimientos eran seguidos, acompañando e imitando la quietud de Fenix hasta que éste puso firme sus cascos y empezó la danza a su favor; aun cuando solo eran dos minutos por pareja, rápidamente daban un giro hacia el centro para regresar al exterior y repetir las parejas..

Wiki, no le tomo mucho adaptarse a los bailes, cada uno tenía una chispa distinta, pero era la chispa de una terrestre violeta que atraía más su mirada, con lentos y suaves pasos termino chocando sus cascos para suspenderla en sus alas y volar mientras usaba la inercia para aligerar sus cuerpos. Para el plazo de la media hora sus energías no se agotaban, ya notaba algo raro, muchos de ellos llevaban horas ahí, ¿cómo era posible el bailar sin parar? Se preguntaba Wiki, mirando como el sudor se evaporaba por el calor mientras el aire que alzaba los pétalos refrescaba a todos; entonces es cuando miraba los postes del parque, eran más grandes su faroles, si los registros que había leído eran ciertos: esos faroles eran más grandes porque emitían mayor cantidad de magia y salud; no le tomo mucho tiempo determinarlo, esos faroles recuperaban las fuerzas de todos a un nivel en que el cansarse era tan gratificante que se podría volver a dicto al baile.

\- Recuerdas cuando iniciaste esa tradición – pregunta una femenina voz que interrumpe los pensamientos de In Curia que miraba a todos bailar. Wings al aparecer atreves de un vórtice blanco para sentarse con ella – eras más joven, recuerdo que casi contaminas a todos al sudar tus parches – ríe tranquilamente al mirar en sus patas cuatro parches con marcas de magia

\- Sí, ni cómo olvidarlo, recuerdo que termine en cama una semana – menciona Hope tras emerger del mismo cargando sobre su lomo a una infante: la hija de Amalthea, le habían dejado a cargo de esa niña que jugaba con sus orejas o con su crin que tiraba haciendo coletas

\- Parece que estas más preparado para ser padre que yo – dice en broma In Curia al ver como la infante se divierte mientras es limitada por las alas de Hope que la mantienen en su lugar.

\- Alguien tiene que cuidarla, y ahora que Kiara salió a ver la InterTwilight con Stellar y Moonlight alguien tiene que cuidarla, y parece que acompañar a Wings me dejo en su lista de niñeros – dice con una risa al sentir como la infante juega con él para empezar a bostezar e imitar los bailes que ve

\- Aun no encuentran al Haker, pero este es el tercer ataque a la IA de Twilight; sí llegáramos a perderla, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que se puede perder – dice Wigs al mostrar los gráficos al presentarlos en hologramas y mostrar como la IA de Twilight ha estado enfrentando a un haker.

\- Sí, pero no hay forma en que accedan a ella, después de todo hablamos de una inteligencia artificial – menciona seriamente In Cuira al mirar los faroles, sus palabras dulces se volvían frías y cortantes, al grado de tener un veneno en su palabras – no creo que alguien sea tan tonto para buscar dañar al Imperio, - dice con crueldad al pensar en todos los capitanes, o solo darse la idea de lo que su Impureza puede hacer si la usara como debería, el sadismo en los ojos de In Curia era claro, su naturaleza maternal no dejaba amenos su naturaleza letal.

**[Rivales]**

Plaza Central, un lugar tan cotidiano que fácilmente se había convertido en el centro de las reuniones de todos, y hoy tras ser reunidos por Máximum y por Comet para compartir la información que deben sabes tras aceptar cooperar con el Imperio. Todos ya reunidos, conversando entre ellos mientras Comet y Máximum esperaban a que todos terminaran de conversar y a su invitada especial. No demoro mucho y que llamaba la atención desde lejos tras ser ambas seguidas por una menuda cantidad de pretendientes que las seguían. La Reina Mariposa junto a Red Rose que venían escoltando a Liko que las acompañaba desde el centro. Tomaron lugar junto a los demás mientras Mariposa se mantenía delante de todos junto a Comet y Máximum.

\- Muy bien niños, mañana los mandaremos a Continente Changelling o bueno al Continente de la Trascendencia – dice La Reina Mariposa al presentar su hogar; sé que saben algunos su nombre ya que son originarios de alguna de sus regiones; pero lleva ese nombre debido a la biodiversidad existente ya que hay múltiples especies dentro del continente; lobos, leones, ciervos e incluso una cantidad de dragones. – comenta al usar su cuerno para materializar un mapa del continente – hay muchos pueblos, pero nuestro objetivo es liberar las ciudades que Soliloquio ha conquistado – señalando diez ciudades en puntos distantes uno de otro – Toda esa gente ha sido esclavizada por el temor a la muerte y tras las amenazas decidieron vivir esclavizados - menciona Mariposa al proyectar las imágenes de las ciudades que son nubladas por una nube circular que limita su frontera

\- Pero como esclaviza las ciudades, aun sí Soliloquio es muy fuerte no puede estar en todas partes a la vez – menciona Mystical Rose al levantarse de su asiento y ver que la distancia es incluso resaltante

\- Los atemoriza con: - exclama Mariposa al mostrarles las imágenes del miedo y horror de cada uno: los Inmortales que estaban al servicio y voluntad de Soliloquio – Los Inmortales gobiernan cada ciudad, al menos ocho de ellas están siendo custodiadas por ellos mientras una de ellas es donde él gobierna – menciona al mostrar las nueve imágenes de quienes custodian las ciudades

\- Pero ahí hace falta una ciudad – menciona intrigado Burning Spades al ver como hacía falta una identidad – es acaso que no saben quién custodia esa ciudad – añade al ver que no dan una información acerca de ella

\- No, tenemos una idea de quien se trata pero hasta ahora nadie ha logrado ver a la novia de Soliloquio; todo aquel que la ha visto ha muerto e incluso nuestras cámaras no pueden verla: un hechizo hace que su cuerpo brille y oculte su identidad – una fotografía torcida muestra una figura brillante que atacaba a las cámaras espías.

Aclarando el riesgo del actual mando que rige las tierras y su búsqueda por consumir al imperio, entre pregunta y pregunta fue mencionada con descaro: _¿Y cuál es el punto ahora, para qué nos han llamado exactamente?_ La impaciencia de una pegaso acromada no resistió preguntar tras ver que la conversación se desviaba a detalles que poco menos pueden importar; Lía tomo palabra midiendo su voz al ver que las miradas se giraban hacia ella, disculpándose por interrumpir a los capitanes que intentaban dar más detalles sobre el pelaje y ojos de cada ser inmortal.

\- Sí bueno… - mencionaba Comet al trabar sus palabras ya que no tenía pensado ser él quien les diera la noticia – como sabrán no podemos dejar el imperio desprotegido por lo que ustedes irán acompañados de uno de nosotros a el Continente de vecino, donde… - decía hasta ser interrumpido por un destello rosado que emergía de la mesa alzándose sobre la vista de todos para desde la parte más profunda del brillo saltara un pequeña y deslumbrante poni rosada que se alzaba en sus cascos traseros torciendo sus cascos delanteros hacia su rostro al sonreír y mandar un beso a todos los que la miraban.

\- ¡Buenos Días Ponys! – exclamaba enérgica la IA de Pinkie Pie que se suspendía sobre una nube rosada donde descansaba – _Hola Comet_ – dijo el programa al girarse hacia él inclinando su mirada y pronunciando unas muy dulces y delicadas palabras – _que bien luces, has estado trabajando muy duro verdad –_decía al cruzar sus patas y mirarlo de cabeza mientras se iba rebajando al nivel de la mesa – _crees que al final puedas invitarme a…_ \- decía hasta ser interrumpida por a quien cortejaba

\- Pinkie… por favor, sigo casado con In Curia – dice con un rubor por la pena de sentir como las miradas de los nuevos se enfocaban en como la IA que estaba interesada en un Capitán que sobre todo no estaba disponible – Puedes solo terminar darles la información para que vayan a hacer sus maletas – con un tono de incomodidad miraba como la IA inflaba sus mejillas con molestia para cortar su amargo rostro y sonreír al desvanecerse y aparecer delante de los jóvenes

\- ¡Hola! – dijo la poni rosada al aparecer delante de cada uno al multiplicarse para ver a cada uno directamente – Son la IA Clave Pinkie Pie División Comunicativa, pero pueden llamarme Pinkie 3.0 o P… pero ese nombre es muy extraño, es como cuando Ink me decía que…- la IA continuo hablando de ella misma, aun cuando le intentaban interrumpir resultaba inútil ya que seguía hablando al estar multiplicada, e incluso cuando los jóvenes miraban a los capitanes estos les indicaban con la mirada que era inútil intentar silenciarla, tras media hora donde cada uno ya se dormía en su lugar ella reaccionaba y daba un saltito para regresar a su punto original – ¡Oh sí, su objetivo! Verán el Imperio necesita estar protegido siempre, por lo que no podemos mandar a todos nuestros Capitanes e infantería a enfrentar a Soliloquio y sus ejércitos; y por eso mismo resulta más rentable mandarlos a ustedes, su gran fuerza, determinación, coraje, y ¡sus mariposas! – con un encanto infantil que resonó al ser pronunciado por todas las Pinkie que saltaron hacia la mariposa; todas menos una Pinkie fueron a perseguir a la mariposa – La tentación – decía al morderse un labio y mirar como las demás brincaban alrededor de la mariposa – Entonces, los mandaremos a desmantelar la orden que creo Soliloquio, liberando los pueblos que ha esclavizado, principalmente los que le dan recursos; y cuando estén listos atacaran junto con nosotros su castillo donde lo someterán – explicaba con simplicidad casi ignorando todos los detalles que ya les habían dado

\- ¿Someterlo? – Repitió Mystical confundida – Creí que lo íbamos a asesinar o al menos romperle muchos huesos – decía carismática al presionar sus cascos uno contra otro

\- Legalmente no debemos hacerlo – dice Comet al girar su ojos hacia Máximum – pero si "Accidentalmente" alguna lo hiriera de muerte no podríamos hacer nada, o incluso si alguno de nosotros no está "presente" para ver que haya sido intencional – dice giñando un ojo Comet al imitar el choque con sus cascos, dejaba claro que aun cuando el Consejo lo quisiera capturar no podían hacer nada si éste moría al oponerse.

\- Sí, también está el hecho que los dividiremos en equipos de tres, y que los enviaremos a diferentes posiciones de las cuales no hemos tenido respuesta – menciona dulcemente al ladear su cabeza y mirar como la mariposa se sienta sobre su cabeza – pero yo no me preocuparía – menciona al quemar la mariposa y torcer su cuerpo hasta reducirlo a nada – yo les acompañare a todos ustedes y cuidare sus traseros – menciona al ondularse su crin y desarrollar un aspecto más maduro al aumentar su estatura

Miraban asombrados esa pequeña diferencia, las actualizaciones le daban la capacidad de defenderse y de defender las cuales solo eran cualidades de la IA de Rainbow Dash.

\- Sí, al final uno de ustedes será quien llevara el Núcleo de Pinkie que es la fuente de inteligencia de ella, así que estábamos pensando en que su líder podría llevarla y protegerla – menciona Máximum al acercar su casco derecho para que la poni rosada saltara a él y subiera hasta su lomo -¿Quién sería su líder o el responsable de ustedes? – pregunto mirándolo un segundo mientras seguía el avanzar de la IA que regresaba a su adorable forma

\- ¡Obviamente seré yo! – exclamo con Mystical al alzarse sobre la mesa y torcer un casco hacia su pecho – soy la más astuta y la más preparada para enfrentar a un par de inmortales – digo orgullosa de sí misma

\- ¡Sí, tienes mí voto! – le grito desde lo alto la IA al columpiarse de un mechón del crin de Máximum

\- Espera, yo también puedo ser un gran líder – decía orgulloso Caelus al levantarse sobre la mesa al igual que ella y dar su voz

\- Esa es la actitud, ¡tienes mi voto! – decía melodiosa la IA al verlo desafiarla abiertamente

\- Yo también quiero serlo – decía la pizarra de Bass al acercarla a Máximum – ella tiene problemas de ira – dice al girar su pizarra para señalar a Mystical – que miraba con malicia a su compañera; ya sospechaba de lo que escribía

\- ¡Yo no tengo problemas de ira! – le dice al girar su pizarra y sorprenderse para saltarle encima y empezar a flotar la tiza con su mejilla; Bass solo podía escribir sobre la mesa una palabra repetidamente: ¡Ayuda! Hasta que Mystical tomo la tiza y la introdujo a escribir algo: Yo voto por Mystical; con un fondo rayado donde se alzaba a leer: ayuda, socorro, "sabe horrible" tras tener restos de tiza sobre su lengua. Con sus mejillas teñidas por la tiza y sus labios pintados del mismo sabor, intentaba mantenerse sentada al ver que su pizarra estaba casi por romperse.

\- Creo que podría postularme como… - decía Lía al querer tomar el cargo pero se detenía al ver tras los Capitanes el reflejo de Mystical que se alzaba como un voraz monstruo, su ojo mecánico lograba leer sus labios: _Ni se te ocurra_. Lía así como se quería alzar se sentaba al ver como varios le decían que mejor se sentaran al tener marcas de los cascos de Mystical en uno de sus costados. _¿Pero cuando los golpeo?_Se preguntaba ella al ver como hasta Liko que ni se había postulado estaba marcado con señálales de traumatismo al estar durmiendo sobre la mesa

Paso un breve momento donde la vista de Máximum exploraba los rostros de todos, pero era fácil reducir la mesa y al estar ella del lado izquierdo había golpeado a todos hasta la mitad: Druze, Wiki salteándose a Surpirse que sonreía inocentemente al estar jugando con un duplicado de Pinkie que era aplastado de su estómago al estar siendo presionada por el casco de Surpirse que le hacía cosquillas. Junto a ella Liko descansaba sobre la mesa, junto a él Caelus, que le miraban sumisos al ver lo que les había hecho a los demás, Fenix tenía una flecha en junto a su cuello ya que se la había disparado al tratar de hablar; Lía se sentaba al tener fija la vista de Mystical; pero fue hasta que Burning suspiraba con gracia que retiraba su mirada discreta de la IA que jugaba al abrazar el casco y morderlo al volverse una bolita esponjosa rosada: Mystical lo ignoraba ya que veía que estaba más interesado en ver el juego pero al momento que Surprise lo miraba tuvo que cortar vista para ver lo que había pasado.

\- Creo que tendré que ser… - decía Burning al levantarse de su lugar y llamar la atención de Mystical que le sonreía con inquietud al interrumpirlo

\- No, no tienes – le respondía al alzarse sobre la mesa para verlo desde arriba al verse amenazante

\- Sí, sí tengo – le decía desafiante Burning alzarse y enfrentar su frente con la suya – también tengo las mejores cualidades de un líder – menciona al empujar y oponerse al mismo tiempo al empujón que ella le daba de regreso.

\- ¿Por qué permites que se peleen?- Le pregunta Coment intrigado al ver que Máximum miraba con una sonrisa a todos

\- Me recuerdan a mis estudiantes – menciona Máximum al dejar escapar una carcajada – bien ya que no se pueden decidir dejare que Pinkie elija a uno de los dos – menciona al acercar a la diminuta Pinkie que cargaba un disfraz de detective con el cual usaba una lupa para ver de cerca a ambos

\- Bien, será fácil – dice al acercarse y morder su lupa – mmm rico, chocolate – dice al comerse su equipo – bien, elijo al pony rojo porque… sin ofender – dice girándose y mirando a Mystical con intriga – pero me asustas – exclama al reírse un poco de ella misma y hacerse bolita al esconderse en su cola esponjosa

\- Bien, con eso listo, tiene al menos ocho horas para salir antes del amanecer, necesitamos comenzar antes de lo posible ya que hay un rumor sobre un informante en el imperio y queremos ir cuando menos se lo espere Soliloquio. – dijo Comet tomando palabra para despedirse de todos y volar junto a Máximum.

**[La Noche de los Condenados]**

Pabellón bajo, un pasillo que tiene por piso el diamante y la plata por paredes; donde camina la distinguida alicornio de la noche, Luna se tomaba el tiempo para mirar los cuadros que hay en las paredes: una colección de cuadros que conmemoraba la memoria de diferentes personajes.

\- Has pensado por qué Flor no ha colocado su retrato en línea de la realeza – menciona Luna tras escuchar el eco, el golpe de los pasos de quien se acercaba por el costado derecho; el sonido de esos pasos eran tan comunes para ella que podía saber de quien se trataba mucho antes de que llegara a ella.

\- Nunca me lo había preguntado realmente – menciona Moonlight al llegar hasta Luna y permanecer con sus cascos delanteros cruzados en señal de respeto – aunque es una buena pregunta ya que ella puso su retrato en la línea de Capitanes; aunque puedo incluso preguntar por qué incluyo el retrato de Ink pero no ha incluido el retrato de Máximum ni de otros – menciona al ver la limitada línea de retratos que condecoraban a los Capitanes Imperiales donde incluso aparecía Solsticio y Amore.

\- Ambas líneas condecoran a los Capitanes y Reyes que han muerto; aunque es conocido el aprecio por cada uno, solo se recuerdan a los que han muerto. – comenta al ver un cuadro vacío que lleva una placa en blanco junto con otra a su lado que lleva grabado el nombre de Flor Silvestre – ella sabe que vivir por los demás al final la llevara la muerte; día con día se acerca más a su propio fin; pero ella sigue buscándolo – menciona al chocar sus dientes y ver en el reflejo del cristal el rostro de Flor, y su ojo en espiral – maldigo el día que viste tú propio fin –su rabia, el terror a la muerte, el miedo a desaparecer se han convertido en pesadillas masivas que abruman su mente.

Luna aún mantenía su labor de vigilar los sueños y cuidar a los demás de las pesadillas; sin embargo cuidar la mente de Flor, la abrumada mente, la destrozada y fracturada mente que se llena de miedos y de la visión de su propia muerte. La Rabia de no poder suprimir su miedo, cansada de luchar contra el recuerdo de lo que vieron; abrumada de ver en los ojos de Flor su propio fin.

\- Sí – confirma Moonlight al ver como su maestra tuerce la mirada – Flor pretende muchas cosas, y mientras tenga a sus Capitanes no habrá nadie que impida que lo logre – agrega al verse a ella misma en el reflejo de los vidrios – nuestro objetivo es encontrar el Resplandor, pero nuestro destino es verla morir por el mismo – dice con un leve y decaído tono: ambas entraban en los sueños de Flor y revisaban las memorias de la visión para encontrar, para ver donde será donde ella morirá.

**[Memorias: Luna y Moonlight]**

A través de los ojos de Flor miran los cielos nublados, los truenos como banda sonora a su alrededor, con una caída fatal a delante de ella de donde solo se alcanzaban a ver los escombros de piedra y ladrillo que caen hacia un vacío que aparenta ser infinito.

\- Sus alas – menciona Luna al mirar desde el reflejo de un cristal roto donde puede extraer su espectro y ver como las alas de Flor han sido cortadas y arrancadas

\- Está acorralada – comenta Moonlight al emerger de uno de los rayos de luz lunar que tocan la tierra que caen al abismo: sus cascos se sostiene aun cuando el suelo cae hacia el abismo

La Flor que mira el abismo sonreía victoriosa, con un paso cojeaba al recoger su pata derecha trasera para evitar ponerle presión; su casco derramaba sangre, sangre que ya se secaba por el aire frio de esa noche.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? – pregunta Moonlight al ver como habla para ella misma en silencio; la visión no le permitía escuchar sus palabras. Flor se giraba lentamente mientras miraba su alrededor, sus oídos sangrantes le impedían escuchar, su ojo izquierdo cerrado por la sangre y el cansancio por lo que solo podía ver con su ojo derecho: su ojo medio ciego; esa era la razón por la cual su visión solo alcanzaba a ver unos metros delante de ella.

\- Ya ha llegado – exclama Luna al ver como desde el horizonte de la vista de Flor se alcanza a ver como un cuerpo de luz se acerca: una luz brillante que resplandece creando la sombra de Flor a sus espaldas

Ambas figuras se reconocían, Flor no se vio sorprendida, ni atemorizada, esa era la pista para las guardianas de las noches; Flor conoce a su asesino o al menos lo conocerá lo suficiente para confiar en tal. Mientras Flor sonríe la Resplandeciente alza un par de alas que junta creando una esfera de luz de la cual un rayo de luz puro emerge atravesando el pecho de Flor y empujándola contra el abismo oscuro donde su cuerpo se perdería en el olvido.

La Flor Roja cae hacia el abismo donde la luz muere; dejando un rastro de lágrimas al caer y desaparecer.

\- Flor muere antes de caer en la oscuridad – menciona Luna al ver como el Resplandeciente se aleja tras acabar con ella

\- Podemos resolverlo, aún no ha aparecido el Resplandor – comenta Moonlight al levitar de cabeza al ver como la visión se desaparece – siempre podemos golpear y luego preguntar – exclama en broma al chocar sus cascos delanteros en señal de fuerza

**[Pabellón]**

Despertando, sus ojos vieron la luz al derramar unas lágrimas tras sentir en carne el disparo que liquida la vida. Los ojos de Moonlight se tenían por una llama de fuego azul nocturno, suave y humilde que le permitían acceder a las mentes, memorias y sueños de quienes le concedan el permiso; y con la magia de Luna la habilidad de acceder a casi cualquier mente no está lejos.

\- Siento que algo malo está por pasar; lo presiento muy dentro de mí; estoy segura que hay peligro, ya está entre nosotros – angustiada y preocupada habla Luna, tiembla al sentir escalofríos al ver su reflejo en el cristal del cuadro; el terror le erizo el pelaje al ver como un reflejo de luz corta su cuello

\- Descuida, no te debes preocupar por eso – menciona en consolación al acercarse hacía Luna para abrazarla con una de sus alas y empujarla hacia el final del pabellón – porque no vamos a molestar a Kiara – dice en un intento de distraer su mente de esos oscuros pensamientos.

\- Quizás tengas razón – menciona Luna al respirar profundo y suspirar al relajar sus ojos y cambiar su aspecto inquieto a una más alegre – Mientras la barrera de Kiara este activada ningún externo podrá teletransportarse al interior del castillo; dudo que alguien busque tan desesperadamente su propia destrucción – exclama en chiste al elevar una de sus cejas y extender su pata delantera derecha hacia Moonlight para chocar sus cascos juntas

**[InterTwilight]**

Un lugar muy protegido, a salvo de todo ataque, la InterTwilight, más que una red de información es el sistema de información y defensa del imperio, la IA original descansa por debajo de los niveles del Castillo siendo su hogar el núcleo de la magia donde el filtro de información de datos se designa y averigua todo sobre todos. Una súper computadora con la capacidad de proteger el imperio de ataques externos.

Su núcleo flota sobre un vacío de gravedad que se conecta a una torre de energía y a unos puentes que llevan al comando principal de interacción. Bajo el silencio los pasos de unos cascos suenan claramente en las rejillas, activando plataformas para seguir avanzando hacia su núcleo.

\- Buenas tardes Capitana Gloria – menciona un holograma de Twilight que interrumpe su avanzada al negarse despejar su plataforma – viene a realizar la copia de seguridad semanal entiendo, por favor ingrese la contraseña personalizada – dice Twilight al manifestar un teclado con micrófono

\- Recuérdame cambiar la contraseña, es extraño decirlo ahora que ya no está conmigo – menciona Gloria al poner su casco derecho sobre el tablero sentir el corte que registraba su huella genética. – _T34W0P4W3 -_Gloria ingresa el código escrito y aclara la voz para decir el comando de voz: "Eres mí tesoro Gloria" - suspiraba tratando que quitarse el rubor de recordar ese mensaje que le había dejado Ink tras su muerte y que ahora volvía a sensibilizar su corazón

\- Tienes que admitir que es un lindo gesto que tras su muerte pueda seguir diciéndote que te ama – menciona la IA de Twilight al manifestar el puente de energía que única el panel y el puente.

Gloria avanzo tranquila donde utilizando el sistema inalámbrico comenzó a ingresar varios códigos al ingresar un cristal blanco que segundo a segundo se tornaba morado. Con un deslizar de su casco el núcleo abre sus puertas y deja ver como la inmensa cantidad de energía atraviesa el fragmento de magia creando la ilusión del cuerpo de Twilight que descansa al nutrir de energías todas las maquinas del imperio.

**[Maravillas]**

Luna fue la responsable junto a Steel de elegir quienes serían los capitanes que acompañarían a los reclutas a ese peligroso viaje, por su alto intelecto Steel sabía que no debía alejarse del Imperio ya que siendo parte del consejo no se lo permitirían tan fácilmente por lo que en una breve platica eligieron, y tras unos minutos se encaminaron en buscar a sus compañeros.

\- Espero no hayas hecho planes – menciona Steel. Habiéndose separado de Luna fue a los lagos del este donde Jonydius descansaba sobre un banco de neblina. Siendo un sector pacifico fue uno de los primeros en ser considerados para ir en compañía de los demás al segundo continente – porque iras a Trascendencia – le menciona Steel al suspenderse por los repulsores de sus patas

\- Trascendencia…. Ese es el nombre del segundo continente – menciona reflexivo al extraer una caña de azúcar con la cual pescaba nubes al tener un hilo de ceda que se suspendía hacia el cielo en la caza de nubes – ¿Alguna indicación? – pregunta al bostezar y cortar con su ala el hilo para dejar caer su caña y estirarse sobre su banco de niebla

\- Por el momento no, en cuanto lleguen la IA de Pinkie les enviara la información necesaria para liberar una de las provincias que Soliloquio esclavizo – menciona Steel al arrojarle una diadema de plata – usa eso para mantener contacto con las IA, cuando estén en sus tierras no tendrán refuerzos ni algún tipo de ayuda. – aclaro Steel al encender la frecuencia para que seis brillos decolaran un lateral de la diadema

Luna no demoro tanto en elegir a su candidato, en cuanto salió hizo uso de la magia para aparecer en el interior del castillo, frente de sus habitación. Empujando la puerta de sauce negro la imagen de Moonlight suspendida en el centro de la habitación fue llamativa; un círculo de luz con un sub-circulo con la marca de una media luna dentro de una estrella con un pequeño círculo donde ella se suspendía. Luna observo naturalmente como las imágenes de ventanas se abrían y cerraban, los sueños y las pesadillas; la responsabilidad de Luna la había compartido con su alumna. Siendo una pegaso no tenía magia con la cual pudiera acceder a los sueños por lo que Luna había cedido una parte de su magia a ella para que junto a la suma de encantamientos y conjuros tuviera la capacidad de entrar a los sueños y difuminar las pesadillas. Su alumna prodigio, ya no necesitaba estar acompañada de Luna; tomando unos pasos la alicornio azul se giró para golpear la puerta suavemente para llamar su atención.

\- Maestra Luna – menciona Moonlight abriendo sus ojos instantáneamente miro como la cálida sonrisa de Luna le esperaba; sin embargo no actuó bajo el protocolo lo que provoco que el encantamiento se rompiera provocando que fuera expulsara contra el muro con alta fuerza. Moonlight se vio aturdida un segundo pero reacciono a tiempo para desplegar sus alas y frenar el impulso al liberar la extensión filosa de sus alas para hacer de ancla y evitar que el golpe fuera pronunciado.

\- Tranquila querida – dice al ver cómo ha quemado el alfombrado al romper el encantamiento. – no es una visita. He venido a asignarte un trabajo. – dice con algo de seriedad, sin embargo no le era posible llegar a ser autoritaria – Confió en ti para que vayas al Continente Trascendente y tomes el control de una de las ciudades que abastecen el ejército de Soliloquio – menciona con un tono de preocupación, no era solo riesgoso sino que estaba enviando a su única alumna a un territorio hostil e inhóspito

\- Tiene sentido, sí cortamos los recursos no podrá abastecer sus fuentes de energía o sus recursos lo que hará menos problemático para vayamos por él – menciona reflexiva Moonlight al pensar en lo dicho - ¿pero qué sucede con los inmortales? – Pregunto recordando que ellos sirven a las órdenes de Soliloquio – ¿hay algún plan para vencerlos? – añade al recordar la información que les proporciono Ink; recordando su inmortalidad y la capacidad de volver.

\- Por el momento no – responde Luna confesando que conoce el peligro de estar delante de ellos – Planeamos atacar al jaguar, sin embargo no sabemos su ubicación; aunque independientemente todos llevaran una carga de "Armonía", eso será suficiente para acabar con cualquiera – Moonlight amplio sus ojos de asombro, esa carga solo está autorizada para el uso de los concejales y para la realeza, siendo la carga de energía producida por la fusión de energía residuales emitidas por los fragmentos de armonía.

\- Eso significa que llevamos una copia de uno de los fragmentos – menciona asombrada Moonlight al saber bien que ninguna batería soporta esa energía tras demasiado peligrosa.

**[Juramento] **

Tras pasar algunas horas Flor despertó del sueño que acogió; estirando sus patas y empujado a Perfect de sobre ella para derribarla de su trono; ambas se habían acurrucado juntas tras ser el trono de Flor el más cómodo. Con los parpados desorientados sus ojos miraban a su alrededor, molestos por los rayos de luz que entraban por los vidríales del castillo; entre su recorrido no evitaba notar como Silver estaba sentado delante de su trono, estático con la mirada perdida sobre la Reina; reposando en silencio esperaba, tras escuchar los bostezos de Flor sus ojos se abrieron sin demora, clavando su profunda y meticulosa mirada sobre ella que le miraba con aires de confusión y sueño.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Pregunto la Reina en un tono hostil, intentando despertar su mente completamente, sonaba como la mezcla entre Kuri y Flor, por lo que ambas dormían al mismo tiempo ahora – ¡Steeeeel! – Decía prolongadamente, como un capricho tomaba parte de las nubes donde una de las Perfect dormía y se arrinconaba de nuevo para descansar - dale lo que quiera – menciona al morder la nube de algodón y estirar sus patas traseras para acomodar su cintura

\- Majestad, yo deseo poder servirle correctamente a usted – menciona Silver bajando su mirada a sus pies y dando una leve reverencia; este acto llamaba la atención de Flor, lo suficiente para que se tomara la molestia de levantarse de su trono y avanzar un poco hacia él

\- ¿Qué no ya sirves al Imperio? – Pregunta con algo de inocencia – no puedo restaurarte como capitán pero asumo que podría… - mencionaba Flor hasta ser interrumpida por Silver que hostigado negaba servirle a un Imperio que lo había sentenciado a muerte sin pruebas o investigaciones

\- Este no es mí hogar, esta tierra no es de mí importancia; la tierra que quiso sentenciarme no es a la que llamaré hogar – mencionaba con seguridad Silver mientras deslizaba la espada que traía consigo para ofrecérsela de nuevo – El imperio no me importa; de ser por ellos estaría mejor muerto – decía con odio, chocando sus dientes con fuerza ante la pausa, molesto e indignado – ¿pero es cierto que usted abogo por mi nombre? – le preguntaba dando un par de pasos sobre las escaleras que elevaban el trono – Aun cuando el Imperio la condenaría; aun cuando la sentencia de muerte cayera en su nombre; aun sí todo su honor y gloria fuera manchada por defender y protestar contra los concejales: usted puso su nombre, antepuso su honor y su vida a la mía - decía recordando como la sentencia a su nombre se desplazaba, como la memoria de todos los capitanes y fuerzas apuntando contra él se giraban en contra de ella

\- Ah, no ha sido nada realmente – mencionaba Flor al desviar la mirada hacia su derecha y buscar el apoyo de Perfect que aún se mantenía en su posición a diferencia de Steel que se había marchado – No era justo condenarte a muerte – dijo fijando su mirada con la suya – mí vida no significa más que la de otro; solo soy la herramienta del consejo, ellos son los que determinan si mis acciones son correctas; aunque realmente he desobedecido muchas de sus leyes, no afectaría en nada que te defendiera, al final ellos desean mí muerte tras no ser de sangre real o incluso de origen noble – mencionaba al bajar las escaleras hacia él – y ahora ¿qué harás? Eres libre de irte si quieres, libre de dejar el Imperio – menciona al cruzar junto a él tras seguir hacia las puertas principales.

Silver se giró mutando sus pasos, no estaba conforme con irse; no podía dejar que la deuda que Flor le había dado se quedara así; sí ella podía anteponer su propia vida a la suya, él podría hacer lo mismo por ella; no por el imperio, sino por ella; la lealtad que ahora le ofrecía era bajo su nombre hacia Flor Silvestre. Ella no entendía las costumbres, la lealtad del unicornio le asombraba; ya que no era fácil seguir a alguien que constantemente estaba en la mirada de la muerte. Las fuerzas internas de Silver le dejaban sentir las vibraciones de Flor, pero eran muy confusas; Kuri y Flor provocaban una tormenta de emociones que las habilidades de Silver no lograban descifrar: Kuri siendo tan volatín, sádica y cambiante; y Flor siento tan modesta, generosa y bien intencionada. ¿Era lo correcto?, su honor exigía pagar la deuda, obedecer a Flor por quien es ella y no por un título jerárquico. La Reina Roja se detuvo un segundo delante de la puerta; pensar entre la lealtad y el coraje de Silver le daba problemas, debía saber que tan digno podía ser y que tanto era el sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a dar.

\- Silver, solo te pediré una cosa – mencionaba La Reina Roja con una profunda y pensada voz, sin verlo solo tocando la puerta con su casco para empujarse y darle cara – asesíname – sí meter un discurso solo le ordenaba directamente – toma la espada y atraviesa mí corazón de un solo golpe – su profunda y seria voz, esa era la voz de una Reina, segura y decidida de su elección: le pedía que la matara

\- Yo, yo… no puedo hacer eso – mencionaba Silver al retroceder dos pasos tras ver como los ojos de Flor estaban fijos, sin titubear, sin pestañar, ni lagrimear, la orden era real, pero su honor no le permitiría matarla, su ética le impedía alzar la espada en contra de ella y mucho menos matarla

\- Bien – dijo Flor tras varios minutos de silencio; Flor llegaba hasta poner la punta en su pecho, cortando su pelaje para indicar su corazón, ella quería que acabara con su vida pero él simplemente no podía hacerle eso, no después de lo que ella ha hecho por ella – Bien, entonces… - decía mirando como Perfect miraba atenta desde su lugar – Perfect… ven y acaba con mi vida – le ordenaba a su amiga, quizás su mejor amiga. Los ojos de Perfect se mojaron un segundo, dos lagrimas cayeron y cruzaron sus mejillas al levantarse de su lugar y tartamudearse al rechazar la petición – Perfect, ¡es una orden, asesina a la Reina Roja y toma su lugar en el trono! – con fuerza su voz firme inundo los oídos de Perfect quien tragando grueso agitaba su mirada de lado a lado para quitarse las mejillas.

Era cierto, aun sin importar de quien se tratara; quien matara al Gobernante actual tomaría su lugar en el trono; Flor le estaba dando el trono a Silver, pero al negarse a pagar con la vida de Flor, era Perfect quien ahora tenía el tan anhelado trono imperial a solo un acto. Perfect bajo la mirada y la alzo cortando sus lágrimas.

Los ojos de Perfect, lloraban a medida que entraban las demás Perfect's que estaban distribuidas en el Reino, apareciendo tras teletransportarse; los cuerpo se volvieron luz y se incorporaron a la original: era la primera vez que Silver miraba la verdadera naturaleza de la enérgica Perfect; lo noto al instante, las luces se volvieron más tenues a medida que la luz adoptaba su cuerpo, pero aun con eso Flor no parpadeaba aun cuando el viento era succionado. La oscura armadura de Perfect se hizo tangible a medida que en la habitación se volvían visibles los dos guardias sombras que la escoltaban.

\- Ese es el poder de una alicornio real – mencionaba Flor mientras inflaba su pecho esperándola; Silver tras escucharla volteaba su mirada con fuerza hacia ella y con unos pasos se anteponía delante de ella; su cuerno expulso un brillo nocturno de un color azul que se estiro creando una especie de lanza que se alzaba mientras retrocedía; la pretendía atacar a matar y con un hechizo que no dejaría nada de ella

\- Espera; no lo voy a permitir – pronuncia desafiante Silver al alzar su cuerno en humos de magia y alzar su espada contra Perfect que miraba la furiosa mirada de Flor un segundo para ver entre momento la profunda y decisiva mirada de Silver que seguro de sí mismo defendería la vida de Flor

\- No deberías intervenir – mencionan sus guardias sombras al manifestar largas hileras de magia que se extendían por el suelo hacia ambos.

\- No voy a permi… - intento responder Silver pero los criterios eran diferentes, ellos no estarían dispuestos a esperar una respuesta: Perfect impulso su lanza y la disparo contra el corazón de Flor

Silver miro solo de reojo como Perfect impulsaba su letal ataque. La honradez y el coraje movieron los músculos y frunciendo el ceño tomaba arco en su cuerpo para saltar delante Flor y detener el disparo con su cuerpo de ser necesario.

Entre el acto el ojo derecho de la Reina formo la espiral un segundo y con un salto fue suficiente; Flor se elevaba tomando el lomo de Silver y haciéndolo a un lado al patearlo para tomar la espada y con un giro de su cadera bateaba la lanza de energía: la espada capturo la energía y la reflejo el disparo contra el suelo deteniendo los hilos de los guardias que se acercaban. La espada a la vez salió expulsada clavándose delante de la mirada de Silver que miraba como la Reina se salvaba a ella misma y tomarse el tiempo para desplegar una de sus pistolas y disparar contra el pecho de Perfect: un simple disparo impacto contra la alicornio impulsándola contra la pared la cual se irrumpía por el golpe de su armadura mientras el mismo disparo se segmentaba distribuyéndose contra las paredes.

Perfect se deslizo hasta el suelo tras modular su caída con sus alas; mientras sus guardias creaban barreras para protegerla. Silver se levantaba retirando su espada del suelo de diamante, su hoja caliente calcinaba el diamante al tener aun restos del hechizo de Perfect: la hoja filosa humeaba en un calor frio y mientras acariciaba el diamante del suelo lo cortaba causando una quemadura que se extendía.

\- Lamento haberte disparo Perfect – decía depresiva Flor al guardar esa pistola de último recurso dentro de uno de sus muslos traseros – Pero tenía que ver sí tendrías la devoción de asesinarme sí te lo pidiera u ordenara – le dice a Silver al pasar a su lado – no esperaba que saltaras delante del disparo: ya que te hubiera atravesado y aun así me hubiera atravesado – comenta al abrir sus puertas al empujarlas y detenerse un segundo – pero… ha sido un lindo gesto… supongo – menciona al deslizar su mirada a él y azotar la puerta - ¡limpien mí salón imperial! – les grita desde los pasillo al retirarse para continuar con sus deberes

Perfect tras recuperarse removió la placa de su armadura que fue afectada y miro impresionada el moretón que había dejado el golpe de la pequeña arma de luz; relajando sus músculos el color regreso a la habitación mientras cinco duplicados de ella se presentaban al ser expulsados para dividir sus energías en partes equitativas. Sus guardias se desvanecen al volver el manto de ilusión que crea para ocultar a la guardia sombra.

\- A que no esperabas ese examen sorpresa – menciona la más enérgica de la Perfect que saltaba y creaba unas nubes en las cuales descansaba

\- Realmente creí que me volvería Reina – mencionaba otra que empezaba a empujar la nube a medida que salían bajando del subnivel del trono a la parte baja del salón.

\- Ánimos pudo ser más grave – menciona una al avanzar y darle un leve golpe a Silver para reconfórtalo - pudo haberte dejado y ella pudo haberse quitado del lugar – menciona al recordar como en un breve momento la espiral de su ojo se activaba

\- Debí saber que se trataba de una prueba; pero la presencia de Kuri hace difícil estar seguro lo que quiere decir. – menciona al recordar la profundidad de sus ojos, tanto temerosos, como peligrosos, seguros e inseguros. Flor no era alguien a quien se le pueda entender con facilidad, y ahora con Kuri y Flor peleando el control del cuerpo.

\- ¿Realmente tenías que saberlo? – Le pregunta la Perfect más seria que lleva sobre ella a la original que descansa sobre sus alas – sí hubieras sabido que te estaba probando ella no hubieras sido honesto con tú respuesta – le comenta al pasar junto a él y con un hechizo restaurar la habitación

\- Espera… - menciono la Perfect original al elevarse entre las plumas de sí misma – esa espada a capturado algo de la esencia de nuestro hechizo – comenta al ver como la espada aun hecha humos fríos – intenta no perder la cabeza – le dice en broma al darse una risas – en enserio, sí esa cosa capturo algo de mí magia no debes tomarlo a la ligera; sí algo sé de nuestra magia, es que no suele ser fácil de controlar – ladeaba su cabeza hacía su duplicado señalando la idea que ella siendo alicornio necesitaba de cinco cuerpo para contener todo su poder.

[Cometa en marcha]

A horas más tardes la Reina emprendió la búsqueda de quienes acompañarían a los jóvenes; y sin demora su primera opción fue Comet quien sabía bien que su pureza y lealtad les vendría bien; siendo una buena influencia para ellos.

Aun siendo la Reina le tomaba algo de tiempo encontrar a sus Capitanes cuando estos no estaban en servicio; volando sobre la cuidad Equinoccio Flor buscaba hasta que finalmente dio con su ubicación; al llegar al distrito 9 vio desde lo alto como la nave Fénix de Comet descansaba cerca de un lago cristalino.

\- Creo que olvide mí invitación – menciona Flor al bajar lentamente y sorprender a la pareja que cenaba con vista al mismo lago – felices días – sonaba su voz con un doble tono de voz mezclado al ser Kuri y Flor las que felicitaban a ambos. Ese acto hizo mutar sus palabras al ser la primera vez que ambas voces se cruzaban – Comet e In Curia, si lo deseaban les hubiera arreglado una pabellón en el castillo – bromea la Reina al adelantar unos pasos para llegar a ellos sin pisar su tapete de algodón

No era un día cualquiera; Flor había olvidado la razón por la cual Comet tendría la tarde libre; era el aniversario de bodas con In Curia: dentro de ella temía ligeramente ya que conociendo a In Curia interrumpir el momento especial de ambos era motivo suficiente para castigar a alguien. La tierna y suave sonrisa de In Curia decía todo; no estaba feliz con ser interrumpida cuando estaba por dar un beso. Incluso Comet tragaba saliva al saber que rara vez se limita a gritarles.

\- Espero tengas una buena razón para interrumpir esto – mencionaba entre dientes In Curia, aun con sus parches la impureza comenzaba manifestarse a su alrededor al quemar la hierba verde; ella señalaba sus labios en posición de beso que se quedaron a punto de ser besados. Era su carácter difícil de querer, aun cuando se sabía que tenía su lado tierno.

\- En serio, espero tengas una – decía Comet al morderse un casco tras sentir como In Curia le presiona el otro al contener su ira – Ayúdenme – decía entre muecas al girar su rostro al lado contrario para expresar la notable fuerza de su esposa

\- _Sí, enviaremos a Comet al Continente changelling, al llamado continente de la Trascendencia_ – le decía Kuri al tomar el control del cuerpo tras llenarse de temor Flor – _a un par de misiones súper peligrosas; además creía que al ser un futuro… "padre" le vendría bien la práctica, y pensé que le caería bien ser el niñero de unos jóvenes: sí puede con ellos un recién nacido deberá ser cosa fácil. –_segura de ella misma Kuri avanzaba sobre su tapete sin pisarlo, llegando a volar tan suave como para poder tocar el pecho de In Curia y hacerla retroceder al señalar el horizonte y a Comet como futuro padre al señalarlo y acariciar su vientre un momento; la seductora voz de Kuri actuaba bien, aun cuando su cuerpo se quemara por entrar en contacto con su piel; aunque no sudara su aroma natural era una especie de Impureza menos dañina.

\- Eso suena prometedor – respondía In Curia al morderse un labio y mojarlo con su lengua al pensarlo detenidamente – ¡es una excelente idea realmente! – decía empujando a Kuri contra el suelo y usándola para levantarse y derrumbar a Comet.

Con su lomo contra el suelo Comet miraba como In Curia le miraba desde lo alto, sonriendo y dejando caer su crin perfumado sobre sus labios; estaba feliz, ella hablaba explicando sus pensamientos: ella no sabía nada de cuidados infantiles, ya que desde muy joven fue aislada por la Impureza; y hasta ahora no le dejaban entrar a los hospitales sin que fuera una necesidad, teniendo un piso completo solo para sus emergencias ya que los instrumentos que entraban en contacto con ella ya no eran funcionales. Aun cuando la impureza ahora está controlada sigue siendo una amenaza; y solo por estimaciones de los médicos la impureza actualmente tendría el potencial para matar a todo el continente ya que su conducta es más aérea y se esparce con mayor facilidad. Incluso el tema sobre la paternidad le gustaba ya que ella nunca pensó en hacerse cargo del bebé, ya que ella fue criada en aislamiento no sabe lo que una madre de verdad debería hacer.

\- Tienes que ir – le dice In Curia a Comet al tomarlo del cuello y agitarlo para conversarlo - ¡Tengo que ir! – Dice tirando de su cabeza y soltándola para que cayera contra el suelo – Oh por el cielo, tengo que hacer mis maletas – menciona al girarse con cuidado y levantar a Kuri del suelo y preguntar por la fecha de salida. Kuri apenas pronuncio que era mañana por la madrugada y volvió al suelo tras sorprenderla – Tan pronto, debo salir cuanto antes – mencionaba al pisar el ala de Kuri y correr hacia la nave – Amor, espero no te moleste pero me llevaré la nave – menciona al regresar y volver a pisar a Kuri para volver a derrumbar a Comet; besando sus labios le arrebataba la IA de Pinkie Pie para pilotear la nave – tranquilo esta vez prometo aterrizarla y no saltar de ella – le menciona al regresar a la nave con paso lento pero firme

Tanto Comet y Kuri se quedaron rescatados en el suelo mirando las nubes pasar mientras el sonido del motor se encendía y la nave se alzaba imprudentemente al despegar. Los moretones de Kuri empezaron a sanar, tras seguir dentro del imperio sus heridas comenzaron a sanar por la onda de magia curativa que se distribuye por todo el continente.

\- Ella no ha cambiado nada – menciona Kuri al estirar sus alas junto con sus patas para alcanzar el cielo – sigue siendo la misma caprichosa líder que intento dominar el continente hace tantos años – dice recordando los años cuando su Impureza no era grave y era la líder de una de las Republicas

\- Ciertamente no; aún tiene su encanto juvenil – menciona Comet al llevar sus cascos tras su cabeza y recordar sus primeras citas – solo espero que no raye mucho mí nave, no tiene mucho que la he pintado – comenta al recordar la última nave que destruyo – nunca ha sido una chica que sepa conducir – suspira al sentir como el aire acaricia el pelaje de ambos – entonces iré de niñero – comenta en broma al saber que Kuri no toma las cosas con la misma seriedad que Flor.

**[Triangulo]**

Preparando las cosas para la salida Druze Rook junto con Caelus Light decidieron ir a comprar algunas provisiones para el viaje; ya les habían comentado que el continente al que van no es tan avanzado y sus recursos son pocos; les había recomendado Máximum en comprar solo lo necesario ya que el sistema inalámbrico se los darán; solo debían pensar en herramientas que les ayuden a mejorar su rendimiento.

\- ¿Puedes recordar donde era que Kiara nos citaba? – Preguntaba Caelus al revisar un mapa público que se elevaba sobre una placa de piedra – estos niveles subterráneos son tan confusos – menciona al ver como el mapa trazaba los tres niveles junto con la superficie, se notaba molesto, sin saber las medidas que el mapa usaba tenía que ir asegurándose de no pasar ciertos negocios.

\- Era cerca de la cafetería Maker – señalaba Druze al pararse en tres patas y señalar la cafetería cercana que se miraba al fondo de la calle.

Ambos eran muy nuevos en los sectores del Imperio; siendo una cafetería que descansaba en un gran circulo en medio de la planicie donde circulaban varios vehículos; siendo una gran parada turística tras tener la fama de ser el lugar donde cayeron los asteroides que esfumaron la antigua civilización.

Tras algunos minutos vieron acercarse una joven unicornio que era seguida por un grupo de fotógrafos que le seguían como sombras; siendo Kiara la nueva Flor Imperial todos querían utilizar su bella imagen para publicidad y contratos. Sin embargo la cortesía de la distinguida unicornio se notaba al alejarse y desgastar la batería de las cámaras o equipos eléctricos que llevaran al quemar las baterías con un hechizo.

Ahí fue cuando Druce y Caelus supieron que compartían algo más que solo amistad y una rivalidad por ser mejor que los demas; ambos miraban a la joven Kiara con el deseo de volverse su pareja, aun cuando se tratara de la elite entre elites. No necesitaron hablarlo, solo uno podría conquistarla; y dejándolo a su criterio intentarían impresionarla en lo que encontraban los recursos antes de su viaje.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades cada uno se turnaba para demostrar tanto sus fuerzas, como su inteligencia; uno a uno le hacían reír y se daban cuenta que aun siendo la alta sociedad del imperio Kiara compartía muchos gustos simples.

Tras un viaje por la cuidad la última parada eran los laboratorios Gloria, donde Gloria les haría entrega de lo último en tecnología inalámbrica: al llegar la científica les ignoraba, siendo clara y directa: _"sus cosas están por aquella mesa, tómenlas y váyanse"_. No era muy sociable desde que perdió a su pareja. Pero algo en sus palabras los detenía: "_Pero cuidado de no tocar mí sistema; o les hare pagar muy caro_" dice al darles cara y señalar el sistema de espíritus que desarrollaba para ella.

Mientras Caelus lleva las cajas, mira como fácilmente Druze divertía a Kiara, era el más cercano a conquistarla, por lo que tomando una decisión empujaba el sistema de Gloria dentro de las cajas que Caelus llevaría a las naves. Le dolía hacer tal acto, pero haría lo necesario; en caso de ser atrapado o de arrepentirse nada le costaba decir que había sido un accidente. Sí por el corazón de la Flor Imperial debe pagar, no perdería una competencia contra él.

**[Ni Mis Sueños]**

Algo llegadas las horas la luna creciente se alzaba sobre el horizonte demostrando su dominio sobre los cielos. Mientras Brote hacia caer el sol para llevar el día al otro mundo. Antes de irse a descansar pues a primera hora la nave surcaría el cielo para regresar alas hostiles tierras de donde la Reina Mariposa provenía.

Luna había citado a su estudiante Moonlight para una última indicación; sabiendo de su habilidad le confiaba la tarea de averiguar todo acerca de las piedras que los Changelling fabricaban; sus llamadas piedras del corazón o piedras filosofales en la definición que Ink les había dado. Una de las razones por las que esa tierra siempre se vio envuelta en guerra fue la custodia de las piedras que podrían alimentar, sanar y proteger a sus portadores; fue la primera razón por la cual Solsticio invadió a los Changelling; misma razón por la cual Flor era un enemigo público tras ser quien dirigió el ataque y que llevo la guerra a puertas del palacio únicamente con dos elementos de respaldo.

\- ¿Crees poder averiguar cómo fabrican sus piedras? – le preguntaba Luna al mirar uno de los viejos mapas que habían hecho para las guerras de hace décadas. Se notaba preocupada y ansiosa, sabía que no era un acto muy puro extraer la información de un Reino pero tenía las esperanzas que esas diminutas armas le devolvieran su pasado de alguna forma.

\- No te preocupes, quien como yo para extraer información – mencionaba al reírse y torcer sus alas en orgullo – es un honor ser quien vaya al continente; y aún más cuando me elegiste de entre todos, siento un gran aprecio que me consideres lo suficientemente lista para cumplir con un deber tan importante. – le decía con gracia, una dulzura que solo podía ser vista como la de una hija a su madre; su aprecio al ser elegida entre tantos para ser su aprendiz, y ahora tener la confianza de su maestra

\- Por supuesto que confío en ti, si estuviera en una situación mortal; no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para pelear a mí lado – le dice con una risa al acercarse y frotar su mejilla con su casco derecho. – Además te he visto crecer y convertirte en esta gran mujer que ahora puede acceder a los sueños sin supervisión; sí fuera Soliloquio estaría temblando al verte – le dice en una broma al girarse y mirar las condecoraciones que le distingue de una alicornio normal a una Princesa noble – misma es la razón por la cual he decidido proclamarte como mí sucesora en la línea real – le menciona cerrando su ojo derecho y voleándose hacía ella para sonreírle al giñarle el ojo

\- ¿Eso significa que me convertiré en… la princesa de la noche? – menciona en asombro y emoción Moonlight al adelantarse y pegar su pecho al suyo al querer abrazarla

\- Sí, Flor se convirtió en la Reina Roja, pero el consejo me ha pedido gobernar a su lado con el título de "La Reina Azul"… - hablaba con dulzura hasta pensar en los concejales – honestamente: que poca imaginación tiene esos ancianos – dice al fruncir el ceño y reírse levemente al ocultar su carcajada con un casco por el título que le daban

\- Pero, no sé qué decir… - tartamudeo Moonlight al saber que le habían dejado tanto sin siquiera buscarlo. – Gracias Luna, muchas gracias – murmuro la pegaso al abrazar a su mentora y derramar una lagrima sobre su pecho

\- Solo cuida mí corona, la he tenido por varios miles años – dice al mencionarla como una reliquia y tomarla de la cama donde la había dejado para ponerla sobre la cabeza de su querida Moonlight – se ve mejor en ti – añade al acomodarla y sonreírle como si fuera una madre.

**[Malditos] [Media Noche]**

\- ¿Quién trae la maldad? – menciona una masculina y armoniosa vos, su canto hacía eco en las abandonas nubes del Imperio; el volátil aire empujaba las nubes que impactaban contra las torres del castillos.

La noche era eternamente helada, el brillo de la luna cubría cada parte de las nubes haciéndolas brillar como algodón blanco; con el viento a su favor los pelajes se empujan soplando hacia el castillo. La Furiosa e implacable Leona permanecía con sus mirada cerrada, pensando y meditando, su pelaje al moverse se incendiaba en llamas blancas que con una abrir de ojos se alzaba en una nube de fuego sobre ella.

\- El tiempo ya no importa – menciona la Leona tranquila, su pata derecha se torcía hacia ella para que su garra creara una especie de tornado blanco que se estremecía violentamente sobre su pata. Acercando su pata a sus labios le daba un gentil y femenino beso al tornado que explotaba expulsando una onda invisible en toda la ciudad y sus fronteras; era invisible pero la luna dejaba ver como la onda abarcaba toda ciudad.

Las aves nocturnas, e incluso los ineptos que volaban fueron congelado en el aire; deteniéndose sin saber que estaban bajo la influencia de un hechizo. Las nubes quedaron congeladas sobre el cielo, convirtiéndose en un puente que conducía hacia el interior del castillo. Al dar unos pasos en su interior Soliloquio ya se daba cuenta, realmente tenían una defensa contra su hechizo; el cristal que impulsaba la onda de salud contrarrestaba el hechizo por lo que el interior del castillo estaba fuera de su alcance. Muy cerca, pero cada 9 segundos la onda de salud era impulsada. El unicornio maldito pisaba por segunda vez en su vida los pasillos del castillo Imperial; y acompañado de su poderosa Vidia, la leona inmortal.

No tenían mucha prisa, paso a paso buscaban en las habitaciones; largos pasillos, entre sombras congeladas y la oscuridad de la profundidad, el suave danzar de las patas, era lento y fuerte, no demoro mucho en encontrar quienes se negaran a su avanzada: los guardias en el palacio veían la muerte a los ojos; la sombra espectral se fijaba marcando sus ojos resplandecientes. Los guardias estaban entrenados para enfrentar a cualquier rival pero no están preparados para el hechizo de Soliloquio; solo giraban en la esquina y miraban como un resplandor los congelaba; lentamente caían contra el suelo; sus corazones eran aplastados hasta ser destripados dentro del sus propios cuerpos.

Soliloquio al emerger de sus sombras sonreía derramando sangre abundante por su boca; no era un hechizo común; sino era uno llamado: "Mismo Destino" empleaba una magia titiritera; utilizando hilos que se unían de uno a otro; por lo que a uno le pase, le pasara al otro. Soliloquio siendo inmortal ahora no tenía el disgusto ni se rebajaba a usar hechizos menores; unía su propio corazón al de cada guardia y se aplastaba su propio corazón para que por efecto causaba que el corazón de los guaridas fuera igualmente aplastado. Ambos eran muy silenciosos al avanzar sin dejar eco de las vidas que culminaban.

Un golpe de hielo partía el cráneo de Soliloquio cuando éste se giraba en la esquina, mientras cientos de púas de hielo perforaban elevando sobre el suelo a la Leona que quedaba inmóvil; ante la mirada congelada de Soliloquio un par de unicornios se asomaba a la luz volviéndose visibles. La Leona volvió su cuerpo azúcar y se deslizo por las púas para regresar delante de ellos; la guardia sombra actuaba iluminando sus cuernos ante el acto de la Leona que atacaba mordiendo el cuello de uno y atrapando en sus garras al otro; Vidia apretaba fuerte hasta romper su cuello; sin embargo solo provoco que el cuerpo del unicornio al que mordía detonara en un estallido de hielo congelando su cuerpo junto con el de ella y el segundo se calcinaba destrozando y calcinado sus patas hasta disolverla completamente dejando sus cenizas dentro del hielo.

\- Esperaba más de ambos – pensaba un guardia sombra al hechizar desde la seguridad de la oscuridad; sin una demora una garra blanca emergía de la pared y prensaba su cuello al tirar contra la pared al arrastrarlo por encima del suelo

\- Puedo escuchar tú corazón – susurra un hocico que emerge de la pared; siendo hecho por hueso que se empezaba a envolver en su carne – no puedes escapar de mí – continuaba al desgarrar su estómago al atravesar su cuerpo con su segunda garra; con un acto lo partía a la mitad al emerger del cuerpo y empañarse ser rojo carmesí.

Se escucharon los movimientos de su compañero al retroceder y huir, sin embargo un destello de luz blanca presentaba a Soliloquio con su rostro partido a la mitad, vivo y desafiante; con el miedo de verlo se detuvo intentaba quedarse quieto para escapar pero su corazón latía con fuerza, tras intentar la teletransportación su cuerpo se desvanecía dejando delante del cuerpo de Soliloquio su corazón cercenado que había sido fijado ahí para cuando se teletransportara dejara su corazón atrás.

\- Eso ha sido tan divertido – mencionaba en una carcajada mientras ambas partes de su cabeza se unían cociendo la herida y dejando intacta su cabeza – ambos siguieron avanzando por los pasillos hasta que dieron con quienes realmente querían ir: salón imperial.

Al empujar las puertas se visualizaba el cuerpo del guardia que había escapado, había ido a alertar a la Reina pero solo había colapsado en su lugar, esa era la alerta suficiente, los guardias sombras se desplazaron y esperaron; la Reina Roja, dejó clara su intención al mostrar su espiral; cuando las puertas se abrieron los guardias sombras expulsaron rayos de energía fulminantes que atravesaron los cuerpos de ambos rápidamente, en una secuencia repetitiva disparos azules detonaban sus cuerpo elevando humos blancos: con esa pantalla de humo una garra filosa se estiraba para ir contra la Reina que solo ladeaba su cabeza unos centímetros al momento en que a los costados de su trono dos alicornios se asomaban disparado dos fuertes rayos de energía.

\- Flor, no es seguro estar aquí, será mejor que abandones este lugar – menciona Luna al impulsar el cuerpo de la Leona contra el muro rompiendo su garra y hundiéndola en la pared hasta expulsarla fuera del castillo; su increíble fuerza y su honorable forma de pensar ponía el bienestar de los demás sobre el suyo; Luna con un rayo puso freno a la leona para perseguirla fuera del castillo.

\- Luna Espera – dijo Perfect intentando detenerla antes de salir; entraba desde una de las puertas que conectaban al salón del trono – será mejor que acompañen a Flor, no vaya a ser una de sus trampas y la estén esperando en los siguientes pasillos. – Perfect tomo lugar y salir para sustituir a Luna que ahora custodiaba un título más importante

\- Sí, la asesina él tomara el control del imperio, o en el peor de los casos le arrebatara ese ojo y la última vez que tuvo uno no lo podíamos ni tocar – menciona Avalon al alzar sus alas y cubrirlas en magia; con el aletear disparaba ráfagas de energía que cortaban en pedazos el cuerpo de Soliloquio que atacaba directamente el castillo – Silver, acompáñala, no sabemos si ambos están planeando algo – le ordenaba Avalón para que escapara del castillo, no por cobardía sino por deber; Flor no tenía magia y ella sola no podría defenderse de ambos; al menos con él tendría una escolta además de los guardias sombra y Moonlight que llego junto con Perect y Silver.

\- Sí, será mejor que te apresures, no estoy segura que la Leona cede por vencida tan rápido – decía Moonlight al mirar por la ventana como Luna enfrentaba sobre las nubes a la Leona que impulsaba golpes de gravedad que esfumaban las nubes. Antes de que pudiera ver se retiraba ignorando como Perfect embestía a la Leona y la alejaba mientras le pedía a Luna regresar al castillo junto con Flor

\- Sí, le cuidare y la llevare aun lugar más seguro – decía Silver al tomar el paso de Flor y seguirla junto a los diez guardias que le protegían. Él lo sabía, había una probabilidad en que dos alicornios pudieran igualarlos, pero por cuanto tiempo, ellos no se cansan y no se detienen. Como Moonlight podría ayudar, siendo una pegaso no podría hacer mucho, mientras se apartaba pensaba en prestarle su espada, tenía la idea que un arma antigua podría cortarlos y hasta matarlos; pero miraba como bajo las alas de Moonlight se escondían las armas y el recubrimiento de guerra inalámbrico. Ciertamente cada Capitán tenía sus cualidades: y Moonlight tenía la cuidad de asesinar muy desarrollada, siendo la segunda en dominar el estilo de pelea de Flor la cual le permitiría manipular la magia usando solo sus cascos al grado de desviar casi cualquier hechizo.

En el exterior Soliloquio iba lentamente avanzando, danzando y tirando todo lo que no estuviera sujeto a las paredes; siguiendo a la Reina que era escoltada por la guardia sombra, Moonlight, Silver y Avalón que se aseguraban que el monstruo no apareciera en alguna esquina.

\- Es inútil escapar – menciona Soliloquio al aparecer sobre una esquina al manifestar su cuerpo y dejar caer una patada sobre Avalón mientras con un golpe de magia apartaba a Moonlight que era impactada contra un muro dejándola inconsciente. Silver frenaba su golpe de magia al frenarlo con la espada que cargaba consigo y antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Flor: Silver giraba la espada sobre él y atravesaba el cuerpo de Soliloquio que apenas lo sentía.

Delante de todos ambos desaparecían al ser víctimas de una teletransportación; Silver actuó lo más rápido que pudo para sacarlo de ahí ya que sí lo enfrentaba en ese lugar seguramente tendría ventaja, pero ahora en una habitación aislada de todo y todos, no tenía que limitarse.

**[Camino Largo y Solitario]**

\- ¿crees ser alguien para luchar contra mí? – pregunta Soliloquio al escupir un poco de sangre y regenerar su herida; eufórico y desorientado acicalaba su crin mientras miraba como Silver buscaba enfrentarlo uno a uno.

\- Tú eres un rival muy fuerte lo sé, pero no hay motivo en que puedas pasar. – le respondió audaz Silver, era consiente que no se trataba de un simple unicornio - Eres fuere, inteligente y hostigado en la lucha, realmente te has hecho de un nombre y una fama tan grande que haces temblar y huir a cientos… - continua pensando en cómo los alicornios prefieren escapar de él a enfrentarlo en un ambiente cerrado - pero será esa misma confianza la que te haga fallar. – continua seguro, y firme en sus palabras; no le temía, y hasta en un grado deseaba poder enfrentarlo

\- Te he estado observando, veo en ti el deseo; quieres ser fuerte, quieres ser tan fuerte para que nadie te supere… pero solo estas soñando… - menciona Soliloquio con lastima al mirarlo y sonreí al lamer sus labios – te veo y te he encontrado, las puertas de closet no se quedaran cerradas y el juego ha terminado. – divaga palabras torciendo su mirada y perdiéndose en la oscuridad que llena la habitación

\- Esa sonrisa en tú rostro; es una ironía que llamemos monstros a esas criaturas blancas cuando tú eres muchas veces peor – dice Silver al comparar a sus acompañantes con él - Soliloquio en lo que te hayas convertido; eres un zorro vestido de cordero; aparentaste ser bueno y engañaste para llegar al poder, engañaste a todos para que hicieran tú voluntad; y conforme has avanzado has mostrado tus intenciones – seguro que pretendía confrontarlo: torcía su espada en su contra para prepararse

\- Las marionetas no pueden escapar de los hilos; y tú no puedes escapar; el destino está escrito; no eres quien me salvara… la locura… la locura es tan divertida – Soliloquio daba unos paso de lado a lado mientras intentaba expresar lo que en su mente sucedía; pero su tétrica expresión de locura hacía difícil entenderlo.

\- Aún hay tiempo para detenerte, no tiene por qué ser así, puedes hacer la diferencia; no tiene por qué ser así. – Silver quería creer que podía ayudarlo, intentar salvarlo, bajando su espada intentaba extenderle la ayuda para sacarlo de ese abismo brutal que era su mente

\- ¿Me estas retando? – Menciona en broma al entender un reto - ¡Soy Soliloquio!; ¡sí he matado al Rey Solsticio, podre matar a un peón que intenta evitar lo que ya es obvio!, me la suda lo que digas, me das pena la verdad, y quizás no lo sepas, pero matare a la Reina Roja y tomare el control del Reino. – menciona al modular su voz y cruzar sus patas alzando una lanza de energía a sus espaldas

\- No, no lo permitiré; he jurado proteger la vida de Flor, y eso incluye pararme delante de ti y enfrentarte, no me importa lo que les pase al imperio, yo no dejare que avances más. Solo debes dejarme ayudarte; yo puedo salvarte de ti mismo, solo tienes quedarme esa oportunidad, sí realmente existió una amistad entre nosotros en el pasado, dejaras que te ayude; me dejaras ser quien te salve de esa oscuridad que te ha consumido.- Silver intentaba ayudarlo, pero sus palabras no llegaban a ser escuchadas, no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera.

\- … - Soliloquio enderezo su mirada con dirección a él, fijando sus ojos a los suyo mientras torcía una sonrisa – Realmente eres un idiota… - agrego con seriedad, con una claridad profunda que expresaba todo lo que significaban sus palabras para él – yo no tengo salvación, yo no tengo enfermedad me he convertido en algo que tú mente no puede entender; ¡he sacrificado mucho para ser quien salve el mundo! – le gritaba al final de sus palabras serias al no poder mantener la cordura tanto tiempo

\- ¿salvar el mundo? – Silver noto esa chispa de cordura y queriendo explotarla, buscaba saber más sobre sus planes.

\- Traeré la salvación a todos, pero para salvarlos primero debo aniquilarlos a todos. – dice una ligera voz, estaba seguro de lo que decía, y tenía claro en su pobre mente la idea de matar a todos. Soliloquio alzo un par de lanzas a sus costados y se puso en guardia para acabar con él lo más rápido que podía.

Soliloquio se desvanecía y aparecía en múltiples lugares atacando tantas veces como le permitía su magia al disparar lanzas de magia que creaba sobre él. Silver usaba la espada para defenderse reflejando las lanzas contra el suelo; y al ver la abertura de su defensa lanzo un solo corte hacía el cuello de Soliloquio que sin perturbarse dejaba que su cabeza fuera cercenada. La espada dragón que tenía se deslizo por su carne y salió sin rastros de sangre como si hubiera cortado el agua. La espada estaba diseñada para cortar el mal y con eso en mente Silver apostaba que eso sería suficiente para matarlo, pero muy suavemente Soliloquio bajaba la mirada al adelantarse y pegar su casco derecho a su pecho.

\- Este juego ha concluido – exclamo Soliloquio al impulsar con su magia a Silver; su cuerpo rodo por el suelo dejando un rastro de azúcar mientras rodaba, cuando se levantaba del suelo miraba como la espada que lo acompañaba había sido convertida en azúcar: Soliloquio nunca había mentido: el trataba de hacer el bien, pero había elegido matar el lugar de salvar. Silver intento dar un paso cargando su energía sobre su cuerpo pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra colapsaba sobre el peso de su cuerpo.

Soliloquio había unido su corazón al suyo con el hechizo de mismo destino, y siendo inmortal destrozo su propio corazón provocando que el corazón de Silver pagara el precio del hechizo.

\- Pero… como, con solo un movimiento estoy muri… endo; les he fallado a todos, he fracasado – piensa Silver al caer sobre sus cascos y mirar a Soliloquio alejarse victorioso – no… – dijo al levantarse contra sus latidos que regresaban de una nueva forma – mí cuerpo ya no siente nada, ¿qué es? es la ardiente flama indescriptible que no me dejara morir; sí me dejo vencer, la mataras a ella, y no solo a ella, sino a todos. Lo siento en lo profundo de mi cuerpo, cientos de miles gritan tú nombre, desean verte caer. Ahora mismo me siento más fuerte que nunca, y la gloria de la vida; yo Silver seré tú asesino.

\- Siempre tuve un ojo encima de ti. Pero no esperaba que te convirtieras en el primer eslabón de la cadena; en él primero, en quien usara por primera vez su magia. – pensaba Soliloquio al fijar su atención en él y sonreírle – adelante… se un asesino – añade sabiendo el gusto por pelear que él tenía

**[El héroe]**

Hace tantos años, la Primavera arraso con el mundo, atacando a cientos de hogares, matando y destruyendo las ciudades; todo con un fin; un fin mayor al entendimiento. La Primavera sabía que un día nacería la magia que cambiaría todo; desde hace muchos años atrás, incluso antes de lo conocido la magia ya estaba creciendo; añadiendo eslabones a su cadena; evolucionando hasta alcanzar su verdadera cara. La Primavera sabía que la Mentora era el producto final de la cadena; sí la vida continuaba ella no tardaría en nacer y en consumir al mundo con su oscuridad.

Era un gran riesgo, dejar que la vida siguiera para que dentro de unas décadas se extinguiera y desapareciera sin remedio. La única solución era romper la cadena, pero saber quiénes conformaba parte de ella, era imposible, la magia aún era inexistente pero estaba tan cerca por emerger. _La única forma de asegurar que la cadena se rompa es… acabar con la mayor cantidad de eslabones. El genocidio masivo parece imposible pero es una realidad cuando piensas que mientras la vida persista la llamaremos victoria._Así fue como el gran grupo de unicornios sello el destino de Equestria y del mundo, usando alta magia para evitar que ella naciera. Pero tras la pérdida de miles millones de vidas la existencia había sido salvada. Pero esto no ha terminado la cadena se vuelve a reconstruir; el último eslabón fue destruido junto con la larga cadena de unicornios, solo seres mágicos son capaces de desarrollarla. Tras mil años después del día oscuro el primer eslabón ha regresado; la magia negra se queda corta ante el temor que causa la presencia de esa magia.

\- Imperfecto, incompleto, bruto y absurdo – decía Soliloquio al rascar el suelo, su pata derecha temblaba: miedo, angustia, su cuerpo era una mezcla de sensaciones – ¡finalmente un digno rival! – exclama el unicornio al retroceder y retorcer una frenética risa

\- ¡Tendrás que esforzarte mucho más que antes! – exclama Silver al retroceder un paso y alzar su casco derecho sobre sí; su cuerpo ardía en poder y sobre lo plano de su pata un destello rojizo emergía formando una larga y deslumbrante flecha gigante; la aura de su entorno se cortaba creando pequeñas esferas de poder que se estiraban formando cientos de flechas de gran tamaño

El corazón de Silver había sido destruido, aplastado por un poder desconocido para muchos; pero aun así, su órgano se inflaba y resurgía de un estallido de energía al complementarse con su aura; el pelaje de Silver se quemaba volviéndose una extensión de su aura: era fuego bravo, hambriento por la venganza; sus ojos se oscurecían, lágrimas de rabia caían y se evaporaban a los pocos centímetros, su cuerpo se alzaba de nuevo; rodeado por esa extraña magia, ese extraño poder que ahora remplazaba su sangre, que remplazaba su cuerpo formando a un ser que no tenía igual. Soliloquio miraba escondiendo su mirada tras su casco, la extraña energía expulsaba aire inexistente; delante del inmortal se alzaba un igual; invocando cientos de flechas de energía que se curveaban en el aire hacía un mismo objetivo.

Soliloquio reía confiado, creando una barrera de energía con la cual ya había frenado ataques masivos antes; su masiva defensa fue embestida por las flechas de energía que con acto atroz atravesaron volviendo pedazos la barrera de Soliloquio atravesando el pecho del unicornio y empujándolo contra las paredes congeladas en el tiempo; solo fue necesaria una flecha para atravesarlo, las demás solo hicieron pedazos su cuerpo al descuartizarlo y pulverizarlo. Pero su carne, su sangre se volvía azúcar y se desvanecía delante de sus ojos.

\- Parece que intentas matarme – menciona sarcástico Soliloquio al retomar su forma al aparecer delante de las flechas que hace poco lo habían matado – felicidades, eres el primero en causarme una herida real – le dice sonriente al escupir un bocado de sangre y lamer su labio inferior para saborear su propia sangre; para él el dolor era divertido.

La actual magia de Silver era similar a la de Soliloquio; por lo que cada uno de sus ataques efectuados con esa magia eludiría su inmortalidad y causaría un daño significativo.

Sin demora las flechas comenzaron a caer en su contra, como una llovizna de rayos que desquebrajaban el suelo; Soliloquio usaba una barrera de menor tamaño para protegerse de las flechas que apuntaban a su cuerpo, pasando por alto la formación de cientos de flechas que aparecían en todo su alrededor. Silver embestía golpeando su barrera para acertarle un golpe; sin embargo Soliloquio podía enfrentarlo cuerpo aun cuando ya estaba esquivando decenas de flechas que pasaban de lado a lado en un intento de destruirlo.

\- ¡Siempre fuiste una deshonra para los unicornios! – exclama Soliloquio al sentir como Silver lo embestía tomándolo de sus cascos para levantarlo sobre él y azotarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces usando su magia; Soliloquio se disparaba así mismo para desgarrar sus patas y liberarse; quedando en silencio regeneraba sus patas desde el hueso para seguir con su carne. – Desde el momento que vi que utilizabas una herramienta supe que eras débil – menciona creando dos duplicados de sí mismo – los unicornios no necesitan utilizar: cuchillos, látigos o armas. Somos seres superiores, creados para dominar, si necesitamos asesinar podemos desmembrar a quien sea con ayuda de la magia – alzaba un casco señalando al duplicado y con un vistazo detonaba su pata derecha; Silver sintió un hormigueo en su pata y al verla de reojo observaba como de igual forma explotaba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio un segundo: Silver no se había dado cuenta pero al momento en que lo sujeto se expuso al hechizo; Soliloquio solo necesitaba entrar en contacto para maldecirlo y ponerlo bajo su control. Pero la pata desmembrada de Silver era rápidamente remplazada por una réplica de la misma conformada por la misma aura que lo envolvía y lo protegía; esa defensa evitaba que fuera afectado por el hechizo a distancia pero al entrar en contracto podía ser afectado.

\- No duraras mucho – menciona Silver al ver como entendía lo que decía Soliloquio; no portaba su arco; aunque en la antigüedad usaba flechas de energía siempre creyó necesario el arco y ahora miraba como podía superar el límite conocido al rodear completamente a Soliloquio con flechas; pero no era suficiente; lo sabía tenía que acertarle un golpe muy preciso.

Silver no tenía la inteligencia para superar a Soliloquio, aun siendo hábil necesitaba de un genio para entender la naturaleza desquiciada de Soliloquio; entre pistas miraba como sus ataques lo dañaban aun cuando se regeneraba, pero ya no se dejaba asesinar como con otros rivales.

Soliloquio imitaba sus acto y creaba una esfera de la cual disparaba rayos de magia con los cuales repelía las flechas, ambas copias de Soliloquio se acercaban, atacando desde arriba y desde abajo, con un letal rayo rojizo que inflaba el aire y cortaba las mejillas de Silver: golpeando a uno usaba su cuerpo para defenderse del ataque; la locura de Soliloquio era tan grande como para partir su propio cuerpo y acercar el casco al rostro de Silver; la pata plana deslumbro expulsando un resplandor de energía que Silver evitaba al arrojarlo a su lateral.

Con ese descuido olvidaba que no debía entrar en contacto con él; por lo que al darse cuenta que lo toco se giró para ver como Soliloquio se quedaba quieto para ser atacado por las flechas; sin embargo Silver las detenía, y retrocedía alzándose sobre su patas traseras para desde su cuerpo impulsar un rayo de magia potenciada por su aura; el devastador rayo amplio las pupilas de Soliloquio que lo recibía completamente. Silver sonrió al ver la pantalla de polvo, las paredes congeladas en el tiempo eran casi indestructibles por que la silueta de Soliloquio quedaba enmarcada tras defenderse.

\- Estas empezando a molestarme – le decía con una sonrisa al ocultarse detrás de una ala esquelética que se formaba de una magia muy antigua, el hueso tenia marcas del ataque pero eran menores – déjame presentarte la verdadera naturaleza de la magia – menciona al aletear un golpe y retirar el humo. Sobre el lomo de Soliloquio se alzaba una ala que no emergía de su cuerpo sino que emergía del aire sobre él – no es perfecta, ni siquiera está completa; pero trabaje mucho para obtenerlas pero solo he podio darle forma a una – presumía su magia, ya que aunque eran similares, la magia de Soliloquio era miles de años más evolucionada pero muy por debajo del nivel que debería tener siendo una versión imperfecta de su éxito.

\- ¿Pero que se supone que eres? – mencionaba Silver aterrado al ver como el rayo que había disparado había pasado entre los huesos y le había arrebatado la carne del rosto dejando el espacio del ojo y cabeza en esqueleto; junto con partes de su cuerpo que estaban entre cortadas dejando ver sus costillas.

Ahí fue cuando Silver vio su punto débil; entre sus costillas se miraba su corazón latir, tenía un resplandor rojizo; al verlo lo entendía usaba esa ala para proteger sus partes vitales, y en específico la piedra filosofal que tenía dentro de su corazón; no importaba cuantas veces lo mataran; aun si era hecho pesados o convertido en polvo o hecho menos que nada; la presencia de la piedra le permitirá regresar tantas veces como él deseara, pero tras usar la misma magia que la piedra ésta no podía defenderse; esa era la razón por la cual la primera flecha le había dañado pues había apuntado a su pecho, y esa flecha había rasgado la superficie de la piedra. Si lograba destruirla Soliloquio sería finalmente asesinado. Aunque ahora con esa inquietante ala de huesos no sería fácil acercarse, parecía que la magia apenas la dañaba.

Silver sonrió y con un giro de su casco hacia emerger lanzas de energía desde el suelo para suspenderlo; sin perder tiempo se teletransportaba bajo de él cargando un impulso de magia con el cual pretendía erradicarlo. Soliloquio frunció su rostro en temor y excitación, al fin su vida estaba en riesgo. El verdadero combate empezaba, la zona mortal se presentaba al disparar con toda su fuerza ese letal ataque.

**[Zona Mortal]**

El cuerpo de Soliloquio se había destruido y no quedaba nada de él; por debajo Silver miraba su ausencia con asombro, realmente lo había acabo. Pero su sonrisa victoriosa se rompía al sentir como su corazón de aura se congelaba; a sus espaldas Soliloquio lo elevaba con su magia y lo alzaba para azotarlo contra las paredes y despedazarlo; la carne de Silver era hecha pedazos dejando machas de sangre por las paredes. Con un fuerte grito de guerra Silver rompía el control gravitatorio para suspenderse y mirar como su torso estaba hecho pedazos. La aura brillaba en su pelaje ocultando las heridas y al mismo tiempo regenerando miembros que remplazaban los perdidos, no era carne, era pura energía, pura aura condensada para seguir peleando contra la bestia inmortal. Pero se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido: fue en el momento que recordaba cómo antes del disparo Soliloquio escupía sangre, en se momento había expulsado la piedra fuera de su cuerpo; lo que significaba que la podía ocultar en cualquier parte de su cuerpo de ser necesario. Y había vuelto tras regenerarse fuera de su vista.

\- Porque no dejas de pelear, te enseñare todos los secretos de la magia – le ofrece Soliloquio al ver su potencial; Silver solo ladeo su cabeza y empujaba decenas de flechas rojizas contra él.

Entre el acto Soliloquio esperaba y esquivaba entre un baile de fechas, teletrenasportarse para sorprenderlo y derribarlo; Silver no podía predecir sus ataques; tan irracionales y variados; desde una cabeza gigante que intentaba comerlo al emerger del suelo, hasta ver a Soliloquio caer sosteniendo sobre su cuerno un impulso de magia; rayos cortos y cercanos, entre uno y otro, golpeando y empujando por el control.

En momentos breves Silver era tomado desprevenido y empujado por el disparo hasta ser arrasado hacia la pared; el golpe de sus energía era tan fuerte que estremecía la habitación.; entre un momento Soliloquio empujaba arrasando con todo poniéndolo contra la pared; esta tan cerca de ser derrotado que podía escuchar la risa psicópata de Soliloquio; pero el grito de un ave le hizo alzar su mirada; su fénix se las había arreglado para encontrarlo y tras verlo en peligro atacaba el rostro de Soliloquio que protegía su único ojo sano. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue como Soliloquio lo sujetaba del cuello y lo silenciaba sin demora; confiando olvidaba que retenía a Silver y al darle la espalda fue atravesado por una flecha gigante que lo partía a la mitad. Lo siguiente fue que su rayo perdía fuerza y era arrasado por el de Silver que lo expulsaba lejos contra el borde opuesto de la habitación; Silver se acercaba a su fiel ave y cargándola sobre su lomo lo llenaba de su propia aura para encender su fuego en un intento de darle vida; pero era inútil, él no tenía la capacidad de dar vida; solo duplicaba sus habilidades para regenerar las heridas que tuviera en su cuerpo; mientras el cuerpo del ave se fundía con él al consumirse en su energía.

\- ¿Es tarde para disculparme? – Pregunta sarcástico Soliloquio al acercar su rostro sonriente.

La ira de Silver aumentaba y con ella el aura que lo envolvía deslumbraba más quemando lentamente su entorno; Silver chocaba dientes en rabia, creando lanzas y flechas atacaba; haciendo que Soliloquio esquivara como nunca; siendo más fuerte que el mismo aún tenía que derrotarlo sin verse víctima del control gravitatorio que entre golpe lo tomada y lo partía a la mitad; se había vuelto más energía que carne; tras derribarlo un segundo lo atacaba con todo, buscando la piedra que le permitía regresar.

\- Algo me dice que intentas ganar – menciona con interés Soliloquio al aparecer sobre él sosteniendo entre sus dientes la piedra que tanto protegía.

Soliloquio caía golpeando su rostro y empujándolo para hacerlo retroceder y extraer su corazón; desde el orificio de su cuerpo Silver expulsaba un masivo rayo de magia que desgarraba el cuerpo de Soliloquio; sin demora lo sujetaba y lo acercaba para partirlo a la mitad, buscando destruirlo; Silver actuaba y volvía a unirse por el aura que lo invadía; seguido se giraba sujetando la cabeza de Soliloquio con sus patas para con un giro de su cadera decapitarlo al cortarlo con una espada de magia que hacia crecer de su pata derecha; con un acto de furia se giraba y hacia pesados su cuerpo en una búsqueda de la piedra, tenía que acabar con él, tenía que asesinarlo.

\- Eso me ha dolido – habla la cabeza cercenada al mirarlo y volverse azúcar para escapar; Silver lo miraba esconderse y con un giro de su cadera se alzaba en dos patas apuñalando el cuerpo de Soliloquio que apenas volvía a aparecer - ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – exclama aterrado Soliloquio al ver la despiadada mirada de Silver que no lo perdía de vista al volverse azúcar al escapar de nuevo.

\- Ya no puedes esconderte – dice al girar su cuerpo y apuñarla nuevamente el cuerpo de Soliloquio que estaba por atacarlo por la espalda – te veo – menciona la retorcer la espada de energía y hacer crecer una segunda espada de energía y apuñarla el cuerpo de Soliloquio – ¡Ahora muere! – le grita al separar sus patas hacia polos opuestos; mientras lo atacaba por la espalda con decenas de flechas atravesaban su cuerpo como metralla, empujándolo y cortándolo en pedazos; Silver separaba sus patas y partía a la mitad el cuerpo de Soliloquio dejando ver los dos hemisferios de su cerebro pero en el hemisferio izquierdo la piedra se escondía.

\- Muy buen intento – dicen ambas partes al volverse azúcar y desvanecerse delante de él

Soliloquio aparecía nuevamente delante de él observándolo con atención, su mirada confundida e intrigada, solo detonaba el interés y el deseo por acabar con él. Con la piedra entre sus dientes usaba su lengua para saborearla.

\- ¿Le temes a la muerte? – pregunta Soliloquio al llevar su piedra sobre su lengua. – Yo… no le temo a la muerte – dice en burla al llevar su piedra entre sus molares y con un fuerza masticar la piedra hasta hacerla pedazos – tú no eres quien me asesinara – le dice sonriente al escupir los pedazos de piedra que se apagaban al perder su energía.

Soliloquio tomo posición y sonrió desafiante. Silver no entendía que hacía, realmente se estaba entregando a la muerte; aun cuando se viera tan débil y pasible él era el monstruo que mando a matar a todos los alicornios, él único responsable de la muerte de su hermana, era un zoro disfrazado de cordero; utilizando a todos para cumplir sus oscuras intenciones. Y no importaba nada ahora, ya no le daría la oportunidad de escapar.

\- Y aquí estamos, solo yo y el que me hace reír – menciona Soliloquio torciendo su mirada hacia Silver – pero tipos como tú solo mueren; no puedo entenderlo; me estas volviendo loco – dice en broma al saber bien que ya lo está.

Silver ataco embistiéndolo sin demora y con un acto egoísta lo sujetaba sobre él para disparar directamente en su contra; Soliloquio se protegía con barreras de magia las cuales no fueron suficientes y terminaba siendo dominado; pero era una trampa realmente, Soliloquio quería que él se acercara; y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad dejo ver sus verdaderas intenciones; sin demora el ala esquelética atravesaba el corazón de Silver junto con su cuerpo.

\- No debería sorprenderte – menciona Soliloquio al sentir como de igual forma lo había atravesado con una flecha en su pecho – sí tus ataques eran dañinos para mí, es igual en ti, sin embargo tú no puedes regresar de la muerte dos veces – dice al ver como Silver siente que su corazón de aura era apuñalado por el ala de hueso transparente – y esta es mi _ala astral_ – comenta finalmente al retraer el ala y llevárselo también para alejarlo; el golpe letal azoto el cuerpo de Silver lo suficiente para hacer temblar sus fuerzas; sin embargo su mirada templada por el dolor pero no cedía y a medida que Soliloquio se proclamaba ganador apartaba su vista de él para dejarlo morir pero esto no quedaría así.

\- Alto ahí – le dijo Silver con dificultad llamando la atención de Soliloquio que se giraba confundido, la expresión de su rostro fue indescriptible al verse inmovilizado por un abrazo: Silver se había teletransportado a poco menos de un centímetro de él con sus cascos delanteros lo tomo del cuello y con sus patas traseras lo derribaba amarándose a él – la verdad es que voy a echar muchas cosas de menos de ti: como esos días cuando no eras un ¡Sucio monstruo asesino! – le grita al hechizar su corazón y empezar a acumular magia y energía dentro de él.

Soliloquio intento apartarlo con magia y fuerza pero no podía quitárselo de encima; embistiendo contra las paredes tan fuerte como podía hacer su magia; el miedo en sus ojos al ver los de Silver se hizo claro cuando su cuerpo se quemaba por el aura que envolvía su cuerpo: quemándose y convirtiéndose en un antorcha de auras Soliloquio gritaba mientras sentía como una gran concentración de energía se juntaba dentro de Silver. Con rabia se agitaba tratando de escapar logrando solo quitarse sus cascos delanteros del cuello miraba como lo seguía sosteniendo con todo en contra; uno a uno Soliloquio desesperado empezó a golpear con fuerza su rosto, de lado a lado, uno a uno: el rostro de Silver se giraba con fuerza con cada golpe, pero su sonrisa no se borraba; la sangre evaporada quemaba el rostro de Soliloquio que ya furioso arremetía hasta con concentraciones de magia; repitiendo el golpe con la desesperación que quebraba el suelo; hasta la capa de aura que protegía su cabeza comenzaba a fracturarse.

\- ¡Solo Muere! – grito Soliloquio al alzar su casco derecho con fuerza y componerlo con magia. Antes de que hiciera contacto el aura-corazón de Silver se detuvo activando su última sorpresa; toda el aura expulso una onda que le saco el aire al unicornio y cortando su golpe - _Gane_ – menciona exhausto al ver como a su alrededor se ha formado una burbuja que contendría la explosión. La onda regreso de nuevo al origen y se convirtió en una poderosa y masiva explosión; el estruendo estremeció el castillo al ser una explosión contenida para erradicar en su totalidad al maldecido Soliloquio. La Explosión se repitió tan tas veces como para finalmente liberarse y expulsar los restos de algo que no era polvo que desaparecían de la existencia.

Y así en silencio quedo el lugar; sin ánimos de vida o eco que se escuchara; Silver había acabado con el Inmortal de la locura; con todas sus fuerzas centradas en una pequeña bomba de tiempo, cuando el tiempo acabo se llevó al Paladín de la Muerte. Un ser cruel que exigía la muerte desagradable.

\- Ni siquiera la muerte te permitirá morir, ¿Verdad? – se escucha entre el silencio. Un testigo del acto se ocultaba entre las sombras de un tapiz; tras de la tela un círculo de invocación hacía de puerta permitiendo la entrada de una pegaso compuesta de luz que miraba el cráter liso que había dejado la explosión

Cientos de brillos empezaron a formar un polvo tan brillante que asemejaban luciérnagas. La forma de azúcar empezó a crearse lentamente; lo primero que se formaba era una lengua en la cual se formaba una diminuta piedra rojiza que deslumbraba al formar la carne de quien había regresado de su muerte. La piedra se partió en dos volviéndose humo que desapareció de la existencia.

\- Ha sido apropósito… sin querer – dice Soliloquio llevar su casco derecho a su rostro – he ganado a fin de cuenta – dice cayendo exhausto, se había confiado. Sabía con seguridad que Silver lo mataría a la primera oportunidad, y al darle esa oportunidad lo mataría, pero no podría predecir que se auto-destruiría de ser necesario.

\- Casi te derrota – dice la pegaso que se alzaba ligeramente para dejar caer una patada contra el tapiz y dejar visible el círculo – te veré después, solo quería ver que no te hayas muerto; será mejor que abandones el lugar; te has quedado sin vidas y todos los guardias están protegiendo a la Reina. – le menciona la pegaso al atravesar el portal y retirarse despidiéndose con un beso fugaz

Soliloquio había sobrevivido solo por suerte; él realmente había destruido su piedra original y esperaba matar a Silver sin problema, pero su acto final lo puso contra la muerte; se vio forzado a matarlo antes de la explosión ya que sí Silver se detonaba antes de morir Soliloquio no hubiera podido regresar; sin embargo al morir antes, Soliloquio al ser quien lo privo de la vida convirtió su vida en una diminuta piedra filosofal. Y como fue aura lo que encerró y contuvo la explosión él podía regresar de la nada tras ser una explosión de energía y no de aura que es la magia que dañaba a la piedra. Había sido solo suerte; Soliloquio estaba vivo, pero ya no era más inmortal.

**[Tú Amor, tú recuerdo y tú muerte] [Al mismo tiempo; Perfect VS Vidia]**

La alicornio había llevado su lucha sobre las nubes para mantener segura las viviendas; enfrentando a una criatura que con un ataque podía matarla no era fácil; disparando y teletransportarse tantas veces para confundirla era un arte. Con su cuerno la alzaba al aparecer debajo de ella, y con un potente rayo la despedazaba; pero era inefectivo al volver a regenerarse. Volando sobre las nubes Perfect evitaba ser alcanzada por el aliento de fuego de la Leona que le perseguía a medida que se alejaban del imperio, logrando llegar a las tierras vacías del Imperio.

La Leona al ver su plan se detuvo y rajando el espacio creo una ruptura en al cual asomo su garra para atrapar el cuello del Perfect y tirar de ella para traerla consigo y expenderla frente de ella; con sus patas alzadas intento aplastarla pero un escudo de cristal la protegía a tiempo; sin embargo el rugido de la Leona lo rompió seguido del fuego que envolvió el cuerpo de la alicornio que gritaba de dolor mientras ardía en llamas blancas; con un gancho derecho apartaba su fauces para que con su pata izquierda empezabara a arremeter contra su rostro directamente mientras con su magia creaba una punta afilada con al cual atravesaba el cráneo de la Leona.

El rugido de la Leona era fuerte a medida que despedazaban su cabeza; con sus dos garras hizo las rupturas y las abrió detrás de Perfect; ambas garras empujaron su cuerpo hacia la Leona mientras las garras rompían su lomo manchando las nubes con sangre: las garras entraban sobre sus alas y trataban de romperla en dos mientras por delante los dientes de la Leona arrancaban carne a medida que mordía y tragaba su carne.

\- Espero lo disfrutes – menciona con dificultad Perfect a medida que su cuerpo se descompone por las mordidas; los dientes filosos de la Leona rompían su cuerpo hasta exponer su caja torácica.

Entre mordida y mordida el hocico de la Leona se teñía de un saturado rojo que goteaba de su pelaje blanco; pero se detuvo al sentir un inusual sabor; su carne era dulce: cuando miro su cuerpo se llevó la sorpresa de ver como su carne se convertía en algodón de azúcar; la sangre que la empapaba se inflaba como globo hasta ir consumiendo su cuerpo lentamente para crear una pequeña burbuja de azúcar rosada que retenía a la furiosa Leona.

\- A esto yo le llamo un gran reventón – menciona Perfect al emerger del interior de una nube sosteniendo un dardo de fiestas de múltiples colores; con su magia solo lo impulso reventando la burbuja que hizo el sonido del agua al caer.

La materia dentro de la burbuja detono desmembrando a la Leona que salió hecha pedazos entre chicle y burbujas de colores que le rodearon en el aire; el rostro perplejo de la Leona demostraba asombro pero su sonrisa regresaba a medida que su cuerpo se volvía azúcar y se disolvía en el aire para regresar a su forma delante de ella; elevando su garra derecha fijaba su blanco y antes de lo que Perfect podría entender era presionada contra las nubes por una gravedad que la comprimía dentro de sí misma; su magia le permitió crear un escudo burbuja en la cual se resguardaba a medida que se encogía para resistir el ataque de gravedad.

\- Es un interesante "juego" – menciono entre dientes Perfect al sostener sobre su lomo el peso de la burbuja a medida que estiraba sus patas para resistir – déjame enseñarte uno mío – menciona al canalizar su magia dentro de su cuerno.

A espaldas de la Leona una masa de chicle se alzaba atrapando el cuerpo de la Leona; y por su consistencia elástica no podría romperla ni con sus filosas garras que eran rodeadas por el chicle: de la misma forma el chicle empezó a apretarla hasta sumirla en su más mínima posición; con esto rompía el control del hechizo que ejecutaba. Perfect salto de su lugar y cargando su magia con risas movió las congeladas nubes para crear dientes con sus bordes.

La mirada de la Leona se amplió de horror al ver como las nubes adoptaban su propia forma; era una broma de mal gusto para ella ya que las nubes empezaron a masticar el cuerpo de la Leona lentamente y con fuerza suficiente para moler sus huesos y carne, dejando que el relleno del chicle fuera su propia sangre. Finalmente las nubes inflaron un cuerpo en el cual se veía el ojo rojizo de la Leona, llorando y mirando rabiosa a Perfect que se despedía con un beso de ella.

Exploto la burbuja dejando menos que nada de su cuerpo sobre las manchadas nubes. No le sería fácil vender a Perfect; con una técnica perfecta en la sustitución y una maestría en la ilusión se había convertido en quien más temían los inmortales: un igual.

La Leona volvía regresar y con un salto felino atravesaba el lomo de Perfect extrayendo su corazón sobre sus garras, con gran rabia reía pero esa femenina sonrisa le desorientaba; y cuando parpadeaba todo era diferente: era ella quien tenía el casco de Perfect atravesando su cuerpo; con garras de magia que destrozaban su corazón. La leona enfrentaba algo que no podía vencer; no importaba cuantas veces la asesinara, en un simple parpadeo todo cambiaba dejándola a ella como la víctima. Harta de ella juntaba sus garras atrapándola en una prisión de gravedad donde quedaba inmovilizada donde esperaba quemarla hasta morir; sin embargo fue asaltada por una red de algodón que tiro de ella: todo se desvaneció mientras le miraba despedirse de ella. Una máquina de cierras hecha de nubes fue su destino cuando una gigante Perfect la arrojaba dentro de ella: mientras se oponía sentía como un trozo de madera la empujaba y al ver sobre el borde miraba el casco de Perfect: horrorizada se había dado cuenta que había sido encogida.

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? – menciona la Leona al regresar y ver como Perfect yacía recostada en las nubes jugando con la trituradora de papel y un dibujo muy infantil de la Leona – No importa que tanto trate… - se detiene al ver como ella terminaba de definir su dibujo – no puedo perder… ellos… ustedes… ¡todo el mundo! – dice rabiosa al ver como Perfect acerca el dibujo lentamente mientras escuchaba sus palabras sollozas; su quebrada vos, y sus húmedas lagrimas no podían ser falsa, esto le hacía cuestionar si era lo correcto; pero aun si no lo fuera, sí la dejaba ir de seguro la mataría. - ¡Todos ustedes morirán sí no los mato primero yo! – exclama con rabia al alzar sus garras y hacer dos rupturas para abrirlas delante de Perfect; con el susto ella soltó el dibujo cayendo dentro de la trituradora.

Las garras de la Leona se hicieron pedazos al momento el dibujo había caído de abajo para arriba y con ello el cuerpo de la Leona empezó a destruirse como el papel hasta finalmente caer hecha tiras de carne. Perfect miraba como a pocos metros ella volvía, pero ya se notaba agotada, cansada y fastidiada; le dolía fracasar por lo que solo se sentaba a llorar y a gritar de rabia al rasguñar la nube donde se postraba.

**[Vivir o Morir]**

Entre llanto y llanto miro sus actos y con un suspiro se aseguró de acabar con todo; alzo sus garras en alto y con lágrimas en sus ojos se apuñalo a sí misma el pecho; con rabia empezó a romper su cuerpo hasta exponer su corazón donde se escondía una pequeña piedra azul que resplandecía al latir su corazón.

Perfect se adelantó aterrada; ¿realmente estaba por comer suicidio? Con un aletear de sus alas intento detenerla pero solo llegaba a ver como la Leona extraía su piedra y la destruía con su propia gravedad; largas lágrimas y alaridos de dolor inundaron los oídos de Perfet y cerraba los ojos al verla volverse ceniza su cuerpo.

En un parpadeo Perfect regresaba a la realidad; delante de ella la Leona despertaba al romper su ilusión quien estremecida por el stock saltaba elevando sus garras llenas de flamas. Perfect trago saliva por el miedo, estirando sus patas delanteras creaba cientos de lanzas en las cuales dejaba suspendida a la leona que ya no podía moverse; la armadura oscura fue manchada por la sangre de Vidia quien le miraba con el único ojo que no había sido atravesado.

Las nubes, y todo lo que había sido congelado regreso a su tiempo. Vidía había sido derrotada no tras su muerte; sino por el agotamiento mental al que Perfect la sometió. La Leona se volvió azúcar nuevamente y cayó sobre las nubes al regresar: sostuvo la mirada un segundo y al dar un paso colapso sobre su cuerpo quedando profundamente dormida. La alicornio miro como su regreso pero retrocedió impactada al ver su actual forma; ya no era la Leona adulta que los había perseguido sino una cría de león que dormía resguardándose del frio. ¿Era lo correcto matarla mientras dormía? ¿Podría matar a un infante como ellos lo hacen? Perfect tomo un aire y miro su cuerpo cansado; aun cuando todo era una ilusión el daño que recibiera dentro seria equivalentemente al 10% por lo que al ver sus patas miraba el leve charco de sangre que había dejado tras ser asesinada tantas veces.

\- Regresemos a casa pequeña – menciona Perfect al envolver a la pequeña Leona en un manto de magia y llevarla sobre su lomo; ella no tenía el corazón para matar a un infante. Tenía que ir con cuidado para no abrir sus heridas que mantenía cerradas con magia al volar de regreso. Sabía que era una peligrosa criatura y que aún era una inmortal, pero solo quizás podría obtener algo de información acerca de ellos y de lo que trama Soliloquio o de los planes que tiene Flor para el Resplandor.

**[La Reina Roja] [Horas antes dentro del Castillo]**

Avanzando por los corredores una figura espectral se proyecta por las ventanas, girando y empujando los jarrones al suelo; rompiendo las ventanas al arrojar las mesas por la ventana. Su tarareo reflejaba la locura y la poca conciencia que tenía; al dar vuelta en una esquina cientos de lanzas de magia iban en su contra pero ante el peligro solo las detuvo en el aire y usando su magia perforo el corazón de uno de los siete guardias que defendían las puertas; tras asesinarlo sobre su lengua se formaba la piedra rojiza que tragaba al babear; lanzando hilos de magia enlazo los corazones de todos al suyo y con un pestañeo destrozaba el corazón de todos al reventar el suyo. Y con eso seis vidas reforzaban su piedra lo que le daba la capacidad de morir seis veces sin problemas. Sin mucha dificultad había terminado con la última guardia sombra dentro del castillo; y caminando sobre sus cuerpos sin vida empujaba las puertas para ver sobre la terraza la femenina figura de la Reina Roja, junto con Avalón y Luna que la acompañaban.

\- Ustedes me hacen reír – dice en risas Soliloquio al avanzar sin miedo hacia ellos – Princesa Luna creía que había evacuado junto con todos a los que no mate – comenta pensando en los pisos inferiores donde estaban los nuevos y las familias de Avalón y Kiara. – Pero es inútil oponerse a esto. Mi hermanito no cumplió con su deber y temo decir que he tenido que ser yo… quien se convierta en la oscuridad emergente – su enérgica voz al avanzar sonaba sarcástica y triste – y yo que deseaba tanto ser el Resplandor – dice depresivo al crear un poni de cristal sobre su casco y romperlo con el otro. – era la llave; pero me convertido en la cerradura – dice al señalar su pecho y dejar un agujero de llave, su mirada perdida en la locura y su larga sonrisa blanca era perturbadora cuando creaba un agujero en su propio pecho

\- ¿De qué hablas, tú… monstruo? – exclama furiosa Luna al pisar con fuerza y lanzarle un rayo de energía el cual era reflejado al suelo por un casco de Soliloquio

\- Los héroes no pueden perder… - dice sarcástico al morder su labio inferior al retener la risa – yo soy su más grande héroe – dice al sentarse en su lugar – ¡solo yo estoy dispuesto a matar a todos y a cada una de las formas con vida para salvar la misma vida! – Exclama al reírse de los cuerpos que se asoman por la puerta - ¿Quién más llegaría tan lejos para salvarlos a todos? – Menciona al bajar su mirada algo depresivo – solo yo – dice al elevar su rostro húmedo por lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro – ¡he sacrificado mí mente, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu! – grita en rabia al ponerse de pie y materializar su ala esquelética que le había permitido acabar con Silver; era como sí los culpara por no darles las condolencias por todo el mal que ha creado.

\- Tú propio poder te ha llevado a la locura – le responde Avalón al aletear con fuerza y cortar su rostro con hilos de magia que viajaban en el aire – Sí quieres salvar la vida de muchos, solo deja que terminemos con tú sufrimiento – le dice al negociar con él, podía verlo: su dolor y su agonía al perderse en ese abismo oscuro que era su mente

\- ¿Y qué hay detrás de la puerta? – Pregunta Flor con interés, ignorando sus anteriores palabras - Sí tú eres la "Cerradura" ¿Quién es la llave? – vuelve a preguntar sin chistear, su tensas y fuertes palabras llamaron la atención del unicornio que al momento volvía a reírse

\- "_Colgando del hilo de la vida el Resplandor luchara; mientras el poder de **Sofía** regreso en otra canción. Puede que mienta, puede también que diga la verdad; pero sí tú verdad es una mentira, quien es el que mintió en primer lugar_" – sonriendo de lado a lado al recitar sus palabras – "_No hay amistad, lo que importa es que la magia no se libere… y sugiero, vencerme, antes de que por ley habrá las puertas y el mundo pague la osadía de no matar al resplandor… ¡Debes matar al RESPLANDOR! ¡Mata al RESPLANDOR! ¡MATA AL RESPLANDOR!_ – Grita en éxtasis al morder con fuerza y dilatar su única pupila funcional – Tú codicia solo te conducirá a tú propia muerte – le dice al ladear su cabeza y desaparecer en el aire

Flor retrocedía impactada, no entendía del todo lo que sus alaridos significaban pero de algo estaba segura: él sabía que ella planeaba utilizar el Resplandor. Aun sí eran disturbios de un desquiciado no podía pasarlo por alto; siendo un unicornio que ha superado la magia convencional y ha adoptado la magia que ella nunca conocerá.

Apareciendo sobre ellos disparaba Soliloquio que estirando su cuerpo disparaba un espectral rayo de energía compuesto por electricidad; Luna confiada regresaba el disparo sin temblar pero su impacto era atrapado por la electricidad y conducido de regreso aumentando su fuerza; Avalón actuó rápido y elevo un domo de magia para distribuir el golpe electro en su entorno; Flor miraba asombrada como Soliloquio se rotaba sobre su eje y caía impactando su casco derecho trasero con fuerza al imitar la poderosa _Guillotina_ que había hecho tan famosa a Flor.

El ojo derecho de Flor formo su espiral y con su patas empujo a Avalón al borde del domo mientras ella usaba su cuerpo para apartar a Luna que no sabía qué hacer. La patada compuesta por magia rompía el domo sin dificultad mientras con el ala astral esquelética intentaba apuñalar a muerte a Avalón que miraba como los huesos caían donde esta él y como a centímetros quedaban.

Soliloquio sabía que usaría su ojo contra él; y no perdió tiempo y fue directamente contra la Reina; lanzando rayos de magia con destreza que ella evitaba con facilidad: ciertamente su ojo le hacía un blanco imposible a disparos, pero solo era una treta: solo estaba quemando tiempo. Soliloquio elevaba filosos diamantes con los cuales atacaba a sus espaldas y con los cuales mantenía a raya a Luna y a Avalón. Flor intentaba usar las pistolas que colgaban de sus cascos para sorprenderlo pero en un giro de su cuerpo el unicornio golpeaba con magia su casco para que el disparo fuera contra sus amigos quienes apenas resistían un par de disparos al no estar preparados.

En segundo los rayos de magia no era lo único que era emitido sino ahora los disparos de luz eran impulsados al cielo y contra el suelo al des desviados antes de disparar. Ambos persiguiendo al otro; la sonrisa de Soliloquio indicaba que todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan pero La Reina igual sonreía. Hace solo segundos era perseguida y ahora empujaba en contra del monstruo.

\- ¡Se acabó "Reina de los Muertos"! - Exclama Soliloquio al terminar de contar en su mente y ver como la espiral del ojo de la reina se disolvía al regresar a la normalidad

\- Sí; _se acabó_ – menciona una muy femenina voz, con ese distintivo tono sensual al hablar. Sabía lo que planeaba y lo uso a su favor: cuando él se acercó para apuñalar su corazón ella llevo sus dos cascos a su pecho y con ellos los dos cañones de sus confiables pistolas de luz

Ella había ocultado su sistema inalámbrico para darle confianza, y en cuanto diera su movimiento actuar. Un disparo fue sucinte para propulsar su cuerpo sobre todo para seguido levantarse en cuatro patas y apuntar con sus cascos delanteros a su cuerpo; el sistema inalámbrico alzaba también otras cuatro pequeñas pistolas que apuntaron con precisión. Era inútil escapar: la metralla resonó en el lugar a medida que la luna era ocultada por los potentes disparos que arremetieron contra Soliloquio que era perforado bala tras bala. Antes de que cayera había muerto al menos un par de veces.

\- _Es tú turno_ – menciona Kuri al girar su mirada al cuerpo que golpeaba la terraza y se levantaba al regenerarse. – ¡**_Muere_**! – grita hambrienta de su sangre al abrir fuego contra el propio castillo para acabar con el unicornio que aterrado miraba como Kuri había dominado el cuerpo y ahora en descontrol dispara a costa del bienestar de su propio hogar. El cuerpo de Soliloquio salió disparado al barandal cercano donde miraba como la sádica mirada de Kuri lo enfocaba; ya lo había cercado a la muerte, por lo que solo le quedaba huir tras no poder completar su objetivo. - ¡_Persíganlo_! - les grita al dar un paso y notar como sus patas habían sido estocadas por dos cristales que la habían clavado en su lugar para evitar que lo siguiera.

Luna y Avalón asintieron con la mirada y se elevaron para darle caza a Soliloquio que ahora escapaba por uno de los costados del castillo hacía una de las terrazas con vista a la ciudad.

**[Persecución]**

Pisando sobre las losas Soliloquio saltaba corriendo sobre el tejado mientras se deslizaba para saltar hacia las terrazas y defenderse de los disparos de magia de Luna y Avalón que lo perseguían con el deseo de terminar con su juego de asesinos. Deteniéndose un segundo se protegía con un escudo para frenar el rayo de Luna y reflejarlo contra Avalón que intentaba sorprenderlo al aparecer a su costado.

\- Muy lento – menciona al saltar el ala de magia que usaba Avalón para cortarlo a la mitad. Sobre las alas naturales Avalón alzaba dos alas de magia con las cuales se aseguraba de atacar siempre que fuera eludido; Aunque era poco mencionado ya era conocido como un ángel de la muerte entre capitanes al ser uno de los pocos que se asegura de atacar siempre que eludan su golpe.

Sin saberlo lo seguían a su trampa; cuando Avalón retomaba posición una ventana cercana se rompía de donde emergía una pegaso hecha de luz, su rostro misterioso y su vuelo llamo la atención de Avalón que era embestido por su cuerpo de luz y derribado contra una terraza inferior.

\- ¡Es real! – exclama Avalón a ver ante sus ojos a la pegaso que se presumía era la pareja de Soliloquio. Con retraer su cuello un segundo disparo un impacto el cual era desviado por el ala de luz que era impulsada al aletear para derribar a Luna que saltaba sobre Soliloquio que aun escapaba.

Avalón vio el peligro entonces, ambos intentaban unirse para tener ventaja sobre ambos, y eso no lo podía permitir ya que aun estando al borde de la muerte Soliloquio era conocido por ser un psicópata homicida. Tomando riendas el Alicornio usaba su magia para sujetar a la pegaso y detenerla, pero era insuficiente, el cuerpo de la pegaso se había hecho inmune a la magia por lo que no podría ser sujetada por la magia tan fácilmente; aun considerando que se trataba de un alicornio la pegaso se alzaba y disparaba extensiones de plumas que impactaban contra la terraza y contra el escudo que era perforado por centímetros. Avalón se teletransportaba sobre ella y disparaba un rayo de fuego que consumía su cuerpo sin problema; en el acto las alas blancas se abrían disparando algunas plumas que se incrustaban sobre el pecho y alas de Avalón, su armadura de luz le hacía inmune al fuego; al avanzar un poco se vio como un pedazo de metal caía de su espalda: se trataba de un sistema inalámbrico especial. El fuego había alcanzado a destruirlo lo que le daba una ventaja sobre ella; ambos cruzaron una electrificaste vista y siguieron saltando entre las torres del castillo; Avalón confiaba en su magia para acabar con ella pero la maestría al volar de la pegaso le permitía hacer giros tan cerrados que evadía los rayos y se acercaba cortando el cuerpo de Avalón.

Pensando en el peso de las vidas; tenía que defender a su familia, a Amalthea y a su hija, a todos los que ahora se escondían dentro del castillo ante la amenaza que representaban ambos; sus amigos confiaban en que él podría enfrentar y derrotar a cualquier enemigo; no importaba que tan desafiante fuera, tenía que vencerlo si quería volver a ver los ojos de su familia.

Pero esto era más fácil pensarlo; la pegaso se acercaba cada vez más: cortando con sus alas las alas de Avalón lo que le dejaba más expuesto al ataque, tenía que ser más rápido pero si dejaba de atacar ella lo pondría contra la muerte; si se teletransportara exponía su cuerno a que lo cortara. En medio de la oscuridad, los claros grises de la luna brillaban al reflejar los ojos de Avalón al ver su oportunidad. El tiempo regresaba a la normalidad, la onda de tiempo regreso desde lo lejos e impacto el cuerpo de la pegaso que por asombro giraba su rostro al no creer lo que había pasado.

\- ¡No es posible que la hayan derrotado! – dice en asombro y miedo, su mayor fuerza era el control sobre el tiempo-espacio que tenía Vidia; sí ella había roto su control lo podía significar que la habían asesinado, y que ya no tenía más control.

Avalón sonrió mostrando sus dientes con gracia y con un resplandor apareció a un costado alzando sobre sí un impacto de magia con el cual derrumbo a la pegaso que choco contra la última terraza de la torre más baja. El impacto sónico producido levanto las luces del castillo que miraban hacia el cielo donde Avalón cargaba su cuerpo en magia para impulsarse y acabar con la pegaso que cayo; un rayo de luz de color rojo impacto el cuerpo de la luminosa pegaso que exhalo sangre al ser atropellada por la bestialidad de Avalón que la partía al caer sobre ella.

La pegaso de luz vomito un leve montón de sangre mientras juntaba sus cascos sobre ella y golpeaba el suelo para generar un círculo de invocación debajo de su cuerpo; la magia de su cuerpo abrió el vórtice que la consumió y la expuso delante de él mientras miraba como en sus pies también emergía una esfera de energía que se detonaba causando un apagón en todo el imperio; el golpe de esa explosión saco el aire de quienes estuvieran debajo de su nivel, mientras Avalón se alzaba para evitar ser afectado. Con ese acto la armadura de luz se rompía dejando expuesta la carne y la identidad de la novia del más peligroso unicornio que haya vivido.

**[La Traición]**

\- Finalmente lograste causarme daño – menciona la dama al llevar su casco derecho a su rostro y romper con su máscara de luz – siempre imagine que sería Silver quien me descubriría – menciona al romper con su armadura al elevarse y ponerse al nivel de Avalón a subir a otra terraza. A su costado aparecía Soliloquio que acariciaba su rostro mientras enternecía su rostro y se reía al mirar el perplejo rostro de Avalón al saber la verdad

Avalón bajo hasta esa terraza congelada, realmente no podía ser cierto, el denso aire helado, y el silencio en sus oídos no le permitían entenderlo.

\- Quizás pueda estar equivocado – menciono Avalon con una voz menuda y calma, con los aires de confusión y sorpresa; desorientado por la imagen que sus ojos muestran entre los vientos fríos de la noche – Así que está es la razón por la cual muchos archivos del imperio sean filtrado, está es la razón por la cual siempre estuvo tres pasos delante de nosotros – su voz se vuelve fuerte, gruesa y seria, estaba decepcionado del hecho, con su mirada perdidamente fijada en los ojos de Soliloquio quien se queda fijo con una sonrisa ligera al ver como los labios de Avalon se tuercen con odio, por los aires de mentira que llenaron sus pulmones por años. – Eres tú quien traiciono al Imperio, quien opero y orquesto los ataques internos – su odio era visible en sus ojos al fruncir el ceño y darle forma a su mirada con sus cejas. Sus pupilas reflejaban a quien acompañaba a Soliloquio, al traidor dentro del Imperio. Aun cuando Soliloquio se desvanecía al ver a Luna encontrarlo más rápido de lo que esperaba.

\- Temo decirte que es peor de lo que crees – menciona la pegaso al ponerse en posición de combate e impulsarse desplegando largas chuchillas de las extensiones de sus alas para acercarse y atacar.

En segundo era Avalón quien necesitaba ayuda; las cuchillas pasaban tan rápido que cortaban sus alas al grado de no poder usarlas para volar ahora, siendo cortes estratégicos ahora no podía escapar de la aprendiz de la noche. Quien había estudiado mejor que nadie las debilidades de cada uno. Entre corte y corte la empujaba para salvarse pero el entrenamiento con Máximum le había hecho tan inmune a la magia como a Flor, o incluso más, ya que no le basto un golpe de su casco romper con la barrera de magia de Avalón.

Tendría que ser una broma de mal gusto; esto no podía ser real; estaba enfrenándose a Moonlight que era considerada una asesina experimentada. En momentos tuvo que escapar al teletransportarse y buscar la ayuda de Luna para que la confrontara: después de todo era quien la había tomado como aprendiz, quien le había enseñado todo lo necesario para cazar alicornios. La nana que Avalón le cantaba a su hija era la que sonaba al ser perseguido por quien había vivido con ellos, por quien jugaba con su hija, por quien pedía su consejo para ser mejor.

Al escapar miraba aparecer a Soliloquio delante de él, en la orilla de una terraza superior; con un esfuerzo su rabia le hizo subir la torre; tenía que hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho. Con una teletransportación miraba la espalda del unicornio que reía en burla; Avalón furioso cargo un último rayo contra él pero nunca lo lograría disparar; con un giro de cascos se quitaba del camino y un fino rayo de magia azul perforaba su corazón. Soliloquio utilizo el disparo de Luna para asesinarlo; no era coincidencia que estuviera ahí, él quería acabar con Avalón utilizando a Luna.

**[Eres Muerte]**

Frio, quietud, soledad es como se describen los vacíos cielos del Imperio Equinoccio. Con unas frondosas nubes que ocultan en su sombría forma los estrellados cielos, las estrellas aun tintinean buscando ser escuchadas. Pero quien escucharía sus voces ésta noche: yace fría, mirando como el borde de una de las terrazas del castillo se aleja; sus latidos habían sido silenciados y cuerpo cae al vacío.

El aire se volvió helado, mientras su crin se alargaba por la gravedad que lo arrastraba a las profundidades; su vista se reducía segundo a segundo, su corazón ya había dejado de latir pero la sangre que de su cerebro le permitirá ver las últimas imágenes de su vida; para su suerte no tuvo que contemplar nada de mal gusto, simplemente miraba la noche estrellada, la media luna que se asomaba por una de las torres del castillo. Y con sus últimos recuerdos: su familia, su esposa e hija que dejaba a atrás, sus amigos con los cuales creía ya formado una amistad eterna; sus deseos, sus sueños ahora parecían inútiles, sus fuerzas ya no le servían de nada pues su cuerpo ya no le respondía, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, lento y torpe. Todas sus fuerzas eran nada ante el peso de la muerte que cerraba finalmente sus ojos, para entre mudas palabras despedirse de su familia y la estrella que contemplaba su muerte.

Su cuerpo cayó. Embistiendo el suelo con fuerza suficiente para romper su cabeza y crear una línea rojiza con la sangre al romperse, seguido de su cuerpo que impacto en un seco sonido, creando el charco de sangre que se originaba de su pecho, la herida del disparo de energía que había fulminado su vida. El golpe seco era lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a cualquiera al instante, pero él ya estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo. Así en silencio su vida finalizo, sus ojos lloraron al morir tras sentir como su vida terminaba y como había fallado en detenerlo.

Desde lo alto, muy por encima de las casas, su asesino mira orgulloso, mira como moría solo, feliz de matar al héroe de los niños. Sin respeto hacia éste solo sonreía mientras la luz de la luna ocultaba su rostro tras mirar al fondo donde había quedado su cuerpo. Solo el viento hacia presencia mientras reía para él.

\- Y así, muere el primero – murmuro orgulloso, su mecánica mirada reflejaba el sadismo de ver la sangre derramarse; decía mientras en el segundo que miraba se desvanecía para esquivar el letal rayo de magia que disparaba la Princesa de la Noche – Has visto como impacto, ha sido divertido… ¡como si fuera un trapo húmedo! – exclama con delirios, su macabra sonrisa hacia burla a quien moría

\- Esto… tú… ¡me has utilizado! – exclamaba furiosa Luna tras ser quien había disparado su rayo, rayo que atravesó el corazón de Avalon. Ella estaba constipada, llena de confusión desde un inicio debió sospecharlo, solo había sido usada para hacer el trabajo sucio. La violencia que le llenaba no tenía igual realmente estaba molesta con el manipulador que jugo con sus pasos - ¡Eres una maldita sabandija! – gritaba mientras encendía su cuerno en llamas de magia que empujaban los vientos en su contra

\- ¿Enserio? La última vez que me vi a un espejo era un unicornio – dijo sarcástico al esquivar el disparo de magia al materializar un diamante de magia y revotar el disparo contra las nubes al defenderse; su locura no le daba la capacidad de entender los insultos

\- ¡Soliloquio ya estoy harta de toda tú mierda! – Grita Luna al desvanecerse e inmolarse contra la Luna; las nubes se evaporaron a segundo dejando un despejado cielo donde la luz de la luna brillaba tanto como el sol, un gran ataque lunar es el que armaba Luna, aun si destruía al castillo, no dejaría que un psicópata la usara, no dejaría que uno de sus mejores amigos muriera por su error.

Era asombroso, la luna había alcanzado el punto más alto, y aun cuando estaba a media luna, la sola presencia de la princesa la hacía arden en luces blancas. El orgullo de Luna no la dejaría ceder, no le dejaría detenerse, no ahora, no cuando ella había asesinado a Avalón al tratar de matarlo.

Soliloquio saltaba del barandal al vacío para esquivar el ataque de Luna pero era interceptado por Moonlight que lo alzaba y lo partía a la mitad al cagar con energía las cuclillas que oculta en sus alas. Luna se maravilló al ver a su aprendiz acabar con él por lo que calmando su ira detenía su ataque masivo para ver como el cuerpo de Soliloquio el que caía contra las baldosas y rebotaba al vacío.

\- ¡Moonlight me da tanto gusto verte! – exclama Luna con alegría, casi derramando una lagrima de felicidad, ahora ambas podrían terminar con él y regocijarse pensaba al sentir la victoria cerca

Moonlight le sonrió pasivamente mientras se gira para ver discretamente el fondo de donde regresaba Soliloquio al volverse azúcar y regresar tras ser herido con mortalidad. Luna ya lo había herido con mortalidad por lo que solo le quedaba una vida en su piedra y después de eso finalmente le darían muerte. Luna avanzo para verlo regenerarse lentamente, ya estaba muy cansado de su pelea con Silver por lo que ya no podría usar más magia desde ahora.

\- Ahora Momm… - dijo Luna al girarse para comprobar la asistencia de Moonlight pero solo vio de lo que era realmente era capaz. Una helada y silenciosa chuchilla se extendió desde lo largo de su ala y con un giro de engranes se torcía hacía delante apuñalando el corazón de Luna.

\- Buenas noches Luna – le dice al oído Moonlight al haberse acercado y atravesado de lado a lado su cuerpo; abrazando a su maestra se despedía con unas muy sensibles palabras empujaba su cuerpo por el barandal haciéndola tropezar y caer de la terraza mientras extraía la cuchilla que se tenía de la sangre de quien más le estimaba.

Soliloquio que descansaba miro caer el cuerpo de Luna que rebotaba con el borde y caía hacía ese vacío oscuro; sin tener que mirar solo se escuchaba el masivo golpe del cuerpo sin vida al caer sobre el sólido suelo.

\- Y así caen dos – menciona con maldad Moonlight al mirar como la luna se tiñe de rojo al ser ella quien ahora tendría el control sobre los sueños; desde un principio, el plan era erradicar a los alicornios. Soliloquio apareció junto a ella y miro como la cuchilla aun goteaba la cálida sangre de su amada mentora.

Tantos años, tantos recuerdos al final eran repetido delante de los ojos de Luna, al ver que su asesina… había entrenado a su asesina. Con lágrimas en los ojos miraba como su mundo se caía lentamente, sin sentir el golpe de las losas miraba esa maldita sonrisa de Soliloquio; y finalmente mirando como la luna era tomada por a quien había elegido como sucesora.

\- Tenemos que irnos, antes de que Perfect regrese – menciona al ver como las luces regresan y empiezan a sonar las alarmas de todo el imperio. – Al final Vidia no logro derrotarla – menciona decepcionada al ver como el tiempo en el imperio transcurría normal.

Generando energía en su casco creaba un circulo de invocación el cual se abría y mostraba la salida; Soliloquio reía y saltaba al interior seguido de quien había matado a la alicornio de la noche.

**[La tragedia]**

Finalmente los guardias externos encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de ambos alicornios; sin demora ocultaron las pruebas y los llevaron al castillo donde se llevaron la sorpresa de ver como todos habían evacuado en la parte más baja del castillo para evitar entrar en contacto con sus intrusos.

\- Según las indicaciones de la Reina: Soliloquio junto a la Leona atacaron el castillo, por lo que evacuamos todos los pisos debajo de donde se encontraban pero… - decía Amalthea al ver como entran cuatro pares de guardias cargando dos camillas con su magia; fue un escalofrío, un terror que nunca pudo explicar, y antes de saberlo sus ojos ya se mojaban en llanto; tragaba saliva a ver a los guardias cargar dos cuerpos ocultos, era solo un presentimiento y deseaba tanto estar equivocada.

Empujando a los guardias Amalthea se movió hacia la habitación donde los dejarían descansar. Quizás no era el mejor momento pues al acceder a la morgue del castillo se vio con la imagen del cuerpo de su esposo; con un agujero en su corazón y el cráneo abierto. Sin escuchar a los médicos Amalthea entro en un colapso y llorando expresaba su profundo dolor al ver las lágrimas que permanecían en sus ojos; era un acto de dolor tan profundo que el control sobre el cristal curativo fue adoptado por ella logrando sanar las heridas menores de muchos pero sin el éxito de devolverle la vida. Los médicos intentaron apartarla pero ella con un brillo los hacía aun lado y cargando su magia sanaba su cráneo y gritaba en dolor al tratar con todas sus fuerzas de recuperarlo. Pero era inútil; finalmente colapso en cansancio y se desmallo debido que no era tan fuerte como para romper la barrera entre la vida y la muerte.

Los gritos no tardaron en llamar la atención de los demás que miraban el acto de ver a dos de los últimos alicornios en una de las mesas de la morgue. Kiara al verlo retrocedió y cerró las puertas evitando que los demás vieran a su maestra destrozar su propia mente al tratar de salvarlo. Por el horror de sus cuerpos al caer se volvió en su contra y busco un bote cercano para vomitar por el desagrado de ver sus cabezas hechas pedazos, junto con la multitud de huesos que se rompieron y emergieron de sus pieles.

\- _Han escapado_ – menciona La Reina al bajar acompañada de un guardia que la fue a buscar. – _Temo decirles que no pueden decirles a nadie lo que ha pasado esta noche_ – añade al ser arrastrada por el guardia, sus heridas no sanaron tras tener aun incrustados los cristales que le habían dejado inmóvil

A los pocos minutos Perfect llego cargando a la pequeña Leona que aún no despertaba; tras saber lo ocurrido se dio cuenta del error, nunca debió unir sus cuerpos para enfrentar a Vidia; si tan solo hubiera dejado uno todo esto habría sido diferente. Una trampa sobre trampas: al final Soliloquio había cumplido con sus objetivos.

Al revisar los pisos siguiente encontraron los restos de los demás guardias, y entre una habitación las señales de una batalla brutal; sin saber o evidencias las cámaras de seguridad mostraron que Silver fue el más cercano en asesinarlo, pero tras aun tras su sacrificio el monstruo volvía siendo el débil cuerpo que intento escapar. Aunque pareciera insignificante les dio la oportunidad a todos para acabar con él, pero aun así todo fue en vano, excepto por el secreto de la inmortalidad que tenía; ya que las cámaras enfocaron bien la piedra que usaba para volver de la aniquilación. ¿Cuántas vidas tenia Soliloquio en su poder? Se preguntaban los guardias al pensar en todas las veces que lo han matado.

La Reina no negó nada a nadie, pero su voz revelaba que se trataba de Kuri; quien prosiguió con sus planes y mando a sus fuerzas, quería la cabeza de Soliloquio y la quería en bandeja de plata.

**[Juntos]**

Una Nave llamada: Fénix de Las Sombras; lleva a todos jóvenes en su interior. Descansando en sus asientos mientras conversan entre ellos, escuchando como In Curia le pide a Comet quedarse quieto en su lugar.

\- Sí amor, pero es que no sé sí es buena idea dejar a Perfect conducir mí nave – menciona al ver como Perfect está volando la nave al sujetar el control sus patas traseras mientras ata una venda a sus ojos con una copia de ella misma que sostiene un cronometro: habían apostado cuanto tiempo podía volar la nave a ciegas antes de chocar la nave - ¡Perfect ten cuidado con las aves! – le grita al verla en lo lejos pero siendo inútil solo se escuchaba el golpe de un par de aves

\- Eso no cuenta como chocar – menciona Perfect al sujetar el control de la nave y ladear la nave al intentar escuchar a Comet

\- No, pero te quitare puntos por eso – le responde el duplicado de Perfect al sostener su libreta y hacer el dibujo de un muffin y una tarta – sí atropellas un pingüino te daré puntos extra – dice en broma al agregar una zanahoria al muffin

\- ¡Perfect por favor, la nave es nueva! – Le grita al ser sujetado por el cinturón de seguridad que le pone In Curia para que no se aparte de su lado - ¡ni siquiera he probado sistema de sonido! – Añade al ver como Perfect empuja un disco de música clásica – sabía que debí asegurarla contra Perfect – piensa Comet al ver como la nave se gira completamente y sigue hacia adelante.

Tras algunos minutos la nave se acercaba a los límites de energía del imperio. Pinkie salto hacia su núcleo portátil para conservar energía. Mientras los demás jugaban con algunos juegos portátiles otros escuchaban música independientemente por lo que no escucharon lo que Perfect decía.

\- Recuerdas sí el motor eléctrico se enciende por si solo cuando salimos del espacio aéreo del imperio – Perfect sabía que las maquinas operaban por la energía del imperio y al abandonarlo empezarían a usar sus propias energías sin embargo era la primera vez que conducía una nave de ese modelo y no sabía sí se activaba automáticamente o debía hacerlo manualmente.

Sin un aviso y sin una notificación la nave abandono el espacio aéreo y se apagó inmediatamente cayendo instantáneamente: todos estaban entretenidos pero el cambio de gravedad los hizo erizar su pelaje, pues el peso de la caída los saco de sus asiento mientras se sujetaban hasta con los dientes de sus lugares al ver como la nave se agitaba al poder el control y caer hacia el suelo, la punta de la nave miraba el suelo donde estaban por estrellarse; la imagen de dos Perfect presionando botones desesperadamente y gritándose una a la otra al no saber cómo activar el motor no les daba la confianza de sobrevivir.

Un brillo verdoso estiro su magia para activar el conjunto de botones que activaron el motor, a metros del suelo la nave torno luces blancas y proyectando a la IA de Rarity que alzaba la nave al ser la conductora de emergencia.

\- ¿No puedo dormir a gusto sin que estés apunto de matarnos cada treinta minutos? – pregunta sarcástica Kiara al poner una expresión de disgusto al quitarse su mascarilla y flotar sus ojos al usar su magia para restablecer el control de la nave

\- Lo siento pero solo quería darles un susto a los niños – menciona Perfect al jugar con una de sus copias que creaba una gorra de chofer – Próxima parada: Continente de la Trascendencia – menciona al encender el propulsor que empujo a todos contra su asiento al acelerar.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por ahora amigos; espero les haya gustado; sí ha sido un capítulo largo, incluso más largo que él anterior. Pero creo que desde el siguiente se normalizan pues ahora concluimos con la abertura de: "La Corona Sangrienta" que es una mini-trama.**

**Les agradezco con todo el corazón llegar a este punto, y me disculpo de corazón por la masiva demora que tuve por la universidad. **

**Sí deciden dejar un "comentario" estaré más que feliz de leerlo; me gusta saber lo que sienten o lo que experimentan con cada escena. O cualquier cosas, un mensaje siempre sera recibido.**

**Nuevamente espero les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	23. Tierras Bajas

Cayendo como una estrella en llamas de metal retorcido que se desploma en pedazos mientras un ave de luces blancas y azules se aleja en una risa victoriosa. Entre los escombros se visualizan pedazos de vidrio y asientos quemándose mientras caen y embisten la tierra con fuerza al demoler un cerro y detonar en un estallido de fuego.

\- Mí hermosa nave – comenta entristecido Comet al ver desde una capsula de escape personal como su nave había sido destrozada por un pavo real que arremetió contra ellos con toda su fuerza. Su capsula impacta suavemente para desplegar su ventana y dejarle salir de la misma. Junto a la suya algunas más descienden con algunos daños.

\- Te compraras otra cuando todo esto termine – menciona Perfect desde su capsula al apagar un trozo de su crin que estaba en llamas – siempre te compras una nueva – agrega sarcástica al inhalar profundo y desglosar su imagen en cuatro copias de ella misma que se estiran y rinden en el suelo por algunos moretones; su nave fue alcanzada por el daño y siendo ligera no le protegió del todo.

\- ¿Crees que los niños estén bien sin nosotros? – menciona In Curia al emerger de su capsula: se nota que tiene una aleación más gruesa y resistente pues algunos trozos de acero quedaron clavados a su casco al estallar. In Curia es seguida por una plataforma que lleva el nucleó portátil de Pinkie. Un sistema de comunicación.

[Momentos Antes]

Entrando al continente de la trascendencia, se puede ver un cambio drástico en el ecosistema, siendo un paisaje árido y sin vegetación, con caminos de tierra y cerros entre los prados vacíos. Pequeñas casas de madera con techos de paja, casas más elegantes de piedra sin color y algunas banderas con la marca de Soliloquio en su centro: señal de que ese pueblo se ha rendido a su voluntad.

\- Pero miren – comenta con intriga Suprise al asomarse por su ventana derecha y ver como los perros diamantes viven tranquilos mientras separan una parte de sus gemas para exportarlas a la capital. - ¿pueden vernos? – se pregunta al ver como los perros diamante más jóvenes juegan a perseguirse sin notar como la nave pasa sobre sus casas

\- No, legalmente no podemos volar sobre estas tierras por eso la nave esta invisible – menciona Comet al descansar en su asiento mientras repasa un plan con una de las copias de Perfect

\- Escuchen, nos vamos a acercar al centro del continente donde Soliloquio gobierna, para encontrarnos con una amiga que nos pondrá al tanto de lo que está pasando actualmente – menciona la Perfect que dirige la nave al mantener su vista y ver los restos de armas medievales que dejaron algunos al tratar de oponerse a Soliloquio. Era triste pensar que intentaron defenderse pero él solo los erradicaba sin misericordia.

\- Atentos tienen que estar para enfrentarse a estas tierras – mencionaba Comet al activar unas diapositivas para explicarse mejor – todo el continente estaba bajo el control de Soliloquio, por lo que no hay punto seguro – con seriedad se levanta de su asiento para señalar las colonias dominadas con un color rojo: siendo todo el continente de color rojo a excepción de unas colonias azules – nuestros puntos seguros son donde tenemos aliados y podemos estar seguros que no hay ningún "Blanco" ahí – añade al mostrar la ubicación de cada inmortal en un mapa; su trayectoria trata de alejarse lo más posible de ellos. – nuestro principal objetivo es destruirlos; y sí tenemos razón el jaguar es la clave. – añade al ampliar su foto

\- No importa que o quien lo ataque, sí el daño es demasiado alguno de sus compañeros interfiere para que no resulte herido – comenta Stellar al aclarar su voz – por eso iremos a darle caza, aunque no está solo contamos con Wings para darnos apoyo a distanica – añade al señalar el sistema inalámbrico que lleva – en caso extremo Wings abrirá un vórtice para ya sea extraerlos o darles apoyo – comenta al mostrar la imagen de ella abriendo un vórtice y trayendo refuerzos.

\- Sin embargo no podemos seguir con los mismo planes – les dice Kiara al mojar sus labios y verlos con inquietud – Moonlight asesino a Luna y a Avalón; oficialmente es una amenaza mayor que Soliloquio ya que ella colabora con él y que tiene más información del imperio que todos ustedes juntos. El plan original se mantiene en parte, en lugar de dividirnos: iremos todos juntos a combatir contra el jaguar – comenta al exponer una gran lista de archivos robados – su objetivo es localizarlo y llamar a Wings para que abra el vórtice y traiga a Máximum que lo enfrentara: oficialmente ninguno de ustedes puede enfrentarse a los inmortales: nadie puede ni debería – añade con responsabilidad al bajar su mirada con pena

\- Pero, creí que esa era nuestra misión – comenta Lía al apartar su vista de alguna marcas del camino y llamar su atención – para eso nos seleccionaron – comenta con astucia al abrir sus alas ofendida por Kiara

\- Ustedes solo tienen una vida – les dice Perfect al soltar los controles y girarse hacia ellos – ellos pueden morir las veces que quieran y siempre regresaran – la nave empieza a caer lentamente mientras acelera – sin mencionar que cualquiera de sus ataques les causara la muerte – girando su asiento retoma la nave elevándola de nuevo – entonces: nosotros somos débiles, ustedes lo son, yo lo soy, y no podremos vencerlos en sus términos – les dice con una seriedad que asustaba en ella – por eso los haremos pelear en nuestros términos, usando la estrategia e inteligencia para… - decía hasta que la nave se estremece con fuerza

En el exterior un ave de luz blanca se asoma desde un lado y dispara desde su pico un impacto de magia que aturde la nave: los escudos están abajo por el camuflaje pero al momento del impacto los activan para acelerar y eludir al ave brava que los persigue.

Dando vueltas, subiendo y cayendo contra el suelo para elevarse y evitar los impactos la nave se apresura al darle la vuelta para poder abrir fuego contra el pavo real que se defiende con un rayo de magia que expulsa de su pico y seguido perseguirlos.

\- Están muy lejos de casa – dice una voz dentro de la nave: en momentos las imágenes se cortan y proyectan el trono de Soliloquio que es rodeado por el Gorila y la Changelling – oficialmente esto es un atentado contra mi reino – dice sarcástico sabiendo que él ha atacado primero.

\- Ese es Soliloquio – comenta Burning Spades al ver su ojo blanco y crin alargada y oscurecida por la luz. Se impactaba al verlo: ahora era cuando entendían lo que significaba llegar aquí: era caminar a la tumba.

\- Me sorprende, enviaron niños y a sus niñeros – comenta en burla al ver al grupo de jóvenes – pero veo que traen los ingredientes necesarios… y unas cuantas sobras – eufórico se levanta en su asiento y corta la señal a dar una señal de muerte.

La nave rápidamente se ve alcanzada por el ave de luz que embiste con su cuerpo los motores y costados dañando con su luz los escudos y el metal. La nave no resistirá algo así. "Todos a sus asientos" exclama Perfect al hechizar la nave y recubrirla con magia para frenar y golpear al ave que es derribada. Tomando los controles las Perfect sientan y aseguran a todos mientras empiezan una secuencia. Con un sonido sónico la nave empieza a perseguir al ave y a atropellarla en el cielo para introducirla en sus turbinas y triturar su cuerpo.

\- Esos son 100 puntos – comenta una Perfect al dibujar un botón rojo que seguido presionarlo

Los cañones de la nave se abren mientras se detiene y busca los rastros de energía. El ave no tarda en volver a aparecer y embestir la nave: los cañones con una sola carga pulverizan su cuerpo y escudos volviéndola rastros de azúcar. Perfect sabía que la nave tenía un alto nivel de fuego sin embargo el pavo regresaba y demolía sus defensas con facilidad: era una batalla perdida pero tenía que hacer tiempo en lo que su copia preparaba las capsulas de escape. La original deja los controles y consume a dos de sus copias dejando a una artillera y una piloto. El pavo real cansado de juegos deslumbra y abriendo su cola en el aire se postra en una nube: habilidad que había adquirido al comerse la carne del gato del cielo.

\- Escuchen, cambio de planes, mantenga comunicación con Pinkie, ella les guiara hacia nuestros aliados. – les comenta la Perfect que dirige la nave: acelerando carga todas las armas y se dirigue contra la carga de energía del Pavo.

La nave se aproxima tan rápido que ni el pavo podía detener su carga por lo que la nave impacta la energía provocando un estallido que hace pedazos la nave y destroza al ave que posteriormente vuelve al reconstruirse en el cielo. La explosión deja una nube humos negros y fuego que ocultan las capsulas de escape que fueron expulsadas a los pocos segundos del impacto.

[La oscuridad de los Corazones]

A pocos minutos las capsulas tocan tierra, mientras cada uno empieza a salir y revisar que no han quedado tan lejos de ellos sin embargo si algo apartados de sus Capitanes. Entre la búsqueda logran agruparse y encontrar la Capitana Stellar que quedó atrapada en su capsula, con algo de esfuerzo la liberan y tratan de encontrar a los demás pero por la explosión debieron ser alejados de ellos.

\- Escuchen, no importa que pase, no se separen, este continente no es hospitalario con los equinos, si quieren seguir con vida activen el simulador de su sistema, les hará físicamente normales – les explica al señalar un botón y cambiar su aspecto al de un oso; mientras los demás cambian a venados o lobos. Ellos pueden verse normalmente pero ante los demás son nativos del continente – Brote tiene instrucciones de regresar si éramos atacados por lo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por ella – menciona al ver que algunos fueron alejados más por la explosión

Los jóvenes se apresuran a establecer la comunicación, y lo primero que escuchan es a Pinkie cantar una canción. Según la información debían ir a un pueblo que hospedo a Perfect hace tres años, siendo un pueblo equino.

Burning mira como sus compañeros pegasos se cansan a las horas de caminar, pues no era correcto que volaran ya que llamarían la atención. Wiki observa el camino notando las marcas de ruedas y patas: se trataba de una ruta comercial; algo seguro si piensas que todo es una llanura sin vida. Caelus y Druze rodean a Kiara, en gesto de protegerla; ambos se mantienen alerta mientras caminan hacia su destino. Suprise y Bass conversan entre ellas para evitar pensar en las horas, siendo Suprise la que habla y Bass la que responde al escribirle en su pizarra. Lía mira con nostalgia las tierras arridas, algo que llama la atención de Mystical que la saca del trance al empujarla a un lado para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Naciste aquí? – le pregunta sutilmente Mystical al mirar a su alrededor – te quedas mirando el panorama como si lo hubieras visto antes – comenta engreída al ladear su rostro – sí sabes algo es mejor que lo digas. – le dice con algo de orgullo en sí misma

\- No, nada realmente. Solo parece que he visto algo así en mis sueños – le dice tratando de aclarar las imágenes de corredores metálicos y la salida a las llanuras.

Con algunas horas empiezan a desesperarse, pues aunque el sistema los protegiera del sol no evitaba que se cansaran de caminar. Burning empieza a revisar el mapa pues ya era hora de que llegaran, sin embargo Suprise se lo arrebata y señala a Perfect junto con Comet e In Curia que esperaban a la sombra de unas sombrillas. Perfect sabía el lugar por lo que le resulto fácil teletransportarlos a todos ahí. Algo que ocasiono algunas de molestias en todos. Pero era extraño: Perfect estaba sola, sentada frente a un arco de piedra mientras miraba hacía dentro de él. Desde lo lejos se podían ver algunas ruinas viejas, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí por años, pero ver llegar a las copias de Perfect y negando con su cabeza bajaba sus ánimos: estaba triste.

\- Perfect, ¿qué es este lugar? – comenta Burning al ver como sus copias bajan su miradas al rascar la piedra

\- Aquí… - decía melancólica al ver las estructuras de piedra empolvadas – es la villa Bélica – comenta al ver todas las calles cubiertas por arena y polvo.

\- Perfect… estas – le decía Stellar al ver como su alegría se esfumaba

\- Sí, de seguro no queda nadie – dice Perfect en una risa artificial al suspirar y levantarse para caminar hacia el interior con pena

Hace tres años esta villa la acogió. Esta familia es una de las primeras que existieron, sin embargo se dieron la fama por ser quienes mantenían el orden: siendo la primera familia que defendía al continente de amenazas internas. Todos eran maestros de la magia, aquí fue donde Perfect aprendió a perfeccionar su magia. Pero si todos han sido erradicados significa que no tenemos ningún aliado. Les narraba Kiara al saber mejor lo que ella vivió.

Entre los escombros un cuerpo de gran tamaño empieza a moverse provocando que grandes trozos de piedra caigan alzando una pantalla de humo; dos de las Perfect reaccionan y miran como la pantalla de polvo cubre a la original que se había adentrado. Un siseo llega a los oídos de todos mientras el sonido al arrastrarse es escucha.

\- Sabía que ese olor lo conocía – dice una profunda y tenebrosa voz. Ante la pantalla de humo la cabeza gigante de un basilisco se alza olfateando entre los aires

\- ¡Un Basilisco! – exclama aterrado Wiki al retroceder por su inmenso tamaña: era diez veces más grande que uno normal; siendo una bestia que había empequeñecer a todos.

\- Perfect: hija de los Bélicos – menciona el basilisco al agitar su cola y remover el polvo para dar la imagen de cómo tiene rodeada a Perfect – llegas tarde. Ya todos se han ido – menciona con maldad al acercar su rostro a ella y dejar ver como sus ojos han sido removidos al verla con sus cuencas huecas.

\- Quetzal – dice Kiara al aparecer dentro del círculo que forma su gran cuerpo - ¿sabes que paso aquí? – le pregunta con seriedad al sacar de su trance a Perfect para que escuche

\- Lamentable historia fue – les dice al alejarse y pasear cerca de los jóvenes que miran sus afiladas y gastadas escamas: marcas de garras, marcas de dientes; marcas de dolor en todo su cuerpo. – todos muertos están; sepultados tuve – añade al lamer el rostro de Wiki – tú… estas tierras son tú hogar – comenta al ir oliendo a todos – dejarme contarles – les dice con dientes filosos al arrastrarlos a todos dentro del destrozado pueblo.

[Quetzal la serpiente sin ojos]

Él llego proclamándose así mismo nuestro dios, señor de la tierra que el sol pudiera cubrir. Con audacia llego a nuestra capital y exigió que nos rindiéramos a sus órdenes: con fuerza su voz llego a las familias principales: Ciervos; Lobos; Grifos, Dragones, Osos, Quimeras. Cada líder de familia discutía sobre el bien del continente. Fue cuando él llego acompañado de siete sombras blancas: siete pesadillas hechas realidad.

Muchos se rieron de su osadía; muchos ignoraron sus palabras; muchos subestimaron su poder. Todos excepto la familia de la Guerra: el señor de la guerra confronto sus amenazas sin temor.

\- ¡Que te da el valor de llegar a mí hogar; de invadir mí pabellón; de interrumpir nuestra junta! – con una firme voz un fuerte unicornio le daba cara a Soliloquio que con una egocéntrica sonrisa le miraba – vete de nuestras tierras y llévate a tus plagas – menciono al exigirle que abandone su hogar.

Soliloquio con un gesto de burla inclino su mirada ordenando atacar a sus bestias blancas: Una leona rompió de un salto el suelo bajo de ella para desaparecer en el aire y emerger entre los líderes: una dragona blanca se alzó y ataco con su ardiente aliento quemándola en un baño de fuego blanco; sin embargo un corte de garra apartaba su rostro mostrando como el pelaje de la leona se conformaba de un fuego similar por lo que no sufría daño.

Un gorila blanco aplaudía y metía su mano en un vórtice que tomaba el cuello de un ciervo al atraparlo desde atrás y trayendo su cabeza hacía él: inmediatamente cerraba el vórtice decapitándolo. Un Rinoceronte deslumbraba su cuerno disparando un rayo que demolía las paredes; un lémur saltaba al rostro de un toro y explotaba su cabeza al tocarla.

¡Basta! – el señor de la guerra hablo y detuvo a las bestias al someterlas en un hechizo. Seguido aplastaba las bestias hasta volverlas menos que nada al comprimirlas a un nivel atómico. – Eres un insolente – le dijo al tocarlo con su vista y desmembrar a Soliloquio al expulsar sus órganos hacía afuera.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió mostrando la imagen de un Jaguar blanco que avanzaba con lentitud mientras las siete sombras blancas regresaban junto con el cuerpo de Soliloquio que regresaba al materializarse lentamente en el espacio.

\- ¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres tú? – exclamo el Señor de la guerra al abrir sus patas y descender una presión solar sobre todos: el cuerno del Rinoceronte creaba un escudo sobre ellos mientras el gorila sostenía la presión del sol sobre su cuerpo con dificultad

\- Yo soy un dios – exclama Soliloquio al deslumbrar su cuerno un segundo. Instantáneamente el señor de la guerra colapso ante la vista de todos. – yo soy su dios – exclamo con orgullo y perturbación al poner un casco sobre el cráneo sin vida del señor de la guerra. La Leona se acercó para adquirir la magia gravitatoria que a ese unicornio tanto distinguía. Todos retrocedieron temerosos: y antes de que pudieran hacer algo escaparon del pabellón dejando solo a unos cuantos líderes que quedaron petrificados por el temor que les dio.

Muchos lo aceptaron como gobernante para eludir su muerte y aceptaron ser esclavos, mientras otras familias bélicas aún se oponían a entregar su voluntad. Los lobos, los ciervos, y los perros de agua no cederían su dominio sin pelear; sin embargo Soliloquio fue diplomático y les demostró una parte de su control. Como ejemplo ordeno la erradicación de dos familias: la Familia de la Guerra y la Familia Vobiscus; dos familias de equinos bastantes conocidas en las tierras: aisladas por ser una raza inferior pero fuertes en los puntos de: Magia y Tecnología.

Con un rugido la Leona apareció en las puertas de la familia Vobiscus y con un rugido demolió sus puertas; armas de magia y tecnología muy desarrollada la ataba sin embargo con un siempre movimiento de su garra la gravedad aplasto la cuidad demoliendo y detonando las armas: dos minutos le tomo acabar con toda una familia. El Gorila y el Lémur mostraron su imagen con la Familia de la Guerra y embistiendo sus puertas irrumpieron aplastando edificios, detonando la tierra y acabando con todos los ejemplares; sin embargo una gran serpiente actuó en defensa de los últimos protegiéndolos; su mirada mataba a ambos pero era inútil contra ambos, volvían a aparecer y tras demoler la villa le arrebataron los ojos dejándola huir ciega y asustada. Media hora después solo quedaban cuerpos sin vida y ruinas en llamas.

Con ese ejemplo varias familias se rindieron ante Soliloquio y aceptaron obedecerle, mientras que los Dragones aun tercos se negaron por lo que fueron atacados hasta ser erradicados; su hogar fue invadido y su gobierno destruido. Los pocos que viven, viven a escondidas bajo la tierra.

La serpiente ciega empujo el suelo con su nariz y abrió un pasadizo secreto bajo los escombros: ahora todo el continente era de Soliloquio si querían moverse tendrían que hacerlo bajo tierra les dijo al indicarles las rutas que ellos buscaban.

\- Pero… - decía Perfect sin palabras. Triste sobre manera y furiosa con Soliloquio ya que le había quitado a su familia adoptiva.

\- Sí te hace sentir mejor – menciona la serpiente al guiarlos a todos a dentro y una vez dentro cerrar las puertas – ella sigue con vida – menciona al suspirar y lamer a todos para saber dónde estaban – cuando me arrebataron la vista la encontré entre los escombros; estaba muy débil pero ahora es más como tú: un dolor de cabeza – exclama al moverse por la oscuridad.

Quetzal podría ser ciega pero era lo suficientemente lista para pasar años cavando túneles por varios metros bajo tierra para ocultar sobrevivientes y unir diferentes puntos del continente con ese sistema de túneles. Sin embargo carecían de luz muchos túneles por lo que los unicornios encendían las lámparas de magia para alumbrar su camino.

\- Me siento mal – comenta Suprise al aletear y subirse sobre Burning que no se negaba al ver cómo le imploraba que la llevara pues ella empezaba sentirse mareada y a presentar signos de claustrofobia.

\- No te quieras pasar de listo genio – menciona Mystical al ponerse junto a él y murmurarle a su oído al apuntarle con un cuchillo que levitaba con el sistema inalámbrico. – Sí veo que le haces daño, te juro que será orinaras como chica por el resto de tu vida – una amenaza clara al adelantarse y darle miradas de odio. No parecía esconderlo: le tenía un odio inexplicable.

\- Creo que le agradas – menciona Suprise al ocultar sus ojos y tratar de practicar su respiración lentamente – ella es muy amigable si la conocieras – menciona al darse una risa y apoyarse en su cabeza para descansar

\- Sí la conociera creo que ninguno de los dos dejaría de gritarle al otro – menciona Burning al saber que su personalidad es fuerte como la de ella; entiende que ella quiere tener el control pero él no quiere ser controlado. Algo que en ambos choca.

Caelus y Druze miraban a Kiara entre ratos, pensando en alguna forma de ganársela; podría estarse cayendo el mundo pero ambos tenían ese gusto. Sin embargo podían ver que no era el mejor momento ya que estaba conversando con Perfect; hasta adelante se encontraba In Curia que era llevada por Quetzal que conversaba con ella; su gruesa piel le permitía tener contacto con ella sin que la impureza le afectara.

\- ¿Tienen un plan para matar al Jaguar? – les pregunta con naturalidad Mystical al caminar entre ellos – Porque si mal no recuerdo: se mueve a una velocidad cercana a la luz – les dice al ir pensando para ella misma

\- Por ahora no; pero he notado que no utiliza hechizos; quizás no tenga magia como los demás – menciona Druce al pensar en cómo peleaba – sí es vulnerable solo habrá que estacarlo – menciona al pensar en los cristales.

\- Sí es tan rápido en tierra; solo tenemos que sacarlo al cielo – menciona Caelus al imaginarse al jaguar como una piedra y patearla dándole la imagen en su mente – y hacerlo pedazos en el aire – dice al imaginarse varios ataques

\- ¡Vaya eso es muy inteligente! – dice asombrada Mystical al detenerse y felicitarlo – quizás no seas el idiota que pensaba – dice al reírse y en el fondo escuchar como la piedra golpeaba la cabeza de Kiara – tal vez solo un poco – ríe al detenerse y ver a todos pasar.

Bass junto Stellar caminan delante de todos, escuchando como la serpiente les narra cómo ha creado un pequeño pueblo dentro de sus túneles para mantener a salvo a los débiles. Y sobre todo que no lo ha hecho sola, sino que recibió la ayuda de un gobierno extinto.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – menciona Mystical al ponerse firme y dejar a Lía chocar con ella al estar pérdida en sus pensamientos: su temperamento fuerte no le permitía dejar que alguien inseguro le siguiera.

\- Sí, solo estaba pensando – menciona Lía al mecer su rostro y continuar viendo esas imagen borrosas y saturadas de pasillos y jaulas; gritos y voces – no me dejan de llegar esas imágenes – comenta al adelantarse y no quedarse atrás

\- Tú ojo de metal parpadeaba – le dice Mystical al seguirla con calma – sí vas a explotar solo apártate – le dice al sonar hostil y empujarla hacia delante – lo último que quiero es que algo me explote en la cara – le dice al bromear con ella y sacarla del trance con tanto movimiento.

Al paso de unas horas llegaron a un claro dentro de los túneles, donde un gran domo resguardaba una gran villa en la cual los dragones dirigían a varios osos que acarreaban rieles al estar instalando trenes. Era una vista bastante asombrosa; sobre sus cabezas una bola de fuego blanca ardía resguardada por la magia de los venados que la asemejaban al sol para que otros cultivaran.

En toda la vista no se alcanzaba a ver un poni; en su mayoría había lobos, osos, venados, y perros de agua que salían de un estanque que los conectaba lagunas de la superficie.

\- Asombroso – escribía Bass al ver como los grifos revisan los soportes del domo mientras las aves revisan las cavidades más pequeñas

\- Creí que los dragones ya no estaban organizados – menciona Perfect al verse impresionada al ver como ayudan a los demás en la construcción

\- Así fue por un tiempo – dice desde lo alto un lobo que cae desde una plataforma de madera para darles la bienvenida – nuevos reclutas – les dice al verlos con la ilusión encima

\- No exactamente – dice In Curia al desactivar su forma y mostrar su estado maternal y su especie – venimos del Continente Equinoccio a darle un alto a Soliloquio – les dice con fuerza al ser bajada por Perfect que le ayuda con unas plataformas.

\- Buena suerte, muchos prefieren ser esclavos que enfrentarlo – les dice el lobo al ver como todos siguen la orden de Comet de quitarse el disfraz.

Mientras bajan la escalera de piedra escuchan al lobo narrarle lo que paso con los dragones:

\- Bueno después de que su hogar fuera demolido la orden superior llamo a todos bajo tierra; al principio fue difícil por el espacio pero gracias a los túneles de Quetzal pudimos establecer un lugar y hacer una pequeña villa que ha crecido bastante – mientras les cuenta cómo van las cosas llegan a las casas de muchos notan la presencia de los equinos

Llamando la atención de todos ya que se consideraban extintos tras los ataque a las familias equinas del continente. Murmurando sobre la multitud se menciona que son una amenaza, traidores; un peligro para su pueblo. Era evidente que no serían recibidos con honores ya que Soliloquio llego de sus tierras. Sobre ellos una gran dragona blanca vuela cayendo sobre una plaza de piedra negra: tenía un grabado como las estrellas como la noche, siendo más resistente que la tierra varios monos subían a desmontar el equipaje que cargaba sobre su lomo; gorilas subían a bajar cargas más pesadas mientras los Rinocerontes cargaban con ellas para distribuirlas; zorros subían a buscar cargas más importantes como planos y mensajes que revisaban y guardaban en una mochila sobre ellos para correr y apresurarse a llevarlos a su destino.

\- Manchas – exclamo la dragona al quitarse un casco que protegía sus ojos y rostro – te he traído algo – le decía alzar su garra y dejarle cerca una pierna de cebra: tal parecía que había sido atacada en la superficie – sé cuánto te gusta la carne de… - decía al mirar con atención y ver a su pequeño lobo babear por la comida mientras trataba de mantener la compostura al tener a los equinos a sus espaldas. – ¿ponis en este lugar? – se pregunta al acercarse y llevar su rostro al suelo para verlos de cerca

\- Quetzal los trajo de la superficie, fueron a ver a los… - decía al mirar su pierna y solo lamerse los labios al verla – fueron a ver la familia de la guerra – les decía al inclinarse y empezar a ceder a su apetito

\- … - la dragona suspiro y le acerco con una garra la pierna mientras se sentaba delante de todos – Vete, yo me encargo – le dice al llamar su atención: de inmediato tomo su presa y corrió para comerlo lejos de las especies vegetarianas. – Me llamo Cristal, es un gusto: soy la actual Reina Dragón – les dijo con humildad a buscar entre todos algún distintivo hacía su líder – usted puede ir a la zona maternal – le dijo a In Curia que asintió al seguir con su vista su garra; detrás de ella fueron Stellar y Comet dejando a los demás a cargo de Kiara y Perfect.

\- Disculpa. Estaba buscando a alguien muy especial – le decía Perfect al expandir sus copias y rodear al grupo para mantenerlos en una zona segura. – una amiga, Quetzal había dicho que sobrevivió y quisiera… - les decía hasta ser interrumpida por Cristal que se levantó y extendía su cola mientras señalaba que subieran sobre ella.

\- Sí, sé quién es, la última equina del continente – exclama al ver como empiezan a subir y acomodarse entre sus escamas; se escucha cansada y segura de quien hablaba. Dando un ligero salto abría sus alas y se impulsaba sobre las casas para acceder a un túnel superior. En completa oscuridad la dragona abría su boca para iluminar con una esfera de plasma entre sus dientes y seguir un largo camino entre túneles que subían y bajaban hasta una caída libre en la que se escuchaban los gritos de quienes no esperaban sentir una caída tan brusca. – disculpen eso; los túneles están diseñados para que los intrusos se pierdan – les dice al ver el final del túnel brillante: un punto rojizo resplandeciente.

Al salir del túnel todos vieron el pozo de fuego que era; todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por lava que caía como cascada a excepción de los túneles que estaban ahí; era un profundo pozo que mantenía un cilindro de piedra enorme que separaba las paredes de lava. Sobre esa montaña artificial se encontraba una pequeña academia: era fácil notar que era una escuela pues solo se veían a crías de otras especies; cargando un emblema en una tela que era una garra. Cristal bajo en el centro lo que llamo la atención de los jóvenes que se acercaron a ver lo que traía con ella. Algunos monos subían y retrocedían al ver los equinos pues sería la primera vez en ver uno adulto.

\- Ustedes pueden bajar aquí – les mencionaba a los jóvenes Cristal al verlos un momento – sí quieren, bajare unos niveles más para llevarlas con ella, si quieren venir pueden quedarse. – les menciona al descansar y registrar su visita con un ciervo que confirma su visita

\- Yo si quiero bajar – menciona Suprise al levantarse de su lugar y saltar tirando el cuello a Burning y a Mystical para aterrizar sobre ellos: ambos no esperan ser tirados por lo que la caída fue algo brusca sin embargo no le vieron el lado negativo a acompañarla.

\- Parece que no tengo opción – dice Burning al levantarse y echar un vistazo a su alrededor con atención a los menores que los rodeaban

\- Nadie te obliga a quedarte – le dice Mystical al chocar su vista con la suya y hacerlo retroceder: Burning necio se oponía y de igual forma oprimía su frente con la suya mientras trataban de empujar al otro

\- Descuiden yo evitare que se maten uno al otro – les dice Suprise a los demás al ver como ambos empezaban a gritarse que cediera el otro y se marchara – ¿me pregunto cómo llamaran a su bebe? – les dice a ambos al pasar junto a ellos y saludar a los niños que se acercaban a conversar con ella

\- ¡Eso nunca! – mencionan ambos al detenerse y mirarla con un gesto molesto

\- Sí yo me casara con este… espantapájaros. Juro que envenenaría su bebida – le dice Mystical al empujarlo y seguir a Suprise que perseguía a los lobos y leones.

\- Oh sí claro – responde sarcástico Burning al adelantarse y empujarla con su cadera para hacerla tropezar con la arenilla – sí yo me casara contigo, me tomaría ese veneno – le responde con gracia al preferir morir antes que estar con ella; cosa que solo la hizo rabiar y perseguirlo junto con los leones que se animaron a perseguirlo también.

Todos los demás estaban bien con acompañar a las demás por lo que Cristal solo camino a la orilla y dejo su cuerpo caer para detener su caída con sus alas y descender hasta el fondo donde una abertura en el cilindro le permitía entrar. En su interior había un tipo de patio exclusivo para jóvenes dragones que saltaban a los estanques de lava que rodeaban un cuadrado de piedra negra que sostenía una práctica de ejercicio con dragón morado que usaba su cuerpo para sacarla fuera de la plataforma de piedra.

\- Eso no es justo – menciona Wiki al ver como Cristal se sienta como espectadora – es… - decía al levantar y ver a la pequeña poni ser arrojada hacía la lava al salir expulsada por un golpe de la cola del dragón. Wiki estuvo alerta por lo que queriendo hacer más abría sus alas para atraparla; sin embargo Lía lo detenía al ver como repentinamente la poni se desvanecía y aparecía sobre la plataforma de nuevo – una unicornio – se dijo al ver como su cuerno dejaba de deslumbrar al tocar la plataforma

\- Esa piedra negra se llama: Gratino Inhibidor. Sí tienes contacto con esa piedra perderás todas las habilidades mágicas; siendo incluso innumerable a cortes de magia y prácticamente indestructible – le dice Cristal al informarlo de que se trataba de un entrenamiento físico. – nada puede romper esa piedra, por eso usamos algo de polvo para hacer invisible los túneles y todo a su alrededor. – añade al descansar en la tierra caliente e indicar que es el fin de su viaje.

Lía desde su ojo mecánico podía ver que la tierra en la que dormían los dragones estaba caliente, aun grado en que hervía; mientras que la plataforma estaba a una temperatura normal; lo que indicaba que además de ser inmune a la magia también o era a las temperaturas extremas. Bass se deslizo por su cola lo que llamo su atención; tratando de detenerla caía con ella, pero se alzaba en vuelo dejándola caer sobre la tierra. Le sorprendía que no le doliera; fue cunado notaba como el equipo inalámbrico recubría su cuerpo con un manto para protegerla de la temperatura: a través de un cambio de visión notaba como la fuente de energía recubría a todos y concentraba más energía en sus cascos para evitar las quemaduras. Era una armadura invisible que le permitiría caminar sobre esa tierra: Lía miro el suelo y descendió mirando como la energía del sistema protegía sus cascos con magia.

\- ¡Deja de jugar Spike! – exclama Cristal desde lo alto llamando su atención que descuidaba a la poni que avanzaba hacia él – ¡acaba con ella! – grita con autoridad haciendo que el dragón asintiera con cuidado

Saltando evitaba ser alcanzado y con un golpe de su garra pretendía apartarla: la poni saltaba y recibía el golpe siendo elevada al no hacerlo bien; mientras se acercaba para con un segundo golpe el Spike le impulsaba contra la plataforma haciéndola revotar tras la fuerza algo excesiva.

\- Suficiente por hoy – dice un grifo que se acerca y comprueba que no puede levantarse por el golpe. – El vencedor es Spike – añade al mirarlo con atención – sin embargo será penalizado con 500 puntos – continua al señalar una gráfica de puntos de varios estudiantes y dragones. – ella te arrebato el pañuelo – menciona al señalar como entre su cascos sostenía un pañuelo que le había quitado del cuello cuando se acercó demasiado.

\- Para equilibrar las cosas para las otras especies: los dragones llevan tres pañuelos en su cuello, cada pañuelo indica un golpe crítico, al quitarle los tres significa que ha muerto. – les informa Cristal al ver como Spike revisa que le han quitado solo uno.

Perfect junto con Kiara avanzaron por las gradas y estanques para llegar a las piedras que conectaban la plataforma, dejando pasar al dragón para luego acercarse a ver a su amiga que estaba siendo vendada y tratada por un grifo. Kiara le pidió detener y trato de usar su magia pero tras intentarlo recordaba que estaba en contacto con el granito y su magia había sido apagada: cosa que le molesto un poco.

\- ¡Perfect! – exclamo con gusto la poni al tratar de ponerse de pie y sucumbir al dolor - ¡Volviste! Sabía que volverías – continua al ver que se acerca y abrazar su cabeza al ser aún muy pequeña

Lia al seguirlas notaba como incluso el sistema inalámbrico se apagaba al tocar esa plataforma, ya parecía un hecho, ninguna magia podía tocar esa piedra. Eso desato su curiosidad y no evito preguntarle a Cristal sobre ¿Por qué no habían usado esa piedra para atacar a Soliloquio y los inmortales?

\- Bueno es muy sencillo; no es fácil cortar la piedra. – le dice apenada Cristal al saber que era tonto – no hay material que pueda cortar la piedra, aunque hemos roto la piedra no podemos moldearla, no podemos utilizarla como quisiéramos – le dice al cargar con ella un pedazo de piedra negra – nuestra mejor arma es arrojarles un trozo de piedra a la boca, eso descompensa varias de sus habilidades – dice al referirse a los inmortales – pero al matarlos regresan con todas sus habilidades. Por lo que solo es una medida de escape, nadie puede hacerles frente sin una de estas – añade al guardar su piedra entre sus escamas

\- Cristal no olvides mencionar al Circulo – le dice Spike al acercarse y mirar desconfiado a Lía, sus partes de metal y su ojo le daban inquietud – ella puede tratarse de uno de ellos – le dice al acercar una garra a ella y tocar su piel

\- ¿Qué es eso del Círculo? – pregunto Caelus al robarle las palabras a Lía que estaba por preguntar, ella le dio una mirada y espero la respuesta

\- El Círculo es un grupo muy peligroso. Fueron los autores del Día Oscuro. – les dice Spike al saber mejor que eran – ellos masacraron la equestria de antaño y asesinaron al Rey anterior – les comenta al tampoco saber más que los demás

\- Estamos en un conflicto muy grave: El Círculo quiere derrotar a Soliloquio y nosotros estamos en medio. – decía con tranquilidad Cristal al hablar. Lía se detuvo a pensar eso: eran ellos quienes trataban de derrotar a Soliloquio, ¿eso no los convertía en parte del Círculo? Reflexiva le miraba atrayendo la mirada de Spike – Actualmente Soliloquio esta arrasando con las instalaciones del Círculo; pero sonara mal pero nosotros robamos la idea de usar el granito de ellos: ellos construyeron paredes de Granito que mantiene alejados a los inmortales por lo que son la mayor amenaza a Soliloquio actualmente, por eso no nos está buscando. – comentaba al llevar su garra a sus ojos y rascarse

\- ¿Y porque pensaban que ella era parte de ellos? – pregunto Druze al escuchar e incorporarse a su conversación – digo es curioso que nos acusen de ser algo que no sabemos que es – les dice al acercarse

\- ¡Increíble, un poni de cristal, creí que habían desaparecido para siempre! – dice Spkie con emoción al verlo y acercarse a él – Después de que el imperio desapareció otra vez no esperaba que volviera a aparecer – dice nostálgico al verlo con atención – Dime ¿Cadance también regreso? – le pregunta con algo de nostalgia al verlo

\- Sí, pero tú como sabes de ella, se supone que los dragones no saben nada del imperio a excepción de… - mencionaba confuso al recordar una estatua que celebraba aun pequeño dragón – ¡no es verdad! – exclama al verlo con asombro – Spike el maravilloso, ¿eres tú? – dice al recordar como algunos ponis de cristal contaban esas historias aun tras haber sido suspendido en el tiempo por lo que ellos no sintieron el tiempo pasar.

\- Tengo que regresar allá, quizás Cadance sepa dónde están Twilight o que paso con las chicas. – con una alegría en sus ojos Spike reía en emoción al pensar en una posibilidad.

\- … - Kiara se acercó junto con Perfect que cargaba y jugaba con la pequeña que cargaba en sus alas – te refieres a Twilight Sparkle – dice con algo de incomodidad

\- Sí, era mi familia, ella me cuido cuando era un bebé dragón, pero tras ese día no la volví a ver y me separe demasiado al ser llevado con los dragones. – le dice más relajado al ver que Kiara la conocía

Kiara suspira y programa su sistema inalámbrico para proyectar una imagen; un brillo morado se expulsa de su sistema y toma la forma de una alicornio morada que se empieza a digitalizar delante de ellos. Twilight abre sus ojos al ver su ubicación y empieza a registrar sus rostros, sin embargo al registrar al dragón sucede un erros y una memoria bloqueada se abre permitiéndole responder.

\- ¿Spike, eres tú? – le dice Twilight al retroceder en asombro y confusión

\- ¿Twilight, qué es esto un tipo de comunicación? – dice Spike al acercar su garra y tratar de tocarla pero solo atravesarla al ser solo luz - ¿qué les paso? – añade con una tenues lágrimas al reencontrarse con su familia

\- Yo… - trato de decirlo al verlo, la IA se congelaba al responder. – Lo siento, no soy tú Twilight – le dice con pena al proyectar unas lágrimas digitales que hacen temblar su labio. – Soy una inteligencia artificial basada en las memorias de Twilight, creada a base de un trozo de su elemento de la armonía. – le dice al llevar un casco a su pecho y empujarlo a lejos de ella. – Twilight y las demás portadoras fueron… - le decía al detenerse y grabas sus ojos llorosos en los de Spike – ellas fueron asesinadas en el día oscuro… lo siento – añade al empezar a descomponerse

\- E-entiendo – le dice Spike al agradecerle con su cabeza y retirarse con tranquilidad a un estanque de lava

\- Desde que lo conocí siempre decía que volvería a verla – comenta Cristal – nunca tuve el valor de decirle la verdad – dice al lamentarse también. – ¿cómo te sientes? – menciona al ver como la pequeña es sanada por Kiara tras estar fuera del granito

\- Muy bien, necesito aprender a sanar como ella – dice en broma al relajarse mientras siente como sanan sus golpes

\- "¿Quién es ella?" – les pregunta Bass al asomarse entre las alas de Perfect y verla con cuidado, su crin rubia y pelaje blanco no le dan indicios sobre su familia.

\- Ella es la hija mejor del señor de la guerra – menciona Cristal al mirarla de reojo – la última In Bello – añade al ver como conversa con Bass mediante la pizarra – Miles preséntate con ellos – añade con una postura superior al saber que es vista como una figura de autoridad

\- Mi nombre es Miles In Bello – dice al bajar y repeler el suelo con sus cascos al usar su magia – soy estudiante de magia y tengo doce años – menciona al solo hacer una reverencia a todo. – es un gusto; Perfect es mí tutora legal – añade al columpiarse hacia ella y descansar su cabeza en ella

Con esa breve presentación volvía a sobre Perfect para que la cargara mientras conversaba entre ellos, ahora tendrían que subir las escaleras ya que Cristal tenía que quedarse para dar una clase. Algo agobiados pensaron en subir escaleras por lo que Kiara con un simple resplandor los desvanecía y aparecía en la superficie donde la temperatura era mejor.

Kiara revisaba el entorno, esperaba más destrucción, por lo que ver un astabandera doblada y algunas ventanas rotas no le asombraba demasiado. Entre lo que buscaba miraba a varios niños cargar en conjunto a Suprise que iba amarrada sobre ellos mientras Burning y Mystical los perseguían siendo detenidos por paredes de magia hechas por algunos ciervos o monos. Tal parecía que la habían secuestrado para que jugara con ellos pero esos dos no están de acuerdo.

Los ciervos se frenaban y los repelían evitando golpes y expulsándolos contra las paredes o el suelo para frenarlos, pero solo estaban dando vueltas por el edificio. Perfect trato de detenerlos pero fue derribada por un grupo de lobos que la tumbaron con el peso y pasaban sobre ella cargando a Suprise que no evitaba reírse aun amordazada.

\- ¿No pueden con unos niños? – menciona Druze al observar como Mystical es derribada con unas cuerdas y amarrada a un árbol mientras los monos ponían una pata sobre ella como si la hubieran cazado al tomarse una foto con una cámara vieja.

\- No son los lobos el problema – menciona Burning al exhalar e incorporarse lentamente – los monos hacen trampa – dice al ver como se alejan de una Mystical que corta las cuerdas y los vuelve a perseguir furiosa

\- No es trampa, ellos bloquean el flujo de magia con sus manos – murmura Miles al girarse sobre Perfect que no se levantaba tras estar cómoda con ella encima – todos son educados para enfrentar a los inmortales – añade en un bostezo – sabemos que cada ataque es letal para nosotros por eso les enseñan a deshabilitar sus habilidades mágicas al golpear puntos de presión con magia. – les dice al levantarse y tocar la tierra con sus cascos al no querer pisar las alas de Perfect

En lo lejos se ven a los lobos cargar con Suprise mientras se separan para saltar y empujar a Mystical que había dejado a los monos atrás. Con un resplandor la pequeña poni respira y mira al camino por donde van. Burning observa muy bien como su cuerno destella un segundo mientras los lobos y Mystical son elevados contra su voluntad.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa, quien es ella? – pregunta Burning al acercarse y preguntarle a Perfect que era quien la cargaba

\- Impresionante verdad. – le dice con energía y algo de orgullo Perfect al verla – es magia espacial – le comenta al ver como ella se acerca entre los lobos y toma de la cola a Suprise para cargarla hacia sus amigos.

\- ¿Espacial? – repite confundido Burning al conocer esa magia extraña – es imposible esa magia necesita de un gran control de magia y conocimiento… sin mencionar el talento para usarla como ella la está usando – dice casi desafiando a Perfect que era otra usuaria de esa magia – ¿de ella fue quien la aprendiste? – le murmura con atención, fijando su fría mirada en ella que le responde con una sonrisa al verle los ojos

\- Eres muy listo realmente – murmura al levantarse – no, me la enseño su familia hace tres años – dice con calma al saber que no podía mentirle a alguien que sabe la respuesta – ciertamente no puedo tener un control tan puro como ella, pero tengo el suficiente control para usarla en combate. Ella es nuestra mejor arma contra la leona, ya que aunque ella y yo usamos magia gravitatoria ninguna puede usarla como ella – añade al ver como al traer a Suprise aun flota sin la capacidad de moverse; un suspiro la hace caer junto a todos pues el hechizo culminaba

\- ¿Quién eres? – le confronta Burning al atajar a Suprise sobre él y pegar su frente contra la de la niña que se hunde contra el suelo al estar temerosa. Su mirada helada y oscura le congelaba que solo podía tartamudear y enrojecerse al tenerlo cerca. Con una teletransportación suspira y dando medía vuelta le mira con ojos danzantes

\- Soy Miles In Bello, mis… mis amigos me llaman Mil, y… - decía al no soportar tener esa mirada sobre ella

\- ¿In Bello? – repite atento Burning al escucharla, antes de que pudiera decir algo Mystical se acercaba golpeando su cabeza y derribándolo con la fuerza

\- ¡Déjala pedazo de idiota, la asustas! – le grita al derribarlo y aplastar su cabeza con su casco al presionarlo con el casco

\- Es tan linda – menciona Suprise al quitarse la mordaza y tallar el golpe de Burning – para mí no eres un idiota, pero no puedes verla de esa forma – comenta en una risilla al sobarle el golpe – cuando tengan un hijo yo cuidare de ella – dice en broma al besar el golpe de su cabeza y quitarse los amarre para levantarse

\- Claro, solo me faltaría una escopeta para volarme la cabeza – le responde en sarcasmo al levantar la cabeza y ver como Mytical carga a la niña sobre ella para quitarle el susto.

Burning tenía razones para sospechar, ya que habiendo leído informes tras informes antes de llegar, conocía a las familias equinas del continente, sin embargo había algo que le desataba la curiosidad: In Bello, tendrían algo que ver con In Curia, ambos son apellidos del segundo continente, sin embargo In Curia no tiene nombres solo apellido.

[Suplica]

Muy en el fondo de una instalación la líder del Círculo observa como es entrenada su creación, un experimento diseñado para acabar con los inmortales, el experimento 100, aunque su propósito era otro ella sabía que tenía el potencial para vender a los inmortales y obtener el resplandor antes que Soliloquio o Flor.

\- Esta lista, denle alas – comenta la líder al darle la espalda y dar la orden. En momentos la poni rosada miraba como una puerta proyectaba a un dragón que había sido capturado

La Poni presiono sus pasos y se impulsó contra él cortando su cuerpo y patas para dejarlo caer, él dragón exhalaba fuego verde tratando de salvarse y en un descuido le acertaba una mordida a la poni rosada. Atrapada la levantaba y la masticaba hasta molerla y tragarse su cuerpo.

\- ¡Ja! Fue un buen aperitivo – le grita al levantarse y romper sus cadenas al querer subir a la parte superior y matar a los doctores – ahora es tiempo de… - decía al colapsar y caer muerto. Su cuerpo empezó a romperse y a ser atraído hacía el centro de su cuerpo: sus huesos rompían su piel y salían brotando charcos de sangre, los huesos se rompían hasta volverse una bola de carne rosada que disminuía su tamaño hasta expandirse y agrandarse en una figura equina con alas gigantes de dragón y una fila de dientes afilados.

\- Cien a consumido correctamente al Dragón – informan los doctores al ver como la equina se había dejado comer para consumirlo desde adentro.

\- Excelente, hagan prácticas y busquen a otros especies que pueda consumir y le den mejores probabilidades de matar a Soliloquio y sus pesadillas. – les dice su líder desde un monitor en la cabina de controles.

En su oficina la Líder quemaba su apariencia al quitarse su disfraz, las puertas aprueba de ruido y aseguradas le daban la confianza de contactar a su querido amor.

\- Los experimentos están casi listos – menciona Moonlight al contactar a Soliloquio que conversaba desde su trono mientras usaba una pluma del pavo real como mondadientes

\- Muy bien mi amor, es impresionante como has acelerado los experimentos. Pronto podrás venir y matarme. – le dice en broma al saber que tiene bajo control la situación

\- Ya has averiguado donde están esos niños, según los reportes deben estar divididos en grupos para ir a cada ciudad a matar a tus juguetes – le dice con malicia Moonlight al proyectar imágenes en tiempo real de cada inmortal

\- Sí, espero puedan matarlos, de lo contrario tendré que hacerlo personalmente y eso arruinaría mis planes – menciona con orgullo Soliloquio al pensar en los jóvenes – solo tienen que matar a uno y tú podrás hacer el resto. – le dice al pensar en el jaguar que sabe es la clave de la inmortalidad de los demás.

\- ¿Qué hago si interfieren con mis planes? – pregunta al saber que las bases del Círculo son muy fáciles de ver ya que tuvieron que ser construidas sobre la superficie

\- Es muy sencillo – responde Soliloquio con una perversa sonrisa al crear una imagen de Perfect con sal - mátalos a todos de ser necesario – dice con maldad al explotar las imágenes de sal y volver a formar una – excepto a Kiara, por más que quiera matarla, necesito que sea consumida antes de que averigüe como usar su magia correctamente – dice al crear una mancha de sal y atrapar a Kiara en ella.

\- Entiendo. – responde Moonlight al sonreírle – pero mientras tenga el control de la luna, tendré un ojo sobre el cielo nocturno y en cuanto los encuentre podre atraparlos – dice al sentir como Brote baja el sol y ella empieza a subir una permanente luna roja con la cual domina el cielo

\- Brote… - dice pensante Soliloquio al saber que ha anochecido - ella al igual que tú puede usar el astro del cielo para teletransportarse a cualquier parte que cubra su luz, de seguro regreso al Imperio cuando su nave cayo – dice al recordar verla en la nave en el fondo. – ella no es tonta, debió regresar para evitar que la veas. Es curioso como ella huye de la noche mientras tú te esconde en el día. – le dice sarcástico al tener interés sobre ella

\- Ella no sabe usar el sol como ojo, pero, mientras tenga la magia de Luna en mí podre rastrearla cada noche, a todos – le informa al ver sin esfuerzo todo el continente

En eso tocan a su puerta por lo que corta la comunicación y crea su disfraz nuevamente. Un científico traía nueva información sobre algunos experimentos que tenían en estudio. Varios ya estaban listos para actuar solo esperaban la orden de ella para mandarlos a cazar a los inmortales. Los científicos no eran tontos, tenían estudios para comprobar si cada experimento estaba listo para derrotar a su inmortal.

Cada experimento había sido creado específicamente para derrotar a cada uno de los inmortales, sin embargo no fueron creados al primer intento, una larga serie de experimentos les daba la seguridad y cada cien experimentos conseguían la herramienta perfecta. Un rival digno de un dios, un rival creado para masacrar a un dios especifico. Algo que los mortales no comprenderían.

[Misericordia]

Muy lejos del continente Flor mira como la copia que Perfect dejo induce el sueño en la leona para poder descansar. La mente de la Leona era muy fuerte, llevando a Perfect a utilizar toda su magia para mantenerla en un estado de trance.

\- No puedo hacerla dormir para siempre – menciona la cansada Perfect que se alimenta y nutre al no poder levantarse de su lugar al ser la única que puede contener su fuerza – siento que me desmallare tarde o temprano – menciona la quedarse dormida al unir el sueño de la leona con el suyo

Esa era la única forma en que podía dormir y mantener vigilada a la Leona porqué si se despertaba antas que ella la mataría, en pocas palabras tenía que mantener su mente despierta indefinidamente. Lo único bueno era que utilizaba tanta energía que la energía del imperio no tenía que ser dividida y podía enfocarla en ese hechizo.

\- ¿Qué ves en sus sueños? – le pregunto Flor antes de que Perfect descansara

\- Una familia feliz – le respondía antes de dormirse. Perfect no bromeaba, realmente podía ver a través de los ojos de la leona una familia, hermanos, una madre y un padre. Y a ella misma antes de convertirse en una inmortal.

Al siguiente amanecer Perfect se despertaba en gritos al detener la garra de fuego de la Leona que se había despertado un segundo antes. Su garra se rompía en azúcar y regresaba a su forma de cría al mantener su mirada sobre la alicornio.

\- Tarde o temprano te voy a asesinar, a ti y a tú forma real – le decía la pequeña al inclinarse sobre la mesa demostrando que su mente se está cansando de sostenerla. – quieres ver algo aterrador – menciona con malicia al reírse y suspirar

La mente de Perfect fue atrapada dentro de la mente de la Leona, viviendo en carne su pesadilla. Ante las cámaras de Flor su amiga retrocedía mientras su cuerpo era presionado y grandes heridas de garras rompían su piel y su cuerpo hervida por dentro hasta ser expulsada contra la pared y azotada contra la misma. Esto llamo la atención de Flor y atendía con un equipo de médicos a Perfect que aún con vida se liberaba del control y mantenía en su lugar a la leona.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – menciona Flor al acercarse y golpear el rostro de la Leona consecutivamente al no tener respuesta

\- No sé qué te da el valor de golpearme – le responde al sentir sangrar su nariz. – ella puede decírtelo – comenta al ver como Perfect se levanta por ella misma y deja ser atendida.

\- Sé lo que son – menciona llamando la atención de todos al levantarse y acercarse a la Leona que mira como acaricia su cara – siento tanta pena, lamento tanto lo que son – le dice al mirarla a los ojos y suspirar al empezar a disolverse por el cansancio.

\- ¡Wings sácala de aquí! – menciona con fuerza Flor al llamar a su amiga y abrir un vórtice debajo de ellas para sacarlas lo más lejos del imperio.

\- Flor, escúchame. No hay forma de decirte esto sin que pienses que estoy loca – comenta Perfect cansada y exhausta al ver como la Leona empieza a moverse fuera de su asiento.

\- ¿En serio? – le dice en una risa sarcástica y cariñosa al abrazarla – tú ya estás loca, pero sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas y siempre te escuchare – le dice al ver como la Leona madura y empieza a acercarse a Flor con deseos de matarla

\- Ella y todos los demás son víctimas de una maldición – le dice con cuidado al ver como se acerca y ya no poder frenar sus pasos – hace mucho más tiempo del que existía, cada uno vivío en vida algo tan horrible que aun los persigue, sin embargo ellos murieron sintiendo un gran y profundo odio. Ese mismo odio los convirtió en espíritus atormentados – la Leona molesta ruge rompiendo el control y saltar sobre ambas para ser interceptada por Wings que la empuja contra el suelo y la manda lejos al abrir un vórtice con el que se defiende – Soliloquio los está utilizando para para conseguir formar el resplandor dentro de sus cuerpos. Ella sabe que si son destruidos sus espíritus formaran una fracción del resplandor en la última forma de ellos – le dice al ver como un garra sorprende a Wings que es cortada al no poder predecir los movimientos de la leona

\- No entiendo que me quieres decir – dice confundida Flor al ver como el cuerpo de Perfect se empieza a romper

\- Soliloquio nos está utilizando; me… me esta… utilizando – exclama al cortar sus ojo en una franja amarilla y del pecho de Perfect emerger una garra que apuñala el pecho de Flor por centímetros. La leona había tomado control de la mente de la copia por eso había roto sus amarres. La copia se rompe cayendo como cascaras al descubrir a la leona que se libera del control

\- ¿Ahora quién te salvara? – le dice con sarcasmo la Leona al ver como Wings está a sus espaldas y Flor delante de ella – incluso si escapan las perseguiré a donde quiera que vayan y las matare – dice egocéntrica al caminar lentamente hacía Flor marcando el suelo con sus garras

\- Wings… Regresa al imperio. – menciona con timidez Flor al ir retrocediendo lentamente – Oficialmente Amalthea es la nueva Reina – añade al saltar y esquivar las garras de la leona que ansiosa quiere cortarla con sus propias garras. Flor no puede saltarla pues la atrapara por lo que solo le queda retroceder y mantener su distancia.

Wings hace un ruido con sus labios al rechazar la idea, pero abre un vórtice para escapar como le ordenan. Sabía que debía seguir con vida para rescatar a los demás. Suspirando entiende también que si escapaban las perseguirían al imperio y otros más serian afectados. Era la respuesta correcta la que Flor tomaba, sacrificarse a sí misma para evitar que su reino cayera esa noche.

\- ¿Crees ser muy fuerte verdad? – menciona desafiante Flor al desglosar su sistema inalámbrico y apuntar con dos pistolas de luz

\- Te sobra el valor aun ante la muerte – menciona la Leona al encender su pelaje y resaltar en la noche. Sabía que la luna roja los observa por lo que espera acabar con ella antes de que alguien interfiera.

Sin demora Flor abre fuego disparando luz sin demora. La Leona podría ser rápida pero cada bala destrozaba su cuerpo hasta hacerla pedazos y regresar al aparecer de nuevo. La luz era más rápida que la Leona y con dos pistolas no podía acercarse ni realizar algún hechizo antes de que le diera. Cuando había sido destruido un par de veces más empieza a predecir los disparos, dando carrera a su alrededor. Tal vez era suerte que fuera blanca y resaltara en la noche pero los disparos de luz cortaban la noche como faros atrayendo la mirada de todos que miraban el cielo y escuchaban el rugir de esas pistolas. Pero ella no podía seguir así para siempre, las balas no eran infinitas y nadie podría llegar y salvarla si nadie sabía dónde estaba.

\- Shhh – murmura la leona al abrir un vórtice y cortar el lomo de Flor al atravesar el escudo del sistema inalámbrico y su blindaje – te estas volviendo lenta, o yo más rápida – le dice al esquivar un par de disparos al lamer sus garras y saborear su sangre.

\- Necesitas mejorar un poco más - murmura Kuri al girar un arma y disparar hacía el vórtice que discretamente abría la Leona.

La garra de la leona era hecha pedazos mientras era expulsada hacia arriba al ser un vórtice hecho en el suelo. Kuri tenía mayor apetito por la batalla por lo que se adentraba a perseguirla mientras rodaba sobre su eje disparando con una sola arma para guardar munición. La Leona era tan astuta para usar magia pero tenía que ser muy cuidadosa de no ser detectada ya que las balas de luz sí eran bastante fuertes para hacerla pedazos de una bala. Tras algunas horas Kuri había llegado cerca de unas rocas tras buscar algún lugar al que pudiera escapar, pero viéndose cara a cara con la Leona empieza a utilizar solo patadas y a esquivar para ser impulsada por la gravedad contra el suelo y quedar vulnerable. La Leona se acercaba victoriosa y alzando una garra pensaba acabar con sola garra; Flor luchaba por apuntarle con las pistolas que pesaban más de lo que el sistema podía levantar. Kuri al control le miraba rabiosa al ver como guarda las garras y empieza a golpear su rostro haciéndola ladear bruscamente hasta tumbarle un par de dientes: una venganza por golpearla. Cuando las pistolas quedan fijas para disparar solo se escucha el gatillo: Flor toma en control y en pánico tira varias veces. Las balas se habían agotado finalmente.

\- Es tiempo de morir – murmura la Leona al incendiar sus dientes y lanzar una mordida contra su cuello; el sistema inalámbrico la protege momentáneamente pro empieza a fallar y a ceder ante la fuerza de la mordida.

Sin un aviso varias sombras largas y más negras que la oscuridad embisten a la Leona que reacciona atacando pero es confundida por la variedad hasta caer en un trance que la deja congelada en ese lugar. Cuerpos ajenos a la realidad se acercan a Flor y miran como si logro alcanzar a morder su cuello levemente y a romper su sistema inalámbrico con su garra.

Flor al verlos se desmaya. Muy cansada de seguir y agotada de huir siente que esas largas sombras la rodean y en un esfumar desaparecen dejando nada. Moonlight desde la luna mira como seis sombras de cuerpos largos y delgados, sin extremidades visibles llegaban y la salvaban, sus rostros eran iguales, una cabeza blanca con un pico puntiagudo que era tan largo como su cabeza que solo tenía cuencas vacías.


	24. Piedras Sangrantes

Ha sido un Capítulo difícil de terminar. Los capítulos finales se aproximan, y los secretos salen a la luz cuando las piedras azules empiezan a templar por miedo.

* * *

**[Herida]**

\- ¿Por qué trajeron a "alguien" como ella aquí? – preguntaba hostil un perro diamante al señalar con su garra a In Curia que tomaba de una taza al conversar con Cristal

\- Es _La Flor de la Muerte_ – menciona una quimera al mirar con atención los parches que In Curia lleva en sus patas y lomo para retener la impureza. – sí lo que se dice es verdad… ella tiene el potencial para erradicar toda la vida en el planeta – menciona con temor al ver como ríe y derrama su té al carcajearse por la conversación que Spike y Druze llevan en la mesa de honor.

\- Sin mencionar que está preñada – agrega un mono al verlos desde lejos y notar como su panza resalta en ella – Estamos condenados si nos quedamos aquí con ella – agrega al suspirar e ir apartando el rostro en decepción

\- ¿Por qué? – dice infantil Perfect al chocar nariz con el mono y hacerlo retroceder al continuar con una voz más tenebrosa y fría - ¿Por qué están condenados? – atrapándolo con su magia lo levita y aprieta lentamente junto a los demás

\- … - en un crujido de huesos empieza a exhalar de dolor al ver su voz apagada por la magia – Soliloquio antes de hacer algo ataco cada hogar buscando y asesinando a las crías y futuras madres… - Perfect lo deja caer de la sorpresa, no creía que alguien en realidad estuviera tan enfermo para acabar con tantas vidas que no han nacido – mira bien, no hay área de maternidad, no hay crías recién nacidas… - toma aire al incorporarse y señalar con su vista a In Curia – Todas fueron asesinadas en una noche, por eso se organizó una junta continental; misma en la que él se presentó. – le mira piadosamente mientras empieza a retirarse de donde la espiaban – tendrá el mismo destino si se queda aquí – le dice en un tono lamentable al trepar por una pared y alejarse por los techos.

Perfect dejo ir a los demás y con unos destellos despareció para aparecer en la entrada de la zona maternal en la cual había sido alzada exclusivamente para ella. Con algo de temor Perfect miraba la piedra negra sobre la cual lo montaron, ya le habían dicho las propiedades de esa piedra y sabía que sí la tocaba todos los hechizos que hace se desactivarían: desde los que mantiene para la guardia sombra, hasta los que mantiene sobre ella para disfrazar su aspecto más tenebroso.

\- ¡"INCU"! – gritaba fuerte Perfect para llamar su atención, pensaba si volar sería posible pero ciertamente la piedra desactivaba cada tipo de magia: eso incluía la capacidad de volar de los pegasos, pues Comet tenía que caminar para bajar las escaleras.

Con un poco de gritos escandolosos y golpes de metales lograba llamar la atención de ella que miraba las escaleras y prefería mandar a Comet junto con Spike para ver que sucedía. Ella estaba preocupada por mantener a In Curia en el continente; cuando ambos llegaron enfrentaban lo que había escuchado Perfect que era un miedo común por ambos, tanto para ella como él por el hecho de perder a su tercer hijo: principalmente porque Spike podía decirles que era cierto. Soliloquio erradico la siguiente generación y a sus madres de todas las especies en una sola noche con mandatos de los inmortales. Ya era una historia conocida, pues no tenía más de una año que sucedió; desde entonces siempre que los inmortales encuentran o detectan una gestación atacan y devastan hasta encontrar a esa infortunada vida.

Con esa información Comet se quedaba perplejo en miedo, su familia estaba no solo en peligro, sino dentro de la mirada de esas despiadadas criaturas. Regresaron y trataron de convencerla de que regresara a Equinoccio, que su seguridad era más importante que demostrarles a todos que es imparable. Spike de igual forma le contaba sobre como varias madres jóvenes habían sido atrapadas y asesinadas sin piedad para darles una lección; pero algo pasaba In Curia solo podía sonreír y entre reírse al ver como Cristal le inclinaba la mirada haciendo que sonriera.

\- No me atemorizan los inmortales, ni Soliloquio, ni nadie – exclama al dejar su té aun lado y levantarse con algo de pesar – he visto y vivido la muerte de dos de mis hijos – menciona con fuerza y determinación al recordar como la misma impureza le había matado a sus hijos y provocado los abortos que tanto le marcaron - ¡Sí, Soliloquio cree que puede atemorizarme hoy, está muy, pero muy equivocado! – menciona al llevar un casco a su pata derecha y levantar una esquina del parche - ¡Soy In Curia! – exclama al levantar su pata derecha y golpear el suelo debajo de ella liberando rastros de impureza que rompen la piedra en escombros quemándola y volviéndola cenizas - ¡La Muerte de la Luz! – dice al pegar de nuevo la esquina del parche y subir a la garra de Cristal para evitar bajar las escaleras y retirarse

\- Ciertamente, no creo que tenga problemas en defenderse sola – menciona Cristal al ver cómo había destruido el suelo donde estaban – Comet – dice al dejar a In Curia en la puerta para irse con Perfect que le esperaba – La Impureza es lo más destructivo en el mundo, nada puede mantener contacto con ella – le dice al ver como las mismas cenizas se queman para desaparecer en el aire – Que seas inmune a ella es solo un milagro; pero que hayas congeniado un hijo con la Impureza es más que imposible: una verdadera maravilla. – le comenta al salir por una puerta mucho más grande que mira hacia el lado opuesto de la entrada normal. – Y aunque no lo parezca, ella tiene el control. Con algo de suerte ni los inmortales podrían tocarla – le menciona desde afuera al ver como Perfect la lleva en una plataforma de magia mientras conversan

\- Entonces es cierto: por mucho tiempo se decía que la Impureza podría acabar con toda la vida si quisiera, parece que es cierto – menciona en broma Spike al ver como la madera de la mesa se derretía hasta desaparecer.

\- Ella no es ninguna arma – menciona Comet algo molesto por esas palabras – ella, no es muy diferente a nadie – menciona al conocerla mejor que nadie y saber en especial como ella fue aislada desde el inicio por la impureza, hasta hoy tenía que estar rodeada de guardias para mantener su impureza controlada.

**[Cuerpos Olvidados]**

Entre abriendo sus ojos, o completamente cerrados, la visión era la misma: total y absoluta oscuridad. Despertando se levantó activando las luces de su sistema inalámbrico con la que logra apartar las sombras y ver el suelo de piedra en sus cascos: tropezando descubre como una de sus patas había sido alcanzada y cortada, sin embargo hiervas envuelven su carne y se sujetan con un hilo de crin tejido.

Sobre las sombras comienzan a moverse formas: sombras dentro de la oscuridad, enfocando su vista mira como las cuencas vacías emergen de la profunda obscuridad y sobre salen de la sombras al acercar esa protuberancia blanca que simula ser su nariz afilada. Dando pasos atrás siente como sus francos chocan contra un muro mientras de sus costados son rodeados por más de un rostro sin ojos que le mira directamente.

\- Adelante ¡¿Qué esperan?! – grita temblorosa y valiente Flor al ver como uno de los rostros sin vida toca su nariz con esa fría y cortante nariz de hueso.

\- Quieres guardar silencio – se escucha entre las sombras. Aunque Flor no logra determinar de dónde viene esa ligera y cansada voz, sí observa como las caras blancas apuntan con su nariz hacia su izquierda de donde se asoman en la luz un par de patas – juro que tú respiración es tan ruidosa – menciona al asomarse en la luz revelando como se sostiene en dos patas. – la cueva amplifica el ruido, guarda silencio, los asustas – dice con piedad un mono anciano al acercar sus manos a los picos de cada mascara y acariciarlos con afecto y dulzura

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – pregunta con mucha suavidad Flor al notar que todos tienen una audición muy alta – o ¿Quién eres tú? – añade al erguir su postura y alumbrar su rostro con el sistema inalámbrico que apenas funcionaba: estaba completamente ciego.

\- Astuta pregunta Reina Silvestre de las Flores Rojas – dice sarcástico al acariciar varios picos que ni había notado hasta acercarse – Pero no debes temerles, ellos no comen carne… - les dice al tomar uno con sus dos manos y pegar su frente a su pico - … cruda – añade con malicia al sonreírles y escuchar como ruidos de plumas suenan.

\- Es Reina Roja: Flor Silvestre – le corrige al ver como las criaturas tras ser acariciadas se esconden en la oscuridad

\- Yo sé quién eres, tú no sabes quién eres – le dice al llevar sus manos a su cabeza y aplaudir iluminando la cueva con una tenue luz de hongos fluorescentes – Mi nombre solía ser… - decía llevando sus manos a su rostro – lo he olvidado después de tantos años – comenta al tomar una mesita de piedra y recostarse en ella – en cuanto a que son mis amigos – dice al aplaudir y apagar las luces provocando que la Flor encienda la luz de su sistema y vea como el mono descansa teniendo a sus espaldas múltiples formas que le miran desde su alta altura. – Son _habitantes de la oscuridad_ – dice al volver a aplaudir y encender las luces que los hace desaparecer. – tranquila, si quisieran comente ya lo habrían hecho – agrega al ver como Flor empieza a retroceder por la desconfianza.

Los habitantes de la oscuridad son completamente negros, midiendo un mínimo de tres metros; delgados y compuestos por una sombra sin extremidades; su mayor característica es esa mascara blanca con las cuencas vacías y esa nariz larga curveada hacia abajo, totalmente hecha de hueso: se multiplica con facilidad y solo puede habitar en lugares oscuros. El mono no llevaba años viviendo con esas criaturas sin conocer lo que podían hacer: tras años de usar magia su vista se quedó blanca por lo que logro habitar una cueva desolada: misma cueva que era el habita de esas tenebrosas criaturas. Estas al ver su vista ciega lo aceptaron como parte de su familia por lo que no le fue difícil domesticar una especie que es sumisa por naturaleza.

El Mono no podía ver pero escuchaba como comían, aunque no tenían boca se escuchaba como masticaban los huesos hasta molerlos: carne cruda. Con el tiempo el mono les compartió el fuego para cocinar las carnes que él no podía ver: el fuego tenía que ser suave y controlado para que las criaturas pudieran estar ahí sin desaparecer. Tras varios años el mono se ganó al confianza para tocarlos y estudiarlos en silencio: sus máscaras o rostros estaban hechos de hueso puro: resistente y afilado. Y sin extremidades usaban su pico o nariz para mover cosas: tocándolas y rompiéndolas al golpearlas con el mismo. Usaban sus cuerpos como arma; lanzándose a sí mismo para derribar piedra o cazar al matar a su presa a golpes o rompiendo su cabeza con su pico. Ya las había entrenado bien, cazaban y llevaban su comida al fuego para comerla.

Flor miraba como el mono aplaudía con suavidad para que los hogos brillaran con suavidad y les permitirá ver como varias mascaras le miraban al agacharse y verla de frente o de sus lados.

\- ¿Entonces les pediste salvarme? – mencionan Flor al ver como algunas largas y altas criaturas se pasean de lado y lado picándose entre ellas.

\- No, yo no soy su líder. Solo vivo con ellas – le responde el mono al rascarse un ojo y girarse hacia ella – ellas te salvaron por su propia voluntad. Debiste agradarles – menciona al sentarse y verla directamente – ¿tienes coraje verdad? – le pregunta al mismo tiempo en que varias criaturas le rodean tocando con su punta fina su pelaje y herirla por la punta

\- ¿Coraje? – repite al sentir como una punta toca su pecho y sube hacía su cuello cortando su piel

\- Estabas sola, completamente en presencia de la muerte, sin la oportunidad de salvarte y aun así estabas decidida en seguir – menciona con asombro el Mono al levantarse – incluso ahora, estas que te cagas el miedo – dice burlón al escuchar perfectamente como su corazón late agitado y sus cascos tiemblan, e incluso como se le eriza su pelaje al sentir la húmeda lengua de una criatura al lamer su herida. – y aun así puedes estar aquí… con todo y miedos, estás aquí aceptándonos – añade al chasquear sus dedos y aumentar la luz para desaparecer las criaturas – ellas huelen y aman el miedo – le dice al señalar como sus heridas habían sido lamidas – les atrajo tú miedo, pero te salvaron porque tenías el coraje para enfrentarlos aun así – añade al sentarse de nuevo en su mesita y mirar el techo – ¡eres una completa demente! – exclama al saltar y pegar sus blancos ojos a los suyos – me recuerdas a mí hace quinientos años – le dice al llevar su dedo a la saliva de su mejilla y chupar la saliva.

Flor retrocede manteniendo su distancia para continuar en la cueva, conversando sobre la ceguera de sus ojos: le parecía obvio que interactuar con esas criaturas evitaba que haya muerto hace siglos, pero realmente le interesaba la razón para vivir ahí. Entre conversación y conversación el mono le contaba que mucho tiempo atrás se dedicaba a la magia: en especial a la más antigua. Dedicándose a predecir el futuro con un hechizo antiguo: ver hacía el futuro tenía un precio muy alto para cada usuario y era que su vista se iría perdiendo hasta quedar en la absoluta ceguera.

El Círculo había utilizado sus ojos para ver la amenaza: mirando el ataque de un tirano unicornio que se alzaría en el mundo, esclavizando al mundo y a la vida usando el poder del Resplandor contra la misma existencia. Y que utilizaría armas inmortales para atemorizar a todos a su paso: El Círculo original tomo decisiones: prepararse para ese día creando sus propias armas, basándolas o tratando de imitar el éxito que tuvo el Circulo Anterior a ellos; el experimento Cien, podría controlar y contener al Resplandor aun cuando su objetivo original era otro sabían que no lograrían su meta.

\- Muéstrame que hay más allá del Resplandor – menciona Flor con interés al saber que estando fuera de su reino no tendría magia para activar su ojo.

\- No hay nada – menciona al unir sus manos y crear una esfera blanca que amplia tanto como el arco de sus brazos.

Flor queda hipnotizada al ver un par de segundo, lo que se acercaba. Mirando una figura de luz blanca el mono le permitía ver más allá. El Resplandor les da la espalda a todos, para darle la cara a la oscuridad que emerge detrás de unas puertas rotas y dañadas. Un ser de poder semejante al resplandor que se atemoriza regresando al interior de la puerta. Entonces comprendía lo que significaba el Resplandor realmente: más que un arma como Solsticio siempre pensaba: era un equilibrio en el mundo para protegerse. Usarlo como arma es una locura, y destruirlo como Soliloquio quiere significaría perecer ante lo que hay en esas puertas.

\- Se supone que las puertas serían abiertas en muchos años, cuando alguien lo suficientemente estúpido recolectaría las cinco llaves para abrirla – menciona el mono al darle la espalda y buscar entre la tierra del suelo – puedo sentir que Soliloquio las ha encontrado – dice al reflejar a Flor en su vacía mirada – todas excepto dos – menciona al sostener una llave dorada con marcas de magia – apuesto que la debe estar buscando por cielo, tierra y mar – exclama al dejarla caer en un trozo de piedra negra que apaga el brillo de la llave y seguido enterrarla con arena

\- La encontrara – menciona Flor al ver en lo lejos una salida que deslumbra – tomaré esto, es mejor que piensen que estoy muerta un tiempo – comenta al tomar un trapo verdoso y viejo que usa para taparse – Activar ilusión – dice con firmeza al crear un aspecto de pegaso naranja y crin verde para andar en el desierto sin problemas

El mono se asoma sobre la sombra de la cueva y mira como las criaturas que le rodean le pican para detenerla: tras un poco tiempo el mono le grita para que regrese y le indique una dirección diferente; puede ser un lugar lejano pero es a donde tiene que ir. Rasgando una tela vieja de las paredes el mono tomo dos placas de piedra negra las une aplastando la llave dorada al amararla y envolverlas en la tela: tenía el presentimiento era lo mejor, que se llevara tan lejos como pudiera esa infernal llave.

**[Conflicto] [Ciudad Profunda]**

Aunque fuera un pueblo relativamente tranquilo, muchos no evitaban actuar de forma excéntrica al ver a sus invitados: ponis, pegasos y a quien podrían despreciar más serían los pegasos. Aunque Perfect fuera una alicornio no parecía afectarles ya que no era la primera vez que llegaba a sus tierras. Pero entre todas las miradas que atraían nadie llamaba tanto la atención como Lía; sus partes, sus implantes de maquina no eran naturales y disgustaban la mirada de varios: haciendo que las ventanas de las casas se cerraran y desde una abertura le miraran con inquietud y desagrado; los ciervos altos hacían retroceder a sus grupos para resplandecer sus cuerpos con magia en caso de que esa abominación decidiera atacarlos.

Los ciervos altos podían proteger más que su grupo sino proteger el área por donde caminaba esa pegaso. Con timidez los monos se columpiaban y discretamente lanzaban semillas a ella. El sistema inalámbrico se hacía sólido y evitaba que llegaran al contacto pero eso no evitaba que los sistemas de Lía detectaran el débil y mediocre proyectil que le lanzaban: tan inútil que no se molestaba en detenerlos.

\- Tienes un aspecto terrible – menciona Wiki al bajar de lo alto y aterrizar delante de ella – sucede algo, ¿verdad? Has estado muy distraída todo este tiempo – menciona al acercarse y detener sus caminata al pegar su casco a su pecho para llamar su atención al ir con la mirada baja

\- Solo es un sueño que tengo – mencionaba con debilidad Lía al tratar de continuar esas imágenes borrosas y grises – no había notado sus miradas – menciona al entre cerrar sus ojos e ir levantando su vista para ver a los pobladores que le miran con temor y preocupación

\- Quizás solo necesitas caminar – menciona al dar una media vuelta y extender su ala izquierda a uno de los túneles – Comet me ha pedido salir a explorar una de las áreas: un punto medio. – le dice al galopar en su lugar de emoción – con algo de suerte encontraras algo en que descargar tú… - mencionaba hasta detenerse al pensar en las palabras crrectas y al no encontrarlas escuchaba la respuesta

\- Tú histeria – bromea Druze al escucharlos desde un costado. Viendo como Lía le fruncía el ceño en molestia e irritada por el comentario al cual solo suspiraba – para que desahogues toda la tensión – se corrige al girar sus ojos y bajar las compras de un par de ancianas que ayudaba - ¿Qué tan lejos iras? – preguntaba al ver a Wiki revisar su bolsa y confirmar que llevara todo

\- Unos kilómetros hacia el Este – le respondía al usar un mapa antiguo en lugar de su sistema inalámbrico para graficar la zona

\- ¡Sí! Quizás solo necesito salir y hacer algo de ejercicio – menciona Lía al estirar sus patas y estirar sus alas: la imagen de sus metálicas alas hizo azotar las puertas y ventanas de quienes espiaban – y mientras más lejos este de aquí mejor – añade algo molesta al ver como algunos lobos gruñen al verla pasar

El pequeño grupo se acercó al túnel y emprendió la ida. Sin embargo ver la profunda oscuridad les podía inquietar: considerando los kilómetros y cientos de giros que hay. Wiki reviso su entorno y encontró una pequeña plataforma de carga con ruedas: un tipo de vehículo usado para moverse entre los túneles. Aunque fuera un pueblo muy básico algunas tecnologías eran de lo mejor pues esa plataforma contaba con un mapa de los túneles y un sistema para atravesar los túneles. Wiki al verlo pensó que sería inútil tratar de robarlo: sin los códigos de seguridad no se movería. Lía se alzó de un salto y subiendo a la plataforma acerco su casco metálico con la intensión de interactuar con él pero algo diferente paso: su casco se rotaba y abría extendiendo una aguja metálica que entraba en el panel de control y con un giro de ranuras esa vieja plataforma encendía y trazaba libre camino para ellos. Con asombro miraba Lía al ver como el motor y sistemas encendían al subirse; quizás aun desconocía mucho de ella misma: pero eso pasa cuando no conoces más que tú nombre.

Wiki llamo a Druze y subieron a la plataforma para en momentos recorrer los metros y metros de túneles hasta llegar después de varios minutos a una salida rocosa; una cueva de piedra clara que daba salida al desierto. Un amplio y desolado desierto en el cual no se alcanzaba a ver nada más que el reflejo del cielo y una profunda dilución de la luz en lo lejano. Con varios minutos de viaje daban con lo que Wiki llamaba un punto medio.

Lía al verlo desde lejos no podía distinguir su forma ya que estaba sepultado en la arena. Y lo que era su entrada solo era un orificio rectangular de oscuridad total en la cual entraba la arena. Dejado la plataforma a unos metros de la entrada para bajar y adentrarse en las profundidades. Un túnel largo de acero: lentamente era visible que se trataba de un corredor en muy mal estado; metal dañado y cables salidos sin energía; vidrios rotos o metales doblados con marcas de garras y golpes pronunciados.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunta con intriga Druze al detenerse en un cruce de pasillos y ver que su profundidad era tanta como para perderse – parece un hospital – añade al seguir hacia delante y ver las escaleras que van a lo más profundo

\- Es algo parecido – menciona Wiki al seguir el camino y ver los relieves de la pared. – es un laboratorio de investigación – menciona al acercarse a una puerta y presionar un interruptor que acciona las placas de acero que cierran la puerta: sin embargo el ruido de la maquinaria cruje hasta colapsar y quemarse y dejar entre abierta la puerta – creo que no podemos pasar – menciona decepcionado al empujar la puerta sin éxito. – Crees poder derribar la puerta con el cañón de energía de tu pata – menciona alzando una pata para indicarle la suya

\- Sí, no hay problema – menciona Lía saliendo de una pausa mental para retroceder y recoger su pata y abrir el cañón de su casco y empezar a generar la energía que será disparada. Sin embargo algo le estaba inquietando: como sabía él que ella tenía un cañón en su pata metálica: quizás la haya visto en la demostración en el torneo; pero ese día su cañón había sido destruido por el capitán incluso antes de que disparará. Sospechando entre cierra sus ojos y dispara una carga de energía que impacta agitando el techo derribando polvo que cae como agua; el disparo deja ver como la puerta se había doblado hacia dentro pero sin romperse: hirviendo y vibrando mientras la maquinaria de la puerta trata de cerrarse. Un segundo disparo hace retumbar las puertas; el ruido atrae a Druze que bajando las escaleras ve la cortina de humo mirando la puerta fundida y dividida a la mitad. – Eso ha sido fácil – menciona orgullosa Lía al guardar su cañón y avanzar hacia el interior de los laboratorios con Wiki que se alza sobre las puertas fundidas junto a ella.

\- Chicos, ¡esperen! – exclama Druze al correr y saltar sobre las puertas derretidas para seguirlos – no me parece la mejor idea adentrarlos al interior de un laboratorio abandonado. Después de todo por algo por algo estaba cerrado – menciona al ver como entre vuelta y vuelta llegan a unas escaleras que conducen a una habitación enorme que contiene una masiva colección de vitrinas vacías.

El interior de muchas vitrinas tienen marcas de sangre vieja: señal de que han estado vacías por varias décadas. Múltiples vitrinas con vidrios rotos: abiertos desde adentro; fundidos y cortados con alguna arma. Al acercarse Druze notaba el grosor ridículo del cristal; cerca de treinta centímetros de vidrio reforzado y condensado a presión usado para controlar a lo que sea que guardaran dentro; aun así habían sido insuficientes para detenerlas.

Dentro de varias habían placas de acero que bajaban del techo para aplastar a los individuos del interior; incluso había púas de acero que emergían del suelo, techo y paredes que empalaban un cuerpo que ahora solo era una pila de huesos de oro.

\- ¿Qué este lugar? – pregunta Druze al acercarse a un panel empolvado y soplar sobre su maquinaria: el dispositivo se activa accidentalmente encendiendo las vitrinas y reflejando sobre cada vitrina un número en serie.

\- Experimentos en serie – menciona Wiki al acercarse a un panel opuesto y acceder al registro. – Pruebas y errores para lograr concretar un resultado – indica al revisar un mapa que lo guía hasta las partes más profundas – Experimento 1200: Maximato – menciona al activar una serie de video documentación sobre tal experimento.

Una pantalla negra empolvada baja del techo y se enciende mostrando la imagen de un Círculo que se va tornando azul según carga. Lía empieza a ver su entorno, lentamente empiezan a llegar nuevas imágenes, vitrinas, la visión de un nivel bajo mientras es observada; el dolor de su cuerpo revive cayendo sobre sus cascos al oprimirse sus pupilas y empezar a romperse las barreras mentales que bloquean las voces y rostros.

\- Nuevo espécimen registrado; especie pegaso, - una calmada, fría y calculadora voz suena en la grabación mientras se ve a un pegaso que trata de salir al derribar una puerta de acero. Sus golpes son tan débiles que solo se lastima a él mismo. – es un espécimen patético y decepcionante – continua la voz al oprimir un botón que arroja un golpe de energía con el cual lo derriba – serviría mejor como alimento para los demás. Sin embargo su ADN concuerda con el de Big Mac: familiar de la extinta elemento de la honestidad. – sigue al desplegarse más maquinaria que abre el suelo y sube al pegaso sobre una mesa de operaciones. – A continuación comenzaremos con el desarrollo genético y la activación de la ancestral fuerza de su pariente – dice la grabación al mostrar como las maquinas del techo se abren extendiendo largas agujas con líquidos verdes brillantes, rojos y azules. Lo siguiente fue ver como decenas de agujas entraban por su lomo abriendo su espina dorsal para inyectar los líquidos que lo despertaban: eran líquidos tan corrosivos que lo despertaban del sueño solo para verse atado a la mesa con grilletes de acero. Sus gritos callaban a las maquinarias al intercambiar agujas para continuar con una estimulación eléctrica y cerrar sus heridas con un bulto de acero caliente.

La grabación mostraba día uno; un pegaso débil y sin fuerzas para oponerse; la grabación continuo cambiando a mil días después: mostrando al mismo pegaso gritando al sentir como sus carne es abierta para abrir sus huesos e inyectar dentro de sus huesos un líquido de fuego que lo hacía arder. Prestando atención a sus gritos: suplicaba la muerte, pidiendo y rezando el día que muriera. Más de Quinientos días después de eso se alzaba sobre la mesa rompiendo los grilletes y destruyendo las maquinas, con su lomo y cuerpo cubierto de su sangre volaba para embestir y destruir las paredes hasta escapar al atravesar el acero.

\- Día 1589, el individuo ha adquiridito la fuerza necesaria que necesitábamos, la siguiente etapa es fusionar su ADN con la muestra genética de Rila: la Fuerza Brutal. Las grabaciones mostraban como varios elementos y experimentos lo atacaban mientras escapaba y tras varios minutos los derribaban para llevarlo a una nueva sala de operaciones diseñada para sus nuevas capacidades. – menciona la voz al cortar la grabación y mostrar la escena siguiente de como el pegaso era abierto de su pecho para ahora inyectar diferentes químicos en sus órganos mientras una maquina especial duplicaba una gota blanca hasta llenar un tanque del mismo líquido. En seguida las primeras agujas entraron y empezaron a drenar la sangre del pegaso; seguido entraban otras con líquidos brillantes que apuñaban sus órganos, para finalmente la aguja principal entrar en su corazón y usar el bombeo del órgano para distribuir la sangre blanca dentro de todo su cuerpo. – el individuo parece rechazar la sangre, de ser así morirá en unos momentos – dice con modestia la voz al acercar la cámara y ver como su rostro se retorcía en gestos de dolor y resistencia mientras apretaba sus dientes y sangraban sus encías por la fuerza. Cuando la sangre blanca se acabó varias celdas de energía se acercaron y distribuyeron una carga sobre todo su cuerpo para matarlo de no aceptar la sangre. La energía empieza a quemar su pelaje y su carne empieza a humear hasta detenerse. – el individuo a muerto, procederemos con el siguiente familiar y… - decía al despertar de la muerte y destrozar la mesa que lo sostiene al quitarse los grilletes y defenderse de los metales punzantes que lo apuñalan sin atravesar su piel. – Presentando al Experimento 1200: Maximato – finaliza la grabación con un pegaso más maduro y de fuerte musculatura que azota las maquinas sin lograr atravesar las paredes.

Mientras ocurría todo esto, Lía miraba con dificultad, esa misma voz, era la voz que sonaba entre sus pesadillas, ahora se volvían más fuertes recordando las palabras y series de experimentos que ordenaba. Druze no lo negó al verlo, ese pegaso, solo existía alguien con una fuerza tan descomunal. La grabación de seguridad siguió mientras Wiki explora otras grabaciones y ve como un grupo de unicornios se adentra en el laboratorio atacando y cazando a los científicos, luchando contra los experimentos hasta el grado de organizar una masacre en sus vitrinas. La última grabación de la habitación 1200 mostraba como un joven Unicornio lo encontraba en un nulo intento de quitarse las cadenas de magia y sellos. Un antiguo Capitán que invadió solo armado con su grupo una base donde encontraban a un pegaso aun joven que era tratado como una bestia y objeto. Ese día fue cuando el Capitán Solsticio encontró y rescato a Máximum de su atroz destino.

\- Esta instalación fue destruida por el Imperio – exclama en asombro al ver su entorno y ver las marcas de garras y quemaduras de magia – Máximum es el experimento 1200 – menciona al empezar a recordar la conducta tan tranquila y amable del ex capitán, su forma de vivir para compensar a los que fue sometido. - ¿Y para que fue crearon a alguien como él? – se pregunta al ver como Wiki registra la bese y accede a su carpeta.

\- Objetivo Principal: destruir al Espíritu de la fuerza: Rila. – lee Wiki al proyectar una gráfica del Maximato contra una representación en dibujo del espíritu de la fuerza que hoy era el Gorila Blanco.

\- Eso quiere decir que fue creado para ser un igual al Gorila – exclama Lía al levantarse con dificultad y atravesar la habitación guiada por sus memorias. – pero eso significa que todos los demás solo somos – dice para ella misma al acceder a una segunda sala donde estaban hechos pedazos los pasillos: a medida que avanzaba las paredes se doblaban por golpes de embestidas y quemaduras de energía. Wiki le seguida junto a Druze con cuidado por las placas rotas del suelo, ahora que la energía estaba encendida los cables podrían descargar sobre ellos una letal carga.

Paso a paso Lía se acercaba más, las visiones de sus sueños se volvían tangibles, recordando las vitrinas llenas, experimentos que junto con ella habitaron ese despreciable lugar. Entre lágrimas miraba los laboratorios y recordaba la amputación de sus alas: era vital que sintiera el dolor para que sus nervios fueran más fáciles de enlazar. Avanzando más y más las habitaciones le mostraban el daño que su cuerpo recibía hasta perder un ojo y ser remplazado para seguir siendo utilizada como experimento en serie. Llorando sin querer miraba desde la alta vitrina el lugar donde ella era operada y atormentada; hasta llegar a un par de puertas que empuja viendo con su único ojo que se contrae de terror al ver la maquinaria que fue utilizada para operar su cabeza.

\- Llegaste muy lejos – menciona esa misma escalofriante y tétrica voz que se escucha a sus espaldas al tocar la mesa donde le implantaban nanotecnología. Al Darse vuelta Lía miraba la sombra negra de quien hablaba: su interior ardía al recordar esa figura que le miraba y escuchaba gritar cada día: la rabia encendía la propia maquinaria escondida para ella y le arrojaba contra el científico que le miraba a ocultas. Desplegando sus alas se arrojaba sin piedad solo para quedar congelada a un metro de su objetivo que solo necesito decir una palabra – "Cross" – esa única palabra le detenía contra su voluntad lo que le daba la confianza para salir a la luz.

\- ¡Te matare! – decía entre dientes Lía al ver sus cascos salir y empujar su pecho y apartarla de su camino, su rostro se iluminaba al ver su identidad

\- Sí quisiera matarte lo habría hecho el día Solsticio invadía este lugar. – comentaba con calma Wiki al tomar su cola y tirar de ella para arrojarla sobre la mesa de operaciones. – supongo que tienes preguntas – le dice al activar las maquinas: su casco estaba registrado en el sistema, esa era la razón por la cual podría manipular los archivos y puertas – Primero, no puedes moverte, tienes un código de bloqueo por voz, solo un miembro del círculo lo puede activar, Segundo; sí, soy el Jefe de esta instalación, responsable de la serie 1001 a 1200; eso te incluye a ti "serie" – dice al sentarse en su asiento y encender las cámaras para ver cómo ha encerrado a Druze en una habitación.

\- ¿Entonces que harás conmigo ahora? – dice entre dientes Lía al verlo de reojo al no poder ni mover su cuello. Su rabia está congelada, podría querer saltar y destrozarlo pero no estaba en las condiciones para hacerlo.

\- Realmente… - dice Wiki al girarse hacia ella – ya no me eres de utilidad, solo eres un estorbo ahora: fuiste creada para experimentar mejoras mecánicas y artificiales para el 1200, pero a mitad de tu serie cambiamos de utilidad y fuiste considerada obsoleta, un desperdicio que solo vivía para entreteniendo de los experimentos en serie 1150 en adelante. – dice con indiferencia al sonreírte y darse unas risas al ver su rostro congelado. – incluso cuando escapaste pensé que podrías serme de utilidad, te conducimos hacía el imperio con la esperanza que pudieras asesinar a Flor en su castillo, pero ella te mando aquí – dice decepcionado. Al activar unos botones y bajar las placas de acero que dejan escapar una colección de instrumentos y maquinas – solo voy a extraer un chip que se implanto, eso es lo único que vales ahora – dice indiferente al accionar las maquinas que se alzan y se acercan rodeando trazando una línea laser hacia su cráneo. – luego te desechare como la muñeca defectuosa que eres – dice finalmente Wiki al darle la espalda y reírse al accionar las maquinas. A todo esto las sierras arrancan contra Lía para destrozar su cuerpo y acabar con ella, sin embargo Wiki se gira con desdén para ver como Druce se monta sobre las alas de Lía alzando un pilar de cristal que atraviesa el suelo con el cual frena las sierras. Wiki al verlo de nuevo noto que había atravesado las puertas al abrir las puertas con sus cristales.

\- Ya me parecía muy sospechoso que pudieras acceder a los archivos – menciona Druze al sostener las sierras y recubrirlas de cristal para romperlas y arrojarlas hacia las agujas que se acercan

\- Bien, solo la desechare – exclama al suspirar Wiki y presionar un botón que descarga una corriente eléctrica debajo y sobre ellos para freírlos por varios segundos hasta que fallan las luces. El humo blanco llena el lugar a lo que Wiki se gira para seguir trabajando sin embargo desde el reflejo de la pantalla se alza evitando una estampida de cristales que destrozan los controles y el asiento por donde se eleva Wiki

\- Creo que omites que somos inmunes a la electricidad – menciona Druze al emerger en su estado de Poni de Cristal al acercarse a él descascarando una improvisada armadura de cristal que le ayudo a soportar la letal corriente eléctrica – ahora, te llevare ante el imperio para hacerte justicia – dice con firmes palabras y autoridad mientras mira como el cuerpo de Lía quedaba extendido entre humos de su carne y sin movilidad; en un breve vistazo le susurraba cuanto lamentaba no haberla podido salvado.

\- Crees que puedes amenazarme, ¿a mí? – le pregunta en chiste Wiki al darse una risa y ver a su caída creación. – Roxane; Modo Berserker – menciona sin chistar al sonreír y ver como el cuerpo de la pegaso cruje levantándose; una incalculable cantidad de energía que había atravesado sobre ella parecía solo haber despertado algo peor

Con un crujido del metal el salto de Lía doblaba el metal del suelo cuando se impulsaba impactando contra un muro; Wiki al verla un segundo no le tomo mucho determinar su trayectoria y saltaba a un costado maldiciéndole al ver que había intentado atacarlo. El chip que le permitía controlarla se había dañado parcialmente, aunque respondía a los comandos ya no parecía responder a los órdenes. Wiki rodaba sobre sus cascos y abriendo sus alas se impulsaba por los pasillos al escapar tras saber que no podría recuperar el control. Druze al verla trataba de razonar con ella pero al verlo solo lo ignoraba y furiosa giraba sus alas de metal y lo perseguía.

Lía gritaba rabiosa, sus ojos contraídos y fijos ante los giros y vueltas que Wiki realizaba en los pasillos de laboratorio; por más rápido que fuera Wiki no podría escapar, su única alternativa era detenerse en esquinas evadirla mientras golpeaba con reliquias; usando argollas forjaba garras de león con las cuales impactaba las alas de Lía: desafortunadamente la embestida que recibió fue lo suficientemente fuerte para repeler el corte e impulsarlo contra un muro que lo dejaba adolorido mientras miraba la sádica y enfermiza mirada de Lía: ardiente que gritaba dolor y lloraba venganza. Cada paso era tan fuerte para resonar en los pasillos de metal y hacer temblar a Wiki que se veía atrapado contra la pared y esa despiadada criatura.

Wiki ante una oportunidad se impulsaba con sus alas tratando de incrustar un pedazo de metal en su garganta que había delante de él. Sin embargo la pupilas de Lía se movieron tan deprisa que con su casco derecho detenía el casco metal y lo apartaba hacía el fondo el pasillo. Mientras Wiki aun contaba con su Sistema Inalámbrico el de Lía no mostraba señales de funcionar por lo que su casco de metal sentía el metal y sonaba al repelerlo. Wiki titubeo su mirada con la de ella y antes de que pudiera moverse miraba como se alzaba tratando de aplastarlo: esta oportunidad le dejaba escapar por la izquierda, pero solo lograba adelantarse un poco hasta que era atrapado por su pata trasera izquierda y ser tirado hacia ella que sin misericordia comenzaba a azotar su cuerpo contra las paredes, usando las esquinas al tratar de partirlo a la mitad. Cuando se cansaba de demoler las paredes de acero lo arrojaba hacia el fondo y le apuntaba con su casco derecho el cual se abría y cargaba su energía al punto de enrojecer su metal: quería destrozar su cuerpo por completo, incluso deshacer su existencia a punta de disparos.

\- Sistema Inalámbrico al 10% y bajando – lanza su mensaje Pinkie al reportar la pérdida masiva de energía al reforzar el escudo sobre su cuerpo para evitar que tuviera un daño – sí acierta ese disparo te lastimara con mortalidad – informa la IA al registrar y analizar la carga masiva de energía que Lía comienza a generar.

\- Puedo notarlo – dice al levantarse y revisar como el sistema se apagaba para resguardar partes más vitales. – Computadora, cierra todas las puertas y neutraliza al error – dice al abrir sus alas y ver como el disparo impacta contra puertas de acero que protegen a Wiki. El metal se dobló y calentó tanto que hizo retroceder a Wiki que comenzó a escapar mientras las puertas se cerraban a su paso.

\- ¡Tú, miserable! – le gritaba en rabia Lía al recargar el cañón de su casco metálico y demoler la puerta que cedía al abrirse como flor. – error – esas palabras la impulsaban más y más disparando y destruyendo las puertas de dos a tres disparos que abrían un agüero enorme que se derretía por la temperatura infernal por la cual Lía volaba siguiendo a Wiki que se alejaba más y más.

Mientras tanto Druze se quedó en el laboratorio revisando los archivos que estaban en las computadoras. Su investigación le informaba sobre el tipo de experimentos que realizaron y los fines. Druze se quedaba congelado ante la verdadera naturaleza del resplandor. Mientras más leía, más empezaba a desconfiar sobre lo que Flor quería lograr con el Resplandor.

\- Esto debe ser un error – se decía a sí mismo Druze al ver los registros históricos sobre leyendas y mitos del Resplandor – El Resplandor no puede ser destruido – exclama al ir avanzando hasta que su pantalla se oscurecía reproduciendo un mensaje dirigido a él

\- Hola Druze – decía una femenina que yacía sentada en su asiento de gobernador. – debo decir que me extraña que llegaras tan lejos – dice al acercarse y mostrarse como la líder del Círculo. Su pelaje negro comenzaba descascararse hasta dejar su identidad real clara: Moonlight – supongo que ahora que Flor está muerta no tienen propósito – exclama orgullosa de sí misma al recargarse en su lugar y cruzar sus patas al extender sus alas y sonreír – vuelve a casa con los demás perros del Imperio – dice sarcástica al burlarse de todos – antes de que realmente les considere una amenaza y tenga que liquidarlos – su voz se cortaba y se convierta en una amenaza fría y cruel, fácilmente podía lanzar una amenaza de tal magnitud, siendo no solo la líder del Círculo, sino también la pareja sentimental del desquiciado de Soliloquio.

\- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes para el resplandor? – le pregunta tragando saliva Druze al ver que ella ya tenía un aura más maligna encima. – Sí la información que tiene es cierta el resplandor no es ninguna arma que pueda ser controlada, sino se trata de una fuerza de la naturaleza que surge para equilibrar al mundo. – le dice dando y fijando un casco delante de él y desafinado su lógica – sin embargo, su poder es opuesto a la vida lo que conllevara a una extinción masiva para equilibrar el mundo – le dice con una rabia interna al saber que planeaban la extinción de toda forma de vida.

\- Muy astuto. Muy astuto en verdad - dice suavemente Moonlight al aplaudir con sus cascos con sarcasmo. – Ciertamente Flor es una idiota. Quiere algo pero no sabe para qué sirve o como funciona. Solo se trata de una… perdón. ¡Solo era! – recalca con fuerza a reírse en su cara – solo era: ¡Una gran e ilusa Idiota! Soñaba con salvar al mundo, soñaba con ser reconocida por todos… pero solo se trató de ¡una estúpida que soñaba demasiado alto! – le grita al compartir la visión de cómo Flor enfrentaba sola a la Leona, sus disparos de luz cortando el cielo hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Las nubes empezaron a bloquear la visión del cielo por lo que solo desde lo lejos miraba como cada disparo de luz era un faro de esperanza que finalmente se apagaba y no dejaba nada más que polvo.

\- Eso es… - decía al detenerse y retractarse sabiendo que Moonlight solo estaba jugando con él. - ¿Por qué me estas distrayendo? – sé preguntaba a sí mismo con astucia. Tras pensarlo era obvio que alguien que logro orquestar el asesinato de dos alicornios de fama en una noche tramaba algo, y no diría nada a menos que lo quisiera: Druze ya sospechaba de ella y sus intenciones detrás de sus palabras, nadie con su intelecto le mostraría algo así a menos que quisiera causar un efecto en él. – Moonlight… - le dijo con tranquilidad al respirar con calma – ¿Qué hay detrás de la puerta? – le pregunta con naturalidad. Sus palabras hicieron un gesto en ella que respondió con una risa y apangando su cámara. Druze suspiro con temor, sabía que Moonlight tenía un riguroso entrenamiento y que sus emociones le harían menos que ella, sin embargo ahora sabía que su verdadero objetivo no era el conseguir el Resplandor, sino controlar lo que hay tras las puertas de Soliloquio – esto es malo – se dice así mismo al retroceder y buscar la salida por las paredes que Lía fue demoliendo – Sí Soliloquio controla a los Inmortales, y Moonlight dirige el Círculo – lo medita para el mismo – están conspirando para lograr algo mucho más grande – se dice al entender que toda amenaza en el continente ira tras de ellos si se lo ordenaban – debo informar a Flor antes de que empiece algo que no podamos detener – se dice al ir atravesando las paredes y prestando mayor atención a las celdas destruidas – Pinkie, comunícame con la Reina – ordena a la IA de Pinkie que lleva con él

\- Lo siento – dice una proyección sobre su lomo – estas paredes están diseñadas para interrumpir las comunicaciones, ni siquiera puedo localizar a Lía – exclama al esponjarse en molestia

\- ¡Lía! ¿Su sistema no fue destruido? – le pregunta al seguir sus pasos de destrucción – pero esa corriente debió matarla – exclama al recordar la potencia de la descarga que incluso fundió un poco el suelo debajo de ella

\- ¡Sí! Pero no – dice la IA al llamar su atención – Su Sistema percibió la descarga e intensifico sus escudos para protegerla. El 98% del Sistema se sacrificó para proteger sus órganos vitales: su cerebro y corazón. Aun así se quemó al atravesar sus defensas y detener su corazón. El 2% restante se usó para reactivar su corazón. El sistema sacrifico su exterior para proteger su interior, de no ser por un objeto extraño en su cabeza los escudos de su corazón harían resistido: cuando estallo el chip causo una vibración y eso provoco que fallara su escudo interno. – dice con calma al proyectar incluso una versión grafica del impacto

\- Creí que los sistemas nos protegían de todo – dice con disgusto Druze al tocar su propio sistema

\- ¡Sí lo hace, me esfuerzo en eso! – dice molesta la IA al alzarse contra él – pero no son indestructibles – dice algo entristecida – sal a la superficie y me pondré en contacto – dice al regresar a su forma digital. Aunque la IA no era un ser vivo, le hizo sentir culpable a Druze, ciertamente su IA era la responsable de su protección, sí él dudaba de ella, es como si la insultara

**[Fin del Camino]**

Lía seguía atravesando a cañonazos las puertas al perseguir con una sed de sangre y venganza a Wiki que se alejaba más y más. Antes de que pudiera seguir su rastro de calor Lía destrozaba la coraza del laboratorio; las paredes más gruesas estaban en su interior, las del exterior eran más ligeras por lo que un solo cañón hizo estallar y humear la coraza por donde se elevaba con humos negros que hacían hilos en sus alas.

Pero al salir miraba el desierto inmenso y la figura de Wiki que se despedía con una risa burlona al arrojar una pócima delante de él que alzaba una nube de humo blanco que lo envolvía. Lía desplego sus alas y se lanzó contra él. Fue una Ilusión del desierto fue cuando Lía atravesaba el humo y este se desvanecía: se trataba de un tipo de teletransportación rara.

\- Maldecido, ¡Maldecido! – exclamaba al desierto al enfurecerse - ¿cómo, cómo puedo hacerme esto? – se preguntaba al ver a su alrededor y estar sola. Al girarse y ver la salida que ella hizo miraba la entrada que hicieron en el pasado otros al invadir el laboratorio – él me hizo esto – se molesta al recordar los experimentos que él dirigió y contemplaba delante de ella – pero juro que no descansaré hasta destruirte – se dice así mismo al ver como Druze sale por la entrada de ella y mira a su alrededor – yo no soy ninguna inútil, no soy una carga y mucho menos son un desperdicio – se dice al recordar como él la llamaba y como pretendía deshacerse de ella como si fuera una piedra en su camino.

Druze, al salir manda la alerta con Pinke a Reino pero se impacta ante la noticia de la coronación de Amalthea. La nueva Reina temía por ellos, sabía que era un canal seguro y no se filtraría información por lo que fue directo con Druze.

\- La Leona venció la ilusión de Perfect y asesino a su duplicado; Wings y Flor se la llevaron pero… Flor no regreso. Podemos entender que… - dice al tragar saliva y cortar su voz – fue asesinada – le dice al tomar aire y retomar su compostura. – hemos informado que se retiró para no agitar las masas. Pero ahora con tus sospechas; no sé qué hacer – se dice a sí misma en voz alta.

\- Entiendo regresare con los demás para recuperar fuerzas y … - decía al recordar que Wiki fue quien los trajo sabiendo el camino – descansar – agrega para no preocuparla con más molestias

\- Cuando llegues lo mejor será que le informes a los demás sobre lo que ha pasado – le dice con pena y melancolía Amalthea al recordar a su esposo que de igual forma había sido asesinado. – Mandare a alguien de todos modos – lo piensa un momento al hablar, se escucha preocupada – mandaré a la Reina Mariposa y su escolta Liko y a Rose de regreso para que se encuentren con ustedes – dice al querer tomar la mejor decisión – Jonydius es la mejor opción, sin Comet ni Stellar él ha estado a cargo de la policía del Imperio; estará feliz de tener una misión de nuevo – dice entre una risilla Amalthea al meditar un segundo

\- ¿Lo enviara con los demás? – pregunta Druze curioso sabiendo que Amalthea puede abrir un Vórtice desde su posición

\- Primero debe dejar a la Realeza Changelling en su hogar; luego tendrá que volar con ustedes – dice con calma pensar en el pueblo Changelling oculto – no quisiera arriesgar la vida de la Reina Mariposa; Soliloquio quiere sus conocimientos en la elaboración de piedras, sí lo llegara a obtener podrías estar enfrentando a un ejército de inmortales, más grande y números – dice preocupada Amalthea – Flor tenia razones para mantenerla en el Imperio, pero ahora que la guerra ha llegado al trono – se escuchaba triste y lamentable al pensar y recordar a su predecesora reina – la enviare de regreso, el último lugar en el que la buscarían seria su propio hogar – dice tranquila al reírse de lo dicho

\- Es como dice Rage: El mejor escondite está a simple vista. – menciona Druze al recordar algunas lecciones del antiguo ladrón. El momento de nostalgia trajo consigo las memorias de como Flor llevaba su relación con él a escondidas; una pareja que nunca pudo ser oficial ante el imperio por el mismo bien del imperio - ¿Cómo lo está tomando él? – pregunta al solo imaginar la depresión en la cual debe estar sumergido.

\- No muy bien, se ha encerrado en la habitación que compartían – le responde algo culpable Amalthea – su habitación es aprueba de magia por lo que no podemos entrar ni derribar sus puertas; además, entendemos que quiera estar solo – con profunda voz compadece a su amigo.

Después de una conversación Druze tenía nuevas órdenes; regresar con los demás y formular un nuevo plan. Lía se había apartado durante la conversación para regresar a las profundidades del desolado y nefasto laboratorio: viejas memorias regresaban trayendo consigo el recuerdo de los profundos y desgarradores gritos de terror, miedo y del llanto profundo de quienes lo habitaban; las marcas en el suelo: eran señales de que aun antes de ser experimentos oponían resistencia, aferrándose con garras, patas, cascos, cualquier extremidad era usada para no entrar en las celdas bilógicas. Un profundo y vacío sentimiento lleno el pecho de Lía al pasar por delante de una celda destrozada; le era familiar; dando pasos hacía su interior, recordaba como el estruendo y las fallas de seguridad debilitaron las paredes lo suficiente para que escapara de su propia celda. De pronto todo ese rencor y odio se volvió contra quien la mirada detrás del espejo de sus recuerdos; al girarse por un ruido arrojaba un golpe que embestía un cristal emergente de gran grosor que se agrietaba.

\- Lía, ¿estás bien? – le preguntaba Druze al notar su agitada respiración y torpe movimiento de sus pasos - … - seguía hablando pero ella ya no lograba escucharla

\- No… - murmuraba ella al moverse contra las paredes y buscar un grabado; un número serial, el número con el cual la identificaban: solo era una placa de metal que colgaba de cabeza en un tornillo oxidado; por los golpes de su escape lo había dejado colgando y tras escapar sin memorias por los traumas y tratamientos: había confundido el código del Círculo con su nombre. – es… - decía al pegar su casco a la pared y flotar su casco contra el polvo y tierra que habían llenado su nombre real – Roxana – dice firme al ir recordando cada día de los años que estuvo dentro de las paredes del Círculo. – Me llamo Roxana – dijo al darle cara a Druze que miraba confundido su estado, pero no podría decirle nada al ser testigo de cómo había sido utilizada y desechada por Wiki quien era su investigador.

**[Homenaje] [Castillo Equinoccio] [Durante el amanecer]**

Temprano ese día todo el Imperio se reunió a pies del castillo; ante la noticia de la coronación de la nueva Reina. Tal noticia había generado una alta prensa, una gran conmoción pues muchos no podrían creer que la Reina Roja renunciara a su trono sin dedicarle unas palabras a su pueblo. Esa mañana Máximum junto con los demás Capitanes del Imperio alzaron por última vez las banderas de la Reina Roja: una bandera blanca con una corona de rosas rojas. Entre la multitud las hermanas de la ciencia y tecnología miraban con ojos vidriosos: Gloria y Victoria; ambas se culpaban de no haber creado y entregado una armadura o arma que le diera una ventaja contra la líder de los inmortales. Bajo la máscara de un casco Imperial Amalthea subía al trono mientras el consejo retiraba el casco de Primera Capitana y le concedía la corona del Imperio. Gran orgullo para quienes aclamaron a la Reina Sanadora, quien esparcía luz y vida por donde fuera. Desde el balcón de una de las habitaciones Rage les miraba ahogado en su miseria al no serle de ayuda y no poder brindarle alguna ayuda a su amada.

La disciplina de los demás se demostró al ver como Máximum subía al estrado para dedicar unas últimas palabras al Reinado de su última amiga. Los labios de todos temblaban mientras sus respiraciones bajaban en melancolía al pensar en la sola idea de que Flor haya sido asesinada.

\- "_Estamos hablando de Flor, ella sobrevive a todo; Ella es tan terca que no dejara que alguien la asesine_" – la memoria de palabras que decían siempre que ella se exponía a morir.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Máximum de hablar, todo el Imperio esperaba escuchar las palabras del último de su generación; él dedicaba su tiempo a ver a los espectadores, entre ellos a los niños y niñas que admiraban a la Primera Reina Pegaso. Una muñeca de la reina era cargada por una niña a quien Máximum dedico más tiempo al reírse y derramar una lagrima al reconocer el gran parecido que tenía una pegaso de crin rubio y pelaje blanco.

_Yo, conocí a Flor hace mucho tiempo; en ese entonces todo era diferente; el mundo era negro y gris. Ahora que lo veo sé que ella lo lleno de colores; les brindo la esperanza a quienes no la tenían; buscando la justicia y el bien de todos aun sobre su propio bien. Ella hizo un gran cambio en la escala de colores del mundo; además en los corazones de muchos._

_Durante mucho tiempo yo pensaba que la fuerza significaba todo; y ser el vencedor era lo importante; cuando Flor entro a la academia de magia Imperial ni siquiera fue gran noticia; lo reconozco pues yo estudie con ella. Y fue ella quien me enseño que no debía ser el más fuerte. No todos nacen siendo genios, ni conocen su valor; no todos son bendecido de igual forma; pero ella no se hizo menos por las burlas al ser la peor alumna de todos, estaba decidida en mostrar que tenía el valor y las agallas para estar con los demás. Se esforzó cada día, cada noche, nunca retrocedió; perdió y era apaleada en clases, era humillada por no ser especial; ella solo era ella; no tenía magia, no tenía fuerza; no tenía ningún talento, carecía de habilidad y confianza; pero contra todo siguió demostrando que su gran fuerza no era física._

_Le tomo varios años, más de una década para probarle a todos que era invencible. Fue mejorando cada día hasta que estuvo a la altura tenía que enfrentarse a todo para ver quiénes serían los Capitanes de la nueva generación. El día que me derroto le despreciaba por la humillación pero todos le reconocieron; les probo a todos que la disciplina y trabajo duro pueden vencer al talento de cualquiera; era imposible vencerme: y ella hizo lo imposible sometiendo y destruyendo su cuerpo para derrotarme: dio lo máximo de ella y lastimo permanentemente su sistema nervioso._

_Su victoria fue impactante y conmociono a los Capitanes de esa época pues se trataba de una pegaso sin habilidades ni fortalezas que supero el dolor, y contra todo se alzaba como la vencedora; me convertí en el Tercero por perder ante ella; y ella podría haberse conformado con ser la segunda pero ella nunca fue así; estaba decidida a demostrarles que no era una cobarde: quería demostrar que era invencible al desafiar a la mejor de la clase; la única alumna cuya magia solo se podría describir como monstruosa; con su amplio deseo de pelear; Amore había sido llamada la mejor alumna en la historia: no tenía debilidades y su dominio en magia helada era más que perfecto. Amore era un monstruo sin corazón y no tuvo compasión al atacarla a matar desde el momento en que la vio; ella puso su corazón en juego; no se rindió. Ese último encuentro les demostró a los concejales a los Capitanes y a los Reyes que lo imposible se hacía posible: aún recuerdo como Amore la ataco a matar con hielo y creyendo que lo esquivaría ataco a sus costados con estacas que le habrían empalado en un segundo: la expresión de Amore describió perfectamente la ruptura de las barreras cuando Flor bajo aplicando su peso en una única patada que derribo y derroto a Amore: Flor sacrifico sus alas al usarlas como escudos recibiendo el hielo con estas y rotando para ejecutar una "Guillotina" sobre Amore._

_Las Alas de Flor sanaron a tiempo para la primera condecoración de una Pegaso como Primera Capitana. Se volvió el icono y símbolo de los niños: y se tomó en serio cada día. Hasta el día en que Amore murió por las mentiras de Soliloquio. Nunca vi a Flor llorar: pero sé que lo hacía. Ella ha tomado la decisión más adecuada para asegurar el bien de su reino. Nunca hizo lo que era mejor para ella; su vida entera la dedico al bien de todos. Por eso hoy en memoria de la Reina Roja; alzamos está estatua: que exista la esperanza aun en los días más oscuros._

En ese momento Hope se alzaba retirando el cobertor de un monumento que se elevaba del suelo por la magia de Wings y un vórtice que creaba. Sabían que los concejales nunca le darían un honor a ella; por eso la estatua tenía las figuras en serie de Flor y Solsticio; desde su infancia hacía la última etapa de sus vidas. Dos Grandes Reyes que lo dieron todo por su hogar. Cuando la ceremonia terminaba con agradecimientos Máximum miraba como los niños se paraban junto a las estatuas de ambos y se comparaban. No era una idea absurda: pues la intención de esas estatuas era demostrar y probarles que cualquiera podría ser un gran héroe, cualquiera puede hacer lo correcto: desde devolverle una muñeca a una niña; como darle un casco al rival invencible que no puede levantarse. "Puedes ser mejor que yo" ambas estatuas animaban a la juventud a que superara a sus predecesores.

\- Máx – decía Amalthea al verlo con calma y tranquilidad – ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntaba al verlo delante de las dos últimas estatuas: observando la de Flor con detalle y melancolía: Amalthea sentía las emociones de él, su gran depresión, el dolor de ver ese monumento era más profundo que cualquier herida.

\- Estoy bien – le decía Máximum al suspirar: era obvio que no era así; sentía mal al ser el único de los tres grandes capitanes con vida; le miraba con nostalgia al recodar el día en que Flor le ofrecía su casco al derrotarlo: la humildad de sus ojos fue la que le enseño que no necesitaba ser el más fuerte; solo necesitaba serlo cuando lo necesitaran. Flor tenía el mismo e incluso peor daño que él y aun así estaba de pie, y le sonreía por la batalla tan desafiante.

**[El Último Caballero] [La Melodía]**

Regresando al Castillo Imperial Jonydius llevaba consigo la lista de ingredientes finales que necesitaban Gloria y Victoria para desarrollar la primera armadura de Ciencia y Tecnología: el Sistema Inalámbrico De Triple Núcleo. Por algunos días Flor le asigno a Jony la tarea de ayudar a ambas en el laboratorio: ambas eran terrestres por lo que viajar se les complicaba aun con sus inventos; la ayuda de un pegaso les resulto de mucha ayuda; para que recorriera las esquinas más angostas y peligrosas del Continente para unirlas y extraer sus propiedades.

Al concluir con sus viajes Amalthea le ordenaba regresar; no le parecía muy diferente; ella siempre fue su superiora por lo que al llegar al salón del trono retrocedía de asombro al verla sentada en el trono: con una breve explicación le contaba lo que había pasado durante sus viajes. El motivo de que lo llamara era que ahora necesitaba a alguien que escoltara a la Reina Mariposa y a sus escoltas a su hogar; y ahora que Moonlight los había traicionado no sabía a quién mandar; ella tenía los mejores reflejos; Hope era su compañero con el mismo grado de conocimientos pero si lo mandaba el Imperio podría necesitarlo. Tras revisar las características de cada uno estaba segura.

\- Jonydius, sé que no eres el más fuerte en combate; pero debo reconocer que eres el único que puede volar a alta velocidad y hacer vueltas tan cerradas en segundos. – le comentaba Amathea al revisar sus datos y leer como en varias pruebas contra los demás pegasos era capaz de acelerar a todo lo que daba y detenerse a centímetros de haber cruzado una meta; en cambio los demás tenía que desacelerar o rebasar la marca para obtener el mismo resultado. – Es decir que tienes una probabilidad del 180% de esquivar un ataque directo; ni siquiera Flor podía esquivar de esa forma; puedo comparar tu habilidad de volar con la misma habilidad de teletransportación de Perfect. Es por eso que eres el único que puede lograr esta misión – le dice con energía y optimismo al verlo algo sonriente

\- Pero, ir al Continente yo solo; no quisiera encontrarme con alguno de los inmortales; no puedo esquivar por siempre – le dice alto temeroso por la responsabilidad de llevar a una Reina a su casa.

\- No te preocupes por eso – le dice Victoria al entrar en la misma sala junto con su hermana empujando una plataforma de diamantes que generan con un Sistema Inalámbrico de carga.

\- Sí, te llevaras nuestro nuevo Sistema Inalámbrico – mencionaba Gloria al retirar su cobertor y revelar una armadura conformada solo por un pecho, cascos, y algunas partes que se unen al encenderse. – Nuestro nuevo Sistema es llamado: La Nueva Triple Alianza – le dice con orgullo al bostezar y caerse en sueño un segundo: ambas tienen señales de no haber descansado en varias horas

\- Aun es un prototipo – comenta Victoria al apoyarse en el Sistema y pulir su pecho y verse reflejada en ella para ver sus ojeras – Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer en estos tres días; un sistema toma tiempo, toma pruebas, toma mucho tiempo – le dice algo molesta a Amalthea. – Sin embargo hemos revisado cada dato, únicamente falta la prueba física que harás durante la misión. – dice al confirmar los índices de calidad en una tableta electrónica

Tras haber escuchado sus órdenes Jonydius subió sobre la plataforma para que el Nuevo Sistema le fuera dado; el que llevaba era muy simple en comparación: fácilmente lo retiran con la boca al quitarle la mochila que lleva a espaldas. Una vez es retirado Gloria y Victoria usan dos Sistemas de Carga para mover las piezas y asegurarlas con una alta presión; al cerrar circuitos de encienden y las demás piezas vuelan tapando sus flancos y patas en partes abiertas mientras fragmentos más ligeros arman un casco que protege su cabeza: ojos, mejillas, boca y frente: sin obstaculizar su visión. Jonydius pregunta por una abertura en su frente, que es cerrada manualmente por las hermanas: ambas le explican que ese sistema está diseñado para el uso exclusivo de Alicornios por esa razón se asegura en sus alas y deja un espacio para un cuerno. Al bajar de la plataforma se activa creando tres ventanas frente a los ojos de él: en esas pantallas se proyectan las siluetas de: Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy: tres IA que comparten sus sistemas con el nuevo Sistema. Su nueva apariencia es igual a la de un caballero, pues está totalmente brindado en una coraza color platino.

\- Wow, ¿y tú quién eres? – le dice en broma Wings al verlo incluso más fuerte; le atrae la mirada el recubrimiento inalámbrico en sus alas que al estar sobre él se cierra dando la imagen de ser alas de metal. – nada mal niño, nada mal – le dice atraída por el brillo y acariciar su cabeza para ver como hilos de metal recubren sus pelos para crear una defensa masiva

\- Debo admitir que es bastante impresionante – le dice Mariposa al entrar a la sala acompañada y verlo con interés

\- ¿Tiene algún defecto? – pregunta Liko al ver cada detalle de la armadura y fijarse en las aberturas que permiten una movilidad natural

\- Ninguna conocida; es más ligera, amplifica la fuerza, su resistencia; sabemos que puede tolerar más presión que los demás modelos, quizás sea la armadura perfecta para enfrentar a los inmortales pues su batería es regenerativa con el sol – menciona Gloria presumir su trabajo

\- Además utiliza las IA equilibradas; por eso este modelo lo hemos llamado la Nueva Triple Alianza. – dice algo engreída al ver a la reina – confío que puede con cualquier inmortal – añade al regresar su mirada – además cada dato es enviado a nuestras computadoras. Para la elaboración del modelo final; aunque yo realmente esperaba que la Triple Alianza la usara; aunque ahora será imposible. – dice algo decepcionada al no poder mejorar su modelo más.

\- ¿Entonces regresamos a casa? – Pregunta Rose al ver a su Reina un segundo, se le ve algo nerviosa de regresar tras pasar varias semanas en un lugar tan diferente – espero todo siga bien – añade al recordar como constantemente llegaban viajeros a su pueblo y vivían con el miedo de que se tratara de algún espía de Soliloquio

\- Sí, Necesitamos proteger nuestro hogar; además debo cumplir mí promesa hecha a Flor y entregarle algunas piedras para que puedan elaborar alguna arma contra los inmortales – les dice la Reina Mariposa al ir en calma en presencia de la Reina Amalthea

\- ¡Pero eso es entregar nuestros secretos! – le dice Rose al ponerse en su camino - ¡Sí descubren como las elaboramos no hay garantía que no las usen contra nosotros! – exclama al reconocer que el Imperio siempre busca mejorar

\- Sí, pero sino lo hacemos los inmortales no tardaran en encontrarnos y aprovechar las piedras para crear más de ellos – menciona Liko al reconocer el riesgo que tienen solo or conocer la elaboración de la piedras

\- Estamos al borde de la extinción, es lo mejor para todos – dice Mariposa al dar una reverencia gentil ante Amalthea y acompañar a Jonydius que confirma estar listo.

Demoran unos minutos para explicar cada habilidad nueva a Jonydius, su nueva armadura se a transparenta para no ser visible y se conecta a Pinkie para estar en comunicación con los demás en cuanto esté cerca de ellos. En su pecho resplandecen las conexiones rosas con unos centros de energía: Amarillo, Blanco y Azul, correspondiente a cada IA que se conectan con la IA de Pinkie.

\- Es curioso – menciona Mariposa al espiar con un ojo a Jonydius – creía que enviarían a alguien que pudiera al menos utilizar la magia – menciona al ver como Wings ladea su mirada para rechazar su indirecta

\- Lo cierto es – le decía con calma Amalthea al sonreír al ver a Wings ocultarse detrás de Jonydius – él está capacitado para protegerlas, confío en sus habilidades – con un tono desafiante y egocéntrico le sonríe al entre cerrar sus ojos y lanzar un reto a la Reina Mariposa

\- ¿Qué te hace confiar tanto en un pegaso tan pequeño y frágil? – le dice Rose al enfrentar la mirada de Amalthea y mantener su desafío – No necesito ver un encuentro o estadísticas para sospechar que esas dos tienen más poder – añade al ver a las hermanas que supervisan los últimos detalles del nuevo Sistema – Veo que son Terrestres; no tiene alas, ni cualidades especiales pero veo en sus ojos la ausencia de piedad y compasión: ellas son asesinas en realidad – les dice con una firmeza que hace sonreír a ambas al sentirse descubiertas y expuestas: sus posturas se relajan al abrir sus labios y mojarlos al querer responder; sus ojos incluso se relajan dejando sus cansados ojos descansar un segundo al momento que suspiran y al verla con una congelada mirada.

\- No deberías subestimarlo – les responde en burla Amalthea al escapar una sonrisa mientras baja de su alto trono hacia ellas – He visto a asesinos, ciertamente hay características que los delatan: pero no negare ni aceptare lo dicho contra ellas, solo Flor sabía realmente lo que ambas eran capaces, y aun siendo su Reina me niego a hablar mal de ambas: siempre han sido buenas amigas, siempre han colaborado y velado por el bien del imperio. – les dice al regalar una sonrisa a ambas para que se relajen e ignoren los comentarios contra ellas – Además, subestiman a nuestro Jonydius, tiene muchas cualidades; ciertamente no tiene instinto asesino. Pero lo compensa con una infinita determinación – añade al dirigirse a Mariposa que sume su labio al verlo reírse al conversa con hermanas.

Mariposa abre sus alas con fuerza a lo que Amalthea se mantiene inmóvil sin parpadear. Acto seguido ambas sonríen al dar una reverencia ante ambas y entender sus planes: esa sutil prueba de Mariposa tenía como objetivo ver si esa unicornio era digna de portar la corona de Flor. Al final ella se retiraba satisfecha de ver que Flor había elegido una Reina que llenaba su nombre.

**[Nana]**

Esa mañana Jony había despertado en los asientos del tren que regresaba a la capital del Imperio: no necesitaba volar sí podría tomar el tren con el privilegio de ser llamado Capitán. Su despertar era acompañado del ruido del aire al moverse a alta velocidad; las voces y risas de los demás pasajeros; un grito de un bebé le alertaba esa mañana aunque al revisar el vagón no había ningún bebé. Quizás solo se trataba de su imaginación. Pero durante toda la mañana empezaba a escuchar sutiles voces que no existían: _¿serían las voces del aire? _Pensaba al pasarlas por alto pues solo se trataban de leves palabras o conversaciones vacías.

Antes de llegar al castillo para presentarse ante la Reina al cruzar la puerta del Castillo su vista le engañaba pues parecía que al entrar alguien cruzaba al momento: esa silueta desconocida pasaba tan deprisa como para no verla y tan lento como para percibir su movimiento. Al regresar la vista atrás no se encontraba nada, dando camino al trono las notas muy leves sonaban: era muy difícil escucharlas pues el castillo siempre tiene actividad, no hay silencio que permitiera escuchar esos detallados ruidos del exterior. Jony pensaba que se trataba de algún concierto escolar: pues las academias por lo regular organizan esos eventos en honor a sus capitanes, lo que le resultaba raro era ser capaz de distinguir tales notas. ¿_Tal vez mí audición este mejorando_? Se decía al llegar al trono y llevarse la sorpresa de ver a su amiga Amalthea sentada y coronada; mayor sorpresa era escuchar la forma en que Flor desaparecía: él entendía lo que sutilmente decía Amalthea: no está muerta, sino desaparecida. Bajo ninguna manera le confirmaba su muerte; pero evadía la pregunta_. ¿Por miedo o pena?_ Intuía Jonydius al saber lo unidas que eran ambas: ella prefería pensar que había desaparecido. Aunque la misión que le asignaba era de alta importancia al ver la mirada de la Reina sabía que su misión verdadera se trataba de búsqueda y rescate: sí Flor estaba con vida, tenía que encontrarla y traerla a casa. Por eso le daban un Sistema tan poderoso: se trataba de algo personal. Él se asombra al ver el manejo emocional de Amalthea, sin demostrar expresión o reaccionar ante los movimientos de Mariposa: sin duda, tenía sangre de realeza.

Wings confirmaba si estaba listo; con un resplandor de su cuerno un vórtice de luces se abría mostrando al otro lado una alejada y ordinaria aldea de Ciervos y Lobos que se mezclaban en una pacífica sociedad. La Reina Mariposa, Rose y Liko se miraron entre ellos para cambiar sus apariencias: una cierva anciana; una cierva madura y un lobo joven; mientras Jonydius de igual forma usaba su Sistema para cambiar a un Ciervo Adulto para que juntos atravesaran el vórtice que se cerraba al cerrarse. Para evitar las sospechas lo abrían lejos pues no todos los habitantes eran Changelling y cualquiera podría ser un espía de Soliloquio.

Le asombraba los grandes paramos desiertos que habían: parecía una ciudad en medio del desierto. Jony buscaba a su alrededor con intriga: seguía escuchando esa sutil y débil melodía_. ¿Se tratara de un fallo del Sistema?_ Pensaba pues ambas le dijeron que nunca fue probada y no saben si combinar tales IA alteraría su funcionamiento: principalmente por la IA de Pinkie se trataba de comunicaciones y todas las señales de radio, visión o comunicación son captadas por ella.

No demoro mucho hasta que al ver la entrada del pueblo pero se fijaban en la sombra que los pasaba por encima y descendía delante de ellos mirando hacía el pueblo: se trataba de una revisión de rutina por parte del Pavo Real que se paseaba por los pueblos en busca de algo de interés. Los cuatro se vieron entre ellos pensando que podrían pasar inadvertido; pero el olfato del Ave se giraba hacia la cierva anciana que le miraba sin prestarle atención: confiaba que si actuaba como la anciana que aparentaba lograría quitárselo de encima.

\- Que agradable aroma anciana – dijo con el pecho inflado el Pavo Real al acercarse a ella y oler un costado de su cabeza – Pero… – siguió al alzar una de sus alas y extraer un mechón del crin de la Reina – Tienes un aroma muy delicioso – continua al retroceder y abrir sus alas con rapidez y extender sus alas traseras para atraparla en su hechizo.

\- Supongo que… - le dijo con una sonrisa Mariposa al romper su disfraz y revelar que estaba casi inmóvil ante su hechizo – eres unilateral – agrega al ver como Liko y Rose rompen su disfraz para detener las alas de que se estiraban para rebanar el cuerpo de Mariposa.

Jonydius desvanecía su camuflaje para elevarse con sus alas y descender aplastando el cuerpo del Pavo contra el suelo lo que le permitía a Mariposa utilizar su magia y alzar un piso de púas que atravesaban las alas y cuerpo que provocan deje de luchar al volverse azúcar que cae por las grietas del suelo.

\- _Atento Jonydius_ – dice una imagen de Rainbow Dash al señalar en su visión una cantidad de energía que se genera delante de ellos. A los pocos segundos el Pavo Real restablece su forma al mirar de espaldas y girarse para extender sus alas y atraparlos a todos en su hechizo

\- _Es el fin – _comenta la IA de Rarity al desplegar la magia de su núcleo y crear una hilera de diamantes que se disparan contra el cuerpo del Pavo con tanta velocidad para apartarlo hacia atrás al atravesar su cuerpo y asesinarlo provocando que se disuelva en el aire.

\- ¡Ustedes! – les grita con fuerza Jonydius a los Changelling al sentir que los núcleos de magia empiezan a activarse y a brindarle su poder. – Reina Mariposa, es tiempo de escapar, necesita evacuar a su gente y a todos – dice con liderazgo al ver como varios Changelling rompen su ilusión y se reúnen para proteger a su Reina.

\- Entiendo. Nos tomara unos minutos ¿Crees poder sostener una pelea el tiempo suficiente? – su voz se escuchaba temerosa y preocupada pues entendía que solo él podría defenderlos ahora

Las alertas de Rainbow crearon dos escudos de diamante mágico que lo protegían de una garra emergente de la nada: el Pavo Real se había regenerado sobre él para atacarlo a corta distancia; sus garras atravesaron el diamante mágico con facilidad pero se quedarían atoradas al tratar de seguir atacando.

Jonydius se giraba sobre su eje y miraba directamente a Pavo que rivalizaba su mirada al verlo: basto un segundo para luego ver como su pico se abría disparando una carga de energía de luz que pulverizaba los escudos y sumergía todo en una cegadora luz blanca. Al irse diluyendo la luz Mariposa miraba como raíces del suelo eran alzadas y tiraban del pico del Pavo para desviar el disparo hacía el fondo. Tres tipos de magia diferentes eran suficiente para poner en ridículo al Pavo Real que era sumergido hacia la tierra y expulsado tras ser arrastrado por debajo de la superficie y ser arrojado hacia sobre la superficie donde le esperaban: una serie de nueve lentes de Cristal blanco que se crearon en fila uno tras otro haciéndose más pequeños; mientras las alas de Jonydius al unirse sobre él disparando un fuerte disparo de energía que al pasar por cada cristal se intensificaba diez veces; la culminación fue un derroche de poder que arrasaba con el cuerpo del ave y lo desintegraba completamente al dejar una línea de luz visible hasta en el trono del Amalthea que se asombraba del disparo arrasador.

\- ¿Está muerto? – se pregunta asombrado de sí mismo Jonydius al ver como los cristales se desvanecen y mira a su alrededor a todos evacuar; tal como pensaba se trataban de refugiados que rechazaban a Soliloquio y sus leyes

\- _Por ahora sí_ – le responde la IA de Rarity al crear una serie de escudos a su derecha – _pero regresara antes de lo pensado_ – añade al ver como la figura del Pavo se forma en el aire y esté regresaba su ala tras haberle lanzado plumas de afiladas.

\- _No te preocupes Jony, estoy analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y habilidades, antes de que te des cuenta tendré un registro de sus capacidades y una forma de vencerlo_. – la IA de Pinkie se enlaza al sistema mostrando una debilidad de su hechizo: una vez que lo ha activado no puede moverse ni defenderse. – _Envió los datos a la computadora principal para determinar mejor… - _intentaba decir hasta ser interrumpida por el agitado movimiento de Jonydius que empezaba a retroceder al esquivar las embestidas y cortes giratorios del Pavo

Saltando evadía los cortes medios mientras regresaba con sus alas los golpes que cortaban su cabeza al tener sus plumas recubiertas con el acero de su Sistema. Mientras más lo cortaba más parecía enfurecerse al regenerar los grandes tejidos de carne que le eran desprendidos. Al volar lo seguía mientras retrocedía en el aire mirando con atención sus cortes que fácilmente eran esquivados. Su humillación fue mayor cuando al extender su ala izquierda para partirlo a la mitad Jony rotaba sobre su lomo para esquivarlo y con una de sus alas desprenderle el ala izquierda al cortarla y seguido unir sus alas en el aire para disparar un disparo que impulsa al Pavo que se incrusta en la tierra mientras grita de dolor al regenerar su ala izquierda.

\- _Le toma más energía regenerar partes de su cuerpo que regresar de la muerta _– le informa la IA de Fluttershy al detectar el cambio de energía en el Pavo.

La mirada del Pavo Real se desvanece al dilsolverse voluntariamente en el aire y desaparecer de la vista de Jonydius que se altera al retroceder un segundo para luego evadir un corte lateral que se crea de la nada: tras fallar vuelve a desaparecer y a expandir dos cortes opuestos que frena con dos cristales blancos que se cargan en sus laterales bloqueando alas filosas de dos Pavos Reales de coloración negra que se generan al empujar los cristales. Jonydius mira confundido la decoloración del ave un segundo: además de su plumaje negro completamente sus ojos eran vacíos blancos. Los sensores de Rainbow activan las defensas de cristal que frenan un corte a sus espaldas; mientras dos paredes de diamantes empalan a los Pavos de sus costados uniendo sus cuerpos sobre él, al crear un domo en punta que lo protege del disparo segador del Pavo Original que se eleva sobre todos al sostenerse en fragmentos de nube al disparar un cañón de luz desde su pico con el cual sumerge la tierra en su atroz brillo.

En un destellar las dos gruesas paredes se rompían tras apenas lograr resistir lo suficiente al dividir el disparo que se sumergió en la tierra. Jonydius traga saliva nervioso al saber que había subestimado al Pavo: ahora miraba como se expandía las nubes debajo del original mientras se creaban nuevamente tres copias exactas del mismo.

\- _Sus capacidades están sobre lo establecido – menciona la IA de Rainbow Dash al graficar el nivel de energía que empieza a cargar en su pecho. – está preparando algo – le informa al ver como los cuatro Pavos sacan su pecho al respirar con profundidad._

Jonydius no tarda en determinar la dirección a la que apunta. Sino podía capturar a la Reina: Volvería cenizas la tierra donde vive. Así mismo extendía su cuello al exhalar un aliento de fuego blanco que inundo el cielo mientras se expandía quemando las casas a varios metros de distancia. Jony alzó vuelo y usando la IA de Fluttershy alzo una pared de raíces con la que esperaba frenar el fuego que no demoro en atravesarlo; una pared de diamantes protegió el pueblo que evacuaba aterrado al ver como el cielo se retorcía en agonía. Con asombro los del interior miraban como un domo de diamantes blancos se alzaban sobre ellos: inmenso y completamente sellado que era envuelto por un fuego puro que derretía la tierra y empezaba a quebrar los diamantes: los habitantes Changelling usaban su magia para sellar las grietas que liberaban tanto calor para quemar a varios siendo solo un par de centímetros de ruptura. Varios miraban como entre los rastros de llamas Jonydius se alzaba en patas traseras y disparaba fragmentos de piedra a alta velocidad al apuntar a los pavos que eran destrozados al recibir cada fragmento como metralla: de esa forma detenía el fuego y miraba a los cuatro volverse polvo en el aire y desaparecer.

\- Está bien, creo que podemos ganar – se dice así mismo Jonydius al empezar a entender el funcionamiento de la IA de Rainbow que le advertía de las concentraciones de energía que ya marcaba como el punto de aparición del Pavo y sus duplicados.

\- _No hay que tenerle piedad - _ comenta la IA de Rarity al disparar al momento en que Jonydius visualiza el punto de aparición.

El Pavo Real empezaba a aparecer cuando los diamantes pequeños lo empujaban hacía el suelo tras atravesarlo como papel. Los cuatro cuerpos eran asesinados antes de aparecer lo que causaba molestias y rabia en el rostro del original Pavo que Maldecía al quemarse y desaparecer nuevamente. Rápidamente Jony giraba su vista y se lanzaba en contra del nuevo punto de aparición en el cual se frenaba para determinar al original y con un golpe de su casco recubierto en energía lo impulsaba fuera del alcance de los duplicados que eran clavados al suelo al recibir un baño de diamantes que los detenían. La velocidad de Jonydius ahora era suficiente para alcanzar el cuerpo del Pavo e interceptarlo para utilizar un mazo de diamantes y de un golpe arrojarlo al cielo mientras el mismo mazo se disolvía al disparar fragmentos contra el cuerpo del Pavo que era a dañado con gravedad; nuevamente la velocidad de Jony lo alcanzaba antes de que se recuperada y lo tomara de cuello alargado para descender con agresividad e incrustaba su propia cabeza dentro de la tierra mientras su cuello se rompía por el impacto.

\- _Mientras su cuerpo no sea destruido completamente no debería ser capaz de regresar _– dice la IA de Fluttershy al proyectar su perfil en la visión de Jony. – _Hemos roto cada hueso pulverizado sus órganos, sin romper en gravedad su tejido._ – añade al ver como los diamantes disparados eran tan pequeños como para entrar por sus poros y lo suficientes para destrozar su interior.

Ante la vista de todos los que aun evacuan miran el molido cuerpo del Pavo caer inmóvil un segundo. Esa débil luz de esperanza les hacía brincar de alegría al ver a Jonydius sin daños. Antes de poder celebrar tres rayos negros impactaban contra un diamante que se forma a sus espaldas: insuficiente lo derriban mientras se rueda para ver a los tres Pavos duplicados que se arrancaron sus alas para quitarse de encima los diamantes usados como clavos.

\- Muy astuto – dice una de los duplicados al regenerar sus alas mientras se acercan lentamente rasgando la tierra con sus filosas garras – Sin embargo cometes el mismo error que todos los que alguna vez nos desafiaron – dice su segunda duplicación al esponjar sus plumas al acicalarse con su pico. Sus ojos se vuelven de color mientras sus plumas se caen dejando ver un nuevo plumaje blanco.

Jonydius abre con asombro sus ojos al ver al cuerpo del suelo que se despluma cambiando su plumaje a uno negro. Tal como parecía; podía intercambiar su cuerpo a cualquier cuerpo de ser necesario. Sí eso no fuera suficiente el cuerpo ahora negro se levantaba reparando sus patas y uniendo sus huesos rotos: su cuello colgaba en pedazos mientras se iba poniendo recto, incluso su cráneo se inflaba al restablecer su cuerpo. Sus ojos blancos se enrojecían al disparar láseres por los ojos en dirección a los distales que defendían a Jonydius que miraba como rápidamente los cristales se enrojecían hasta romperse.

\- ¿y cuál sería ese mismo error? – preguntaba Jonydius al ver como lo estaban rodeando lentamente.

\- Olvidaron que… - le decía con sarcasmo el Pavo al extender las miles de plumas de su cola y disparar cientos de rayos de energía de cada punta; cada duplicado lo imita disparando tantos rayos de energía cegadora que dibuja una colección de pentagramas al unirse entre sus plumas dibujando una docena de triángulos. – ¡Somos dioses y ustedes mortales! – exclama al llenar su espacio con estrellas blancas que se impulsan contra las defensas de Jonydius que era protegido por una esfera de diamantes que recibía golpe tras golpe mientras era azotado contra las paredes de energía que rompían sus defensas.

\- Puedo hacerlo – se decía a si mismo mientras entre cerraba los ojos y exhalaba al concentrarse en la melodía del fondo; esa paz rompía las defensas mientras él se movía entre la infinita variedad de colisiones. Sus ojos usaban la energía de Rainbow para percibir los ataques a sus 360°. - ¡Tal vez sea cierto! – le gritaba al moverse entre las colisiones con facilidad; estirando y alzándose para esquivar las directas mientras raíces y cristales se alzaban para proteger los golpes inevitables. - ¡Solo soy un mortal! – le grita al empezar a moverse por todo el perímetro del área donde fue atrapado - ¡entonces! – le dice al detenerse en un lado del área y empezar a generar energía en sus músculos y alas - ¡Peor será tú derrota! – exclama al abrir sus alas firmeza y rotar en el aire mientras se envuelve en diamantes y expulsa su ala derecha al atravesar las paredes de energía y estocar con el acero de su ala el cráneo de Pavo original que quedaba petrificado al disolverse y romper el encierro mientras Jonydius lo acerca extrayendo su ala filo y girando sobre sus alas para decapitarlo con la fuerza de su giro. – Cuando finalmente te derrote – le dice con calma al abrir su pecho con diamantes al reventar sus tripas y buscar entre sus órganos la fuente de sus poderes.

La mirada del Pavo aún con vida mostraba terror al ver como con sus cortes atravesaba su corazón. Mientras el cuerpo de carne se disolvía en el aire Jonydius retrocedía con agilidad su ala en un intento de atravesar la piedra azul que se resguardaba dentro de su corazón: al atravesarla se rompía en azúcar al desaparecer de su cuerpo.

\- _Los datos son verídicos, sus fuerzas provienen de una piedra filosofal azul: una piedra corrompida – _Informa Fluttershy al proyectar un diagrama del cuerpo del Pavo y su fluidez de magia.

\- ¿Puedes rastrear las piedras dentro de sus cuerpos? – pregunta Jonydius al ver como aparece de nuevo el Pavo protegido por sus duplicados que cruzan sus alas en señales de defensa

\- _Se ha percatado de nuestro plan. – _menciona Rarity al ver como entre cierra los ojos al mover sus labios como sí hablara consigo mismo. – Pero, es realmente fácil – añade en un tono egocéntrico Rarity al decolorar la visión de Jonydius para señalar como ha movido su piedra sobre hacía su pecho en casco que vuelva a apuñalar su corazón. Su piedra resalta con un azul que mantiene al regresar el color

\- _¿_Inmortales_?_ Pondré a prueba su título – le dice desafiante al crear un arco de diamantes seguido de uno de piedra y recubrir sus alas en energía mientras despliega el metal para usarlo como espada.

Un ataque directo podría no ser la mejor idea; aunque Jonydius siempre fue muy directo. El Pavo entre cerraba su mirada al usar sus Duplicados para protegerse de los diamantes mientras se acercaba y recibía el impacto aumentado donde giraba cortando los cuerpos y abriéndose paso hacía el original que fruncía el ceño al retroceder y defenderse abriendo su cola para demorar sus golpes: pero ese hechizo ya no afectaba tanto como lo esperaba lo que hacía que la garganta del Pavo fuera cortada mientras las garras del Pavo se incrustaban en su pecho: las mismas garras se enrojecieron disparando un rastro de energía con él cual se apartaba de él pues sus diamantes apuñalaban directamente su pecho al atravesar sus alas que usaba como escudo.

\- _Se trata de miedo –_ menciona Fluttershy al proyectar en la visión lateral del secreto detrás del hechizo del Pavo. – _Ciertamente todos le temen a algo, su hechizo congela el cuerpo al inducir un miedo subconsciente: el miedo de enfrentarlo y morir. – _señala al ver como se desangra el Pavo y cierra su herida al respirar agitado _– Ahora es él quien tiene miedo a que apuñales su piedra; protegió su piedra ante todo – _al regresar sus movimientos hasta los mínimos usando a sus duplicados para protegerse – _Tenemos ganada está batalla – _dice al levitar pedazos de piedra y forzar una reacción temerosa del Pavo que sabe que atacaran su Piedra.

**[La Voluntad de los Caídos]**

La ira del viento creo tornados a las afueras del pueblo mientas los cuerpos de aire se acercaban destruyendo las construcciones al demolerlas en escombros que volaban armando a los tornados. Jonydius miraba con asombro el nuevo nivel expuesto por el Pavo, tal parecía cada criatura tenían más poder del que regularmente usan. La creación de una decena de tornados alarmaba a Jony que confirmaba que el pueblo había escapado hacía los túneles subterráneos.

\- ¡Debes estar orgulloso! – menciona el Pavo al quemarse en flamas blancas que lo envuelven: sus alas se rompen liberando un segundo par de alas mientras su cabeza se divide en tres cuellos que se arquean en su dirección. La forma bestial del Pavo explotaba creando un anillo de fuego blanco que prendía en llamas los tornados a su alrededor. – Eres el segundo en ver esta forma – murmura al ver desde lo alto y lejano al Pegaso que lo desafiaba; su visión recordaba al pony terrestre que usando igualmente una armadura puso en jaque a todo sus compañeros.

El cielo por varios kilómetros se nublaba rápidamente: como sí derramaran petróleo sobre el cielo. Los rayos no tardaron en empezar a caer sobre las defensas de Cristal de Rarity que explotaban por la intensidad del impacto. Rayos rojos descendían por las llanuras al empapar la tierra con electricidad. Jonydius usaba un pilar gigante de cristal para atraer los rayos y reducir los impactos contra él. Sin embargo un destello rojizo en el cielo aulló al descender e impactar el pilar que se cubrió en una estática rojiza que descendía hasta detonar en pedazos mientras la risa entusiasta caía sobre los escombros.

\- Estás condenado – se escuchaba entre los humos cuando Jonydius esparcía el humo con sus alas. Sin demora disparos de energía rojiza salían con prisa impactando los escudos de Rarity y haciendo volar por la explosión a Jony que se recuperaba prestando atención al Lémur que salía con sus dedos índices humeando al disparar de ellos. Había seguido los tornados con motivo de apoyar a su compañero que sentía la presión.

\- _Registrando; disparos explosivos a larga distancia – _menciona Fluttershy al ver como los brazos del Lémur se dividen creando un par más de extremidades de las cuales podrá disparar y detonar. – _Jony, no dejes que te acierte un disparo: el daño del impacto dañara el blindaje del Sistema - _ siguió al registrar la brutalidad del disparo que impacto contra las defensas

\- En pocas palabras: cualquier ataque que utilicen es mortal – dice Jonydius al mirar como ambos inmortales se acercan al retomar su confianza.

\- No te subestimaré de nuevo – dice el Pavo Real al descender de su nube y rotar su pata a su alrededor para dibujar un círculo y rápidamente dibujar un triángulo en su centro al cual le brinda su energía al hechizarlo y ejecutar una invocación.

Del centro emerge la **Changelling **Blanca que gira en el aire abriendo alas de polilla que frenan su bajada al momento en que se alza sobre sus patas traseras levantando cinco arcos de piedra que se encienden con su magia. Surge del primero el **Rinoceronte**: su cuerpo entero deslumbraba; surge del segundo el **Gorila **que ruge dividiendo sus brazos en un nuevo par de brazos mientras sus manos se vuelven negras que contrastan con su pelaje blanco; surge del tercero el **Glotón** al burlarse y engrandecer su tamaño al de un castillo y aplastar su arco; del cuarto surge el **Leopardo** a alta velocidad y rugir creando anillos de luz blanca en el cielo que se mueven por los vientos de los tornados; Finalmente emerge la **Leona **que avanza con calma al verlo claramente a pesar de la larga distancia.

\- _Tal parece solo la Changelling es capaz de invocar a todos_ – Informa Fluttershy al enfocar los arcos de piedra que tienen un conjunto de hechizos. – _nuestras probabilidades de ganar son menos al 98% -_ añade al enfocar las apariencias de cada uno y determinar la ubicación de la piedra dentro de cada uno. Solo necesitaba acertar un golpe; sin embargo cualquier ataque sería suficiente para destruirlo – _Tendrás que obtener una victoria sin rasguños_ – le dice finalmente al enfocar a su líder que cargaba la corona de la Reina Roja en su cuello al romperla y modificarla para llevarla como trofeo.

Un movimiento de la Leona fue detectado y rápidamente Rainbow alertaba de la garra gigante que descendía para aplastarlo; sus capacidades estaban sobre lo establecido. Nuevamente los cortes en el espacio se hicieron notar pero ahora expulsando al Lémur y al Gorila que embestían contra Jonydius que era profundizado en la tierra mientras era seguido por la estática rojiza que provocaba una masiva explosión de la tierra.

\- _¡Daño masivo!_ – exclama Rarity al emerger de los escombros. – _No podremos recibir otro golpe así _– añade al registrar su daño y notificar la pérdida de su armadura y del escudo de energía que empezaba a regenerarse.

El rostro de Jonydius sangraba de su lado derecho; su ojo había sufrido un derrame lo que lo enrojecía mientras éste se limpiaba el rostro al ver como parte de su oreja le había sido removido.

\- Rainbow, activa el toque de medusa – exclama Jonydius al ver como el Gorila tomaba el pedazo de su oreja y lo consumía como golosina.

Jonydius lo confronto directamente; creando infinitos diamantes para descuartizar al Lémur que disparaba sus explosiones; pero fallaba cuando sus manos eran cortadas para luego ser impulsado por los diamantes que lo despedazaban. La piedra del Lémur se encontraba en la punta de su cola que se ocultaba detrás de él y se desvanecía antes de ser destruida. Mientras el Gorila avanza pisando con fuerza y sin protegerse: los diamantes revotaban en su piel que se oscurecía al volverse impenetrable. Dando un gran salto intentaba aplastarlo: pero hoy Jonydius se escabullía por sus aberturas y retrayendo sus alas giraba para que la energía de Rainbow le diera la fuerza suficiente para de un golpe alzarlo un poco y golpear sus costados con bastante rapidez y alejarse antes de que el disparo del Rinoceronte le diera.

El Gorila se erguía con furia y caía sobre sus rodillas al desangrarse por su boca y apoyarse en uno de sus puños al verlo con rabia. La Leona se desvanecía para emerger de bajo de Jonydius y cortar su cuello con una de sus garras: sus escudos lograron protegerlo de ser decapitado aunque su sistema le advertía que había sido un golpe letal.

\- Eres diferente a él – le dice Vidia al detener su mirada sobre el desangrado cuello del Pegaso – Creía que aquel Capitán sería el único que nos forzaría a cazar juntos – añade al quemar su cuerpo y dividir su cola en tres con punta cabeza de serpientes; sus patas expulsan un hueso por delante y detrás que se entierra en la tierra. Su presencia quemaba la tierra y expulsaba el aire dejando el oxígeno fuera del alcance de todo ser vivo. – Es inútil que sigas luchando. – mencionaba egocéntrica hasta ser apuñalada de manera sorpresiva en su pecho y detener sus palabras.

\- Perdona las molestias gatita yo también soy un Capitán. – le decía con sarcasmo al levantarse sonriente y ver como la Leona cerraba sus ojos al verlo con odio y una notable falta de energías.

El Miedo en su ojos se derramo al exclamar un grito de horror al empezar a borrarse sin control: La IA de Rarity había detectado la piedra dentro de ella y con la IA de Fluttershy basto una estaca de piedra para romper en dos la piedra que ahora caía al disolverse el cuerpo de la Inmortal Leona.

Todo ha terminado pensó Jonydius al ver los rostros de asombro y horror de los inmortales. Ella se había confiado demasiado y recorto su distancia demasiado por lo que no pudo detener un ataque que surgía precisamente debajo de ella. Los demás se miraron entre sí con disgusto al adoptar una posición defensiva. Su líder había sido asesinada delante de ellos.

\- Creo que podemos ganar – se dice optimista Jonydius al avanzar un poco y confirmar con sus IA que la Leona no había regresado, que sí era posible matarlos.

Al avanzar en contra del Rinoceronte se crea una barrera de magia que lo detiene; sus cristales aparecen a espaldas de la gran bestia que es apuñalada por las espaldas mientras estacas de piedra emergen empalándolo para romper su gruesa piel. La confianza de Jonydius era notable en su sonrisa al defenderse de todos los ataques con cristales y usando los sensores de Rainbow mientras los atacaba por debajo de ellos.

Sin percatarse el Pavo Real vuela y toma los pedazos de la piedra azul y se los entrega al Jaguar que los mete en su boca y los muele en pedazos hasta devorar completamente sus trozos. Aunque Jonydius estaba más enfocado en poner en derrotar al Gorila al usar pilares de piedra para golpearlo y elevarlo para entumecer su cuerpo con el toque de medusa; la IA de Fluttershy registraba los movimientos del Jaguar que se mantenía apartado: ante la visión de la IA el cuerpo del Jaguar condensaba tanta energía que podría fácilmente atacarlo a distancia. Fue hasta que el cielo se rompió expulsando todos los escombros al espacio al ser expulsados: ese brusco cambio de gravedad solo podía ser usado por alguien, Jonydius se giró hacia el rugido del Jaguar que agonizaba al expulsar de su lomo el cuerpo de la Leona que rugía furiosa al levitar sobre la tierra.

\- _Registrando función: Como se sospechaba el Jaguar no tiene ninguna piedra dentro de él. Pues su objetivo es… Crearlas – informa FLuttershy al ver como el Jaguar se regenera pero queda sin energías para moverse._

Sin pensarlo la tierra se rompe en montañas que levitan cerrándose contra el Pegaso que alarmado busca el camino hacia la salida más deprisa. A pocos metros es presado por las paredes continentales que lo empiezan aplastar: Rarity creo una burbuja para protegerlo pero esta se rompía rápidamente; las fuerzas de sistema no están diseñadas para soportar tanto poder, los cuatro núcleos de energía desprendían poder para tratar de escapar. Como sino fuera suficiente las cabezas del Pavo Real se asomaron esparciendo su fuego por toda la abertura volviendo un infierno blanco la grieta en la cual se encontraba. El Lémur unía sus cuatro manos para generar una carga en ellas y unirlas formando un cuadrado del cual disparaba su impacto contra la esfera que protegía a Jonydius: sus ojos se encogían al ver la bala rojiza del Lémur que chocaba contra su escudo provocando una explosión de destrozaba las dos montañas haciendo que lloviera escombros por varios kilómetros mientras en todo el continente se miraba una explosión de fuego blanco que mantenía controlada por la gravedad de la Leona que concentraba el daño sobre el cuerpo del pegaso que la había asesinado. Mientras el Glotón y el Rinoceronte disparaban dos fuertes rayos de energía que alzaban sobre la nube de fuego al pegaso que carecía de defensas y cubierto en llamas: aun persistían las defensas del escudo corporal.

Sin decir o expresar nada más que satisfacción la Leona aparecía al atravesar una ruptura y arqueando una garra apuñalaba el pecho del pegaso que era atravesado y disparado contra la superficie destrozada de la tierra. Lo habría partido a la mitad pero una de las alas de Jonydius se extendía en un intento de destrozar su cuello donde ahora había escondido su piedra: su herida fue profunda y revelaba que había picado su piedra; la hubiera atravesado de no haberlo hecho bajar de nuevo.

Mientras caía Jonydius miraba al Gorila que lo esperaba para hacerlo pedazos con sus propias manos: al momento de dar un puñetazo Jonydius lo esquivaba para luego tomar el brazo del Gorila y girar para usar la fuerza que lleva y enganchar su cuello al usar el toque de medusa en su cuerpo. Ahora inmóvil el Gorila miraba que se trataba de descargas eléctricas tan fuertes que atravesaban su piel y dañaban su sistema nervioso dejándolo paralizado. Jony se apresuró y empezó a golpear con fuerza la cabeza del Gorila hasta empezar a romperla: su piedra se encontraba en su cabeza. Apilando su casco con la energía de la IA de Rainbow lo atacaba solo para ser detenido cuando las manos del Gorila lo atrapaban y lo azotaban contra el suelo como un trapo mientras lo aplastaban rompiendo cada una de sus extremidades y quitarle la armadura que tanto había resistido. Su corazón y cerebro aun vivían por ser una prioridad para el Sistema. Cuando la Leona bajaba le miraba aun consiente y le dirigía unas palabras al ser tomado en los cascos por sus cuatro manos y expuesto ante ella: acercaba su garra y la hundía en su pecho para sacar algo de sangre fresca y saborearla.

\- ¿Por qué luchas? – dice con hostilidad La Leona al tomar el rostro del pegaso que le mira ya sin fuerzas; sus garras rompen las defensas de su cráneo y empieza a quemar sus mejillas con sus garras.

\- Yo lucho por libertades, no por mí libertad… - dice al confrontar su mirada asesina con humildad y ver hacía lo una vez fue un pueblo – yo lucho por igualdades, por proteger mí hogar. – dice al expandir una de sus alas y tratar nuevamente de apuñalar su piedra con la extensión de metal. La Leona atrapa la punta y la tuerce al defenderse y ver con desprecio al pegaso que había dado todo contra ellos.

Con una mirada el Gorila entendía su orden. Lo sostuvo de sus cascos delanteros y soltado los traseros tomaba sus alas y lo giraba en el aire al sostenerlo de ellas y empezar a azotarlo hasta que sus alas fueron desprendidas de su cuerpo: su carne y hueso quedaron en las manos del Gorila que lo miraron golpear, rodar con rudeza y caer entre los escombros.

**[Destino]**

Mientras Jonydius caía sin fuerzas miraba un entorno nublado y borroso; su nariz sangraba tanto que no podía respirar la tierra que estaba delante de él, sus huesos habían perforado sus órganos y sentir a tanto dolor que le era imposible gritar. Aun así, lograba escuchar una melodía. Aquella canción que sonaba en la mañana, una sinfonía que no podía distinguir. Al torcer su mirada hacía el Gorila sus ojos se nublaban y perdía la percepción de lo que le rodeaba: no tardo tanto en reconocer esa canción, su pecho se inflaba con dolor al reírse un momento: se trataba de una vieja canción de cuna; una antigua canción que no escuchaba desde que era un niño sin memorias.

Reía involuntariamente al ver a una sombra acercarse y tomarlo con facilidad. Ante el miedo sus ojos se expandían al ver a su propia madre ser quien cantaba esa canción. Un recuerdo o el fantasma de su pasado. Se miraba así mismo como una cría que era cargada por su madre al momento de irse.

Su cuerpo fue levantado de la cabeza por una de las manos del Gorila que se molestó en verlo a los ojos: presenciar la luz de la vida, sus sueños y la vida que tenía en sus manos antes de aplastar su cabeza con sus manos y pulverizar su vida al darle muerte.

**[Suicidio]**

\- _Datos recibidos _– menciona la IA de Twilight al registrar y pasar la información completa recolectada. – _Comenzaré a preparar las actualizaciones en la siguiente serie de Sistemas - _ añade al proyectarse delante de las dos hermanas que miraban con cámaras voladoras como los Inmortales se retiran en grupo al dejar todo hecho pedazos.

\- Gracias Twilight, manda un reporte con los hechos a los equipos dentro del Continente y otro a la Reina Amalthea – le dice Gloria al ver como el sistema de Jonydius había rebasado sus estándares.

\- Crees que somos malvadas – menciona Victoria al suspirar y retirar la visión del cuerpo sin vida – Básicamente lo utilizamos para obtener datos de nuestro último Sistema – se escucha culpable al tallar sus ojos con un casco al sentir un dolor de cabeza

\- Depende como lo veas. Ser buenas o malas es relativo – menciona insensible Gloria al registrar la ruptura de los núcleos – Al final él nos ha proporcionado más información de la que esperábamos – dice al recrear la escena cuando destruye la piedra de la Leona y cuando emerge del Jaguar. – Podemos matarlos, pero mientras exista el Jaguar seguirán con vida. – dice al cerrar las imágenes y ver que al final era el Gorila quien llevaba sobre su espalda al Jaguar al estar agotado.

\- Supongo que al final sigues buscando condensar el Resplandor dentro de alguno de tus Sistemas. – menciona Vitoria al ver como su hermana mira con odio a la Leona: una rivalidad y una sed de venganza por el asesinato de Ink.

**[Nueva Luna]**

Moonlight miraba desde lo apartado esa lucha; registrando y tomando información que le pueda ser útil a ella y a sus Experimentos Finales. A su lado una pony rosada con alas de dragón le sigue mirando a los inmortales y sus capacidades casi celestiales.

\- Entonces debo consumirlos a todos – pregunta Sofía al ver de reojo a Moonligh que los ve alejarse con tranquilidad - ¿Son mis objetivos Primarios? – le pregunta con dulzura al exhalar algo de fuego al respirar con ansias.

\- No. Ellos son objetivos secundarios – le dice con calma Moonlight al regresar su vista a ella y acariciar su cabeza y sentir los cuernos que empiezan a crecer de su cabeza – Tú objetivo principal es un alicornio – le dice al darse vuela con ella y regresar a sus instalaciones: una nave invisible se revela en la cual se adentran para regresar

\- Entiendo Madre – dice Sofía al pasar al interior y regresar su vista hacía los inmortales. Su suave voz es tan obediente que no demora en subir.

Moonlight le permitía entrar primero; sin evitar pensar en las lecciones que ella le está infundiendo. Le invade la nostalgia al verse a ella misma reflejada en el vidrio junto a ella: era su trabajo preparar su mente; que disciplinara su mente y cuerpo; pero al verse a ella misma le llegaba el recuerdo y la imagen de cuando Luna le enseñaba algunas lecciones personalmente. Le resultaba raro verse a ella misma en Sofía, y verse a ella como quien una vez fue su maestra.

\- _Un día sé que también tendrás una alumna_ – recordaba las palabras de que Luna una vez le dijo – _Recuerda, solo tienes que ser tú misma y ser el tipo de maestra que quieras_ – el rostro sonriente de Luna se cortaba al cambiar al rostro que tuvo el día que ella la asesino.

Ella suspiraba al apartar la mirada del reflejo y empezar a alzar la luna en el horizonte para vigilar las noches. La Luna roja ve más allá de las sombras, haciendo sombras viendo con calma en la noche.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, me he quedado corto pues quería incluir más, pero la extensión sería inmensa. Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
